La lágrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente
by nikachan123
Summary: Tras la muerte de Sirius y la traición sufrida, Harry ha cambiado su comportamiento. Una carta se convertirá en la llave hacia su procedencia y linaje, directo de los dioses de Ahsvaldry.
1. prologo

_**PROLOGO**_

"_Cuenta la leyenda que en los albores de los tiempos, cuando el mar aún no dividía los cielos y las tierras y cuando el hombre aún no daba pruebas de su existencia, los dioses gobernaban el mundo a su antojo y deseo._

_Quiso el Destino que del amor de dos dioses, nacieran los primeros hombres y mujeres pobladores del mundo, y a ellos se les encargó la tarea de regir el mundo terrenal mientras ellos gobernaban Ahsvaldry, el reino de los inmortales; la única regla que impusieron fue una, tan simple y sencilla de hacer como de romper… los dioses y los mortales jamás debían enamorarse._

_Pero alguien rompió esa regla. Axenon un dios y Eredith, una mortal, la más hermosa criatura que hubiese vivido jamás, pero una mortal después de todo._

_Desafiando las reglas de los dioses, concibieron dos hermosas niñas, Elea y Lahntra; el nacimiento de ambas criaturas alertó a los dioses que se vieron obligados a desterrar a Axenor del reino inmortal y castigaron a Eredith con su ceguera._

_Ambas niñas idénticas salvo en el corazón, pues si Lahntra era noble y pura, Elea se unió con Garthal, dios del fuego y los infiernos, dominador del inframundo._

_Quiso Garthal que Elea se enterase de una fatídica profecía hecha en el mismo seno de Ahsvaldry; y cuenta la leyenda que Elea, sintiendo envidia de Lahntra y de la futura relación que ésta iba a tener con Stell, dios de la bondad, en una noche de odio empuñó la espada sagrada de Axenor su padre y con ella atestó un golpe mortal a su hermana._

_Una lágrima. Eso fue todo lo que Lahntra pudo hacer antes de caer muerta a los pies de una hermana a la que había amado. Una única lágrima que al tocar el suelo se convirtió en cristal._

_Una lágrima por Elea. Una lágrima por sus padres. Una lágrima por la desdicha a la que los dioses les habían condenado. Una lágrima por el destino que le esperaba._

_Una lágrima por ella. Una lágrima que contenía toda la magia y la sabiduría de los dioses, pues pocos eran los que sabían que Axenon había sido el príncipe inmortal. Una lágrima por la pequeña Leina, hija de Lahntra y Stell._

_Pues en algún lugar de Ahsvaldry, una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes, de apenas unos meses de vida, lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Stell al sentir que el aura de su madre se desvanecía por completo."_

"_Y cuando llegue el momento, la descendiente de Eredith ocupará su puesto en el trono de Ahsvaldry. Y cuando llegue la hora, la descendiente de Eredith que entregó su corazón a la oscuridad sufrirá la pérdida que ella misma causó una vez. Y sólo el Elegido podrá instaurar con su poder el orden de nuevo en el reino de Ahsvaldry"_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Vernon Dursley miraba los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa como si en ellos se encontrara la salvación a todas sus súplicas. A su lado, su mujer Petunia miraba desconfiada al chico de dieciséis años cumplidos hacía escasos minutos que se encontraba frente a ellos con la mirada decidida.

Harry Potter. Ese era su nombre, y por suerte o por desgracia, su destino estaba ligado a su nombre desde antes de su propio nacimiento.

-¿Esto es de verdad, chico? –Harry asintió-. Si firmo estos papeles, ¿te irás de esta casa para no volver nunca? ¿nos dejarás tranquilos?

-Sí –dijo serenamente Harry.

-No es posible –dijo inmediatamente tía Petunia-, eres menor de edad, tanto aquí como en el mundo tuyo; y además necesitas estar cerca de mí por esa dichosa protección que es lo único que no ha impedido que te echáramos a la calle hace tiempo.

-Eso está arreglado –comunicó Harry-. Esos papeles os deja al margen de mi educación y de mi manutención. Os libraréis de mí, ¿no es eso lo que siempre habéis querido? ¿No es eso lo que siempre habéis deseado? ¿Libraros del huérfano? –preguntó con cinismo mientras los miraba-. Firmad esos papeles y no volveré a aparecer en vuestras vidas si no me lo pedís, cosa que considero que nunca haréis –añadió con una sonrisa sarcástica, demasiado sarcástica para él y todo.

Petunia iba a decir algo, pero Vernon no le dio tiempo a ello. Antes de que su mujer buscara un nuevo impedimento, Vernon había firmado los papeles que Harry le había entregado en todos y cada uno de los puntos señalados con una equis, tal y como el muchacho le había pedido.

-Ahí tienes –dijo el hombre extrañamente feliz.

Harry podía contar las veces en que había visto a su tío sonreír en su presencia y no le extrañó que aquella fuera una de ellas.

-Sólo una cosa más –dijo Harry recogiendo los papeles. El ceño de tío Vernon se frunció.

-Has dicho que…

-Sé lo que he dicho. Necesito una gota de la sangre de tía Petunia –dijo mirando a la mujer que puso cara de aprensión-, vamos tía, una gota de tu sangre a cambio de librarte de mí y del recuerdo de tu hermana… ¿qué es eso comparado con el placer de que desaparezca de vuestras vidas? –preguntó con cinismo y sorna.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Una gota de sangre?–Harry asintió-. Porque te aseguro que no te llevarás nada de esta casa –amenazó su tío.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué creéis que podría llevarme? Quizá la ropa de Dudley que me queda enorme y sólo son harapos, quizá el poco cariño que me habéis dado por no decir ninguno, o quizá os estáis refiriendo al amor y la infancia que nunca me habéis dado… -los miró de forma fría y Petunia sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía definitivamente. Sus ojos; los ojos de Harry, nunca se había dado cuenta del parecido que tenía con los ojos de Lily… y en aquellos momentos Harry tenía la misma mirada de desconfianza y dolor que había mostrado su hermana cuando ella le había despreciado por su condición de bruja-. Puesto que no me habéis dado nada, no tengo nada que llevarme excepto lo que es mío por derecho.

Quizá debería de haberse dado cuenta antes; durante todos esos años había estado alimentando el odio de Harry hacia ellos… el mismo odio que ella se encargó de sembrar en su hermana aunque Lily jamás lo notó y si lo hizo, fingió no hacerlo. Era cierto lo que el tal Potter le había dicho en una ocasión: ella sembró odio y odio es lo que recibe. No le extrañaba, después de todo, ella misma se lo había buscado; pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable; una pequeñísima parte, por supuesto, pero culpable después de todo.

-¿Qué quieres…

Con un ágil movimiento, fruto de sus años de jugador de quiddich, alargó la mano y arrancó el colgante que tía Petunia llevaba en el cuello. Vernon miró furioso a su sobrino mientras que su esposa se llevaba la mano a la garganta donde segundos antes reposaba el hermoso colgante con forma de lágrima.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, maldito crío?

Harry no tardó ni medio segundo en sacar su varita; no la iba a utilizar, evidentemente, pero eso no era una información que fuera a compartir con sus tíos.

-No puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela –farfulló tío Vernon mirando con miedo la varita del chico.

-Ahora sí puedo –se encogió de hombros-, acabas de firmar mi independencia –aclaró mientras se guardaba los papeles en el bolsillo trasero-. Y esto, -agitó el colgante-, no es vuestro; perteneció a mi madre y por tanto, es mi herencia.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que eso era de tu madre? –preguntó Petunia.

-No tengo que responder a eso –dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras guardaba el colgante y la varita-. Me iré en una hora, el tiempo justo para recoger mis pertenencias del colegio, nada más.

Petunia se sentó en la silla de la cocina mientras su marido daba grandes pasos paseando de un lado a otro de la estancia murmurando y maldiciendo entre dientes, demasiado asustado para hacerlo más alto no fuera ser que Harry le oyese.

Pero su mujer tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Harry había cambiado. Desde su regreso apenas hablaba o intentaba salir a la calle; no era como en otros veranos… su mirada confiada se había vuelto indescifrable y la inocencia que sus ojos podía haber revelado alguna vez se había disipado ofreciendo en su lugar desolación y desconfianza. Había crecido, su cabello seguía siendo de aquel color oscuro indomable que tanto le recordaba a Potter; su cuerpo había cambiado como el de todo adolescente madurando; pero había algo más… Algo lo había forzado a cambiar su alegre carácter por su apatía, pero el muchacho no había dicho nada en todo el verano y no lo culpaba.

Seguramente acababa de perder para siempre el único vínculo que mantenía con su hermana. Pero jamás se arrepentiría de ello. Harry nunca debió estar con ellos, era anormal, raro y un mago. No, Harry jamás debió estar con ellos.

--------------------------------------

Acarició a Hedwig y le sonrió. Quizá esa lechuza era la única amiga verdadera que le quedaba en el mundo mágico, después de todo, era la única que no le había pedido nunca nada a cambio. El animal le picoteó el dedo en señal de complicidad.

-Lleva esto a Albus Dumbledore –pidió entregándole un sobre con los papeles que su tío había firmado anteriormente-, y quédate en el colegio… No nos veremos en un mes… ¿de acuerdo? –la lechuza ululó en señal de conformidad-. Y otra cosa, ¿podrías venir de vez en cuando para interceptar mi correo? No quiero que nadie sepa que ya no vivo aquí… -si la lechuza se extrañó por aquello no hizo ningún movimiento más que asentir-. Buena chica Hedwig…

Abrió la ventana y dejó que la lechuza se perdiera en medio de la noche. Sonrió mientras con un golpe de varita recogía su escoba, sus túnicas, sus libros y material escolar, las pocas fotografías que tenía de sus padres y los regalos aún envueltos que no había abierto de la familia Weasley, Hermione, Hagrid e incluso el de Dumbledore. Todos fueron encogidos y guardados en un rincón del baúl.

El colgante que le había arrancado a su madre fue puesto sobre la cama unos minutos. Era cristal en tres dimensiones con la forma de una lágrima engarzada dentro de un círculo con una estrella de siete puntas circunscrita al círculo. Brillaba con intensidad y fuerza, una luz cegadora que jamás había visto en ninguna joya…

Aquel colgante era de su madre y ahora era suyo por derecho… Era el único recuerdo que le unía a Lilian Evans… y no iba a permitir que su tía se lo quedara.

Encogió su baúl con un gesto de varita y lo guardó en la túnica que se había puesto. Suspiró mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Bien… supongo que esto es todo… Cuando vuelva, habré cambiado…

--------------------------------------

El director se sorprendió cuando una lechuza blanca entró en su habitación. No recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta; aún así, encendió la luz y extendió una mano donde la lechuza se fue a posar de forma inmediata.

-¿Hedwig? ¿Ha pasado algo?

La lechuza se limitó a soltar sobre su regazo el sobre que llevaba en el pico y después se marchó por la ventana sin esperar a que el anciano le dijera nada más. Dumbledore suspiró resignado; sabía el afecto que aquel animal le tenía a Harry pero jamás imaginó que llegase al punto de que la lechuza sintiese lo mismo que Harry debía sentir en aquellos momentos hacia él.

Suspirando abrió el sobre; una pequeña nota escrita deprisa en un trozo de pergamino cayó entre sus manos.

"_No me busque porque no me encontrará._

_Quiero una reunión con la Orden el día treinta de agosto._

_Revise los papeles, estoy seguro de que los encontrará… interesante._

_Se despide por el momento, _

_Harold James Potter"_

Albus releyó por la carta que Harry le había entregado y tan pronto terminó de hacerlo, se giró hacia Fawkes que lo miraba con grandes ojos abiertos desde su percha, junto a la cama del anciano.

-Busca a los miembros más cercanos de la Orden, Fawkes. Es Urgente, ¿entendido?

El ave desapareció en una nueve de humo frente a los cansados ojos del director y éste suspiró.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

----------------------------------------

Harry esperó pacientemente en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos. Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando una columna de fuego y agua apareció delante de él dejando a tres encapuchados que se quedaron en silencio. Harry los observó desde su posición y por algún motivo, no sentía que fueran peligrosos para él.

-¿Eres Harry Potter? –preguntó uno de ellos.

-Lo soy.

-¿Puedes certificarlo?

Harry bajó el cuello de su túnica para que pudieran ver el colgante que una vez había pertenecido a su madre y que lo identificaba frente a aquellas personas. Dos de ellas se inclinaron inmediatamente hincando una rodilla en el suelo y bajando la cabeza en respeto; mas Harry tuvo la sensación de que el respeto era mostrado al colgante y no a su portador.

La tercera figura se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Me lo darías?

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Acabo de recuperarlo, sólo conseguirás sacarlo de mi cuello si separas mi cabeza de mi cuerpo –contestó con sinceridad.

-Vámonos –ordenó el hombre sin comentar nada sobre la respuesta de Harry-. Hay mucho que hacer.

Un remolino de aire apareció frente a ellos y Harry supo que desde aquel momento, nada sería igual nunca más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mmmm… hola, muy buenas. A ver, un par de avisos:**

**Aviso que a pesar de que estais acostumbrados a que mi otro fic "Nueva Esperanza" sea actualizado cada cuatro o cinco días, este fic no será así. El motivo es que "Nueva Esperanza" estaba planificado en mi cabecita desde hacía bastante tiempo, por lo que las palabras saltaban al teclado casi sin darme cuenta. Este otro fic nuevo, por el contrario, aún está planeándose y pululando por mi cerebro, así que no será escrito con tanta facilidad, además de que quiero intentar que los capítulos sean más largos.**

**Otro aviso: evidentemente mis personajes son míos, pero el resto son de J.K. Rowling.**

**Otro aviso más: Puede que al escribir el fic este tenga momentos de bloqueos, en casos así, espero recibir vuestra ayuda y vuestro apoyo, porque considero que es lo más importante para que una tenga ganas de escribir, que los demás tengan ganas de leerla.**

**Otro más: Es la primera vez que voy a intentar escribir un fic que quiero que contenga el mismo nivel de acción que de romanticismo… así que no sé como saldrá, por eso necesito vuestros comentarios más que nunca.**

**Creo que eso es todo…**

**Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo y espero vuestros comentarios al respecto.**

**Un besito a todo el mundo y nos leemos!**

**No olvideis seguir leyendo "Nueva Esperanza" jejeje (no es publicidad ¬¬)**


	2. despedidas

**Hola! Bueno, ya sabeis que no se permite responder reviews por aquí, así que os indico que todo el que esté registrado en la página recibirá un e-mail en contestación de su review, y los que no estén registrados, si me dejan su correo electrónico, les contestaré.**

**Pero mientras… muchas gracias a todos los que os molestasteis en leer el prólogo.**

**Un besito y cuidaos. Espero que os guste! Nos vemos al final del fic!**

CAPITULO 1: DESPEDIDAS…

Contemplaba por última vez aquel rincón de Ahsvaldry. Recostado en la baranda del templete, casi al borde del precipicio, el muchacho observaba con sus ojos todo lo que le rodeaba, grabando en su mente y su memoria el color del cielo, el tacto de la hierba, el silbar del viento y el mecer de las ramas de los altos árboles y sus copas.

Le gustaba aquel lugar; lo había encontrado durante una de sus excursiones en los primeros días de su entrenamiento en aquel mundo. A sus espaldas, el espeso Bosque Azul cubría grandes hectáreas, separando aquel rincón de la ciudad de Ahsvaldry, ciudad de los dioses. Desde allí, podía ver el cielo infinito extendiéndose ante sus ojos y el viento golpeándole en la cara de forma suave, casi como una caricia amistosa en señal de apoyo. Libre. Así era como se sentía en aquel rincón de Ahsvaldry; completamente libre… era el único sitio que parecía poder suplir la necesidad que él tenía de volar.

Nadie que lo viese en aquel lugar con la mirada perdida en el cielo y dejando sus pensamientos libres hubiese dicho que era la misma persona que había llegado a Ahsvaldry hacía dos años y medio. Su mente había cambiado; había llegado allí vencido y derrotado, dispuesto a dejar de ser la persona que siempre había sido y lo había conseguido casi sin darse cuenta; había cambiado la inocencia y la credulidad por la desconfianza y la discreción; la muerte de Sirius le había enseñado de la peor de las maneras que estaba solo en el mundo y que no podía confiar en nadie… una lección que le había costado mucho asimilar pero que ya había aprendido. Había madurado, quizá demasiado pero después de todo, él nunca había sido como un chico de su edad; su carácter alegre y extrovertido se había vuelto introvertido y algo frío y distante.

No sólo su mente había cambiado, también su cuerpo había sufrido los cambios físicos propios de todo adolescente; su cuerpo había crecido y con el entrenamiento al que había sido sometido, tanto físico como mágico y mental, se había desarrollado de forma completa; los músculos de su cuerpo eran ágiles y su complexión delgada y fibrosa le hacían parecer más adulto de lo que en realidad era. El cabello lo llevaba más largo que cuando llegó a Ahsvaldry, y parte del flequillo ocultaba de vez en cuando sus ojos verdes, los cuales habían sido desprovistos de las gafas, dado que ya no las necesitaba gracias a la magia elemental que se había desarrollado en su cuerpo.

Su mirada mostraba la frialdad y la decisión y determinación que pocas veces una persona adulta llegaba a alcanzar nunca… él, por desgracia o por fortuna, había tenido que alcanzarla hacía mucho tiempo.

Sólo una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo seguía allí, en su frente, oculta por el cabello rebelde y negro, una señal de quién era, una señal de lo que siempre sería. Sólo esa pequeña característica indicaba que aquel joven muchacho era Harry Potter.

Cómo había llegado hasta allí era algo que siempre estaría en su memoria… había sido él de nuevo quien había acudido a su vida dándole una salida para que pudiera vivir, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, feliz. Recordaba exactamente qué había ocurrido la noche de su décimo sexto cumpleaños, cuando cansado del mundo, sumido en su desesperación y pensando en la traición y la red de mentiras que Dumbledore había trazado a su alrededor, cuando la luz de una esperanza, una pequeñita esperanza, había aparecido con aquella carta, aquella noche, en cuanto el reloj había marcado las doce.

_(flashback)_

_Dejó la ventana abierta. No quería que tío Vernon le gritase porque las lechuzas que le iban a entregar el correo y sus regalos esa noche picoteasen el cristal. No le importaba. Ni las cartas… ni los regalos… absolutamente nada merecía la pena. Todos le habían estado engañando durante años. Dumbledore conocía la profecía desde antes que naciera y no había hecho nada para evitar que aquello ocurriera; le había dejado en una casa donde no le habían dado ni amor, ni cariño ni una infancia… luego le había vuelto a engañar acogiéndolo a los once años en Hogwarts, ganándose la confianza que un niño de once años sin padres y sin amor estaba deseando entregar a alguien…_

_Confianza… No volvería a caer en la misma trampa, no volvería a confiar en Albus Dumbledore ni en nadie en quien una vez hubiese podido confiar. _

_Incluso sus amigos habían sacado su peor lado el año pasado, Hermione acusándolo de tener una predisposición especial para hacerse el héroe… Tenía gracia. Él que siempre quería pasar desapercibido y que odiaba que las miradas se posaran en él era acusado por Hermione Granger, la chica capaz de memorizar todos los libros para conseguir que los profesores la tuvieran en cuenta, de tener una predisposición especial para hacerse el héroe…_

_Y Ron… El único amigo que había tenido en su vida, el primera amigo, la primera persona a quien había podido contar como un hermano… había dejado sacar sus celos y su envidia y lo había apartado de su lado, momentáneamente, sí, pero lo había hecho…_

_¿Cómo podía confiar en ellos? ¿Cómo había sido tan inocente de creer que alguien quería ayudar a Harry? Todos querían ayudar, conocer, salvar y preocuparse por Harry Potter… pero nadie quería conocer a… simplemente Harry. Y la única persona que se había molestado en hacerlo estaba ahora muerta… Muerto por su imprudencia, muerto por su culpa, igual que Cedric… igual que sus padres… igual que todas las personas víctimas de Voldemort… Sólo la muerte y la desesperación le rodeaba… nada más que eso…_

_El reloj dio las doce de la noche y como si hubiese sido una señal que hubiesen estado esperando, cinco lechuzas entraron en su cuarto revoloteando alegres. Pero Harry ignoró a la pequeña Pig que parecía llevar un regalo demasiado pesado para ella, y también ignoró al pobre y viejo Errol, y desestimó las dos lechuzas grises que contenían, con toda seguridad, las cartas y los regalos de Hermione y Remus Lupin, quizá la única persona en la que aún podía confiar. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre la flamante lechuza negra que se había posado en la cabecera de la cama y parecía mirarlo a través de aquellos ojos azules como si quisiera escrutar su alma._

_Quizá fue por el suave pelaje de sus plumas, o quizá por aquella mirada intensa que le estaba dedicando… no lo sabía, pero antes de darse cuenta, sus manos estaban tomando el sobre medianamente grande que la lechuza negra portaba en su pico. Antes siquiera de poder preguntarse de quién podía ser esa lechuza tan hermosa, el ave batió sus alas y salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como había entrado._

_El sobre tembló en sus manos al ver el sello que lo lacraba. Como si ardiera al contacto con su piel, lo soltó y el sobre fue a caer sobre la cama. Harry se quitó las gafas, incrédulo de haber visto lo que había visto; las limpió repetidamente y se las volvió a poner respirando hondo, creyendo que todo había sido una mala jugada de sus propios pensamientos. _

_Pero con las manos aún temblando, recogió de nuevo el sobre, ignorando a las demás lechuzas que después de estar ululando de forma insistente ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del joven Potter, decidieron callar y esperar a que el chico terminase de leer aquella carta antes de ofrecer las suyas y los regalos que llevaban, aunque eso sí, ninguna de ellas dejó de mirar a las demás con aire de suficiencia únicamente para ser la próxima elegida._

_Pero Harry no estaba para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el sello lacrado de los Black que, orgulloso, estaba marcado en el centro del sobre. Giró y miró el reverso donde estaba su nombre y su dirección escrita. Antes de pensar nada más, se apresuró a romper el sello y abrir el sobre, sacando de él una carta doblada cuidadosamente y escrita en pergamino y tinta y algunos folios muggles que parecían ser oficiales, por el emblema del Ministerio muggle y Mágico en la parte superior izquierda de todas y cada una de las hojas. Harry frunció el ceño cuando leyó el encabezado de los documentos en los que ponía :_

"_Solicitud Póstuma de Emancipación e Independización de un Menor"_

_-¿Qué significa…-Abrió el pergamino doblado cuidadosamente y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse al descubrir la caligrafía de Sirius Black plasmada con tinta negra sobre el pergamino. –No puede ser… esto es irreal…_

_Pero no lo era y allí estaba; cada palabra, cada letra, cara oración… era la caligrafía pulcra de su padrino, al que había perdido hacía poco más de un mes. Cómo había llegado esa carta a sus manos lo ignoraba, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía leerla, que no era ninguna trampa, que era su letra de verdad, que era Sirius Black quien la había escrito._

_Respiró profundamente y se acomodó en la cama con una pierna doblada bajo la otra, se recostó contra la cabecera colocando bien las almohadas y dejando a un lado los documentos oficiales que se prometió leerlos en cuanto terminase la carta, tomó aire de nuevo antes de enfrentarse a aquella carta que parecía haber sido enviada desde el otro lado del velo._

"_Querido Harry:_

_Hola. Ya, no es un buen modo de empezar una carta, pero ¿acaso hay algún buen modo de empezar una carta póstuma? Espero que el testamento que realicé en cuanto salí de Azkaban haya resultado y esta carta llegue el día de tu cumpleaños, aunque no sé si serán tus catorce, quince o dieciséis años… quizá incluso sean diecisiete o quizá sean más… supongo que nunca lo sabré, ¿cierto?_

_Antes que nada, sí, Harry; estoy muerto. Si has recibido esta carta es porque mi cuerpo ha fallecido y no volveré más a verte… cosa que lamento en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Le prometí a Lily y James que cuidaría de ti… y no he podido hacerlo… has pasado una infancia terrible por culpa de los errores que otros cometieron y ahora que habías empezado una adolescencia normal, debo de despedirme de ti de esta forma, ni siquiera puedo mirarte o abrazarte… tengo que despedirme a través de estas líneas de papel. _

_Harry, te pareces más a tus padres de lo que piensas; tienes ese don para meterte en problemas aún sin buscarlos, la inocencia de Lily, la rebeldía de James y el corazón puro y noble que ambos compartían, por lo que me es difícil saber de quien de los dos has heredado eso… Pero sobretodo, tienes el valor de un gryffindor, la determinación de un Potter y la cabezonería de un Evans… Y me gustaría poder decir que también posees la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, como mi muerte._

_Sé que tu vida nunca ha sido fácil; perdiste a tus padres aún sin haberlos conocido, pasaste tu infancia con tus tíos quienes te han despreciado siempre por ser quien eres y quienes eran tus padres y te han arrebatado la felicidad que podrías haber tenido en tu adolescencia… Por eso, por eso espero que mi regalo sea el apropiado para ti, Harry, te regalo tu libertad. Te regalo tu propia vida._

_He adjuntado unos documentos oficiales, espero que en cuanto termines esta carta, los leas detenidamente. Todos y cada uno de los papeles han estado firmados por mí, sin olvidar uno, sin dejar nada al azar. _

_En el mundo mágico, hay ciertos compromisos y clausulas que tú desconoces, porque no son muy frecuentes. En especial, en lo que se trata de adopción y acogida de un menor. Según las leyes mágicas del Ministerio, un menor está protegido por sus padres y por su padrino en el caso de que algo les ocurra a los primeros; y en el caso de que algo le ocurra al padrino, como es tu caso, los parientes más cercanos del menor deberán ocuparse de él, en tu caso, los Dursley, por ser tu tía Petunia la única pariente viva que te queda relacionada con tus padres._

_Pero esta ley tiene una cláusula que es a la que me he acogido para poder darte tu regalo que espero que sea de tu agrado. _

_Según la cláusula, un menor que pierde a sus padres y a su tutor, puede recurrir a la emancipación adulta aún siendo menor de edad, únicamente necesita cumplir varios requisitos que te explico a continuación._

_En primer lugar, el menor, es decir, tú, debe de demostrar que puede valerse por sí mismo, y qué mejor demostración que ser el niño que sobrevivió a Voldemort._

_En segundo lugar, el menor, debe de demostrar poseer la suficiente solvencia económica para mantenerse hasta que alcance la mayoría de edad y pueda ponerse a trabajar; tema resuelto dado que cuentas con tu cámara en Gringgots, las dos cámaras de tus padres, y las cuatro cámaras de la fortuna Black, además de las mansiones Black, Grimmauld Place y el terreno donde una vez estuvo la casa de tus padres, por cierto, podrías construir tu propia casa allí, el Valle de Godric es el más seguro._

_Y en tercer lugar, el menor, necesita la firma del padrino y de sus tutores legales en el mundo no mágico o mágico, que marca la conformidad de su emancipación. Mi firma ya la tienes, sólo necesitas que tus tíos firmen los documentos, eres un chico listo, igual que una vez lo fue tu padre, así que estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás._

_Un par de cosas más. La primera, debes recordar que es la sangre de tu madre lo que te mantiene a salvo de Voldemort hasta que cumplas la mayoría, por tanto, te recomiendo que elabores una poción con una gota de la sangre de tu tía para que la protección que una vez instauró Dumbledore, haga efecto cuando te vayas de casa. _

_Otra cosa muy importante: recuerdo haber visto en el cuello de tu tía Petunia un colgante, un colgante que no se quita nunca, es tuyo; es tu herencia, ese colgante pertenecía a tu madre Harry, así que no te vayas de casa sin llevártelo contigo. No puedo decirte nada al respecto porque no hay nada que sepa… sólo que en cuanto el colgante esté en tu poder, alguien irá a recogerte… Confía en ellos porque tu madre lo hizo en su momento y posiblemente por ello, pudo salvarte la vida. _

_Y ocurra lo que ocurra Harry, recuerda que siempre tendrás a Remus a tu lado y de tu parte… Quizá pienses que todo el mundo está en tu contra y tengas la necesidad de alejarte de todos… no te culparé en ningún momento si lo haces… pero nunca le des la espalda a Remus… Los Merodeadores teníamos un código de honor entre nosotros y nuestras familias; cuidar siempre los unos de los otros. Por desgracia, tus padres ya no están y Peter se ganó a conciencia nuestro desprecio… ahora yo tampoco estoy… Remus necesitará a alguien a quien querer y a quien cuidar y tú necesitas alguien en quien confiar. Sinceramente, no se me ocurre otra persona más conveniente para que confíes en él que Moony…_

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo, mi pequeño ahijado. _

_Este es el final de la carta, las últimas palabras que te escribo. Así que este es mi regalo, Harry, tu libertad, y la posibilidad de vivir una vida como la que deberías haber vivido, como la que James y Lily hubieran deseado que vivieras._

_Te quiero Harry, allí donde esté, mi alma estará con la de tus padres, los tres te vigilaremos y nos sentiremos orgullosos de ti siempre; no olvides que nunca estarás solo si piensas en nosotros._

_Tu padrino y amigo,_

_Sirius Orion Black; íntimo amigo de James y Lily Potter; guardián de tu alma."_

_Harry parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que la carta era real, de que las palabras eran reales y de que la información que creía haber leído la había leído de verdad. _

_Todo estaba correcto. De alguna forma, Sirius había dejado en su testamento dicho que con su muerte esa carta debería llegar a sus manos el día de su cumpleaños… Harry entristeció ante el pensamiento; seguramente Sirius había pensado en que iba a morir y había escrito aquello para él. Sabía lo difícil que le habría resultado a Sirius escribir aquello, quizá igual de difícil que le resultaba a él leerlo._

_Tomó los papeles oficiales y los revisó; efectivamente la firma de Sirius acompañada por el sello de los Black estaba al final de cada una de las hojas y cuando Harry estudió los papeles de forma minuciosa pudo notar que donde debían estar los datos del menor que hacía la solicitud para emanciparse, Sirius ya había puesto su nombre completo: Harold James Potter._

_Se había sorprendido. Todo el mundo lo había llamado siempre Harry; bueno, bien, sabía que James era su segundo nombre y se sentía orgulloso de llevar el nombre de su padre como propio, pero no estaba acostumbrado a Harold; es decir, era evidente que Harry era el diminutivo de algún nombre, pero por algún motivo, nunca pensó en Harold, aunque tenía sentido; según lo que había sabido, Harold había sido el nombre de su abuelo paterno. Ese echo lo llenó de orgullo aún más si podía ser posible; llevaba el nombre de su abuelo y de su padre… Quizá no estaba tan solo como pensaba._

_Las lechuzas ulularon y Harry tomó las cartas y paquetes de todas con un gesto de impaciencia que las aves notaron antes de colocar una carta de agradecimiento en la que ponía cosas triviales como que estaba bien y que se verían pronto… Aún seguía sin querer confiar en ellos… no podía hacerlo._

_En cuanto las cartas salieron con las lechuzas, cerró la ventana, acarició a Hedwig que parecía molesta por no haber sido requerida para nada y tomando los papeles bajó a la cocina donde sabía que sus tíos seguirían despiertos, tío Vernon tomando el aperitivo de media noche y tía Petunia, seguramente, cocinando algún pastel para darle una sorpresa la mañana siguiente a Duddley._

_No se equivocó. Allí estaban._

_Puso los papeles sobre la mesa, dejó un bolígrafo al lado y miró a su tío directamente a los ojos antes de que tía Petunia lo mirase con desconfianza. Harry pudo ver un hermoso colgante en el cuello de la mujer, recordaba haberlo visto allí siempre pero nunca había preguntado, ahora que sabía que era de su madre, sintió como la sangre le hirvió por dentro al haberle ocultado incluso eso._

_-¿Quieres librarte de mí? Firma esos documentos –dijo tajante._

_Tío Vernon lo miró escéptico._

_(fin flashback)_

Sí, definitivamente había sido todo un poema ver la cara de tío Vernon y tía Petunia. Y tal y como le había dicho Sirius en su carta, en cuanto el último documento estuvo firmado, él se había sentido libre… por primera vez, había sentido que su vida era suya y que sólo le pertenecía a él; no a sus tíos, no a Voldemort, no a la profecía, no a Hogwarts y por supuesto, no a Dumbledore y su preciada Órden.

-Así que es aquí donde te escondes…

Sonrió sin darse la vuelta. No era necesario hacerlo para saber quien había dicho aquello. Había estado escuchando aquella voz durante dos años y medio prácticamente casi cada hora del día; no necesitaba girarse para saber quien era.

-No me escondo –le contestó aún sonriendo-. Sólo intento recordar un sitio agradable para saber que tengo que regresar a verlo… -añadió. Erebor se dejó caer a su lado sobre la baranda, cruzando los brazos sobre la misma y girando su cabeza a la derecha para mirar al chico que tenía allí-. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

-Soy tu guardián –le contestó él casi ofendido por una pregunta semejante-. Se supone que debo saber en todo momento dónde y cómo estás, ¿recuerdas?-Harry sonrió-. ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ainur? No quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño… no quiero que cuando volvamos a vernos vuelvas a ser el mismo muchacho que cuando llegó a Ahsvaldry.

-No podría volver a ser el mismo Erebor –le contestó Harry-. Todo el tiempo que he estado aquí me ha hecho abrir los ojos y ver las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente.

-Pero ellos…

-Ellos creyeron que era lo mejor para mí –espetó Harry-. Se equivocaron y pagarán por haberlo hecho; Harry murió con Sirius aquella noche en el Ministerio y ahora deberán conocer a Harry Potter –le dijo el muchacho mirando a quien había sido su mentor y maestro, además de guardián y un verdadero amigo.

-¿Podrás hacerlo? –preguntó Erebor con una falsa sonrisa-. ¿Podrás darle la espalda a los que una vez les abriste tus brazos y tu corazón?

Erebor tenía razón. Harry lo sabía. Erebor lo sabía. Sería muy difícil mirar a los ojos de aquellos en los que una vez hubo puesto toda su confianza y que le habían pagado con mentiras, manipulaciones y traiciones. Pero la vida de Harry nunca había sido fácil y nadie había dicho que tuviera que serlo a partir de aquel momento. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta del dios que tenía delante.

-Siempre que cuente con una sola persona a mi lado, podré hacerlo –le dijo-. Tal y como tú me dijiste, puedo mostrarme frío, fuerte y capaz siempre que haya alguien que me preste un abrazo cuando lo necesite o un consejo cuando lo pida.

-¿Y estás seguro de encontrar a ese alguien allí? –Harry sonrió.

-Lo encontré hace mucho Erebor; creo que es la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente y estoy seguro que no me decepcionará.

Erebor se limitó a asentir en silencio. No había nada que decir, puesto que las palabras se agolpaban en sus gargantas incapaces de expresar lo que en esos momentos ambos sentían. Erebor había encontrado en su protegido alguien a quien aconsejar, enseñar y guiar en el camino; Harry había encontrado un amigo fiel en quien sabía que siempre iba a confiar y no únicamente porque el juramento que Erebor había hecho lo unía a él de se modo, sino porque era la primera persona que le había dado a elegir en lugar de dirigir su vida a su antojo como habían hecho todos los demás hasta el momento.

-Te echaré de menos –dijo el guardián de repente.

-Yo también a vosotros –contestó Harry con sinceridad.

Un suave canto acompañado de la melodía de un arpa se dejó escuchar a través del bosque confundiéndose con el viento y perdiéndose en el abismo. Harry y Erebor se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente.

-Giliath… -dijeron al mismo tiempo. Erebor retomó la palabra-. ¿Te has despedido ya de ella?

Negó suavemente.

-Aún no; no sé cómo despedirme de ella…

Erebor asintió en silencio. Comprendía bien lo que el chico quería decir. Giliath era su guardiana y protectora, pero la relación que la unía a Harry iba más allá que todas las reglas impuestas entre guardianes y protegidos; del mismo modo que él había encontrado en Harry alguien a quien enseñar, Giliath había encontrado alguien en quien volcar su instinto maternal; protegía a Harry con uñas y dientes, como si de una loba se tratase al defender a sus lobeznos. Harry había encontrado en ella el amor de una hermana, el cariño y la comprensión de una madre, y la ternura de una amiga.

-No quiero despedirme de ella –confesó el chico-. Es lo más cercano a una madre que he tenido en mi vida… -sonrió con cierto pesar-… no quiero perderla…

Erebor no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio escuchando la melodía de Giliath cantada en la antigua lengua de los dioses, conocida únicamente por unos cuantos privilegiados. Pero Harry tenía que admitir que, incluso si él desconociese la lengua, la simple melodía armoniosa y la dulce voz del canto de Giliath hubiese sido suficiente para comprender que se trataba de una canción de despedida.

-Supongo que es mejor que empiece a marcharme… -suspiró.

-¿Cuándo te vas? –preguntó Erebor.

-En tres horas –anunció Harry -. Iré a ver primero a Giliath. Además, debo hablar con Stell antes de irme, y supongo que Derin también querrá verme –añadió con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

Erebor sonrió al ver la mirada de Ainur. Después de todo, desde que Derin había sido nombrado capitán del escuadrón de los Lobos Grises, hacía más de trescientos años, nadie había sido capaz de derrotarle en un duelo completo, eso incluía combate cuerpo a cuerpo, combate mágico, y combate elemental; y entonces había llegado Harry y después de siete meses de entrenamiento había sido el primero en vencer a Derin, ganándose así el derecho a pertenecer a los Lobos Grises y formar parte del ejército shygard que protegía Ahsvaldry desde tiempos inmemorables. Derin aún no se lo había perdonado y Ainur aprovechaba eso para bromear con el capitán; sus peleas verbales eran épicas, pero si alguien los veía atentamente, podían darse cuenta de que en cierto modo, era su forma de estar unidos; después de todo, no por nada Derin y Ainur habían realizado el Pacto de Sangre, convirtiéndose así en hermanos de batalla.

-¿Vas a torturarlo hasta el último minuto de tu partida? –preguntó burlón Erebor.

-¿Hay algo de malo en eso? –preguntó Harry divertido. Erebor hizo una mueca y por un segundo el muchacho pensó que Erebor se lo iba a prohibir.

-Sólo que a mí también me gustaría verlo pero no puedo… tengo que atender unos asuntos con Giliath –comentó Erebor con pesadumbre. Harry no pudo evitar reír abiertamente ante el comportamiento de su guardián y protector-. Será mejor que te vayas, estoy seguro de que Stell querrá comentarte algunas cosas antes de irte.

Harry asintió en silencio pero no se movió. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en los ojos de Erebor como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviese a hacerlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? No le habían enseñado nunca a amar ni a ser amado, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo despedirse de alguien que significaba prácticamente un hermano para él. Erebor intuyó la indecisión de Harry porque antes de que el mortal dijera nada, se adelantó a él y juntando las manos a la altura de su pecho, inclinó la cabeza levemente en un mudo reconocimiento de respeto hacia él.

-Que tu destino sea propicio, Ainur –le dijo formalmente-. Como guardián y protector de tu linaje, estaré contigo cuando me necesites.

-Que nos volvamos a encontrar en nuestros caminos, Erebor –añadió Harry repitiendo el mismo gesto.

Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa para despedirse de aquel hombre que le había enseñado tantas cosas; una sonrisa para despedirse de aquel hermano que nunca había tenido; una sonrisa para que él le recordara. Simplemente una sonrisa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore se dejó caer en su silla pesadamente. Parecía haber envejecido en los últimos quince días más de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos veinte años y Minerva McGonagall que había estado siempre a su lado, se había dado cuenta de esto, igual que también se había dado cuenta de la extraña mirada profunda y culpable que el hombre poseía desde que Harry Potter había desaparecido. Una nota. Una nota y el aviso de revisar unos papeles que le habían llegado ese mismo día por el Ministerio y que aún no había tenido el valor de abrir el sobre.

Recordaba el modo en que aquella noche Fawkes se había presentado en su domicilio particular, portando una nota de su amigo, colega y director; un mensaje que no había sido para nada tranquilizador y que había movilizado a toda la Orden del Fénix, así como al bando de la Oscuridad bajo el mando de Voldemort, quien en una ocasión había sido su alumno Tom Riddle: "Reunión Urgente: Harry Potter ha desaparecido"

-¿Deseas otra taza de té, Albus? –preguntó solícita.

-No, Minerva… pero gracias –suspiró profundamente-. ¿Se sabe algo?

-Tonks y Moody siguen buscando por los alrededores de Privet Drive; Arabella no deja de vigilar la casa de los Dursley ni un solo segundo y Remus ha marchado a casa de la señorita Granger para saber si ella sabe algo más o tiene noticias de él. Molly y Arthur se pondrán en contacto conmigo si a Harry le da por aparecer por La Madriguera –contestó-. Severus estará a punto de llegar –consultó su impecable reloj-. ¿Crees que estará bien?

-No lo sé, Minerva… -sonrió con nostalgia-… su padre también me hacía preocuparme mucho… nunca sabía donde estaba ese muchacho…

-Pero Harry no es como James, Albus. El chico no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir ni donde ir.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa –contestó Albus.

Fawkes emitió un leve gorjeo desde su percha. Minerva no dijo nada. Albus entendió perfectamente a su fénix y le extrañó que no estuviera preocupado por el paradero desconocido de Harry Potter, después de todo, Fawkes parecía que era de Harry más veces de las que parecía que lo era de Albus.

-¿Dónde estás Harry?-murmuró el hombre. Minerva lo miró-. ¿Qué he hecho? –la mujer frunció el ceño. Hasta donde ella sabía, Albus no había hecho nada más que acogerlo e intentar protegerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía aquella mirada de culpabilidad? ¿Por qué se hacía esas preguntas?

Suspirando dejó el despacho de Dumbledore deseando y rogando a todos los magos que Potter apareciera pronto, al parecer, él era el único que tenía respuestas a sus preguntas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derin estaba en el patio de armas del castillo. Solo. Era extraño, demasiado extraño. Desde que había llegado a Ahsvaldry había visto a Derin siempre rodeados de los soldados más jóvenes que lo admiraban continuamente y no tenían reparo en pulular a su alrededor para recibir una indicación o una muestra de que les prestaba atención; Harry sabía el motivo; Derin era uno de los Lobos Grises más ágiles en la batalla y entrenar bajo su mando suponía un gran honor y un privilegio del que pocos gozaban.

Sin embargo, Derin estaba solo. El cabello rubio recogido en una media coleta que se ataba en la nuca; el torso descubierto y el pecho agitado que subía una y otra vez debido a la respiración entrecortada del hombre. Sus músculos en tensión, su mirada clavada en la espada que tenía en las manos, ágil, simple, efectivo; cada giro y cada golpe dado al aire era certero y preciso, realizando prácticamente un baile que llevaba años perfeccionando y que demostraba la energía y la magia que el dios tenía.

Harry fijó su mirada en la espada de Derin y concentró su magia en ella. Muy útil la magia elemental si sabías utilizarla; no precisaba de varita, pero sí de precisión y control, cosa que poca gente llegaba a alcanzar. En realidad Giliath se había mostrado bastante orgullosa de él cuando había conseguido demostrar su habilidad por controlar a los cuatro elementos de forma correcta y sorprendentemente rápida.

Derin sonrió imperceptiblemente para todo aquel que no lo conociese; pero no para Harry. El muchacho había visto claramente como la pequeña energía de Derin cubría la espada que él había calentado con su poder al tiempo que emitía una débil sonrisa.

-Creía que ya te habías marchado y nos habías dejado tranquilos –dijo Derin sin soltar su espada.

-¿Y dejar de molestarte con lo divertido que es? Jamás haría algo así.

-¿No te vas entonces? –preguntó Derin dando un giro sobre sí mismo al tiempo que cortaba el aire.

-En un rato –se encogió de hombros-, creí que te gustaría saberlo personalmente por mí.

Derin giró de nuevo haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen con los de Harry. Ambos sonrieron pero ninguno cambió su actitud desafiante.

-No deberías haberte molestado Ainur –dijo Derin sonriente sabiendo cuánto le molestaba al menor que lo llamase de aquel modo, pues le estaba dando un tratamiento demasiado formal y sabía que el mortal no quería llamar la atención de aquella manera.

-Supuse que querrías saberlo… más que nada para saber que ahora que me voy, vuelves a ser invencible –añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

El brillo en los ojos de Derin le hizo sonreír. El capitán de los Lobos Grises no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

La campana de alerta que tantas veces los había llamado a ambos a combatir volvió a sonar fuera de los muros de palacio, desde algún lugar del reino. Los soldados empezaron a entrar y salir por las puertas cargando armas, escudos y armaduras; Harry tuvo la tentación de saltar sobre el lomo de Feamor y unirse a la reciente batalla. Había pasado mucho tiempo con Derin peleando junto a él y estaba seguro de que eso sería algo que definitivamente echaría en falta. La mirada de Derin le hizo pensar que él también iba a extrañar su presencia en las batallas, notar su energía cerca, buscar de forma inconsciente su aura para asegurarse de que estaba bien, revisarlo de forma minuciosa con una simple mirada una vez terminada la pelea para asegurarse de que no estaba herido aún sabiendo que jamás lo herirían.

Sonrió con cierta pesadumbrez cuando varios de los lobos pasaron por su lado y apretaron su hombro en señal de despedida o palmearon su espalda deseándole suerte, aunque Harry estuvo seguro que más de uno lo estaba haciendo para darle a entender que lo echarían en falta en la batalla.

Harry sonrió cuando _Andrómeda,_ la yegua de Derin se detuvo ante el capitán y éste la montó de un salto ágil. Desde su montura, Derin le sonrió, él también lo hizo en silencio.; no hacía falta decir nada. Dio la media vuelta y con paso decidido empezó a marchar hacia el interior del palacio donde, sin ninguna duda, Stell lo estaba esperando.

-¡Ainur! –detuvo sus pasos pero no se giró -. Que los espíritus guíen tu camino en la manada… Quédate con esto.

Harry se giró a tiempo para tomar en el aire la espada que Derin había tenido en las manos hasta ese momento. La sopesó y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de qué espada se trataba; era la suya, era la espada de Derin, la que lo había acompañado durante siglos en batallas y había sesgado vidas incontables en el fuego de la lucha. Hermosa, fina, delicada y ligera, pero del material más resistente capaz de destrozar cualquier material o persona que se pusiera al alcance de su hoja.

La había visto varias veces pero jamás tan de cerca como la tenía en aquellos momentos; la empuñadura plateada tenía en el centro de la cruz una piedra verde engarzada que a Harry se le hizo especialmente conocida aunque no sabía de dónde; símbolos de protección y runas mortales grabadas a fuego en el filo de la hoja indicaban su magia y su fuerza.

Derin nunca se había deshecho de esa espada. Alzó la vista hasta alcanzar los ojos de quien había sido su maestro, su mentor y era su capitán. Derin se encogió de hombros.

-Devuélvemela cuando nos volvamos a ver –se encogió de hombros-, así me aseguro que seguirás con vida hasta que llegue el momento; sé que un Potter nunca falta a su promesa ¿verdad?

Harry asintió en silencio y le sonrió. Derin le devolvió el gesto antes de que el muchacho reanudara sus pasos.

-¡Que los espíritus guíen a la manada en el camino correcto! –gritó sin volverse. No le hacía falta hacerlo para saber que Derin estaría sonriendo en aquellos momentos de forma abierta. Derin era a veces demasiado predecible…

Caminaba hacia el interior del castillo con la cabeza baja; aún resonaban en sus oídos los cascos de los caballos que se alejaban y el silencio que caracterizaba al mejor escuadrón de Ahsvaldry, los Lobos Grises; sonrió al recordar las numerosas ocasiones en que Derin y él habían compartido el frente, dirigiendo a todo el escuadrón hacia el lugar de la batalla; únicamente él había sido merecedor, según Derin, de cabalgar a su lado antes de una batalla y después de la misma.

-Si caminas mirando al suelo, te perderás todo lo que el mundo tiene que ofrecerte, Ainur.

Levantó la cabeza sonriendo. Giliath estaba sentada cerca del palacio, en las escaleras, en uno de los hermosos bancos de mármol blanco que había. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias por la canción, Giliath –rompió el silencio el joven muchacho-. Fue muy hermosa, pero no la reconocí.

La diosa sonrió de manera afable y sus ojos azules brillaron divertidos y emocionados.

-Es algo que mi madre solía cantarme cuando era pequeña –Harry la miró-. Ella era una guerrera, no es algo que no te haya dicho ya –él asintió-, cada noche antes de partir a una misión, entraba en mi cuarto y me cantaba la canción de despedida… de ese modo, yo sabía que ella volvería a cantarla otro día –se encogió de hombros mientras Harry recordaba haber oído en la canción la frase "y mañana cuando despiertes no estaré, pero antes de dormir, volveré a cantarte esta canción"-. Supongo que era su manera de asegurarme que siempre volvería…

-Giliath… -el chico había comprendido las palabras de su guardiana-… volveremos a vernos, te lo prometo… -le aseguró.

-Lo sé… pero te echaré de menos, pequeño… -le sonrió con dulzura-… llegaste a Ahsvaldry cuando más necesitaba de alguien –rió levemente-. Se suponía que yo era tu guardiana y resultó ser que fuiste tú quien me protegió a mí y me cuidó… -Harry rió levemente-… supongo que no he sido muy buena guardiana, ¿verdad? –añadió con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Bromeas? –la mujer lo miró-. Giliath… has sido para mí más que una guardiana o una protectora… has sido mi amiga, mi hermana y mi madre. Sabes que mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un año… y a pesar de que ahora puedo verla en sueños y visualizar todas y cada una de las imágenes de mis padres cuando yo era tan pequeño, no es lo mismo… -la mujer le pasó una mano por la mejilla-. Jamás recibí el cariño y el amor que todo niño merece… pero tú me has dado en estos dos años más amor y cariño del que podría haber imaginado nunca que pudiera caber en una persona… -la miró y levantándose del banco se colocó en cuclillas delante de la mujer, tomándola de ambas manos y apoyando sus brazos sobre las piernas de Giliath-. Quiero a mi madre, siempre la querré… pero definitivamente, estoy seguro que a ella no le importaría que tú ocuparas su lugar mientras yo viva…

-Ainur…

Incapaz de decir nada, la mujer soltó sus manos y tomándolo con cariño por las mejillas acercó su rostro a la cabeza del chico, donde depositó un dulce beso en su frente, cerca de la cicatriz.

-Tu madre estará muy orgullosa de ti, desde donde quiera que te vea… -Harry sonrió queriendo que aquello fuera cierto-. Ahora ve, el Príncipe debe estar esperándote y ya sabes que odio que me vean llorar –añadió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima furtiva.

-Que la luz guíe tu camino, Giliath –le dijo él en tono respetuoso.

-Que mi luz sirva para protegerte y guiarte en el tuyo Ainur.

Harry no miró atrás cuando se levantó. Sentía que si lo hacía, sentiría el impulso de retroceder y quedarse con Giliath y Erebor y Derin… Sentía que si lo hacía, no volvería a su mundo mortal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione dejó escapar otro suspiro. Era la décima carta que escribía a Harry en los últimos cuatro días y era la décima carta que Hedwig le regresaba sin contestar. La lechuza de su amigo se colocó en la mesa del escritorio a esperar; Hermione sonrió; ella siempre le daba agua y un poco de comida para el regreso antes de enviarla de vuelta a Privet Drive. De alguna extraña manera, el ave parecía saber siempre cuando debía aparecerse por su casa.

-¿Tú sabes donde está? –le preguntó de forma ausente.

Pero la lechuza no hizo ningún gesto. Hermione suspiró resignada. Miró el reloj. En hora y media había otra reunión de la orden. Tomó su capa y salió de la habitación.

Hedwig permaneció en silencio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Encontró a Stell en los jardines del palacio. Se le antojó demasiado joven pese a que era el mayor de los dioses y su edad superaba los tres mil quinientos años… Casi parecía un muchacho vistiendo ropas formales y manejándose de forma juguetona con la delgada corona de plata sobre su cabeza. Harry sonrió cuando lo vio alzar la cabeza de las flores que estaba observando mientras que le hacía un gesto para que se acercara. No importaba lo cuidadoso que fuera, Stell siempre sabía cuándo estaba cerca y cuando no.

-Alteza… -dijo el chico al llegar junto a él y hacer una reverencia formal.

-Ainur… ¿crees que podrías tratarme como un abuelo y no como el Príncipe por unos minutos? Es con Harry con quien quiero hablar, no con el descendiente de Lahntra…

El muchacho asintió sonriendo. Stell… bueno, no era exactamente su abuelo; generaciones enteras habían pasado por delante de él en el árbol genealógico de Stell y Lahntra antes de llegar a él, pero Harry había encontrado en aquel dios alguien que se había preocupado por él cuando nadie más lo había hecho.

-¿Has visto las rosas negras? –preguntó el hombre mirando el jardín que estaba mirando hasta que Harry había aparecido-. Este invierno han muerto muchas… -murmuró apenado.

-¿Por qué no utilizas la magia? –preguntó Harry.

Stell sonrió, colocó su mano sobre una de las rosas negras marchitas y una columna de luz dorada la alumbró mientras recuperaba su vida y se estiraba hacia el cielo. Harry sonrió y Stell le habló.

-¿No notas nada diferente en esta rosa?

Harry miró la flor y entonces lo notó. Sonrió y con su propio poder volvió a marchitar la rosa.

-No se puede alterar el curso de la vida –se limitó a decir Stell-. Podría revivir todo el jardín si me lo propusiera, pero ¿de qué serviría si la rosa perdería sus propiedades y su magia?

Harry sonrió.

-Siempre dándome lecciones hasta mi partida, ¿verdad? –Stell le sonrió y Harry negó con la cabeza-. Gracias por todo, Stell…

-¿Por qué, Ainur? Yo no he hecho nada… hubieras llegado a ser quién eres con un poco más de tiempo… aunque te hubiese costado más –admitió risueño.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Stell –lo miró seriamente-; me enseñaste muchas cosas de mi pasado, de mi destino, de mi verdad… De mi madre… -sonrió.

-Ella también fue una buena discípula… aunque era un poco impulsiva… -sonrió-, su guardián pasó con ella un mes mortal completo antes de que aprendiera a controlar el fuego, su elemento, creo que ya te lo había dicho en alguna ocasión… -Harry asintió mientras sonreía levemente-. Pero finalmente… aprendió a controlar su temperamento y sus emociones… -miró a Harry directamente a los ojos y el chico resopló.

-No te confundas Stell, te agradezco lo que has hecho, lo que me has enseñado, en lo que me has convertido… -añadió tocándose el hombro izquierdo-… pero no puedo cambiar mi mentalidad. Ellos me traicionaron… sabían la verdad y no me dijeron nada, me lo ocultaron todo… Me utilizaron cuando les convino y cuando dejé de hacerles falta, me acusaron indirectamente –añadió al ver la mirada reprendedora de su abuelo-, pero me acusaron después de todo… de la muerte de Sírius… la única persona que podría haberme hecho la vida feliz…

-Ainur…

-No, Stell… ellos jugaron a su juego… yo jugaré al mío ahora.

Stell asintió levemente. Sabía perfectamente por lo que había pasado aquel muchacho; cuando había llegado a Ahsvaldry su espíritu estaba roto y su alma perdida… sus ojos clamaban venganza y su mirada destilaba odio. Le había enseñado a cubrir con una máscara esas emociones, a dejar que los demás viesen lo que él quería mostrar, nada más… Pero siempre había sabido, en el fondo de su ser, que Harry Potter no podría olvidar y perdonar tan fácilmente a los que le habían mantenido en la ignorancia para acusarlo después de algo en lo que no tenía ninguna culpa.

-No perderás el contacto con nosotros completamente… -le indicó Stell a pesar de que sabía que se lo había dicho ya varias veces. Harry asintió y el hombre sonrió afablemente; estaba seguro de que la contestación de Harry dos años atrás hubiese sido un resoplido y una mirada airada-… Erebor y Giliath acudirán a tu llamada cuando los necesites; y Derin… -suspiró-… ya sabes cómo es.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-Espero que Feamor esté ya listo… nunca le ha gustado viajar por portales… -añadió.

-¿Feamor? –Harry arrugó la frente-. ¿Feamor mi montura? ¿Voy a llevarme a Feamor?

Stell sonrió divertido.

-Evidentemente que vas a llevarte a Feamor; él te eligió, no deja que nadie más se acerque a él y sería una lástima mantenerlo en los establos del palacio un año mortal entero hasta que tú regreses, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron y dirigiendo sus manos a la boca emitió un silbido silencioso para el oído humano. Una cortina de luz blanca apareció ante ellos y cuando ésta se hubo difuminado, un hermoso corcel negro inclinó su cabeza ante el dios y el mortal. Harry le sonrió y se acercó para palmear su cuello, con lo que el animal relinchó.

-Hola… -le habló con dulzura acariciándole el cuello y mirándolo a los ojos-… ¿vendrás conmigo?

El animal relinchó de nuevo y Harry rió.

-Es la hora Ainur –anunció Stell con una triste sonrisa. Un movimiento de su mano fue lo que hizo falta para crear un portal en el tiempo y el espacio y aunque Feamor pareció disgustado ante la perspectiva de tener que pasar por allí, Harry lo convenció cuando lo montó y le susurró unas palabras al oído-. Que tu camino sea guiado por los espíritus y los dioses.

-Que tus guardianes protejan tu reinado –contestó Harry-. Nos veremos ponto, abuelo…

-Así lo espero Ainur… Así lo espero…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Y con la primera traición de los dioses que propició la muerte de Lahntra a manos de su hermana Elea, el mal y la codicia, la avaricia y el odio nació en los corazones de los dioses, corrompiendo su perfección. _

_Y aquellos que defendieron la traición, corrieron la misma suerte que Elea y fueron desterrados de la tierra de los dioses. Y su corazón, corrompido por la maldad y la crueldad de aquella a la que siguieron, convirtió sus almas en almas perdidas y errantes capaces de matar sólo por el echo de matar y servir a su señora Elea. _

_Y sus actos no cayeron impíos. Pues la belleza que los dioses mostraban hasta ese momento era porque sus corazones eran puros; la primera vez que un vasallo de Elea mató, un poco de su belleza decayó, pues su corazón, también lo hizo._

_Y lo que en una ocasión había sido hermoso y puro, se convirtió en cenizas y carbón oscuro; y donde antes hubo cabellos brillantes rubios, rojizos y negros, pasó a haber cabellos espesos y negros como la noche, como su crueldad. Y lo que una vez fueron miradas claras y llenas de vida y amor, se convirtió en miradas negras llenas de oscuridad y odio hacia todo aquello que naciese, pues todo les hacía recordar la belleza que una vez hubieron tenido y que dejaron escapar por su codicia._

_Si bien Elea les concedió la fortaleza de diez hombres y una altura de dos metros, incluso a veces tres, nada pudo hacer para corregir la fealdad que sus vasallos propiciaban; sus ojos pasaron a ser cuencas oscuras, sus mandíbulas se ensancharon y sus bocas también, grandes colmillos en ambas filas de dientes sobresalían entre los que una vez fueron perlas perfectas y se habían convertido en dientes amarillentos y negros capaces de devorar carne antes de que la víctima hubiera fallecido del todo._

_Y sus manos antes delicadas y perfectas, se convirtieron en garras envenenadas. Y el cuerpo atlético y ágil que una vez mostraron y poseyeron, lo hubieron de ocultar tras armaduras y escudos, pues aunque sus corazones estaban corruptos, la vergüenza de mostrar en público sus cuerpos desgarrados y rojizos aún gobernaba en ellos._

_Y fueron llamados Naryns, aquellos que sirven a la diosa Elea, y fueron encomendados a su servicio y a su vida y muerte si así ella lo deseaba. _

_Y se convirtieron en todo lo que una vez hubieron odiado; seres capaces de matar y destruir porque todo lo bello les recordaba que ellos ya no lo eran. Y su deseo de venganza contra los Lobos Grises, los más perfectos dioses que aún existían, se convirtió en su doctrina; pues además de todo, los Lobos Grises protegían y juraban fidelidad a Lahntra, aún a pesar de estar ya en la tierra de las almas"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había nadie en casa. Harry sonrió. No le sorprendía. Quizá era lo mejor; había ido a ellos con la intención de recoger a Hedwig, nada más; no quería nada con sus tíos. Los odiaba, pero ni siquiera ellos merecían morir, y Harry sabía por experiencia, que todo aquel que se acercara mucho a él, terminaba muriendo tarde o temprano.

La casa estaba tal y como la recordaba. Era extraño estar allí; hacía sólo un mes que se había marchado, pero para él habían pasado dos años. Las mismas paredes, el mismo papel pintado, la misma vieja alfombra, las mismas fotografías de Dudley enmarcadas en las paredes. No pudo evitar sonreír al pasar una mano por la pequeña alacena de debajo de las escaleras donde había vivido hasta los once años. Demasiado tiempo…

Con una sonrisa digna de un Slytherin se preguntó si ya le habría llegado al director de Hogwarts la carta con las notas escolares de los exámenes que había rendido en el Ministerio el día anterior; por una vez se había aprovechado de ser quien era y de su apellido y le habían asegurado que sus notas saldrían inmediatamente; así que para esas horas ya deberían estar en manos de Dumbledore.

No resistió la tentación de subir al piso superior. Su antigua habitación había sido ocupada nuevamente por los trastos y cachivaches de Duddley; la televisión, la consola de videojuegos, libros de lucha y de comida, fotografías de él y tía Petunia.

Abrió la ventana y una hermosa lechuza blanca entró revoloteando dando varios giros sobre su cabeza antes de posarse en su hombro. Harry alargó su mano y le acarició el pico y la cabeza sonriendo; la había echado de menos.

-¿Cómo estás preciosa? –preguntó en un susurro-. Siento que no hayas podido venir… pero ahora ya está todo bien… ya está todo arreglado… -Hedwig le picoteó la oreja con cariño y él rió suavemente-. Te presentaré a un nuevo amigo cuando estemos en Hogwarts, su nombre es Feamor ¿entendido? –Hedwig ululó dulcemente y Harry sonrió de nuevo. -Llegó la hora preciosa.

Si hubiera sido humana, Harry podría haber dicho que Hedwig había sonreído divertida por lo que se avecinaba; sus ojos, al menos, lo habían hecho.

CONTINUARÁ…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué tal el primer capítulo?**

**Os ha gustado? Es para enviarme howlers, maleficios, hechizos y maldiciones?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y vuestras opiniones, quejas y sugerencias. **

**Aps! Acepto ideas para hacer escenas en el fic, así como parejas que os gustarían que quedasen juntas o cosas que os gustaría que pasaran… Si puedo incluirlas, lo haré.**

**Pues nada, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… un besito a todos y seguid leyendo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Y encuentros

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo… Espero que os guste!**

**Muchas muchas muchas gracias a todos los que habeis leido mi anterior capitulo y mis otras historias y me habeis dejado un review; en serio, no sabeis como se agradece entrar en el correo y ver reviews con opiniones y sugerencias de la gente que te está leyendo :D**

**Creo que os he contestado a todos los que me habeis dejado un correo donde hacerlo, ya sabeis que no se pueden contestar los reviews por aquí ¿verdad? **

**Bueno, pues lo dicho, muchas gracias:D Y también a los que se pasaron por mis otros minifics y me dejaron sus opiniones :D**

**Pues nada… ya me dejo de historias y de palabras y os dejo con el capítulo… **

**Un besito a todos, cuidaros, sed felices y leed!**

CAPITULO 2: … Y ENCUENTROS

"_Meditar. Meditar ¿qué? No tenía nada que meditar, ni nada que reflexionar. Pero esa mujer había dicho que debía quedarse meditando todo el día. ¿Qué era eso de meditar? Sí, bien, lo había oído varias veces y leído en varios libros, pero no sabía que debía hacer uno cuando meditaba. Es decir, ¿debía pensar en todo lo que tenía en la cabeza? O por el contrario, ¿debía vaciar su cabeza de todo lo que tenía en ella?_

_Se lo había preguntado a ella, Giliath, pero la mujer le había sonreído y se había marchado sin contestarle. _

_Así que ahora se encontraba en una habitación vacía de muebles y de objetos, las paredes y el techo de cristal permitían ver el exterior del lugar y el suelo de un suave color verde le hacía recordar los jardines de Hogwarts, aquel lugar en el que había sido tan feliz hasta que había descubierto toda la verdad._

_Cerró los ojos. Giliath le había dicho que quizá así podía meditar mejor, al menos asta que encontrase la forma de hacerlo con los ojos abiertos; según le había dicho, formaba parte de su entrenamiento para lograr sacar todo su potencial de mago. Quizá había sido por la forma de decírselo o por la mirada dulce que tenía cuando lo había hecho, el caso era que Harry había obedecido y ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se intentaba concentrar en su respiración, únicamente en su respiración._

_Hogwarts. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? Seguramente volviéndose locos buscándolo. No le importaba. Que lo hicieran. Ellos le habían mantenido por demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad de la ignorancia sin contarle nunca nada, ahora era él quien desaparecía por unos días. Días no, años. Había echo las cuentas necesarias. Un día en Ahsvaldry era un mes en el mundo mortal, según le habían dicho. Llevaba ya dos meses, así que allí sólo habían pasado dos días. Torció la boca. Seguramente aún no se habrían dado cuenta de su desaparición. La señora Figg seguramente iría pronto a su casa para pedir la compañía de Harry, compañía que el tío Vernon siempre estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, de eso modo se libraba de él y lo obligaba a hacer algo que el muchacho no deseaba hacer. Pero aquel verano, la señora Figg se llevaría una sorpresa. _

_Que se preocuparan por él. Por una maldita vez en su vida, que alguien se preocupara de verdad por él. Sonrió torciendo el gesto en señal de disgusto y amargura._

_Jamás se preocuparían por él, lo harían por Harry Potter, por aquel que debía enfrentarse a Voldemort en una batalla en la que resultaría ser víctima o asesino; se preocuparían por el único capaz de librarles de Voldemort… Pero no por Harry. Nadie se había preocupado nunca por Harry… Únicamente sus padres, Sirius y esperaba que Remus; de ellos sólo podía contar con Remus._

_¿Por qué no podía tener una vida como todo el mundo? Una vida normal, con sobresaltos y disgustos sí, pero sin problemas ni decisiones que acarreen la vida o la muerte de todos los que le rodeaban… sólo quería una vida normal… ¿acaso era pedir mucho? ¿Acaso era pedir demasiado? Sólo quería ser feliz. Desconocía el significado de esa palabra… cada vez que creía conocerlo, ocurría algo que lo devolvía a la realidad, a su realidad… Estaba solo… completamente solo…_

_Dentro de sus pensamientos frunció el ceño. Algo estaba diferente. Era como si estuviera flotando…_

_-Veo que ya lo has conseguido Ainur –la voz de Giliath sonó detrás de él-. Pocas personas que no sean de nuestra condición consiguen alcanzar la levitación mediante la meditación en los primeros días y tú lo has conseguido en siete horas…_

_Harry abrió los ojos desconcentrándose al verse flotando en el aire a una altura de cinco metros de donde estaba el suelo. Por suerte para él, Giliath formó un escudo de aire a su alrededor que lo recogió antes de que cayera al suelo de forma abrupta._

_-Gracias –dijo él levantándose; ella le sonrió-. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Yo estaba… -parecía un poco contrariado y no era para menos-… Estaba flotand…_

_-Levitando Ainur. Flotar lo haces en el agua; en el aire levitas –le sonrió de forma cariñosa._

_-¿Cómo puedo… levitar? –frunció el ceño._

_-Porque eres más especial de lo que crees, pequeño… -le contestó ella con ternura-. Ven, vamos a comer, debes estar hambriento… ya hablaremos de esto más tarde…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmauld Place, número doce. Hedwig ululó sobre su hombro cuando Harry tuvo ese pensamiento. Entre los números once y trece surgió aquella vieja casa que había visto por primera vez el año pasado cuando lo habían llevado después de sacarlo de la casa de los Dursleys. Ahora que volvía a estar allí, sabía que todo era muy diferente a la primera vez.

El año anterior había pisado aquellas escaleras con la alegría de saber que iba a ver a Sirius; que iba a poder abrazarle y reír y disfrutar aunque fueran sólo unos minutos al día con él; ahora miraba las escaleras con cierto temor, sabiendo que en cuanto diera el primer paso, estaría aceptando que Sirius ya no estaba y que no iba a estar dentro de la casa sonriéndole como lo había estado haciendo el pasado año.

Habían demasiados recuerdos dentro de aquel lugar para que Harry quisiera entrar por su propio pie. Debía mantener esa careta de hipocresía y de dureza que había perfeccionado en Ahsvaldry, pero sabía que las emociones de saberse dentro de aquella casa podían llegar a ser superiores a lo que él pretendía. Había aprendido a aceptar sus sentimientos e incluso a manejarlos, pero no a olvidarlos. Titubeó una vez más, preguntándose si era lo que debía hacer.

Hedwig le picoteó el lóbulo de la oreja de forma cariñosa y el chico sonrió acariciándole la cabeza a su fiel amiga y mensajera, como si lo estuviera instando a entrar antes de que algún humano no mágico pasara por allí.

-Está bien… -dijo el chico complaciendo a la lechuza-… pero no me dejes solo Hedwig… -el animal pareció asentir con la cabeza y el chico sonrió con sinceridad, seguramente, por última vez en la noche.

Subió los escalones con ligera pesadez, abrumado por el cúmulo de sensaciones que había dentro de él en aquellos momentos. Abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de no encontrar ninguna barrera que lo impidiera y entró en la casa cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de él.

Miró a su alrededor. Parecía que alguien se había esmerado en limpiar el lugar y supuso que no se equivocaba si la señora Weasley tenía mucho que ver con aquello. El suelo había estado barrido y fregado y ahora relucía como si se tratara de un espejo; las paredes estaban libres de telarañas y las manchas oscuras que habían estado en ellas habían desaparecido completamente.

Avanzó un par de pasos, tan silenciosos como cautos; entró en el vestíbulo con una media sonrisa y por unos segundos le pareció ver el rostro de Sirius saliendo de la cocina para ver quién era y advertirle que no hablara alto. Pero sólo fue eso, unos segundos de ilusión, unos segundos en los que dejó que sus deseos saliesen y quedasen reflejados en su rostro.

El ruido de unos platos al caer al suelo le hizo girarse sin ningún tipo de sobresalto, aunque sí era cierto que su mano se dirigió rápidamente hacia la daga que llevaba oculta entre el pantalón negro y la sudadera blanca que aquel día había elegido llevar.

-¿Quién es usted?

Una varita lo apuntaba desde el extremo de la cocina; su dueña, una mujer rolliza con el cabello a la medida de los hombros y enfundada en un delantal blanco que cubría su regazo. Sonrió a medias con cierto cinismo que según Stell le recordaba mucho a uno de sus antepasados. Quizá era cierto, quizá no, pero nunca lo sabría.

-Baje la varita, señora Weasley, no me gustaría tener que hacerle daño –Hedwig ululó.

Incluso su voz había cambiado. Molly frunció el ceño contrariada al ver la lechuza de Harry sobre el hombro de aquel desconocido. Aparentaba unos dieciocho años; cuerpo atlético y trabajado, músculos definidos incluso bajo la sudadera que llevaba puesta; la bolsa de deporta que colgaba en su hombro izquierdo llevaba grabado el emblema de un fénix imperial enlazado con un pegaso negro que agitaba sus alas por encima del fénix. Parecía un adulto, y sin duda, tenía que ser de la Orden, puesto que nadie más conocía la ubicación de aquella casa, pero Albus no le había dicho nada de ningún extranjero, pese a que aquel muchacho no parecía ser extranjero y se movía por la casa como si ya hubiese estado en ella con anterioridad, además, la había reconocido.

-¿Está Dumbledore? –preguntó él de repente. Molly asintió y fijó su vista en el salón de donde provenían diversas voces. El chico sonrió de nuevo e inclinó la cabeza hacia la mujer antes de darse la vuelta-. Quizá a usted también le interesa venir –tuvo que reprimir la carcajada al ver como la mujer asentía y se dirigía hacia el salón pasando por delante de él como si quisiera avisar a los demás presentes.

-Albus… -llamó con suavidad al entrar en el salón-… un joven… pregunta por ti…

Los ojos de los presentes se giraron hacia ella rápidamente mientras una única pregunta cruzaba por la mente de todos: ¿quién podía haber entrado en la casa? Albus no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. Molly pasó por detrás de la fila de sillas y se sentó en el otro extremo, junto a su marido que la miraba pidiéndole una explicación a lo que ella sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Harry entró y si se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente conocida allí dentro, no dejó que se viera relejado en su cara; ni siquiera la presencia de Hermione y Ron en lo que parecía ser una reunión secreta de la Orden le alteró el más mínimo músculo de la cara o el cuerpo, pero esa pequeña voz de alerta que había aprendido a identificar los últimos dos años en Ahsvaldry le indicó que ellos también le habían traicionado. Sonrió para sí amargamente; quizá debería darles el beneficio de la duda antes de decir nada; fue suficiente una pequeña intromisión en la mente de Ron para darse cuenta de todo. Habían perdido la oportunidad de explicarse, ya estaba todo muy claro.

Harry casi pudo sentir el ojo de Moody buscando la magia a su alrededor, así que rápidamente elevó un escudo sobre su persona que confundió al mago adulto. Tonks se removió incómoda en su asiento mientras su ceño se fruncía intentando encontrar un punto de referencia que hiciese reconocer al joven que tenía delante. Ron lo miraba desconfiado mientras jugueteaba con su varita sobre la mesa y Harry supo que era por prevención, sonrió pensando que su amigo jamás tendría una oportunidad contra él. Hermione lo miraba incrédula y sus ojos pasaban de su figura a la de Hedwig a la que reconoció en seguida; frunció el ceño preguntándose si alguien más debía haberse dado cuenta; Harry sonrió ante su gesto. Arthur Weasley, el amante de los muggles y sus objetos y artefactos lo miraba con curiosidad mientras su esposa le murmuraba algo en el oído a lo que él fruncía los hombros o asentía.

Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore lo había seguido desde que había entrado en el salón y no lo habían abandonado ni un solo momento pese a que no había hecho ningún tipo de comentario, al menos no todavía. Severus Snape, sentado a la izquierda del director mantenía sus ojos fijos en los suyos mientras fruncía el ceño, un gesto que a Harry se le hizo demasiado común en todos los presentes. Ignoró la mirada de desafío del profesor de pociones cuando éste intentó utilizar la legeremancia con él y sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio la frustración en su rostro al no poder entrar en su mente debido a los escudos tan fuertes que había elevado alrededor de la misma. Otros, como McGonagall que estaba presente, o Fletcher permanecieron en silencio, demasiado sorprendidos para decir o hacer nada.

-¿Puedo preguntarle quién es? –preguntó con cierta cordialidad Albus mientras él probaba los escudos del joven después de que Severus le murmurara algo. Su gesto también se frustró al darse cuenta de que no podía atravesarlos.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada utilizando el sarcasmo que había adquirido después de pasar tantas horas junto a Derin, una voz melosa y firme se alzó sobre los presentes. Remus Lupin, sentado cerca de la puerta, junto a Tonks y una silla vacía a su otro lado, en la cabecera, lo miraba mientras hablaba.

-¿Es posible que no reconozcáis a alguien que habéis estado buscando durante todo el mes? –preguntó sonriendo levemente. Se acercó al chico y lo tomó por los hombros; Hedwig elevó el vuelo del hombro de Harry y después de dar un par de vueltas por la habitación se quedó tranquilamente posada sobre el respaldo de la silla vacía de la cabecera, justo enfrente de Dumbledore-… Por todos los magos… -sonrió al chico-, eres igual que James… aunque tus ojos siguen siendo los de tu madre…

-¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

-¿Potter? –varias voces se oyeron en el salón. Albus permanecía en silencio observando a su alumno.

-¿Qué diablos significa todo esto Potter? –la voz enfadada de Moody se escuchó en todo el lugar-. ¿Dónde te has metido durante todo este mes? ¿Sabes la cantidad de personas que te están buscando?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Les avisé que no me buscaran porque no me encontrarían, si son tan idiotas para creer que no hablaba en serio no es mi problema –contestó fríamente el chico.

-Igual de arrogante que su padre –espetó de forma envenenada Snape.

Harry sonrió; sabía que parte del enfado de su profesor de pociones era debido a que no había podido entrar en su mente pese a que él mismo le había dicho lo torpe e inútil que era en oclumancia.

-Gracias por el halago, profesor –añadió con cierto desdén y cinismo en la voz.

-¿Dónde has estado, Harry?

-¿Por qué desapareciste así? –inquirió Ron sumándose a la voz de Hermione.

Harry miró a ambos chicos e hizo un chasquido con la lengua mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Si vosotros tenéis secretos conmigo, ¿no puedo y o tenerlos con vosotros? –se giró hacia Molly-. Dígame, señora Weasley, ¿ellos ya no son demasiado jóvenes para entrar en la orden? –un pinchazo en la sien izquierda hizo mirar a su profesor más odiado-. Si vuelve a intentarlo una vez más le aseguro que se arrepentirá –lo amenazó-. No me gusta que entren en mi mente sin permiso… es una cuestión de educación…

-Harry… ¿qué significa todo esto…

-Todo a su tiempo, Tonks. Todo a su tiempo… Director ¿hay algún sobre para mí del Ministerio?

Albus asintió y sacó de su túnica unos sobres que extendió a Harry ante la atónita mirada de los profesores. Sin duda alguna, si a Harry le hubiesen preguntado quién parecía más asombrado ante todo aquello en aquellos momentos, el chico hubiera contestado automáticamente pronunciando el nombre del profesor Snape que se había quedado de pie, cerca de la ventana, de modo que pudiese tener a vista al muchacho. De hecho, fue la mano de Snape la que se adelantó para tomar los documentos que Dumbledore le estaba ofreciendo al chico.

-Yo no haría eso –advirtió Harry cuando las manos del profesor de pociones estaba a centímetros de recoger los documentos.

-¿Por qué no, señor Potter? –preguntó con su voz controlando la ira. Harry supuso que no estaba muy conforme sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo-. ¿Acaso está ocultando algo?

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Puede pensar lo que quiera, profesor –dijo con cierto desdén al llamarlo por su título que tanto insistía Dumbledore en que lo utilizara-, pero debo advertirle que esos documentos tienen un escudo de defensa que únicamente dejará que sean tocados por quien los ha enviado, quien los ha de recibir y el intermediario impuesto por el receptor, en este caso, yo –sonrió al ver como la mano de Snape vacilaba-, y créame que en ningún momento se me ha pasado por la cabeza que usted toque esos documentos.

-¿Acaso cree usted, señor Potter –empezó a decir Snape-, que esa amenaza servirá de algo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Piense lo que quiera, profesor, pero no diga que no se lo he advertido. Como el director le puede informar, es cierto que esos documentos tienen un escudo, ¿no es así, Dumbledore?

El director se acarició la barba blanca, como cada vez que meditaba sobre algo; Harry notó como concentraba su poder en aquellos papeles y tuvo que sofocar una carcajada cuando vio como Dubledore perdía compostura por unos segundos al comprobar que tan fuertes eran los escudos protectores de los documentos. Snape hizo amago de volver a tomar los papeles.

-El señor Potter tiene razón, Severus –dijo el anciano sin mirar a su profesor de pociones-. Será mejor que no los toques.

Snape parecía contrariado pero no dijo nada, obedeció retirando las manos y retomando su posición inicial y Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si era tan obediente con Voldemort como lo era con Dumbledore, después de todo, a ambos le debía lealtad y a ambos les había jurado fiabilidad y compromiso. Harry tomó los documentos y los revisó uno por uno sonriendo cada vez que pasaba las hojas; estaba todo en orden.

-Bien, todo perfecto –lo devolvió a Dumbledore ante la mirada de los profesores-, ahora lo mío –abrió la bolsa de deporte que llevaba y de ella sacó una carpeta que dejó sobre la mesa después de sonreír con afabilidad a Remus, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno-. Aquí está todo explicado –indicó haciendo levitar los papeles hasta el sitio de Dumbledore-, hay una copia para cada uno de vosotros –se giró hacia sus amigos-, excepto para vosotros, supongo que alguien os lo tendrá que dejar, lo siento pero no pensé que estuvierais aquí –ambos chicos lo miraron, Ron nervioso, Hermione con el ceño fruncido-. Puede quedarse con los papeles, yo tengo los originales –le indicó-. También hay una copia de la carta que Sirius me dejó; quizá así lo entiendan todo mejor.

Albus asintió mientras repartía los papeles muggles. Pudo ver como los ojos de los presentes se abrían al leer el encabezamiento de los papeles de emancipación. Sonrió pensando en la cara que pondrían al llegar a leer lo que acababa de leer él. Estaba seguro de que disfrutaría enormemente de la cara de Snape y sentía mucho perdérsela, pero tenía algo más que hacer. Tomó el brazo de Remus cuando el hombre lobo iba a sentarse.

-Tú no Remus, ven conmigo, te lo contaré personalmente… al menos lo que puedo. –el licántropo asintió.

-¡No puede irse así! –gritó Fletcher -¡Debe aclarar ahora mismo cómo es que se desapareció!

-Y por qué no contestaste a nuestras cartas… -añadió un poco tímida Tonks.

-Es cierto, creo que nos debes una explicación a todos, Potter –añadió Moody.

Harry lo miró con frialdad; incluso Snape pareció sorprendido por la ira y la rabia que contenía aquellos iris verdes

-¿Una explicación? –sonrió a medias-. Deberían agradecerme que haya vuelto a salvarles el pellejo en lugar de quedarme en un lugar en el que confiaban en mí y no me ocultaron nunca nada –miró directamente a Dumbledore-. Si quieren una explicación lean los papeles y si tienen alguna pregunta, luego las contestaré –añadió en tono gélido al ver que Hermione abría la boca para decir algo. Se giró hacia Remus y le sonrió-. Vamos a la habitación de Sirius, porque supongo que nadie ha tocado esa habitación, ¿verdad? –miró a la señora Weasley de forma intimidante casi sin quererlo.

-Nadie pudo entrar en esa habitación –informó la mujer mirando al chico-. Es como si Sirius la hubiese encantado o algo así, no podrás entrar en ella.

-¿En serio? Yo creo que él la hechizó para que nadie entrase excepto yo, curioso ¿verdad? –añadió en tono casual -. Me preguntó por qué lo haría… Vamos Remus.

Subiendo las escaleras Harry no pudo evitar reír al escuchar dos gritos, uno de Hermione, otro de Snape.

-¡Esto es imposible!

Cinco escalones. Eso era lo que había bajado cuando notó la magia de Dumbledore intentando controlarse y serenarse. Sin duda, fue Snape quién bramó:

-¡Es un arrogante niño malcriado! ¡Igual que lo fue su padre! ¡Es un Potter, ¿qué esperabas!

Harry frunció el ceño. Ser un Potter era todo lo que le quedaba de su padre, y no iba a dejar que nadie lo criticase por ello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore releyó los papeles de nuevo mientras el bullicio de sus acompañantes inundaban la sala. Todos estaban contrariados y en el caso de Severus, indignados y furiosos; no era para menos. Aquello suponía toda una revelación. Recordó el momento en que Molly había entrado al salón acompañada de aquel joven chico.

_(flashback)_

_Fawkes había ululado contento situado en el respaldo de su silla en cuanto aquel chico había entrado. Dumbledore se había relajado, pues su fénix no permitiría que nadie malvado estuviera tan cerca de él; su canto se había vuelto casi un susurro de alegría y Dumbledore había recordado vagamente que su fénix únicamente tenía ese comportamiento tranquilizador cuando Harry Potter estaba cerca. _

_Frunció el ceño. Ese joven no podía ser Harry, ¿cierto?_

_Harry era un niño esquelético, de cabellos cortos y complexión delgada. Incluso de espaldas se podía ver que ese joven tenía el cabello un poco más largo que Harry, su espalda ancha indicaba fuerza y lo más sorprendente era el gran campo de energía y magia que parecía rodearlo en todo momento. _

_Pero la actitud de Gawkes estaba clara y también lo estaba la de Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry Potter. No había ninguna duda de que aquel joven muchacho era el mismo niño que habían dejado en Privet Drive ese verano y que había desaparecido durante todo un mes en el que la orden se había vuelto loca buscándolo hasta debajo de las piedras y registrando cada rincón de Inglaterra._

_Si había alguna duda aún de que fuera él, quedó disipada en cuanto el aludido se giró para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos. Nadie más que Harry Potter podría tener esos ojos verdes brillantes y poderosos… la única diferencia que había encontrado con el pasado era la alegría que parecía haber desaparecido y el deje de recelo que el muchacho mostraba con su mirada._

_Fue la primera vez que se preguntó qué había pasado durante ese mes para que Harry hubiese vuelto tan cambiado._

_(fin flashback)_

Y ahora se encontraba mirando esos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa mientras que el resto de personas hacían lo propio, causando el alboroto entre los profesores y los miembros de la orden que habían estado allí, entre ellos Severus, Minerva, Arthur y Molly, que había pasado por diferentes etapas como la indignación, la incredulidad, la sorpresa, y el rencor al leer aquellos papeles.

Harry Potter había logrado la manutención; eso significaba que era su propio guardián y que no necesitaba el permiso de nadie para ir donde quisiera ir y hacer lo que quisiera hacer; en aquellos momentos estaba tratado como un adulto, con sus obligaciones y sus responsabilidades, no como un niño. No dependía de nadie salvo de sí mismo.

En silencio, se preguntó qué era lo que había llevado a Sirius a hacer aquello antes de su muerte y por qué no se lo había comunicado. Sonrió. Seguramente porque sabía que no se lo hubiese permitido y hubiese hecho todo lo posible para evitar que lo llevara a cabo.

Harry Potter dejaba de estar en manos de nadie para estar en sus propias manos.

Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la carta del ministerio en la que se adjuntaba el sobre con las últimas calificaciones del muchacho. Le había extrañado no recibir sus calificaciones de los TIMO durante el verano para poder enviarlas, como había hecho con todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts, pero ahora quedaba todo aclarado… Repasó la carta una vez más y observó el listado de los examenes que había cursado el día anterior, según los documentos.

"_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Conforme se estableció nuestra relación el pasado treinta de agosto, paso a citarle los resultados obtenidos en los exámenes que ha rendido recientemente, quedando anulados los exámenes correspondientes a los TIMO'S que realizó en el Colegio de Magia de Hogwarts, y quedando exento de realizar los NEWT'S correspondientes al sexto grado; estos resultados serán los pertinentes a su nueva situación._

_Resultados de los EXTASI de Harold James Potter:_

_Astronomía: Extraordinario._

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario._

_Encantamientos: Extraordinario._

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras: Extraordinario._

_Adivinación: Extraordinario._

_Herbología: Extraordinario._

_Historia de la Magia: Extraordinario._

_Pociones: Extraordinario._

_Transfiguraciones: Extraordinario._

_Runas Antiguas: Extraordinario._

_Según los examinadores del Ministerio encargados de realizar los exámenes al señor Potter, estimamos que recibe diez TIMOS con la más alta calificación y una matrícula honorífica en todas y cada una de las asignaturas mencionadas anteriormente._

_Ha demostrado además, reunir las características, requisitos y conocimientos necesarios para recibir los siguientes títulos:_

_Maestro de Astronomía._

_Maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras._

_Maestro de Pociones._

_Maestro de Runas Antiguas._

_Maestro de Transfiguraciones._

_Maestro de Herbología._

_Maestro de Encantamientos_

_Dado los resultados, nos sentimos orgullosos de comunicarle que sus exámenes han sido los mejores desde hace más de cincuenta años._

_Esperamos que los resultados hayan sido satisfactorios para usted,_

_El Ministerio de Magia y el Ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge"_

Harry había, no solo presentado los documentos de emancipación, sino que además, había solicitado la anulación de sus TIMO y había realizado los EXTASI con dieciséis años, cosa que era posible de realizar pero que pocas personas se arriesgaban a hacer; si se accedía a hacer los EXTASI antes de tiempo se corría el riesgo de no llegar a la nota deseada y además quedaban anulados automáticamente los TIMO y los exámenes realizados hasta el momento.

Pero Harry lo había conseguido y además con las mejores notas que había visto en su vida; aunque a decir verdad, creía recordar que Lily y cierto grupo de chicos habían sacado también unas notas excelentes en sus EXTASI.

Revisó la carta de nuevo. Siete títulos de Maestro…

-¿De dónde has sacado estos conocimientos Harry?

Suspiró.

No había obtenido ninguna respuesta clara y sabía que no la obtendría hasta que Harry no bajase a hablar con ellos. Y a pesar de que tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, sabía que únicamente le serían contestadas aquellas que él quisiera contestar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giliath se despertó en medio de la noche. Algo iba mal. Sus instintos de guardiana se lo indicaban. Sin importarle el hecho de que iba vestida con sus ropas de dormir, se colocó una capa rojiza sobre los hombros y salió de su dormitorio en el ala de las mujeres recorriendo el pasillo cálido y oscuro hacia el ala de los hombres con un único pensamiento en la cabeza.

No tuvo que caminar mucho. La figura de Erebor se recortó a contraluz delante de ella y el dios parecía haber despertado de la misma forma brusca que ella lo había hecho. Al llegar a su altura el hombre la tomó por los brazos y la miró directamente a los ojos como si quisiera confirmar lo que estaba temiendo.

-Tú también lo has notado –le afirmó. La mujer asintió-. Ainur está en peligro.

-Los naryns han descubierto la profecía –añadió ella.

Erebor reparó por primera vez en la escasez de la ropa que la diosa llevaba-. Será mejor que vayas a ponerte algo de ropa –hasta ese momento, incluso ella no se había dado cuenta de lo delgado que era el camisón blanco que llevaba-. Iré a buscar a Derin, nos encontramos en veinte minutos en el patio de armas.

-¿Derin? –inquirió la mujer.

-Imagínate su humor si descubre que nos hemos ido al mundo mortal a ayudar a Ainur y no lo hemos llevado con nosotros –indicó él sonriendo a medias. Giliath sonrió-. Encárgate de Stell.

-Lo haré.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que a esto era a lo que se refería Sirius con lo de "pronto descubrirás mi última gran travesura a favor de alguien que necesita mi ayuda"…. –murmuró Remus entrando en la habitación de Sirius con una media sonrisa.

-A ti también te dejó una carta –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Remus asintió.

Harry no se giró hacia él de forma inmediata. Su vista se desvió hacia el álbum de fotografías que sabía que su padrino guardaba en una de las estanterías; Remus, comprendiendo que el chico era la primera vez que visitaba la casa sin que Sirius estuviese allí, se sentó pacientemente en la cama de quien había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y esperó a que Harry hablase; si había algo que había aprendido de James era que jamás conseguiría hacerle hablar a menos que él lo deseara, y por suerte o por desgracia, era una cualidad o un defecto que Harry había heredado de él.

Ya no era el niño que había conocido durante su tercer año en Hogwarts. Había una fuerza inusual en él, algo que no había visto el año anterior; de algún modo, Harry era capaz de proyectar hacia fuera un aura que lo hacía verse adulto y maduro; quizá demasiado para su edad, aunque Lily también lo había sido… Él no había leído los papeles, no lo necesitaba… sabía que Harry hablaría cuando quisiera, por eso lo había seguido, porque estaba claro que el chico quería hablar con él a solas.

Observó como el niño que una vez había sido Harry ojeaba distraídamente el álbum de lomo oscuro y sonrió de forma inconsciente, él mismo guardaba buenos recuerdos de ese álbum y casi podía describir todas y cada una de las fotografías que allí se encontraban.

Recordaba la obsesión que Sirius tenía por las fotografías y aunque en un principio, él mismo había intentado inculcarle un poco de sentido común tratando de convencerle que no era bueno ir con un espejo y un peine a todas partes porque según Sirius "nunca sabía cuando le iban a pedir una fotografía alguna admiradora", todos sus intentos se habían ido al traste cuando James se aficionó tanto como su mejor amigo a posar para las cámaras, casi siempre, cuando había chicas cerca. Únicamente Lily había sido capaz de hacerles ver que no podían ir con una cámara fotográfica todo el día, y si bien había sido fácil convencer a James utilizando lo que la chica había definido como técnicas femeninas, que consistían en miradas cariñosas y sonrisas que hacían que James se olvidara por completo de que quería hacerse una fotografía, con Sirius le había costado un poco más devolverlo a la tranquilidad y es que como james solía decir para burlarse de su amigo "Sirius nunca había sido del todo normal"

-¿Has visto la fotografía de la página treinta y tres? –preguntó Remus sonriendo sabiendo que a Harry le gustaría verla.

El chico no dijo nada, se limitó a pasar las páginas del álbum mágico donde sus padres y los amigos de estos sonreían y saludaban a la cámara felices, ajenos a lo que pasaría en un futuro. Encontró la fotografía y miró a Remus unos segundos antes de desviar de nuevo su atención a la fotografía.

En ella, aparecían cinco adolescentes, tres chicos y dos chicas; Harry no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de quienes se trataban cuatro de ellos. Le bastó con observar el modo de comportarse de cada uno de ellos; sentado en el sofá, un muy joven Remus Lupin leía un libro que Hermione hubiera considerado "lectura ligera"; a sus pies, tumbados en la alfombra, un chico con gafas se revolvía el cabello cada vez que echaba un vistazo al tablero de ajedrez mágico que tenía delante de él mientras que la chica pelirroja sonreía con suficiencia y le sacaba la lengua de vez en cuando al ver la expresión de fastidio que tenía el chico por no poder ganarla; un chico bastante atractivo permanecía sentado junto al chico de gafas y de vez en cuando le iba apuntando algo cerca del oído haciendo que el chico moviera de inmediato alguna de sus piezas mientras que Remus resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que él también estaba más pendiente de la partida de ajedrez entre la chica y el chico que de su libro. La única persona que Harry no conocía era esa chica morena de cabello largo y negro y de esbelta figura que le daba un golpe en el hombro al chico que murmuraba algo al oído del otro cada vez que lo hacía.

Harry se volvió hacia Lupin con el ceño fruncido y el hombre le sonrió mirándolo con sus ojos casi dorados. Harry se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama junto al licántropo.

-Es Cathy –apuntó el hombre mirando la fotografía-. Ella era… era la mejor amiga de tu madre –si Harry se sorprendió, no dio muestras de ello-, y la novia de Sirius –añadió sonriendo al ver que Cathy le daba un nuevo golpe en el hombro al joven Sirius.

-No había oído hablar de ella… -dijo Harry mirando a su madre en la fotografía. Era realmente bonita y se veía feliz.

-A Sirius nunca le gustó hablar de ella después de lo que le ocurrió –Harry lo miró de forma interrogativa-. Cathy era una Slytherin.

-¿Slytherin? ¿Sirius salió con una Slytherin? ¿Mi madre era amiga de una Slytherin?

Remus rió suavemente.

-Cathy no era como las demás Slytherin, de echo, James y Lily solían bromear diciendo que era una Gryffindor perdida en la casa de las serpientes; pasaba más tiempo en Gryffindor que en Slytherin. –se encogió de hombros-. Nos era muy útil cuando teníamos que entrar en la sala común de Slytherin para gastar alguna broma de las nuestras…

-¿Por qué…. Qué le pasó? –preguntó Harry.

-Voldemort –dijo Remus con un deje de tristeza-. Fue durante una misión… tus padres y Sirius ya eran aurors y Cathy trabajaba en el Ministerio y a pesar de lo que Dumbledore le pidió, ni una sola vez pasó información para la Orden –sonrió-. Ella decía que era trabajo de la Orden saber qué ocurría si es que querían saberlo, pero que ella se limitaba a hacer su trabajo y que no iba a dejarse manipular por nadie; cosa que Sirius le aplaudía… -Harry frunció el ceño, otra vez la Orden, otra vez Dumbledore-. Durante uno de los ataques al Ministerio, Voldemort la reconoció y él mismo en persona pidió acabar con ella… Creo que lo tomó como algo personal.

-¿Por qué nunca supe nada?

-Porque a Sirius le dolía hablar de ella… Se culpó de su muerte durante mucho tiempo -acarició la superficie de la fotografía-. Desde que ocurrió, Sirius no volvió a enamorarse de nadie. De echo, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo de auror, arriesgándose a veces de forma innecesaria y mostrando un total desdén por el peligro y la muerte… Era como si no le importara morir porque Cathy había muerto…

-Pero cuándo yo lo conocí, él no… quiero decir, podría haberse dejado morir en Azkaban, ¿por qué…

-Por ti –respondió el licántropo sencillamente.

-¿Cómo?

-El día en que naciste, tus padres te pusieron en el regazo de Sirius… Jamás lo habíamos visto tan embelesado mirando a alguien que no fuera Cathy. Cuando james le pidió que fuera tu padrino, no pudo negarse… -sonrió al recordar la cara de felicidad que había obtenido Sirius cuando había recibido la noticia de que sería el padrino-. Desde el momento en que te tuvo en brazos, su actitud volvió a cambiar… volvimos a recuperar al Sirius de antes… alegre, confiado, bromista… a nuestro amigo y no a la sombra que nos había dejado la muerte de Cathy.

-Él… él me quería mucho ¿verdad? –preguntó casi con temor Harry.

El licántropo sonrió y pasando una mano por los hombros de Harry asintió mientras lo acercaba a él aún mirando el álbum de fotografías.

-Fuiste el hijo que no pudo tener con Cathy, Harry… Sirius te quiso como hubiese amado a su hijo…

-Él… me dejó esto… -sacó la carta del bolsillo del pantalón y se la dio doblada al hombre que la miró enarcando una ceja. Harry sonrió al ver como Remus sopesaba el leer la correspondencia ajena violando la intimidad de nadie-. Adelante, léela.

Mientras el hombre se dedicaba a leerla, Harry se entretuvo mirando las fotografías. Sus padres… parecían felices… se veían felices… Bastaba ver una sola fotografía de ellos dos juntos para darse cuenta del amor que se profesaban mutuamente.

Al final del álbum había unas cuantas con él; un pequeño bebé que en una de las fotografías pasaba de mano en mano por los diferentes adultos de un salón acogedor hasta que James en un descuido de Cathy se lo arrebató a la chica y lo arrimó a su pecho mientras dirigía mirada de soslayo a sus amigos como si les estuviera advirtiendo de que era su hijo y que no iba a dejar que nadie se lo llevara de su lado. Entonces aparecía Lily y la mirada de James cambiaba completamente.

¿Cómo hubiese sido vivir con ellos? Tener una familia que lo quisiera en lugar de una que lo maltratara y menospreciara. Alguien que le hubiera dicho quien era, qué era en lugar de alguien que le había mentido hasta la saciedad. Sólo ser normal… Le gustaría saber lo que era ser normal por una vez en la vida… Pero sabía que no podría saberlo nunca y mucho menos ahora.

-Así que lo ha hecho… -murmuró Remus doblando la carta y sacando a Harry de sus ensoñaciones-. Lily siempre bromeaba diciendo que Sirius no estaba capacitado para ser padrino de nadie y cada vez que decía esto, Sirius se encogía de hombros y le contestaba que se encargaría de que su ahijado fuera feliz aunque tuviera que hacer un testamento póstumo para asegurarse de que fuera así… -Harry sonrió. Sí, aquello sonaba a algo que hubiera dicho Sirius-. Así que… ¿qué puedes decirme?

-Aprobé mis EXTASI con Extraordinario en todas las calificaciones, además de recibir siete títulos de maestro; aprobé mi examen de aparición y obtuve un permiso especial indefinido para utilizar magia en el mundo no mágico sin que el control de magia me persiguiera cada dos por tres –se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que todo eso lo aprendiste en Ahsvaldry… ¿cierto?

-¿Tú lo sabes? –frunció el ceño.

-Sólo sé que tu madre desapareció durante una temporada, tiempo que por cierto James estuvo paranoico y la buscaba hasta debajo de las piedras –sonrió al recordar a un histérico James llamando a su casa cada dos minutos y preguntándole "¿seguro que no está contigo?"-. Poco después de un mes y medio apareció como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero todos notamos que su aura había crecido y que estaba resplandeciente. Cuando James le exigió saber dónde estaba ella se encogió de hombros y contestó "Ahsvaldry".

Harry sonrió. Sabía que su madre no podría haber dicho nada más aunque lo hubiese querido.

-Tenemos prohibido hablar de ello –se encogió de hombros-. Por eso he dicho que habría preguntas que no podría contestar… aunque espero que ellos piensen que es porque no quiero contestarlas –añadió con un brillo divertido en la mirada.

-Harry… si pudieras contestarlas… ¿lo harías? –preguntó Remus con el mismo brillo divertido.

-Supongo que no –Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la contestación del muchacho y Harry sonriendo se apresuró a añadir algo más-. No me malinterpretes Remus… pero no quiero tener nada que ver con Dumbledore y la Orden, excepto tú, por supuesto; así que eso implica no contar nada que no quiera contar.

-¿Por qué Harry? Sé que la muerte de Sirius ha podido ser…

-La muerte de Sirius sólo ha sido el detonante de todo, Remus… Esto viene desde mucho más atrás…

-¿Por eso tu cambio de actitud? ¿Por eso eres más frío? He visto como has mirado a los demás ahí abajo, incluso a los han sido tus amigos, a Dumbledore que siempre te ha intentado ayudar, y Molly…

Harry rió de forma sarcástica.

-¿A ti tampoco te han dicho nada? –Remus frunció el ceño preguntándose a qué se refería el chico que tenía delante.

-Remus me han mentido –dijo llanamente-, todos y cada uno de los que están ahí abajo me han mentido de diferentes formas… otros además… también me han traicionado, como los que tú dices que han sido mis amigos y como Dumbledore.

-¿Qué quieres decir Harry?

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que Hermione y Ron pertenecen a la Orden? –le preguntó el chico frunciendo levemente el ceño.

El licántropo se encogió de hombros.

-Desde hace un par de días… -dijo el hombre-… me pregunté por qué tú no formabas parte pero esperaba que tú mismo me lo quisieras decir… como estabas desaparecido yo no…

-Remus –lo interrumpió el joven moreno-, Hermione y Ron han estado en la Orden desde el mes pasado, para ser más concretos, dos días después de la muerte de Sirius, cuando yo aún no estaba desaparecido y la única razón por la que no soy miembro de la Orden es porque nadie me dijo nada –dijo con cierto sarcasmo-; durante todo el año pasado, mis amigos, estuvieron pasándole informes a Dumbledore sobre mí… sobre lo que hacía, cuándo, dónde, cómo y por qué; la idea de crear el ED fue de Dumbledore y se encargó de que Hermione lo hiciese pasar como su propuesta… estuvieron todo el año pasándole informes cada vez que tenía un enlace con Voldemort, cada sueño, cada pesadilla, cada cosa que hacía…

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Remus… puedo leer la mente de los que yo desee sin que se den cuenta de ello.

Remus había observado como la voz de Harry se mantenía neutral a medida que hablaba, pero conocía lo suficiente a ese chico para darse cuenta del dolor que reflejaban sus palabras y aunque no lo hubiese conocido, le hubiese bastado con ver la forma en que se movía… la misma de James cuando estaba realmente dolido por algo.

-Harry…

-Y no se te ocurra decirme que es por mi bien y que era para protegerme porque esa excusa quedó vacía cuando Dumbledore me dejó en casa de los Dursley hace quince años –advirtió el chico-. Desde el mismo momento en que pisé esa casa, sólo obtuve maltrato y desprecio, ignorancia y rechazo… Y todo ¿para qué? Para que llegado a los once años, Dumbledore apareciera como mi salvador…

-Harry… -volvió a llamar al chico. Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a calmarse pese que su voz sonaba tranquila, los puños fuertemente cerrados estaban adquiriendo un extraño color rojizo.

-Y ni se te ocurra decir que debía estar en contacto con la sangre de mi madre para seguir protegido de Voldemort, porque tú mismo has leído la carta en la que Sirius me dice cómo hacer una poción utilizando la sangre de mi tía…-Remus asintió. Él desconocía esa poción, aunque él había sido buen estudiante, Sirius era el que siempre había destacado en pociones-. Durante cuatro años me he enfrentado a Voldemort y los de la Orden me siguen tratando como si fuera un niño a punto de romperme… cuando ninguno de ellos saben ni la mitad de las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar… Y el año pasado… Dumbledore me obligó a estudiar Oclumencia con Snape, ¿puedes saber qué significa eso, Remus? Cada noche caía tan agotado en la cama que era imposible cerrar mi mente y he visto morir a mis padres desde principios del curso pasado.

-Deberías haber…

-…. ¿acudido a Albus? –terminó la pregunta de Remus el chico. Soltó una risa sarcástica-. Lo intenté, pero Dumbledore me evitó todo el año, ¿recuerdas? El hombre en el que había confiado me evitó durante todo el año, rechazándome para decirme luego que fue por mi bien… Y por si eso fuera poco, después me reveló lo de la profecía…

Remus frunció el ceño de nuevo y Harry juzgó que era una expresión que no le iba nada bien al carácter optimista y alegre del antiguo merodeador.

-¿Qué profecía?

-La del Ministerio del año pasado… la que Voldemort quería y me necesitaba a mí para tomarla porque nos relaciona a los dos… la que se rompió en mil pedazos… la que fue la causante de la muerte de Sirius… -Remus empezaba a unir los cabos sueltos-. Nuestro querido director tenía la profecía original en su despacho… -Remus lo miró incrédulo-… y supongo que tú tampoco lo sabías… Nadie lo sabía… sólo él… Y no me lo dijo… dejó que fuera al Ministerio esa noche a caer directamente en la trampa de Voldemort… para luego llegar él y salvarme de Tom –añadió con cierto retintín-… pero no para salvar a Sirius…

-¿Qué dice la profecía, Harry?

-Todo se resuelve a que me convierto en víctima o asesino –se encogió de hombros mientras sus ojos centelleaban.

-Harry… -el chico se giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban llameando y emitían pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Remus respiró intentando tranquilizarse-… Harry, necesitas tranquilizarte… estás perdiendo el control…

-No Remus, el control sobre mi magia es algo que he aprendido en Ahsvaldry –le dedicó una dulce sonrisa-, no debes preocuparte por eso…

-Yo… no sabía nada de todo esto Harry, debes creerme… si hubiera sabido algo yo no…

Harry miró al hombre y casi sin darse cuenta entró en la mente del licántropo leyendo sus pensamientos. Un hombre solitario que únicamente había sido feliz al lado de sus amigos. Alguien arrepentido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todo aquello. Un hombre que se culpaba por no haber podido hacer nada.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Remus… -le señaló el chico-… sólo quiero saber de qué parte estás, porque en cuanto baje ahí, impondré mis condiciones y no quiero estar contra ti… Eras importante para mis padres y para Sirius y también para mí… eres el único que los conocías lo suficiente para hablarme de ellos –le sonrió y el hombre le devolvió el gesto sintiéndose culpable aún-. Pero no voy a volver a confiar en ellos –su voz era firme y decidida-. No voy a confiar en quien me engañó y me traicionó durante años. No podría perdonar algo así en mi vida y necesito saber si estás de acuerdo conmigo porque considero que en estos momentos eres lo más parecido a un padre que puedo llegar a tener.

Remus sonrió y dejó escapar una leve sonrisa. Harry lo miró. No hizo falta que el licántropo dijera nada; Harry sólo tuvo que mirar sus ojos para saber cual era la respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Bueno, hemos llegado al final del capítulo, que tal? Que os ha parecido?**

**Era la actitud que vosotros hubiéseis tomado o no?**

**Bueno, ya sabeis qué teneis que hacer para dejarme vuestra opinión ¿verdad?**

**Supongo que ninguno se quejará, he contestado todos los reviews que he recibido excepto los que no me habeis dejado ningún correo donde contestar :p**

**Ya sabeis que ahora está prohibido contestarlo por aquí :D**

**Pues nada, howlers, criticas, sugerencias… lo que sea, ya sabeis donde estoy.**

**Un besito para todos y seguid escribiendo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Juramentos y condiciones

**Hola a todos! Que tal el fin de semana?**

**Bueno, no os acostumbréis a que actualice tan pronto, es que tuve un golpe de inspiración para el fic y salió esto!**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que estáis perdiendo el tiempo leyendo esto y a los que me dejais mensajes y reviews, que ya sabéis que os contesto siempre que estéis registrados o me dejeis una dirección a la que contestaros :D**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo… Venga, a qué esperáis? Leed, leed…**

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo, un besito!**

CAPITULO 3: JURAMENTOS Y CONDICIONES

"_El lugar era hermoso y Harry se encontró preguntándose si habría algún lugar en Ahsvaldry que no lo fuera y dudaba de la existencia de un lugar en el que no se respirara tranquilidad y paz. _

_El zumbido de una espada pasando muy cerca de su cuello lo hizo dar un paso atrás y un giro rápida al tiempo que sacaba su propia espada a tiempo para repeler un segundo ataque. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Derin._

_-¿Se puede saber qué haces?_

_-No puedes bajar la guardia ni un segundo. Si lo haces estás muerto –dijo el otro sin siquiera inmutarse._

_Definitivamente aquel dios estaba loco. Harry apenas había aprendido a cómo coger la espada adecuadamente y a hacer algunos movimientos básicos con ella además de algunas series combinadas que Erebor se había empezado a mostrarle y en las que él se había sentido interesado. Pero aquello no era nada comparado con los trescientos años de práctica en campo que el capitán de los Lobos Grises había batallado. Y pese a que él era ágil y escurridizo, a Denir le bastaron pocos segundos para tenerlo desarmado, tirado en el suelo, inmovilizado y con la punta de una espada clavándose ligeramente sobre la garganta._

_-Es una pérdida de tiempo… -dijo el capitán gruñendo como casi siempre solía hacer. Lo miró mientras guardaba su espada de nuevo-… jamás formarás parte de los shygards; el Príncipe está equivocado._

_-¿Stell te mandó venir? –preguntó Harry incrédulo._

_-Dijo que debías entrenar, que eras bueno, que serías un digno contrincante, que quizá podrías pertenecer al escuadrón de los Lobos –los ojos de Harry se abrieron al escuchar aquello-. Pero debió equivocarse._

_Harry observó como Derin daba la vuelta para irse por donde había venido. En cierto modo le recordaba a Draco Malfoy; el mismo cabello claro, los mismos ojos grises y un deje de arrogancia que ambos compartían; quizá la única diferencia a parte de que uno era un dios y el otro un mortal, era que Derin luchaba en el bando de los buenos, era un shygard protector de Lahntra y sus descendientes, más aún, capitán del escuadrón de los Lobos Grises y estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a los más débiles que él._

_-¡Lo haré! –le gritó Harry aún desde el suelo. Derin se detuvo pero no le miró-. ¡No voy a defraudar a Stell! ¡Antes de marcharme de aquí, seré un shygard!_

_Derin no le contestó. Ni tampoco le contestó durante los siguientes días cada vez que lo veía practicar en un rincón del patio de armas los mismos pasos que veía que los demás hacían a su alrededor. Se acostumbró al peso de la espada en su mano y aprendió a manejarla con ambas manos, igual que las dagas, de ese modo, siempre estaría protegido. _

_Harry se juró a sí mismo no defraudar a Stell. Dos meses después, Derin pudo decir que no podría defraudar nunca a nadie."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo ha podido realizar los EXTASI y conseguir estas notas? –preguntó Hermione que seguía mirando la carta del Ministerio referente a los títulos y calificaciones que su amigo había obtenido.

-A mí lo que más me preocupa es cómo es que ha conseguido el título de aparición si es menor de edad –comentó Ron sin disimular su fastidio.

-Pues a mí me gustaría saber cómo es que esos idiotas de sus tíos han permitido que se marche de casa –añadió Molly frunciendo el ceño mientras servía un poco de té -. ¿Té, Albus? –y sin esperar una respuesta procedió a servirle en una taza blanca con ribeteado azul un aromatizado té rojo.

-¿Has notado algo? –preguntó mirando a Ojoloco el director.

-Nada… cada vez que intento ver más allá, es como si un escudo lo protegiera y me expulsara –dijo malhumorado por la frustración-, he llegado a pensar incluso que se ha estropeado.

-¿Arthur? –preguntó el director de nuevo.

-Nada, lo siento Albus… -parecía apenado de verdad-… el invento de los gemelos para saber si es él o están usando la poción multijugos quizá podría…

-Desechado; Hedwig venía con él –dijo con un ademán el profesor-, además Fawkes lo ha reconocido inmediatamente.

-A nosotros casi no nos ha mirado… -comentó Ron abatido-… debimos decirle que éramos miembros de la Orden.

-Sólo hubierais conseguido que él también quisiera formar parte y eso es algo que no podemos permitir –se apresuró a decir Molly-. Harry debe ser protegido.

-¿A costa de engañarlo? –preguntó Hermione que se sentía culpable-. Pudimos haberle dicho miles de cosas… y no le dijimos nada… más que mentir… fue una traición en toda regla –añadió regresando los papeles a Albus aún sin creer que Harry hubiese obtenido siete títulos de maestro.

-Hicisteis lo que teníais que hacer –insistió Molly-. Albus cree que es lo mejor para él y así es.

-No es más que un arrogante… como lo fue su padre y Black –dijo Snape escupiendo cada palabra-. Ahora es el rebelde al que debemos prestar atención, antes era la celebridad, ¿qué será después? Si sigue con la arrogancia de los Potter sólo conseguirá ser el niño que murió a manos del Señor Oscuro –añadió con rencor.

-Lamento desilusionarle, profesor, pero no tengo ninguna intención de ser nunca el niño que murió a manos del Señor Oscuro y le agradecería sinceramente que ya que no puede olvidar el odio que le tenía a mi padre y a Sirius, al menos no insulte su nombre en mi presencia –las miradas se centraron en él-, ni tampoco a mis espaldas.-Remus observó el cambio en los ojos del chico; una máscara de frialdad había vuelto a aparecer y mantenía la calma y la voz era relativamente neutral. Lo único que le aseguraba que Harry seguía siendo él mismo era que arriba, el muchacho le había dicho que únicamente se mostraría como la persona que era de verdad, con él-. ¿Y bien? –ocupó su asiento y Remus se sentó en su silla de nuevo-. ¿Empezamos la reunión o tienen alguna duda sobre los documentos?

-¿Qué quieres Harry?

La pregunta de Albus Dumbledore era tan sencilla y concisa que ninguno de los presentes se la había planteado. Remus pudo ver, por la sonrisa de Harry que él sí había llegado a aquella pregunta, pero el chico no contestó y si Remus hubiese notado el pinchazo en la frente que el muchacho había sentido, hubiese sabido por qué; Harry estaba cerrando su mente en aquel momento.

-Quiero retroceder en el tiempo hasta el momento en que usted escuchó la profecía e instó a mis padres a que tuvieran un hijo –dijo mordazmente-; quiero retroceder y que no me abandone a mi suerte en casa de los Dursley bajo la excusa de protección cuando sabe que hay una poción que sería suficiente para protegerme utilizando la sangre de mi tía; -Dumbledore abrió los ojos y Remus observó como el brillo de sus ojos siempre característico, desaparecía-; quiero que me digan la verdad y que no me oculten nada; quiero evitar la muerte de Sirius y quiero tener la familia que nunca he tenido –miró a Hermione y Ron-, y quiero retroceder en el tiempo para asegurarme de que las personas a las que considero mis amigos no me traicionen. ¿Puede darme eso, Dumbledore? ¿Puede hacerlo?

El silencio se hizo presente mientras los reunidos se miraban los unos a los otros asimilando las palabras frías y crudas del joven de dieciséis años que estaba delante de ellos.

-Ni lo intente, profesor –dijo mirando fríamente a Snape-, le aseguro que no querrá ver más de mi mente así que ni se le pase por la cabeza; mis barreras son más fuertes de lo que cree.

-No puede ser verdad –dijo el profesor de pociones-, nunca has conseguido levantar una barrera ni siquiera lo suficientemente débil para considerarla como tal -añadió con cierto desdén. Harry se encogió, su rostro una máscara imperturbable.

-Si no me cree, hágalo –sonrió burlonamente-, si es que puede, claro.

Antes de que Snape dijera algo que pudiera perpetuar la discusión que Remus y Tonks estaba esperando desde el mismo momento en que Severus había mencionado a James y Sirius, Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

-Sabes que no podemos hacer tal cosa –admitió el anciano con el rostro cansado-, ¿qué podemos hacer? ¿qué quieres hacer?

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Lo que me está preguntando es si voy a dejar el mundo mágico ¿verdad? –algunos de los presentes se estremecieron ante la idea de que Harry abandonase la lucha contra Voldemort y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír de forma descarada para sí mismo al pensar cómo reaccionarían si supiesen que él era el único capaz de acabar definitivamente con Voldemort.

-Sí, Harry, eso es lo que te estoy preguntando. Tienes todos los permisos, eres tu propio tutor, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, has terminado tus estudios y no creo que te falten puestos de trabajos en cuanto sepan quien eres.

Remus supo en el mismo momento en que Dumbledore terminó de decir esas palabras que había cometido un fallo; miró a Harry, pero su rostro era impasible. Albus no debería haber dicho su última frase. No debería de haber tratado a Harry como quién era para conseguir un trabajo, sino por los títulos que había recibido. Aquella había sido una prueba de que Remus jamás podría volver a mirar a Dumbledore del mismo modo en que lo había hecho hasta el momento.

-No tengo ninguna intención de que el asesino de mis padres salga victorioso de todo esto –miró de forma amenazadora a Snape-. ¿Quiere dejar de intentarlo? –Dumbledore se volvió hacia el profesor que parecía ligeramente contrariado-. Si va a pasarse toda la noche intentando entrar en mi mente, le sugiero que recurra a otra cosa porque con la Legeremancia no lo conseguirá en su vida. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Si te vas a marchar del mundo mágico, Harry –contestó Remus suavemente. El chico se giró hacia el hombre y le sonrió.

-Gracias. Eso mismo –se giró hacia Dumbledore-. Como iba diciendo, no tengo ninguna intención de que Voldemort gane y sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero –lo miró de manera significativa-. Y no quiero poner en peligro a niños, hombres y mujeres que no tienen la culpa de nada, así que no me iré del mundo mágico –pese a querer disimularlo, un gran suspiro de alivio se extendió por la sala-. No quiero darle ventajas a Voldemort, así que acudiré a Hogwarts como un alumno más, nadie –miró a los presentes fijándose más en Ron y Hermione-, absolutamente nadie debe saber que he superado los EXTASI, ¿entendido?

-Así que ¿regresarás a Hogwarts? –el chico asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-Mientras esté allí Voldemort no sospechará nada. Usted –miró a Snape-, le pasará los informes que yo le diga, si le dice una palabra más, me marcho, si le dice una palabra menos, me marcho. ¿Lo ha entendido? –para sorpresa de los presentes, Snape asintió en silencio mientras una de sus manos descansaba sobre su mentón de forma pensativa.

-¿Asistirás a clases? –preguntó Dumbledore de nuevo.

-Sí, es lo más conveniente, aunque por supuesto habrá algunos cambios.

-¿Qué quieres decir Potter? –preguntó Mundungus.

-Tendré las obligaciones de un estudiante, pero los derechos de un profesor, entre los que se incluye sumar y restar puntos a las casas y asistir a las reuniones del profesorado además de asistir a las reuniones de la Orden, por supuesto –miró a todos -. Podré entrar y salir del castillo cuando quiera sin dar explicaciones, caminar por la noche por los pasillos, extraer libros de la Sección Prohibida… -hizo un ademán que indicaba un largo etcétera-. Supongo que ya sabe a lo que me refiero…

Dumbledore suspiró abatido y formuló la pregunta que esperaba sirviera para ganarse de nuevo la confianza que el chico había perdido en él.

-¿Quieres formar parte de la Orden, Harry? –preguntó

Los profesores y miembros se miraron entre sí nerviosos.

-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Es un niño! –gritó escandalizada Molly.

-Tengo la misma edad que su hijo, señora Weasley y me he enfrentado a Voldemort más veces de las que cualquier auror o miembro de la orden lo haya hecho, eso debería ser suficiente para querer ingresar en su preciada orden –Molly se calló-. Pero no se preocupen, no quiero formar parte de la Orden… Ya me han dejado claro cómo se ganan la confianza de los demás… Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no se me oculta nada, como han estado haciendo hasta ahora –miró a Ron y Hermione y les sonrió cínicamente.

-Está bien Harry –admitió Dumbledore cansado-. Será como tú quieres, ¿algo más?

-O consigue un profesor de Defensa adecuado para el puesto o no regreso a Hogwarts… -añadió el chico-. Sé defenderme perfectamente de todos los maleficios, por lo que comprenderá que no necesito ir a esas clases, pero no quiero morir por tener que estar mirando a mi alrededor para ver quien de mis compañeros está a punto de sucumbir ante un mortífago únicamente porque un idiota del Ministerio nos está dando clases.

-¿No te interesa el puesto? –preguntó Ron que había estado callado todo el rato pero llevaba ya un tiempo con el ceño fruncido. Harry sonrió. Sabía que Ron no tardaría mucho en decir algo parecido a aquello y a decir verdad, le sorprendía que hubiese aguantado tanto.

-No Ronald, no me interesa ser el centro de atención ¿y a ti?–le replicó mordaz. Remus tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. No, nadie podría decir que Harry no era hijo de James.-. Lo único que quiero es tener una vida normal, pero ya que eso no puede ser, me conformo con pasar desapercibido, pese a lo que otros puedan llegar a creer –añadió mirándolo retándolo.

Ron no contestó.

-Bien, eso era todo por mi parte. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

-¿Dónde has estado este tiempo? –preguntó el señor Weasley-. La Orden no te ha encontrado por más gente que poníamos a ello.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya dije que no me encontrarían… He estado visitando a unos… parientes muy lejanos.

-¿Tienes más familia a parte de los Dursley? –preguntó ahora Tonks mientras miraba a Albus y a él mismo.

-Se podría decir que sí.

-¿Cómo has… quiero decir tú no...

-En el lugar donde estuve el tiempo pasaba de forma diferente Hermione, un día aquí es un mes allí, por lo tanto pude estudiar bastante –cortó a la castaña antes de que preguntara nada. Casi pudo ver como la cabeza de Hermione hacía cálculos.

-¿Has estado dos años y medio fuera? –preguntó asombrada.

-Casi, dos años y tres meses y medio –corrigió él-, por lo tanto, soy mayor de edad, así que pude presentarme a los EXTASI y debido al conocimiento que adquirí en estos dos años… -se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia-… en fin, ya has visto los resultados.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –preguntó Moody.

Harry miró a Remus y éste sonrió.

-Esa es la última pregunta, estoy agotado… -fingió un bostezo-… ¿están seguros de que eso es lo que quieren saber?

Albus asintió esperanzado en que con esa respuesta podría encontrar gran información. Miró de reojo a Hermione que asentía levemente como si entendiera el mensaje del viejo director; tan pronto él dijera el lugar donde había estado ella debería de buscar información.

-Ahsvaldry –dijo levantándose de la mesa-. Ahora si me disculpan…

-¿Ahsvaldry? ¿Qué lugar es ese? ¿dónde se encuentra?

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta de Tonks.

-Dije que esa era la última pregunta –sonrió satisfecho-. Buenas noches a todos. Remus, tienes una habitación en mi casa si la quieres.

-Gracias Harry, recogeré algunas cosas y me reuniré contigo. ¿Dónde es?

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo más al respecto, una columna de luz blanca surgió de la nada en medio del salón atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes, lo que desató diferentes reacciones.

Tanto Ron como Hermione tomaron sus varitas, en una señal de todos los reflejos que habían adquirido durante la permanencia en el ED el año anterior. Molly se apresuró a ir hacia los chicos en un intento de protegerlos mientras que Arthur instaba a su esposa a ponerse detrás de él. El ojo de Moody empezó a dar vueltas buscando posibles focos de mortífagos; Tonks se levantó movida como un resorte con la varita en mano, tirando, en el proceso de levantarse, la taza de té que Molly le había servido minutos antes.

Únicamente Albus desde su asiento y Remus desde el suyo permanecían a la espera de saber qué era todo aquello. Incluso Severus Snape se había levantado apuntando a la cortina blanca con su varita mientras intentaba pensar en un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para proteger a los que estaban en aquella habitación en caso de que fueran enviados del Señor Oscuro .

-Bajad las varitas –dijo Harry mientras miraba hacia la cortina de luz que empezaba a desvanecerse frente a sus ojos-.Nuestros visitantes no os harán daño –añadió al ver que nadie le hacía caso excepto Remus-. He dicho que bajéis las varitas o no me hago responsable de lo que ellos puedan hacer si se ven amenazados.

-¿Albus? –preguntó Moody.

-Hacedlo –dijo simplemente el mago-. No creo que Harry desee poner en peligro nuestras vidas, ¿cierto Harry?

-Cierto, director. Después de todo, evité que Sirius y Remus matasen a Pettigrew, ¿por qué no habría de defenderos a vosotros? –Snape pudo notar el sarcasmo en la voz del chico y por primera vez, después de leer la carta de Black, no odió al joven Potter; sentía que tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado con Albus.

Tan pronto la columna de luz se desvaneció, la figura de una mujer se abalanzó sobre el joven Potter haciendo que todo el mundo lo mirase como si esperasen que éste hiciera algo. Pero al contrario de lo que todos creyeron, Harry permaneció sentado mientras la mujer se abalanzaba sobre él y lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo rodeándolo por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras se aseguraba de que estuviera bien.

-Gracias a Eredith que estás bien mi pequeño Ainur…

-Estoy bien Giliath… -le dijo el chico aún sin que fuera una pregunta directa, el chico había aprendido a leer en los gestos de la diosa ese tipo de cosas.

-Tuvimos un sueño premonitorio –Harry miró a Erebor y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. El dios le devolvió el gesto además de hacer una leve inclinación respetuosa que no pasó desapercibida para el resto de asistentes a la improvisada reunión.

-Estoy bien Erebor –Giliath lo alejó un poco de él para observarlo con cariño antes de depositar un suave beso sobre su frente-. Derin.

El aludido asintió gravemente sin decir una sola palabra. Harry ya estaba acostumbrado al trato frío del Lobo cuando habían más personas que él a su alrededor; sin embargo, no se sorprendió cuando notó como los ojos del shygard lo observaban de arriba abajo repetidamente mientras intentaba captar el más leve rasguño de su hermano de batalla.

-¿No has notado nada raro? –insistió de nuevo Giliath.

El chico negó con la cabeza. Los dos guardianes se miraron por unos segundos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué has visto, Giliath?

-Quizá deberíamos hablar de esto en privado, Ainur –intervino Derin con voz fría mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

-Cierto –convino Harry. Se volvió hacia los miembros de la Orden-. Si me disculpáis, tengo que atender a estas personas, regreso enseguida, estaremos en la sala, no quiero intromisiones –miró directamente a Albus.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas, Potter? –preguntó Moody molesto por no poder detectar su forma de magia.

-Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia –contestó Harry frío-. Vuelvo enseguida Remus.

Todo el mundo fue consciente de la mirada cariñosa que le dedicó al licántropo, diferente a las miradas que todos ellos se habían ganado del chico. La mujer abrazó a Harry por los hombros en un gesto de protección y de ternura mientras que el hombre moreno se colocaba al otro lado del chico, como si quisieran protegerlo de los peligros que pudieran encontrar; el otro hombre, el rubio, se colocó detrás de Harry después de lanzar una mirada de advertencia a los presentes y, para sorpresa de todos, una sonrisa al ex profesor de Defensa. Remus correspondió con un gesto igual, después, Derin desapareció detrás de Harry quien parecía tener una escolta personal.

Albus se atusó la barba. Aquello empezaba a ser bastante interesante. Su mente empezó a trabajar sobre las formas de averiguar quienes eran los visitantes y que podría obtener de ellos, pues había notado un gran poder. No se dio cuenta de que Severus Snape lo miraba desde dentro de su propia mente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de la mansión Riddle, Voldemort sonrió dejando entrever su lengua descolorida y sus dientes afilados. Había notado la presencia de Harry Potter de nuevo. Nagini a su lado siseó sonriente de que su amo estuviera contento de nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ni bien hubieron entrado en la sala de estar cuando Harry lanzó la pregunta al aire mientras ponía varios hechizos a la habitación para evitar que nadie pudiera escuchar nada desde el otro lado.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó Derin-. Les has dicho que no se acerquen ni que vengan, ¿por qué proteges la habitación? –añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry.

-Porque no me harán caso y pretenderán venir a ver qué ocurre. Sobre todo Dumbledore, claro que no vendrá en persona, seguramente enviará a Moody o al señor Weasley –Erebor frunció el ceño y el chico se encogió de hombros queriendo quitar importancia a lo que ellos estaban pensando: que no confiaban en Harry-. Ya estoy acostumbrado, no importa.

-Claro que importa –dijo indignada Giliath-. ¿Cómo se atreven a no confiar en ti? Después de todo lo que has hecho por ellos…

-No importa Giliath, de verdad –aseguró el chico-. Sólo me importa que vosotros confiéis en mí y que Remus también lo haga.

-Lo hace –dijo sin pensar Derin. Se volvieron hacia él-. Es un licántropo, ya sabéis que noto vibraciones determinadas… Ese hombre te confiaría la vida si fuera preciso Harry… Y está dispuesto a dar la suya por la tuya –añadió muy serio.

-Lo sé –fue la sencilla y sincera respuesta del chico-. Ahora, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Tuve el presentimiento de que debía protegerte –dijo Erebor-. Cuando fui a ver a Giliath ella estaba en la misma situación sólo que también tuvo un sueño premonitorio.

-¿Qué viste Giliath?

-Naryns que te atacaban para conseguir la lágrima de Lahntra –contestó la mujer acariciando levemente el colgante que el chico llevaba por dentro de la ropa-. El colgante de Elea brilló en la oscuridad rebelando dónde estaba la lágrima…

-¿Qué tiene que ver…

-¿Acaso no prestaste atención en historia de los dioses, Ainur? –preguntó Erebor interrumpiendo la pregunta del chico-. Ambos colgantes están conectados a través de algún tipo de magia. Teniendo uno, sabes dónde se encuentra el otro…

-La descendiente de la guardiana que consiguió arrebatar la daga oscura a Elea corre peligro Ainur…Si consiguen la daga oscura pueden acabar con el descendiente de Lahntra, pequeño… Y la profecía llegará a su fin, terminando con la muerte de él… -lo miró-… con tu muerte…

-¿Creéis que Elea se atreva a mandar sus naryns al mundo mortal? No tiene el suficiente poder para crear un portal lo suficientemente grande.

-Ella no, pero sí su descendiente –lo cortó Erebor-. Si su descendiente los convoca, ellos le obedecerán.

-Pero…. Para convocarlos debe recurrir al poder del medallón de Elea y no ha sido descubierto su paradero aún, ¿verdad?

-Ainur… ambos colgantes están conectados porque conectadas estaban sus dueñas –le dijo Derin.

-Lo sé –expresó Harry su frustración-. Sólo la lágrima tiene el poder necesario para derrotar el linaje de Elea y sólo pueden arrancarme este colgante quitándome la vida con la daga oscura –sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación-… La guardiana de la daga… ella corre peligro si lo que Voldemort quiere es convocar a los naryns para formar una alianza con ellos…

-Está aquí –cortó Giliath. Harry la miró sin comprender del todo -. En mi sueño lo he visto… la daga oscura de Elea está en el mundo mortal Ainur… Pese a que su guardiana la mantiene oculta, la daga se ha movido buscando tu cercanía…

-Buscándome a mí –afirmó el chico empezando a recordar la historia de la daga oscura de Elea-. No descansará hasta que mi corazón haya sido corrompido o mi vida encuentre descanso en la oscuridad y lo único que impide que desate su fuerza negra es la pureza del corazón de su guardiana… –exhaló una risa bastante irónica y sarcástica -. Esto es genial… Ahora no sólo tengo una profecía mortal que cumplir si no que además he de terminar con Voldemort, cumplir la profecía de los dioses de Ahsvaldry, encontrar el colgante de Elea sin olvidar encontrar la daga oscura antes de que me encuentre y proteger a su guardiana, y todo esto intentando llevar una vida normal… -dijo con tono sarcástico y cansado.

-Ainur…

-Estoy bien –aseguró el chico mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo ante el tono de advertencia de Erebor-. Estoy bien, de verdad… ¿quién quiere una vida normal cuando eres Harry Potter? –añadió con cinismo.

-No vamos a dejarte solo, mi pequeño –le dijo con firmeza Giliath. Harry la miró. Ella le sonrió-. Nos quedaremos contigo hasta que consigas cumplir tu profecía aquí y logres encontrar la daga de Elea…

-Pero no podéis… vosotros tenéis…

-Nuestra principal misión es y siempre será proteger y cuidar a nuestro protegido como guardianes –le interrumpió Erebor-. Puedes decirnos que nos vayamos pero no podremos marcharnos si sabemos que estás en peligro, Ainur.

-¿Cómo mis guardianes? –preguntó Harry.

-Como tus amigos –le contestó Giliath. Harry le sonrió agradeciendo la respuesta.

-Quizá debas enfrentarte solo a tu destino –le habló Derin-, pero si puedo estar a tu lado para abrirte el camino hacia él, lo haré –le sonrió con cordialidad-. El escuadrón puede permanecer sin mí durante algunos años.

-¿Algunos años? –enarcó una ceja-. Derin, es un año mortal… lo que lo convierten en unos treinta años en Ahsvaldry… más o menos…

Derin se encogió de hombros.

-Si el escuadrón no es capaz de soportar treinta años sin mí, es que no merecen que yo los capitanee –dijo sin un atisbo de sonrisa. Harry sí sonrió.

-Nunca vas a estar solo mientras estemos contigo, Ainur –dijo firmemente Erebor colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho y mirándolo-. Eso es algo que deberás tener siempre presente. Hicimos un juramento de lealtad y protección hacia ti como descendiente de Lahntra –se apartó suavemente y retiró sus manos de los hombros. Sonriendo a medias se arrodilló delante de él e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto-, ahora hago un juramento de lealtad y protección hacia ti como Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter.

-Erebor…

-Juro entregar mi vida de ser necesario si con ello salvo la tuya. Juro que mi vida te pertenece para que dispongas de ella. Juro mi corazón y mi alma a tu persona confiando en tu benevolencia hasta que la muerte acabe con mi vida o el destino acabe con la tuya.

Harry suspiró.

-Yo Harold James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, acepto tu juramento de lealtad y fidelidad y espero que la luz del bien te guíe en tu camino cuando haya oscuridad.

Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Erebor tal y como lo había hecho en el juramento en Ahsvaldry; una luz dorada se expandió de sus manos rodeando la superficie de la cabeza de Erebor. Cuando la luz desapareció, el dios se levantó y Giliath ocupó su puesto.

-Juro entregar mi vida de ser necesario si con ello salvo la tuya. Juro que mi alma y mi corazón acudirán a ti en caso de necesidad. Juro sobre mi propia alma que te protegeré y nadie podrá hacerte daño si yo estoy presente. Ahora hago un juramento de lealtad y protección hacia ti como Harry Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter, ahijado de Sirius Orión Black, guardián de tu alma.

-Yo Harold James Potter –respiró un segundo; aún impactado por escuchar el nombre de Sirius en boca de otra persona-, hijo de James y Lily Potter, ahijado de Sirius Orión Black, guardián de mi alma, acepto tu juramento de lealtad y fidelidad y espero que la luz del bien te guíe en tu camino cuando haya oscuridad.

Repitió el mismo gesto que había hecho con Erebor consciente de lo que aquello significaba. Si bien sus guardianes antes habían hecho sus juramentos sobre el descendiente de Lahntra, eso los desvinculaba de cualquier otra acción que pudieran hacer sobre Harry; de modo que si Harry moría en cualquier momento ninguno de ellos debería sentirse culpable; de este modo, con el nuevo juramento a Harry Potter, no sólo aseguraban velar por el descendiente de Lahntra reconociéndolo como descendiente del linaje de dioses, sino que también lo reconocían como mortal, debiéndole la vida y ofreciendo la suya propia por proteger la de él. Ningún mortal había poseído tales privilegios y derechos desde que su madre Lily Evans Potter había pisado Ahsvaldry.

Cuando Giliath se levantó, Derin dio un paso al frente. No hubo vacilación ni titubeo cuando desenvainó sus dagas y ofreciéndole una a Harry, él tomo la otra realizando un corte poco profundo en brazo derecho. Harry le sonrió e hizo lo mismo que él en su propio brazo. Cuando la sangre empezó a brotar de ambos, unieron sus brazos dejando que su sangre se mezclara, recordando el juramento que ambos habían realizado al pasar a ser hermanos en la batalla.

-Tu sangre es mi sangre, mi sangre es tu sangre; protegeré tu vida como tú protegerás la mía. Este es mi juramento de lealtad, dentro y fuera del campo de batalla –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Derin, descendiente del linaje de los dioses de Ahsvaldry, shygard reconocido, capitán del escuadrón de los Lobos Grises de Ahsvaldry que juraron obediencia y lealtad a la memoria de Lahntra, hija de Axenor y Eredith, juro lealtad hacia ti y hacia los tuyos. Acudiré a tu llamada cuando me necesites y estaré a tu lado aún cuando no me llames.

-Yo Harold James Potter, descendiente del linaje de Lahntra, hija de Axenor y Eredith, guardián y depositario de la lágrima de Lahntra, shygard y capitán del escuadrón de los Lobos Grises de Ahsvaldry junto a Derin, descendiente del linaje de los dioses de Ahsvaldry, acepto tu juramento de lealtad y te ofrezco mi sangre cuando la tuya no sea suficiente para tu vida.

La luz dorada envolvió calidamente los brazos de ambos, cerrando la herida que se había producido durante el corte y secando la sangre derramada.

Cuando la luz se apagó, Harry y Derin se soltaron y Harry miró a los tres dioses que habían en la habitación. Podría haberles dicho muchas cosas, podría haberles advertido que sería peligroso, que permanecer en el mundo mortal con él era como invitar a la muerte a acecharlo y condenarlos… pero nada de todo aquello hubiera servido; habían hecho un juramento y ocurriera lo que ocurriera, los tres dioses estarían con él hasta el final. Sonrió cuando la única palabra que podía decirles se cruzó por su mente. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Gracias.

Los tres dioses supieron que Ainur confiaba en ellos y que siempre lo haría; de algún modo, eso les alivió. No dejarían que nada le pasara al pequeño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se sentó en la cama de Ron mientras que el muchacho entraba y cerraba la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Habían intentado escuchar la conversación que se mantenía detrás de las puertas de la sala de estar, pero además de no haberse podido acercar a menos de un metro debido al escudo de confidencialidad que alguien había lanzado sobre la habitación, habían sido sorprendidos por Remus Lupin que los había mandado a la habitación diciéndoles que ya les avisarían cuando tuvieran que volver a bajar pero que Harry había pedido estar solos y él se encargaría de que nadie quisiera molestarlos aunque tuviese que estar toda la noche allí de pie.

-¿Te has fijado en cómo nos ha mirado? –Ron miró a Hermione mientras la chica abrazaba uno de los cojines y le hacía la pregunta-. Era como si no fuera él… sus ojos… estaban… -suspiró cansada-… no era la mirada de siempre…

-Por supuesto que no lo eran –concedió Ron visiblemente molesto-. ¿Viste como me contestó? ¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me conteste de ese modo?

Hermione lo miró de forma sarcástica. A veces Ron podía resultar exasperante de verdad.

-¿Quieres decir a parte de ocultarle que éramos miembros de la orden? –quiso saber la chica con cinismo.

-Nos dijeron que no dijéramos nada –se defendió el pelirrojo.

-Y a él le dijeron que no nos dijera muchas cosas y él lo hizo –contrarrestó Hermione frunciendo el ceño-. Nos contó lo de Tom Riddle pese a que no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, y nos contó el ataque que sufrió en Privet Drive en tercero con los dementores, y confió en nosotros con lo de Sirius…

-Pero Dumbledore dijo…

-Sé lo que dijo Ronald, yo estaba ahí, ¿recuerdas? Sólo… me estaba preguntando si sabe lo del año pasado…

Ron frunció el ceño.

-Espero que no lo sepa. Si nos ha tratado así únicamente por pertenecer a la orden desde este verano, no quiero saber cómo nos trataría si sabe que le estamos pasando informes a Dumbledore desde el año pasado…

-Tiene todo el derecho a estar enfadado Ron.

-¿Ahora te pones de su parte? No era eso lo que dijiste cuando el director nos pidió que le pasáramos información –le retó él-. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era por su bien.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Ron, no me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie! –dejó el cojín con fuerza sobre la cama, con demasiada fuerza. Ron la miró-. ¡Sólo estoy diciendo que quizá no deberíamos haberlo hecho! ¡Le hemos traicionado, ¿no lo ves! Quizá nos equivocamos…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que quizá debimos decirle la verdad a Harry cuando pudimos hacerlo Ron… Lo culpé de querer ser siempre el centro de atención reclamándole que tenía predilección por hacerse el héroe… -sonrió afectada-… cuando él nunca buscó esa fama… Tú… tú dejaste que los celos te jugasen una mala pasada durante cuarto, cuando pensaste que él había puesto su nombre en el cáliz, ¿recuerdas? –el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza avergonzado-. Y sigues pensando igual que entonces… que él busca ser siempre el centro de atención ¿verdad? –adivinó la chica mirando al pelirrojo.

-Es lo que hace, Hermione. Haga lo que haga, él siempre es el centro de atención. No importa cuanto nos esforcemos nosotros… él siempre acaba reclamando…

-¡Él no reclama nada! ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar, Ron? Has estado junto a él desde el primer día, Ron… Sabes que detesta ser el centro de atención, nunca se ha aprovechado de su apellido…

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir con todo esto, Hermione? ¿Qué Dumbledore está equivocado? ¿Qué nunca debimos hacer lo que hicimos? Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no te parece? Si no le hubiésemos pasado esos informes al director, Umbridge nos había pillado a todos en el ED ¿recuerdas? Fue por nuestro aviso que el director acudió en ayuda de Harry y se auto inculpó, ¿recuerdas?

-No estoy diciendo eso, Ronald. Sólo… está bien, quizá sí hicimos lo mejor para él el año pasado –Ron sonrió victorioso-; pero quizá deberíamos habérselo dicho en cuanto el curso hubo acabado y no ocultárselo como hicimos… igual que cuando entramos en la orden…

Los ojos de Hermione estaban ligeramente aguados. El chico lo notó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Piénsalo un momento Ron… ¿cómo te sentirías tú si las dos personas en quién más confías te traicionaran del modo en que nosotros lo hemos hecho con él?

Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa.

-Tienes razón… Me sentiría enfadado, traicionado y no quería verlos en mi vida…

-Yo sólo… sólo quiero recuperar a Harry… No quiero que vuelva a mirarme de la forma en que hoy lo ha hecho… -sorbió por la nariz intentando controlar algunas lágrimas-… sólo quiero que todo sea como antes…

-Ya está, tranquila…-la abrazó-. Todo saldrá bien… Harry no es tan cabezota y rencoroso como nosotros… -Hermione sonrió-… verás que todo se arregla.

-No lo sé Ron… tengo el presentimiento de que esta vez no será tan fácil… Siempre hemos sido las personas en quien confiaba porque nunca antes había podido confiar en nadie pero ahora… esas personas… ¿no notaste…

-… la complicidad que había entre ellos? –acabó la frase por la chica-. Sí, lo noté. Pero Harry no nos apartaría de su lado nunca… -le sonrió-. Verás que todo se arregla.

Pero tanto Hermione como Ron sabían que el chico lo estaba diciendo más para convencerse a sí mismo que por creer que tuviera razón. Seguramente habían perdido a Harry para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba horas encerrado en aquella habitación revisando viejos libros de magia negra y oscura que su señor había dispuesto para él y la tarea que le había sido encomendada. Pero no hallaba en ninguno de ellos comentario alguno al objeto que reposaba sobre el pedestal.

Un hermoso cofre de mármol blanco con betas negras; tallado a mano y protegido por runas antiguas y mágicas que escapaban del conocimiento de su señor. Él había sido elegido a dedo por el Señor Tenebroso para hallar la forma de abrir semejante cofre y mirar en su interior para saber qué había dentro de él. El Señor Tenebroso había sido muy claro al respecto; si en tres días no hallaba la forma de abrir el cofre, lo pagaría con su vida.

Ninguno de los mortífagos que habían escuchado semejante comentario dudaba de que Lord Voldemort cumpliría su promesa.

Dejó el libro de nuevo en el estante y tomó otro cuyo título estaba borrado debido al paso de los tiempos y los años. Suspiró derrotado; debía encontrar algo en las próximas cinco horas o moriría y sabía por propia experiencia, que ninguno de los que se consideraban sus amigos dentro del círculo de mortífagos dudaría un solo segundo en aplicarle la maldición asesina.

Sus dedos pasaron con nerviosismo las páginas amarillentas. Sus ojos, habituados a la poca luz de la estancia, recorrían las páginas a una velocidad superior a la normal, buscando entre las palabras alguna que pudiera darle una pista sobre lo que estaba buscando, pues ni siquiera eso sabía.

La palabra "leyenda" unida a "Elea" le llamó la atención en una página cercana al final del libro. Sus ojos se entretuvieron en aquella página más tiempo de lo que se había detenido en las otras. Sonrió mientras leía con ávido interés.

Cerró el libro y lo tomó entre sus manos mientras salía de la habitación; quizá y después de todo, aún no era su hora de morir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entró en el salón y reprimió una sonrisa al ver que todos le miraban. Sin decir nada se sentó en el sitio que ocupaba antes y pudo ver como los demás le imitaban, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione que acababan de bajar; Harry notó que la chica tenía los ojos rojizos pero no comentó nada. Si había llorado era su problema; le dolía, sí, pero no le preguntaría.

-Hay un cambio de planes –informó Harry-. Derin, Giliath y Erebor pasarán una temporada conmigo y no hay forma de disuadirlos de que se aparten de mí así que deberán entrar a formar parte del personal docente de Hogwarts, si no supone ninguna molestia –miró a Albus directamente.

-¿En qué puestos? –preguntó el director sabiendo que había perdido la batalla de la conversación mucho antes incluso de haberla iniciado.

-Se instaurará una nueva clase: defensa no mágica, para los alumnos de cuarto en adelante y Derin se encargará de ello –el aludido asintió con la cabeza y entre los miembros de la orden se murmuraron comentarios aludiendo a Derin como "el antipático" o "el raro que no habla"-. Erebor será el nuevo profesor de Defensa –Snape dio un respingo en su asiento pero no dijo nada al respecto, cosa que sorprendió bastante a los presentes que lo miraban esperando una queja por su parte-, créame que es perfecto para el puesto –Albus asintió mirando al hombre moreno-. Giliath se ocupará de Historia de la Magia para todos aquellos alumnos que sean de sexto y séptimo curso –miró al director-, creo que los que tenemos esa edad estamos bastante capacitados para razonar por nosotros mismos la verdadera historia y no lo que se nos ha estado enseñando hasta el momento.

-Como comprenderás Harry, no puedo permitir que…

-Si no se nos permite ir con Ainur, me temo que él tampoco irá a ese lugar –dijo claramente Erebor sin titubear-. No se moleste, no podrá saber de donde proviene nuestra magia –se dirigió esta vez a Moody.

-Creo, señor –dijo Harry-, que deberá permitir que vengan conmigo a Hogwarts, igual que debe permitir que venga Remus, después de todo, no queremos que el único contacto que tengo con la persona que mejor conoció a mis padres y mi padrino, caiga en el olvido, ¿cierto?

-No tiene ningún derecho a reclamar nada de lo que está haciendo, Potter –la voz de Moody sonó clara en la sala pero antes de que nadie pudiera añadir o decir nada más, Derin elevó su voz sobre los presentes.

-¿Derechos? ¿Con qué derecho criticáis aceptando o no lo que él reclama por una vez en su vida? Lo enviaron a casa de unos parientes que no lo querían aún sabiendo quién era en realidad y sabiendo la vida que en esa casa llevaría –Albus cerró los ojos como si de ese modo pudiera olvidar el daño que Harry había sufrido con aquello-, lo mantuvisteis vigilado durante toda su infancia y ni uno solo de vosotros fue capaz de intervenir cuando lo maltrataban –Moody y Tonks bajaron la visata-, lo llevasteis a un mundo donde todos querían conocerle y le envidiaban, un lugar donde él quería ser feliz y donde sólo recibió desprecio por ciertas personas –esta vez fue Snape quien tuvo que reconocer que era cierto-, le ofrecieron una familia únicamente para poder ganarse la confianza de él –Molly y Arthur se miraron-, y las únicas personas en las que él confió, le traicionaron –Hermione y Ron se sintieron culpables-. Lo alejasteis durante trece años de la persona que más le quería a parte de sus padres, lo mantuvisteis en las sombras de la ignorancia y la credulidad únicamente por vuestro propio beneficio y él jamás os reclamó nada, a ninguno; al contrario, quiso confiar en vosotros y lo hizo hasta el último aliento y la última esperanza que su corazón albergaba pese a tener sospechas de que estaba siendo manipulado… ¿Y hablan de derechos? ¿Acaso no os ha dado ya suficiente? ¡Podía haberse quedado en Ahsvaldry a salvo pero él decidió volver para cumplir con vuestra estúpida profecía sólo para salvaros a todos!

-Basta Derin… por favor… -su voz aunque notaba un débil tono de protesta fue fría y directa.

El hombre rubio detuvo su discurso; pero sus ojos fríos recorrieron la habitación en busca de alguien que quisiera decir que todo lo que había expuesto era falso. Nadie pudo contradecirle.

-¿Y quién eres tú para inmiscuirte en los problemas de Harry? –preguntó Ron levantándose de la silla y encarando a Derin-. Son sus problemas, no los vuestros, así que no os metáis en asuntos que no os atañen. –añadió.

-Harry es asunto nuestro –dijo esta vez Erebor de forma calmada-. Y nosotros somos los que vosotros debisteis ser en su momento: amigos, familia, protectores y guardianes que sólo desean que él sea feliz… ¿En algún momento os interesó Harry por ser quien es?

-Potter siempre nos ha interesado –dijo Moody en actitud defensiva.

-Exacto, siempre os interesó Potter, pero olvidasteis a Harry –intervino Giliath-. Nosotros nunca lo hicimos.

-Chicos, es suficiente –pidió de nuevo Harry adoptando la expresión fría-. Siento mucho que las cosas sean así director, pero comprenderá que mi confianza en todos los presentes está bajo límites –esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica-. No regresaré a Hogwarts a menos que ellos vengan conmigo. Puedo luchar esta batalla solo, la cuestión aquí es si me quieren de su lado o no.

-Acepto tus condiciones Harry –intervino Albus causando que todos le miraran escépticos-. Serán los nuevos profesores.

Harry asintió.

-En ese caso y teniendo en cuenta que ya está todo aclarado, me retiro. Mañana será un día movido –se levantó de la silla-. Remus, ¿te quedas conmigo?

-Eso no se pregunta Harry. Pero aún no me has dicho…

-Cierto –le sonrió tranquilo-. En el Valle de Godric. He restaurado la casa de mis padres. ¿Has recogido tus cosas? –el licántropo asintió-. Bien.

-Potter, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento antes?

-Por supuesto –dijo el chico inmediatamente-. ¿La sala? –preguntó. El profesor asintió y Harry se giró hacia Giliath-. No hagáis mucho daño –le aconsejó. Giliath le revolvió el cabello como única respuesta. Derin hizo ademán de ir con él pero Harry negó-. No es necesaria Derin, prefiero que te quedes aquí y te asegures de que nadie intente escuchar nuestra conversación –miró de forma significativa a Ron y Hermione.

Durante los tres cuartos de hora siguientes, nadie dijo nada. Quizá estaban aún meditando las palabras dichas por los tres extraños, o quizá era simplemente que la mirada intimidante de Derin era demasiado persuasiva y vaticinaba que cualquiera que dijera algo que no fuera de su agrado podría tener que vérselas con el. Lo único que se escuchaba en la sala era la conversación amena en la que se habían introducido Giliath y Remus en la que la mujer sonreía.

Cuando regresaron de la sala, Severus ocupó su lugar junto a Albus sin decir una palabra. Harry se giró hacia Hermione y Ron.

-Y supongo que vosotros también querréis hablar conmigo ¿cierto? –ambos se levantaron asintiendo nerviosamente antes de que a Harry se le ocurriese cambiar de opinión-. Vamos a la sala.

Derin entrecerró los ojos al ver como el anciano le susurraba algo al oído a Snape y éste negaba con la cabeza haciendo que el hombre mayor frunciese el ceño. Al parecer Ainur no le había dicho lo que deseaba saber y si lo había hecho, ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo al director de la escuela.

-Erebor, ¿abres un portal? –la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Erebor lo miró extrañado pero asintió en silencio y alzando su mano convocó una pequeña esfera de agua que se expandió hacia los lados hasta crear una abertura ovalada que nacía en el suelo de la estancia y se extendía hacia el techo.

-¿Dónde están… -empezó a preguntar Molly. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Subieron a sus habitaciones, parece ser que no les gustó lo que les dije –dijo en tono frío-. Nos veremos mañana en el banquete –informó el chico al director.

Albus cerró los ojos con pesadez cuando el portal se cerró después de que Harry y los demás hubiesen salido de la casa. Aquel iba a ser un año bastante movido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, hola, ya lo habéis leído?**

**Qué os ha parecido? Está bien? Acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias, ideas e incluso howlers…. Así que a qué esperáis para enviarme reviews?**

**Espero que os haya gustado, un besito para todos y nos leemos en el proximo capítulo!**

**Disfrutad de la lectura que siempre es maravillosa!**


	5. Un vistazo al pasado que jamás regresará

**Hola! Sí, ya sé que no he contestado los reviews del pasado capítulo, pero es que esta semana he estado bastante liada entregando trabajos para la facultad y me ha sido completamente imposible, ya me ha costado bastante poder terminar este capítulo!**

**En fin… os prometo contestaros esta semana, así que ya sabeis, seguid dejando reviews ok?**

**Pues nada, dado a que bastante gente me ha pedido saber qué habló Harry con Snape y con Ron y Hermione, he decidido adelantároslo en lugar de ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo que era como estaba planeado, así que no os quejéis eh!**

**Aps, sí, antes de que se me olvide. Alguien que no está registrado y no me dejó su dirección de correo me preguntó en un review que si iba a haber slash en el fic; mi respuesta es que no, no lo habrá. No porque esté en contra de ese tipo de relaciones, todo lo contrario, varios de mis fics favoritos son de relación entre hombres; el motivo es muy simple: no me salen las escenas. Lo he intentado y no hay forma de que me salga una escena decente, así que prefiero dejar que los profesionales lo hagan antes que cometer yo una barbaridad a la vista y a la imaginación jejeje ok?**

**Bueno, pues nada, os dejo con el capítulo, leedlo y ya me diréis qué opinais!**

**Espero que os guste!**

**Un besito y disfrutad!**

CAPITULO 4: Un vistazo al pasado que jamás regresará

"_El cielo estaba claro, ni una sola nube se veía en el firmamento de la mañana. Los colores del alba rosados y rojizos se mezclaban con la primera claridad celeste del día. Hacía ya dos horas que estaba levantado. Se preguntó en silencio qué estarían haciendo sus amigos en aquellos momentos; se preguntó dónde estaría Sirius de seguir vivo; se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Voldemort. _

_Voldemort… No había vuelto a soñar con él desde que había pisado Ahsvaldry. Era como si la conexión que lo unía a través de su cicatriz hubiese desaparecido por completo. Lo agradeció. No quería seguir soñando con más muertes y maldiciones; con pesadillas que se repetían una y otra vez y que tenían como único fin asegurarse de que él se culpaba por la muerte de todos aquellos que perecían manos de aquel asesino, ya fuera por su propia mano o por la mano de sus fieles mortífagos._

_Si había alguien que lo preocupaba era Remus. Él era el único merodeador que aún seguía con vida y de algún modo, en cierta manera, estaba más unido a él de lo que nadie pudiera sospechar. _

_-¿Estás listo? _

_La voz de Erebor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y Harry únicamente pudo asentir mientras abandonaba su posición en el templete._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_El dios pareció meditarlo unos segundos, aunque Harry sabía perfectamente que lo tenía planeado desde hacía una semana como mínimo. Había aprendido a leer los signos en el rostro de su protector y guardián y lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que tenía su entrenamiento planeado cada minuto, incluyendo los descansos que él se tomaba y los días en los que conseguía escapar de sus lecciones._

_-Oclumancia –contestó Erebor encogiéndose de hombros-. Te recomiendo que si quieres contarme algo sobre tu vida lo hagas ahora, de todos modos lo voy a ver._

_Harry se quedó paralizado en el sitio en el que estaba. No. No iba a permitir que nadie más practicara con él haciéndole pasar de nuevo por lo que Snape le había obligado a pasar el año anterior. No iba a permitir que nadie viese sus recuerdos. No estaba preparado. Erebor debió notar su incomodidad._

_-¿Ocurre algo, Ainur?_

_No se acostumbraba a ese nombre. "Sagrado" "santo". Eso era lo que significaba su nombre, al menos, era lo que Stell le había dicho cuando él le había preguntado, casi el mismo día de su llegaba a Ahsvaldry. Tres meses después seguía sin acostumbrarse a él. _

_-No estoy preparado… -murmuró entre dientes-… aún no estoy listo…_

_-Tonterías –dijo Eerbor mirándolo-. Estás perfectamente capacitado para practicar no solo la oclumancia, sino también la legeremancia. Son dos disciplinas que han estado en tu familia desde los inicios de los tiempos._

_-No, no quiero decir eso… -intentó explicar Harry. Erebor lo miró frunciendo el ceño sin comprender y el chico resopló-. No estoy preparado para que veas mis recuerdos… No estoy preparado para recordar… No quiero que nadie vea mis recuerdos… Verías mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos… -intentó explicar el chico-… y aún no estoy preparado para eso…_

_Silencio. Harry parecía bastante avergonzado por haber tenido que admitir algo así frente a casi un desconocido. Pese a que Erebor había jurado lealtad y fidelidad a su persona y había prometido entregar su vida por la de él, aún no estaba preparado para dejar que nadie viese lo que había tenido que soportar durante dieciséis años._

_Recordó la primera vez que Snape había practicado con él. La sensación de impotencia que había sentido y la vergüenza posterior a cuando el profesor de pociones que más le odiaba había presenciado el trato que recibía por parte de los Dursley. Erebor colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico y Harry se preparó creyendo que el dios insistiría e intentaría entrar en su mente, igual que lo había hecho Snape. Cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable._

_-Entonces practicaremos otra cosa. ¿Te parece bien que empecemos con pociones? Ya conoces bastantes hierbas curativas, así que supongo que puedes… -se calló al ver el rostro perplejo del chico-. ¿Ainur? ¿Estás bien?_

_-¿No vas a insistir? –preguntó el chico desconfiado. Erebor le miró sorprendido-. Con la oclumancia, ¿no vas a insistir ni a meterte dentro de mí para ver que es lo que oculto?_

_Erebor le sonrió. Había visto en Harry la inocencia perdida y el miedo que el muchacho irradiaba sin darse cuenta cada vez que había alguien cerca de él. Negó con la cabeza._

_-Nadie tiene derecho a ver tus recuerdos si no deseas que lo hagan Ainur –le aseguró tranquilamente-. Sé que hay cosas que es mejor que la gente no vea o no sienta… Sé que estás muy ligado a tus recuerdos… No quiero ganarme tu confianza viendo tus pensamientos y jugando con ellos después según mi conveniencia –el chico lo miró extrañado-. Prefiero pensar que algún día confiarás en mí lo suficiente para contarme tus recuerdos y cuando llegue ese día, podremos practicar Oclumancia tranquilamente._

_-¿Estás hablando en serio?_

_-Claro… ¿quién sería tan desalmado cómo para intentar ver los recuerdos de otra persona que no quiere que le sean mostrados? –se encogió de hombros. Harry tuvo que contenerse de decir el nombre de su querido profesor de pociones y del director Dumbledore-. Entonces, ¿hacemos alguna poción? –Sonrió cuando el muchacho asintió._

_-Pero te advierto que no soy muy bueno… puedo hacer que todo esto explote en un segundo –afirmó sin orgullo._

_Erebor rió._

_-En ese caso tendremos que asegurarnos de que conozcas bien qué ocurre cuando mezclas los ingredientes, seguro que ese es tu fallo. Además –le guiñó un ojo-, no hay malos alumnos, sólo malos profesores._

_Harry no pudo evitar reí. Estaba claro que la modestia no formaba parte de su guardián"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore reposaba en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea. A pesar de que estaban a finales de verano, aquella casa siempre había sido muy fría, por eso las chimeneas estaban siempre encendidas dejando escuchar el leve chisporrotear de los leños y las llamas amarillas y rojizas bailando al compás del mismo fuego que las creaba.

Sirius siempre había dicho que la casa permanecía fría todo el año y que por mucho tiempo que pasara, siempre permanecería fría; el linaje de magia oscura de los Black habían practicado encantamientos y sortilegios oscuros en aquella casa desde tiempos inmemorables, motivo por el que el frío que esos encantamientos producía se había apoderado de cada rincón de la casa de cada piedra, de cada minúsculo átomo y pese a que habían limpiado la casa de todos esos hechizos, el frío seguía estando allí como un constante recuerdo de lo que una vez fue.

Desde que Harry había abandonado la casa, el ambiente se había vuelto aún más frío y cortante entre ellos. Si bien era cierto que habían estado buscándolo durante un mes, ninguno de ellos podía sentirse completamente libre de culpa, pues habían escuchado las palabras de Derin y cada uno de ellos se había sentido identificado de alguna manera con ellas.

Resultaba irónico en cierta medida que ellos que llevaban conviviendo con Harry en mayor o menor medida desde que había cumplido los once años hubiesen visto sus errores a través de las palabras de unos perfectos desconocidos. Y pese a que les hubiese gustado poder replicarle, todos sabían que ninguno tenía derecho a hacerlo. Y él, personalmente, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había podido evitar y no lo había hecho.

En medio de sus pensamientos y sus culpabilidades personales, enfrentándose a sus propios fantasmas, cada uno de ellos había abandonado la casa en dirección o bien hacia sus habitaciones como era el caso de los Weasleys y Hermione o, como el caso de Tonks y Moody hacia sus propias casas, para lo cual habían utilizado la red flú de la chimenea.

Severus Snape era el único que permanecía en la casa haciéndole compañía en sus horas de insomnio, quizá porque él también lo padecía, quizá porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, quizá simplemente porque le gustaba el silencio. De todas formas, pese a que el profesor de pociones estaba callado, su sola presencia y figura al otro lado de la mesa baja era suficiente para que Albus Dumbledore no se sintiera completamente abandonado.

Pero el profesor de pociones tenía la cabeza en otras cosas para estar pendiente del viejo director. No le había gustado la actitud de Potter. Había cambiado. Lo había notado en cuanto lo había visto en el salón. Había notado inmediatamente que la calidez del muchacho seguía allí, igual que siempre, pero estaba destinada únicamente a Remus; ningún miembro de la sala recibió una mirada amistosa, una palabra dulce o una sonrisa tímida.

No era arrogancia como había dicho… había sido más bien, cierto desdén hacia las personas allí reunidas; como si no le diese importancia al hecho de que hubiesen estado buscándolo, como si no le importara nade de lo que ocurría en aquella habitación. La preocupación por ellos y la inocencia que una vez había visto en sus ojos se había perdido y la determinación brillaba en ellos junto a la desconfianza.

Y por mucho que le costara trabajo aceptarlo, odiaba el hecho de pensar que él era el causante de que aquel muchacho hubiese perdido la confianza en quien se suponía que debía haber confiado, después de todo, Potter se parecía más a Lily Evans de lo que él mismo hubiese supuesto alguna vez.

Casi sin quererlo, recordó la conversación que había mantenido antes de que se marchara, escueta, simple y directa.

_(flashbacck)_

_-¿Qué quiere?_

_-El Señor Oscuro querrá saber de esta pequeña reunión –dijo afriamente-. ¿Qué debo decirle?_

_Harry lo miró escéptico. Había dicho que no quería que le dijera nada más ni nada menos que lo que él quería que Voldemort supiera, pero en ningún momento hubiera pensado que Snape aceptaría tan pronto y sin poner ningún problema de por medio, su petición._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico. Snape lo miró-. ¿Por qué me hace caso? Nunca me ha tratado bien, incluso puedo decir que me odia, entonces, ¿por qué va a hacerlo? –sonrió con tristeza-. Supongo que para que no me marche del mundo mágico ¿verdad?_

_-Se equivoca, Potter –Harry lo miró-. Me trae sin cuidado que se quede o se marche del mundo mágico, pero conozco su historia en casa de esos muggles casi tan bien como usted mismo después de todas las sesiones del año pasado –comentó con cierto veneno en las palabras, aún enfadado y avergonzado por lo que el muchacho había visto en su pensadero-. He leído la carta de Black y sé de la existencia de la poción de sangre que lo protegería… -suspiró-… y aunque no lo crea, si hubiera podido hacer la poción yo mismo lo hubiera hecho pero Dumbledore no me lo permitió._

_A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el tono de tristeza y melancolía con el que Snape había hecho aquella declaración._

_-¿Y por qué querría usted haberme ayudado, profesor?_

_-Porque… -lo miró como si fuera a decir algo que le causara gran dolor pero en el último minuto pareció arrepentirse y el dolor del pasado que había aflorado en sus ojos se vio remitido hasta el fondo de su alma, como siempre-… eso no es asunto suyo Potter, no de momento. _

_-¿Sabe? Yo creo que sí es el momento pero usted no está preparado todavía para hacerlo –le contestó de forma simple-. Dígale a Voldemort que la reunión ha sido para indicar que me han encontrado; he permanecido en un orfanato muggle a petición de mis tíos durante todo el mes –se encogió de hombros-. Voldemort –un nuevo escalofrío por parte del profesor lo hizo suspirar ¿es que iban a temerle a un nombre durante toda la vida?-, su Señor, -corrigió-, sabe que mis tíos me odian lo suficiente para hacer algo semejante._

_Snape asintió en silencio._

_-Y ahora si me disculpa –inclinó la cabeza-, debo irme, estoy seguro que Hermione y Ron también quieren hablar conmigo._

_-Potter –lo llamó una vez más. Harry lo miró antes de salir de la estancia-. No sé qué le ha pasado en este tiempo y no apruebo su forma de desaparecer y dejar al mundo mágico pendientes de usted –Harry resopló y estaba preparado a escuchar algo referente a la arrogancia de Sirius o la actitud de su padre, pero no estaba preparado para lo que Snape le dijo-; pero sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, me alegro; su actitud de niño ya me estaba cansando._

_-¿Cómo dice?_

_-Digo que se ve que ha madurado Potter; y sin tener en cuenta las consecuencias que eso puede traer –rodó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación-, me alegro de que lo haya hecho._

_-Supongo que gracias –le contestó Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba adivinar por qué Snape le hacía un cumplido semejante. Sonrió decidiendo jugar con el profesor un poco-. ¿Sabe que podría entrar en su mente ahora mismo y usted no se daría ni cuenta y yo podría averiguar por qué me hubiese querido ayudar?_

_El profesor de pociones torció el gesto en una sonrisa._

_-No lo haría –Harry iba a protestar cuando él añadió-. No he dicho que no pueda hacerlo Potter, sólo que no lo hará._

_-¿Cómo está tan seguro de ello?_

_-Porque ha heredado la integridad de sus padres, Potter y no olvide que yo estudié con ellos; antes de meterse en mi mente me pediría permiso –añadió con tono jocoso._

_-¿Y usted? –preguntó a su vez Harry sin contestar a la pregunta._

_-Digamos simplemente que me lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar en su mente, ¿le sirve de algo?_

_Harry sonrió a medias._

_-Más de lo que cree._

_(fin flashback)_

-¿Crees que me equivoqué? –preguntó el director.

-No me permitió hacer la poción de sangre como le pedí –Albus asintió-. Si es consciente de ello, sí se equivocó –contestó el profesor sin mirar al director-. Durante el año pasado pude ver sus recuerdos y le aseguro que por mucho que yo odiara a su padre y a Black, ningún niño merece ser tratado como lo ha sido Potter. Usted podría haber hecho que no tuviera que vivir esa vida… ¿por qué no lo evitó?

Dumbledore quiso buscar una respuesta válida, pero no tenía ninguna. No había ningún motivo para actuar como lo había hecho más que por su propia conveniencia. Hundió los hombros derrotado.

-No lo sé… -dijo el hombre.

Snape torció la boca.

-Esa no es una respuesta, Albus. El chico tiene derecho a estar enfadado y francamente, me sorprende que no haya dejado el mundo mágico para siempre. –dijo dejando sobre su mesa la taza de té-. Con su permiso me retiro, ha sido una larga noche.

Ni siquiera había esperado que le devolviera el saludo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se dejó caer abatida en la cama. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de quitarse la ropa o de trenzarse el cabello, costumbre que había adquirido para que sus rizos no estuvieran tan desordenados y rebeldes. Sólo quería tumbarse, cerrar los ojos y que al volver a abrirlos todo hubiese sido un sueño… una horrible pesadilla que jamás había ocurrido. Aquel chico que se acababa de marchar no podía ser Harry… No podía ser él… No podía haber cambiado tanto…

Cerró los ojos intentando que el sueño se apoderase de ella pero no lo consiguió. Su conversación con Ron y Harry estaba demasiado reciente para que pudiera olvidarla.

_(flashback)_

_Apenas hubieron entrado en la sala, Harry se había vuelto hacia ellos, y si en un principio ambos chicos habían creído que todo se trataba de una confusión y que Harry había permanecido frío porque Dumbledore y Snape estaban delante; pero en aquellos momentos y mirándolo tal y como estaba frente a ellos, se dio cuenta de que su frialdad reciente también se extendía hacia ellos. Definitivamente Harry había cambiado. Ahora que lo veía de cerca y junto a Ron podía decir sin equivocarse que Harry había alcanzado la gran altura de Ron y que incluso, lo superaba por centímetros. Pero su cambio se veía reflejado en sus ojos, en sus durad facciones, en su gesto severo; en su mirada gélida._

_-¿Qué queréis? –preguntó-. Me están esperando para irme a casa… tendré que preparar tres habitaciones más… -añadió en un murmullo más para sí mismo que para ellos dos._

_-Yo… nosotros… bueno… -empezó a balbucear Ron._

_-Queríamos hablar contigo –acotó Hermione al pelirrojo-. Has estado tantos días fuera que…_

_-No voy a decirte ni una palabra más de la que ya he dicho ahí dentro sobre Ahsvaldry, Hermione –los ojos de la chica lo miraron mientras fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio, nerviosa al haberse visto descubierta-. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no querría decíroslo, al menos a vosotros –apuntó de nuevo el muchacho._

_-Harry… ¿qué…_

_-¿Desde cuándo formáis parte de la Orden? –preguntó Harry con toda la intención-. Y antes de que me digáis nada, recordad que me he vuelto bastante bueno en Legeremancia… muy bueno, a decir verdad y que estoy bastante cansado de que me mientan._

_-Nos los propusieron a principios del verano –dijo Hermione segura de sus palabras. Ron la miró. Estaba claro que Hermione no acababa de creer que Hary fuese tan bueno en Legeremancia como acababa de insinuar._

_-A principios de verano… -dijo Harry sopesando la respuesta-… y supongo que no me lo dijisteis antes porque no os dejaron hacerlo ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, así es. Dijeron que sería mejor que tú no participaras en esto, para protegerte y por tu propio bienestar._

_-Y supongo que todos los informes que le pasasteis a Dumbledore y a la Orden durante el curso pasado sólo fue casualidad, ¿verdad? –Ron miró nerviosamente a Hermione con una ceja levantada como si quisiera advertirle que ya se lo había avisado. La joven muchacha miró con nerviosismo a Harry-. Lleváis desde el pasado curso espiándome… contándole cada secreto que yo os confiaba a Dumbledore… -sonrió sarcástico-. ¿Cómo habéis podido hacer algo así? Creía que erais mis amigos…_

_-El director Dumbledore nos dijo que…_

_-Hermione, deja de hablar como si fueras una enciclopedia ¿de acuerdo? –la chica pareció ofenderse, pero no dijo nada-. ¿Sabeis la cantidad de veces que Dumbledore me preguntó cosas que os implicaba a vosotros y nunca os delaté? Tú fuiste quién tomó los ingredientes para hacer la poción multijugos en segundo y jamás te delaté –le dijo mirándola-. ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que me habría ahorrado con Snape si hubiera dicho tu nombre? Pero claro… -añadió sarcástico-… tenía que ser el idiota sentimental que siempre he sido y defender y proteger a mis amigos… ¿cierto?-ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ron parecía demasiado ocupado peleándose consigo mismo y la parte que le indicaba que Harry tenía razón contra la parte que le indicaba que debía defender a Hermione-. Decidme ¿Os resultó divertido hacerlo? –les preguntó._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Engañarme, ¿os resultó divertido? Debió costaros mucho ¿no? Fingir ser mis amigos, apoyarme, animarme… _

_-Harry, en ningún momento hicimos nada que no hubiéramos hecho –dijo Ron seriamente-. Siempre fuimos tus amigos._

_-¿Y desde cuándo los amigos traicionan a sus amigos, Ron? –preguntó con acidez del chico moreno._

_-Harry…nosotros queríamos pedirte perdón… -empezó a decir Hermione-… No debimos hacer lo que hicimos y lo sentimos de verdad… Hicimos cosas que…_

_-No es lo que hicisteis lo que ha hecho daño, Hermione –la cortó el chico. Ron lo miró extrañado mientras un "¿entonces qué?" se escapaba de sus labios. Harry miró a la chica entre divertido y enojado-. Hermione siempre ha sido la inteligente de los tres, seguro que ella puede contestarte, ¿cierto?_

_-No es lo que hicimos… sino lo que dijimos y no hicimos lo que nos está costando tus miradas frías… ¿verdad? –dijo ella comprendiendo-. Tu actitud hacia nosotros ha cambiado por nuestra culpa…_

_-¿Lo que dijimos y no hicimos? –preguntó Ron._

_-Yo le acusé indirectamente de que Sirius hubiese muerto… -dijo Hermione-… lo acusé de querer ser siempre el héroe y dije que por eso era por lo que Sirius había muerto… Y tú…_

_-Yo lo dejé cuando más me necesitaba a su lado… -dijo Ron por ella._

_-Exacto –corroboró el chico dando un par del palmadas en un falso aplauso-. Y ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor suficiente para decirme lo que Dumbledore os había pedido; ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor suficiente para decirme lo que estabais haciendo, ni siquiera lo hicisteis después de la muerte de Sirius aún cuando sabíais que deberíais haberlo hecho para evitar que yo me sintiera culpable…_

_-Harry… nosotros estamos arrepentidos… de verdad… Si nos dieras otra oportun…_

_-Me habéis engañado una vez traicionándome, ¿cómo sé que no lo estáis haciendo otra vez?_

_-Confía en nosot… _

_-¿Confiar en vosotros? –interrumpió mirando a Hermione con los ojos centelleantes-. Me pedís un imposible. No puedo confiar en vosotros, no puedo confiar en la Orden, no puedo confiar en nadie más que en mí mismo… No necesito confiar en nadie._

_-Todo el mundo necesita confiar en alguien Harry –le dijo Hermione._

_-Pero no todo el mundo puede hacerlo, Hermione. Y ahora si me disculpáis, hay gente con la que deseo estar… -les sonrió con una sonrisa que a Ron se les antojó típicamente Slytherin-… y que sé que nunca me traicionarán._

_(fin flashback)_

Ninguno de los dos había podido retenerle. Un inmenso dolor había pasado por los ojos de Harry cuando hablaba con ellos; decepción también. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía culparle por sentirse así. Sin poderlo evitar, notó como sus ojos se humedecían. Sabía que acababa de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos y sabía que no sería fácil recuperarlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la antigua mansión Riddle, sede oficial ahora de los mortífagos del círculo más interno del Señor Oscuro, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión bastante importante entre Lord Voldemort y uno de sus más fieles vasallos.

-Llama a McGorn, quiero saber cómo va la investigación que le pedí.

El hombre se levantó y haciendo una reverencia salió de la habitación en la que Voldemort se hallaba. Nagini estiró su cuerpo sobre el regazo de su amo y se irguió mostrándole sus colmillos; Voldemort sonrió y le acarició la cabeza mientras le susurraba unas palabras que parecieron tranquilizar al réptil.

-Pronto, pequeña… pronto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus se debatía entre entrar o no entrar en la casa. Estaba en la entrada del jardín sin atreverse a dar un paso, ni hacia delante ni hacia atrás. No sabía cómo lo había hecho Harry, pero la casa en la que una vez vivieron James y Lily se erguía majestuosa sobre una de las colinas del Valle de Godric, como si siempre hubiese estado allí, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y en cualquier momento James fuese a aparecer saludándolo con la mano mientras que Sirius llegaría con Harry en los brazos perseguido por Lily gritándole que por nada del mundo iba a dejar que su hijo montase en una moto y mucho menos si era Padfoot quien conducía dicha moto.

El mismo jardín cuidado con tulipanes rosados y amarillos que enmarcaban el camino de piedra negra que conducía hasta la entrada. Las mismas paredes de láminas horizontales blancas; las mismas ventanas y puertas de color claro que él mismo había ayudado a pintar aunque había acabado en medio de una guerra de pintura con sus dos amigos.

Era como regresar al pasado… a un pasado que no debería de haber desaparecido… pero que nunca más regresaría.

-¿Vas a entrar?-La divertida voz de Harry a sus espaldas lo hizo reaccionar. El hombre lobo lo miró unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar la casa mientras emitía un pequeño suspiro-. Vamos… Si yo pude hacerlo, tú también podrás… Hay una habitación esperándote –le guiñó un ojo-. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a estar solo Remus… Ni mis padres ni Sirius lo querrían.

-Pero Harry… ¿cómo… apenas tenías un año… ¿cómo has podido… la casa está igual…

-Fotografías, documentos, intuición, imágenes, flashes, sueños…-se encogió de hombros antes de añadir risueño-. Y un poco de magia.-Remus no pudo evitar sonreír-. Entonces, ¿entramos?

Remus no se había equivocado. Si por fuera la casa le había transportado al pasado, el interior de la vivienda había hecho exactamente lo mismo. La entrada permanecía despejada a excepción de una alfombra rojiza y algunos cuadros y tapices que decoraban las paredes, en un rincón, una lámpara de pie iluminaba la pequeña estancia. Dos puertas, una a la izquierda que conducía a la cocina y una a la derecha que conducía a la sala de estar; enfrente, un pequeño pasillo que dejaba ver las escaleras que subían al primer piso y bajaban al sótano. La sala de estar se comunicaba a través de dos arcos abiertos con el salón, dividiendo las dos estancias con claridad.

Si mal no recordaba, la cocina, que tenía una parte que hacía a la par de un pequeño comedor, comunicaba con el pasillo rodeando las escaleras, de forma que la puerta que se veía detrás de las mismas sería la que comunicaba con la cocina. Y al fondo del pasillo, junto al salón, una última habitación antes de llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero; tras esta puerta, si recordaba bien, se encontraba una biblioteca que aunque parecía pequeña desde fuera, por dentro no tenía nada que envidiar a la biblioteca de Hogwarts dado que Lily amaba los libros.

Suspiró. Harry había decorado las estancias con sumo cuidado y de forma armoniosa. Muebles sencillos y nada ostentosos, igual que James y Lily lo habían mantenido una vez. Las paredes tenían diversas fotografías y paisajes grabados en tapices; e incluso en los muebles y estanterías, se veían fotografías de los padres de Harry, de Sirius, de Harry siendo bebé, incluso de él mismo.

-Las fotografías…

-Estaban en la bóveda de mis padres, como un plano de la casa –se encogió de hombros nuevamente-. Espera, falta una fotografía.

Ante los ojos de Remus abrió la bolsa que llevaba donde había guardado el álbum de fotografías de Sirius; de allí sacó la fotografía que había estado viendo antes junto a Remus y sonriendo conjuró un marco donde la fotografía se guardó mágicamente. Sonriendo, la colocó sobre la repisa de la chimenea del salón, bajo la mirada aprobatoria de Remus y un brillo de felicidad y nostalgia en sus ojos.

-Ahora sí que hay una fotografía de mi familia completa.

-Gracias Harry… -le dijo el hombre lobo. Harry le sonrió a modo de respuesta y se giró hacia los tres dioses que se habían quedado mirando la escena, sabiendo que no debían intervenir, pues ese momento había sido destinado únicamente a ellos dos y nada les daba derecho a decir nada.

-Bueno, ahora… venid, os enseñaré donde podeis dormir esta noche, mañana estaremos Hogwarts.

Remus fue consciente en aquel momento de que no estaban solos y se giró para poder observar mejor a las extrañas personas que habían aparecido en Grimmauld Place. En el momento en que vio a las tres personas, supo que sería una imagen que siempre tendría en la mente.

Erebor representaba la figura de un hombre alto y con el cabello oscuro recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro derecho cayendo hasta el abdomen fue la primera en emerger del agua líquida. Sus ojos azules reflejaban la tranquilidad que en aquellos momentos Remus no tenía. Vestía con sus ropas rojas y negras, un pantalón negro holgado y una casaca roja sin mangas abiertas en los laterales hasta la cintura donde un cinturón dorado sostenía dos dagas.

Remus observó la otra figura, Giliath, y si se había quedado impresionado por el hombre, la delicada figura que en aquellos momentos contemplaba no era para menos. Era una mujer esbelta de cabellos rojizos y rizados hasta más debajo de la cintura y ojos grandes del color del cielo. Vestía con una sencilla túnica blanca ajustada en la cintura utilizando un cordón dorado donde guardaba una pequeña daga resplandeciente; algunos rizos descansaban sobre sus hombros desnudos y un colgante blanco descansaba pacíficamente sobre su garganta. Una delgada corona plateada reposaba sobre los bucles de fuego dándole un aspecto dulce y angelical que atrajo la atención de Remus de forma inmediata.

La figura de imponente hombre rubio se veía aún más amenazante que la que había visto en la sede del Orden. Iba vestido de forma similar a Erebor, pero con la casaca de los Lobos Grises, blanca, de cuello alto y sin mangas, con los botones que unían el lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Sobre la casaca, a la vista, el medallón que lo caracterizaba como capitán del escuadrón brillaba. Pero a lo que Remus no pudo evitar prestar atención, fueron los ojos grises que parecían capaces de escudriñar hasta su misma alma.

Se sintió pobremente vestido con sus desgastados pantalones y su camisa negra con la chaqueta por encima. No pudo ocultar su sonrojo a lo que Giliath le sonrió comprensiva.

-Harry no podría tener una familia mejor que la que tiene… -le sonrió y Remus pudo notar la calidez de aquella mujer-. Lily siempre hablaba muy bien de ti y veo que tenía razón…

-¿Conocisteis a Lily? –preguntó el hombre. Erebor y Derin asintieron en silencio-. Ella… era muy especial, ¿verdad?-Giliath le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-Igual que lo es su hijo –le contestó la mujer.

Harry carraspeó ligeramente sonrojado.

-Vamos… antes de que os pongáis a hablar de mí prefiero que os quedéis dormidos de una vez.-Remus rió suavemente-. ¿Qué?

-Que hablando así me recordaste a James… -se encogió de hombros. Harry sonrió.

-Es el mejor cumplido que nadie puede hacerme, Remus. ¿Vamos?-Y se giró hacia las escaleras sabiendo que los demás le seguirían al piso superior.

-Por cierto ¿qué pasó en la reunión antes de que llegáramos?

-Poca cosa… Harry prácticamente ha desestimado seguir a las órdenes de Albus, no ha querido entrar en la Orden, les ha dado un repaso a los que le han estado engañando ruante todo el año, ha obtenido su mayoría de edad legalmente por lo que ahora es considerado un adulto y además no necesita tutores, ha sacado las mejores calificaciones de los EXTASI en muchos años y me ha pedido que venga a vivir con él –enumeró Remus como si aquello fuera lo más normal.

Giliath sonrió abrazando de nuevo a Harry. Erebor negó con la cabeza claramente divertido y Derin no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ese es mi chico –añadió Giliath aún divertida

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la mirada verde de Harry irrumpía en sus pensamientos como un constante aviso de que lo estaba vigilando como él lo había hecho. Se sentía mal, se sentía terriblemente mal y de haber podido retroceder en el tiempo lo hubiera hecho para no aceptar la propuesta de Dumbledore.

No debería haber aceptado espiar a su amigo; era su amigo, casi un hermano; Harry había confiado en él cuando los demás no confiaban; había puesto en sus manos su vida en más de una ocasión sin dudarlo nunca y él a cambio de su muestra de confianza lo había traicionado.

¿Por qué lo había echo? ¿Ser el sexto hermano de una familia donde todos los hermanos mayores poseen una característica que los ha convertido en personas importantes, le había afectado hasta el punto de querer ser superior a quien una vez le había ofrecido su amistad?

No encontraba respuesta a esa pregunta y sabía que jamás la encontraría, después de todo, no podía retroceder en el tiempo… Seguramente había perdido a su amigo para siempre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Harry? –preguntó Remus entrando en la habitación que ocupaba el muchacho.

-Son ciudadanos de Ahsvaldry –dijo el chico sin mentir, después de todo, no había dicho en ningún momento que Ahsvaldry fuera una ciudad creada por y para dioses, ¿cierto?-. Digamos que me ayudaron mucho durante mi estancia allí.

-Supongo que debo suponer que ellos son los responsables de tu cambio –sugirió despacio sabiendo que pisaba terreno peligroso.

-No –contestó el chico sentándose en la cama e invitando a Remus a que tomara asiento en una de las butacas de la estancia-; el engaño, la traición, las mentiras, toda esta red política que se ha creado a mi alrededor, descubrir ciertas cosas después de tanto tiempo que me han estado ocultando… -suspiró-… Esos son los motivos de mi cambio. Estuve pensando en dejar el mundo mágico a principios del verano –dijo como quién no quiere la cosa-; en realidad estuve pensando en dejar los dos mundos… -sonrió amargamente

-Harry… tú… tú no…

-La palabra es suicidio –dijo el muchacho tranquilo-. Después de todo, cualquier lugar sería mucho mejor que la casa de los Dursley… y con Sirius muerto…

Remus sintió la ira y el enfado del lobo crecen dentro de él por haber permitido que su pequeño cachorro tuviese siquiera la idea de terminar con su vida únicamente porque le habían hecho daño. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado su daño para que se hubiese planteado morir?

-Pero entonces llegó la carta de Sirius, el medallón de mamá… Ahsvaldry… Ellos me dijeron quién era, quién soy. Me enseñaron todo lo que se suponía que debía saber y no sabía; se encargaron de instruirme en historia mágica, en cómo defenderme y defender a los demás, cómo controlar mi magia, como sacar mi poder y refugiarme en mi aura, según conviniese…

-¿Ellos te dieron el conocimiento suficiente para pasar tus EXTASI, verdad?

-Ellos y… -sonrió-… otra persona… que me ayudó a descubrir porqué estaba aquí, porqué seguía vivo y porqué Voldemort no pudo acabar con mi vida cuando tenía un año –se encogió de hombros sonriendo-. Por eso sé que ellos son los que están mejor preparados para enseñar a los alumnos de Hogwarts no sólo a defenderse y atacar, sino a aprender de la historia y del pasado para evitar que en el futuro se cometan los mismo errores repetitivos una y otra vez.

-¿Me lo dirás algún día?

Harry sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Quizá. Ahora es tarde, mejor vamos a dormir.

Remus asintió y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tomando el pomo, se giró hacia Harry suavemente antes de abrir la puerta.

-Tus padres y Sirius estarían orgullosos de ti, Harry, lo sabes ¿verdad?

En un gesto instintivo, Harry llevó su mano al cuello, donde una fina cadena plateada se perdía dentro de su camisa sin dejar revelar lo que colgaba de ella. Cerró los ojos y sonrió dulcemente casi sin darse cuenta. Remus observó con agrado su sonrisa… la misma sonrisa inocente y pura que había visto la primera vez en esa misma casa cuando Harry era apenas un bebé.

-Lo sé Remus… Ahora lo sé… -el hombre sonrió y se giró-. Y también lo están de ti.

Si el hombre lobo se hubiese girado en aquellos momentos, el chico podría haber visto como se le aguaban los ojos mientras que una única lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus despertó bastante temprano con la idea de preparar el desayuno, no sólo para él sino para Harry y sus nuevas visitas que, recordó sonriendo, iban a quedarse allí por tiempo indefinido; aunque él estaba convencido de que tiempo indefinido significaba hasta que Harry lo decidiese.

Miró a su alrededor. Él estaba ocupando la habitación que una vez había sido de Harry; habían instalado a los tres visitantes en las tres habitaciones de huéspedes, Derin había ocupado la de la planta de abajo mientras que Giliath y Erebor se habían quedado con las dos del piso superior, cerca de la habitación principal que en otros tiempos había sido ocupada por James y Lily y que ahora ocupaba Harry.

Bajó las escaleras después de vestirse adecuadamente y antes de entrar en la cocina, le llegó el delicioso aroma del cacao caliente y las tostadas. Parecía que alguien había madrugado más que él.

-Buenos días –dijo entrando en la cocina.

-Buenos días Remus –contestó Harry que en aquellos momentos estaba sacando algunas tortitas de la sartén-. ¿Café o chocolate? –preguntó.

-Chocolate, gracias –dijo sentándose y tomando una tostada-. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Estoy acostumbrado a no dormir más de cuatro horas por día más o menos -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué tal has dormido? –preguntó.

-Bien, gracias, esa cama es muy cómoda –antes de añadir nada más Giliath apareció en la cocina vestida con otra túnica de color rosado que destacaba el color de su cabello. Y a pesar de haberse quitado la delgada corona que llevaba en la cabeza, su aura seguía igual de resplandeciente que la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Remus –el hombre le respondió el saludo cortésmente-. Buenos días, Ainur –dijo besándole la frente a Harry.

-Significa "sagrado" –dijo Harry al ver la mirada que le dirigía Remus-. Y no preguntes más, no quiero mentirte Remus.

-Buenos días a los tres –dijo Erebor ingresando en la cocina y tomando una pieza de fruta de sobre la mesa mientras los presentes correspondían a su saludo -. Derin dice que te espera en el patio trasero; ha dicho algo de tener un combate decente después de tres meses…

Giliath meneó la cabeza suavemente dando a entender que Derin no tenía remedio mientras que Erebor sonreía. Harry también sonrió y se dirigió a Remus.

-¿Te apetece ver una exhibición de espadas?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La campana de alerta resonó por el Valle de la Batalla, los niños corrieron agrupándose mientras se dirigían hacia los resguardados sótanos que mantenían las viejas casas chozas del pueblo. Las mujeres y hombres empuñaron las armas, pues aprendían a manejarlas desde que entraban en la adolescencia; quien no las supiera manejar, morían con la garganta cortada por una espada o una daga clavada en su corazón, las únicas maneras que tenían los dioses de morir a manos de otros.

Los cascos de los caballos alados de los naryns resonaron en el Valle. Una flecha surcó los cielos y la campana dejó de sonar cuando la mujer cayó desde lo alto de la torre.

Las nubes cubrieron el Valle y la neblina nubló la visión de los atacantes.

El naryn clavó su espada en el centro del corazón del hombre que clamaba por la libertad y la salvación de su pequeño pueblo.

Gritos. Miedo. Terror. Espadas que cortaban el aire. Arcos que se tensaban. Flechas que cruzaban el cielo y recorrían el espacio.

14aldas murió aquella noche y una criatura cruzó los cielos llevando en sus garras a un joven dios de cabellos rubios y ojos claros. Su familia vio como se lo llevaban antes de que una bola de fuego les alcanzara. Nadie sobrevivió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!**

**Que os ha parecido? Ya sabeis que acepto reviews, howlers, criticas, peticiones, preguntas… en fin… todo lo que soleis mandarme e intento aclarar o contestar vale?**

**Así que dejadme vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo.**

**Por cierto, estaba pensando en poner en cada capítulo un adelanto del siguiente capítulo, ¿os apetece o mejor lo sigo haciendo como hasta ahora?**

**Bueno, ya me diréis algo!**

**Un besito para todos. Nos leemos! **


	6. Un nuevo curso y una carta

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Me secuestraron al final anoche! En fin… a ver, ¿cuántos de vosotros estuvisteis en mi misma situación? Me secuestraron! Os lo podeis creer? Me dijeron "vamos a hacer una visita a casa de los abuelos" y al final nos quedamos a cenar y todo allí! **

**Por eso no pude actualizar ayer, que era cuando quería hacerlo.**

**Bueno, ya está bien de lamentos. Lo importante es que ahora os he podido subir el capítulo, así que os dejo con él, de acuerdo?**

**Agradezco todos vuestros reviews y sigo insistiendo: quienes no esteis registrados en la pagina de fanfiction y no me dejeis un email, no os podré contestar!**

**Aps, sí, a parte de recordar que salvo los personajes inventados por mí, todo lo demás pertenece a Rowling.**

**Bueno, aprovecho para desearos unas FELICES FIESTAS y un Feliz Año Nuevo, de acuerdo?**

**Espero que el próximo año sigais escribiéndome como lo habeis hecho hasta ahora.**

**Un besito para todos**

**y venga, a leer, que esperais?**

CAPITULO 5: NUEVO CURSO Y UNA CARTA

_-Tienes los mismos ojos de tu madre…_

_Harry alzó la vista del libro que estaba intentando traducir. A petición, o más bien a exigencia de Stell, había iniciado su educación en el mundo de los dioses y por tanto, también en su lenguaje e historia que el hombre se había ofrecido a enseñarle. No era fácil, incluso el hombre tenía que reconocer que a él a veces le costaba dar con la traducción exacta al texto antiguo que el chico estaba leyendo, pero no podía negar que se sentía orgulloso de que lo estuviera haciendo tan bien._

_-Todo el mundo lo dice… -dijo el chico algo incómodo por la mención a su madre. Stell sonrió y Harry continuó con su lectura._

_Sí, se parecía mucho a la joven que había ido a Ahsvaldry hacía ya algunos años mortales; si no se equivocaba, y dudaba mucho que lo estuviera haciendo, Lily Evans pisó Ahsvaldry a la misma edad que ahora tenía Ainur. _

_En un principio no lo había reconocido; el chico era moreno y no con el cabello rojizo como lo había sido el de su madre, era alto y musculoso, no de constitución delgada y esquelética, como solía decirle entre risas y bromas a Lily; pero había en él una fuerza inusual que había visto durante varias generaciones; una magia interna demasiado poderosa para alguien de su edad. _

_Y tan pronto había visto sus ojos verdes había sabido que no se había equivocado y que era él el descendiente de Lily… su pequeña y dulce Lily que tantas alegrías y risas había llevado al palacio de Ahsvaldry en su corta estancia. _

_Sin embargo, la tristeza y la desconfianza que había visto en los ojos de Harry no recordaba haberlas visto nunca en la mirada de su madre… en silencio se había preguntado cuánto debía haber sufrido el chico para tener esa mirada que nublaba su vista y oscurecía no sólo sus ojos, sino también su corazón y su alma._

_-Pero tu corazón ha sufrido demasiado… -añadió Stell. Harry volvió a alzar su mirada ligeramente molesto, no sabía si era porque había interrumpido su lectura o porque había hablado de su madre-… perdona, sigue, vas muy bien –observó el punto del libro. Harry obedeció._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de una conversación en la que Harry le había explicado a Remus que no irían en el Expreso hasta Hogwarts, sino que acudirían directamente al colegio para que el resto de profesores conocieran a Giliath, Erebor y Derin, el antiguo profesor de defensa se había sentado en el porche trasero junto a Giliath y Erebor a presenciar una exhibición del poder de Harry con las armas. Y aunque en un principio el chico se había negado diciendo que estaba cansado, Derin no le había creído e incluso había amenazado con utilizar su rango de capitán para obligarle a tener una pelea con él. Remus había fruncido el ceño ante esta propuesta sin comprender del todo qué quería decir. Harry no le había dicho nada.

-¿También vale la magia? –preguntó el muchacho con una leve sonrisa socarrona.

-He tenido suficiente magia en Ahsvaldry, gracias –miró de reojo a Erebor que se limitó a reír abiertamente sin querer esconder su disimulo-. Sólo espadas.

-Como quieras, no tengo ningún problema con eso –aseguró Harry encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Empezamos?

-¿No deberías… -miró de reojo a Remus. Harry sonrió.

-Remus, ¿podrías lanzarte un hechizo protector? El más fuerte por favor –le indicó-. Derin y yo nos volvemos un poquito violentos cuando tenemos armas en nuestras manos y combatimos juntos, no me gustaría que una daga mal dirigida fuese a parar a donde tú estás. Remus sonrió y alzó su varita en un complicado movimiento. Harry sonrió satisfecho al notar como el escudo crecía alrededor del licántropo y además, Giliath y Erebor habían hecho lo propio para el hombre sin que el mago lo notase. Se giró hacia Derin-. ¿Empezamos ahora?

Ponerse violentos, en la opinión de Remus, hora y media después de que hubiesen empezado con la batalla amistosa, era quedarse corto. Apenas se había fijado en los movimientos de Derin, debía admitirlo, pero es que desde el momento en que Harry había desplegado su poder hacia la espada que empuñaba, era como si la hoja hubiese pasado a formar parte de su propio cuerpo, como una extensión de él mismo, capaz de controlarla sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Pasos ágiles, giros, cortes, rodamientos, desvíos y bloqueos. La espada de Harry centelleaba con las primeras luces del día y por más que se moviera, por más que hiciera movimientos forzosos, por más que su cuerpo estuviese sudando, ni un solo jadeo salió de la boca de Harry, ni un solo indicio de agotamiento. Miró sorprendido a sus acompañantes que fruncían el ceño de vez en cuando y criticaban alguna posición, algún giro, algún ataque.

Pero no era sólo la forma de moverse lo que llamaba la atención del hombre. Era la fuerza que el joven Potter emitía con cada nuevo corte, con cada nuevo salto, con cada nuevo bloqueo; resplandecía de felicidad, como si combatir se hubiese vuelto una necesidad imperiosa en él; la misma cara que la primera vez lo vio hacer magia.

-Chicos, creo que es suficiente –la dulce voz de Giliath detuvo el combate después de que Harry diese un par de pasos y evitando la espada de Derin hizo un intento de clavar su daga en la garganta de su contrincante. El rubio tragó con cierta dificultad pero sin perder la sonrisa. Erebor soltó una carcajada.

-Harry ha ganado –sentenció Erebor.

-De momento –bramó seco Derin apartando a Harry de un empujón y guardando su arma mientras pasaba por el lado de Remus hacia la casa.

El muchacho se reunió con los adultos y miró hacia el hombre lobo leyendo sus pensamientos.

-No te preocupes, no está enfadado, él es así.

-Derin nunca podría enfadarse con Ainur –dijo Giliath sonriente.

-Exacto –Erebor pasó una mano por los hombros de su protegido-. Después de todo, si se enfadase con él, Derin no encontraría un buen contrincante para entrenar ni aunque bajase a los mismos infiernos.

Harry sonrió dejando escapar una risa suave.

-Será mejor que vayamos yendo. Dumbledore nos espera en su despacho en quince minutos.

-¿Los elementos? –sugirió Erebor. Derin dejó escapar un bufido de inconformidad-. Lo siento Derin, pero crear un portal requiere un poco más de tiempo, eso por no decir que necesitamos saber la localización exacta y que no la sabemos –añadió en tono evidente.

-Está bien, pero nada de fuego –expresó Derin-. Ni de agua –gruñó de nuevo.

Giliath le sonrió y lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Te ocupas de Remus, Erebor?

-Sin problemas –tomó al hombre del brazo-. ¿Listo?

-Es como un trasladador –explicó Harry-. Sólo que sin trasladador –añadió riendo antes de elevar su mano hacia arriba y murmurar algo. Un suave remolino lo envolvió y una columna de luz dorada lo rodeó haciendo que desapareciese en aquel instante. Remus se giró hacia Erebor.

-¿Nos vamos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fawkes inició un alegre canto de bienvenida tan pronto Harry y sus acompañantes entraron en el despacho de Dumbledore. El muchacho se acercó hasta el fénix rojizo y lo acarició suavemente, sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos la suavidad de su plumaje y la liviandad de su presencia. Aquel había sido otro de los misterios recién descubiertos en Ahsvaldry, el motivo por el que Fawkes siempre parecía reacio a estar con nadie que no fuera Dumbledore y que sin embargo, se acercaba a él dócilmente ayudándolo incluso cuando podía, como había ocurrido en su segundo curso con el basilisco.

-Perdonad el retraso –pidió Dumbledore apareciendo por las escaleras mientras bajaba del piso superior del despacho.

-No se moleste, no pudo haber presentido nuestras auras, señor –dijo con desdén Harry dejando olvidado el dulce Harry-. Sólo pensé que quizá Giliath, Erebor y Derin deberían de ser presentados al resto de profesorado de Hogwarts antes de que el banquete empiece –La voz de Dumbledore dejó escapar "por supuesto" y Harry se giró hacia la puerta-. Ahora si no les importa iré a hablar con Hagrid antes de que se vuelva loco creyendo haber visto algo en el bosque –sonrió mientras miraba a Giliath.-Feamor –dijo como respuesta.

-Harry, antes debemos hablar de… tu situación…

-¿Ahora quiere hablar, señor? –preguntó despectivamente-. El año pasado no lo hizo, es más, yo diría que hacía lo posible para evitarme… Erebor se encargará de mi situación; espero que Remus pueda quedarse en el castillo –antes de que el anciano pudiese poner ningún impedimento-, después de todo, no queremos que el único amigo vivo que queda de mi padre y mi padrino se aleje mucho de mí, ¿verdad? –Dumbledore lo miró asintiendo en silencio sabiendo la ira con la que esas palabras eran lanzadas pero sin saber que a Harry le dolía más decirlas de lo que le dolía a él escucharlas-. Derin, sé que no te gusta, pero por favor, protege tu mente –miró de forma significativa al director y luego volvió a mirar a Derin-; él y Snape son los únicos de los que debéis preocuparos.

-¿Quién es Feamor? –quiso saber Remus cuando Harry hubo salido.

-Su montura, evidentemente –contestó Erebor-. Ahora bien, hablemos de la situación de Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera rosa había florecido en el jardín del palacio de Ahsvaldry. El Príncipe había logrado desentenderse de sus obligaciones reales y ahora paseaba tranquilamente escondiéndose de embajadores y criados que lo buscaban para, seguramente recordarle, que debería estar ocupándose de la desaparición de dos de los guardianes más poderosos además de la súbita desaparición del capitán de los Lobos Grises.

Stell sabía que tarde o temprano debería decir la verdad y debería decir que sabía donde se encontraba y cuando tuviera que hacerlo, no le quedaría más remedio que ordenarles que terminaran con una vida mortal para conseguir el objeto. Pero también sabía que Ainur intentaría encontrar otra solución antes que terminar con una vida.

Escuchó pasos y alzando una mano se cubrió con el aire, creando una barrera ilusoria que no le permitiría a nadie identificarlo allí. Los guardias pasaron por allí sin prestarle atención y el Príncipe tomó nota mental de conseguir que sus guardias fueran más precavidos, aunque en momentos como ese le venía bastante bien, la verdad.

-Tiempos difíciles se acercan para él, acechándole la muerte en las sombras… protégelo Lahntra porque necesitará toda tu fuerza…

El colgante que llevaba le indicaba que Ainur estaba bien y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, mucho más de lo que se podría haber dicho cuando había llegado a Ahsvaldry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El semigigante no podía creer que el joven que tenía delante fuera el mismo niño que había ido a recoger a los once años a casa de los muggles. Todo en él había cambiado y a pesar de que Tonks y el mismo Albus Dumbledore le habían confirmado dichos cambios, hasta que no lo había visto él mismo no podía haberlo creído.

-Feamor es un buen caballo Hagrid, sólo no le gusta la compañía, así que si pudieras decirle a las acromántulas y los centauros además de las otras criaturas que se alejen de él, será mucho mejor para todos, en serio.

-Pero estar en el Bosque Oscuro puede ser muy peligroso para un caballo Harry –se mostró dubitativo-, por muy fuerte que sea.

Harry suspiró.

-¿Si te muestro algo, prometes que no dirás nada y accederás a que él se quede en el bosque? –el gigantón asintió aún reticente, pero la amistad que le unía al joven o que una vez le había unido, le hacía dar su conformidad-. Nadie más debe saberlo, eres el único que lo sabe, ni siquiera Dumbledore, ¿entiendes?

-Tienes mi palabra Harry –el muchacho asintió y silbó de forma aguda tres veces.

Hagrid había visto a lo largo de su vida numerosos animales, tanto mágicos como no mágicos, animales peligrosos como dragones y acromántulas habían ocupado sus pensamientos y prácticamente su corazón, puesto que los cuidaba como si se tratasen de inofensivas mascotas felinas. Pero pese a toda su experiencia, no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro y respeto tras su espesa barba cuando aquel semental alado apareció ante Harry envuelto en una columna de aire.

Feamor desplegó sus alas y agachó la cabeza en dirección a Harry mientras se posaba sobre sus patas traseras y golpeaba el aire con las delanteras. El pelaje negro invitaba a ser tocado y la suavidad de las crines y la cola parecían poder competir con la mismísima seda de las hadas.

Hagrid estiró una mano de forma involuntaria, atraído por el poder que aquel animal desprendía de sí mismo. El caballo resopló con fuerza y batió sus alas a modo de advertencia; un aviso que Hagrid entendió.

-Tranquilo Feamor… -lo llamó Harry-… Hagrid, deja estirada la mano, que reconozca tu olor.

Hagrid obedeció y esperó a que el animal lo reconociese resoplando sobre la palma de su mano abierta. Harry sonrió y palmeó levemente la frente del caballo mientras fijaba sus ojos verdes en los grises del caballo.

-Ahora sólo tú puedes acercarte, no te hará daño, pero si alguna de las otras criaturas se acerca a él o Feamor presiente que yo estoy en peligro, no dudará en defenderse y defenderme y creeme que no desearás verlo furioso.

-Pero esto es… -los ojos de Hagrid se abrieron aún más-… un pegaso… no puede ser… hace siglos que se extinguieron.

-Nunca he sido una persona normal Hagrid –se puso serio-. ¿Comprendes por qué nadie debe enterarse de que está aquí? El poder que tiene sería demasiado codiciado… tanto para alumnos como profesores.

-¿Albus…

-Dumbledore sabe que es un caballo, nada más; y no tengo intención de que lo sepa, ¿entiendes?

-Hablaré con las criaturas Harry. Tu pegaso estará bien…

-Buen chico… -susurró el chico al oído del animal-… ve y escóndete… nos veremos pronto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la oscuridad de sus habitaciones, quien una vez fue conocido como Tom Riddle y ahora se erguía como Lord Voldemort, esperaba con infinita paciencia los resultados de la investigación que había ordenado.

A dos metros de él, un pedestal de hierro negro forjado a mano se alzaba majestuoso a una altura de metro y medio. Sobre el pedestal, un pequeño cofre de mármol blanco con betas negras irradiaba un fuerte y poderoso poder. Decorado con motivos mágicos y antiguos, las runas protegían aquel pequeño cofre. La cerradura de oro blanco permanecía intocable, imposible de abrir; había probado todos los hechizos conocidos y por conocer, ni siquiera el _Aveda Kedabra_ había funcionado. Tan pronto como la luz de la maldición había dado de lleno en la cerradura, el poder del cofre la había absorbido sin ningún tipo de problema.

Frustrado, no le importó girarse hacia la puerta que se abría en aquellos momentos y alzando su varita, descargó su frustración contra el mortífago que había osado entrar sin llamar antes y sin ser convocado. McMillan se retorció en el suelo pese a sus intentos por permanecer erguido. Únicamente cuando Voldemort fijó sus ojos en el libro que el hombre llevaba en sus manos, la tortura cesó.

-Lo hemos encontrado, Amo –dijo arrodillándose y extendiéndole el libro sobre su cabeza-. Hemos encontrado el modo de abrirlo.

Voldemort alcanzó el libro y lo abrió por la página señalada, apartando las páginas amarillentas y llenas de polvo. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre sonrieron con crueldad, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa victoriosa.

-El colgante de Elea… -murmuró-… el poder de los naryns será mío…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue el primero en entrar al Gran Comedor. Definitivamente el lugar tenía otra perspectiva cuando estaba vacío. Los colores de las cuatro casas ondeaban en los diferentes estandartes y los relojes de punto estaban aún vacíos. Harry no pudo disimular una mueca al pensar que él mismo se encargaría de que no estuviesen vacíos dentro de poco. Algo le llamó la atención. A un lado de la mesa de los profesores había una mesa más pequeña, redonda y con cinco sillas. Harry suspiró y rogó internamente porque no fuera lo que él estaba pensando, después de todo, Giliath podía convencer a Derin, ¿no?

Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo tan pronto los profesores empezaron a entrar en el salón, todos excepto la profesora McGonagall que, tal y como el chico pensó, había ido a esperar a los de primero, y Hagrid que estaría recogiendo a los niños para llevarlos hasta el castillo en los botes a través del lago. Snape le dedicó una mirada extraña y Harry cabeceó en señal de saludo; se quedó impresionado cuando el profesor de pociones hizo lo mismo.

-Harry, ven, este será tu sitio –apremió Erebor apareciendo detrás de él y poniendo una mano en el hombro-. ¿Estás bien? No me digas que te ha sorprendido que apareciese así y…

-Erebor, he notado tu presencia, no es eso –aseguró el chico moreno-. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa –señaló la mesa redonda junto a la de los profesores.

-Porque siempre has sido muy intuitivo –contestó Erebor. Harry le dirigió una mirada retadora y el hombre se encogió de hombros-. Derin –se limitó a contestar.

-Creí que Giliath podría haberlo convencido… -mostró su disconformidad.

-Giliath estaba un poco ocupada –señaló la mesa redonda donde un Remus caballeroso apartaba la silla para que la diosa pudiera sentarse en ella y se lo agradecía con una sonrisa.

-Vaya… No me esperaba… eso…

-¿No te gusta la idea? –preguntó Erebor.

-Sí, claro… Es que ahora Derin está sin control… -sonrió. Erebor le devolvió el gesto.

-Aún estás tú –le palmeó la espalda-. ¿Vamos? Tus compañeros están a punto de llegar.

-¿Y qué excusa voy a dar para decir que me siento allí? –preguntó arqueando las cejas mirándolo-. Por si fuera poco el trato que recibo, ahora también aprovecharán el hecho de que me siento con tres de los profesores y un ex profesor…

Erebor le sonrió.

-Giliath y yo te hemos adoptado como nuestro hermano menor y no estamos dispuestos a dejarte solo ni siquiera un segundo –le informó el guardián-. En realidad a ninguno de nosotros nos hacía gracia que estuvieras solo –añadió con bastante simpleza.

-¿Qué?

-Es la excusa para Dumbledore –se encogió de hombros-. Giliath quería asegurarse de que estarías bien y no quería separarse de ti, así que Remus ideó este plan. No está tan mal, ¿no?

Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

-No, supongo que no… -contestó.

-Perfecto, ¿nos sentamos? –preguntó cuando las puertas del Comedor empezaron a abrirse y diversos alumnos empezaban a sentarse en sus mesas entre risas y palabras.

-Está bien. Supongo que tendré que aguantar las preguntas en la Sala Común –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa donde Derin ya estaba acompañando a Giliath y Remus. Erebor no contestó -¿Erebor?

-Verás eso… te quedarás con nosotros en nuestra torre.

-¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar alzando un poco la voz y logrando que algunos chicos de Ravnclaw se giraran para mirarle.

-Ya te he dicho que Giliath no piensa dejarte –le contestó sonriendo. Harry pudo distinguir un abismo de duda en los ojos del hombre.

-¿Sólo es por eso?

-Ainur, somos tus guardianes, debemos protegerte… es mejor que estés cerca de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?–el chico asintió. Derin le sonrió cuando llegaron a la mesa y el chico se sentó entre Giliath y Derin. Quizá debería preguntarle a él, después de todo, Derin nunca había sabido mentirle.

-Si le dices a alguien que yo he dicho esto, me encargaré de buscar la daga y terminar con tu vida, ¿de acuerdo? –siseó Derin en voz baja para que sólo él lo oyera. Harry lo miró divertido, esas amenazas ya no servían para él y ambos lo sabían; simplemente eran utilizadas como exageración, por ambos lados-. Ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a dejarte solo y no sólo porque seas nuestro protegido, sino porque somos tus amigos… Y queremos estar cerca cuando necesites a alguien con quien hablar. Ahora, si le dices a alguien que yo…

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo… -le susurró Harry divertido. Derin lanzó un gruñido a modo de respuesta-. ¿Derin? –el dios le miró-. Gracias.

Den le sonrió en respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué hace Harry sentado allí? –preguntó Neville ligeramente confundido.

-¿Dónde está? –se interesó Ginny mirando a su alrededor. El Gryffindor le señaló la mesa de los profesores-. ¿Ese es Harry? Está irreconocible… ¿cómo has sabido…

Neville sonrió nervioso mientras se encogía en su asiento, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y su gran grado de timidez no ayudaba en absoluto; se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a contestarle con sencillez:

-¿Acaso conoces a alguien más que él con un cabello tan indomable? –Ginny sonrió y el chico añadió algo más-. Además, sólo Harry tiene los ojos de ese color. La chica pareció conformarse ante la afirmación del chico y Neville respiró tranquilo-. Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué está sentado allí.

-¿Ron? –interrogó Ginny a su hermano.

-Seguramente porque adora ser el centro de atención –dijo Ron sentándose junto a su hermana y mirando de reojo a Harry-. Ni siquiera puede permanecer en su sitio.

-Ron –le reprendió Hermione-; quizá es sólo que no quiere estar con nosotros –le susurró bajo par que sólo él lo oyera.

-Evidentemente –le contestó el pelirrojo-. Es demasiado importante para sentarse con nosotros…

Ni siquiera sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras. Él hubiese querido decir "evidentemente, le hemos hecho mucho daño", pero una vez más, los celos que su amigo suscitaba en él, entraron en un juego en el que él no deseaba participar pero no sabía cómo retirarse.

Si bien el pelirrojo había ido con la intención de disculparse sinceramente con Harry, el hecho de verlo en la mesa de los profesores, sin siquiera sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor que era donde pertenecía, le había hecho enfadarse de nuevo y recordar el motivo por el que aceptó ayudar a Dumbledore. Harry, siempre era Harry. No importaba lo bueno que él pudiera llegar a ser en quiddich o lo bueno que él pudiera llegar a ser en alguna materia… Harry siempre le superaba, Harry siempre era mejor que él…

Si el gran Harry Potter se creía demasiado importante para estar con él, de acuerdo, pero esperaba que no se le ocurriera aparecer por la habitación esa noche porque tenía su varita lista y preparada, eso sin contar las bromas que sus hermanos le habían dado ese verano.

Hermione rodó los ojos y dejándolo por imposible se giró hacia Dean con quién comenzó una agradable conversación intentando ignorar los gruñidos de Ron a su lado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo hiciste…

Harry le sonrió.

-Aún no puedo contestarte a eso Remus –le informó el chico-. Tan sólo puedo decirte que la magia sin varita es bastante útil cuando tienes tus manos ocupadas con una espada y una daga –se encogió de hombros.

-Muy pocos magos pueden hacer algo como lo que tú… y esa luz dorada…

Harry sintió como enrojecía ligeramente y Giliath, divertida le sonrió.

-Pocos magos son como Ainur –comentó distraídamente Erebor.

-Preferiría que nadie lo supiera –le dijo Harry a Remus.

-Por supuesto –mostró su conformismo Remus con una sonrisa-. Sólo espero que algún día puedas…

-Lo haré, te prometo que algún día te lo contaré todo, Remus.

Después de hacer esa promesa, Harry desvió la atención de la conversación de su mesa cuando notó la mirada de cierto rubio sobre él. Sus ojos localizaron rápidamente a Malfoy sentado en la mesa de las serpientes y no se había equivocado; los ojos grises estaban clavados en él y lo miraban interrogante como si estuviera descifrando quién podía ser.

Harry sonrió y no pudo evitar mirarlo de forma burlona mientras se pasaba una mano por el flequillo, de forma casual, dejando entrever su cicatriz. Sonrió cuando los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron al reconocer la herida y sonrió aún más cuando entre dientes murmuró algo que Harry leyó claramente "Potter". Las miradas de Parkinson, Zabinni y Nott, sentados con Malfoy se giraron hacia él. Sorpresa, indignación, odio, miradas de intimidación… eso era lo que se podía encontrar en los ojos de Malfoy; Harry sonrió de forma sarcástica, era la misma mirada que Ron tenía en aquellos momentos hacia él. Por unos segundos, tuvo que meditar quien de los dos había sido su enemigo y quien había sido su amigo; y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al darse cuenta de que el pasado podía dar un giro repentino en cualquier momento y afectar al futuro.

Harry se contuvo de saludarles con la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Giliath se inclinó hacia él en un débil susurro.

-Nada –dijo distraídamente Harry apartando la mirada de Malfoy.

-¿Ese es el chico que siempre te da problemas? –preguntó Giliath mirando al rubio. Harry la miró y rodó los ojos. Conocía aquella mirada protectora y aquella voz que indicaba problemas.

-No hagas nada Giliath –le pidió-. Al menos hasta que no esté en tu clase…-añadió al darse cuenta de que pedirle a Giliath que se guardase su aspecto protector con él era pedir demasiado.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de nuevo y un grupito de niños que lo miraban todo a su paso, entró encabezado por la profesora de Transformaciones. Erebor fue a decirle algo a Harry, pero una mirada por parte del profesor de Pociones lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

_-¿Harry?_

_-¿Erebor? ¿Qué diablos haces en mi cabeza? Sabes que no me gusta hablar telepáticamente si no es necesario._

_-Esto es necesario –insistió el hombre mientras McGonagall desenrollaba un pergamino-. El profesor de negro me ha mirado peor que Derin en cuanto he ido a decirte algo._

_Harry tuvo que reír mentalmente._

_-No muerde, tranquilo… -sonrió-.¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Qué está pasando? –una tercera voz se sumó a la de Erebor en la cabeza de Harry._

_-Nada Derin, no pasa nada –lo tranquilizó el chico-. Erebor quería saber algo._

_-¿Qué hacen esos niños ahí?_

_-Esperan para ser seleccionados en sus casas –interrumpió la voz dulce de Giliath._

_-¿Y tú como lo sabes? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo los dos adultos._

_-Remus me lo ha contado –respondió feliz Giliath-. Y antes de que a alguno de vosotros dos se le ocurra decir o hacer alguna estupidez, será mejor que dejéis de molestar a Ainur con estas tonterías._

_-Gracias Giliath… -agradeció Harry cuando notó que las presencias de Erebor y Derin habían desaparecido._

_-De nada Harry._

-Bienvenidos alumnos un año más –empezó a decir Dumbledore una vez que la selección hubo terminado-. Unas reglas para los presentes y los nuevos magos y brujas que compartirán este año escolar; el Bosque Oscuro está prohibido para todos los alumnos –dirigió una mirada divertida a la mesa Gryffindor, aunque Harry también se sintió identificado por eso; no le importó en absoluto-; los pasillos del quinto piso están cerrados para todos los alumnos y el señor Filch y la señora Norris se encargarán personalmente de aquellos estudiantes que estén por los pasillos después del toque de queda; únicamente los prefectos que estén en ronda podrán deambular durante su horario. En cuanto la cena termine los prefectos de sus casas acompañarán a los recién llegados a sus casas, no se separen de ellos; serán los prefectos quienes en la sala les den sus nuevos horarios –un suave carraspeo por parte de Minerva le hizo recordar un anuncio más-. Este año impartiremos una nueva asignatura; defensa sin magia que impartirá el profesor Derin –el hombre se levantó de su asiento a insistencia de una mirada de Harry y después de barrer el comedor con una de sus gélidas miras volvió a sentarse-. Así, quiero darles también la bienvenida a la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia, Giliath y al profesor Erebor que impartirá Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. –ligeros murmullos invadieron el salón; Harry sonrió. Era consciente del impacto que podían llegar a causar Giliath, Derin y Erebor por separado, pero juntos era casi imposible apartarles la vista de encima-. El profesor Lupin a quien varios estudiantes tuvieron hace tres años estará en el castillo en calidad de visitante, no de profesor, espero que no les incomode a ninguno de ustedes. –nadie dijo nada, sólo los Slytherins parecieron murmurar y asentir; a Harry le dio una mala sensación-. Un nuevo cargo se ha impuesto; Harry Potter, a quien todos conocéis –asintió en dirección al chico-, ha adquirido en nuevo cargo de coordinador de los alumnos, ha sido un sorteo en el que la influencia de nuestro Sombrero Seleccionador ha sido tenida muy en cuenta. El señor Potter, seguirá siendo un estudiante pero con derechos de profesor –varios murmullos llegaron a los oídos de Harry que los ignoró completamente-. Cualquier queja referente a los estudiantes que quien hacernos llegar a los profesores será transmitida al señor Potter a través de los prefectos de las casas. El señor Potter, además ha solicitado ser seleccionado nuevamente.

Varios susurros y murmullos de incredulidad se alzaron en el Gran Comedor. Harry miró a Erebor, Giliath y Derin alzando una ceja.

-¿Tenéis algo que ver con todo esto? –les preguntó en un murmullo.

-Señor Potter, por favor, acérquese. –interrumpió McGonagall a Giliath que iba a decirle algo.

-Nos pareció que tenías que hacerlo Harry, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

Harry miró a Erebor. Era cierto. Él también sabía que debía hacerlo; pero Erebor le estaba dando la oportunidad de negarse, él no lo hizo.

Se levantó y se sentó en el banco con tranquilidad. La profesora McGonagall le colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

"_Vaya… tú otra vez…_

_-Date prisa ¿quieres? Envíame de una vez donde tenga que estar, no al camino más fácil para mí._

_-El valor de un Gryffindor, no hay duda… pero sigo dudando de tu destino._

_-Lo sé, la última vez me quisiste enviar a Slytherin._

_-Sí, pero ahora hay algo más… La astucia de un Slytherin, el valor de un Gryffindor, la inteligencia de un Ravenclaw y la lealtad de un Hufflelpuff… mmmm difícil…_

_-¿Quieres hacerlo de una vez? No me gusta llamar la atención._

_-A tu madre tampoco le gustaba… tu padre sin embargo… y ese chico que terminó en su casa, ese Black… me sorprendió… fue el primer mago de esa familia que no terminó en Slytherin._

_-¡Hazlo ya!_

_-Está bien, está bien…_

-¡GRYFFINDOR! –Harry se iba a levantar cuando el sombrero siguió hablando ante la mirada de los demás -¡SLYTHERIN! –murmullos se levantaron-¡RAVENCLAW!-el director Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento-¡HUFFLELPUFF!

Luego el silencio. Harry miró a Dumbledore pidiéndole una explicación de lo que había pasado; el hombre asintió y el chico se fue a sentar de nuevo junto a sus mentores. Remus lo miró.

-No he sobornado al sombrero para que vuelva loco a todo el mundo –le dijo el chico con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero nunca había pasado algo así –le dijo su ex profesor-. Harry, te seleccionaron para todas las casas.

-En vista de lo ocurrido, el señor Harry Potter tendrá la oportunidad de elegir su propia casa, si no desea elegir, y dado su nuevo cargo, podrá tener acceso a todas las casas. ¿Señor Potter?

Harry se levantó de su silla y miró al director.

-Escojo todas las casas, director.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir o añadir nada, Dumbledore continuó hablando.

-Bien, eso es todo. Bienvenidos a todos y a disfrutar de la cena.-una leve palmada y el banquete se dispuso sobre las cuatro mesas de los estudiantes y la de los profesores.

Derin miró los platos que habían en su mesa y se sirvió rápidamente. Harry sonrió; había olvidado la cantidad de comida que Derin era capaz de ingerir.

-Nuestras habitaciones están en el quinto piso –informó Erebor sirviéndose un poco del vino que había en la mesa-. ¿Giliath?

-Gracias –dijo la mujer para que Erebor le sirviera en su propia copa-. Supongo que ha aceptado nuestros términos de privacidad –sonrió con cierta malicia que hizo sospechar a Harry-. No te preocupes Ainur, está todo controlado.

-¿Quieres un poco, Harry?-El chico cabeceó aún cuando Remus mostró su disconformidad con la mirada de que bebiese vino-. Tranquilo Remus, tu lobezno ha bebido cosas mucho más fuerte que estas.

-De echo, algunas las ha elaborado él mismo –añadió Derin.

-¿Qué tal fue la reunión? –preguntó Harry para desviar el tema.

-Entretenida –dijeron a coro los tres dioses.

-¿Entretenida? –Remus enarcó una ceja irónica.

-Eso mismo –dijo Erebor sonriendo-. Pusimos a tu director en su lugar, ¿puedes creer que intentó leernos la mente pese a que tú nos advertiste delante de él que no lo hiciera? –el chico asintió; sí, podía creerlo-. Nos ofreció un puesto en su Orden si colaborábamos con él –añadió el dios ligeramente molesto.

-Cómo si a nosotros se nos pudiera comprar de semejante forma –la voz de Giliath sonaba ofendida y divertida y el muchacho intuyó que estaba más divertida que otra cosa.

-Ya os advertí sobre él –les dijo el chico cortante-. Y supongo que también ha intentado algo contigo, ¿cierto Derin?

-Se limitó a preguntarnos cosas del tipo de donde te conocemos y por qué teníamos interés en daros clase, aunque cada vez que hacía una pregunta intentaba entrar en nuestras mentes cuando contestábamos –se encogió de hombros-, supongo que pensó que si hablábamos de otra cosas podría investigarnos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Erebor, ¿podríamos preparar varias dosis de antídoto de veritaserum para poder llevarlas siempre encima? –preguntó de forma distraída Harry.

-Sí, podríamos –entrecerró sus ojos-, ¿por qué?

-Tengo la sensación de que Dumbledore volverá a preguntaros todo lo que ha preguntado hoy y casualmente, será delante de una taza de té de esas que tanto le gusta ofrecer a sus alumnos… -miró de forma significativa al director que parecía entablar una conversación con McGonagall-… Sé que nosotros podemos evitarla, pero Remus , y no te ofendas, creo que debería ir con cuidado.

-No me ofendo Harry, -le sonrió después de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino-, después de todo no sería la primera vez que lo hace.

-¿Qué has dicho? –los ojos de Harry lo miraron intensamente y Remus estuvo convencido de que no había sido muy buena idea decírselo al chico-. ¿Cuándo ha sido eso Remus?

-Este verano. Estaba convencido de que yo sabía donde estabas; no me di cuenta hasta que me hube tomado el té que me ofrecía Molly después de una de las reuniones de la Orden.

Harry frunció el ceño. Otra vez Dumbledore y la Orden. Nadie iba a hacerle daño, ni a él ni a los que estuvieran a su alrededor; absolutamente nadie.

-Remus, creo que deberías practicar Oclumancia –dijo de repente Erebor-. Nosotros podemos proporcionarte el antídoto, pero no podemos protegerte de la legeremancia que puedan hacerte. Giliath es muy buena profesora.

Harry tuvo que contener la carcajada al ver el rostro de Remus sonrojarse. Se pregunto si sus padres también se habían sonrojado cuando se dieron cuenta de que se querían, durante sus últimos años en Hogwarts. Giliath asintió ligeramente sonrosada, aunque todo aquel que no la conociera podría haber dicho que su color de mejillas era completamente natural.

-Bueno… si no es mucha molestia… -empezó a decir Remus.

-Por supuesto que no lo es –aseguró Giliath sin perder la sonrisa-. Estaré encantada de ayudarte si de ese modo Ainur está protegido.

-Ainur sólo necesita una buena espada para protegerse –dijo Derin sonriendo de forma macabra mientras bebía de su copa-. Por cierto, necesitaremos entrenarnos en serio, no creo que en "clase" –dijo con todo sarcástico-, podamos hacerlo en condiciones.

-Yo me encargo. –aseguró Harry. Remus entendió que el chico se estaba refiriendo a la Sala de los Menesteres y sonrió. Definitivamente era igual que James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se levantó feliz de su asiento cuando Dumbledore dio la señal de que la cena había terminado. Había estado tentado en más de una ocasión de alzar la cabeza para observar a Harry; y se había sorprendido a sí mismo deseando verlo abatido, triste y arrepentido por sus palabras y comportamiento hacia ellos. Pero cada vez que lo miraba, lo veía sonriente y entablando conversaciones con los profesores de su mesa, principalmente con Derin. Tenía que admitir que se sentía celoso de que ese intruso compartiese con Harry lo que él debía de compartir.

-Ron, hay que entregarle su horario a Harry antes de irnos con los pequeños, ¿te encargas? –preguntó Hermione dándole un pergamino antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera protestar.

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó receloso Ron.

La mirada de Hermione fue suficiente para que el pelirrojo entendiera. Ella no podía hacerlo. Se sentía demasiado culpable por todo lo que habían hecho y las palabras de Harry aún le dolían. Ron lo sabía. Pero él tampoco podría acercarse a Harry. En parte porque su orgullo se lo impedía y en parte porque él tampoco deseaba volver a sentir la mirada sin sentimiento que Harry le había dedicado el pasado día.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo –le contestó–. Se lo podemos dejar sobre su cama –sugirió.

Hermione obvió la parte de decirle que aquello era una estupidez y una tontería y que Harry se sentiría peor con ellos si hacían eso; pero en lugar de decirle eso negó con la cabeza.

-La profesora McGonagall me informó cuando me dio los horarios que Harry no dormiría en Gryffindor.

-¿Qué? –el grito de Ron llamó la atención de varios chicos de su curso, incluido Harry que lo miraba como si esperase descubrir algo. Ron miró a su alrededor -¡Neville, ven un momento!

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico receloso. Había aprendido de la peor de las maneras que los Weasleys podían ser peligrosos, sobre todo los gemelos y daba las gracias en silencio porque aquel par ya no estuvieran en Hogwarts.

-¿Puedes ir a entregarle a Harry su horario?

-¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigado Neville.

-Porque hemos discutido con él y en estos momentos no nos hablamos –dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿Lo harás o no?

El chico miró con timidez a Hermione que asintió con la cabeza mientras frotaba sus manos una con otra y fruncía el ceño ligeramente rogándole con la mirada que lo hiciera. Neville no llegaba a entender cuál podría haber sido el motivo de la discusión que se había producido entre el trío dorado de Gryffindor como a los Slytherins les gustaba llamarlos, pero sabía que debía de haber sido algo bastante importante para que se hubiesen dejado de hablar. Tomó el pergamino.

-Está bien –se limitó a decir-. Pero tendréis que decirme la contraseña de nuestra casa para poder entrar.

-La contraseña es "honor y confianza" –dijo Hermione rápidamente. Ron dejó escapar una sonrisa sarcástica y la chica rodó los ojos-. Gracias Neville. ¡Los de primero que me sigan por favor! ¡Primero de Gryffindor por aquí!

-Te advierto que Harry puede estar bastante… frío… quizá diga algo que no…

-¿por qué habría de decirme algo hiriente Ron? Después de todo, es mi amigo, no le he hecho nada para que se enfade conmigo –contestó Neville con simpleza mientras se dirigía a la mesa de Harry.

Ron suspiró. Tenía razón. Harry estaba enfadado con él y Hermione, no con Neville.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frunció el ceño al ver a Ron elevar la voz. Seguramente se habría enterado de que no dormiría en Gryffindor, lo que le quitaría muchas oportunidades de poder seguir espiándolo. Vio como Neville se acercaba a ellos y tomaba algo después de mirar a Harry mientras Hermione y Ron le hablaban. Finalmente, Hermione llamó a los pequeños mientras que Ron le decía algo más a Neville antes de retirarse con la chica.

Harry observó como sus "amigos" se levantaban y se iban guiando a los diez niños de primero que entrarían ese año en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y no pudo sentir retroceder en el tiempo, al momento en que él entró por primera vez y vio todo un mundo nuevo que le confería el hogar que nunca había tenido… El año pasado había sido consciente de que un hogar era algo que él jamás iba a tener.

Sonrió al ver como Neville se acercaba a él titubeando. Harry le sonrió y aquello pareció ser suficiente para alentarlo a ir hacia él con más firmeza y convicción de la que en realidad tenía.

-Hola Harry… -casi murmuró el chico intimidado por la presencia de Derin.

-Hola Neville. ¿Todo bien? –le preguntó.

-Sí, eso creo… -parecía estar dudando sobre algo; Harry lo miró instandolo a hablar y el chico jugueteó con sus manos de forma nerviosa-. Escucha… no sé que ha pasado este verano entre tú y Ron y Hermione –su cara de sorpresa al ver la expresión de Harry fruncirse al mencionar el nombre de los dos chicos había sido bastante elocuente-, sólo quería decirte que si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-Gracias Neville –le contestó.

-Toma –le tendió un pergamino y Harry lo miró interrogante-. Me pidieron que te lo entregara –se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias Neville, en cuanto sepa donde están mis habitaciones te lo diré, pero no podrás decir nada, ¿de acuerdo? –el chico asintió-. Gracias por no hacer caso de… bueno… -sonrió consciente de todas las cosas que se habían dicho en la mesa durante aquella cena, la mayoría dichas por Ron-… por no prestar atención a la conversación de la mesa… -el chico le sonrió.

-¿Por qué le ayudas de esta forma? –preguntó Erebor mirando al chico-. Podrías no haberte acercado y dejarlo solo… ninguno de tus compañeros se ha acercado a saludarle.

-Él me ayudó cuando los demás no querían hacerlo –se encogió de hombros-, si puedo ayudar a Harry de algún modo, lo haré.

-¿A Harry o a Harry Potter? –preguntó Derin que no había quitado sus ojos de encima del chico aún sin haber dicho nada.

-A Harry, señor. Harry Potter es un nombre, pero Harry ha demostrado ser mi amigo siempre… -La respuesta pareció convencer a Derin, Erebor y Giliath porque sonrieron al muchacho-. Hasta mañana Harry. Nos veremos en pociones, creo.

-Hasta mañana Neville.

-Me gusta ese chico –dijo Giliath una vez Neville se hubo retirado. Se limpió con la servilleta dando a entender que había terminado de cenar. Erebor y Derin siguieron sus pasos y Remus miró incrédulo aquello; Derin aún conservaba medio postre en su plato y Erebor apenas había probado el suyo. Pero más se sorprendió cuando Harry imitó a los adultos y se apresuró a retirar la silla de Giliath antes de que lo hiciera Erebor-. Creo que nosotros tenemos una reunión no muy importante, para que los demás profesores nos conozcan ¿quieres venir Harry? –el chico sopesó la invitación pero la rehusó. Giliath asintió, el chico confiaba en ellos, todo lo que se dijera en la reunión, ellos mismos se lo contarían-; Remus, ¿podrías llevar a Harry a que sepa donde están las habitaciones? –Remus asintió-. Y tú, procura no hacer muchos daños, ¿entendido? –lo besó en la frente en un gesto maternal.

-Entendido –le sonrió el chico-. Derin, sé amable –le pidió casi en tono de súplica.

-Lo seré si ellos lo son, Ainur –le informó el hombre. Harry rió.

-Será mejor que aproveches que estamos en la reunión para que hables con Remus de Feamor –le indicó Erebor.

-¿Tu caballo?

-Será la versión abreviada –informó Harry-. Si quieres podemos ir a verlo.

-Hoy no Harry –indicó Erebor-, es luna nueva.

Harry asintió.

-No lo recordaba –se giró hacia Remus-, entonces lo verás mañana. ¿Nos vamos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se tumbó en la cama de mala manera y cerró las cortinas para que cualquiera que entrara recibiera el mensaje de que quería estar solo y en silencio. Había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que en cuanto llegara a la habitación, las cosas de Harry estarían allí, quizá después de todo, Hermione se había equivocado y había entendido mal la información que la profesora de transformaciones le había dado. Pero tan pronto había visto la cama de Harry en su lugar sin el baúl a la vista o sus cosas preparadas, había sabido que era verdad y no sabía qué le enojaba más, si el hecho de que no estuviera allí o el hecho de que no estuviera allí por su culpa.

-¿Ron? –la voz de Neville llegó desde la habitación-. Ron, ¿estás despierto?

-¿Qué quieres? –gruñó el chico desde la cama.

-Decirte que Harry ya tiene su horario. Creí que querías saberlo –Ron no contestó y el chico hizo un nuevo intento-. ¿por qué os habéis peleado?

-¿Acaso él no te lo ha dicho? –preguntó Ron abriendo las cortinas de la cama y dejando ver su rostro pecoso-. No, claro… seguramente quiere que todo el mundo vaya detrás de él preguntándole qué le ha ocurrido para poder hacerse el mártir, ¿verdad?

-No hables así de Harry –le advirtió Neville-. Puede que yo no sea un buen mago, pero sí soy un buen amigo y no dejaré que insultes de ese modo a Harry. Sabes que a él no le interesa que vayan a admirarlo…

-¿Por qué lo defiendes de ese modo?

-Porque es mi amigo –contestó Neville-. Y porque parece que tanto tú como Hermione lo habéis olvidado.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado, así que no te inmiscuyas, Neville… -le dijo con el rostro rojo por la rabia contenida.

-Tienes razón, no sé lo que ha pasado… pero creo que sea lo que sea Harry no merece que hables de él como lo has hecho… –se encogió de hombros-, creí que era tu amigo.

-Es mi amigo… -murmuró Ron.

-Entonces, ¿por qué he tenido que ir yo a darle su horario?

Pero Ron no tenía respuesta para eso. Neville se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se dirigió a su cama.

-Buenas noches Ron.

El pelirrojo ni siquiera contestó. Tenía demasiadas contradicciones en la cabeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry había encontrado las habitaciones perfectas. Cinco cuartos individuales a los que se accedían a través de un pequeño desnivel de la Sala Común decorada con tonos neutros. Una chimenea en uno de los laterales y varias butacas alrededor de la misma; dos amplios sofás se situaban en el otro extremo, cara a cara, separados por una mesa baja. Una gran mesa de madera y varias sillas ocupaban el otro lado de la habitación. Las paredes habían sido prácticamente forradas de estanterías y librerías llenas de libros que Harry creyó que le serían bastante interesantes, y teniendo en cuenta que a Remus le encantaba leer, sería perfecto para su ex profesor.

-Perdona –dijo de repente el muchacho girándose hacia Remus-; ¿habías terminado de cenar? Es que desde Ahsvaldry se me quedaron marcadas algunas costumbres y yo no…

-Sí, tranquilo, había terminado de cenar, pero no entiendo por qué…

-Cuando una dama está en la mesa, los hombres se retiran cuando ésta lo hace –se encogió de hombros mientras le explicaba-. Si una dama se levanta y los hombres se quedan, podría decirse que han estado hablando mal de ella, lo cual repercutiría en su honor… Es un poco complicado.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Feamor? –cambió de tema el licántropo.

-Es un pegaso negro –Remus comprendió de inmediato el motivo por el que el chico no quería que se supiera de él-. ¿Sabes algo de ellos? Y no digas que dejaron de existir hace siglos porque te puedo demostrar que no es así.

-Leí algo sobre ellos hace tiempo; si no recuerdo mal su sangre es bastante poderosa y esa fue la causa de su extinción; los cazaron para extraerles la sangre y utilizarla en pociones de artes oscuras, así como en elixires de larga duración. ¿Cómo es posible que tú…

-Feamor me encontró a mí –le sonrió-. Sólo puedo decirte que un día apareció ante mí y fue como si hubiese encontrado la mitad de mí… lo que me faltaba para estar completo. Comprenderás que no puedo darte muchos detalles ¿no?

-Sí, claro… Ahsvaldry… -se limitó a decir el hombre sonriendo.

-Pero puedo decirte que es el pegaso quien elige a su jinete y no al revés. Cualquier hombre o criatura que se atreva a intentar montarlo recibirá un fuerte hechizo dependiendo de lo poderoso del animal. Feamor me ha estado esperando desde hace siglos y permanecerá a mi lado hasta que él muera o lo haga yo… lo que antes ocurra.

Remus sonrió.

-Harry, creo que hay algo que deberías ver.

El hombre se levantó y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas donde estaba escrito su nombre; Harry pudo escuchar como abría su baúl y el ruido de un pergamino desdoblarse. Un suspiro antes de cerrar el baúl de nuevo y dirigirse hacia donde estaba él.

-Creo que debes leerla, después de todo, tú me dejaste leer la tuya.-Harry miró el pergamino. Sólo podía ser una cosa. Miró a Remus-. Vamos léela. Tu habitación es la del medio –le indicó. Harry se volvió para comprobar que en efecto en la puerta central de la estancia había un cartel con su nombre grabado-. Vamos ve.

Harry asintió despacio mientras se levantaba. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el sofá, una butaca, la mesita baja, el dobladillo de la alfombra y la lámpara de pie que había junto a la puerta del baño; pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar la carta que tenía entre manos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Muy bien chicos, pues esto es todo por hoy!**

**Bueno, dejad vuestras opiniones ok?**

**Ya sabéis, críticas buenas, malas, constructivas, destructivas (aunque espero que de esas pocas), sugerencias, howlers, halagos, en fin… lo que queráis, mis ojos estan abiertos para leer lo que querais que lea.**

**Ahora sí, un besito para todos y cuidaros, vale?**

**FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS**

**Nos leemos prontito!**

**Aps, y como lo prometido es deuda, os dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.**

-¿Habéis escuchado esa sarta de tonterías? –Giliath parecía realmente enfadada cuando habían salido de la reunión-. "Mantener un ojo siempre sobre el señor Potter" –imitó con voz chillona mientras sus compañeros se reían disimuladamente-. ¡Idiotas!

_Un colgante en forma de cuerno refulgió bajo la luz. Y bajo la luz misma, desapareció. Cuando la luz violeta desapareció, el colgante no estaba y con él, también había desaparecido el naryn._

Ahora, tenía en su poder el texto que conseguiría abrir el cofre que guardaba el medallón de Elea y con él, se revelarían los depositarios de la lágrima de Lahntra y la daga oscura.

-¿no te das cuenta de que tú eres todo lo que me queda de ellos? ¿no te das cuenta de que eres el único al que ahora puedo querer como un padre?

Dimbar asintió aún cansado para contestar. La oscuridad se volvió a cernir sobre él cuando cerró los ojos


	7. No te culpes nunca

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**No tenía pensado actualizar, pero como mañana es Nochevieja y empieza un año nuevo, he pensado que os daría esto como regalo para todos los que me esteis leyendo y siguiendo en esta historia:D**

**Os prometo que contestaré los reviews que me dejasteis tan pronto pueda. **

**Y nada más, espero que os guste este capítulo porque lo he hecho deprisa y corriendo para que podais leerlo antes de empezar el año :p**

**Un besito para todos!**

CAPITULO 6: NO TE CULPES NUNCA

"_Erebor suspiró por décima vez apartando a un lado las diferentes tipos de raíces que estaban estudiando en aquellos momentos antes de mirar a su protegido una vez más. _

_-De acuerdo, no me estás prestando la más mínima atención, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te ocurre hoy?_

_-Perdona Erebor… no dormí muy bien… ¿podemos dejar la clase para mañana?_

_El guardián exhaló aire contenido en sus pulmones mientras lo miraba. En cualquier otro momento, estaba seguro de que Ainur hubiese dicho que no le ocurría nada y hubiese simulado que todo estaba bien para poder seguir con su clase. Realmente debía estar mal si lo admitía de aquel modo._

_-Si me dices qué te ocurre, lo dejamos ara mañana –concedió de forma tranquila. _

_-Eso se llama chantaje –comentó Harry sonriendo a medias._

_-Llámalo como quieras, pero funciona –le sonrió de vuelta y el chico no pudo evitar volver a hacerlo correspondiendo a su gesto-. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Llevo aquí cuatro días mortales… _

_-Lo que equivale a cuatro meses, sí, ¿por qué? –se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta._

_-En una noche de Halloween fue cuando mis padres… -empezó a decir Harry-… bueno, Voldemort… él… _

_-Shhhh… tranquilo Harry, siéntate… -le dijo con suavidad mientras lo empujaba suavemente para que se sentara en el pequeño banco de piedra del templete._

_Habían escogido aquel lugar para realizar sus clases, al menos todas aquellas que se pudieran realizar allí. Era un lugar tranquilo y Harry parecía concentrarse más cuando estaba allí y a él no le suponía ningún problema por lo que se lo había sugerido al chico quien había estado completamente de acuerdo con él y así se lo había hecho saber mientras sus ojos brillaban._

_Harry se sentó, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y sus manos sujetaron su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Sus dedos se enteraron en el cabello y sus gafas se llenaron de lágrimas casi antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta._

_-Tranquilízate Harry… -le pidió Erebor conservando la calma-… Necesitas desahogarte… creo que lo necesitas desde hace demasiado tiempo –añadió con una sonrisa._

_-No… yo… -respiró profundamente intentando controlar su propia respiración-. Yo estoy bien, de verdad… uffff –dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio._

_-No es cierto, no lo estás Harry –le dijo Erebor serio-. Tienes demasiadas cosas guardadas dentro y ya me estaba preocupando –Harry lo miró-. Temí no estar contigo cuando terminaras explotando –añadió con una sonrisa cómplice._

_-Es que es… es todo… -intentó explicar el chico-… Voldemort, mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, mis tíos… todo lo que me ha ocurrido… Luego Stell, mi madre, Lahntra y… -respiró de nuevo._

_Cualquier persona con las responsabilidades y contratiempos que había tenido Harry se hubiesen derrumbado hacía mucho tiempo. Pero el chico había aguantado demasiado… quizá se debía en parte a que nunca había podido sujetarse a nadie y siempre había dependido de él mismo. No le hacía falta entrar en s u mente para saberlo y él jamás traicionaría a nadie de semejante forma. Sólo había que escuchar sus palabras para darse cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido en el pasado._

_Quizá había sido por eso por lo que se había ofrecido de inmediato a ser su guardián. No únicamente porque su familia siempre había protegido al linaje de Lahntra, sino porque había sentido dentro de él la llamada de auxilio en silencio que el chico le había enviado con aquella simple mirada verde el primer día en que lo había visto perdido en los pasillos, buscando la sala de reuniones y de forma inmediata había sabido que no sólo estaba perdido físicamente, sino también espiritualmente._

_Y por fin había ocurrido. El chico se había derrumbado. Y aunque le destrozaba verlo de aquella forma, sabía que era lo mejor, pues él necesitaba saber que no estaba solo y únicamente podía saberlo cuando alguien lo ayudara a levantarse cuando se caía._

_-Demasiado para un chico de tu edad, ¿verdad?_

_-No soy débil –se defendió Harry endureciendo la mirada de repente. Erebor negó con la cabeza._

_-Nadie ha dicho que lo seas Harry. Todo el mundo puede caer de vez en cuando… -le sonrió-. Pero sólo los valientes son los que se levantan y siguen con su vida sin dejar que nadie les maneje a su antojo._

_-Yo… yo no lo soy… ni siquiera sé que hago aquí… -miró a su alrededor-… No merezco estar aquí…_

_-Nunca Harry –le dijo el adulto serio-. Nunca más vuelvas a decir algo semejante a lo que acabas de sugerir. Eres el descendiente de Lahntra, el depositario de la lágrima de Lahntra y el único con el poder suficiente para que el alma de ella descanse en paz de una vez… -le sonrió-… eres el único descendiente varón desde hace generaciones y en ti reside todo el poder de tus ancestros._

_-Pero yo… -se subió las mangas de la túnica y dejó al descubierto sus muñecas. Dos marcas rojizas atravesaban sus muñecas, cicatrizadas, sí, pero marcadas en una constante e imperturbable señal de lo que había querido hacer, un recuerdo que le acompañaría siempre-… nadie poderoso hubiese deseado quitarse la vida…_

_-Harry… -Erebor acarició las marcas levemente. No tenía idea de que el dolor de su protegido hubiese llegado a tanto-… Nadie poderoso hubiese curado sus heridas y hubiese seguido viviendo –le corrigió él-. Hay que ser muy valiente para intentar acabar con tu vida, pero aún más para seguir con ella._

_-Pero… yo no…_

_-Sí, Harry, tú sí –le sonrió-. Has estado demasiado tiempo creyendo que no eres lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarte a lo que tú desees y no es cierto… Quizá ahora que te has derrumbado, podamos cambiar esa mentalidad de chico débil que tienes de ti mismo –Harry le devolvió la sonrisa-. Eso está mucho mejor. Vamos… será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Giliath._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-¿Bromeas? Debe de haber sentido tu angustia y seguro que ahora está preocupada… además, planeo anular tus clases para hoy así que iremos a descansar cerca del lago, ¿crees que nos lo perdonaría si llega a enterarse de que fuimos sin avisarla?_

_-No, creo que no –sonrió recordando el mal genio que la diosa podía tener cuando se la mantenía a un margen de las cosas que concernían a Harry. Se quitó las gafas, estaban mojadas._

_-Además tenemos que arreglar tu vista, evidentemente y necesito su ayuda._

_-¿Mi vista? –preguntó el chico volviéndose a poner las gafas._

_-Por supuesto. Sería un gran inconveniente que en medio de una batalla perdieras tus gafas, ¿no te parece?"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Habéis escuchado esa sarta de tonterías? –Giliath parecía realmente enfadada cuando habían salido de la reunión-. "Mantener un ojo siempre sobre el señor Potter" –imitó con voz chillona mientras sus compañeros se reían disimuladamente-. ¡Idiotas! Siguen vivos porque Harry está vivo ¿cuándo se van a meter eso en la cabeza? ¡Los mortales son realmente idiotas!

-Calma, Giliath –le aconsejó Erebor que también estaba enojado.

Era increíble como el carácter de la diosa cambiaba cuando se refería a Harry. Giliath podía ser tranquila y calmada; pero tan pronto mencionaban el nombre de Harry, Giliath no podía evitar sentir cierta predisposición a ayudarle y protegerle. Erebor había bromeado con Stell en varias ocasiones afirmando que aunque Giliath no hubiese sido la guardiana de Ainur, lo hubiese seguido protegiendo del mismo modo.

Derin permanecía callado y en silencio. Parecía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Ninguno de los dos dioses podía culparlo de ello; Derin siempre mostraba una actitud fría y gélida, quizá era de él de donde Ainur había aprendido a controlar sus emociones y a no dejar que fueran visibles, pero lo cierto era que Derin apreciaba a Harry como un hermano. Cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño al muchacho, tendría que pasar por la ira de su espada. Eso si Giliath dejaba algo, por supuesto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey, Moony, ¿qué tal?_

_No sé cuándo recibirás esta carta, pero tengo la sensación de que no será cuando tengas sesenta años. Si estás leyendo esto ahora es porque me ha ocurrido algo y he muerto; espero que haya sido haciendo lo que más deseo: batiéndome en duelo con algún mortífago o defendiendo a mi ahijado. Si eso ha ocurrido, déjame decirte que eres el único merodeador que sigue vivo; no sé si felicitarte o darte el pésame; deberás llevar con orgullo el ser un merodeador._

_Siempre fuiste el más fuerte de nosotros, Remus. Yo era el alocado, demasiado impulsivo, James era el dirigente de los merodeadores, el líder, si es que quieres llamarlo de alguna manera; era mi mejor amigo y eso es algo que tú siempre supiste. Pero lejos de sentirte aislado, hiciste lo que mejor sabías hacer: ser tú mismo. _

_Llevabas una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros y jamás diste muestras de cansarte de ello; es más, la llevaste con orgullo. Eres un licántropo, pero también eres un humano; que eso no se te olvide nunca; eres lobo una vez al mes, pero eres humano treinta días mensuales._

_James y yo te admirábamos en silencio. Sí, en serio. Cuando uno de nosotros dos estaba mal, tú siempre estabas allí para indicarnos qué hacíamos mal o qué era lo que nos pasaba y como podíamos solucionarlo aún incluso antes de que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta de que nos pasaba algo. _

_Si uno de los dos necesitábamos ayuda en clase, tú nos la prestabas; si uno tenía un problema, tú lo solucionabas; si uno estaba enfadado y decía estupideces, tú las escuchabas y nos abrías los ojos aún cuando nosotros no queríamos escucharte._

_Incluso cuando te nombraron prefecto con la idea de que nos controlaras un poco y que las bromas de los merodeadores se aplacaran, tú seguiste estando de nuestro lado; James proponía el plan, tú lo elaborabas corrigiendo los fallos y yo lo ejecutaba… _

_Y cuando nos pillaban a los dos y ninguno de nosotros decía tu nombre, tú solo te presentabas en el despacho del director para inculparte de haber participado; y es que como decías tú: "¿de qué sirve hacer una broma si nadie sabe que has sido tú?" _

_Hiciste que te castigaran junto a nosotros casi tantas veces como las que nos salvaste de ser castigados…Siempre fuiste el pilar central de los tres, Remus, pese a que no lo creas._

_Te confío lo más preciado que tengo en estos momentos. Harry. Si tú estás leyendo estas líneas, significa que ha vuelto a perder a alguien que le quería como un padre y seguro que se encuentra alicaído y triste… No le dejes sumirse en los recuerdos de lo que podría haber sido, ni dejes que se culpabilice por algo que estoy seguro, él no ha tenido la culpa. _

_Cuídale como el hijo que siempre quisiste tener y protégele como un cachorro porque por mucho que crezca, siempre será eso a tus ojos… igual que a los míos… un cachorro… nuestro cachorro de Cornamenta y Lily._

_Él te necesitará más que nunca Moony, si lo que pienso es cierto. Necesitará alguien en quien apoyarse, y alguien en quien confiar. Y quiero que ese alguien seas tú, Remus. No Dumbledore, y léeme bien, no quiero que ese alguien sea Dumbledore. _

_Nos ha estado manipulando a todos, manipuló a James y Lily, manipuló el juicio que nunca tuve, manipuló a la orden durante todos estos años… y todo eso lo puedo perdonar… pero ha manipulado a Harry desde que tenía un año de vida y eso es algo que jamás voy a perdonarle, pero no te preocupes, pronto verás el resultadote mi última broma a beneficio de alguien y estoy seguro de que te complacerá._

_Cuídalo Remus. Cuídalo por Lily, por nuestro James, por mí… No lo dejes solo, tú no. Sé el padre que nunca pudo tener y que siempre deseó. _

_Y cuídate tú también, y en las noches de luna llena, recuerda que cierto ciervo y cierto perro nunca te dejarán solo, recuerda siempre su olor y estoy seguro que no te sentirás solo nunca más._

_Y no estés triste, porque estaré con Cathy… mi dulce Cathy… Quizá morir sólo sea el inicio de una larga aventura, pero no te preocupes, porque los merodeadores de aquí arriba no se embarcarán en ninguna aventura sin que tú te reúnas con ellos. _

_Un abrazo, amigo mío, y ya me despido. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver; y cuando eso ocurra, James, Lily, Cathy y yo, te estaremos esperando para vivir en otro mundo._

_Tu amigo y merodeador,_

_Sirius Orión Black, Padfoot."_

Harry dobló de nuevo la carta. La humedad en su mejilla le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Una lágrima Una única lágrima por aquel a quien había perdido. Sonrió mientras se la quitaba de la mejilla.

Sirius confiaba en Remus y él también iba a hacerlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Los pasos resonaban en la oscuridad del pasadizo oculto. Las piedras del suelo y las paredes dejaban entrar pequeñas corrientes de aire entre sus grietas invitando al acurrucamiento de los pliegues de su capa. Se detuvo unos segundos para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía al llegar al final del oscuro pasadizo, iluminado únicamente por las antorchas que irradiaban una tenue luz azulada. Empujó la tercera piedra de la izquierda y esperó. El ruido de las piedras moviéndose se escuchaba ensordecedor en el retumbar del silencio. Una gran sala oscura apareció ante sus ojos._

_Ninguna luz más que la que las antorchas del pasillo conferían a la entrada y el gran ojo de cristal en la cúpula de la sala que iluminaba un pedestal hasta el momento vacío. Aún temeroso se acercó hasta allí mientras sacaba de su propia capa un objeto envuelto en seda negra y roja. _

_Un pequeño cofre tallado en mármol blanco con betas negras que irradiaba una oscura magia de su interior. Tan pronto lo hubo colocado en el altar, un escudo de protección se activó a su alrededor, envolviéndolo en una luz violeta que resaltaba el color del cofre._

_El naryn lo miró vacilante. Sus órdenes habían sido expresadas con total claridad. El cofre debía ser colocado en el pedestal y él debía marcharse de allí sin preguntar nada, sin hacer nada, sin tocar nada._

_Pero los naryns siempre habían sido una raza demasiado curiosa para resistir la tentación; demasiado ambiciosa para no querer saber too lo que ocurre a su alrededor y poder utilizar ese conocimiento para obtener sus propios beneficios._

_Alargó la mano vacilante hacia el cofre. Sus dedos rozaron el escudo. Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que su mandíbula se desencajaba. Su armadura se resquebrajó y la máscara de hierro que ocultaba su rostro cayó al suelo ardiendo._

_El muro a su espalda se cerró y un grito se escuchó en las mazmorras del palacio. Dolor, angustia._

_La única luz producida por el gran ojo en la cúpula se cernió sobre el cuerpo inmóvil del naryn. El cielo se tiñó de rojo. Aquella noche, un naryn murió._

_Confusión. Una luz violeta inundó la sala. El cofre se abrió como si alguien hubiese tocado un resorte. Un colgante en forma de cuerno refulgió bajo la luz. Y bajo la luz misma, desapareció. Cuando la luz violeta desapareció, el colgante no estaba y con él, también había desaparecido el naryn._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró a su alrededor. Quince chicos habían sido traídos desde que él había llegado a aquella mazmorra; y de esos quince, tres ya habían desaparecido cuando dos hombres encapuchados se lo habían llevado.

Dimbar suspiró cansado. No entendía nada de todo aquello. No entendía que hacía allí, que hacían todos allí y tampoco entendía por qué todos tenían las mismas características físicas.

En la oscuridad de la celda, un grito desgarrador se escuchó. Dimbar cerró los ojos cuando notó que la energía de uno de ellos se había apagado por completo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó sobresaltado y de forma inconsciente se llevó una mano a la cicatriz; pero no era eso lo que le había despertado; la cicatriz no dolía, ni ardía… era otra cosa… un presentimiento… algo malo acababa de ocurrir.

Se levantó de la cama casi con el corazón en un puño y vestido únicamente con los pantalones del pijama blanco salió a la pequeña sala. Justo cuando lo hacía, Derin lo imitaba.

-¿Lo has notado? –el dios asintió-. ¿Qué crees que puede ser?

-Mi brazalete no ha mostrado ningún cambio –dijo el dios tocándose el brazal de hierro que siempre llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo-. Stell está bien. ¿Tu medallón?-Harry lo rozó por encima y la lágrima del colgante brilló a su tacto. Calor. Todo estaba bien. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Stell está nervioso –informó el chico.-¿Crees que debamos ir?

Derin se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y resopló meditando la pregunta y la posible respuesta.

-No creo que sea necesario; la lágrima de Lahntra habría tenido alguna reacción inesperada.-Se giraron hacia la puerta de Erebor donde un dios ligeramente molesto por haber sido despertado los miraba frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer a estas horas que despertar a todo el mundo?

-¿Todo el mundo? –preguntó Derin irónico-. Si mal no recuerdo sólo estamos los tres, y no creo que Giliath despierte, después de todo ella duerme en el plano espiritual, no en este… y en cuanto a Lupin…

-No os preocupéis por él –contestó Harry por Remus-, tiene el sueño muy pesado; únicamente despertaría si alguien le dijera que estoy en peligro… -sonrió-… creo que tiene un sexto sentido para eso, igual que lo tenía Sirius…

-¿Estás bien, Ainur? –preguntó Erebor viendo el cambio de actitud de su protegido y después de haber intercambiado miradas con Derin.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

-Sí, tranquilo… sólo… -suspiró-… estar aquí me recuerda a Sirius mucho más de lo que creí.

-Siempre podemos volver a Ahsvaldry –propuso Derin.

-No puedo hacerlo Derin –frunció el ceño-, lo sabes.

El chico frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido en modo de respuesta que sonó a algo similar a "no me refería a permanentemente", lo que le valió la sonrisa de Erebor y Harry.

-Supongo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir –sugirió el chico-. Mañana empezáis las clases.

-Quería hablarte de eso –dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Harry sonrió.

-Ya habéis tardado demasiado…. –comentó el chico-. Erebor, en esa estantería están los veinte libros más importantes sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras, es solo superficial, si quieres algún tema en cuestión deberías buscar en otros libros, los he seleccionado para que te hagas una idea general de lo que nos enseñan aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas cómo llegué a Ahsvaldry que no tenía ni idea de nada? –Erebor asintió-. Todo salió de esos libros… -Erebor frunció el ceño. Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo provechable con el poco material del que disponía-. Derin, como es la primera vez que se hace una clase así, tienes carta blanca –vio el brillo divertido en los ojos de Derin y sonrió a medias-, pero sin pasarte, deben seguir vivos y conscientes para la siguiente hora, ¿entendido?

La carcajada de Erebor hubiese despertado a cualquiera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos despertando antes que las ocupantes de su habitación. Antes no era así; antes era capaz de dormir hasta el mediodía si no fuera porque la despertaban, y únicamente entonces, después de remolonear, gruñir y maldecir con los ojos cerrados a cualquier que quisiera despertarla era cuando se levantaba de la cama emergiendo de las mantas y sábanas. Pero ya no.

Desde que su madre había muerto, por causas, oficialmente extrañas, aunque a ella la mirada de su padre le indicaba otra cosa, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Dormía apenas cuatro o cinco horas como mucho, solía tener pesadillas constantes y sueños en los que su madre se le aparecía y aunque en un principio eran sueños agradables, después de volvían crueles y horribles, sueños en los que ella se sentía frustrada y culpable de la muerte de ella.

Por eso ya no dormía como antes; ahora solía despertarse dos horas antes de que el sol despuntase y podía quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada leyendo, estudiando, o simplemente, cuando nadie la veía, sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común o junto la ventana.

Se desperezó y observó el reloj mágico de su mesita. Las cinco y media de la mañana. Una hora como cualquier otra para despertarse. Pudo tumbarse de nuevo y remolonear un poco más pero no quería, sabía que de todas formas en diez minutos más estaría despierta de nuevo. Apartó las mantas que la cubrían y miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie la veía. Sus compañeras seguían dormidas, mejor. No se llevaba bien con ellas y no era que no lo intentara, simplemente no era como ellas.

Mientras que las chicas de cuarto de Gryffindor se preocupaban de su aspecto, maquillaje, ropa y chicos, ella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus libros y sus estudios. Era capaz de estar leyendo durante horas enteras sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Tenía el don de adentrarse tanto en un libro para formar parte de sus personajes. No, definitivamente no era igual que sus compañeras de cuarto y no le importaba… al menos, no demasiado.

Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que seguía allí. Alzó la almohada y extrajo el pañuelo de seda de color azulado que envolvía la pequeña daga de hoja negra. Siempre la guardaba allí. Su madre le había dicho en alguna ocasión que esa daga formaba parte de su legado, de su historia, de su pasado, presente y futuro y debía cuidarla como tal.

Sentía cierta atracción por esa arma pequeña que su madre había tenido guardada desde hacía años; siete años. Esa era la edad que tenía la primera vez que le permitieron guardarla, y desde entonces, no se había separado de ella.

_(flashback)_

_-Siete años es una edad muy importante en nuestra familia, Verónica –le dijo sonriente su madre-. Es el momento de que nuestro legado pase a manos de nuestra hija… en este caso, yo soy la encargada de ofrecerte esto y tú tienes la opción de decidir si la deseas guardar o no._

_-¿Qué es mami?_

_La niña siempre había sido curiosa. Siempre pregunta la razón de todo, el motivo por el que el cielo era azul, la razón por la que la luna influía en las mareas, el porqué de todo lo que tenía una pregunta era investigado a fondo por aquella niña. Verónica nunca había sido una niña como las de su edad; cuando las demás jugaban con muñecas ella ya pensaba en su futuro; siempre había tenido muy claro que quería enseñar a los demás todo lo que sabía y todo lo que podían llegar a saber en los libros. Una niña solitaria; evidentemente tenía amigos, sí, pero su madre sabía que ninguno de ellos sabía los más secretos anhelos y deseos de su hija… después de todo, Verónica era muy reservada e introvertida. Demasiado madura para su edad y demasiado infantil para los que eran mayores que ella nunca había encontrado su lugar, su sitio, y a veces solía bromear diciendo que había nacido en una época que no le tocaba vivir. Lo más gracioso, era que su madre sentía que Verónica tenía razón._

_-Verás preciosa –se sentó con un pañuelo azul en su regazo e invitó a la niña a que hiciera lo mismo a su lado en el sofá-. Hubo un tiempo en que una diosa, por envidia y maldad, mató a su hermana –Verónica abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada-. La espada con la que lo hizo era demasiado pesada para ella y la encantó para que encogiera hasta tener el tamaño perfecto para transportarla, una daga –descubrió una parte del pañuelo-. Pero algo extraño ocurrió. Cierta profecía le había puesto en aviso: esa daga sería la única capaz de derrotar a los descendientes de su hermana que buscarían venganza en los suyos propios hasta conseguir la justicia que ella había propiciado. Sabiendo eso, quiso tomar la daga para que pasara de generación en generación, pero tan pronto la daga manchada con la sangre de su hermana hizo contacto con su piel, ésta la rechazó abrasándole la mano derecha. La diosa, huyó dejando en el olvido la daga y jurando regresar por ella._

_-¿Qué pasó luego mami?_

_-Una de las doncellas que habían trabajado al servicio de la diosa fallecida tenía una hija, siete años, esa era su edad._

_-¿Cómo yo? –su madre le acarició el cabello._

_-Sí, cielo, como tú. La niña, habiendo visto aquello, tomó la daga y la envolvió con el pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo. Cuando Elea regresó a por su daga, ésta ya no estaba y tampoco la niña. Desde ese momento, todas las mujeres que descienden de Leriel, a la edad de siete años, aceptan o muestran su desacuerdo en su destino al aceptar tomar la daga y guardarla para que los descendientes de Elea no la encuentren, jurando así lealtad a los descendientes de Lahntra._

_-¿Y si no la tomo, mami?_

_-Entonces, la daga seguirá en mi poder hasta que conciba otra hija que acepte llevar la daga._

_-La acepto –dijo de inmediato la pequeña niña. La madre no se sorprendió-. Tú ya has llevado esa carga durante mucho tiempo… si puedo ayudarte, lo haré._

_La mujer sonrió y abrió el pañuelo del todo, dejando por primera vez expuesta a los ojos de Verónica la daga. Una hoja negra, delgada, ligera pero afilada y eficaz. La empuñadura de plata con una piedra verde engarzada en el cruce. _

_-La daga es tuya, como descendiente de Leriel, ahora, pequeña, eres la guardiana de la daga oscura de Elea y tu misión es evitar que la daga vuelva a manos de aquella que traicionó a su propia sangre._

_(fin flashback)_

Jamás lo había hablado con nadie porque no podía hablarlo con nadie. Desde que su madre le había entregado la daga, se había dedicado a buscar todo lo que pudiese encontrar sobre Elea y su daga oscura… pero no había encontrado nunca nada más allá de lo que su madre le había contado en aquella ocasión.

Cuando ingresó en Hogwarts tuvo la esperanza de encontrar allí algo, un indicio, una pista, algo, cualquier cosa que la llevara a saber quién era el descendiente de la hermana de Elea, porque ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la diosa fallecida… únicamente el de Elea. Pero sus esperanzas habían caído en saco roto, pues tampoco allí había encontrado nada.

Emily Brestons empezó a moverse dentro de la intimidad de los doseles de su cama. Verónica guardó la daga nuevamente en el pañuelo azul y lo colocó bajo la almohada, asegurándose de lanzarle un hechizo desilusorio. Luego se deslizó al baño antes de que Emily terminara de levantarse, pues no tenía ganas de que le diera una lección de maquillaje y aspecto físico a aquellas horas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando salió de su cuarto y se encontró con una daga que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él; únicamente gracias a los reflejos de hombre lobo pudo desviarse a tiempo. La daga quedó clavada en la puerta, justo donde antes había estado su cabeza.

-¡Remus! ¿Estás bien?

Harry llegó a su lado jadeando ligeramente. El hombre lobo sonrió mientras intentaba recuperar el color que había perdido y asentía ligeramente.

-Sí, bien… ¿se puede saber qué estabais haciendo?

-Entrenar –se encogió de hombros mientras Derin lo miraba desde el otro extremo de la sala-. Hace… ¿un par de horas? –preguntó a Derin quien le confirmó el espacio de tiempo con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza-. No podíamos dormir.

Remus observó que los muebles habían sido movidos hacia las paredes excepto una butaca y la mesa baja que en aquellos momentos estaba cerca de la chimenea ocupada por un sinfín de libros que parecía estar leyendo por encima pasando las hojas y frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando.

-¿Y habéis estado entrenando todo este tiempo? –preguntó el licántropo-. ¿Y a ti no te han molestado?

-No, ya estoy acostumbrado –contestó Erebor sabiendo que era a él a quien le estaba hablando.

-Bueno, deberíais ir arreglándoos –replicó la voz de Giliath saliendo de su habitación perfectamente vestida-. Dentro de media hora se sirve el desayuno. Buenos días Remus.

-Buenos días –contestó el hombre sonriendo. Harry rodó los ojos mientras que Erebor sonreía teatralmente.

-Buenos días, Giliath –contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

Como era su costumbre, la mujer se acercó hasta el más pequeño de los varones y lo besó en la frente en un acto que a Remus le recordó tiempos pasados en los que Lily besaba de igual manera a James. Una punzada de dolor se apoderó de la nuca de Giliath y al recorrer la habitación con sus ojos, su mirada se topó con la de Remus.

-¿Por qué no vas a ducharte? –le indicó a Harry -. Y vosotros dos también –ordenó en un tono que no admitía réplica.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado, Giliath se giró hacia Remus con una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva en el rostro. Remus interpretó perfectamente lo que la mujer quería plantearle aún antes de que lo mirara directamente a los ojos y consiguió sonreír un poco forzado.

-Perdona… aún veo a James en él… -dijo a modo de explicación.

-No tienes que disculparte Remus, ¿se lo has contado a Harry? –el hombre la miró sin saber a qué se refería-. Me refiero a tus sueños, al sentimiento de culpa que tienes cada vez que lo miras.

-¿Cómo sabes…

Giliath se encogió de hombros.

-Es el sexto sentido de las mujeres –bromeó. Remus sonrió-. Tengo una ligera empatía con aquellos a los que aprecio en cierto grado y teniendo en cuenta que tú eres muy importante para Ainur, te aprecio –le explicó.

-¿Y qué quieres que le diga? "Harry, te aprecio mucho, pero quizá sería mejor que me alejara de tu vida porque me recuerdas mucho a tu padre y cada vez que te miro me siento culpable por no haber hecho nada para salvarle la vida a él y a tu madre y de paso también por no haber podido ayudar a Sirius" –dijo de un tirón y casi sin respirar el licántropo.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, sí, deberías decírmelo, aunque te advierto que no te voy a dejar salir de mi vida tan fácilmente, así que tendrás que darme una excusa mucho mejor que esa Remus.

-¡Harry! –el hombre se giró asustado hacia la puerta de Harry, donde el chico completamente duchado y vestido lo miraba sonriendo. Se giró hacia Giliath-. ¿Tú sabías que estaba ahí?

-Claro que no –dijo con fingido enojo la mujer-. ¿Por quién me tomas? –le guiñó un ojo a Harry-. Iré a preparar mis clases, creo que tenéis algo de lo que hablar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin lo había conseguido. Había encontrado el hechizo que abriría el cofre de una buena vez. Había estado leyendo el libro una y otra vez sin hallar ninguna pista más que la leyenda escrita sobre Elea y Lahntra y cuando parecía que todo terminaba allí y que el poder naryn permanecería oculto para siempre en las sombras sin que él pudiese hacer nada por retener ese poder bajo su mando y conseguir así derrotar a Potter de una maldita vez, intentó un último hechizo.

Un conjuro hablado en un idioma tan antiguo como mortal, pues hacía siglos que nadie utilizaba el idioma del inframundo para decir nada; incluso las criaturas oscuras habían renunciado a esa lengua tan mordaz como aterradora, capaz de destruir el corazón más puro y noble.

Sabía lo que aquel cofre guardaba. El medallón de Elea que le conferiría el poder necesario para tener a sus órdenes a los naryns. Durante años había investigado todo aquello, partiendo únicamente de una carta manuscrita que había encontrado entre los archivos perdidos de la mansión Riddle y nunca había encontrado nada.

Ahora, tenía en su poder el texto que conseguiría abrir el cofre que guardaba el medallón de Elea y con él, se revelarían los depositarios de la lágrima de Lahntra y la daga oscura.

Alzó su varita sobre el cofre y su mano derecha. Hizo un corte en la palma de la misma con la punta de la varita y dejó que una gota de su sangre cayese sobre el cofre que emitió un leve resplandor negro.

-Zala ut turipies saodi Elea; y lavedes le riotemis euq dasargu ne ut riortein, tocepa le volere ed im ciarenhe y moclare im derpo. ¡CEDEBEO! (1)

(1. Alza tu espiritu diosa Elea, y desvela el misterio que guardas en tu interior. Acepto el relevo de mi herencia y reclamo mi poder. ¡Obedece!)

Un fuerte resplandor oscuro inundó la sala y Voldemort cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

La voz resonó en la penumbra de la habitación; el cofre que llevaba horas girando se destruyó de forma rápida, desperdigando sus añicos por todo el suelo frente a la mirada asustadiza de algunos de los vasallos. Se sentó en su butaca negra y se envolvió en su capa mientras se sumía en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Maldita sea! –bramó-¡Está vacío! Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, casi la tengo y se me escapó de las manos… ¡Nott! –el encapuchado avanzó hacia su Señor y se inclinó ante él en un señal de respeto y sumisión-. No me importa lo que prometas ni lo que ordenes, quiero saber donde está ese medallón ¿entiendes? Quiero la daga oscura, quiero el medallón de Elea ¡y lo quiero ya!

-Sí, mi Señor –hizo una reverencia y salió de la estancia a toda prisa.

-Estoy rodeado de idiotas… -murmuró en su solitaria existencia. Hizo un gesto con la mano y los pedazos de la esfera se arremolinaron a su alrededor-¡Desaparece!

Un rayo de energía salió disparado de su varita y se estrelló contra todos y cada uno de los pedacitos; sonrió para sí; aún conservaba su poder y se alegraba de ello, estaba seguro de que lo iba a necesitar y pronto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Llegarás tarde a tu clase –le dijo Remus en tono reprobatorio viendo como el chico incitaba a los tres profesores a salir de la sala común argumentando que él iría en un momento.

-Los dos sabemos que no necesito esas clases, Remus, así que no lo pongas como excusa ¿de acuerdo? –Harry silenció la estancia para asegurarse de que nadie les oía. Remus lo miró con los ojos abiertos al darse cuenta de que no había utilizado varita-. ¿Qué?

-No me acostumbro a verte hacer magia sin varita… ¿qué harás cuando estés en clase?

-No es tan complicado, quizá debería ponerlo en práctica –contestó Harry sonriendo recordando cómo había logrado controlar la magia mediante su propio cuerpo; Remus lo miró enarcando una ceja-. No necesito varita, aunque tengo una falsa pero será una molestia utilizarla ahora que me he acostumbrado a no hacerlo… -se despeinó pasándose la mano por el cabello y Remus lo miró con ojos soñadores-. ¿Qué?

-¿Sabes cuántas veces hacía tu padre ese mismo gesto que acabas de hacer tú de forma inconsciente?- Harry sonrió.

-Remus… eres consciente de que no soy mi padre, ¿verdad?

-Todos los días desde que tus padres murieron Harry –contestó el hombre con voz dolida.

-Y todos los días te culpas de ello ¿me equivoco? –el hombre abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry se le adelantó-. Escúchame bien Remus, no tienes la culpa ¿de acuerdo? Tú no sabías que Sirius y Pettigrew habían intercambiado los papeles de guardián, tú no pudiste hacer nada más de lo que hiciste, que fue estar al lado de mis padres mientras crecían y se conocían ¿lo entiendes?

-Harry… yo… no debí desconfiar de Sirius… él… debí suponer nunca…

-Todas las pruebas lo culpaban y lo señalaban como el autor de la traición a mis padres Remus. No tienes la culpa de que él pasara doce años en Azkaban –el hombre lobo cerró los ojos intentando retener el dolor al recordar que su mejor amigo se había pasado doce años en Azkaban por algo que no había cometido-. Dumbledore pudo querer hacer un juicio justo y no lo hizo… él envió a Sirius a la prisión, no tú.

-¿Estás culpando a Albus de…

-No lo estoy culpando de nada más que de los errores que cometió Remus. Errores de los que yo me hice responsable durante mucho tiempo hasta comprender que yo no podía hacer nada… errores que te carcomen la cabeza a ti desde hace diecisiete años… y de los que no tienes la culpa.

-Harry yo no… -suspiró-… yo no soy tan fuerte como creían Sirius y James…

-Yo tampoco lo soy, por eso te necesito a mi lado –le confesó el chico-. Fuiste el mejor amigo de mis padres y de Sirius… y quiero que estés a mi lado. No voy a decirte que no preferiría que mis padres o Sirius estuviesen conmigo, pero no es posible. No se puede alterar el pasado y si se pudiera no lo haría. Todo pasa por un motivo y si tú estás aquí, hoy, conmigo, es por algo. Así que no vuelvas a decir estupideces de que yo estaría mejor sin ti… Remus… -el hombre lo miró-… ¿no te das cuenta de que tú eres todo lo que me queda de ellos? ¿no te das cuenta de que eres el único al que ahora puedo querer como un padre?

-Harry… -no, no se había dado cuenta de que si era cierto que él sufría con la muerte de sus amigos, Harry también debía de hacerlo. Eran sus amigos, sí, pero después de todo, eran sus padres los que habían muerto-… ¿sabes? Te pareces más a ellos de lo que imaginas…

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes –le contestó Harry divertido.

-Cierto –el hombre dejó escapar una leve sonrisa-. Supongo que me hago viejo y empiezo a repetirme.

-No vuelvas a decir ninguna tontería más, ¿entendido? –le preguntó el chico mirándolo seriamente.

-De acuerdo Harry –aceptó el hombre-. Pero sólo con la condición de que si tienes algún problema o necesitas algo, acudirás a mí…

Harry le sonrió.

-No acudiría a nadie más.

El licántropo sonrió y un destello de alegría brilló por unos segundos en sus ojos dorados. Harry le correspondió con un abrazo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó en una celda fría y oscura; le dolía fuertemente la cabeza y tenía dificultades para respirar; alguien le había tapado una herida en el abdomen con un trozo de túnica de lo que parecía haber sido en un principio color dorado y que ahora quedaba reducida únicamente a rojo sangre, su sangre.

Intentó moverse pero una mano suave empujó su hombro hasta obligarlo a acostarse de nuevo sobre el suelo. Abrió sus ojos claros y se acostumbró a la poca luz que había en el lugar. Una figura alta y casi majestuosa permanecía a su lado, su mano, firmemente sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué…

-Tranquilo, no debes moverte; llevas tres días inconsciente –habló con voz tranquila y sosegada, cansada-. Mi nombre es Serest.

-Yo soy Dimbar –dijo el joven dios intentando sentarse. Serest lo miró con reprobración al ver su gesto de dolor-. Necesito levantarme, me estoy mareando –afirmó.

Serest lo ayudó a incorporarse y se aseguró que su espalda quedaba debidamente colocada contra la pared. A la poca luz del lugar, Dimbar pudo reconocer un rostro delgado y aristócrata que pese al cansancio y a la suciedad, parecía permanecer sereno; debido, seguramente, a la edad que el dios debería tener.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó el joven dios.

-En algún punto entre Okkorton y Ahsvaldry –le comunicó Serest-. Perdí el conocimiento antes de poder saberlo con exactitud.

-¿Los seres que me atacaron…

-Quimeras –contestó el anciano. Dimbar abrió los ojos.

-¿Quimeras? Las quimeras fueron desterradas… Jamás vi ninguna durante mi infancia.

-Entonces tuviste suerte –le dijo Serest con voz calmada-. Duerme un poco, le sentará bien a tu cabeza. Luego hablaremos todo lo que quieras.

Dimbar asintió aún cansado para contestar. La oscuridad se volvió a cernir sobre él cuando cerró los ojos. Por algún motivo, la presencia de Serest lo tranquilizaba. Debía dormir, cuando despertara ya hablaría con él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió la puerta de las mazmorras sabiendo de antemano que llegaba diez minutos tardes, aunque conociendo a Snape tan bien como lo conocía, sabía que el hombre aún estaría explicando la poción que iban a realizar ese día; siempre tardaba trece minutos exactos en explicarla, ni uno más ni uno menos, trece minutos exactos.

Respiró profundamente y después de llamar a la puerta entró. Algunos gryffindors se le quedaron mirando mientras cuchicheaban y es que algunos de ellos, al no verle en la sala común aquella mañana y afirmar que no había dormido en su dormitorio, habían empezado a lanzar rumores sobre un posible secuestro por parte de quien no debe ser nombrado. Los Slytherins lo observaron sin poder reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad al pensar en la humillación y el sarcasmo que el chico dorado iba a tener que soportar en breves, tan pronto como Snape abriera la boca. La explosión no se hizo esperar mucho.

-Por fin aparece, señor Potter, ¿tan importante se cree que es para llegar a la hora que le convenga?

-Perdone profesor, pero estaba ocupado en algunos asuntos, el director Dumbledore me dio permiso, ¿recuerda que usted también estaba presente? –le retó el alumno sonriendo y enarcando una ceja.

-Fuera Potter. No permito la entrada a clase después de que haya empezado a hablar –le ordenó el profesor mirando al chico.

-Hagamos un trato, si soy capaz de averiguar qué poción quiere realizar leyendo únicamente la lista de ingredientes, me quedo, si no, no aparezco por clase en todo el curso.

Varios gemidos ahogados se escucharon por parte de los leones mientras que la casa de las serpientes miraban sonrientes a su profesor y jefe de casa. Excepto uno. Draco Malfoy no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Harry desde que había entrado por la puerta.

-De acuerdo –aceptó el profesor-. Ahí tiene la lista –hizo una floritura con la varita y los ingredientes aparecieron sobre la mesa del profesor-. Dígame qué poción vamos a realizar.

-200 gramos de hueso triturado de dragón, 20 escamas de sirena, dos gotas de sangre de llellowith…-un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo del chico sin poder remediarlo, los llellowith eran animales encantadores, pero cuando estaban en época de apareamiento podían devorarte si te acercabas a menos de veinte metros de sus nidos-… cuatro pelos de unicornio, tres pares de patas de ranas y un ojo de tritón diluido en aceite extraído de la albimah… -recordaba la planta como una de las medicinales que Erebor le había enseñado-… y esencia de basilisco… -sonrió. No necesitaba leer nada más-. Si no me equivoco, quiere preparar un elixir de protección contra las acromántulas y si me lo permite –añadió-, le diré que si aumenta en cuatro gramos la esencia de basilisco, se podría prescindir de las escamas de sirena.

Los leones y serpientes buscaron a Hermione con la mirada como si la chica pudiera contestar a sus mudas preguntas. Ella, después de mirar el libro asintió a los de su casa. Harry había acertado con la poción únicamente con leer la lista. Si no hubiesen estado tan atentos a la chica castaña hubiesen visto lo que vio Harry, una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro de Severus Snape que sorprendió al muchacho.

-Entre y no haga alboroto –le indicó el profesor. En lugar de dirigirse al sitio habitual junto a Ron y Hermione, Harry caminó hacia las primeras filas, donde un tembloroso Neville miraba su caldero aún vacío como si un dementor pudiera surgir de allí en algún momento. Los comentarios de las serpientes fueron creciendo mientras los leones se sorprendían al ver como el trío dorado no se sentaban juntos, acrecentando así los rumores de que una pelea entre ellos había roto con su amistad de forma definitiva, rumor que nadie había querido creer pero que estaban empezando a hacerlo en aquellos momentos-. Ah, señor Potter –Harry lo miró-. Cinco puntos para usted –añadió.

Aquello sí que fue una sorpresa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Escuchaste a Dumbledore, Hermione, tenemos que volver a hacerlo –insistió Ron sentado en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca. La chica levantó la mirada del libro que tenía delante para mirar a Ron largamente antes de volver a mirar el libro mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Es lo mejor para él, Hermione.

-Ron, hace menos de dos días estabas arrepentido por haber estado espiando a Harry el curso pasado y ahora ¿quieres volver a hacerlo? –arrugó la frente-. Yo no estoy segura de querer volver a hacer algo así, se supone que intentamos recuperar su confianza y su amistad, no pretendemos que nos retire su palabra de por vida, ¿recuerdas?

-Hermione… has visto como ha actuado en clase de pociones –le recordó el chico. La chica alzó la cabeza de inmediato-. Terminará volviéndose un presuntuoso si nadie la para los pies y Dumbledore es el único que puedo controlarlo un poco –insistió Ron.

-Ron… no creo que…

-Sólo será una recaudación de información básica –insistió el chico. Hermione lo miró enarcando una ceja mientras esperaba escuchar que era lo que Ron entendía por "recaudación de información básica"-. Escucha; nos ganamos su confianza, esperamos que nos cuente cosas y únicamente le contamos a Dumbledore las cosas estrictamente necesarias e indispensables.

Hermione se mordió el labio de forma pensativa. Lo cierto era que desde que el director los había llamado esa misma mañana para pedirles que siguieran espiando a Harry, no le había hecho ninguna gracia y mucho menos si tenían en cuenta que ella había decidido ganarse de nuevo la amistad de Harry. Pero Ron parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y de Dumbledore que no podía negarse y mucho menos si era por el bien de Harry.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella-. Pero clasificaremos muy bien lo que decir y no decir al director –insistió. Ron afirmó con la cabeza-. Vamos…llegaremos tarde a Herbología.

Ron se levantó y asegurándose de que nadie les hubiese escuchado o visto salieron de la biblioteca.

Si alguno de los dos se hubiera fijado un poco más, podrían haber visto que unos ojos marrones los miraba y escuchaba desde detrás de unas pequeñas gafas ovaladas, escondida entre las estanterías.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No tenéis ni idea de lo mucho que me ha costado escribir este capítulo!**

**No habia forma de que me gustar como me quedaba y aún ahora no me gusta, pero creo que si no lo dejo tal cual y me dedico a escribir el siguiente, nunca lo haré y me quedaré atascada en este capitulo de por vida!**

**Sabeis lo frustrante que puede ser eso?**

**Bueno, dejad vuestros mensajes y reviews y esta vez, por haber escrito un capitulo tan malo, os dejo que envieis también howlers, maleficios, maldiciones, conjuros y todo lo que querais…**

**Ahora sí, a todos vosotros… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y que todos vuestros deseos se os cumplan!**

**Un besito a todos y disfrutad leyendo!**

_**En el próximo capitulo…**_

-Podrías haberle hecho daño a alguien Harry –reprendió Hermione siempre tan práctica a sus obligaciones-. No deberías de ir jugando con armas si no…

-No juego con armas Hermione, las cuido, las evalúo, las trabajo y las utilizo para después limpiarlas y devolverlas a su lugar –la miró fríamente-. Pero nunca juego y aún cuando lo hiciera, no es asunto tuyo.

_Y dos almas encerradas estarán conectadas entre sí y la oscuridad buscará la luz para terminar con ella; y la lágrima de Lahntra sólo podrá ser arrebatada de su depositario si él muere o la ofrece voluntariamente a su descendiente_

-¿Quién te ha escrito?

"_Harry Potter: escuché una conversación entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Quieren recuperar tu amistad para poder pasarle información al director Dumbledore. Ten cuidado con ellos, no le confíes demasiadas cosas que no desees que el director sepa. _

_Un león"_

-Cazar al cazador –respondió-. Si quieren información, la tendrán –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Espiar a tus espías? –dijo Derin sonriendo-. Me gusta.

Durante siglos sus antepasados, guardianes de Elea, se habían dedicado a buscar al ladrón y por más hechizos que habían intentado utilizar, el resultado siempre era el mismo; parecía que se hubiese evaporado. Debía servir a Elea, la Señora del Mal.


	8. Primer dia, primer enfrentamiento

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Quiero que sepais que he leido todos y cada uno de vuestros reviews, pero que no he podido contestarlos porque no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo.**

**Os prometo que lo haré en breve, eso sí, seguid dejándome reviews vale? Contestaré todas vuestras dudas, como siempre hago :D**

**Bueno, pasando a otra cosa… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**

**Ahora ya, vamos con el fic; espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**Un besito a todo el mundo!**

CAPITULO 7: PRIMER DIA, PRIMER ENFRENTAMIENTO

"_Erebor no se había mostrado desilusionado ni decepcionado cuando durante la elección de su montura, ninguno de los animales presentes se había acercado a él para elegirlo. Pese a que Harry había supuesto que el dios se enfadaría con él por no poseer el poder necesario para que ningún caballo lo admitiese como jinete, Erebor le había sonreído y guiñándole el ojo le había dicho:_

_-A veces, los animales son más sabios y saben que no están a la altura de lo que el jinete desea._

_¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? Erebor le había dado la tarde libre asegurándole que él hablaría con Stell y Derin para librarlo de sus clases y su entrenamiento con la excusa de que necesitaba pensar y organizar sus ideas, lo cual no era del todo incierto. _

_Había salido del castillo, sabiendo que en los alrededores de Ahsvaldry estaría seguro, pues la lágrima lo protegía incluso de la muerte dentro de sus terrenos. Entró en el bosque con la intención de dirigirse al templete que había descubierto hacía poco; le gustaba el camino natural de piedras y rocas que atravesaba el bosque, casi como una invitación a seguirlo, siguiendo las huellas y los pasos de todos los que en alguna ocasión hubieron caminado por allí._

_Era completamente diferente al bosque oscuro de Hogwarts; si aquél era oscuridad y miedo, el bosque de Ahsvaldry representaba toda la luz y la hermosura que los seres vivos de allí le conferían, casi era como un trato especial no dado que se habían hecho; los árboles los protegían de la oscuridad y las miradas de sus enemigos y los animales y seres vivos que allí habitaban, dotaban a los árboles y plantas de una fuerza y una luminosidad que Harry jamás había visto en ningún otro lugar; y pese a todo, no se extrañaba, pues parecía que todo en Ahsvaldry brillaba por propia luz, irradiando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y ayudando así a otros seres a irradiara su propia luz en un círculo vicioso extremadamente bello del que nadie quería salir ni quedarse aislado._

_El ruido de unos cascos resonando entre la hierba fresca y las rocas pulidas del bosque atrajo la atención del chico de ojos verdes. Derin le había enseñado a sentir sus sentidos y no solo a tenerlos, por lo que no se dejó engañar cuando sus oídos lo animaron a desviarse del camino que sus ojos seguían._

_Era como una señal impuesta que debía obedecer, no sabía dónde iba, no sabía si estaba saliendo de los límites de Ahsvaldry o no, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí; únicamente escuchaba los cascos golpear de forma rítmica el suelo, invitándolo a seguir su sonido y recrearse en él. entre la hierba fresca y las rocas pulidas del bosque atrajo la atenciivos de allde las estanc Llegando a unos arbustos, Harry se detuvo cuando los sonidos cesaron._

_Con la valentía de un Gryffindor, apartó con suavidad los arbustos y la escena que vio frente a él, lo dejó sin palabras durante un buen rato y supo que esa imagen lo dejaría sin palabras cada vez que lo recordara._

_Un hermoso caballo negro de crines y cola del mismo color estaba frente a él, inclinado sobre el remanso del río bebiendo agua fresca. No había ni una sola mancha de color que provocara su imperfección; su pelaje era atrayente e incitaba a acariciarlo con suavidad. Perfecto lomo y firmes patas que se movían de vez en cuando haciendo chocar sus cascos desnudos contra el suelo húmedo cercano al río. Pero no fue aquello lo que dejó de piedra a Harry, sino las dos hermosas alas negras que salían del lomo del animal y se desplegaban hacia los cuartos traseros del caballo, dejando un espacio entre el cuello y las alas del hermoso caballo alado que tenía delante; un pegaso negro. _

_Atraído por el magnetismo del animal, Harry salió de su escondite y lo observó en silencio, cautivado por la belleza de aquel ser, protagonista de leyendas que había escuchado tanto en el mundo mágico mortal como en Ahsvaldry._

_El animal debió de notar su presencia, pues cesó su actividad de beber de forma inmediata y alzó su cabeza en dirección a Harry, clavando sus firmes ojos negros en los verdes del muchacho que, sin poder evitarlo, se quedó parado aún sabiendo y habiendo escuchado que debía huir si alguna vez se encontraba con un ser así._

_No le tenía miedo. No le tuvo miedo cuando lo vió bebiendo y tampoco se lo tenía en aquellos momentos en que el animal se alzó sobre sus patas traseras elevando el cuerpo al cielo y golpeando el aire con los cascos delanteros mientras sus alas se abrían y lo enmarcaban casi como si fuera un ángel negro. _

_De forma calmada y pausada, sin retirar su vista del animal, Harry extendió su mano hacia él. El pegaso dejó de patalear y observó la mano extendida del humano mortal antes de mirar de nuevo a los ojos verdes de Harry, que prácticamente se sentía invadido por el alma del caballo._

_Unos segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que el animal tardó en acercarse a Harry y después de olisquear sus manos durante unos minutos, se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho que no se apartó de su camino, no por arrogancia o valentía infundada en el terror, sino porque simplemente, algo dentro de él, le decía que el animal no le haría daño._

_El caballo replegó sus alas que pasaron a formar parte de su propia piel, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo ilusorio que no dejaba verlas a menos que él lo deseara. Acercó su cabeza al cuerpo del chico y tras mirarlo unos instantes, la inclinó levemente mientras flexionaba sus patas delanteras en lo que parecía ser una reverencia de reconocimiento hacia Harry._

_Un aura extraña rodeaba al animal; mágica y misteriosa; casi como si de un espíritu se tratara. Harry sonrió e inclinó su propia cabeza en dirección al pegaso. _

_-Feamor… -murmuró el chico al recordar algunas de las palabras que esa misma mañana Stell le había enseñado. Feamor, espíritu._

_El animal se levantó y frotó su cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho que sonriendo, le palmeó el cuello._

_Desde aquel momento, Feamor acudió a todas y cada una de sus llamadas, incluso cuando Harry no las hacía, pero lo necesitaba a su lado, el pegaso acudía a él. Si Stell o alguno de sus guardianes se había sorprendido por ese echo, ninguno de ellos lo demostró; pues parecía tan natural la unión entre un animal único en el universo y entre el descendiente de Lahntra, que nadie se atrevió a decir nada en contra."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A petición del nuevo profesor de defensa sin magia, y con la ayuda de Erebor, Giliath y Harry, una nueva aula había aparecido en el pasillo del quinto piso, cerca de los dormitorios que Harry y Remus compartían con los dioses. El aula había sido habilitada para entrenar sin que los chicos corriesen ningún tipo de peligro, pese a que Harry sabía perfectamente que Derin jamás permitiría que le ocurriese nada a ninguno de ellos.

Las ventanas se habían colocado en la parte superior de las paredes para que en caso de accidente, ninguno de los chicos saliese atravesando los cristales, las paredes estaban acolchadas y también una parte del suelo al final de la clase. En una de las paredes, unos estantes perfectamente acoplados y amoldados disponían de gran cantidad de espadas, arcos, flechas, dagas y lanzas; suficientes para abastecer a todos los alumnos que entrasen allí. En la otra punta de la habitación, una serie de pupitres divididos de forma individual formaban un semicírculo en torno a un atril situado en un segundo nivel al que se accedía por medio de cuatro escalones.

Si algo tenía aquella habitación que a Harry le gustó fue la gran cantidad de luz que entraba por el techo, encantado para que fuera de cristal y el sol se viese a través de las láminas transparentes. En Ahsvaldry había aprendido a ver en la luz una aliada y le gustaba.

Entró en el aula sin detenerse en el pasillo a que sonara la señal para anunciar el inicio de clases; antes solía esperar hasta el último minuto fuera con sus amigos, pero ahora no, después de todo, no tenía amigos en los que podía confiar.

Derin ya estaba dentro, revisando el estado de las espadas. Harry dejó sus libros sobre el pupitre más cercano al atril y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el dios.

-¿Qué tal?

-No son tan buenas como las de Ahsvaldry –anunció Derin firmemente. Hizo girar una espada un par de veces mientras Harry observaba entretenido un par de espadas cortas manejables-. Pero servirán. ¿Quieres probarlas? –le preguntó al ver al chico interesado en las dagas.

Harry sonrió.

-Queda apenas un minuto para empezar la clase Derin –le advirtió el chico pero sin soltar las armas. Derin sonrió mientras adelantaba un paso en dirección a Harry-. No creo que a los chicos les de buena impresión que su profesor sea derrotado por un alumno.

Derin le sonrió a medias.

-¿Práctica? –preguntó entonces divertido. Harry enarcó una ceja.

Cada vez que decía eso, ambos, con las armas que estaban en sus manos en aquellos momentos, empezaban a hacer varias series de cortes en el aire y bloqueos a adversarios imaginarios; su dificultad residía en el echo de que ambos guerreros debían de estar en todo momento, espalda contra espalda, de modo que tenían que habituar su aura y sus instintos para realizar sus propios movimientos a la vez que el otro se movía.

Harry lo había catalogado en un principio bajo el nombre de "exhibición" pero se había dado cuenta de que era algo más que eso. Era la necesidad de saber moverse con pasos ágiles calculando cada giro y cada corte, cada paso, cada salto y cada bloqueo; concentrando su propia aura y extendiéndola hacia el aura de su compñero. Bien realizado, era una de las técnicas más antiguas empleadas por los shygards. De ese modo, sus espaldas siempre quedaban cubiertas y cada uno protegía al otro mientras enfrentaban a los naryns. Era el sentido de protección que nacía dentro de él para proteger a su compañero, era la necesidad de hacerlo perfecto sabiendo que el otro lo estaría haciendo igual que él. Era todo eso y mucho más. No era una simple exhibición, era algo que iba más allá de eso.

Harry observó la espada que Derin tenía en la mano y luego sus dagas. No sería muy complicado. A veces lo habían hecho contando únicamente con un arco en las manos de Derin y una daga en su propia mano.

-¿Un minuto? –preguntó Harry.

-Como quieras –se encogió de hombros-. Sé lo poco que te gusta exhibirte.

-Pues espero –Harry se acomodó mejor las dagas en las manos y se giró de modo que su espalda quedase contra la de Derin-, que lo recuerdes cuando nos des clases.

Derin dejó escapar una risita mientras unía su espalda a la de Harry. El moreno rodó los ojos; aquella risita la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que Derin no se conformaría con que Harry pasara desapercibido.

Se concentró olvidando donde estaba y qué era lo que lo rodeaba. Sólo su magia y su poder existían en aquellos momentos. Notaba las dagas formar parte de su propio cuerpo, sintiendo como el aura de Derin se extendía hacia él con aquella esencia tan característica que había aprendido a reconocer en cualquier situación. Confianza. En eso se basaba aquel ejercicio; confianza en tu compañero para saber que él te iba a proteger del mismo modo en que tú lo querías hacer con él.

Casi no fue consciente de cuando Derin se empezó a mover deslizando su pierna hacia delante y dando el primer corte en el aire mientras él retrocedía sin perder el contacto con su espalda y bloqueaba un adversario imaginario; un giro a la derecha golpeando con el mango de la daga y atacando con la otra mientras Derin giraba en el sentido contrario; salto, corte, giro y un paso atrás.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Había echado de menos practicar de aquel modo con Derin; quizá ese era uno de los motivos por los que se habían hecho hermanos en la batalla, eran capaces de sincronizarse con una sola mirada, decidiendo en menos de un segundo a quién y cómo atacar. No había trifulca que no ganaran los shygards si ambos estaban unidos.

Una energía desconocida se hizo presente a su alrededor y casi movido por un resorte Harry varió sus pasos haciendo que Derin variase los suyos. Ambos chicos giraron rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la energía y antes de decir o hacer nada, Harry había lanzado una de sus dagas al aire mientras con la otra se protegía, igual que Derin.

-¡Dean!

Al escuchar el nombre Harry abrió los ojos y suspiró aliviado cuando vio que la daga se había clavado en la puerta, a escasos centímetros de la mejilla derecha de Dean que aún permanecía paralizado al haber visto una hoja afilada pasar tan cerca de él.

-Dean, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Harry lanzando una mirada a Derin que se limitó a sonreír burlonamente-. Perdona, se me fue de las manos… -mintió.

-Sí… eso creo… -murmuró el Gryffindor-. ¿Cómo diablos habéis hecho eso?

Harry buscó ayuda en Derin.

-Cuestión de práctica. Y suerte. El señor Potter tiene bastante de ambas. Por favor sentaos. Harry…

-Sí, sí… ya sé… un arma utilizada es un arma a cuidar…-Se acercó hasta la puerta y desclavó la daga observándola unos segundos de forma concienzuda mientras sexto curso de leones y serpientes se sentaban en los diferentes pupitres. Neville entró el último y miró a Harry-. ¿Estás bien Neville? Te encuentro un poco pálido.-El chico asintió y miró la daga que Harry tenía en la mano. Harry comprendió-. Si le hubiese querido dar lo hubiera hecho –le dijo sonriendo aunque aquello no pareció tranquilizar demasiado al chico.

Harry dejó las dagas en su lugar y fue a sentarse observando como los dos pupitres de sus lados estaban ocupados por Hermione y Ron. Estupendo, sería una clase muy larga, aunque la culpa era suya, debía de haber tomado un asiento al fondo para asegurarse de que Hermione que nunca se ponía detrás, no se sentase a su lado; seguramente que con ella al fondo, Ron también se hubiese ido para allá. Suspiró resignado mirando a Derin directamente sin querer ocultar su frustración por tener que sentarse allí.

-Harry, lo que estabas haciendo era genial –le halagó Ron con sinceridad.

Habían entrado justo para ver algunos movimientos de ambos y se habían quedado de piedra al verlos, por eso la cara de Neville, los ojos desorbitados de los chicos y las miradas coquetas de las chicas, incluso hubiese jurado que Parkinson le había guiñado un ojo.

-Gracias –le contestó secamente.

-Podrías haberle hecho daño a alguien Harry –reprendió Hermione siempre tan práctica a sus obligaciones-. No deberías de ir jugando con armas si no…

-No juego con armas Hermione, las cuido, las evalúo, las trabajo y las utilizo para después limpiarlas y devolverlas a su lugar –la miró fríamente-. Pero nunca juego y aún cuando lo hiciera, no es asunto tuyo.

-Bien, de acuerdo –llamó la atención Derin sobre el pequeño atril mirando a los chicos que parecían bastante curiosos-. Primero mi nombre es Derin. Nada de profesor, nada de señor, nada de formalismo; pero sí pido respeto, al menos el mismo que yo mostraré por vosotros –Harry sonrió. Conocía aquel discurso perfectamente-. Os llamaré por el nombre o el apellido, como prefiráis, no tengo inconveniente –varios alumnos asintieron conformes al nuevo estilo que quería su profesor-. Siguiente punto. No me gusta hablar. Suelo ser brusco, terco, exigente y cauteloso. No toquéis las armas si no os lo digo, no os gustaría saber que os puede ocurrir –añadió con un deje de advertencia en la voz.

-¿Qué haremos en esta asignatura? No tenemos libros –apuntó Hermione.

-Eso es porque no necesitan libros, señorita Granger. –la chica frunció el ceño preguntándose cómo sabía su nombre-. Todo lo que deben aprender sobre esta asignatura se lo explicaré yo. Los libros sólo los confundirían. –Harry sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione ante tal afirmación, casi parecía a punto de levantarse y gritar "¡herejía!"

-Muy bien, lo primero que vamos a hacer es elegir vuestras armas –varios alumnos lo miraron recelosos-. Bueno, os enseñaré también defensa sin armas, pero no pretenderéis defenderos siempre cuerpo a cuerpo ¿verdad? Sobretodo las chicas, en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo estaríais en desventaja casi siempre –algunas de ellas fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Quién elegirá nuestras armas? –preguntó Zabinni.

-Creo que me he expresado mal, las armas os elegirán a vosotros –los chicos lo miraron confundido-. Cada uno de vosotros me acompañará a la pared del fondo y pasará una vez por delante de nuestro pequeño arsenal –dijo con ironía recordando los auténticos arsenales de Ahsvaldry-, lo creáis o no, sentiréis cierta atracción especial por alguna arma de las que hay aquí; puede ser una daga, una espada, un arco, una lanza o las dos dagas; incluso puede que alguno que otro obtengáis más de un arma. Cuando os hayan elegido quiero que vayáis a la parte del final de la clase y empecéis a observarlas y a limpiarlas –algunas protestas se oyeron, sobretodo del lado de las serpientes-. Cada uno limpiará su arma y creedme, sabré si lo habéis hecho o no. ¿Quién es el primero?

Harry no se sorprendió cuando nadie alzó la mano, así que con un suspiro y en una muestra de la confianza que tenía en Derin y que los demás deberían, o al menos eso esperaba, de tener en él, alzó la mano sin ningún rastro de timidez, casi con arrogancia.

-Harry… -le sonrió burlonamente-… ¿necesitas que te acompañe?

-No, creo que puedo manejarme bastante bien –se levantó y se dirigió hacia allí.

Había notado antes la atracción por las armas que tomaría y no se había sorprendido para nada, igual que no se sorprendió Derin cuando lo vio tomar un arco que sujetó con una mano, dos dagas ligeras y una espada larga y otra espada corta.

-¿Lanza? –preguntó socarronamente Derin mirándolo mientras el chico se alejaba al fondo de la clase.

-La tercera empezando por la derecha –dijo el muchacho-, pero no me gusta. Si no selecciona a nadie más, me la quedaré –se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no pienso tocar esas armas viejas y sucias –dijo de forma arrogante Draco Malfoy que entraba en aquellos momentos por la puerta.

Harry sonrió volviéndose. Draco acababa de insultar las armas, aquella clase podía ponerse interesante después de todo.

-Señor Malfoy si no me equivoco ¿cierto? –afirmó más que preguntó Derin-. Lamento comunicarle que está en mi clase y en mi clase todo el mundo tocará esas armas ¿lo ha entendido?

-No entiendo para qué necesitamos su estúpida clase, profesor –le dijo Malfoy mirándolo desafiante.

-Para defenderse, señor Malfoy.

-Para eso ya tenemos la magia –se cruzó de brazos aún sin entrar en el aula.

-La magia a veces no puede resolverlo todo –apuntó Derin sonriente. Miró a Harry de reojo-. ¿Le apetece probar? –vio como Harry rodaba los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación-. Yo elijo al contrincante, usted puede empezar con su varita si lo desea –le dijo en tono despectivo-, si usted gana, le dispenso de esta clase con la máxima nota, si usted pierde, será el siguiente en elegir sus armas, ¿está dispuesto?

Malfoy pareció dudar unos segundos y Harry comprendía el motivo. Los ojos de Derin. Los ojos de Derin eran capaces de intimidar a cualquier con una única mirada; era cierto que eran del mismo color que los de Malfoy, pero mientras que los del Slytherin mostraban arrogancia y crueldad, los de Derin estaban dotados de inteligencia, astucia y determinación. Derin era capaz de intimidar a cualquier con tan sólo proponérselo.

-Acepto –dijo finalmente Malfoy entrando en la clase mientras se quitaba la capa y la túnica de Hogwarts quedándose sólo con el uniforme y la varita en la mano.

Derin no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Harry? ¿Te importaría…

-Preferiría no hacerlo, Derin –le dedicó una mirada significativa que Derin interpretó perfectamente.

-¿Tienes miedo, Potter? –la frase salió de alguno de los Slytherins del final de la clase.

-Si eso es lo que quieres creer… -se encogió de hombros. -No quiero hacerte daño –contestó Harry sin darle demasiada importancia. Derin lo miró sonriente-, pero supongo que no tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?

-No, no la tienes, vamos… será divertido… -lo alentó Derin riendo suavemente.

Harry suspiró y soltó sus armas, asombrando a la mayoría de los presentes al ver como las dejaba con cuidado sobre el suelo en lugar de tirarlas directamente, casi como si las estuviera colocando para que no se hicieran daño al caer; más de uno observó el rostro complacido de Derin y los Slytherins tomaron nota mental de imitar a Potter cuando tuvieran que dejar sus armas, después de todo, nadie quería suspender una clase en la que no utilizar la magia se podía volver en su contra para su orgullo.

-Estoy listo –dijo acercándose al lugar donde el suelo estaba acolchado.

Harry se había quitado la túnica con anterioridad, antes de la práctica con Derin, por lo que estaba vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts, igual que Draco. El rubio se acercó a él y se colocó a una distancia prudencial manteniendo en alto su varita y sonriendo de forma burlesca al comprobar que Harry no había tomado la suya.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Derin dio la señal para que empezaran. Draco alzó su varita para lanzar un hechizo que Harry esquivó perfectamente casi sin moverse del sitio. Treinta segundos después, Draco permanecía en el suelo boca abajo, con la varita a tres metros de él y el brazo derecho inmovilizado a su espalda sobre la que estaba sentado a horcajadas Harry.

-Bien, creo que se ha acabado la demostración –intervino Derin-. Harry, ¿podrías ser tan amable de dejar levantarse al señor Malfoy para que pase a tomar sus armas?

Harry sonrió.

-Con mucho gusto Derin.

Con gesto resentido y el rostro irradiando maldiciones Malfoy se dirigió hacia el lugar con Derin, después de todo, había hecho un trato y ningún Malfoy faltaba a su palabra nunca.

Nadie salió de aquella clase sin haber sido seleccionado por alguna arma, algunos incluso, tuvieron la suerte y la sorpresa de sentirse atraídos por dos armas al mismo tiempo, por lo que las tomaron.

Harry sonrió mientras tomaba su propia espada y empezaba a girarla en su mano derecha. A su lado, un entusiasta Zabinni intentaba emularlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimbar observó como Serest se sentaba en el suelo sobre sus talones y cerraba los ojos. Pese a ser hijo de un granjero, el joven dios conocía esa postura antigua, era la que se utilizaba para rezar a un dios superior y en aquella misma postura habían encontrado a más de un dios muerto.

-¿Por qué no te unes conmigo? –sugirió Serest aún con los ojos cerrados-. Los dioses acogeran cualquier pregunta que tengas que hacerles.

-Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué estamos aquí… -Serest sonrió a medias al joven dios sin llegar a contestarle y Dimbar resopló -¿Qué ganaré con hacer eso?

-¿Qué ganarás con no hacerlo? –le devolvió la pregunta Serest.

Dimbar no encontró ninguna respuesta para esa pregunta y en silencio, se sentó frente a Serest, elevando un cántico silencioso a los dioses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No ha sido tan malo ¿verdad?-Harry decidió no contestar a Derin, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada para nada tranquilizadora-. Vamos, Ainur, no estarás enfadado ¿no?

-Se supone que quiero pasar desapercibido Derin –le contestó Harry un poco seco-. No quiero presumir ni ser el centro de atención, ¿puedes entender eso? –metió algunos libros en la mochila de forma brusca y se giró para tomar sus armas y colocarlas en su lugar después de asegurarse que estaban bien pulidas y cuidadas.

No. Sinceramente no podía entenderlo. A él siempre le había gustado llamar la atención; incluso siendo un niño había aprendido que la mejor forma de atraer la atención de los adultos era la de ser mejor que nadie en algo, por eso se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ser un shygard y lo había logrado al cumplir apenas setenta años, lo que en edad humana equivalía a una mentalidad de diez años, una edad bastante temprana dado que sólo los soldados más veteranos que sobrepasaban los veinte años humanos, conseguían entrar en el escuadrón de Ahsvaldry. Y así se lo hizo saber.

-No, no lo puedo entender –le contestó. Harry lo miró-. Lo siento Harry –le dijo utilizando su nombre mortal esperando que el chico se diese cuenta de que estaba realmente arrepentido-. Creo que no lo pensé, ¿de acuerdo?

-No, definitivamente no lo pensaste.

-Bueno, lo siento… olvidé que no te gusta ser el centro de atención… -sonrió de forma conciliadora-… olvidé que no eres como yo… -añadió en un tono más bajo y ligeramente avergonzado.

Harry miró al dios unos segundos. Definitivamente Derin era todo un misterio. Era orgulloso, arrogante, terco, enojón y con un carácter bastante difícil si no sabía tratarse, cosa que hacía que a su alrededor todos midiesen bien las palabras porque una palabra en un momento determinado podía ser el detonante para que Derin explotase.

Pero sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, frente a él, Derin se comportaba con normalidad, e incluso le sorprendía cuando en ocasiones como aquella, el dios se mostraba avergonzado de su comportamiento infantil y un tanto intransigente y jocoso.

Harry comprendía perfectamente a Derin; era el cuarto hijo de una familia de varones en la que todos y cada uno de ellos había conseguido grandes logros… él era el menor por lo que siempre había tenido que esforzarse en llamar la atención de sus padres durante su infancia y Harry sabía perfectamente que ser shygard se había convertido para Derin en su vida, y ese era el motivo por el que sus padres, hermanos y familiares le respetaban, por ser el capitán de los Lobos Grises. En cierto modo, cuando Derin y él se conocieron, no pudo evitar que el dios le recordase a Ron, siempre queriendo ser más de lo que era para no quedar a la sombra de lo que sus hermanos habían hecho.

-No, no soy como tú Derin –le contestó pacientemente-. Supongo que es por eso por lo que nos complementamos tan bien… -añadió con una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento Harry, de verdad, sólo quería que…

-Lo sé… te hablé tantas veces de Malfoy que no pudiste resistir la tentación de ponerlo en ridículo ¿no? –bromeó Harry. Derin le sonrió-. Pero la próxima vez, pregúntame antes, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Nos vemos en la comida? –preguntó Derin.

-Claro, ahora tengo clase con Giliath, ¿le digo algo?

-No le comentes lo que ha pasado aquí –pidió el dios algo preocupado-. Esa mujer me pone nervioso cuando se enfada.

Harry aún reía cuando salió del aula.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Y Elea, unida con Garthal, dios del inframundo, gobernadora de los naryns, dio vida a un varón Therimer. Y le transmitió todo su poder y su maldad, vertiendo en él su crueldad y confinándole a estar destinado a matar o ser matado, igual que sus descendientes. Y al ofrecer su última esencia mágica vertiéndola en su hijo, Elea cayó en un sueño profundo, del cual, según se cuenta, únicamente despertará cuando el Elegido la enfrente y el poder de Lahntra se unirá a él para derrotar el Mal que habrá en ella._

_Y dos almas encerradas estarán conectadas entre sí y la oscuridad buscará la luz para terminar con ella; y la lágrima de Lahntra sólo podrá ser arrebatada de su depositario si él muere o la ofrece voluntariamente a su descendiente. Y únicamente la daga oscura podrá acabar con la vida del Elegido cuando se clave en su corazón"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry llamó a la puerta un par de veces antes de escuchar la voz de Giliath dándole permiso para entrar. No le sorprendió para nada comprobar que todos los alumnos del sector masculino, tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors ocupaban las primeras mesas y miraban embobados a su nueva profesora. Si bien en la clase de Derin las chicas eran las que más atención habían puesto al nuevo profesor, y a pesar de que él venía en ella una hermana, Harry era plenamente consciente del atractivo que Giliath poseía y sabía perfectamente que en más de una ocasión la diosa lo había utilizado en el campo de batalla para distraer a su enemigo. Sonrió enarcando una ceja en dirección a la diosa que se encogió de hombros de forma imperceptible.

-Disculpe el retraso profesora, me quedé con el profesor Derin aclarando… unas dudas.

Giliath frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Harry; tendría que hablar con Derin muy seriamente. Había escuchado los comentarios de los alumnos hablando de una pequeña demostración y la pequeña pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que habían mantenido Harry y Draco Malfoy y estaba prácticamente segura de que Harry se había quedado con Derin para hablar sobre ese mismo asunto.

-No importa Harry, pasa y siéntate –le ofreció una de las mesas situadas al frente de la clase. Junto a Zabinni. Harry frunció el ceño, claro que la otra posibilidad era Ron, así que se quedó, bajó la incrédula mirada de todos los presentes, junto al Slytherin-. Y como ya les he dicho a tus compañeros, puedes llamarme Giliath –le sonrió con tranquilidad-. Estábamos hablando de la Revolución Gnómica del año 77, que se inició cuando la alianza entre elfos y duendes se vio rota por la presencia de…

"_¿Estás bien?"_

Harry sonrió. Giliath lo había notado tenso seguramente. Era increíble la capacidad que la mujer tenía para hablar en voz alta y al mismo tiempo mantener una conversación con él en el plano mental.

"_Sí, no te preocupes"_

-Cuando el príncipe de los elfos decidió mantener el orden en su territorio, varios duendes se vieron afectados por la caída de…

"_Hablaré con Derin muy seriamente. Se supone que es el adulto. Se supone que no debería exponerte así"_

"_No importa Giliath. He hablado con él, está todo arreglado. Estoy bien, en serio"_

-Yo creí que la revolución había sido provocada por el orgullo de los elfos –intervino Hermione en la clase alzando su mano.

-Bueno, ese es un error que mucha gente suele cometer-. Hermione frunció el ceño ante la palabra "error" y Harry ahogó una risita leve mientras que Ron miraba a su amiga esperándose la explosión en cualquier momento.

"_Si necesitas hablar…"_

"_Lo sé Giliath. Y hablando de hablar… ¿qué tal con Remus?"_

-Durante la segunda etapa de la Revolución, una nueva alianza formada por humanos y elfos no…

"_¿Remus? Bien, es un buen hombre"_

Harry podía jurar haber visto un leve rubor en las mejillas de su profesora y no pudo evitar instarla un poco más burlándose de ella.

"_Y es soltero" _

Giliath fulminó con la mirada a Harry aunque él le sonrió de forma angelical y la diosa no tuvo más opción que denegar con la cabeza mientras le comunicaba a través de su mente algunos comentarios que sonaban entre divertidos y resignados a algo así como _"no tiene remedio" "intentaré ignorarlo" "hablaré con él"_

Harry no perdió la sonrisa en lo que duró la clase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tan pronto entró en el comedor tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal. Todo parecía como siempre, pero había algo distinto. Miró a su alrededor y entonces lo notó. En la mesa de los profesores, los ojos de Albus Dumbledore no lo perdían de vista ni un solo segundo. Frunciendo el ceño se dirigió hacia su mesa donde Erebor y Giliath ya lo estaban esperando.

-¿Y Remus y Derin? –preguntó el chico después de saludar con una elegante reverencia a ambos antes de sentarse con ellos lo que provocó expresiones de sorpresa.

-Controlando los terrenos –dijo Erebor con tranquilidad-. Derin notó una energía extraña y como aún no conocemos todo esto Remus se ofreció a ir con él.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico. Giliath lo miró-. Dumbledore no me quita los ojos de encima.

-Quizá se haya enterado de lo que ha pasado esta mañana en clase de Derin –sugirió Erebor sin darle demasiada importancia-. Puede que esté intrigado por saber cómo…

El dios se vio interrumpido cuando una bandada de lechuzas ingresó en el Gran Comedor entrando por las ventanas y dejando caer paquetes y cartas de todos los tamaños sobre los platos de comida cuando alguno de los alumnos no alcanzaba a atajarlos antes.

Para su sorpresa, una lechuza se dirige hacia Harry y, contra todo pronóstico, en lugar de tirar la carta directamente sobre el plato del muchacho, el ave aterriza frente a él y le extiende la pata después de hacer lo mejor que ha podido, una reverencia ante el muchacho.

Harry enarcó una ceja mirando a su alrededor. Nadie le presta demasiada atención así que no puede saber quién le ha mandado dicha carta. Suspiró y tomando la carta con una mano le da un poco de pan al ave antes de que ésta se marche con el resto de lechuzas por las ventanas.

-¿Quién te ha escrito?

Se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Erebor. Lo cierto era que no había recibido nunca ninguna carta en Hogwarts que no fuera de Sirius o Remus… así que era imposible que fuera de uno de ellos dos.

Tampoco reconoció la escritura ni la caligrafía, lo único que pudo deducir, por el contenido de la carta era que era alguien de Hogwarts. Su ceño se frunció la leer la misiva por segunda vez. Giliath lo notó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Léelo tú misma. Se me ha quitado el apetito. Creo que iré a dar una vuelta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se adentró en el bosque sin importarle que alguien le viera; tenía el suficiente poder para defenderse y sabía que en aquellos momentos, todas las criaturas del bosque oscuro habrían conocido a Feamor y ninguna de ellas querría hacerle daño por su propio bien. Sonrió de forma inconsciente.

Un silbido agudo fue suficiente para que Feamor apareciese delante de él envuelto en una cortina de luz blanca. El caballo, alegre por ver a su amo, trotó ligeramente hasta él y frotó su cabeza contra su hombro. Harry le sonrió y le palmeó el cuello mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, pequeño… -le dijo el chico que comprendía la mirada que su pegaso le estaba lanzando-… perdona… estaba un poco liado. Esta noche vendré a montarte un poco ¿te apetece? –el caballo relinchó-. Seguro que sí…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo se atreven a…

-Tranquilízate Giliath –le recomendó Erebor mientras le servía una taza de té. La diosa aceptó la taza, pero su ceño siguió fruncido.

-Sería mejor que habláramos con Harry –propuso Derin-, quizá él haya estado pensando en algo.

-Jamás imaginé que Albus pudiera hacer algo semejante… -negó Remus con la cabeza mientras leía la carta junto a la chimenea de la pequeña sala-. No debería utilizar a los alumnos de este modo…

Su voz sonó tan abrumada y culpable que en un gesto reconfortante, Giliath estiró su mano y la colocó sobre el hombre lobo de forma suave pero firme, provocando que el hombre la mirase a través de sus ojos color miel.

-Tampoco debería utilizar a los profesores Remus…

El hombre le sonrió.

-Hola –anunció entrando en la sala y dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Remus que no tardó ni medio segundo en pasarle un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? –Harry rió al escuchar tres voces haciendo la misma pregunta y al notar la mirada de Derin en él.

-Sí, perfectamente, después de todo, sólo me avisan que tenga cuidado con ellos porque planean ganarse mi confianza para traicionarme –se encogió de hombros-. Realmente no es algo que me coja desprevenido –añadió irónico.

Derin tomó la carta de nuevo y la leyó aunque más que una carta, era apenas una nota, un aviso:

"_Harry Potter: escuché una conversación entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Quieren recuperar tu amistad para poder pasarle información al director Dumbledore. Ten cuidado con ellos, no le confíes demasiadas cosas que no desees que el director sepa. _

_Un león"_

-¿Quién te ha escrito esta nota? –preguntó el shygard.

-Supongo que algún Gryffindor –lo miraron pidiendo una explicación-. Firma como un león; ya os expliqué las casas de Hogwarts, ¿recordáis?

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Erebor.

Harry sonrió y por unos momentos a Remus se le antojó ver en aquella sonrisa la misma que tenía James cuando estaba planeando algo y en los verdes ojos de Harry, una chispa de malicia y picardía inocente igual que la de Sirius, se dejó entrever.

-Cazar al cazador –respondió-. Si quieren información, la tendrán –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Espiar a tus espías? –dijo Derin sonriendo-. Me gusta.

-Este curso se juega a mi juego –dijo Harry levantándose-. Voy a ducharme. Esta noche saldré a ver a Feamor –añadió.

-A veces parece más Slytherin que Gryffindor –dijo Remus-. James también lo parecía… Me pregunto que diría si pudiera ver a su hijo…

Ninguno de los tres dioses dijo nada a pesar de que se miraron. Giliath negó. Aún no era el momento, aún no estaba preparado.

-¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema mirando a Derin.

El dios negó con la cabeza.

-Es extraño. Por un momento sentí una magia negra muy poderosa en el castillo y de repente… sólo desapareció… -anunció Derin.

-Quizá sólo te equivocaste –sugirió Remus.

Erebor y Giliath se miraron esperando que Derin estallara en cualquier momento. Para sorpresa de los dioses, Harry colocó una mano en el hombro de Derin y eso pareció ser suficiente para tranquilizar al shygard.

-Derin no se equivoca nunca Remus –dijo Harry dejando claro que no iba a permitir que se dudara de él-. Si dice que notó algo, es porque lo hizo…

-No quería decir… -empezó a disculparse Remus.

-No importa –le cortó Derin levantándose-. Voy a dormir un rato. Buenas noches Ainur.

Harry hizo un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que el dios se metiera en su habitación. Remus pareció preocuparse.

-¿Se ha enfadado? Yo no pretendía decir…

-No, no pasa nada Remus –le tranquilizó el chico-. Si Derin estuviese realmente enfadado contigo ya habrías probado el filo de su espada, créeme.

Remus se hubiese sentido nervioso frente a aquellas palabras si no hubiese sido porque Harry las había dicho sonriendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apartó la tela rojiza que la cubría y admiró la belleza de su señora de nuevo, como cada día. Se había vuelto una obsesión y era consciente de ello, pero por alguna razón no podía quitar los ojos de aquella hermosa mujer que dormía en el ataúd de cristal. Su cabello rojo como el fuego, la piel blanca, los músculos firmes, el exuberante seno, la pequeña cintura, las perfectas caderas y las torneadas piernas, que terminaban en unos delicados pies calzados con sandalias de plata, podían ser bien definidos aún bajo la delgada túnica negra que llevaba ceñida a la cintura mediante un cinturón dorado, símbolo de su condición de Diosa.

Cincuenta años. Había pasado sus últimos cincuenta años velando el sueño de aquella extraña mujer, tal y como lo hubo hecho su padre y el padre de éste, desde tiempos innombrables. Se había mostrado reacio a los quince años cuando su padre murió repentinamente y él tuvo que ocuparse de aquel pequeño templo escondido entre las montañas de Okkortton y, por consiguiente, de aquella mujer que no importara los años que pasara, se mantenía tan joven y hermosa como la primera vez que la había visto.

En cuando pisó aquel templo, notó la energía oscura que emanaba de él, sintió la presencia del mal, y se ahogó en el aliento de los Infiernos; aún así, se sintió atraído hacia aquella mujer que dormía con los brazos sobre su regazo, con una sonrisa recta en la boca y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Suspiró y acarició el rostro de la mujer sobre el cristal, deteniéndose en la comisura de los labios, paseando las yemas de los dedos sobre la boca delineada y rojiza. Volvió a cubrir el ataúd con su tela y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el suelo frío de piedra que tantos años había conocido. La noche empezaba a cerrarse sobre las montañas y con la noche llegaba la probabilidad de que alguien quisiera atacar a su Señora; su deber era el mismo desde hacia cincuenta años: protegerla de todo aquel que quisiera sacarla de su sueño.

Dirigió sus pasos de forma pesada hacia el altar de la habitación. Sus ojos se llenaron de odio y culpa; odio hacia quien hubiese podido hacer tal cosa, culpa por no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo; el pequeño cofre que guardaba todo el poder de su Señora no había sido aún encontrado. Durante siglos sus antepasados, guardianes de Elea, se habían dedicado a buscar al ladrón y por más hechizos que habían intentado utilizar, el resultado siempre era el mismo; parecía que se hubiese evaporado.

Se arrebujó en su capa mientras intentaba calcular mentalmente las vidas que su espada había arrebatado en los últimos cincuenta años. Demasiados, pero no podía dejar de matar, no podía dejar a su Señora, debía obedecerla, debía servir a su Diosa. Debía servir a Elea, la Señora del Mal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise despertó cuando Draco salió de su cama con los pantalones negros del pijama puestos y la varita en la mano mientras miraba hacia todos los rincones de la habitación. El chico se frotó los ojos unos segundos.

-¿Draco?

El príncipe de Slytherin lo miró y parpadeó varias veces como si se quisiera asegurar de que estaba allí y de que la persona que tenía enfrente era Blaise. Su respiración aún agitada por la pesadilla que había tenido se fue tranquilizando bajo la mirada escrutadora de Blaise.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Puedo avisar a Snape si…

-No –la respuesta de Draco fue rápida y contundente-. Estoy bien… Sólo ha sido un sueño… - murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo-. Estoy bien.

Blaise vio como se metía de nuevo en la cama, pero a diferencia de cuando lo había hecho por primera vez en la noche, esta vez metió la varita con él; cerró los doseles de la cama y distinguió la silueta del chico que parecía contemplar el techo de su cama. Zabinni frunció el ceño. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Draco despertar de aquella manera; quizá debía contárselo a Snape.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo! Que tal? Os ha sugstado? No os ha gustado? Os vais aclarando ya? ¿os vais liando más?**

**En fin, ya sabéis, y antes de que se me olvide, ya sabeis que estos personajes son de Rowling, ¿verdad? Excepto los creados por mí, sobre todo Derin (es mío, mío y mío… ¬¬)**

**Jejejejej. Bueno, comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y deseos de año nuevo, ya sabéis donde. **

**Y por cierto, alguien me preguntó si podía agregarse a su msn; y mi respuesta es sí, por supuesto; todo aquel que quiera agregarme puede hacerlo.**

**Ahora sí, un besito para todos; nos leemos pronto! Cuidaos.**

_En el próximo capítulo…_

-¿Qué es lo que debo entregar? –preguntó en voz alta-. ¿Qué se supone que debo entregar?

-Feamor… sólo necesita volar libre, saber que puede volar y correr libre… es como si nuestras auras se complementasen… -acarició el cuello del animal.

Harry le sonrió al tiempo que Feamor extendía sus alas y alzaba el vuelo con Harry subido a su lomo y agarrado a sus crines sin tirar demasiado fuerte de ellas.

-Vuela Feamor… Esta noche necesito sentirme libre…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

-¿Quieres bajar la varita, por favor? –preguntó ella a su vez reconociendo la voz de Harry Potter.

-¿Remus? –el hombre giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y sonrió de forma afable a la diosa-. ¿Qué haces despierto? Es tarde…

-¿Cuánto ha cambiado?

-Sólo ha crecido…

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? –preguntó Neville. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que por el mismo motivo que tú quisiste ayudarme ayer y quieres hacerlo hoy… te considero mi amigo


	9. melodia en la oscuridad

**Hola a todos!**

**Que tal? Gracias por todos vuestros reviews y comentarios, espero que sigais dejándolos, ok?**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo :D**

**Un besito y nos vemos al final del capítulo!**

CAPITULO 8: Melodía en la oscuridad

"_No conseguía dormir. Llevaba más de media hora dando vueltas en la cama y aún no había conseguido cerrar los ojos a pesar de que estaba completamente agotado. Las palabras de Erebor aún resonaban en su cabeza, pasando una y otra vez por su mente como si de una película de cine se tratase: "No voy a seguir entrenándote si no lo haces con todo tu potencial"_

_Y así había hecho. Llevaba dos días sin entrenar magia con Erebor, y a pesar de que las clases con Giliath y Stell y las peleas y entrenamientos con Derin lo mantenían bastante ocupado y lo dejaban agotado hasta el extremo, Erebos había cumplido su palabra y en ningún momento había seguido enseñándole. Lo echaba de menos. _

_Fuera todo estaba callado y en silencio, unicamente los guardias hacían su ruta nocturna para asegurarse de que todo estaba correctamente y en el lugar que le correspondía. Le gustaba aquella sensación de paz y tranquilidad que había adquirido desde que había llegado a Ahsvaldry; era como si su propia alma formara parte del silencio y la quietud y, según le había dicho Stell, así era._

_Incluso de noche, Ahsvaldry lucía hermoso y brillante, resplandeciente era el adjetivo que una vez había escuchado decir a Giliath, y en aquellos momentos, Harry no podría estar más de acuerdo. Ahsvaldry resplandecía incluso bajo el brillo de la luna y las estrellas, aun cuando sus jardines llenos de árboles que simulaban un pequeño bosque parecían cálidos dentro de sus sombras y su espesor. _

_Examinó su mano derecha bajo la luz clara de la noche y extendiendo la palma hacia arriba, la cubrió con su mano izquierda mientras se concentraba, tal y como Erebor le había dicho en innumerables ocasiones. _

_-Lumos… -dijo en un susurro tan suave que incluso él tuvo problemas para escucharlo._

_Una pequeña luz verde surgió de su mano cuando la descubrió, era como una pequeña fogata, casi la llama de una vela con la suficiente fuerza para iluminar su rostro y en un radio de dos metros a su alrededor._

_-Vaya… -al reconocer la voz de Giliath el chico cerró su mano con rapidez aún sabiendo que la diosa ya lo habría visto-… parece ser que Erebor tenía razón._

_-¿En qué? –preguntó interesado Harry._

_-Dijo que tenías el poder y la capacidad suficiente para hacer magia sin varita pero que no querías hacerlo –se sentó a su lado en uno de los bancos de piedra del corredor que unía dos de los edificios de palacio y que pasaba sobre un río-. ¿Por qué no sacas tu potencial con él, Ainur?_

_Harry no la miró directamente cuando le contestó._

_-Porque tengo miedo –le confesó el chico sin siquiera molestarse en mentir. _

_No podía hacerlo, no a Giliath, era como si la diosa conociera todos sus pensamientos y supiera en cada momento si mentía o decía la verdad._

_-¿De qué tienes miedo, pequeño?_

_-Giliath… yo… siempre he sido Harry Potter… en el mundo muggle mis tíos me odiaban por ser Potter y en el mundo mágico todos me querían por ser Potter, Dumbledore me utilizó por ser Potter… -Giliath asintió empezando a saber por donde iban los sentimientos del pequeño-… Nunca he sido Harry para nadie… -sonrió-… hasta que llegué aquí…_

_-Erebor te está tratando como un hermano pequeño en vez de cómo un guardián, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí… y en cuanto descubra el potencial que tengo, empezará a tratarme como a un Potter, no como a Harry…_

_-Pequeño… -le abrazó dulcemente pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico y atrayéndolo hacia ella-. Si piensas eso, es que todavía no has permitido que Erebor entre en tus pensamientos y no has entrado tú en los suyos, ¿cierto?_

_-No, aún no lo hemos hecho… -se ruborizó. Con ella había sido prácticamente al inicio de su entrenamiento cuando le había mostrado sus pensamientos y sentimientos de forma voluntaria y sin embargo, con Erebor aún no podía hacerlo-. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?_

_-Harry… ¿sabes por qué Erebor insiste en que entrenes con todo tu potencial? –el chico negó-. Cuanto antes empieces a entrenar con todo tu poder, antes podrás aprender a controlarlo. Erebor…-suspiró-… Erebor perdió a alguien que le importaba hace mucho tiempo precisamente por ese mismo error –Harry la miró instándola a que continuara-. Sería mejor que le preguntaras a él –le sonrió y miró por encima de los hombros de Harry, donde la figura de Erebor se dirigía hacia ellos con una mirada que mostró gran alivio al ver que Harry estaba bien-. Buenas noches, pequeño –lo besó en la frente._

_Antes de que Harry pudiese preguntarle nada, la diosa se marchó. La calidez que siempre acompañaba a Erebor llegó a sus sentidos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que Giliath lo había dejado solo para que hablara con Erebor._

_-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el dios acercándose. Harry asintió-. Yo… sentí que estabas preocupado y salí a buscarte… ¿qué hacías con Giliath?_

_-Hablábamos –se encogió de hombros-. Erebor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-Claro, que te la conteste o no es otra cosa –Harry sonrió-. ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_-Giliath… Giliath me ha dicho que te pregunte… que me cuentes… -suspiró-… que difícil… -Erebor sonrió-… ¿por qué insistes en que utilice todo mi potencial? Me ha dicho que alguien cometió el mismo error que yo cometía y…_

_-Su nombre era Hanae –dijo Erebor con una triste sonrisa-. Era mi protegida, pero también era mi hermana pequeña… tenía un gran poder Harry… pero cuando entrenábamos, nunca lo sacaba a la luz porque temía hacerme daño._

_-¿Qué le ocurrió?_

_-No aprendió a controlar su poder y cuando tuvo que utilizarlo durante una batalla, su propia magia la devoró desde las entrañas y la consumió llevándola a la muerte. Lo último que me dijo fue que me quería y que yo tenía razón –sonrió mientras acariciaba un anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda-. Me prometí a mí mismo que ningún otro protegido mío…_

_Se calló, incapaz de seguir hablando. Harry no dijo nada._

_-Erebor… -el dios lo miró-… ¿quién soy yo?_

_Erebor pareció asombrarse ante esta pregunta, pero para tranquilidad del chico le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello._

_-Eres Harry… y puedes ser quien quieras ser. ¿A qué viene esta pregunta?_

_-Creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda… -extendió la mano hacia Erebor y pronunció un suave "lumos" haciendo brotar nuevamente la pequeña llama de fuego que alumbraba. Se encogió de hombros-… ¿crees que puedes dármela?_

_Erebor no ele dijo nada. Sonrió y colocando su mano extendida sobre la del chico a una distancia de unos cuantos centímetros, murmuró algo que Harry le sonó como "expándete" y la llama de Harry se intensificó de forma extraña, pues aunque su contorno y su cuerpo disminuyó en su mano, el radio de dos metros se amplió a cinco. Sonrió al chico._

_-Quizá podamos hacer algo…"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se levantó de la mesa después de comerse los dos platos y el correspondiente trozo de tarta que Giliath cortó para él. El chico se disculpó con los comensales, más por las costumbres que había adquirido en Ahsvaldry que por educación, ya que a ninguno de ellos les hubiese molestado que se fuera sin decir nada.

-Ten cuidado –le recomendó Erebor-. Los animales del bosque no son los únicos que pueden ponerte en peligro –añadió mirando en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry sonrió a medias comprendiendo la insinuación de su guardián al ver la mirada de Draco Malfoy clavada en él pese a que a su lado, Parkinson intentaba volverlo loco hablando sobre algo que seguramente, al chico rubio no le interesaba.

-No es una serpiente lo que me preocupa en estos momentos –contestó divertido Harry-. ¿Alguien quiere venir conmigo?

Derin negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa y le dirigía una mirada a Harry que le indicaba una respuesta en silencio "estás loco si crees que voy a ir a ver a esa bestia".

-Olvídalo –dijo rápidamente Erebor-. Me gustaría conservar todos mis miembros intactos para nuestra clase de mañana, gracias.

-Yo declino tu oferta Harry –dijo dulcemente Giliath sonriendo-. La última vez que me acerqué a Feamor me miró de una forma que no me gustó demasiado.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró al cuarto adulto de la mesa.

-¿Remus?-El hombre lobo lo pensó unos segundos-. Vamos… habiendo sido profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estoy seguro que estás deseando ver una criatura como esa –le sonrió igual que solía hacerlo Sirius cuando utilizaba el chantaje para salirse con la suya.

-Lo cierto es que sus reacciones me han asustado un poco –admitió el licántropo riendo suavemente refiriendose a los dioses.

-Feamor no le haría daño a nadie…

-… si está contigo… -añadió Derin por lo bajo-. Aún recuerdo cuando me asestó aquella coz durante nuestra primera batalla juntos –añadió para defenderse de la mirada de Harry.

-¿Qué esperabais? –preguntó son sarcasmo-. En cuanto lo llevé a palacio lo encerrasteis en los establos… ¿os gustaría que os encerrasen en un lugar pequeño cuando lo que deseáis es correr y ser libres? –volvió a preguntar mirando a Derin.

-Me encantaría verlo Harry –asintió Remus levantándose de la silla después de una leve inclinación hacia los tres dioses-. ¿Vamos?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco despertó aquella mañana empapado en sudor. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un sueño como aquel; parecía tan extraño y lejano y a la vez tan cercano a él que le asustaba. Sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo débil que sonaría decir que Draco Malfoy podía llegar a tener miedo de un simple sueño.

Pero había sido tan real… que tenía que admitir que por unos minutos le había parecido que había sido cierto. El dolor en su pecho, aquella luz violeta rodeándole, algo metiéndose dentro de su alma y una mano delicada y dulce que emitía una luz blanca apenas intentando rozarle, como si quisiera ayudarle, como si quisiera decirle algo…

Había notado como cada gota de su sangre cambiaba su configuración genética para aceptar al nuevo cuerpo que había traspasado su piel, había notado como sus músculos se desgarraban para habituarse al nuevo elemento que lo acompañaría, había escuchado su propia voz aceptando aquello, fuese lo que fuese, pero lo había aceptado.

Después todo había sido dolor, miedo y oscuridad.

Miró a su alrededor; Zabinni continuaba dormido en su cama y el príncipe de Slytherin no queriendo despertarlo, tomó sus cosas y se metió en el baño. Una voz resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuerpo desnudo; alzó la cabeza dejando que el chorro de agua tibia lo empapase por completo, echándose el cabello hacia atrás y apoyando sus manos abiertas sobre los blancos azulejos de la pared.

La misma voz una y otra vez, la misma frase una y otra vez… "entrégalo y serás libre, deja que te lo arrebaten y morirás"

-¿Qué es lo que debo entregar? –preguntó en voz alta-. ¿Qué se supone que debo entregar?

Nadie contestó a sus preguntas. Draco suspiró una vez más antes de dejar que el agua intentara llevarse sus malos sueños.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es magnífico… -admitió Remus a falta de un adjetivo mejor para calificar a la bestia que tenía delante de sus ojos. Harry sonrió orgulloso y Feamor relinchó.

-Sí lo es… y me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión –admitió palmeando el lomo del animal-. Es útil que pueda volar.

-Según tengo entendido son animales difíciles de controlar, de temperamento rápido y reacción aún más rápida aún…-miró al animal desde una distancia prudencial-. Además, no creo que verlo en luna nueva sea algo muy grato… -miró a Harry entrecerrando los ojos cuando el chico rió.

-No, no lo es –admitió-. Incluso yo tuve problemas para controlarlo esa noche… -Remus lo miró-. Se pone bastante agresivo…

-¿Te acercaste a él en luna nueva? Harry, ¿sabes que…

-… se convierte en una bestia salvaje dominada por la oscuridad? Sí, Remus lo sé… pero Feamor… no es malvado… pese a lo que digan de los pegasos negros… Él no tiene la culpa de serlo… -le sonrió-. Tú tampoco tienes la culpa de que en luna llena el lobo se apodere de ti y no por eso te dejaron solo ¿cierto?

No. No lo dejaron solo nunca.

-Feamor… sólo necesita volar libre, saber que puede volar y correr libre… es como si nuestras auras se complementasen… -acarició el cuello del animal.

-Como tú… -le dijo el hombre mirándolo. Harry le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa cansada, como si supiera que él iba a contestarle algo así-. Tú también estuviste encerrado durante mucho tiempo Harry… Tanto en casa de tus tíos como en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Mi vida nunca ha sido fácil –se limitó a decirle-. La de Feamor tampoco…

-Ni la mía… -añadió Remus mirándolo-… y tampoco lo fue la de Sirius…-entornó los ojos mirándolo de forma sospechosa-. Y casi me atrevería a decir que la de Derin, Erebor y Giliath tampoco lo ha sido ¿cierto?-Harry sonrió de forma culpable pero no dijo nada-. Supongo que te sientes identificado con los que te rodean… -le palmeó el hombro y Feamor relinchó alzando una de las patas en dirección a Remus.

-Tranquilo Feamor –lo tranquilizó Harry sonriéndole al animal-. Es un amigo… -el caballo pareció tranquilizarse para gratificación de Remus y Harry sonrió mientras subía al animal con una gracia innata de un ágil salto-. ¿Quieres probar? Supongo que te dejará montarlo si yo estoy contigo.

-Mejor lo dejamos para otro día Harry –sugirió el hombre-. Giliath va a darme la primera clase de Oclumancia en unos minutos y no quiero hacerla esperar.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después.

-No tardes.

Harry le sonrió al tiempo que Feamor extendía sus alas y alzaba el vuelo con Harry subido a su lomo y agarrado a sus crines sin tirar demasiado fuerte de ellas.

-Vuela Feamor… Esta noche necesito sentirme libre…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y dices que su actitud ha cambiado?

-Sí, mi Lord –respondió el encapuchado arrodillado frente a Voldemort-. Según mis informaciones, es más rápido, ágil y resuelto. No es tan impulsivo y suele controlar bien sus reacciones.

-Ya veo… ¿y la sangre sucia y el Weasley con los que siempre va?

-Ha roto su amistad con ellos, mi Señor –Voldemort lo miró de forma incesante. Pese a tener la cabeza inclinada sabía perfectamente que el hombre que tenía delante de él, si se le podía llamar hombre, estaba intentando sondear su mente para descubrir si mentía o no, así que lo dejó hacer mostrándole sus recuerdos sin oponerse.

-Vaya, vaya… parece que Potter ha visitado a sus parientes lejanos… -Malfoy, arrodillado ante su señor no dijo nada-. Dile a tu hijo que no lo pierda de vista y que intente hacer que pierda la compostura… Nos conviene saber hasta dónde llega su nuevo control…

-Si, mi Señor.

Lucius Malfoy tomó el dobladillo de la túnica de Voldemort y después de besarla se levantó.

-Y Lucius… -lo llamó antes de que saliera de la estancia-… a tu hijo le haría falta tener buenas amistades, no sé si me he explicado con claridad…

Malfoy asintió gravemente. Había entendido la indicación a la perfección.

Nagini que había permanecido tumbada en el suelo, hecha un ovillo, a los pies de su amo, elevó el cuerpo viscoso y se enredó en la silla de su dueño, trepando por el respaldo de la butaca y sacando la cabeza por encima del respaldo hasta colocarse junto al cuello de Voldemort que echó un brazo hacia atrás para acariciarla de forma distraída.

-Lo sé, pequeña… -le dijo cuando Nagini le siseó algo-… Necesitamos ese colgante… necesitamos que Potter muera…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atravesó la puerta del castillo sin preocuparse de que fuera tarde; tenía el permiso de circular por el castillo cuando quisiera, y después de todo, se sentía perfecto después de haber volado a lomos de Feamor durante unas horas.

Por alguna razón, Feamor siempre conseguía hacerle sentir libre; era mejor que tener una escoba bajo él; Feamor le transmitía seguridad, estabilidad, confianza y libertad; compartían los mismos sentimientos de querer ser libres… quizá ese era el motivo por el que Feamor lo había buscado, pese a que Stell le había dicho otra cosa. Recordó exactamente sus palabras cuando apareció en los establos con Feamor.

_(flashback)_

_Stell lo miró sorprendido mientras veía como acariciaba el lomo del animal al tiempo que le ofrecía la mitad de una manzana que el animal acogió entre su boca aterciopelada._

_-Lo encontré en el bosque –explicó Harry al ver la cara del Príncipe, creyendo que había hecho mal en llevarlo-. Me siguió… -explicó-… no pude…_

_Stell le hizo una señal con la mano para darle a entender que estaba bien._

_-No importa Ainur… después de todo… lleva mucho tiempo esperándote…_

_Harry se extrañó._

_-¿Esperándome? ¿Qué quieres decir con "esperándome" Stell?_

_-Quiero decir precisamente lo que he dicho Ainur –le sonrió de forma enigmática-. Es único en su especie… creo que es el único que aún existe… -añadió en tono pensativo._

_-¿El único que existe?_

_-Sabes que los colores significan el grado de cercanía al Bien y al Mal –Harry asintió pensativo-. Cuanto más cerca del blanco estés, más cerca del Bien… cuanto más oscuro, más cerca del Mal… -Harry observó a Feamor. Negro. Completamente negro, ni una mancha blanca ni de cualquier otro color en su pelaje-. No te preocupes, Ainur. En Ahsvaldry no se permite la entrada a ningún ser de oscuro corazón –le recordó Stell._

_-Pero entonces… ¿cómo…_

_-Ya te he dicho que es único en su especie –le repitió Stell sonriendo-… Ha debido estar esperando aquí durante siglos a que aparecieras tú… Vuestras almas se complementan porque compartís el mismo destino, Ainur… Anhelais la libertad que nunca os han dado y deseáis mostraros como sois y no como se supone que debéis ser…_

_Harry sonrió avergonzado de que Stell siempre acertara en cuanto a juzgarle se refería._

_-¿Le has puesto nombre?_

_-Feamor… -susurró Harry. Stell le sonrió._

_-Feamor… suena bien… -palmeó al chico en el hombro-. Cuando termines de alimentarlo, ven a mi despacho, tenemos una clase que dar._

_(fin flashback)_

Un maullido proveniente del pasillo de la izquierda lo hizo ponerse sobre aviso antes de darse cuenta de que tenía permiso para estar allí y que por mucho que el Sr. Filch lo encontrara, no podría hacerle nada. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras pensaba que había costumbres que nunca se le quitaría, pues ya había echado mano de su capa como si fuera la capa invisible para pasar desapercibido en caso de que Filch pasara por allí, atraído por el maullido de su gata.

-Buenas noches –dijo tranquilamente el chico mirando al celador que sonreía como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro.

-¡Potter! ¡Ya sabía yo que algún día te atraparía! ¡Iremos a ver al director inmediatamente! –lo tomó de la túnica pero Harry no se movió del lugar-. ¡¿A qué esperas, endemoniado crío! Tan irrespetuoso como tu padre y sus amigos… ¡Pero ahora que te he cogido, tú vas a pagar todos los castigos que los no cumplieron!

-Tendrá que perdonarme –dijo Harry intentando no perder el control ante la mención de su padre-, pero no voy a ir con usted a ningún sitio. Tengo permiso y autorización del mismo director –Filch lo miró unos segundos sopesando su respuesta-, pero si quiere ir a verle a estas horas, despertarle para decirle que estaba fuera del castillo cuando puedo estarlo, adelante, vayamos. –dio un par de pasos y se detuvo al ver que el hombre no lo seguía-. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó fastidiado -. Creí que quería ir a ver al director y la verdad es que parecía tener mucha prisa en ello.

El hombre huesudo lo miró a través de sus ojos fríos y Harry, a diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, no se dejó intimidar por ellos, dedicándole al hombre una mirada fría y gélida que había aprendido de Derin.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-Severus Snape salió de entre las sombras; Harry frunció el ceño, sabía por el mapa del merodeador que allí había un pasadizo, pero no sabía que Snape lo conociese.

-Profesor Snape –dijo con alivio el hombre al haberse topado con el profesor de pociones-, he encontrado a Potter en el vestíbulo y se niega a venir conmigo al despacho del director –dijo como si esperara un premio.

Severus Snape miró a Harry y luego se dirigió a Filch.

-El señor Potter tiene permiso del director para entrar y salir del castillo cuando le venga en gana, señor Filch, no obstante, gracias por su pronta aparición –le dijo con tono formal-. Le ruego que si lo vuelve a ver merodeando fuera del toque de queda, no lo importune, ¿está claro?

-Sí, señor –gruñó Filch tomando a su gata en brazos-. Vamos pequeña… quizá encontremos a algún otro estudiante por el piso de arriba…

Snape se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Qué hacía a estas horas fuera del castillo? –quiso saber.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia, pero teniendo en cuenta que me lo ha pregunta en lugar de intentar sondear mi mente… -dijo con tono divertido-… le diré que estaba con mi caballo –se encogió de hombros-. Tenía que ver si estaba bien.

-¿Un caballo? ¿Tiene un caballo en el bosque? –Harry enarcó una ceja y antes de preguntarle cómo sabía dónde estaba, Snape hizo un gesto con las manos-. Es evidente que si estuviera en otro sitio, cualquier estudiante lo había visto ya, ¿no cree, señor Potter?

-Mi caballo está perfectamente en el bosque, profesor –le aseguró Harry recordando el modo en que se habían cruzado con dos acromántulas y al reconocer al pegaso habían salido corriendo-. Y ahora si me disculpa… tengo que hacer algo…

-Potter, tenemos que hablar de algo –dijo cortante el profesor de pociones. Harry lo miró interrogante-. Pasado mañana, después de la cena en mi despacho.

-De acuerdo, señor –le sonrió-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Potter –dijo con voz seca y cortante.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le deseaba las buenas noches a alguien y ni siquiera supo por qué lo había hecho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En momentos como aquel se alegraba de contar con la completa confianza de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, quien la había dejado una copia de las llaves de la biblioteca con la condición de que cerrase al salir y no llevase a nadie allí.

Le gustaba aquel sitio lleno de libros. Tenía algo especial; había algo en aquel ambiente que le llenaba de alegría y le hacía sentirse cómoda y relajada, allí podía alejarse unas horas del mundo que la rodeaba y que tanto daño le había hecho y le estaba haciendo.

Estaba terminando de leer el cuarto capítulo del libro de transformaciones, que por cierto, le sería de gran utilidad para preparar la redacción que les habían pedido cuando escuchó como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría.

Desde lo de su madre, había mejorado considerablemente sus reflejos que parecían tomar conciencia propia cuando alguien se encontraba cerca de ella; de forma inconsciente y casi sin darse cuenta, tomó su varita con firmeza y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor hacia la puerta sin siquiera comprobar quien era; si era un profesor podría esquivarlo con total facilidad y si era un alumno se merecía lo que le fuera a pasar por estar a esas horas fuera de sus torres.

Una luz azul en forma de semicírculo rechazó su hechizo y antes de que pudiera lanzar otro, con una agilidad sorprendente, una sombra se deslizó contra la pared hacia ella arrebatándole la varita y consiguiendo apuntarla con la suya propia en la garganta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

-¿Quieres bajar la varita, por favor? –preguntó ella a su vez reconociendo la voz de Harry Potter.

-Lo siento, tú me atacaste primero –se defendió el chico bajando su varita y dejando que la chica respirase más tranquila.

-Bueno, no esperaba tener compañía a estas horas.

-¿No deberías estar en tu torre? Cualquiera que sea… –preguntó el chico ignorando el comentario de ella. La chica frunció el ceño-. Si cualquier prefecto hubiera pasado por aquí y hubiese visto como yo la luz, hubiese entrado y ahora mismo estarías castigada.

-La señora Pince me deja quedarme siempre que no traiga a nadie y cierre después la puerta –le contestó la chica mostrándole su propio juego de llaves- No podía dormir y decidí bajar a leer un rato.

-Ya veo… De todas formas no deberías estar a estas horas por el castillo; si Filch llega a enterarse…

-Me da igual –le contestó ella. Harry arqueó una ceja-. Además, a estas horas Filch está revisando los pisos superiores, hasta el amanecer no revisa esta planta, lo que me deja tiempo suficiente para leer un rato –ella observó el rostro de Harry; demasiado tenso-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Cómo?

-A ti, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada –le contestó él frío.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Si no quieres contármelo está bien, después de todo, no nos conocemos de nada, sólo soy una sombra en la biblioteca ¿no? –le contestó ella-, tan sólo pensé que quizá querrías hablar con alguien, no parece que hayas tenido un buen día.

-¿Sí? ¿Y por qué has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Por tus ojos –le contestó ella. Harry la miró. A pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, observó que los ojos de la chica lo miraban fijamente, sonrientes, brillantes, vivos.

-¿Qué le pasa a mis ojos?

-Están tristes –le dijo ella simplemente-. Es como si te hubieran decepcionado o algo así –el chico no pudo evitar lanzar una risita sarcástica-. Bueno, tampoco me hagas demasiado caso… sólo… es un presentimiento… -Harry no le contestó de inmediato y ella volvió a sumirse en su lectura-. Puedes quedarte si quieres –le dijo ella-, no le diré a nadie que estuviste aquí conmigo –añadió.

-¿Por qué no deberías de hacerlo? Todo el mundo busca algo de mí, ¿por qué no deberías hacerlo tú también?

A pesar de la oscuridad y de que no podía verla bien, apenas distinguir su figura voluptuosa, pudo notar claramente como la chica le sonreía.

-Porque sé lo que es sentirse perdido y porque no te conozco lo suficiente para juzgarte; sólo conozco de ti lo que los demás han dicho durante años. No soy nadie para juzgar.

Después de aquella aclaración Verónica siguió leyendo y Harry se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa.

-No –dijo rompiendo el silencio. Ella lo miró-. No ha sido un buen día –añadió al ver que la chica no le había entendido-. Pero no quiero hablar de ello.

-Como quieras. Podemos quedarnos en silencio un rato más.

Harry asintió. Esa chica era muy extraña. Cualquier otra persona le hubiera presionado para que le contara lo que le ocurría, o quizá le hubiese abordado a preguntas estúpidas e incoherentes que no llevaban a ninguna parte, o simplemente, dada su nueva actitud lo habría ignorado deliberadamente o hubiera huido de él y de hecho, era eso lo que Harry había esperado que pasara.

Pero en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza la opción de que ella se quedase junto a él en silencio sin preguntar nada, sin exigir nada, sin pedir nada… simplemente compartiendo un silencio cálido y tranquilo.

Definitivamente esa chica era extraña. Una hora después, aún en silencio, la chica recogió los libros y sus cosas y se despidió de él con una sonrisa cálida entregándole las llaves.

-Ya me las devolverás –le dijo ella a modo de despedida.

Harry no contestó; el chico se retiró también preguntándose quién sería esa chica. Antes de entrar en el cuarto, una idea cruzó su mente y con una sonrisa, volvió a salir a los pasillos. Estaba seguro que él podía ayudarle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione titubeó al girar una esquina del cuarto piso. Llevaba un rato escuchando ruiditos proveniente de aquella dirección y si bien en un principio había creído que se trataba de su imaginación y que sólo era el viento golpeando los grandes ventanales, eso había quedado descartado en cuando había escuchado que los ruidos parecían atravesar un pasillo donde no había ventanas.

Tomó aire para envalentonarse a sí misma y se arrepintió en aquel momento de haber hecho caso a Malfoy y haberse separado de él únicamente porque al idiota no le apetecía hacer la ronda de prefectos con ella. En un principio le había parecido buena idea, sabía que si hacían la ronda juntos terminarían hechizándose mutuamente y no quería meterse en líos la primera noche en el colegio, pero desde que había empezado a escuchar ese ruido, como un silbido agudo que repetía la misma melodía una y otra vez, había empezado a pensar que quizá tener al rubio al lado no hubiera sido tan mala idea, sobretodo porque podría haber escapado dejando al rubio como presa de lo que fuera que estuviera emitiendo aquel silbido tan agudo.

Pero no era el caso. El caso es que estaba sola, en un pasillo nada transitado, a altas horas de la noche y con su varita como única defensa, que no era poco, por supuesto. Mientras avanzaba en medio de la oscuridad iba repasando mentalmente los maleficios y hechizos de defensa y ataque conocía para poder utilizarlos en caso de ser necesario.

El silbido cesó de inmediato. Hermione se detuvo y contuvo el aliento mientras entrecerraba los ojos para ver si de ese modos su ojos se acostumbraban a la poca luz, o mejor dicho, a la inexistencia de ella.

Una mano se cernió en torno al brazo derecho donde llevaba la varita. Hermione hubiese gritado si no fuera porque una mano se había anticipado a su reacción y en aquellos momentos tapaba su boca.

-Soy yo, tranquila –le indicó una voz que sonaba divertida-. No deberías hacer la ronda tú sola, podría ser peligroso ¿sabes?

Hermione se apartó de Harry con gesto brusco y se giró para encararlo.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así –le indicó ella-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías silbando en medio de…

-¿Silbando? –el chico frunció el entrecejo-. Yo no he silbado. Te estaba buscando para que me dijeras la contraseña de Gryffindor, necesito hablar con alguien –Hermione miró a sus espaldas, al lugar de donde había escuchado el silbido-. ¿A qué silbido te refieres?

-Yo… escuché… un silbido agudo, como una melodía constante que se repetía continuamente… -intentó explicar la chica. Miró a Harry-. ¿Seguro que no eras tú?

-Ya te he dicho que no –se encogió de hombros-. Si me quieres creer de acuerdo, si no, es tu problema. ¿Cuál es la contraseña? –le preguntó a la chica.

-No deberías saberla… -le dijo ella-… no sé si al no dormir allí puedes…

-Hermione, sigo siendo un Gryffindor, y sigo siendo estudiante, así que dame la contraseña y podrás seguir jugando a detectives para ver qué era ese ruidito que te tiene tan asustada –le cortó el chico.

-Pues hasta no hace mucho tú también jugabas a detectives –le espetó la chica con la frente fruncida y el rostro serio.

-He madurado –le contestó-. Creí que tú también lo habrías hecho… pero me equivoqué como en tantas otras cosas ¿no? –le sonrió con suficiencia-. ¿Me dices la contraseña o tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore? Porque supongo que ya la habéis cambiado ¿no?

Los Gryffindors tenían una regla; cada vez que los profesores cambiaban la contraseña de acceso a su casa, ellos imponían otra, de modo que si había algún espía de otra casa que escuchara la contraseña dicha por los profesores, igualmente no podrían entrar.

-Lealtad y fidelidad –contestó la castaña.

-Genial… ¿no había otra más irónica? ¿Quién la ha sugerido? ¿Tú o Ron?–suspiró-. Da igual. Me voy. ¿vienes o te vas a quedar a investigar? –le preguntó burlón.

Hermione apretó los puños, frunció el ceño y apretó los labios hasta que se convirtió en una delgada línea. Pero pese a lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento, no contestó; alzó la cabeza y con pasos rápidos y enérgicos se dirigió hacia la entrada de Gryffindor con Harry detrás.

Si se hubiese girado, se hubiese dado cuenta de que el chico había mirado hacia la oscuridad, en la misma dirección que ella lo había hecho hacía un momento y como alzando una mano, una esfera de fuego había iluminado la oscuridad, dándole de lleno a una sombra que se desvaneció en el aire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus estaba sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea cuando Giliath salió de su dormitorio para beber un poco de agua. Solía tener un sueño muy profundo, más teniendo en cuenta que dormía en el plano astral y no en el mortal, por lo que permanecía alejada del ruido completamente, pero aquella noche no podía dormir bien y había pensado que quizá un poco de agua para humedecer el ambiente con un sencillo encantamiento sería suficiente para dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

-¿Remus? –el hombre giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y sonrió de forma afable a la diosa-. ¿Qué haces despierto? Es tarde…

-¿Cuánto ha cambiado? –Giliath se acomodó la bata rosada que llevaba sobre el camisón blanco y se acercó al hombre sin saber a qué se refería-. Harry. ¿Cuánto ha cambiado?

La mujer le sonrió mientras se apartaba uno de los rizos que se había escapado de su trenzado.

-Sólo ha crecido… para él han pasado dos años y medio Remus… no puedes pensar que siga siendo el mismo niño que…

-No, no lo es… Se parece tanto a sus padres que a veces me pregunto si no es James… -le confesó el hombre con una triste sonrisa-… En noches como esta, solíamos tomar la capa invisible de James y nos escabullíamos a las cocinas y reíamos al burlarnos de Filch –recordó con una chispa de diversión en los ojos-. Me gustaría poder regresar al pasado… cambiaría tantas cosas…

-Si cambias el pasado, puedes cambiar el futuro –le advirtió Giliath. Remus la miró-. Nunca te lo habías planteado de ese modo ¿verdad? –inquirió la mujer-. Si todo hubiese sido diferente… quizá Harry nunca hubiera existido…

-De algún modo u otro… Harry hubiese nacido… -sentenció Remus con cierto pesar y tristeza.

-No hablas sólo de Harry ¿verdad? ¿Qué hubieras cambiado si lo hubieras podido hacer? –quiso saber la diosa.

Remus sonrió unos segundos mientras repasaba mentalmente su vida pasada, sus años en Hogwarts, sus travesuras, sus problemas, sus amigos, sus novias, las lunas llenas, las promesas, los desengaños, el miedo y el dolor…

-Amar… -murmuró él-. Jamás he amado como James amó a Lily ni como Sirius amó a Cathy… quizá cambiaría eso…

-No puedes amar como ellos lo hicieron Remus porque cada persona está destinada a amar de una forma diferente.

-Yo no puedo amar –contestó Remus firmemente-. No importa lo que la gente opine, no puedo amar, no puedo dejarme amar porque soy un maldito licántropo –expresó con rabia contenida y resignación a partes iguales. Suspiró –Si no hubiese salido… -contestó el hombre. Giliath le miró y colocó una de sus gráciles manos sobre el hombro de él-. Si no hubiese salido aquella noche al jardín… yo no sería…

-¿Un buen hombre? –sugirió Giliath-. Porque eso es lo que eres Remus, alguien que ha sufrido demasiado en el pasado y que se niega a ver el futuro que tiene delante… Quizá el amor lo tengas tan encima de ti que no sepas verlo.

Remus le sonrió con delicadeza.

-Quizá… -le concedió a la mujer retirándole otra vez el rizo que había caído sobre su sien derecha-… pero de momento me conformaré con amar a Harry como si fuera mi hijo.

Giliath le sonrió. Podía notar el dolor que aquel hombre contenía en su corazón y la impotencia que lo acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo… Ainur le había dicho en más de una ocasión que Remus era una persona muy especial para él, no por ser el mejor amigo de sus padres y de Sirius, sino por ser quién era, por haberlo ayudado cuando tenía trece años, por haberle hecho recuperar la fe en sus propios deseos, por enseñarle que pese a no haber conocido a sus padres, de algún modo, ellos dos siempre estarían con él.

Lo comprendía. Viendo al hombre lobo sentado en el sillón mirando al fuego, con la luz dorada y rojiza recortando su silueta en la oscuridad de la sala, Giliath comprendió que Remus Lupin era un hombre muy especial.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había ignorado deliberadamente las miradas que los Gryffindors le habían lanzado cuando lo habían visto aparecer a las dos de la mañana en la Sala Común con una muy enfadada Hermione. Era una costumbre no descubierta que el primer día de clases los prefectos hacían la vista gorda y permitían que los alumnos que quisieran se quedasen despiertos hasta cuando quisieran en la sala común, bien conociendo a los aterrorizados niños de primero, bien comentando el verano o bien advirtiendo a los recién llegados de que tuvieran cuidado con el profesor de pociones y los Slytherins, recomendaciones que los pequeños seguían al pie de la letra de sus recientes hermanos adoptivos. Así que Harry no se extrañó de que la Sala Común estuviera llena de gente que lo miraron detenidamente mientras los más pequeños preguntaban quién era y los mayores les contestaban, causando que más de uno mirase a Harry como si fuera un bicho extraño o algo así.

Harry subió las escaleras de los chicos rápidamente sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a Ron que ya estaba preguntándole a Hermione sobre el por qué estaba con Harry. Sabía perfectamente que Neville nunca se quedaba en esas reuniones improvisadas sino que prefería refugiarse en su cuarto.

-¿Neville? –preguntó llamando a la puerta y asomando la cabeza-. ¿Estás aquí?

-¿Harry? –el chico estaba sentado en la repisa interior de la ventana con un libro entre sus manos titulado _"Plantas carnívoras: mito o realidad"_ y alzó la cabeza cuando vio a Harry allí-. ¿Ocurre algo? Pensé que no dormirías aquí…

-Y no duermo aquí –le sonrió sentándose a su lado y hojeando el libro-. Es bueno, lo leí este verano –añadió al ver la cara de Neville-. Tienes que hacerme un favor –dijo directo y sin demasiado preámbulo.

-Claro… si puedo hacerlo… -añadió no demasiado convencido.

-Necesitas mejorar tu autoestima –le sonrió-. Estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo –el chico le sonrió de forma tímida-. Necesito que consigas un pergamino y que todos y cada uno de los Gryffindors, incluyéndote a ti, a los nuevos y a los de séptimo, escriban la siguiente frase: "un león"

-¿Un león? –preguntó extrañado Neville. Harry asintió-. ¿Por qué…

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –le preguntó cortando su pregunta-. Es muy importante para mí y necesito saberlo cuanto antes.

Neville frunció el ceño pero asintió.

-Supongo que sí… mañana por la noche o pasado mañana a mucho tardar podría tenerla… No es que no quiera hacerlo pero ¿por qué no se lo pides a…

-¿Ron y Hermione? –Neville asintió-. Este verano ocurrieron cosas Neville –le contestó con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros-. No merece la pena hablar de ello…. Nos vemos mañana y me cuentas como va ¿de acuerdo? Supongo que no debo decirte que nadie debe saber de esto ¿verdad?

-Claro –asintió el chico. Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a enfrentarse de nuevo a las miradas y los cuchicheos.

-Ah, y Neville –el chico lo miró-. Tengo un libro que te irá bien para poder manejar las clases de Snape –Neville enrojeció completamente-. Es más, hablaré con alguien… conozco al profesor perfecto para que te ayude con unas clases particulares, si quieres, claro –añadió al ver la vergüenza del otro chico. Neville asintió-. De acuerdo, mañana te digo algo seguro.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? –preguntó Neville. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que por el mismo motivo que tú quisiste ayudarme ayer y quieres hacerlo hoy… te considero mi amigo. –Neville sonrió. Aquello era suficiente para él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pequeña Irene de siete años se levantó aquella noche para beber un poco de agua. Le gustaba beber agua en medio de la noche, pese a que su madre siempre le decía que no lo hiciera porque podía tener "accidentes nocturnos" como la mujer llamaba de forma discreta a que la niña se orinara encima mientras dormía.

Pero Irene era muy cabezota y terca, rasgo que compartía con su madre y bastaba que una de las dos dijera "blanco" para que la otra inmediatamente dijera "negro" y en momentos como esos, era su padre quien debía intervenir para recordarles a ambas que también existía el gris y todo un abanico de colores.

Aquella noche no fue la excepción. La niña apartó las mantas que la mantenían medio aferrada a la cama debido a la fuerza con que su padre la arropaba y mientras se ponía sus zapatillas blancas con diminutas flores azules estampadas en ellas, tomaba su muñeca. Una cosa era que fuera una cabezota pero bajar las escaleras y atravesar el salón para ir a la cocina en medio de la noche ella sola, era otra cosa; "Mary Ann", su muñeca, la protegería.

Con el cabello desordenado en una medio coleta, su pijama amarillo con grandes flores rojas estampadas, Mary Ann aferrada contra su pecho con el brazo izquierdo y restregándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño que aún tenía adherido a ellos, la niña salió de su cuarto.

Unos susurros apenas inaudibles llegaron a sus oídos desde la habitación de sus padres. Era extraño porque sus padres siempre cerraban la puerta de la habitación. En silencio y aferrando a su muñeca con fuerza, se acercó a la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio principal.

-Ella no es… -la voz de su madre mezclada con sollozos ahogados se escuchaba en el pasillo-… ella no es… mi niñita no…

Se acercó a la puerta y miró por la rendija entreabierta. Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron aún más al contemplar a su madre en la cama, aferrada al cuerpo de su padre que no se movía. ¿Por qué no se movía su padre para ayudarla? ¿Por qué tenía su padre sangre en la frente y resbalaba hacia su cuello descendiendo por su mejilla y llegando hasta su pijama? Un hombre vestido de negro estaba de espaldas a la puerta, mirando de frente a su madre.

-Su familia tiene linajes y no podemos arriesgarnos…No podemos correr el riesgo –pese a que Irene no podía ver a la persona que estaba frente a su madre, podía reconocer el tinte irónico en su voz y el modo de arrastrar las palabras que el hombre tenía-. Y tampoco puedo permitir que usted quede con vida. ¡Aveda Kedabra!

Irene abrió los ojos y ahogó un grito detrás de Mary Ann al ver como su madre se desplomaba literalmente sobre su padre. El hombre de negro se movió y se giró. Delicados rasgos, como los de los príncipes, finos, piel blanca, cabello rubio y algo largo perfectamente peinado y una expresión de odio que inspiraba temor.

No tuvo tiempo de salir de allí, no tuvo tiempo de gritar. Apenas sí pudo hacer algo más que aferrar a Mary Ann cuando el hombre abrió la puerta y la apuntó con aquella varita.

-Podrías ser tú –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia-. ¡Aveda Kedabra!

El vestidito de Mary Ann quedó arrugado cuando, después de caer al suelo resbalando de los brazos de su pequeña dueña, aquel hombre la pisó con toda voluntad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y bien? Esto ha sido todo por hoy! Que tal?**

**Os ha gustado? Me dedico a otra cosa? **

**Que os parece esa chica misteriosa? Y esa sombra?**

**Y Remus podrá amar a alguien alguna vez como desea?**

**Pues eso no lo sabe nadie… bueno, yo sí lo se :p**

**En fin, espero ver vuestros comentarios ok?**

**Ya sabeis, ideas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y peticiones a los reviews :D**

**Sed buenos, leed y escribid y por encima de todo, sed felices.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Un espía de los naryns está en Hogwarts.

_-Es una criatura excepcional Harry, pero me temo que…_

_-Harry, esto es muy serio –insistió el profesor._

_-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso, director. Es muy simple. Si Feamor se va, yo salgo de Hogwarts con él._

-Eres tú quien siempre tiene complejo de héroe Malfoy, siempre intentando quedar por encima de la gente aún cuando sabes que no puedes, siempre queriendo hacer y queriendo ser lo que papá dice, ¿verdad Malfoy?

-¿El ser humano? –se burló Draco-. ¿Cómo puede darte miedo algo que tú mismo eres?

"_Si Ainur desata todo el poder que tiene ahora mismo, un huracán podría arrancar este castillo de las entrañas de la tierra, lo sabes ¿verdad?"_

"_Por eso necesito un escudo tuyo; su aura reconocerá la tuya"_

-Es esa, esa es la letra.

-La he encontrado –anunció feliz Harry.


	10. Midiendo el poder

**Hola! Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, a ver que tal y a ver si os gusta ok?**

**Por cierto, bueno, ya os lo comentaré abajo, pero creo que no podré contestar los reviews de forma tan seguida, de todas formas, vosotros seguid dejándomelos, que os prometo que los leo todos!**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, que leais bien :D!**

CAPITULO 9: Midiendo su poder

"_Harry observó a su oponente con detenimiento, prestando atención a todos y cada uno de los gestos y movimientos imperceptibles que su adversario realizaba. Había aprendido a leer en el rostro impasible de Derin sus acciones inmediatas, cosa bastante difícil si se tenía en cuenta que el rostro del dios jamás demostraba nada cuando se trataba de luchar._

_Estaba plenamente concentrado en el aura que envolvía el cuerpo de Derin. Fría, distante, atenta. Características que definían a Derin, características que componían su aura. _

_Un leve destello en los ojos grises de Derin le hizo ponerse en alerta justo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque que el dios había iniciado. Harry había aprendido que la agilidad era algo innato en Derin y que en cada golpe, bloqueo o giro, el dios enfocaba toda su aura y su magia, dándolo siempre el todo por el todo, sin reservar nada para el siguiente golpe; controlaba su respiración de forma lenta, tranquila y pausada._

_Las hojas de sus espadas chocaron un par de veces lanzando destellos sobre ellos. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Derin y Harry lo imitó. El primero por haber encontrado a alguien que pudiera mantenerle el ritmo, el segundo por poder estar a la altura de un dios._

_Aunque en un principio Harry no había entendido por qué Stell había insistido en que tomara clases de lucha con Derin, en momentos como aquel lo comprendía. No eran solo clases de defensa y lucha, era algo más. Era poder confiar en la otra persona, tener la estabilidad suficiente y la mente despejada y abierta para poder leer en los ojos del adversario su siguiente movimiento._

_Incluso cuando practicaba los ataques de magia con Erebor, podía sacar provecho a las técnicas de Derin, aplicando en su magia el poder y la fuerza de su cuerpo; dejando la mente libre para las clases de Giliath._

_Ambos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonreían. Ninguno sudaba. La campana de alerta sonó desde las afueras de palacio. El rincón del jardín donde ambos habían ido a practicar fue rápidamente cubierto por gritos provenientes del patio de armas. Tres minutos. Ese era el tiempo que tardaban los shygards en estar listos para enfrentarse a cualquier ataque. _

_Harry miró a Derin como lo había hecho durante las últimas cuatro veces que habían escuchado la campana de alerta. Deseo e intención por participar, por ayudar, por luchar. Pero el dios nunca lo había tenido en cuenta; "aún no estás listo" o "no voy a perder por tener que cuidar de ti" eran las frases que siempre salían de boca de Derin cuando el chico manifestaba su intención de ir con él._

_Pero contra todo pronóstico, Derin sonrió y asintió en silencio._

_-Ten cuidado y no te separes de mí –le advirtió._

_-Lo mismo digo –le contestó Harry con decisión._

_Derin le sonrió dos segundos antes de salir hacia el patio de armas con Harry detrás de él. Fue la primera batalla en la que participó, después de eso, su juramento de shygard lo convirtió en el brazo derecho de Derin, pese a que todos los soldados ya sabían que a pesar de que no se hubiera convertido en shygard, Ainur ya formaba parte de la vida de Derin y cualquiera que quisiera alzarse contra uno de los dos, deberían pasar primero por el otro."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entró en la sala común cerca de las cuatro de la mañana; no le importaba dormir poco, se había acostumbrado e incluso podía permanecer varios días mortales despierto sin notar el cansancio debido a la diferencia temporal que había adquirido en Ahsvaldry durante su estancia allí.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Erebor y entró sin demasiados remilgos, sentándose en la cama del dios y mirándolo detenidamente mientras contaba mentalmente. Cuatro segundos después de su entrada, Erebor abría los ojos y lo miraba.

-Cuatro segundos, has perdido dos segundos –intentó bromear-. Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Avisa a Giliath, yo despierto a Derin.

Erebor asintió. Tres minutos después, los cuatro se encontraban en la sala común. El rostro de Harry, casi siempre alegre y sonriente cuando estaba con ellos, mostraba una dureza y una frialdad inusual cuando no había nadie delante.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Un espía de los naryns está en Hogwarts. –afirmó sabiendo que no tenía sentido darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto. La mirada de los dioses se endureció.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Ainur?

A ninguno se le pasó por alto que Erebor había utilizado su nombre sagrado. Harry asintió despacio.

-Fui a buscar a Hermione para pedirle la contraseña de Gryffindor para poner en marcha la investigación y… -desechó lo demás con un gesto de la mano-… en fin… la encontré en el tercer piso, bastante asustada, dijo que llevaba un rato escuchando un silbido constante que marcaba una determinada melodía. Al final del pasillo, en la oscuridad, había algo, alguien que la estaba atrayendo con sus silbidos –añadió.

-¿Notaste algo?

-Un aura fuerte y oscura –se encogió de hombros-. Nada fuera de lo común, podría pasar perfectamente por el aura de cualquiera de los fantasmas de este castillo; en ese piso suelen estar los cuadros de los antepasados que estuvieron bajo el embrujo de la magia negra –le comentó a Erebor-. Le lancé un hechizo de fuego para aturdirlo…

-Iré a echar un vistazo –dijo rápidamente Derin sin dejar que terminara de hablar. Harry asintió en su dirección sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

-Habrá que hablar con ese viejo director –dijo Giliath frunciendo el ceño. Harry sonrió.

-¿No te cayó bien Dumbledore? –preguntó con ironía.

-Cualquiera que quiera especular en tu contra no puede caernos bien –dijo la diosa enfadada mientras recordaba la precaución que el director les había pedido a todos los profesores "vigilar a Potter"-. Te juro que si ese hombre o mago o lo que sea pretende…

Erebor rodó los ojos y Harry sonrió. Derin se levantó.

-Iré a mirar, ahora está todo más tranquilo ya que los chicos aún no se han levantado.

-¿Te acompaño? –se ofreció Erebor.

-No es necesario –insistió Derin-. Mantendré el contacto, si necesito ayuda o veo algo fuera de lo común…

-Sólo avísame –le cortó Harry-. Mantendré las barreras un poco bajas para poder saberlo. Derin asintió-. Ten cuidado ¿vale?

-Siempre lo tengo –le sonrió a medias.

-Yo iré a hablar con el director –informó Harry mirando a los dos dioses.

-Iré contigo –se ofreció Giliath que no se fiaba de Dumbledore en absoluto. Harry supuso que nunca lo haría.

-No, iré yo. Si Remus se despierta, preferiría que estuviera contigo, parece que está más tranquilo cuando estás tú… -añadió sonriendo de forma pícara.

Giliath lo miró furiosamente.

-Sabes perfectamente que con sólo extender mi aura hacia las personas que me rodean, logro que se tranquilicen, Erebor, así que deja a un lado esas insinuaciones ¿quieres? –le dijo seriamente-, después Ainur tiene ideas raras.

Los dos hombres se miraron.

-¿Ideas raras yo? –dijo Harry fingiendo ofenderse-. Que tonterías estás diciendo, Giliath…

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Erebor aún entre risas.

Giliath movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-Tened cuidado, si hay más espías de naryns por aquí, podrían…

-No te preocupes –dejó que la diosa lo abrazase y lo besase en la cabeza-. Nos vemos en el desayuno. Despierta a Remus –alcanzó a decirle saliendo ya por la puerta.

Giliath escuchó las risas de Erebor y Harry pese a que ya estaban fuera de la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había saltado el desayuno y sabía que después tendría que aguantar que Giliath le regañase como le tocaba, después de todo, si había algo que a la diosa le parecía imperdonable era empezar el día sin desayunar y mucho más si se trataba de Harry quién no se alimentaba bien.

Estaba recostado contra el muro, al lado de la puerta, su mente divagaba sobre el espía naryn que había exterminado la noche anterior. ¿Quién podía ser? Ni siquiera sabía si buscaban a Hermione o había sido simple casualidad que la chica estuviese allí. Era cierto que no la perdonaba por lo que había hecho y por lo que estaba haciendo, había roto su confianza y eso era algo que Harry podía olvidar pero nunca perdonar, pero no quería que le pasara nada… No quería que le pasara nada a nadie.

Recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior perfectamente.

_(flashback)_

_Harry no se sorprendió cuando entraron en el despacho de Dumbledore y el director estaba sentado tras su escritorio, como si recibir visitas a aquellas horas fuera lo más normal y sencillo del mundo. Fawkes, voló de su percha y se posó en el hombro de Harry, donde esperó a que el chico le hiciera un par de carantoñas antes de inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo respetuoso y volver a su percha._

_-Tenemos problemas –dijo Erebor sin dejar que el director dijera nada-. ¿Este castillo es seguro?_

_-Claro que es seguro –dijo Dumbledore-. Sus barreras de protección son revisadas cada año, nadie puede entrar o salir de aquí sin que yo lo sepa._

_-Los merodeadores podían –dijo Harry sonriendo atrevidamente al director-. ¿Qué le hace pensar que haya más gente que pueda?_

_-Ainur… -lo reprendió Erebor con cariño a pesar de que le gustaba ver a Harry en aquella actitud. El chico no le contestó, pero se limitó a mirar al director con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

_-Hemos encontrado un espía en el cuarto…_

_-Tercero –corrigió Harry._

_-…en el tercer piso… -continuó Erebor mirando a Harry-. Derin se ha encargado de él y ha ido a ver si habían más –añadió mirando a Harry para asegurarse de que este no decía nada al respecto._

_Pero Harry no tenía ninguna intención de decir nada; no quería que nadie se enterase del poder que tenía, no aún, no todavía._

_-Llamaré a los profesores para que…_

_-No Será necesario –informó de repente Erebor en un tono bastante seco-. Pero si no le importa, a la profesora Giliath y a mí nos gustaría asegurar las barreras… sólo por precaución…- añadió en tono desenfadado pero con la advertencia implícita._

_-Están en su derecho de hacerlo si lo desean –contestó cortésmente Dumbledore-, si de verdad piensan que están cualificados para hacer semejante tarea…_

_Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de forma cínica. Lo estaba volviendo a hacer. Tergiversar las palabras y dejar las frases ambiguas para que la persona con la que estaba hablando se sintiese en la necesidad de decir más de lo que en un principio pensaba decir. Erebor sonrió del mismo modo que el muchacho._

_-Créame que lo estamos, director –contestó de forma cortante e impersonal-. Únicamente hemos venido a avisarle de sus fallos en sus barreras –contestó el dios. Harry tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no soltar una carcajada que no hubiese estado bien vista._

_-De acuerdo… -consintió el hombre-. Harry, quería hablar contigo sobre algo…_

_-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó el muchacho frío._

_-Preferiría que habláramos a solas –miró de forma significativa a Erebor quien sonrió._

_-Señor, con todos mis respetos, en esta habitación hay una persona a quien le confiaría mi vida y lamento decirle que no es usted, así que si tiene algo que decirme, hágalo._

_Albus sintió el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. Cuántas veces más habría de soportarlo antes de que Harry Potter lograra perdonarlo era una pregunta que se repetía cientos de veces y a la que aún no había hallado respuesta alguna._

_-Insisto en que quizá no quieras…_

_Harry le sonrió de forma despectiva y se dirigió a Erebor._

_-Sabe lo de Feamor y me va a pedir que no lo tenga más aquí –miró a su director-, ¿me equivoco, profesor?_

_-Es una criatura excepcional Harry, pero me temo que…_

_-Como sabrá –empezó a decir el chico-, los pegasos negros están destinados a una única persona en toda su existencia, destinados a compartir un mismo espíritu… Y nada ni nadie puede separar a un pegaso de su jinete sin que el animal renuncie a él._

_Erebor resopló._

_-En ese caso, le sugiero, director, que vaya buscando un establo para Feamor, porque no se alejará de Ainur tan fácilmente._

_-Harry, esto es muy serio –insistió el profesor._

_-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso, director. Es muy simple. Si Feamor se va, yo salgo de Hogwarts con él._

_-Ese animal es peligroso y tú lo sabes, de otro modo, no lo habrías mantenido oculto…_

_-Ahora va a resultar que todas las cosas que se ocultan son peligrosas… -dijo Harry con cierta ira contenida que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos adultos-. Feamor no es peligroso._

_-¡Se transforma en una bestia con cada luna nueva!_

_-¡Y yo estoy con él cada luna nueva que puedo y lo mantengo controlado! –estalló Harry levantándose de su asiento-. ¡Ese animal me ha salvado más veces la vida de lo que puede creer, profesor! –le espetó-. Y lamentablemente, es en uno de los pocos seres vivos que me rodean de los que confío… Y eso es mucho después de que alguien me obligase a perder mi confianza, ¿no le parece?_

_-¿Hasta cuando vas a estar recordándome mis errores Harry?_

_-Hasta que deje de manipular a todos los que tiene alrededor, director. Hasta que deje que la gente tome su propio camino y no el que usted cree que es más adecuado… Hasta que comprenda que no puede ser Dios, pese a que tenga tanto poder mágico dentro de usted._

_-Ainur… -la voz de Erebor lo hizo girarse hacia el dios que tenía una mano reconfortante sobre el brazo del muchacho-… vamos, es tarde, debes dormir al menos un par de horas -Harry asintió y sin dedicarle una mirada a Albus, el hombre en quien una vez confió y el mago que había sido su mentor, salió del despacho después de que Fawkes se inclinara ante él con respeto-. Le recomiendo que Feamor siga en el Bosque Oscuro… no le gustará saber qué es capaz de hacer si lo apartan de él…_

_-¿El pegaso? –preguntó Dumbledore temiéndose la respuesta._

_Erebor sonrió mientras abría la puerta._

_-Me refería a Harry… pero sí… quizá Feamor también se enoje…_

_Poco después, cuando se había dejado caer en la cama, su mente había vagado levemente hasta la chica que había encontrado. Esa chica… no sabía su nombre pero había algo en ella… como una conexión invisible que hacía que cada vez que estaba cerca sus sentidos se agudizasen, como si presintiera el peligro. _

_Después de haber estado con Feamor se dirigía a la habitación cuando sintió una presencia en la biblioteca y se había acercado a ver quién era. _

_Y se la había encontrado, sola, callada, silenciosa… misteriosa… Definitivamente esa chica tenía algún secreto y no sabía cual era ni tampoco entendía porqué le interesaba tanto saberlo._

_(fin flashback)_

-Como no, el preferido del director es el primero en querer entrar a clases –dijo una voz despectiva. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Perfecto… -dijo sin ganas enfrentando a Malfoy-… el día iba estupendamente bien hasta que apareciste, Malfoy.

Detrás del rubio, sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle se miraron como si ambos estuvieran esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciera algo para seguirlo. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Piérdete Malfoy, hoy no tengo ganas de jugar a tu juego…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuando no estás con la comadreja y la sabelotodo no quieres quedar como un héroe?

-Eres tú quien siempre tiene complejo de héroe Malfoy, siempre intentando quedar por encima de la gente aún cuando sabes que no puedes, siempre querido hacer y queriendo ser lo que papá dice, ¿verdad Malfoy? –Draco no le contestó-. Ni siquiera puedes responder rápido cuando alguien te incita a ello ¿no? Inultar, humillar, golpear y atacar por la espalda se te da muy bien, pero a la hora de pensar una mínima respuesta coherente, las pocas neuronas que tienes en eso que se llama cerebro, no responden, ¿cierto? No soy yo quien anda con complejo de héroe, ni con intención de llamar la atención, no me metas a mí en el mismo saco en el que estás tú –en un movimiento rápido sacó su varita falsa y apuntó directamente a Crabbe que estaba peleando por sacar su varita de la túnica-. Ni siquiera lo pienses, ¿crees que soy tan idiota para estar hablando con Malfoy y descuidar a sus dos estúpidos guardaespaldas?

-No sabes donde te estás metiendo, Potter –le dijo Draco Malfoy-. Soy prefecto, por si lo has olvidado.

-Y yo te recuerdo que tengo más poder que tú en Hogwarts, Malfoy –le contestó sin inmutarse-. Te recomiendo que la próxima vez, lo pienses antes de intentar sacarme de mis casillas.

-¡Harry!-no le hizo falta girarse para saber que Hermione Granger se dirigía hacia él, apresurando el paso, con los rizos botando sobre su espalda y el gesto de estar enfadada por haber caído en la trampa de Malfoy.

-No te metas en esto, Granger –le dijo cortante. Si Hermione se había quedado sorprendida al escuchar su apellido de boca de Harry, no fue nada en comparación con la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy-. No es asunto tuyo.

-Es mi deber como prefecta que…

-Malfoy también es prefecto y yo soy superior a un prefecto –le recordó Harry-, así que no vengas con sermones de última hora ¿quieres? Y si se te ocurre tomar la varita y lanzar el _petrificus_ que estás pensando, te recomiendo que no lo hagas; Erebor está girando la esquina y te vería y eso no sería nada bueno para una prefecta, ¿cierto?

No queriendo arriesgarse, Hermione bajó la varita que había sacado y miró a Harry preguntándose cómo era posible que supiera lo que iba a hacer si estaba dándole la espalda. Justo cuando guardó la varita, Erebor giró la esquina dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

A Harry le tomó una décima de segundo guardar la suya y aparentar que no había ocurriendo nada.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó el profesor llegando hasta ellos y abriendo la puerta para que los alumnos congregados entrasen.

Harry enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy y el rubio negó con la cabeza mientras contestaba.

-No señor, ninguno.

-Bien, adentro –ordenó Erebor.

Harry sonrió, asintió y pasó junto a Malfoy para ingresar en el aula.

-Te juro que esta me la pagarás, Potter –le siseó Draco cuando el moreno pasó por su lado.

-Estoy impaciente por comprobarlo –le contestó mordaz Harry.

-Bien chicos – Harry se sentó cuando Erebor empezó a hablar-. ¿Dónde está el señor Weasley? –preguntó mirando a Hermione directamente.

-En la enfermería –contestó la chica sintiéndose culpable cuando Harry no prestó la más mínima atención a lo que le había ocurrido a Ron-. Tuvo un pequeño problema con su zumo de calabaza y se encuentra… indispuesto… -finalizó Hermione no diciendo que en realidad se le había puesto la piel de un color verde horrible y el cabello de color azul.

-De acuerdo… -suspiró Erebor-. Bueno, supongo que habrán hablado con compañeros suyos desde ayer, así que mi presentación será corta. Pueden llamarme Erebor o profesor Erebor, como prefieran, yo los trataré con respeto si me dan respeto y por favor, me gustaría que anotasen en el pizarrón los nombres de aquellos a los que no les importe que los llame por sus nombres de pila; tienen dos minutos.

Parvati y Lavender se miraron y luego miraron al profesor; ambas coincidieron en que ellas sí permitirían que Erebor las llamara por su nombre de pila, pero cuando se fueron a levantar, vieron que un nombre ya se estaba escribiendo: "Harry Potter" pero cuando miraron al chico en cuestión, este permanecía sentado en su sitio, sin apartar la mirada de Erebor.

-Me he tomado la libertad de inscribir directamente a su compañero, supongo que no habrá ningún problema, Harry.

-En absoluto, profesor –contestó el chico sonriendo-. Aquellos en los que confío pueden llamarme así.

Hermione recordó que a ella la había llamado Granger y se preguntó qué podía hacer para recuperar la confianza que había perdido el chico en ella. Definitivamente, tendría que idear un plan para hacerlo; no podía dejar que Harry no les pasara información… debería de…

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer será pronunciar el nombre de aquello a lo que más miedo le tengan –Harry sonrió-. No puedo enseñarles a defenderse si no aprenden de qué quieren defenderse.

Zabinni levantó la mano.

-¿No se supone que debería enseñarnos a defendernos de la magia oscura?

Erebor sonrió.

-Señor Zabinni…-"Blaise" corrigió el chico a quien le había caído bien el dios-. Blaise, si un mago oscuro averigua que es lo que más miedo te da, lo utilizará –le dijo-. ¿Qué es lo que más te asusta?

- Los vampiros –dijo sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Hubieron diferentes reacciones por parte de los alumnos, algunos coincidieron en que los vampiros eran criaturas de la noche a las que había que evitar a toda costa, otros en cambio, resoplaron diciendo que sólo eran tonterías.

-Muy bien, Blaise. Imagina que el mago con el que vas a enfrentarte sabe de tu miedo, como lo saben ahora mismo todos tus compañeros –añadió con una divertida sonrisa mirándolo-; utilizarían eso en tu contra. Por eso lo primero que debo enseñaros es que no hay que tener miedo a lo que teméis, es decir… a defenderos de lo que más temáis.

-Como si Zabinni fuera a enfrentarse a un mago oscuro… -murmuró Seamus -… si tenemos en cuenta que él va a ser uno de ellos…-Dean a su lado sonrió.

-Señor Finnigan –lo llamó Erebor-; cada uno tiene derecho a elegir su destino, no el que le viene marcado. Es algo que debería de tener siempre muy presente –Seamus se sonrojó, no pensaba que Erebor pudiera haberlo escuchado-. ¿Por qué no nos dice usted cuál es su mayor miedo? ¿A qué le tiene miedo?

-A los centauros… -susurró sabiendo que más de un Slytherin se reiría de él. Para su sorpresa, Zabinni no fue uno de ellos.

-Bueno, definitivamente, son criaturas bastante recelosas de lo suyo y únicamente se protegen entre ellos, descuidando a los demás –sopesó Erebor-. El siguiente, por favor.

Licántropos, cucarachas, la oscuridad, dementores, boggarts, vampiros, centauros, veelas enfurecidas e incluso gatos fueron los seres que se mencionaron. A veces se reían de sus compañeros, otras veces se apoyaban en señal de mutuo silencio. Erebor y Harry tuvieron que reprimir una sonrisa cuando Draco Malfoy había dicho que los dragones, lo cual resultaba bastante irónico dado que su nombre significaba "dragón", pero su sonrisa había sido porque ambos habían leído su mente en la que nombres como hipógrifos, serpientes, Lucius Malfoy y Lord Voldemort parecían competir con los dragones.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Erebor sonriente -. Tu turno.

-El ser humano –dijo sencillamente Harry. Erebor le sonrió.

-¿El ser humano? –se burló Draco-. ¿Cómo puede darte miedo algo que tú mismo eres?

Harry le pidió permiso a Erebor con la mirada y el dios asintió.

-El ser humano es impredecible; tan pronto puede ser tu mejor aliado como puede volverse contra ti y traicionarte –miró de soslayo a Hermione-. Actúa por egoísmo y por su propia voluntad y es consciente de lo que hace, no como un licántropo que cuando se transforma pierde sus facultades humanas sin quererlo –añadió mirando a Parkinson que había mencionado que los hombres lobos eran criaturas que deberían estar encerradas. Suspiró-. Es el único animal pensante que ataca por el simple placer de hacer daño. Es el único animal que mata por placer, y la única criatura oscura a la que no puedes predecir como atacar porque cambia constantemente –se encogió de hombros-, creo que es el más peligroso.

-Buena definición Harry, diez puntos para ti –dijo sonriente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa-. De acuerdo, ahora, quiero que hagáis una redacción sobre el ser que os de más miedo; los que hayáis coincidido, podéis juntaros siempre que no arméis mucho alboroto. Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Seguro –contestó el chico levantándose de su asiento. Erebor lo llevó a la parte más alejada de los estudiantes-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Derin no ha encontrado nada más. ¿Reconoces esto? –le entregó un trozo de lo que parecía ser una túnica algo chamuscada.

-Lo siento… no pensé que mi hechizo fuera a ser tan fuerte… sólo quería aturdirlo…

-Sí, de eso quería hablarte. Parece que en el mundo mortal tu magia es más intensa que en Ahsvaldry –Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño; aquello podía ser un verdadero problema-. Veo que lo has entendido. ¿Has utilizado la magia?

-No, aún –le contestó el chico-. Un par de hechizos sencillos, pero nada serio… supongo que por eso no me había dado cuenta…

-Tendremos que mirar hasta dónde llega tu poder ¿de acuerdo? –Harry hizo una mueca. La última vez que había hecho algo así en Ahsvaldry casi mata a Erebor.

-¿Es necesario?

-Sí Ainur, lo es. –le contestó con tono formal.

-De acuerdo… lo sé… -suspiró-. Después tengo clase con Giliath, quizá podamos reunirnos en la sala de los menesteres.

-De acuerdo, avisaré a Derin para que venga con nosotros –Harry lo miró de forma aprensiva-. Sólo es por precaución Ainur –le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Sí, claro… -Erebor lo miró y el chico sonrió cansado-… es solo que pensé… pensé que todo podría cambiar, que podría ser una persona… -suspiró resignado-… supongo que nunca podré ser una persona normal ¿no?

-Nunca te avergüences de lo que eres Ainur –le contestó Erebor-. Nunca.

Harry le sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ten cuidado –le pidió Giliath mirándolo fijamente mientras los alumnos entraban en el aula.

-Sí, lo tendré… ¿de verdad tengo que hacerlo?

-Ainur… preferimos que nos hagas daño a nosotros antes de que se lo hagas a un alumno porque no puedas controlar tu magia ¿de acuerdo? Sabes lo importante que es saber hasta qué grado llegas con tu poder.

-Pero casi lo maté en Ahsvaldry Giliath –insistió el chico con la mirada nublada-. Si ahora tengo más poder que allí, ¿qué te hace pensar que ahora no…

-Ainur… -le acarició la mejilla con dulce suavidad sin importarle que algunos de los alumnos se les quedase mirando-… No eres ningún monstruo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero debemos de saber hasta donde puedes llegar… Es importante…

-Lo sé… - suspiró-. Gracias por dejarme saltar esta clase.

-¿Bromeas? Estás más preparado que todos juntos –le sonrió con ternura e iba a besarlo en la frente cuando el chico la miró con gesto serio-. De acuerdo… olvidé que no puedo hacerlo cuando alguien está delante…

-No es cierto; te dejo que lo hagas con los chicos y Remus delante –Giliath le sonrió.

-Ten cuidado –le volvió a decir.

Harry sólo levantó una mano mientras salía por la puerta. Giliath suspiró. Ojalá pudiera estar con él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stell frotó sus sienes una vez más. Había habido otro nuevo ataque, esta vez a un pequeño pueblo en las fronteras de Okkorton y Ahsterston. Dos ancianos y una niña de diez años eran los únicos supervivientes de una población de trescientas cincuenta personas.

Los naryns se estaban tomando muy en serio la profecía sobre el levantamiento de su diosa y por todos los medios, intentaban el derramamiento de sangre para ofrecérsela a Elea como una retribución para que su sueño despertara más rápido.

Había enviado a veinte shygards a investigar los alrededores del poblado; tres de ellos, pertenecientes a los Lobos Grises. Y jamás había visto la desolación y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada que los soldados habían mostrado en sus ojos cuando regresaron a Ahsvaldry con los tres únicos supervivientes.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado con aquel sobre que había sacado del segundo cajón de su escritorio. Había jurado entregársela cuando la sangre tiñera los campos verdes de Ahsvaldry… pero aún no estaba seguro de que fuera el momento. Aún había mucho que hacer, y otras profecías que cumplir… Aún no era el momento. Giró el sobre para ver el remitente: Lilian Evans.

Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando la niña de dieciséis años se la había entregado, justo antes de regresar al mundo mortal.

_(flashbakc)_

_Alzó la vista de los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa cuando un torbellino enérgico rojizo entró en la biblioteca y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa dulce y alegre. Hacía poco más de un año y medio que Lily había aparecido en Ahsvaldry con la lágrima de Lahntra y sabía que dentro de poco se marcharía, pues ya había aprendido todo lo que debía saber y todo lo que tenía que aprender._

_-¿Me estabas buscando, abuelo? –le preguntó la muchacho haciendo una ligera reverencia._

_-Te he dicho que no hagas eso cuando estemos solos, Lily –le pidió con fingida exasperación. La pelirroja lo miró sacándole la lengua y riendo-. ¿Has visto a Kerston?_

_-Vengo de hablar con él… -sonrió algo confusa-… me predijo… predijo parte de mi futuro…_

_Stell la miró. Saber el futuro era algo que poca gente deseaba conocer; implicaba que tu destino ya estaba elegido y que a partir del momento en que lo supieras, de forma instintiva y sin querer hacerlo, todas las decisiones que tomaras en el presente, estarían destinadas a conseguir ese futuro que te habían predestinado o, a intentar engañarlo._

_-¿Fue bien? –fue lo único que le preguntó Stell._

_-No le pregunté cuál sería mi futuro próximo, ni mi futuro lejano, abuelo –le contestó ella sabiendo que el dios estaba preocupado-. Sólo quería saber si algún día, tendría un bebé entre mis brazos…_

_Stell la miró y sus ojos estaban radiantes. Verdes. Todo el linaje de Lahntra tenía los ojos verdes, brillantes, incandescentes, capaces de trasmitir amor, cariño, ternura y lealtad en una sola mirada y sin proponérselo. _

_-Me dijo que sí… -la chica sonrió tontamente, como si aún no se creyera lo que había descubierto-… me dijo que tendría un bebé… Por eso… -parpadeó ligeramente para evitar llorar. Stell sonrió. No había conocido a nadie con una sensibilidad tan grande como la que tenía Lily; capaz de ser la más fuerte y enfrentarse a la misma Elea si era lo que debía hacer, y al mismo tiempo, capaz de llorar porque un pájaro había perdido la vida-… por eso escribí esto –le entregó un sobre que Stell tomó con sus delicadas manos._

_-¿Qué es esto, Lily?_

_-Una carta, una carta para mi bebé –le contestó. Stell la miró-. Cuando tomé la lágrima de Lahntra, no sabía nada… no sabía quién era, ni qué iba a hacer, ni qué lugar era este… Pero ahora que me tengo que marchar… hay muchas cosas que he entendido y que quiero que mi bebé entienda cuando llegue el momento… _

_-¿Por qué…_

_-Porque tengo el presentimiento de que no estaré aquí para entregársela yo misma –le contestó ella cortándolo-. Porque sé que tú seguirás aquí… Quiero que…Cuando llegue el momento adecuado, le entregues esa carta a mi bebé…_

_-Lily… -le sonrió y le apartó un mechón rojizo que rozaba su mejilla-… Te pareces a ella… Mi pequeña Lahntra… Te pareces a ella más de lo que ninguno de tus antepasados lo ha hecho…_

_-¿La querías mucho?_

_-Más que a mi vida… -le contestó Stell sin dudarlo-… por eso protejo a su linaje de la única forma en la que sé hacerlo._

_Lily sonrió, se alzó de puntillas y besó en la mejilla a aquel dios que era un abuelo para ella y que había significado mucho durante el tiempo que había estado en Ahsvaldry._

_-Pase lo que pase, abuelo… siempre me acordaré de ti…_

_-Siempre estarás en la memoria de Ahsvaldry, hasta el final de nuestro tiempo- Lily le sonrió-. Tu carta llegará a tu bebé en el momento adecuado._

_-Estoy segura de ello._

_(fin flashback)_

No, aún no era el momento. Pero lo sería pronto. Quizá antes de lo que habían imaginado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás preparado? –preguntó Erebor a siete metros de Harry mirándolo fijamente.

El chico negó con la cabeza. Derin se cruzó de brazos, situado detrás de Erebor y colocado de forma que si algo le ocurriese a Erebor, él pudiera cogerlo a tiempo de que nada malo ocurriera. En realidad, lo tenían bastante controlado, pero los tres sabían que el poder de Harry podía ser demasiado incluso para dos dioses como ellos.

-¿Y si no…

-Harry, sólo hazlo –le pidió de nuevo Erebor.

-Derin si no puedo…

-Lo sé -le dijo el dios serio-, en cuanto vea que no puedes detener tu propio poder intervendré.

-Bien –respiró profundamente-. Listo.

Erebor extendió su aura hacia los lados de la habitación, creando un escudo protector alrededor del chico, encerrándolo en una burbuja, lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera repeler el poder de Harry. Lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte, el mismo que había utilizado en Ahsvaldry durante sus entrenamientos con el chico, pero si antes estaba seguro de su escudo, en aquellos momentos, viendo la determinación en los ojos de Harry y el modo en que la magia del chico empezaba a flotar a su alrededor, no estuvo tan seguro de que el escudo aguantara.

"_Derin, une un escudo al mío"_

"_¿Estás seguro? Desataríamos demasiada energía y el director podría…_

"_Me da igual lo que opine el director en estos momentos, Derin. ¿No lo notas?"_

Derin miró a Harry unos segundos y se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Erebor. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban con fuerza contenida, como si algo en su interior se estuviera desatando y el chico no pudiera controlarlo. Ellos le habían pedido que desatara todo su poder, pero no habían imaginado que podría llegar a tanto. La magia de Harry flotaba a su alrededor, envolviéndolo cálidamente y protegiéndolo al mismo tiempo que parecía dispuesta a atacar a todo aquel que pensase siquiera en atacara al chico.

"_Maldita sea…_

"_Deja de murmurar y pon un hechizo sobre mi escudo antes de que Ainur lance ningún ataque"_

"_Sólo por curiosidad, ¿qué ataque le has pedido que realice?_

Pero Erebor no contestó inmediatamente. Estaba demasiado pendiente de Harry. Lo había visto concentrado en muchas ocasiones, pero en ninguna como en ese momento; parecía relajado y tranquilo, no estaba tenso como siempre que invocaba su poder. La misma energía hacía que su flequillo se moviese y se elevase como si el viento lo moviese, dejando de vez en cuando a la vista la cicatriz en forma de rayo que atravesaba su frente.

"_¿Erebor?"_

"_Le he pedido que invoque a su elemento" _

"_¿Has hecho qué?"_

"_Sabes tan bien como yo que es la única forma de que alguien demuestre su verdadero poder"_

"_Si Ainur desata todo el poder que tiene ahora mismo, un huracán podría arrancar este castillo de las entrañas de la tierra, lo sabes ¿verdad?"_

"_Por eso necesito un escudo tuyo; su aura reconocerá la tuya"_

Derin no contestó; en lugar de eso, se limitó a concentrar su aura alrededor de la de Harry, intentando hacer lo mismo que hacían en la batalla; unir sus auras para asegurarse de que el otro estaba bien. Alterada, incontrolada e inestable. Así era como se encontraba la magia de Harry en aquellos momentos.

En silencio, unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento se empezaron a crear alrededor de Harry, haciendo que sus ropas se moviesen y su cabello se alborotase aún más de lo que ya estaba. El viento giraba a su alrededor mezclándose con su aura y su magia mientras que el muchacho hacía esfuerzos para intentar controlar el pequeño tornado que estaba creciendo en él.

Harry notaba como su poder aumentaba; había sentido la fuerza de Erebor a su alrededor extendiéndose y creando un escudo que reconoció como el utilizado en Ahsvaldry; en silencio, rogó que Erebor hiciera uno más fuerte porque era consciente de que con el poder que estaba desatando, ese escudo no iba a resistir mucho. Se alegró cuando notó la presencia de Derin junto al escudo de Erebor.

Notó el aire frío que empezaba a acumularse a su alrededor y se preguntó si Erebor había hecho una buena elección al pedirle que invocara a su elemento. Sabía que era la mejor forma de saber cuál era el poder real y hasta donde llegaba, pero quizá sería demasiado fuerte. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba contraído y notaba en cada partícula de su cuerpo la necesidad de estallar y dejar que su aura lo rodease por completo. Sentía el viento y el fuego mezclarse dentro de él y sabía que aquello no podía ser demasiado bueno. Si no lograba detener su poder de inmediato y controlarlo, Erebor podría acabar muriendo.

Erebor se tambaleó cuando su escudo se resquebrajó. Harry aún no había soltado todo su poder y su escudo ya se estaba rompiendo con la facilidad de que se tratara de una hoja de papel. Si no se detenía, el poder de Harry arrasaría con las presencias amenazantes para él en aquella sala.

Harry notó como su poder se intensificaba y como empezaba a romper el escudo que Erebor había lanzado a su alrededor encerrándolo a él y a su magia. Si su poder salía de allí rompiendo la barrera, su magia no duraría en atacar a Erebor que era quien había realizado el escudo. Tenía que controlarlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Derin observó como Erebor se tambaleaba y no pudo hacer nada por ayudarle. Sabía que Harry debía mantener el control sobre su magia y su poder pero no lo conseguiría; había descubierto el problema de Harry durante uno de los entrenamientos. Él creía que estaba solo, y solo debía hacer las cosas, sin contar con el apoyo o la ayuda de nadie. Sólo había una forma de que Harry le dejara ayudarlo. Sin dudarlo un momento, Derin invocó su poder de shygard mientras se tocaba con la mano derecha el tatuaje de Lobo Gris que tenía en la nuca. Sintió la conexión repentina con el aura de Ainur y no se sorprendió al notarla más fuerte de lo normal.

_-Harry, debes detenerlo._

_-No puedo hacerlo Derin… se está descontrolando…_

_-Puedes hacerlo, Harry. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo._

_-Erebor… su escudo se está debilitando… _

_-Por eso tienes que hacerlo tú Harry. Yo puedo prestarte el apoyo de un shygard, pero eres tú quien tiene que controlarlo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Es demasiado fuerte Derin… No sé cómo he… no entiendo…_

_-Luego hablaremos Ainur, ahora concéntrate en mí y controla tu poder… cálmalo… cálmate… estás levitando…_

Harry se dio cuenta de que era verdad. En algún momento, su propio elemento lo había alzado dejándolo levitando a unos sesenta o setenta centímetros del suelo; pero contrario a lo que solía pasarle que levitaba cuando se relajaba, sentía que esta vez era porque estaba tenso.

Notó el aura de Derin a su lado; seguramente había pasado el escudo de Erebor por alguna de las rendijas abiertas. No le importó mucho y no se lo planteó demasiado. Se limitó a sentirla, como lo hacía durante las batallas; la presencia de Derin era imponente, relajante y estabilizadora. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que siempre buscaba su presencia durante una batalla; Derin era capaz de darle la frialdad que necesitaba para aplacar su temperamento impulsivo. Justo como estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos con su aura.

Poco a poco, fue sintiendo como tomaba el control sobre su propio poder. La magia iba disminuyendo y se iba refugiando en su cuerpo de nuevo, dejando de flotar y envolverlo. Notaba como recuperaba la magia dentro de su cuerpo y como sus músculos se sentían relajados al sentirse su cuerpo de nuevo protegido.

Derin notó como Harry se iba estabilizando pero aún así, siguió transmitiéndole su energía y su poder hasta que el chico, completamente calmado, tocó de nuevo el suelo y lo miró fijamente a través del escudo medio roto de Erebor.

_¿Ainur?_

-Estoy bien Derin –le contestó Harry sin utilizar la telepatía-. Ya lo tengo controlado –le aseguró al ver que el dios lo miraba-. Ya puedes retirar tu aura –añadió sonriendo. Erebor deshizo el escudo o lo que quedaba de él y respiró con dificultad, intentando recuperarse del golpe que su magia había sufrido frente al ataque de Harry-. ¿Estás bien?

El dios asintió.

-Lo siento… no quería… -empezó a decir Harry.

-No importa, estoy bien… había que hacerlo para que lo controlaras –añadió al ver la preocupación en el rostro del chico. Harry se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos buscando el destello de la mentira que lo identificaba cuando decía algo que no era cierto-. Estoy bien Harry, ¿y tú?

Harry titubeó un poco antes de responder. Derin lo miró cautelosamente. Conocía lo bastante al chico para saber que a continuación iba a decir algo que no les haría gracia a ninguno de los dos.

-No liberé todo mi poder –dijo el chico.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Erebor confundido-. Tu energía era el doble de poderosa de lo que era en Ahsvaldry.

-Si no lo recuerdas, en Ahsvaldry, utilicé el colgante –dijo tocándolo, a lo que la piedra brilló ante el contacto de su piel-. Esta vez, ni siquiera recordé que estuviera aquí.

-Harry…. ¿eres consciente de que…

-Sí, lo sé –contestó el chico-. Ahora puedo controlarlo –ambos dioses lo miraron sin llegar a creerle. El chico resopló-. Mirad –estiró su mano hacia el frente señalando uno de los viejos tapices que había en la sala-. _Ardentium_. -Un remolino rojizo y amarillento se originó en el centro del tapiz y se extendió hacia los lados consumiéndolo y reduciéndolo en cenizas. El chico se giró hacia los dioses-. ¿Veis? Puedo controlarlo; jamás expondría a nadie al peligro. Necesito ir a dormir un poco y recuperar energías. ¿Podéis hablar con Snape y decirle que lo buscaré mañana? Teníamos que hablar de algo y la verdad es que no…

-Yo hablaré con él –dijo Erebor-. ¿Vas con Feamor? –Harry asintió-. Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

-Feamor nunca me haría daño Erebor –le sonrió-. Y él sólo arremetió contra ti porque intentaste atacarme.

-¡Estábamos entrenando! –se defendió el dios fingiendo asombro y enfado.

-Lo sé, pero intenta convencer a un pegaso –le sonrió sarcástico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta y entró en el aula. La clase de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin se giró para mirarlo. Ron ya estaba allí. Se dirigió directamente hacia Giliath que lo miraba como si lo estuviera revisando para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Chicos, leed el principio del capítulo siete por favor –pidió con una sonrisa. Los chicos obedecieron de inmediato y Harry enarcó una ceja-. Un poco de magia ayuda a que te hagan caso –se encogió de hombros-, no es tan difícil. ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien, pero deberías hablar con Erebor… -frunció el ceño-… casi lo mato Giliath.

-Vamos Harry, no creo que… -pero se calló al ver la mirada del chico-. ¿Hablas en serio?

-Derin convocó un doble escudo alrededor del de Erebor y aún así, necesité su conexión de shygard para poder calmarme –le dijo rápidamente el chico-. Aún estoy algo alterado…

-¿Destruiste el escudo de Erebor?

-Eso no es todo… -susurró a media voz sabiendo que sólo ella podría escucharla-. Ni siquiera utilice el poder del colgante…

-¡¿QUÉ!-Los chicos se giraron hacia la profesora que les sonrió de forma tranquila mientras que Harry intentaba sofocar una carcajada-. Perdonad chicos, seguid leyendo, por favor. –se giró hacia Harry-. ¿No utilizaste el colgante?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Pero ¿estás bien?

-Algo cansado y alterado, pero perfectamente… voy a ver a Feamor… él me tranquiliza…

-De acuerdo, pero te quiero temprano en la habitación, ¿entendido? –Harry asintió y dejó que la mujer le acariciara la mano que tenía sobre la mesa en un gesto maternal y protector -. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. –le sonrió-. Nos vemos después.

Giliath se quedó mirando por encima del hombro de Harry y el chico se giró instintivamente, relajando su cara al ver que quien se acercaba hasta ellos era Neville.

-Disculpe, profesora, pero necesitaba darle esto a Harry –le tendió un pergamino doblado que el chico tomó-. Están todos Harry, me he asegurado.

-Muchas gracias Neville –le sonrió-. No sabes cuánto me has ayudado, si alguna vez necesitas algo…

-Bueno… -el chico parecía algo cohibido-… si sigue en pie la propuesta que me hiciste…

-¿Qué propuesta? –se interesó Giliath enarcando una ceja y mirando a Harry de forma inquisitiva.

-Le dije que Erebor podía ayudarlo con pociones… no le importará ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –le sonrió la profesora-. Yo hablaré con Erebor esta noche y mañana él mismo te dirá algo Neville.

-Gracias –les sonrió a ambos-. Voy a seguir leyendo…

-Es una buena idea –contestó Giliath sonriente.

-Bueno… veamos que tenemos aquí… -desplegó el papel y fijó sus ojos en las letras; algunas elegantes, otras desastrosas, otras simplemente borrones de tinta; reconoció la caligrafía de Ron, Hermione y Dean. Sonrió y le tendió el papel a la profesora-. Es esa, esa es la letra.

Giliath leyó el nombre.

-Cuarto curso… Gryffindor… Verónica Ollivers.

-La he encontrado –anunció feliz Harry.

Giliath sonrió. Aquello sería de mucha ayuda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabinni llamó a la puerta del despacho de Severus Snape otra vez. El profesor abrió la puerta y su rostro iracundo cambió a uno de preocupación que pocas personas habían tenido el privilegio de ver. El muchacho moreno no le dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo; Draco volvía a tener pesadillas. Asintió en silencio y Zabinni hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de despedida después de que el profesor le dedicase una mirada indicándole que ya podía volver a la cama.

Tan pronto se quedó solo de nuevo, Snape suspiró de forma cansada y haciendo un ligero movimiento de varita, una de las plumas de su escritorio voló hasta él, acompañada de un pergamino en el que el profesor de pociones escribió el día y la hora exacta.

Revisó el pergamino. Cada vez eran más comunes. Cada vez estaba más cerca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, terminé! Qué tal el capitulo?**

**Os comento una cosita; dentro de poco estaré de examenes, así que estoy estudiando todo los ratos libres que puedo; no voy a dejar de escribir y subir capitulos del fic, pero lo que sí es cierto es que tardaré bastante en contestar los reviews que me vayais dejando, lo que no significa que no los lea, porque los leo todos y cada uno de los que me enviais, vale?**

**Sólo tardaré en contestar y lo iré haciendo poco a poco, así que tenedme paciencia; ok:D**

**Bueno, creo que eso era todo… ah, sí se me olvidaba… dejad reviews!**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y cambiad la caja tonta por un buen libro, saldréis beneficiados!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

_-Cariño… tu poder saldrá a la luz cuando deba hacerlo… eres la guardiana… debes protegerlo…_

_-¿A quién? ¿A quién debo proteger mamá?_

-¡Mis libros!

-No te vi, iba distraído y…Tú eres la chica de la biblioteca

-Eso es Ron… Ya sé cual es el punto débil de Harry…

-Si es lo mejor que podemos hacer… ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

-Necesito tener controlados a Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkinson.

-¿Me está pidiendo que los vigile y los cuide?

-El control sobre este mundo será insignificante con el control sobre los dioses.

_Y cuando llegue el momento, el colgante resurgirá de ese cuerpo, clamando por la vida de su enemiga, y terminando con la vida de su depositario"_


	11. ¿Ayudante?

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**A ver, sabeis que los reviews los contesto personalmente pero dado que ahora mismo estoy de examenes y no podré hacerlo hasta que éstos hayan pasado, daré algunos datos que me han preguntado varias veces, por ejemplo, ¿qué pinta Draco en todo esto? Draco es una pieza importante en la historia, os lo aseguro, sus sueños son la llave para descubrir quien es y no, Blaise y Snape no están conspirando contra Draco; Snape jamás podría hacer algo así.**

**¿Harry tendrá una pareja? Sí, la tendrá, un personaje original que espero os guste a todos, a ver si adivinais quien es :D Pero no será un chico, es decir, no habrá slash, no porque tenga algo contra ese género, simplemente no se me da bien escribirlo y no creo que pudiera hacerlo sin forzar la historia.**

**¿Qué más? Ah, sí, Remus y Giliath; puede que haya algo entre ellos en un futuro cercano, solo pensad que no son adolescentes, que los dos han sufrido mucho y que a los dos les da miedo enamorarse de nuevo, así que el romance no surgirá de un dia para otro.**

**Bueno, creo que ya está bien por hoy, no?**

**Hos dejo con el capitulo y nos vemos al final, ok?**

**Un besito, disfrutad de la lectura, yo siempre lo hago!**

CAPITULO 10: ¿Ayudante?

"_Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en sus habitaciones. Sonrió. Su cuarto era gigantesco, estaba seguro que la casa de los Dursley cabía en aquel cuarto, con jardín incluido._

_Había aceptado la gran variedad de túnicas que Stell había insistido en mandar hacer para él; de todos los colores, de todos los tipos, de todas las formas y variedades; desde túnicas formales hasta ropa para dormir, pasando por los pantalones y casacas de diario y la ropa que utilizaría para entrenar. Stell se había asegurado de que tuviera un guardarropa más grande del que jamás había tenido en casa de los Dursley durante dieciséis años._

_Aquel era un día importante. Según lo que le había dicho Stell, ese día, en apenas unos cincuenta minutos, dos de los shygards se ofrecerían para ser sus guardianes y protectores y el juramento de fidelidad los obligaría a permanecer junto a él hasta que la daga oscura sesgara sus gargantas o sus corazones._

_Alguien llama a la puerta y Harry sabe que es Stell. Pese a ser el Príncipe de Ahsvaldry y la máxima autoridad, el dios ya le había hecho saber que él mismo iría a buscarlo para acompañarlo al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la elección de guardianes._

_-¿Estás listo?_

_Harry se dio la vuelta y a juzgar por la expresión conforme en el rostro del dios sabe que la elección de la túnica verde y la capa negra forrada de un verde más oscuro que la túnica, ha sido la correcta. Sobre el pecho, colgando del cuello, la lágrima de Lahntra brilla en todo su esplendor, como si el colgante supiera que ese día iba a ser un día especial e importante._

_-Supongo que sí –contestó el chico. _

_El dios sonrió. Avergonzado, tímido y receloso. No cabía duda de que se trataba del hijo de Lily._

_-Entonces vamos, ¿tienes alguna pregunta de última hora?_

_-Bueno… ¿cuántos guardianes…_

_-Dos. La complementación de cualquier todo formado por dos partes que unidas te protegerán –contestó el hombre con una sonrisa-. Casi siempre suelen ser dos hombres o dos mujeres… aunque tengo el presentimiento de que contigo… _

_-¿Qué ocurre conmigo?_

_-Creo que contigo ocurrirá lo que hace siglos que no pasa durante la elección de los guardianes._

_Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño._

_-Genial… de nuevo seré la atracción principal… -añadió sarcástico-. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurrirá?_

_-Tengo el presentimiento de que un hombre y una mujer se complementarán para formar parte de tu todo._

_Harry resopló. ¿Es que siempre tenía que ser diferente a los demás? Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Stell continuó hablando._

_-Tu madre también se unió a una guardiana y un protector… -Harry lo miró. Quizá no fuera tan malo. Stell sonrió-. Vamos, se hace tarde._

_Harry asintió y obedeció siguiéndolo. Aquel día era muy especial."_

_-Debes protegerlo… no deben morir… el bien y el mal deben aprender a respetarse… ninguno de los dos debe morir…_

_La voz le llegaba clara hasta sus oídos, casi como si esa persona estuviera a su lado. Era extraño… Ella mejor que nadie sabía que eso era imposible, durante años había escuchado esa voz cada día y sabía que ya no estaba allí, que ya no era real… pero parecía tan verdadera…_

_-¿Mamá?_

_-Cariño… tu poder saldrá a la luz cuando deba hacerlo… eres la guardiana… debes protegerlo…_

_-¿A quién? ¿A quién debo proteger mamá?_

_-Lo sabrás… la daga… la daga querrá acabar con él… no la dejes… no la dejes hacerlo…_

_-¿La daga? ¿De quién hablas mamá? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Protégelos cielo… debes protegerlos a ambos…_

_-¿A quién mamá?_

_Pero no hubo respuesta. El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de sus sueños._

-¡MAMÁ!

Se despertó como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, con el rostro y la frente bañada en sudor, la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente para asegurarse que todo a su alrededor estaba en su sitio y donde debía estar. En un gesto instintivo, que había adoptado desde la muerte de su madre, buscó bajo la almohada la daga con el horrible presentimiento de que podría haber desaparecido de allí, y respiró aliviada cuando la vio envuelta en su pañuelo de seda azul.

Se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, agradeciendo por haber tomado la precaución de poner un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama por qué había dado ese grito, y como ella no se lo hubiese dicho, estaba segura que al día siguiente, todo el mundo habría sabido que se había despertado llamando a su madre. Claro que nadie a parte de ella, sabía que su madre había muerto. No se lo había contado a nadie, ni quería hacerlo. No quería que le tuviesen lástima ni quería ser aceptada en conversaciones y círculos en los que había sido rechazada anteriormente por no ser como el resto de las chicas.

-¿A quién tengo que proteger mamá? ¿A quienes? Mamá… te echo de menos… te necesito a mi lado… ¿por qué te fuiste?

Sin poderlo evitar, una silenciosa lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Y como en estas ocasiones ocurre, después de la primera lágrima, le siguió una segunda y luego una tercera… y las siguientes dos horas, Verónica estuvo llorando sola, como siempre.

Aquella noche no pudo seguir durmiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pese a que había sido nombrado por primera vez, alumno de las cuatro casas, Harry no podía dejar de sentir cierto apego por la casa de los leones. Era un poco caótico, sobre todo para los profesores, ya que cuando Harry acertaba alguna respuesta, debían de entregar los mismos puntos para todas las casas; excepto el profesor Snape, evidentemente. Ese hombre únicamente le entregaba puntos a Slytherin y de vez en cuando, por raro que pareciese, a Gryffindor.

-¿Y tú dónde crees que vas?

Harry se detuvo entre la sala y la puerta. La voz de Giliath había sonado en cierto modo autoritaria y Harry no estaba dispuesto a que la diosa se enfadara con él por una tontería.

-Ayer tenía que hablar con Snape, voy a verlo antes del desayuno –le contestó.

-¿Para qué quiere verte?

-No lo sé, quizá si se lo pregunto me lo diga –contestó Harry divertido-. ¿Puedo marcharme ya o tienes pensado venir conmigo? –Giliath entornó los ojos y lo miró como si estuviese considerando esa opción-. Estaba bromeando Giliath… Estoy bien, de verdad. Anoche dormí más de lo necesario y recuperé fuerzas. ¿Cómo está Erebor?

-Herido en su orgullo, pero bien –le contestó la mujer. Harry hizo una mueca-. Él no te guardará rencor por esto Harry, lo sabes.

-Bueno, la próxima vez que intente matarte, recuerda que no debes guardarme rencor –le contestó él sarcástico.

-Ainur…

-Lo sé, lo sé… él está bien, yo tenía que hacerlo, él se hubiera sentido muy mal si no lo hubiese dado todo…- hizo un ademán con la mano-… Pero no impide que me sienta fatal…

-Ainur… -esta vez el tono no era de advertencia, sino de comprensión. Pero Harry no estaba listo para que sintieran lástima de él.

-Voy a ver a Snape, nos vemos en el desayuno –se acercó rápido y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre –contestó el chico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocos eran los estudiantes que caminaban a aquellas horas por los pasillos. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione sería una de los que estarían en la biblioteca hojeando algún libro o repasando las clases que tendrían ese mismo día; y estaba prácticamente convencido de que Ron estaría con ella. No podía mentirse a sí mismo y decir que no los extrañaba, pero no podía olvidar lo que habían hecho y lo que querían seguir haciendo.

Había tomado la decisión de que él guiaría su vida, no los demás. Se había cansado de que todo el mundo lo tratase como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento y lo que una vez había sido protección, se había convertido en una garantía para poder destruir a Voldemort. Él no estaba dispuesto a que siguieran jugando de esa forma. No con él.

Giró la esquina pensando en todo aquello tan distraído que chocó con alguien. Gracias a su estabilidad y sus reflejos, ni se cayó ni dejó que la persona con la que había chocado terminase en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó por inercia.

-¡Mis libros!

La chica se soltó de las manos que la sostenían por los brazos y se arrodilló en el suelo para recoger los libros que se habían caído y estaban, para entonces, desparramados por el suelo.

-Perdona –se agachó junto a ella-. No te vi, iba distraído y…

-No pasa nada –ambos cogieron el mismo libro. Harry la miró por primera vez.

Era una chica más pequeña que él, catorce, quizá quince años. De voluptuosas formas escondidas tras un jersey de una talla superior a la que necesitaba, si no se equivocaba el chico. Llevaba el cabello largo, una trenza descansaba sobre su hombro derecho mientras que algunos mechones se escapaban de la parte superior de la cabeza, cayendo a ambos lados de su cara, enmarcándola. Unos ojos marrones y brillantes parecían estar escondidos detrás de unas gafas ovaladas de montura dorada. Pero sin ninguna duda, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la chica.

-Yo también iba distraída –dijo la chica sin perder la sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

-Tú eres la chica de la biblioteca –no era una pregunta, ella le sonrió en modo de respuesta-. No creía que nadie estuviera despierto a estas horas y por las mazmorras –bromeó el chico levantando el último libro -. _"Pociones avanzadas"_ –la miró enarcando una ceja.

Ella sonrió y le quitó el libro de las manos.

-Me gusta estudiar –se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca graciosa e infantil-. ¿Es algo malo?

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido por la expresión de la chica.

-Tengo que irme –anunció él-. De nuevo, siento haber chocado contigo.

-Gracias por evitar que me cayera –le agradeció ella caminando hacia el camino que había tomado Harry en un principio.

-De nada, un placer –le sonrió. El escudo de los leones se reflejó en el jersey de la chica cuando se retiró la trenza un segundo para colocarse bien la capa que llevaba.-¿Gryffindor?

Ella asintió orgullosa de su casa.

-No sabes quien soy ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación con cierto tono acusatorio y reprobatorio mezclado con la resignación y la obviedad-. No importa. Tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos, Potter.

Antes de que el chico pudiera pensar en algo que decirle, ella ya no estaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Despierta… Vamos Ron… despierta… tenemos que hablar…

El pelirrojo parpadeó ligeramente un par de veces. Esa voz… definitivamente no era la voz de un chico, pero él estaba en su dormitorio ¿verdad? Unos rizos enmarcaban un rostro dulce y unos ojos vivaces y curiosos lo miraban de reojo mientras cerraba las cortinas de la cama para tener un poco más de intimidad.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Hermione?

-Debemos hablar sobre Harry. Tú has pasado con él más tiempo que yo, debes saber algo…

-¿Qué quieres que sepa?

-No lo sé, Ron –le contestó ella-. Pero debemos buscar su punto débil. Harry no es una persona fría, nunca lo ha sido, ni puede serlo, no forma parte de él –analizó la chica mirando al pelirrojo que bostezaba-. Debe de haber algo a lo que aún sigue aferrado, algo de lo que no se quiera desprender y nosotros conozcamos…

-¿Algo a lo que sigue aferrado? Pues como no te refieras a su relación de odio con Malfoy –dijo con cinismo e ironía el chico. Hermione le dedicó una de sus miradas de advertencia-. De acuerdo, de acuerdo… espera que piense…

Pero no había nada. No había nada a lo que Harry pudiera haberse aferrado. Ellos. Ellos eran su único anclaje de verdad en el mundo y él mismo les había indicado que ya no eran bienvenidos a su lado. Dumbledore, la Orden, los profesores… ninguno de ellos entraba ya en la vida de Harry porque ellos mismos se habían buscado el no entrar en ella…

-Tiene que haber algo… -insistía Hermione.

-Asúmelo Hermione; Harry Potter no tiene puntos débiles… no puede seguir aferrado a algo sin desprenderse porque nunca ha tenido nada a lo que aferrarse…

Y como si una luz se hubiese encendido en la cabeza de Hermione, sus ojos brillaron. Ron la miró receloso; conocía aquella expresión en el rostro de la muchacha y sólo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

-Eso es Ron… Ya sé cual es el punto débil de Harry… -Ron la miró sin comprender y ella suspiró-. De Harry Potter –aclaró haciendo especial hincapié en el apellido de Harry.

-Su familia… sus padres… -susurró Ron. Hermione asintió-. A pesar de no haberlos conocido, Harry nunca ha olvidado su recuerdo…

-Exacto. ¿Y quién era quien mejor conocía a los padres de Harry y sigue vivo?

Ron miró a la chica.

-Remus –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que hablar con él… quizá él pueda lograr que Harry vuelva a confiar en nosotros.

-Pero Remus ya dejó claro que estaría de parte de Harry, ¿lo has olvidado? –le preguntó Ron.

-Hay que intentarlo todo Ron –lo miró determinada-. Absolutamente todo lo que esté en nuestras manos. No podemos fallarle a la orden y no podemos fallarle a Dumbledore; es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Nos vemos en el desayuno, tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

Ron consiguió asentir aún medio dormido cuando la chica salió de su cama y salió del cuarto.

-Si es lo mejor que podemos hacer… ¿por qué me siento tan mal?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala, mientras su mente repasaba el sueño que lo había visitado aquella misma noche. La voz de su linaje, la voz de Elea, había inundado sus recuerdos y lo había obligado a ver lo que tenía delante.

"_Bestias míticas alejadas de sus tierras de forma injusta y propicia para nosotros; ellas tienen el poder, el conocimiento de lo que pasó hace miles de años. Ella, sólo una de ellas, la más antigua de todas, puede reconocer la presencia de mi magia, pues el colgante contiene una gota de su sangre"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella era la única aula en la que los estudiantes no entraban si no era por obligación. Severus Snape era consciente de ello y también de que el temor a aquella aula estaba por extensión a él mismo. Durante años se había ganado a pulso el título de profesor más odiado de Hogwarts y pese a que no estaba muy orgulloso de ello, sabía que era lo mejor para los alumnos; mostrarse frío delante de ellos era lo mejor que podía hacer. Los demás profesores ya los consentían demasiado, así que alguien tenía que mantenerles los pies sobre la tierra y, por suerte o por desgracia, era a él a quien le había tocado aquel papel.

Se había sorprendido al escuchar como el sombrero seleccionador nombraba las cuatro casas para situar a Potter, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no debería de haberse sorprendido, después de todo, era Potter, y para el chico, aquel apellido siempre había significado problemas pese a que no los buscara.

La frialdad del muchacho había sido lo que más le había sorprendido. Había alardeado sobre sus conocimientos de pociones cuando en cualquier otro momento hubiese intentado pasar desapercibido; hubiese aguantado un par de insultos humillantes e hirientes que él mismo se habría encargado de decirle y después se hubiese marchado de clase. Pero no. Aquel Harry Potter no sólo había contestado con arrogancia a la pregunta de él, sin equivocarse a la hora de adivinar de qué poción se trataba… más que eso, lo había disfrutado. Había visto el brillo en sus ojos mientras miraba a Granger y a Draco… Había visto el brillo de la superioridad en sus ojos verdes.

Algo lo había cambiado. Desde que lo había visto en la orden, se había dado cuenta de ello. Algo había cambiado en él y no sabía si era para bien o para mal, simplemente, había cambiado. Había escuchado de su exhibición involuntaria en clase de defensa no mágica, y había sido testigo de las miradas de reproche que el chico le había lanzado al director durante las comidas y las cenas, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas que los profesores le dirigían al muchacho por haberse saltado las clases.

Por supuesto que podía saltárselas, ya estaba graduado y con excelentes notas, pero si de verdad quería pasar por un estudiante más, debería de hacerlo mejor. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba él por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Potter?

Un suave toque en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-Adelante –gruñó.

-Perdone profesor, pero ayer no pude venir –dijo Harry entrando en el aula-. ¿Le dieron mi mensaje?

-Sí, me dijeron que era demasiado importante para que pudiera venir a reunirse conmigo, señor Potter –le dijo con tono hiriente y seco.

Harry sonrió.

-Entonces, supongo que lo habrá entendido –se sentó en uno de los pupitres de forma informal, con un pie en el suelo y la otra pierna suspendida en el aire-. ¿Qué quería?

-En realidad son dos cosas –Harry lo miró sorprendido y no era para menos; hacía menos de tres meses que lo consideraba demasiado poca cosa para dirigirse a hablar con él y de repente le llamaba para dos cosas. Él también se habría sorprendido-. Necesito a algunos de mis mejores estudiantes para que me ayuden a elaborar pociones; entre las reuniones con el Lord, la orden y las clases, no tengo el tiempo suficiente – Harry enarcó una ceja-. Por supuesto, jamás habría recurrido a usted dado su torpe conocimiento en pociones, pero ahora está entre los cinco mejores alumnos dado su nuevo nivel intelectual. ¿aceptaría?

Harry sopesó la propuesta unos segundos. Miró a Snape. ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba a él?

-¿Quién más formaría parte del grupo?

-Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkinson y usted si acepta, claro, de sexto curso–informó el profesor-. No hay muchos que posean el don de hacer una poción sin destruirla por completo –añadió en un tono que a Harry le pareció resignado cuando éste enarcó una ceja curioso-. Hay una chica en Gryffindor de cuarto que seguramente también será informada, aunque primero tengo que hablar con ella en cuanto me de una respuesta se lo comunicaré.

Había algo que no encajaba en aquello. Snape jamás había ofrecido ese tipo de cosas a los alumnos, era de los que prefería no dormir durante cinco días para que nadie tuviera ninguna excusa para entrar en su despacho y mucho menos en su laboratorio, alegando que ninguno de sus alumnos poseía el conocimiento necesario; y ahora de repente, ¿cinco alumnos sí poseían ese conocimiento?

Además, Parkinson no era una experta en pociones, se defendía bastante bien, de acuerdo, pero únicamente porque memorizaba los ingredientes; y no conocía a esa chica de Gryffindor, aunque dudaba que hubiera alguien en la torre de los leones capaz de no aborrecer a Snape y no ser la causa injustificada de una buena pérdida de puntos dada la manía que el hombre parecía tener a los Gryffindors.

Tenía que admitir, por mucho que le pesara, que tanto Zabinni como Malfoy estaban capacitados para ese trabajo, ambos eran muy buenos en ese terreno, seguramente porque sus padres los habían mantenido con un tutor privado desde que habían cumplido los cinco años.

-¿Sabe? Creo que me está ocultando algo –lo miró sonriente-. Y últimamente no me gusta que me oculten nada… Así que o me dice el verdadero motivo por el que desea que sea su ayudante o desaparezco de este aula en menos de lo que usted puede tardar en decir "hipógrifo bárbaro".

Snape miró a Harry y el chico tuvo la sensación por unos minutos de que lo echaría de allí utilizando alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables o algún hechizo digno de un Slytherin. Pero se equivocó.

Severus Sanpe lo miró de forma pensativa y sonrió.

-Necesito tener controlados a Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkinson –le contestó llanamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sus padres pertenecen al círculo interno del Señor Oscuro –Harry estuvo tentando a gritarle que dijera su nombre, que no por eso iba a aparecer detrás de él para matarlo, pero se contuvo.

-¿Y eso es una noticia nueva? –preguntó sarcástico.

-No, pero quizá le interese saber señor Potter, que ninguno de estos tres estudiantes quiere pertenecer al círculo del Señor Oscuro –Harry parpadeó; eso sí que era una noticia-. De echo, he tenido que habituar sus habitaciones para que ningún miembro de Slytherin quiera causarles un accidente –dijo remarcando la palabra "accidente".

-¿Me está pidiendo que los vigile y los cuide?

-Le estoy pidiendo que no deje que tres adolescentes sigan el camino oscuro únicamente porque sus padres así lo han decidido.

-¿Por qué me pide esto a mí? Sabe perfectamente el tipo de relación que Malfoy y yo llevamos desde que nos conocimos.

-Por eso lo hago. Draco jamás pensaría que usted lo esté vigilando para ayudarme a mí a ayudarlo.

-¿Es consciente del trato que sus Slytherins me han dado a mí durante todos estos años? ¿Es consciente de ello?

Severus vio la ira reflejada en los ojos de Potter y no lo culpó por ello. Conocía perfectamente a sus chicos, sabía hasta dónde podían llegar y lo que podían hacer para complacer a sus padres y sentirse, aunque fuera por unos segundos, unos instantes, merecedores de la atención que sus padres no les dedicaban. Sabía que no era la mejor actitud a tomar, pero no podía sancionarlos ni castigarlos por hacer lo que se suponía que los demás esperaban que hicieran, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y también soy consciente de que soy yo quien se lo está pidiendo, Potter y entendería perfectamente que no quisiera hacerlo –añadió.

-¿Por qué? –insistió el chico-. ¿Por qué me lo pide a mí?

-Porque el año pasado vi la clase de vida que lleva con sus parientes muggles.

-Llevaba –corrigió el chico-, le recuerdo que ahora yo vivo mi propia vida.

-Llevaba con sus tíos muggles –aceptó el profesor su corrección-, y porque sé que no le desea a nadie vivir una vida llena de miedo, oscuridad, encerrado en una jaula de oro, desde luego, pero encerrado después de todo.

-¿Ha hablado ya con ellos? –Snape negó-. Así que primero quería asegurarse de tener al domador antes de conseguir las fieras, ¿cierto?

-Buena comparación, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba una igual –sonrió el profesor-. Sí, tiene razón.

-¿Qué tendría que hacer?

-Nada. Sólo prestar atención a lo que dicen. El Señor Oscuro está convocando a nuevos miembros para su iniciación y sé que Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabinni son tres de los elegidos. Una vez realizada la iniciación no hay vuelta atrás –dijo mientras se tocaba distraídamente su brazo izquierdo.

-Quiere que les espíe –afirmó Harry.

Snape se encogió de hombros.

-Quiero que recopile información y luego me la dé en caso de que lo encuentre necesario. No se equivoque Potter, no soy Albus.

-Supongo que no esperará que nos hagamos amigos ¿verdad? –dijo Harry con una media sonrisa después de procesar la información recibida.

-Eso sería pedir un imposible, Potter… Hace muchos años que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor dejaron de poder ser amigos.

-¿Acaso alguna vez pudieron serlo?

-Tú deberías saberlo… -le dijo serio y frío.

Harry recordó lo que Remus le había contado. Cathy. La novia de Sirius, la mejor amiga de su madre Lily. Le pareció ver la sombra de la nostalgia en los ojos fríos de Snape pero no dijo nada.

-Acepto –asintió el chico-. Nadie quiere tener más enemigos y yo menos que nadie –le confesó con una media sonrisa-. ¿Eso era todo?

Snape asintió.

-Muy bien. Adiós.

-Severus –Harry se giró extrañado-. Dado que sólo eres estudiante oficialmente, sólo debes llamarme profesor cuando estemos en clase oficialmente. Esa era la otra cosa que quería pedirte –añadió al ver el gesto de extrañeza en el rostro del chico.

Harry lo miró desconfiado.

-¿Está planeando algo, profesor? ¿Pretende que confíe en usted después de todos estos años?

Severus sonrió.

-No, sólo pensé que te gustaría llamarme como una vez me llamó tu madre. –le contestó mirándolo.

-Con todos mis respetos, no creo que esté preparado para llamar Severus al profesor que me ha odiado durante seis años –le contestó sonriendo de forma sarcástica.

-Comprendo.

-Pero si algún día puedo hacerlo, será el primero en saberlo, Snape –le sonrió.

-Buenos días, señor Potter.

-Buenos días, profesor Snape.

Un nuevo chico fue arrastrado desde la mazmorra hacia el exterior, siete minutos más tarde, un grito desgarrador rompió de nuevo el silencio que Dimbar tenía a su alrededor. Con el ceño fruncido se giró hacia Serest, a quien había acogido como su mentor sin saber bien por qué; quizá era por el aspecto sereno que el dios adulto siempre parecía tener, o por su aura que irradiaba paz y tranquilidad, o quizá era simplemente porque cuando hablaba con él se sentía menos solo de lo que estaba.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Buscan el colgante de Elea –contestó Serest en un susurro para que nadie más ajeno a ellos dos pudiese escuchar la conversación.

-¿El colgante de Elea? Creí que se había extinguido… que había desaparecido.

-Mucha gente cree eso… -concordó Serest con una divertida sonrisa-… pero no fue así… el colgante de Elea se fundió y pasó a formar parte del alma de uno de los naryns de más confianza de Elea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando Elea se vio perseguida, sabiendo que pronto la alcanzarían y destruirían su colgante para destruir su poder, mandó a uno de sus más fieles vasallos a ocultar el colgante en un lugar seguro… pero la corrupción de los naryns era interminable y éste, en cuestión, quiso poseer el poder del colgante de Elea.

-¿Intentó robarlo?

-Intentó poseerlo, que es distinto –le corrigió Serest-. El colgante de Ela, igual que el de Lahntra, contenía parte del poder de la diosa; el naryn enamorado de Elea, pensó que si conseguía dominar el poder del colgante y se apoderaba de él, Elea lo aceptaría como su amante… Se equivocó… El poder de Elea era demasiado grande para un naryn.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El colgante, la magia y el poder que había allí dentro destruyeron el colgante, fundiéndolo con el propio cuerpo del naryn… el colgante se encuentra dentro de su alma, siendo parte de él.

-¿Estás diciendo que alguien posee el colgante de Elea y no lo sabe?

Serest sonrió.

-No es eso exactamente. Todos los poseedores del colgante de Elea tienen un guardián designado por su antecesor… el guardián sabe quién posee el colgante.

Dimbar iba a preguntarle algo más pero la puerta de la celda se abrió de nuevo y dos encapuchados entraron y tomaron a uno de los chicos cercanos a donde estaba él. El chico suspiró cansado sabiendo que no volvería a ver a aquel muchacho y pensó que quizá sonaba algo egoísta pero era mejor que fuese a otro y no a él a quien le tocase morir aquella noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué te ha pedido qué?

Harry miró a su siempre clamado ex profesor de Defensa mientras se servía en su plato unas tortitas con sirope de chocolate y dejaba que Erebor le pusiera un poco de café en su taza.

-Gracias –se dirigió a Erebor que le contestó con una sonrisa-. Ya lo has oído, que sea el niñero de Malfoy, Zabinny y Park..

-Ya lo he oído, lo que no entiendo es el motivo –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiere que se alíen con Voldemort –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Supongo que les tiene cierto aprecio.

Remus no contestó inmediatamente, se limitó a tomar un bollo de chocolate de su plato y a morder un trozo para tragarlo. Giliath vio en sus ojos un atisbo de duda y notó como el lobo protector de Remus quería salir a la luz para proteger a su lobezno.

-Por cierto Erebor, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Adelante –contestó el dios sirviéndose un poco más de café en su propia taza después de ofrecerle a Giliath-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Recuerdas lo torpe que era en pociones? –el dios sonrió de manera soñadora y burlona mientras recordaba lo mucho que le había costado que Harry entendiera las propiedades de todos y cada uno de los ingredientes que conformaban las pociones y la facilidad que tenía de hacer explotar los calderos u obtener una poción no deseada.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue todo un reto para mí enseñarte –le guiñó un ojo a Remus que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-James nunca fue bueno en pociones –aseguró el licántropo bebiendo de su propia taza y mirando a Harry-, Sirius y yo solíamos hacer el doble de pociones y nos turnábamos para entregar una redoma haciéndola pasar por la de James, aunque yo me encargaba de las sencillas, Sirius era el mejor en pociones… –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo aprobó… -James Potter, merodeador, seguro que tenía sus trucos. Remus lo miró con un divertido brillo y Harry pensó que seguramente él conocía esos trucos; no le dio importancia, al contrario, le divirtió saber que su padre había sido de esa manera. Se giró hacia Erebor-. No importa, ya me lo contarás algún día –Remus lanzó una suave carcajada que Giliath acompañó dulcemente y Derin apoyó con una sonrisa ladeada- ¿Y si te dijera que hay alguien peor que yo en pociones, podrías ayudarlo a mejorar?

Erebor lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quién?

-Neville –contestó Harry sin darle mucha importancia-. Es el chico que…

-De acuerdo –se encogió de hombros. Harry lo miró-. Creo que es una de las pocas personas de este castillo que merece ser ayudado Ainur. ¿Lo verás hoy? –Harry asintió y Erebor pareció meditarlo unos segundos-. Dile que venga diez minutos antes de nuestra clase al aula, hablaré con él para ponerme de acuerdo.

-Gracias Erebor –le contestó Harry.

-No tienes por qué darlas Ainur. Después de todo, ese chico parece tener un aura…

-Es el otro –dijo Harry volviendo su rostro frío y duro. Giliath lo miró.

-¿Neville es el otro bebé que podría haber sufrido la profecía?

Remus no se asombró de que Giliath pronunciase el nombre de Voldemort con tanta ligereza, pese a su apariencia fina y delicada, estaba seguro de que la mujer era mucho más poderosa de lo que quería hacerles creer a todos, incluido a él.

-Sí. Supongo que por eso…

-La lanza lo escogió a él –dijo Derin interrumpiendo la conversación. Harry lo miró-. La lanza que tú dejaste porque no te gustó, lo escogió a él –dijo.

-Es bastante sorprendente que una de las armas que tú dejaste, seleccionara también a ese chico.

-Quizá es sólo por el contacto que tuvo con Voldemort –dijo despreocupadamente Remus. Los comensales de la mesa lo miraron-. Bueno, él también estuvo en peligro, y es de todos sabido que estuvo muy cerca de la magia negra cuando era pequeño…

-Habrá que vigilarlo… -susurró Erebor mirando a Giliath que asintió en silencio.

-No –dijo Harry-. Nadie vigilará a Neville, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ainur…

-Es un buen chico, incapaz de guardar secretos a sus amigos, y el único que probablemente sea sincero conmigo, así que nadie va a vigilarlo… ya hay suficientes espías espiando en este colegio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Como quieras, Ainur –contestó Giliath.

-¿Erebor? –el hombre asintió-. Derin –incluso Remus notó el tono de advertencia que había en la voz de Harry. Derin asintió en silencio pese a demostrar con un gruñido que no le hacía mucha gracia-. De acuerdo, ahora, ¿desayunamos tranquilos?

Jamás debería de haber dicho eso.

Siete lechuzas entraron en el comedor a través de una de las ventanas y dejaron caer sobre el regazo de Harry siete cartas distintas, todas ellas metidas en sobre de colores pasteles y decoradas con ridículos corazones que cerraban los sobre.

-¿Qué diablos…

-Admiradoras –dijo Remus tomando una de las cartas y mirando el sobre-. Nosotros recibimos de estás bastantes durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, sobre todo Sirius… creo que recibía unas cinco cada día –le palmeó la espalda afectuosamente-. Felicidades, lo has superado, tú tienes siete.

El muchacho decidió ignorar las ganas de fulminar a Remus con la mirada. Harry miró las cartas, alzó la vista y las fijó en los estudiantes que lo miraban. Suspiró, tomó las cartas y las guardó en los bolsillos interiores de su túnica.

-Al menos no las quemaste –dijo divertido Erebor. Harry le dedicó una mirada intensa y Remus rió.

-Espera que lleguemos a la sala común… -dijo Harry.

-No lo harás –contestó Giliath ligeramente ofendida-. Contestarás cada una de esas cartas, Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque al menos esas chicas tienen derecho a saber que no son correspondidas –le dijo seriamente-. Nadie merece tener que hacerse falsas esperanzas sólo porque tú decidas que así debe ser.

-Está bien, lo he entendido; les contestaré, ¿de acuerdo? –Derin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de su compañero de batalla sentado contestando con frases cursis. Harry se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió con malicia-. ¿Os he dicho que está permitido que los profesores también reciban cartas como estas?

Remus sonrió al ver la satisfacción en el rostro de Giliath, el rostro relajado de Erebor y el ceño fruncido que contrastaba con el ligero rubor que había adquirido la cara de Derin. Miró a Harry y el chico sonrió satisfecho.

-Igual que tu padre… -le sonrió. Harry le devolvió el gesto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podía sentir la respiración del reptil cerca de su nuca. Jamás había aprendido a superar el miedo que le tenía a las serpientes, a Nagini en particular; resultaba irónico que el reptil que había representado su casa en Hogwarts y regía ahora su vida, le produje tanto miedo como asquerosidad.

El cuerpo viscoso de Nagini se desenroscó de entre sus piernas mientras él permanecía con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados intentando no ver el rastro que la serpiente dejaba en él cuando se deslizaba entre su túnica de seda, la más cara.

-Has vuelto a fallar, Lucius –dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad.

-Creí que esta vez sí era la familia, mi Lord –se intentó disculpar Lucius Malfoy-. La niña era descendiente de…

-¡Basta! –gritó Voldemmort interrumpiéndolo-. Dijiste que hallarías la daga oscura y no la has encontrado todavía, ¿cierto?

Lucius tragó con cierta dificultad debido a que tenía la garganta reseca. No contestó de inmediato. Gran error. Voldemort lo apuntó con su varita y murmuró un "cruccio" lo bastante fuerte para demostrarle a Malfoy quien ordenaba allí, lo bastante débil para que el hombre no se desmayara en aquel momento.

-Me gusta que me contesten cuando hago una pregunta –dijo fríamente-. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí… mi Lord… -consiguió decir entre respiraciones agitadas el hombre sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo.

-Necesito que me encuentres esa daga Lucius –le ordenó.

Lucius, permaneció arrodillado aún cuando escuchó como su Señor se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia él con pasos firmes y seguros. Uno de sus huesudos dedos se posó en el mentón del hombre que se apresuró a alzar la cabeza para responder a la muda orden de Voldemort de que lo mirara. Él era uno de los pocos privilegiados que podía hacer tal cosa y únicamente cuando él lo ordenaba.

-Es de suma importancia –empezó a decir Voldemort-, que me consigas la daga oscura, Lucius. Sólo ella puede acabar definitivamente con la vida de Potter y conseguir de ese modo la lágrima de Lahntra que me conducirá al colgante de Elea.

-Sí, mi señor.

-La daga busca de forma inconsciente a su enemigo y únicamente impide que logre su objetivo su guardiana; así que la daga oscura debe de estar cerca de Potter, ¿me estás entendiendo?

-¿En Hogwarts, mi Lord?

Lo que parecía haber querido ser una sonrisa satisfactoria se convirtió en el rostro de Voldemort en una mueca sin sentido, escalofriante y aterradora.

-En Hogwarts, Lucius. Ocúpate de que tu hijo lo investigue y esté atento ¿de acuerdo? Él es uno de los que están mejor situados para observar Hogwarts desde dentro.

-¿Puedo preguntar quienes son los otros?

Una mirada furiosa le hizo darse cuenta de que había cometido un error. Estaba cuestionando la decisión de Voldemort. No obstante, Voldemort pareció no querer tomar represalias contra él por pasar la línea de lo impertinente.

-Puedes hacerlo Lucius, pero no esperes que te conteste –le dijo frío-. Sólo debes saber que están en tan buena posición como tu hijo para desempeñar esta misión, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, mi Señor –se inclinó de nuevo ante él bajando la cabeza "Blaise y Pansy" fueron los primeros nombres que se le pasó por la cabeza a Lucius, después de todo, el Señor Oscuro había insistido en que ellos tres pasaran la prueba de su iniciación con la mayor prontitud posible.

-Sigue buscándola, Lucius. Quiero esa daga y la quiero ¡ya!- Lucius asintió en silencio y Voldemort lo miró fijamente-. Retírrate ya.

Lucius obedeció mientras en su cabeza iba planeando el modo de avisarle a Draco que vigilara a Potter. Voldemort se sentó en su butaca de nuevo. Nagini se enroscó a sus pies y se elevó sobre su viscoso cuerpo para quedar a la altura de los ojos de su amo.

-Pronto, mi pequeña… Necesitamos ese colgante para abrir el portal de los naryns… Ganándome sus súbditos, la ganaré a ella… y el control sobre este mundo será insignificante con el control sobre los dioses.

Nagini siseó a modo de respuesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Y la magia de Elea provocó que el colgante se desintegrara y junto a él, el cuerpo del naryn que lo custodiaba y faltó a su promesa de no tocarlo. Y el cofre quedó vacío. Y la esencia del colgante de Elea traspasó las barreras del tiempo y el espacio y se refugió en el corazón oscuro de un mortal._

_Y cuando llegue el momento, el colgante resurgirá de ese cuerpo, clamando por la vida de su enemiga, y terminando con la vida de su depositario"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó el capítulo. Espero que todos recordeis que los personajes excepto los creados por mi son de Rowling, y que recordeis también que estoy en examenes, así que no puedo contestar los reviews con la prontitud a la que estais acostumbrados, lo siento chicos, tendreis que esperar un poco.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo; vuestros comentarios, ya sabeis donde teneis que dejarlos.**

**Un besito y cuidaos; nos leemos pronto!**

**En el proximo capitulo…**

-¿Seré yo solo, profesor? –preguntó Harry.

-La señorita Ollivers de cuarto curso de Gryffindor estará con usted.

-¿Cuarto curso? ¿Va a dejar que una chica de Gryffindor y Potter verifiquen unas pociones hechas por nosotros?

-Me ha pedido que haga algo

-¿Algo peligroso?

_-Ten cuidado al regresar. Hasta dentro de cuatro meses, Cathy._

_-Hasta dentro de cuatro meses, Severus._

-¿Algo agradable? ¿Crees que puede pensar en algo agradable cuando un bicho de

menos de medio metro quiere devorarla?

-La próxima vez trae otra cosa ¿quieres Hagrid? No quiero enfrentarme a uno de estos en cada clase.

-No creo que Severus entregara a Ainur nunca, Remus.

-No Neville, no está enfadada… Está frustrada y furiosa –le dijo intentando no reír.

-¿Qué noticias me traes, Lucius?

-Mi Señor, han encontrado a su líder. McAlister la ha convencido de que una alianza con nosotros sería lo más indicado.

-¿Cambiar sus recuerdos?

-Sólo levemente –concordó Albus

"Es lo mejor para Harry. Es lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarlo. Es lo que tenemos que hacer"


	12. Pide ayuda y te la prestaré

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, como sabeis, estos personajes son de J.K. Rowling, excepto los dioses que son míos (jejejeje :D)**

**En fin, sabeis también que estoy de examenes y que no puedo contestar vuestros reviews de momento, pero leo todos y cada uno de los que me llegan, a ver, algunas de las cosas que puedo decir en general porque me las habeis dicho varias personas…**

**Tengo que darle la enhorabuena a Alteia, porque ha averiguado algo bastante importante (supongo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando, no? ) Muchos habeis sugerido que Verónica será la pareja de Harry… es posible, aunque hasta dentro de unos capítulos… en fin… ya lo veréis :p Además, alguien me preguntó que qué diablos pinta Draco en todo esto… Bueno, lo averiguaréis pronto… sólo os puedo decir que no le quiteis el ojo de encima porque tendrá un papel importante (después de todo, Draco es un personaje que me encanta y por más que intento no ponerlo en mis fics, siempre acaba apareciendo ¬¬ No sé como lo hace!)**

**Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy…**

**Nos vemos al final del capitulo de acuerdo?**

**Que os divirtáis leyendo, un besito!**

CAPITULO 11: Pide ayuda y te la prestaré

"_Harry frunció el ceño. No podía hacerlo. Llevaba más de una hora sentado, intentando sentir el aura de Giliath y era incapaz de hacerlo. Abrió los ojos con frustración y se encontró con la mirada alegre y dulce de su guardiana._

_-¿Todo bien?_

_-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? No puedo hacerlo… -la miró desconfiado-. ¿Estáis seguros de que yo soy el descendiente de Lahntra? –añadió bromeando._

_Giliath le sonrió._

_-Si eres el hijo de Lily, sí –le contestó la diosa bromeando con él-. A ver, ¿dónde te atascas?_

_-En todo –contestó el chico sinceramente-. Soy incapaz de expandir mi aura y mucho menos buscar la tuya… es como si hubiese una pared que me impide atravesar nada que vaya más allá de mi propia aura…_

_-¿Una pared? –Giliath frunció el ceño cuando él asintió-. Déjame ver… Dame tus manos._

_Harry estiró sus brazos hacia la diosa que tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Harry notó una calidez extrema rodeándolo, no solo sus manos, si no todo su cuerpo; era como estar dentro de una burbuja donde el clima era simplemente perfecto. Siempre que estaba con Giliath se sentía igual; cálido, arropado, tranquilo y sosegado. Se preguntó en silencio si aquel era el carácter de una madre hacia un hijo._

_-Tienes demasiados recuerdos dolorosos Ainur… -le sonrió la diosa soltándole las manos. Harry frunció el ceño-. No puedes encontrar mi aura porque no quieres desprenderte de la tuya._

_-¿Qué?_

_La mujer rió divertida ante la mirada confusa de Harry._

_-Tu aura te protege, cuando intentas expandirla para buscar la mía, tus recuerdos tristes y dolorosos hacen que tu aura no quiera despegarse de ti para protegerte –le intentó explicar la diosa-… ella funciona como un escudo para ti; si alguien te ataca, tu aura devolverá el ataque, pero si no puedes deshacerte de tus recuerdos…_

_-… mi aura no atacará ni buscará porque se quedará a mi lado para protegerme…-ella lo miró asintiendo y él resopló resignado-. ¡Estupendo! –dijo con fingida alegría cargada de ironía-. ¿Y cómo se supone que tengo que librarme de mis recuerdos tristes si son los únicos que tengo?_

_-Despídete de ellos –dijo con simpleza la mujer._

_-¿De quién?_

_-De tus recuerdos –Harry la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Giliath le sonrió antes de continuar hablando-. Hace doscientos años –Harry frunció el ceño, aún le costaba asimilar que doscientos años para los dioses era muy poco tiempo para ellos-, mi prometido murió._

_-Lo siento –dijo automáticamente Harry._

_-¿Por qué? Tú no tuviste la culpa –le contestó ella sonriendo-. ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

_-Porque es lo que se suele hacer… -musitó Harry._

_-Estoy segura de que él está en un lugar mejor –le sonrió-. El caso, es que estuve una temporada alicaída y deprimida, sin aceptar las miradas de los demás, ni sus palabras de apoyo… ni siquiera Stell pudo sacarme de la oscuridad en la que me había sumido voluntariamente y sin darme cuenta… -sonrió con cierta tristeza característica de la nostalgia del pasado-… Pero entonces, alguien llegó y me dijo: "despídete de su recuerdo, los dos podréis continuar con vuestra vida"_

_-¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Me pasé todo el día en el templete, el que a ti tanto te gusta –el chico sonrió-; recordé todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que él había estado a mi lado, sus sonrisas, sus miradas, sus caricias, sus palabras, su voz… absolutamente todo… y cuando pude imaginarlo frente a mí, de pie, como si nunca hubiera muerto, le sonreí y le dije a ese recuerdo "es hora de que te deje libre… no me olvides"_

_-¿Y luego?_

_-Luego… te parecerá extraño, pero por un instante reconocí el aura de él junto a la mía, acariciándome y jugando con mis cabellos; un dulce sabor se apoderó de mis labios, como si alguien me hubiese besado dejando un sabor a melocotón –le sonrió al chico que parecía bastante avergonzado por aquella charla inusual-. Y sus recuerdos tristes se marcharon Ainur, me quedé con la alegría de haberlo conocido y la suerte de haberlo amado y de haber sido amada por él…_

_-¿Y qué sugieres que…_

_-Sugiero que medites –rió suavemente; el chico aún no dominaba la meditación y practicarla aún le costaba bastante-. Que deseches tus recuerdos malos, tristes o dolorosos, todos aquellos recuerdos a los que te sientas apegado y de los que quieres que alguien venga a protegerte… suéltalos, y liberaos… tus recuerdos y tú, Ainur –le aclaró antes de que él dijera nada. La diosa lo besó en la frente y se levantó-. Cuando estés listo, vendré a buscarte._

_Harry estuvo tentado a preguntarlo cómo sabría cuándo estaría listo para ir a buscarlo, pero recordó que una vez Erebor le había dicho que los guardianes siempre sabían donde y como estaban sus protegidos, así que cambió la pregunta con rapidez._

_-¿Quién fue? –quiso saber-¿Quién te dio ese consejo?_

_Giliath le sonrió antes de contestar._

_-Lily Evans… tu madre"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rumor del comportamiento que Harry había tenido con Hermione el día anterior en los pasillos con Malfoy había, como todos los rumores de Hogwarts, pasado de boca en boca hasta que todos y cada uno de los alumnos, profesores, fantasmas y cuadros, se habían enterado de lo ocurrido.

Eso había provocado varias reacciones. Por una parte, los profesores miraban de forma crítica y reprobatoria a Harry Potter, todos se preguntaban dónde estaba el niño que una vez había entrado en el Gran Comedor asustado y mirándolo todo con ojos abiertos por primera vez y ninguno encontraba la respuesta; únicamente Albus parecía entender la actitud que el chico había tomado pero por más que lo miraban y le pedían una explicación, el director se negaba en rotundo a decir nada alegando que eran motivos personales del chico. Unicamente el profesor Severus Snape parecía no tener ninguna queja contra él, lo cual alertó bastante más a los profesores y es que era de todos sabido que el profesor Snape y Harry Potter mantenían una particular encrucijada en la que se herían y se dificultaban las cosas tanto como podían.

Los alumnos por su parte, parecían divididos; por un lado estaban los que admiraban al nuevo Harry y su aire indiferente y gélido que parecía embobar a las chicas y hacer que los chicos quisieran unirse a él en un falso intento por ganar popularidad; por otro lado, todos aquellos que habían conocido al tímido Harry parecían reacios a aceptar al nuevo y, literalmente, huían de él en los pasillos, en las comidas, en las clases y en los terrenos; si en un principio creían que de ese modo Harry se sentiría solo y que volvería a ser el de antes, se equivocaron completamente. A Harry no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que dijeran de él.

Pocos eran los que se habían dado cuenta de que los cuadros más antiguos de Hogwarts lo miraban con atención y casi un mudo respeto cuando pasaba junto a ellos, saludándolo formalmente y los pocos que se habían dado cuenta de ello, lo acarreaban al hecho de que la mirada verde y fría de Harry hacía temblar a cualquiera.

Por eso, cuando aquella mañana entró en la mazmorra número siete y se sentó en primera fila, desafiando a cualquiera que quisiera sentarse a su lado, los Slytherin y Gryffindor que compartían la clase ahogaron un grito cuando vieron a Neville Longbotton entrar en el aula y sentarse a su lado. Por unos segundos temieron quedarse sin Neville, pero se sorprendieron cuando Harry le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa al chico tímido que le correspondió.

-Buenos días Harry.

-Buenos días Neville. Tenía que hablar contigo –miró a su alrededor y notó las miradas de los demás sobre ellos. Rodó los ojos-. ¿Qué esperáis? ¿Creéis que voy a matarlo con todos vosotros como testigos? –un leve rumor de alivio se escuchó por el aula, pero Harry decidió jugar un poco más con ello-. Si lo hiciera, después tendría que mataros a todos para que no me delatarais.

Neville, pese a todo pronóstico, sonrió ante la respuesta del chico.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –le preguntó el chico.

-Erebor me ha pedido que estés en el aula de DCAO diez minutos antes de que empiece la próxima clase, para poneros de acuerdo sobre las clases particulares de pociones –añadió al ver que Neville había palidecido y estaba ya intentando recordar si había hecho algo que había causado que un profesor quisiera verlo.

-Vaya… gracias Harry –dijo visiblemente aliviado.

-No tienes por qué, tú me ayudaste a mí –le sonrió de forma tranquila-. Gracias por la lista… ¿te costó mucho?

-No, sólo me tomaron por loco un par de veces –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero dada mi excentricidad nadie dijo nada.

Harry observó que el chico se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo y sonrió.

-Hablando de eso, ¿sabes quién es Verónica Ollivers? De cuarto curso.

-¿Ollivers? –frunció el ceño en un intento de recordar-. Sí. Es una chica bastante rarita, siempre está leyendo, casi no habla con los chicos de la torre –se encogió de hombros-. Estoy seguro que tú también has debido verla…

Harry sonrió con culpabilidad.

-Bueno, no es que mis años en Hogwarts hayan sido muy tranquilos… Apenas he hablado con los chicos de nuestro curso –le sonrió. Neville se sonrojó avergonzado al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.-. No importa Neville, en serio; tengo que hablar con esa chica.

-Yo podría…

La puerta se cerró con un gran golpe y Harry rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué Snape siempre tenía que inculcar miedo en los estudiantes de ese modo?

-Abran sus libros por la página doscientos cincuenta y cuatro y veamos si pueden elaborar una simple poción adormidera… -miró a Neville entrecerrando sus ojos, a lo que el chico intentó encogerse en su asiento-… sin destrozar mi aula. ¿Ha entendido Longbotton?

-Sí profesor Snape –dijo débilmente el chico.

-Bien. Potter, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabinni, acérquense a mi mesa, rápido.

Los aludidos se levantaron mirándose entre ellos y pese a que Hermione intentó estirarse todo lo que pudo inclinándose hacia delante para ver si lograba escuchar algo, una rápida e insistente mirada por parte de Snape la hizo cambiar de opinión, a su lado, Ron tragó con cierta dificultad al recibir parte de la mirada del profesor.

Harry supuso, por las caras de los Slytherins que Snape no les había dicho que él también formaba parte del grupo de ayudantes. Sonrió. Debería de haber sido una buena sorpresa para ellos, casi como si en medio de una clase de DCAO Malfoy consiguiera realizar un _patronus_ antes que él.

-Bien, dado que si pusiera a un Slytherin con un Gryffindor, seguramente uno de los dos terminaría en la enfermería con varios hechizos en su persona o posiblemente muy grave según quienes fueran esos dos alumnos –miró atentamente a Malfoy y Potter ante lo cual Zabinni dejó escapar una risa baja-, trabajarán por equipos. Ustedes tres –se dirigió a los Slytherins-, realizarán las pociones y Potter, usted las verificará y comprobará que están bien hechas, ¿de acuerdo? Y no quiero discusiones a ese respecto, señor Malfoy –señaló al ver que Draco abría la boca para protestar seguramente porque Potter sería el verificador.

-¿Seré yo solo, profesor? –preguntó Harry.

-No, la señorita Ollivers de cuarto curso de Gryffindor estará con usted.

Aquello fue demasiado para que Malfoy permaneciera callado.

-¿Cuarto curso? ¿Va a dejar que una chica de Gryffindor y Potter verifiquen unas pociones hechas por nosotros?

Había alzado demasiado la voz. Los estudiantes miraban la escena impresionados de que el profesor Snape hubiera dado una oportunidad de aquel calibre a Harry Potter, desprestigiando en cierta medida, la habilidad que Malfoy tenía para las pociones y dándoles, sin querer hacerlo, razón a los leones al afirmar durante seis años que Malfoy no era el mejor estudiante que había tenido.

-No, señor Malfoy, voy a dejar que mi alumna más brillante –Hermione miró al profesor como si esperara ser ella la elegida-, trabaje en una oportunidad única que usted debería de saber aprovechar. El hecho de que la señorita Ollivers sea una estudiante de cuarto curso de Gryffindor, son simplemente hechos circunstanciales. Y ahora si hacen el favor de volver a sus sitios, podremos continuar con la clase que usted ha interrumpido, señor Malfoy –añadió.

Harry obedeció sonriendo al escuchar el nombre de quien sería su compañera y siguió sonriendo al sentarse girándose hacia Neville.

-Deberías añadir las babosas y los pétalos de adormidera ahora, Neville –dijo mirando la poción que se estaba formando en el caldero del chico-. Por cierto, gracias, pero creo que podré hablar con Ollivers yo solo.

Neville se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreírle.

-Gracias –le dijo añadiendo los pétalos al caldero y empezando a removerlo en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj.

-Neville –Harry había empezado a hervir el agua con la esencia de mandrágora y los ojos de tritón.

-¿Qué Harry?

-En el sentido contrario al que lo estás haciendo –le indicó en un susurro con una media sonrisa-. Si sigues moviéndola así, explotará en cuanto le añadas el polvo de hadas.

Neville obedeció.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy se tiró sobre el sofá una vez más después de asegurarse que los cien mil trocitos a los que había quedado reducida la carta de su padre, estaban quemados en la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. Blaise sentado en la butaca de al lado, elevó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y enarcando una ceja, gesto que había adquirido desde que pasaba mucho tiempo con Draco, lo que lo llevaba a los últimos seis años.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de lo que él iba a contestarle.

-Aún nada, mi padre sigue insistiendo en que está bien y que deje de preocuparme por estupideces –le indicó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado? –insistió Blaise.

Draco lo miró dudando si debía contárselo o no. Era cierto que Blaise era lo más cercano que podía considerar como un amigo, pero también era cierto que era ante todo y sobre todo, un Slytherin, como él, y si había algo que los Slytherins aprendían era a no confiar en nadie, ni siquiera los de tu propia casa. Por eso la relación entre las serpientes era fría y distante, sin la camadería de los Ravenclaw, la unión de los Hufflelpuff o la estúpida manía que tenían los Gryffindors de defenderse entre ellos. Pero evidentemente, ese era un secreto no divulgado que ningún Slytherin inteligente se atrevería a revelar.

-Me ha pedido que haga algo –se limitó a decir el rubio encogiéndose de hombros-. Y me ha dejado intrigado porque nunca antes me había pedido algo similar –frunció de nuevo el ceño.

-¿Algo peligroso? –preguntó Blaise.

-No, es sencillo… pero no sé si…

Ambos chicos se giraron hacia la entrada de la sala común en el momento en que el muro de piedra falso se corría a un lado y una persona entraba. Draco rodó los ojos enseguida al ver quién era, la sonrisa de Blaise se dibujó en su rostro.

-Hola chicos –Pansy se sentó en el reposa brazos de la butaca de Blaise e inclinó su cabeza para recibir su beso que Blaise no le negó.

-¿Tenéis que hacer eso delante de mí? –preguntó Draco fastidiado.

Pansy lo miró unos segundos y luego le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, permitiéndose comportarse como siempre lo hacía con ellos.

-Envidioso –le dijo Blaise pasando un brazo por la cintura de su novia.

-Sí, claro… -contestó cínico Draco rodando los ojos-… Te recuerdo que ella está contigo porque yo no quise salir con ella –añadió victorioso.

Pansy iba a protestar y a decir que su encaprichamiento por Draco, porque ahora tenía bien claro que sólo se había tratado de eso, un simple capricho, formaba parte de un pasado muy lejano. La mano de Blaise se cerró más sobre su cintura y prefirió permanecer callada.

-Pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo –le contestó Blaise -. Está conmigo.

Draco hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a ese hecho y la pareja sonrió.

-Sí, como sea. Pero ¿podéis dejar de hacer eso? En serio, hoy no estoy para aguantar vuestros arrumacos, así que Pansy, hoy no puedes venir a nuestro cuarto –le dijo firmemente el rubio que nunca tenía reparos en que la chica pasara la noche en el dormitorio que compartía con Blaise siempre y cuando, la "parejita feliz" como él los llamaba, lanzara un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama.

-Vaya… Estás mal de verdad –dijo Pansy preocupada-. ¿Qué ocurre? –miró a su novio.

-Ha recibido una carta de su padre –le contó Blaise.

-Ya veo… -miró a su alrededor y no le sorprendió que no hubiese nadie cerca de ellos en la sala común, a pesar de ello, bajó la voz-. ¿Es por tu madre? –Draco asintió en silencio-. Mi padre también me escribió, todos están de acuerdo en que Narcisa está bien, pero nadie sabe dónde está y quien lo sabe no dice nada.

-Eso es lo que mi padre cree –contestó Draco de forma retadora-. Y por si fuera poco me ha indicado que nuestra iniciación será después de Navidad –añadió con gesto sombrío.

-Draco, ¿aún sigues empeñado en no hacerlo?

-¿Y tú aún sigues empeñado en hacerlo? –le devolvió la pregunta mirando al chico de forma distante-. No pienso ser el vasallo de nadie, Blaise. Soy mi propio dueño.

-Pero tu padre… -empezó a decir Pansy.

-Nuestros padres –corrigió Draco-, porque vosotros dos estabais conmigo antes del verano, ¿es que acaso ahora vais a tomar partido por él?

-No –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-. Pero no podemos hacer nada…

-Si habláramos con el profesor Snape… -empezó a decir Pansy esperando que Draco le gritase. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

-Deja a Severus fuera de esto, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a pedirle ayuda a no ser que sea imprescindible, no quiero que tenga más problemas de los que ya tiene.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El reloj anunció las dos de la tarde y Draco se paso una mano por la cara mientras se levantaba.

-Voy a recoger unas cosas arriba, tenemos clase en media hora –se giró hacia la pareja-. Pansy, puedes venir esta noche a la habitación si quieres.

-De acuerdo –dijo la chica-. Ya sabes que si quieres algo…

-Lo sé –asintió a modo de agradecimiento-. Enseguida bajo.

-¿Crees que está bien? –le preguntó la chica cuando Draco se fue.

-Me dijo que su padre le ordenó algo –contestó él-. Pero no sé que es…

-Draco nunca se ha fiado de nadie Blaise, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

-Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es que él estuviera preocupado –sonrió a desgana.

-Estará bien… es fuerte… -insistió la chica.

-Sí… Lo es.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape estaba en su dormitorio. Hacía frío pero no le importaba, siempre le había gustado el frío, decía que se sentía vivo, por ese motivo, no se había quejado cuando Dumbledore, al contratarlo le había ofrecido una de las habitaciones cerca de las mazmorras y la sala de Slytherin, uno de los lugares más fríos del castillo.

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba en el hogar y un cuervo negro estaba posado sobre el alfeizar de la única ventana de la habitación.

Diecinueve años. Habían pasado ya diecinueve años desde que ella no estaba, desde que ella se había marchado para siempre sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Recordaba perfectamente la impotencia que había sentido cuando le habían dado la noticia de su muerte… Él debería haber estado allí, él podría haberla salvado de haber estado allí; se habría enfrentado al mismísimo diablo para protegerla y asegurarle un futuro brillante, que era lo que le esperaba. Pero no pudo hacerlo. No quiso estar allí, pero en ningún momento él imaginó que ocurriría algo semejante.

La fotografía de su regazo mostraba a un chico de once y una chica de diez años, en el verano antes de que él empezara Hogwarts. Apenas se reconocía en el rostro sonriente del niño cuando la pequeña lo abrazaba de forma constante en la imagen mágica; no recordaba dónde había quedado esa sonrisa, ni el carácter alegre que una vez había tenido… Quizá hacía ya demasiado tiempo para pensar en recuperarlo… Su antigua personalidad se había visto ofuscada por la nueva, oscura, sombría, gruñona… Se preguntó qué hubiese dicho ella si estuviese viva y lo viera con el semblante duro y frío y las ropas negras; sonrió convencido de que las túnicas negras sería lo único que no le sorprenderían a la niña, después de todo, él siempre había adorado el negro.

_(flashback)_

_-No hagas muchas trastadas, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Si tú prometes que tampoco las harás –le contestó la niña sonriendo._

_-¿Quién te ha enseñado a ser tan chantajista? –preguntó el niño fingiendo asombro ante la petición de la pequeña._

_-Tú –contestó ella llanamente antes de darle un mordisco a su rana de chocolate._

_-Cierto, no lo recordaba –el niño estiró su mano y atrapó lo que quedaba de la rana de chocolate, llevándosela a la boca. La mirada de la niña se enfureció-. ¿Qué? Sabes que no te sienta bien tomar tanto chocolate._

_-¿Y a ti sí? –preguntó sarcástica._

_-Claro que sí, soy mayor que tú –le sacó la lengua de forma burlona._

_-¿Te cuidarás?_

_Su tono maduro sonaba extraño dentro del cuerpecito de una niña de diez años, pero ella siempre había sido así, por eso era que la quería, por eso era que haría cualquier cosa por ella._

_-Te lo prometo, pequeña –le sonrió-. Escribirás ¿cierto?_

_-Todos los días –le aseguró la niña._

_-¿Todos? ¿Seguro?_

_-Palabra –aseguró la pequeña riendo divertida._

_El expreso silbó llamando en silencio a los chicos que esperaban en el andén 9 ¾ y los dos niños se miraron._

_-Bueno… volveré en Navidades y te contaré como es todo aquello._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y me contarás los secretos? ¿Y me enseñarás lo que has aprendido? ¿Y haremos pociones? ¿Y…_

_-Sí, sí, pequeña, lo que quieras… -le sonrió antes de abrazarla-. Te quiero demasiado para negarte nada._

_-Yo también te quiero Severus –le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba-. Ya es hora de que te vayas._

_-Ten cuidado al regresar –le advirtió él-, obedece a Whistins ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió-. Hasta dentro de cuatro meses, Cathy._

_-Hasta dentro de cuatro meses, Severus._

_(fin flashback)_

-Mi pequeña Cathy… Si tan sólo hubiese estado allí…-acarició la imagen con las yemas de los dedos, pasándolas por la larga cabellera negra de la niña y observando sus grandes ojos azules que contrastaban contra su piel blanca-… ¿me reconocerías?

Suspiró. Se le había pasado la hora de la comida. Miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea de su habitación y respiró tranquilo al ver que las tres manecillas que identificaban a sus tres alumnos indicaban que se encontraban en su sala común. Ellos tampoco habían ido a comer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrid se veía extasiado y no era para menos. Había conseguido el permiso de Dumbledore para traer a su clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, aquellos pequeños seres llamados lileptons, una mezcla entre duendes y elfos de no más de treinta centímetros de altura, con el cuerpo cubierto de plumas, dos alas que no utilizaban para volar y un pico alargado y encorvado hacia abajo que era de gran utilidad cuando querían alimentarse, ya que lo hacían de las raíces profundas de los árboles.

Sin ninguna duda, parecían inofensivos, pero bastaba ver la cara del semigigante para darse cuenta de que su mirada divertida y alegre sólo podía significar que esos animalitos, como el profesor los había llamado, tenían algo oculto.

La respuesta llegó clara cuando a Parkinson, se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de dirigirse hacia los animales sin esperar a que Hagrid diese ninguna instrucción, inclinándose para verlos mejor y tocando las orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de sus plumas.

No fue una buena idea. El lilepton, de color verde chillón alzó su pico y sacó su lengua bípeda mientras la movía a gran ritmo frente a la cara de la chica como si estuviera estudiándola. Pequeños dientes salieron de la lengua con toda la intención de atacar a quien se hubiera atrevido a molestarlo de su sueño.

-No te muevas –ordenó Hagrid inmediatamente-. Pueden ponerse muy agresivos.

-¿Mas aún? –preguntó irónicamente Pansy que obedeció.

Harry sonrió a medias, por muy tentadora que le pareciera la idea de que Parkinson terminara devorada por esas criaturas inocentes e incomprendidas como las había llamado Hagrid, no le parecía que fuera lo más correcto.

-Pueden leer tus pensamientos, así que no te asustes, atacan cuando se sienten desprotegidos y…

-La estás asustando más, Hagrid –intervino Harry que podía sentir el miedo de Parkinson. El gigante se sonrojó bajo su barba negra-. Parkinson, quédate quieta y cierra los ojos, intenta pensar en algo agradable.

-¿Algo agradable? ¿Crees que puede pensar en algo agradable cuando un bicho de menos de medio metro quiere devorarla? –el sarcasmo en la voz del Slytherin fue suficiente para que Harry lo mirara de forma fría.

-Parkinson no necesitaba esa información Davis –le contestó el chico-. Parkinson, ¿Qué hiciste este verano?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué hiciste este verano? –volvió a preguntar el chico mientras se acercaba despacio al lilepton.

-Fui a Francia –contestó la chica.

-¿Francia? Es un bonito lugar, aunque el clima es horrible ¿no? –se acercó un poco más al animal intentando atraer su atención.

-Es comparable con el de aquí así que no tuve muchos problemas…-El lilepton había acercado la lengua a la cara de la chica y la estaba lamiendo mientras los pequeños dientes empezaban a rechinar. Pansy dio un respingo. Blaise también lo hizo-. ¿Potter?

-Quédate quieta Parkinson, dime, ¿qué hiciste en Francia?

El resto de Gryffindors y Slytherins se quedaron contemplando la escena a unos cuantos metros a petición de Hagrid que se había apresurado a guardar a los restantes lileptons y parecía estar esperando una señal específica para tomar también a aquel agresivo. Las serpientes miraban con cierto temor a la criatura y a Pansy, pero ninguno decía nada, salvo Blaise que parecía que lo único que lo detenía para ir a matar a ese animal era que Draco se lo estaba impidiendo.

Los leones, por su parte, no parecían muy satisfechos pese a que fuera una Slytherin la que estuviera en esos problemas, después de todo, nadie quería que Pansy muriera.

Harry había alzado un escudo invisible contra la chica para protegerla al mismo tiempo que avanzaba despacio para interponerse entre el lilepton y Parkinson.

-De acuerdo, cuando te avise quiero que camines hacia atrás muy despacio y no te detengas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo Potter? –preguntó ella.

-Por mucho que me resulte tentador no puedo dejar que nadie muera Parkinson, ni siquiera tú –añadió en tono de broma con una media sonrisa sarcástica que llamó la atención de todos los presentes-. ¿Lista? Camina ahora.

En el momento en que la chica hubo dado el primer paso hacia atrás alejándose del animal, Harry se interpuso entre ella y la lengua dentada que al ver que su presa se escapaba se había alzado en toda su longitud de sesenta centímetros, de forma amenazadora.

-¡Harry! –el chico sonrió. Neville.

Le hizo un gesto para que se quedara tranquilo.

-No me atacará –anunció firme escuchando cono Pansy caminaba retrocediendo-. ¿Verdad que no? –preguntó mirando al lilepton fijamente. Escuchó un leve "¿estás bien?" de Zabinni y supuso que Parkinson ya había llegado donde estaban el resto de la clase. Respiró más tranquilo-. Muy bien… ahora vas a tranquilizarte… -le susurró Harry al lilepton-… no querrás desafiarme ¿verdad?

Los lileptons eran criaturas muy inestables; agresivas y protectoras, desafiantes y orgullosas, pero también bastante fáciles de confundir, una simple mirada lo suficientemente segura mientras pensabas en las formas en que podías terminar con ellos eran suficientes para que volvieran a adoptar su actitud sumisa y durmiente, relajada que tanto atraía la atención.

Tan pronto Harry hubo enviado diferentes imágenes de lo que le podría pasar al pequeño si no dejaba su actitud agresiva, el lilepton obedeció. Hagrid no esperó la señal de Harry y se lanzó sobre el animal atrapándolo entre sus manos cerrándole el pico para que no pudiera atacarlo con su lengua.

-La próxima vez trae otra cosa ¿quieres Hagrid? –preguntó el chico sonriendo al semigigante que parecía avergonzado-. No quiero enfrentarme a uno de estos en cada clase.

-Treinta puntos para Harry Potter –pronunció Hagrid.

Tanto los Slytherins como los leones sonrieron. Habían hechizado los relojes de rubíes para que cada vez que alguien le diese puntos a Harry, estos aparecieran en los relojes de las casas que compartían clase con Harry en aquellos momentos. Así, Harry acababa de añadir treinta puntos para Gryffindor y para Slytherin.

Hagrid anunció el final de la clase.

-Potter –el chico se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Zabinni y se giró hacia él enarcando una ceja al verlo acercarse acompañado de Parkinson-. Bueno, gracias por ayudarla.

-De nada. -Observó el lugar donde el lilepton había pasado su lengua en la mejilla de la chica y frunció el ceño-. Deberías ponerte bálsamo de bezoar en la mejilla, Parkinson, evitará que se te hinche y que el veneno salga al exterior.

La chica asintió y murmuró un débil "gracias" lo que hizo al chico que la acompañaba rodar los ojos de exasperación. Harry sonrió de nuevo de lado antes de salir de allí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Preocupado por Harry?

Remus levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca. La presencia de Giliath era imponente y nadie dudaría de ello viéndola con aquella túnica color lavanda y el cabello trenzado sobre su espalda.

-Preocupado por Harry, preocupado por Snape –frunció el ceño-. Jamás le hubiera pedido a Harry que vigilara a esos tres si no supera algo que no quiere decir.

-Tenía entendido que no te caía bien Severus –dijo la diosa sentándose frente a él.

Remus emitió un suspiro.

-A decir verdad, soy el único que podía mantener una conversación civilizada con él sin llegar a tomar las varitas –dijo-. No es que me sienta orgulloso de ello, por supuesto… Pero creo que su odio hacia nosotros era injustificado, después de todo, fue ella quien eligió estar con nosotros, no la obligamos…

-¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres Remus?

-A Cathy –sonrió con cierta tristeza y melancolía-. Era una Slytherin que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Gryffindor, nos llevábamos muy bien, era amiga de James, casi una hermana de Lily, novia de Sirius, protectora de Peter y confesora mía –añadió riendo ligeramente-. A Severus no le sentó nada bien que Cathy se pasara a nuestro bando.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué crees que le ocurre a Severus?

-¿Sabes que si te oye llamarle así estarás en graves problemas? –bromeó sonriente. La diosa sonrió-. No lo sé, pero no puede ser muy bueno cuando le ha pedido ayuda a Harry. Juró que nunca tendría nada que ver con un Potter después de que James le salvara la vida –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo puede hacer…

-Nadie sabe aún como funciona la mente de Snape –intentó bromear el hombre lobo pero fracasando en el intento-. Si le ha pedido ayuda a Harry es porque de verdad necesita ayuda; o eso o…

-¿Piensas que es una trampa para que Harry confíe en él de algún modo?

-No me gustaría pensarlo, pero… es una opción que debo tener en cuenta… -sonrió a desgana-. Ojalá Sirius estuviera aquí y también James. Sirius era el más desconfiado de los tres, yo siempre confiaba en la gente y James… -resopló-… bueno, James era el punto medio entre los dos… Si estuvieran aquí seguramente podrían decirme si estoy en lo cierto o no, o al menos podrían indicarme si me equivoco de mucho… -añadió con una media sonrisa. Suspiró-. De todos modos, habría que mantener vigilado a Harry, sólo por si acaso…

-No creo que Severus entregara a Ainur nunca, Remus.

-Nunca subestimes el odio que Snape sentía por James y Sirius Giliath… La última persona que lo hizo, acabó muerta después de que él mismo la echara de su lado.

-¿Cathy? –se atrevió a preguntar Giliath.

Pero Remus no contestó. Le sonrió, palmeó su mano sobre la mesa con delicadeza y se levantó.

-Tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos luego.

-Claro. Y no te preocupes por Ainur, Remus, nosotros nos encargamos de él.

El hombre lobo sonrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimbar abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido de las puertas de hierro abrirse arrastrando a su paso, la pesada cadena que formaba parte del candado que lo separaba de su libertad.

El cuerpo de un joven de diecisiete años cayó dentro de su jaula; no se movió. Esperó que la sombra que había cerca de la puerta se desvaneciera y luego, se acercó con paso vacilante hasta el dios que estaba inconsciente sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

¿Cuántos iban ya? Treinta, no, treinta y dos contándose a él mismo y al nuevo chico que acababan de arrojar allí, dispuesto a olvidarse de ellos igual que lo habían hecho con el resto de los que había pasado por aquella celda.

Todos con las mismas características; piel fina y blanca, ojos claros y cabello rubio. Estaban buscando algo, y para suerte de él, aún no lo habían encontrado.

El rugido de unas de las quimeras guardianas se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo inundando todas las celdas. Dimbar aprisionó el cuerpo del nuevo preso contra el suyo propio queriéndole dar un poco del calor que estaba seguro si recordaba bien, él mismo había perdido cuando lo llevaron a aquella celda hacía ya bastante tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entró el primero en clase y se sentó en primera fila, Neville ya estaba allí y a juzgar por su cara, la reunión con Erebor había ido perfecta. Le sonrió.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, gracias Harry, el profesor Erebor me ayudará en pociones una hora cada día –le comentó el chico.

-Genial, verás como pronto puedes dejar perplejo a Snape –le aseguró.

-Perdona Neville, ¿podrías moverte? Me gustaría sentarme con Harry –pidió Ron.

El chico asintió y se levantó, pero Harry lo tomó de la manga de su única y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Neville está muy bien aquí, Weasley, ¿por qué no te sientas con Granger? Así podréis hablar sobre el modo para seguir engañándome –le dijo con toda la intención que fue capaz.-Ron no contestó, pero sus orejas se tiñeron de un intenso rubor capaz de competir con su cabello y se fue a sentar junto a Hermione que lo miró perplejo-. No te preocupes –le dijo mirando a Neville-, no te lo tendrá en cuenta; su guerra es conmigo, no contigo.

-Buenos días, alumnos –la profesora McGonagall entró en el aula mientras repartía unas copas llenas de agua a cada uno-. Ya es hora de que empiecen a ser capaces de transformar los elementos, y para eso vamos a empezar con el más fácil, el agua –tomó su varita y apuntó a su copa que había dejado sobre su escritorio; hizo un complicado movimiento de varita en el aire y rozó el borde de la copa con la punta de su varita mientras decía en voz alta y clara -. _Aqua evanesca_.

De inmediato, el agua de la copa se fue vaciando de forma inversa, es decir, se elevaba desde el fondo del recipiente hacia arriba en un delgado hilo de vapor que se deshacía en el aire en cuando rebasaba los límites de la copa dorada.

Se giró hacia sus alumnos.

-Adelante, inténtenlo –apremió.

Harry bostezó y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando Katrina, una chica de Ravenclaw con quien compartían aquella clase, convirtió su copa en un bloque de hielo enorme. Vio como Hermione miraba a Kat con gran interés y aquel brillo en sus ojos que delataba que estaba satisfecha de que la chica no lo hubiese conseguido.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras veía como Hermione empezaba a mover su varita y apenas pudo contener la risa cuando no le salió la transformación a la primera. A veces las ansías de Hermione Granger de ser la primera en todo y ser la más inteligente merecían una lección de humildad.

Movió su varita con desgana mientras centraba su poder en la copa de agua que tenía delante, transformándola en vapor de forma inmediata ante la mirada de Neville que no quiso evitar soltar un grito de alegría al ver que su compañero lo había conseguido. La profesora se giró hacia ellos y su cara pasó de la indignación y el enfado porque alguien hubiese gritado en su clase a una clara muestra de orgullo al ver que Harry Potter había conseguido ser el primero en conseguir desvanecer su agua.

-Excelente, señor Potter. Diez puntos para usted –dijo con su tono formal-. Si me permite, le indicaré cómo debe hacerlo para devolver el agua a su estado original.

-No se moleste profesora –le dijo él sonriendo inocentemente. Apuntó con su varita falsa la copa y pensó que sería divertido ver la cara de Hermione -._Reversus aquam_.

La nube de vapor que se había formado sobre la copa se deshizo y una cascada suave de agua empezó a caer en la copa llenándola de nuevo.

-¡Muy bien hecho, señor Potter. Otros diez puntos para usted! –se giró hacia los demás alumnos-. ¿Lo ven? No es tan difícil… sigan intentándolo.

-Harry… -susurró Neville a su lado.

-¿Mmm? –preguntó el chico mientras sacaba su libro de Transformaciones y seguía leyendo por donde lo había dejado.

-Hermione te está mirando y parece enfadada… -le confesó el chico.

Harry elevó su mirada y miró en dirección a Hermione. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados en una delgada línea. Sonrió satisfecho y volvió a mirar su libro.

-No Neville, no está enfadada… -le susurró de vuelta-… Está frustrada y furiosa –le dijo intentando no reír.

-¿Harry? –el moreno levantó la mirada de nuevo-. ¿Me ayudas con el hechizo?

-Claro –Harry le sonrió y le mostró cómo debía mover la varita y cada pausa y vocal larga que tenía que pronunciar correctamente.

Si bien el agua no se desvaneció completamente, gran parte del líquido formó una nube de vapor sobre el recipiente, lo que ocasionó que una muy orgullosa profesora de Transformaciones le concediera diez puntos más a Gryffindor. Ahora Hermione sí que estaba furiosa y Ronald era quien estaba pagando su mal humor por no poder conseguir su transformación correctamente.

-Creo que deberías ir a ayudarla… -propuso Neville-… No le sale bien… -frunció el ceño el chico.

-Neville, si necesita ayuda, que me la pida –contestó Harry seco-. Tú lo has hecho y te he ayudado, ¿cierto?

Katrina, sentada a su lado, separados por el pasillo, escuchó lo que el chico de la cicatriz había dicho sin siquiera apartar la mirada del libro. Miró hacia atrás y vio que su profesora estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que a Bill le saliese el hechizo. Suspiró. Le tenía miedo al nuevo Harry.

-¿Potter? –el chico la miró y ella observó que sus ojos verdes se veían aún más brillantes sin las gafas de por medio-. ¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?

Harry asintió. Hermione parecía a punto de estallar cuando McGonagall le concedió cinco puntos a Ravenclaw gracias a Katrina. Ella no logró realizar bien el hechizo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El encapuchado atravesó el vestíbulo saludando a los dos mortífagos que estaban de guardia ese día con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Nott y Avery, los reconocería en cualquier lugar después de la cantidad de batallas a las que habían ido juntos.

Subió las escaleras haciendo gala del porte y la elegancia que lo caracterizaban y giró en el tercer pasillo a la izquierda, ignoró los cuadros parlantes y las armaduras y mortífagos que estaban allí y se acercó hasta la puerta doble del fondo, las habitaciones privadas de Lord Voldemort.

Antes de llamar a la puerta, ésta se abrió sola y la voz de su Señor se escuchó desde el fondo de la sala.

-¿Qué noticias me traes, Lucius?

-Mi Señor, han encontrado a su líder. McAlister la ha convencido de que una alianza con nosotros sería lo más indicado si es que quieren seguir vivas – dijo con tono formal y solemne el hombre bajo la capucha.

-Excelente. ¿Sabes algo de Potter? –preguntó fríamente.

Lucius tragó con dificultad.

-No aún mi Señor –dijo.

-¿Y de la daga? –volvió a preguntar con tono bastante irritado.

-No, mi Señor, pero seguimos buscándola.

-Convoca una reunión para dentro de tres semanas –ordenó Voldemort acariciando con suavidad la cabeza de Nagini que se había posado en su regazo bajo la atenta mirada de su amo y su sirviente-. Atacaremos Hogsmeade y dejaremos un aviso para que Potter encuentre su mensaje y su advertencia.

-¿Qué mensaje, mi Señor? –preguntó el hombre.

Los ojos rojos inyectados en sangre de Voldemort brillaron bajo la tenue luz de la habitación.

-El presagio de su muerte –dijo con una sonrisa.

Incluso Lucius tuvo que admitir que no le gustaría estar en la piel de Potter en aquellos momentos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cambiar sus recuerdos?

Albus la miró asintiendo ligeramente. Hermione Granger había ido al despacho del director para preguntarle si él tenía alguna idea referente a lo que Ron y ella habían estado hablando; los recuerdos de James, Lily y Sirius parecía ser lo único a lo que Harry se aferraba y rehusaba a desprenderse de ellos.

Hermione fue incapaz de ver el brillo travieso en los ojos de Dumbledore cuando le contaba su idea, y no dudó ni un solo segundo en el mago experimentado que tenía delante, después de todo, Dumbledore siempre había actuado en beneficio de Harry, ¿cierto?

-No es cambiar sus recuerdos, señorita Granger… -Hermione lo miró-. Únicamente se trata de alterarlos para que el sentimiento de confianza y protección que Harry sentía por sus padres siendo un bebé, quede reflejado en usted y el señor Weasley.

-Pero eso implica cambiar sus recuerdos –insistió Hermione.

-Sólo levemente –concordó Albus-. Después de todo, no queremos que Harry cambie sus recuerdos completamente, sólo los sentimientos que siente en uno de sus recuerdos.

-¿Eso no implicaría que perdería un poco el sentido de protección hacia sus padres? –le preguntó la chica mirándolo.

-Hermione –dijo utilizando su nombre-, a veces, es necesario sacrificar pequeñas piezas para conseguir derrotar al rey.

Hermione asintió.

-Pero Harry no es un peón –le contestó la chica que ahora parecía menos reacia a la idea del profesor.

-No, no lo es… -con su mano tomó el rey blanco del juego de ajedrez que yacía en su mesa y lo colocó frente a Hermione-. Harry Potter es el rey.

-Y sus recuerdos los peones… -dijo Hermione que comprendía la analogía del director.

-Necesitamos información Hermione, y sólo podemos conseguirla si Harry vuelve a confiar en vosotros…

-Ron se mostrará reacio –informó Hermione.

-Sólo convéncelo de que fue idea suya… -le guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice.

Hermione asintió y tomó la pieza blanca entre sus manos bajo la atenta mirada del director.

"Es lo mejor para Harry. Es lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarlo. Es lo que tenemos que hacer"

Albus pareció satisfecho al leer los pensamientos de la chica. Suspiró. Necesitaban información y la necesitaban inmediatamente, era el único modo de conseguirla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno… ¿qué tal el capítulo?**

**Tuve un arranque de inspiración mientras intentaba memorizar un vocabulario extenso de latín :p Y este fue el resultado.**

**Espero recibir vuestros comentarios en forma de reviews ok?**

**Ya sabeis, acepto sugerencias para incluirlas en mi fic y si veo que no pega aquí, hago un oneshot con ellas :D**

**La cuestión es no dejar nunca de escribir! Jejejeje **

**Bueno chicos, encantada de escribir para vosotros.**

**Dejadme vuestros mensajes.**

**Un besito y sed felices!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

-Lo ha pasado muy mal y lo último que deseo es tener que enfrenarme a ti por que le has hecho daño

-Te estás divirtiendo con todo esto ¿cierto?

_-¿Es que tiene miedo de que le hagamos algo a Potter, profesor_

_-No. Tengo miedo de que él pueda hacerles algo a ustedes._

-¿Dónde vas?

-Mista va a dar un paseo.

-No. Quizá deberíais empezar a hacer lo que queréis hacer y no lo que Albus os recomienda…

- ¡Querían robarle un recuerdo Erebor!

-¿Has peleado con tu pegaso?

-¿Desde cuando puedes transformarte en lechuza?

-Remus, estaré bien

Dolor. Rabia. Lágrimas pasadas, sentimientos de decepción hacia ella misma y hacia los demás, hacia aquellos que la juzgaban sin molestarse antes en conocerla.

"Sin reglas, sin normas, utiliza todo el poder que quieras"

-¿Es ella "el león" de la carta de aviso?

-Sí, y quiero darle las gracias…


	13. Lechuza de ojos verdes

**Hola!**

**A ver, antes que nada, no os equivoquéis conmigo, he recibido algunos mensajes que me dicen que Dumbledore, Hermione y Ron no pueden ser tan malos…**

**Y estoy de acuerdo, en especial con Dumbledore, los que habeis leido el sexto libro sabeis a lo que me refiero; pero siempre hemos visto a un trío de amigos inseparable y la vida real no es así, a medida que se crece, los amigos se distancian y toman diferentes caminos; teneis que tener en cuenta que Harry ha estado dos años en Ahsvaldry y que se ha dado cuenta de que no necesita a Dumbledore para que lo protejan, allí le han enseñado a hacerlo él mismo; además, se ha dado cuenta de que sus amigos le mintieron y teniendo en cuenta que Harry siempre les ha dado su confianza, el que ellos la hayan roto de ese modo es simplemente inconcebible.**

**Quizá al final del fic, el trío vuelva a ser un trío o Dumbledore sepa ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Harry, aún no lo tengo decidido, pero de momento no va a ser así.**

**Bueno, sólo quería aclararos este punto; nunca he dicho que Hermione, Ron y Dumbledore sean malos, pero me apetecía hacer un fic diferente, simplemente eso :D**

**Ahora sí, un besito a todos y gracias por leer esta rallada :D**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, nos vemos al final!**

CAPITULO 12: Lechuza de ojos verdes.

"_Erebor se acercó hasta Derin que parecía distante mirando como Harry practicaba con el arco y las flechas. Sólo alguien que conociera al capitán de los Lobos Grises podría darse cuenta de que lo observaba con cierta satisfacción. El dios sonrió y palmeándole el hombro se quedó a su lado, observando al chico que parecía tener dificultad para acertar el centro que se movía a gran velocidad empujada por ráfagas que Eirin lanzaba a la diana._

_-Lleva dos horas sin parar –dijo Derin serio sin dejar de mirar a Harry. _

_-¿Qué le has dicho para que esté así? –preguntó Erebor._

_El dios se encogió de hombros._

_-Que nunca podría tener lo necesario para ser shygard –comentó con aire casual –Erebor frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué? Ha funcionado ¿no? Necesita entrenar más y eso es lo que está haciendo._

_-No me gusta la idea de que entrene de esa forma, Derin –le regañó Erebor-. Harry tiene un gran poder y puede ser un shygard si se lo propone en serio, no es necesario pinchar en su orgullo para que él lo haga._

_-No le he mentido Erebor –comentó Derin mirándolo por primera vez-. Quizá sea muy poderoso y definitivamente debe de serlo porque es el descendiente de Lahntra y en él se recogen más de cien generaciones de magia y poder, pero no está preparado en estos momentos para ser shygard._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_Derin volvió a mirar a Harry._

_-Un shygard debe ser orgulloso, debe tener en cuenta que en una batalla puedes morir o que tu compañero puede morir; un shygard tiene que tener la capacidad de pensar con la mente fría y sin dejar llevarse por la impulsividad; la rabia, la ira, el dolor y el rencor no sirven de nada para enfrentarte en una batalla excepto para morir en ella. Míralo –lo señaló moviendo el mentón ligeramente-, ahora mismo, sólo es un niño asustado, enfadado con el mundo, cansado y hastiado de todo que no es capaz de mirarse al espejo… _

_Erebor sonrió cuando vio la flecha de Harry cruzar el aire y clavarse en el centro de la diana._

_-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?_

_Derin se encogió de hombros en una muda respuesta y el dios moreno sonrió. Aquella era la forma en que Derin acostumbraba a dar su aprobación"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sonrió divertido al entrar aquella tarde en la sala común y encontrar a Harry revisando su libro de pociones de cuarto con el entrecejo fruncido, mordiéndose el labio inferior, un pergamino a su lado y moviendo la pluma amarilla y rojiza en el aire mientras leía las letras del libro.

-Después de todas las veces que maldecías la clase de Pociones y ahora te encuentro repasando tus libros.-Harry sonrió mientras el licántropo se acercaba a él y se sentaba de forma informal sobre el reposa brazos de la butaca-. ¿Buscas algo en particular?

-La poción que crea una barrera mental –dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño-. Estaba seguro de que estaba en este libro… -pasó la hoja de nuevo.

-¿Para qué quieres esa poción? Creí que ya sabías bastante de…

-No es para mí –contestó el chico-. Es para ti y para Neville –Remus lo miró.

-Explícame eso.

-Hasta que no domines del todo la Oclumancia no puedo dejar que hables solo con Dumbledore –le explicó-. Si tomas esta poción antes de hablar con él, podrás hacerlo sin temor a que lea tus recuerdos o lo que estás pensando en esos momentos.

-Entiendo… -contestó algo decepcionado por no haber aprendido todavía nada con sus encuentros con Giliath.

-No te preocupes Remus, no te estoy echando nada en cara –le contestó el chico con la habilidad de adelantarse a sus propios pensamientos a veces-. Sé que lo estás intentando y sé lo difícil que es levantar una barrera en tu mente… en especial para ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir –el chico dejó la pluma sobre el pergamino y miró al licántropo-, que hay cosas que no puedes olvidar, y eso hace que recuerdes otras cosas… Por eso se te complica tanto la oclumancia.

-La noche en que me mordieron…

-Sí, eso mismo –corroboró el chico-. No fue tu culpa, pero es un recuerdo que tienes demasiado apegado a ti porque cada mes, te ves obligado a recordarlo –le sonrió-. Eso hace que no puedas olvidarlo, y te lleva a recordar otras cosas…

-El modo en que tu padre y Sirius se hicieron animagos por mí, el momento en que Lily y Cathy se enteraron…

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Por ejemplo –se limitó a contestarle-. Son demasiados recuerdos Remus para querer que se marchen de la noche a la mañana.

-Por eso la poción.

-Exacto. Confío en que podrás hacerlo tú solo en poco tiempo –le contestó ganándose una sonrisa del hombre lobo-, pero hasta que puedas hacerlo, tendremos que solucionar tu pequeño problema ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y Neville?-el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo la sensación de que Hermione y Ron van a atosigarlo a preguntas. Haré una variante de la poción para que se vea incapaz de decir nada de lo que hablamos.

-¿Se lo dirás? –le preguntó el hombre.

-Por supuesto. Le ofreceré la oportunidad de tomar la poción o no hacerlo. No voy a engañar a nadie, Remus. Y hablando de Ron y Hermione, ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué quieres decir Harry?

-Quiero decir que intentarán acercarse a mí por medio de ti, de Neville, de Giliath y Erebor.

Ante la mención del nombre de la diosa, Remus se mostró un poco más protector y el chico lo notó, además, el aura de Remus había adquirido de repente un extraño color rosado.

-No juegues con ella Remus –le advirtió el chico-. Lo ha pasado muy mal y lo último que deseo es tener que enfrenarme a ti por que le has hecho daño –añadió.

-Jamás lo haría Harry, por eso aún no he dicho nada, quiero aclararme… a veces el pasado me parece demasiado reciente… -Harry asintió- ¿Derin? -preguntó el hombre mirándolo y cambiando de tema.

-¿De verdad crees que alguno de los dos se atreverá a acercarse a Derin para preguntarle por mí? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que hizo a Remus sonreír.

-De acuerdo –se rindió. Esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿No se supone que el adulto soy yo y que yo debería decirte que tengas cuidado?

-Y lo harás cuando tengas que hacerlo –le contestó Harry-. Pero nunca puedes aconsejar sobre algo si hay alguien que sabe más que tú –añadió divertido pasando una página del libro-. Aquí está.

-¿Irás a clase de defensa?

-¿Bromeas? No me la perdería por nada del mundo –sonrió satisfecho mientras apuntaba los ingredientes en el pergamino.

-¿Qué os va a explicar Erebor hoy?

-Criaturas malignas –dijo divertido Harry-. Espera a que Hermione se entere de que los vampiros son considerados criaturas de la noche y no malignas y que en cambio, los elfos domésticos sí fueron considerados una vez como criaturas malvadas.

Remus sonrió.

-Te estás divirtiendo con todo esto ¿cierto?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, no voy a negártelo. Por primera vez en mi vida me estoy divirtiendo y no creo que eso sea algo malo ¿no?

-Lo es cuando lo haces a costa de las personas que te rodean.

-Pero ellos ya no me rodean Remus –contestó Harry tajante-. Una vez lo hicieron, pero ya no. Ellos tomaron su decisión y ahora, yo he tomado la mía. ¿Crees que me he equivocado?

Remus lo miró unos segundos y le pareció estar mirando a James. Era cierto que Harry tenía los ojos de su madre, incluso diría que la boca y la forma de la cara era ligeramente más parecida a la de Lily que a la de James, pero eran sus expresiones, esa forma de sonreír de medio lado, ese brillo en los ojos, travieso y divertido, la mirada cómplice, la sonrisa sarcástica y a la vez tímida que James solía utilizar para conquistar a las chicas, salirse siempre con la suya o aparentar no haber roto un plato en su vida, lo que hacían que Harry se pareciera más a James que a Lily.

-No Harry. No creo que te hayas equivocado… -le sonrió-… Puedo entender el daño que te hicieron… Después de todo, les entregaste tu confianza… y ellos no la supieron cuidar y respetar como debían haberlo hecho…

-¿En qué momento dejamos de hablar de mí para hablar de Pettigrew? –preguntó el muchacho algo seco.

Tocar el tema del traidor de sus padres siempre le ponía de mal humor y pese a que había intentado no hacerlo, no podía evitar sentir como la sangre hervía cada vez que el animago era mencionado.

-Siempre que hablamos de traición su nombre me viene a la cabeza Harry –le confesó el hombre lobo-. Después de todo, una vez fue mi amigo…

Harry esbozó una media sonrisa.

-No somos tan diferentes ¿verdad? –Remus le revolvió el cabello a modo de respuesta silenciosa.

-¿Para cuándo podrás tener la poción? –le preguntó cambiando sutilmente de tema.

-Tres días –contestó él-. ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Había pensado en ir a visitar a tu caballo alado, ¿crees que haya algún problema?

Harry le sonrió.

-Ninguno, ya te conoce, no te hará daño. Pero procura que nadie más lo vea, ¿de acuerdo? Feamor no es muy amigo de las visitas.

-Tranquilo, no creo que nadie quiera adentrarse en el bosque ni siquiera siendo de día.

-Y no intentes montarlo –le advirtió-. Sólo me deja hacerlo a mí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Irás hoy a cenar? –el chico asintió-. Entonces nos vemos después Harry.

-Dile a Feamor que iré mañana a verlo.

Remus iba a preguntarle si estaba seguro de que el caballo le entendería, pero una mirada por parte de Harry le hizo comprender que era una pregunta absurda y que sí que lo haría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentaron en la mesa junto a Derin, Harry consciente de que las miradas del Gran Comedor estaban clavadas en él pero sin querer darle importancia. Se sirvieron cada uno una porción de pollo asado con abundante puré de patatas y Erebor le ofreció a Harry y Derin un poco de vino antes de servirse él mismo.

-¿Qué tal la clase? –preguntó Derin mirando a Harry.

-Bien. –sonrió-. Como las que he tenido hasta ahora. Los que no se acercan a mí porque me tienen miedo, se dedican a criticarme por mi cambio a mis espaldas –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y estás bien? –le preguntó directo como siempre.

-Me acostumbraré –le informó el chico haciendo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que no tenía importancia.

En realidad, ya se había acostumbrado al trato nuevo de sus compañeros, tanto de los leones como de las otras casas restantes. Ni siquiera le había sorprendido el comentario de Dean durante la última clase de DCLAO que había tenido con Erebor.

_(flashback)_

_-Muy bien chicos –dijo Erebor entrando en la clase-. Quiero ver qué sois capaces de hacer ¿de acuerdo? Poneros por parejas por favor, vamos a lanzarnos una serie de hechizos y maleficios para ver en el nivel en el que está cada uno. _

_-¿Le entregamos ahora los trabajos, profesor? –preguntó Hermione después de levantar la mano y esperar a que Eerbor le diera permiso._

_-Pueden entregármelo a final de la clase, señorita Granger –informó-.Ahora poneros en parejas. Harry, conmigo._

_-¿Es que tiene miedo de que le hagamos algo a Potter, profesor?- preguntó con toda inocencia Dean Thomas sentado junto a Seamus._

_A ninguno le sorprendió que fuera un león el que hiciera una pregunta como aquella, después de todo, desde que Harry no compartía dormitorio con ellos y su actitud se había vuelto fría y distante hasta el punto de anunciar que no participaría en los torneos de quiddich, más de uno lo había visto como un aliado del enemigo, entendiendo como enemigo a las serpientes, sobre todo desde el momento en que había ayudado a Pansy Parkinson con aquel lilepton. _

_Había corrido además el rumor cierto de lo ocurrido en clase de Transformaciones, el desplante que Harry le había hecho a Ron y la forma en que había ayudado a Katrina en lugar de ayudar a Hermione. Y todos habían deducido anticipadamente sin siquiera conocer los hechos del verano, que Harry Potter se creía demasiado especial para estar con las dos personas que siempre lo habían apoyado y ayudado._

_Neville no había dicho nada más que una breve frase: "No sé que ha ocurrido. Pero Harry, sigue siendo Harry"._

_-No, señor Thomas. Tengo miedo de que él pueda hacerles algo a ustedes –contestó sin perder la sonrisa y la compostura. Harry sonrió a medias._

_Con un movimiento de varita falsa, Erebor movió los pupitres hacia las paredes dejando el centro del aula vacío y libre. _

_(fin flashback)_

-Supongo que yo actuaría del mismo modo que ellos si estuviera en su lugar –dijo el chico antes de beber de su copa un poco de vino.

-Tú nunca actuarías como ellos Ainur –dijo Derin seguro de sus palabras-. Antes preferirías morir que traicionar a los tuyos, por mucho que hubiesen cambiado.

Harry iba a contestarle algo cuando vio entrar a Remus y Giliath en el Gran Comedor. El hombre lobo se veía bastante cansado mientras que Giliath permanecía fresca, como siempre. Era evidente que habían estado practicando oclumancia y era más que evidente quién era el alumno y quién había sido la profesora.

Frunció el ceño cuando al pasar junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione y Ron se levantaron para interceptar a la pareja.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Derin dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando Harry y lo entendió-. ¿Quieres que vaya?

-No, no es necesario. Sabía que iban a intentar hablar con él y le preví sobre ello -Aún así, Harry no apartó su mirada del trío mientras se alejaban hacia la puerta. Giliath se dirigió hasta ellos y los tres se pusieron de pie para ofrecerle asiento. Harry no se volvió a sentar junto a ellos.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Mista va a dar un paseo –anunció el chico mirando la puerta-. Espero que no le hayas cansado mucho Giliath. Ron y Hermione pueden llegar a ser bastante agotadores cuando se lo proponen.

-Remus no es tan débil como insistes en creer Ainur –le aseguró la diosa-. Deberías de verlo como un adulto y no como lo único que te queda.

-Giliath –le miró-. Remus es lo único que me queda de mi pasado.-La diosa no dijo nada-. Nos veremos luego.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_El corazón puro de Lahntra dejará a sus descendientes en linaje, su pureza y su bondad ilimitada, capaz de perdonar los peores crímenes que jamás hayan existido, incluido el que su hermana llevó a cabo con ella misma._

_Y la fuerza de Lahntra guiará y protegerá a sus descendientes hasta el momento en que el destino quiera que Elea se alce de nuevo clamando venganza hacia su descendencia, pues únicamente la diosa del Mal desea gobernar el mundo y no permitirá que el linaje de su hermana entorpezca su camino hacia la gloria eterna._

_Y llegará el momento en que uno de los descendientes de Lahntra, reunirá todo el poder en una sola persona y será capaz de librar una batalla a muerte contra su enemigo para librar a todos los mundos existentes del poder y el mando que Elea quiera instaurar bajo un manto de terror y oscuridad._

_Y el descendiente de Lahntra tendrá que afrontar los peligros solo, pues sólo él puede hacerlo y nadie puede ayudarlo pues es su destino, aquello por lo que ha nacido, aquello por lo que existirá._

_Y cuando la décima luna abandone los cielos de Ahsvaldry, en su último milenio de vida como soberana de los cielos de la noche, la lágrima de Lahntra recuperará todo su poder y su esplendor sobre el pecho de su depositario, y la daga oscura recuperará la luz que una vez tuvo para guiar al Elegido hasta su camino, y el colgante que una vez Elea poseyó, brillará en la oscuridad y clamará para satisfacer las peticiones de la sangre vertida en su honor, y Elea se alzará y el Elegido deberá enfrentarla"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione hubiese esperado que Remus los hubiese conducido hasta sus habitaciones en el quinto pasillo, de ese modo, podría haber recordado la contraseña y hubieran podido entrar en cualquier momento para ver a Harry.

Pero el hombre parecía haberle leído los pensamientos, pues al llegar a las escaleras, subió a la segunda planta y giró en el pasillo tercero, abriendo la puerta del aula en desuso que una vez perteneció a la clase de Transformaciones y que los merodeadores solían utilizarla para llevar a cabo sus reuniones secretas.

Los invitó con un gesto a entrar e ingresó en la estancia detrás de ellos. Una lechuza gris estaba apoyada en la ventana. Ninguno de los tres presentes le dio mayor importancia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué queríais? –preguntó calmadamente Remus.

-Necesitamos saber todo lo posible de James, Lily y Sirius –dijo Hermione sin andarse por las ramas.

Ron a su lado asintió fervorosamente.

-¿Para qué? No creo que os hayan puesto ningún trabajo que implique saber esa información, ¿verdad? –preguntó divertido sentándose sobre la mesa de uno de los pupitres.

-Sólo queremos saber todo lo posible sobre el mundo de Harry, Remus –le dijo Ron ganándose una mirada de Hermione.

Ron asintió en silencio. Por unos momentos había olvidado que ella era la que iba a hacer las preguntas, él solo estaba como apoyo moral.

-¿Para qué? –volvió a preguntar el licántropo.

-Estamos muy arrepentidos y queremos volver a ganarnos su confianza, Remus –le explicó Hermione tranquilamente-. Así que queremos saber… cómo eran sus padres y Sirius cuando Harry era un bebé. He leído que los bebés tiene recuerdos y si nosotros –se señaló a si misma y a Ron que la miraba con la frente arrugada como si estuviera pensando qué era lo que su amiga pretendía-, podemos recrear alguna situación que le recuerde a sus padres… quizá él empiece a confiar de nuevo en nosotros.

La lechuza en la ventana emitió un ligero gorjeo que a Remus se le antojó casi divertido y provocó que la mirara. Ojos verdes. Sólo había una persona con unos ojos tan verdes y brillantes como los que aquella lechuza tenía. Sonrió de forma imperceptible para los dos alumnos que tenía delante.

Levantándose de donde estaba medio sentado, Remus se dirigió a la ventana con paso tranquilo y la abrió, estirando su mano para que la lechuza se posara en él, cosa que hizo de inmediato. Remus sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con el dorso de la mano.

-Eres un poco curioso ¿cierto?

La lechuza ululó.

-Lo que me estáis sugiriendo… -empezó a decir el hombre-… es que vais a recrear una situación que Harry haya vivido de pequeño para que él, al recordar a James y Lily se de cuenta de lo que vosotros le importáis, ¿cierto? – Hermione asintió.

La lechuza dio un respingo en su brazo y el hombre lo notó por lo que la acarició de nuevo.

-¿Nos vas a ayudar? –preguntó Ron.

-No.

La respuesta del profesor había sido tan tajante y escueta que ninguno de los dos alumnos pudo pensar en algo para rebatirla. Habían dado por sentado que Remus los ayudaría. Sólo se trataba de un recuerdo, hacerle recordar a Harry algo que hubiera vivido con sus padres para que él confiara de nuevo en ellos.

Lo cierto era que la idea había sido del director Dumbledore que cuando había escuchado la idea de ellos de buscar algo en referente a Lily, James y Sirius, se había ofrecido inmediatamente a explicarles el hechizo para regresar a los recuerdos del pasado; idea que a ellos dos les había parecido perfecto. Se trataba de que Harry recordaría y sentiría la confianza hacia ellos que una vez hubo sentido hacia sus padres y Sirius siendo bebé.

-¿Por qué no? El director Dumbled…

Pero Ron no terminó su frase porque Hermione le advirtió con la mirada que era mejor que se callara en aquel mismo instante. Remus sintió como la lechuza se ponía nerviosa y empezaba a aletear. Ante la mirada de los chicos, el ex profesor de DCLAO abrió de nuevo la ventana y dejó que el ave se marchara, siguiendo el vuelo del animal hasta que lo vio adentrarse en el Bosque Oscuro. Suspiró. Al menos sabía que con Feamor estaría bien.

-Así que ha sido idea de Albus ¿no? –dijo el profesor mirándolos a ambos. Miró directamente a Hermione-. Y supongo que una bruja tan inteligente como tú no te has dado cuenta de que lo que ibais a hacer era robar los recuerdos de Harry… uno de los pocos que le quedan de sus padres ¿verdad?

Hermione se sonrojó pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Y a ti qué fue lo que te dijo esta vez Ron? –le preguntó con voz cansada-. ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué era lo mejor para Harry, que estaba en peligro o simplemente te hizo pensar que había sido tu fantástica idea y que con ella podríais recuperar de nuevo la confianza de Harry?

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza.

-Pensadlo un momento; ibais a entrar en los recuerdos de Harry despojarlo de uno de los pocos recuerdos en los que era feliz junto a sus padres y Sirius… ibais a hacerle creer que sus sentimientos de tranquilidad, confianza y bondad dirigido a sus padres, a esos padres que nunca pudo conocer, estaban dirigidos a vosotros… Ibais a quitarle una parte de él…

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Harry no recuerd…

-No quieras terminar esa frase Ron por favor, si alguna vez de verdad has sido amigo de Harry, no te atrevas a terminar esa frase delante de mí. Te vi nacer Ron, el primero de tus hermanos que te tomó en brazos fue Charlie y bromeó diciendo que sería tu hermano favorito porque había sido el primero en cogerte… -vio como el chico agachaba la cabeza-. Resulta irónico que sea precisamente Charlie el hermano con quien tienes una mejor relación, ¿no te parece?

-Pero no sig…

-¿Lo recuerdas? –volvió a preguntar Remus mirando a Ron e interrumpiendo a la chica. Ron lo miró-. ¿Recuerdas el momento en que él te cogió? –Ron negó-. No, claro que no, eras un bebé… Pero sí sientes ese lazo de conexión que te une a él ¿verdad? Con él es diferente que con el resto de tus hermanos, ¿cierto? –Ron asintió en silencio-. Y a pesar de que nunca te preguntaste el por qué, yo te acabo de dar la respuesta…

-Nosotros sólo queríamos recuperar a Harry –intentó defenderse Hermione.

-Lamento ser yo quien os diga esto, chicos, pero no podéis recuperar a Harry porque ya no es el mismo y los dos lo sabéis; lo perdisteis con el primer informe que le pasasteis a Albus sobre él, cuando le engañasteis de la forma en que lo habéis hecho… Y aunque esa hubiese sido una buena causa –le añadió a su pequeño discurso-, no era el mejor modo de hacerlo y ambos lo sabéis. Quizá deberíais empezar a hacer lo que queréis hacer y no lo que Albus os recomienda… -el lobo dentro de él empezó a ganar terreno dentro de su propio cuerpo; habían estado a punto de querer lastimar a su lobezno y eso era algo que no podía permitir; decidió salir de delante de ellos dos antes de que el lobo ganase a su buen juicio-. Disculpadme, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Y sin decir nada más, dejándolos a ambos allí, en aquella aula, el hombre salió. Ellos dos estaban actuando por inercia de Albus, era él quien los estaba manipulando, pero ellos ya tenían derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones y eso era lo que habían hecho; había decidido aceptar la palabra del director ignorando los sentimientos de quien había sido su amigo, casi un hermano para ellos.

En aquellos momentos sólo le preocupaba Harry. Por su forma de actuar, estaba seguro de que él también conocía el significado de lo que querían hacer. Y por su reacción, sabía que no estaría muy contento; no podía culparle por ello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giliath se paseaba por toda la sala común haciendo resonar el poco tacón que sus zapatos tenían. Daba una vuelta, se detenía frente a la chimenea, giraba y volvía a caminar hasta el otro extremo de la sala, se detenía y volvía a girar sobre sus talones.

Erebor permanecía sentado cerca del fuego apagado, una pierna cruzada elegantemente sobre la otra y un libro en la mano, pero si uno se fijaba bien se podía ver que sus ojos no se movían por lo que no estaba leyendo; se dedicaba únicamente a sostener el libro frente a él seguramente en un intento de tranquilizar a Giliath, o en un intento de contener sus ganas de ir a intercambiar unas palabras con el director del colegio.

Habían prometido no hacer nada contra Albus hasta que Harry no llegase y ellos fueran testigos de su estado anímico, pese a que los dos estaban conectados con Harry y en aquellos momentos la decepción y la ira hervían dentro de él.

Derin estaba sentado en el sofá con una de sus espadas sobre el regazo mientras pasaba un paño de hilo blanco para limpiarla y darle brillo. Parecía el más calmado de los tres, aunque si se observaba el modo que tenía de mirar la espada y el brillo que sus ojos adquirían cuando lo hacía, más de uno hubiese imaginado que el dios estaba pensando en más de una forma de hacer que aquel que hubiese pretendido herir a Ainur, se arrepintiese de ello.

Remus competía con Giliath dando paseo por la sala, sólo que lo hacía de forma diferente. Se sentaba, se levantaba, paseaba y volvía a sentarse después de mirar hacia la entrada de la sala común esperando que Harry entrara en cualquier momento.

Lo cierto es que aquella situación le recordaba a cuando James y Sirius se escapaban de sus ojos para ir a gastarles alguna broma a los chicos de Slytherin y era él quien se quedaba en la sala de Gryffindor esperando por ellos y pidiendo en silencio que Filch no les hubiese pillado.

Giliath detuvo su paseo.

-¡¿Cómo demonios se ha atrevido a hacer algo así!

Erebor elevó su mirada hacia la diosa. Derin no hizo nada, pero sus manos dejaron de limpiar la espada, prestando atención a las palabras de la mujer. Remus la miró.

-No hubieran podido hacerlo –intentó tranquilizarla Erebor-. Sabes perfectamente que Ainur se hubiese dado cuenta tan pronto hubiesen intentado…

-¡Pero ese no es el punto! –exclamó indignada Giliath-. ¡Querían robarle un recuerdo Erebor! ¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que Ainur ha pasado en su vida! ¡Pretendía tomar un recuerdo y transformarlo para su propio beneficio! ¡Ese idiota manipulador y esas dos pequeñas sabandijas que parecen sus peones y sus marionetas pretendían hacerle a Ainur más daño del que nadie hubiese podido hacerle nunca!

-No lo hubiese superado –dijo Derin con voz fría y gutural-. Si Ainur se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, no lo hubiera superado y probablemente hubiese decidido desaparecer de aquí.

-¡Y hubiese sido lo mejor que podría haber hecho! –exclamó Giliath sorprendiendo a Remus-. ¡¿Qué es lo que este mundo le ha ofrecido! -intentó tranquilizarse respirando profundamente-. Dolor, miedo, desconfianza, traición… Nada más… ¿Por qué insiste entonces en quedarse aquí?

Remus observaba en silencio la reacción de Giliath. No había visto a la mujer tan furiosa nunca durante el corto espacio de tiempo que habían compartido juntos. Desde el principio había notado la protección cálida y femenina que ella le brindaba a Harry pero jamás hubiese podido imaginar que podría llegar a ponerse tan furiosa por proteger a Harry de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño.

Se dio cuenta de que los tres adultos que estaban con él en la sala habían adoptado una actitud distante y calculadora; la misma actitud que había visto cientos de veces en Sirius antes de tener que marcharse a alguna misión; era la actitud digna de un combatiente, de un luchador, de un superviviente. Estaban dispuestos a saltar en cualquier momento para proteger a Harry sin importarles las consecuencias a ninguno de ellos.

-Giliath, si Ainur aparece por esa puerta y me dice que quiere regresar a Ahsvaldry y terminar con su vida aquí, lo respetaré y seré el primero en crear un portal para volver allí –le dijo Erebor aparentemente tranquilo-. Y juro por la diosa Lahntra que Albus Dumbledore, así como todos los que le han hecho daño a Ainur, tendrán su justo merecido –Giliath lo miró mientras Erebor se levantaba dejando el libro a un lado y se ponía delante de ella sujetándola por los hombros-. Pero no vamos a intervenir en su decisión, ¿de acuerdo? –Derin alzó su vista esta vez dirigida a Erebor y lanzó un gruñido a modo de respuesta, como si la pregunta también hubiese sido dirigida a él. Remus estaba seguro que así Había sido-. Si quiere irse, nos iremos, si quiere quedarse, lo haremos. Él tiene un destino que cumplir aquí antes de que a décima luna abandone Ahsvaldry y es su decisión cumplir su destino o evitarlo.

La mujer asintió en silencio. Derin giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y como movido por un resorte, Erebor y Giliath hicieron lo mismo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y un Harry furioso, con el ceño contraído, los ojos verdes destilando ira y los puños fuertemente cerrados alrededor de sus caderas ingresaba en la habitación sin prestar atención a las miradas de preocupación y reprobación que los tres dioses dirigían a sus ropas, manchadas de sangre y cortadas en algunos sitios como el vientre, los hombros y los brazos que habían sido descubiertos.

Derin fue el primero que se levantó y después de inspeccionarlo atentamente como siempre hacía, le sonrió a medias.

-Espero que Feamor esté bien –le dijo.

-Feamor está perfectamente –contestó Harry avanzando en silencio mientras se quitaba la camisa hecha jirones y la tiraba al fuego después de encenderlo con un movimiento de su mano-. ¿Estás bien Remus?

-Debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso –el adolescente sonrió-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Necesitaba liberar energía –contestó el chico estirando los músculos de su espalda frente al fuego-. Feamor es el único que puede aguantar mis ataques y lanzarme algunos cuando estoy de esta forma.

-¿Has peleado con tu pegaso? –preguntó Remus preocupado.

-No era mi intención –Giliath se acercó hasta él y colocó sus manos en los hombros sin moverlas, relajándolo lo suficiente para que el chico lo apreciara-. Gracias, Giliath. -La mujer, como toda respuesta, le besó en la frente mientras hacía un vano intento de colocarle el cabello-. Fui a verlo y él también estaba inquiero y algo rebelde –admitió sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes-… Comprendía perfectamente el fuego que guardaba dentro y la energía que estaba deseando liberar, así que peleamos –anunció con tranquilidad.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Erebor-. Tu energía aún está alterada.

-Se me pasará –suspiró el chico levantándose del sofá.

-¿Has decidido algo?

-No voy a marcharme Giliath –la diosa lo miró-. Te conozco demasiado bien para saber lo que estás pensando sin tener que meterme en tu cabeza –le sonrió-. Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, por mucho daño que me hagan o que me vayan a hacer –añadió-. Se lo debo a toda la gente que ha muerto a manos de Voldemort. Si alguno de vosotros quiere regresar a Ahsvaldry no se lo impediré… -añadió.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó de repente Erebor-. No vamos a dejarte solo.

-Sólo queríamos saber qué pensabas hacer –dijo Giliath.

-Para eso bastaba con que os hubierais metido en…

-¡No vamos a meternos en tu mente! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Erebor y Giliath causando una risita leve en Harry y una sonrisa en Derin que parecía estar de acuerdo con la pregunta de Erebor y Giliath pese a que no había dicho nada.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho. Miró a Remus-. Y a ti también. Pudiste haberles dicho que sí.

Remus sonrió.

-¿Desde cuando puedes transformarte en lechuza? –fue la única pregunta que Remus le hizo.

Harry sonrió divertido.

-Hacía mucho que Mista no salía de paseo –se encogió de hombros de forma inocente.

-¿Mista?

-Significa gris. ¿cómo supiste que…

-Tus ojos –le sonrió-. Conocería tus ojos en cualquier parte Harry…. Son iguales que los de Lily, el mismo color, el mismo brillo, la misma intensidad.

El chico sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un pequeño abrazo.

-Es el mejor cumplido que podías hacerme esta noche… -le susurró.

Se separó de él y besó a Giliath en la mejilla, quien le devolvió el gesto besándole en la frente antes de que Erebor pusiera una mano en su hombro de forma tranquilizadora. Derin se limitó a mirarle y asentirle.

-Voy a dar una vuelta –dijo el chico levantándose.

-Es muy tarde Harry –le dijo Remus sinceramente preocupado por el muchacho.

-Lo sé… sólo quiero… -suspiró-. Necesito respirar un poco de aire, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero si acabas de… -Giliath le puso una mano en el brazo a Remus para que dejase de hablar y le negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Remus, estaré bien –le contestó el chico-. Prometo no volver a pelear con Feamor… sólo necesito pensar el modo de afrontar mañana a Dumbledore sin querer matarlo ¿de acuerdo?

Derin esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres compañía? –le preguntó Erebor.

-No, necesito estar solo…-dijo el chico-. Giliath –la diosa le miró-, voy a ir a verlos, mañana. Necesito verlos.

Giliath asintió despacio. Comprendía perfectamente lo que el chico necesitaba puesto que ella misma estaba sintiendo lo que el chico sentía en aquellos momentos.

-¿A quién quiere ir a ver?

Erebor se giró hacia Remus.

-Es demasiado pronto para que lo sepas, Remus –le dijo con tono formal pero suave que no admitía réplicas.

Si alguno pensó que el hombre lobo insistiría en el asunto, se equivocó porque Remus asintió ligeramente dando a entender que comprendía perfectamente el silencio que los tres adultos parecían mantener sobre ciertos aspectos.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –interrumpió Giliath con voz suave y tranquila-, creo que a todos nos conviene.

Nadie puso reparos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba un buen rato despierta pero aún no se había levantado de la cama. Había estado pendiente de la conversación que las chicas con las que compartía dormitorio habían tenido. Le parecía increíble que Sam, Susan, Jen y Emily fuesen tan hipócritas y crueles como podían llegar a serlo las chicas de Slytherin.

Era cierto que nunca había congeniado con ellas; eran totalmente diferentes y opuestas, pero jamás había supuesto que llegasen a criticarla del modo en que lo habían hecho aquella mañana; parecía que no había nada en ella que pudiera gustarles; ni su físico, ni su personalidad; había escuchado como decían que ella se hacía la interesante únicamente por ser la mejor de su promoción y la habían acribillado por haber fallado la última poción que habían realizado durante la última clase.

En ningún momento ninguna de ellas se había acordado de que la tarea de Sam de Transformaciones de segundo hubiese sido un desastre si ella no le hubiese indicado el modo correcto de mover la varita; Jen no mencionó que fue ella quien la ayudó a volar cuando en primero le daba miedo tocar una escosa, Emily fue incapaz de defenderla cuando el curso anterior ella misma había lanzado un hechizo petrificante a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin cuando intentaban hechizar su escoba durante un partido de quiddich y Susan parecía haber olvidado por completo que cuando Jeremy de Hufflelpuff la había dejado durante el año anterior, ella había sido la única que la había apoyado y había escuchado sus llantos y lágrimas hasta bien entrada la noche, mientras las demás dormían.

Parecía que ninguna de ellas recordaba nada de eso. Y hubiese estado acostumbrada a ello, después de todo, comentarios despectivos hacia su aspecto físico por pesar más de lo que las chicas de su edad pesaban, los había estado escuchando desde que tenía nueve años, incluso menos. Su madre, solía decirle que no se preocupara, que eso simplemente lo decían porque tendían a burlarse de la gente más débil para poder sentirse ellos más fuertes. Sí, hubiese estado acostumbrada a los insultos y las malas palabras como lo estaba ya de las que salían de boca de las serpientes; pero ellas jamás se lo habían dicho directamente. Jamás las había escuchado criticarla del modo en que lo habían hecho aquella mañana.

Eso era lo que realmente le había dolido. Se lo podía esperar de los desconocidos y sus enemigos, de todos aquellos que siempre habían estado burlándose de ella, pero jamás se lo podría haber esperado de aquellas que nunca habían dicho nada en su contra.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se miró al espejo levantando levemente la camisa de dormir blanca por encima de la tripa y poniéndose de perfil analizó cada centímetro de vientre y estómago. Su mano libre palpó su piel y pellizcó ligeramente la carne atrapando la grasa de su cuerpo. Dolor. Rabia. Lágrimas pasadas, sentimientos de decepción hacia ella misma y hacia los demás, hacia aquellos que la juzgaban sin molestarse antes en conocerla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para cuando Erebor despertó aquella mañana, Harry ya llevaba dos horas entrenando en la Sala de los Menesteres con Derin. El muchacho parecía cansado y agitado, casi al borde de su límite de fuerzas, pero su estado no era nada comparado con el de Derin; el dios estaba jadeando, tenía varios golpes en el abdomen y marcas rojas en los brazos debido a la fuerza con que Harry le había golpeado allí.

Un último ataque, una combinación de golpes y magia dirigidos a la parte superior del cuerpo, envió a Derin al otro lado de la sala y justo cuando parecía que iba a estrellarse contra el muro de piedra sólida, una pared acolchada detuvo su golpe.

El dios, cayó al suelo jadeando y visiblemente sorprendido por el ataque que Harry había echo. Derin lo miró. Desde que la noche anterior Harry se había ido a dormir después de anunciar que había tenido una ligera pelea con Feamor, sabía que el chico no iba a dormir mucho. No se había equivocado cuando se había despertado y lo había esperado en la pequeña sala común; quince minutos después había salido Harry con la intención de ir a buscar de nuevo a Feamor pero se había encontrado de cara con el joven dios.

No había hecho falta palabras ni promesas, una mirada. Era increíble cómo podían llegar a comunicarse a través de una simple mirada.

"Sin reglas, sin normas, utiliza todo el poder que quieras". Esas habían sido sus palabras nada más entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres. Una hora después, con el cuerpo dolorido, no se arrepentía de sus palabras.

Harry necesitaba liberar la tensión y la energía antes de que decidiera ir a hablar con Dumbledore, porque estaba seguro de que Harry no dejaría pasar aquella ocasión para ir a hablar con ese anciano director al que él, encantado, le hubiese enseñado su espada bien de cerca; quizá demasiado.

-¡Derin! ¿Estás bien?-Asintió, aún aturdido y se puso en pie para ver como Harry se dirigía a él y le ofrecía la mano para estabilizarlo-. Perdona, no debí dar ese último golpe…

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó Derin simplemente.

Harry asintió.

-Si haber entrenado conmigo hasta el punto de gastar tu energía para que no acabe consumiéndote te ha servido de algo, mis golpes no son nada –le dijo el dios-. Giliath puede curarme en un momento –añadió. Harry no contestó. Colocó su mano izquierda alrededor de la lágrima de Lahntra y extendió su mano derecha hacia el cuerpo de Derin.

El dios, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer, relajó los músculos y puso su confianza en el muchacho adolescente que tenía delante. Notó como el aura dorada de Harry lo rodeaba por completo y como en las zonas doloridas de su cuerpo debido al entrenamiento particular que ambos habían tenido, un suave calor se centraba.

-Gracias… -murmuró Derin cuando Harry retiró su poder de él observando con satisfacción que los golpes y morados habían desaparecido, así como alguna que otra herida que la espada de Ainur le había provocado.

-Fue mi culpa, yo lo corrijo –le contestó Harry sin sonreír.

El reloj anunció las siete de la mañana.

-¿Bajarás a desayunar? –preguntó Derin mientras Harry curaba sus propios golpes y heridas, muchas menos de las que Derin había sufrido.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien antes –anunció el chico-. Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Podrías buscar a Verónica Ollivers de Gryffindor? Necesito hablar con ella antes del desayuno, en el vestíbulo –le pidió.

-¿Es ella "el león" de la carta de aviso? –preguntó el dios.

-Sí, y quiero darle las gracias… Lo hubiera terminado descubriendo pero ella me ha ahorrado mucho trabajo –lo miró evaluándolo-. ¿Estás bien? Tu aura está un poco…

-Estoy bien, sólo cansado –admitió Derin. Harry enarcó las dos cejas y se cruzó de brazos; no era propio que el dios admitiera que estaba cansado, al menos, no públicamente pese a que en privado con él más de una vez había maldicho a cualquiera que le hubiera hecho una herida grave durante un combate-. ¿Qué?

Harry sonrió.

-Nada. Remus te preguntará por mí, dile que estoy bien –sonrió mientras se colocaba la túnica que se había quitado al inicio del entrenamiento-, que el hijo de Cornamenta es más fuerte de lo que nadie imagina.

Derin no pudo evitar sonreír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había oído hablar de ellas pero jamás había visto una; había leído sobre ellas en diferentes libros de artes oscuras y de criaturas extrañas y extinguidas, dentro de las cuales encabezan la lista nombrándolas como criaturas mágicas no oscuras pero mortales.

El calabozo estaba silencioso y oscuro, las paredes de fría piedra le daban un aire más lúgubre y terrorífico pese a ser de día; los barrotes y las rejas que cubrían la parte delantera del calabozo estaban hechos de hierro negro forjado a base de magia y hechizos oscuros, rodeados de maldiciones para todo aquel que los tocase sin serle permitido.

Agazapado en uno de los rincones, propio de las bestias que buscan cobijo y protección en un lugar no conocido para ellos, el fornido cuerpo de color violáceo parecía dormitar sobre sus patas traseras gruesas, patas de león. Dos alas verdes salían de la parte superior de su cuerpo, envolviéndose a sí misma, justo encima de los hombros desnudos del torso, dos brazos ágiles y musculosos y dos garras de águila salían del mismo lugar en que los humanos tienen sus axilas. Tres cabezas se podían distinguir sobresaliendo del robusto cuello, una para pensar, una para hablar, una para atacar. Y bordeándose a sí misma en el suelo, una enorme cola plateada única en su inicio y que se bifurcaba en tres al final, permanecía quieta, a la espera de que el cuerpo despertara.

Avery se acercó a los barrotes, intrigado por aquel ser mitológico y extraño que jamás nadie había visto y que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos.

Se sintió atraído a estirar su mano, casi como si por un impulso se tratara, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _imperius_ que lo obligaba a acercarse a aquella quimera que tenía delante de él, encerrada, encadenada y a su total merced.

Dos centímetros y tocaría los barrotes. Una mano lo aferró del brazo y lo apartó con cierta brusquedad de los barrotes en el mismo momento en que la quimera abrió sus seis ojos y lo miraron, abriendo la boca de la cabeza de la izquierda en una clara señal de ataque.

Avery se giró para toparse con la mirada gris de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? –siseó Malfoy muy cerca de su cara sin soltar el agarre.

-Yo sólo…

-Es una quimera idiota, y aunque me cuesta trabajo creer que tu estúpido cerebro pueda llegar a asimilar algo de lo que alguna vez haya escuchado o leído, esperaba que recordaras que son hipnóticas y que por eso debes lanzarte un hechizo de protección antes de estar a menos de diez metros de ellas –le espetó con voz venenosa.

-Lo olvidé –dijo ligeramente Avery.

-No me extraña… empiezo a ver de quien ha sacado su cerebro ese hijo tuyo que comparte casa en Hogwarts con Draco… -añadió con desprecio-. Nuestro Señor quiere verla, asegúrate de que esté hechizada para que no pueda hacer nada –le advirtió-. No admitirá errores.

-De acuerdo –contestó Avery.

Los ojos rojos de la quimera brillaron en la oscuridad de la celda. Lucius sonrió son superioridad. Él era libre y si aquella quimera deseaba serlo, debería aceptar el trato que su Señor le iba a plantear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó el capítulo, que tal?**

**Ya sabeis, como siempre, acepto comentarios, criticas y sugerencias en forma de reviews, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Aps, una cosa, he iniciado un nuevo fic de los merodeadores llamado "Pide un deseo"; si os apetece leerlo ya sabéis, solo tengo un capitulo pero por algo se empieza no?**

**Bueno, y después de esta autopublicidad, recordad que los personajes del fic no son míos, salvo los dioses y mis personajes inventados, el resto son de J.K. Rowling.**

**En fin, nos vemos el próximo capitulo ok?**

**Un besito para todos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, si a tu padre le da un ataque no tendrás que preocuparte por seguir sus pasos con el Lord.

-No va a poder atravesar mis barreras, director y no voy a dejar que atraviese la de aquellos que me rodean, ¿está claro? Vuelva a intentar hacer algo así y deseará no haber conocido a Harry Potter.

-¿Verónica Ollivers? ¡Tú!

-Me gusta pensar que no soy como "todo el mundo"

"_Abre los ojos, Ainur, tu petición ha sido cumplida"_

-Hola mamá… Necesitaba verte…

-La libertad a cambio de la alianza de los de tu raza. Únete a mí y los dioses pagarán por haberos condenado a vivir en las sombras y la oscuridad.

-¿En la enfermería? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Ollivers fue alcanzada por un hechizo aturdidor

_-¡Atacaste a uno de tus compañeros!_

_-¡Ese hechizo iba dirigido a Neville! _

_-¡Habéis iniciado una pelea porque me he ofrecido a ayudar a Slytherin! A partir de este momento, el pasado en común que Weasley, tú y yo tuvimos una vez, es sólo eso, pasado…_


	14. Un león encontrado

**Muy buenos días a todos los que me leeis!**

**Que tal estais?**

**A ver, a norma general, me han preguntado por la acción y el romance de la historia, pronto empezará, lo prometo… es que no quiero precipitar las cosas y que se estropeen, ¿vale? Solo teneis que ser un poquito pacientes, además, no me negareis que así os engancha más la historia, ¿verdad?**

**Jjejejeje que mala soy :p**

**Bueno, aquí os dejo otro capítulo para que sigais leyendo y me dejeis esos reviews que tanto me gustan y que leo siempre siempre siempre, aunque no los conteste últimamente por falta de tiempo :p**

**En fin, espero que disfruteis del capitulo; un besito a todos!**

CAPITULO 13: Un león encontrado

"_Harry miró el remanso del lago que tenía delante de él y donde Erebor lo había llevado a practicar la magia aquel día. Debía de medir unos veinte kilómetros de diámetro, eso sin contar la cascada que caía desde la cima de aquella pared rocosa de superficie lisa debido a la erosión que el agua había formado en la roca. Volvió a mirar al dios que parecía bastante divertido con la reacción del chico._

_-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –preguntó Harry._

_Erebor negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra una de las rocas._

_-¿En serio pretendes que congele todo el lago? –preguntó en tono lastimero el muchacho. Erebor sonrió y asintió-. No puedo hacerlo Erebor._

_-Ni siquiera lo has intentado, Ainur –le contradijo Erebor-. Si después de intentarlo cien veces no lo logras, podrás decirme que no puedes hacerlo, pero hasta entonces… -le hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección al lago, a modo de invitación de que empezara ya a hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

_Harry frunció el ceño pero no lo contradijo; había aprendido a diferenciar entre los guardianes y los protectores; los guardianes le enseñaban todo lo que sabían, los protectores eran su familia y en aquellos momentos Erebor era su guardián, aunque con una media sonrisa que demostraba que siempre sería su protector._

_Cerró los ojos para aislarse del mundo, algo que le había enseñado Giliath durante los primeros días de su entrenamiento y tal y como Erebor le había indicado la primera vez que le enseñó a hacer magia sin varita, concentró su poder en obtener energía de todo lo que le rodeaba; las plantas, los árboles, las piedras y rocas, los diferentes animales que allí habitaban, las nubes y los rayos del sol formaban parte de aquel todo que él tomó para concentrar su magia interna. _

_Había utillizado aquel método para lograr sacar su magia al exterior; según lo que Stell y Erebor le habían enseñado, todo ser vivo tiene el potencial de la magia dentro, la diferencia es que algunos eligen no utilizarlo y con el tiempo, olvidan como hacerlo, como era el caso de los muggles; los magos, al ser mortales, tenían que utilizar una varita para canalizar esa magia y lograr que saliera al exterior, pero los dioses podían hacer magia sin varita, y él, como descendiente de Lahntra, también podía hacerlo, pese a que le hubiera costado en un principio y aún ahora le costaba y para ello tuviese que servirse de elementos externos a él que le dieran las pautas para poder extender su magia._

_Concentró su poder y formó una pequeña esfera blanca brillante en la palma de su mano que lanzó hacia el lago; la pequeña esfera flotó un par de centímetros por encima del agua y después obedeció al gesto que Harry hizo, elevando su mano y elevándose ella misma un par de meros por encima de la superficie. _

_-Invoco al hielo para que me obedezca… -murmuró Harry._

_Erebor sonrió. No se sorprendió cuando la esfera de Harry rozó el agua y una capa helada se extendió desde aquel punto que había sido tocado hacia los lados, en un radio de dos metros._

_-Vamos, Ainur, puedes hacerlo mejor… -lo incitó Erebor. Harry frunció el ceño; no en un gesto de molestia o de enfado, sino de preocupación-. ¿Ocurre algo, Ainur?_

_-Me molesta –le indicó. Erebor lo miró enarcando una ceja-. Tomar la energía de las cosas, es como si hiciera interferencias con algo… me resulta difícil…_

_-Harry, ¿cuándo hiciste esto por última vez? –le preguntó Erebor extrañado._

_-Hace un par de días, cuando Giliath me enseñó a controlar el fuego –explicó el chico._

_-¿Y no ha ocurrido nada desde entonces? –aventuró Erebor._

_-No –negó el chico-. Bueno… _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Anoche, hacía calor así que me desperté con la intención de enfriar un poco mi cuarto para poder dormir, pero apenas lo pensé, noté como el aire empezaba a enfriarse –se encogió de hombros-. No le di importancia…-Esta vez, fue Erebor quien frunció el ceño-. ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Nada. Harry, quiero que intentes hacerlo de otro modo –le pidió. El adolescente le miró-. Quiero que intentes sacar la energía de ti, la magia de ti, olvida tomar la magia y la esencia de todo lo que nos rodea, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Pero yo no…_

_-Sí estás preparado –se anticipó Erebor como siempre a lo que el chico iba a contestarle-. Sólo debes seguir tus instintos Harry… Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo._

_Harry suspiró cuando Erebor se alejó de él. ¿Podía hacerlo? Apenas hacía unos días que había empezado a utilizar la magia sin varita y ya quería que lo hiciera solo, ¿en serio Erebor creía que estaba preparado para ello? Sabía que el dios no se lo hubiera dicho si no lo estuviera, así que suspiró resignado y se concentró en lo que iba a hacer a continuación._

_Cerró los ojos, más por costumbre que por necesidad y buscó dentro de él. Buscó la frialdad que podía poseer su corazón y su alma; todos los sentimientos y recuerdos que le propiciaban esa frialdad, los engaños, la traición, las muertes, el odio… todos los sentimientos negativos… Había aprendido con Stell que cada persona relacionaba un elemento con unos sentimientos, y en su caso, él relacionaba todo lo malo con la frialdad; cuando Erebor y Giliath le escucharon le dijeron que era normal, después de todo, era una máscara de frialdad lo que Harry estaba utilizando en aquellos momentos para que nadie viese lo débil que era por todo lo que le había ocurrido en su vida._

_Una sensación de frío se apoderó de su cuerpo; notó como algo helado le recorría cada centímetro de su piel y casi podía sentir como la sangre se le congelaba con cada nuevo pensamiento y el recuerdo de cada sensación. Hielo. Pensó en hielo y en sus manos apareció una diminuta esfera plateada que parecía difuminarse hacia los lados, queriéndose confundir con el paisaje, casi como si una nube de niebla la cubriese. Harry la elevó y la mandó al centro del lago._

_Él estaba helado, tenía frío y a pesar de ello, parecía estar bien; no le molestaba, al contrario, parecía estar bastante cómodo. Su elemento principal, el aire, soplaba contra su nuca proyectando el viento hacia delante, empujando la esfera hasta el lugar que Harry deseaba. _

_-Estalla… -murmuró el chico mirando la esfera._

_Antes de saber cómo lo había hecho, la esfera se desvaneció en el aire y se dispersó en todas direcciones, creando un semicírculo sobre el lago, cubriéndolo por completo y llenando ese espacio de niebla y bruma blanca. Cuando el escudo desapareció, una gruesa capa de hielo coronaba el lago por completo, cubriendo incluso las rocas y plantas que había alrededor del lago. Fue sólo en ese momento en que Harry notó que sus manos estaban congeladas. _

_-¿Estás bien, Ainur? –preguntó Erebor temblando ligeramente. El chico asintió-. Has hecho un buen trabajo –le dijo mirando el lago._

_-El agua y el hielo son cercanos –se encogió de hombros-, es normal poder hacer…_

_-Sí, sí, lo que no es tan normal es lo que has hecho con la cascada, ¿no te has fijado?_

_Harry alzó su mirada y sus ojos verdes se abrieron cuando vieron que el agua que caía desde lo alto de la montaña rocosa, estaba quieta, paralizada, congelada._

_-¿Yo he hecho eso? –preguntó el chico._

_-Sí, así que será mejor que empecemos a aprender a controlar eso o uno de tus ataques de ira podrían dejar a todo Ahsvaldry congelado –bromeó._

_Harry sonrió y tomó su capa que se había quitado. Erebor lo llamó y Harry se giró hacia él._

_-¿Te importaría descongelarme? –apuntó a sus pies y Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada; Erebor estaba literalmente congelado de rodillas hacia abajo._

_-Perdona… -hizo un giro de muñeca y tres bolas amarillas aparecieron en su mano. Harry las observó un segundo-. Invoco al fuego para que sea mi siervo… -las esferas adoptaron llamas diminutas chisporroteantes que a Harry le atrajeron bastante; un simple gesto y las esferas de fuego se distribuyeron deshaciendo lo que el hielo había causado, incluido el hielo que cubría los pies y pantorrillas del dios._

_-Vamos, esto tenemos que contárselo a Giliath –pidió Harry como un niño pequeño._

_Erebor se alegró de que aún conservara una parte de ese espíritu que creía haber perdido._

Cuando Blaise salió del baño se encontró con Draco sentado en su cama. Hubiese sido completamente normal si no fuera porque Draco aún no estaba completamente vestido y tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro mientras que se llevaba la mano izquierda a la nuca. Aún secándose el cabello con una toalla verde, el moreno le miró.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-Sí… sólo que no he dormido muy bien esta noche… -admitió a regañadientes.

Blaise asintió en silencio. Lo sabía; lo había escuchado dar vueltas y gritar de forma ocasional pero no había querido despertarlo; conocía a Draco muy bien y sabía lo susceptible que se volvía el príncipe de Slytherin con ese tema.

-Quizá deberías hablar con Snape –sugirió Blaise. Draco lo miró como si lo fuera a fulminar con la mirada en cualquier momento-. Bueno, después de todo, es tu padrino, ¿no?

-No me ocurre nada Blaise, no quiero que Severus se preocupe por idioteces como esta… supongo que esto de tener que estar pendiente de Potter todo el rato me fastidia mucho y además teniendo en cuenta que Ollivers seguramente disfrutará y alardeará de poder revisar mis pociones … -Blaise asintió en silencio-. Si mi padre llegara a enterarse de que una mestiza como ella supervisa mis pociones, le daría un ataque… -añadió con cierto tono sarcástico.

Blaise dejó la toalla sobre el baúl mientras se situaba frente al espejo para acomodarse el cabello, de espaldas a Draco. A través de la imagen vio como el chico volvía a contraerse en una mueca de dolor y como se masajeaba él mismo la zona de la nuca. Frunció el ceño y recurrió a su humor para ver si el chico sonreía, ya que en esa habitación y alejados del resto del mundo era cuando Draco sonreía de verdad.

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno –recomendó atrayendo la atención del rubio que lo miró a través del espejo-, si a tu padre le da un ataque no tendrás que preocuparte por seguir sus pasos con el Lord.

Pese a sus pocas ganas, Draco sonrió.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se detuvo frente a la gárgola de piedra que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore. Le hubiese encantado intentar adivinar la contraseña de aquella semana para la entrada al despacho del director, pero en aquel momento, no estaba para juegos, extendió su mano y la gárgola se retiró rápidamente mostrando una escalera de caracol que subía a medida que iba surgiendo del suelo.

La puerta estaba cerrada con algún hechizo, podía notarlo desde allí; Harry movió su mano lanzando una leve ráfaga de viento y la puerta se abrió libremente dándole paso al despacho de Dumbledore, quién, sentado tras su escritorio, parecía sorprendido de que el chico hubiese entrado allí sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Si se está preguntando porqué su gárgola no le informó de mi presencia o cómo fui capaz de abrir la puerta, olvídelo porque no voy a decírselo –sonrió-, aunque si yo he podido hacerlo, le aseguro que Voldemort también podría hacerlo cuando le viniese en gana.

-Harry, buenos días ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Deje en paz a los que alguna vez me rodearon –dijo calmadamente el chico apoyando sus manos en la mesa del hombre y acercándose hacia él-. Deje tranquilos a los que me rodean.

-No sé de qué…

-Lo sabe perfectamente –un pinchazo en su sien derecha le hizo sonreír de forma siniestra, mandándole un aviso a Dumbledore que rompió el contacto visual con el chico-. Y deje de hacer eso cada vez que me ve por los pasillos, en clases o en el Comedor. No va a poder atravesar mis barreras, director y no voy a dejar que atraviese la de aquellos que me rodean, ¿está claro?

-Harry… sólo quiero ayudarte… -intentó hablarle el director.

-¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo que mis amigos me traicionasen? –Albus le miró-. ¿Haciéndoles creer que lo mejor que podían hacer por mi era quitarme los recuerdos que tengo de mis padres? –lo miró firmemente -¡¿Los únicos recuerdos felices que de verdad tengo!

-Harry… tú no puedes entender…

-¡No! –le gritó el chico. Fawkes lo miró desde su percha-. ¡Es usted el que no puede entenderlo! ¡Usted tuvo una buena infancia, nadie quiso manipularlo como usted ha estado haciendo conmigo! –intentó calmarse respirando entrecortadamente-. Acepté volver a Hogwarts para que Voldemort siga creyendo que estoy en desventaja frente a él, acepté venir porque sus queridos amigos seguirán enviando a sus hijos a Hogwarts siempre que yo esté aquí porque saben que usted hará lo posible para proteger el castillo porque yo estoy aquí y eso me conviene, de ese modo, habrán magos cualificados; pero jamás acepté venir para que siguiese manipulando a la gente.

-Harry no es lo que…

-No voy a advertírselo ni una sola vez más, director. Vuelva a intentar hacer algo así de nuevo, metiendo de por medio a Remus o a cualquier otra persona que me importe de verdad, y deseará no haber conocido a Harry Potter. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Albus suspiró.

-No volverá a repetirse, Harry… -afirmó el hombre.

-Podría entrar en su mente ahora mismo y ver si miente o dice la verdad –le aclaró Harry -. Podría hacerlo y usted no se daría cuenta de ello… Pero no lo voy a hacer, voy a darle un último voto de confianza… No lo desperdicie.

Antes de que el hombre contestase, sin esperar réplica, sin esperar nada, Harry salió del despacho más calmado de lo que había entrado.

Dumbledore suspiró y, como siempre que buscaba consejo, se giró hacia la percha de Fawkes.

-¿Tú también me vas a juzgar, Fawkes?

El fénix rojizo lo miró, sin temor a los ojos y después de emitir unas leves notas, abrió las alas y batiéndolas con fuerza, salió del despacho por la ventana. El director dejó las gafas suavemente sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el vestíbulo a aquella hora no había nadie; o bien estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando o los más perezosos como sabía que sería el caso de Ronald Weasley, aún estaban terminando de vestirse dado que se habían levantado tarde.

Sin embargo, sentada en las escaleras principales, se podía ver la figura de una chica sentada, con el rostro oculto tras un libro en el que parecía que estaba bastante enfrascada, pues ni siquiera se giró cuando dos chicos de Ravenclaw pasaron por su lado y se susurraron algo el uno al otro para después echarse a reír. Harry pudo apreciar como la chica lanzaba un suspiro al aire pero no decía nada.

-¿Verónica Ollivers? –preguntó colocándose delante de ella. El libro bajó y tras él, un rostro amigable y que hacía poco que había conocido se hizo visible-. ¡Tú!

-Vaya, parece que nos encontramos en todas partes –le sonrió la chica-. Encantada de conocerte Potter –dijo ella.

-Así que tú eres la chica con la que tendré que compartir mis tardes verificando las pociones ¿verdad? –ella se encogió de hombros-. Espera, ¿el profesor Snape te amenazó para que aceptarás el puesto?

La chica lo miró unos segundos incrédula, preguntándose si estaba hablando en serio o no y luego rompió a reír de forma suave. Harry quedó prendado del sonido de su risa casi sin darse cuenta.

-No, no me ha amenazado… Supongo que querías hablar de nuestro horario ¿verdad?

-Sí, bueno, yo este año no tengo quiddich así que tengo las tardes libres, aunque necesito un par de tardes libres para… -ella lo miró-… bueno para hacer unas cosas con…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones Potter –le contestó ella sonriendo-, no te las he pedido. Además, yo también necesito algunas tardes libres –él la miró-. Me gusta perderme por el colegio y leer un rato…. –le confesó como si fuera su mayor y oscuro secreto.

-Entonces –él le devolvió la sonrisa-, ¿te parece bien los lunes, miércoles y jueves a las cuatro en el laboratorio?

-Perfecto –contestó ella-. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que pasarme por la biblioteca, tengo que recoger un libro que olvidé ayer.

-Espera me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Gracias –dijo el chico tranquilamente. Verónica lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que fuiste tú quien me envió esa lechuza el otro día con la nota avisándome de que Hermione y Ron tramaban algo… de nuevo…

-Oh, eso… ¿cómo supiste… -sonrió al recordar a Neville Longbotton pidiendo a toda la torre de Gryffindor que escribiera en un pergamino "un león"-… Longbotton… -no lo preguntó.

-Sí, Neville es un gran amigo –le contestó Harry.

-No he hablado mucho con él, así que no puedo opinar –le contestó ella.

-¿No opinas de alguien si no lo conoces? –preguntó interesado Harry.

-No. Nunca me han gustado que me juzguen y es lo que suelen hacer a menudo… -su voz se notaba triste pero una sonrisa seguía adornando su rostro-. Así que procuro no juzgar a nadie.

-No todos hacen eso…

-Me gusta pensar que no soy como "todo el mundo" –contestó ella.

-Ya…Bueno, pues lo dicho, gracias por enviarme aquella nota.

-¿Ya lo han hecho? –preguntó Verónica. Harry la miró enarcando una ceja-. Bueno, yo… ahora creerás que soy una entrometida… -se lamentó sonrojándose-… Sólo quería saber si… bueno, si ellos habían intentado hacer algo porque… Bueno, saber si mi nota sirvió de algo o… -Harry la interrumpió en su discurso riendo con suavidad-. ¿Qué?

-Nada… no tienes mucha seguridad en ti misma ¿verdad? –le dijo al ver el modo en que la chica vacilaba y se sonrojaba-. No deberías de dudar de lo que dices nunca –le recomendó.

-Yo no… -suspiró-… nunca dudo de lo que digo, es sólo que dudo de que a la persona que se lo digo le vaya a sentar bien o mal, no me gusta meter la pata y equivocarme… -le contestó en voz baja avergonzada-. Tengo que irme, tengo clase de Herbología en cinco minutos.

-¿Sin desayunar? –se extrañó Harry.

Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo hambre –se limitó a contestarle.

Peeves pasó por encima de ellos en aquellos momentos lanzándole a los dos chicos una cascada de barro, seguramente por el olor, extraído del lago. En un gesto instintivo, Verónica alzó las manos para cubrirse la cabeza dejando caer el libro que llevaba contra su regazo al suelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era la primera vez que el poltergeist le lanzaba algo parecido y ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Se equivocó; en lugar de las carcajadas y miradas de los demás, la voz de Harry resonó cerca de ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -abrió los ojos y vio que tanto el chico como ella estaban completamente limpios. Lo miró interrogante-. ¿Qué…

-Un escudo –se limitó a decirle él-. Tu libro –señaló el libro en cuestión que se había caído al suelo y se agachó a recogerlo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Por un segundo, sus manos se tocaron y Harry notó como el colgante empezaba a quemar contra su piel; quemazón que desapareció tan pronto él rompió el contacto.

-Gracias… -le dijo la chica-… Tengo que ir a clases. Ya nos veremos, Potter.

-Harry –ella lo miró-. Llámame Harry, ¿quieres? Después de todo, eres un león –le guiñó un ojo.

-Creí que tú ya no lo eras.

-¿Bromeas? Aunque ahora también pertenezca a las demás casas, sigo siendo un león; cuando se ha sido un Gryffindor siempre seguirás siéndolo –le sonrió-. Nos vemos el lunes, no lo olvides Ollivers.

La chica asintió y se giró para salir del castillo en dirección a los invernaderos. Harry la miró unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta. Verónica se mordió el labio inferior y se giró para gritarle.

-¡Verónica! –le dijo ella. Harry la miró enarcando una ceja y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. Después de todo, eres un león.

Harry asintió y le sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche no bajó a cenar. Dobby apareció para su sorpresa sin ser llamado, con una bandeja llena de una deliciosa sopa de cangrejo, pescado al horno y dulces de chocolate recubiertos con caramelo, además de haber añadido una jarra de zumo de calabaza, otra de agua, y una copa de vino que a Harry se le antojó nada más la vio; estaba aficionándose al vino, no había duda de ello.

-¿Quién ha…

-El señor Erebor me pidió que le trajera la cena a la habitación, señor Harry Potter –explicó Dobby con su vocecilla chillona y sus ojos abiertos mirando al chico que lo había liberado y tratado por primera vez como un igual-. Dijo que no bajaría a cenar y me pidió que la trajera, ¿hice mal, señor Harry Potter?

Harry negó con la cabeza aún mojada de la reciente ducha que se había dado para aclarar las ideas y desentumecer los músculos.

-No, no has hecho nada malo Dobby –le sonrió-. Gracias.

-Es un placer ayudar al señor Harry Potter –le sonrió feliz y el adolescente lo imitó-. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por el señor Harry Potter, Dobby lo hará, señor.

-No, gracias Dobby. La cena tiene un aspecto muy bueno.

Dobby sonrió y se inclinó a modo de agradecimiento por el cumplido, chasqueó los dedos y con un ligero ¡plof! Desapareció de la vista de Harry.

Harry se sintió obligado a agradecer a Erebor que hubiera pensado en él. Concentrándose en la energía del dios, lo encontró en el Gran Comedor, las auras de Giliath, Derin y Remus lo rodeaban. Estaban calmados.

"_-¿Erebor?_

_-Ainur, ¿ocurre algo?_

_-Nada, gracias por la cena.-le dijo sinceramente Por el tono de su voz, adivinó que Erebor parecía divertido._

_-De nada, supuse que tendrías que comer algo si quieres dar ese pequeño viajecito para verla. La conocí a ella y sé que me despellejaría vivo si te enviara allí sin comer._

_Harry sonrió._

_-Iré a verla ahora mismo. Gracias de nuevo. ¿Podéis manteneros fuera de esto por un par de horas? Necesito…_

_-No tienes que dar explicaciones, Ainur –le dijo Erebor exasperado de que el chico siempre quisiera disculparse por todo lo que hacía, ya fuera bueno o malo-. Sólo avísanos cuando estés de vuelta._

_-Remus…_

_-Giliath y él practicaran Oclumancia en cuanto termine la cena, eso le mantendrá ocupado un buen rato. Derin y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por el castillo; no queremos tener sorpresas desagradables como la de la otra noche._

_-Creí que no se habían encontrado más espías –frunció el ceño-. ¿Hay algo que no sepa y que debería saber?_

_-No, nada Ainur, no hemos encontrado nada, pero nunca está de más prevenir, ¿no crees?_

_-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, entonces._

_-Hasta luego Ainur._

_-Tened cuidado –recomendó el chico._

_-También tú. Si te ocurriera algo, Giliath no lo soportaría."_

Sabía por qué Erebor le pedía que tuviera cuidado. Hacer lo que pretendía hacer reclamaba una gran cantidad de energía; un mago normal no sería capaz de hacerlo e incluso él había tenido problemas las primeras veces que lo había intentado porque no medía bien el tiempo que podía estar en aquel plano paralelo al suyo.

Sabía que quedarse allí más tiempo del que su cuerpo podía resistir podía significar quedarse sin fuerzas para regresar a su plano, ese era el motivo de que Giliath estuviera tan preocupada por él. Sabía que Harry iba a hacerlo, dijera lo que dijera o hiciera lo que hiciera, el chico estaba decidido a ir al plano irreal para verla. Cinco veces la había visto, pero para él siempre le había sabido a poco.

Después de dar el último trago a su copa de vino y tomar el último bocado de su postre, Harry hizo un movimiento de mano y una elegante túnica negra con los puños y el cuello alto ribeteados en verde, lo vistió por completo.

Se relajó en su sillón e invocó a sus poderes.

-Invoco el poder de la lágrima de Lahntra para visitar a mis ancestrales dioses y mi linaje. Invoco el poder de la lágrima de Lahntra como su depositario y su descendiente. Invoco el poder de la lágrima de Lahntra bajo la protección de Eredith y Axenon. Escucha mi llamada, escucha mi petición, lee mi mente y llévame allí donde puedo ver a quien mi corazón anhela en estos momentos.

Sintió su propia magia concentrarse a su alrededor creando el efecto de una burbuja, parecida a la burbuja de protección que él mismo se había lanzado en incontables ocasiones para protegerse durante los entrenamientos. Su aura dorada lo envolvió completamente y Harry sintió como su elemento jugaba a su alrededor, en una clara actitud de protección que al chico aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía impresionándole.

Una voz dulce se escuchó en su cabeza.

"_Abre los ojos, Ainur, tu petición ha sido cumplida"_

Harry obedeció. Parecía que una réplica de Ahsvaldry había ido a parar a aquel plano. Altas montañas y frondosos bosques, hermosas colinas y verdes valles, riachuelos frescos que bañaban y daban vida a interminables mantos de flores que eran la delicia de las mariposas.

El plano irreal… El único lugar al que el descendiente de Lahntra podía acceder estando con vida; el lugar en el que las almas de todos aquellos que una vez poseyeron la lágrima de Lahntra estaban atrapados hasta que la profecía y la muerte de Elea llegara, y con ella, la libertada para todas y cada una de las almas que allí aguardaban. Una mujer pelirroja, vestida con una túnica vaporosa, de gasa, de color blanco, ceñida a la cintura con un cordón rojizo se acercó hasta él caminando descalza y con una dulce sonrisa. Pero fueron sus ojos verdes alegres y dulces, que lo miraban como sólo ella podía hacerlo, lo que lograron hacer que Harry sonriese de forma sincera como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Pequeño… -le saludó abrazándolo-… mi pequeño…

Se dejó abrazar por la mujer, escondiendo en el hueco de su cuello su rostro, dejando que las manos de la mujer le revolviesen el cabello como siempre hacía cuando iba a verla. Notó la presencia de algunas almas a su alrededor pero no le prestó atención; todos en aquel plano sabían quién era él y ninguno le haría daño. La calidez de la mujer lo hizo estremecerse y su mente viajó a un recuerdo lejano en el que el olor a chocolate, las risas y las notas provenientes de un viejo violín se entremezclaban para dar una perfecta armonía de la vida que podía haber tenido.

-Hola mamá… -susurró aún con el rostro enterrado-… Necesitaba verte…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy entró precediendo a Voldemort en los fríos calabozos de la mansión. Tan pronto Voldemort miró en el interior de la celda fría y lúgubre, los seis ojos de la quimera se posaron sobre él en un vano intento por controlar la mente de aquel ser que tenía delante.

Muerte, sangre, ira contenida, arrogancia, ansías de gobernar el mundo y ganas de adquirir poder y esclavizar no sólo a los humanos y magos si no también a los propios dioses que en una ocasión condenaron a los de su raza a vivir en el olvido. Eso era todo lo que había en la mente de Voldemort, eso fue lo único que la quimera había visto y lo único que quiso ver.

No vio las muertes de niños ni escuchó el llanto de las mujeres al perder a sus hijos, maridos, hermanos y padres en la guerra que él había iniciado; no quiso atender a los ruegos que nunca fueron escuchados ni escuchó las maldiciones que habían salido de la magia oscura de Voldemort.

-La libertad a cambio de la alianza de los de tu raza –le ofreció Voldemort en un insinuante siseo-. Únete a mí y los dioses pagarán por haberos condenado a vivir en las sombras y la oscuridad.

Lucius miró a su Señor. No quería que se enfadara con él y por eso mismo había rechazado la idea de conseguir la información que necesitaban y luego terminar con la mera; el Señor Oscuro había sido muy claro en ese sentido: deseaba una alianza con las quimeras para utilizar su magia ancestral.

La quimera lanzó un rugido oscuro y escalofriante. Voldemort sonrió cuando las tres cabezas se inclinaron ante él en señal de sumisión.

-Pronto la tendremos. –anunció Voldemort.

Por alguna razón, Lucius no creyó que fuera a ser tan fácil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había hablado con su madre de todo y de nada, como siempre; simplemente se limitaban a susurrarse cosas sin sentido, a hablar de cosas que parecían no tener importancia, como las clases, la semana… a veces Lily le contaba cómo eran de jóvenes y entonces Harry decía algo que le recordaba a James y la mujer se entristecía… Era entonces cuando Harry le prometía que haría todo lo posible por unirlos a ambos… Cuando Harry caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para tomar un merecido desayuno después de haberse despertado temprano y haber estado entrenando con Derin, un muy sofocado Neville había gritado su nombre en el pasillo consiguiendo que se detuviera mientras le decía que había un pequeño problema en la sala común de Gryffindor y que el director Dumbledore le había aconsejado que fuera él quien lo solucionase, dado su nuevo cargo de director de estudiantes; así que a Harry no le había quedado más remedio que ir. Pero ni por asomo se esperaba encontrarse una escena así en Gryffindor, aquello era más propio de las serpientes.

La sala común de Gryffindor parecía un campo de batalla cuando Harry llegó allí aquella mañana. Dos bandos se habían formado en medio de la sala de los leones, uno de ellos había volcado la mesa y se habían atrincherado tras ella lanzando distintos hechizos y maleficios suaves hacia el otro bando que, al ser menor, permanecía atrincherado tras los sofás de la sala, con la chimenea detrás de ellos y que más que tacar, parecían más interesados en defenderse.

Los más pequeños permanecían en el piso superior, sacando la cabeza de vez en cuando

Harry miró a Neville a su lado y el chico rodó los ojos.

-Ya te dije que había un asunto complicado en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Se agacharon a tiempo cuando un hechizo aturdidor se dirigía hacia ellos rebotando en la pared que tenían a sus espaldas y Harry decidió que ya había sido más que suficiente. Convocó su poder agradeciendo que todos estuvieran demasiado ocupados para fijarse que no había utilizado la varita y mediante un hechizo silencioso de convocación, las varitas de todos los alumnos presenten fueron a caer a sus pies, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él que ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Cien puntos menos para Gryffindor –anunció Harry con voz grave y entre dientes. Los chicos lo miraron asombrado y cuando una chica de séptimo estaba a punto de hablar Harry la disuadió-, y deberían de ser cincuenta por cada uno de los alumnos que están involucrados en este ataque mutuo, así que será mejor que nadie diga nada a menos que yo se lo pida –añadió. La chica cerró la boca de inmediato, pero por su mirada, Harry pudo adivinar de qué parte estaba la chica.

-Ahora que tengo vuestra atención, -recordó tomar su varita falsa y con un movimiento simple hizo que tanto la mesa como las sillas y las butacas y sofás volviesen a su lugar originario-, ¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? –le preguntó a Neville que seguía a su lado.

-La cosa empezó cuando se enteraron de que ayudarías al profesor Snape –se encogió de hombros el chico-. Algunos te tacharon de pasarte al bando enemigo y otros intentaron defenderte… pero fuimos la minoría –señaló al grupo que permanecía cerca de la chimenea-, el resultado es el que viste. Harry, ¿puedo tomar mi varita?

Harry se preguntó a qué se refería y entonces se dio cuenta de que también la varita de Neville había sido convocada a sus pies; el chico asintió sin decir nada, pero cuando un chico de quinto se acercó a tomar también la suya, los ojos de Harry le disuadieron de hacerlo.

-Neville, asegúrate que los pequeños estén bien –le pidió después de asegurarse de que no había ninguno de primero en la sala común y que la pelea había sido en su mayoría por miembros de tercero en adelante, aunque también habían algunos de segundo que, según supuso el moreno, se habrían quedado más por curiosidad que por otra cosa-. ¿Y los prefectos de sexto?

Sabía que los de séptimo estaban a punto de llegar de hacer la última ronda de vigilancia; generalmente llegaban a esa hora, se duchaban y asistían a las clases. Ron salió de entre las filas que habían estado cerca de las mesas, obviamente incómodo por ese hecho, ya que significaba que se había puesto del bando que consideraba a Harry un traidor por pasarse al lado oscuro únicamente por darle clases a una Slytherin.

-Lo siento Harry –se disculpó el pelirrojo-, no pudimos hacer nada… intentamos evitarlo pero…

-¿No pudisteis hacer nada o no quisisteis? –inquirió Harry tranquilo-. Se te veía muy cómodo desde ese lado de la mesa, Weasley –le dijo llamándolo por su apellido cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie-. ¿Y Granger?

-En la enfermería –se apresuró a contestar un chico de cuarto que estaba junto a la chimenea mientras le dirigía una mirada mortal al prefecto pelirrojo.

-¿En la enfermería? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Neville bajó las escaleras y le indicó a Harry que los de primero estaban bien, impresionados, pero bien.

-Ollivers fue alcanzada por un hechizo aturdidor –explicó el mismo chico. Harry lo miró y luego dirigió su mirada a Ron que bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿Quién lo lanzó? –formuló la pregunta. Nadie contestó-. Voy a repetirlo una vez más y si no me decís quién lanzó el hechizo aturdidor a una de vuestras propias compañeras, os juro que estaréis toda la torre de Gryffindor castigada hasta que acabe el curso y teniendo en cuenta que apenas hace una semana que empezaron las clases, eso es mucho tiempo, así que, ¿quién lanzó el hechizo?

-Iba dirigido a mí Harry –le comunicó Neville. El moreno lo miró-. Me giré un momento sin darme cuenta de que el hechizo venía, Ollivers se dio cuenta y me apartó empujándome, por eso el hechizo me dio a mí.

-¿Quién fue?-Nadie contestó. Entonces una idea vino a la cabeza de Harry-. El aludido no puede contestar porque no está aquí ¿verdad? –sus ojos buscaron los de Ron que, al verse acosado por las orbes verdes de Harry no pudo disimular una mirada de culpabilidad. Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en su cara-. Hermione… -dijo. Ron no pudo negarlo-. Será mejor que el prefecto –miró a Ron-, se encargue de que todos estén bien y vayan a sus clases o donde tengan que ir, quiero una lista de todos los presentes en la pelea para la hora de la comida ¿entendido? –Ron asintió-. Neville, te dejo al cargo hasta que los prefectos de séptimo lleguen de su ronda; quiero a todos los alumnos en la sala común a las tres de la tarde, y a partir de esa hora, ningún Gryffindor implicado en la pelea saldrá de esta sala hasta que hable con la profesora McGonagall, ¿entendido?

Las miradas incrédulas de los alumnos se cruzaron en su camino, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada; el nuevo carácter de Harry daba miedo.

-Entendido Harry, ¿yo también debo…

-Tú no estabas en la pelea Neville, viniste a avisar a un superior cuando eso era lo que debería de haber hecho un prefecto –miró a Ron de soslayo que con las orejas rojas empezaba a anotar en un pergamino los nombres de los implicados-. Recoge las varitas de los chicos y entrégaselas a los prefectos cuando vengan, ¿entendido?

-¿Dónde vas tú? –preguntó el chico.

Su respuesta fue seca, dura y fría, y ninguno de los que escuchó el tono de Harry deseó estar en la piel de Hermione Granger en aquellos momentos.

-A la enfermería.

Neville supo que aquel no sería un buen día.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione salió echa una furia hacia la sala común de Gryffindor después de discutir con Harry en medio del pasillo de la enfermería cuando el chico la hubo sacado allí después de asegurarse que Ollivers estaría bien; una discusión en la que ambos habían elevado la voz unos decibelios más de lo normal y en la que ella había terminado diciéndole que se estaba portando como un idiota arrogante y que debería saber quiénes fueron sus amigos cuando todos querían su fama; contestación que Harry había ignorado deliberadamente antes de decirle con voz tranquila y calmada que estaba castigada un mes por incitar a una pelea, lanzar un hechizo aturdidor y gritarle a un superior, faltas bastante graves, además de asegurarle que eso estaría en su expediente académico.

Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada cuando entró en la torre de Gryffindor taconeando ruidosamente y girando su mirada hacia Ron lo fulminó con la mirada antes de decirle:

-No voy a ir a clases, así que invéntate lo que te de la gana –apenas le había dado tiempo a verlo asentir antes de subir por las escaleras, entrar en su habitación y tirarse sobre la cama después de lanzar un hechizo de privacidad sobre los doseles de la misma.

Sin saber cómo, el enfado fue pasando a enojo y el enojo a ira mientras recordaba la discusión que había tenido con Harry.

_(flashback)_

_No había querido darle a esa chica de cuarto, por supuesto que no. Había sido sólo uno de los tantos hechizos que se estaban cruzando en la sala común; ella sabía perfectamente que Neville podría detener un hechizo como ese, lo habían practicado en el ED durante algún tiempo y Neville lo esquivaría fácilmente; pero no lo hizo; Neville tuvo que darse la vuelta justo en ese momento y fue cuando Verónica Ollivers lo apartó de la trayectoria haciendo que el hechizo le diese a ella._

_Madame Pomfray le había asegurado que estaría bien y que sólo necesitaba descansar, nada más que unas horas de sueño reparador._

_Había perdido el control. Lo admitía. Tan pronto se había enterado de que Harry ayudaría a Snape y a los Slytherins, había perdido el control sobre los miembros de su casa que se posicionaron rápidamente en dos bandos; aunque aún ahora ella no tenía del todo claro por qué había perdido el control de aquella forma, si había sido porque el profesor Snape le había elegido a él para ser su ayudante o porque el profesor que nunca le había dedicado una palabra de elogio a ella había calificado a Verónica Ollivers como su alumna más brillante pese a ser de cuarto curso; y pese a que en su mente una vocecita le indicaba que era lo normal debido a que él ya había aprobado sus EXTASI y obtenido el título de maestro de Pociones, su orgullo de estudiante perfecta que siempre había superado a Harry, se negaba en rotundo a aceptar que él fuera mejor que ella._

_La figura de Harry se hizo presente en la enfermería. Hermione palideció sin darse cuenta al ver la expresión de Harry y sus ojos echando chispas seguramente porque se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la sala común._

_El chico ni siquiera la miró; pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la enfermera con quien mantuvo una charla rápida a la que asintió y murmuró algunas cosas. Luego, se giró hacia ella y hacia la cama ocupada por Verónica Ollivers; se acercó hasta la chica y la miró como si quisiera inspeccionarla intentando averiguar si todo estaba bien o no. _

_-Granger, fuera, ahora –dijo el chico después de acomodar las sábanas de Verónica bien y dar media vuelta hacia la salida. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar si Hermione le seguía, por su bien esperaba que así fuera._

_-¿Se puede saber en qué diablos estabas pensando? –le preguntó tan pronto la chica salió de la enfermería-.¡Atacaste a uno de tus compañeros!_

_-¡Ese hechizo iba dirigido a Neville! –le contestó ella del mismo modo-¡Neville sabía protegerse de ese hechizo!_

_-Entonces, según tú, como yo soy capaz de defenderme de los ataques de Voldemort, ¿él es libre de venir y probarlo?-Hermione no contestó-. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan estúpida? –preguntó el chico moreno._

_-Yo no quería… no creí que ella fuera a meterse de por medio y…_

_-¡Maldita sea, Granger! –Hermione se encogió involuntariamente frente al grito de Harry y el chico intentó tranquilizarse._

_-¡No sé de qué te sorprendes! ¡La culpa es tuya!_

_Los ojos de Harry le indicaron que no debería haber dicho eso último._

_-¿Mía? ¿La culpa es mía? –preguntó sorprendido lanzando una carcajada sarcástica al aire de la mañana-. ¿De qué tengo la culpa exactamente? –le preguntó-. ¿De no seguir en la casa Gryffindor donde tú y Ron me habéis traicionado y habéis puesto a los demás en mi contra? –Hermione no contestó-. ¿De haber madurado lo suficiente para saber que tengo que ayudar a todos los que me pidan ayuda incluso si son Slytherins?_

_-¡Yo no he dicho eso!_

_-¡Habéis iniciado una pelea porque me he ofrecido a ayudar a Slytherin! –le gritó Harry-. ¿Qué lectura se supone que debo sacar de eso?_

_-No hemos iniciado una pelea, sólo queríamos defenderte._

_-¿Por eso estaba Ron del lado de donde habían más alumnos, los cuales, fíjate tú que casualidad, son los que piensan que me estoy pasando al bando oscuro?_

_-¡Ron y yo sólo queríamos ayudarte como siempre lo hemos hecho y nunca nos los has agradecido!_

_-¡¿Ayudarme! ¡Hermione, por todos los magos y brujas que todos los tiempos, os he agradecido todas y cada una de las veces que me habéis ayudado con creces! Incluso más de lo que merecíais –añadió-. Y habéis sido vosotros los que me habéis pagado traicionándome. ¿Qué ayuda podía haber sacado yo de que me robárais mis recuerdos?_

_Hermione palideció por segundos._

_-¿Remus te ha…_

_-Remus no me ha dicho nada –la cortó él-. Ya os dije que era un experto en legeremancia… ¿creíais que no iba a enterarme?_

_-Nosotros sólo queríamos…_

_-No. Basta ya Hermione… -le dijo él frío-… Podía haberos perdonado que me traicionarais el año pasado, podía haber perdonado los celos y la envidia de Ron porque son sentimientos humanos, podía haber perdonado tus comentarios siempre diciendo que haces las cosas por ayudar cuando siempre que haces las cosas las haces por tu propio beneficio o porque te aportan algo –Hermione enrojeció pero no dijo nada-… Podía haberos perdonado todo eso, incluso olvidado… Haber querido volver a empezar desde un principio… -hizo un gesto con la mano-… Pero ¿sabes qué? Que no tengo fuerzas para lidiar con personas que caerían tan bajo que iban a quitarme lo único que me queda en esta vida de mis padres._

_-Nosotros sólo queríamos…--volvió a intentar Hermione sintiéndose ofendida_

_-No me importa lo que quisierais, Granger. A partir de este momento, el pasado en común que Weasley, tú y yo tuvimos una vez, es sólo eso, pasado… Lo que no entiendo es porqué estáis actuando así… Ninguno de los dos erais así… o quizá sí y yo no supe verlo…_

_-¿Por qué estamos actuando así? ¡Quizá porque te estás volviendo un idiota arrogante desde que has vuelto de donde quiera que hayas estado! Deberías saber quiénes fueron tus amigos cuando todos querían tu fama._

_Harry ni siquiera se molestó en gritarle de vuelta. Eso era lo que ella quería. Pelear con él para tener una excusa y poder decir que tiene una razón para estar enfadada con él, más para tranquilizar a su propia conciencia que para otra cosa. Suspiró cansado._

_-Señorita Granger, está castigada un mes a parte del castigo que la profesora McGonagall considere apropiado, por incitar a una pelea en lugar de detenerla como era su deber de prefecta, lanzar un hechizo aturdidor a una alumna menor que usted que no sabía como defenderse y gritarle a un superior… ya se le informará de su castigo- Hermione iba a protestar cuando Harry negó de nuevo-. Este incidente quedará reflejado en su expediente académico y ahora le sugiero que vaya a clases_

_(fin flashback)_

No le importaba que tan inteligente estaba demostrando ser, ni su cambio físico y su nueva actitud, ni el lugar donde había estado ni quienes eran los nuevos profesores y por qué parecían llevarse tan bien con Harry.

Lo único que le importaba en aquellos momentos a Hermione Granger era saber de qué lado estaba el nuevo Harry, el Harry que se había atrevido a insinuar su discapacidad como prefecta y su posible inaccesibilidad a premio anual además de añadir todo aquello a su expediente académico. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa y a reclutar a cualquiera para averiguarlo; con o sin ayuda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Bueno, que tal?**

**Como habeis visto, Harry y Verónica por fin se han conocido! Ya era hora, ¿no? Jajajaja**

**Y el pequeño intercambio de opiniones que ha ocurrido en la sala común de los leones? Que tal?**

**Y Lucius? **

**En fin… ya me direis que os parecido el capitulo ok? Espero impaciente vuestros comentarios, como siempre, ya lo sabeis :D**

**Y recordad que los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, salvo los que he creado yo :D **

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y sed felices.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

Y en el próximo capítulo…

-Bestias…bestias llegadas desde el mismo infierno surcando los cielos y batiendo sus alas negras…

-Ellas… las desterramos hace siglos… y ahora han vuelto para recobrar el poder y vengarse de nosotros…

_-Cariño… las cosas siempre ocurren por un motivo; jamás dudes eso._

_-¿Así que yo no pude crecer con vosotros por un motivo? _

-Claro que puedo hacerlo. Soy una Slytherin. Y te demostraré que soy la mejor

-El orgullo de un Malfoy puede superar con creces el de un Slytherin

-Te pareces a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú no lo eres?

-¿Club para apoyar su nueva actitud y personalidad?

-Entonces no lo entiendo, no deberían de poder volver a menos que alguien las invocase.

-Eso es lo preocupante Ainur

-¿Listo?

-Siempre.

-Sé que está pasando algo con Potter, su actitud, su cambio, todo está siendo demasiado

extraño… Voy a averiguar que es, te lo aseguro.

-A veces es mejor no averiguar nada Draco y dejar simplemente que el tiempo pase.

-¿Cuántas familias quedan, Lucius?

-Tres mi señor


	15. Admítelo Hermione

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Quel tal estáis?**

**Bueno, sé que hoy es 14 de febrero y todo eso, pero dado que ayer subí un minific de S. Valentín, hoy no voy a subir nada de eso, en cambio, os dejo un capítulo más de esta historia que espero os guste a todos y lo disfrutéis leyendo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, que os aseguro que leo siempre, a ver, alguien quiere ponerme a prueba?**

**Un besito, nos vemos más abajo.**

**:D**

CAPITULO 14: Admítelo, Hermione.

"_Lo encontró en el jardín del castillo. Estaba sentado en el borde de la pequeña muralla de piedra que separaba el jardín del acantilado; no se sorprendió de encontrarlo allí después de todo era una de las mejores vistas de Ahsvaldry, con el mar rugiendo bajo sus pies a unos setecientos metros, con el horizonte eterno, ilimitado, hermoso, sereno, frágil y tranquilo._

_-A tu madre le gustaba este lugar… -comentó Stell._

_Harry asintió en silencio. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para hablar, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Una ola rompió bajo el muro de piedra y Harry miró hacia abajo._

_Todo aquello le resultaba confuso, demasiado; se había encontrado de repente con que era descendiente de dioses, que en él residía el poder de Lahntra y que gracias a la magia de todas sus antepasadas que estaba recogida en la lágrima de Lahntra que ahora le pertenecía por derecho, poseía el suficiente poder para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, derrotar al descendiente de Elea y a la misma Elea._

_Su vida nunca había sido fácil… pero parecía que se complicaba por momentos._

_-¿Cómo era ella?_

_Stell sonrió cuando Harry rompió el silencio._

_-Lily era la niña más dulce que jamás haya conocido Harry. Y no lo digo porque fuera tu madre, seguro que estás pensando que he dicho de todas lo mismo… -Harry se sonrojó y Stell sonrió-. No, no es verdad; cuando tu madre me preguntó por tu abuela le tuve que decir la verdad, que era una cabezota testaruda que siempre quería salirse con la suya y tenía muy mal genio –sonrió y Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa-. E incluso con esos defectos quise también a tu abuela, Ainur._

_-¿Y mi madre?_

_-Tu madre… la primera vez que vi a tu madre tuve la sensación de estar viendo a Lahntra… -sonrió con cierta melancolía-. Hermosa… cabello rojizo, ojos verdes, como los tuyos –Harry asintió, esas palabras ya las había escuchado demasiadas veces para que le afectara volver a oír que extraordinario parecido con ella-. Y su carácter… explosivo –dijo-. Era dulce y tierna, comprensiva, siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para cada momento; y el silencio adecuado también –sonrió-. Y era temperamental –afirmó el dios sonriendo-. Y expresiva, sólo tenía que mirarla a los ojos para saber cómo se encontraba anímicamente… -Harry sonrió._

_-¿Era feliz? –le preguntó._

_Stell asintió mientras perdía sus ojos en el horizonte._

_-Tenía una vitalidad y energía propia de su edad… pero había algo más en ella… el amor que sentía hacia cierto individuo que la había vuelto loca desde los trece años y del que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada… -lo miró de forma significativa._

_-Mi padre… -no preguntó._

_-Tu padre; James Potter. Tenías que haberla visto… se le iluminaban los ojos únicamente hablando de él; y su sonrisa se veía más hermosa que nunca cada vez que recordaba alguna de las travesuras que él había cometido o cada vez que me contaba el modo en que solía perseguirla por los pasillos para pedirle que saliera con él…_

_-Le quería mucho…_

_-Nunca ha dejado de quererle, Ainur… Tus padres son de las pocas personas que han tenido la suerte de conocer a su mitad, a su complementario… Ni siquiera la muerte puede separar un amor tan grande y puro como el que tus padres sentían el uno por el otro… -le miró y lo vio sonreír-… y el que los dos, estoy seguro, sentían por ti._

_Harry no dijo nada. No había motivo para ello. ¿Qué podía decir? Que estaba enfadado con el mundo porque le habían privado del derecho de conocerles, o quizá podía decir que no era justo que él hubiese conocido a su madre en vida y él no hubiese podido hacerlo._

_-No la recuerdas ¿verdad? –Harry negó con la cabeza y Stell sonrió._

_-Quizá más adelante lo hagas… -contestó misteriosamente. Harry iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando el dios volvió a hablar-. Será mejor que entremos, es la hora de comer._

_Y por alguna razón, Harry no pudo contradecirle"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stell frunció su ceño cuando vio el informe que Angark le acababa de poner frente a la mesa; según aquello, los naryns se estaban movilizando hacia Okkorton, la ciudad oculta entre montañas, reino de Elea donde su cuerpo durmiente descansaba siempre vigilado. No le gustaba en absoluto aquello. El hecho de que los naryns se estuviesen convocando cerca de donde su Señora dormía, no era una buena señal.

Había enviado un escuadrón de shygards hacia el norte para que avisaran a las pequeñas poblaciones que serían atacados por los naryns si sus casas se ponían en medio de su camino, pero no era suficiente; sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, había algo que no entendía y no sabía qué era.

-Alteza –se giró hacia Angark-. Debemos tomar una rápida resolución; no podemos enviar más hombres a Okkorton sin saber qué está pasando.

Stell asintió en silencio. Sabía que tenía razón. Se habían estado escuchando recientes rumores de que las víctimas de naryns habían aumentado y, a diferencia de lo que nadie hubiera supuesto, eran niños básicamente las víctimas de sus ataques. Varias desapariciones de muchachos en edad de dieciséis años habían ocurrido en los alrededores de Okkorton, en la frontera con Ahsvaldry; y cuando uno de ellos desaparecía, toda su familia terminaba muerta y sin un testigo que indicara donde estaba el muchacho; todos varones, todos rubios.

-¡Está reunido, no puede entrar ahí!

Stell se giró hacia la puerta; desde dentro se escuchaban las voces de sus guardias y el llanto de una mujer.

-¿Alteza? –Angark le llamó la atención y el hombre parpadeó antes de apartar su vista de la puerta.

-Disculpa Angark, abre la puerta, quiero saber qué ocurre.

El hombre titubeó. Odiaba el carácter altruista del Príncipe de los dioses, le parecía que a su gusto era demasiado… enternecedor, por no decir blando. Pero era el Príncipe y le debía lealtad, o al menos, no podía criticarle demasiado.

Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, una mujer se dejó caer en el umbral de la estancia; su falda estaba hecha jirones y la parte superior de su túnica estaba rota y manchada de sangre; una herida atravesaba su mejilla derecha y el cabello de un color azulado estaba enmarañado. Su piel blanca lucía sucia y con heridas, una mezcla de sangre, barro y ceniza gris cubría brazos y piernas; sus pies, descalzos y llenos de heridas indicaban que había caminado un buen trecho hasta llegar allí.

-Por Axenon… -Stell se levantó de su lugar y se apresuró a acercarse a la mujer que todavía continuaba arrodillada en el suelo dejando que gruesas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos y descendiesen por sus mejillas-… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Bestias… -dijo la mujer entre llantos-… bestias llegadas desde el mismo infierno surcando los cielos y batiendo sus alas negras…

-¿Qué?

-Han raptado a mi hijo, mi hijo ha desaparecido… sus garras lo apresaron y lo elevaron del suelo… -volvió a decir la mujer.

Stell le sostuvo la barbilla para asegurarse de que le miraba.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién ha hecho algo así? ¿Qué ha hecho algo así?

-Ellas… las desterramos hace siglos… y ahora han vuelto para recobrar el poder y vengarse de nosotros…

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Quimeras.

Los ojos de Stell se abrieron. No podía ser, era imposible. No podían haber vuelto a Ahsvaldry. Ellas no. La mujer se desmayó en sus brazos después de dar la información necesaria.

Stell suspiró con pesar. Necesitaba el poder de la lágrima para averiguar aquello. Necesitaba que Ainur regresara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Mi pequeño… empezaba a preguntarme cuándo volverías a visitarme…_

_Él sonrió aún abrazado al cuerpo de su madre._

_-Perdona… he estado un poco ocupado… -admitió a desgana haciendo una mueca y separándose de ella. _

_Lily Potter siguió abrazándolo enlazando su brazo con el del chico mientras Harry la invitaba a pasear por aquellos lugares._

_-Lo sé… siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido Harry… -le dijo la mujer con una triste sonrisa-. A veces, confiamos en quién no debemos hacerlo._

_-¿Pettigrew? –preguntó Harry. Su madre asintió-. Si pudierais cambiar el pasado con los conocimientos de lo que ya sabeis, ¿lo haríais?-La respuesta de Lily fue breve pero clara; una negación rotunda-. ¿Por qué?_

_-Harry… si aquella noche no te hubiese cedido la lágrima de Lahntra, renunciando voluntariamente al poder que la diosa me concedía… tú hubieras muerto… y jamás me lo podría perdonar… _

_-Pero por culpa de Pettigrew, Sirius fue acusado de vuestra muerte, por su culpa vosotros no…por su culpa yo no pude crecer en una familia normal…_

_-Cariño… las cosas siempre ocurren por un motivo; jamás dudes eso._

_-¿Así que yo no pude crecer con vosotros por un motivo? –preguntó perspicaz Harry._

_Lily le sonrió comprensiva; hiciese lo que hiciese, Harry siempre terminaba discutiendo consigo mismo el mismo tema. Había seguido sus pasos desde que lo habían dejado a las puertas de casa de su hermana Petunia, y había sentido cada golpe en su propio cuerpo, cada humillación y cada mala palabra y gesto como si fuera a ella a quién se lo hicieran; sabía que su hermana la había odiado, pero jamás pudo imaginar que ese odio llegase a extenderse hasta un bebé de un año. Sabía todo lo que le había ocurrido a su pequeño y las ganas y ansías de venganza que lo habían llenado, igual que la desesperación…_

_Le pasó una mano por el cabello para tranquilizarlo; era un gesto que solía utilizar con James. Sonrió… Se parecía tanto a su marido que a veces creía que era él quien estaba a su lado en aquel lugar._

_-Deberías cortarte el cabello –concluyó la mujer tomando uno de sus mechones rebeldes y viendo como Harry sonreía por el abrupto cambio de tema._

_-Lo haré mamá –prometió el chico._

_Lily le miró. _

_-Sé que lo harás –contestó ella dándole un beso en la frente._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Ninguno de los dos se refería al corte del cabello. Ambos sabían que en algún momento, él lograría hacer lo que debía hacer y el alma de Lily se reuniría con la de James Potter, donde quisiera que estuviera._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había sido ninguna sorpresa para nadie que Harry fuera el mejor alumno en defensa no mágica; su dominio de las diferentes armas era magnífico y nadie, ni siquiera Malfoy podía criticarle eso, aunque debía de admitir que Malfoy no estaba tan tedioso con él como era su costumbre; mientras corregía a Neville la manera de tomar su espada para lograr un bloqueo y un ataque al mismo tiempo se anotó mentalmente de que debería ir a hablar con Snape para darle el informe mensual sobre los tres chicos a los que les daba clases y todo lo que había podido saber de sus tres Slytherins, que, sinceramente, no era poco, nada interesante, por eso.

En el otro lado del aula, Derin se ocupaba de que principalmente los Gryffindors pudiesen lograr dar en el blanco con sus dagas mientras hacían diferentes ejercicios como rodar, saltar o correr.

Y eso sí que había sido una sorpresa; los Gryffindors, aún resentidos por el incidente de los castigados como ya era conocido en Hogwarts, evitaban tener contacto con Harry si podían y lejos de molestarle al moreno, eso le causaba cierto grado de indiferencia que a Derin le resultaba divertido e irónico.

Pese a que ya habían pasado casi tres semanas desde el incidente en la torre Gryffindor, los rumores sobre porqué la mitad de los leones estaban castigados y su equipo de quiddich suspendido además de que sus dos prefectos de sexto habían sido llamados al despacho del director seguidos de cerca por una muy enfadada Minerva McGonagall, no cesaban.

Y los rumores eran los más absurdos que Harry había escuchado en sus seis años que llevaba habitando entre los muros y pasillos de ese colegio; unos decían que había sido Harry quien había dividido a los leones, otros decían que los Slytherins por fin habían dejado ver su verdadero lado oscuro y habían lanzado _imperius _ a diestro y siniestro sobre la torre de Gryffindor, otros apoyaban la teoría sobre que sólo había sido un pequeño duelo producto de unas palabras malentendidas.

Sin ninguna duda, los que más alimentaban los diversos rumores era la casa de las serpientes; para quienes Harry había subido escalones a pasos agigantados pese a seguir siendo un león y un Potter. No era únicamente su apariencia cambiada que había logrado despertar los instintos femeninos en las chicas de Slytherin que disfrutaban coqueteando de forma descarada con él; era el modo en que Harry intervenía en las clases, ayudando a compañeros sin distinguir casa o curso, únicamente tenía una condición sabida por todos: no ayudaba a nadie que no le pidiera ayuda.

-¡Maldita sea! –escuchó bramar la voz de Zabinni.

Harry sonrió y después de mostrarle una serie de cortes a Neville y pedirle que siguiera practicando, se entretuvo voluntariamente observando a Parvati y Lavender que parecían ser las únicas chicas de sexto que no parecían estar enfadadas con él pese a que ambas habían estado castigadas por haber participado en el incidente, del lado de Harry por supuesto.

Contó mentalmente hasta siete antes de que Zabinni y Parkinson entraran en su campo de visión. El chico enarcó una ceja para mirarlos a modo de invitación silenciosa para que dijeran lo que querían decir.

-¿Puedes decirnos como coger esta cosa? –preguntó malhumorada Pansy.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía el modo en que la chica llevaba tomado su arco; ese no era el problema, la había observado lo bastante para saber cuál era el problema, la flecha. No la soltaba. La tensaba sí, pero no la soltaba cuando debía hacerlo, la cuerda se destensaba y como resultado la flecha caía sin vida a los pies de la chica.

Por la forma en que la chica le había pedido ayuda Harry adivinó que la idea había sido de Zabinni y es que el chico moreno había descubierto que cada vez que Pansy fallaba uno de sus ejercicios, le tocaba al Slytherin aguantar su malhumor.

-Por favor –añadió Blaise al lado de la chica y mirándola de forma reprobatoria.

-Por favor –añadió Pansy.

-Claro, no hay problema –Harry dejó sus dagas sobre un paño de lino y se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado para mostrarle a la chica cómo debía hacerlo.

"_-¿Te quedas tú como profesor? –preguntó la voz de Derin en su cabeza._

_Harry no le contestó, se limitó a sonreír mientras colocaba las manos y la espalda de Pansy en la posición correcta._

_-Mi grupo son pésimos para manejar estas armas… -volvió a insistir Derin causando que Harry enarcara una ceja divertido por ese comentario-. Por favor… Weasley ni siquiera ha aprendido aún a girar la espada en su mano sin que el peso del arma le cause dolor en su muñeca._

_Harry estaba ocupado enseñando a Pansy cómo y cuando tirar._

_-No vas a contestarme, ¿verdad? –Harry lo miró unos segundos y le sonrió antes de volver con la chica-. A veces creo que tu carácter Slytherin es demasiado evidente._

_-Si pudiste enseñarme a mí, puedes enseñarles a todos ellos Derin –le contestó con voz cansada-. En serio y vigila a Granger, puede hacerse daño si se guarda las dagas de ese modo en la costura de la ropa."_

La comunicación se cortó y Harry sonrió al ver como Derin regañaba a una sonrojada Hermione por cometer la estupidez de guardarse dos armas afiladas entre la costura de la falda del uniforme y su propia piel alegando que si debía sacarlas rápido de allí le ahorraría al enemigo el trabajo de tener que matarla.

-¡Lo logré! –gritó Pansy abrazando a Blaise que seguía de pie junto a Harry-. ¿Lo has visto? ¡Lo he logrado!

-Sí, sí, lo he visto –le contestó Blaise.

-Sólo ha sido suerte –la contradijo Harry-. Seguro que no puedes hacerlo diez veces seguidas antes de que termine la clase.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo –le contestó ella orgullosa-. Soy una Slytherin.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a pasar de nuevo al a zona de entrenamiento con arco donde una nueva diana había sido puesta.

-Y te demostraré que soy la mejor –añadió pasando por delante del chico mientras murmuraba "te voy a enseñar" y "soy mejor que esos estúpidos gryffindors"

Blaise se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado mientras observaba a Harry.

-Buena idea –le dijo el chico. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-El orgullo de un Slytherin nunca falla –contestó-. ¿Y Malfoy?

Blaise le sonrió burlón y le señaló el final del aula donde un sudoroso Malfoy estaba dando golpes y patadas en el aire divisando al parecer un contrincante imaginario; en el aire crítico que el tiempo en Ahsvaldry se había adueñado de él Harry opinó que tenía demasiados huecos que llenar.

-El orgullo de un Malfoy puede superar con creces el de un Slytherin –añadió Blaise sonriendo.

En las clases que llevaban, Malfoy siempre insistía en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Potter para resarcirse del primer día de clases y demostrar que San Potter, como seguía insistiendo en llamarlo, no era superior a él. Pero hasta el momento, Harry lo tenía golpeando el suelo en menos de dos minutos. La alegría de ver a Malfoy humillado tanto por parte de los Gryffindors como por algunos Slytherins se había transformado en monotonía y, a petición de Harry, Derin había dejado que Draco olvidase sus armas y se centrase en su entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, después de todo, hasta el mismo dios sabía que hasta que el chico rubio no superase ese pequeño problema, no podría manejar bien sus armas.

-Neville –el chico lo miró-. ¿Por qué no le muestras a Zabinni la serie que te enseñé el martes? –lo invitó.

Neville pareció temblar ante la idea de enfrentarse con un Slytherin armado, pero la seguridad en los ojos de Harry le hizo pensar que quizá tenía alguna opción de ganar, después de todo, no se había equivocado con Erebor y ahora sus notas en pociones habían subido de forma considerable. Miró al chico esperando una respuesta; Zabinni tomó su propia espada y la giró en el aire dando varios arcos antes de ponerse frente a Neville.

-Bien, Zabinni, la serie del lunes; Neville la que te enseñé el martes. Uno ataca el otro defiende, fijaros en los pasos del contrario y luego cambiad, ¿algún problema?

Satisfecho por la reacción de los dos, se dirigió hacia Malfoy. El Slytherin lo miró unos segundos antes de parar.

Harry se estaba preparando para contrarrestar el comentario que seguramente saldría de los labios de Malfoy cuando sintió el lejano recuerdo de la sensación que le producía la lágrima de Lahntra cuando Stell lo llamaba. Olvidando a Malfoy y que estaba en una clase llena de gente, se giró hacia el dios que se estaba tocando el hombro derecho como si él también hubiese notado aquel tirón en la marca de los shygards.

-¡Derin!

-Lo sé, yo también lo he notado. Vamos –se dirigió a la clase-, se ha terminado la clase por hoy chicos, dejar las armas en sus sitios y aseguraos de que están bien, si alguien no lo hace, me enteraré.

Antes de que nadie pudiera contestar y bajo la indignada mirada de Hermione por dejar una clase a medias y la escrutadora de Malfoy, profesor y alumno salieron del aula tan rápido como pudieron.

Cuando Weasley abrió la puerta para querer saber qué había ocurrido que había hecho salir tan deprisa a esos dos, se encontró con el pasillo vacío. No había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

-Hay que avisar a Dumbledore –dijo Hermione saliendo rápidamente de allí-. Tiene que saber esto.

Ron la siguió.

Malfoy le hizo una señal a Zabinni y Pansy.

-¿Avisamos al licántropo? –preguntó la chica mientras se aseguraba de que su arco estuviera perfectamente guardado.

-¿Bromeas? Severus es el único profesor de este colegio al que le informaría de algo… y eso es –hizo una pausa para recoger la túnica del suelo y colocársela por encima de la ropa; Zabinni le sostuvo la capa mientras tanto-, gracias –le dijo. Zabinni sonrió-. Decía que eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Vamos? –Blaise enarcó una ceja.

-Quiero saber qué se trae entre manos San Potter y Severus es el único que puede saber algo, así que vamos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le parecía extraño. Como cada miércoles a la hora convenida, había ido al laboratorio de pociones donde ella y Harry hacían las verificaciones y se la había encontrado vacía. Había esperado pacientemente veinte minutos pero se había dado cuenta de que el chico no llegaría, así que después de verificar ella sola las cinco pociones que habían para aquel día, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula mientras pensaba en dónde se podría haber metido o qué estaría haciendo que le hubiese obligado a no recordar que hoy tenían que estar allí.

Era bueno en pociones y sabía lo que hacía. La verdad era que era la pareja perfecta para formar equipo con él; siempre sabía qué hacer cuando una poción salía mal y antes de tirarla, le añadía algún ingrediente que conseguía recuperarla; tenía que admitir que ella era buena estudiando, pero él lo era en la práctica, formando así el equipo perfecto. Por eso le había pedido que la ayudara a conseguir hacer lo mismo que él hacía.

Pero no sólo era bueno en pociones; el chico era capaz de estar leyendo un libro de cualquier otra materia al mismo tiempo que le indicaba cómo debía recuperar la poción, casi como si tuviera un sexto sentido que le indicaba cuando se estaba equivocando en algo. La alababa cuando mejoraba y no la criticaba cuando fallaba; solía encogerse de hombros y le explicaba pacientemente en qué se había equivocado y, si tenía solución, la instruía en ello, si no la tenía, no se desesperaba como ella, se limitaba a desvanecer la poción y a elaborarla de nuevo.

Se sentía bien a su lado. Nunca se había sentido cómoda al lado de chicos, ella sabía perfectamente que no era el prototipo ideal que un chico buscaba; no era ni alta, ni delgada, era tímida, demasiado ocupada en sus estudios como para perder el tiempo pasando dos horas delante del espejo cada mañana decidiendo que sombra de ojos combinaba mejor con sus ojos. No, definitivamente no era la clase de chica en la que un chico buscaría una relación.

Por eso se sentía tan cómoda con Harry. Era como si él no viese su físico; sabía que Harry Potter no estaba dispuesto a mantener una relación con nadie y ella sabía que nadie querría mantener una relación con ella, así que encontraba que Harry era el amigo perfecto para ella, cosa que había quedado demostrada en las pocas veces que se habían encontrado y es que era como si una atracción invisible los uniera manteniéndolos en una conexión difícil de explicar y hermosa de sentir.

Por eso no entendía porqué no había acudido; ni siquiera la había avisado y eso sí que era extraño.

Giró por el pasillo de la izquierda y se topó con la figura de un hombre que tuvo los buenos reflejos de tomarla del brazo antes de que ella terminase en el suelo.

-Perdón –se disculpó inmediatamente. Alzó la vista y se topó con unos bonitos ojos dorados-. Profesor Lupin –le sonrió. Verónica había conocido a Remus durante su primer curso en Hogwarts mientras él era profesor de DCLAO

-Señorita Ollivers –le correspondió con una sonrisa-. Ya no soy su profesor, así que puede llamarme Remus –le dijo.

-En ese caso, puede llamarme por mi nombre de pila –le contestó ella.

-¿Cómo te está yendo el curso? –ella lo miró-. Escuché que ya has estado en el enfermería –frunció el ceño.

-Estoy bien… sólo fue un accidente, me puse en medio cuando no debí –se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie debería atacar a nadie y mucho menos a un miembro de su casa –el hombre mostró de nuevo su disconformidad-, ni siquiera los Slytherins hacen eso –ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la clara muestra de la imparcialidad abandonaba por el ex profesor.

-Me enteré de lo de tu madre, siento mucho no haber podido estar.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, sé que a mi padre nunca le agradaste… -sus ojos adquirieron cierto tono de tristeza-; la verdad es que nunca comprenderé por qué le tiene esa aversión a los licántropos, no es que vosotros deseéis serlo, ¿no?

-Supongo que tendrá sus razones –se encogió de hombros-. Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –dijo la chica-, como siempre. El hombre la miró unos segundos y le sonrió -¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

-Nada, te pareces a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad –le contestó el hombre.

-No es cierto, mi madre era una mujer preciosa –le respondió orgullosa y avergonzada la chica.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú no lo eres? –espetó el licántropo con suavidad.

-Porque me miro todos los días al espejo –le contestó la chica con una triste sonrisa. El hombre iba a decirle algo cuando la chica negó con la cabeza-. No soy como las demás chicas; no soy ni guapa, ni delgada ni…

-Tampoco eres superficial, ni egoísta, ni arrogante ni presuntuosa –le dijo el hombre sonriéndole-… Eres una chica muy especial Verónica… deberías de saber verlo…

-Sé que no es verdad –le repuso ella-, aunque gracias por tus palabras; hablando de otra cosa –Remus la miró-, ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

-¿Harry? –Remus le sonrió-. Por favor, no me digas que tú también lo estás buscando para fundar un club a su favor para apoyar su nueva actitud y personalidad… -casi suplicó el hombre con voz cansada.

-¿Club para apoyar su nueva actitud y personalidad? –preguntó Verónica extrañada.

-Sí –el hombre respiró visiblemente aliviado de que Verónica no fuese una de esas chicas-. Hace un rato me han preguntado un grupo de chicas por él, querían pedirle permiso para fundar un club o algo así… -sonrió-… lo cierto es que James y Sirius también tenían uno cuando íbamos a Hogwarts… Pero espero que no lo estés buscando para eso…

-No, no es por eso –le contestó ella riendo-. Soy la compañera de Harry en la verificación de pociones, ayudando al profesor Snape –Remus asintió dando a entender que sabía de qué iba todo aquello-. El caso es que hoy no ha venido al laboratorio y no sé…

-Espera, ¿Harry no ha ido? –la interrumpió Remus.

-No –contestó la chica.

Remus se calló unos segundos recordando la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Giliath hacía unos minutos y Erebor tampoco parecía muy contento. Derin no había aparecido y si Harry tampoco lo había hecho…

-¿Remus? –se aventuró la chica atrayendo la atención del hombre.

-¿Qué? –parpadeó y se encontró con el rostro lleno de Verónica a quien le sonrió-. No te preocupes, seguramente tenía alguna reunión con el director, en cuanto lo vea lo envío a buscarte –le dijo el hombre pese a que ella hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que no era importante-. Tengo que irme, cuando quieras hablar de lo de tu madre, ya sabes donde estoy –le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, pero estaré bien; siempre he estado sola y he estado bien, estaré bien –afirmó de nuevo ella.

Remus asintió antes de levantar un tapiz y perderse por uno de los pasadizos de Hogwarts que conocía como el merodeador que siempre sería; tenía que hablar con Giliath y Erebor inmediatamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puede hablar en serio, Alteza.

Derin miraba fijamente al Príncipe de Ahsvaldry mientras intentaba digerir la información que el dios les acababa de dar. Harry no había dicho nada desde que habían salido de Hogwarts y pese a que parecía que la lágrima de Lahntra se había estabilizado en sus continuos cambios elementales, aún sentía como la esencia del colgante estaba revolucionada.

-Me temo que así es –comunicó Stell.

-Así que por eso mamá me dijo que las cosas iban a empezar a cambiar… -murmuró Harry para sí mismo. Miró a Stell y Derin que lo miraban enarcando las cejas como si lo instaran a hablar -. Hablé con ella y me dijo que tuviera cuidado que las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen y que el tiempo en la historia de los dioses empezaba a cambiar… Ahora, volviendo al otro tema, si entendí bien mis clases de historia –interrumpió Harry por primera vez-, las quimeras fueron expulsadas de Ahsvaldry ¿no? –Stell asintió-. Entonces no lo entiendo, no deberían de poder volver a menos que alguien las invocase.

-Eso es lo preocupante Ainur –contestó Stell-; no sabemos quién ha podido hacer algo así. Alguien está jugando a gobernar a las quimeras y eso sólo puede terminar en una matanza. De momento están desapareciendo los muchachos jóvenes de Ahsvaldry y sus familias terminan muertas…

-¿Por qué haría alguien algo así? –miraron a Harry-. Quiero decir, las quimeras fueron expulsadas de Ahsvaldry por la serie de maldades que cometieron contra los dioses, en ese caso no tiene sentido que sea un dios quien las haya convocado ¿no?-Derin miró a Harry y frunció el ceño pensativo-. ¿Qué?

-Que quizá nos equivocamos… -susurró Stell al comprender la mirada de Derin. Harry lo miró dubitativo-. Cuando las quimeras fueron expulsadas de Ahsvaldry y desterradas a las sombras del mundo mortal, hablé con el jefe de su clan e insistió en que ellas no habían hecho tales atrocidades…

-Pero todas las pruebas las acusaban a ellas; cientos de familias murieron abrasados, electrocutados, con la piel desgarrada y la sangre coagulada debido a haber estado expuestos durante varias horas a bajas temperaturas, temperaturas que sólo una quimera podría llegar a soportar –intervino Derin.

-Un momento, ¿las desterrasteis aun cuando ellas insistieron que eran inocentes?

Derin asintió en silencio y Stell lo confirmó cerrando los ojos.

-Entonces sí que tienen un motivo para atacar Ahsvaldry –contestó el chico con cierto cinismo.

-Ainur… -le advirtió Stell.

-No. Hablo en serio. Yo también lo hubiera hecho –dijo resuelto como si fuera lo más normal.

-El problema ahora es saber quién las ha invocado para que regresen –dijo Stell.

-¿Alguna pista? –preguntó Harry.

Pero Stell negó con la cabeza. Cualquiera con los conocimientos básicos de Ahsvaldry podría haberlo hecho y todos lo sabían. Harry suspiró mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por la estancia.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a Okkorton a ver si averiguamos algo –dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros con aire indiferente. Derin asintió levantándose también-. Iremos enseguida, no quiero que Remus se preocupe más de lo necesario en Hogwarts, ¿de acuerdo?

-Avisaré al escuadrón –se ofreció Derin con aquel brillo en los ojos que delataba que le gustaba aquella sensación. Harry sonrió. Sabía cuánto necesitaba Derin la adrenalina que las batallas le daban.

-Es una lástima que haya dejado a Feamor en Hogwarts –se lamentó Harry con una media sonrisa divertida mirando a Derin de reojo.

El dios gruñó algo por lo bajo; ni Stell ni Harry quisieron saber qué había dicho; conocían al dios guerrero lo suficiente para saber que el aprecio que él y Feamor se mostraban cuando estaban juntos demasiado tiempo dejaba mucho que desear; y todo porque Femoar le había dado una pequeña coz a Derin el día en que el dios estaba entrenando con Harry. Los tres sabían que eso no lo olvidarían nunca.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Harry girándose hacia Derin. El dios asintió.

-Siempre.

Harry le sonrió confiado mientras invocaba su poder y notaba como el viento se arremolinaba a su lado, acudiendo a su llamada silenciosa. Desapareció en el momento en que las llamas hubieron envuelto a Derin completamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape miró a los tres jóvenes que tenía delante de él. No se preguntaba cómo era que ellos tres habían acabado convirtiéndose en amigos. La verdad era que poca gente sabía que entre los muros de Slytherin había también un trío dorado, a su manera, evidentemente, pero lo había; podía ser que nunca se mostrasen afecto continuo en público como hacían los Gryffindor, pero entre ellos tres se había formado un lazo de unión que pocas veces había visto en componentes de su casa.

Quizá era que ninguno de los tres deseaba formar parte de la siguiente generación de mortífagos, quizá era que ninguno de ellos había crecido en un hogar donde hubiese cariño, o quizá simplemente era el hecho de que los tres tenían caracteres muy diferentes y se amoldaban los unos a los otros sin ningún tipo de problema.

Parkinson era orgullosa, orgullosa y testaruda; orgullosa, testaruda e inteligente, no podía dudarlo, pero pese a eso, era una buena chica; bajo su apariencia de chica arrogante, se escondía una adolescente inteligente a la que había aprendido a escuchar y a valorar como no lo habían hecho en su casa.

Zabinni… bueno, Blaise nunca había encajado demasiado en Slytherin, sus primeros cursos eran un continúo ir y venir de la enfermería debido a los maleficios que los más mayores practicaban en él; no fue hasta tercer curso que el chico se supo defender; Snape había estado viendo como la amistad de Draco y Blaise se había consolidado desde el primer año, pero no le había facilitado las cosas al moreno, ya que nadie se metía con él cuando Draco andaba cerca, pero cuando el rubio no estaba, era otra historia. Durante tercero, los dos chicos tuvieron una pequeña discusión que ocasionó que dejasen de hablarse durante una semana completa, durante ese período fue cuando Zabinni se dio cuenta de que si no se defendía él, nadie lo haría.

Y Draco… Draco era simplemente Draco. Siempre a la sombra de su padre, demasiado temeroso de la figura de Lucius Malfoy como para atreverse a llevarle la contraria en nada, el chico había crecido criado entre mortífagos y ya desde pequeño estaba destinado a ello. Pero había algo en el chico que nadie conocía salvo él; por eso le preocupaba tanto Draco; no era su alumno favorito, había chicos mucho más inteligente que él, eso lo tenía claro, pero también tenía claro que no todo el mundo había tenido la infancia que había conducido a Draco a portarse como el arrogante niño mimado presuntuoso en el que se había convertido… Seguramente si el chico supiera toda la verdad, su actitud cambiaría completamente… bueno, al menos parcialmente.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? –preguntó Zabinni con voz tranquila.

El profesor se dio cuenta por la mirada de sus tres alumnos que había permanecido demasiado tiempo cavilando en sus pensamientos.

-No voy a hacer nada, señor Zabinni. Potter está con un profesor ¿verdad?

-¡Pero salió en mitad de la clase! –le gritó Draco-. Estoy seguro de que está tramando algo.

-Draco, sea lo que sea, está con un profesor, no puedo castigar a Potter sólo porque tú quieres que lo haga, deja de comportarte como el chico caprichoso que eres y empieza a pensar en portarte como el hombre que quieres ser –le contestó Snape sin siquiera alzar la voz-. Y ahora, si me hacen el favor, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen clases a las que volver.

Volvió a repasar las redacciones que tenía delante de sus narices mientras escuchaba los pasos de Pansy y Blaise saliendo del despacho. Escuchó como Draco se detenía antes de salir.

-Sé que está pasando algo con Potter, su actitud, su cambio, todo está siendo demasiado extraño… Voy a averiguar que es, te lo aseguro.

-A veces es mejor no averiguar nada Draco y dejar simplemente que el tiempo pase –le contestó el profesor sin mirarlo-. Ahora ve, te están esperando.

Cuando el príncipe de Slytherin salió del despacho, Severus Snape suspiró profundamente. Abrió el cajón superior de su mesa, cerrado mágicamente con un hechizo protector y sacó la fotografía de Cathy con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Qué debo hacer Cathy?

Por supuesto que no esperaba respuesta, evidentemente no le llegó ninguna respuesta. Volvió a dejar la fotografía en su sitio después de dar un fugaz beso en la frente de la chica que aparecía en la imagen sonriendo; junto a la fotografía, una carta sin abrir.

Un nuevo suspiro y Snape cerró el cajón. Aún no era tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort permanecía sentado en su butacón negro frente al fuego; Nagini estaba enroscada en su regazo encantada por las caricias que su amo le estaba prodigando. A su lado, Lucius Malfoy vestido con túnica y capucha negra y máscara blanca permanecía arrodillado, temeroso de alzar el rostro.

-¿Cuántas familias quedan, Lucius? –preguntó con voz amenazante.

-Tres mi señor –contestó el hombre humildemente.

-Bien. Quiero resultados y los quiero de inmediato –añadió.

-Se hará enseguida, mi Lord.

-¿Stevenson ha encontrado algo sobre el colgante de Elea? –preguntó de nuevo.

-Sigue buscando, señor –Lucius se ahorró el comentario de decirle que si no hubiera matado a McGorn, seguramente el hombre ya había encontrado algo, después de todo, ese hombre era el mortífago que mejor conocía la biblioteca.

-Si en tres días no me trae una respuesta, morirá, ¿entendido?

Lucius asintió en silencio. Voldemort asintió satisfecho. Le gustaba infundir miedo en los demás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione miró a Neville por décima vez en la sala común. El director había sido claro, necesitaba información sobre Harry y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. Se levantó dejando sobre la mesa su pergamino lleno de flechas y esquemas y se acercó hasta el chico que estaba cerca de la chimenea manteniendo una conversación con Ginny sobre las plantas acuáticas que la chica tenía que buscar para su próxima clase de herbología.

-Emmm… hola chicos, Neville, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Hermione miró a Ginny de forma intensiva y la pelirroja comprendió de inmediato que allí sobraba.

-Yo voy a ver si encuentro esas plantas, cuando termines ven al lago Neville, así me ayudas.

-Vale –contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione ocupó el lugar que Ginny había dejado y miró al chico fijamente-. ¿Y bien? –preguntó él.

-Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre Harry – dijo ella de carrerilla y casi sin respirar.

-¿Sobre Harry? –Neville frunció el ceño-. Hermione, tú has sido su amiga durante años, ¿qué quieres que te cuente sobre él que no sepas ya? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Lo que ha estado haciendo desde que empezamos el curso –contestó ella seria, dejando claro que no era una broma.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira Neville, no quería decirte nada para no preocuparte, pero el director Dumbledore está preocupado por Harry.

-¿En serio? –el rostro del chico reflejaba seriedad-. ¿Por qué?

-Tiene motivos para creer que Voldemort, perdona –añadió al ver el escalofrío que había recorrido el cuerpo del chico-, que él ha podido lanzarle un imperio a Harry, eso explicaría muchas de las cosas extrañas que Harry ha estado haciendo…

-Cosas extrañas… -Neville frunció el ceño-. Yo no lo he visto hacer cosas extrañas.

-¿No? –preguntó ella-. Neville, se ofreció para ayudar al profesor Snape –dijo ella.

-No, Hermione, el profesor Snape le pidió ayuda a él –corrigió el chico.

-Y Harry no se negó –dijo ella automáticamente victoriosa.

-¿Lo habrías hecho tú? –preguntó él con tono burlón.

-Bueno, ¿y qué me dices del hecho de que me castigara? –preguntó ella entonces- ¡Voy a pasarme dos meses en detención con Filch!

-Lo siento por ti, Hermione, pero la verdad, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Le lanzaste un hechizo aturdidor a Ollivers.

-¡Iba dirigido a ti! –gritó Hermione.

-Sí, lo recuerdo y te agradecería que no gritaras, tengo mala memoria, pero buen oído, gracias –comentó el chico de forma burlona.

-Pero nuestro Harry jamás me habría castigado a mí –reclamó Hermione.

-Sí si tiene una razón para hacerlo –le dijo el chico.

-¿Y por qué come con los profesores? –preguntó ella-. ¿Y por qué apenas le dirige la palabra a nadie? Sólo si ha conseguido aprender magia negra explicaría el hecho de que haya conseguido hacer todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora en clases antes de que nadie más lo consiguiera.

-¿Cómo? –Neville estaba atontado ante toda la sarta de tonterías que estaba escuchando en aquellos momentos de quien se suponía que había sido la mejor amiga de Harry.

-Además, ¡ayudó a Parkinson en CCM! Eso debería decir mucho en su contra… -insistió ella.

-Hermione –Neville levantó las manos para que se callara un segundo-. A ver, vamos a ir por partes.

-¿Me dirás todo lo que sabes sobre él?

-No, no lo voy a hacer.

-Escucha Neville, ¿no comprendes que…

-No, lo que estoy empezando a comprender es el motivo por el que Harry no está este año contigo y con Ron; no hay que ser tan listo como tú Hermione para interpretar lo que estás diciendo ¿Me estás pidiendo que espíe a Harry?

-¡No! –dijo ella-. Sólo que lo cuidemos entre todos porque es más que evidente que este año él te aprecia…

-No sigas por ahí; Harry siempre me ha apreciado y lo ha demostrado desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, Hermione –la cortó él-. Sé que quizá es duro para ti afrontar el hecho de que Harry es más inteligente que tú y que por una vez las cosas le salen bien, tiene a su alrededor a gente que le aprecia como son los profesores Derin, Giliath y Erebor; admítelo Hermione, Harry ha conseguido en pocas semanas lo que tú no has logrado en mucho tiempo.

-¿Y qué es?

-El respeto del profesor Snape, que es algo que tú siempre has deseado.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es y tú lo sabes muy bien –la contradijo Neville-. Deberíais alegraros por Harry en lugar de envidiarlo y espiarlo.

-¿Alegrarnos? –preguntó ella - ¿Por qué? Por ser una persona diferente, quizá o tal vez por olvidar que es un Gryffindor y está entablando relaciones con Slytherins, incluyendo al jefe de su casa –contestó ella irónica.

-No Hermione, alegraros porque por fin, después de dieciséis años, parece que Harry ha encontrado una familia que le quiere por ser él, no por ser Harry Potter… -Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero el chico no la dejó-. Y ahora si me disculpas, Ginny me está esperando.

-Te estás equivocando Neville –le dijo ella-. Y no sabes hasta qué punto.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-Si me equivoco rectificaré cuando llegue el momento, aunque hay gente que no sabe cómo se hace eso, ¿verdad Hermione?

La chica no dijo nada.

"_Y una vez más, el bien prevalecerá sobre la oscuridad. Y la espada blanca renacerá cuando el poder de Lahntra la reclame, en su descendiente o en un corazón puro que de su vida por proteger al descendiente; y la daga oscura morirá para que la luz de la verdad resplandezca"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy… que tal el resultado?**

**Os ha gustado? Yo espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis muchos reviews dándome vuestra opinión, me encanta leer vuestros comentarios y aunque no lo creais, a veces me inspiro en ellos para seguir escribiendo :D**

**Bueno, un besito para todos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y **

**Feliz San Valentín a todos! **

**Sed buenos, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

-¿Has utilizado la magia mental con dos espías?

-¿Era totalmente necesario que fueras tú quien lanzara el ataque final sobre los naryns?

-Que sepamos que sabes defenderte no implica que no nos preocupemos por ti, Ainur.

-¿No ibas a explicarle a Remus…

-¿Te importa explicárselo tú Giliath?

-¡¿Sois qué!

_-¿Ocurre algo, capitán?_

_-¿Dónde está Dorian? _

_-¡Maldita sea! _

_-Bien. Ten cuidado, Ainur._

_-¡Elementos de la luz, uníos a mi ruego, os lo imploro!_

-¿Y si te lo pidiera como un amigo y no como tu director?

-Un amigo sabría mi respuesta aún antes de hacerme esa pregunta

-Parece que alguien no está de acuerdo con el ataque… -dijo con voz venenosa Voldemort.

-Avada Kedavra… -murmuró Bellatrix. Un rayo verde impactó contra el cuerpo de Parkinson que murió en el acto.

-Es la hora, vienen a por mí –comentó Serest.

-¿De qué hablas, Serest?


	16. Revelaciones y oscuridad

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal ha ido la semana?**

**Bueno, yo ya he terminado los examenes así que ahora podré dedicarme a contestar los reviews que me vayáis dejando, así que ya sabéis, si hay alguna pregunta que aún no haya sido aclarada o que no os haya podido contestar y me la quereis volver a hacer, adelante, porque ahora contestaré todo lo que pueda de nuevo :D**

**Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo vale? **

**Venga, a que esperais? Empezad a leer, va…**

CAPITULO 15: Revelaciones y oscuridad

"_Aquello era demasiado formal. Él que no le gustaba llamar la atención estaba en aquellos momentos en el centro del salón del trono, rodeado de dioses que lo miraban como si tuviera que hacer algo extraño en cualquier momento y todos estuvieran esperando ese hecho sin que él lo supiera; tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo esperaba algo de él y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado y triste al recordar que eso era exactamente lo que se suponía que era en su mundo, sólo una persona que era el depositario de la fe y la esperanza del mundo mágico._

_Los murmullos entre dioses fueron acallados tan pronto como el Príncipe se alzó de su trono y miró a Harry directamente._

_-Habéis sido convocados por vuestra sangre y vuestros ancestros. Estáis obligados a ser guardianes y protectores y a entregar vuestras vidas por aquel que sea digno de hacerlo; el descendiente de Lahntra está entre nosotros. ¿Quién de vosotros ocupará su puesto a su lado? ¿Quién entregará su propia vida para proteger la de él? _

_Ni uno solo de los presentes titubeó al dar un paso al frente, rodeando a Harry y arrodillándose en el suelo, bajando la cabeza en señal de sumisión. Los ojos de Stell brillaron._

_-Sea así, Ainur, deja que el poder de Lahntra escoja a aquellos que te protegerán y serán tus mentores y guardianes hasta que la muerte termine con ellos._

_Harry asintió y en silencio, rodeó con su mano derecha el colgante que llevaba y tal y como le había instruido con anterioridad Stell, se concentró en el silencio y en la nada, dejando que la magia guardada en el medallón entrase en contacto con la suya propia, casi pudiendo sentir unos brazos abrazándole y un beso de aire en su frente en señal de protección y en un gesto natural._

_Dos rayos escarlata salieron de la lágrima, creando un camino de luz hacia dos extremos opuestos._

_Ambos dioses tocados por la luz avanzaron hasta situarse junto a Harry y extendiendo su propia magia hacia el joven adolescente, un aura dorada lo envolvió por completo mientras que ambos decían su juramento._

_-Removeremos cielo y tierra para protegerte. Tu vida está en nuestras manos y en las tuyas dejamos la decisión de aceptar nuestras almas. Entregamos nuestras vidas, nuestros corazones y nuestro conocimiento para acompañarte hasta el fin de tus días o el de los nuestros._

_La luz dorada siguió envolviendo a Harry aún cuando este abrió los ojos. Ambos dioses se levantaron y le sonrieron y el chico sintió una paz y una tranquilidad en su alma que jamás había sentido._

_-Erebor y Giliath serán tus guardianes –anunció solemne Stell-. Que la luz de Lahntra os proteja y os cuide siempre."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba cansado, no podía negarlo; pese a haber curado las heridas que tenían, habían tenido que recurrir a una gran cantidad de magia para poder salir de Okkorton felicitándose por no haber perdido a nadie. Derin había dejado al escuadrón en el patio de armas, revisando sin que el capitán lo pidiera, las espadas, arcos, escudos y dagas que habían sido utilizadas para su defensa.

Sentía como el colgante de Lahntra estaba regenerando la magia perdida y agradeció en silencio que la magia de la diosa actuara con tanta prontitud en él; no quería regresar a Hogwarts con el cuerpo desgastado, ya tendría que aguantar a Giliath y Erebor por haber desaparecido durante un día entero sin dar ningún tipo de explicación como para además tener que soportar el cansancio que una batalla naryn provocaba; tanto física como mentalmente.

-¿Ainur? –Derin le devolvió a la realidad.

-Estoy bien… un poco agotado… -Derin frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera replicarle, el chico volvió a hablar-. Estoy bien, Derin, no te preocupes, nada que no pueda aguantar. Necesitábamos lanzar ese hechizo y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Sí, pero querer hacerlo cuando dos espías estaban acorralándote fue bastante estúpido por tu parte, ¿no te parece?

-¿Has utilizado la magia mental con dos espías? –preguntó Stell preocupado ahora por su nieto.

Harry desestimó la preocupación con un gesto de la mano.

-Estoy bien y era necesario; era el único modo de mantenerlos ocupados hasta que acabaras con los naryns que nos estaban rodeando.

-Ya, pero dime una cosa –Stell y Harry miraron al dios guerrero-. ¿Era totalmente necesario que fueras tú quien lanzara el ataque final sobre los naryns?

Harry sonrió sonrojado ante la mirada reprobatoria de su abuelo y de Derin.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Supongo que después de tantos días sin entrenar en serio necesitaba ejercicio –se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de los dos dioses sonrió-. Vamos, estoy bien, tamos bien y hemos descubierto que las quimeras se están llevando a los dioses que desaparecen a Okkorton, ¿qué más queríais?

-Que no te hicieras el valiente cuando puedes contar con los demás, Ainur –le reprendió Derin suavemente.

-Lo siento… pero en ese momento era lo mejor que podíamos hacer y tú deberías saberlo; estabas rodeado por quince naryns… –le indicó mirando a Derin fijamente-. Después de todo, estabas allí; empiezo a pensar que tienen algo personal contra ti… -bromeó el chico finalmente.

Derin hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y notaba la mirada de Stell sobre él.

-Tienes razón… -admitió el dios entonces-… Odio que tengas razón pero la tienes… Era el único modo de salir de allí sin dejar a ninguno de los nuestros…

Stell asintió.

-Ordenaré que haya doble turno de vigilancia en la frontera; si los naryns están tan desesperados por conseguir sangre para Elea que intentan acabar con el escuadrón de los Lobos Grises a quién temen, pueden estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa –dijo Stell con preocupación. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Derin-. Derin, necesitamos que te quedes por aquí al menos hasta que sepamos que ocurre con las quimeras.

-No –dijo Derin-. Perdóneme Alteza, pero hice un voto de juramento hacia Harry Potter y no voy a quedarme aquí dejando que él vuelva al mundo mortal –sentenció el shygard firme-. Puedo darle instrucciones a Tatsui sobre lo que debe o no debe hacer y cómo empezar a moverse.

-Stell no te necesita aquí para eso… -empezó a decir Harry de forma perspicaz. Había aprendido a leer las señales en el rostro de su abuelo desde hacía tiempo y el brillo de temerosidad en sus ojos le indicaba que había algo más oculto detrás de aquellas palabras-. ¿Qué ocurre? –Stell no contestó-. ¿Es porque lo han atacado directamente?

Derin frunció el ceño.

-Las desapariciones… todos los que desaparecen tienen las mismas características; varones, cabello claro y ojos grises –añadió mirando a Derin-. Sólo no queremos que… No creo que lo hayan atacado sencillamente por ser el capitán de los Lobos… -suspiró el Príncipe de los dioses.

Harry comprendió la importancia del asunto. Derin poseía esas cualidades físicas y por tanto podía correr el riesgo de ser atacado en cualquier momento.

-Derin, no es necesario que vengas a Hogwarts… quizá aquí estés más seguro y…

-No Ainur, Derin tiene razón, si ha echo un juramento como ese no puede dejarte –le cortó Stell contestando por Derin. Miró al dios y asintió-. De acuerdo, pero quiero vuestra promesa de que si ocurre algo…

-Hemos venido en cuando hemos recibido tu llamada –comunicó Harry.

-Ainur esto es serio; si la guerra entre las quimeras y los dioses vuelve a resurgir, tendremos que recurrir al poder de la lágrima de Lahntra para solucionarlo –Harry empezó a comprender por qué era tan importante-. Y como supongo que ya has deducido, si utilizamos el poder de la lágrima antes de que Elea despierte y tengas que enfrentarte a ella…

-Lo sé, lo entiendo –cortó Harry-. Sabes que siempre que me necesites voy a volver, abuelo –le sonrió.

El hombre también le sonrió antes de girarse hacia Derin.

-Mantén informados a Giliath y Erebor ¿de acuerdo? –el capitán asintió en silencio.

-Es hora de marcharnos –informó Harry poniéndose de pie-. Ten cuidado abuelo.

-Vosotros también, Ainur, se acercan tiempos difíciles para todos, dioses y mortales…

Harry sonrió con tristeza mientras Derin abría un portal en el espacio.

-¿Alguna vez no han sido difíciles?

Stell no contestó a la pregunta del muchacho.

Harry estaba soportando estoicamente los ácidos comentarios de Giliath y Erebor que no dejaban de repetir que deberían haberles avisado y que no era conveniente que fueran abriendo portales entre los dos mundos como si fuera algo completamente natural y normal que dos personas desaparecieran en medio de un pasillo abarrotado de gente.

Harry rodó los ojos por décima vez en la última media hora, consciente de que las palabras de sus dos guardianes iban más dirigidas a él que a Derin que desde hacía un buen rato estaba haciendo oídos sordos a dichos comentarios.

-Bueno, ya está bien, no iba solo, ¿de acuerdo? Derin me acompañó –se justificó el chico.

-¿Y crees que esa es una buena razón? –preguntó Giliath poniendo sus manos en las caderas y mirándolo fijamente. Harry le sonrió de forma conciliadora-. Y no me mires de esa forma que no te servirá de nada –le advirtió.

-Giliath, sabes que si hubiese sido necesario, Stell también os habría llamado a vosotros dos –le dijo señalándola a ella y a Erebor que permanecía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados-. Pero no lo ha hecho ¿verdad? Además, puedo defenderme yo solo perfectamente y los dos lo deberíais de saber ya que fuisteis vosotros quienes me entrenasteis –añadió con cierto tono de diversión en la voz.

-Eso es cierto; su táctica para… -pero Derin se calló al ver la mirada de advertencia de Giliath.

-Y no creas que tú te escapas… ¡un día entero sin saber de vosotros! –exclamó -¿Se puede saber en qué pensábais?

-Que sepamos que sabes defenderte no implica que no nos preocupemos por ti, Ainur.

La voz de Erebor no sonaba enfadada, sino, como ella misma había dicho, preocupada. El chico le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Giliath, el poder de la lágrima me protege y a menos que alguien me degüelle el cuello con la daga oscura o ésta termine clavada en mi corazón, no voy a morir y de verdad que si soy tan estúpido como para que alguien que quiere matarme se acerque tanto a mí para poder hacer una de esas dos cosas, merezco de verdad que me maten.

-No digas eso ni en broma, Harry –le pidió la diosa.

-Está bien, lo siento –se disculpó el chico-. Es que a veces tengo la sensación de que me ahogáis –añadió cuando Erebor lo miró pidiendo una explicación más coherente.

Giliath y Erebor se miraron y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, fue Derin quien habló.

-Es porque ya perdieron una vez a alguien que les importaba y no quieren volver a sufrir lo mismo; la creencia absurda de que los dioses no sentimos es sólo eso, una creencia absurda; podemos amar, llorar y sentir como cualquier mortal –habló con voz firme y serena sin dejar de pulir sus dagas y sin alzar la vista hacia Harry ni un solo momento. El chico lo miró-. No quieren perderte a ti Ainur, y aunque tuvieras treinta años mortales, a sus ojos seguirás siendo un niño.

Harry iba a contestar algo cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió y de forma automática Derin tomó sus dagas y las colocó de forma que no fueran visibles pero estuvieran listas para el ataque. Sus músculos se relajaron al ver a Remus.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó el hombre preocupado.-¿Estáis bien los dos?

Derin y el chico se miraron incapaces de saber cómo era que el hombre lobo podía saber algo. Remus sonrió.

-Bueno, desaparecisteis los dos al mismo tiempo y en la misma clase, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que seguro fuisteis a Ahsvaldry creando uno de esos portales, ¿me equivoco?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras reía suavemente.

-Mamá siempre dice que tú eres el más inteligente e intuitivo de los tres… -comentó divertido. Remus lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Siempre dice? –miró a Giliath que estaba negando suavemente con la cabeza mientras que Erebor sonreía travieso, como el niño que ha sido atrapado en una travesura.

-Ainur… -le dijo Derin visiblemente divertido.

-Perdón, pero llevo ya unos días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. Si yo entregaría mi vida por él y él la daría por mí, necesito confiar en él todo lo que sé –dijo sin apartar la mirada de Remus-. Además, mamá me dijo que era una buena idea.

-¿Lily te dijo eso? –preguntó Giliath.

-No nos oponemos a que se lo cuentes Harry –añadió Erebor-. Sólo que deberías haberlo dicho primero, así no nos habría pillado tan de improviso a nosotros… -le indicó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Remus miraba a los dioses de uno en uno y a Harry de forma alternativa sin llegar a comprender bien de lo que estaban hablando; hablaban como si Lily estuviera viva, como si hiciera poco que había hablado con ella y eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

-¿Has dicho que me estabas buscando Remus? –preguntó el chico.

-Sí, un grupo de chicas preguntaron por ti, por lo visto quieren fundar un club de admiradoras –sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando vio la cara de pánico y de resignación que se le quedó al chico después de esa información-. Y vi a Verónica Ollivers por el pasillo, no deberías dejarla plantada así ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo? –el chico estaba confuso-. ¿Verónica también quiere formar parte…

-No, no, no –dijo Remus divertido-. Ella te buscaba por algo serio, creo que teníais que reuniros en el laboratorio de pociones ayer, ¿no?

Harry abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándolo.

-Cierto…. Lo olvidé… con todo lo de Ahsvaldry… Voy a buscarla.

-Es un poco tarde ¿no te parece? –preguntó Erebor alzando una ceja. Harry miró el reloj; las tres de la mañana, sí era tarde-. Mejor deberíais descansar. Los dos –añadió mirando a Derin.

Harry asintió.

-Primero quiero ir a ver a Feamor –anunció alegremente atravesando la sala.

-¿No ibas a explicarle a Remus…

-¿Te importa explicárselo tú Giliath? –y antes de que la diosa afirmara o negara algo, el chico le sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Gracias, sabía que lo entenderías. Hasta luego.

Cuando giró la esquina del pasillo se escuchó la voz de Remus.

-¡¿Sois qué!

Harry sonrió.

Verónica despertó aquella noche cansada y sudorosa. De nuevo había tenido otra de sus pesadillas con su madre; ella no dejaba de repetirle que tenía que ayudarle, que tenía que protegerle, a él, a los dos, que tenía que protegerlos a ambos, que era su deber.

Suspiró y se echó de nuevo en la cama, pensativa, sin saber qué significaban esos sueños. Se echó hacia un lado rodando y levantó la almohada después de asegurarse que sus cortinas estaban cerradas con un encantamiento de privacidad y desenvolvió el pañuelo de seda azul que ocultaba la daga.

La acarició con la mirada, recreándose en el brillo de la hoja bajo la tenue luz verdosa de su varita y una de sus manos la acarició, sintiéndose tentada a ello. No había visto a Harry en todo el día; no sabía dónde se había metido y francamente estaba preocupada.

En cuanto su pensamiento se dirigió a Harry, el lugar que estaba siendo tocado por su mano en la hoja de la daga, brilló despacio, casi tintineando y un suave color blanco tiñó la superficie de la hoja.

Verónica apartó la mano asustada y la daga recuperó su color oscuro de siempre. Arrugando la nariz como hacía siempre que estaba confundida y extrañada por algo, volvió a alargar su mano para tocar la hoja, esperando que ocurriera algo, pero no fue así; la daga no se iluminó, ni cambió de color ni pasó nada.

Frustrada por no saber si lo que había pasado había sido real o fruto de su imaginación, Verónica guardó el arma bajo la almohada de nuevo con un suspiro, consciente de que aquella noche no podría dormir más.

-Hola pequeño…

Feamor extendió sus alas cuando Harry se le acercó a palmearle el lomo y el chico sonrió. Sabía que su pegaso era bastante coqueto y le encantaba que le dijeran lo hermosas que eran sus alas y en verdad lo eran; suaves y sedosas, negras, misteriosas, pero sin nada oculto bajo ellas; plumas largas y rectas conformaban sus alas y él las lucía orgulloso.

-No, hoy no me apetece volar, Feamor… -musitó el chico-. Sólo… necesito pensar un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Hay algunas cosas que me tienen preocupado…

Harry se tumbó en la hierba cerrando los ojos, intentando recordar con exactitud lo que había ocurrido en Ahsvaldry y sin poder ocultar su preocupación creciente por las desapariciones y por el hecho de que hubiesen querido atacar a Derin; Stell estaba en lo cierto; si los naryns estaban tan desesperados por obtener sangre para Elea que atacaban al escuadrón de los Lobos Grises, algo importante debía de estar pasando en Okkorton… y las quimeras seguramente estarían metidas en ello; la pregunta era ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

Notó el calor de Feamor a su lado y sonrió cuando el animal se movió para yacer a su lado, replegando sus alas y acariciando con su boca el cuello de Harry, que complacido, le acarició de vuelta.

_(flashback)_

_Okkorton seguía siendo igual de árido y frío y solitario como lo recordaba; incluso en verano, el lugar presentaba un aspecto fantasmagórico y espectral que hacía a las criaturas mágicas huir de allí. Las nieblas y neblinas que cubrían el paisaje hacía difícil la ardua tarea de adivinar si era de día o de noche, pues la oscuridad estaba presente siempre sobre sus cabezas, en el cielo negro como la noche y oscuro como el alma de la diosa que reinaba en sueños aquel lugar._

_Okkorton… Le habían contado que en principio, era un lugar semejante a Ahsvaldry; un lugar donde la luz siempre reinaba y donde el mal no tenía cabida. Le resultaba difícil imaginar el verdor de Ahsvaldry, sus cielos azules, sus cuatro lunas brillando de noche y de día, el calor de sus criaturas, el sol brillante, y la frondosidad de bosques y prados que alegraban la vista de todo el mundo que pasaba por allí._

_Le resultaba muy difícil imaginar Okkorton de aquella manera y aún más difícil le era comprender cómo alguien podía preferir ese lugar al rincón de eterna felicidad y utopía que Ahsvaldry ofrecía._

_Un par de veces había estado a punto de atravesar los límites que dividían Okkorton y Ahsvaldry, pero nunca lo había hecho; se había limitado a mirar desde la lejanía las figuras fantasmales de lo que una vez habían sido casas y ahora eran ruinas, recortadas entre las brumas; a escuchar el silencio tenue y malévolo, a notar el dolor y el sufrimiento y a sentir el miedo que aquellos lugares desérticos y estériles, sombríos y lúgubres presentaban a todo aquel que se atreviese a girar su vista hacia allí._

_Y a lo lejos, sobre el Monte del Olvido que una vez había sido verde y luminoso y ahora estaba coronado por nubes negras y relámpagos que acentuaban su aspecto tétrico, se encontraba el santuario de Elea; una fortaleza erigida sobre los cimientos de la maldad y de los fuegos del infierno._

_La mano de Derin sobre su hombro lo hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones._

_-¿Estás bien?-Harry asintió._

_-Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca… -murmuró el chico-… Lo recordaba así pero no pensé que…_

_-Impacta la primera vez que lo ves ¿verdad? –el chico se limitó a asentir en silencio aún meditando si alguna vez aquellas tierras infértiles que ahora pisaba podrían haber sido verdes._

_-Se nota la energía oscura… es como si un gran escudo de magia negra lo rodeara por completo… _

_-Y así es –Harry le miró-. No creerías que Elea permitiría que alguien arruinase su perfecto reino de desolación ¿verdad? –dijo con sarcasmo Derin mientras miraba a su alrededor._

_-¿Quieres decir que Okkorton está protegido bajo los poderes de Elea? –preguntó Harry._

_-Por supuesto, del mismo modo que Ahsvaldry se mantiene como está por el poder de Lahntra y su descendiente –dijo el dios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Harry parpadeó y Derin lo miró -. ¿Acaso no llegaste a esta parte de la historia de Ahsvaldry con el Príncipe? –preguntó el dios._

_-Si hubiese llegado a esta parte no estaría preguntando, ¿no crees?_

_-Tampoco es algo de lo que te tengas que preocupar demasiado –resolvió Derin encogiéndose de hombros-. Stell te lo hubiera contado si lo hubiera creído importante._

_-Derin, Elea está manteniendo este manto de oscuridad en Okkorton sólo a través de sus sueños; ¿imaginas lo que podría hacer si su descendiente tomara el poder del colgante de Elea?_

_Derin frunció el ceño._

_-Cierto. Por eso es conveniente que acabes con el descendiente de Elea antes de que ella despierte –le palmeó el hombro de forma amistosa cuando notó que los miembros del escuadrón de Lobos Grises empezaron a llegar._

_Harry sonrió irónicamente; aquel humor negro de Derin le gustaba y aunque en un principio se asustaba cuando Derin lo sacaba a relucir, con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a aceptarlo e incluso, según Giliath, él también lo utilizaba a menudo. Si Derin bromeaba sobre todo aquel asunto, era porque no estaba preocupado y aquello era un gran punto a su favor._

_Treinta soldados, todos con el uniforme de los Lobos habían aparecido de la nada envueltos en llamas de fuego, torbellinos de agua o huracanes de viento; todos uniformados, todos con sus armas listas para el ataque y la defensa y todos con el rostro sereno y la expresión confiada. Harry sonrió; hacía tiempo que no los veía a todos juntos y aunque le gustaba la vida tranquila por decirlo de alguna manera que llevaba en Hogwarts, tenía que admitir que echaba de menos la adrenalina que en aquellos momentos recorría su cuerpo._

_Automáticamente y como presa de un hechizo, Harry había extendido su aura a su alrededor, creando un campo de magia que lo protegía y lo avisaba de cuando los demás estaban en peligro. Lo había hecho de forma involuntaria, instintiva, y no se sorprendió cuando comprobó que su aura se unía a la de los demás; sonriendo ante la imagen de que todos habían hecho lo mismo casi sin darse cuenta, seguramente._

_Eran conscientes que entrar en Okkorton suponía un gran peligro; no sólo porque en el mismo momento en que la magia entrase dentro de los límites de la ciudad oscura de Elea, los naryns los detectarían; sino también porque más de uno había entrado y no había salido, presa su mente de las locuras a las que había inducido los espías naryns, ocultos entres las sombras y dispuestos a atacar cuando menos se lo esperaban._

_-No quiero héroes ¿entendido? –ordenó más que preguntó Derin mirándolos a todos. Harry a su lado asintió._

_-Es una misión de reconocimiento; sólo tenemos que entrar, ver y salir ¿de acuerdo? Si alguien no se siente preparado para ello que lo diga ahora, por favor, porque cuando estemos ahí nos pondrá en peligro a todos –añadió Harry a las palabras de Derin. Nadie se movió, todos permanecieron en sus lugares sonriendo a sus capitanes-. Bien, en marcha._

_Frío. Era increíble el frío que hacía en aquel lugar; apenas habían traspasado la frontera que dividía ambas ciudades y el cambio era más que palpable. _

_-Vale, estad preparados –informó Harry al resto de chicos-. Si veis cualquier cosa extraña, informáis._

_-No vayáis solos, grupos de cuatro personas –indicó a continuación Derin-. Los cachorros –llamó con cierto cariño a los nuevos del escuadrón-, dividiros; cuatro con Ainur, cuatro conmigo._

_A ninguno le sorprendió cuando los ocho se dirigieron automáticamente hacia Harry; Derin rodó los ojos pero Harry pudo leer en su expresión una mueca de satisfacción y es que la primera regla que Derin enseñaba en su entrenamiento era muy fácil: no te fíes nunca de tu capitán; y teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Derin, no era extraño que todos prefiriesen ir con Harry._

_-Vamos, no seáis idiotas, si yo pudiera, iría con él –dijo Ainur quitándole importancia al asunto mientras empezaba a andar. Cuatro de ellos se alejaron hacia Derin y Harry lo miró un instante-. ¡Derin!_

_El dios lo miró cuando escuchó que lo llamaba y asintió en silencio; ambos estarían pendientes el uno del otro._

_Una hora. Llevaban caminando por aquellos parajes una hora y aún no habían visto rastro alguno de los desaparecidos ni tampoco indicio de que quimeras o cualquier otra criatura habitara por allí, lo cual no era de extrañar. Notaba el aura de Derin a la izquierda de donde estaban ellos; había extendido su magia de forma que pudiera presentir donde estaban los cuatro cachorros que iban con él. A una distancia de cinco metros lo seguían uno detrás de otro. Harry se detuvo; Dorian no se movía._

_-¿Ocurre algo, capitán?_

_-¿Dónde está Dorian? –preguntó Harry mirando al segundo chico que ya se acercaba hasta ellos._

_-Venía el último, señor –contestó el chico mirando atrás esperando ver a Dorian en cualquier momento._

_-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Harry-. ¿Alguien ha escuchado algo? –los tres negaron con la cabeza y Harry resopló-. Está bien, volveremos atrás, de todas formas es hora de regresar, Derin se empezará a preguntar dónde estamos si no regresamos ya._

_-¿Por qué no utilizamos los elementos? –preguntó uno de los muchachos._

_-Porque estamos en Okkorton; nuestros elementos provienen de la luz y aquí todo es oscuridad; no funcionaría, gastaríais energías y delataríais nuestra posición a los naryns que estén cerca de aquí –informó Harry solícito -. Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Dorian._

_Y lo encontraron. Con la mirada fija en un punto determinado, la espada a un lado de donde se encontraba y los ojos en blanco, en plena concentración. Harry actuó con rapidez al reconocer aquellos signos y ante la atónita mirada de los cachorros, estiró una mano hacia donde se encontraba Dorian._

_-¡Viento, yo te invoco! –gritó._

_Una ráfaga helada de aire golpeó a Dorian en la espalda, haciéndole trastabillar y caer hacia delante; Harry tomó su daga corta del cinturón y en un arco perfecto y un movimiento ágil lanzó el puñal a lo que parecía ser una roca oculta entre la bruma. Los cachorros pensaron que se había vuelto loco, después de todo, muchos de los que entraban en Okkorton terminaban perdiendo la cordura y pese a la fama que Ainur tenía, todos eran conscientes de que aquella era la primera vez que se internaba en Okkorton._

_-¡Coged a Dorian y corred hacia el punto de reunión! –les gritó._

_Uno de los soldados estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando se fijó en algo; una suave melodía empezaba a escucharse, una melodía rítmica, casi un susurro siseante, un silbido… No lo pensó dos veces; sabía lo que aquello significaba; indicó a los otros dos que obedecieran sin rechistar y éstos lo hicieron._

_Harry suspiró._

_-Luz del bien disipa la oscuridad… -murmuró._

_Un halo de luz blanca lo rodeó a la altura de la cintura y se expandió hacia los lados en un círculo concéntrico haciendo que la bruma desapareciera y un campo de luz se extendiese en un radio de cinco kilómetros. Notó varias sombras que se movían con rapidez y la presencia de quince naryns se hicieron presentes en su campo de magia._

_-Menudo día… -suspiró Harry preparándose para luchar._

_Dos presencias dentro de su mente; meneó la cabeza para alejarlas; era increíble el poder que desprendían; nunca había visto dos espías naryns tan fuertes como aquellos que tenía delante de él. Escuchaba la melodía casi como una invitación a dejarse llevar; había estado el suficiente tiempo en Ahsvaldry para poder controlar su mente y no hacerles caso, pero no sabía si era por el poder que la oscuridad de Elea ejercía sobre Okkorton o si simplemente aquellos dos espías eran demasiado fuertes; pero el caso era que le estaba costando mantener la concentración y las barreras._

_-¿Es que nunca me vas a hacer caso? –la voz de Derin le llegó desde detrás, lejana, pero notaba que estaba a su lado._

_Seguramente era por la influencia de los espías naryns que tenía la sensación de que Derin se encontraba mucho más lejos de lo que en realidad estaba; Harry no pudo evitar alegrarse de la aparición del dios guerrero._

_-Dije nada de heroicidades –bromeó Derin._

_-Hay dos espías, Derin, no me desconcentres, ¿quieres?-gruñó Harry por lo bajo. El dios debió darse cuenta de ello porque dejó de bromear-. ¿Por qué diablos son tan fuertes? No suelo tener problemas…_

_-Porque estás en su territorio Ainur –contestó sencillamente Derin mientras calculaba los naryns que habían cerca y veía como se iban acercando poco a poco hasta donde estaban ellos-. ¿Has utilizado…_

_-No, si utilizo el poder de la lágrima en Okkorton podría pasar cualquier cosa… -murmuró Harry pese a que sentía que el poder de Lahntra quería salir de su celda para ayudarle-. ¿Qué diablos…_

_-Han desviado su atención hacia mí –gruñó Derin que no le hacía ninguna gracia el notar como los naryns se fijaban en él-. ¿Podrás tú solo con los espías?_

_-Lo intentaré, no te alejes mucho._

_-Bien. Ten cuidado, Ainur._

_-Sigue con vida Derin –le contestó Harry intentando controlar su poder mental para obligar a los espías a retroceder._

_Notó como los naryns se movían a gran velocidad y se preocupó; Derin era muy bueno, pero eran quince naryns, en territorio oscuro, en Okkorton, necesitaría ayuda y la necesitaría urgente. Suspiró y concentró su poder sintiendo como emanaba de cada célula de su cuerpo; error; los espías se alimentaban de los pensamientos de él, de su magia… Cambió de estrategia e hizo algo que hacía mucho que no hacía; tomó la energía prestada de todo aquello que le rodeaba, obligando a los espías naryns a consumir la magia del suelo árido, las rocas y los relámpagos que surcaban sus cabezas atravesando el cielo._

_Confundidos. Estaban confundidos y Harry aprovechó ese momento para invocar su poder y darles una pequeña descarga de lo que era una intrusión en toda regla._

_-¡Elementos de la luz, uníos a mi ruego, os lo imploro!_

_Agua; tierra; aire; fuego; cuatro rayos impactaron sobre el cuerpo de Harry envolviéndolo en una burbuja cálida donde las partículas chocaban entre ellas formando pequeñas descargas visible. Concentró el poder de los elementos y realizó un ataque mental a los naryns, obligándoles a retroceder y a perder la poca cordura que esas criaturas podían tener._

_No lo había pensado. Tan pronto como su cuerpo descargó la energía acumulada, una ráfaga de cansancio llegó hasta él; tuvo el tiempo justo de ver como los naryns tenían acorralado a Derin; no lo pensó; simplemente actuó por impulso._

_-¡Derin, al suelo! –gritó Harry-¡Luz del alma, envuélvelos!_

_Después todo había sido oscuridad. Era consciente de que estaba agotado, pero también que su ataque había resultado; confiaba en que Derin lo sacara de aquel lugar, así que esperando que Lahntra le diera las energías que acababa de perder, se dejó caer sobre el suelo. _

_(fin flashback)_

Feamor resopló en su oído y él sonrió.

-Ha sido un día duro, ¿verdad? –dijo el chico. Suspiró y se levantó-. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir… Tú también deberías hacerlo –le regañó. Feamor bufó y Harry sonrió mientras lo acariciaba-. Como quieras, sólo era una sugerencia…

Y aún preocupado, Harry Potter se fue a dormir aquella noche, con la seguridad de que Derin siempre le protegería y con la firme promesa de que él haría todo lo posible por protegerle a él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No voy a hacerlo, Albus –dijo Snape con el rostro contraído por el enojo que sentía en aquellos momentos hacia el director.

-Severus, es necesario –le indicó el director-. Necesito saber qué está planeando Harry y tú eres mi mejor baza en legeremancia; en estos momentos, Harry no quiere ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación que yo.

Severus estuvo a punto de lanzarle su mordaz comentario "Me preguntó por qué", pero en lugar de eso, optó por otro camino.

-Viste lo que ocurrió en la orden a finales de agosto, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez me va a dejar entrar en su mente? No sé quién le ha enseñado oclumancia, Albus, pero definitivamente ha sido uno de los mejores maestros que creo incluso que podría competir con el mismo Lord Oscuro.

-Me da igual como lo hagas Severus, pero necesito saber qué está pasando por la mente de Harry Potter en estos momentos.

-Albus, me aceptaste de regreso en Hogwarts aún después de saber que era un mortífago y te estaré siempre agradecido por ello, me diste una segunda oportunidad, un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo –el director asintió con solemnidad-, pero también me enseñaste que los estudiantes tienen derecho a una vida propia y a cierta privacidad; no voy a intentar meterme en la mente de Potter; no importa lo que me digas ni lo que digas para intentar convencerme de que lo haga –añadió.

-¿Y si te lo pidiera como un amigo y no como tu director? –inquirió Albus Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Un amigo sabría mi respuesta aún antes de hacerme esa pregunta –le contestó Snape.

-Severus, debes entender que no podemos dejar que Harry haga su voluntad… ha cambiado, sé que tú también has notado esa nueva aura que lo envuelve y lo rodea protegiéndolo; sé que sabes más de lo que dice saber… -suspiró-. Es por el bien de…

-¿De Potter? –lo cortó Snape-. También era por su bien dejarlo en casa de esos estúpidos muggles aún sabiendo que iban a maltratarlo y también lo era el mantenerle en las sombras, ocultándole todo lo que debería de haber sabido desde un principio y según tú también era por su bien el que la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley lo espiaran… Te equivocaste en todo, Albus, ¿qué te hace creer que esta vez estarías en lo cierto?

Fawkes emitió unas ligeras notas cerca de la ventana y Albus recurrió a su última carta.

-¿Y si te dijera que tiene un pegaso negro en el bosque oscuro? –preguntó.

Severus lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Le contestaría que si el pegaso le ha elegido a él debe de ser por algo y le aconsejaría que no intentara entrometerse en medio de los dos. Ahora con su permiso –inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida-, tengo una reunión con algunos alumnos.

-¿Está Potter entre esos alumnos?

Snape no contestó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-La próxima salida que tengan los alumnos de Hogwarts, atacaremos Hogsmeade –anunció Voldemort sentado en su silla en el centro de la habitación oscura.

A sus pies, un semicírculo de vasallos vestidos de negro con capuchas escuchaba atentamente sus palabras. Todos sabían que no era nada más que una distracción, una forma de que el Señor Oscuro se divirtiera y una oportunidad de dar a conocer a todo el mundo la nueva alianza que se había formado entre las quimeras y el Lord.

-Atacad a todos los que estén allí, me da igual sin son comerciantes, magos, brujos, squibs, impuros, adultos o niños –añadió con una sonrisa peligrosa-. Atacad a todo el mundo dejando bien presente que el poder de Lord Voldemort no ha disminuido ni disminuirá nunca pese a las tonterías que ellos opinen y sus ansías de libertad plasmadas en Harry Potter.

A su lado, Lucius vio como Parkinson hizo un movimiento propio de aquel que ha tenido un escalofrío. Antes de poder siquiera advertirle, Nagini apareció delante de él y alzándose sobre su propio cuerpo viscoso enfrentó los ojos del hombre.

-Parece que alguien no está de acuerdo con el ataque… -dijo con voz venenosa Voldemort.

Ante las palabras de Voldemort, los que estaban alrededor de Parkinson se apartaron de él, casi como si presintieran en la voz de su Señor el peligro que podían correr si permanecían allí.

-Mi hija estará en Hogsmeade, mi Lord –dijo titubeante Parkinson-. Igual que el hijo de Malfoy –añadió en tono desesperado como si aquello fuera a servir de algo.

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort se dirigieron hacia Lucius que respiró profundamente para no delatar su objeción antes de contestar a la pregunta no formulada.

-Si mi hijo es tan estúpido para no saber protegerse de un ataque, no es mi hijo y por tanto yo mismo acabaré con su vida –dijo con un tono tan frío y gélido como lo era el de Voldemort.

-Si pudiera avisar a mi hija de…

-¿Dar un aviso a tu hija? –preguntó burlón y enojado Voldemort-. No creo que eso sea muy conveniente. ¿Bellatrix, por favor?

Antes de saber qué estaba ocurriendo, la varita de Bellatrix apuntaba directamente al corazón de Parkinson. El hombre la miró titubeante; se conocían desde hacía años, desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts; él la había salvado en más de una ocasión, pero sabía que ante la mirada y la petición de Voldemort, su vida estaba destinada a morir.

-Avada Kedavra… -murmuró Bellatrix. Un rayo verde impactó contra el cuerpo de Parkinson que murió en el acto.

-Supongo que nadie más se opone a un ataque a Hogsmeade ¿verdad?

Nadie dijo nada. Nagini siseó algo y se enroscó a los pies de su señor. Voldemort sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serest abrió los ojos repentinamente asustando a Dimbar que estaba sentado a su lado intentando curar la herida de un chico con un trozo de su propia túnica.

-Es la hora, vienen a por mí –comentó Serest.

-¿De qué hablas, Serest?

-Mañana por la noche Dimbar, eleva un cántico a Lahntra y ella te llevará donde debes estar… Piensa en los que estamos aquí, algo común nos une, algo que deberás encontrar allá donde vayas –le pidió.

-Serest, me estás asustando… -dijo el dios ligeramente contrariado por no entender las palabras del adulto.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la puerta de la celda se abrió y un encapuchado vestido de rojo y escarlata miró directamente a los ojos claros de Serest. No hizo falta ninguna palabra, él no puso resistencia; sabía que había llegado su momento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno… menudo capítulo… no os quejareis no? Remus acaba de enterarse de qué son Derin, Giliath y Erebor, Harry ha entrado en tierra de Okkorton, Dumbledore sigue en sus trece y lo que más de uno me agradecerá: no he matado a Pansy :D pero os lo habíais creído ¿eh? (vale, bajad las varitas, nada de amenazas delante de menores de edad, por favor :D ) **

**Aps, sí, os dejo con el avance del próximo capítulo…**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-¿Irás con él esta noche?

-Sí. Dur tiene ganas de correr

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Será una sorpresa"

"-Malfoy está recibiendo cada martes una carta de su padre y cada vez que la lee, la quema y luego se pasa el resto del día solo

-Tenga cuidado Potter, Albus está decidido a mantenerlo bajo vigilancia

-Aún hay algo más pero aún no está preparado para contarlo ¿verdad?

-No, aún no lo estoy"

"-Ainur nos dijo que él se encargaría, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Me estabas siguiendo? No necesito una niñera

-¿Y una amiga que guarde tus espaldas?

-Eso siempre."

"-Snape tenía razón, eres muy buena en pociones

-Lo soy… me gusta estudiar…

-No puedes esconderte siempre del dolor.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo"

"-¿Parkinson?

-Dígale al señor Zabinni que vaya a mi despacho inmediatamente"

"La quimera desaparecida, era la reina de todas ellas, la madre de todas las razas y la quimera a la que todas las demás le debían la vida y su lealtad. Si alguien obtenía el poder de ésta, las demás razas se unirían para apoyarla y seguirla, fuese cual fuese su misión."

**Bueno… menudo adelanto, no? Jejejej que mala soy :D**

**Espero que paseis una buena semana y que me dejeis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones y vuestros comentarios que contestaré con mucho gusto siempre que me dejeis una dirección :D**

**Un besito para todos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	17. Llanto en la oscuridad

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, esta actualización ha ido rápida eh! No os podréis quejar…**

**He tenido un golpe de inspiración, pero no os acostumbreis :p**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido y que, de verdad, me animan a seguir escribiendo :D **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo que os dejo a continuación ok? Y espero vuestros comentarios :p**

**Que leais con gusto… Nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 16: Llanto en la oscuridad

"_-¿Melancólico?_

_Harry sonrió sin girarse siquiera y negó con la cabeza._

_-Pensativo –contestó a medias entre divertido y triste-. Este lugar invita a la reflexión._

_-Sí, es cierto._

_Giliath se sentó a su lado sin decir nada. Era extraño como la diosa conseguía tranquilizarlo únicamente con su presencia; Harry estaba seguro que por mucho que la diosa llegara a decir, nada igualaría al silencio que evocaba cuando estaba junto a ella; era como si todas las energías y auras de su alrededor se quedasen en continúo silencio, respetando el suyo propio. _

_-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo tanto daño? –rompió el silencio Giliath._

_Harry la miró interrogante y ella sonrió apartando un mechón de cabello que el viento había conseguido arrebatar de su trenzado._

_-Estás esquivo, distante, frío, desconfiado… -se encogió de hombros-… Un aura de desconfianza flota a tu alrededor… y la tristeza y la decepción se ven reflejadas en tus ojos… -sonrió cuando el chico apartó la mirada que ella había mirado tan profundamente-. Así que me pregunto qué fue lo que te hizo tanto daño para que no confíes en nadie…_

_-¿No puedes entrar en mi mente para averiguarlo? –preguntó el chico en un tono bastante sarcástico._

_-Puedo, sí, la cuestión es que no quiero –le contestó la diosa-. No suelo ir metiéndome en la mente de los demás –añadió en voz más suave y baja, como si estuviera confiándole un secreto._

_-Erebor tampoco insistió… -comentó el chico más para sí mismo que para nadie. Ella lo miró-. Es extraño…_

_-¿Qué es extraño?_

_-Todo esto… Apenas me conocéis desde hace unas semanas y me respetáis más de lo que lo han hecho durante toda mi vida…_

_-Todo el mundo merece respeto Ainur._

_-Pero no todo el mundo lo podemos tener o lo hemos recibido, Giliath –le contestó él de forma cortante y fría._

_-Así que es eso…-musitó la diosa después de unos segundos de silencio._

_Harry la miró extrañado._

_-Es ¿qué? –preguntó._

_-Estás enfadado –afirmó la mujer._

_-¡Claro que estoy enfadado! –espetó el chico-. ¡Y furioso y frustrado y decepcionado! Durante toda mi vida me estuvieron mintiendo, diciéndome que era un idiota y que no valía para nada, ocultándome mi verdadera naturaleza y haciéndome sentir culpable por la muerte de mis padres –respiró más por necesidad que por otro cosa y siguió hablando sin que la diosa lo interrumpiese-. Luego cumplo once años y Dumbledore me dice quién soy, hace que confíe en él, hace que confíe en su gente, me busca amigos, me ayuda cuando puede o cuando quiere y de repente, un año deja de hablarme… cuando más lo necesitaba porque tenía la sensación de que Voldemort se estaba adueñando de mi cuerpo, él decidió dejar de hablarme ignorándome todo el año, y luego descubro que todo ha sido una farsa; que él sabía todo desde un principio, que él podía haber salvado a Sirius, que él podía… -respiró apartando las ganas de llorar que tenía en aquellos momentos-… Traicionándome… él y todos aquellos en los que llegué a confiar… -miró a la diosa-. ¿cómo no voy a estar enfadado?_

_Giliath le sonrió y estiró su mano cerrada hacia el frente, pasó su mano derecha por encima del puño y un escudo blanco la cubrió durante unos segundos; cuando abrió su mano, una pequeña mariposa de alas azules y anaranjadas salió de ella aleteando feliz de estar viva._

_-¿Con quién estás enfadado? –le preguntó ella-. ¿Con tu familia por haberte hecho daño y con el mundo mágico por haberte traicionado o contigo mismo por no haberte dado cuenta de nada?_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Quiero decir que yo estaría enfadada conmigo misma por no haber sabido darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor; seguramente olvidaría que sólo era una niña que necesitaba calor y cariño y que me aferré al único clavo ardiendo que me ofrecieron… Sin querer darme cuenta de que todo era una trama de mentiras a mi alrededor… Y me enfadaría aún más conmigo misma cuando me diera cuenta de la verdad… -Harry no contestó-. Así que yo me pregunto si no estás enfadado contigo mismo, simplemente Ainur –añadió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_-Sólo puedo estar enfadado conmigo mismo por una cosa –afirmó el chico. Giliath le miró-. Por no morir aquella noche junto a mis padres –añadió._

_-Ainur… nadie debe desear morir nunca… Estoy segura de que a tus padres no les gustaría que su hijo dijera esas cosas… Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Ainur, sólo necesitas encontrar tu fortaleza…_

_Harry sonrió con cierta tristeza antes de subirse las mangas de la túnica que llevaba un poco, sólo un poco, lo justo para que ella viera dos delgadas líneas rojizas que atravesaban sus muñecas. _

_-¿Mi fuerza? Esta es toda la fuerza que tuve este verano…-pero la diosa no dijo nada, pese a que Harry creía que sí haría-. Ni siquiera tuve el valor para terminar con mi vida… -añadió el chico._

_-Se necesita más valor para vivir, que para morir, Ainur._

_Giliath tomó una de las muñecas del chico y pasó uno de sus dedos por encima de la línea rojiza que desaparecía según ella iba rozándola con la yema de los dedos. Harry la miró sin decir nada._

_-Esta marca –tomó la muñeca aún herida de él-, es tu pasado, tu fuerza, la elección equivocada que tomaste en un momento de tu vida… -tomó su otra muñeca recién curada-, esta otra, invisible a los ojos de los demás, es tu presente, la elección que has tomado para tu futuro… -Harry no contestó ni hizo nada. Giliath le sonrió-. Vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a alguien._

_-¿A quién?_

_Giliath le guiñó un ojo cómplice._

_-A alguien que te hará ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y que seguramente te echará un buen rapapolvo por esa marca –señaló la marca rojiza… Tendré que acompañarte, aún no puedes entrar en el plano espiritual tú solo… Cuando puedas hacerlo, será más fácil para ti._

_Harry tampoco contestó; no podía contestar a algo que no entendía. Dos horas después, entendió."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genial. Sábado y tenía que ir a reunirse al despacho de Snape para hablar sobre cómo iban las pociones; si había algo peor que ir a las mazmorras un sábado era ir con cuatro Slytherins, definitivamente; y pese a que la actitud de Snape parecía haber cambiado respecto a él, o como mínimo le reconocía sus logros aunque aún seguía divirtiéndose humillando a cualquier Gryffindor, la idea no acababa de gustarle del todo.

No había hablado con Remus todavía, así que o bien Giliath, Erebor y Derin habían aclarado todas sus dudas o el hombre le estaba dando un poco de tiempo para que él diese el primer paso, lo cual era lo más probable; tendría que hablar con él; esa misma noche era luna llena y cierto tigre albino necesitaba correr para hacer ejercicio y desestresarse.

-Buenos días Ainur –Giliath le besó en la frente tan pronto el chico salió de su cuarto, aún poniéndose una camisa negra.

-Buenos días –no escuchó la voz de Erebor y Derin así que asumió que seguían durmiendo.

-Te equivocas, están entrenando, como tenías esa reunión, ninguno de los dos quiso molestarte –se encogió de hombros.

-Odio que sepas lo que estoy pensando sin siquiera meterte en mi mente.

-Es que eres bastante fácil de predecir, Ainur.

-¿Y Remus? –Harry decidió ignorar deliberadamente el comentario de la diosa.

-Anoche estuvimos practicando oclumancia –contestó la diosa como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Harry frunció el ceño-. Él está bien –añadió al ver el gesto de preocupación en el rostro del chico-; está un poco cansado pero está bien.

-No deberías darle clases cuando estamos tan cerca de la luna llena –le indicó el chico claramente preocupado por el licántropo.

-Ainur, Remus es fuerte, él mismo me pidió que le diera clases anoche porque sabe que hoy y mañana no podrá tomarlas –Harry asintió no muy convencido aún-; él quiere protegerte y sabe que la única manera que tiene ahora mismo de hacerlo es pudiendo cerrar su mente.

-Aún así no me parece que…

-¿Irás con él esta noche? –el chico asintió sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que le hubiera interrumpido, de todos modos, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Sí –dijo sin titubear-. Dur tiene ganas de correr –añadió.

-¿Se lo has dicho? –le preguntó.

-No –contestó mientras tomaba un zumo que había sobre la mesa y lo bebía de un trago.

-¿Se lo vas a decir? –preguntó de nuevo Giliath con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios.

Harry terminó de beber, desvaneció el vaso con un gesto de su mano, tomó su capa negra y se acercó a la puerta sin darle una respuesta a Giliath; la diosa suspiró, tampoco necesitaba que le diera una respuesta, la sonrisa y el brillo divertido en los labios del muchacho ya le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba, pero por si aún no había quedado lo suficientemente claro, Harry se detuvo antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Será una sorpresa –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Giliath no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape suspiró cuando entró en su despacho y vio la escena que tenía delante. Un cansado Blaise sujetada a un enfadado Draco que miraba a Potter con todo el odio que podía tener, como si sus miradas pudieran provocar la muerte del joven moreno en cualquier momento mientras que Potter parecía muy calmado sentado en una de las sillas hojeando unos pergaminos mientras Ollivers estaba a su lado revisando otros aunque de vez en cuando miraba a Drco, generalmente cuando este hacía algún gesto por soltarse de la sujeción de Blaise.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó el profesor de pociones cerrando la puerta y encarándose a los muchachos-. ¿Y la señorita Parkinson?

-El director Dumbledore la mandó llamar –comentó Blaise haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener a Draco-. ¿Podría hacer algo a este respecto? –preguntó el chico más en una súplica.

El profesor reaccionó y moviendo su varita inmovilizó a Draco. Blaise suspiró aliviado al poder soltarle.

-Gracias, llevaba ya media hora así –se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

-Si Potter no hubiese empezado yo no me habría puesto así –se defendió el rubio de Slytherin que pese a que estaba paralizado podía hablar.

Severus miró a Harry que parecía bastante interesado en su lectura y luego miró a Draco que lo miraba de forma fulminante; por último posó su vista en Blaise que se encogió de hombros.

-Potter nos ha mostrado los resultados de nuestras últimas pociones; el veritaserum que nos encargó hacer estaba en su potencia más baja según él y Ollivers, así que nos estaba indicando cómo deberíamos hacerlo la próxima vez –Blaise vio como Snape hizo un gesto de asentimiento-. Draco dijo que si era tan bueno que quizá debería de hacer las pociones él solo y Potter dijo que podría hacerlo. Draco insultó a Potter y él simplemente le contestó que prefería ser huérfano y haber tenido los padres que ha tenido a tener el padre que Draco tiene –se encogió de hombros con simpleza-. El resultado es esto –señaló a Draco que seguía inmóvil.

-Ya veo… -suspiró. Estaba claro que Malfoy y Potter no iban a poder llevarse nunca bien, aunque tenía que admirar la sangre fría de Potter; ni siquiera podía afirmar que él hubiese aguantado los comentarios de Malfoy.

-¿Qué hacemos con la reunión?- preguntó Zabinni.

Snape suspiró de nuevo.

-Supongo que puedo hablar ahora con Potter y usted, el señor Malfoy y la señorita Parkinson pueden venir más tarde a verme ¿no es así? –los tres asintieron-. En ese caso le sugiero que levite al señor Malfoy hasta la sala de Slytherin y no le recomiendo que le retire mi hechizo de paralización hasta que no esté seguro que no podrá venir a matar a Potter –Draco lo miró enojado, Blaise sonrió discretamente y Harry se limitó a mirarle con una sonrisa en los labios pero sin decir nada-. Señorita Ollivers, ¿podría dejarme a solas con el señor Potter?

Verónica asintió subiéndose las gafas con un dedo y después de dedicarle una mirada a Harry salió del despacho. Cuando la puerta se cerró, dejando al Gryffindor solo en el despacho con el profesor, el chico alzó la vista de los pergaminos.

-Antes de que diga nada, si va a culparme por lo de Malfoy, le aseguro que yo no empecé, aunque claro, supongo que le creerá a él dado que es quién es –añadió con tono mordaz.

-Le creo Potter; Draco siempre ha sido un poco impulsivo y bastante dado al enojo y a perder los nervios con facilidad cuando está cerca de usted –le dijo el profesor sentándose en su silla-. Hablaré con él más tarde. ¿Qué puede decirme?

-¿Sobre las pociones o sobre sus tres alumnos? –preguntó Harry.

-Ambas –contestó el profesor.

-Como ha podido ver, tiene los informes delante; de las cincuenta pociones que han hecho hasta el momento, el setenta y cinco por ciento estaban correctas, el veinticinco restantes han sido desvanecidas o modificadas, supongo que no debe preocuparse porque en sus próximas utilizaciones sus calderos vuelen por los aires –bromeó. Severus sonrió levemente-. Y en cuanto a lo otro… Malfoy está recibiendo cada martes una carta de su padre y cada vez que la lee, la quema y luego se pasa el resto del día solo –se encogió de hombros-, no sé mucho más. Lo cierto es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para…

-¿Dices que Draco recibe correspondencia de su padre todas las semanas? –Harry asintió y el hombre mayor se quedó pensativo.

No era normal que Lucius enviara una carta a Draco cada semana, por lo general, sus misivas quedaban reducidas a dos o tres al año, siempre para su cumpleaños, la autorización para pasar las vacaciones de navidad en casa y poco más.

-Sí, yo también lo encuentro preocupante –dijo Harry rompiendo la concentración de Snape.

-Hablaré con él.

-No le dirá nada –atajó Harry sonriendo-. Malfoy idolatra a su padre, si él le dijera que se tirara desde la torre de astronomía, seguro que él lo haría –Snape cerró los ojos unos momentos en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con él-. Lo mejor que puede hacer es pedirle a Zabinni que hable con él –Snape lo miró y Harry se encogió de hombros-. Es su amigo y la única persona, a parte de Parkinson en quien Malfoy podría confiar.

-Tiene razón Potter –dijo finalmente Severus Snape-. Hablaré con Blaise…

Harry miró al profesor de pociones unos segundos y Snape le devolvió la mirada enarcando elegantemente una ceja.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si yo fuera usted, mantendría un ojo sobre Malfoy –le indicó Harry con una media sonrisa-. Me han llegado noticias de que están ocurriendo desapariciones de varones rubios y ojos claros… -añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto del profesor.

-Entiendo –asintió el hombre sin hacer más preguntas sabiendo que no serían contestadas-. Gracias por el aviso, Potter.

Harry asintió mientras se levantaba, comprendiendo que con aquella frase, la reunión había terminado. Atravesó el despacho en silencio y antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Snape se volvió a escuchar.

-Tenga cuidado Potter, Albus está decidido a mantenerlo bajo vigilancia –Harry se giró y lo miró-. me ha pedido que usara legeremancia con usted y me he negado –añadió el hombre-, pero estoy seguro de que seguirá intentándolo, si no es utilizando la legeremancia, será de otra forma.

Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero gracias por el aviso, profesor Snape, iré con cuidado. ¿Por qué lo hace? –él le miró-. No es sólo por Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkinson, hay algo más ¿verdad?

-Pese a lo que pueda haber creído, nunca odié a su padre ni a Black… -Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos como si pretendiera descubrir de esa forma si mentía o no; y no encontró rastro de mentira en sus ojos negros-… Teníamos nuestras peleas, nuestras discusiones, siempre fuimos muy distintos… Jamás nos habríamos llegado a entender… pero odiar… es una palabra muy fuerte, demasiado grande para la aversión que unos críos de quince años pueden llegar a tenerse.

-Aún hay algo más –dijo Harry-. Pero aún no está preparado para contarlo ¿verdad? –el hombre le miró recordando que esas mismas palabras eran las que le había dicho aquella noche durante la reunión de la orden.

-No, aún no lo estoy.

Harry sonrió.

-Sirius tampoco le odiaba –dijo como frase de despedida. Se giró y ya con la puerta abierta, añadió-, y estoy seguro que ninguno de mis padres lo hacía.

Snape no contestó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella estaba sentada envuelta en un mar de libros, pergaminos y tinteros y plumas. Derin la miró unos segundos antes de dar un par de pasos hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, notó el peso de unos ojos sobre él. Giliath lo estaba observando con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados con una expresión de ligera diversión en el rostro. El shygard masculló una maldición entre dientes y salió de la biblioteca seguido de la diosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pensabas hacer? –preguntó Giliath sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hablar con ella –se justificó Derin serio mirando a Hermione-. Sólo quería avisarle de que tuviera cuidado.

-Ainur nos dijo que él se encargaría, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé, pero no quiero… -se calló incapaz de decirle nada más a la diosa que lo miraba instándolo a hablar. Miró a la diosa-. ¿Y tú qué hacías aquí? –le preguntó de forma recelosa-, pensé que estabas con Lupin.

Giliath no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña que ha sido descubierta en su travesura.

-Remus está con Erebor; creo que están terminando la poción equivalente a la oclumancia y al veritaserum –contestó-. Así que pensé en venir a dar una vuelta y ver qué pretendías.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo? –preguntó Derin fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Llámalo así, si así lo deseas –se encogió de hombros-. Ainur me pidió que lo hiciera.

-¿Harry? –Giliath asintió y Derin tuvo que sonreír aún sin querer hacerlo-. Ese chico parece que siempre sabe cómo voy a reaccionar.

-Ainur siempre sabe como vamos a reaccionar todos Derin, no sólo tú –le contestó ella tranquila-. Además, me pidió que te vigilara…

-¿Por qué?

-Por las desapariciones que ha habido en Ahsvaldry –contestó ella en voz baja.

-¿Te lo ha contado? –ella asintió-. Que tengan mis mismas características no significa que…

-Quizá no, pero Ainur no quiere arriesgarse a que te ocurra nada Derin.

-Tendré cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Pero no necesito una niñera –contestó el dios ofendido ante la idea de que hubieran mandado a Giliath para asegurarse de su bienestar-. Soy un shygard, el capitán del escuadrón más poderoso de Ahsvaldry, puedo defenderme solo, ¡no soy un crío!

Giliath le sonrió.

-¿Y una amiga que guarde tus espaldas? –le sugirió.

Derin asintió.

-Eso siempre –afirmó-. Ya hablaré con Ainur de esto más tarde… -añadió en un susurro que la diosa entendió perfectamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminó de cortar los ingredientes bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, teniendo especial cuidado en pesar el polvo de dragón y en diluir correctamente las lágrimas de centauro en agua con tres cuartas partes de sal.

El chico le había ofrecido pasar la tarde del sábado terminando de valorar la última remesa de _septimbrenska_, la poción que lograba sacar el lado oscuro de la gente, teniendo en cuenta que cuando debieron haberlo hecho, él se encontraba en Ahsvaldry y Verónica, aceptó. Mientras lo hacían, el chico se había ofrecido a ayudarla a elaborar algunas de las pociones más difíciles de sexto curso que ella tenía ganas de aprender a hacer. Ella había aceptado encantada bajo el lema "el conocimiento es poder".

-Habrá que hacer algo con tus gafas… -musitó el chico mientras veía como ella las limpiaba por tercera vez en la última media hora-… Los vapores de las pociones las empañarán constantemente, lo digo por experiencia –le sonrió.

-Oh, eso, no es ningún problema –la chica dejó de limpiarlas y sacó la funda que siempre llevaba en su mochila, mostrándosela a Harry y volviendo a guardarla. Harry la miró interrogante-. No las necesito para ver, sólo me las pongo para leer, mi oculista dice que es vista cansada – volvió a colocárselas.

-¿Vista cansada? –ella asintió-. Perdona, a veces olvido que tu padre es muggle; añade ahora el colmillo de cerdo salvaje –le recomendó. Ella obedeció-. Pero, si no las necesitas, ¿para qué…

-… las llevo todo el tiempo? –concluyó ella la pregunta. Harry asintió y Verónica se encogió de hombros-. No me molesta llevarlas. Ahora es cuando tengo que mover cinco minutos en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj ¿verdad?

-Correcto –afirmó él-. Pasado ese tiempo…

-…la dejo reposar otros veinte minutos y tendré una poción perfecta y mejorada –sonrió ella contenta de haber conseguido hacer aquella modificación en la poción ella sola.

-Perfecto –le sonrió mientras sacaba su varita falsa y fingía utilizarla para limpiar aquello-. Snape tenía razón, eres muy buena en pociones… -le miró divertido y es que Verónica era una chica muy inteligente y bastaba que le explicara una sola vez las cosas para que ella ejecutara la poción sin equivocarse en ningún momento.

Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-Lo soy… me gusta estudiar… no creo que haya nada malo en ello. Sé realizar todas las pociones de cuarto y quinto curso y alguna de sexto –frunció el ceño-, aunque tengo problemas con algunas de ellas… -le sonrió con sinceridad al mirarlo-. Aunque gracias a ti las estoy aprendiendo perfectamente –añadió risueña.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad imperiosa de sonreír todo el rato que estaba con esa chica? Era cierto que la había visto un par de veces en la sala común de Gryffindor durante el año anterior, pero nunca había reparado en ella, quizá por la manía que tenía la chica de querer pasar desapercibida siempre.

-¿Por qué te escondes detrás de las gafas? –ella lo miró por el cambio de tema pero no dijo nada al respecto-. No las necesitas, pero insistes en llevarlas siempre… supongo que te sirven de escudo, ¿no?

Verónica se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba el pasador del cabello para volver a atárselo porque algunos mechones habían quedado sueltos sobre su rostro.

-No más de lo que a ti te sirve la máscara de indiferencia que siempre llevas puesta –le contestó la chica simplemente.

-A mí me han obligado a utilizar esa máscara –le contestó él aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta vez sarcástica-. Me gustaría poder no tener que usarla –le confesó.

-Entonces estamos igual –comentó ella distraída mientras verificaba un par de pociones desvanecedoras-… A mí me gustaría poder mostrarme tal y como soy con la gente… pero tengo miedo de que si lo hago, acaben haciéndome daño otra vez… -añadió con una triste sonrisa.

-¿No has pensado que si sigues haciendo eso, la gente tampoco te conocerá tal y como eres nunca?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Hasta ahora me ha ido bien… Es la mejor forma de protegerme –le dijo ella sonriendo de forma triste y melancólica que a Harry se le antojó perfecta-. No quiero que me sigan haciendo daño… Igual que tú utilizas tu máscara y tu nueva actitud de chico al que no le importa nada de lo que ocurra a su alrededor.

Harry frunció el ceño y ella sonrió.

-He visto como miras a los profesores nuevos y también a Remus –añadió-. Con ellos tu máscara no funciona… Estoy segura de que aunque quisieras utilizarla con ellos, no podrías hacerlo –Harry no pudo sino darle la razón.

-Tampoco la utilizo cuando estoy contigo –le dijo él divertido al ver como las mejillas de la chica se teñían de un ligero color rosado.

-¿De verdad?

-No, cuando estoy contigo no necesito usarla ni tampoco quiero hacerlo –le confió el chico con un guiño travieso. Verónica le sonrió-. Es una lástima que tú sí sigas utilizando tu escudo aún cuando estás conmigo –añadió.

-Supongo que llevo tanto tiempo utilizándolo que ya me es imposible no hacerlo –le comentó de forma melancólica-. Si mantengo a los demás alejados de mí, sus palabras y sus actos no me harán daño –analizó.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle que a qué se refería cuando la chica sonrió, tomó sus libros y después de ajustarse las gafas de nuevo se dirigió a la puerta.

-El que no quieras que te hagan daño, no significa que no lo hagan Verónica… -le comentó él antes de que se marchara-. No puedes esconderte siempre del dolor.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo, ¿no te parece? –contestó ella con una sonrisa triste antes de salir.

Harry no le contestó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy leyó la carta de su padre una vez más. Se había adelantado; era sábado y su padre le escribía los martes, por eso había tomado la carta de la pata de _Ares_ con mayor rapidez que de costumbre. Lanzó un hechizo a la puerta de la habitación agradeciendo que en aquellos momentos Blaise estuviese ocupado con Pansy en a saber qué. La elegante caligrafía de su padre se dejó ver tan pronto abrió el mensaje:

"_Ve a la próxima salida en Hogsmeade. Esta es tu prueba. Demuestra que eres digno de ser un Malfoy"_

Nada más. Ni un saludo, ni una palabra de aliento. Tampoco era que lo esperara, para ser sinceros consigo mismo. Se tumbó en la cama dejando a un lado la carta olvidada mientras se preguntaba por qué su padre quería que fuese a Hogsmeade con tanta insistencia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido convocado. La marca en su brazo aún ardía contra su piel. La odiaba. Odiaba aquella marca por lo que había representado en su pasado y lo que representaba en su presente, la odiaba como el indicio de que su futuro estaba ya elegido y predeterminado. Pero la odiaba sobre todo porque por culpa de esa marca, había perdido a la persona que más le había importado en su vida, a Cathy.

-Snape, Nuestro Señor quiere verte en las mazmorras inmediatamente.

No lo agradeció. Había reconocido la voz de Lucius perfectamente a través de la máscara blanca pero prefirió ignorar deliberadamente esta información. No estaba de humor para hablar con Lucius en aquellos momentos. Sabía que si lo hacía sería capaz de intentar sonsacarle al patriarca de los Malfoy qué quería de Draco y por qué le enviaba cartas de forma tan seguda; Lucius podía ser un arrogante, un presuntuoso y un Malfoy pero no era estúpido y Snape sabía que el interés por Draco podría despertar ciertas sospechas que no eran convenientes.

El rugido de una fiera enjaulada fue lo primero que escuchó tan pronto llegó a las mazmorras a presentarse junto a su señor. Sin mirarle a los ojos, porque nadie era digno de hacerlo y nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, Severus Snape se arrodilló una vez más ante su Lord Oscuro a la espera de que éste le dijera qué debía hacer.

-Ah, Snape… ¿cómo van las cosas por Hogwarts? –preguntó el hombre siseando.

-Bien Mi Lord. ¿Me ha mandado llamar?

-Sí, así es. Quería saber si se sabe algo de Potter –Snape no contestó-. Me refiero a su nuevo cambio de actitud, a que se debe, qué opina Dumbledore de ella, sus amigos… -suspiró de forma melodramática-. En fin, esas pequeñas cosas, ¿y bien? ¿qué puedes decirme?

-Potter sigue siendo igual de arrogante que siempre, mi señor; la única diferencia es que ahora actúa solo en vez de ir siempre acompañado por Weasley y Granger. Ni siquiera Dumbledore ha podido sonsacarle nada, el chico parece estar demasiado resentido con él para confiarle nada.

-Ya veo… -Snape relajó su mente al sentir la presión de Lord Voldemort intentar sobrepasar sus barreras-.-. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de por qué nuestra conexión está rota?

Snape no se sorprendió de aquella noticia, con el nivel de oclumancia que Potter tenía era más que evidente que el Señor Oscuro no conseguiría entrar en su cabeza a no ser que él mismo lo deseara y, francamente, no creía que eso fuera a pasar pronto.

-No mi señor. Potter no está recibiendo clases de Oclumancia –contestó Severus solícito.

Un nuevo gruñido desde alguna de las mazmorras se dejó oír en el oscuro pasillo y el profesor de pociones no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntar.

-¿Qué es ese gruñido, mi Lord?

En el rostro del mago oscuro se entrevió un amago de sonrisa que Snape no pudo asegurar si era de maldad o de simpleza, aunque nada que tuviera que ver con Voldemort podía contener simpleza.

-Oh, eso… Mañana te enterarás en Hogsmeade… -dijo Voldemort mientras Nagini parecía sonreír enroscada en uno de sus brazos-. Ahora te sugiero que vuelvas al colegio y que mantengas vigilado a Potter en todo momento –Snape asintió. Sabía cuando era hora de retirarse-. Ah, y mándale mis condolencias a la hija de Parkinson –añadió con una cruel sonrisa-. Dile que su padre murió porque no quería que ella lo hiciera… ¿no es enternecedor?

El modo en que dijo la palabra "enternecedor", llena de sarcasmo y de burla hizo que el profesor tuviera ganas de golpearle. Pero sabía que si lo hacía no saldría vivo de allí. Asintió en silencio y tan silencioso como había venido, se marchó.

Aún cuando entraba de nuevo en los terrenos de Hogwarts, su odio hacia Voldemort aún estaba presente. Tenía que encontrar a Pansy de inmediato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando escuchó el sollozo ahogado que provenía de una de las puertas, concretamente de una sala que se encontraba en desuso debido a su mal estado y a las bajas temperaturas que se llegaban a albergar en invierno.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo sin ver a nadie y sin saber qué hacer ni con qué se iba a encontrar, Verónica tomó fuertemente su varita de veintidós centímetros de fresno con núcleo de polvo de hada y abrió la puerta despacio mientras intentaba que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la poca luz que había en aquella habitación.

Un bulto escondido en el rincón derecho de la clase, agazapado y parecía que envuelto en algo, seguramente una capa o una manta, temblaba ligeramente lo que le hizo creer a Verónica que esa era la persona que estaba sollozando. Cerca de la puerta, en el suelo, una mochila que había visto cientos de veces, con el escudo en plata de Slytherin permanecía solitaria y algo sucia, parecía que la dueña de la cartera en un arranque de furia la había lanzado al suelo varias veces. En letras doradas en una pequeña placa bajo el escudo de la casa de las serpientes, rezaba el nombre de Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Parkinson? –preguntó temblando ligeramente.

El bulto dejó de temblar y de sollozar al verse descubierta, por lo que Verónica dedujo que sí se trataba de la orgullosa chica. Iba a entrar o a encender la luz cuando una mano blanca la sujetó del hombro desde atrás.

Sin poder evitar dar un respingo involuntario, Verónica se giró sobresaltada con su varita en alto mientras su cabeza repasaba mentalmente todos los hechizos de defensa que conocía y que había leído, aunque no los hubiera practicado.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar en el comedor cenando?

Por primera vez, no le asustó ver la cara pálida de su profesor de pociones ni se alteró al escuchar el tono mordaz con el que Snape siempre hablaba.

-Yo… escuché llorar a alguien y entré para ver quién era –informó la chica-. Creo que es Pansy Parkinson, señor –añadió al ver que el rostro del profesor no admitía réplica alguna.

-¿La señorita Parkinson? –aquello pareció aliviarle en cierta manera, claro que la chica poco podía imaginar que Snape llevaba varias horas intentando localizar a Pansy-. Yo me encargo de ella, señorita Ollivers y no diga una palabra a nadie, ¿entendido?

-Sí, profesor –Verónica dio media vuelta y se disponía a ir hacia el comedor cuando la voz del profesor la detuvo de nuevo.

-Dígale al señor Zabinni que vaya a mi despacho inmediatamente –no pidió, ordenó y Verónica asintió al ser consciente de ello.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stell suspiró de nuevo mirando el informe. Había pedido ayuda a sus ancestros para lograr determinar el número de quimeras que seguían recluidas en el plano paralelo al suyo; setecientas quimeras aguardaban nerviosas al otro lado del portal cerrado con magia; una docena había logrado entrar en Ahsvaldry y permanecían ocultas. Y una, sólo una de ellas parecía haber desaparecido por completo, casi como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

No hubiese sido tan preocupante para el Príncipe aquella información recién recibida, si no fuera por un par de detalles demasiado importantes como para no recaer en ellos. La docena de quimeras que permanecían ocultas entre las brumas y fronteras del reino de Ahsvaldry, eran las dirigentes de las doce razas diferentes.

La quimera desaparecida, era la reina de todas ellas, la madre de todas las razas y la quimera a la que todas las demás le debían la vida y su lealtad. Si alguien obtenía el poder de ésta, las demás razas se unirían para apoyarla y seguirla, fuese cual fuese su misión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola hola hola! Que tal el capitulo?**

**Bien? Mal? Regular? **

**Vosotros direis, sólo teneis que enviar un mensaje con la palabra… (ups, esperad, eso de un anuncio, me he equivocado :p jajaja)**

**No hace falta que me envies mensajes, pero sí vuestras opiniones y comentarios, ya sabeis como ¿verdad? Espero ver vuestros reviews y pasaré lista para ver quien me los deja!**

**Ah, si, y no me mateis por el avance del próximo capítulo… ya sé que queda muy de intriga jejeje (:p) **

**Y recordad, que hace mucho que no lo digo, que los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling :D **

**Pero Derin es mío :p**

**Bueno, cuidaos y sed buenos!**

**Disfrutad del carnaval!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Lamento mucho bajarte de tu nube, Malfoy, pero el mundo no gira en torno a ti"

"-No creo que eso te concierna, Granger.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas con Slytherin? ¡Eres una Gryffindor, por supuesto que me concierne, soy tu prefecta! Te prohibo que vuelvas a hablar con ellos

-Creo que os ha dicho que no es asunto vuestro"

"-Estaré bien Harry… Siempre lo estoy…

-Genial… estás empezando a enamorarte… no puedes enamorarte…"

"-Eres tan terco como James y Sirius ¿Quieres explicarme qué es todo eso de Ahsvaldry, Harry?

-Espera, para un momento, ¿Lily procedía de un linaje de dioses?

-¿La daga oscura?

-Voldemort…

-Me dijo que tú eras la mejor persona a quien podía aferrarme"

"-Sólo sé que la lágrima de Lahntra parece reaccionar cuando ella está cerca…

-¿Reacciona?"

"-Estoy bien, no pasa nada, me lo merecía; el lobo se asustó frente a una nueva presencia.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿hay algún otro animal que quieras presentarme?

-Mista, Dur, Endarth y Rylet.

-Un terrestre, uno de aire, uno de agua y un animal sagrado…"


	18. ¿Quién eres Harry?

**Emm… hola. Me presento, soy una amiga de Nikachan; ella está en la cama con la gripe así que me ha pedido que suba yo este capítulo por ella para que no os quedéis sin leerla.**

**Pide perdón por no haber contestado los últimos reviews, pero no puede ni levantarse de la cama de lo mal que está, esperemos que se mejore pronto.**

**Un beso a todos.**

CAPITULO 17: ¿Quién eres harry?

"_La sensación de mareo que siempre experimentaba cuando viajaba con un trasladador, el tirón en su cuerpo y todos los síntomas que odiaba, no habían hecho su aparición. No sabía cómo lo habían hecho, simplemente había sentido una corriente de aire, fuego y agua que lo envolvía y en apenas unos minutos todo había desaparecido._

_El odio, el rencor, el miedo, la desesperación y la soledad dieron paso a un nuevo estado en él donde la paz y la armonía reinaba a su alrededor, cubriéndolo y rodeándolo completamente. _

_El brazo que lo había tenido sujeto lo soltó y Harry abrió los ojos temeroso, interpretando esa señal como que ya podía hacerlo._

_Una luz cegadora inundó su retina y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que el lugar tan hermoso que estaba viendo no era una fantasía; la luz del sol le cegada y le calentaba el rostro inundándolo de una extraordinaria sensación de bienestar y calidez que nunca antes había experimentado y, si lo había hecho, no lo recordaba._

_Montañas y valles verdes, prados enteros de alfombras de vivos colores que se dejaban mecer por la brisa suave y salada que el mar traía desde algún lugar lejano; nubes blancas que adornaban el firmamento claro y azul, el sol radiante que acariciaba con sus rayos todo lo que tocaba, desde las briznas de hierba de los campos hasta las altas copas de los árboles. Quietud, paz y tranquilidad, tres sensaciones que no había experimentado en toda su vida porque no le habían dado oportunidad de hacerlo._

_-Bienvenido a Ahsvaldry._

_Una cálida voz lo recibió y Harry se giró para observar al hombre que había hablado. Cabellos claros a la altura de la espalda y ojos de un color que no sabía descifrar bien, un color entre el azul y el verde y el gris… una mezcla perfecta de tres colores diferentes que le daban un aire sincero y diferente, como si a través de sus ojos pudiera leer el alma de la persona que tenía delante, de él._

_-Yo… ¿dónde estoy? –preguntó el chico contrariado._

_-Llevas la lágrima de Lahntra –el hombre miró el colgante que Harry llevaba al cuello._

_-Perteneció a mi madre –se limitó a contestar Harry. El hombre sonrió._

_-Lilian Evans… -sonrió-… tienes sus ojos, tienes parte de su alma… -añadió en tono pensativo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Harry, Harry…_

_-Potter –terminó el hombre por él. Harry asintió-. Lily siempre estuvo segura de que él acabaría siendo su esposo… -susurró con un deje de nostalgia-. Bienvenido a Ahsvaldry, Harry, la ciudad de los dioses"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No cabe duda que cuando Verónica Ollivers, una de las chicas más impopulares de la escuela por su manía de estar siempre leyendo y no ser una de las chicas más agraciadas fisicamente, entró en el comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin en lugar de a la de Gryffindor, donde solía sentarse en una esquina ignorando los comentarios y las miradas que los demás le dedicaban, incluyendo algunas risas de burla y algún que otro comentario hiriente a los que ella ya estaba acostumbrada, el asombro fue mayúsculo entre los estudiantes.

Harry, sentado en la mesa junto a los tres dioses y Remus, la miró mientras enarcaba una ceja preguntándose qué iba a hacer Verónica en la mesa de las serpientes, y, por su mirada y sus pasos decididos, más concretamente, con Malfoy y Zabinni. Estrechó sus ojos buscando el rostro de Parkinson y no la encontró en la mesa; el profesor Snape tampoco estaba allí cenando.

Verónica resopló molesta cuando se dio cuenta de que casi todo el mundo la estaba mirando cuando se detuvo detrás de Zabinni y Malfoy; a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención, le gustaba quedarse retraída en un rinconcito y prefería escuchar a hablar, y ahora tenía a medio comedor, por no decir el comedor completo prestándole una atención que no deseaba obtener.

Estaba a punto de pedirle a Zabinni que la acompañara fuera para contarle lo del profesor Snape porque suponía que no querría que nadie más se enterara, cuando Malfoy, con la arrogancia que siempre le caracterizaba y que ella misma achacaba al hecho de ser un Malfoy y llevarlo simplemente en los genes, se giró hacia ella y la miró con aire superior.

-¿Qué quieres Ollivers? Ya te he dicho que no salgo con menos de un nueve y tú no llegas ni a dos –le dijo provocando la carcajada general en la mesa de Slytherin. Pese a intentar controlar el rubor que subió a sus mejillas repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez que sólo era el idiota de Malfoy, no podía evitar sentir que él tenía razón.

Y es que Malfoy tenía una norma; cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts había sido asignada a un número del cero al diez, según sus cualidades físicas, aunque Verónica había comprobado que en la mayoría de los casos, un diez significaba ser alta, delgada y sin una pizca de personalidad propia.

-Lamento mucho bajarte de tu nube, Malfoy, pero el mundo no gira en torno a ti –le contestó la chica de forma mordaz.

Unas risitas ocasionales de escucharon el mesa de las serpientes, algunos Ravenclaws y Gryffindors, atentos a la conversación también dejaron escapar alguna risa tonta.

-¿Y si no es a mí, qué se te ha perdido en la mesa de Slytherin? Si crees que viniendo más por aquí se te va a adherir algo de nuestra inteligencia…

-Creo que no necesito más inteligencia de la que tengo Malfoy, ¿crees que el profesor Snape opina igual que tú? –Zabinni, junto a Draco, se atragantó con el zumo de regaliz, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje implícito que llevaban las palabras de la chica en referencia a las pociones que habían tenido que corregir ella y Potter.

-Si no es inteligencia, será belleza, aunque… -la miró con aire de buen crítico-, creo que necesitarás mucho más que eso si quieres perder todo lo que te sobra, ¿has probado en ir a los sitios rodando? Seguramente llegues más rápido que andando.

Un comentario fácil, demasiado fácil. Verónica ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo demasiadas veces como para sentirse ofendida por algo así; o al menos, para aparentar que se sentía ofendida.

-¿Sabes lo que más me costaría si tuviera que cambiar para tener un diez en tu escala? Tener que reducirme el cerebro a uno de tu mismo tamaño, encontrar uno más pequeño que el tuyo sería demasiado costoso y aburrido –le replicó ella ante la mirada de Zabinni. Alguien la miraba de forma intensa; alzó la vista unos segundos; ojos verdes; los ojos verdes de Harry Potter la miraban de forma divertida dándole a entender que no se había perdido ni una sola de las palabras-. Y ahora si me disculpas, Zabinni, necesito hablar contigo fuera, ahora –le dijo.

-¿Ahora? Sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir aquí –le contestó el aludido mientras Malfoy se dedicaba a mirar mal a todo aquel que aún estuviera riéndose por el desplante que Ollivers le había hecho.

Verónica se encogió de hombros y se inclinó suavemente hacia delante hasta que su boca quedó a la altura del oído del chico.

-El profesor Snape me ha pedido que te envíe a su despacho, tiene que ver con Parkinson, la escuché llorar en una habitación –añadió en apenas un susurro.

Luego se enderezó, le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa sarcástica a Malfoy y se alejó de la mesa de las serpientes hacia las puertas. Se le había quitado el apetito.

Dos segundos después, Zabinni seguido de Malfoy pasaron junto a ella cruzando la puerta antes de que ella lo hiciera. Verónica sonrió a desgana. Quizá eran crueles, déspotas, arrogantes y maleducados, siempre creyéndose el centro de atención y siempre creyendo ser mejores que los demás, pero parecía que después de todo, sí tenían sentimientos.

-¡Ollivers!

Se giró y rodó los ojos al ver que Weasley y Granger se acercaban a ella a paso apresurado; el pelirrojo aún masticando algo dentro de la boca; parecía que Granger lo había sacado del comedor corriendo para alcanzarla. Se detuvo a esperarlos mientras abría su mochila y sacaba una botella de agua que ofreció al pelirrojo tan pronto hubo llegado hasta ella; frente a la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione, el chico bebió del agua que le ofrecía.

-Gracias –dijo en apenas un susurro. Verónica se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con Zabinni? –preguntó Hermine con el ceño fruncido.

Verónica no se sorprendió; el odio que se había iniciado en primer año entre, por una parte Malfoy, Zabinni y Parkinson y por otra parte, Potter, Weasley y Granger, era bien conocido por todo Hogwarts, incluyendo fantasmas, cuadros y profesores, claro que estos no se metían demasiado en los asuntos de los estudiantes, salvo Snape que parecía pasar siempre por el pasillo justo en el momento oportuno para poder quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Lo que sí le había sorprendido era que hubiesen tardado tan poco en ir a buscarla, ella hubiera esperado que lo hicieran, al menos en la sala común.

-No creo que eso te concierna, Granger –le contestó Verónica de forma educada.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas con Slytherin? ¡Eres una Gryffindor, por supuesto que me concierne, soy tu prefecta!

-Una prefecta que me envió a la enfermería –añadió Verónica. No le gustaba la actitud que Hermione estaba mostrando hacia ella en aquellos momentos.

-Lo que Hermione quiere decir –intervino el pelirrojo-, es que Malfoy y los suyos son peligrosos; no deberías tratar con ellos; ya has visto como te ha humillado.

-Exacto, a mí, no a vosotros. ¿Desde cuándo os interesa lo que me ocurra y lo que me deje de ocurrir? Llevo toda mi vida escuchando ese tipo de comentarios y sé defenderme sola.

-Te prohibo que vuelvas a hablar con ellos –dijo Hermione de forma resuelta como si aquello fuera lo más normal-, y te exijo que nos digas ahora mismo lo que estabas hablando con él y por qué Malfoy y Zabinni han salido tan rápido del comedor.

-No le estarás pasando información a esos hijos de mortífagos sobre la casa Gryffindor ¿verdad? –sugirió Ron-. Después de todo, últimamente te juntas mucho con Harry y dado que él ahora parece haberse pasado a la casa de las serpientes…

Verónica iba a decirles que no era asunto suyo cuando una voz conocida se escuchó perfectamente.

-Creo que os ha dicho que no es asunto vuestro –Harry caminaba hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, de forma despreocupada y tranquila pero sin apartar los ojos de Hermione y Ron ni un solo segundo-. Y vosotros no tenéis poder para prohibirle que hable con nadie.

-Gracias Harry, pero sé defenderme sola –apuntó la chica.

Harry la miró con diversión en los ojos. Claro que podía defenderse sola, no lo había dudado ni un solo segundo, pero por alguna razón que aún no terminaba de esclarecer en su mente, necesitaba saber que esa chica estaba segura. Y la forma en que Hermione y Ron habían salido del comedor detrás de ella le había hecho ponerse sobre alerta. Le dolía decirlo e incluso pensarlo, pero sabía que no podía confiar en quien había confiado una vez.

-Lo sé –se encogió de hombros-. Sólo quería hablar contigo sobre algo –mintió. La chica lo miró con persuasión y él le sonrió, consciente de que su mentira no había causado efecto en ella-. Es verdad –insistió-, ¿vas a tu rincón?

-Ya… -dijo recelosa-… ya sabes donde voy –le dijo mirándolo-. Y vosotros dos, sois mayores que yo, pero si volvéis a insinuar por un solo segundo que estoy traicionando a los de mi propia casa, os aseguro que pasaréis mucho más tiempo del deseado en la enfermería, ¿está claro?

Y antes de que nadie contestara, se marchó de allí hacia la biblioteca, dejando a una anonadada Hermione, un avergonzado Ron y un divertido Harry en el pasillo.

-Sólo queremos protegerla… ¿es que ya has olvidado cómo pueden llegar a ser los Slytherins? –preguntó Hermione sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de Harry tan pronto éste la miró pidiendo una explicación.

-No, Hermione, no lo he olvidado, pero me parece que sí he olvidado como son los Gryffindor, no creo que este comportamiento sea muy propio de leones, más bien lo consideraría acertado en Slytherin.

-Claro, olvidaba que como ahora Snape te tiene en un pedestal y ya no te humilla en clase, las serpientes se han convertido en una de tus mascotas preferidas, ¿verdad? –añadió la chica con tono hiriente.

-¿Es por eso? –preguntó Harry-. Por eso estás actuando así… porque Snape la considera mejor que tú en pociones…

Hermione enrojeció ligeramente pero fue Ron quien contestó.

-Hermione no tiene envidia de una cría de cuarto si es lo que estás insinuando.

-No lo insinúo, lo afirmo –contestó tranquilo Harry-. Y os digo lo mismo que os ha dicho Verónica; el hecho de que nosotros hablemos con Zabinni o Snape no significa que traicionemos a nada ni a nadie; yo no soy de esos –añadió mirándolos de forma significativa.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora resulta que te vas a hacer amigo íntimo de Malfoy –le espetó Hermione de forma sarcástica-. Pues déjame recordarte que fue un Slytherin quien asesinó a tus padres y fue una Slytherin quien mató a Sirius; me gustaría saber qué dirían ellos si vieran que de repente quieres llevarte bien con ellos ¿eh?

La mirada de Harry fue clara y decisiva. Hermione no la entendió tan rápido como el pelirrojo que había compartido cuarto con Harry durante cinco años y sabía cuando el chico le estaba advirtiendo que se metía en terreno peligroso. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decirle nada a Hermione antes de que Harry hablara.

-No, no lo he olvidado Hermione, cada día recuerdo perfectamente a mi madre gritando para protegerme de Voldemort, y cada noche veo el rostro de Sirius antes de caer detrás del velo y no necesito que vengas a recordarme algo que jamás podré olvidar aunque quiera hacerlo; pero no todos los traidores son de Slytherin, es mi turno de recordarte que fue Peter Pettigrew, un Gryffindor como tú y como él –señaló a Ron-, quien causó el mayor daño, traicionando a quienes habían sido sus mejores amigos… ¿No te resulta conocida la historia? –añadió con sarcasmo e ironía que fue captada por ambos chicos de forma inmediata-. Piensa en ello mientras duermes tranquila esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para saber quién era el que había entrado en la biblioteca sin hacer apenas ruido. Había aprendido durante sus horas con él a conocer el silencio que sus pasos lograban.

-Sí… ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Respiró profundamente para que se le quitasen las ganas de llorar y parpadeó repetidamente para que las lágrimas no saliesen de sus ojos justo cuando Harry se sentó a su lado en uno de los bancos de la biblioteca.

-Quizá por lo que Malfoy ha dicho antes -aventuró el chico mirando como ella aún estaba apretando sus labios para contener sus lágrimas.

-Oh, eso… - hizo un ademán con la mano-… no me interesa nada de lo que ese estúpido arrogante me diga –se encogió de hombros esforzándose en sonreír-. No me importa nada de lo que Malfoy o los demás digan… Ya estoy acostumbrada a esos comentarios, Harry… los he oído tantas veces que han perdido el significado… Ya no me afectan.

-No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Ica –le dijo utilizando aquel apelativo cariñoso hacia ella-, no puedes fingir ser fuerte y aparentar que nada te hace daño para encerrarte luego sola y llorar sin querer que nadie te abrace… –al ver que las manos de la chica temblaban, Harry las tomó entre las suyas mientras le transmitía un poco de su magia para reconfortarla. En el momento en que sus manos se rozaron, un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espina dorsal, y a juzgar por la mirada de ella, Verónica también debió sentirlo, pese a todo, ninguno de los dos apartó las manos.

"_-¿Harry?_

_-¿Giliath? ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Nada. Me pareció que tu magia estaba inestable, ¿está todo bien?_

_-Todo bien. Ha ocurrido algo… Necesito consultaros algo._

_-Tendrás que esperar, hay una reunión de profesores. ¿Quieres venir?_

_-No. En estos momentos cuanto menos vea a Dumbledore mejor para su salud –notó como Giliath parecía debatirse entre la seriedad y la risa-. ¿me mantienes informado? Iré con Remus esta noche_

_-Claro. Ten cuidado._

_-No te preocupes"_

-Tengo que irme… -anunció Harry-… Me están esperando para hacer algo… -titubeó un poco mirándola-. ¿Estás bien? Puedo quedarme contigo si…

-Estaré bien Harry… Siempre lo estoy… Gracias –le dijo con sinceridad.

-Nos vemos mañana, enana –le comunicó él.

El chico le sonrió de nuevo y la besó en la frente. Verónica no dijo nada, no pudo decir nada. Se quedó sola en la biblioteca, pero había algo distinto; su olor, el olor dulzón de manzana se había quedado en la biblioteca, rodeándola, casi protegiéndola. Y aquel escalofrío que había sentido… era extraño… demasiado extraño; siempre había escuchado decir que Harry Potter estaba rodeado de un ara misteriosa y extraña, pero jamás pensó que alguna vez se vería envuelta en ella.

Pero había algo más. Y ella sabía qué era, conocía esa sensación de hormigueo en el estómago cuando él sonreía, la sensación de vuelco en el estómago cuando él la miraba, la sensación de sentirse protegida cuando él estaba cerca…

-Genial… -murmuró para sí misma mientras apoyaba su frente en la mesa de madera dándose pequeños cabezazos-… estás empezando a enamorarte… él sólo quiere ser tu amigo… nada más… él jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú… no te enamores… no puedes enamorarte… sólo sufrirás… no te enamorarás de él… no lo harás…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que hizo cuando se levantó fue vestirse y dirigirse a la habitación de Remus, llamó a la puerta de la habitación despacio pero firme; sabía que Remus estaría enfadado con él por haber aparecido en medio de la noche a su lado sin siquiera avisarle y pese a que el lobo no le había hecho nada porque había reconocido sus ojos y su olor, el enfado había estado patente en los ojos del hombre lobo durante toda la noche.

-¿Puedo pasar sin que me arañes otra vez? –preguntó asomando la cabeza mientras recordaba el zarpazo que la noche anterior el lobo le había dedicado.

Por algún motivo no se sorprendió al encontrar a Giliath sentada en la cama de Remus mientras terminaba de ayudarle a beberse un cuenco de sopa caliente con poción revitalizante que Erebor había preparado en persona. La diosa le sonrió al chico y se levantó soltando la mano de Remus que para aquel entonces estaba sujeta a la de ella; Harry enarcó una ceja ante la escena pero no dijo nada, Remus seguía enfadado con él y no era necesario que se enfadara más.

-Os dejo solos –indicó la diosa mirando a Remus en una señal de advertencia que Harry conocía muy bien-. ¿Tenías que hablarnos de algo?- Harry recordó la extraña sensación que tenía cuando Verónica estaba cerca de él y simplemente asintió a las palabras de la diosa-. Avisaré a Erebor y Derin ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos luego.

-Gracias –le dijo Harry cuando ella pasó por su lado. La mujer le besó en la frente antes de salir de la habitación y el chico miró al licántropo-. Pensaba ir a Hogsmeade, ¿necesitas que te traiga algo? –el licántropo no contestó -¿Seguirás enfadado conmigo mucho tiempo más?

Remus no contestó.

-Sé que debería de habértelo dicho y me disculpo por no haberlo hecho, pero si estás esperando que me disculpe por haber ido anoche contigo y quieres que te prometa que no volveré a hacerlo, te sugiero que sigas esperando porque no lo haré Remus –le dijo el chico tajante. El hombre le miró-. No voy a dejarte solo ahora que puedo acompañarte en tus noches Remus, y si para eso tienes que enfadarte conmigo, adelante, pero el lobo no volverá a estar solo ¿entiendes?

-Eres tan terco como James y Sirius –dijo el hombre mirándolo-. Sé que no puedo pedirte que no vuelvas a venir en las noches de luna llena conmigo, lo harías de todas formas con o si mi permiso, ¿verdad?

-Cierto –corroboró el chico.

-En ese caso… supongo que sólo puedo decirte una cosa…-Harry lo miró seriamente y Remus le sonrió en tono conciliador-. ¿Quieres explicarme qué es todo eso de Ahsvaldry, Harry?

-Es una larga historia Remus.

-No me importa, siéntate y cuéntamelo todo.

-Ahsvaldry es una ciudad de dioses, Remus, y está situada en un universo paralelo a este, alejado de los mortales como nosotros –empezó el chico su explicación después de permanecer varios minutos en silencio sin saber por dónde empezar-. Derin, Giliath y Erebor son dioses de Ahsvaldry.

-Eso ya lo sé, me lo ha contado Giliath –dijo Remus tranquilo.

-¿Qué más te ha contado Giliath? Se os ve muy bien juntos… -añadió con tono pícaro que a Remus le recordó a Sirius; lo miró enarcando una ceja y el chico decidió cambiar la conversación-. De acuerdo, entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con los dioses de Ahsvaldry, Harry? ¿Qué tenía que ver Lily con Ahsvaldry?

-Al parecer no sólo soy alguien conocido en este mundo, Remus –le explicó el chico con una amarga sonrisa-; mi madre y la madre de mi madre, y por tanto yo, pertenecemos al linaje de los dioses desde el principio de los tiempos y está en mi poder cumplir una profecía.

-Espera, para un momento, ¿Lily procedía de un linaje de dioses?

-Así es y yo, como su hijo, también lo soy. Al parecer soy el primer varón descendiente de la diosa Lahntra.

-Harry, cuéntamelo desde el principio, por favor –le pidió el hombre-. Y ni se te ocurra ocultarme algo ¿de acuerdo? Tus ojos y los de tu madre son idénticos pero te aseguro que tienes ese mismo brillo culpable que tenía tu padre cuando mentía, así que te descubriría pronto.

Harry sonrió mientras empezaba a moverse por la habitación, recuperando el viejo hábito de pasear mientras hablaba porque le relajaba que tanto trabajo le había costado a Stell quitarle.

-Está bien, empecemos por el principio. Lahntra era la hija de un dios y una mortal; tenía una hermana, Elea que movida por las ideas de un demonio, acabó con la vida de Lahntra después de que ésta diera a luz a una pequeña, fruto de su amor con Stell.

-De acuerdo, continúa, por favor.

-Antes de morir, Lahntra consiguió concentrar todo su poder y su magia en sí misma, dejando caer una lágrima que al tocar el suelo se convirtió en cristal, formándose así, este colgante –sacó la lágrima de Lahntra de debajo de su túnica y se la acercó a Remus para que pudiera verla; tan pronto como el hombre fue a tocarla, un leve resplandor rojizo de advertencia hizo que Remus apartara la mano-. Tan sólo los descendientes de Lahntra pueden acercarse al colgante y obtener su poder. Nadie puede matarme si este colgante está en mi poder… -sonrió con cierta tristeza al recordar lo que Stell le había dicho hacía tiempo-. Tan solo el poder de la daga oscura clavado en mi corazón o cortando mi garganta puede acabar con mi vida.

-¿La daga oscura?

-Hay tres objetos que siempre hay que tener en cuenta; la lágrima de Lahntra, el colgante de Elea y la espada blanca –Remus frunció el ceño-. Elea utilizó la espada de Lahntra para matar a la diosa, tan pronto la espada entró en contacto con la sangre de Lahntra, el odio y el rencor de Elea transformaron su hoja en algo tan negro como el tizón, para ser más fácil de llevar, Elea la transformó en una daga y le cambió el nombre –se encogió de hombros-. La daga oscura –añadió.

-¿Y dónde están ahora la daga oscura y el colgante de Elea? –quiso saber el hombre.

-Nadie lo sabe –admitió apesadumbrado-. La daga oscura se mueve por impulso para acabar con todos los descendientes de Lahntra y lo único que la detiene a hacerlo es el corazón de su guardiana.

-¿Su guardiana? –Remus sacudió la cabeza-. Harry, me estoy confundiendo un poco, ¿podrías por favor…

-Sí, sí… perdona… -se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotado antes de clavar sus ojos verdes en los del hombre y por unos segundos, a Remus le pareció estar viendo la mezcla perfecta entre James y Lily-. ¿Estás bien? De repente te has puesto algo pálido…

-Estoy bien, sigue, por favor.

-De acuerdo; del mismo modo que yo soy el depositario de la lágrima de Lahntra, alguien es la guardiana de la daga oscura; únicamente la pureza de su corazón puede detener a la daga de que siga sus impulsos para matarme, pero no es suficiente para mantenerla alejada de mí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la daga oscura tiene vida propia?

-Casi. En realidad, son los sentimientos de rencor que Elea dejó en ella lo que hacen que la daga me busque. Durante siglos ha buscado a todos y cada uno de los descendientes de Lahntra para terminar con su vida; cuantas más personas mueran bajo su oscura hoja, más posibilidades tiene su descendiente y la misma Elea de aumentar su magia.

-¿Y el tercer objeto? El colgante de Elea… ¿también tiene un depositario?

-Es más complicado que eso –dijo el chico-. Según la leyenda, uno de los naryns más fieles de Elea se encargó de ocultar el colgante de Elea; su deber era ponerlo a salvo de los seguidores fieles de Lahntra y Stell pero la avaricia y el poder magnético que el colgante emitía hizo que el naryn quisiera tocarlo y poseerlo… -suspiró-… nadie volvió a ver ni el colgante ni a su guardián.

-¿Desapareció?

-No. No pudo desaparecer, de haber sido así, yo lo hubiera notado –Remus lo miró confundido y el chico se explicó-. Ambos colgantes están conectados entre sí. Uno sirve para encontrar al otro.

-Hay una profecía en Ahsvaldry –dijo Remus más que preguntó. El adolescente le sonrió mientras le miraba enarcando una ceja haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa-, Erebor me dijo eso, pero no añadió nada más, dijo que eras tú quien debía decidir si tenías que contármelo o no.

-Lahntra murió a manos de su hermana, pero Elea no murió; depositó toda su magia y su esencia en su descendiente y únicamente despertará cuando el descendiente de Lahntra vaya a su encuentro para matarla –se encogió de hombros mientras Remus lo miraba asimilando las palabras del chico-. Tendré que enfrentarme a Elea, Remus, tendré que enfrentarme a una diosa después de terminar con su descendiente.

Pensó que Remus pondría el grito en el cielo, que se levantaría de la cama y lo obligaría a rehusar a esa profecía, que sería capaz incluso de hacerle un _oibliviate_ para que él no recordase quién era de verdad. Pero no estaba preparado para el rostro sereno y comprensivo de Remus.

-¿Sabéis quién es el descendiente de Elea? –Harry lo miró - ¿Quién es la persona a la que debes enfrentarte antes de enfrentarte a Elea?

-Las dos profecías se unen en el tiempo y el espacio Remus, ambas dependen de una misma persona, tengo que derrotarla en el mundo mortal para que su sombra se desvanezca de Ahsvaldry y pueda enfrentarme a Elea –el hombre lo miró y cuando lo hizo, una chispa de miedo se reflejó en sus ojos dorados-. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Voldemort… -susurró el hombre-… Voldemort es el descendiente de Elea, es a él a quien…

-Sí, es a él –pronunció el chico con aplomo.

-Pero si Voldemort es el descendiente de Elea… si tú tienes el de Lahntra por ser el descendiente de Lahntra, él…

-Él está buscando el colgante de Elea, Remus. Ese colgante desataría su poder más oscuro y las criaturas oscuras se arrodillarían ante él al conocer su procedencia; el ejército de Voldemort no estaría formado sólo por mortífagos, criaturas oscuras, naryns y quimeras darían su vida por ese colgante y lo que representa… Del mismo modo que los shygards darían la suya por mí…

-Giliath me habló de ello –asintió el hombre-. También mencionó algo sobre que eran tus guardianes.

-Mis guardianes, protectores y mentores; han hecho un juramento de lealtad sobre su vida, y eso les obliga a protegerme con su magia y su alma si fuera preciso –añadió el chico con una triste sonrisa-. La verdad es que cuando hicieron el juramento no entendí muy bien a que se referían…

-Te protegerán con su vida Harry –dijo Remus empezando a entender por qué la relación entre los dioses y el chico parecía tan especial.

-Sí, lo harán… Y sé la enorme carga y responsabilidad que eso conlleva, Remus –añadió al ver como el hombre iba a decir algo más-. Puedo soportarla… siempre he llevado demasiada carga…

-Siempre ha sido demasiada para ti solo… -el chico no le contestó. -Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad? –indagó el licántropo-. ¿Qué más hay, Harry?

-Nada fuera de lo común –contestó encogiéndose de hombros sin saber cómo se tomaría la siguiente información su ex profesor de Defensa-; estoy en peligro de muerte –anunció como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Explícate –pidió el hombre sin ningún tipo de alarma en su voz.

Harry sonrió. Seguramente después de todos los líos y problemas en los que su padre y su padrino lo habían metido, a Remus le gustaba tener toda la información antes de entrar en pánico y dejar que la histeria se apoderara de él.

-Tengo que encontrar a la guardiana de la daga oscura antes de que la daga me encuentre a mí y me mate. Además tengo que encontrar al depositario del colgante de Elea antes de que Voldemort lo encuentre y utilice su poder para abrir un portal entre ambos mundos; si Voldemort consigue convocar a los naryns en este mundo, créeme que los mortífagos serían nuestra última preocupación…

-Has dicho que la lágrima de Lahntra y el colgante están unidos, ¿verdad? –Harry asintió sonriendo ante la imagen de Remus, que parecía que empezaba a encajar las piezas de un puzzle-. Por eso Voldemort quiere terminar con tu vida… Necesita el poder del colgante de Elea para convocar a los naryns, y sólo puede encontrar ese colgante si obtiene primero la lágrima de Lahntra –Harry asintió en silencio-, pero no puede obtenerla a menos que tú mueras…

-Y únicamente puede matarme la daga oscura –corroboró el chico-. Veo que lo has entendido.

-Pero entonces… -había algo que no encajaba-… ¿Lily?

-Mi madre se deshizo de la lágrima de Lahntra y la colocó a mi alrededor aquella noche, cuando papá le dijo que huyera conmigo… -asintió el muchacho con dolor reflejado con claridad en sus ojos-… Por eso Voldemort no pudo acabar conmigo…

-Porque el poder de Lahntra te protegía…. –añadió Remus-… Cielo Santo, por todos los dioses y brujos…

-En el momento en que la maldición tocó a mi madre, ella murió porque ya no contaba con el poder de Lahntra; al ponérmelo a mí, sus guardianes perdieron el contacto con ella y no pudieron hacer nada para salvarla.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas evitar enfrentarte a Elea? –preguntó el hombre cambiando de tema de forma rápida al ver el dolor que aquella conversación le producía al chico.

-Tengo que enfrentarme a ella Remus –dijo decidido. El hombre le miró-. Hay algo más, algo relacionado con mamá.

-¿Qué?

-Su alma está atrapada en el plano espiritual –dijo el chico-. Y junto a ella están todos aquellos que murieron por proteger a los descendientes de Lahntra, tanto los descendientes como sus guardianes y protectores… Están atrapados y únicamente podrán ser liberados cuando Elea muera.

-¿Quieres decir que tus padres no…

-No. Papá y mamá no están juntos… sus almas están separadas y sufren por ello… Es lo único que puedo hacer para que se vuelvan a unir, Remus, tengo que acabar con la vida de Elea para que mamá y papá puedan ser felices en la eternidad, tanto como lo fueron en vida…

-¿Por qué no me contaste nada de todo esto antes? –preguntó el hombre visiblemente herido por que el chico no hubiera confiado en él-. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¿Confiar en ti? Remus, eres la única persona en quien confío a parte de Giliath, Erebor y Derin… Sólo… no quería que tuviese más preocupaciones de las que ya te he causado.

-¿De las que me has causado? –preguntó el hombre extrañado-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Llegué de Ahsvaldry y te aparté de Dumbledore, el único mago que confió en ti… La única persona que te dio un voto de confianza pese a tu pequeño problema –añadió con una media sonrisa-… Te pedí que dieras clases de oclumancia… aún sabiendo lo mucho que te costará hacerlo…

-Harry, siéntate por favor, me estás poniendo nervioso –pidió el licántropo con una media sonrisa. A regañadientes, el chico obedeció-. Escúchame bien, Harry; nunca y digo nunca, me has causado ninguna molestia y no creo que nunca me la causes. Durante tu primer año de vida, fuiste casi un hijo para mí y ahora vuelves a serlo… En una ocasión me pediste que no me culpara por la muerte de tus padres y de Sirius –el chico sonrió dándole a entender que se acordaba de aquellas palabras-, ahora te pido yo lo contrario… No te culpes por ser quién eres, por ser como eres; tú no has podido elegir tu destino ni tu futuro Harry, no has tenido esa opción, esa oportunidad… ya naciste marcado por el pasado. Daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario porque eres el hijo de Cornamenta y Lily, el ahijado de Sirius, y el hijo que nunca pude tener… -le sonrió con amabilidad y cariño. -Una última pregunta –habló Remus-. ¿Por qué te decidiste a decirlo?

-Mamá me aconsejó que lo hiciera… -se encogió de hombros-… Me dijo que tú eras la mejor persona a quien podía aferrarme.

-Espera… ¿Lily? -Harry sonrió asintiendo-. Me gustaría…

-Un día de estos te llevaré para que la veas Remus –le prometió el chico.

Harry no contestó. Ambos sabían que no hacía falta que lo hiciera; un simple "gracias" no hubiera bastado para dar el final adecuado a esa conversación; pero con aquella mirada se dijeron todo lo que necesitaban decirse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se sorprendió cuando entró en aquella sala privada y encontró a Draco sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada contra la pared de piedra y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante en señal de rendición. Sus manos aristocráticas estaban sobre sus rodillas, como si fuera el único sitio al que el muchacho pudiese agarrarse, a sí mismo.

Estuvo tentado a entrar con él en la sala, a sentarse a su lado y pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros, demostrarte que no estaba solo y encontrar una manera de que él le confiase sus secretos, sus miedos y sus sueños, tal y como lo hacía siendo un niño.

Había pensado que quizá la cercanía con Potter le sirviera de algo para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero según Zabinni, el único cambio que se había producido en Draco a parte de levantarse casi siempre con mal humor, era sus sueño intranquilo e irregular, despertando cada noche entre gritos y respiraciones agitadas y según le había confesado el muchacho, en más de una ocasión había visto como Draco despertaba con la varita en la mano y mirando a su alrededor como si tuviera miedo de algo o de alguien y el chico presintiera que debía defenderse.

Escuchó un sollozo y su primer impulso fue abrazar al chico. Quería decírselo. Quería alentarle a que ninguna de sus pesadillas se hiciesen realidad, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; si Draco no daba el primer paso, él no podía hacer nada por ayudarle.

Despacio y sin que el chico se diese cuenta, dio media vuelta y salió por el tapiz que había utilizado para entrar en la sala. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al recordar una de las frases que Cathy solía decirle continuamente siendo niños: "no puedes ayudar a quién no quiere ser ayudado". Tenía razón. No podía ayudar a Draco si el chico no le pedía su ayuda antes.

Cansado y dolido por no poder hacer nada por el chico, lo dejó en silencio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se miró al espejo del baño y la imagen que estaba acostumbrada a ver, le fue devuelta. Suspiró maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota de mantener esperanzas de perder peso por las buenas durante las noches. En más de una ocasión había rezado para que alguien le echara algún tipo de hechizo que la obligase a perder peso repentinamente, pero ni siquiera eso, los hados del destino le habían permitido.

Se miró mientras se subía la camisa del uniforme; se mordió el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo que jamás se había dado cuenta de que hacía; uno de los mechones lacios cayó sobre su frente, sobre uno de los cristales de sus gafas suspirando, lo apartó a un lado.

Su mente se debatía entre lo que había hecho en un pasado y lo que podía hacer. Sabía que no quería hacerlo, pero también sabía que de hacerlo lograría lo que todo el mundo buscaba; ser perfecta a los ojos de los demás.

Lo había hecho con anterioridad y se había sentido fracasada, débil y extrañamente mal. Había logrado su objetivo pero cuando se miraba por las mañanas al espejo, no veía en él, a la persona que era, sino que veía la persona que los demás deseaban ver.

Suspiró derrotada. Una vez. Sólo lo haría una vez, no podía ser malo ¿cierto? Podía controlarlo, no volvería a caer en esa enfermedad, después de todo, ella era una chica inteligente, podría llevarlo bien, podría tener el control.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha dejando que el ruido del agua corriendo inundase el baño y sonase ligeramente amortiguado en la habitación donde sus compañeras de cuarto seguían dormidas; el ruido serviría para silenciar las arcadas que ella misma estaba a punto de provocarse.

Una vez. Sólo una vez. No volvería a caer. Sólo sería hasta que bajase de peso. Un par de semanas quizá, o tal vez tres. Luego, todo estaría bien a ojos de los demás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Erebor en cuanto Harry salió del dormitorio de Remus.

-Sí, sólo teníamos que aclarar algunos puntos –explicó el chico sentándose en la silla y tomando el zumo que Giliath le tendía –Gracias –dio un sorbo y miró a la diosa que le sonreía-. Tenemos que hablar de algo serio –les anunció a los tres dioses.

-Estás a salvo –dijo Derin antes de que el chico empezase siquiera a hablar-. La lágrima actúa con un escudo sobre ti, ninguna fuerza oscura puede acercarse a ti sin que lo notes –le aclaró.

-Entonces, ¿a qué se debe que cada vez que rozo a cierta persona sienta un extraño escalofrío? –preguntó el chico sin siquiera inmutarse por el hecho de que Derin le hubiese contestado a la pregunta antes de que la formulara.

-¿A qué persona? –preguntó Erebor frunciendo el ceño.

-Verónica Ollivers –le contestó Harry distraídamente.

-¿Has notado algo raro cuando…

-No, no he notado nada malo en ella… es todo lo contrario… -intentó explicarse el chico. Giliath le miró.

-Si no puedes explicarte mejor, Ainur…

-Maldita sea… me gustaría, pero no puedo… -suspiró-… sólo sé que la lágrima de Lahntra parece reaccionar cuando ella está cerca…

Derin dejó la daba que estaba puliendo, Erebor elevó su mirada hacia el chico y Giliath se levantó como si alguien hubiera tocado un resorte en su fisonomía. Los tres miraron al chico.

-¿Reacciona?

-Sí –corroboró el muchacho-. Por eso quería hablar con vosotros… La lágrima única reacciona cuando estoy en peligro, ¿verdad?

-Hay otra posibilidad –dijo Derin rompiendo el silencio que las palabras de Ainur habían ocasionado-. La lágrima de Lahntra reacciona cuando Ainur está en peligro, pero también cuando el colgante de Elea está cerca…

-… o la daga oscura y su guardiana… -finalizó Giliath la respuesta de Derin.

Harry miró a Derin con los ojos abiertos preguntándose si el dios estaba bromeando; no fue necesario que dijera nada, una simple mirada era suficiente para que los dos se entendieran. Aquella era una posibilidad que ninguno de los presentes había pensado.

-Es una locura, su madre era bruja pero su padre muggle, ¿cómo iba a llegar la daga hasta ella? –inquirió Remus desde la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué haces levantado? –preguntó Giliath yendo a su lado al notar el aspecto débil del hombre.

Erebor no dijo nada, se limitó a acercarse al hombre lobo con una redoma de una poción verdosa que, seguramente, estaba asquerosa y que Harry reconoció como poción revitalizante mejorada.

-Gracias –dijo Remus antes de que la diosa lo ayudase a tomarla.

A ninguno de los presentes le pasó desapercibida la mirada de ternura que había en los ojos de ella y la mirada de dulzura y sencillez que irradiaban los ojos de Remus. Pese a no querer interrumpir ese momento que a Harry le pareció encantador entre dos de las personas que más quería, tuvo que hablar.

-Giliath, ¿conoces el aspecto de la primera guardiana? –preguntó el adolescente inclinándose hacia delante y colocando sus brazos en las rodillas.

-No –le sonrió a medias-. Si lo que insinúas es que tengo los suficientes años para haberla conocido… déjame decirte que me estás ofendiendo Ainur –fingió enojo ante el chico. Por suerte, Harry conocía todas esas bromas.

-¿Erebor? –pero el dios negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó Derin.

-Mis ojos son como los de mi madre –sentenció Harry-. Si a través de tantas generaciones, aún se conserva un rasgo de la presencia que una vez fue la diosa Lahntra, quizá también ocurra con la guardiana de la daga oscura –sugirió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Erebor y Giliath se miraron unos segundos; al final, Erebor se limitó a encogerse de hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea pero que no parecía una mala idea del todo.

-Iremos a ver al Príncipe –comunicó Derin poniéndose de pie-. Aprovecharé para ver como van los entrenamientos de los Lobos –anunció mirando a Harry sabiendo que al chico le interesaba mucho saber como iban los soldados, más por haber sido amigos suyos que por otra cosa-. ¿Quieres que le diga algo Ainur?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Voy a Hogsmeade, tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes para pociones –sonrió y miró a Erebor-. ¿Cómo va Neville?

-Bastante bien –confesó el hombre-. Una vez que perdió el miedo a que el caldero le explotase, claro –añadió con cierto tono risueño y divertido que hizo sonreír a Remus y a Harry.

-Supongo que tener a Severus de profesor le intimida –comentó el licántropo con una media sonrisa mirando a Harry que le sonrió de vuelta.

-No es tan malo como quiere aparentar –anunció Giliath. Los varones le miraron con diferentes reacciones; Derin la miró con escepticismo, Erebor con una ceja enarcada mientras cruzaba los brazos, Remus con los ojos entrecerrados como si esperara que en cualquier momento la diosa gritara "es broma" y Harry se limitó a mirarla sonriente-. ¿Qué?

-Tienes razón –concordó Harry-. No es tan malo… -miró a Remus unos segundos y el hombre lobo se sintió atraído por esa mirada, como si el adolescente que tenía delante fuera capaz de descubrir todo su pasado con una simple mirada; estaba seguro de que si quisiera hacerlo, podría hacerlo-. Bueno, yo me marcho. Tened cuidado en Ahsvaldry, ¿de acuerdo?-Derin asintió. Se giró hacia Remus-. Y tú, será mejor que te acuestes un rato, la poción que Erebor te ha dado tendrá más efecto si descansas… El lobo tuvo una buena sesión de corretear anoche –le recordó mientras hacía un gesto de estirar su espalda.

-Lamento el zarpazo –se disculpó el hombre de inmediato. Derin miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido ante la disculpa.

-¿Te hizo daño?

Harry sonrió y colocó una mano conciliadora en el hombro del shygard.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada, me lo merecía; el lobo se asustó frente a una nueva presencia.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿hay algún otro animal que quieras presentarme? –preguntó Remus ligeramente enfadado.

Harry entendía el motivo. Era difícil y bastante complicado además de peligroso llegar a convertirse en animago, pero si además, lograbas hacerlo en más de un animal, el riesgo se multiplicaba por tantos animales como los que podías llegar a convertirte. Había escuchado de boca de su madre las preocupaciones que Remus había tenido en la cabeza durante sus años de Hogwarts cuando sus amigos se hicieron animagos ilegales por él, y francamente, esperaba que no sintiera esas mismas preocupaciones por él.

-Bueno, ya conoces a Mista –dijo haciendo que el hombre asintiera al recordar la lechuza gris-, conociste a Dur, el tigre blanco –añadió-, así que supongo que queda Rylet, es una serpiente acuática y quizá algún día veas a Endarth –frunció el ceño-. Aunque no estoy seguro, no me gusta esa transformación.

Remus miró a su alrededor y Giliath se ofreció a ayudarlo.

-Endarth es un fénix –aclaró-. Él y Feamor no se llevan del todo bien… -comprendió por qué no le gustaba esa transformación, después de todo, el fénix debía recordarle a Albus y a la Orden que lo traicionó

-Supongo que Feamor se siente intimidado ante la presencia de un ser como un fenix –aclaró el adolescente.

-¿Cuatro? –preguntó el licántropo -¿Y se pude saber cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

Harry le sonrió.

-¿Quería darte una sorpresa? –aventuró el chico. Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el chico siguió hablando para que no pudiera reprenderle de ningún modo-. Estoy bien Remus; no es tan peligroso para mí como lo es para un mortal –añadió divertido-. Aunque yo también me preocupé cuando me di cuenta de que podía adoptar la forma de cuatro animales distintos.

-Un terrestre, uno de aire, uno de agua y un animal sagrado… -enumeró Remus.

-Eso mismo –vio como los ojos del hombre lobo se abrían con cierta sorpresa-. Ahora, será mejor que me vaya, regresaré pronto para saber qué os ha dicho Stell.

-Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? –ordenó Derin con voz seca y casual.

Aquella era la manera del shygard de advertirle que más le valía seguir con vida para la hora de la cena o él mismo se encargaría de resucitarle y matarle después por haber sido tan estúpido como para dejarse matar. Harry le sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el próximo capitulo…**

"-Me alegro

-¿Cómo?

-De que Harry confíe en ti, me alegro"

"-¿Están listos?

-Da la señal; que todos estén en sus puestos en media hora"

"Había algo a su alrededor y no sabía qué. Casi por inercia convocó su propio escudo a su alrededor; la lágrima de Lahntra palpitó contra su piel, bajo su ropa, helándolo; aquello no era una buena señal; ahora estaba seguro de que algo iba a ocurrir"

"-¿Y dice que la lágrima reacciona ante esa chica?

-¿Esto… ¿esto es verdad? ¿Quimeras? No es posible…

-Lo sé. Ahora lo que más importa se saber donde está esa quimera

-¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Quién eres?

-Dimbar… Dimbar de Ansterns… -dijo el chico a media voz-… Quimeras… Okkorton… alguien las domina…"

"El tatuaje de su hombro lo hizo ponerse sobre aviso. Miró a su alrededor extendiendo su campo de energía; ninguno de los shygards parecía haber notado nada. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa; Ainur intentaba avisarle. Ainur tenía problemas."

"-Vaya… así que el pequeño Harry vuelve a querer ser le héroe…

-Eres igual que él… amigo de los sangre sucia y de los mestizos…

-Es curioso que critiques a los mestizos cuando precisamente tu señor es uno de ellos, ¿no lo sabías?

-Sigo mis propias reglas. No me importa lo que le guste o lo que no le guste a Dumbledore

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te he mostrado todo mi potencial? Quizá ha sido al contrario y he sido yo quien te ha estado observando… La próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino, no saldrás viva"


	19. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo sendo

**Hola a todos! Vaya, que prontito que he escrito el capítulo, ¿verdad?**

**Sabéis que pasa? Que a veces me pongo a escribir porque se me vienen un montón de ideas a la cabeza y entonces las tengo que subir antes de que me arrepienta y empiece a borrar lo que he pensado :D**

**En fin… muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, quiero hacer una mención especial a Ailuj que su papi ha estado enfermo y desde aquí quiero decirle que espero que se recupere y que ella se anime, que todo estará bien pronto :D**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, a ver si os gusta…**

CAPITULO 18: ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo siendo el mismo?

"_Tenía que admitir que el ambiente que Giliath había creado le era bastante satisfactorio, placentero y relajante; ahora entendía porqué era ella la encargada de las clases que tenían que ver con la mente; sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente para que la mente quedara completamente en blanco, vacía, libre de cualquier sentimiento o recuerdo._

_-¿Estás listo?-La voz de Erebor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico asintió mostrándose un poco reticente-. Ainur, si no quieres… podemos dejarlo para más adelante._

_-¿Y de qué me servirá dejarlo para más adelante? –preguntó el adolescente con la sombra de una sonrisa atravesando su rostro-. Algún día tendré que hacerlo, ¿no? Además -les sonrió a ambos-, confío en vosotros. Quiero confiar en vosotros._

_Aunque él no lo supo porque ninguno de los dos dioses dijo nada, esas palabras significaron mucho para ellos._

_Por fin iba a ocurrir. Harry estaba dispuesto a mostrarles su pasado, todo su pasado, incluso recuerdos y memorias que él no podría recordar… su mente, sus deseos, sus sueños, sus ilusiones, sus torpezas, sus recuerdos… todo les iba a ser mostrado. Cada palabra que el chico había dicho o escuchado, cada imagen, cada conversación, cada lágrima, cada golpe… Todas y cada una de las cosas que habían estado presentes en la vida de Harry Potter les iba a ser confiados. Él lo había querido así; él deseaba confiar en ellos y sabía que para ello necesitaba que sus guardianes y protectores conociesen todos y cada uno de los aspectos que habían marcado su vida y que lo habían condicionado a ser el chico que era en el presente._

_-¿Estás listo, Ainur? –preguntó Giliath con voz susurrante mientras terminaba de cerrar la estancia mágicamente._

_-Aún no sé que tengo que…_

_-No te preocupes… sólo debes relajarte… nosotros haremos el resto –le contestó la diosa mientras le indicaba un sofá que había aparecido en la sala-. Te recomiendo que te sientes o que te tumbes, como más cómodo estés._

_-Harry, sólo tienes que pensar poco a poco en las cosas que recuerdes… no fuerces nada, si no recuerdas colores, formas, conversaciones… -desechó un largo etcétera con un movimiento de mano-… no te preocupes, sólo relájate, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Puede que notes un leve pinchazo en tu cabeza – Harry palideció Recordaba perfectamente el modo en que Snape se metía en su mente sin su permiso. Giliath le sonrió tranquilizadora-. Intentaremos ser suaves, te lo prometo. Todo lo que nosotros veremos lo verás tú también._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Quiero decir que veremos todos tus recuerdos Harry, incluso aquellos de los que tú desconoces su existencia, los que has olvidado o los que has bloqueado._

_-¿Veré… veré a mis padres? –preguntó._

_Erebor y Giliath se miraron un segundo antes de que la diosa asintiera despacio sin saber del todo cómo iba a reaccionar Harry ante ese nuevo conocimiento._

_-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, Harry?_

_-¿Bromeas? Veré a mis padres… aunque sea en mis recuerdos… los veré… -les sonrió a ambos._

_-Vamos a empezar Harry… -le susurró Erebor._

_Harry asintió despacio mientras se tumbaba en aquel sofá de color rojo vino y esperó instrucciones. Erebor le sonrió._

_-Seguramente cuando vuelvas en ti, estés mareado y con dolor de cabeza, es normal, sólo dímelo y te daré una poción para remediar eso, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo –asintió el chico._

_-Muy bien… Cierra los ojos… -el chico obedeció sin decir nada en contra. La voz de Giliath era relajante e invitaba a dejarse llevar-. Abre tu mente Ainur… Déjanos ver tus recuerdos, sentir lo que has sentido, ver lo que has visto… -Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo en un estado de letargo, pero no le importaba; sabía que mientras Erebor y Giliath estuviesen allí, no le ocurriría nada._

_-… Deja que escuchemos lo que has escuchado y que veamos lo que tú has visto… -añadió la voz de Giliath-… haznos partícipes de tu pasado para poder velar por ti en el futuro…_

_Una sensación de paz y tranquilidad inundó la mente de Harry. Notó un leve pinchazo en la cabeza, Giliath ya se lo había advertido y pese a ello no pudo evitar que su mente intentara cerrarse y bloquearse de forma instintiva; una mano dulce descansó sobre su frente, transmitiéndole un calor humano que no había experimentado nunca… se dio cuenta de que no era como las veces en que Snape había accedido a su mente, ahora era más suave, más tranquilo, más pausado… Podía notar el aura de Giliath y Erebor a su alrededor._

_-Tranquilo… -la voz de la diosa le llegó lejana, como si una barrera la estuviese amortiguando para que le llegara en ligeros susurros y melodiosa voz-. Déjanos ver lo que hay en tu pasado…_

_Unos ojos verdes. Unos ojos verdes y una cabellera pelirroja que se agitaban sonrientes frente a él. Harry sintió un estremecimiento. La mujer de piel blanca y pecas en la nariz, estaba sudada y con los ojos hinchados y rojizos de haber estado llorando; algunos mechones rojizos se pegaban en la frente y las mejillas y aún así, Harry no pudo encontrar otra palabra que la describiera que no fuera "hermosa". _

_A través de sus propios ojos pudo ver como alguien lo dejaba en brazos de aquella mujer; vainilla y canela; a eso olía la piel de ella; se sentía bien entre sus brazos; protegido, feliz… sentimientos que jamás había experimentado en la vida real y que en aquellos momentos estaba recordando; a lo lejos se oía a alguien hablar._

_Los brazos de la mujer lo rodeaban por completo, abarcando su frágil cuerpecito diminuto, apenas cuarenta y dos centímetros de largo; la calidez lo embriagó dentro de su recuerdo._

_Una mano firme y morena entró en su campo de visión. El olor a la mezcla de manzana y madreselva le llegó claro al bebé que se agitó en brazos de la mujer; ella rió. Una risa clara, cristalina, dulce, pura, hermosa… la mujer era feliz._

_Un hombre apareció ante él y besó con amor a la mujer pelirroja que pese a resistirse a apartar los ojos de su bebé, giró la cabeza unos segundos para que el hombre la besara en los labios con dulzura en un gesto íntimo y de agradecimiento por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar y por haberle dado un hijo._

_Cabellos negros y desordenados y unos ojos del color de la avellana ocultos tras unas gafas de montura negra, redondas; eso fue lo que el pequeño vio antes de que el hombre lo tomara en sus brazos._

_Si en los brazos de la mujer se había sentido protegido y amado, en los brazos de él se sentía amado y seguro; era como si al estar allí, todo lo malo que le había ocurrido hubiese desaparecido de repente, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo de borrar su vida pasada y todos sus recuerdos… sentía que allí, recostado contra el pecho de aquel hombre, oliendo el jabón de su camisa negra, estaba a salvo de todo y de todos. Y entonces lo supo. Supo que eran sus padres; supo que ese era el primer recuerdo que tenía de ellos, supo que esa había sido la primera vez que los había visto._

_Y como si aquel hubiera sido el desencadenante de sus recuerdos, una serie de imágenes empezó a pasar a través de sus ojos como una película; distinguía voces, incluso distinguió la de Sirius y Remus, el brillo de valor en los ojos de Sirius, la sonrisa amable de Remus, la voz cálida de una mujer._

_Una serie de imágenes pasó a gran velocidad; todas diferentes, todas confusas, sin darle tiempo a asimilar una cuando otra ya estaba delante… pero todas ellas le transmitían el mismo sentimiento de felicidad que jamás había experimentado; en todas ellas escuchaba risas, bromas, en todas veía sonrisas y gestos amables, en todas sentía esa sensación de tranquilidad y de amistad, de amor hacia él, de cariño y comprensión, de ternura, de protección que durante toda su vida le había faltado._

_Y tal y como llegaron esas imágenes, se desvanecieron en su mente tras el resplandor de una luz verde y un grito que resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez._

_Luego su tía gritándole, su tío golpeándolo, su primo persiguiéndole; una alacena bajo las escaleras, sin nada que le hiciera sentirse querido, sin nada que le hiciera sentirse amado o correspondido… perdido en un lugar en el que nadie le quería y no sabía el motivo._

_Después Hagrid, y Ron y Hermione y Dumbledore alzando su copa en señal de bienvenida; Malfoy, Dobby, Voldemort en persona, el dolor de su cicatriz atormentándolo en las noches, la cara de Pettigrew, el rostro de Sirius al verlo, la sencillez de Remus y la forma en que él lo había mirado aquel día en el tren… _

_Risas a medias en la torre de los leones, nervios, sentimientos contradictorios, sonrojos, timidez, rabia hacia aquellos que se burlaban de sus padres, dolor hacia los padres que nunca había conocido; la alegría de poder volar sobre una escoba y sentirse libre para poder hacer lo que quisiera hacer._

_El rostro de Bellatrix triunfante después de derrotar a Sirius, el rostro de su padrino cayendo tras el velo en el ministerio, Dumbledore rebelándole la profecía, el sentimiento de culpabilidad al escuchar las palabras de Hermione._

_La soledad y el miedo que había sentido al verse solo de nuevo, completamente solo… La ira y la rabia que se habían apoderado de él al enterarse de la traición de Dumbledore y unir los cabos sueltos, atándolos; el dolor al verse traicionado por las dos únicas personas en quienes había confiado y a quienes se había atrevido a llamar amigos._

_La soledad, el abandono, la amargura y la tristeza… La desesperación en forma de navaja atravesando sus muñecas, y la rabia hacia sí mismo al no ser capaz siquiera de quitarse la vida por propia decisión._

_Una carta, la sorpresa y el anhelo al leerla, el miedo a lo desconocido era menor a la alegría de ver una luz y encontrar un camino por el que escapar de su vida. _

_Ahsvaldry. Stell. Derin. Erebor. Giliath._

_Una luz blanca lo envolvió cegándolo, sin poder ver nada más. Abrió los ojos. El contacto de la mano de Giliath sobre su mejilla le hizo sonreír a medias. Lo había hecho; había logrado confiar en ellos, les había abierto su mente. _

_-Malditos mortales –Giliath se paseó de arriba debajo de la sala mientras que Erebor más racional lo ayudaba a sentarse y le ofrecía un vaso con un líquido rojizo y espeso, casi como el jaraba de fresa que había visto a tía Petunia darle a Dudley cuando estaba enfermo-. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a tratarte así? ¡Sólo eras un crío! ¡Eras un bebé que acababa de perder a sus padres! –miró a Harry como si él tuviera una respuesta. La diosa siguió caminando -¡Ese viejo director me las pagará todas juntas por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso! ¡Ya lo creo que lo hará!_

_Harry miró a Erebor y éste le sonrió tranquilizador._

_-Es muy protectora… -le guiñó un ojo._

_-¡Oh, sí! Sí lo soy –contestó la diosa por sentirse aludida-. Y espera a que su Alteza se entere de lo que ha tenido que pasar –añadió con cierto tono malicioso en la voz y un brillo divertido en los ojos-. Te aseguro que nadie más… -se giró hacia el chico y se arrodilló delante de él tomándole de las manos-… nadie más Harry, volverá a hacerte daño… -una de sus manos acarició s u mejilla-… No volverás a llorar por nadie que no merezca tus lágrimas, Harry… Te lo prometo._

_Y Harry supo que la diosa no mentía."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estabas?

Draco miró a Blaise. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba en el cuarto cuando había entrado pensando en la carta que su padre le había enviado; todo aquello no le sonaba demasiado bien.

-McGonagall –mintió el rubio con simpleza; Blaise no le preguntó más, después de todo, era bien sabido la manía que la profesora de transformaciones le tenía a los Slytherins, casi tanta como la aversión que Snape le procesaba a los Gryffindor- ¿Cómo está Pansy?

El rostro de Blaise se ensombreció ligeramente al recordar el rostro de su novia hacía apenas un par de horas cuando la había dejado en la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le diera una poción para tranquilizarse, después de todo, era una Slytherin y no era conveniente que mostrara sus sentimientos aún cuando estuvieran tan justificados como lo estaba en el caso de Pansy, dado que el cuerpo de su padre había sido encontrado cerca de la mansión de los Parkinson.

-Lo superará, es fuerte –dijo el chico con una media sonrisa ladeada-. ¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó al ver que el chico se colocaba su capa negra sobre la ropa.

-Hay salida a Hogsmeade –dijo el chico.

-Pensé que te quedarías con Pansy y conmigo –no era una crítica, tan sólo una observación y Draco lo sabía.

-Lo siento, creí que Pansy querría estar contigo a solas para desahogarse, ya sabes –le contestó el rubio-. Quería aprovechar para comprarle unos dulces o algo así –añadió.

-Compra tambiién algunas botellas de whiskey de fuego ¿quieres? –pidió el moreno lanzándose una bolsita aterciopelada que tintineó en el aire cuando se la arrojó a Draco. El rubio lo miró suspicazmente-. Creo que el whikey le hará mejor que los dulces.

-Perderá la conciencia –le recordó Draco-. Ya sabes que no soporta el alcohol demasiado bien.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos si pierde la conciencia no pensará en el dolor que siente ahora mismo –le contestó el chico.

Draco le sonrió y le devolvió la bolsa.

-Yo invito –le dijo ante la pregunta muda del chico. Blaise sonrió-. Y dale un beso de mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Dalo por hecho –contestó Blaise sonriendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dimbar dejó salir su magia fuera de su cuerpo, dejó que su aura le envolviese por completo mientras elevaba su oración hacia el espíritu atrapado de Lahntra y de todas sus descendientes y guardianes que habían habido hasta el momento. Cerró los ojos en el preciso instante en que alguien lo llamaba, uno de los muchachos más jóvenes, uno de los últimos que habían conseguido atrapar y arrastrar hasta aquella oscura celda.

Sintió el espíritu tranquilo y sosegado de Serest a su lado, casi como si quisiera indicarle qué debía hacer y cuándo debía hacerlo; un aura de paz inundó todo su ser y sintió el calor de una mano protectora que se cerraba alrededor de su hombro en un gesto de apoyo y comprensión, de ayuda, de cariño y de respeto, de gratitud.

-Escucha mi plegaria, escucha mi oración; ayúdame a vivir, pongo en tus manos mi vida y mi alma…

El chirriar de una puerta que se abría, unos pasos apresurados acercándose. La oscuridad. La luz. Cerró los ojos mientras su magia le protegía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Longbotton!

Neville detuvo la charla que mantenía con Ginny y Seamus mientras cruzaban la sala común, todos vestidos para ir a la primera visita oficial a Hogsmeade, y se giró hacia la chica que le llamaba desde las escaleras. Sonrió al reconocerla.

-Buenos días –saludó Verónica a los tres. Miró a Neville directamente después de que los chicos le devolvieran el saludo -. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro –miró a los otros dos chicos.

-Nosotros vamos a buscar un carruaje –anunció Seamus alegremente tomando la mano de una reticente Ginny que parecía querer quedarse para saber qué tenía que decirle esa chica de cuarto a Neville-. Te esperamos fuera, Neville.

El chico asintió y se giró hacia Verónica.

-¿Y bien?

-Harry me pidió que te diera esto –contestó ella entregándole una pequeña botellita de cristal con un líquido verde claro en el interior. Neville la tomó y la miró como si estuviera pensando qué era aquello; entonces abrió los ojos como si recordara algo y sonrió a la chica.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado, gracias –le dijo a la chica-. Me alegro –añadió.

-¿Cómo?

-De que Harry confíe en ti, me alegro –explicó Neville-. Necesita a alguien en quién hacerlo ahora que parece que todo el mundo ha olvidado que hizo Harry en el pasado por todos ellos.

-Supongo que gracias –contestó ella sin saber bien qué decir.

Neville le sonrió.

-Y me alegro también por ti –ella lo miró-. Necesitas confiar en alguien y nadie mejor para eso que Harry; es un buen amigo y un buen chico –sonrió sarcásticamente-, aunque últimamente se esfuerce en demostrar que no lo es.

-Sí lo es ¿verdad? –dijo ella con cierto tono nostálgico y soñador que tantas veces Neville había escuchado en Luna-. Tengo suerte de ser una de las pocas personas a las que Harry le habla sin esa mirada de hielo que da miedo –fingió un escalofrío y Neville no pudo evitar reír al estar completamente de acuerdo con la chica.

-Sí. Aunque creo que él también tiene suerte de que tú estés en su bando –le sonrió y guardó una carcajada cuando vio las mejillas de ella teñirse de un suave rosa. Agitó la poción antes de guardarla en el bolsillo de los pantalones que llevaba-. Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada… -contestó ella vagamente.

Neville sonrió mientras se marchaba de la sala común. Verónica tardó dos minutos en reaccionar ante las palabras del chico y abandonar la sala; iría a la biblioteca un rato. Era el mejor lugar para pensar un

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Están listos? –preguntó Voldemort sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Bellatrix que estaba en el dintel de la puerta vestida de negro y preparada para el ataque.

-Sí, mi Señor –pronunció con voz clara y segura.

Nagini recorrió el espacio entre la butaca de Voldemort y Bellatrix, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre la fría piedra y alzándose frente a la mujer hasta lograr que sus ojos conectaran con los de ella. Bella ni siquiera se inmutó. Había estado en peligro en más de una ocasión porque a aquella estúpida serpiente le gustaba jugar a asfixiar a la gente; solía enroscarse alrededor del cuello de uno mismo y apretaba fuertemente hasta que notaba como el pulso de la víctima se hacía más lento y pausado, espaciado entre latido y latido mientras que la boca se abría en busca de un oxígeno que Nagini no le permitía que llegara.

Había jugado demasiadas veces a eso con Nagini y las dos lo sabían. Podía sonar a obsesión o a mente enferma, pero ambas mantenían un juego de miradas competentes por ganar puestos ante los ojos de su amo y su señor.

-Da la señal; que todos estén en sus puestos en media hora –anunció el hombre con una risa macabra-. Y avisa a Lucius… dile que prepare a nuestra amiga…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que había pisado Hogsmeade; tuvo que escaparse del colegio para poder hacerlo porque el idiota de su tío no había querido firmarle el permiso de salida; sonrió casi sin darse cuenta al recordar el motivo por el que tío Vernon no lo había firmado y la sombra del recuerdo de tía Marge inflada como un globo volando por los aire le hizo sonreír.

Había caminado por esas calles cubiertas de nieve con la ayuda de su capa invisible y del mapa del merodeador que los gemelos Weasley le habían dado. Mapa que poco después descubrió que había sido realizado por su padre y los merodeadores en sus años estudiantiles para bromear sin ser vistos.

Había sido en aquel año cuando había conocido a Sirius… sonrió a medias mientras se detenía frente a Honeydukes y miraba el aparador preguntándose a qué sabrían esas nuevas bolas de chocolate gigante que estaban expuestas y que parecían tener diferentes colores. Sirius…. Pensar que en un principio lo había odiado porque pensaba que él era el asesino de sus padres, le traía recuerdos dolorosos y tristes que no podía evitar querer reprimir y borrar aún sabiendo que eso era algo que jamás lograría hacer.

Se detuvo frente a la nueva tienda de escobas; en el interior de la misma, un entusiasmado Ron miraba una de las escobas con los ojos abiertos y aquella sonrisa que había visto tantas veces en su rostro, hizo una mueca amarga; esa sonrisa que tantas veces le había parecido sincera ahora le parecía hipócrita y falsa. Al lado del pelirrojo, una exasperada Hermione tiraba de su manga mientras movía la boca, seguramente para decirle que era hora de marchar a la librería.

No quería guardarles rencor por lo que habían hecho, después de todo, Dumbledore era una persona muy persistente y sabía tocar los hilos convenientes cuando le interesaba; pero tampoco podía perdonarles… Sabía que eso jamás iba a ocurrir; jamás volverían a ser el trío dorado de Gryffindor cómo había escuchado que los llamaban; jamás volvería a ser nada igual que antes y Harry prefería mantener en su memoria los recuerdos inocentes que había compartido con ellos hasta aquel momento que perdonarlos… si hiciese como si nada hubiese ocurrido… aquello implicaría que sus nuevos recuerdos con ellos se mezclarían con los de pasado y eso era algo que el chico no quería. Prefería mantener la amistad idealizada que había tenido con ellos guardada, en algún rincón, en algún lugar apartado de su memoria.

Se detuvo unos segundos mirando a su alrededor. Algo andaba mal. No sabía exactamente qué era pero había algo diferente en el ambiente. Los chicos corrían de tienda en tienda, los magos y brujas adultos hablaban con tranquilidad mientras comentaban lo mucho que deseaban la llegada de las primeras nieves, las tiendas abarrotadas, gritos de alegría, sonrisas, carcajadas… Todo parecía igual, pero había algo en el ambiente.

Había aprendido en Ahsvaldry que no todo es siempre lo que parece y que no podía despistarse en ningún momento. Había aprendido a leer las señales de advertencia en el cielo, escuchar el silencio y observar el vacío.

Había algo a su alrededor y no sabía qué. Casi por inercia convocó su propio escudo a su alrededor; la lágrima de Lahntra palpitó contra su piel, bajo su ropa, helándolo; aquello no era una buena señal; ahora estaba seguro de que algo iba a ocurrir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stell lo miró de nuevo. Erebor permanecía de pie frente al príncipe sin decir ni una palabra; habían ido allí con la idea de encontrar algo que les indicase como era la primera niña que recogió la daga oscura, quizá la hipótesis de Ainur fuera un poco torpe y defectuosa, pero tenía su punto de estabilidad; si durante generaciones, los ojos verdes de Lahntra habían pasado una y otra y otra vez hasta llegar a Harry, quizá Leina también hubiese hecho algo similar.

Después de que Erebor le asegurase que él hablaría con el príncipe, a Derin le había faltado tiempo para bajar al patio de armas y supervisar el entrenamiento que los lobos grises estaban haciendo durante su ausencia; Erebor estaba seguro que después de su visita, pese a que Derin criticaría cada movimiento y cada golpe dado por los soldados, el escuadrón tendría un mejor ánimo.

-¿Y dice que la lágrima reacciona ante esa chica?-Erebor asintió-. Pero no por que esté en peligro… -continuó diciendo Stell.

-Así es, alteza. Ainur piensa que… -se detuvo al ver como el príncipe se llevaba una mano al puente de la nariz y lo masajeaba-. ¿Se encuentra bien, Alteza?

-Sí, Erebor, gracias… -le sonrió con la cordialidad que siempre le caracterizaba-. Creo que necesitaría tomarme unas vacaciones… -bromeó. Erebor le sonrió-; últimamente están pasando cosas muy extrañas en Ahsvaldry…

-Ainur nos lo contó –corroboró Erebor serio ante la actitud del Príncipe-. Mantenemos vigilado a Derin en todo momento, Alteza, aunque él no esté de acuerdo –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Stell no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Derin puede defenderse solo –le comunicó el Príncipe-. La verdad es que con él y con Ainur como enemigos me preocupan más los que se opongan a ellos dos y pobre del que intente secuestrar a Derin –acabó la frase con un tono bromista característico en él cuando la gente de confianza estaba a su alrededor

-Disculpe si parezco demasiado atrevido, Alteza pero… -Stell lo miró sonriendo e hizo un gesto con la mano que le indicaba que podía hablar con total libertad-. Parece preocupado… -insistió-… ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Como respuesta, Stell hizo un movimiento de mano y el pergamino que estaba pulcramente colocado sobre el escritorio, salió volando hacia las manos de Erebor. El dios guardián pasó sus ojos por el pergamino releyendo la información que Stell había reunido sobre las quimeras. Abrió los ojos y miró al Príncipe.

-¿Esto… ¿esto es verdad? –Stell asintió con cansancio - ¿Quimeras? No es posible… -la mirada de Stell lo dijo todo-. No quiero decir que estéis equivocados pero yo quiero decir que…

-Lo sé. Ahora lo que más importa se saber donde está esa quimera –dijo Stell-. Los lobos grises están investigándolo y Angark también, pero aún no tienen ninguna información –añadió con tono de derrota-. Es como buscar una flor entre un campo de flores… Había pensado que quizá Ainur podría…

-Quizá si utiliza el poder de Lahntra… -sopesó Erebor las posibilidades-. Aunque no estoy seguro de hasta donde pueden llegar su alcance sin que Elea se despierte… -añadió-. Lo consultaré con Giliath –afirmó.

Stell iba a decir algo cuando ambos dioses se quedaron callados; ambos habían notado una fuerza y una energía desconocida que se acercaba a ellos a pasos agigantados. Erebor sacó su espada de forma inmediata mientras se ponía delante del Príncipe para protegerlo si fuese necesario.

Una luz dorada invadió la estancia en la que se encontraban, provocando que ambos cerraran los ojos fuertemente.

Cuando pudieron volver a abrirlos sin temor a quedar ciegos por aquella luz cegadora, una figura humana se encontraba tirada en medio de la sala; sus ropas sucias y rotas, su túnica desgarrada y el cabello a la altura de la espalda y atado en una coleta con una tira de cuero negro estaba enmarañado y sucio, igual que su rostro blanco.

-¡Por todos los dioses! –exclamó Erebor acercándose al joven dios que acababa de aparecer allí-. ¿Quién eres?

-Dimbar… Dimbar de Ansterns… -dijo el chico a media voz-… Quimeras… Okkorton… alguien las domina…

No pudo decir nada más, el cansancio pudo con él y sus ojos se cerraron para caer desfallecido en los brazos de Erebor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba orgulloso de ellos, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero no podía demostrarlo; él tenía una reputación que mantener y eso era lo que iba a hacer, después de todo, todo el escuadrón lo conocía de aquel modo y de aquel modo iba a seguir siendo. De nada servían las bromas y las risas en el combate, él lo sabía bien. Eso era algo que todos debían aprender.

En realidad Eirin no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. En aquellos momentos la joven soldado estaba defendiéndose bastante bien de Tatsui, eso teniendo en cuenta que contaba con una daga cuando el chico la estaba atacando con una espada ligera y afilada.

No se había acercado a ellos. Conocía a Eirin lo suficiente para saber que si lo veía a él preguntaría por Ainur y él no quería eso. Más de una vez había bromeado de forma seria junto a Ainur sobre que lo que la pequeña diosa sentía por Harry iba más allá de la amistad y de la admiración y pese a que el mortal siempre decía que no era cierto, él había leído en los ojos de Eirin la verdad, pese a que ella hubiera intentado ocultarlo en más de una ocasión.

No era que a él le interesara Eirin, por supuesto que no; ella era como la hermana pequeña del escuadrón de los lobos grises, era una de las pocas diosas que habían sido capaces de aguantar el entrenamiento y llegar a ser un shygard para pertenecer luego a dicho escuadrón; la quería, sí, pero del mismo modo que se puede querer a una hermana, y sentía por ella el mismo instinto de protección que podía sentir hacia un miembro de su familia, por muy hermosa que fuera la diosa.

Pero Ainur no estaba destinado a Eirin. Derin lo sabía. Eirin era demasiado impulsiva, demasiado extrovertida, demasiado… demasiado Eirin. Ainur necesitaba a su lado no solo a una guerrera y una compañera, necesitaba una amiga, una compañera, la mitad de su todo; y Eirin no era la mitad de Ainur.

El tatuaje de su hombro lo hizo ponerse sobre aviso. Miró a su alrededor extendiendo su campo de energía; ninguno de los shygards parecía haber notado nada. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa; Ainur intentaba avisarle. Ainur tenía problemas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podía sentir el aura maligna que se acercaba hasta donde estaba él y maldijo en voz baja por haber ido solo a Hogsmeade; por supuesto que podía salir de aquello, pero no podía dejar a toda esa gente allí y tampoco quería dar la voz de alarma sabiendo que el pánico cundiría bastante rápido.

La lágrima se volvió un témpano de hielo contra su piel y antes de que hiciera o dijera nada, siquiera aclarar lo que iba a hacer, el primer rayo rojo cruzó el cielo cayendo en Zonko, donde el cartel que anunciaba orgulloso sus nuevos productos empezó a arder bajo la atenta mirada de los que pasaban por allí en aquel momento.

Y como si aquello hubiese sido una señal, miles de rayos de colores empezaron a atacar la calle llena de tiendas y de gente. Pero no fue hasta que la gente miró al cielo que cundió el auténtico pánico y horror entre los brujos y brujas que estaban allí. Pues en el firmamento claro, se podía observar la calavera de humo verde y enroscada a ella, saliendo de su boca, una serpiente amenazadora. La marca tenebrosa.

Harry reaccionó pronto, con la agilidad adquirida en los combates y batallas de Ahsvaldry, tomó a los dos niños de cuarto que pasaban por allí y los metió en la tienda mientras estos seguían gritando asustados.

-¡No os mováis de ahí dentro! –gritó para que le oyeran por encima de los gritos histéricos.

Vio como algunos hechizos y rayos azules y dorados atravesaban el cielo apuntando directamente a varias figuras que habían aparecido en el otro extremo de la calle, y a aquellas que parecían estar levitando sobre los tejados de las tiendas y las casas. Vio como algunos de los chicos de sexto y séptimo de Hogwarts que estaban en Hogsmeade habían empezado a lanzar hechizos para defenderse y defender a los que tenían al lado.

-¡Bombarda! –exclamó lanzando un hechizo hacia el final de la calle donde un grupo de tres mortífagos estaban avanzando en dirección a él.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó y los tres encapuchados salieron volando en direcciones contrarias.

Dos chicas de Ravenclaw a las que conocía del colegio estaban acorraladas entre un mortífago y la pared del callejón que tenían a sus espaldas. Maldiciendo en voz baja, supo que no tenía más alternativa que mostrar sus poderes aunque eso supusiera que lo viesen, cosa que seguramente ocurriría.

Antes de que el mortífago supiera qué había ocurrido, se encontraba alejado a doscientos metros de las niñas de tercero, con un Harry Potter frente a ella protegiéndolas.

Una de ellas lo miró claramente frunciendo el ceño, confundida; el chico no pudo evitar sonreírle; seguramente era una de las chicas que pensaba que él se había pasado al lado oscuro.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, el mortífago se levantó del suelo donde había caído y recogió su varita; su capucha quedó colgada en la túnica negra que cubría su cuerpo por completo y la máscara blanca que lo identificaba como vasallo de Voldemort quedó olvidada en el suelo.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se toparon con los verdes del chico y Harry tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no matar a aquella mujer con sus propias manos en aquel mismo instante y es que delante de él, con aquella sonrisa arrogante y aquella pose de altivez, Bellatrix Lestrange le miraba desafiante, burlona y atrevida. Harry sintió como la sangre empezaba a hervir dentro de él y como su magia empezaba a desbordarse, deseosa de salir a flote para terminar con quién terminó con la vida de su padrino.

-Vaya… así que el pequeño Harry vuelve a querer ser le héroe… -se burló con voz chillona la mujer-… a mi primito también le gustaba mucho eso de ser el héroe –frunció el ceño con fingido sentimiento-. Es una lástima que ya no pueda hacérselo nunca más, ¿no te parece?

-No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre –le dijo tranquilamente Harry.

-Eres igual que él… amigo de los sangre sucia y de los mestizos… -sonrió con deliberada falsedad.

Harry respiró hondo un par de veces.

-Es curioso que critiques a los mestizos cuando precisamente tu señor es uno de ellos, ¿no lo sabías? –contraatacó Harry-. ¿Dónde está Voldemort? Supongo que os ha mandado a vosotros a que hagáis el trabajo sucio, como siempre hace… -vio como la mujer se mordía el labio y aquella mirada que tantas veces había visto en tío Vernon cuando se enfadaba con él y parecía a punto de explotar, surgía en los ojos de la mortífaga-… Bueno, ¿qué se podría esperar de él? Sólo es un mest…

-¡Cállate! –le gritó Bella -¡No te atrevas a decir eso de mi señor! –adoptó una postura de ataque y lanzó un hechizo -¡Cruccio!

Harry sonrió ante el hechizo. No quería alardear, debería de pasar inadvertido, pero aquella era una oportunidad única. Escuchó a las dos niñas gritar detrás de él; una mano. Eso fue suficiente. Estiró una mano hacia delante creando un semiescudo que los cubrió a los tres; la maldición rebotó contra el escudo que lo absorbió sin ningún problema. Harry sonrió. Ver la cara que Bellatrix había puesto, merecía la pena.

Se giró hacia las dos niñas para asegurarse de que estaban bien y después de mirarlas les sonrió con confianza.

-Marchaos a Honeydukes –les dijo firmemente-. Y no miréis atrás. ¿Tenéis vuestras varitas? –ambas asintieron-. Entonces corred. No os preocupéis, no pasará…

-¡Harry! –la voz de Ron le cortó. El pelirrojo venía corriendo hacia el con su varita en alto, preparado para luchar si hacía falta.

-Weasley, acompáñalas hasta Honeydukes –le pidió con frialdad.

Ni siquiera apartó la mirada de Bellatrix. No podía hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Se debatía entre hacerla sufrir con diversos hechizos hasta que ella implorara piedad y suplicara por su muerte, y entre darle un escarmiento y dejar que la justicia que una vez le había fallado a él, acertara con Bellatrix en esa ocasión.

-Pero Harry, no puedes…

El chico desvió su atención un segundo hacia Ron a quién miró con frialdad.

-Puedo, Weasley –repitió Harry poniendo énfasis en llamarlo por su apellido-. Ahora, llévatelas.

-A Dumbledore no le gustará que…

-¿Es qué aún no lo has entendido? –le preguntó Harry sarcástico, siendo consciente de que Bella seguía a unos metros de él y que las dos niñas lo miraban-. No me importa lo que le guste o lo que no le guste a Dumbledore –dijo firmemente-. Sigo mis propias reglas –añadió-. Ahora vete.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta del trono se abrió de golpe, Príncipe y guardián se giraron hacia él preguntando con la mirada qué ocurría. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de decir nada; Derin miró unos segundos el cuerpo desfallecido que habían colocado sobre una cama improvisada antes de mirar a Erebor fijamente.

- Ainur –anunció simplemente. No hizo falta más. Erebor y Derin se desvanecieron en el aire sin siquiera crear un portal; no había tiempo para eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella se levantó del suelo por sexta vez consecutiva. Harry Potter estaba manteniéndola cansada haciéndola correr de una punta a otra del callejón. Parecía que a ninguno de los dos le importaba que miles de hechizos pasasen por su lado; sólo se miraban en silencio, se estudiaban y lanzaban un hechizo o maldición a su contrincante.

Harry no estaba ni siquiera sudado ni jadeaba tal y como lo hacía Bellatrix. El chico permanecía tranquilo y sereno, una mano extendida hacia delante y su mirada clavada en ella.

Sus orbes verdes centelleaban llenas de vida, de fuego, de ira, de pasión por la batalla. Bellatrix no encontraba en sus ojos restos de la inocencia que una vez había visto en el muchacho; en sus ojos ya no había calidez, ni el dolor, la culpa o la angustia y la amargura que había visto aquella noche en el ministerio de magia… sólo frialdad, decisión, determinación.

Sonrió burlona.

-Sigues siendo igual de impetuoso que siempre, ¿verdad? –le dijo con falsa voz melosa mirándolo-. No te das cuenta que con el pequeño duelo que hemos tenido, he podido ver tus progresos… -le sonrió de nuevo, sintiéndose superior y dejando que él viera ese sentimiento a través de su sonrisa-. Pero sigues siendo el mismo huérfano impetuoso y desobediente que cree que puede salvar al mundo ¿verdad?

-No te equivoques, Bellatrix –le contestó el chico con aplomo-. Nunca he querido salvar al mundo; tú elegiste servir al bando oscuro, yo no pude hacer esa elección –le sonrió con sarcasmo-. Por otra parte, ¿qué te hace pensar que te he mostrado todo mi potencial? Quizá ha sido al contrario y he sido yo quien te ha estado observando… -él la miró mientras formaba una pequeña bola de energía negra en su mano izquierda. Bella lo miró; sólo había visto a alguien crear una energía de aquel color y Voldemort había utilizado su varita para poder hacerlo-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo siendo el mismo?

-Juegas con esa bola y no la lanzas –le dijo ella despectivamente-. Aún sigues sin poder matar a nadie ¿verdad? No pudiste aplicarme aquel cruciatus y no podrás hacerlo nunca porque tu corazón no guarda rencor ni odio… No conoces ese sentimien…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la bola de energía oscura que Harry había creado, estalló a un metro de donde estaba ella. La mujer lo miró y cuando le sonrió burlona para provocarlo mientras pensaba en decirle algo como " fallaste, Potter", la sonrisa y la mirada de él la hizo cambiar de opinión, haciendo que se callase.

-Era un aviso Bella. Ve con tu señor y comunícale mis progresos –añadió con tono despectivo-. Pero la próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino, no saldrás viva.

-Mi querido señor oscuro te ha preparado una sorpresa, Potter –le contestó ella-. Espero que disfrutes…

La lágrima de Lahntra tembló contra el cuerpo del muchacho; Harry notó como helaba; helaba tanto que le quemaba la piel del pecho, el lugar donde la lágrima reposaba. Una fuerza oscura y mágica estaba rodeándolo. Cerca, demasiado cerca.

Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Seguían oyéndose gritos de incomprensión, de terror, de miedo y del furor de la batalla. Llantos de niños y pasos agitados corriendo de un lado a otro. Pocos muertos y algunos heridos, niños, principalmente, por lo que pudo comprobar en su rápido vistazo. Pero había algo diferente.

Una sombra cruzó el cielo hasta detenerse cerca de él, sobre sus cabezas. Miró a Bellatrix, pero la mujer no estaba, parecía que había aceptado la oferta de marcharse. Un animal que jamás había visto, ocupaba ahora parte del cielo, manteniéndose en el aire con sus dos alas y sus tres cabezas.

Los mortífagos habían desaparecido. Harry sonrió. Aquella sí que era una sorpresa. Convocó un escudo a su alrededor más fuerte que el anterior y notó como la magia del colgante lo rodeaba en un gesto instintivo sin que él lo pidiese o lo ordenase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahhh! Lo sé, lo sé… no me matéis!**

**Sé que esperábais otra cosa, pero os prometo que aunque he intentado escribir algo más fuerte no lo he conseguido… creo que tendré que volver a leer el señor de los anillos para inspirarme en las escenas de acción… ha sido horrible… **

**En fin… a ver si en próximo capítulo surge algo mejor para cuando Harry… (ups, casi lo digo :D)**

**Bueno, como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios y críticas ya sabéis donde y pese a que sea una pesada, os sigo recordando que hay un fic mío llamado Pide un deseo; es de los merodeadores y no sé por qué pero tengo poquitos reviews… (no, no es chantaje, cuando sea chantaje, os enteraréis :p)**

**Aps, si, recordad que estos personajes son de Rowling, excepto los míos claro (estoy pidiendo derechos de autora por Derin si es que alguien quier utilizarlo en algún fic suyo)**

**Creo que eso era todo…**

**Os dejo el adelanto… Sed buenos y cuidaos; nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

"-¿Qué diablos es eso

-Una quimera.

-¡Derin!

-Elige Draco; o te enfrentas a ella o te quedas aquí y te enfrentas a mí.

-¡Draco, no! ¡Finite incantatem! ¡No podrá solo!

-Maldita sea su impetuosidad…Siempre me mete en estos líos…"

"-Ainur tiene problemas

-Yo también voy

-Ni hablar

-Ten cuidado"

"-¿Está bien Harry?

-No te preocupes por Harry, no le pasará nada."

"-Necesitamos crear un escudo para el pueblo. Esa quimera está a punto de lanzar un ataque electrizante

-No puedes hacerlo Ainur

- Soy el capitán de los lobos grises, ¿recuerdas? Tengo poder suficiente para eso

-Hay algo que la detiene… es como si estuviera siendo controlada…

-Una quimera no se deja controlar por nadie ni por nada"

"-¡Ainur!

-¡Harry!

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Maldita sea, Harry!"

"-¡HARRY!

-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hacer el idiota!

-Deberías volver a Hogwarts, hay alguien que te espera y que parecía muy preocupada por ti

-Tened cuidado

-Siempre lo tenemos"


	20. Salvando a tu enemigo

**Hola a todo el mundo! Qué tal el fin de semana?**

**Espero que lo hayais pasado bien!**

**Bueno, quiero agradeceros a todos que me hayais dejado vuestros reviews y que sigáis leyéndome; sé que a veces no contesto todos los reviews y os pido perdón por ello, pero es que la falta de tiempo me lo hace imposible, por eso, dejo un "gracias por leerme" a todos los que me habéis dejado review en este capítulo, que sois: **

**Clawy, Arwenej, Alteia, Lala-potter, HeiDi-Lu, Bronwyn-bm, Jim, Carolagd, D. Alatriste, Eli, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Adoro a Harry, Elias, Pedro, Anaelisa, Sele-chan y Lizbeth.**

**Espero que a vosotros que me habeis escrito os guste este capítulo que os dejo a continuación y que siguais dejándome vuestras opiniones; y a los que no me dejais mensaje, ¿a qué esperáis?**

**Espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 19: Salvando a tu enemigo

"_No dijo nada. Permanecía en silencio viendo como el Príncipe se paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia; de vez en cuando se detenía, echaba una ojeada a Harry quien se sentía intimidado ante su mirada clara, como si éste fuera capaz de traspasar su alma y leer todos sus secretos, y continuaba caminando mientras sus manos permanecían cerradas en puños apretados contra sus caderas, cerradas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se habían vuelto blancos._

_Erebor y Giliath permanecían al lado de Harry, Giliath a la derecha, Erebor a la izquierda. Y aunque no había dicho nada, los cuatro notaban la presencia de Derin al otro lado de la puerta, relajado y sereno como siempre, pero sin estar dispuesto a dejar a Harry solo._

_Hacía cinco horas que Harry había abierto su mente, por fin libre de restricciones a sus dos guardianes. Había comprendido que ambos debían conocer su pasado para vigilar y velar por su futuro. Había hecho lo que creía que jamás volvería a hacer con nadie, había confiado en ellos. _

_Había sido capaz de mirarles a los ojos a los dos y abrir su mente y su corazón, mostrando sin ningún reparo todo su pasado; incluso cosas que él no recordaba habían salido a la luz; se había visto a sí mismo junto a sus padres y había experimentado en su cuerpo actual, los sentimientos que lo habían rondado siendo un bebé entre sus brazos._

_-¿Cómo se han atrevido? _

_La voz de Stell, siempre calmada y pacífica, siempre tranquila, siempre silenciosa, se escuchó retumbar en la habitación como si un trueno hubiera partido el cielo en dos pedazos._

_-¿Cómo se han atrevido a hacerte eso? –volvió a exclamar el Príncipe-¡Jugar con un bebé de ese modo, tratarlo de esa manera! –estaba realmente indignado, y parecía que cada vez que recordaba lo que había visto a través de las mentes de Erebor y Giliath, su indignación crecía aún más-¡Eres el descendiente de Lahntra y tu linaje va mucho más allá de lo que esos estúpidos mortales y magos puedan imaginar!-añadió-¡¿Quién diablos, por todos los dioses, se creen que son para tratarte del modo en que lo han hecho hasta ahora!_

_-Ellos no sabían que… -empezó a decir Harry en un vano intento por defender lo que era indefendible y justificar lo injustificable, pues él mismo tenía ganas de no volver a ver a ninguna de las personas que hasta el momento habían formado parte de su vida._

_-¡No los critico por haberle hecho eso a mi descendiente, al descendiente de Lahntra! –espetó Stell con los ojos brillando con fuerza-. Los critico por haberle hecho eso a un bebé, por no haberle dado la oportunidad de ser quién quisiera ser a un niño indefenso… -bajó la voz en un intento de recuperar la calma perdida-… los critico por haberte hecho pensar que no merecías la pena, por haberte humillado, por haberte golpeado, por haberte ocultado quién eres, por no haberte ayudado cuando lo has necesitado… -le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y si bien Harry no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, le pareció que la mano de Stell era cálida y suave contra su propia piel-. Los critico por haber jugado contigo, por haberte escondido lo que deberías haber sabido de siempre, los critico por haberte utilizado a su antojo y decisión, causando problemas y haciéndote daño, Ainur…_

_-No merezco tanto la pena para que alguien se preocupe de ese modo por mí… -le contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros._

_Los ojos de Giliath brillaron con dulzura y Erebor cerró los suyos mientras hacía acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar su espada y volver al mundo mortal para dejar claro que nadie tenía derecho a tratar a un niño como lo habían tratado a él. Stell, le sonrió a Harry._

_-Pequeño… mereces eso y mucho más… te mereces una vida que no has llegado a tener, te mereces ser feliz, te mereces que te quieran, te protejan y te ayuden… y te mereces todo lo que te han arrebatado durante tanto tiempo. Te mereces una familia…_

_Harry sonrió con tristeza._

_-Nunca he tenido una… mis tíos nunca me quisieron y luego… cuando conocí a Dumbledore y a los Weasley, quise creer que había encontrado una… -sonrió-. Me equivoqué de nuevo… Quizá es simplemente que no merezca tener una…_

_-Harry… -miró al Príncipe de los dioses-… Hay tantas cosas que aún desconoces… hay cosas que jamás llegarás a conocer y otras que te serán ocultadas hasta que llegue el momento de que las conozcas. Pero déjame decirte que te mereces una familia mucho más de lo que nadie puede imaginar, pequeño… -le sonrió-… déjame decirte que tu vida y la mía comparten el mismo linaje y la misma línea de vida pues Lahntra, la dueña de la lágrima que llevas en el cuello y cuyo recuerdo sigue vivo en tu corazón, ella… ella era mi esposa. Y te aseguro, pequeño –añadió con una sonrisa traviesa ante la mira incrédula de Harry-, que a partir de este momento, no te faltará una familia, si me dejas que yo sea parte de ella._

_El adolescente titubeó. Una familia. Era todo lo que siempre había querido; no había querido ni la fama ni el dinero que sus padres habían dejado en las cámaras de Gringgots, tampoco había deseado el dinero y las pertenencias que Sirius le había dejado en su testamento y que ahora le pertenecían; lo más cercano a una familia que alguna vez había tenido, había sido Sirius y Remus; a uno lo había perdido y el otro… no sabía como se tomaría el hombre lobo todo lo que le estaba pasando en aquellos momentos._

_Miró al Príncipe. Una familia. Era todo lo que siempre había deseado tener y lo que nunca había podido alcanzar. Le sonrió casi sin darse cuenta._

_-¿Puedo… ¿puedo llamarte abuelo?_

_Giliath dejó escapar una risita de felicidad y Erebor atisbó una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al Príncipe con una ceja enarcada dándole a entender que ese chico era único, no sólo por su poder y su magia, o por su descendencia y su destino, sino también por el noble corazón que tenía._

_-Cuando no haya nadie más, a parte de tus guardianes y Derin –añadió mirando hacia la puerta. Harry sonrió-. Sí, sí puedes hacerlo._

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry se sintió querido y sintió que pertenecía a un lugar."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una bola de energía salió despedida desde una de las alas del animal, destrozando el segundo piso de la librería donde, en el piso inferior, una gran cantidad de gente peleaba por salir de la tienda antes de morir carbonizados o con los escombros de la tienda cayendo sobre ellos.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Una quimera.

-¡Derin! –el dios había aparecido a su lado en un vórtice de fuego y aire mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¿Nos echabas de menos? –preguntó Erebor queriendo quitarle tensión al asunto-. ¿Estás bien?

-Ahora mucho mejor. Necesito que saquéis a toda esta gente de aquí –dijo mirando a su alrededor a los chicos que había en la tienda de dulces-. En la trastienda hay un pasadizo que lleva directamente a Hogwarts pero preferiría no utilizarlo si pudiera ser… -añadió reticente.

-De acuerdo, crearé un portal –comunicó Erebor.

-Yo me quedo –afirmó el shygard.

Erebor y Harry sonrieron; a ninguno de los dos se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que Derin se marchara de allí cuando Harry lo necesitaba.

-Ten cuidado –pidió Erebor mirando al adolescente que asintió.

Para el chico no pasó desapercibida la mirada que el dios le lanzó al shygard; los tres sabían que si algo le pasaba a Harry, Derin no viviría para contarlo, Harry estaba seguro que si le ocurría algo, Derin no esperaría al acero de Erebor, pues su propia espada se clavaría en su corazón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius miró a su hijo; había sido fácil encontrarlo en Hogsmeade, sólo habían unas cuantas tiendas en las que su hijo se dignaría a entrar en aquel pueblo; lo conocía, demasiado previsible, demasiado Black.

Draco permanecía detrás de los cristales de la tienda de artículos de magia negra, observando la enorme figura del animal y bestia que acababa de aparecer en el cielo. Miró a su padre como si sus sospechas pudieran ser negadas por parte del hombre; pero no, iban a resultar ser verdaderas y ciertas.

-Enfréntate con esa quimera, Draco –le pidió Lucius con voz tranquila-. Enfréntate a ella y demuestra a nuestro señor oscuro que eres digno de llevar su marca.

Draco tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Su padre hablaba en serio; lo había visto mirarlo de aquella forma en más de una ocasión; conocía aquella mirada que no admitía réplica.

-Pero padre yo no….

-Elige Draco –le cortó Lucius-. O te enfrentas a ella o te quedas aquí y te enfrentas a mí.

El chico miró a su padre. Jamás habían tenido una relación estrecha, lo sabía, pero era su padre, se suponía que debía cuidarlo, no alentarlo a que luchara contra animales mitológicos que podrían despedazarle con un simple coletazo ¿no?

Y por primera vez, Draco quiso desobedecer a su padre, quiso ir contra las indicaciones y órdenes que Lucius Malfoy le daba, quiso ser simplemente un hijo, no un objeto del que alardear delante del Lord Oscuro.

-No lo haré padre –dijo Draco seguro de sus palabras.

La mirada fría de Lucius lo atravesó y durante unos segundos, el chico deseó no haber dicho aquello. El rugido de la quimera en la calle lo distrajo.

-Dije que mi hijo se enfrentaría a ella y lo hará; esta es tu prueba Draco –sentenció el hombre-. Y no permitiré que me dejes en ridículo delante del Lord –y sacando su varita con la agilidad que los años de duelo le habían dado, apuntó a su hijo –_¡Imperius!_

Draco cerró los ojos con resignación mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre.

-Lucius Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. ¡Ve y enfréntate a ella!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Habías visto alguna vez…

Derin negó con la cabeza, cortando la pregunta del muchacho.

-Fueron desterradas mucho antes de mi nacimiento –le explicó-. Pero leí sobre ellas y escuché muchas historias.

-¿Alguna que nos sirva en estos momentos? –preguntó Harry mientras una onda expansiva de aire creada por las alas de la bestia destrozaba una de las casas del otro extremo de la calle.

-Son inmunes al viento, fuego y electricidad –se encogió de hombros con gesto despreocupado-, en realidad creo que el frío es lo único que le afecta y únicamente si le hechizo le da directamente a la cabeza central –la señaló con la cabeza alzándola ligeramente. Harry enarcó una ceja-, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea suficiente para terminar con ella, más bien creo que únicamente lo aturde –añadió al ver la expresión de Harry.

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-El único lugar seguro en el que puedo pensar ahora para la seguridad de los mortales es Ahsvaldry –dijo Derin sin bromear. Harry asintió.

-Quizá pueda lanzar un hechizo de frío que lo aturda el tiempo suficiente para que puedas crear un portal y….

-No creo que este sea el lugar más conveniente para que utilices tu poder, Ainur –le dijo Derin en un tono casi divertido-. Creí que querías pasar desapercibido –añadió. No le pasó por alto la mueca de desagrado que surgió en el rostro de Harry-. ¿Ainur?

-Tuve que mostrar un poco –confesó-, Lestrange tenía acorraladas a dos chicas de cuarto –le informó.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Un escudo absorbente y poco más –le dijo el chico.

Harry fue consciente de que Derin estaba reprimiendo una carcajada en aquellos momentos; nadie más podría haberse dado cuenta, pero él sabía que bajo esa expresión serena, el brillo divertido de sus ojos delataba al dios guerrero. No le extrañaba; aquello resultaba realmente irónico, después de todo, era Harry quién nunca quería exhibirse y en aquella ocasión parecía que era Derin quién no quería que se exhibiera.

-De todas formas –empezó a decir Derin-, no creo que sea conveniente que desenvuelvas tu poder, Ainur –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y entonces que sugieres? Por qué a pesar de que seas un shygard experimentado no pienso dejarte en manos de esa bestia a ti solo –le anunció de forma firme.

Pero no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Derin. En medio de la calle, con pasos decididos y el rostro sin mostrar ninguna expresión, la figura de Draco Malfoy avanzaba hacia la quimera, varita en alto y la mirada perdida. No le hacía falta mirar más para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, un aura de magia negra rodeaba la persona de Malfoy y Harry no tuvo que hacer mucho para darse cuenta de que la maldición imperio estaba sobre él.

No pensó. Era su enemigo, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería; jamás se habían llevado bien, desde el momento en que se vieron en aquella tienda antes de empezar el primer curso en Hogwarts; siempre había una barrera entre ellos que impedía que pudieran llevarse bien, siquiera hablar o estar en la misma habitación juntos sin que las chispas y los hechizos saliesen por parte de ambos. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía dejarlo morir. No iba a dejarlo morir.

-¡Draco, no! –el chico no reaccionó. Draco no se movió siquiera de su sitio cuando la quimera lo miró directamente. Era como si supiera que hiciera lo que hiciera no iba a salir vivo de aquello-¡Finite incantatem! –gritó Harry dirigiendo su mano hacia el muchacho. Vio a Draco parpadear un par de veces, despertando del hechizo y maldijo en voz baja cuando la quimera siguió mirándolo con ojos firmes y decididos. Draco alzó su varita, listo para protegerse, Harry supo que no le daría tiempo - ¡No podrá solo!

Derin estiró su mano para detener al chico, demasiado tarde, Harry ya había salido a la calle dispuesto a ayudar a un Draco levemente asustado que no sabía qué hacer.

-Maldita sea su impetuosidad… -murmuró Derin saliendo tras los pasos de Harry-. Siempre me mete en estos líos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus miraba absorto como las manos de Giliath se movían de forma elegante mientras acariciaba las cuerdas del arpa. Tan pronto la mujer le había dicho que dominaba ese arte a la perfección, Remus no había podido resistir la tentación de pedirle que tocara algo mientras esperaban a que los demás llegasen y ella no había podido negarse ya que no había encontrado ninguna excusa, claro que tampoco quiso buscar una.

Estaba embelesado escuchando esa melodía; no la había oído nunca pero le parecía la más dulce y encantadora de cuantas habían llegado a sus oídos hasta aquel momento; era una melodía dulce y tranquila que invitaba a viajar despierto a un mundo distinto, a un lugar utópico donde el mal no existía y donde todo era bondad y comprensión, un lugar tan alejado del mundo en el que él vivía que parecía irreal y soñado.

La música cesó de golpe y Remus miró a Giliath que se había puesto pálida mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ainur tiene problemas –se limitó a contestar Giliath-. Tengo que ir con él.

-Yo también voy –dijo Remus apartando las mantas que lo cubrían en la cama donde Giliath había insistido que se quedara.

-Ni hablar –la expresión de ella era severa y por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Remus observó que no bromeaba y que pese a tener aún ese brillo en sus ojos claros, el mensaje de advertencia estaba claro-. No quiero preocuparme por los dos. Si Derin me ha llamado es por algo serio Remus.

-Ten cuidado –se limitó a decir él sonriendo dándole a entender que la comprendía y que no estaba enfadado.

Giliath titubeó unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre el hombre y besarlo en la mejilla con suavidad.

-Volveré pronto con Ainur –aseguró-. Y no te levantes de la cama –añadió antes de convocar un remolino de fuego.

Remus Lupin no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prácticamente era la única chica de Gryffindor que pudiendo ir a Hogsmeade se había quedado allí; los chicos de primero y segundo, que aún eran demasiados pequeños para salir del castillo y que debían conformarse con pasear por los terrenos o distraerse haciendo cualquier cosa, la miraban de forma rara, como si estuviera loca o algo así únicamente por querer quedarse en lugar de tomar uno de, en su opinión, geniales carruajes que los llevarían a la libertad fuera de aquellos muros.

Verónica no hacía caso a los cuchicheos ni a las miradas; demasiado acostumbrada ya a ellos para que la afectaran seriamente, la chica se había vestido aquel día de manera informal, olvidando en el baúl su uniforme obligatorio y vistiendo unos sencillos pantalones tejanos con un jeersey de cuello vuelto y color blanco, pues aunque aún no era invierno, el frío se hacía notar y hacía acto de presencia entre los resquicios de las paredes y el suelo de piedra de los pasillos.

Había salido de la biblioteca con el ejemplar de Marnely, _Transformaciones humanas, su utilidad_, que la señora Pince, muy amablemente le había reservado para que pudiera hacer su trabajo completo y libre sobre aquella materia, cuando se detuvo en medio del pasillo, entre la biblioteca y la enfermería.

Algo ocurría. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que le desgarraba el alma; se estremeció sin quererlo hacer pese a que bajo su capa gruesa y negra con el emblema de Gryffindor y Hogwarts bordados en ella parecía no hacer frío. Era algo más. No era frío, era un… un presentimiento.

La última vez que le había pasado algo así, había recibido la noticia de la muerte de su madre.

En medio del pasillo en el que se encontraba, una grieta surgió de la nada, creando un portal como los que había visto en los libros, que rompía el espacio y unía ambos lados de un mismo mundo. Pero no fue aquello lo que le llamó la atención a Verónica; sino el modo en que varios alumnos salían de aquel portal del espacio y el modo en que respiraban aliviados al mirar a su alrededor y ver que estaban de nuevo en Hogwarts.

Ninguno de ellos reparó en ella; seguía de pie, observando como en silencio y entre murmullos y quejas, los alumnos se dirigían hacia el otro lado del pasillo contrario al que ella acababa de dejar, rumbo a una enfermería que pronto, a juzgar por la gran oleada de gente que se dirigía hacia allí, estaría completamente llena.

Algunos de los chicos cojeaban, otros se sujetaban un brazo o sufrían algún tipo de quemaduras en su rostro o en su piel, pero si había algo que todos ellos compartían era que su edad estaba comprendida entre los trece y catorce años y que todos ellos llevaban aquella mirada que poco después Verónica calificaría como la mirada perdida de quien se sabe que va a morir y que aún no cree que no lo haya hecho.

Sin embargo, tan pronto vio la figura del profesor de DCLAO, Erebor, apareciendo desde el otro lado del portal con el semblante serio, supo que algo andaba mal con Harry. Sus ojos se toparon unos segundos con los de él. Quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, quiso saber qué había ocurrido. La mirada del profesor no le indicaba nada.

-Si quieres ayudar ves a la enfermería y habla con Madame Pomfrey –le indicó Erebor sin cerrar el portal-. Tengo que regresar…

-¿Está bien Harry?

Erebor se giró hacia la chica. En cualquier otro momento hubiera bromeado acerca del interés que Ollivers mostraba hacia Ainur; hubiera disfrutado haciéndola sonrojar y haciendo que las mejillas de Ainur se tiñesen de un leve rosado cuando le hubiera informado a él de aquel encuentro.

Pero sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Estaba seguro que Derin protegería a Harry con su vida, y estaba seguro que en aquellos momentos, Giliath estaba con ellos dos porque seguramente Derin la había avisado. Sin embargo, él necesitaba estar con su protegido y con el adolescente que se había convertido en casi su hermano.

-Lo estará –le aseguró el profesor con una sonrisa-. Ve a ayudar –le recomendó-. No te preocupes por Harry, no le pasará nada.

Ella asintió. El portal se cerró de nuevo cuando Erebor desapareció tras él. Después de unos segundos de vacilación, Verónica dirigió sus pasos hacia la enfermería. Tenía que mantener la cabeza ocupada para no pensar en lo que podría ocurrir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saltó delante de Harry protegiéndolo justo en el momento en que la quimera le lanzó una llamarada de fuego al adolescente. El chico ni siquiera se inmutó, sabía que Derin estaba allí y confiaba en él.

-¿Estás loco? –el dios alzó un escudo protector mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima al chico que estaba ocupado recogiendo a Draco del suelo donde había quedado tirado después de que el hechizo _imperio_ fuese anulado.

-No podía dejar que muriera Derin –explicó Harry pacientemente mientras señalaba a Draco-. Hay demasiada oscuridad a su alrededor –añadió el chico mientras observaba como el aura negra aún se mantenía fija en Malfoy.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que su aura es oscura?

-No lo es –replicó Harry-. Conozco a Malfoy más de lo que quisiera, y puede que sea un idiota arrogante pretencioso, pero su aura no es tan oscura, Derin –afirmó. El dios no replicó nada; sabía que Harry se equivocaba pocas veces al reconocer a las personas, y cuando se guiaba por su aura, el error era algo que no estaba dentro de los límites.

La quimera alzó su cola y golpeó el aire. Derin se tensó por unos segundos.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Necesitamos crear un escudo para el pueblo –indicó Derin preocupado pero sin perder su aplomo-. Esa quimera está a punto de lanzar un ataque electrizante –Harry miró hacia el animal y comprobó como la cola aleteaba en el aire emitiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas que rodeaban su figura y golpeaban el aire atravesando el firmamento y cortándolo mediante pequeños destellos azulados y dorados.

-Yo lo haré –dijo el chico.

-No puedes hacerlo Ainur –protestó Derin serio-. Necesitas tiempo para concentrar tu energía y lanzar un hechizo frío a la quimera, lo suficientemente fuerte y potente para aturdirla.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó el chico-. Si pretendes crear un portal lo suficientemente grande para que esa bestia entre allí y al mismo tiempo, colocar un escudo sobre todo Hogsmeade, lo siento Derin, pero tengo que decirte que no posees el suficiente poder para hacerlo.

-Sí lo tengo –protestó Derin de forma infantil y sonrisa socarrona-. Soy el capitán de los lobos grises, ¿recuerdas? Tengo poder suficiente para eso –el chico lo miró inquisitivamente -. Para hacerlo por separado –admitió finalmente el shygard.

Harry le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda?

La voz de Giliath apareció junto a Derin, reforzando el escudo del shygard que parecía a punto de resquebrajarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –preguntó el shygard.

-Eso no te interesa, Derin –le contestó ella sonriendo. Sin girarse a Harry le preguntó – Ainur, ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente –contestó él-. ¿Erebor llegó al castillo?

Giliath frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé; salí de allí en cuanto el aviso de Derin me llegó –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Lo enviaste allí?

-Habían chicos de tercero y cuarto heridos –asintió Harry-. Creó un portal para llevarlos a Hogwarts.

-Entonces regresará pronto –dijo la diosa -¡Cuidado!-Una bola de fuego golpeó el escudo de Giliath haciendo que ella se tambalease un poco. La energía de Harry se unió a la de ella y una luz blanca envolvió el escudo azul de la diosa-. Gracias. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos hace una quimera aquí?

-No lo sabemos –contestó Derin.

-Y como supondrás, no hemos ido a preguntarle –dijo con cierto desdén Harry ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la diosa-. Necesitamos alejarla de aquí…

-¿Conoces algún lugar seguro lejos del pueblo? –preguntó Derin mientras se dedicaba a lanzar varios hechizos y escudos protectores sobre las tiendas y viviendas donde la gente se arremolinaba entre gritos de sorpresa y temor.

-El bosque que hay junto a la Casa de los Gritos –señaló Harry hacia el lugar indicado-. Está lo bastante lejos para que el pueblo no sufra daños y si necesito utilizar mi magia, podré hacerlo.

-Tú nos guías –contestó a modo de respuesta Giliath.

Harry asintió y aferrando el cuerpo de Draco con más fuerza contra sí miró a la quimera; un brillo en los seis ojos de la bestia le confirmó que lo iban a seguir fuera donde fuera, así que sin pensarlo mucho, Harry se desvaneció en el aire después de sonreírle a Giliath.

Casi de inmediato, la monstruosa figura de la quimera también desapareció de donde había estado y la diosa comprobó como la gente empezaba a salir de las tiendas y casas para ver los daños y desperfectos que se habían causado; rastreó con su magia el pueblo y satisfecha al comprobar que nadie parecía estar demasiado lastimado y que además no había rastro alguno de otra quimera o de ningún mortífago, se desvaneció en un remolino de llamas. Derin suspiró y buscando la energía de Ainur se desvaneció del mismo modo que él.

Cuando llegó hasta ellos, Harry había dejado el cuerpo de Malfoy contra una roca, cubierto por un escudo protector azul brillante y no se había alejado mucho del rubio. Giliath permanecía alerta entre Harry y la quimera que parecía observarles desde su posición, levitando a cuatro metros del suelo y manteniéndose en el aire.

-Hay algo raro… -murmuró Derin mirando a la bestia que permanecía sobre sus cabezas golpeando el aire con su cola.

-No ataca –corroboró Giliath dándole la razón al shygard. Harry la miró pidiendo una explicación-. Las quimeras fueron desterradas por los dioses Harry, lo normal sería que nos atacara nada más notar nuestra presencia…

-Y la tuya –añadió Derin. Giliath lo miró reprimiéndole y Derin ni siquiera se inmutó. Si ella quería proteger al chico, él estaba de acuerdo, pero no le ocultaría nada a Harry.

-Eres descendiente de Lahntra, la esposa de Stell, quién las desterró… -Harry asintió entendiendo la preocupación que había visto en los ojos de Erebor antes de que se marchara-. Lo normal sería que la quimera buscara acabar con tu vida, Ainur.

-Hay algo que la detiene… es como si estuviera siendo controlada…

-Una quimera no se deja controlar por nadie ni por nada –dijo el chico recordando lo que una vez había leído en uno de los libros de Stell-. Son demasiado orgullosas para hacer algo que esté contra su voluntad. Si la quimera quisiera atacarme, ya lo habría hecho.

Un portal aguado dejó paso a Erebor que lo primero que hizo fue cruzar su mirada con la de Harry, queriendo transmitirle que todo estaba bien y asegurarse, al mismo tiempo, de que él lo estuviera. Cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza suavemente, Erebor dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el muchacho estaba bien.

-Tenemos que llevarla a Ahsvaldry –dijo el dios sin preguntar ni decir nada-. Stell necesita hablar con ella.

-¿Habla? –Harry miró a Giliath quien asintió-. No lo sabía.

-Habla por telepatía, Ainur –le contestó la diosa-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó recelosa al ver la mirada y el brillo en los ojos del chico.

-Quizá podría intentar…

Antes de terminar la frase, los ojos de Harry se quedaron fijos en los de la quimera; el dolor, la rabia, la traición, la desesperación y la soledad. Sentimientos que él conocía perfectamente, para su desgracia, eran los mismos que atravesaban los seis ojos de la quimera. Pero había algo en ellos que no había en los de Harry; la sed de venganza y el rencor hacia los que habían acusado a las de su raza sin justificación.

Antes de que ninguno de los dioses pudiera impedirlo, una fuerte bola de fuego fue lanzada desde la boca de la quimera, creando una espiral de fuego en su camino y dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

El escudo de Giliath se vio fundido por el calor que la onda expansiva de la bola roja y amarilla había creado a su alrededor y pronto, el escudo, envuelto en llamaradas y altas temperaturas, cedió al fuerte ataque de la quimera.

-¡Giliath! –Erebor la sostuvo a tiempo de que no cayera al suelo -¿Estás bien?

-Esa quimera… -empezó a decir la diosa sin responder a la pregunta de Erebor-. Es demasiado fuerte… no es una quimera solamente, ¿verdad?

Erebor rehuyó la mirada de la diosa y se topó con la de Derin y Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, una segunda oleada de fuego cayó directamente sobre ellos. Harry observó como los tres dioses se refugiaban bajo sus propios escudos, esperando que el fuego cesara. Él no lo hizo.

Su magia actuó por sí sola, envolviéndolo en una burbuja aguada y protegiéndolo del fuego salvaje que quería acabar con él.

Por unos segundos, casi juraría que había visto a la quimera sonreír de forma maliciosa, del mismo modo en que había visto sonreír a Voldemort durante su enfrentamiento en cuarto curso, en aquel cementerio oscuro y lúgubre, justo antes de que volviera a intentar matarlo.

-¡Ainur!

-¡Harry!

Y entonces lo vio. La cola electrizante se movió con agilidad en el cielo y golpeó una vez, una sola vez contra el escudo de agua que Harry tenía a su alrededor.

El viento, el elemento del adolescente, hizo acto de presencia, consiguiendo elevarlo del suelo en un remolino y sacarlo de aquella burbuja justo cuando la primera chispa de electricidad atravesó el escudo, haciendo que una cascada de chispas rojizas y azules inundaran el lugar donde segundos antes el cuerpo de Harry se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien? –Derin fue el primero en acercarse a él y ayudarlo a levantarse.

Harry asintió aún aturdido y miró a la quimera desafiante. Ella pareció devolverle la mirada. Había algo en sus ojos. Algo que jamás había visto en nadie ni en nada cuando se había enfrentado a él; miedo. Sus ojos brillaban con una pizca de miedo y temblor.

-¡Malfoy! –la voz de Giliath le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta de todo; la descarga eléctrica había sido una simple distracción para poder enviar una segunda bola de fuego, dirigida esta vez a Draco Malfoy que seguía inconsciente en el lugar en el que Harry lo había dejado.

Actuando por inercia e instinto de supervivencia, Harry utilizó su poder recurriendo al viento y dejando que éste lo transportara al lugar donde el cuerpo de Draco permanecía inmóvil. Llegó, lo cargó nuevamente y volvió a desaparecer. A sus espaldas, la llamarada de fuego lo alcanzó y le hizo trastabillar, obligándolo a dar un salto potente que le hizo aterrizar en el suelo de manera brusca.

-¡Maldita sea, Harry!

Erebor lanzó un hechizo paralizante contra la cola de la quimera, en un vano intento porque ésta dejara de agitar el aire y dejara de golpear todo a su alrededor, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, un nuevo edificio o tienda era destruido por la onda expansiva que su movimiento causaba.

-¡Deja de dar saltos, Harry! –ordenó esta vez Giliath al ver como el chico había tenido que volver a cambiar su ubicación porque una nueva bola de fuego le perseguía-¡Así la atraes más!

-¡Va a por Malfoy! –gritó Harry girando hacia la derecha para protegerse del nuevo ataque de fuego de la quimera-¡No puedo dejarlo solo! –gritó convocando a su elemento y haciendo que éste lo transportara con mayor rapidez.

-¡Ainur! –el grito de Erebor le llegó claro. El chico se giró y vio una bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia él con fuerza. Un rayo azul colisionó con el fuego haciendo que se desvaneciera en el aire.

-¡Gracias! –le gritó Harry a Derin que había sido quien había ocasionado aquello.

-¡Aquí no la podemos reducir!

-¡Erebor, Giliath, cread un portal! –ambos dioses miraron a Harry que no dejaba de moverse atrayendo la atención de la quimera mientras que Draco seguía con él- ¡En cuanto esté listo, Derin cuidará de Malfoy y yo le lanzaré un hechizo para empujarla al otro lado del portal! –añadió el chico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape recibió una carta. Una simple frase que estaba seguro destrozaría todo el mundo que su ahijado y protegido había creado a su alrededor. Una misiva tan corta y breve como dura e impersonal. "Ya no tengo ningún hijo. Ocúpate de él o déjalo morir"

Suspiró. Estaba cansado de tener que seguir ocultando todo lo que sabía. Cansado de odiar a Potter, cansado de odiar a Lupin, a Black y a James Potter aún estando ambos muertos… Cansado de seguir odiando a Cathy… Su Cathy…

Se pasó una mano por los ojos cerrados. Cansado. Estaba cansado y no tenía ni idea de qué podía hacer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No importaba lo que hiciera, donde se escondiera o hacia donde saltara; la quimera parecía ser capaz de seguir siempre el rastro que su magia dejaba a su alrededor y por primera vez desde que había salido de Ahsvaldry, Harry se maldijo por tener una magia tan reconocible para el mal y todas las criaturas de la oscuridad.

-¡Maldita sea! –Harry atrapó el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco con fuerza mientras dirigía una bola blanca de energía hacia la quimera, que golpeó en una de sus alas haciendo que la quimera se tambalease, aunque se recuperó para desgracia de los dioses-¡¿Es que no va a parar nunca!

-¿Quieres que me acerque a preguntarle? –inquirió con tono mordaz Derin.

Harry sonrió mientras esquivaba un nuevo golpe y protegía a Draco con su propio cuerpo. Si Derin aún tenía ánimos para bromear, no podía ir tan mal.

-¡HARRY! –el chico saltó justo en el momento es que escuchó la voz de Erebor que seguía abriendo el portal con ayuda de Giliath-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hacer el idiota!

Derin miró a Harry y éste se encogió de hombros. Harry sonrió. Era muy diferente luchar junto a Derin que hacerlo junto a Erebor y Giliath. Los dos guardianes querían estar pendientes en todo momento de él, Derin había visto con sus propios ojos lo que el chico podía hacer en un campo de lucha contra los naryns y se relajaba más, aunque nunca le quitaba un ojo de encima y ambos eran conscientes de que el otro mantenía siempre el aura visible a los ojos del otro.

-¡Ya está! –gritó Giliath con una media sonrisa-¡Harry, el portal está abierto!

No necesitó otra indicación. Dejó el cuerpo de Malfoy en el suelo y antes de decir nada, Derin apareció a su lado moviéndose con agilidad y protegiendo el cuerpo del príncipe de Slytherin.

Harry unió las manos a la altura del pecho formando una pequeña esfera de hielo vidrioso que iba creciendo en el hueco formado por las palmas de sus manos; a medida que abría las manos, la esfera crecía. El viento, aliado del chico, empezó a protegerlo, circulando a su alrededor y creando leves remolinos bajo sus pies y a su alrededor que hacían levitar su ropa y su cabello, dejando visible la cicatriz en forma de rayo que lo había marcado en su destino.

-Invoco el poder del hielo, haz que mis deseos se cumplan… -murmuró el chico.

La esfera salió de sus manos, directa a la quimera. Los ojos de la bestia se abrieron y sus garras y alas quedaron paralizadas al contemplar la energía que se avecinaba sobre ella.

Vieron como el hechizo de Harry golpeó directamente a la quimera en la cabeza central, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo después, golpeándola justo en el espacio entre los dos ojos que lo miraban fijamente como si no pudiera despegar su vista de él. El cuerpo del animal atravesó el portal que Erebor y Giliath aún mantenían abierto con su energía proyectada directamente sobre la grieta del espacio y tiempo.

Derin, que había estado junto a Malfoy a petición de Harry, fue el primero en reaccionar y saltar al otro lado del portal mientras desenvainaba su espada y le dirigía a Harry una mirada de agradecimiento por lo que había hecho. Un gesto por parte de Erebor le indicó a Giliath que era su turno para pasar al otro lado y la diosa dejó de emitir su flujo de magia hacia el portal para proceder a atravesarlo.

-Yo también voy –dijo Harry mirando a Erebor.

El dios le lanzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Tú ya has hecho bastante Ainur –notó el titubeo del chico y le sonrió-. Nosotros podremos retenerla en Ahsvaldry hasta que sepamos que hacía aquí y quién la envió; hablaremos con el Príncipe –le confirmó al darse cuenta de que eso era lo que el chico quería saber-. Deberías volver a Hogwarts, hay alguien que te espera y que parecía muy preocupada por ti –Harry iba a protestar cuando Erebor volvió a hablar-. Además, alguien debe de ayudar a Malfoy a llegar hasta allí y estoy seguro de que Lupin estará nervioso, deberías decirle que Giliath está bien –le guiñó un ojo de forma pícara y Harry sonrió levemente-. Estaremos bien, sólo nos encargaremos de que no pueda escapar.

-Tened cuidado –pidió Harry .

-Siempre lo tenemos –el chico lo miró enarcando una ceja y Erebor se encogió de hombros -. Al menos, siempre que podemos hacerlo –Harry sonrió.

-Muy bien –se giró hacia atrás y tomó el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco Malfoy echándoselo al hombro de forma despreocupada-, espero que no te marees con el viento, Malfoy –añadió con tono bromista. El chico inconsciente no respondió y Harry se encogió de hombros-. Tomaré eso como un no.

Un remolino de fuego y viento rodeó la figura de Harry Potter haciendo que desapareciera de aquel lugar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se sorprendió cuando escuchó los comentarios que surgían a su alrededor a medida que caminaba hacia la mesa para desayunar. "Dicen que hizo magia negra", "se enfrentó a Lestrange porque quería vengar a Black", estuvo a puento de morir e hizo desaparecer a ese animal que apareció en el cielo", "ayudó a Malfoy".

Harry se limitaba a sonreír cada vez que escuchaba uno de esos comentarios, sin hacerle ningún tipo de caso, ni para apoyarlos, ni para desmerecerlos. Si bien antes le resultaba incómodo que estuvieran hablando de él a todas horas, cuchicheando a su paso y mirándolo a cada momento, bien fuera por su cicatriz o bien fuera por creer que era el heredero de Slytherin, tal y como le ocurrió en su segundo curso; ahora no le molestaba para nada. Evidentemente seguía prefiriendo el anonimato y cada vez que podía, caminaba junto a Erebor Giliath o Derin, más para que las miradas se dirigiesen a ellos en lugar de a él.

El rumor de que Harry Potter podía hacer magia sin varita había corrido rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts; ese era uno de los motivos por los que Harry se preguntaba en qué momento Dumbledore lo mandaría llamar a su despacho para hablar con él.

Según Erebor, quizá sólo era que el director se había dado cuenta de que no podía manejar la vida de Harry a su antojo; según Derin, simplemente estaba tramando algo nuevo. Cuando Harry le pidió su opinión a Giliath, observó que la diosa estaba distraída jugando con la cucharilla dentro de su té y sin prestar atención ni a la conversación de ellos ni a las miradas preocupadas que Remus le lanzaba por encima del plato de la mantequilla.

Miró hacia la mesa Gryffindor en un acto instintivo de querer saber si Verónica estaba allí o no, recordando el modo en que la chica se había preocupado por él la tarde anterior.

_(flashbakc)_

_Acababa de dejar a Malfoy en la enfermería. Inconsciente y con restos de haber sido el objetivo de un fuerte "imperius"; ese había sido el veredicto de la enfermera en cuanto lo había revisado. Después de que la mujer le asegurara que estaba bien y que llamaría al profesor Snape en seguida, Harry abandonó la enfermería ante la mirada de algunos de los chicos que estaban allí recuperándose de pequeñas heridas causadas por el ataque mortífago antes de que Erebor hubiese conseguido sacarles de allí._

_-¿Sabe algo de los demás? –la bruja lo miró-. Me refiero a todos los que estaban en Hogsmeade, ¿se sabe algo de ellos?_

_-Todos los alumnos están bien salvo por algunos cortes y rasguños y algo conmocionados, sobre todo los de tercero, pero están bien; la gente adulta que estaba en el pueblo está en San Mungo, pero no hay noticias de que haya habido bajas por muerte ¿Pregunta por alguien en especial, querido? –se interesó la mujer._

_Harry le sonrió antes de menear la cabeza en señal negativa. Aquella mujer lo había visto tantas veces que no le extrañaba la cordialidad y la forma que tenía de hablarle expresando cierto cariño._

_-Tienes un corte aquí, querido –le indicó la mujer al ver el brazo desnudo de Harry. El chico se enfadó consigo mismo, se le había olvidado curarse-. No es nada serio y ahora estoy muy ocupada como puedes ver, pero en el aula de aquí al lado hay una estudiante que se hace cargo de las heridas leves, ves a verla, ¿quieres?_

_Harry asintió sabiendo que no iría. Él podía curarse aquella herida en un momento utilizando sus poderes. Agradeció a la enfermera su preocupación y salió de la enfermería no sin antes mirar de nuevo a Malfoy tendido en la cama y preguntándose por qué la quimera quería atacarle._

_-¡Harry! –se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz y se giró. Verónica venía corriendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo, saliendo de una de las aulas vacías y contiguas. Al llegar a él, uno de los frasquitos que llevaba en la mano se le resbaló y se hubiese hecho pedacitos en el suelo si no hubiese sido por la agilidad del muchacho-. Gracias… Madame Pomfray necesita esta poción ahora mismo._

_-¿La estás ayudando? –preguntó enarcando una ceja._

_Verónica le sonrió._

_-Me gusta ayudar –se fijó en el corte del brazo y frunció el ceño-. ¿Dónde crees que ibas con esa herida?_

_Harry la miró unos segundos antes de decidir qué contestarle. Había creado un extraño vínculo de amistad con esa chica, pese a que hacía pocas semanas que habían hablado por primera vez, y esa extraña amistad que los había unido, rechazaba la respuesta seca y distante que el chico quería darle. Antes de encontrar las palabras en su boca, Verónica lo tomó de la tela del jersey que llevaba puesto y empezó a arrastrarlo tras ella mientras murmuraba palabras como "irresponsable", "inconsciente" y "¿quieres que se te complique?"_

_Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Y siguió sonriendo mientras la chica le daba la poción a Madame Pomfraey. Y siguió sonriendo cuando Verónica lo obligó a sentarse en una de las camillas improvisadas en el aula de al lado y empezó a curarle el corte en el brazo. Y siguió sonriendo pese al discurso de irresponsabilidad que la chica no había dejado de darle en todo momento. _

_Pero sobre todo sonrió porque había visto en los ojos de ella el alivio al reconocerlo y ver que no estaba herido; había sido una preocupación sincera, verdadera y espontánea, sin esperar nada a cambio; como siempre había hecho la chica, como sabía que ella siempre haría._

_Y cuando la mano de ella rozó el brazo de él y ese escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se dio cuenta de que no podía ser nada malo._

_(fin flashback)_

Harry dio un sorbo al café que tenía delante antes de que el correo entrase por las ventanas y empezase a revolotear sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes. El chico suspiró contrariado cuando varias lechuzas dejaron caer sobre su cabeza dos docenas de cartas perfumadas. Remus no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No me hace gracia –le dijo el chico mientras miraba al Gran Comedor notándose observado-. Les envié a esas chicas una carta explicando por qué no podía corresponderles y en lugar de rendirse, fundan un club de admiradoras –dijo con tono resignado mientras Erebor no podía ocultar su diversión-. Dijeron algo así como que era muy caballeroso por mi parte no aceptar a ninguna de ellas para no hacer daño a las otras chicas –Erebor emitió una risa suave, Derin lo miró enarcando una ceja con suavidad y Remus no disimuló su risa que contagió a Giliath.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? –dijo Giliath sonriendo de forma enigmática-. Eres bastante atractivo.

-Genial… además de que me no me decís que ocurrió en Ahsvaldry con la quimera, os reís de mí –dijo con cierto tono de reproche que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los adultos.

Ninguno de los tres dioses había querido hacer ningún comentario de lo ocurrido en Ahsvaldry desde que habían llegado la noche anterior; sólo le habían dicho que la quimera estaba bien en Ahsvaldry y que el Príncipe había mantenido una conversación con ella antes de aislarla en una de las celdas del palacio a la cual, únicamente podían acercarse aquellos que tuvieran un alto nivel de oclumancia para no caer en la hipnotización de la criatura.

-Ainur, ya te dijimos lo que sabemos –le dijo Erebor-. Sabes que nunca te ocultaríamos nada.

-No a menos que alguno de vosotros hubiera recibido una orden directa del Príncipe Stell de Ahsvaldry –sentenció Harry mirándolos-. El juramento a él está por encima del mío –añadió al ver la cara de Remus. Los tres dioses se revolvieron incómodos en su asiento y Harry les sonrió-. No os preocupéis, no os voy a hacer romper vuestro juramento ni tampoco voy a obligaros a que desobedezcáis una orden directa d mi abuelo –rodó los ojos-, sé como se pone cuando alguien no le hace caso.

-Ellos no saben nada, Ainur –dijo entonces Giliath rompiendo el silencio-. Stell habló conmigo, sólo yo tengo la orden directa, perdóname.

Harry la miró unos segundos; podía ver en los ojos de la diosa cómo le dolía el no poder contarle lo que sabía, lo que Stell le había dicho, lo que había oído en el pensamiento de la quimera. Harry sabía que Giliath le quería como podía querer a un hijo y sabía que le dolía tener que ocultarle algo; sonrió con sinceridad, comprendido a la mujer más de lo que ella creía en aquellos momentos.

-No importa Giliath –le contestó-. Gracias por ser tal fiel a mi abuelo y por no mentirme –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Erebor y Derin se miraron y sonrieron antes de seguir desayunando con tranquilidad; Remus pudo ver en los ojos de los dos dioses lo que él había descubierto primero, y era que la sonrisa de Harry había sido completamente sincera, comprendiendo a Giliath y sin guardarle ningún rencor por no poder contarle nada.

Recordó que James tenía su misma sonrisa sincera y esta vez no se sorprendió cuando se descubrió recordando a su amigo en el rostro y la figura de Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las mesas del Gran Comedor, Ronald Weasley llamaba la atención más que ningún otro día; el motivo: estaba masacrando, literalmente su desayuno, en lugar de engullirlo todo como era habitual en él y como ya estaban acostumbrados a verle hacer todos los leones y el resto de las demás casas.

En su plato tenía un par de bollos de mermelada de frambuesa, huevos revueltos, bacon, y tortitas con nata y sirope de caramelo; al menos eso era lo que había en un principio, porque el chico se había dedicado a cortar, untar, jugar, dar vueltas y seguir cortando, todos y cada uno de los alimentos que allí reposaban.

Hermione, sentada delante de él revoloteó la mano un par de veces por delante de la vista del pelirrojo para captar su atención; pero no fue hasta que Ginny, sentada al otro lado de su hermano, rodó los ojos y le dio un golpecito en la parte posterior de la cabeza, que Ron no volvió al mundo real.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? –preguntó la castaña mirando al chico.

-Nada –contestó Ron después de darle un vistazo rápido a la mesa de los profesores.

-No es cierto, estás así desde ayer –insistió la chica mirándolo perspicazmente-. ¿Aún te duele el cuello? Podemos ir a ver a Madame Pomfray antes de…

-No me duele el cuello –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana de forma fulminante al ver que ésta se reía de él-. ¿Quieres parar?

-Perdona Ron, pero es que saliste de Hogsmeade sin un rasguño y en cuanto llegaste aquí, te resbalaste con el suelo mojado del tercer piso y la forma en que te diste ese golpe tonto fue muy divertida.

-Ja, ja, ja –dijo el chico sarcástico. Gin rodó los ojos; su hermano no tenía sentido del humor. Hermione no le prestó atención. Siguió mirando a Ron, convencida de saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza del pelirrojo en aquellos momentos

-Es Harry, ¿verdad? – Ron la miró-. Viste algo cuando estuviste en Hogsmeade.

Ron farfulló algo a media voz sobre por qué ella tenía que saberlo siempre todo. La chica rodó los ojos exasperada y los entrecerró mientras miraba al chico para que le explicara qué pasaba y qué había visto.

-Pudo hacerlo… -susurró Ron a media voz. Incluso Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entenderle. Ron miró a su hermana pequeña con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Te importa? Es una conversación privada, Gin-La chica pelirroja enrojeció ligeramente al verse descubierta, pero con su sonrisa, se levantó del sitio y se corrió dos asientos a la derecha alejándose de su hermano; pocas veces lo veía tan serio como para saber que tenía que tomarse las cosas en serio-. Harry estuvo a punto de matar a Bellatrix Lestrange –dijo mirando a Hermione.

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Bellatrix había sido la asesina de Sirius, y Harry había prometido vengarle, matando a esa mujer. Si no lo había hecho pudiendo hacerlo, era porque quizá Harry Potter tenía algo que ocultar. Hermione le miró muy seria.

-Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore –afirmó la chica hablando deprisa-. Y cuanto antes mejor, vamos, aún no ha bajado a desayunar.

Neville sólo se encogió de hombros ante la declaración de Ron.

-¿Por qué tenéis que pensar así? –ellos dos le miraron-. Quiero decir, si pudo hacerlo y no lo hizo es porque por mucho que haya cambiado sigue siendo Harry ¿no os parece? –ninguno de los otros dos dijo nada y Neville siguió desayunando tranquilo.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron unos segundos incrédulos, luego se miraron mutuamente, sabiendo que os dos estaban pensando lo mismo "Neville es un ingenuo" y sin que nadie ni ninguno de los dos dijera nada, ambos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del comedor con la intención de contarle lo que sabían a Dumbledore. Si Harry se pasaba al lado de Voldemort, el mundo entero correría un gran peligro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, y bien? Que tal? Ha sido como esperábais? Mejor? Peor?**

**En serio, tengo que mejorar las escenas de acción, acepto ayuda!**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayais disfrutado.**

**Dejad vuestros mensajes ya sabeis donde y espero veros por aquí en el próximo capítulo para saber qué pasará… ¿Queréis un adelanto? Está bien, aquí os lo dejo…**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Profesor ¿Quién me ayudó?

-Potter, Draco; Potter te salvó…"

"-Sólo quería preguntarte cómo sigue Malfoy

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Sólo estaba preocupada por Draco

¿Por qué se preocupa una Gryffindor por un Slytherin?

-Porque es diferente a las demás Gryffindor"

"-Vaya… pero si es el traidor…

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie Finnigan

-¿Tú hubieras tenido el valor de dejarlo a su merced?

-Os ignora… ¿qué derecho tenéis a llamarlo enemigo si nunca os ha hecho nada? ¿con qué derecho venís a reclamarme que le haya ayudado?"

"-Quería agradecerte lo del otro día

-No me pareció que quisieras que alguien se enterara

-No, no querría que nadie se enterara.

-Entonces nadie se enterará; nos vemos, Harry."

"_Debía matar a Harry Potter, al heredero de Lahntra pero lo vi a él…y lo entendí_

_Es a él a quien debo matar, tiene algo que le pertenece al descendiente de Elea y he sido enviado para encontrarlo._

Sólo había una persona que conociera a Draco Malfoy lo suficiente para entender aquellas palabras. Severus Snape."

"-Me gustaría saber porqué Harry estuvo a punto de morir cuando esa quimera quería matar a Malfoy y me gustaría saber quién es Draco Malfoy y qué relación tiene con usted, profesor

-Draco es mi ahijado

-Entonces supongo que usted podrá decirme mejor que nadie por qué Draco Malfoy es el descendiente de un naryn.

-¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?

La verdad estaba a punto de serle desvelada."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, ahora sí, se acabó!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sed buenos y recordad que los personajes y el mundo de HP son de Rowling!**

**Un besito para todos! Nos leemos pronto!**


	21. ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?

**Hola a todo el mundo! Que tal la semana? **

**Bueno, como siempre agradeceros los reviews que me han llegado, creo que han sido unos veinte más o menos… :D Me ponen feliz y me animan a escribir :p**

**Bueno, agradezco los comentarios de los que dijeron que les gustó el capítulo anterior y la parte de la acción de la quimera, en verdad no sabía como iba a quedar, ahora estoy más tranquila :p**

**En este capítulo se descubren algunas cosas… Espero que os guste el capítulo, disfrutad de él y nos vemos abajo.**

**Aps, sí, lo olvidaba… Hay que pasar lista:**

**Jim, battousai-clau, Ginebra, SerenitaKou, Clawy, HeiDi-Lu, Alteia, M-chan, carolagd, pedro, Utena-Puchiko- nyu, Elias, Adoro a Harry, bronwyn bm, Anaelisa, Luna, D.Alatriste, Kaito Seishiro, Arwenej, Terry Moon.**

**Seguid dejándome vuestros mensajes!**

CAPITULO 20: ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?

"_-¿De quién te escondes?_

_Harry se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Había entrado en la primera habitación que había encontrado abierta, escondiéndose de Eirin que parecía tener un radar para saber siempre dónde estaba y no se despegaba de él. Se giró para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de Giliath y suspiró aliviado._

_-Me asustaste –le dijo él como respuesta._

_-Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte cuando has entrado en mi habitación de repente y sin llamar antes –le dijo con cierto tono burlón que hizo sonrojar al adolescente._

_-Perdona… te prometo que si me dejas quedarme aquí un rato luego me iré –le dijo él con cara de circunstancia._

_Giliath no pudo evitar reír y Harry notó que su risa era cristalina y dulce._

_-¿De quién te escondes? –le volvió a preguntar la diosa._

_-Eirin –contestó Harry con una media sonrisa dulce._

_-Ah… ya veo… ¿sigue acosándote? –preguntó con picardía. Harry asintió-. Espero que no lo haga porque le hayas dado algún tipo de esperanza… -añadió frunciendo el ceño._

_-Claro que no lo he hecho, precisamente la rehuyo por eso; no quiero hacerle daño, pero tampoco puedo corresponderla… -argumentó un poco liado mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Giliath sonrió-. ¿Qué?_

_-Eso que has hecho, lo del cabello –añadió al ver que el chico no sabía de qué estaba hablando-. Tu madre se pasaba el día entero hablando de alguien que hacía eso mismo… -sonrió._

_-Mi padre… -corroboró Harry recordando las veces que Sirius y Remus le habían hablado a él de la afición de James Potter a revolverse el cabello; la escena que había visto en el pensadero de Snape le vino a la cabezza y no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-Tu padre… Lily llegó aquí criticando, literalmente "la estúpida manía que seguía teniendo" y se marchó de aquí sonriendo mientras decía que "estaba deseando volver a ver como James se revolvía el cabello" –sonrió-. Es curioso como la gente puede tener dos perspectivas diferentes después de hacer una pausa en su vida…_

_-Yo no puedo cambiar mi perspectiva… -dijo Harry intuyendo hacia donde iban los comentarios de Giliath._

_Ella sonrió. Habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero había sido el tiempo suficiente para conocerse y para saber que Harry tenía una intuición bastante acertada. _

_-No he dicho que la cambies –le contestó ella sonriendo-. Sólo que a veces cambia sin que tú quieras._

_-Yo… no puedo cambiar lo que siento hacia ellos Giliath, ya no. Me mintieron, me engañaron, me utilizaron… siempre lo han hecho; las palabras de ánimo, los abrazos, las risas, los juegos… todo… -dijo con tristeza-. Todo fue un engaño. Para ellos sólo fue un juego y para mí… para mí ellos eran todo lo que yo tenía…_

_-Entiendo._

_-No, con todos los respetos Giliath, no puedes entenderlo –le dijo él sonriendo cínicamente mientras se sentaba en el pequeño banco que había en la terraza de la habitación. _

_Giliath no contestó. Se sentó a su lado, contemplando como la noche cubría el reino de Ahsvaldry; en silencio, en soledad. No le preguntó nada. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno hablara, no lo necesitaban, al menos no en aquellos momentos._

_-Dumbledore… -empezó a decir el chico sin saber si la diosa le escuchaba o no-… él… él podía haberme ayudado siendo un niño… pero me dejó en cada de mis tíos aún sabiendo que allí yo no era querido. Me abandonó allí únicamente para poder recogerme y que yo le viera como mi salvador y lo hice –soltó una risita sarcástica y despectiva contra sí mismo-. Lo hice… lo subí a un pedestal hasta que me di cuenta que me había engañado… _

_-Todo en lo que creías se vino abajo ¿verdad? –él asintió-. Los que creías eran tus amigos se convirtieron de la noche a la mañana en simplemente conocidos que querían estar cerca de ti por su propio beneficio y ahora no sabes si todo lo que pasó con ellos fue real o todo fue una mentira._

_-Fue real Giliath –le contestó él mirándola-. Por eso me duele tanto… Ron estuvo conmigo cuando atravesé la barrera por primera vez, y fue Ron quien estuvo conmigo cuando perdimos el tren en segundo curso y en tercero, cuando Sirius regresó, fue Ron quien estaba allí… y luego en cuarto… él era la persona que tuve que salvar en el lago porque era la persona más importante para mí… -sonrió con nostalgia-… Fue mi primer amigo y eso fue real, Giliath._

_-¿Y Hermione?_

_-¿Hermione? –suspiró-. Ella fue la primera que me habló de mi padre… quien me dijo que ser buscador venía de familia y me llevó a la vitrina donde el nombre de mi padre centelleaba pese a no seguir allí; sin ella no hubiese llegado hasta la piedra filosofal ni hubiese podido salvar a Sirius en tercero… Hermione también fue real. El modo en que nos miraba cuando hacíamos mal la tarea de adivinación para terminar rápido, la manera en que nos regañaba cuando queríamos hechizar a Malfoy o algunos de los suyos… Todo fue real. Fue tan real que duele pensar que todo fue una mentira…_

_Giliath no le contestó._

_Se limitó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella, obligándolo a reposar su cabeza en el regazo y a tumbarse en el banco mientras le acariciaba el cabello entrelazando sus dedos con los mechones negros._

_Su voz empezó a sonar por Ahsvaldry cantando algo que Harry no supo interpretar, una melodía, una melodía que no había escuchado pero que le causaba tristeza y melancolía. Antes de saber qué ocurría o por qué lo estaba haciendo, las primeras lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos empapando su mejilla y la falda de Giliath._

_A la diosa no le importó._

_Aquella noche, entre los brazos de Giliath, Harry derramó todas las lágrimas que le quedaban en el cuerpo, liberando su espíritu y su alma, dándose cuenta de que lo que había tenido en un pasado no volvería"_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó sobresaltado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de sueños; a decir verdad, si no recordaba mal, la última vez que había tenido esas pesadillas había sido cuando tenía diez años. Su padre lo había encontrado llorando en la cama después de soñar con aquello y en contra de lo que Draco hubiera creído que el hombre haría, no lo abrazó ni lo consoló, y pese a que el niño ya estaba acostumbrado a que no le demostrara cariño.

Miró a su alrededor parpadeando y buscando su varita de forma inconsciente al recordar la figura de la quimera cerca de él, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente y el deseo de matar y destruir en sus orbes llenas de fuego e ira. No estaba allí. Enseguida reconoció el blanco de las paredes, el techo y las camas; estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts; estaba a salvo y aún así, buscó con su mirada la varita que reposaba sobre la mesa supletoria que tenía a su derecha, suspirando aliviado cuando la vio.

¿Qué diablos había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era la maldición sobre su cuerpo, el control que su padre creaba en él, dirigiéndolo hacia una muerte segura al decirle que debía enfrentarse a esa bestia. Recordaba sus pensamientos, sabiendo que era un suicidio y sin encontrar la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para rechazar la maldición. Su cuerpo parecía un títere, era un títere.

Siempre lo había sido a manos de su padre, nunca lo había querido admitir, pero siempre había sido así. Suspiró. Conocía a su padre lo suficiente para saber que había cometido un error al negarse a obedecerle por su propia voluntad.

-¿Draco?

Giró la cabeza hacia la entrada de la enfermería, el lugar de donde provenía esa voz que tantas veces había escuchado y que, pese a lo que los demás opinaran, era la única voz que podía reconfortarlo, como lo había hecho siendo niño, como lo seguiría haciendo siempre.

-Profesor… ¿qué.. –se intentó incorporar y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Se sujetó a las sábanas y pronto notó unos brazos que lo ayudaban a sentarse-…. Wow… no pensé que un _imperio_ causara esta sensación de mareo vertiginoso constante… -contra sus sospechas, el profesor sonrió a medias-. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Severus frunció el ceño con preocupación por la aparente pérdida de memoria del chico.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. El profesor Snape sacó una botellita de su túnica y se la pasó al muchacho que la aceptó y la tomó sin protestar. El adulto se sintió satisfecho cuando el muchacho le devolvió la botellita vacía.

-En poco tiempo se te pasarán los mareos y la sensación de la falta de control sobre tu cuerpo –le indicó Snape explicándole así los efectos que le causaría la poción. El chico hizo una ademán indicando que no necesitaba ninguna explicación más- ¿Recuerdas…

-Recuerdo a mi padre –expresó el muchacho -. Un animal grotesco… No sé que era, podía volar, lanzar bolas de fuego, tenía tres cabezas… -miró a Severus que lo miraban con una ceja enarcada-. ¿Piensas que estoy loco?

-No, te creo –le contestó el profesor-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Draco negó con la cabeza:

-Lo único que recuerdo es que mi padre me lanzó un _imperio_… -le confesó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Severus no pudo estar seguro de si se sonrojaba por no haber podido defenderse de esa maldición o por que había sido su padre quien se la había lanzado.

-¿Luego qué pasó, Draco?

-No lo recuerdo… -contestó el chico frunciendo el ceño-. Todo está borroso. Sólo recuerdo que alguien deshizo el encantamiento de mi padre y luego todo se volvió oscuro… -el ceño del profesor se frunció-. ¿Tengo que quedarme aquí?

Snape le sonrió un poco y Draco se sintió halagado; no era normal ver al profesor de pociones sonreír a nadie, aunque con él siempre lo hacia, no por nada era su padrino.

-No, no tienes que quedarte; hablaré con Poppy para que te deje marchar a tu cuarto si me prometes algo –los ojos de Draco brillaron como si fuera un niño pequeño y Snape supo que el chico le prometería la luna si con eso consiguiera salir de aquellas cuatro paredes blancas-. No intentarás contactar con tu padre –le pidió.

-Pero… ¿por qué…

-Draco –lo llamó el hombre con gesto severo-. Debes prometerlo. Y cuando recibas algo de él quiero ser el primero en leerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió en silencio. Sabía que su padre estaría enojado con él; sabía que le impondría un fuerte castigo por haberse atrevido a desobedecerle, pero no entendía porqué Severus insistía tanto en aquello. Sí, bien, era su padrino, siempre se había mostrado preocupado por él, pero no entendía aquel gesto tan serio.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el chico rubio mirando al hombre adulto que tenía a su lado.

-Porque hay cosas que no comprendes Draco… cosas que pronto descubrirás y de las que tu padre no forma parte… -respiró pausadamente-. Porque pronto tendrás que tomar una decisión muy importante y… -no quería mentirle, pero no le quedaba más opción que hacerlo; no podía decirle que su padre no lo quería a su lado, que no quería saber nada más de él, que ya no le importaba y que había renunciado a él como hijo; no quería decirle y no podía decirle que a partir del momento en que lo había desobedecido había pasado a formar parte de la lista negra de Lucius Malfoy y que, como Draco sabía, sólo había una manera de salir de esa lista y era la muerte. Suspiró y terminó la frase-… y tu padre podría influenciarte…

Draco asintió en silencio y Severus se levantó.

-¿Cuándo podré irme?

-Hablaré con Poppy, pero creo que esta noche podrás dormir en tu cuarto –el chico le sonrió agradecido-, mientras, descansa un poco, aunque haya sido la maldición más débil de todas, sigue siendo una imperdonable.

-Profesor –pidió el chico cuando el hombre empezaba a irse. Severus se giró-. ¿Quién me ayudó? –preguntó-¿Quién me trajo aquí?

No quiso ni pudo esconder la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro y por primera vez, Severus Snape pronunció aquel apellido delante de Draco sin ningún deje de rencor, odio o burla.

-Potter, Draco; Potter te salvó…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pastel de calabaza –dijo Hermione cuando aún estaban a unos metros de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director.

Tan pronto la figura empezó a girar mostrando a sus espaldas las escaleras de piedra, ambos chicos se subieron a ellas esperando llegar arriba para poder contar lo que sabían de Harry, bueno, lo que Ron había visto en Hogsmeade. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y ni siquiera esperó a que la invitaran a pasar, abrió la puerta y se topó con que el director tenía visita.

-Oh, perdón, no queríamos molestarle profesor –dijo con una sonrisa al ver a las dos niñas que estaban allí hablando con el anciano mago-. Veníamos a hablarle de algo que…

-De lo que hacemos para ya sabe qué –terminó la frase Ron por su amiga.

Dumbledore les miró por encima de sus gafas y Ron tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que el hombre entraba en su mente; odiaba cuando hacía eso.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis? –convocó un par de sillas de aspecto cómodo y confortable y los invitó con un gesto-. Las señoritas Muller y Thompson estaban contándome qué les ocurrió ayer en Hogsmeade… -dijo para invitar a las dos niñas a hablar de nuevo.

-Lo cierto es que no recordamos mucho… sólo que Potter hizo un escudo o algo así –le contestó Samantha Muller con un gesto despreocupado.

-La verdad es que si no hubiera llegado en ese momento, ahora estaríamos en San Mungo, profesor –añadió Susan Thompson mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados-. Aunque hubiéramos llevado nuestras varitas, ninguna de las dos sabe como defenderse en un duelo y mucho menos contra un mortífago.

-Es cierto, deberían de enseñárnoslo en el colegio –afirmó una contrariada Sam ante la atenta mirada del director-. Bueno, si a usted le parece bien, claro –añadió al verse fulminada por la mirada de Hermione que le reprobaba su conducta total y completamente.

Dumbledore les sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señorita Muller. Ahora… ¿recuerdan algo más? –las dos chicas se miraron como si hacer eso les sirviera de algo para recordar algún detalle-. ¿Recuerdan haber visto la varita del señor Potter? –preguntó Dumbledore con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Ahora que lo dice, señor… -dijo pensativa Susan.

-… no llevaba la varita –se giró hacia Susan-. ¿Cómo hizo aquel escudo sin varita? –se giró hacia el director-. ¿Podría aclarárnoslo, por favor?

-Supongo que simplemente no la verían, señorita Muller –les sonrió con cordialidad, como siempre hacía y las dos niñas parecieron tranquilizarse ante ese hecho.

-Bien, ya pueden retirarse –Sam y Susan asintieron y salieron del despacho-. Ahora, ¿qué ocurre? –les preguntó girándose a ambos Gryffindors tras asegurarse que la puerta estaba bien cerrada. Fawkes entró por la ventana, miró a ambos chicos y después de dirigirle una mirada airada, al parecer de Ron, al director, volvió a salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado. Dumbledore sonrió con cansancio-. Últimamente está un poco arisco, disculpadle –pidió en nombre del fénix-. ¿Y bien?

-Harry señor –empezó a decir Hermione extasiada de poder la una noticia que esperaba sirviera para algo. Miró a Ron-. Cuéntale lo que viste, Ron.

-Harry… hizo magia negra, profesor –aseguró Ron mirándose las manos acomodadas en su regazo-. Vi como le lanzaba una esfera de color negro a Bellatrix Lestrange –aseguró de nuevo ante la atenta mirada del director-. Le escuché amenazarla, profesor. Creó un escudo sin varita…

-Ya veo… Ron… ¿habló Harry en algún momento de lo que iba a hacer o de lo que quería hacer? –le preguntó.

-No profesor.

-Entiendo… -asintió levemente y se atusó la barba blanca ante los dos chicos, meditando algo que no quería que ellos supieran, pues no habló en voz alta. Suspiró cuando notó las dos miradas sobre él-. Bien, ya podéis iros, estoy seguro de que tenéis clases.

-Pero… -empezó a protestar Ron.

-Gracias por venir a contarme esto, señorita Granger, señor Weasley –ambos asintieron sabiendo que aquella era una forma sutil de decir que se fueran-. Si tienen alguna noticia más…

-Sí, profesor estaremos pendientes de cualquier cosa que sepamos –aseguró Hermione antes de salir del despacho dando suaves empujoncitos a Ron para que caminase delante de ella.

No sabía qué pensar. Sabía perfectamente el rencor y el odio que Harry debería sentir en aquellos momentos hacia ellos, pero jamás había contado con la indiferencia y la frialdad que en aquellos momentos parecía ser lo único que le importaba al chico. Sabía que era capaz de utilizar la magia sin varita, pero no sabía hasta donde podía llegar su poder, pero si era cierto que podía hacer magia negra, debería de tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que Harry quisiera aliarse a Voldemort para vengarse de ellos.

Fawkes, a sus espaldas emitió un ligero sonido de reproche cuando pensó en ello. Sonrió a medias. Incluso su fénix le decía que estaba equivocado… Quizá lo estaba… Quizá aún no habían perdido a Harry… quizá nunca lo perdería el lado de la luz, pero él hacía mucho que lo había perdido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Zabinni!

El aludido en cuestión se detuvo en medio del pasillo mirando hacia atrás, haciendo que Pansy que caminaba a su lado hiciese lo mismo que él. Reconoció enseguida a la chica de voluptuosas curvas y mirada escondida detrás de aquellas gafas y sonrió a su pesar; Ollivers le caía bien, pese a ser una Gryffindor y estar dos cursos por debajo de él. Creía que era una chica sincera, auténtica y que simplemente era ella misma sin dejarse dominar por el pánico de las masas. No era bonita, cierto, al menos no para él, pero tenía un aire encantador que provocaba en quién la miraba, instinto de protección.

-Ollivers, ¿ocurre algo? –le preguntó mientras Pansy se alejaba de ellos unos metros.

Nadie le había dicho que lo hiciera, Verónica podría haber hablado con ella a su lado perfectamente, pero aquello formaba parte de la personalidad de los Slytherins; dar privacidad a quién la quería sin importar que éste no la pidiera. Ollivers no se sorprendió; los Slytherins solían ser muy extraños de tratar.

-Nada –la chica se detuvo al llegar a su lado y respiró recuperando el aire que había perdido en la carrera-. Sólo quería preguntarte cómo sigue Malfoy –Blaise enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba.

-No me digas que tú también has caído en las redes de Draco –se burló él sonriendo con diversión para camuflar le hecho de que se preocuparía mucho si eso llegara a pasar, después de todo, sabía que sufriría mucho si se enamorada del príncipe de Slytherin.

Verónica negó con la cabeza también sonriendo. Sabía que Blaise no se estaba burlando de ella, sino de la posibilidad de que acabara fijándose en alguien como Draco.

-No. Pero la poción que ayer le dieron en la enfermería la hice yo y quería saber si dio resultado o no –frunció el ceño en una actitud infantil-. Se le preguntaría a Madame Pomfray pero aún está ocupada curando a los que estuvieron en Hogsmeade –añadió.

Blaise le sonrió.

-Creo que después del profesor Snape y Potter eres la mejor en pociones –ella se sonrojó y a él se le antojó divertido verla así-. Si hiciste una poción deberías de tener más confianza en ti misma con sus resultados, ¿no te parece?

-Era la primera vez que la hacía –se defendió ella. Blaise la miró-. Es una poción complicada, de séptimo curso –añadió. Ahora Blaise parecía impresionado -¿Qué?

-¿Hiciste una poción de séptimo estando en cuarto? –le preguntó. Ella asintió mientras se subía las gafas que se le habían vuelto a resbalar. Blaise sonrió-. Draco está bien. Cansado, pero bien, se recuperará pronto, incluso puede que esta noche baje a cenar al comedor con todos.

La sonrisa de Verónica Ollivers en aquellos momentos podría haber competido con el _lumos_ más potente que hubiera podido salir de su propia varita. Luminosa, dulce y franca.

-Me alegro –fue todo lo que dijo la chica. Abrió los ojos-¡Transformaciones! –exclamó. Blaise la miró sin entender- ¡McGonagall me matará si vuelvo a llegar tarde a sus clases! –empezó a correr en sentido contrario al que había llegado, rebasando por la izquierda a Zabinni quien sólo sonrió-.¡Nos vemos! –le gritó girando ya la esquina.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –preguntó Pansy yendo junto a su novio y tomándolo de la mano.

Zabinni le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica morena a la que sonrió.

-A nada. Sólo estaba preocupada por Draco –le informó el chico.

-¿Por Draco? –ella frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué se preocupa una Gryffindor por un Slytherin que además no deja de humillarla e insultarla en cuanto puede?

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Porque es diferente a las demás Gryffindor –le contestó sin darle demasiada importancia y sabiendo que era la única explicación posible-. Vamos, llegamos tarde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giró la esquina con el ceño fruncido. No había visto a Verónica en la mesa de Gryffindor, en realidad, no la había visto en el comedor y eso no le gustaba. Por alguna razón que aún desconocía y que no sabía explicar, necesitaba saber dónde estaba esa chica constantemente, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y para saberlo, necesitaba verla.

-Vaya… pero si es el traidor…

Harry se detuvo. Delante de él, un grupo de ocho chicos y chicas, todos con el escudo de Gryffindor y de cursos entre cuarto y sexto, lo estaban esperando en medio del pasillo que sabían que él iba a tomar para ir a clases. Suspiró internamente para tranquilizarse mientras se preguntaba qué demonios querrían ellos. Pudo distinguir a Dean y Seamus, a Susan, a Muller e incluso el rostro de Hermione al fondo del grupo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en aquella actitud de ofendida que solía tomar cuando quería salirse con la suya.

-Finnigan… -dijo a modo de reconocimiento a la voz que había hablado.

-Dinos Potter, ¿qué se siente al traicionar a tus amigos y a todo lo que siempre has creído?

Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de reír cuando Seamus le dijo aquello. Traicionar a los amigos… resultaba irónico que fueran ellos los que le hicieran aquella pregunta; ellos que jamás se habían interesado en él más que para la fama y para lo que querían saber; ellos que ni siquiera habían preguntado cómo estaba después de la muerte de Sirius, que se habían alejado después de la muerte de Cedric, que únicamente lo habían buscado para las clases del ED. Y ellos, precisamente ellos, que lo habían ignorado desde principio de curso únicamente por haber cambiado y no dormir ya en Gryffindor… Y ellos le hablaban de traición… ¿Qué derecho tenían de hacerlo?

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie Finnigan –le contestó Harry con voz fría y semblante serio.

-¿No? –el chico le sonrió a medias-. ¿Y cómo llamarías tú a salvar a Malfoy cuando él es nuestro enemigo declarado?

Harry no tuvo más remedio que sonreír. Enemigo. ¿Cómo podía alguien tener como enemigo a un igual? Aún no se habían dado cuenta de que la guerra estaba ahí fuera, no en los muros de Hogwarts, no entre ellos; sí, era cierto que quizá algún día, tuvieran que enfrentarse a los que hoy se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin y los observaban en un sepulcral silencio; pero aún no era ese día, aún no tenían que enfrentare a ellos… Enemigo. Una palabra complicada y que nadie nunca consigue definir su verdadero origen.

-¿Cuántas veces Malfoy ha intentado humillarte, Finnigan? –le preguntó.

-Ninguna –contestó el chico.

-Oh, entonces, ¿cuántos insultos has aguantado de él, Finnigan? –volvió a preguntar.

El chico masculló algo entre dientes y Muller lo dijo en voz alta.

-Malfoy simplemente nos ignora –le contestó a Harry-. Nos insulta ignorándonos.

Harry torció la boca en lo que a Hermione le pareció una sonrisa malvada y sombría, vengativa.

-Os ignora… No tenéis que aguantar sus miradas, sus insultos, sus hechizos, sus intentos por sabotear vuestra poción, sus palabras dirigidas a vuestros padres; no tenéis que soportar el odio que hay en su mirada vacía, no tenéis que aguantar el modo en que os habla precisamente porque os ignora… ¿qué derecho tenéis a llamarlo enemigo si nunca os ha hecho nada? –miró a aquellos con los que había compartido habitación durante tantos años y por un momento le pareció no reconocerlos-. Malfoy ha sido mi enemigo –reclamó recalcando el posesivo-, y si siéndolo yo no le he negado el derecho a vivir y le he salvado del mismo modo que os hubiera ayudado a todos vosotros, ¿con qué derecho venís a reclamarme que le haya ayudado? –miró a Hermione -¿Tú hubieras tenido el valor de dejarlo a su merced? –miró a Seamus y Dean- ¿Y vosotros? Estoy seguro que no hubiérais podido dejarlo solo allí, enfrentándose a aquella bestia ¿verdad?

Ninguno de ellos contestó y Harry sonrió de nuevo.

-Siempre criticais a los Slytherins por que se creen superiores a los demás, y vosotros estáis haciendo lo mismo ahora; si hubiera sido uno de vosotros a los que hubiera salvado, ¿también me llamaríais traidor? –de nuevo el silencio fue su única respuesta y el chico soltó una leve risita-. No, ya veo que no; sólo por salvar a alguien a quien vosotros no aprobais, soy un traidor. Pero los que habéis creído las historias y habéis inventado los rumores habéis sido vosotros también, entonces, ¿quién ha traicionado a quién, Finnigan, ¿Thomas, ¿Muller? –sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en los ojos de Hermione que sonrojada apartó la mirada levemente-. ¿Granger?

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La voz autoritaria de Derin se escuchó en el extremo del pasillo. Harry sabía que estaba allí porque había notado como su energía había flotado a su alrededor, así que Derin también debía de haber notado que estaba reprimiéndose.

-Nada, profesor –dijo con voz cortada Muller-. Ya nos íbamos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Derin al chico moreno mientras el grupo se iba dispersando.

-Lo superaré, no es algo que no pueda manejar –le contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Ainur… -le avisó el dios con una mirada.

-Estoy bien Derin, sólo tenía que decirles algunas cosas… y creo que me he quedado corto –admitió con una media sonrisa que el dios le correspondió-. ¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo clase con Ravenclaw y Hufflelpuff –le contestó el dios-. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo que hablar con Verónica –contestó el chico-, y no quiero ningún comentario al respecto –empezó a caminar -. No seas muy duro con ellos –le dijo Harry a modo de despedida.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

Harry asintió y el dios le dejó marchar soltándole el brazo que le había tomado.

-Nos vemos luego –le contestó el chico.

Ni siquiera él tenía claro por qué necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien; quizá era por la cercanía de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior, quizá simplemente que necesitaba hablar con alguien o quizá que quería comprobar que estaba bien porque, según él sabía, Dumbledore la había llamado para hablar con ella en cuanto se había enterado de que ella le había atendido en la enfermería.

No se sorprendió al encontrarla en el patio interior del castillo, pese a que hacía frío, la chica estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, arropada con su capa negra y con un libro en las manos mientras el escaso sol le calentaba el rostro y le daba algo de calor.

-¿En qué piensas?

El libro se tambaleó en las manos de la chica que se giró a mirar a Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras que él sonreía mientras intentaba a duras penas, contener la carcajada.

-No tiene gracia, me has dado un buen susto –protestó la chica.

-Lo siento, pero desde este punto de vista sí tiene gracia –le contestó él sentándose a su lado -. "Leyendas muggles y sus orígenes" –leyó en voz alta el título-. ¿No deberías estar en clase? –le preguntó el chico en gesto paternal.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó ella de vuelta.

-Yo he preguntado primero –le respondió Harry divertido.

-He salido del despacho del director hace poco, me ha dicho que me tomara la hora libre –se encogió de hombros y lo miró-. Te toca responder.

-No tenía clases –le contestó con sencillez. Verónica le miró fijamente recelosa y sonrió satisfecha - ¿Qué?

-Me estás mintiendo –le contestó ella-. Pero no importa, cuando quieras decírmelo, ya lo harás. Dime, ¿estabas buscando algo?

-Sí, a ti –le contestó él casi sin pensar-. Quería agradecerte lo del otro día –añadió el chico-.Poca gente se preocupa por mí del modo en que tú lo hiciste…

-No tiene importancia –los ojos de ella se abrieron recordando algo de repente-. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas las pociones que teníamos que supervisar? –el chico asintió-. Tendríamos que hablar con el profesor Snape; Pansy siempre se equivoca al hacer la poción antimareo y no creo que sea buena idea que siga haciéndola.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella.

- Nada; hablaré con Snape –le aseguró el chico-. ¿Para qué quería verte el director?

-Me ha pedido que hiciera una lista sobre los chicos heridos que atendí ayer ayudando a la enfermera –lo miró-, no le di tu nombre –añadió.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry.

Ella le sonrió.

-No creí que fuera necesario; además no me pareció que quisieras que alguien se enterara –le contestó con media sonrisa.

-No, no querría que nadie se enterara.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir de las clases y Verónica se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

-Entonces nadie se enterará –le aseguró ella-. Nos vemos, Harry.

-Hasta luego, Ica –le contestó él a modo de despedida.

Cada día que pasaba estaba más seguro que aquella chica no era como las demás. Y aquello le gustaba. Se levantó; él también tenía clase.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró a Harry. Estaba sentado en primera fila, haciendo el ensayo que les había pedido hacer; sabia que él no necesitaba hacerlo, así que no le dijo nada cuando vio que el chico en realidad estaba haciendo una lista de las pociones y los ingredientes que necesitaría para abastecer las necesidades de la enfermería, que se habían quedado casi agotadas después de curar a la mitad del colegio, básicamente.

La clase estaba en silencio, y aunque al principio algunos de los alumnos se había quejado por tener que escribir toda la hora en lugar de escucharla hablar, habían acabado aceptando en silencio después de que la diosa les explicara que los profesores también tiene días malos y que ese, en particular, era uno de sus días malos.

No quería mentirle; no le gustaba mentirle, no le gustaba ocultarle nada pero en aquellos momentos era lo único que podía hacer; había jurado al Príncipe no rebelar nada de la información que la quimera le había dado. Aún recordaba las palabras de la bestia resonando en su cabeza.

"_Debía matar a Harry Potter, al heredero de Lahntra pero lo vi a él…y lo entendí" _ Cuando Stell le preguntó qué había entendido, la quimera había hecho el amago de una sonrisa sádica y cruel.

"_Es a él a quien debo matar, tiene algo que le pertenece al descendiente de Elea y he sido enviado para encontrarlo"_

Sacudió la cabeza. Stell le había hecho jurar que no diría nada a Harry sobre aquellas palabras; el chico era muy inteligente y enseguida sabría a qué se refería la quimera; ella también lo sabía.

Sólo había una persona que conociera a Draco Malfoy lo suficiente para entender aquellas palabras. Severus Snape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius tembló cuando entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Lord Voldemort. Todos los que habían entrado allí habían salido heridos de algún modo; el Lord estaba furioso, no sólo porque Harry Potter había conseguido salir vivo una vez más y ser el héroe que daba esperanzas a todos los magos y brujas; sino porque había perdido a la quimera que lo podría haber ayudado a conseguir el colgante de Elea.

Pero lo que Lucius no sabía era que Lord Voldemort también estaba furioso por otra cosa que él mismo había propiciado. Había perdido a Draco Malfoy como aliado, pues sabía que después de desobedecer a Lucius, éste había recalcado su derecho a no reconocerlo como hijo.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción al notar el temblor en el cuerpo de Malfoy; Nagini, a sus espaldas, siseó algo sin importancia, pero que a ojos del vasallo, sonaba a amenaza y castigo.

Voldemort había conocido a Draco desde que era casi un bebé, Lucius y Narcisa lo habían llevado a las reuniones de mortífagos en más de una ocasión para que fuera bendecido por su poder; desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, había notado que tenía una magia fuerte y poderosa, mucho más fuerte que la de cualquier niño a una edad tan temprana; eso, unido al carácter frío y al entrenamiento al que su padre juraba que lo sometería, le había dado al Mago Oscuro la posibilidad de creer que en un futuro, Draco Malfoy pasaría a ser una pieza muy importante en sus filas. Ahora, todo eso estaba arruinado y Lucius pagaría por su error.

Alzó la varita y la primera maldición cayó sobre el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy. A ésta, le siguieron varias más.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llamó a la puerta con la suavidad que la caracterizaba. Si conocía bien al profesor de pociones, sabía que lo encontraría allí, preparando ya a clase para atemorizar a los alumnos de sexto entre los que estaba Harry. Esperó pacientemente a que el gruñido del profesor se hiciera inteligible al otro lado de la puerta de la mazmorra y entró con aquel halo de tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Buenos días, Severus –saludó la diosa.

-Buenos días, Giliatah, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Sólo venía a preguntar por la salud del señor Malfoy –Snape se tensó al mencionar aquel nombre-. Tengo entendido que ya está en sus habitaciones de Slytherin.

-Así es –contestó el hombre volviendo la vista a los pergaminos que tenía delante de las narices.

-Me alegro que se esté recuperando con tanta facilidad –le dijo ella sonriente y con sinceridad-. ¿Podríamos hablar de algo?

-Ya que ha venido a molestarme, es lo mínimo que podría hacer, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó irritado el profesor. Giliath le sonrió recordando la cantidad de veces que Ainur le había comentado el mal humor de su profesor de pociones, el chico tenía razón.

-Me gustaría saber porqué Harry estuvo a punto de morir cuando esa quimera quería matar a Malfoy y me gustaría saber quién es Draco Malfoy y qué relación tiene con usted, profesor –le dijo fría como el acero.

-Draco es mi ahijado –contestó él con su tono pomposo y frío.

Giliath le sonrió a medias.

-¿De verdad? Entonces supongo que usted podrá decirme mejor que nadie por qué Draco Malfoy es el descendiente de un naryn.

Snape no contestó. Se quedó donde estaba, de pie, junto a la ventana, con los pergaminos en las manos y los ojos clavados en los ojos de la diosa que lo miraban con recelo y con el poder de la persuasión y el deseo del conocimiento.

Severus Snape dejó caer los hombros abatido. Quizá era momento de rebelar el secreto que había guardado tan celosamente durante tanto tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca, aún meditando lo que había pasado hacía unas horas; Dumbledore la había mandado llamar a su despacho, ausentándola de las clases de la mañana y tarde y la chica había acudido rauda al creer que se trataba de alguna misión para la orden. No se había equivocado mucho.

_(flashback)_

_Dumbledore le había sugerido que se pasara por el claro del bosque oscuro y que observara bien a su alrededor, pues quizá de ese modo, podría pensar en algo para ayudar a que Harry no se saliera del camino que debía seguir._

_Y aunque la chica castaña no lo había entendido en un principio y había abandonado el despacho del director bastante confusa, había obedecido en silencio sin decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron. Había caminado hasta el bosque, sin ningún tipo de miedo, segura de saber que Dumbledore no la enviaría nunca al bosque si corriera algún tipo de peligro con ello._

_Empuñando la varita, sólo por si acaso, se había adentrado en el bosque siguiendo el camino que no parecía tan terrible como le había parecido la primera vez que había estado allí durante su primer año. A la luz del sol, todo parecía más tranquilo e incluso si olvidaba los ruidos que provenían de diversos lugares al mismo tiempo, Hermione casi podía olvidar que estaba en el bosque oscuro y pensar que sólo se encontraba en un bosque normal y corriente muggle._

_Y entonces lo había visto. Jamás había visto un animal así. En el claro del bosque, sin esconderse entre la espesura, un caballo hermoso parecía entretenido rebuscando algo en un agujero del suelo; su color negro destacaba entre el verde del bosque y no había ningún animal cerca de él. Tenía la belleza inusual de un unicornio y se notaba que poseía la fuerza de cien caballos normales; el pelaje brillaba con los rayos de sol tímidos y valientes que se atrevían a entrar entre el follaje de los árboles y rozaban su piel oscura. La cola y la crin, del mismo color de la noche, peinadas, cuidadas, brillantes. Firmes patas y elegante figura que atraía la atención de la chica castaña que oculta tras aquellos matorrales se preguntaba qué haría un animal así en el bosque oscuro._

_Y entonces ocurrió. Un par de mariposas azules se acercaron temblorosas hasta el lomo del animal y él no pareció disgustarse con su presencia; ante la mirada atónita de la Gryffindor, el animal abrió sus alas, desplegándolas en el aire y dejando que las mariposas jugasen entre ellas. _

_-Un pegaso negro… -murmuró la chica._

_Como si aquello hubiera sido suficiente ruido para alertarlo, el animal miró en su dirección y la chica agradeció en silencio que los matorrales fueran altos e impidiesen al animal verla. Pero pudo ver sus ojos. Fríos, duros, negros, distantes. Sólo había visto una mirada así en alguien y no hacía mucho tiempo de ello. _

_Fue entonces cuando comprendió las palabras de Dumbledore "hallarás algo importante… quizá sea la clave para que Harry entienda que estamos de su lado"_

_Ese animal… sonrió casi sin darse cuenta; ¿quién más que Harry Potter podría tener un pegaso negro? Había leído poco sobre ellos, lo admitía, pero frunciendo el ceño recordaba que eran animales fieles a sus dueños y que jamás bajaban la guardia a no ser que sus dueños lo ordenaran. _

_Dispuesta a averiguar más de ese animal y con la certeza de que iba a encontrar algo, se dirigió a la biblioteca sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, consciente de que el animal aún tenía sus ojos puestos en el lugar donde ella había estado agazapada, escondida; consciente de que si lo miraba una vez más, estaría tentada a acariciarlo._

_(fin flashback)_

Por eso estaba en la biblioteca, intentando encontrar una solución al problema. Sólo había encontrado un libro que hablase sobre pegasos negros y lo que había leído la había dejado preocupada; según el libro de Marverinck, esos animales eran bestias sin escrúpulos en la mitología de los dioses; animales que sólo obedecían a su dueño y señor y los protegían por encima de todas las cosas aunque eso implicara matar a quien quisiera hacerle daño a su dueño. Cada luna nueva, sus instintos más bajos salían a la luz en medio de la oscuridad y se transformaban completamente en bestias sanguinarias que terminaban con la vida de todo lo que se ponía por delante, poniendo incluso en peligro la vida de su propio dueño. No entendía cómo Harry podía tener un animal así…

Para mantener a Harry a buen recaudo, después de darle la información a Dumbledore, le había sugerido que quizá podía hallar la manera de que el pegaso obedeciera otras manos que no fueran únicamente las de Harry.

El director la había escuchado en silencio; colocando un poco de la esencia de Harry en unas riendas, el pegaso obedecería a aquel que las sujetase. Era una mezcla de hechizo de transformación y encantamiento, bastante complicado, pero estaba segura de que funcionaría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No sé de qué me está hablando –aseguró el profesor poniendo su expresión de aburrimiento y su mirada fría que hacía encoger a los alumnos.

Pero aquello no iba a funcionar con la diosa. Giliath era muy dulce y cándida, pero su mirada podía expresar más odio y determinación que la de Severus si se lo proponía, y en aquellos momentos, se lo propuso. Snape apartó su mirada de la clara de ella.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. Había notado un aura extraña alrededor de tu ahijado, pero no le di importancia; Harry me había hablado tantas veces del poder que su padre ejercía en él que creí que esa aura formaba parte de Lucius Malfoy –explicó-. Durante estas semanas había podido preguntártelo pero no quise hacerlo… -añadió-. Pero Harry estuvo a punto de morir para salvar a tu protegido porque ese animal quería acabar con su vida, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme una explicación.

-Tengo una clase que dar en diez minutos.

-La he anulado –contestó Giliath muy tranquila cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en uno de los pupitres encarando al profesor de pociones-. Y te advierto que no saldrás de aquí hasta que no esté segura que me cuentas toda la verdad.

-¿Acaso no puedes entrar en mi mente sin que yo me de cuenta y saber todo lo que deseas? –preguntó burlón y sarcástico Snape.

Giliath le sonrió y por unos segundos, el profesor de pociones creyó ver en esa sonrisa, la misma sonrisa de Cathy cuando aún estaba a su lado; una sonrisa de tranquilidad, de confianza, que jamás había vuelto a ver en nadie hasta aquel momento.

-Podría, pero prefiero que seas tú quien me lo cuente –la sonrió confiada-. Nunca me ha gustado inmiscuirme en la cabeza de los demás… es de mala educación –añadió en tono confidencial.

Severus la miró encontrándose con la mirada dulce de Giliath que escondía algo, como si fuera la portadora de alguna información de la que él carecía y que nunca iba a tener. Le recordaba a Cathy; por alguna razón que desconocía, el profesor de pociones veía en Giliath la dulzura que una vez había visto en Cathy.

-Estás hablando de Potter –no era una pregunta; Giliath asintió-. Fueron órdenes de Dumbledore, debía darle clases de oclumancia para…

-No sirvieron de nada las clases que le diste más que para asustarlo y presionarlo –le contestó ella con el enojo en la mirada fría, como cada vez que se trataba mal a Ainur- Además, pudiste haberte negado –añadió.

-No podía negarme a Albus –contestó con seriedad el profesor.

-¿Por qué? Viniste a él en busca de ayuda y te la ofreció, te dio un lugar en el que estar a salvo, pero no le debes lealtad a nadie más que a ti mismo y a los que tú consideres dignos de esa lealtad –Snape no contestó-. Pero basta de hablar de esto, cuéntame, dime, ¿quién es Draco Malfoy?

Severus Snape suspiró de forma cansada; no había esperado que la primera persona a quién le hablara de ello fuese una perfecta desconocida de quien no sabía nada; había esperado poder hablar primero con Draco pero se había equivocado, una vez más. Dejó los pergaminos que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas del aula mientras cerraba sus ojos en un intento de aclarar las ideas que se amontonaban en su cabeza.

Giliath no le metió prisa alguna, sólo esperó paciente; había visto el miedo en los ojos de aquel hombre, el miedo a decir lo que sabía y el miedo a no hacerlo; resultaba casi irónico que alguien que atemorizaba a todo el mundo sintiera temor de su presencia. Sonrió. La verdad estaba a punto de serle desvelada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Lo sé, lo sé… dejé mucha cosa suelta.. la reacción de Draco, qué es lo que pretende hacer Hermione con Feamor, la reacción de Giliath al enterarse de quién es Draco…**

**En fin… un largo etcétera que tendrá sus resultados en el próximo capítulo, así que si queréis saber que ocurre. Ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer :D**

**Dejad vuestros mensajes cuando leais la señal "bip…"**

**Un besito a todos, cuidaros, sed felices, buena semana, no matéis a nadie (sobretodo los que sois menores de edad, que luego viene el Ministerio de Magia y os envían a todos a Azkaban :p) **

**En fin, besitos, nos lemos p**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"**-¿Para qué me sigues? **

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

**-¿Y por qué no?"**

"**-Si vuelves a trazar algún plan con el director que pueda hacerle daño a Harry de forma directa o indirecta, no tendrás que preocuparte porque él te lo eche en cara de nuevo **

**-¿Me está amenazando? **

**-Sí"**

"**-¿Te contó la forma en que el colgante podría salir del cuerpo sin que éste muera?**

**-Debe entregárselo voluntariamente a su guardián y protector. Si el colgante es reclamado, el depositario muere, pero si se entrega de forma voluntaria, no ocurre nada"**

"**-Creo que sería muy útil para los alumnos ver un pegaso, ¿no estás de acuerdo? **

**-Sí, sí señor, pero Harry me dijo que nadie debía saber que…"**

"**-Ha vuelto a ocurrir.**

**-¿Qué ha vuelto a ocurrir? **

**Un espía naryn **

**-¿A quién…**

**-Verónica Ollivers.**

**-Tenemos que hablar Sé quien es el depositario del colgante de Elea."**

"**-¿Qué ocurre en tus pesadillas? **

**-Veo imágenes de alguien gritando y un colgante, un cofre**

**-¿Una voz? **

**-¡Te dije que no te metieras en este asunto, Blaise! **

**-Draco, no eres más débil por tener pesadillas **

**-¡Pues lo siento mucho Draco, pero no puedo hacerlo porque te guste o no, me preocupo por ti! **

**-Blaise se preocupa por ti y yo también… Deberías de tenerlo en cuenta más a menudo…"**

"**-Ollivers no puede salir de la torre a estas horas, Harry**

**-Puede salir de la torre si alguien accede a ello y dado que yo le doy permiso, puede hacerlo **

**-¡Pero yo no lo autorizo!**

**-Pero yo sí" **


	22. Cuando las piezas empiezan a encajar

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero sea de vuestro agrado. Hoy no me voy a enrollar mucho con el parrafo que suelo poner al principio, solo agradeceros a todos los que me leeis y en especial a todos los que me dejais reviews, porque sinceramente, si sigo escribiendo es para que vosotros sigais leyendo :D**

**Así que muchas gracias a:**

**Anaelisa, Arwenej, Sele-chan, SerenitaKou, M-cha, Rochy true, Elias, D.Alatriste, HeiDi-Lu, Ailuj, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Adoro a Harry, Jim, Alteia, Pedro, Consu, Clawy, Lala-potter, Bronwyn bm, Ginebra, Kaito Seishiro, Carolagd**

**Y no olvidéis que todo este mundo excepto Ahsvaldry y sus dioses y mis propios personajes, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling :D**

**Que disfrutéis con la lectura…**

CAPITULO 21: Cuando las piezas empiezan a encajar

"_-¿Qué haces cuando todo lo que creías que era tu mundo se desmorona ante tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo?_

_Stell sonrió ante la pregunta de Harry. _

_-Crea tu propio mundo –le respondió sencillamente._

_-¿Con qué gente si todos los que creía que eran mi familia te han dado la espalda?_

_-Entonces, busca nueva gente –contestó con simpleza._

_-¿Y si no hay gente nueva que me acepte? –preguntó el chico._

_-Entonces sigue buscando hasta que encuentres a tu otra mitad –le recomendó Stell._

_-¿Tienes respuesta para todo? –preguntó Harry medio en broma con un tono receloso._

_Stell sonrió antes de cabecear ligeramente y el adolescente sonrió a medias. Le resultaba tan sencillo pasar las horas con Stell, hablando de todo y de nada, que no podía evitar pensar si con sus padres hubiese sido lo mismo._

_-Giliath me llevó a ver a mamá el otro día –comentó de forma casual._

_-No, tú la llevaste a ella, ella sólo te abrió el camino porque tu mente aún no está lo suficientemente abierta para hacerlo tú solo –le corrigió el Príncipe-. ¿Cómo está?_

_-Hermosa –contestó el chico sin dudarlo. Stell sonrió._

_-Sí, siempre lo fue… -sonrió al ver el modo en que el chico se rascaba la nuca, como si quisiera decir algo y no se atreviese a hacerlo-. ¿Qué te preocupa?_

_-No me atreví a hablarle –confesó el muchacho; pero por alguna razón, eso no pareció sorprender a Stell que cabeceó ligeramente, asintiendo en silencio._

_-Es difícil hablarle a alguien a quien nunca has hablado… -le contestó Stell-… y mucho más difícil es si temes decepcionar a esa persona –añadió en tono casual._

_-¿Tú crees que la decepcionaría? –preguntó el chico._

_-¿Qué crees tú? –preguntó de vuelta el dios._

_-Que no he hecho nada de lo que nadie pueda sentirse orgullosa… -contestó Harry en tono abatido mientras se pasaba una mano por encima de la túnica, allí donde estaba la marca rojiza en su muñeca. Stell sonrió a medias -¿Qué?_

_-Nada, es que a veces olvido el poco tiempo que pasaste con tus padres –lo miró con una sonrisa auténtica-; de haber vivido más tiempo con ellos, te hubieras dado cuenta que ellos, que ella, que Lily, se siente orgullosa de ti, aunque tú no lo creas merecer._

_-¿Por qué habría de sentirse…_

_-Porque sobreviviste Harry, porque aceptaste el poder de protección de Lahntra cuando eras un bebé, sin saber qué era, sin saber qué podía ocurrirte, simplemente, lo aceptaste porque confiabas en tu madre. Y luego, cuando tu tía te lo arrebató, no protestaste, sabiendo que aún no era el momento de reclamarlo como tuyo porque no estabas preparado, ¿y dices que no has hecho nada de lo que deba Lily sentirse orgullosa? –preguntó con sarcasmo-. Rechazaste el poder que Lahntra te brindaba para pretender ser un niño normal, Harry y eso, poca gente lo logra y más de uno ha perdido su alma en el intento._

_-Habían muchas personas allí… hombres y mujeres que…_

_-Son tus antepasados –contestó el dios-; tus antepasados y los guardianes de ellos, del mismo modo en que Erebor y Giliath son los tuyos. Supongo que Giliath ya te habrá hablado de ello ¿no? –Harry asintió-. Bien…_

_-No sabría qué decirle ni cómo comportarme con ella –añadió Harry regresando al tema principal de la conversación._

_-Sólo debes comportarte como lo que eres, un hijo que hace mucho que no ve a su madre, que tiene muchas cosas que contarle, que la echa de menos… -le colocó una mano conciliadora en el hombro, a modo de apoyo moral y le sonrió antes de levantarse y atravesar la sala para marcharse de allí dejándolo con sus pensamientos -. Sólo debes comportarte como Harry, nada más._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había notado la mirada de Draco desde que había salido de clase; sabía que el chico no se acercaría a él hasta que no estuviera seguro de que nadie iba a verlos hablar; puede que le hubiera salvado la vida, pero aún seguía siendo un Malfoy; además, si Snape o algún otro par de ojos lo veían rondando por el pasillo cuando debería estar descansando, estaba seguro de que Malfoy se pasaría los dos próximos días en la enfermería y eso era algo que nadie quería. Madame Pomfray era una buena enfermera, pero era muy estricta.

Harry giró por el pasillo de la izquierda, descendiendo hacia las mazmorras y pasando por delante de la sala común de Slytherin. Siguió caminando escuchando los pasos de Draco detrás de él caminar con más torpeza en medio de la oscuridad; a él eso no le afectaba; era capaz de caminar a oscuras perfectamente; Derin se había asegurado que así fuera.

Sonrió internamente al escuchar como el príncipe de Slytherin se tropezaba un par de veces con una armadura que él había sorteado con soltura y agilidad, sin ningún tipo de problema. Giró a la izquierda en el segundo pasadizo y con un encantamiento sencillo, iluminó el pasillo en el que se encontraba; antes de recostar su peso en la pared y cruzarse de brazos, esperando que Draco apareciera.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme a escondidas, Malfoy? –preguntó en tono burlón Harry tan pronto la figura de Draco apareció por la esquina.

Si Draco Malfoy se asustó de verlo allí parado no dio signos de demostrarlo; Harry supuso que el entrenamiento que su padre le había dado desde que era un niño para lograr convertirlo en alguien codiciado por Voldemort, había suprimido en Draco la posibilidad de mostrar ningún tipo de expresión, aunque sí pudo ver sorpresa y susto en sus ojos grises y se complació por ello.

-¿Para qué me sigues? –preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Draco a su vez. Harry lo miró-. Me han dicho que fuiste tú quien me salvó de aquella bestia, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Acaso querías morir? –preguntó Harry burlón-. Porque si eso era lo que deseabas, me lo tendrías que haber dicho y quizá no hubiese arriesgado…

-No –contestó Draco con voz débil. Harry enarcó una ceja-. No quería morir. Pero no entiendo por qué…

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó el moreno encogiéndose de hombros-. Todos tenemos derecho a elegir nuestro camino, no a que nos lo impongan.

Draco meditó esas palabras. Elegir su camino… ¿eso era posible? Él ya lo tenía elegido desde hacía mucho tiempo y él no había elegido nada; su padre se había encargado de hacerlo y él siempre había sabido cuál sería. Harry Potter también tenía un camino marcado, por alguna razón que desconocía, su camino y el de Lord Voldemort estaban ligados, él también tenía un camino marcado, pero a diferencia suya, Potter parecía no estar conforme con el camino que el destino había elegido para él.

-¿Piensas que ahora voy a ser diferente porque me has salvado la vida? –preguntó sarcástico el rubio echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

Harry le sonrió burlón.

-Si cambiaras, me decepcionarías, Malfoy –le contestó-. Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-No pienses que las cosas van a cambiar entre nosotros, Potter –le advirtió Draco.

Harry le sonrió, esta vez, divertido.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiero que cambien? –le preguntó despegándose de la pared -. Debo irme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo, hurón.

Draco no contestó. Se echó a un lado del pasillo estrecho para que el chico pudiera pasar por su lado derecho; cuando Harry lo hizo, una inaudible "gracias" se escuchó por parte del rubio; Harry no contestó, sabiendo que Draco Malfoy negaría el haberle agradecido algo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le había prometido a Ainur que no haría nada, pero nunca le prometió que no haría una pequeña visita acompañada de una pequeña charla si intuía que algún estudiante planeaba un nuevo ataque contra Harry, ya fuera de forma directa o indirecta. Y eso era lo que Granger estaba planeando, el modo de conseguir algo de Harry de forma indirecta, aunque no sabía exactamente qué.

Sentada en una de las mesas, rodeada de una montaña de libros, pergaminos y un batallón de plumas, Hermione Granger estaba trabajando en base de varios libros que la tenían rodeada.

-¿Podemos hablar fuera un momento, señorita Granger? –pidió cortésmente Derin.

La chica lo miró e iba a responderle que no podía porque estaba ocupada cuando vio el brillo peligroso en los ojos del profesor de defensa no mágica; advertencia, eso era lo que sus ojos grises clamaban. Asintió a medias y salió de la biblioteca siguiendo al profesor hasta una de las aulas de ese mismo pasillo que Derin se había encargado de habituarla como su despacho.

-Siéntese, por favor –le indicó. Ella obedeció-. Bien, quiero que quede clara una cosa, señorita Granger, lo que se hable en este despacho quedará en este despacho; nadie dirá nada de lo que hablemos aquí, ¿está claro?

-¿Me está dando permiso para decir lo que pienso con total libertad sin temer a las recriminaciones por su parte, profesor? –el dios asintió con gesto grave-. De acuerdo, ¿de qué quería hablar?

-Harry –dijo simplemente el hombre. Hermione resopló-. Si vuelves a trazar algún plan con el director que pueda hacerle daño a Harry de forma directa o indirecta, no tendrás que preocuparte porque él te lo eche en cara de nuevo –le explicó Derin con voz sumamente calmada, como siempre-, porque no le daré oportunidad de que lo haga antes que yo, ¿me entiendes?

-¿Me está amenazando? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí –contestó Derin con firmeza-. No dejo que nadie haga daño a las pocas personas que me importan y Harry entra en ese reducido círculo.

-¿Quién se cree que es para llegar y decirme que me aleje de Harry? ¡Soy su amiga! ¡Lo he sido durante cinco años!

-En ese caso, espero no tener nunca amigos como tú y Weasley –le dijo mordaz Derin sin siquiera alterarse.

-¡Que haya estado un mes con vosotros no os da ningún derecho a tratarlo como amigo!

-Tienes razón, no nos da derecho a tratarlo como amigo, pero el estar con él cuando lloraba por las noches preguntándose por qué sus amigos lo habían traicionado, el estar a su lado cada vez que su magia estaba fuera de control porque estaba furioso, el permanecer junto a él en todas y cada una de las veces en las que deseaba quitarse la vida, eso sí nos convierte en sus amigos y en su familia –le dijo Derin con tono firme y serio-. No puedo impedir que intentéis recuperar al antiguo Harry Potter, aquel que os servía a todos a vuestro antojo y que era manipulado como vosotros queríais… Pero quiero dejar claro que si alguien vuelve a intentar hacerle daño, se las tendrá que ver conmigo y créeme que no soy una persona muy agradable de tratar cuando estoy enfadado.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos, intentando asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras que él le decía para poder contárselas de forma exacta a Dumbledore. Derin sonrió. Sabía que ella lo iba a hacer.

-¿Eso es todo?

Derin asintió y Hermione se levantó.

-Nos veremos en clase, señorita Granger.

-Lo dudo; en cuanto el director se entere de esta conversación, será usted quién no podrá volver a acercarse a Harry.

Derin no le contestó; sólo la miró mientras se marchaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El día en que nació Draco, Narcisa tuvo una visión… Un colgante en forma de cuerno que se evaporizaba en el aire y sus partículas se integraban dentro del cuerpo del bebé… -empezó a contar Severus Snape-. No se lo contó a Lucius, él habría interpretado eso de alguna forma que le fuera conveniente a él y al Señor Oscuro y, pese a lo que se diga o lo que parezca, Narcisa siempre ha querido a su hijo, a su modo, pero siempre lo ha querido.

-Todas las madres quieren a sus hijos, Severus –le contestó Giliath-. Pese a que a algunas les cuesta más trabajo demostrarlo que a otras –añadió con una media sonrisa al recordar la forma dulce en que su madre la trataba a ella antes de que muriera.

-Cuando Draco nació, Narcisa me llamó, quería que yo fuera el padrino de Draco, quería que fuera la persona que se ocupara de él si en algún momento algo les ocurría a ella o a Lucius –sonrió-; y la verdad es que no me sorprendió. Según las cláusulas de los magos, en cuanto uno de los padres hace la petición a alguien de ser su padrino, el otro cónyuge no puede pedírselo a nadie más. Narcisa sabía que Lucius se lo pediría a algún mortífago y ella quería evitar eso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Siempre tuve un sexto sentido con Narcisa… siempre vi lo que no quería decir y escuché lo que no quería contar; en realidad creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que Lucius me tiene cierto recelo –Giliath no pudo ni quiso evitar sonreír-. Aquel día, cuando me pidió que fuera el padrino de Draco, intuí que había algo que no me quería decir y le pedí que si no era sincera conmigo, no aceptaría ser el padrino de Draco.

-¿Qué te contó? –preguntó la diosa que tenía una ligera idea.

-Me habló sobre una leyenda… -expresó molesto rodando los ojos-… o lo que yo consideré una leyenda en aquellos momentos pero que ahora empiezo a creer que es verdad… -miró de forma significativa a la mujer que no dijo ni hizo nada-. Me contó una leyenda sobre un lugar llamado Ahsvaldry y una diosa llamada Elea –hizo una pausa, pero Giliath tampoco lo interrumpió en esa ocasión-. Según esa leyenda, un naryn –dijo como si pensara en la palabra antes de decirla-, uno de los vasallos o siervos o… llámalos como quieras –hizo un ademán con la mano-, uno de sus guardianes y protectores, enamorado de ella, consiguió tomar el colgante de Elea con la intención de esconderlo en un lugar seguro. Pero ese colgante emitía unas pequeñas ondas de atracción que hicieron que el guardián quisiera tomarlo para él mismo. Según me contó Narcisa, ese guardián fue condenado a desaparecer junto a la magia que guardaba el colgante de Elea, y su esencia traspasó las barreras del tiempo y el espacio y recayó en un mortal de corazón oscuro para poder alimentarse de ese corazón, confundiéndose con las moléculas de su cuerpo y viviendo dentro de él hasta que llegado el momento, el colgante fuera reclamado por el verdadero y legítimo depositario, el descendiente de Elea.

Severus hizo una pausa, pero como la vez anterior, Giliath no habló. Seguía escuchando, mirando los ojos de Severus, esperando un indicio de que podría estar mintiendo; y pese a lo que nadie creyera, la diosa no se sorprendió de que Snape estuviera diciendo toda la verdad, al menos hasta el momento, de lo que sabía.

-Narcisa me contó que esa era una leyenda que circulaba en su familia… y que sólo era eso, una leyenda… pero en el momento en el que había tenido aquella visión… ella… se asustó –concluyó el hombre con simpleza-. Se dio cuenta de que la leyenda podía ser cierta y que Draco podría estar en peligro si alguien llegaba a reclamar el colgante de Elea como propio, pues según la misma leyenda, en ese momento, el colgante saldría del cuerpo del depositario acabando con la vida del mismo.

-¿Te contó la forma en que el colgante podría salir del cuerpo sin que éste muera?

Severus torció su boca en lo que parecía una mueca de sonrisa y asintió levemente dejando que el cabello negro rozase sus mejillas un par de veces antes de regresar a su sitio, perfectamente sobre sus hombros.

-Debe entregárselo voluntariamente a su guardián y protector –la diosa frunció el ceño. Snape lo notó, por lo que suspiró resignado-. El depositario del colgante tiene un guardián a su lado que vigila sus pasos y lo protege; su misión es no dejar que…

-… no dejar que el depositario del colgante muera antes de poder tener descendencia, ¿cierto?

Severus asintió despacio.

-Si el colgante es reclamado, el depositario muere, pero si se entrega de forma voluntaria, no ocurre nada –frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la diosa.

-El colgante tiene magia negra, y eso forma parte de su depositario; en el momento en que el colgante salga del cuerpo de él de forma voluntaria… -Giliath cerró los ojos un segundo, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación-… perdería parte de sí mismo, parte de su propia alma… No mucha gente puede permitirse el perder parte de su alma y seguir estando cuerdo –añadió. Respiró suspirando-. Nunca pensé que fuera nada más que una leyenda… pero el señor oscuro…

-¿Qué pasa con él? –preguntó Giliath.

-Cuando nos dijo que debíamos matar a los Potter, cuando aquella noche Harry Potter sobrevivió por una magia muy antigua, según lo que él nos dijo… -hizo un gesto para descartar un etcétera-… supe que quizá era cierto… El señor oscuro está buscando desde hace mucho tiempo el colgante de Elea y su depositario…

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la diosa. Severus frunció el ceño-. Escúchame bien, si Harry ha estado a punto de morir por salvar a Malfoy porque su guardián no estaba cerca para hacerlo, tengo todo el derecho a reclamarle ¿no te parece?

Severus suspiró cansado.

-Narcisa… Narcisa determinó que aquel que fuera su padrino, sería su guardián –contestó sin dar una respuesta concreta.

Giliath frunció los labios.

-En ese caso, te sugiero que si vuelve a ocurrirle algo a Harry por salvar a Draco Malfoy, vayas buscando un agujero en el lugar más inhóspito de la tierra, porque te haré responsable personalmente y te aseguro que no querrás enfrentarte a mí.

Severus respiró cuando la diosa dio media vuelta y salió de la clase. Su mano volvió a tomar los pergaminos que había sobre la mesa, consciente de que no tenía su mente en ellos; y quizá fue por causa del destino o simplemente mera casualidad, pero el primer pergamino que tenía delante de la pila era el de Draco. Ahora que Lucius había renunciado a él, estaba tan en peligro en manos de los mortífagos como lo estaba cualquier otro nacido de muggle, y pese a eso, se alegró de ello, pues eso significaba que Lucius no conocía el amuleto que Draco llevaba en su interior, de ser así, estaba seguro de que ya habría muerto hacía mucho tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verónica salió de la biblioteca con cuatro libros apilados en los brazos, todos de sexto y séptimo curso, pero dado a la buena relación que mantenía con la bibliotecaria, la mujer se los había dejado sacar sin preguntar demasiado para qué los quería si no eran de su curso; Verónica se limitaba a contestarle que le gustaba leer y aprender y que dado que ya se sabía lo que había en sus libros, lo mejor que podía hacer era leer lo que había en los demás.

Era tarde y seguramente los chicos ya estarían comiendo en el gran comedor; ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, aún tenía una manzana guardada en su habitación, esa sería su comida; una sabrosa y jugosa manzana roja y un bollo de pan que había tomado aquella mañana del desayuno.

Subió las escaleras que la llevarían a Gryffindor mientras leía uno de los libros abiertos e intentaba sujetar el resto en su regazo mientras caminaba. Apenas recordó que aquellas escaleras se movían a su antojo; y cuando recordó eso y recordó que era muy peligroso no mirar donde pisaba, fue demasiado tarde; las escaleras en las que estaba subida empezaron a moverse provocando que tropezase y los libros se cayeran sobre el escalón.

-Genial… -murmuró la chica obviamente enfadada consigo misma mientras se acuclillaba para recoger los libros y mantener el equilibrio hasta que las escaleras se estabilizaron en un punto. Miró donde estaba; dos pisos por encima de Gryffindor-. Es genial… -repitió de forma irónica.

Miró a su alrededor para ver la forma más rápida y sencilla de bajar y cuando estaba haciendo eso, del pasillo de la izquierda, a través de la puerta gruesa de roble que lo cubría, se escuchó una melodía repetitiva que recordaba haber oído antes en algún lugar y no sabía donde había sido.

-¿Hola? –preguntó acercándose a la puerta -¿Hay alguien?

Era un silbido. Una especie de melodía que la impulsaba a acercarse a la puerta, aunque no quería hacerlo. Era Gryffindor, por supuesto, y llevaba el valor en la sangre, pero no era estúpida y sabía que no debía entrar en sitios desconocidos ella sola. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía obligada a tirar de aquella puerta y entrar para ver que había al otro lado del muro.

Titubeó alargando la mano hacia el tirador de la puerta, negro como el carbón, suspiró mientras escuchaba la melodía repetirse una y otra vez y agarró el tirador con fuerza, con toda la intención de abrir la puerta. Antes de poder hacerlo, una fuerza magnética la obligó a separarse de allí. La melodía cesó de sonar y el silbido se deshizo en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-¿Señorita Ollivers? –giró para encontrarse con el profesor Derin que estaba parado un par de escalones por debajo de ella- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Eh… -pareció meditarlo; sus parpados se abrieron y cerraron un par de veces seguidas y logró sonreírle-. Sí, sólo… las escaleras se movieron cuando estaba en ellas… Y luego… -el profesor la miró y ella se sonrojó, avergonzada de la estupidez que estaba pensando en aquel momento.

-¿Y luego… -le dio pie él para que hablara.

-Nada, es una tontería… -ella hizo un ademán. Derin no se movió ni apartó sus ojos de los de ella-. Es sólo que me pareció escuchar un ruido detrás de la puerta y luego tuve la sensación de que alguien me obligaba a ir hacia allí y…

-¿Un ruido? –preguntó el profesor intrigado -¿Qué clase de ruido?

-Un silbido –contestó la chica-. Un silbido que se repetía, como una melodía… -sonrió forzosamente ante el ceño fruncido de Derin-. Ya le dije que era una tontería…

-Seguramente ese poltergeist tenía algo que ver… -sonrió Derin y ella le correspondió. El profesor tomó los libros de la chica y se los entregó. Sus manos se rozaron un instante y por primera vez, Derin supo a qué se refería Harry. Un escalofrío extraño y a la vez una sensación conocida que le recorrió la espalda. Apartó su mano cuando ella lo hizo aunque parecía que la chica no había notado nada.

-Gracias; creo que a partir de ahora esperaré a estar parada en un sitio para leer –comentó ella.

-Eso sería muy prudente por su parte, señorita Ollivers.

-Bien, si me disculpa… -dijo como pie para marcharse.

-Tenga cuidado, nunca se sabe cuando cambiarán las escaleras de nuevo –alcanzó a decir Derin cuando la chica ya estaba bajando.

Verónica se giró hacia él y le sonrió de forma amable.

-Lo tendré, profesor. Gracias.

Derin frunció el ceño. ¿Esa chica no debería de estar comiendo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore le sonrió afablemente cuando el semigigante entró en el despacho con aquella sonrisa característica oculta tras aquella barba espesa y esperó a que se sentara para ofrecerle una taza de té y unos dulces que Hagrid no rechazó, como nunca hacía.

-¿Para qué quería verme?

-Verás Hagrid, he estado hablando con Harry –empezó a decir-, y me ha hablado de su magnífico pegaso, ¿tú lo has visto?

-Oh, sí, profesor; en realidad es un animal único en su especie, de eso no me cabe la menor duda… Aunque es bastante arisco, el otro día, Aragog me dijo que se lo había cruzado en el bosque y que el animal les envió una onda de aire con sus alas que derribó a varios de sus pequeños –añadió con tono ofendido.

Dumbledore se guardó para sí el comentarle que seguramente había hecho eso porque se había sentido amenazado al verse rodeado de Aragog y sus criaturas; en lugar de eso, le sonrió y le miró con ojos brillantes.

-Creo que sería muy útil para los alumnos ver un pegaso, ¿no estás de acuerdo? –el gigante le miró mientras dudaba qué contestar-. Y nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo, después de todo, eres el profesor de CCM ¿cierto?

-Sí, sí señor, pero Harry me dijo que nadie debía saber que… -empezó a decir el gigante.

-Lo sé, pero estuve hablando con él y me dijo que no había ningún problema, es más, me aseguró que con esto –colocó sobre la mesa unas riendas y unas bridas negras-, no tendrías ningún problema para que el pegaso te hiciera caso y siguiera todas tus instrucciones… Feamor ¿verdad?

Hagrid miró al profesor y vió lo que siempre veía; al bueno de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, el mago más importante de todos los tiempos que le habían dado una oportunidad cuando nadie se la había dado, el único que había confiado en su palabra, la única persona que jamás le había abandonado e hizo lo que toda persona humana hubiera hecho en lugar… confió en él. Como siempre había hecho, como siempre haría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus y Erebor estaban entretenidos hablando sobre las diferentes ramificaciones que el uso de mandrágora podía tener si se le añadían polvos de hadas. El dios estaba dispuesto a encontrar una poción que curara definitivamente la licantropía de Remus; y no únicamente porque había visto el modo en que la diosa y el hombre lobo se miraban cuando creían que nadie más lo veía, si no porque había visto en Remus a un hombre de corazón puro que había sacrificado mucho en la vida y que había perdido mucho también; y sólo alguien que hubiese sufrido lo que aquel hombre podría comprender el dolor por el que había pasado Giliath.

Harry estaba en medio de la sala con la espada desenvainada; se había ofrecido a enseñarle a Zabinni como mejorar su agilidad con el arma, pero las series que Derien le había enseñado en Ahsvaldry eran demasiado complicadas para que el Slytherin las pudiera seguir sin terminar agotado al cuarto movimiento, así que estaba ideando una forma de simplificarla.

Harry y Erebor levantaron la cabeza cuando notaron como se acercaba el aura de Derin, bastante preocupado, a decir verdad. Harry hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y Erebor asintió en silencio.

-Remus, no te muevas –pidió el chico-. Derin suele ser bastante temperamental cuando está alterado.

-Yo creía que siempre era temperamental –bromeó Remus. Harry y Erebor sonrieron con él.

La puerta se abrió azotándose contra la pared de detrás cuando el dios entró en la sala común con los ojos brillando de preocupación.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo-. Ha vuelto a ocurrir.

-¿Qué ha vuelto a ocurrir? –preguntó Harry que sabía que el dios nunca dejaba ver su preocupación a no ser que fuera del todo necesario, cosa que muy pocas veces ocurría.

-Un espía naryn –contestó Derin-, dos pisos por encima de la torre de Gryffindor –añadió mirando a Harry sin saber la reacción que iba a tener el chico.

-¿A quién…

-Verónica Ollivers.

Remus miró a Harry y éste, apretó la empuñadura de su espada mientras fruncía el ceño. Aquello era demasiada casualidad; primero Hermione Granger y ahora Verónica Ollivers…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó Erebor al ver que Harry no decía nada.

Pero antes de que el shygard pudiese explicar lo que había pasado, la puerta de la sala se volvió a abrir y por primera vez, Remus vio todo el poder que Giliath podía tener a su alrededor, pues un aura brillante de un color blanco la rodeaba por completo mientras que sus ojos claros se habían teñido de un blanco plata.

-¿Estás bien, Giliath? –preguntó Erebor extrañándose de que la diosa estuviera tan enfadada que no fuera capaz de controlar su magia.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! –gritó ella encolerizada-¡Estoy perfectamente! Ya sé que mi magia me está rodeando –añadió antes de que Derin se lo hiciera notar. -. Tenemos que hablar –añadió con tono serio-. Sé quien es el depositario del colgante de Elea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort acariciaba distraídamente la cabeza de Nagini que estaba enroscada alrededor de sus brazos y su cuello cuando Lucius Malfoy entró en la sala haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi Lord, he eliminado las posibles descendientes… -dijo el hombre rubio-… Sólo queda una familia, una posibilidad –añadió.

Voldemort sonrió a través del cristal de la ventana. Malfoy no lo vio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se sentó en la cama nada más entrar por la puerta, sin siquiera hacer caso al gruñido de reprobación que salió desde detrás de las cortinas de la cama de Blaise y la risita suave que soltó Pansy desde la cama de su novio.

-Perdonad chicos, pero hoy no tengo ganas de quedarme hasta las tantas en la sala común, ¿de acuerdo? –anunció el rubio antes de quitarse la camisa y los pantalones y tumbarse únicamente con la ropa interior en la cama antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese reprocharle algo.

Desde la cama de Blaise, la pareja se miró de forma significativa. A ninguno de los dos le importaba ver a Draco casi desnudo, después de vivir juntos durante seis años, Blaise y Draco habían coincidido muchas veces con menos ropa y Pansy… bueno, más de una vez Draco había entrado a la habitación sin llamar cuando no sabía que su amigo salía con Pansy y había visto de ella más de lo que le hubiese gustado; los tres mantenían una relación de amistad que iba más allá del problema de la ropa.

Blaise besó a su novia antes de abrir uno de los laterales de la cama para salir dejando a Pansy dentro para que terminara de arreglarse el uniforme.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al rubio sentándose en el borde de la cama de éste. Draco asintió levemente-. Entonces, ¿por qué me da la sensación de que no lo estás? –preguntó Blaise de nuevo con una medio sonrisa.

Draco suspiró rendido. Tenía que hablar con alguien o terminaría explotando y lo sabía; no podía hablar con su padre, ya no; por algún motivo, Snape le había dicho que no se pusiera en contacto con él, aunque aún no entendía el motivo; su madre llevaba un tiempo desaparecida y su padre no quería decirle donde estaba, no tenía más amigos que los que se encontraban en aquella habitación y sentía que se estaba ahogando en un mar de sueños y pesadillas y que necesitaba que alguien le ayudara.

-Han vuelto… -murmuró el rubio cerrando los ojos y cubriéndolos con un brazo para evitar ver la mirada de Blaise. Silencio-. Los sueños, las pesadillas… han vuelto…

-¿Cómo? –la voz de Pansy sonó preocupada desde dentro de las cortinas de la cama de Blaise. Draco abrió los ojos para mirarla cuando escuchó como las cortinas se abrían; no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a su amiga con la falda sobre la cadera mal abrochada, la camisa aún por abrochar, el suéter mal colocado y el cabello negro alborotado.

-Cariño, arréglate un poco ¿quieres? –preguntó Blaise ligeramente divertido al ver a su novia así.

-Después –le dijo ella-, esto es más importante-. Se sentó en la cama de Draco y lo miró mientras intentaba peinarse el cabello con las manos-. ¿Desde cuándo…

-Desde este verano –confesó Draco-… Pero al regresar a Hogwarts han vueltro más seguidas.

-Lo sé, te escucho cada noche –le confió Blaise. Draco lo miró interrogante y Blaise se encogió de hombros-. Esperaba que me pidieras ayuda, no se puede ayudar a quién no quiere ser ayudado.

Draco sonrió. Cierto.

-¿Qué ocurre en tus pesadillas? –preguntó Pansy retomando el punto importante de la conversación.

-Veo imágenes de alguien gritando y un colgante, un cofre… la luz se apaga casi del todo, entre sombras el hombre desaparece, el colgante también… -se pasó una mano por el cabello-… no lo sé… es muy confuso… Una voz…

-¿Una voz? –preguntó Blaise.

-Sí, una voz… me dicen que tengo que entregarlo y no sé que es lo que tengo que entregar –añadió frustrado.

-¿Se lo has contado al profesor Snape? –preguntó Pansy sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del rubio.

-No –Pansy miró a Blaise y éste asintió de forma imperceptible. Draco interceptó ese asentimiento y miró a su compañero de cuarto-. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –preguntó despistado Blaise.

Draco lo miró unos segundos. Conocía a Blaise lo suficiente para saber cuando mentía; el chico moreno tenía la tendencia de rehuir la mirada hacia la izquierda cuando no decía la verdad y en aquella ocasión, lo hizo.

-¡Blaise! –le llamó la atención-¡Maldita sea, Blaise! –gritó apartando la mano de Pansy y poniéndose de pie de un salto-¿Se lo has contado a Snape? –Blaise no contestó-. ¡Se lo has contado a Snape! –afirmó esta vez.

-Pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer… -empezó a decir el moreno.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras en este asunto, Blaise! –le recriminó Draco golpeando con la mano uno de los pilares de la cama-¡Maldita sea!

-Draco, no eres más débil por tener pesadillas –intentó calmarlo Pansy.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo! –le gritó Draco al otro chico sin prestar atención a las palabras de Pansy-¡Ningún derecho a contarle nada a nadie y mucho menos a Severus!

Pansy suspiró cansada y resignada cuando vio el brillo de advertencia en los ojos de su novio; Blaise era muy tranquilo, calmado y pacífico, por eso se complementaba tan bien con él; él era capaz de controlarla cuando se ponía demasiado nerviosa y ella le daba a él el empuje necesario para tener más carácter; pero cuando aquel brillo aparecía en los ojos de Blaise, la discusión estaba asegurada.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? –preguntó Blaise demasiado calmado-. Te he escucho despertarte en medio de la noche llorando y asustado, tomando tu varita mirando por la habitación ¿y quieres que me quede tranquilo en mi cama durmiendo?

-¡Sí! –le gritó Draco-. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero! –le contestó-. ¡Por eso no te conté nada, ¿sabes! –añadió furioso-. ¡Deberías dejar que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos y dejar de meterte donde no te llaman porque no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda!

-¡Pues lo siento mucho Draco, pero no puedo hacerlo porque te guste o no, me preocupo por ti! –le espetó Blaise de vuelta-. ¡Porque te guste o no me preocupa que mi padre haya empezado a aconsejarme que me aleje de ti definitivamente! –le confesó -¡Porque eres el único amigo que tengo y no quiero que te ocurra nada, Malfoy! –Draco le miró, asimilando aún la información recibida; el señor Zabinni nunca se había opuesto a que Blaise y él fueran amigos- ¡Y me da igual si no te gusta que me preocupe y me da igual si no quieres que le cuente nada a Snape, porque ¡adivina! Seguiré informándole de cada maldito sueño que haga que te despiertes asustado!

Draco no contestó, ni dijo nada y tampoco lo hizo cuando Blaise echó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama y se metió cerrando las cortinas fuertemente. El rubio se sentó en su propia cama y miró la mano que Pansy colocó sobre su pierna desnuda.

-Está enfadado, no se lo tengas en cuenta… -le murmuró la chica-. Mañana ya lo habrá olvidado… -Draco asintió queriéndole decir que no tenía importancia-. Pero una cosa sí era cierta Draco, -él la miró-, Blaise se preocupa por ti y yo también… Deberías de tenerlo en cuenta más a menudo… -se inclinó y le besó en la frente-. Buenas noches… -le susurró antes de meterse en la cama de Blaise y cerrar las cortinas.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el colchón mullido; aquella sería una larga noche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la noticia que Giliath les había dado, ahora parecía que todo encajaba mucho mejor; Snape le había pedido que vigilara a Malfoy no sólo por la relación que Lucius tenía con Voldemort, sino por la relación que él mismo mantenía con Draco, no sólo era su padrino, sino también su guardián.

Tanto Remus como él, que habían visto a Draco desde hacía tiempo, que habían visto su comportamiento hacia los demás, se habían preguntado si aquel comportamiento frío y distante, arrogante, prepotente y en el que se consideraba superior a los demás, no vendría dado por la magia del colgante dentro de él.

Si Giliath tenía razón, en el momento en que Draco se desprendiera del colgante por voluntad propia, el chico perdería parte de su alma, la parte oscura que siempre había estado presente en la vida de Draco Malfoy y, pese a que lo había intentado, Harry no había podido imaginarse a un Malfoy amable con la gente.

Aunque aún no entendía el motivo por el que aquella quimera había querido matar a Malfoy y aunque no había encontrado en su cabeza las piezas del puzzle que le faltaban, no podía negar que sabía que todo aquello tenía una respuesta en Stell y en el juramento que Gliath le había hecho al Príncipe. Debía hablar con Stell y debía hacerlo pronto si quería recuperar el colgante de Elea antes de que Voldemort supiera quién era su depositario.

Cuando el cuadro de la señora gorda se abrió y Harry Potter apareció en la sala común de Gryffindor, los pocos estudiantes de sexto y séptimo que estaban allí terminando de hacer sus deberes, lo miraron con cierto recelo. No le sorprendió ver a Hermione y a Ron en una mesa, hablando, aunque por supuesto, tenían varios libros abiertos a su alrededor, así si alguien les fuera a preguntar si estaban confabulando de nuevo contra él, ellos podrían alegar que estaban estudiando.

Pasó su vista por la sala y no le costó mucho trabajo encontrar a Verónica, sentada en el alférez de la ventana mientras leía un libro de lo que parecía ser historia de la magia. La chica ni siquiera había levantado la vista, al contrario de los demás que se le habían quedado mirando. La observó unos segundos, sabiendo la ventaja que tenía sobre observar sin ser observado; la chica se había quitado el uniforme escolar, como todos los que estaban en la sala común, y se llevaba en aquellos momentos unos pantalones de tela negros con líneas blancas verticales que se ceñían a sus caderas y caían sueltos hasta los pies calzados con unos zapatos de medio tacón negros; llevaba una camiseta violeta de cuello de barco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, una camisa de cuello alto blanca bajo la camiseta lila se asomaba bajo la prenda. El cabello suelto y acomodado sobre uno de sus hombros y las gafas que se le resbalaban, le conferían un aspecto de mujer en el que Harry jamás había reparado, al menos, no del modo en que lo estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos.

-Harry, ¿necesitas algo? –el chico salió de su ensoñación para mira a Neville que permanecía cerca del fuego observando un caldero pequeño en el que parecían hervir varias hierbas. El moreno sonrió; Erebor también le había mandado a él hacer aquel ejercicio para controlar el tiempo de cocción de cada hierba antes de que perdiera sus propiedades.

-No, Neville, gracias –le sonrió y caminó hacia la chica que había levantado la vista de su libro al escuchar el nombre de Harry-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó.

-Claro –contestó ella al notar claramente que el chico parecía necesitar hablar con alguien urgentemente.

-Ven, vamos fuera –le pidió Harry.

-Ollivers no puede salir de la torre a estas horas, Harry –el chico rodó los ojos exasperado antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a Hermione y su mirada reprobatoria.

-Puede salir de la torre si alguien accede a ello y dado que yo le doy permiso, puede hacerlo –se giró hacia Verónica-. Vamos.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –le gritó Hermione. Harry suspiró y volvió a mirarla con cara cansada-.¡No puedes dejar que una niña de quince años salga de la torre a estas horas, Harry, va contra las normas!

Harry frunció el ceño y se giró hacia Verónica.

-¿Quince años? Pensé que estabas en cuarto –ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y el chico negó con la cabeza-. Da igual, luego me lo cuentas –miró a Hermione-. Te recuerdo, Granger, que puede salir si alguien la autoriza a ello.

-¡Pero yo no lo autorizo!

-Pero yo sí y te recuerdo que puedo pasar por encima de tus autorizaciones –dijo el chico mordazmente-. No he tenido un buen día y la noche va de mal en peor, así que te aconsejo que no sigas por ese camino, ¿de acuerdo? –antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar nada, Harry tomó a Verónica de la mano y la sacó de la sala común-. Buenas noches a todos –añadió de forma sarcástica antes de salir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, y bien? Que tal el capítulo?**

**Os gustó, no os gustó, ya, ya sé, D.Alatriste "muy corto" ¿verdad? Me he adelantado a tu comentario así que abstente de ponerlo en tu review, porque me dejareis un review verdad? Todos, cierto?**

**Bueno, para que veais que soy buena, os dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo, (ya, como si no os lo pusiera siempre :p)**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto vale! Besitos para todos!**

**Sed buenos y cuidaros y sobre todo, sed felices!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"**-Casi es la hora, Narcisa… pronto tendré que decirle a Draco la verdad…**

_**-Fue tu culpa Black. ¿Acaso quieres callar tus remordimientos con una ofrenda de paz ahora que no está?**_

_**-Sólo quiero hacer lo que ella querría, Snape… **_

_**-¡Fuiste tú quien la alejó de tu lado!**_

_**-¡Yo la amaba!"**_

"**-¿Y este lugar de dónde…**

**-Aquí venían mis padres, Sirius y Remus cuando estudiaban **

**-¿Cómo sabes tú lo que yo siento cuando vuelo?**

**-Tus ojos. Las veces que te he visto volar en el campo de quiddich tus ojos brillaban… **

**-¿Sabes que es fácil hablar contigo?**

**-Gracias por confiar en mí"**

"**-Ven, te mostraré un secreto **

**-No se lo diré a nadie **

**-Verónica, este es Feamor**

**-… Un pegaso negro… **

**-me da miedo que alguien pueda verme como soy en realidad…**

**-Yo ya sé como eres en realidad…"**

"**-No tienes de nidea de lo que yo también he tenido que sacrificar para…**

**-¡Usted eligió sacrificarse! ¡¿Qué derecho tenía a elegir el sacrificio de Harry!**

**-Nunca he querido hacerle daño a Harry… pero su poder… alguien tiene que mantenerlo controlado**

**No se acerque a Harry, le aseguro que no le gustará verlo enfadado."**


	23. Catherine Mi Cathy

**Hola a todo el mundo! **

**Qué tal habéis pasado la semana? Bueno, esta semana he tenido bastantes reviews, así que no me puedo quejar :D**

**Sólo agradeceros a los que me habéis dejado vuestra opinión que sois:**

**Bronwyn bm, Yhena, Dany, Elemento Reload, monkyna, Marita, giosseppe, Adoro a Harry, Ginebra, SerenitaKou, Lala-potter, HeiDi-Lu, M-cha, Arwenej, Carolagd, battousai-clau, Anaelisa, Natalia, Clawy, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Natitaa, Alteia, rochy-true, Pedro, Kaito Sheishiro, Jim, Elías, D. Alatriste**

**Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras y opinions y espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Un besito, nos leemos más abajo, ok?**

**Que os divirtáis!**

CAPITULO 22: Catherine… Mi Cathy.

"_No lo había creído. Aquel hombre le había contado quién era; quién era de verdad; le había contado que era descendiente directo de los dioses, descendiente directo de Lahntra… No lo había creído. Él sólo era un mago que tenía el destino del mundo mortal en sus manos y que debía de ser víctima o asesino para que la gente pudiera respirar tranquila todo el tiempo posible antes de un nuevo mago oscuro se alzara y reclamara el poder y gobierno de magos, brujas y muggles por encima de todo._

_Él no quería ser el descendiente de los dioses; no quería ser poderoso ni tener control sobre los elementos de la tierra, sólo quería ser él… nada más… ¿por qué nadie lo entendía?_

_-¿Por qué diablos no puedo tener una vida normal? –preguntó mientras enterraba sus manos en el cabello desordenado y apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas._

_-¿Acaso te conformarías con la mediocridad si puedes ser el mejor? -El chico alzó la cabeza y observó la figura de Stell que estaba de pie a su lado-. ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_El chico cabeceó y el dios se sentó a su lado en la hierba; Harry supuso que lo había seguido porque quería hablar con él, bien, pues que hablase, pero él no se lo iba a poner fácil._

_-Nadie puede huir de su destino Ainur…_

_-Soy Harry –dijo el chico._

_Stell sonrió._

_-Harry, Ainur… no importa; un nombre no cambia quién eres…_

_-¿Y si no sabes quién eres?_

_-Ven conmigo –contestó el dios sonriendo-. Te mostraré quién eres._

_Harry lo siguió en silencio, fijándose en cada baldosa que pisaba, en cada esquina que giraba, en cada ventanal abierto que dejaba entrar el aire fresco de la mañana; el palacio era enorme y dentro de sus muros se respiraba tranquilidad._

_Stell lo condujo hasta un pasillo cubierto por tapices bordados en colores vivos y llamativos que representaban varias escenas de batallas, guerras, rendiciones… era casi como poder ver la historia de Ahsvaldry a través de los bordados; casi tuvo la sensación de que él formaba parte de esa historia que estaba viendo._

_Se detuvo cuando Stell lo hizo. El dios se giró hacia él y le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras le mostraba la puerta que había detrás de él._

_-Entra, por favor… yo esperaré aquí –añadió al ver como el chico le observaba esperando que él también lo acompañase-; no te preocupes, Ainur, en cuanto entres ahí dentro, sabrás quién eres…_

_Harry asintió y aún titubeando y sin entender las palabras de Stell, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en aquella habitación en la que, según el dios que le esperaba fuera, encontraría la respuesta que había hecho el primer día que había llegado a Ahsvaldry: "¿quién soy?"_

_Cuando sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, encontró la respuesta que Stell le había prometido. Una galería de cuadros se extendía por las paredes hasta el techo; cuadros grandes, pequeños, de marcos redondos, cuadrados, rectangulares; marcos dorados, rojizos, de madera, de cobre, de colores, de paja… cuadros pintados de mujeres; mujeres de piel blanca y dulces sonrisas que parecían iluminar el cuadro entero hasta el rincón más oscuro que podía haber; mujeres morenas, castañas, rubias, pelirrojas, incluso había algunas que llevaban el cabello azulado y de un hermoso color violeta… pero a pesar de las diferencias que había en todas ellas, algo en común las unía y las marcaba como sucesoras entre sí; sus ojos. Ojos verdes. Todas las mujeres de la galería poseían unos hermosos ojos verdes, brillantes; llenos de cariño, bondad y dulzura; con el brillo que sólo la determinación, el anhelo y la fuerza pueden reflejar, unido al coraje y la voluntad._

_Pasó por medio de los infinitos cuadros, algunos más desgastados, otros retocados, pero ninguno de ellos había perdido la belleza que parecían haber tenido desde el momento en que fueron terminados, y por extraño que pareciera, ninguno de ellos había perdido ese color verde de la mirada._

_Y al fondo de la galería, un cuadro sencillo y simple, de marco ovalado, no era de cobre, ni dorado siquiera, estaba simplemente forjado con hierro, trazando diminutas hojas de estrella enlazadas entre sí y en cada unión, una diminuta lila; no, quizá no era el cuadro más grande, ni el más bonito, ni el más llamativo, pero para Harry aquel cuadro era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida, pues la mujer que estaba dibujada allí podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar y en cualquier rincón; sólo había una persona con ese cabello rojizo hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros, esa sonrisa dulce y esos labios rojizos, la piel blanca con diminutas pecas en las mejillas y esa mirada verde… esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier lado porque eran los mismos que veía cada día cuando se levantaba y se miraba al espejo; eran sus ojos, eran los ojos de su madre… Ella era su madre._

_Entonces Harry supo quién era y qué era lo que debía hacer"._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siempre había pensado que si no eres capaz de dormir, mejor que te levantes y hagas algo provechoso y útil; y parecía que aquella noche, el sueño no quería ir a verle. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza; ¿por qué Potter se había arriesgado salvando a Malfoy? ¿Qué era lo que había llevado al chico a salvar a alguien que le había hecho la vida imposible durante años? Casi sin darse cuenta sonrió al recordar con amargura que James también había arriesgado aquella noche de luna llena su vida para salvar la suya.

-Quizá es sólo que ser valientes se lleva en sus genes… -bromeó con cierto sarcasmo solo en su habitación.

El cuervo negro que utilizaba como correo graznó desde su percha, cerca de la ventana; fuera el viento golpeaba las contraventanas y Severus, hombre frío por naturaleza, agradecía en silencio que esa noche los elfos mantuviesen las chimeneas encendidas.

Snape se levantó de la cama, cansado de dar vueltas sin sentido y no poder conciliar el sueño y se puso el batín negro sobre el pijama del mismo color antes de tomar una copa de su estante y llenarla con licor de hadas, algo de lo que no era bueno abusar pues podía provocar alucinaciones y visiones, pero que, bien administrado, había que admitir que era lo mejor para disipar tus problemas al menos durante un rato.

Antes de dejarse caer sobre la butaca verde oscuro que estaba cerca del fuego calentándose, tomó del compartimento secreto de su escritorio las dos cartas que tenía en su poder y que aún no había abierto, una por miedo a no saber qué se iba a encontrar escrito, otra porque no sabía si debía leerla aún. La primera escrita por Cathy, la segunda escrita por Narcisa.

Hacía dos meses que no sabían nada de Narcisa. Draco se estaba preocupando y él también lo hacía pese a que Lucius parecía estar sereno y tranquilo, como si supiera el paradero de su mujer aunque, por supuesto, no había dicho nada ni siquiera a su hijo. Narcisa le había entregado aquella carta hacía poco más de tres meses y le había pedido que cuando le ocurriera algo la leyera, no antes, no después, sólo cuando él estuviera seguro que le había pasado algo. Y pese a lo que su cabeza quería creer, su corazón sabía que algo le había ocurrido a Narcisa Malfoy.

Acarició el sobre verdoso mientras pensaba si debía abrirla o no y antes de saber que había tomado una decisión, sus manos había rasgado el sobre y buscado las palabras que la mujer le había escrito allí.

Una carta y un sobre cerrado aguardaban a que alguien los tomara del interior. Severus observó que el sobre estaba dirigido a Draco Malfoy, la carta, estaba dirigida a él; suspiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos un segundo, sólo un segundo para volver a abrirlos y dejar que sus orbes negras acariciasen el papel recreándose en cada letra de Narcisa, en cada palabra y en cada oración. En el silencio de la noche, casi podía escuchar la voz de la mujer a medida que iba leyendo.

"_Severus:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque algo me ha ocurrido. No se lo comuniques a Lucius, ni tampoco a Draco. Seré breve y concisa, como siempre lo has sido tú. Protege a Draco de Lucius y de nuestro señor oscuro, te lo confío a ti porque sé que harás lo que tengas que hacer para protegerlo. La carta que está cerrada es para él, entrégasela para que crea tus palabras y obedezca tus órdenes._

_Espero que esta carta no sea la despedida entre nosotros, Severus. Cuídate, algo oscuro se aproxima a nuestro mundo y todos estamos implicados; es hora de que decidas finalmente de qué bando estás._

_Eternamente agradecida, Narcisa Malfoy"_

Plegó la carta y la guardó de nuevo en el sobre.

-Casi es la hora, Narcisa… pronto tendré que decirle a Draco la verdad…

Miró de reojo la letra de Cathy escrita en el dorso del otro sobre que descansaba sobre el brazo del sillón, atrayéndole e incitándole para que lo abriera. Severus suspiró y antes de caer en la tentación, tomó ambos sobres y con un gesto de su varita hizo que se guardaran de nuevo.

No estaba preparado para saber qué ponía en esa carta, no estaba preparado para leer que lo culpaba de su muerte y que le odiaba por haberse convertido en lo que era, que lo odiaba por haber participado en tantas muertes. Podía resignarse a que cualquier persona pensara así de él, pero no ella; simplemente no podía enfrentarse a lo que fuera que ella había escrito.

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que le habían entregado esa carta; ni siquiera en aquellos momentos, había podido apartar su odio hacia él, él se la había arrebatado, él se la había quitado, ella era suya y él vino con sus encantadoras sonrisas y sus bromas pesadas y se la arrebató… aquel día habría podido ser el momento perfecto para enterrar el hacha de guerra con Black, enterrar el rencor y el odio mutuo junto al cuerpo de la única mujer que formaba parte de la vida de los dos; era consciente de que Black lo había intentado hacer, pero él no se lo había permitido.

_(flashback)_

_Ella era todo lo que le quedaba y se había ido; para siempre; no volvería nunca más. Quizá sí era cierto que el señor oscuro era quien había alzado la varita contra ella en aquel ataque al ministerio de magia, pero él no había hecho nada por impedirlo; demasiado asustado para hacerlo y demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo ahora se veía en la obligación de escuchar como aquel sacerdote decía unas palabras en honor de su cuerpo que estaba siendo enterrado ante sus ojos._

_La había querido. Había querido a esa mujer que antes había sido niña; ella había sido la primera en arrancarle una sonrisa, en hacerle ver que no todo es blanco o negro, sino que hay una gran gama de grises entre esos dos colores; ella le había enseñado el mundo a través de sus ojos y él había jurado que siempre la cuidaría. _

_Cerca del sacerdote estaba él. Black. Su porte arrogante perdido, su sonrisa habitual en la cara que tantas chicas había enamorado había desaparecido y una mueca de odio y dolor cubría su rostro. Sus ojos siempre alegres y brillantes estaban ocultos tras unas gafas negras para que nadie fuera testigo del dolor que sentía, del dolor que le provocaba estar allí._

_A su lado estaba Potter, como siempre lo había estado, como sabía que siempre lo estaría. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por ser prefecto, por tener todo lo que él no tenía, por haber conseguido ser lo que él hubiese querido ser y no pudo ser; y por encima de todo, lo odiaba por haberle salvado la vida. Era consciente de que si no lo hubiera hecho, todo por lo que había pasado en los últimos años no hubiese existido. _

_A su otro lado un desmejorado Remus Lupin colocaba su mano en el hombro de Black en un gesto silencioso de apoyo que era suficiente para los dos. ¿Qué derecho tenía un licántropo como él a colocarse en la cabecera del entierro de su pequeña cuando él tenía que conformarse con mirarlo todo desde lejos? Deseó atravesar su corazón con una bala de plata y clavó sus ojos negros en la figura de Lupin, como si aquello fuera suficiente para llevar a cabo la idea que había tenido. Lo que nunca había imaginado había sido que Remus le devolviera la mirada, tal y como lo hizo. Unos ojos miel lo miraron, escondido entre los árboles del cementerio; un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo y reconocimiento que Severus le negó._

_Lily Evans también había estado en aquel funeral, tomada de la mano de Potter; a ella también la habían conseguido._

_Observó como Remus le decía algo a Black y el moreno, levantó su cabeza unos segundos, fijándolos en los ojos de Snape que aún a través de las gafas negras pudo distinguir como éste le miraba._

_El funeral había terminado y antes de que pudiera irse tan silenciosamente como había llegado, una mirada indescifrable de Sirius Black le hizo quedarse donde estaba, esperando no sabía qué._

_-Snape… -saludó Black llegando hasta él quitándose las gafas oscuras._

_No había arrogancia en su voz, ni deseo de insultar o humillar. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, signos de haber estado llorando por horas quedaban aún en sus mejillas y su mirada perdida y llena de rencor y odio le hizo darse cuenta que todo lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts sólo había sido producto de su carácter bromista, más nunca hizo nada con odio hacia él, jamás había visto aquella mirada en Black._

_Snape se puso alerta cuando Black empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas muggle, pero no esperó que sacara una carta._

_-Cathy… -la voz le tembló y carraspeó ligeramente en un vano intento de encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba-… encontré esto entre sus cosas… -se la tendió-. Es tuya._

"_Para Severus" escrito es letra delicada y pulcra rezaba en el dorso de la carta; estaba cerrada por completo, Black no había intentado abrirla._

_-Creo que deberíamos… -volvió a hablar Sirius-… no ser amigos porque eso es algo que nunca lograremos pero… -suspiró-…ella quería que nos lleváramos bien –añadió._

_Snape no pudo evitar sentirse aislado. Llevarse bien con quién le había quitado a la única mujer que había significado algo en su vida._

_-Fue tu culpa Black. ¿Acaso quieres callar tus remordimientos con una ofrenda de paz ahora que no está?_

_-Sólo quiero hacer lo que ella querría, Snape… -le contestó abatido Black._

_-Lo que ella quería… ¿qué sabes tú de lo que ella quería? –preguntó Snape lleno de ira y rabia-. Ella no debería haber estado allí aquel día, pero claro, tú y tus estúpidos amigos la tuvisteis que convencer de que aquel era un buen trabajo, ¿verdad?_

_-Ella tomó su propia decisión Snape, nadie la obligó a…_

_-¡Tú la obligaste! –le gritó Severus encarando a quien había sido su enemigo durante años-. Con tus palabras, con tus sonrisas, con tus estúpidos juegos… ¡tú te la llevaste de mi lado, donde siempre debería haber estado! ¡Yo no hubiera permitido que le pasara nada!_

_Aquello fue demasiado para Black que encaró a Snape con la valentía de un Gryffindor pese a que en aquellos momentos únicamente deseaba que el mundo terminase con su vida como lo había hecho con Cathy._

_-¡Fuiste tú quien la alejó de tu lado! ¡Tú le diste a elegir entre tú y nosotros!-le gritó Black-. ¡Y te recuerdo que si no fuera por tu estúpido señor Voldemort –añadió con tono burlesco-, ella seguiría viva, ¡Fue él quién la mató, ¡Ese al que tú obedeces ciegamente, ¡Él la mató! –le gritó fuera de sus casillas-. ¡No intentes culparme de algo que fue tu culpa, maldito mortífago!_

_-¡Si hubiera estado conmigo no le hubiera pasado nada, Black! –le gritó Snape de vuelta-. ¡Pero tuviste que venir y llevártela, ¿verdad! No era suficiente que me humillárais y me tuviérais como objeto de vuestras bromas, necesitabas llevártela de mi lado, necesitabas arrancarme lo único que me hacía sentir humano –añadió bajando la voz-. La perdí… la perdí en cuanto te conoció, ¡todo esto es por tu culpa! –le gritó de nuevo –¡Yo la quería!_

_-¡Yo la amaba! –gritó de vuelta Sirius-¡La amé desde que me golpeó aquella noche! –añadió-. ¡Aún la amo y siempre la amaré!_

_-Sirius…_

_-¡Qué! –se giró enfurecido hacia la voz que lo llamaba. _

_Lily, la dulce Lily estaba detrás de él, con aquella encantadora sonrisa en su rostro, mezcla de nostalgia y soledad, la nostalgia que sólo puede proporcionar la muerte de una amiga, casi una hermana._

_-Ella no querría que hoy… -empezó a decir la pelirroja. Dos charcos se formaron en sus ojos, pero pese a ello, Lily no perdió la sonrisa-. Vamos a casa Sirius…_

_Black asintió después de mirarla unos segundos; luego se giró de nuevo hacia Snape._

_-Dices que la querías, que la conocías… si la conocías tan bien, tendrías que saber que ella me quería, que nos enamoramos… -dijo con simpleza-… si tan bien la conocías deberías saber que ella nunca te cerró las puertas, fuiste tú quien la apartaste cuando te dijo que no seguiría los pasos de un loco fanático… fuiste tú quien la condenaste, Snape cuando le diste la espalda… _

_Miró la carta arrugada que aún estaba en su mano y sonrió con tristeza antes de dejar el sobre colocado entre las ramas del árbol. _

_-La carta es tuya… haz con ella lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a decir que no la amé…"_

_Aquella misma noche encerró aquella carta en el cajón del escritorio, con la intención de no abrirla nunca._

_(fin flashback)_

Ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse; Black había muerto y con él la posibilidad de perdonar y ser perdonado. Quizá en esa carta, escrita en esas palabras de Cathy, estuviera la respuesta a ese perdón que nunca más llegaría.

Apuró el trago de su copa. Si aún no se había perdonado a sí mismo, ¿por qué esperaba que ella pudiera hacerlo? Aún no estaba preparado para leer esa carta, y no pudo evitar pensar con cierta tristeza, que quizá no lo estaría nunca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giliath lo encontró en el puente, justo en medio del puente, como si estuviera indeciso y no supiera hacia qué lado debía caminar. Harry le había contado que había sido en aquel mismo lugar donde en tercero, Remus le había confesado que se parecía a sus padres más de lo que imaginaba… la diosa sabía que aquel lugar tenía algo especial que atraía la atención del hombre lobo.

En silencio se colocó a su lado y en silencio observó el lago a sus pies y la extensión de agua que rodeaba las rocas, bosques y arena que formaban la base de Hogwarts y en silencio permaneció hasta que Remus lo rompió.

-Este solía ser el lugar preferido de Sirius para gastarle bromas a los Slytherins –dijo en voz baja, apenas un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara-. A veces, colocaban un hechizo ilusorio que hacía creer a los Slytherins que en mitad del puente había una pared, así que tenían que dar toda la vuelta para poder acceder a los terrenos –sonrió-, una vez James esperó a que estuvieran a mitad del puente para crear otra pared en el otro extremo; los Slytherins estuvieron aquí durante toda la hora de CCM, hasta que les sonsaqué a James y Sirius porqué se veían tan contentos y me lo confesaron entre risas y carcajadas… -sonrió melancólicamente-. Lucius Malfoy era uno de esos Slytherins… Nunca tuvo consideración por nadie, ni siquiera por los de su propia casa… yo solía defender a los slytherins de James y Sirius, cuando me lo permitían –añadió con una leve risita-… pero nunca hice nada por Malfoy… siempre lo vi como alguien cruel y de corazón oscuro por propia decisión…

-No –le interrumpió Giliath antes de que Remus continuase hablando. La miró-. Sé lo que vas a preguntar y la respuesta es un no –añadió la diosa-, Lucius Malfoy no ha sido nunca portador del colgante de Elea, Remus; él es una mala persona porque quiere serlo, no porque el colgante le obligue a nada.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí lo estoy –dijo ella con confianza-. El poder que Elea dejó en su colgante es el suficiente para potenciar la maldad de un corazón oscuro, pero no para crearla Remus…Lucius Malfoy no tuvo nunca el colgante de Elea, de ser así, Voldemort ya lo hubiera utilizado –añadió. Remus asintió un poco más convencido, pero aún había algo en sus ojos y Giliath posó una mano sobre la de él, sobre la baranda; el hombre miró la mano pero no dijo nada-. Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

-Harry –contestó Remus-. Sé como piensa, lo conozco… Ahora estará haciéndose esa misma pregunta… -la miró unos segundos antes de desviar su mirada hacia la mano de ella que seguía sobre la suya propia, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de aquella mujer, la dulzura y la suavidad que la acompañaban siempre-. Desde que empezó Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en su enemigo natural, como Snape lo fue de Sirius y de James… Y ahora que sabe esto…

-Se preguntará si ha estado odiando sin razón a alguien durante tantos años, culpándolo de algo que no podía controlar –terminó Giliath la frase por él. Remus asintió-. Él estará bien, Remus; debes aprender a confiar en él, ya no es un niño… Es fuerte, mucho más de lo que puedas pensar –añadió.

-Espero que tengas razón –le palmeó la mano con la otra suya, dejando la mano de Giliath cubierta y encerrada entre las suyas-. ¿Regresamos?

-No, me gusta estar aquí… -le dijo la diosa-… es un lugar tranquilo y pacífico… me resulta agradable… casi puedo imaginar que estoy en Ahsvaldry…

Remus no contestó, sólo sonrió estrechando la mano de la diosa entre las suyas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derin alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo; aburrido, por si alguien quería pedirle su opinión al respecto, el idiota que hubiera escrito aquello estaba muy equivocado respecto al origen de los trolls; miró el nombre del autor y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando leyó Albus Dumbledore escrito en letras rojizas en la cubierta del tomo negro. Erebor parecía estar muy interesado en la lectura de su libro; "pociones degenerativas", de vez en cuando soltaba una risa o hacía comentarios que llegaba a oídos del otro dios como "mira que creer que va a ocurrir eso" o "¿a quién se le ocurriría mezclar sangre de unicornio con flores de la selva negra?"

Notaba la tensión de Harry y lamentaba no poder estar con él. El chico se había marchado de la sala en cuanto había asimilado la información recibida por Giliath; la diosa y Remus habían salido detrás de él, pero tanto Erebor como él mismo estaban convencidos de que ninguno de los dos adultos había ido a buscar a Ainur.

Odiaba que Ainur no hubiera podido tener una infancia normal como cualquier otro niño, como la había tenido él mismo; y aún le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba los relatos verídicos que el chico había contado en Ahsvaldry sobre el trato que había recibido en casa de los Dursley. Estaba convencido de ello, y Erebor, Giliath y el mismo Príncipe estaban de acuerdo con él, que si no hubiera sido porque Harry le había pedido que no hiciera nada porque el pasado era simplemente eso, pasado, en más de una ocasión hubiera visitado a esos "encantadores mortales" mostrándose con todo su poder.

Pero Harry se lo había impedido todas y cada una de las veces que había querido hacerlo.

Y por encima de todas las cosas, odiaba saber que el chico estaba inquieto por algo que no podía controlar; y en aquellos momentos lo estaba; podía notar la energía de Harry inquieta y nerviosa y con una media sonrisa atrevida pensó que a ningún naryn le gustaría acercarse a él en aquellos momentos. Se levantó del sofá con la intención de ir a buscarlo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –le preguntó Erebor.

-Está nervioso, puede cometer alguna tontería –se intentó justificar Derin sabiendo que aquello no sería suficiente para el guardián de Harry.

-Acaba de descubrir que su mayor enemigo es el poseedor del colgante de Elea, y que es posiblemente por ese hecho que es su enemigo, posiblemente se esté enamorando de esa chica a la que acosa un espía naryn, y tiene que estar alerta en todo momento porque Granger, Weasley y Dumbledore no lo dejan tranquilo, creo que se le puede permitir que esté un poco alterado, ¿no te parece?

-Odio cuando tienes razón –apuntó Derin sentándose de nuevo y dejando a Erebor con una sonrisa en el rostro de autosuficiencia.

-Lo sé –comentó distraídamente Erebor-. Vamos a tener que hablar con el Príncipe –dijo esta vez más serio-. Stell debe saber quién es el depositario del colgante de Elea –añadió.

Derin hizo una mueca y elevó su mano extendiendo sus dedos a medida que iba hablando.

-Tenemos que contarle lo del colgante de Elea, avisarle que hemos encontrado dos espías naryns y preguntarle acerca de la descendiente de la daga oscura –dijo con voz calmada.

-Cuando regrese Giliath lo hablaremos –indicó Erebor. Derin asintió en silencio. Erebor miró de reojo al dios guerrero y casualmente, como quién no quiere la cosa lo llamó, cuando Derin lo miró, sin apartar los ojos del libro le preguntó -¿Puedes notar su energía si está en peligro?

-Claro.

-Bien –contestó Erebor sin dar más indicaciones-. Avísame si notas algo más extraño.

Derin sonrió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaban un buen rato allí y Harry aún no había dicho ni media palabra. Se habían refugiado en la torre de astronomía, utilizando uno de los pasadizos ocultos detrás de un tapiz que Harry había descubierto en el mapa del merodeador y que les había conducido hasta una habitación espaciosa, en desuso, llena de polvo, sí, pero bonita; una chimenea, un par de butacas y un sofá de color crema; habían algunas estanterías con libros desgastados y llenos de polvo, un pequeño armario con ingredientes para pociones, y una mesa donde aún reposaba lo que parecía ser una carta astral. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver todo aquello, sabiendo que alguna vez había pertenecido a los merodeadores.

-¿Y este lugar de dónde…

-Aquí venían mis padres, Sirius y Remus cuando estudiaban –le dijo el chico-. Era un lugar para reunirse ajenos a los demás.

-Vaya… -bromeó ella-… me siento parte de la historia.

Harry sonrió.

-No quería estar solo –ella asintió sabiendo que el chico aún no le iba a decir nada; fuera lo que fuera de lo que quería hablar, aún no quería hacerlo y ella lo respetaba.

Verónica se sentó en uno de los sillones con un libro que había tomado de la estantería y Harry se acomodó en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea y cerca de Verónica, en silencio, viendo únicamente el crepitar del fuego.

-¿Quince años? –preguntó de repente rompiendo el silencio el chico-. Creí que estabas en cuarto.

-Lo estoy –le contestó Verónica quitándole importancia al asunto-. Entré un año más tarde a Hogwarts, por eso estoy en cuarto –le contestó.

-¿Entraste un año más tarde? –ella asintió-. ¿Por qué?

Verónica le sonrió antes de contestarle de forma inmediata.

-Mi madre era demasiado sobre protectora –le explicó-; aprovechó hasta el último momento para que me quedara con ella, y teniendo en cuenta que mi cumpleaños es el dos de septiembre, dijo que aún no tenía la edad para entrar ene l curso que me tocaba…

-Ya veo… -ella devolvió su mirada al libro y Harry sonrió-. Pregunta, ¿por qué te gusta tanto leer?

Verónica lo miró por encima de sus gafas enarcando una ceja. Hacía un par de semanas que habían empezado con aquel juego, ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían empezado, lo único que sabía era que Harry había propuesto que si iban a trabajar juntos lo mínimo que podían hacer era conocerse un poco más y nada mejor para conocerse que hacer y contestar preguntas; así que se pasaban el tiempo que estaban juntos haciéndose ese tipo de confidencias

-Porque puedo ser quien quiera ser –contestó ella sin dudarlo. Harry la miró y ella sonriendo, se bajó de la butaca para sentarse junto a él-. Cuando leo… mi mundo cambia… puedo ser cualquier persona, puedo meterme en el libro y eludir este mundo lleno de muerte y guerra… Cuando leo… puedo crear mi propio mundo. Es como cuando tú vuelas.

Harry la miró sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú lo que yo siento cuando vuelo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Tus ojos. Las veces que te he visto volar en el campo de quiddich tus ojos brillaban… Como si volando pudieras alejar todos los malos recuerdos que te acechan… volando, simplemente eres Harry… no Harry Potter, no el niño que vivió, no el Elegido… -le sonrió-… sólo eres Harry. Es como si volando te sintieras… -se detuvo buscando una palabra.

-…Libre… -terminó Harry por ella. Verónica le sonrió y se apartó el cabello hacia atrás, dejando sus hombros al descubierto-. Así es como me siento cuando vuelo, libre… -le sonrió con cariño- ¿Has podido ver todo eso simplemente en mis ojos? –preguntó él.

-Los ojos dicen mucho de una persona, Harry. Como ahora… estás confuso ¿verdad? –el chico no contestó, pero su sonrisa diminuta dejó entrever que así era-. Algo te está dando vueltas en la cabeza –añadió con una sonrisa victoriosa-. Vamos, ¿qué es? Quizá pueda ayudarte.

-Lo dudo –comentó él de forma casual. Verónica lo miró y antes de que Harry pudiera disculparse por su respuesta tosca, ella meneó la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, quizá no pueda ayudarte, pero a veces hablar sienta bien… ¿Qué es?

-Me he enterado de algo… -empezó a decir el chico-… algo que nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza… ¿qué harías si de repente te enteras que has estado enfrentado a alguien que no era del todo consciente de sus actos? –Verónica lo miró-. A alguien que tenía su lado irritante potenciado por un objeto mágico, un hechizo…

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Harry negó con la cabeza-. ¿Él lo sabía?

-Creo que tampoco.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa algo de lo que no eres culpable? Esa persona ha actuado por medio de ese hechizo, tú sólo has respondido al estímulo de ese hechizo Harry… en mi opinión el único culpable es el objeto en sí –se encogió de hombros mientras que Harry pensaba que no sabía la razón que tenía ella-. No deberías de preocuparte por algo así –le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Sabes que es fácil hablar contigo?

-¿Eso es una de nuestras preguntas? –inquirió ella con tono bromista y aniñado. Harry le sonrió de vuelta-. Sí, mamá siempre me lo decía…

-Nunca me hablas de ella –dijo Harry repentinamente-. Siempre hablas en pasado de ella pero nunca mencionas nada sobre…

-Está muerta Harry, ¿qué más quieres saber? –preguntó con tono triste-. Está muerta y hablar de ella no hará que vuelva a mi lado, así que ¿para qué molestarla? Prefiero dejarla descansar en paz.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el chico-. No sabía que…

-No, nadie lo sabe, excepto Remus… ella conocía a mi madre-… y ahora tú, claro –le sonrió y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando cruzó su mirada con la de ella-. ¿Regresamos? Empiezo a tener frío.

-Claro… Gracias por escucharme… -Harry se levantó del suelo y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias por confiar en mí –contestó ella.

Confiar. ¿Acaso confiaba en ella? No había acudido a Remus, ni a Giliath, Erebor o Derin, había acudido a ella porque en cierto modo sabía que con ella no necesitaría hablar, simplemente podía conformarse con estar a su lado. Ella le sonrió antes de empezar a salir de aquella habitación. Sí, definitivamente confiaba en aquella chica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido una noche que hubiese preferido olvidar en cuanto había abierto los ojos. Le había costado dormir y cuando lo había hecho había sido a trompicones; todo parecía dar vueltas en su cabeza y no había sido hasta que había hablado con ella que se había quedado más tranquilo; por alguna razón, su presencia le tranquilizaba. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y cuando bajó las escaleras principales y vio la figura de Verónica en el vestíbulo sonrió y no supo por qué lo hacía; simplemente quería hacerlo, simplemente le nacía hacerlo… sin pensar, sólo… ¿por qué esa chica siempre le hacía sonreír y perder la máscara de frialdad que él mismo se había impuesto? Cuando la noche anterior, mientras entrenaba con Derin, el dios le había comentado lo ocurrido con Verónica, Harry había sentido una punzada de preocupación dentro de él que iba más allá de la preocupación que podría tener por cualquier otra persona.

-Buenos días –saludó aún sin haber bajado las escaleras del todo.

Verónica se giró al escuchar la voz de Harry y le sonrió.

-Buenos días para ti también, Harry –contestó la chica-. Hoy has madrugado ¿verdad?

-No, siempre me despierto muy temprano –no era mentira; bueno, el hecho de que hubiera sentido el aura de ella moverse por allí a esa hora tan temprana tenía algo que ver, sí, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo ¿no? -, tengo algunas cosas que hacer y esta es la mejor hora para que no me molesten. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy acostumbrada a dormir poco –expresó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. Iba al bosque a recoger flores de almíraz –le dijo señalando la puerta-, tenemos pociones a primera hora y esos pétalos debes de estar…

-… recogidos al amanecer –terminó Harry de decir por ella. Carraspeó ligeramente y haciendo una reverencia exageradamente antigua, la tomó de una mano con suavidad para llevársela a los labios y besarle el dorso antes de preguntarle -¿Podría tener el honor de acompañarla, señorita Ollivers?

Verónica rió suavemente y asintió haciendo otra reverencia hacia él.

-El honor sería mío, señor Potter –le contestó haciendo sonreír a Harry.

-Dime… ¿qué es eso que tienes que hacer a estas horas y que no puede esp…

La voz de Verónica y la risa de Harry desaparecieron del vestíbulo tan pronto cruzaron la puerta para ir a los terrenos. Giliath, desde detrás de una de las columnas sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó Derin apareciendo en un remolino de fuego.

-Todo bien, Derin, creo que sólo necesita hablar un rato con ella –contestó la diosa agarrando el brazo del shygard que parecía reticente a dejar marchar al chico-. A veces, olvidamos que sólo es un adolescente… -comentó con cierta tristeza en la voz.

-Y a veces tú te comportas como uno de ellos –le contestó Derin. Giliath le miró sonriente sin quitarle la razón, pero tampoco dándosela.

-Hace mucho que dejé de ser una adolescente, Derin –le contestó.

-Sí, y hace mucho que dejaste de un lado el querer amar a alguien –respondió Derin. Esta vez, Giliath le sonrió con tristeza-. ¿Le quieres?

La diosa no contestó. No hizo falta. El shygard se dio cuenta que el brillo de sus ojos lo decía todo. Sí, le quería.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verónica no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas cuando Harry le contó aquello. El chico, divertido ante las risas de ella, fingió ofenderse y se cruzó de brazos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-¿De verdad que pensabas que por agujeros que hay en los bordes de las piscinas podían salir pirañas en cualquier momento? –preguntó ella de nuevo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Bueno, perdona, pero no todos somos tan inteligentes como tú –le dijo él sonriendo. Ella no contestó. Se giró para seguir buscando la flor, pero cada vez que miraba de reojo a Harry, se le escapaba la risa-. Vale es tu turno… ¿un secreto?

-Un secreto… -meditó ella en voz media mientras pensaba-… ¿sólo uno? –bromeó.

-Sí, ya descubriré yo el resto –se encogió de hombros mientras rebuscaba entre los matorrales. Verónica lo miró-. ¿Qué?

-¿Piensas que tengo tantos secretos? –preguntó.

-Todo el mundo los tiene –se encogió de hombros-. Y no es nada malo –añadió.

-No tengo secretos… -dijo ella convencida-… es sólo que me cuesta mucho confiar en la gente… -añadió al ver que él enarcaba una ceja. Sonrió-. Tengo la idea de que cuando encuentre a una persona especial que sepa verme detrás de la máscara que tengo, pueda confiar en esa persona y entonces ya no tendré secretos… -añadió. Harry le sonrió y ella se sintió enrojecer por segundos-. Es una tontería, lo sé, pero…

-¿Por qué habría de ser una tontería? –dijo él sonriendo.

-Mi padre siempre me dice que es una idea estúpida y que nadie en su juicio sano me daría la razón…-dijo sonriendo forzosamente y con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Bueno, creo que nunca he estado en mi sano juicio, pero si te sirve de algo, a mí me parece que es una idea bonita…-confesó Harry encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

-A mí madre también se lo parecía… -le contestó Verónica.

A Harry no se le pasó por alto que había utilizado el verbo en pasado, pero no preguntó. Confiaba en que ella hablaría cuando necesitara hacerlo. Un silencio se hizo entre los dos; pero no era un silencio incómodo, de esos que deseas que terminen pronto; no, era uno de esos silencios cautivadores, dulces, un silencio de complicidad que se establecía entre dos personas.

-Ven, te mostraré un secreto –le confió Harry rompiendo el silencio mientras le tenía una mano-. Confía en mí –añadió. Verónica sonrió y tomó la mano que el chico le brindaba-. No debes decírselo a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? –le indicó mientras seguía el camino que llevaba al claro del bosque, junto al lago.

-No se lo diré a nadie –aseguró ella-. ¿Qué eso tan importante que me tienes que mostrar que no pued….

Se calló cuando Harry se detuvo mirando al claro. En el centro, un hermoso caballo negro pastaba pacíficamente; pero no era eso lo que llamó la atención de la chica, sino las dos alas negras que brotaban de su lomo y estaban extendidas hacia el cielo.

-Verónica, este es Feamor…

-… Un pegaso negro… -murmuró la chica con los ojos brillando-. Había leído sobre ellos, pero creí que no…

-¿existían? –terminó él la frase mientas se acercaba al animal que lo había percibido. Ella asintió sin poder apartar su mirada de la del animal, era como si aquellos ojos negros la hubiesen atrapado-. Feamor es el último de su especie… -le sonrió al caballo mientras le palmeaba la cabeza-. Y nadie debe saber que está aquí porque los pegasos negros tienen fama de ser peligrosos.

Verónica miró al chico y frunció el ceño.

-¡Qué idiotez! –exclamó para luego sonreírle al animal-. Feamor jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie… -se adelantó un par de metros hasta llegar junto al animal y extender su mano para acariciarle el lomo.

Pese a lo que Harry hubiese creído, Feamor no se apartó, dejó que la chica lo acariciara con dulzura, pasando su mano por entre las crines del caballo y dejando que lo acariciara levemente. El chico sonrió cuando Feamor movió sus alas para rozar la mejilla de la chica, provocando que Verónica riera.

-Sabía que eras distinta… pero no imaginaba que fuera hasta este punto… -susurró el chico. Verónica se giró al haberlo oído-. Feamor no deja que nadie excepto yo se acerque, a no ser que yo se lo haya pedido antes –añadió-. Pero contigo… es como si…

-Como si pudiera ver a través de mí y supiera que no quiero hacerle daño… -terminó ella la frase. Harry asintió y ella se encogió de hombros.

-A veces los animales ven luz donde los ojos humanos sólo ven oscuridad… -murmuró Harry recordando lo que una vez le había dicho Stell.

-Me da miedo enamorarme… -susurró la chica. Harry la miró-. Me pediste un secreto –añadió-. Ese es… me da miedo mostrarme a los demás porque me da miedo enamorarme…

-Por eso te escondes tras tus gafas –le dijo él sonriendo mientras se las subía dado que se le habían resbalado por su chata nariz. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

-Supongo que sí… si me da miedo enamorarme, no dejo que nadie se enamore de mí porque si lo hacen, les hago daño… así que para que nadie salga herido, simplemente evito enamorarme… me da miedo que alguien pueda verme como soy en realidad…

Harry negó con la cabeza en un ademán de exasperación mientras decía "tarde"; Verónica le miró preguntándose qué quería decir con aquello el chico; y cuando Harry la miró con sus ojos verdes brillando, ella también supo que era demasiado tarde porque por mucho que lo había intentado, se había enamorado de Harry Potter. Perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se reclamaba a sí misma por haber sido capaz de enamorarse de él sabiendo que lo iba a pasar mal, sabiendo que jamás sería correspondida, apenas escuchó a Harry cuando el chico añadió:

-Yo ya sé como eres en realidad…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si el director creía que simplemente con mirarle iba a conseguir que él se retractara de lo que había dicho y hecho, el anciano estaba muy equivocado, al menos a juicio de Derin que lo miraba sentado elegantemente en la butaca que había frente a la mesa del director de Hogwarts.

-¿Amenazaste a una alumna? –le preguntó el director ligeramente cansado.

-Sólo si ella supone una amenaza para Harry Potter –contestó Derin.

-No sé exactamente de donde venís, pero nadie tiene derecho a amenazar a un alumno –le dijo Albus mirándolo de forma retadora-. Hermione Granger es una de las mejores amigas de Harry, ella siempre ha estado a su lado, sabe decidir entre el bien y el mal y sabe qué consecuencias puede acarrear una mala decisión… Le aseguro que de todas las personas que hay en este castillo, la señorita Granger no supone una amenaza real para Harry.

Derin sonrió de forma fría.

-¿Me está diciendo que yo sí supongo una amenaza para Harry? –preguntó con cierto tono irónico.

-No sé nada de usted ni de sus dos compañeros; acepté que vinieran porque Harry así lo impuso, pero no porque confíe en ustedes y lo que ha hecho me demuestra que no debería de haber confiado en…

-¿En qué? –preguntó Derin -. ¿En las personas que ahora cuidan de él, ¿En las personas que lo respetan y lo apoyan en lugar de ocultarle cosas y su pasado, ¿En qué no debería haber confiado? –preguntó-. ¿En quién? –añadió-. No he oído a ningún alumno quejarse en ninguna de nuestras tres clases; no distinguimos a las casas ni a los alumnos salvo por su inteligencia y su capacidad, ¿acaso no es eso lo que se pretende en este castillo? Dejó que viniéramos para no perder a Harry, para que él no dejara a este castillo sin protección… y ahora… ¿ahora me dice que somos una amenaza? –le sonrió de lado-. Si lo que está pensando es que nosotros le hemos borrado la memoria a Harry y le hemos hecho creer lo que a nosotros nos interesa, está muy equivocado.

-¿Cómo sabe que…

-Harry se lo dijo una vez, es muy fácil para nosotros saber lo que piensan los demás; pero esta vez ni siquiera he tenido que molestarme en meterme en su mente –le sonrió con frialdad-, a veces, los ojos de las personas dicen lo que sus bocas callan.

-Escúcheme bien –dijo Albus levantándose de la silla-. No voy a consentir que…

-No, escúcheme usted –le cortó Derin-. Dieciséis años… dieciséis años sufriendo y soportando cosas que no debería de haber soportado, dieciséis años creyendo que él no merecía la pena vivir, ¿sabía usted que intentó suicidarse? –Dumbledore abrió los ojos pero no contestó-. Y si lo intentó fue por su maldita culpa. No sé qué es lo que pretendía desde un principio al hacer todo lo que hizo, abandonarlo a su suerte en una familia que no lo quería, vigilarlo continuamente, aceptarlo como un hijo perdido… y después traicionarlo y hacer que sus amigos también le traicionasen… -sonrió a medias-… dejarlo solo con la intención de que él volviera a refugiarse en usted.

-No tienes de nidea de lo que yo también he tenido que sacrificar para…

-¡Usted eligió sacrificarse! –Derin se levantó de la silla y azotó la mesa con las manos abiertas dando un golpe fuerte que hizo tambalear algunos de los cachivaches que el director tenía sobre su escritorio- ¡¿Qué derecho tenía a elegir el sacrificio de Harry!

Albus Dumbledore cerró los ojos. Tenía razón, aquel hombre tenía razón y por muy culpable que se sintiera él, ya no podía hacer nada por cambiar el pasado.

-¿Sabe cuál fue la primera pregunta que me hizo Harry cuando nos conocimos y entablamos cierto grado de amistad y confianza? –siguió hablando Derin. Albus negó sutilmente-. Me miró a los ojos y me preguntó "¿por qué todo el mundo quiere utilizarme?"

-Harry es un chico fuerte, sabe que el destino de la profecía…

-Sí, como es un chico fuerte vamos a dejar que se enfrente a todos los peligros él solo ¿verdad?

-Nunca ha estado solo –le replicó Albus.

Derin lo miró con una ceja enarcada, clara muestra de que la ironía empezaba a salir a flote.

-¿En serio? Vaya, supongo que Harry se olvidó de decirme que usted estuvo con él cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al profesor Quirrell, y claro, supongo que con la emoción del momento olvidó decirme que usted estuvo a su lado cuando el basilisco y el recuerdo de Tom Riddlel lo acorralaron en aquella cámara secreta en segundo curso, y por supuesto, usted viajó al pasado con él en tercer curso para ayudarle a salvar a la única persona a la que quería como un padre –Albus negó suavemente, pero aquello no fue suficiente para Derin-, o en cuarto, cuando no quiso romper las estúpidas reglas del torneo y lo hizo participar pese a que era muy joven, teniendo como resultado la muerte de un compañero suyo que él creyó durante años que fue su culpa; no, espere, quizá sí estuvo a su lado cuando vio caer a su padrino a través del velo –fingió sorpresa-, no, que aquel año simplemente le ignoró…

-Yo nunca…

-No me importa que nunca quisiera hacerle daño, no me importa que nunca quisiera que todo eso ocurriese –le espetó Derin-, ocurrió; ocurrió y usted no hizo nada por ayudarle, así que no me diga que Harry es un chico fuerte y que no ha estado solo porque ha estado solo toda su vida desde que usted lo abandonó en casa de sus parientes y ni una sola vez se preocupó por saber si estaba bien o mal.

Albus abrió la boca para decir lago pero se calló. Los ojos de Derin estaban fijos en los suyos; ojos claros, de un gris tan claro que parecían azules… sus ojos irradiaban rencor, odio y decisión; muy a su pesar, el director tuvo que aceptar que aquel hombre no iba a permitir que nadie se cercara a Harry con malas intenciones… y en aquellos momentos, él era uno de esos.

-No voy a permitir que le sigan haciendo daño, ni usted, ni la señorita Granger ni el señor Weasley, nadie ¿me ha entendido bien?- para remarcar lo que estaba diciendo, los cristales de las ventanas del despacho temblaron ligeramente-. Y si tengo que amenazar a todo el colegio para que lo entiendan, créame que lo haré. Que tenga buenos días –añadió antes de girar para marcharse.

-Nunca he querido hacerle daño a Harry… pero su poder… alguien tiene que mantenerlo controlado –intentó defenderse el director.

-Debería enseñarle a controlarlo entonces en lugar de intentar sofocarlo o controlarlo usted. No se acerque a Harry, le aseguro que no le gustará verlo enfadado… Ni a él ni a nosotros –sentenció finalmente saliendo del despacho.

Dumbledore se sintió derrotado en su silla y muy a su pesar, se sintió más viejo y cansado que nunca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, hola! Qué tal?**

**Os ha gustado?**

**Bueno, pues ya está, hoy no hay avance**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**(…)**

**Vale, vale, era broma, eh! Que he dicho que era broma, bajad las varitas que ahora mismo os pongo el avance del próximo capítulo…**

**(jolín… qué humor…)**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Eso te pasa por estar demasiado pendiente de Verónica Ollivers como para estar en una conversación con nosotros

-¿La amenazaste?

-¿Me estáis escuchando?

-Ainur, te estás enamorando

-Cálmate Neville, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Dijo que te dijera que Hagrid estaba mostrando a Feamor

-¡¿QUÉ!

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez, Dumbledore?

¿Qué diablos ha hecho esta vez?

-Ainur… relájate… no quieres hacerlo… aún no es el momento

-Dijo que te dijera que Hagrid estaba mostrando a Feamor

-Le dije que no se metiera con él

-Estalla…"

"_-Necesito que hagas algo _

_-Estoy a sus órdenes, mi Lord _

_-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Ollivers?"_

"-Feamor… pequeño…

¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sólo enfadado"

"-¿Pensaba que Feamor se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente?

-Yo quería a tu madre y respetaba a tu padre

-Mi madre no deseaba que usted fuera su guardián secreto porque no confiaba en usted.

-Así que es cierto… puedes hacer magia sin varita…

-Supongo que Weasley le habló de esto y de mi pequeño encuentro con Bellatrix, ¿cierto?

-No sabe hasta donde llega mi poder, Dumbledore y no creo que quiera saberlo"

"-¿Qué quiere ahora Voldemort?

-Me ha pedido que vigile a la señorita Ollivers

-¿Cómo?"

"-¿Sabes? Corre el rumor de que eres partidaria de Voldemort

-¿Te parece gracioso?

-¿La misma pregunta para ti?

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Si quieres saber la respuesta, vuelve en dos días"

**Bueno, ahora sí, esto se ha acabado, espero que el avance os haya gustado y un mensaje especial para D.Alatriste, ¿te parecerá suficiente que el proximo capitulo sea de 18 páginas? Jejejeje**

**Bueno, un besito para todos, sed buenos, bla, bla, bla, y no hagáis nada que yo no haría.**

**Un besito, nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Necesito un descanso

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Antes de que se me olvide, los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling y solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato (es que hacía muchos capítulos que no lo ponía :p)**

**Ahora, a ver, sí, sé que esta semana no os he contestado a los reviews, y os prometo que lo haré en cuanto pueda, es que he estado muy ajetreada presentando algunos trabajos para la facultad y trabajando a media jornada y en fin… un jale…**

**Pero os prometo sacar tiempo este fin de semana para contestaros, así que seguid dejándome reviews ok?**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capítulo, ¿quién quería ver la reacción de harry frente a Dumbledore por lo de Feamor?**

**Pues venga, empezad a leer.**

**Un besito para todos! Nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 23: Necesito un descanso

"_Estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría la primera vez que había visto el reino de Ahsvaldry desde la torre más alta del castillo. Grandes extensiones de campos verdes, amarillos y ocres se extendían hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar; pequeños pueblos y aldeas estaban escampados y repartidos por los valles y colinas; el cielo parecía más azul que en cualquier otro lugar y junto al brillante sol, una de las lunas brillaba con la misma intensidad, reinando los cielos anunciando su presencia tanto en la noche como en el día._

_El castillo estaba construido sobre una de las colinas, una gruta a sus espaldas aseguraba su condición y mejoraba sus defensas; una cascada de agua dulce caía tras ellos hasta el lago profundo que se había formado a través de los siglos bajo sus pies, bajo la colina, junto a las rocas tranquilas, y parte de esa agua era recogida en una especie de fuente situada en el patio central; mediante un sencillo sistema de canalización, el agua llegaba a todas partes del castillo._

_Grandes torreones coronados por altas murallas de firme y sólida piedra, grandes portones para las entradas, y delicadas puertas de cristal para las salas compartidas del castillo que siempre estaban abiertas, para todo aquel que necesitara hablar con el Príncipe Stell._

_La brisa suave jugaba con las copas de los árboles y todo el mundo parecía estar feliz con su trabajo, desde el más joven jardinero hasta el más veterano de los guardias que parecía saber dónde estaba cada uno de sus soldados jóvenes sin siquiera preguntar a los demás._

_No, estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría la primera vez que había visto Ahsvaldry._

_-Es un lugar hermoso ¿verdad?_

_La melodiosa voz de Stell lo sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_-Sí lo es –afirmó Harry -. Casi parece sacado de una historia mágica y perfecta…_

_-Bueno, esa era la intención –le sonrió Stell situándose a su lado en la torre-. Pero lamentablemente, las utopías nunca han funcionado demasiado bien cuando la envidia y la ira ciega los sentimientos y engaña a la razón –añadió el dios suspirando de forma lastimera._

_-Parece casi imposible que lo que me has contado sobre Lahntra y Elea haya ocurrido en este lugar paradisíaco… -le dijo Harry-. Parece mentira que alguien pueda haber hecho tanto daño habiendo nacido en un lugar tan hermoso como este._

_-No todo es perfecto en Ahsvaldry Harry, ni sus habitantes lo somos._

_-¿No? –bromeó el chico-. Sois dioses, tenéis que ser perfectos._

_Stell lo miró unos segundos._

_-Entonces tú tienes que ser el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y tienes que ser quien derrote a Voldemort –le dijo. Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Lo ves? A ti tampoco te gusta que te digan quién tienes que ser…_

_-Entiendo._

_-No somos perfectos Harry… Cometimos muchos errores en el pasado… y estoy seguro de que los cometeremos en el futuro… -su voz se apagó gradualmente-… si es que tenemos un futuro aguardándonos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Nosotros también tenemos una profecía que cumplir… -le comunicó el hombre seriamente-… Y me temo que tú tienes mucho que ver con ella._

_-¿Yo? Yo ya tengo una profecía en mi propio mundo, Stell._

_-Y también aquí –le señaló el colgante que el muchacho llevaba-; la Lágrima de Lahntra es la que te ha traído hasta aquí para que conozcas tu futuro, tu destino. Pero nadie te obligará a aceptarla –añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión enfadad en el rostro del muchacho-; nadie puede obligarte a tomar un destino determinado, Ainur._

_-He oído la profecía –Stell lo miró-. Erebor me la contó. Pero no puedo entender cómo… -suspiró ordenando sus ideas-. Sólo soy un mortal, un adolescente, no puedo enfrentarme a una diosa._

_-¿Sabes cuál fue nuestro error en el pasado, Harry?_

_-No._

_-Creamos esta ciudad para los dioses, desterrando de ella a los mortales y condenando a los nuestros a abandonar Ahsvaldry si llegaran a enamorarse de un mortal. Los veíamos imperfectos a nuestro lado. Veíamos todos los defectos que ellos tenían y nosotros no; la envidia, la lujuria, el engaño, la traición, la ira, el miedo… eran sentimientos humanos que nosotros no queríamos ver a nuestro alrededor._

_-Por eso Axenon quedó desterrado… se enamoró de Eredith… una mortal… _

_-No nos dimos cuenta de que esos sentimientos se albergaban en los corazones, y no en la raza de los humanos. _

_-Os distéis cuenta cuando Elea empuñó el arma que terminó con la vida de Lahntra… -el dios asintió-. Pero pudisteis atajarlo a que Elea y Lahntra eran hijas de una mortal… podían haber heredado el corazón de su madre y no el de su padre, un dios…_

_-Pensaron en ello, pero entonces, ¿de dónde salieron los naryns si no fue de su propia oscuridad y el veneno que reinaba en sus corazones?_

_-Comprendo…_

_-Cometimos el error de desterrar de nuestras vidas a los humanos por sus imperfecciones y no nos dimos cuenta de que esas imperfecciones era lo que les hacía ser perfectos… -le sonrió de forma cansada-… Cometimos muchos errores a partir de ese, Ainur..._

_-¿Qué se ganaría con el cumplimiento de la profecía? –preguntó Harry._

_-La unión de dioses y mortales y la oportunidad de mostrarnos mutuamente los conocimientos que nos han acompañado desde hace siglos –contestó Stell._

_-No puedo… no puedo tomar una decisión ahora mismo… -dijo el chico firmemente-. Yo… te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, acudisteis a la llamada de la lágrima sin saber quién era yo, me estás confiando la historia de los dioses, la magia, mi presente, pasado y futuro… -suspiró-… pero no sé si yo…_

_-Harry, no te he contado esto para que me des una respuesta ahora mismo –le sonrió de forma conciliadora-… Creí que necesitabas saberlo. Se lo conté a tu madre cuando ella vino y también lo hice con tu abuela y tu bisabuela y… -desechó un largo etcétera con un ligero movimiento de mano-. Sólo tenías que saberlo._

_-Nadie me ha contado nada que no fuese de su propia conveniencia…_

_-Bueno, ya es hora de cambiar las costumbres ¿no te parece? Si los dioses nos equivocamos, ¿por qué no iban a hacerlo los humanos?_

_Harry sonrió cuando Stell le guiñó un ojo. Quizá después de todo, sí debería aceptar su destino como descendiente del linaje de Lahntra, significase aquello lo que fuera."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derin se sentó en la mesa después de hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza a Giliath quien le correspondió con una sonrisa. Harry lo miró detenidamente; sus ojos estaban brillantes, entre la diversión y el enfado; el chico frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –le preguntó cuando vio que detrás de Derin había entrado en el Gran Comedor la figura de Albus.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte –le aseguró Derin con una media sonrisa. Harry lo miró con insistencia y Derin suspiró profundamente-.Sólo tuve una pequeña conversación con la señorita Granger.

-¿La amenazaste? –preguntó Giliath estrechando sus ojos mientras miraba al dios. Derin no contestó-. Te dije que la dejaras hasta que supiéramos que iba a hacer algo seguro –añadió.

-¿De qué me he perdido? –preguntó Remus mientras se servía un poco de estofado de cerdo con ciruelas.

-Creímos que era buena idea que mientras Harry está ocupado estrechando lazos de amistad con la señorita Ollivers…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –interrumpió Harry-. Conozco ese tono, Erebor…

-… nosotros vigiláramos a Weasley y Granger –finalizó su oración Erebor sin hacer demasiado caso a la protesta que había hecho Harry.

-Erebor, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no ignorarme? –preguntó Harry con extremada calma.

-Así que supongo que Derin ha hecho algo que Giliath, y seguramente yo tampoco, hubiera hecho nunca, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó ignorando a Harry de nuevo y mirando a Derin.

-Sé que está tramando algo, lleva todo el día concentrada en algo, como si buscara la solución a un problema; quise meterme en su cabeza, pero como Ainur nos lo prohibió –le dedicó una mirada a Harry que solamente alcanzó a elevar ambas cejas-, sólo hablé con ella.

-¿Me estáis escuchando? –preguntó el adolescente tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-se interesó Giliath con los brazos cruzados y mirando de forma significativa al dios guerrero.

Derin se encogió de hombros.

-En pocas palabras le dije que si le hacía daño a Ainur, su menor problema sería la reacción de Harry.

Giliath frunció su ceño y estrechó sus ojos. Erebor casi podía escucharla debatirse entre aplaudir al shygard por haber hecho lo que ella quería haber hecho o reprenderle como si fuera un niño por haber actuado de forma tan impestuosa.

-¿Sigo existiendo o ya me he vuelto invisible? –preguntó Harry.

-No deberías de haber hecho nada, Derin –le dijo Erebor.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que nadie haga daño a Ainur si puedo evitarlo.

-Yo creo que Derin hizo lo correcto –intervino Remus ganándose una mirada de admiración por parte de Erebor por llevarle la contraria a Giliath-. Quizá no del mejor modo, pero hizo lo que debía hacer.

Harry miró a los tres dioses y a Remus, ninguno de los cuatro adultos parecían estar escuchándole, así que se limitó a lanzarles un pequeño aviso mental a los dioses y uno más leve a Remus porque no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Ainur! –gritaron los dos de los dioses mientras que un tercero se limitaba a sonreír mientras lo miraba.

Remus parpadeó un segundo antes de mirar a Harry.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Te refieres al pinchazo en tu nuca? –el licántropo asintió-. Sólo quería saber si aún me veíais o simplemente habíais decidido que mi existencia es totalmente prescindible –añadió con tono inocente-. Sólo he entrado en vuestra mente, Remus, un segundo, dándoos un toque, nada más.

-¿Un toque? –miró a los dioses que parecían resignados a aquello-.¿Qué diablos ha hecho?

-Ainur tiene la costumbre de llamar así la atención –indicó Erebor divertido mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la nuca donde había notado la intromisión del chico-. Es una conexión entre shygards para avisarse del peligro, muy útil en batalla y combate, pero si no estás acostumbrado a ello te provoca fuertes dolores de cabeza e incluso dolor muscular en el cuello…

-Ahora entiendo por qué Derin no se ha inmutado…. –comentó el hombre mirando al shygard.

-Hemos utilizado tantas veces este sistema que ya no le afecta –se encogió de hombros Harry mientras miraba a Derin-. Pero aún sirve para que me preste atención –añadió sonriendo de forma pícara.

-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso, Ainur –le dijo Giliath-. Remus, ¿estás bien?

-Está bien –contestó Harry por el hombre lobo-. Sólo le he dado un toque, no como a vosotros… -se giró hacia Remus-. Puede que te duela la cabeza un par de horas, pero nada más, no te preocupes.

-En la habitación tengo una poción para eso –dijo Erebor sonriendo mientras miraba a Harry-. Nunca sabemos cuándo la vamos a necesitar.

-Eso os pasa por hablar delante de mí como si no estuviera… -les dijo el chico.

-Eso te pasa por estar demasiado pendiente de Verónica Ollivers como para estar en una conversación con nosotros –le contestó Erebor con cierto tono divertido y pícaro.

-Eso no es cierto –le contestó el chico notando como se sonrojaba.

-Claro que sí, Ainur –repuso Giliath-. La última vez estabas pensando en el último comentario que ella te había hecho y en medio de una conversación sobre los usos de las pociones curativas que estaban manteniendo Remus y Erebor dijiste, cuando te pidieron tu opinión, que tú también creías que ella estaría más bonita sin gafas.

-En ningún momento dije su nombre –se defendió Harry.

Remus le sonrió conciliador, Derin rodó los ojos, Erebor enarcó una ceja y Giliath le miró con condescendencia.

-¿Qué? –exclamó el chico al sentirse observado-. Lo único que ocurre es que es muy extraño… Es como si tuviéramos una especie de reacción química cuando estamos cerca… -Remus le miró divertido, pero Harry pareció no darse cuenta de esto y siguió cavilando entre sus pensamientos, intentando definir qué era lo que le ocurría con Verónica-. Es como si… cada vez que nos tocamos es como si saltasen chispas… -terminó de decir el chico algo confuso-… como si hubiese una señal de advertencia pero pese a ello tenemos que…

-¿estar juntos? –aventuró Erebor con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí… -contestó el chico. Un leve carraspeó por parte de Derin hizo que se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-. ¡No sigas por ese camino Erebor! –le amenazó con una sonrisa.

-Yo no he dicho nada –se defendió el dios de forma elegante-. De todos modos, si no eres capaz de explicarlo mejor…

-Harry, está muy claro lo que te ocurre –dijo Remus sirviéndole un poco de vino a Giliath a quien sonrió-. Y no es nada serio ni nada grave… -añadió.

Derin rodó los ojos exasperado, era increíble como Ainur podía ser tan inteligente y como era un ingenuo para otras cosas, cosa que, según Giliath, le daba al chico cierto tono dulce y encantador.

-Ainur, te estás enamorando –le dijo Erebor firme y solemnemente mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces mientras asimilaba la información que Erebor le acababa de dar. Derin chasqueó los dedos delante de la vista del chico que en un acto reflejo tomó la mano del shygard y la bloqueó. Derin sonrió.

-Me alegro que al menos sigas con tus instintos intactos pese a estar enamorado.

-Yo no estoy enamorado –dijo simplemente Harry. Remus rió suavemente-. ¿Qué?

-Nada, que tu padre tampoco estaba enamorado de Lily y Sirius tampoco lo estaba de Cathy –dijo quitándole importancia mientras elevaba su copa para beber.

-Y tú tampoco lo estás de Giliath, ¿cierto?-Remus se atoró con su bebida; Erebor contuvo una carcajada, Derin alzó una ceja y Giliath miró a Harry severamente-. Perdón, no quería decir eso.

-Pues para no querer decirlo, te ha salido muy bien, Ainur –le reprochó la diosa.

-El punto es que te estás enamorando de esa chica –volvió Erebor al tema principal al ver como Giliath empezaba a enfadarse con Harry.

-No me estoy enamorando de ella… -respondió Harry ante la insistencia de Erebor y Remus que parecía seguir riendo aunque ahora estaba sonrojado-. Sólo somos amigos; es una chica muy especial, no es como las demás… -añadió.

-Sí, se parece a su madre –comentó con aire distraído Remus.

-¿Conociste a su madre? –el licántropo asintió-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –preguntó.

-Porque no lo preguntaste, Harry –se encogió de hombros-. Además, es tu amiga, no pensé que te interesaras en las madres de tus amigas –añadió con tono pícaro.

Derin esta vez tuvo que reír. No cabía duda de que Remus era un hombre que sabía obtener respuestas del silencio.

Harry iba a protestar cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien en el comedor, y notando la repentina aura de Neville, siempre tranquila, ligeramente alterada, alzó la cabeza en el momento en que los ojos oscuros del chico se clavaban en los suyos. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó entre los labios abiertos del muchacho.

-Ha ocurrido algo…

Eso fue todo lo que Harry tuvo tiempo de decir antes de que Neville llegara corriendo hasta la mesa.

-¡Harry! –Neville que acababa de entrar en el comedor y lo había mirado, apresuró el paso hasta llegar a donde estaban los dioses comiendo, deteniéndose frente a ellos para recuperar el aire y aceptando la copa de agua que Remus le ofreció.

-Gracias… -murmuró el chico bebiéndose el agua.

-Cálmate Neville, ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Remus.

-Jorstons, un chico de cuarto de Gryffindor ha venido corriendo, dice que Ollivers me ha mandado que te busque –Harry elevó una ceja-. Dice que tienes que ir a la clase que Hagrid está impartiendo a los de cuarto en estos momentos en los terrenos –añadió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el muchacho que ya se había levantado y no parecía muy consciente de ello.

-Dijo que te dijera que Hagrid estaba mostrando a Feamor –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Quién es…

-¡¿QUÉ! –el gritó de Harry Potter resonó en todo el Gran Comedor y su mirada se clavó directamente en la del director, ignorando las miradas que le dirigían a él.

Neville no se sorprendió ante el ataque de ira del chico; Verónica le había dicho que seguramente se lo tomaría bastante mal y que procurara mantenerse alejado de él cuando le diera la noticia, o al menos, que procurara que hubiese algo en medio de ellos dos.

Harry se levantó de la mesa intentando controlar su magia; una corriente de aire atravesó el Gran Comedor y los tres dioses se miraron. Harry caminó por delante de la mesa de los profesores y Snape casi podría jurar que cuando pasó por delante de él, sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido y pequeños relámpagos parecían atravesar sus orbes tranquilas, claro que sólo fue un segundo.

-¿Qué ha hecho esta vez, Dumbledore? –preguntó el chico mirando al anciano mago directamente-. ¿Qué diablos ha hecho esta vez? –rugió esta vez.

Dumbledore miró a Harry directamente, sus ojos azules y joviales, siempre risueños, se estrecharon y un rayo de incredulidad y miedo aparecieron en ellos por primera vez. El aura de Harry lo envolvió por completo ante la atónita mirada de aquellos que le miraban, el aire se arremolinó a su lado y su túnica y su cabello empezaron a flotar con suavidad a su alrededor. Los puños, fuertemente cerrados alrededor de sus caderas, más por el control que él mismo hacia que por otra cosa.

Su voz se volvió fría y ronca, la ira deseando salir de su cuerpo y su magia flotando a su alrededor localizando el aura del director que se notó presionado y atrapado en una jaula invisible, donde era consciente que sólo respiraba porque Harry le dejaba hacerlo.

Miedo. Albus Dumbledore sintió verdadero miedo de Harry, del Harry que estaba delante de él, mirándolo fijamente, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar su magia protectora que quería lanzarse sobre el anciano mago por haberle puesto en peligro. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que el poder de Harry era superior al suyo con creces y por primera vez se planteó si lo que estaba haciendo tenía algún sentido.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron más verdes, adoptando un color claro, como el primer verde de la gama del arcoiris, casi blanco y una pequeña marca en su sien derecha empezó a florecer como siempre le ocurría cuando empezaba a perder el control sobre su magia shygard. Derin fue el primero en darse cuenta de aquello, demasiado acostumbrado a ver a Harry en aquel estado durante las batallas y los combates en los que habían participado hombro a hombro, cuidándose mutuamente las espaldas, y con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba se acercó hasta Harry colocándole una mano sobre el hombro y dejando que su propia aura y magia lo rodeara para que el muchacho lo reconociera.

-Tranquilo… -le susurró Derin-… luego te encargarás de él… Tranquilo…

Las palabras del dios guerrero le llegaban en una onda lejana y distante, casi hipnótica; Harry quería detener su magia, quería recuperar el control de su cuerpo pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo. Le había advertido muchas veces y no le había escuchado, ¿por qué no le escuchaba? ¿Por qué maldita sea, no le escuchaba por una vez en la vida?

Un aura dulce y cálida se mezcló con la fuerte y autoritaria de Derin. Giliath.

-Ainur… relájate… no quieres hacerlo… aún no es el momento…

Sabía que tenía razón e intentó relajarse y recuperar el dominio de su magia, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado enfadado y no podía remediarlo. Una nueva aura, protectora y carismática lo abrazó envolviéndolo en una sensación conocida, familiar, tranquila y armónica. Erebor estaba rozando ligeramente su sien derecha en un intento por que la magia no saliera de su cuerpo de forma involuntaria.

-Feamor Harry… él es la prioridad ahora… Feamor…

Harry parpadeó por primera vez desde que todo había empezado; la mesa de los profesores empezó a tambalearse ante la onda del poder que el chico intentaba controlar. Los vasos se movían rítmicamente, los platos golpeaban la superficie del mantel, los profesores se apartaron de la mesa excepto Albus que seguía mirando a Harry temiendo romper aquel lazo invisible que los unía.

El color de los ojos del chico empezó a oscurecerse, a recuperar su vivo verde; el aire alrededor de Harry se calmó; sus puños empezaron a aflojarse y la túnica ya no levitaba a su alrededor, el flequillo cayó sobre su frente ocultando la cicatriz que tan famoso le había hecho sin él quererlo y el chico respiró un par de veces al notar como recuperaba el control de su magia, él controlaba su magia, no la magia a él. Contra su pecho, la lágrima de Lahntra se humedeció en señal de haber llorado por él. Como siempre ocurría, como siempre ocurriría.

Erebor fue el primero en hablar, rompiendo el silencio creado por lo recién ocurrido.

-Ainur… -Harry asintió, notando la preocupación de su guardián.

-Estoy bien, lo tengo controlado, Erebor. Y en cuanto a usted –siguió mirando fijamente al director ante la atónita mirada de los profesores y alumnos que habían en el comedor y no entendían qué ocurría ni qué podía haber pasado para que el chico dorado le hablase de aquel modo tan frío a quien había sido su protector durante cinco años-, enseguida iré a su despacho; y si alguien ha sufrido algún daño, le haré responsable directo de esto. Se lo advertí –le dijo el chico-. ¿Por qué, por Lahntra, nunca escucha?

-Ainur –lo llamó Giliath.

-Voy –dijo el chico -. Id delante. No quiero que nadie se acuerde de esto –pidió Harry. Dirigió su mirada helada hacia la mesa de los leones y sonrió a medias-. Granger, Weasley, Malfoy, Snape y Dumbledore. Nadie más.

Derin asintió en silencio y le hizo un gesto a Giliath y Erebor para que se fueran primero. Antes de que nadie supiera qué estaba pasando, un remolino de agua que Giliath había creado abriendo su mano y elevándola hacia el aire en un gesto elegante y coqueto, se tragó a Giliath y Erebor.

Derin permaneció unos segundos más mirando a Albus Dumbledore que permanecía en su silla, los ojos desorbitados aún pendientes del lugar donde Harry había desaparecido.

-Le dije que no se metiera con él –le replicó el dios con una mirada fría y directa-. No diga que no se lo advertí.

El profesor de duelo sin magia se dirigió entonces hacia la mesa de los leones y se detuvo a la altura de Hermione Granger que había visto toda la escena y ya estaba pensando en cómo podían haber hecho aquello y quienes podían ser para poder hacer aquello frente a Dumbledore sin que el director, el mago más poderoso, pudiera haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras –le advirtió a la chica-. Ahora, atente a las consecuencias –sus ojos se detuvieron en Ron quien tragó con cierta dificultad; una media sonrisa en el rostro de Derin fue suficiente para advertirle que él tampoco debería meterse en los asuntos de Harry.

Un giro de su mano fue suficiente para que un remolino de agua y fuego lo envolviese; no le gustaba hacerlo tan impresionante, pero sabía que Harry les haría olvidar lo que habían visto y hacer que lo pasaran mal unos minutos viendo lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser no les haría ningún daño.

Dumbledore observó como las manos de Harry se cerraban sobre su pecho y las abría cuando una pequeña luz irradiaba queriendo salir de allí, una esfera azulada salió de su mano creando un grito de sorpresa y de admiración por parte de los alumnos y los profesores confusos que no sabían qué hacer o qué decir.

-Estalla… -susurró Harry a la esfera con cierto cariño en su voz.

La bola de energía se empezó a expandir por encima de las cabezas de los alumnos hasta que su radio alcanzó toda la sala donde estaban y explotó literalmente sobre ellos, en una delicada lluvia de pequeños meteoritos azulados brillantes que se quedaban sobre sus cabezas y sus cuerpos.

Alumnos y profesores parpadearon unos segundos antes de volver a la realidad, siguiendo con la comida que tenía cada uno en su plato correspondiente; sólo aquellos que recordaban lo que había ocurrido miraron a Harry Potter mientras éste salía del Gran Comedor a toda prisa, la mirada baja y decidida, la cicatriz resplandeciendo en su frente y su capa ondeando a ras del suelo en un gesto que a muchos de los que lo vieron se les antojó demasiado Slytherin. A Harry no le importó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentado frente a la chimenea, observando el crepitar del fuego y arrebujado en sus ropas negras pese a que no tenía frío y lo hacía únicamente por costumbre más que por otra cosa, Severus Snape meditaba lo que había pasado hacía unas horas mientras se frotaba el brazo por encima de la túnica, allí donde la marca tenebrosa, símbolo de lo que una vez había sido, permanecía imborrable en el tiempo. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba pensando en lo acontecido en la clase del gigante; después de todo, un pegaso negro era algo que no se veía todos los días; había visto como Potter salía del gran comedor a grandes pasos, había visto sus ojos centellear de furia y había visto la forma en que había mirado al director; en aquel momento, él había sabido que fuera lo que fuera lo que Albus hubiese hecho esa vez, Potter no le iba a perdonar.

Pero no era eso lo que mantenía la cabeza del profesor de pociones envuelta en un mar de dudas y brumas, no, era lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana, antes de la comida, cuando tuvo que cancelar una clase porque notó el ardor en su antebrazo y el dolor en todo su cuerpo ante la llamada de su señor.

_(flashback)_

_-Hace mucho que no venías a verme, Severus –anunció Voldemort con voz inusualmente tranquila._

_Snape se puso alerta enseguida; conocía aquel tono de voz y no presagiaba nada bueno; después del ataque que había habido en Hogsmeade y en el que Voldemort no había conseguido nada, sabía que estaría de mal humor, y sabía también que la mayoría de los mortífagos ya habrían sufrido de alguna forma, su enfado._

_-No tenía ninguna información que ofrecerle, mi señor –dijo el profesor Snape. Notó como la mente le era traspasada con un cuchillo ardiendo y se apresuró a añadir antes de que Voldemort notara nada algo más que sonara convincente-. Dumbledore está tan confundido con la bestia que apareció en Hogsmeade que aún no se ha pronunciado._

_Voldemort asintió._

_-Ya veo… -dijo sin decir nada más-. Lucius me confirmó que dejó a su hijo a merced de la quimera ¿puedes decirme algo sobre eso?_

_-Malfoy hijo está bien, señor, un poco confuso, pero sigue con vida –aquello pareció satisfacer al señor tenebroso que asintió despacio como si aquella información fuera valiosa._

_-¿Quién lo ayudó? –Snape no contestó dándole a entender a Voldemort que estaba pensándolo, cuando en realidad no sabía qué contestarle._

_-El nuevo profesor de DCLAO, mi señor –dijo con cierto desdén que hizo sonreír a Voldemort, pues por él era sabido que Snape ansiaba el puesto de esa asignatura casi tanto como él lo había deseado hacía tiempo._

_-¿Lo conoces bien?_

_-No mi señor –dijo sin mentir-. Se mantiene lejos del resto de profesores y yo tampoco soy muy sociable, si empezara a serlo con él, sospecharían, mi señor._

_Voldemort asintió de nuevo en silencio. _

_-Necesito que hagas algo –ordenó más que pidió el señor tenebroso._

_-Estoy a sus órdenes, mi Lord –aseguró Severus sin atreverse a mirar aquellos ojos rojizos inyectados en sangre._

_-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Ollivers? _

_El profesor no hizo ningún gesto de que aquella noticia le sorprendiera, aunque por dentro estuviera preguntándose por qué debía vigilar a esa chica que parecía haber entablado una buena amistad con Potter._

_-¿Ollivers? Hay una chica en cuarto curso de Gryffindor, mi señor; Verónica Ollivers, una bruja muy inteligente, demasiado para su edad, si se me permite decirlo, señor._

_-Entiendo… Severus, quiero que vigiles de cerca a Verónica Ollivers. Quiero saber qué hace, cuándo lo hace y por qué lo hace; quiero que la mantengas vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día ¿entiendes? –preguntó en una orden-. Y quiero saber todo lo que hace y cualquier cosa extraña que observes._

_-¿Mi señor, puedo hablar?_

_-Adelante –invitó Voldemort._

_-Ollivers ha desarrollado una reciente amistad con Potter, señor._

_-Ya veo… -pareció meditar un segundo lo que iba a decir, y si no fuera porque Snape conocía a su señor tan bien como para saber que aquel gesto de pensamiento sólo era una pose, lo hubiera engañado-. De momento, sólo vigílala, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí mi lord. ¿Algo más mi señor? Debo volver al castillo antes de que noten mi ausencia. –le indicó el profesor de pociones deseando salir de allí. Nagini se alzó y siseó algo que Snape no logró entender._

_Odiaba el modo en que el señor Oscuro hablaba pársel, sonaba siniestro, oscuro, maléfico; nada que ver con la vez en que había escuchado a Potter hablarlo durante segundo, cuando Draco lanzó un hechizo en el duelo que mantenían, haciendo aparecer una serpiente._

_-Nagini me pide que si podrías preparar un poco más de esa poción que activa sus sentidos y aumenta el poder de su veneno –dijo como si no fuera importante-, hay un par de mortífagos a los que quiere asustar un poco –añadió con cierto tono divertido y jocoso que a Snape le pareció despreciable._

_-Por supuesto, mi Lord. Se la enviaré mañana a primera hora._

_-Eso es todo, Severus, puedes retirarte._

_-Gracias, mi señor._

_(fin flashback)_

Suspiró. Tenía que hablar con Potter y enseguida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delante del pegaso, Erebor, Giliath y Derin levantaron un escudo protector de inmediato; sabían que con Harry cerca Feamor se calmaría, pero habían recibido demasiados golpes de aquella bestia magnífica para no ir con cuidado y seguridad.

Feamor estaba alborotado, furioso y nervioso; los dioses comprendían que intentar engañar al caballo había sido una mala idea y el hecho de que el semi gigante hubiera intentado domarlo, cosa que sabían porque aún tenía las riendas rotas en las manos, no lo había mejorado ni lo había ayudado en absoluto.

Danah Donovan, una chiquilla de piel oscura y ojos negros, con el cabello trenzado aquel día en pequeñas trencitas africanas, estaba paralizada del miedo cerca de donde Feamor relinchaba alzando sus patas delanteras y extendiendo sus alas negras en un intento de protegerse.

Derin quiso intervenir cuando una de las niñas del grupo, con la túnica de Gryffindor, se acercó al animal lentamente con ambas manos levantadas y sin perder el contacto visual. Pequeños susurros se escuchaban salir de su boca, palabras tranquilizadoras. Erebor detuvo a Derin sujetándolo por el brazo y el dios guerrero se giró para mirarlo.

-Es Ollivers –dijo por toda respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa que Derin le estaba planteando con la mirada.

Harry apareció en aquel momento en un remolino de viento que se cerró sobre él como una columna de fuerza y resistencia y que sólo se apartó cuando el chico lo deseó, demostrando una vez más a los dioses, que él poseía el control del viento por encima de los demás elementos.

-¿Qué diablos…. –empezó a decir al ver a Danah tirada en el suelo.

-Espera Ainur –le recomendó Giliath-. Veamos qué ocurre.

-No pienso esperar a que Feamor le de un golpe a Verónica, Giliath –contestó él dirigiéndose hasta el caballo.

Erebor se giró hacia Giliath después de mirar al animal que tapaba el rostro y la figura de Verónica.

-¿Cómo sabe que es ella?

Giliath sonrió a medias antes de cruzarse de brazos sabiendo que Harry controlaría a Erebor de forma casi inmediata.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? –preguntó la diosa contestando a su pregunta. Derin a su lado sonrió.

Harry pasó como un torbellino cerca del grupo de Gryffindor y Hufflelpuff que se había arremolinado junto a Hagrid, exactamente detrás del gigante, a unos veinte metros de donde estaban Donovan, Feamor y Verónica; estiró una mano hacia el grupo y murmuró unas palabras antes de que una fina capa de escarcha los cubriera a todos congelándolos momentáneamente, proceso que repitió con Danah.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a Verónica.

-Sí, pero creo que está un poco alterado –le contestó ella sin perder de vista al pegaso.

-Ponte detrás de mí –le indicó Harry. Ella dudó-. Tiene que reconocer mi magia Verónica, ponte detrás de mí.

Y ella obedeció. Casi podía acariciar el aura de Harry que empezó a envolverlo de nuevo, casi podía sentir la calidez y la fuerza de la magia del chico, notar la sensación de armonía y la intensidad con la que él dirigía su magia y su propia aura, su propia alma hacia Feamor que había dejado de relinchar pero mantenía sus ojos fijos en Harry, como si no lo acabara de reconocer, como si supiera que lo conocía pero sin saber de qué, ni por qué.

-Feamor… pequeño… -empezó a decir el chico.

El caballo relinchó y pateó el suelo. Harry suspiró y Verónica se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué…

-Está nervioso… han intentado engañarle y su orgullo le obliga a matar a quien intenta algo así… -le contestó Harry.

"_-Derin._

_-¿Qué quieres Ainur?_

_-Si ocurre algo protege a Verónica –le pidió Harry a través de su mente._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Feamor está demasiado intranquilo, tengo que calmarle y necesito parte de la magia de Ahsvaldry –le contestó el chico. Silencio-. ¿Derin?_

_-Estoy detrás de ti –le contestó el dios-. Ten cuidado"_

Las alas de Feamor se extendieron formando un cuadro espeluznante y maravilloso que obligaba a mirarle y a admirar cada parte de él. Las patas perfectas, estilizadas fuertes y musculosas, el pelaje negreo brillando bajo el sol, las alas extendidas rozando algunas de las ramas más bajas de los árboles que los envolvían, sus patas delanteras resonando en el silencio y sus ojos negros clavados en Harry sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo.

El chico cerró los ojos, convocando a su propio poder, tomando la energía de todo aquello que le rodeaba, invocando al viento para que lo envolviese y lo protegiese en caso de ser necesario. Notaba la presencia de los tres dioses cerca de él, demasiado cerca, sonrió, los tres le estaban dando parte de su magia para que Feamor reconociese en ellos la presencia del joven Ainur.

Verónica contempló cono una luz blanca y dorada cegadora casi, envolvía a Harry como si un escudo de luz natural y artificial, al mismo tiempo, se fundieran en el cuerpo de él, rodeándolo, envolviéndolo, protegiéndolo en un gesto de absoluta precisión y compenetración. Y quizá fuera sólo una visión, una ilusión o quizá fuera real, Verónica no lo sabía con ciencia cierta, lo único que sabía es que cuando eso ocurrió, el cuerpo de Harry resplandeció con una magia interna que explotó desde su propio interior produciendo que ella lo viese como la persona y el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, casi pudiendo acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos la magia que lo envolvía, como si fuera un sueño que pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-Feamor… tranquilo… soy yo, pequeño… lo sabes… reconóceme… -susurró Harry extendiendo sus brazos y acercándose al animal despacio-… Sabes que soy yo… no te haría daño… eres mi pegaso… me has esperado por cientos de años… igual que yo te he buscado a ti… -se acercó un poco más. Feamor bajó la guardia y dejó de patear el suelo-… es mi magia, es tu magia… se complementan… -el pegaso bajó sus alas relajándose-… Nuestros espíritus y destinos están unidos… -susurró Harry a media voz a apenas dos metros del animal-… Vamos… sé que no quieres hacerlo…

Y entonces ocurrió. Feamor guardó sus alas apegándolas a su lomo negro, afirmó con la cabeza en silencio y relinchó mientras miraba a Harry, sus ojos negros, recuperando el brillo de la dulzura que Verónica había visto en él la primera vez.

Casi como un animal al que hubieran regañado, Feamor bajó la cabeza cuando Harry lo palmeó en la frente, acariciándolo hasta el morro una y otra vez, con aquella media sonrisa que al chico dorado tan bien le sentaba, a juicio propio de Verónica.

-Ya está pequeño… no pasa nada… -lo alentó Harry-… Vuelve al bosque… -le ordenó.

Feamor se separó de él y antes de perderse de nuevo entre la espesura del bosque oscuro, miró a Verónica y se inclinó ante ella en una muda muestra de respeto y de disculpa que la chica correspondió con una media sonrisa y un gesto de negación, indicándole al animal que no tenía importancia.

Harry se dirigió a Verónica sonriendo al notar el alivio en las auras de los tres dioses que seguían allí mirándoles, esperando una indicación de él para tener que intervenir.

-¿Estás bien? –otra vez aquella pregunta.

La chica atinó esta vez a asentir solamente. Estaba demasiado shockeada por lo que había ocurrido para contestar; Harry entendía qué era lo que le ocurría, una vez pasado el efecto de la adrenalina del momento Verónica se había dado cuenta de que si Feamor se hubiera puesto un poco más violento o si él no hubiera llegado en ese momento, quizá el caballo la hubiera atacado y nadie había salido nunca vivo del ataque de un pegaso negro, ni físicamente, ni mágicamente.

-Ya está… está todo arreglado… -Harry se acercó a ella y se arrodilló delante de Verónica, quedando a la altura de ella.

Giliath se acercó en aquellos momentos y Harry lo agradeció realmente porque no sabía qué debía hacer.

-Yo me ocupo de ella –aseguró Giliath rodeando a Verónica por los hombros-. Vamos, necesitas descansar, y quizá una poción recuperadora. Lo has hecho muy bien, pequeña –la alentó haciéndola sonreír.

Harry las siguió con la mirada mientras Giliath se la llevaba al castillo. Erebor se acercó hasta él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Estará bien –Harry asintió-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sólo enfadado –contestó el adolescente. Miró al grupo de niños que permanecían congelados e hizo un gesto con su mano haciendo que la escarcha que los cubría fuera desapareciendo lentamente-. Ocuparos de ellos, que ninguno esté herido y que olviden lo ocurrido.

-¿El profesor?-preguntó Derin.

Harry miró al semi gigante con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión. Conocía perfectamente a Hagrid, sabía que el gigante tenía un buen corazón y que el único crimen que había cometido había sido el mismo que él había cometido durante años enteros, confiar en la palabra de Albus Dumbledore. Negó con la cabeza.

-Que no recuerde nada –le contestó a Derin-. No ha hecho nada más que dejarse engañar. Fue la primera persona que conocí del mundo mágico y la primera persona que no me escondió quienes eran mis padres- Derin y Erebor asintieron-. Luego nos vemos.

-Ainur –lo llamó Erebor. Harry se detuvo pero no se giró-. No lo mates ¿de acuerdo?

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Si no lo hace él, lo haré yo pronto –reclamó Derin.

Erebor sonrió. Dumbledore acababa de ganarse dos poderosos enemigos, y uno de ellos era él mismo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frío, tenso y enfadado. Así fue como Dumbledore describiría la actitud de Harry Potter más adelante el día en que entró en su despacho llevando en su mano las cinchas negras que él mismo había encantado para que Hagrid utilizara con el pegaso negro. Cerró los ojos un segundo, esperando que aquello fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla, algo irreal y que no estaba ocurriendo en verdad.

No había pensado que Harry se diese cuenta de nada, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad. Con todo el poder que el muchacho había demostrado tener, ¿por qué no había pensado en aquello? Era como si hubiera olvidado que aquel muchacho había cambiado y que ya no estaba bajo su tutela.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto?

Harry dejó las riendas negras sobre la mesa del director, frente a sus ojos mientras le hacía la pregunta de forma calmada, quizá demasiado calmada y tranquila para que esa fuera su verdadera reacción.

-Tranquilízate Harry.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Le pedí que no le hiciera nada a Feamor; le pedí que no se atreviera a hacerle nada a Feamor. ¡Por su estupidez, Danah Donovan casi muere en CCM, ha tenido suerte de que alguien en quien Feamor confía estuviera en esa clase y pudiera calmarlo! –volvió a gritar al recordar la escena con la que se había encontrado: Tres dioses perplejos de que Feamor estuviese atendiendo a las palabras de Verónica Ollivers; Danah Donovan tirada en el suelo, aparentemente porque se había acercado a Feamor por orden de Hagrid y el pegaso la había golpeado ligeramente en tono de advertencia, y diecinueve chicos y chicas de Hufflelpuff y Gryffindor de cuarto curso asustados, a veinte metros de donde estaba Feamor.

Los ojos del anciano se abrieron ante aquella revelación.

-Más respeto Potter –protestó uno de los cuadros mágicos del despacho-. Albus siempre tiene una buena razón para hacer lo que hace.

-¿En serio? –el chico alzó una ceja sin quitarle la vista de encima al director, pero manteniendo la conversación con el cuadro-. ¿Y sabe usted, señor –preguntó con cierto desdén-, que Albus Dumbledore me ha estado manejando a su antojo desde que mis padres murieron? –el cuadro no contestó-. Lo suponía. Así que si no le importa, deje que sigamos con esta conversación privada a no ser que quiera quedar como un borrón de pintura normal, señor –añadió-. ¡Y deje de hacer eso! –gritó al viejo director mientras hacía que los muebles de la habitación temblasen mientras intentaba controlar su poder.

-¿Pensaba que Feamor se dejaría dominar tan fácilmente? –preguntó el chico-. ¿Qué no se daría cuenta del hechizo? Sólo está tranquilo cuando yo estoy con él, ¿de verdad piensa que unas riendas hechizadas con mi presencia sería suficiente para que estuviese tranquilo? –volvió a preguntarle con una sonrisa sarcástica

Albus parpadeó ligeramente; había intentado entrar en la mente del chico como tenía por costumbre, casi en un acto reflejo y se había topado con una complicada red de laberintos guardada hasta el más mínimo rincón por una barrera invisible. Una ligera capa de escarcha apareció en los cristales de las ventanas, llenando la habitación de frío y consiguiendo que el fuego de la chimenea se extinguiese por completo. Un aura de poder frío se apoderó del espacio alrededor de Harry que miró a Albus con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Harry cálmate… Hablemos…

-De acuerdo, quiere hablar –Harry suspiró y respiró un par de veces para controlar el mal genio mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del despacho de forma descarada-. Hablemos. ¿Por qué me mintió durante todo este tiempo?

-Harry, ya hemos hablado de eso…

-No, no lo hemos hecho. Usted ha hablado pero yo no he dicho nada y la verdad es que me gustaría saber por qué no intercedió por Sirius, por qué me envió con mis tíos, por qué evitó que Snape hiciera esa maldita poción, por qué me ocultó quién era –su voz sonaba calmada, demasiado calmada. Albus lo sabía-. Me ha manipulado cómo ha querido desde el mismo momento en que nací –le acusó-. Y no creo equivocarme si me aventuro a decir que fue usted quien convenció a mis padres para que tuvieran un hijo –añadió mirando a los ojos de Albus directamente-. Desde el principio… Lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio.

-Jamás quise que esto ocurriera Harry… -empezó a decir el director con voz cansada-. Yo quería a tu madre y respetaba a tu padre… Jamás les hubiera deseado ningún mal.

-No haga eso –le pidió Harry-. No intente manipularme de nuevo a través del recuerdo de mis padres. Mi madre no confiaba en usted –Albus le miró-. ¿Creía que no me enteraría? Mi madre nunca confió en usted desde el momento en que me cogió de sus brazos y me miró a los ojos… -soltó una risita sarcástica y burlona-. Mi madre no deseaba que usted fuera su guardián secreto porque no confiaba en usted.

-Jamás creí que fuera a pasarles nada, Harry… Debes…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Supongo que confiar en usted, creerle, admitir que todo lo que me diga va a ser verdad, que no va a mentirme nunca… ¿Es eso lo que debo hacer? –lo miró-. O mejor aún, debo confiar en Granger y Weasley para que después vengan a contarle todo lo que hago ¿cierto? O mejor aún, debo alejarme de Remus, sí, eso es; debo alejarme de Remus porque es lo único vivo que queda del pasado de mis padres, ¿verdad?

-Jamás te pediría que hicieras algo así, Harry.

-Tiene razón –el chico le contestó rápido-. Usted no me pediría algo así nunca, simplemente me lo ordenaría o lo haría a mis espaldas, mintiéndome después porque claro, seguramente sería por mi bien –Albus no contestó-. Le pedí que se alejara de los que me rodean, esa era la condición indispensable para que yo volviera a Hogwarts, ¿lo recuerda? –el anciano asintió con pesar-. Y no lo ha cumplido.

-Comprende que después de lo que me contaron que ocurrió en Hogsmeade tenía que comprobar que…

-¿Qué tenía que comprobar? –preguntó Harry con voz fría y los ojos distantes-. ¿Esto?

Harry estiró una mano hacia la pared del fondo que tenía detrás de él y sin decir nada, sin murmurar, sin hablar, la pared de piedra estalló y con ella, todas las cosas que allí habían. Dumbledore miró el agujero que Harry acababa de provocar y luego miró al propio chico que volvió a estirar la mano restaurando la pared con un simple murmuro.

-¿Esto es lo que tenía que comprobar? –le preguntó fríamente Harry.

-Así que es cierto… puedes hacer magia sin varita… -murmuró Dumbledore.

-Oh, sí, claro que puedo hacer magia sin varita, aunque supongo que a lo que usted se refería era a esto otro ¿verdad? –dijo abriendo su mano frente al hombre y dejando entrever una esfera negra que brillaba con luz propia irradiando oscuridad a su alrededor que se formaba y se movía a antojo y deseo de Harry-. Supongo que Weasley le habló de esto y de mi pequeño encuentro con Bellatrix, ¿cierto?

Dumbledore miró la esfera de magia negra que Harry dominaba perfectamente y le resultó extraño e inquietante. Nadie podía controlar la magia negra, muchos magos lo habían intentado sin querer perder el control de ella y sin querer que la oscuridad se apoderase de ellos y todos habían sucumbido ante el poder y la atracción de la oscuridad sobre ellos; ni siquiera él mismo podía controlar la magia negra y aquella era una de las razones por las que Dumbledore nunca utilizaba maldiciones prohibidas si podía evitarlo.

-Harry, ¿cómo…

El chico cerró la mano y cuando la volvió a abrir después de murmurar algo y sonreír, la esfera negra pasó a tener un color claro, casi blanco, con un escudo dorado a su alrededor, como si protegiera el núcleo.

-Puedes transformarla… -dijo Dumbledore realmente impresionado-… Asombroso… -murmuró el anciano.

-No sabe hasta donde llega mi poder, Dumbledore y no creo que quiera saberlo –le dijo Harry por toda respuesta.

-Lo lamento, Harry…

-Ya lo ha lamentado demasiadas veces, Dumbledore –le cortó el chico sus disculpas mirándolo fijamente. Alzó su mano hacia él y elevó un dedo, un único dedo-. Una. –le dijo-. Una sola oportunidad más; si vuelve a meterse donde no debe hacerlo, me largo; si vuelve a hacer daño a los que me rodean, me largo; si vuelve a intentar utilizar a alguien para su beneficio, me largo; ¿lo ha entendido? -Dumbledore observó como la escarcha del cristal aumentaba su grosor hasta convertirse en una gruesa capa de hielo que hizo presión sobre el cristal y acabó estallando, como todo aquello de cristal que había en el despacho.

Albus asintió en silencio y en silencio escuchó como los diminutos trocitos de cristal que antes formaban envases, objetos y otras cosas, golpeaban el suelo a sus pies, causando un dulce sonido que no iba acorde con la situación en la que se encontraban. Fawkes a sus espaldas emitió un ligero y dulce sonido que hizo sonreír a Harry quién extendió su mano hacia el fénix. Fawkes revoloteó y se posó en la mano del chico, mirándolo a los ojos verdes, reconociendo en él la presencia de otro fénix y reconociéndolo, después de inclinarse ante él en una leve reverencia de cabeza, que él era superior. Harry le acarició el cuello haciendo que el animal cerrase los ojos con placer y ronroneara dulcemente.

-Supongo que ha hablado con Fawkes –se dirigió al director sin quitar los ojos del animal-. Insistió en que quería descansar un poco de este despacho… ¿le importa si lo llevo conmigo a mi habitación un par de días?

-Así que era eso lo que Fawkes quería decirme… -dijo en voz alta el hombre mirando a su animal que no se acobardó ante la mirada inquisidora de su dueño-… Fawkes siempre ha sido libre, puede ir donde quiera, él sabe que este despacho siempre estará abierto para él.

Harry asintió y dejó que el animal revoloteara de nuevo por el despacho antes de salir por la ventana.

-Lo cuidaré bien –le aseguró el chico-. Fawkes no tiene la culpa de los errores que su dueño haya cometido –añadió antes de salir por la puerta.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró. Cansado. Estaba cansado. Y lo peor de todo, era que sabía que Harry tenía razón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de golpes en la puerta y antes de que contestara, Harry Potter entró en sus habitaciones. Snape lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Pensé que tenía más educación, Potter; debería saber que cuando llama a la puerta de alguien, debe esperar a…

-Déjese de discursos, ¿quiere? -se dejó caer sobre una de las butacas negras que Snape tenía cerca del fuego-. No he tenido un buen día, ¿es que todo en usted tiene que ser negro? –añadió al ver que las butacas y el sofá, así como la decoración en general del cuarto era negro y verde.

-Lo siento, Potter, pero pensé que quizá le interesaría saber que el señor tenebroso me ha llamado para encargarme una misión que le afecta directamente.

-¿Qué quiere ahora Voldemort? –preguntó con cansancio Harry.

-Me ha pedido que vigile a la señorita Ollivers –dijo sin demasiado preámbulo el profesor.

Harry lo miró amenazante.

-¿Cómo?

-Quiere saberlo todo acerca de la señorita Ollivers –repitió Snape-. No sé que es lo que se trae entre manos, ni lo que quiere de ella, pero tenga por seguro que si el señor oscuro se ha propuesto hacer algo, lo intentará.

-Genial… -murmuró el chico-… justo lo que necesito ahora… algo más de lo que preocuparme… -Snape no dijo nada-. ¿Algo más que tenga que saber?

-Si le sirve de algo, no creo que su reciente amistad con la señorita Ollivers sea el motivo de su interés en ella, así que no se culpe –dijo el profesor con tono frío como siempre pero con una nota de color en su voz.- Harry le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, asintiendo levemente en su dirección y le instó a continuar hablando-. No estaba de buen humor –Harry alzó una ceja divertido-. Por el ataque fallido de Hogsmeade –añadió el profesor-. Más de un mortífago ha sufrido sus ataques de ira.

-Mejor para mí, menos trabajo… -dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se levantaba de la butaca y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta-. Voy a ausentarme un par de días, profesor –le confesó-, necesito que mantenga a Verónica lejos de Voldemort ¿podrá hacerlo?

El profesor de pociones asintió levemente.

-Al menos hasta que vuelva a llamarme creo que podré mantenerlo distraído con otras noticias.

-Y procure que Verónica no se entere de que es objetivo de Voldemort, ¿de acuerdo? –alcanzó la puerta y tomó el pomo-. Y por cierto, profesor Snape, -el hombre lo miró-. Gracias.

-De nada Potter; ah, Potter – el chico se detuvo en el marco de la puerta ya abierta pero no se giró-, admiro a Albus, pero a veces hace cosas que no debería hacer; le diga lo que le diga, yo no se lo echaré en cara –Si Harry se hubiera girado, hubiera visto una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro del profesor; si Snape le hubiera visto la cara a Harry, hubiera visto su misma sonrisa en su rostro.

Dos personas diferentes que jamás habían congeniado, con el peso del pasado detrás de ellos y el odio profesado por anteriores generaciones, pero que en aquel preciso momento, parecían estar de acuerdo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escuchó como alguien se sentaba frente a ella en la biblioteca, pero no alzó la cabeza hasta que escuchó y reconoció aquella voz, creyendo que era otro u otra idiota que se le acercaba para preguntarle si tenía algo que ver con Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado porque había podido calmar a una bestia oscura. Cansada de los once primeros comentarios a ese respecto, y eso que aún no era la hora de la cena, Verónica había contestado que habían más animales sueltos por el castillo que los que parecían haber en el bosque oscuro y que debían de ser verdaderos idiotas si creían que Voldemort metería en sus filas a una niña de catorce años.

-Hola… -susurró Harry.

Verónica sonrió mientras terminaba de escribir la oración; nunca le había gustado dejar las cosas a medias y aquel ensayo no era una excepción. Terminó su oración y dejando la pluma pulcramente sobre el pergamino, apoyando la plumilla en el tintero para que el pergamino no se manchara, miró al chico con una sonrisa.

-Hola… -le susurró ella también.

-¿Sabes? Corre el rumor de que eres partidaria de Voldemort –le confió divertido.

-Lo sé, me lo han preguntado ya unas…. –hizo un gesto de pensar mientras buscaba algo en su pergamino-… unas cincuenta y siete personas… -contestó Verónica.

-¿En serio entiendes a las criaturas oscuras? –un niño de Ravenclaw de primero la miraba asombrado desde el pasillo. Verónica respiró por debajo de la nariz exasperada y Harry dejó escapar una leve risa-. ¿Eres partidaria de Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes?

-Cincuenta y ocho –dijo ella mirando a Harry. Luego se giró hacia el niño-. No, no lo soy –contestó la chica cansada-. Y su nombre es Voldemort –un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del niño antes de salir de allí corriendo asegurando que se lo contaría a su prefecto-. ¿Por qué le temen tanto a un nombre? ¡Sólo es un nombre!

-Schhhh –dos Ravenclaws de sexto le pidieron silencio aunque ni Harry ni ella supieron si era por haber dicho "Voldemort" o porque le estaban interrumpiendo el estudio; siendo Ravenclaws tenían derecho a tener dudas.

Verónica miró a Harry que parecía bastante divertido.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –preguntó frunciendo de forma infantil la nariz fingiendo enojo.

-Sí, la verdad es que desde este lado parece más gracioso que cuando te acusan de ser partidario de Voldemort –dijo él muy serio que aún recordaba su segundo curso en el que todos pensaban que él era el heredero de Slytherin-. Vamos, recoge las cosas, tengo que hablar contigo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera explicarle por qué no podía dejar un ensayo de pociones para Snape a medias, Harry ya había recogido la mitad de su material y estaba a punto de mezclar los apuntes de Transformación con los de Encantamiento, así que a Verónica no le quedó otra alternativa que asegurarle que ella podía hacerlo sola, aunque de lo que no pudo disuadir al chico fue de que le llevara la mochila.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor –dijo Harry cuando hubieron llegado al pasillo del quinto piso donde no iba ningún estudiante.

-Si puedo hacerlo… -dudó ella.

-Si no pudieras hacerlo, no te lo pediría –le sonrió y estiró una mano para apartarle un mechón que se había soltado de su trenza a medio deshacer-, voy a salir del castillo un par de días, y necesito que vigiles a Feamor; le gusta que vayan a verlo por las mañanas, con los primeros rayos del día –le dijo-; dado que parece ser que le gustas, he pensado que podrías hacerlo.

-Claro –aceptó con una media sonrisa-. ¿Dónde vas?

Harry torció la boca.

-No puedo decírtelo –le dijo el chico con una mueca que indicaba que le sabía muy mal no poder decirle nada-, pero estaré bien, te lo prometo; es solo que no pued…

-Tranquilo Harry –le dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Entiendo perfectamente que no puedas decírmelo, y no voy a presionarte para que me lo digas o algo así –añadió bromeando mientras él sonreía-, confío en ti.

-Es sólo… necesito alejarme ahora mismo de Dumbledore… -admitió con desagrado. Verónica se dejó caer contra la pared recargando su peso en ella y colocó sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda para que su cuerpo no pillara el frío de la piedra. Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Necesito pedirte otra cosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella-. Si vas a pedirme que haga el control de las pociones de Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabinni, te diré que ya están hechas –Harry la miró-; la otra noche no conseguía conciliar el sueño –dijo sencillamente sin decirle que había tenido una pesadilla en la que la voz de su madre le recordaba que debía protegerlos a ambos.

-No, no era eso y por cierto, no me creo que no tuvieras sueño –dijo el chico, ella se sonrojó al verse descubierta, pero Harry no insistió-, aunque debo admitir que eso era lo tercero que iba a pedirte –ella le sonrió con complicidad-, quiero que escuches lo que escuches y veas lo que veas, hagas caso en todo momento de Erebor y Giliath; no importa que te digan que saltes desde la torre de astronomía –Verónica le miró enarcando una ceja mientras desentralazaba sus manos y se cruzaba de brazos-; bueno, vale, en ese caso no, pero prométeme que…

-De acuerdo, les haré caso.

-Y acudirás a ellos ante cualquier problema o cosa extraña que te ocurra –añadió Harry.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo prometo…

Harry miró a la chica un par de segundos antes de decirse cómo despedirse de ella, sólo eran dos días, sí, pero para él serían dos meses. Puede que no fuera la chica más bonita del colegio, ni tampoco era delgada, pero era especial a su modo y por mucho que lo negase y por mucho que le costase admitirlo, se estaba enamorando de ella, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Había repasado en su cabeza cientos de veces el modo en que le diría que debía marcharse, le haría prometerle que tendría cuidado, que haría caso a los dioses y ya estaba, ella se iría por su lado y él por el suyo; pero ahora que la tenía delante, sonriendo, con el cabello recogido en aquella trenza medio deshecha que caía sobre su hombro y la mirada alegre tras los cristales de las gafas… no podía dejarla tan fácilmente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Verónica preocupada de que Harry se hubiese quedado callado.

-Sí –contestó él rápido-. Será mejor que me vaya… -señaló la puerta donde quedaba su habitación y ella asintió mientras tomaba su mochila para marcharse de allí-. Sólo serán dos días –le dijo-; luego podremos seguir con nuestro juego de preguntas –añadió con tono divertido.

Ella le sonrió.

-De acuerdo; pero ves pensando en ésta: ¿si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida, qué sería?

Harry sonrió; aquella pregunta era muy fácil para él.

-¿La misma pregunta para ti? –preguntó el chico de vuelta mientras ella empezaba a caminar hacia las escaleras. Verónica se giró y asintió.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Si quieres saber la respuesta, vuelve en dos días –añadió alegre mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Harry Potter sonrió. Sí, definitivamente se podría enamorar de esa chica… al final Erebor y Remus tendrían razón… quizá ya lo estaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, que tal ha estado? Bien? Mal?**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis vuestras opiniones, de acuerdo?**

**Ya sabéis que acepto consejos, criticas constructivas, opiniones y sugerencias, eso sí, no me dejeis demasiadas maldiciones ok?**

**Aps, se me olvidaba, por si a alguien le gusta la pareja Draco-Hermione, tengo un oneshot nuevo sobre esta pareja "Volvamos a casa", así que si quereis, pasad y dejad un mensaje ok?**

**Que tengais una buena semana, sed buenos!**

**Nos leemos pronto! **

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-¿Sabías que Draco Malfoy es el portador del colgante de Elea y que Severus Snape es su guardián?

-Si veo a Dumbldere antes de conseguir calmarme por completo puede que cometa alguna estupidez

-Espera, ¿alguien ha conseguido manipular a la Reina?"

"-Les echas de menos, aún les echas de menos…

-Creo que siempre lo haré ¿Sabes algún hechizo para lograr que esa culpa desaparezca?

-Despídete de tu culpa y de tus miedos, Remus"

"-Pero ya os lo he dicho, no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar

-¿Sabes que no debes mentirle a un prefecto?

-¿Y vosotros sabéis que a los amigos no se les traiciona haciendo planes a sus espaldas en la biblioteca?

-Si Harry deja de estar con ella volverá a necesitar un amigo y entonces entraremos tú y yo"

"_A ti, mi bebé que me estás leyendo, soy Lily Evans, tu madre…_

-Tu petición ha sido aprobada…"

"-Con todos mis respetos, no creo que sepan la gravedad que supondría que Voldemort hubiera…

-¿Está insinuando que Derin dejaría que alguien se acercara lo suficiente a Harry como para poder hacerle daño?

-¿Y qué propone usted? ¿Encerrar a quien se quiere proteger?"

"-¿Blaise? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Tienes que irte ahora de la habitación, Draco

-Condenado… ten cuidado

-Tú también"


	25. Dulce carta

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal estáis?**

**Buenos, antes que nada, disculparme por no haber contestado a los reviews de la última semana… pero he estado un poquitín ajetreada porque aunque no lo creais tengo vida propia fuera de los fics :p**

**En fin, os contestaré en cuanto haga un huequito vale?**

**Pero he leído todos los reviews y os los agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos.**

**Ahora a ver, el capítulo… ¿recordáis cierta carta que Stell tiene guardada que había escrito Lily para Harry?**

**Bueno, si leeis el capítulo quizá sepáis qué ponía en la carta :D**

**Espero que la lectura sea de vuestro agrado y la disfrutéis.**

**Y ya sabéis, seguid dejando reviews.**

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 24: Dulce carta

"_-¿Puedo volar?_

_Erebor alzó la vista de la poción que estaba preparando con nuevos ingredientes; Harry le había hablado de Remus Lupin y de su licantropía y el dios había pensado que quizá podía investigar un poco acerca de cómo hacer una poción matalobos más eficaz que la que Harry decía que Lupin tomaba, quizá incluso hallara la cura para la licantropía. _

_-¿Qué? –preguntó el dios vigilando el fuego verde bajo el pequeño caldero-. Hazme un favor, dame esas hojas de estrella que hay allí –pidió sin señalar un sitio en concreto. Escuchó a Harry resoplar por lo bajo y sonrió; realmente tenía la misma impaciencia que su madre; pese a ello, notó como las hojas aparecían flotando ante él-. Gracias… Espera un segundo –añadió al ver que el chico iba a decir algo más. Harry obedeció observando como el dios echaba las hojas al agua hirviendo y ésta se tornaba de un color rojizo que hizo que el dios frunciera el ceño-. Demasiada sangre de duende… -se lamentó antes de pasar su mano abierta por encima del caldero para apagar el fuego y desvanecer la poción. Se giró hacia el chico-. Bien, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Estaba hablándole a Derin de la sensación que volar en escoba me producía y me ha dicho que no me lamentara tanto, que seguro que con mi elemento podía incluso volar sin necesidad de ninguna escoba. _

_-Y has venido a preguntarme si es cierto o sólo es una tontería más de las tuyas que se te han pasado por la cabeza, ¿verdad? –Harry no contestó, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y el dios sonrió-. Depende._

_-¿Depende? –frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?_

_-Cada persona, dioses en nuestro caso –lo miró un segundo antes de volver a hacer aparecer agua en el caldero-, posee afinidad con un elemento; tierra, agua, fuego y aire –enumeró tomando un par de frascos de la estantería que tenía cerca-. Cuando nuestros poderes se desarrollan, descubrimos cuál es nuestro elemento y podemos utilizarlo para potenciar nuestra magia._

_-¿Qué elemento tienes tú? –Erebor sonrió._

_-El mismo que tenía tu madre, el fuego –le dijo echando raíces de abedma al caldero-, uno de los más peligros de controlar, si se me permite decirlo._

_-El fuego es temperamental, es lo que me has dicho –Erebor asintió mientras calculaba el tamaño del fuego al que debía cocer el agua-, pero tú siempre estás calmado… no lo entiendo._

_-He aprendido a controlarlo –se encogió de hombros-. Mi temperamento sólo sale a relucir cuando aquellos que me importan están en algún tipo de peligro –añadió con una media sonrisa._

_-¿Y Giliath?_

_-Agua –se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Eso tiene alguna relación con que cada vez que ella está enfadada la cascada del río brota con más fuerza? –preguntó Harry curioso._

_-Sí –Erebor reprimió una risa-, tiene mucho que ver. En realidad, yo creí cuando conocí a Giliath que su elemento sería el fuego, es muy temperamental, ¿sabes? –añadió en tono confidente haciendo al chico sonreír._

_-Derin me ha dicho que el posee la tierra._

_-¿Acaso crees que podría haber otro mejor para Derin que la tierra? Después de todo, él siempre piensa frío, y no se deja llevar por sus emociones, no es temperamental como el fuego, ni volátil como el aire ni peligroso como el agua –se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Y cuál es mi elemento? –preguntó Harry. Erebor sonrió-. Venga, seguro que tú lo sabes._

_-No, eso no lo sé –le aseguró Erebor._

_-¿Con qué elemento se puede volar?_

_-Con el aire, Ainur –le contestó Erebor mientras cortaba tres pétalos de rosa negra y lo mezclaba en el mortero con la raíz de calándula._

_-Entonces yo…_

_-No va así, Harry –rió divertido Erebor-. Tienes que sentirlo… tienes que sentir cómo forma parte de ti, como se apodera de ti, como se mezcla contigo; si no lo sientes así, si no sientes eso, no puedes…_

_-¿Y si te digo que lo he sentido? –preguntó Harry tozudo. Erebor suspiró y apagó el fuego, estaba claro que aquel día no iba a encontrar ninguna cura para nada. Se giró para mirar a Harry._

_-¿Qué has sentido? –preguntó Erebor._

_-La libertad al sentir el viento, Erebor –le contestó Harry-, cuando hay viento tengo la sensación de que todo es posible, me siento seguro, bien, libre, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… Es como si fuera una parte de mí que siempre está en todas partes…_

_-¿Estás seguro de eso, Ainur?_

_-Completamente Erebor._

_-Yo hubiese jurado que tu elemento era el agua o el fuego, incluso habría apostado por la tierra… pero… -frunció el ceño-… déjame probar una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Harry asintió._

_Erebor tomó cuatro frascos diferentes de las estanterías y los colocó a una distancia de tres metros de donde se encontraba Harry._

_-Cógelos –Harry se movió-, sin moverte del sitio –finalizó Erebor la frase con una mirada de reproche._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Un elemento para cada frasco, el elemento que funcione, será el tuyo –le sonrió con complicidad encogiéndose de hombros-. Ve practicando, tengo que ir a buscar a Giliath._

_-¡Pero si hoy no me tocaba practicar! –protestó Harry ya que era el primer día libre que los dioses le dejaban libre de cualquier clase._

_Erebor le sonrió y le palmeó el hombro._

_-Nunca preguntes nada si no sabes qué te pueden contestar; ¿quieres saber si puedes volar? –le preguntó - ¿quieres saber si el aire es tu elemento? Entonces practica."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry asintió mientras se sentaba en la cómoda butaca de la sala de visitas privada del Príncipe, donde Stell le había conducido después de que el muchacho apareciera en un remolino de viento con Derin a su lado, quién se había ido a ver cómo marchaban los entrenamientos.

-Hastiado, pero bien –le sonrió con gratitud-. No me hagas caso, los dos últimos días han sido algo movidos… -añadió.

-Lo sé –admitió Stell-. Supongo que tendrás preguntas que hacerme ¿verdad?

-¿Sabías que Draco Malfoy es el portador del colgante de Elea y que Severus Snape es su guardián? –preguntó el chico de forma directa mirando al Príncipe.

-Así que por eso quería matarlo a él… -murmuró recordando al conversación que había tenido con la quimera. Miró a Harry-. No, si lo hubiera sabido te lo hubiera dicho, Ainur –dijo el dios sinceramente.

-Quiero saber qué ocurrió con esa bestia –dijo el chico firmemente. Stell asintió, indicando que esperaba una pregunta como aquella-. Y quiero saber porqué hay espías naryns en Hogwarts –Stell lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Creí que sólo había sido uno y que os habíais encargado de él…

-Derin salvó a una chica de otro el otro día –dijo intentando no parecer demasiado nervioso y sin conseguirlo-. Y esta vez era algo personal –le indicó-; lo que me lleva a otra cuestión –el príncipe lo miró-. Supongo que tiene que haber algún retrato de la primera guardiana de la daga oscura y quiero verlo.

-Muchas cosas y poco tiempo… -murmuró Stell-… Siempre has sido igual de impaciente que tu madre… -sonrió. Harry no lo hizo-. Supongo que podemos dejar lo del cuadro para después ¿no?

Harry sonrió.

-Me quedaré un par de días mortales –le dijo Harry-. Debería ser suficiente tiempo ¿no te parece abuelo?

-¿Tanto tiempo? – frunció el ceño. Conocía a Harry y sabía que no saldría nunca del mundo mortal a no ser que fuera completamente necesario; por eso nunca le había pedido que se quedara en Ahsvaldy con él; sabía que a parte de una profecía que cumplir, en el mundo mortal estaba su destino y su corazón. Lo miró; era extraño que quisiera estar tanto tiempo apartado de los suyos-.¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado?

Harry sonrió de manera sombría.

-Si veo a Dumbldere antes de conseguir calmarme por completo puede que cometa alguna estupidez –le confió el muchacho.

Stell sonrió.

-Está bien, ¿por dónde quieres empezar?

-La quimera –le pidió Harry.

-¿Qué te han contado Erebor y Giliath? –preguntó de nuevo el dios.

-Que debería haberme atacado a mí por ser descendiente de Lahntra y tuyo, ya que tú las desterraste, sin ninguna prueba real –añadió con tono de reproche-, pero eso es otro asunto. Y aunque no entendí por qué no lo hicieron, supongo que pensó que matar al depositario del colgante de Elea sería más satisfactorio para quien la tenía controlada en ese momento ¿no?

-Sí y eso me preocupa –admitió Stell-. Ainur, la quimera que viste era la primera; uno de los seis animales mágicos creados por los dioses y conectado de alguna forma con los dioses… ¿Recuerdas esa lección? –Harry asintió.

-El fénix, el pegaso, el unicornio, el basilisco, el hipógrifo, y la quimera; la estrella de seis puntas –contestó Harry-. Cada uno de ellos fueron creados a partir de la esencia de los dioses; el fénix de las lágrimas, el pegaso de su furia, el basilisco de su sudor, el hipógrifo de su libertad, el unicornio de sus risas, y la quimera de su sangre –dijo Harry recordando que cada una de esas cosas tenía una acepción especial en el uso de pociones y que Erebor se lo había hecho memorizar-. ¿Me estás diciendo que es la primera quimera? –Stell asintió-. Espera, ¿alguien ha conseguido manipular a la Reina? –volvió a preguntar.

-Si; eso es lo que me preocupa; sólo alguien descendiente de dioses puede poseer el suficiente poder para manipular a un animal sagrado.

-Voldemort… -murmuró Harry-. Por eso estaban los mortífagos en Hogsmeade… Voldemort era quien controlaba a la quimera… Quería matarme a mí –añadió con cierto tono cansado-, otra vez –finalizó irónico.

-Pero no contaba con la presencia de ese chico.

-Malfoy es el depositario del colgante de Elea… Por eso la quimera se sintió atraído y obligada a matarle… el colgante de Elea tiene, al igual que la Lágrima, la esencia de los dioses.

-Voldemort no debe saberlo, si no, no hubiese permitido que Lucius sacrificara de aquel modo a su hijo.

-No lo conoces, abuelo –dijo Harry sin alterarse demasiado-. Si Voldemort hubiera sabido que Draco es el portador del colgante, lo hubiera matado nada más nacer para obtener el poder del colgante –sentenció.

Por desgracia, Stell estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó el chico.

-Está resguardada en las mazmorras del castillo –dijo el Príncipe-, no hay forma de que pueda escapar, al menos hasta que consigamos tranquilizarla –añadió. Harry frunció el ceño -. Y no, no voy a dejar que la visites Ainur, tu presencia cerca de él podría despertar su instinto asesino de nuevo.

-La lágrima… -murmuró Harry. Stell asintió-. ¿Y qué hay de los espías naryns? Ya ha habido dos, abuelo…

-Son criaturas engañosas Harry, hijas de la oscuridad y fruto del rencor; son traicioneros; traicionaron a Lahntra y a la estirpe de los naryns y únicamente miran por su beneficio, vendiendo la información que pueden al mejor postor –le indicó el dios con gesto sombrío-, pero alguien debe de darles órdenes y por mucho que me cueste decirlo, debe de ser alguien desde dentro.

-¿Qué quieres decir, abuelo? –Harry lo miró-. ¿Alguien de aquí está ordenando a los espías naryns que…

-Más que eso, Ainur, creo que alguien los está enviando al mundo mortal para conseguir información… Ya sabes como actúan…

Claro que lo sabía; por eso se había preocupado tanto cuando Derin le había dicho que uno de ellos había intentado atraer la atención de Verónica; los espías naryns eran capaces de colarse en tu mente y buscar en el fondo de tu corazón y tu alma tu dolor más intenso, concentrándolo todo en el cerebro de la víctima hasta que ésta se volvía loca y contaba todo lo que sabía desde que había nacido; después de eso, el espía naryn fulminaba el cuerpo de la víctima y lo reducía a cenizas.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-Angark está ocupado en ello, pero hasta el momento… ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó al ver como su mirada se endurecía.

-Nada –contestó Harry.

-Ainur…

-No me gusta Angark, abuelo, no es nada nuevo; lo sabe, lo sé, lo sabe… No me gusta, nunca me ha gustado el modo en que me mira y el modo en que habla de mi madre.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

-Que no deberías dejar que Angark investigara solo este asunto –dijo Harry sin bromear.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –Harry asintió. El adolescente pocas veces se equivocaba al juzgar el alma de alguien y no iba a dudar de su juicio ni siquiera en aquella ocasión, aunque se tratara de Angark.

-Hay más –dijo Stell. Le miró-. Quimeras; hay más quimeras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Te han hablado de Dimbar? –preguntó Stell. El chico asintió-. Fue uno de los secuestrados; estuvo varios días encerrado en unas celdas naturales con varios más con las mismas características… escuchaba los gritos de aquellos a los que se llevaban y no volvían, y el rugido de quimeras era constante cada noche.

-Espera, ¿las quimeras están secuestrando a los dioses para buscar el colgante de Elea?

-Sí, lo único que saben es que está oculto dentro de alguien con las características físicas que muestran todos los que han desaparecido.

-Pelo y ojos claro, varón joven… -dijo Harry-. Por eso no puedes soltar a la quimera ¿verdad? Ella sabe ahora quién es el portador del colgante, si la dejas ir…

-Si la dejo ir, Draco Malfoy morirá, Voldemort conseguirá el colgante y el poder de Elea y con él, el poder de todas las criaturas oscuras humanas, mortales e inmortales.

-¿Y ahora qué se supone que…

-¿Debes hacer? –Harry asintió. -¿Por qué no vas un rato a tu rincón favorito? –preguntó Stell -. Creo que necesitas relajarte un poco… -añadió-. Mientras buscaré algún indicio de la guardiana de la daga; quizá con ella y su existencia física, podamos resolver esto más calmados.

Harry asintió despacio. Estaba cansado y sabía que quizá había sido muy brusco con el dios.

-Yo no quería… -empezó a disculparse.

-Lo sé –lo cortó Stell-. Sólo creo que estás muy tenso y eso afecta a tu magia, Ainur.

-Creo que estoy un poco desestabilizado –confesó el chico un tanto sonrojado por tener que decirle aquello a su abuelo, después de todo, desde que había aprendido a mantener el control sobre su magia en Ahsvaldry, no se había desestabilizado ni había perdido su punto central.

-Entonces estabilízate –le contestó Stell quitándole importancia e intentando no sonreír ante la cara de su protegido-. Te sentará bien… confía en mí…

-Siempre lo hago, abuelo –dijo el chico como respuesta -. Si Derin pregunta por mí…

-Lo sé, lo sé… aunque no sé por qué debería preguntar por ti, estoy seguro que está vigilando tu aura en estos momentos –añadió con una media sonrisa; luego lo miró y con cierta picardía le sonrió-, igual que tú vigilas la suya…

-Supongo que es la costumbre –se encogió de hombros el chico-. ¿Cenarás conmigo? –preguntó el chico sabiendo que su abuelo tenía muchas responsabilidades.

-Por supuesto Ainur.

Stell suspiró cuando Harry se hubo ido; miró la carta que tenía entre los pliegues de su túnica violeta y sonrió. Era el momento de entregársela, debía hacerlo por el bien de Ainur, él necesitaba saber lo que su madre le había dejado en aquella carta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy? –preguntó Giliath frustrada porque parecía que todo lo que había avanzado con Remus se hubiera convertido en aire solamente.

El licántropo respiró con fuerza, ese último ataque de la diosa había sido muy fuerte; había visto a James y Sirius con toda claridad, jugando en el lago con el calamar gigante antes de que Lily y Cathy apareciesen enfadadas por hacer tal estupidez; los había visto con tal nitidez que casi había jurado que podía tocarlos.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación donde practicaban. Se pasó una mano por el pelo echándolo hacia atrás y se cubrió los ojos con una mano en un intento de recuperar su estado normal para poder seguir con la práctica, tal y como la diosa le había enseñado.

-No, perdona, no quería hablarte así… -se sentó a su lado-. Supongo que el que Harry no esté ahora mismo aquí te afecta bastante… -Remus no dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo-. Les echas de menos, aún les echas de menos…

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, un hecho real que había notado a través de las visiones y los recuerdos del hombre que tenía delante.

-Creo que siempre lo haré –contestó Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿La amabas? –preguntó la diosa.

Remus la miró. No había reproche en su voz, ni tampoco celos, era una simple pregunta cargada de preocupación y nada más. Sonrió levemente.

-No, siempre supe que Cathy y Sirius estaban destinados a estar juntos –dijo-; la quería, sí, pero del mismo modo en que podía querer a Lily, la quería como una hermana que nunca tuve y que encontré aquí, entre estos muros de piedra –sonrió y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la diosa sin poder remediar esa curiosidad de la que Harry y Erebor tanto se burlaban.

-Sólo recordaba algo… -dijo el hombre. Giliath lo miró sin decirle nada, pero sus ojos ansiaban saber qué era lo que el hombre había recordado que había provocado que se sonrojara de aquel modo tan tierno-. Cathy fue la primera chica que me dio un beso sabiendo mi condición de licantropía –dijo con cierto orgullo y diversión en la voz.

-¿En serio?

-Debíamos tener unos doce años –empezó a decirle Remus interpretando la pregunta de la diosa como una pauta para querer saber más-; la noche anterior había sido luna llena y yo aún estaba un poco irritable; estábamos en el lago y Sirius me preguntó si ya había invitado a alguien para el próximo baile y que si no lo había hecho que eligiera bien para poder despedir el año con un buen beso –se encogió de hombros-; le grité que nadie querría salir y mucho menos besar a un licántropo.

-¡Qué tontería! –exclamó Giliath con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios.

-Eso debió pensar Cathy –le sonrió Remus-, por aquel entonces ella y Sirius aún no estaban saliendo juntos, así que se levantó de donde estaba planeando una broma con James, se acercó a mí y sin decirme nada me tomó de la cara y me besó de forma dulce en los labios; cuando se separó de mí me dijo que aceptaba encantada de ir al baile conmigo… -dejó escapar una suave risa-… le estaba diciendo que no podía hacer tal cosa cuando me vi en el baile y con ella a mi lado –terminó con una risa que Giliath acompañó.

-Remus… no puedes seguir haciéndote esto… ¿sabes por qué aún no puedes cerrar tu mente cuando practicamos oclumancia? –el hombre negó-. Porque no quieres desprenderte de esos recuerdos… Remus, ellos siempre van a estar en ti en forma de recuerdo, pero no puedes seguir atormentándote con la idea de que tú sigues vivo y ellos no, la idea de que ellos deberían estar vivos y no tú… a ellos no les gustaría eso, Remus…

-¿Sabes algún hechizo para lograr que esa culpa desaparezca?

Giliath sonrió y se arrodilló delante de él, le acarició una mejilla con suavidad y le sonrió.

-Despídete de tu culpa y de tus miedos, Remus –le dijo en un susurro levantándose y acercando su rostro al de él.

-Esa es el tipo de cosas que Lily solía decir –dijo el hombre lobo con una media sonrisa.

-Entonces deberías hacerme caso –le sonrió ella de vuelta-. Dos mujeres inteligentes no pueden estar equivocadas en lo mismo –Remus sonrió-. Hazlo y entonces, podrás continuar con tu vida… -añadió y sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla que había estado acariciando-… y yo podré formar parte de ella…

Remus le sonrió. Quizá Giliath no estuviese equivocada, después de todo, Lily nunca se equivocaba en esas cosas, ¿no? Rió suavemente. Eso era lo que James decía siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En los cuatro años que llevaba en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley apenas sí le habían dirigido la palabra; no era que le importara demasiado; se había acostumbrado a pasar desapercibida siempre y estaba segura que a parte de algunos chicos como Neville Longbotton al que había ayudado en varias ocasiones a clasificar plantas o chicas como sus compañeras de cuarto, ni siquiera conocían su existencia.

Por eso cuando aquella mañana los dos prefectos de sexto se acercaron a ella en la mesa del desayuno, Verónica se tensó de forma involuntaria; los había escuchado hablar en más de una ocasión sobre recuperar la confianza de Harry; pero había visto cómo el chico les miraba cuando estaban cerca de él y aunque Harry no se lo había dicho, Verónica sabía que él no podría volver a confiar en ellos.

-Buenos días, Verónica –saludó Ron amigablemente. Verónica enarcó una ceja al escuchar la confianza con la que él le hablaba, pero prefirió no decir nada y bebió de su zumo de manzana-. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

-Como siempre, Weasley, gracias –dijo con cortesía.

-¿Has visto a Harry? –preguntó entonces la chica castaña con cierto tono casual que a Verónica le pareció demasiado evidente.

La chica miró a la mesa alta para disimular, evidentemente que sabía que Harry no estaba allí; se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la chica.

-No, no lo he visto ¿por qué? –preguntó con interés.

-Necesito hablar una cosas con él y Ron tiene que devolverle unos libros de defensa que Harry le dejó –añadió despreocupadamente-. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar? Quizá te haya dicho…

-No, no lo sé, no me ha dicho nada –contestó Verónica de forma fría-. Y sin ánimo de ofender, no creo que Harry tenga nada que tratar con vosotros –les dijo-, creo que últimamente no os habla.

-Sólo es una pequeña discusión –le contestó Ron-. Esperamos poder solucionarla pronto… -en el fondo era lo que él deseaba pensar.

-Una pequeña discusión que dura más de un mes –corrigió Verónica.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No tienes por qué estar a la defensiva con nosotros, siempre hemos sido amigos de Harry –le dijo la chica castaña.

-Eso es cierto – corroboró Ron asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-No lo pongo en duda –dijo Verónica mirando el frutero y decidiendo qué fruta tomar aquella mañana-. Pero ya os lo he dicho, no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar –se encogió de hombros eligiendo un mango listo para comer y le dio un mordisco.

-¿Sabes que no debes mentirle a un prefecto? –dijo Hermione con tono reprochador.

-¿Y vosotros sabéis que a los amigos no se les traiciona haciendo planes a sus espaldas en la biblioteca? –preguntó con sorna Verónica-. Bueno, tengo que irme –tomó una manzana y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica-. Adiós chicos, si veo a Harry le diré que le estáis buscando.

-Estás equivocada –le dijo entonces Hermione levantándose y saliendo con ella del Gran Comedor seguida por el pelirrojo. Verónica suspiró y la miró.

-¿En qué?

-Respecto a Harry. Sólo está contigo por que no quiere estar solo, estar solo le recuerda a la muerte de sus padres –le dijo con cierta dureza-. Como está peleado con nosotros está contigo, pero en cuanto arreglemos nuestras diferencias, te ignorará como siempre lo ha hecho ¿o es que Harry había hablado contigo anteriormente?

Verónica no contestó y Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Ron miró a su amiga con el cejo fruncido; no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo. La menor de las chicas sonrió forzadamente.

-En ese caso espero que nunca arregléis las diferencias –dijo-. Ahora, si me disculpáis…

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó Ron cuando Verónica se hubo alejado de ellos lo suficiente.

-Porque si Harry deja de estar con ella volverá a necesitar un amigo y entonces entraremos tú y yo –dijo la chica de forma indiferente-. Es un buen plan, confía en mí.

-Le has hecho daño con esas palabras –insistió Ron-. No debiste hacerlo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no deberíamos haber hecho Ron –le dijo ella con suficiencia-, yo ahora estoy intentando arreglar lo que puedo del único modo que sé, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

Ron no le contestó. Hermione se dio la vuelta airada y caminó hacia la biblioteca. De verdad que a veces esa chica podía llegar a ser bastante irritante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Erebor mientras caminaba junto a Giliath por el corredor.

-Perfectamente –contestó ella.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Remus? –preguntó el dios de forma pícara. Giliath le sonrió y él también lo hizo-. ¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un "no te metas en mis asuntos, Erebor" –llegaron junto a la gárgola de piedra y se giró hacia el dios- ¿Recuerdas la contraseña? –él se encogió de hombros y Giliath se giró de nuevo hacia el águila -. Déjanos pasar –dijo con suavidad mientras un aura de plata la rodeaba. La gárgola obedeció de inmediato.

-Giliath –dijo Erebor mientras subía las escaleras detrás de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque no sea mi asunto… -se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído-… me alegro por los dos.

Giliath le sonrió y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de Dumbledore.

-¿Listo?

-Por supuesto. Haz los honores –pidió con gesto teatral.

La diosa obedeció y llamó, respirando profundamente ante de abrir la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El lugar estaba tranquilo, como siempre; el templete se alzaba majestuoso hacia el cielo, junto al acantilado. Stell tenía razón; aquel lugar parecía tener algo que hacía que se tranquilizara, que se relajara, que fuera capaz de centrar su magia y su energía. La energía de su abuelo estaba presente y Harry sonrió; seguramente el dios había estado ahí hacía poco rato.

Sobre la banqueta izquierda, un sobre reposaba con tranquilidad; Harry frunció el ceño; pero no pensó en lo raro que era encontrar un sobre allí, la presencia de Stell seguramente había sido porque había ido a dejar aquella carta allí; lo extraño era que estuviera escrita en papel normal y corriente, muggle, no en un pergamino y que en el dorso del sobre pusiera "Al bebé Potter".

Aún más confundido, rasgó el sobre y sacó las dos hojas escritas por una cara con una caligrafía impecable que se difuminaba cada cierto rato sobre el papel para volver a aparecer con más fuerza en la siguiente palabra. Sus manos temblaron cuando leyó las primeras palabras de aquella carta:

"_A ti, mi bebé que me estás leyendo, soy Lily Evans, tu madre…_

Harry parpadeó un par de veces.

"_-¿Ainur?_

_-Derin… ¿ocurre algo?_

_-No, nada grave. Me pareció que tu estado de ánimo se alteraba, ¿estás bien?_

_-Eh… Sí, sí, estoy bien… Sólo… _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Encontré algo que no sabía que existía, eso es todo._

_-¿Seguro? –Harry casi podía reconocer el ceño fruncido en el rostro serio de Derin cuando formuló esa pregunta._

_-Sí, Derin, estoy bien… Necesito descansar un poco, nada más…_

_-¿Quieres compañía?_

_-Quizá más tarde necesite desahogarme… ¿podrías…_

_-Después de la cena en la sala de entrenamiento –se ofreció de inmediato el dios._

_-Gracias. ¿Qué tal los chicos?_

_-Ansiosos. ¿Pasarás a verlos?_

_-Mañana a primera hora. _

_-¿Seguro que estás bien? –Harry miró la carta que tenía en sus manos-. ¿Ainur?_

_-Sí, sí, estoy bien, Derin. Gracias. Luego nos vemos"_

Derin no contestó, pero Harry sintió como salía de su mente. Su vista regresó a la hoja que tenía delante de él y respiró profundamente antes de empezar a leer:

"_A ti, mi bebé que me estás leyendo, soy Lily Evans, tu madre…_

_Sólo tengo dieciséis años, pero he tenido la oportunidad que pocos tienen, ver y conocer parte de mi futuro y en él, estabas tú; ignoro si serás un chico o una chica, pero lo que sí sé y espero que tú comprendas es que si estás leyendo esta carta es porque yo no he podido dártela personalmente._

_Sé que ahora mismo estarás lleno de preguntas, de dudas, como lo estuve yo cuando mi madre, tu abuela, me dio el colgante que llevo ahora y que nunca me quito, el mismo colgante que en estos momentos espero que esté en tu cuello protegiéndote como lo que eres, el descendiente de Lahntra, la diosa más pura y generosa que jamás ha existido._

_Sé también que hay cosas que querrás preguntar y que no puedes, algunas preguntas te serán contestadas, otras pasarán por tu vida sin dejar una respuesta clara; no te preocupes, el tiempo es algo que pone cada cosa en su lugar y todas tus preguntas, tarde o temprano, serán contestadas._

_Supongo que ya sabrás la leyenda que recae sobre nuestro linaje, mi cielo, y, aunque cueste de creer, yo creo en ella, y ¿sabes qué? Yo creo en ti… No se lo he dicho a nadie porque tengo miedo de que no se cumpla, porque tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo…Pero estoy segura de que tú eres el elegido del que habla la leyenda de Ahsvaldry; no me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente es una sensación, llámalo intuición femenina si quieres quedarte más tranquilo, llámalo instinto, premonición, ponle la etiqueta que desees, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo; estoy segura de que tú, mi pequeño, eres el varón descendiente de Lahntra, el primero en una larga sucesión de mujeres entre las que yo estoy, eres el que está destinado a liberar Ahsvaldry del poder y la muerte que Elea trae siempre consigo._

_No te rindas nunca, mi ángel, nunca des dos pasos atrás, ni siquiera para dar tres hacia delante, mira a tu destino de frente, con la cabeza alta y con el poder y la responsabilidad que ello merece. A veces el camino te resultará difícil y seguramente solitario, pero quiero que sepas que jamás estarás del todo solo, mi niño; en algún lugar, en alguna parte, yo estaré contigo a cada segundo de tu vida y espero que tus guardianes sepan enseñarte a buscarme._

_Escucha los consejos de tus guardianes y tus protectores, ellos serán tu guía, tu familia y tus amigos y darán su vida por la tuya como los míos han jurado hacer. _

_Nunca te arrepientas de ser quién eres, mi cielo, nunca te arrepientas de ser cómo eres y no olvides que seas dios, semi dios, mago o muggle, tu nombre y tu apellido es lo más importante que tienes, nunca olvides quién eres y de dónde vienes porque cuando el camino sea difícil, sabrás dónde tienes que volver. ¿Tu apellido? Aunque me resulte extraño decirlo, sé que sin ninguna duda, será Potter. ¿Tu nombre? Aún no lo tengo decidido, pero si tú eres el elegido, si en el momento en el que nazcas eres un varón, llevarás el nombre de dos personas que han sabido darlo todo por los demás, pese a que yo no lo haya visto hasta hace poco; Harold James Potter, Harry Potter… Ese eres tú, ese serás tú… No lo olvides nunca, pequeño porque yo no lo haré._

_Sé feliz, y encuentra tu camino, y encuentra a alguien que te acompañe en él; pues el don de amor es algo que poca gente tiene. Te quiero, pequeño, no lo olvides nunca._

_Tu madre, Lilian Marie Evans"_

Harry sonrió y dobló de nuevo la carta. Respiró un par de veces para controlar la emoción que en aquellos momentos sentía. Se sentó y sonrió a medias.

-Imploro el poder de Lahntra para poder traspasar este plano e ir a ver a aquellos a los que quiero –murmuró el chico notando como el colgante empezaba a concentrar su poder-, pido permiso y ruego por que sea concedido.

Como ocurría siempre que intentaba acceder a su madre desde Ahsvaldry, la respuesta fue inmediata; una dulce voz y un aura desconocida pero cálida lo rodeó al instante.

-Tu petición ha sido aprobada…

Harry sonrió. Necesitaba hablar con su madre, como lo había necesitado durante los últimos dieciséis años, sólo que ahora, podía hacerlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Así que no saben dónde están –concluyó Dumbledore después de media hora hablando con los dos profesores.

Erebor y Giliath negaron y se encogieron de hombros, aunque a ninguno de los dos le desapareció el brillo divertido de sus ojos.

-¿Y no están preocupados? –preguntó de nuevo el director.

-¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo? –Giliath miró a Erebor-. Harry se sabe defender, ¿verdad?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo –fingió pensar-. Y Derin también sabe, ¿por qué habríamos de estar preocupados? –miró al director.

-Nadie ha visto a ninguno de los dos en todo el día de ayer–resumió Dumbledore.

Erebor se encogió de hombros.

-Están bien –aseguró.

-¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso? Con todos mis respetos, no creo que sepan la gravedad que supondría que Voldemort hubiera…

-¿Está insinuando que Derin dejaría que alguien se acercara lo suficiente a Harry como para poder hacerle daño? –preguntó entre enfadada y divertida.

-No he dicho eso.

-Pero lo ha insinuado –reclamó la diosa-. Primero nos dice que espiemos a Harry, luego que no le quitemos un ojo de encima y ahora duda de que esté bien con nosotros ¡esto es el colmo! –Erebor reprimió una carcajada, le gustaba cuando Giliath se ponía en pose defensiva con Harry.

-Lo que el director iba a decir, Giliath –dijo Erebor con voz calmada-, es que sería de gran gravedad que Voldemort hubiera logrado que Harry se alianzara con él, ¿verdad? –preguntó amenazante mirando a los ojos del director.

-¡¿Qué! –el grito de Giliath fue atronador mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad… -empezó a decir el hombre.

-¿No podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad? –preguntó la diosa sin saber si reírse o probar su hechizo de llamas en él-, ¿entonces lo que está sugiriendo es que Harry ha matado a Derin y se ha unido a Voldemort? –preguntó enfadada - ¿Qué se ha unido a quien mató a sus padres? ¿Qué ha matado a una de las pocas personas por las que daría su vida? –apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio del hombre que no contestó-. Sólo lo voy a decir una vez, director –dijo con cierto sarcasmo e ironía-; nunca jamás, vuelva a referirse a Harry de ese modo; él no es como usted, él no traiciona a los suyos; si vuelvo a escuchar que habla así de Harry, no respondo de mis actos ¿ha quedado claro? –preguntó amenazante. Erebor sonrió.

Sin decir nada más ni esperar ninguna respuesta la diosa se irguió con todo su poder y abandonó el despacho del director dando un fuerte portazo. Dumbledore miró a Erebor y cerró los ojos un segundo.

-¿Sabe que ha hecho bien en no mencionar delante de ella lo de Derin? –preguntó divertido Erebor mientras jugaba entre sus manos con un reloj de arena de colores que cambiaba el color cada vez que lo giraba.

-¿Qué?

-Derin. Pensaba decirnos que sospecha que Derin es un aliado de Voldemort porque advirtió a la señorita Granger que no le hiciera daño a Harry, ¿verdad?

-Hermione nunca…

-No se equivoque director, Derin jamás haría daño a alguien inocente salvo que fuera culpable. Y la señorita Granger no es una excepción; Derin… -sonrió-… es un poco impulsivo a la hora de proteger a Harry, igual que Giliath como ha podido comprobar… -Dumbledore asintió-. Él sólo hizo lo que creía que era mejor para proteger a Harry, nada más que eso. Tiene mi palabra que Derin no hará nada contra la señorita Granger.

-Dígale a Derin cuando lo vea que el mejor modo de proteger a alguien no es amenazando a otros.

Erebor sonrió y dejó el reloj de arena en el escritorio, frente a Dumbledore, la arena era blanca.

-¿Y qué propone usted? –preguntó el dios-. ¿Encerrar a quien se quiere proteger? No apruebo lo que Derin hizo, pero no me disculparé por ello y si está esperando que Derin lo haga, pierde su tiempo –le dijo-. Buenos días, director.

Dumbledore suspiró cuando estiró la mano para tomar el reloj y la arena de éste cambió sola a un rojizo pálido casi rosado. Él nunca había conseguido que fuera blanca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación en la que él estaba desayunando, a modo de saludo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó frente a él con el pelo aún mojado de la ducha que se había dado. Se había despertado temprano y él y Derin habían estado entrenando un buen rato. Llevaban un mes allí y todos los días, sin excepción, Harry entrenaba con Derin; al principio solos, la única forma de entrenar en serio, pero tan pronto los shygards descubrieron que sus dos capitanes entrenaban a las cuatro de la mañana, más de uno se levantó para ir a verlos, y pocos días después, para entrenar a su lado, hasta que casi se había convertido de nuevo en un entrenamiento oficial, cosa que a Derin le henchía de orgullo y que a Harry le resultaba glorificante.

Harry no se sorprendió cuando el Príncipe de los dioses le sirvió él mismo una taza de café humeante; a Stell le gustaba hacer las cosas él mismo, por ese motivo siempre que podía estaba sin sus guardias ni sus ayudantes de cámara, era de la opinión de que si podía hacer algo él mismo ¿para qué pedirle a nadie que lo hiciera por él?

La voz del chico sonó en la sala prácticamente vacía.

-Gracias –el Príncipe lo miró-. Por la carta… hablé con mamá…

No habían tocado el tema durante todo el mes; Harry necesitaba tiempo para entender por qué Stell no se la había dado antes y Stell necesitaba tiempo para contestar las preguntas que Harry pudiera tener, si es que Lily no se había encargado de responderlas, cosas que, conociéndola, le parecía una idea absurda.

-¿Contestó tus preguntas? –Harry asintió.

-Dijo que me la habías dado cuando tú creías necesario –Stell no dijo nada. El chico bebió de su líquido negro amargo saboreando el calor humeante mientras se deslizaba por su garganta-. ¿Por qué me lo has dado ahora?

-Creí que era el momento de recordarte quién eres –contestó Stell-. A veces, necesitamos saber quiénes somos para saber dónde vamos y por qué –añadió con una media sonrisa-. Para el mundo siempre serás Harry Potter, Ainur –el chico lo miró -. Y eso no podrás cambiarlo nunca, por muchos enfados que tengas con motivo y por muchas traiciones que recibas, pequeño.

-Para el mundo mortal soy Harry Potter, ¿para vosotros soy Ainur? –preguntó el chico mordazmente.

-Sabes que para nosotros siempre serás Ainur, pero para mí, para todos los que han aprendido a conocerte y no solo a respetar tu nombre, siempre serás Harry, simplemente.

El chico sonrió.

-Siempre sabes qué contestar ¿verdad?

-Lo procuro –contestó Stell sonriendo-. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Perfecto –contestó el chico-. Hasta que Eirin apareció… -añadió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Ah… Eirin… Te ha echado de menos ¿sabes?

-Abuelo… -advirtió Harry conociendo el tono que Stell estaba empleando-… Mi respuesta sigue siendo negativa; no voy a comprometerme con ella.

-No he dicho que lo hagas, sólo que es una buena chica, una shygard… Y que te quiere…

-Lo sé, ella misma me lo dijo antes de marcharme de aquí, ¿recuerdas? Y me odié por hacerle daño y decirle que no, pero si le digo que sí será peor; no la quiero y sé que nunca voy a quererla –dijo Harry.

-Va a sufrir… -comentó Stell.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada abuelo; uno no elige a quién querer –Stell no dijo nada pero sonrió; aquellas mismas palabras de las había dicho él a Lily hacía ya mucho tiempo de aquello-. ¿Has averiguado algo de la guardiana?

-Poca cosa, sabes que en cuanto la niña cogió la daga del suelo se escabulló antes de que Elea regresara a por ella –el chico asintió-; tendría que tener más tiempo…

-Tienes tiempo, pero no lo olvides, abuelo –le contestó Harry-. Es muy importante, abuelo, de verdad.

Stell lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Acaso crees haber encontrado…

-No voy a decirte nada hasta estar seguro, abuelo, por eso necesito que busques ese retrato, un dibujo, un grabado, lo que sea de la guardiana, por favor…

-¿Es por ella por quién te brillan los ojos de ese modo?

-¿Qué? –Harry rehuyó la mirada del Príncipe y bebió de nuevo de su taza pese a que el café ya estaba frío, prácticamente helado-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Tus ojos Ainur, brillan del mismo modo en que lo hacían los de tu madre cuando hablaba de James Potter… ¿me lo vas a contar?

Harry se levantó.

-No hay nada que contar, abuelo; voy a ir al lago a practicar un poco –añadió ligeramente.

-Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? En esa zona han desaparecido algunos de los más jóvenes.

Harry asintió sabiendo a que se refería su abuelo; desde que estaba en Ahsvaldry, diez dioses más habían desaparecido, todos del mismo modo, sin huellas, sin rastro, dejando en el lugar únicamente el aura de magia destilada que las quimeras solían dejar tras sus ataques.

-Lo tendré. Si ves a Eirin…

-La mandaré con Derin –finalizó el dios. Harry le miró enarcando una ceja-. ¿Qué? Derin da esas noticias mucho mejor que yo.

Harry meneó la cabeza de forma resignada.

-Vendré para la cena –informó el chico.

-Ten cuidado –repitió Stell.

Harry asintió en silencio.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco fue despertado por Blaise cerca de las tres de la mañana; el moreno lo zarandeó suavemente y cuando se aseguró que el chico había abierto los ojos, se giró para desaparecer en el baño y apareciendo dos minutos después con algunos de los efectos personales de Draco entre sus brazos, los cuales lanzó al baúl de Draco directamente.

-¿Blaise? –dijo el rubio- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Tienes que irte ahora de la habitación, Draco –le dijo el chico sin dejar de moverse recogiendo las cosas de Draco y colocándolas en el baúl.

-¿Qué? –Draco miró el reloj confundido-. Son las tres de la mañana Blaise, ¿seguro que no has tenido una pesadilla o algo así?

Por toda respuesta, Blaise le lanzó a Draco una carta; al ver que el chico no le iba a decir nada más, Draco bostezó y abrió la carta dirigida a Blaise y, como tenía costumbre por hacer, observó la firma: era del señor Zabinni.

-Una carta de tu padre, bien, ¿y qué?

-No seas idiota, fíjate en la letra –dijo Blaise dirigiéndose a los libros de la habitación y buscando todos los que habían de Draco. El rubio encendió su varita porque al ir a encender la luz Blaise le había fulminado con la mirada; la letra era distinta, sí, ligeramente más alargada. Sonrió. Era la caligrafía de la señora Zabinni-. ¿Quieres leerla? –apremió Blaise.

"_Blaise, no hay tiempo para tonterías; Lucius Malfoy ha desconocido a su hijo y ha renunciado a la protección que Draco tenía hasta ahora; tu padre te pedirá que te alejes de él y que no le dirijas la palabra y yo te ruego que le hagas caso o el siguiente podrías ser tú. Lucius ha enviado a doce mortífagos a buscar a Draco esta noche a Hogwarts; dice que con el ejemplo de su muerte a sus propias manos, reivindica que lo ha desconocido oficialmente y le retira la protección; a las cuatro de la mañana, un grupo de slytherins entrarán en vuestra habitación y llevarán a Draco frente a los adultos que lo llevarán frente a Lucius._

_Sé el aprecio que le tienes a Draco, Blaise, por eso te envío esta carta; avísale; que salga de las habitaciones de Slytherin antes de las cuatro de la mañana y que no despierte sospechas. Si saben que tú has tenido algo que ver, también te matarán a ti._

_Tened cuidado Blaise, ten cuidado. Dile a Draco que acuda a Severus… él sabrá que hacer"_

-¿Qué significa esto? –Draco le devolvió la carta y Blaise se detuvo un segundo mientras meditaba si debía hacerlo o no -. Hay algo más ¿verdad?

-Llego para ti hace media hora –le entregó un sobre cerrado; en el centro del lacrado, la calavera y la serpiente se enroscaban mutuamente y sobre ésta, una letra "C" brillaba con todo el esplendor que la sangre podía darle.-. Y los dos sabemos lo que esa marca significa.

-Condenado… -murmuró Draco-. Por eso Snape me dijo que no mantuviera contacto con mi padre… Claro… le desobedecí, no quise enfrentarme con aquel animal… -empezó a entender el muchacho. Miró a Blaise que estaba terminando de recoger las cosas del chico y acababa de cerrar su baúl-. Te estás metiendo en un problema por ayudarme, lo sabes ¿verdad? –se puso la túnica que tenía sobre la cama deprisa y mal.

-Lo sé. Escúchame; tienes que salir de la sala común antes de que alguien suba a buscarte; yo me haré el dormido, debes poner un hechizo silenciador sobre mi cama antes de irte para que piensen que yo no pude escuchar nada –Draco asintió-. Ve a buscar a Snape y muéstrale las dos cartas –le devolvió de nuevo la que su madre le había enviado-. Tendremos que ignorarte por completo, lo sabes ¿verdad? –Draco asintió de nuevo. Las tres y media-. Será mejor que empieces a marcharte _Reduccio_ –pronunció haciendo que el baúl de Draco encogiera antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo de la túnica-. Y ten cuidado.

-Tú también –le contestó Draco. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla recordó que tenía que lanzarle el hechizo a su amigo, antes de hacerlo se acercó a él y lo abrazó de forma improvisada.

Blaise se sorprendió; Draco nunca daba esas muestras de afecto y le sorprendía que lo hiciera la verdad.

-Sabes que eres el hermano que nunca tuve ¿verdad? –bromeó el rubio.

-Claro, el hermano guapo que nunca tuviste y que siempre deseaste ser –añadió el Slytherin-. Ten mucho cuidado Draco, por favor, no te detengas hasta que estés con Snape ¿de acuerdo? –se metió en la cama y cerró los doseles.

Draco sonrió. Ninguno de los dos quería ver el rostro del otro cuando él abandonara la habitación que habían compartido durante tanto tiempo.

-Gracias por todo Blaise… _Silencius…_

Blaise no escuchó nada más; supuso que Draco ya había salido de la habitación y en un murmullo silencioso, mientras se tumbaba en la cama, sonrió con tristeza.

-De nada Draco, de nada…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, que tal estáis?**

**Cómo estáis pasando la semana santa? Espero que bien :D**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido el capítulo? Hace tiempo me dijeron que era una pena que no saliese la carta que Lily le había escrito a Harry y como yo también creí que era una lástima, os la he dejado en este capitulo, que tal?**

**No dejeis de leer todavía, que os dejo el proximo avance :p**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Sólo quería saber cómo es ella

-¿Cómo es quién?

-Sólo quiero saber por qué no te enamoraste de mí y sí lo has hecho de ella…"

"-Te estás enamorando de él."

"_-Giliath, problemas_

_-Feamor me está llamando _

_-Ten cuidado"_

"-Cuéntame quién eres… cuéntame por qué estás con él…

-¡Llama eterna, acaba con tu enemigo!"

"-Es… me la dejó tu madre antes de marcharse Draco, es tuya.

-¿De mi madre?"

"-Ella ya está en esto, queriendo o sin quererlo

-Muy bien, despierta, estamos solas… y te he visto sonreír

Verónica, ¿tienes algún objeto mágico?

-No, sólo… una daga.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay algo que tenemos que contarte, Verónica…"

"-No sólo no me has traído la daga oscura, sino que además has echado a perder el único contacto que tenías dentro de Hogwarts

-Sí, mi Lord.

-¿Atacar Hogwarts?"

"-¿Algo que forma parte de mí? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando mamá?"

"_Y pase lo que pase, no olvides nunca que te quiero._

_Tu madre, Narcisa"_

**Ahora sí, se acabó lo que se daba :D**

**Un besito para todos los que me habéis leído y los que me leeis.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios ya sabéis donde, ¿verdad?**

**Sed buenos, no hagáis nada que yo no haría y sobre todo, sed felices.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	26. Revelaciones y una daga

**Hola!**

**Bueno, a ver, lamento mucho no haberos contestado a los reviews desde hace un par de capítulos, tres, incluyendo este, pero es que de verdad y realmente no tengo tiempo!**

**Mirad, os voy a poner un ejemplo de un día en mi vida para que entendáis por que a veces no puedo contestaros ok? Y no, no vale saltarse esta parte y pasar directamente al capítulo ok?**

**Vale, leed:**

**Me levanto a las seis de la mañana para coger el tren, cuya estación está a media hora a pie desde mi casa, tengo que hacer transbordo por lo que un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos se convierten en una hora y media; entro a clase en la Universidad a las ocho treinta y a las 14.30 tengo que coger el otro tren, por lo que llego a casa a las 16.30 de la tarde. Vale? Bien, sigamos, luego tengo que ir directamente al trabajo (manipuladora en un pequeño taller de piezas, después de haber comido en el tren o en la estación :s) hasta donde estoy hasta las 19.00 de la tarde, luego me voy al gimnasio y estoy allí hasta las 20.00 h. Después regreso andando hasta mi casa y me voy a al autoescuela de 20.30 hasta 22.30 y a las 22.45 llego a mi casa; mientras que ceno algo y repaso el temario dado en clase ese día, revisando apuntes, buscando información y demás me dan las doce de la noche (a veces simplemente tengo que pasar del gimnasio o de la autoescuela para poder terminar los trabajos de la facultad)**

**Así que os pido que me predonéis si a veces no tengo tiempo para contestaros a los reviews :D**

**De todos modo, sabéis que os leo a todos, que os agradezco que sigais leyendome y que sigais dejándome vuestras opiniones y preferencias y sugerencias en vuestros reviews :D**

**Ahora sí, después de desahogarme, os dejo con el capítulo ;p **

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 25: Revelaciones

"_No le gustaba ese hombre. No le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo había mirado a los ojos. Era como si quisiera ocultar algo; la misma mirada clara que el resto de dioses de Ahsvaldry, pero Angark tenía un brillo en sus ojos azules que hacía que Harry lo mirase de la misma forma en que miraría en aquellos momentos a cualquiera de los componentes de la orden, como a un traidor._

_En aquellos momentos se maldecía interiormente por haberse perdido por los pasillos del castillo y se maldijo interiormente por no haber prestado atención a Stell cuando le había indicado el día anterior el camino a seguir para llegar a la biblioteca. Únicamente por eso ahora se había topado con Angark, uno de los consejeros del Príncipe, a cargo del ejército de Ahsvaldry y de todos sus escuadrones excepto el de los Lobos Grises. _

_Hacía dos días que había conocido a Denir y no le había hecho falta mucho para saber que Derin jamás permitiría que alguien como Angark se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, así que cuando le dijeron que él no tenía acceso a las decisiones de los Lobos Grises, el chico mortal tuvo la sensación de que Derin tenía mucho que ver con ello._

_-¿Te has perdido? –preguntó el hombre parándose a su lado._

_-No encuentro la biblioteca –dijo el chico._

_- Deberías tener cuidado… No a todo el mundo le tiene que gustar que estés aquí… joven Ainur._

_Ainur. Otra vez. Stell lo había llamado así en varias ocasiones, esa era una de las preguntas que tenía en mente. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué lo llamaban así? Dejó a un lado sus preguntas para centrarse en la amenaza implícita que los ojos de Angark indicaban._

_-Lo tendré –le dijo intentando aparentar una seguridad que no tenía._

_-Gira en el tercer pasillo que encuentres a la derecha, llegarás al vestíbulo de la segunda planta, sube las escaleras del fondo y luego recto hasta la segunda puerta –le indicó sin quitarle la visa de encima en ningún momento. Sus ojos -. Tienes los ojos de tu madre… -susurró el adulto más para sí mismo que para nadie, pero Harry lo oyó y lo miró extrañado-. Dime, ¿cómo está ella?_

_-Muerta –dijo con voz ronca el muchacho._

_Angark no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa._

_-Se lo advertí pero no quiso escucharme… estaba demasiado ciega con ese Potter… _

_-James Potter era mi padre –dijo Harry empezando a enfadarse._

_-¿Harry?_

_La tranquila voz de Giliath se escuchó detrás de ellos antes de que Angark tuviera tiempo de contestar o decir nada más._

_-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la biblioteca?_

_-Iba ahora hacia allí –dijo el chico._

_-¿Hacia allí? –Giliath miró a Angark de forma recelosa-. ¿No había un consejo a estas horas en la sala de reuniones, Angark?_

_El dios asintió y sin decir nada se alejó de ellos por el pasillo. Harry se volvió hacia Giliath._

_-Harry, la biblioteca está tres puertas más abajo –le dijo con suavidad. Harry la miró de forma extraña-. ¿Ocurre algo?_

_-Angark me envió a otro sitio –dijo. Giliath lo miró esperando que dijera algo más por lo que Harry le explicó las indicaciones que él le había dado._

_-Nunca vayas a esa sala Harry –le pidió muy firmemente-. Jamás entres en esa sala._

_-¿Qué hay en ella?_

_-Tu pasado, presente y futuro… -murmuró ella-. Nadie puede entrar en ella hasta que no está preparado y tú aún no lo estás. Hay dioses que cumplen seiscientos años y aún no han logrado entrar en esa sala, ¿entiendes? –Harry asintió-. Y procura permanecer lejos de Angark._

_-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no me parece de confianza pero…_

_-Sólo aléjate de él. _

_-Me habló de mi madre… Me dio la sensación de que la conocía…_

_Giliath le besó en la frente por primera vez en un gesto fraternal que a Harry se le antojó extraño y dulce, algo que necesitaba desde hacía bastante tiempo._

_-Todo a su tiempo, pequeño. Ahora ven, Stell te debe estar esperando, te acompañaré._

_Harry no protestó."_

Acababa de congelar el lago entero apenas hacía un par de minutos utilizando un murmullo y un leve hechizo; incluso las rocas que bordeaban el lago y la pared de roca por la que caía la cascada tenían esa débil escarcha blanquecina que solían adquirir las superficies que quedaban congeladas durante algún tiempo. Únicamente lo había hecho para seguir con una especie de tradición; desde el día en que había sido capaz de congelarlo, con Erebor a su lado, cada día que Harry pasaba en Ahsvaldry, congelaba el lago para luego utilizar el fuego y descongelarlo; a decir verdad, utilizaba los cuatro elementos sobre aquel lago en una muestra de lealtad hacia su magia.

Ahora que lo había descongelado se permitió el poder quedarse de espaldas al bosque, incluso con los ojos cerrados podía dibujar en su memoria cada uno de los detalles que conformaban el lago y la cascada, incluida esa pequeña flor rosada que se asomaba tímidamente entre el agua y que parecía no marchitarse nunca; podía sentir el frío del agua, y podía ver la quietud de la superficie, con los nenúfares flotando sobre los rincones más oscuros; el chasquido que las gotas de agua que se escapaban de la cascada provocaban en las rocas, el sonido del torrente de agua al caer sobre el lago, e incluso podía dibujar todas y cada una de las erosiones que la cascada había producido en la pared de roca. Un leve crujido a sus espaldas le hizo sonreír.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, Eirin –dijo con voz divertida.

-¿Es que nunca voy a poder pillarte por sorpresa? –preguntó con voz infantil la chica sentándose a su lado.

Aquel día llevaba el cabello de un azul oscuro intenso y los ojos azules claros; el uniforme de los shygards se veía especialmente bien en ella y eso era algo que Harry no podría discutir nunca, después de todo, Eirin era una diosa muy bonita. Jamás lo había negado.

-De momento no –contestó él-. ¿Te ha enviado Derin a buscarme? –preguntó preocupado empezando a buscar el aura del capitán shygard.

-No –lo tranquilizó ella-. Sólo quería hablar un rato contigo… Si te molesto puedo irme.

-No es eso Eirin y lo sabes –le respondió Harry mirándola-. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo quería saber cómo es ella –Harry alzó una ceja y procuró no sonrojarse demasiado ante la respuesta de Eirin.

-¿Cómo es quién? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Cómo es ella, Ainur… -le volvió a responder la chica sonriendo-. No te asustes, no es que quiera lanzarle una maldición o algo así –comentó despreocupadamente-; sólo quiero saber por qué no te enamoraste de mí y sí lo has hecho de ella…

-No estoy enamorado de nadie, Eirin –le contestó Harry con una media sonrisa cansada; aquel tema empezaba a agobiarle un poco-. Pese a lo que tú, el Príncipe, Erebor, Giliath, Derin y Remus opinéis, no estoy enamorado de Verónica.

-Ah, así que ese es su nombre… Muy bonito –comentó la chica pensativa-. No deberías engañarte a ti mismo Harry y yo no deberías querer engañarme a mí, ¿sabes? –añadió con cierto enojo en la voz aunque su sonrisa divertida lo anulaba.

-¿Qué…

-Cuando te vi por primera vez, sin saber quién eras, sólo pude fijarme en tus ojos Ainur; estaban llenos de una tristeza que jamás había visto antes; decepción, miedo… Eran el espejo de lo que sentías en aquellos momentos, cuando fui a recogerte al mundo mortal…

-Eirin…

-No –ella hizo un gesto con la mano-. Deja que termine de hablar, por favor… -Harry asintió-. Durante los primeros meses que estuviste aquí, te estuve observando, del mismo modo en que lo hacíamos todos; pero yo siempre me preguntaba cómo podía el descendiente de Lahntra, el Elegido por el destino, seguir teniendo esa mirada de terror y angustia, de cansancio, cuando todos nosotros hubiéramos dado nuestra vida por estar en tu lugar –sonrió melancólicamente-. No sabía nada de tu pasado, nada de tu presente y quise juzgarte por que dudaste aceptar lo que el destino te había ofrecido.

-El destino nunca ha sido muy amable conmigo –se defendió Harry inmediatamente recibiendo una mirada tajante por parte de ella-. Perdona, continúa, por favor.

-Empecé a comprenderte en el momento en que los rumores de tu existencia empezaron a circular por las habitaciones de los shygards y entonces empecé a fijarme en ti –le sonrió dulcemente, como siempre lo había hecho-. Vi como poco a poco empezabas a sentirte vivo de nuevo; vi como tus ojos brillaban con fuerza, consciente del destino que habías aceptado; estuve a tu lado durante las batallas al as que nos enfrentamos y te salvé las mismas veces que tú me salvaste a mí. Y sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ti, Ainur.

-Eirin… No deberías…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo –lo interrumpió ella-. Me enamoré de Ainur, de la forma en que guiaba al escuadrón, del modo en que los Lobos le obedecían ciegamente, del modo en que luchaba, en que hablaba, en que se movía… me enamoré de Ainur… pero me olvidé de una cosa –Harry la miró-; olvidé enamorarme de Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Eirin?

-Que olvidé que este no es tu mundo, Harry; olvidé que posiblemente acabarías enamorándote de una mortal ¿verdad? – Harry no contestó-. No hace falta que me digas nada, Harry… se te nota en los ojos.

-¿Qué? –el chico la miró -¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irte?-Harry asintió. Lo recordaba; ella le había abrazado y le había dicho que le esperaría hasta que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad y aunque él no lo había entendido, tampoco le había dado mucha importancia -. Tus ojos; brillan con fuerza, jamás los había visto brillar así, y ese brillo sólo puede provocarlo el amor, Harry –le sonrió divertida-. Supongo que te he perdido… aunque aún no te hayas dado cuenta del todo –añadió al ver la cara de confusión del muchacho.

-Eirin yo lo siento, pero ya te dije que…

-Lo sé; en realidad, nunca esperé que te enamoraras de mí –le dijo divertida-, pero era gracioso ver como me rehuías y como te sonrojabas cada vez que había esto –se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla-; supongo que esto es todo ¿verdad?

-Eirin, eres guapísima –le dijo él sinceramente-, encontrarás a alguien que te quiera y tus ojos brillaran por alguien y ese alguien te mirará con cariño. Te lo aseguro… No quise hacerte daño nunca.

-Nunca me lo hiciste Harry, ¿cómo ibas a romperme el corazón si nunca lo aceptaste? –le preguntó sonriendo-. Pero, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Harry asintió.

-Si alguna vez… si dejas de quererla…

El chico asintió en silencio y abrazó a Eirin con cariño; con el mismo cariño que podía tener al abrazar a una hermana.

-Serás la primera en saberlo Eirin… -le dijo el chico.

Aquello fue suficiente para ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vieja fotografía estaba frente a él, sobre su escritorio. ¿Cuántas veces la había mirado recordando en los rostros de sus amigos el suyo propio, ¿Cuántas veces más habría de mirarla?

Recordaba el día en que había sido tomada junto al lago, en aquel trozo de arena y piedras y rocas donde Sirius y James solían subirse para hacer el payaso como él y las chicas se lo recordaban constantemente. Acababan de salir de estudios muggles con un trabajo pendiente para el fin de semana, estudiar un objeto muggle y explicar el lunes su mecanismo; Lily le había convencido para que tomara la máquina de hacer fotos diciéndole que además de ser fácil y que ella le ayudaría, podría tomar fotos de sus amigos.

Había sido toda una odisea lograr que Sirius y James dejasen de jugar a los duelos sobre las rocas y que se quedasen quietos los segundos suficientes para poder tomarles la fotografía; Peter había sido el primero en sentarse en una piedra grande y lisa y no había sido hasta que los dos merodeadores habían visto como sus chicas se sentaban junto a Peter y éste bromeaba con ellas pasándole un brazo a cada una por los hombros, que los dos habían dejado de jugar para acercarse hasta sus novias Lily y Cathy.

La fotografía al final, había quedado tal y como él la tenía en las manos; Sirius y James sentados en la piedra con las piernas abiertas; Lily delante de James y Cathy delante de Sirius de pie las dos, la pelirroja abrazando el abrazo que James le prodigaba y Cathy con una mano cruzada sobre su cintura y la otra acariciando la mano de Sirius que el chico había dejado sobre su hombro; Peter estaba con una rodilla flexionada en el suelo, en medio de las dos chicas.

Lo sentía. Se sentía culpable por ellos, por lo que podría haber hecho y no hizo. Miró a Peter… Quizá si hubiese sido de otra forma con él, el chico no hubiese hecho lo que había hecho en el pasado; quizá si hubiesen estado más pendientes de él no se habría unido al grupo de mortífagos ni hubiese traicionado a Lily y James… quizá aquel día en que él le había pedido ayuda y él no había podido ayudarle porque tenía una cita debería haberse quedado con él… Se había preguntado cientos de veces si aquello había sido culpa suya; era cierto que Sirius y James eran sus mejores amigos, pero Peter… bueno, Peter siempre estuvo allí, a su manera, claro, pero lo estuvo… después de todo, se hizo animago por él… Más de una noche había pasado en vela preguntándose si había hecho algo para que Peter hiciera lo que había hecho…

Cathy… La dulce Cathy, su confesora… Casi podía decir que ella le conocía mejor que él mismo; la misma complicidad que James y Sirius demostraban, que únicamente con mirarse sabían lo que querían decirse, era la que él mantenía con Cathy. Ella no tenía que haber estado en el Ministerio en aquel ataque… había ido allí a buscar unos archivos que ayudarían a validar la opción de que los licántropos no debían ser considerados peligrosos; una propuesta que ella misma había tirado hacia delante y que debía llevar al día siguiente al Juzgado de Magia para que fuera aprobada… No podía evitar pensar que si él no hubiese sido un licántropo, Cathy no se hubiese tomado tan a pecho esa propuesta y ese día no hubiese ido al Ministerio y ella no estaría muerta…

Lily y James… Era injusto. Era injusto que ellos fueran las víctimas aquella noche, que ellos dos murieran dejando a un bebé solo en el mundo cuando él, que no tenía a nadie, seguía vivo. Si hubiese podido cambiarse por ellos lo hubiera hecho; la vida de sus amigos valía más que la suya propia… Por más que lo intentaba seguía sintiéndose culpable, aún después de tantos años, de seguir vivo cuando ellos no lo estaban, culpable de poder pasar tiempo con Harry cuando ellos no habían podido pasarlo… Culpable de seguir vivo y que ellos no lo estuvieran.

Y Sirius… Su fiel amigo Sirius, ni siquiera doce años en Azkaban pudieron terminar con él; ni el juicio de su culpabilidad a ojos de todo el mundo mágico, ni el tener que ocultarse como un mendigo y un criminal… Nada había borrado la esperanza de vivir y de luchar que siempre lo había acompañado desde que eran unos críos. Y en un principio él creyó que Sirius era culpable… Creyó que él había traicionado a Lily y James, creyó en las palabras que los demás le dijeron y no confió en el amigo que siempre había sido… Y cuando Sirius y él volvieron a encontrarse, el animago no le reprochó nada, siguió siendo un amigo fiel y sincero hasta que murió tras el velo… Culpable; culpable de no haberlo podido salvar en ninguna de las dos ocasiones, ni cuando fue enterrado en vida, ni cuando fue asesinado.

Sin saber cómo había sido, una lágrima cayó sobre la fotografía, en el rostro de James y otra sobre Sirius; Remus intentó quitarlas y sólo logró extenderla más hacia el rostro de sus amigos. Y entonces se fijó en sus rostros; ellos sonreían, ellos no lo consideraban culpable de nada… Peter había tomado una elección en su vida, equivocada, sí, pero había sido sólo suya; Cathy había seguido con aquella propuesta porque quería ayudarle a él porque quería ayudar a todos los que eran como él; Sirius… Sirius jamás le habría culpado de nada, era demasiado noble para hacerlo y James y Lily… Estaba seguro que los dos estarían felices sabiendo que un merodeador vigilaba ahora los pasos de Harry.

Y respiró. Respiró profundamente llenando los pulmones de aire mientras evitaba llorar; llenándose de vida y de fuerza; y decidido a no sentirse culpable nunca más por un pasado que no habría podido cambiar.

Era el momento de seguir con su vida, con la vida que siempre debería haber tenido y no con la vida que había llevado desde la primera muerte de Cathy, una vida cargada de culpabilidad.

Era un merodeador, lo había sido y siempre lo sería; y los merodeadores, como Sirius nunca se cansaba de decirle en sus años en Hogwarts, nunca se rendían ante nada. Él tampoco lo haría; viviría la vida que ellos no pudieron vivir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y por primera vez, las pesadillas con su madre, las palabras de su padre e incluso todo el misterio que rodeaba la daga que tenía guardada bajo la almohada; por primera vez en muchos años, habían sido las palabras lo que habían hecho que no pudiera dormir.

Sabía que era mentira, que las palabras que Granger había utilizado el día anterior, sólo habían sido lanzadas para hacerle daño… Del mismo modo que lo había hecho Malfoy semanas atrás en el Gran Comedor y del mismo modo en que los miembros de las otras casas lo hacían continuamente. _"En cuanto arreglemos nuestras diferencias, te ignorará como siempre lo ha hecho ¿o es que Harry había hablado contigo anteriormente?"_ ¿Y si tenía razón y Harry se sentía solo y por eso le hablaba? O peor aún, ¿y si simplemente era lástima lo que sentía por ella y por eso le hablaba y la trataba como una amiga?

-Idiota… -murmuró en voz baja mientras se adentraba en el claro del bosque-… ¿y qué más quieres que sienta a parte de lástima por ti? –se preguntó a sí misma-. Tú estás enamorada de él, te estás enamorando de él –se autocorrigió-, pero eso no significa que él también lo esté haciendo… ¿Por qué habría de enamorarse de ti alguien como él? –miró a su alrededor y esperó pacientemente a que Feamor la viese allí sola-. ¿Por qué habría de enamorarse nadie de ti? No tienes nada bueno… ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguien como él podría enamorarse de ti? Papá ya me lo decía… ya me lo dice…

Su padre se había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida repitiéndole hasta la saciedad que jamás encontraría a nadie que la quisiera si no perdía peso de forma inmediata; y pese a que su madre había insistido en que eso era una estupidez porque ella era una estupenda persona que seguro que encontraría a alguien a quien amar y que la amara, su padre no se cansaba de repetírselo una y otra y otra vez; si bien al principio lo había ignorado deliberadamente, desde la muerte de su madre la presión que el hombre había provocado sobre ese tema sobre ella, era inaguantable y constantemente recibía lechuzas de su padre con revistas sobre dietas, dietética, gimnasia y productos milagrosos que la harían perder peso inmediatamente, tanto muggles como mágicas.

Eso le había hecho darse cuenta a ella de lo mucho que su padre quería que adelgazara, después de todo, él era muggle y a todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo mágico, le tenía cierto respeto; así que el hecho de que él insistiera en sus cartas diciéndole que "era una bruja y que debería de poder hacer alguna poción o algún tipo de hechizo para perder peso, debería ser realmente fácil", le indicaba que su padre seguiría mirándola reprobatoriamente hasta que no bajase su peso por lo menos a cincuenta quilos.

-Quizá tenga razón… -suspiró.

El sonido de unos cascos la hizo dejar de hablar y pensar en voz alta; el morro de Feamor rozó su hombro y el animal cabeceó ligeramente contra ella en un saludo amistoso. Verónica no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le acariciaba entre los ojos negros que parecían mirarla con interés.

-Hola Feamor… -susurró la chica-… ¿me has oído? Parezco tonta hablando sola, ¿verdad?-El pegaso hizo lo que pareció ser una negativa con la cabeza y ella sonrió de nuevo-. Tú que me miras con buenos ojos… -añadió riendo levemente-. Te he traído algo, espera… -la chica se agachó unos segundos para abrir su mochila que tenía en el suelo y buscar la manzana que aquel día había cogido para el animal -. Toma… -partió la manzana por la mitad y le ofreció una parte al animal que la tomó de su mano con la boca aterciopelada. Sonrió ante las cosquillas que la boca de Feamor le causó en la palma abierta de su mano-. Espera, no seas impaciente… ahora te doy la…

Pero se calló. Un silbido. Un silbido agudo que repetía una melodía continua y rítmica empezaba a escucharse en el claro del bosque, proveniente de detrás de los arbustos grandes y oscuros. Una melodía que la instaba a dirigirse hacia allí. La mitad de la manzana cayó al suelo y sin saber por qué lo hacía, Verónica empezó a guiarse por sí sola hacia la melodía.

Erebor caminaba despacio hacia su clase de forma descuidada; no podía negar que Derin había cometido un error al hablar de aquella forma con Granger, pero tampoco podía borrar la sonrisa satisfactoria de su rostro. Él también estaba cansado de que el director y Granger y Weasley tramaran planes contra Ainur; ¿es que no se daban cuenta que el mundo estaba en peligro por algo más que unas tonterías como aquellas? Dumbledore había puesto en manos de Harry el destino del mundo mágico y muggle ¿y no podía dejarle actuar como él creía que debía hacerlo, ¿No podía dejarle tranquilo unos minutos o acaso era mucho pedir?

Erebor, al igual que Giliath, Remus y Derin, sabían que Dumbledore había cometido su último error con Harry; la próxima vez que hiciera algo semejante, debería enfrentarse a Harry Potter, a Ainur; y con una media sonrisa recordó que a él no le haría mucha gracia tener que enfrentarse con el poder de Ainur cuando estaba enfadado.

La marca que tenía en su nuca tiró de él y el dios se llevó una mano a la zona para frotarla de forma incesante mientras fruncía el ceño. La llamada de Feamor estaba presente en su cabeza, el animal lo estaba llamando. No lo dudó ni un segundo antes de cambiar el rumbo y localizar el aura del animal para aparecerse ante él.

"_-Giliath, problemas._

_-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –preguntó molesta-.¿Ese viejo idiota quiere someter a Harry a la prueba de la verdad? –añadió con cierto sarcasmo evidente._

_-Feamor me está llamando –dijo Erebor sin demasiada ceremonia-. Voy a verlo._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_-No lo creo, pero está muy inquieto. Avisa a Harry y Derin, por favor, que vuelvan inmediatamente._

_-Ten cuidado._

_-Tú también."_

Sin duda era extraño que Feamor le avisara; nunca se había llevado bien con el animal y tuvo el presentimiento de que Harry le había dado instrucciones de que si ocurría algo lo avisara a él. Feamor era un pegaso negro, orgulloso por naturaleza ¿qué podía haber ocurrido para que pidiera ayuda a un extraño?

Localizándolo en el bosque oscuro, Erebor elevó una mano y un remolino de fuego lo engulló. Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió por qué lo había llamado el pegaso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en su rincón favorito de Ahsvaldry; era de noche y las cuatro lunas brillaban en el cielo moviéndose alrededor del centro invisible, como si del sistema solar se tratara; cada una de ellas era hermosa a su manera.

Pensaba en las palabras que Eirin le había dicho junto al lago y no tuvo que sonreír por fuerza cuando pensó en Verónica. Quizá sí se había enamorado; no, no era un quizá ni un posiblemente, ni siquiera un tal vez, era una afirmación; se había enamorado de esa chica y ni siquiera sabía cómo ni cuando había pasado.

Era diferente a las demás, y aunque Stell aún no había encontrado nada de la primera guardiana de la daga, aunque no fuera Verónica, le daba igual… Había algo en ella que lo atraía, algo verdadero, algo real.

-¿Si se lo digo, como reaccionará? –se preguntó en voz alta mientras sonreía divertido imaginándose escenas en las que él le decía que creía haberse enamorado de ella.

"_-¡Ainur!_

_-¿Qué ocurre, Derin? Pareces preocupado -Era cierto, la voz en la cabeza de Harry había resonado con fuerza y preocupación-. ¿Hay algún ataque? No he escuchado la…_

_-No es nada de eso, Feamor ha llamado a Erebor –dijo rápidamente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Giliath acaba de avisarme; Feamor ha llamado a Erebor._

_Harry calculó las horas con rapidez, allí debía de ser la hora del desayuno, un poco más tarde quizá; él le había pedido a Verónica que visitara a Feamor por las mañanas. La alerta resonó en su cabeza._

_-¿Ainur?_

_-Voy para allá directamente; avisa a Stell, por favor._

_-¡Espera, Ainur!"_

Pero Harry cortó la comunicación; conocía a Derin; intentaría hacerle esperar a que fuera él primero a asegurarse que no pasaba nada malo, pero él no podía esperar, no quería esperar; necesitaba saber si le había pasado algo a Verónica y necesitaba saberlo ya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escuchó a Feamor resoplar y golpear el suelo con los cascos, pero no le dio importancia; esa melodía se metía en su cabeza, casi como una orden, instándola a que se dirigiera hacia allí; era como si una fuerza magnética la atrajera hacia aquella parte del bosque espesa. La misma sensación que había notado días atrás en aquella escalera. La misma melodía, la misma música, el mismo silbido contagioso que sin saber cuándo, ella misma había empezado a marcar con su tarareo inconsciente.

El bosque desapareció ante sus ojos, únicamente esos matorrales que se iban abriendo a medida que los iba apartando, y esa melodía que seguía sonando incesante; lejos quedaba el relinchar de Feamor y el ruido de sus cascos golpeando la tierra. Y cuando el silbido se hizo más agudo y penetrante y los arbustos se apartaron definitivamente de su camino, Verónica alzó la vista para encontrarse con una de las criaturas más hermosas que jamás había visto.

Un rostro blanco, cabellos negros y largo que ocupaban gran parte de la espalda; constitución robusta y ojos dorados; hermosos, inquietantes a su manera, pero penetrantes que le hacían sentir a quien los miraba, que podían llegar hasta su propia alma y robar sus más oscuros deseos. Una larga túnica negra y plateada cubría su cuerpo y sus manos ágiles y aristócratas asomaban por debajo de las mangas moviéndolas de forma sinuosa y atrayente, envolviendo a Verónica en una mágica atracción que jamás había experimentado. No era humano, de eso no había ninguna duda; pero tampoco había visto ni leído nada sobre una criatura tan hermosa como aquella.

-Cuéntamelo todo… -murmuró una voz.

Extrañamente, el hombre no había abierto la boca, su sonrisa perfecta seguía en sus labios, y aún así, la chica podía escucharlo perfectamente y sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Cuéntame quién eres… cuéntame por qué estás con él… Vamos… acércate… deja que vea en tu mente…

Alargó la mano con la intención de rozar a aquel ser atrayente. Un empujón, un grito, cayó al suelo y vio la figura de Feamor delante de ella, interponiéndose entre aquella criatura y ella misma. Las alas del animal se desplegaron hacia los cielos y cubrieron la visión de la chica en un intento por protegerla ¿de qué? No lo sabía.

Quiso gritar, quiso pedir que la dejaran volver con esa criatura, necesitaba volver a ver sus ojos encantadores, escuchar esa melodía que aún resonaba en la cabeza, quiso hacerlo y no pudo; como si se hubiese partido en dos mitades y cada una de ellas dentro de su propio cuerpo quisiera una cosa diferente a la otra.

Un remolino de fuego apareció ante sus ojos, un poco más allá, frente a Feamor; apenas podía distinguir algo más que los pies y las piernas de quién fuera que acababa de aparecer envuelto en llamas, pero reconoció la voz de inmediato.

-¡Llama eterna, acaba con tu enemigo!

Un grito aterrador inundó sus oídos; la melodía de su cabeza, cesó por completo y el silencio se apoderó del lugar. El rostro del profesor Erebor fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos y caer desmayada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspiró profundamente antes de cubrir bien con las mantas el cuerpo de Draco sobre el sofá mientras miraba de forma reprobadora el torso desnudo de su ahijado, estaba cansado de decirle que no debía dormir de ese modo y mucho menos en las mazmorras si no quería despertar con una buena gripe, pero Draco había salido en testarudez, igual que Narcisa y la verdad es que no se sorprendía de ello; podía haber heredado la elegancia, los gestos, la mirada y la altivez de un Malfoy, pero el carácter Black de Narcisa habían calado en él casi sin que se diese cuenta. De eso se había dado cuenta cuando había abierto la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas en medio de la noche encontrándose a un Draco diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a ver en clases; una sonrisa irónica adornaba su rostro mientras dos cartas le eran presentadas; una estaba abierta y escrita, la otra era un simple sobre con la letra "C" en rojo brillando. Él conocía esa letra y su significado. Con un suspiro lo había dejado entrar sabiendo que en aquellos momentos él era lo único que el chico tenía y había agradecido en silencio a Blaise Zabinni por haberlo despertado y ayudado con todo aquello; nunca le podría estar lo suficientemente agradecido por haberle salvado la vida a Draco.

Severus dudó si debía despertar a Draco o no. El día anterior no había asistido a clases por su propia petición pese a que el chico había insistido en asistir como un Malfoy. Snape tuvo que recordarle que en aquellos momentos el apellido de su padre no le serviría más que para terminar muerto si los Slytherins lo pillaban desprevenidos.

Ni uno solo de los Slytherin habían prestado atención a la falta de clases de Draco; ninguno de ellos había dicho nada y él no había preguntado; era más que obvio para todos que Malfoy estaba en las habitaciones de Snape y ninguno era lo bastante atrevido par ir a pedirle al profesor de pociones que expulsara a Draco de sus habitaciones para poder llevarlo a una muerte segura; Zabinni parecía estar bastante bien, después de todo, parecía haber escapado de la escaramuza con poco más que un ojo morado, una ceja partida y alguna que otra maldición cruciatus, por la forma en que se movía con dificultad y ayudado por Parkinson cuando nadie se daba cuenta de ello.

Miró a Draco que se revolvía incómodo en el sofá, probablemente despertándose dado que era amigo de madrugar; antes de pensarlo siquiera, había tomado la carta de Narcisa y se dirigía a él con su ya consabida expresión inexpresiva en el rostro.

-Buenos días… -murmuró el chico ahogando un bostezo-… ¿podré ir hoy a clases o tendré que esconderme otra vez?

Snape se calló el resoplido y contestó mordazmente a la exasperación de su ahijado.

-Si quieres seguir vivo para la hora de la cena permanecerás aquí, si no, ya sabes donde está la puerta –le contestó extendiéndole la carta. Draco la miró receloso-. Es… me la dejó tu madre antes de marcharse Draco, es tuya.

-¿De mi madre? –el chico la tomó y revisó el dorso, sonriendo al ver la delicada caligrafía de su madre dirigida a él.

-Iré a dar las clases; quiero que te quedes aquí –dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna-. Lee la carta; cuando quieras desayunar sólo tienes que llamar a Lippo –le indicó refiriéndose a su propio elfo doméstico-, no comas nada que puedan traerte los demás elfos, ¿entendido?

-Sí, Severus, me lo dijiste ayer también… -contestó con voz cansada.

-Entonces también recordarás que te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de las ventanas y que no aceptaras ningún paquete o carta que venga a esta habitación ¿verdad? Y también que hechices la puerta tan pronto como yo salga de las habitaciones, ¿cierto? –Draco le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y asintió-. Vendré a comer contigo Draco, no hagas tonterías.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los murmullos que escuchaba a su alrededor no tenían nada que ver con las voces y los gritos y risas con que sus compañeras de cuarto despertaban; y la luz tenue no era definitivamente la luz clara que entraba por las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor cuando empezaba el día.

-No puedes hacerlo… -siseó alguien.

-Voy a hacerlo, me hago responsable de ello, pero voy a contarle todo lo que pueda contarle –esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte, ¿qué hacía Harry en su habitación?

-Déjale Derin, después de todo, quizá ella también…

-Aún no lo sabemos, Erebor –contestó la voz del profesor Derin-. No podemos arriesgarnos a contarle esto a nadie…

-Ella ya está en esto, queriendo o sin quererlo –protestó la voz de una mujer-, creo que Ainur tiene razón.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación seguido por un bufido de resignación y exasperación.

-Bien, pero si algo sale mal, no contéis con mi apoyo –volvió a protestar Derin justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Se ha enfadado –esa voz sí que la conocía bien, Remus Lupin, ex profesor de Hogwarts.

-Sí –corroboró Harry-. Y voy a ser el centro de su furia no te preocupes Remus, sabré defenderme.

-No deberías entrenar con él en un par de semanas –aconsejó la voz de Erebor de nuevo pero con un claro tinte divertido.

-¿Y perderme toda la diversión? –se notaba un ligero tinte divertido en la voz de Harry-. Debes estar bromeando…

Sonrió de forma imperceptible salvo para alguien que tuviera buena vista y una intuición desarrollada.

-Deberíais salir fuera, chicos –instó la dulce voz de la profesora Giliath-. El moretón de su hombro ha desaparecido pero me gustaría comprobar que no se ha dado ningún golpe más –dijo.

-Está bien… -murmuró Harry-… Si se despierta…

-Te avisaré –lo cortó Giliath-. Ahora fuera, todos.

Diferentes ritmos de pasos se fueron alejando de la cama; alguien se acercó a ella y titubeante, sintió el calor corporal de alguien cerca de su rostro; respiró pausadamente para no revelar su estado no durmiente y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir la sonrisa que le produjo cuando Harry se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente en un gesto cariñoso y dulce que pocas veces le habían dirigido. ¿Cómo sabía que era él? Fácil; únicamente con Harry sentía que la piel se le electrizaba cuando ésta era acariciada o simplemente rozada por él.

Los pasos se alejaron y la puerta se cerró. Escuchó la voz dulce de la profesora.

-Muy bien, despierta, estamos solas… y te he visto sonreír –añadió con alegato profesional. Verónica abrió los ojos, aún estaba algo aturdida y la cabeza le daba vueltas, por lo que cuando intentó incorporarse, no pudo hacerlo-. Calma, has estado mucho tiempo expuesta a ese espía naryn… -le confió la diosa ayudándola a sentarse y acomodándole los cojines detrás de la espalda -¿Mejor? –asintió-. Bien, entonces ahora vamos por partes, ¿qué recuerdas?

Durante la siguiente media hora, Verónica le relató a Giliath lo que recordaba; el claro, Feamor, la melodía, la criatura, el golpe, las alas extendidas del pegaso, la voz de Erebor apareciendo entre un remolino de fuego. Giliath frunció el ceño.

-No deberías recordar nada… -murmuró la profesora para sí misma pero sin impedir que Verónica la escuchara-. Permaneciste mucho tiempo junto a él… no deberías… -la miró con los ojos brillantes-. Verónica, ¿tienes algún objeto mágico?

-¿Objeto mágico? –la chica frunció el ceño.

-Un anillo, un colgante, una esclava, un tatuaje… -empezó a enumerar Giliath con voz calmada-, algo que sea lo bastante antiguo y poderoso para impedir un hechizo a tu mente.

-No, sólo… -la diosa la miró-. Pero es una tontería, ni siquiera la llevaba conmigo cuando…

-¿Qué es?

-Una daga –dijo la chica sencillamente-. Mamá me la dio cuando cumplí…

-… siete años… -terminó la diosa por ella. Verónica asintió y la diosa se levantó abriendo la puerta-. ¡Harry, Erebor, Derin, aquí ya! –ordenó con voz autómata.

A Verónica le costó asimilar la rapidez con la que los tres varones y Remus habían aparecido en el lindar de la puerta y si bien pudo ver que el primer impulso de Harry al verla despierta fue sonreír y hacer un ademán de ir a preguntarle como estaba, las palabras de Giliath dejaron a todos donde estaban.

-Lo recuerda todo pese a haber estado más de una hora junto al espía naryn y tiene una daga que su madre le entregó al cumplir los siete años.

Los ojos de os presentes se posaron en ella y Verónica tragó con cierta dificultad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Erebor suspiró y Derin frunció el ceño. Harry fue el elegido en silencio para que se acercara a ella.

-Hay algo que tenemos que contarte, Verónica…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Draco:_

_Pensé en poner "querido Draco" pero sonó demasiado formal y eso no expresaría todo lo que siento hacia ti, mi pequeño. Le entregué esta carta a Severus para que te la entregara en caso de que yo desapareciera sin decir nada… supongo que si estás leyendo esto es porque algo ha ocurrido; confío en el juicio de Severus y sé que te la ha entregado cuando él lo ha considerado oportuno._

_Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes y otras muchas que no comprendes… algunas te las resolveré yo con estas palabras, otras quizá no las resuelvas nunca; pero no te preocupes por eso, el tiempo es el mayor sabio de todos y él sabrá responderte cuando llegue el momento. Quizá de las cosas que yo te cuente, algunas no las creerás, otras te resultarán imposible de creer y otras simplemente pasarán por tu cabeza como tonterías; te ruego que te lo tomes en serio, pequeño… Pues lo que voy a contarte, lo es; conocerás el motivo por el que he tenido que marcharme y conocerás el motivo por el que odias a Potter…"_

Draco parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué quería decir todo aquello?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siete maldiciones rojas habían terminado en el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, y ninguna de ellas había arrancado un grito o un alarido a la mano derecha de Voldemort. El mago oscuro sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, no esperaba menos de Malfoy.

-Bien, y ahora dime, Lucius… ¿me has conseguido ya la daga?

Tuvo que respirar entrecortadamente un par de veces para asegurarse una voz firme y segura que no mostrara ningún atisbo de dolor; un Malfoy nunca se veía débil ante los demás, ni siquiera ante Lord Voldemort.

-No mi Lord –dijo con una seguridad que no sentía en absoluto.

Nagini siseó algo y Lucius se sintió inquieto y nervioso; esa serpiente siempre conseguía el mismo estado de él y él odiaba sentirse débil, aunque fuese delante un animal, aunque tenía muy en cuenta que Nagini no era un animal normal.

-¡¿Y se puede saber a qué diablos esperas para hacerlo! –bramó -¡¿Una invitación!

-Mi Lord, yo…

-¡Cruccio! –gritó apuntando a Malfoy con la varita. Consciente de que lo escuchaba y estaba en plena facultades, continuó hablando – No sólo no me has traído la daga oscura, sino que además has echado a perder el único contacto que tenías dentro de Hogwarts, ¡idiota! –apartó su varita dejando a Lucius respirando con dificultad-. Por suerte para ti, aún hay que me son fieles… -dirigió su mirada hacia un rincón y aunque no pudo verlo bien, Lucius creyó distinguir el rostro de Bellatrix escondido entre las sombras-… Me da igual como lo hagas, pero prepara un ataque para Halloween, atacaremos Hogwarts –le anunció.

-¿Atacar Hogwarts? –Voldemort le miró amenazante y toda posibilidad de protesta murió en labios del hombre rubio.

-Quiero la daga oscura y quiero la lágrima de Lahntra que Potter lleva en el cuello ¡Y me da igual si para conseguirla tienes que traerme la cabeza de Potter, ¿entiendes!

-Sí, mi Lord.

-Cometiste un error muy grave al desconocer a tu hijo e impedir que pasara a formar parte de mis filas y te perdoné la vida –un gesto fue suficiente para que Nagini se acercara al mortífago y se enroscara en su cuello apretando suavemente sobre la garganta, impidiéndola respirar tan bien como él habría deseado-, vuelve a fallar y no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por nada, ¿me has entendido?- Lucius asintió de nuevo como pudo pese a la asfixia que Nagini le estaba causando-. Bien, ahora –Nagini se acercó a él antes de que Voldemort se lo exigiera o se lo pidiera-, haz pasar a mi invitado…-Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro-. No es de buen anfitrión hacer esperar a alguien que viene desde el reino de los dioses… ¿verdad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mi pequeño… Siempre supe que eras especial… Cuando naciste, tuve aquella visión en la que tú eras el protagonista… Todas las leyendas, todos los cuentos, todas las historias que en mi familia estuvieron ocultas transmitiéndose de generación en generación, eran verdad, no eran fruto de un fantasía… Era cierto… todo era cierto… _

_De pequeño, tenías pesadillas ¿las recuerdas? Despertabas en medio de la noche gritando y llorando, empapado en sudor entre las sábanas de seda de tu pequeña cama; y aunque tu padre siempre me advertía que no debía irte a ver, de un modo u otro siempre lograba escaparme para conseguir ir a tu habitación y calmarte y esperar contigo a que volvieras a dormirte mientras me contabas entre susurros y ocasionales lágrimas esos sueños tan extraños que te atormentaban._

_Pequeño… no eran sueños… eran premoniciones, visiones de un pasado o de un futuro que has heredado de mí… Nunca te conté que tuviera ese don, ese privilegio, llámalo como quieras. Pensaba hacerlo, y con esa confesión, contarte todo lo que sé sobre tus premoniciones, sobre tus sueños, sobre tus pesadillas…_

_Pero dejaste de tenerlas; dejaste de quejarte por ellas y no me extraña… la educación a la que te sometimos, unida al entrenamiento diario que tu padre te obligaba a hacer para que fueras el perfecto hijo de mortífagos, no debía ni siquiera dejarte soñar por la noche… Quizá por eso no te lo conté… y ahora es mucho más complicado que todo eso…_

_Pero las pesadillas volverán Draco, como volvieron a atormentarme a mí mis visiones, fantasmas del pasado de toda la gente que maté, de toda la gente que sintió mis maldiciones torturándoles… sus fantasmas me perseguirán siempre aún cuando no los vea…_

_Y tus pesadillas también lo harán, Draco… Volverás a despertarte en medio de la noche, creyendo que eres el objeto de un complot contra ti, sintiendo como la magia oscura se interna en cada molécula de tu cuerpo y en cada gota de sangre que hace que te mantengas vivo… y yo no podré estar a tu lado como lo estaba antes._

_He visto mi futuro Draco… ese es el motivo por el que no estoy a tu lado ahora… he visto como mis manos te mataban para poder obtener de ti lo que Lord Voldemort deseará cuando sepa que lo tienes tú, que forma parte de ti. He visto como me obligaba a matarte con mis propias manos porque rehusabas entregarlo por voluntad propia… Mi pequeño… prefiero alejarme de ti cien años que tener que matarte aún sea presa de un hechizo, pues jamás podría perdonarme terminar con la vida de la persona que más quiero"_

-¿Algo que forma parte de mí? –se preguntó Draco en voz alta-. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando mamá?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había tenido ninguna intención de quedarse allí a escucharles ni a espiarles, pero había salido de las habitaciones para dejar a Verónica que pensara en lo que le acababan de contar; la chica había aceptado de forma razonable que Erebor, Derin y Giliath fueran dioses de Ahsvaldry, después de todo, según ella misma les había dicho, su madre solía pasarse las noches enteras contándole viejas leyendas que llevaban Ahsvaldry en cada palabra. Claro que evidentemente se habían saltado algunas cosas como quién era Draco en realidad y el echo de que ahora mismo estuviese en peligro porque Voldemort podría querer la daga que ella guardaba. Quizá lo que peor llevaba era el hecho de que Harry también formara parte de todo aquel mundo. Y pese que había dicho que estaba bien y que había asimilado todo aquello, Harry había decidido, junto a Giliath, dejarla sola para que terminara de asimilarlo todo y reposara un poco más después de tomarse la poción que Erebor le había preparado ya que los efectos del espía naryn aún estaban muy recientes en la mente de la chica.

Él también tenía que pensar; había creído que Verónica era la guardiana de la daga pero no lo había pensado en serio nunca. Ahora que todo estaba más claro, las piezas del puzzle empezaban a encajar; Draco era el depositario del colgante de Elea, Verónica era la guardiana de la daga y él poseía la lágrima de Lahntra; tres personas diferentes unidas en un mismo destino sin saber que los otros dos también forman parte de un destino compartido. Verónica y Draco estaban en peligro, ambos; y si bien confiaba en las capacidades mágicas de los dos, sabía que tanto los mortífagos como los naryns, como el propio Voldemort no dejarían de remover cielo y tierra hasta encontrar lo que querían y poseerlo.

Y entonces los había visto. En las escaleras que conducían a uno de los pasadizos de los merodeadores, sentados, sonriendo y hablando en susurros; ellos no le habían visto a él, por supuesto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, sabía que no tendría que estar ahí, sabía que ese momento le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a ellos dos y a pesar de saber todo eso no pudo reprimir las ganas de quedarse y escuchar y observan lo que ocurría entre los dos adultos.

Desde el principio había notado que entre los dos había cierta complicidad que estaba presente en todos los que les miraban pero que escapaba a los ojos de ellos; ahora que los veía sonriéndose mutuamente, seguramente por alguna anécdota que Remus le estaba contando, los veía mejor que nunca y se alegraba en el fondo de su corazón de que los dos hubiesen podido encontrar a alguien con quien compartir esas sonrisas escondidas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Ambos merecían ser felices; el brillo en los ojos casi dorados de Remus que había visto tan pronto había regresado de Ahsvaldry era más que evidente, pero no había sido hasta que había visto el mismo brillo en la mirada de Giliath que lo había relacionado todo. No sabía qué había ocurrido, ni qué era lo que había hecho que aquel hombre al que quería como un padre volviera a sonreír sin ningún asomo de culpabilidad en el rostro.

Con gran deleite vio como Remus besaba, seguramente por primera vez, a Giliath y como la diosa aceptaba el beso de forma gustosa, saboreando el momento.

Sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse de ese pasillo comprendiendo que aquel momento, que aquel lugar, que aquel segundo, les pertenecía exclusivamente a ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_El poder oscuro más grande que jamás haya existido se reduce a un colgante que forma parte de ti, Draco. Lord Voldemort lo necesita para ganar cientos de súbditos con propósitos tan sanguinarios como los que yo he defendido hasta este momento… Y créeme que no dudará en tomar lo que es suyo por herencia si tú no se lo entregas por voluntad propia._

_Es ese poder oscuro lo que te ha convertido en la persona fría y distante que eres, recelosa, capaz de hacer daño sin sentir remordimientos por ello… es ese poder oscuro el que me arrebató a mi dulce niño para convertirte en lo que eres ahora… el frío reflejo de tu padre._

_Es por ese poder oculto en ti que odias a todos los que te enseñamos a menospreciar… mestizos, nacidos de muggles, muggles, criaturas no mágicas y mágicas… todo aquello que no sea digno de un Malfoy._

_Pero no busques porque no hallarás ese colgante y no habrá forma de que lo veas, forma parte de cada célula de tu cuerpo, de cada molécula, de cada minuto de tu vida que ha pasado y de la que pasará._

_Se me acaba el tiempo y no puedo explicar todo lo que me gustaría explicarte… Sólo puedo pedirte, suplicarte que no le cuentes nada de esto a tu padre, pues él no dudaría en matarte para obtener el premio a los ojos de Nuestro Señor Oscuro._

_Habla con Severus, él es tu padrino, él es tu guardián… él sabrá contestarte a todo lo que puedas dudar… Él es la única persona en la que puedes confiar en estos momentos, Draco; pese a todo lo que tu padre halla mencionado en casa, pese a los rumores de que el espía entre las filas de Lord Voldemort sea Severus… yo le confiaría mi vida a Severus Snape si fuera preciso… Y le confiaría lo más preciado que tengo, a ti…_

_Habla con él; cuéntale tus pesadillas, cuéntale tus sueños, tus temores… No dejes que la influencia de tu padre te arrastre con él Draco…_

_Tal vez… quizá algún día pueda volver a buscarte y podamos ir a nadar al lago de la mansión, como cuando eras pequeño, como hacíamos antes de que tus pesadillas empezaran, ¿recuerdas? _

_Ahora debo irme, debo despedirme de ti por el momento, mi cielo… Estarás bien, sé que estarás bien…_

_Y pase lo que pase, no olvides nunca que te quiero._

_Tu madre, Narcisa"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Estoy aquí de nuevo, que tal el capítulo?**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y si no, ya sabéis, mandarme vuestras quejas donde ya sabeis :D**

**Para los que habéis salido de semana santa, espero que os hayais divertido, para los que os habéis quedado en casa… ¡como en casa en ningún sitio:D**

**Bueno, como siempre (bla, bla, bla…) los personajes son de J.K Rowling, salvo los míos (bla, bla, bla… )no lo hago para beneficiarme sólo para divertirme (bla, bla, bla…) ya sabéis…**

**Os dejo con el avance del próximo capitulo ok?**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y no hagais nada que pueda tener consecuencias negativas; nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

-¿Desde cuándo te escondes de Hermione?

-Ahora no estoy tan seguro de que Dumbledore y Hermione sepan lo que están haciendo…

-Para mí, Harry siempre será Harry.

"-Harry ha sufrido mucho…

-Lo sé. No pretendo apartarlo de vosotros.

-Tienes que enseñarme la daga que tu madre te dejó Verónica"

"-¿Qué se supone que tengo y que forma parte de mí?

-¿No podías empezar por una pregunta más sencilla? Empecemos por el principio"

"-Yo no busco problemas, los problemas me buscan a mí

-Y a veces simplemente quieres ser Harry…

-Guarda la maldita daga

-Porque tú no tienes ningún tipo de poder oscuro

-Es como si… ¿creara un escudo?"

"-Dejarás que Draco se quede conmigo si accedo a entrar en la mente de Potter, ¿es eso?

-En ese caso, Severus, me veré en la obligación de pedirte que el señor Malfoy regrese a sus habitaciones esta misma noche."

"-Sólo estás tentado a utilizar la daga si hay algún rastro de magia negra y oscura en tu corazón

-Te obligamos a utilizar tanto tu poder natural como la magia negra que tienes dentro.

-Mi conexión con Voldemort

-Debes mantenerte alejado de la daga oscura Harry

-¿La daga cambió?

-Odio esto…"

"_-Lo intenté, pero las cosas en Ahsvaldry están muy revueltas, Señor…_

_-En ese caso, libérala"_

"-Sé lo que le dijiste a Verónica

-¡No hables así de Dumbledore!

-¡Y tampoco me traicionó!

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-¡Sí, lo estoy haciendo!"


	27. El poder de la daga

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Qué tal?**

**Lo sé, lo sé, me he retrasado un día! Pero qué queréis? Desde el viernes no me dejaban acceder a mi cuenta en fanfiction, por lo que no podía subir ningún capítulo, así que la culpa no es mía :D**

**Bueno, espero que hayáis pasado una buena semana y todo eso que se suele decir, yo como siempre, gracias.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido del anterior capítulo, espero volver a recibiros en este capítulo después de que lo leáis, de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, un besito para todos, recordad que los personajes ajenos a mí son de J.K. Rowling y nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 26. El poder de la daga

"_Giliath escuchó el ruido sordo de una pared al ser destruida y suspiró; cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó sobre el banco en el que estaba sentada, en el pasillo mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez. Cuando iba por el cinco, sintió el poder de Ainur, restaurando seguramente la pared, cuando iba por el siete escuchó los pasos decididos de Derin y cuando llegó a diez, la discusión estaba servida._

_-¡Podrían haberte matado!_

_-¡Llevo mucho tiempo en esto para saber lo que hacer!_

_La diosa suspiró. Siempre andaban igual. Desde que Derin había accedido a llevar a Harry a ciertas misiones, siempre que no entrañaran ningún riesgo para él, cada vez que regresaban de una de esas misiones volvían enfadados, gritándose mutuamente y destrozando paredes a su paso; seguramente por eso la mayoría de los que servían en palacio preferían apartarse del camino de los dos guerreros en cuanto anunciaban que el escuadrón de Lobos Grises habían regresado._

_-¡Pues no lo parecía!_

_-¡No me hiciste caso! –le gritó de vuelta Derin._

_La alta figura de Harry giró en la esquina, justo por el pasillo donde se encontraba ella. Sonrió al mirarle; nadie diría que era el mismo niño delgado y pálido que había llegado a Ahsvaldry. Y mucho menos con el uniforme rojo y blanco que llevaba en aquellos momentos, el cabello desordenado y algo largo y los ojos verdes centelleando llenos de furia y rabia contenida._

_-¡No pensaba quedarme quieto viendo como intentaban matarte, por todos los dioses, Derin! –le gritó Harry sin siquiera detener el paso para mirarle._

_-¡No deberías haber venido! –gritaba Derin enfadado detrás de él-¡Aún no estás preparado y sigues siendo un temerario que pone en peligro a todos!_

_Harry se detuvo en seco y giró para mirar a Derin directamente. Giliath supo que aquella elección de palabras había sido un error; un gran error por parte del dios guerrero._

_-¡Siempre soy un peligro para todos ¿verdad! –preguntó y medio gritó el chico haciendo grandes aspamientos con los brazos –¡Mis padres murieron, Sirius murió, mis amigos estuvieron en peligro, la maldita orden decidió espiarme porque yo podía convertirme en un peligro para todos! –gritó Harry-¡Maldita sea! –rugió de nuevo provocando que la pared de su izquierda estallara sin, Giliath estaba segura, quererlo-¡Sé que soy un peligro para todos, pero es lo único que soy, ¿de acuerdo! –se giró hacia la pared -¡Reparo!- la pared se reconstruyó como si nada hubiese pasado -¡Y sé que estaría mejor muerto, pero no puedo hacerlo porque todo el maldito mundo depende de que derrote al maldito Voldemort de una maldita vez; así que perdóname por querer salir de mi escondite para ayudar a alguien a quien aprecio como la única familia que siempre he querido y nunca he podido tener! –terminó de gritar el chico haciendo que la pared volviese a desmoronarse ante la potencia de su magia._

_Giliath tuvo la sensatez de envolverse en un escudo antes de que la ráfaga de magia producida por Harry involuntariamente la golpease enviándola cuatro metros atrás; no quería pensar qué le hubiera pasado si no se hubiese puesto ese escudo._

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso es lo único que eres? –preguntó Derin con voz calmada mirando a Harry fijamente-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sólo eres un peligro? Deberías pensar que eres nuestra salvación Ainur y aún más allá de eso –añadió interrumpiendo la protesta que seguramente iba a nacer e los labios de Harry-, deberías pensar que si te estamos entrenando es porque nos importas tú, no la maldita profecía. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te pedí que te ocultaras porque eres un peligro? Deberías pensar que te lo pedí para que no te ocurriera nada porque pese a lo que los demás crean, creo en ti y confío en ti, Ainur._

_Giliath sintió como la magia de Harry se controlaba de nuevo y suspiró aliviada; lidiar con un poder como el que parecía tener Ainur sería toda una hazaña, pero lidiar contra un poder descontrolado y furioso como el de Harry, sería una misión suicida. _

_Nunca había visto a Derin tan pendiente de nadie; sabía que había algo que unía a Derin a Harry, quizá por eso el Príncipe le había pedido al dios guerrero que lo entrenara p ara ser un shygard y aunque en un principio Derin se había mostrado reacio a hacerlo, había accedido, cosa que había sorprendido a todos, incluyéndose a sí misma._

_Derin había visto en Harry la creciente necesidad de mostrarle la luz a un niño perdido… Sonrió cuando vio como el dios guerrero rodeaba a un, ahora derrumbado Harry que lloraba sin saber el motivo; envolviéndolo en un abrazo fraternal que pocas veces Derin había compartido con nadie._

_Se levantó y tranquilamente murmuró un hechizo para reparar la pared antes de tomar su libro y caminar hacia el lado contrario donde se encontraban los dos guerreros. Giró la esquina y se topó con Erebor que caminaba hacia allí con paso apresurado._

_-Erebor, ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo a caballo?_

_-¿Dónde está…_

_-Necesitan hablar Erebor –le contestó Giliath-. Ahora ya está todo controlado._

_El dios asintió sonriendo; si Giliath era capaz de dejar a Harry en manos de Derin era porque definitivamente todo estaba controlado."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres pétalos de rosa selvática, azufre y polvo de cuerno de rinoceronte… Neville estaba practicando la última poción que Erebor le había encargado con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Según el profesor Erebor, tenía actitudes para las pociones, pero tendía a confundir ingredientes y ese era su problema.

El chico sonrió mientras recordaba la primera vez que había dado clase particular con Erebor y no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de un profesor con la cara verde y el cabello alborotado y de un color azul pastel cuando su caldero explotó por remover la mezcla en sentido contrario al que él había indicado. Y aunque en aquella ocasión Neville había pensado que Erebor le gritaría, lo insultaría y lo trataría de inútil, reacción a la que estaba más que acostumbrado porque era la que siempre tenía el profesor Snape con él, Erebor le había sorprendido gratamente cuando se había echado a reír mientras decía "Harry no me advirtió de que darte clases podría suponer un cambio en mi apariencia"

Pero Erebor había sido paciente y tranquilo, claro en sus instrucciones y firme en sus enseñanzas y poco a poco, había conseguido que Neville aprendiera los diferentes ingredientes, qué ocurría si se combinaban con según qué otros ingredientes y las reacciones que podían tener. El resultado saltaba a la vista; hacía cinco clases que Snape no podía culparle de destrozar su aula.

El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y una cabellera pelirroja y revuelta acompañada de una cara pecosa entró como un torbellino.

-No estoy –indicó el pelirrojo escondiéndose detrás de uno de los sillones y cubriéndose con una capa que estaba allí puesta.

Antes de que Neville pudiera preguntarle a qué venía todo aquello, cierta prefecta entró en la sala común.

-Hola Neville –saludó Hermione-. ¿Has visto a Ron?

Neville titubeó mientras echaba un vistazo de reojo al lugar donde Ron se había escondido, que quedaba justo detrás de donde Hermione estaba en aquellos momentos. Suspiró. Sabía que ninguno de los dos se había portado muy bien con Harry para que éste los hubiera apartado de su lado y sin embargo, optó por mentirle a la chica.

-Salió hace cinco minutos –le informó. Hermione le miró suspicaz-. Entró, subió y bajó saliendo de aquí, todo en un tiempo récord –añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y no sabes qué fue a buscar? –preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Estaba ocupado con una poción –indicó el chico señalando el caldero que ya burbujeaba.

-Bien, si le ves, dile que le estoy buscando –y antes de que Neville pudiera contestarle, dio la media vuelta y salió de la sala.

-Gracias Neville –agradeció Ron sacándose la capa de encima después de ver y asegurarse que Hermione se había largado.

-De nada, ¿por qué te escondes de Hermione? –preguntó Neville.

-No me escondo de ella –aseguró Ron. Neville le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Ron resopló-. Bueno, quizá un poquito… -confesó a regañadientes-. Quiere contarme no sé qué plan para hacer quedar mal a Ollivers delante de Harry –se encogió de hombros.

Neville frunció el ceño.

-Dejad a Verónica tranquila –recomendó. Ron le miró-. En serio. Harry y ella se llevan muy bien, no me gustaría veros en problemas con Harry sólo porque no dejáis de molestarla, es una buena chica.

-¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Ollivers? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Desde cuándo te escondes de Hermione? –preguntó de vuelta el moreno.

-Desde que se ha vuelto loca –le contestó Ron con un suspiro-. Creo que ha perdido el norte completamente.

-Los dos perdisteis el norte con respeto a Harry –le contestó Neville añadiendo un líquido que parecía agua.

-Lo sé… -admitió Ron-… pero en aquel momento creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer…

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Neville.

-Ahora no estoy tan seguro de que Dumbledore y Hermione sepan lo que están haciendo… -contestó Ron.

Neville sonrió.

-Parece que no estás seguro de nada Ron –le dijo bromeando.

-Lo único que sé seguro es que me he equivocado y que no creo que a Harry le importe mucho que le pida disculpas… -frunció el ceño.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

-Prueba a hacerlo, después de todo, él sigue siendo Harry –revolvió la mezcla de su caldero y tomó el reloj para calcular el tiempo.

-Tú no le tienes miedo ¿verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo apoyándose en la mesa, junto al lugar en el que Neville estaba trabajando.

-¿A quién, ¿a Harry? –soltó una risita sarcástica-. ¿Por qué iba a tenerle miedo a Harry?

-Muchos de los chicos de Hogwarts le temen… ya sabes, no todo el mundo puede comunicarse con un pegaso negro…

Neville le sonrió.

-Míralo por el otro lado; Harry debe ser una persona muy especial para que un pegaso negro sea su animal –le sugirió Neville-. No me importan lo que digan de él, me ayudó incluso antes de conocerme, en primero… -se encogió de hombros-… para mí, Harry siempre será Harry.

Ron asintió en silencio. Harry siempre sería Harry. Harry había sido su confidente, su amigo, su hermano y su compañero. Harry siempre sería Harry.

-Quizá tengas razón, voy a dar una vuelta, quizá me despeje las ideas… -dijo dando por finalizada la conversación mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

-Ten cuidado con Hermione –advirtió divertido Neville cuando Ron ya desaparecía por el retrato.

Ronald estuvo a punto de mandarlo al diablo, pero aún así, antes de salir del retrato miró a ambos lados en busca de una cabellera castaña y rizada. Sólo por si acaso.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verónica abrió la puerta de la habitación donde la habían dejado descansando y salió a la pequeña sala común desierta excepto por el profesor Derin que parecía muy concentrado en algo mientras miraba el fuego que de vez en cuando se alzaba en grandes llamaradas y volvía a su normalidad cuando él parecía ordenárselo con una mirada.

Se sentó en el sofá frente al dios y se quedó en silencio; creía que Derin le diría que no debía levantarse y que debía volver a la habitación y seguir recostada un poco más, al menos hasta que Giliath que era la que se había nombrado enfermera en jefe, o Harry volviesen de donde quisiera que hubiesen ido.

Pero se equivocó; Derin alzó la vista y la miró unos minutos en silencio, sin decir nada, antes de volver a mirar el fuego. Verónica sonrió antes de hablar.

-Mamá siempre me contaba historias de Ahsvaldry antes de irme a dormir, cuando era una niña… -empezó a decir sin atraer la atención de Derin todo lo que ella hubiese querido-. Y lo que más me gustaba de sus historias y leyendas no eran los bonitos lugares que describía, sino el modo de actuar que tenían los personajes –Derin tampoco le prestó atención y ella rió suavemente-, aunque supongo que ahora debería decir personas, ¿no? –suspiró casi sin darse cuenta-. Me decía que los dioses de Ahsvaldry eran desconfiados por naturaleza de todo aquello que no conociesen y su comportamiento hacia aquellos que no conocían solía ser en general frío y distante –él no contestó a la clara alusión de ella-, pero también decía que cuando encontraban a alguien que les importaba de verdad, podían dar la vida por esa persona sin siquiera pararse a pensar en ello, asegurándoles a todos los que querían hacerle daño a esa persona un final bastante…

-¿Duro? –sugirió Derin.

-Iba a decir macabro –contestó ella con una sonrisa. Derin no le contestó-. Profesor… -él la miró-… No tengo ninguna intención de hacer daño a Harry… Me importa demasiado para pretender…

-He visto como le miras, sé que te importa demasiado –contestó Derin enarcando una ceja con aire divertido mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba-. Si tuviera la más leve sospecha de que podrías hacerle daño, no dejaría que te acercaras a él, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó ella seria.

-Harry ha sufrido mucho… cuando llegó a Ahsvaldry… no era más que un niño asustado… estuve a su lado cuando se derrumbó y no quiero volver a estarlo ¿me entiendes? No es tan fuerte como quiere…

-Lo sé. No pretendo apartarlo de vosotros… sólo… es la primera persona que habla conmigo sin importarle mi físico… -se aventuró a decir-. Me gusta estar con él, es como si fuera capaz de ver más allá de mi físico…No te enfades con él, por favor… -le pidió la chica-. Sé lo importante que eres para él… Junto a los profesores Erebor y Giliath y también Remus, sois las únicas personas a las que puede considerar una familia… Y creo que él necesita la familia que no le dejaron tener de niño –sonrió mirándole-, necesita esta familia… Así que por favor, no te enfades con él…

Derin sonrió mientras pensaba que Ainur sí era capaz de hacer eso, después de todo, Lily lo hacía; y mientras miraba a la chica se daba cuenta del motivo por el que Harry podía haberse enamorado de ella. Era diferente; su aura era distinta… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

-No estoy enfadado con él… -contestó Derin-… Erebor tiene razón; a veces me comporto con Harry de forma posesiva, pero es porque no quiero que…

Pero se interrumpió cuando la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Harry entró en el cuarto; sonrisa que no se borró de su rostro pero a la que se añadió un ceño fruncido cuando vio a Verónica fuera de la cama.

-¿Qué haces levantada? Se supone que deberías estar…

-No me gusta estar en la cama sin hacer nada –protestó ella. Harry la miró enarcando una ceja y Derin sonrió levemente al encontrar un doble sentido a las palabras de la chica. Harry terminó riendo-. ¿Qué he dicho ahora?

-Nada –se apresuró a contestar Harry antes de que Derin interviniera. Conocía al dios enfadado y no le apetecía enfrascarse en una conversación aguda. Después de lo que había visto estaba de demasiado buen humor-. ¿Y Erebor?

-Ha salido al bosque –contestó Derin sin dar más explicaciones.

Harry asintió y se giró hacia Verónica.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –ella asintió-. Bien, porque tengo que pedirte algo.

-Sinceramente Harry, creo que la revisión de pociones de hoy puede esperar –se cruzó de brazos divertida aún sabiendo que no era eso lo que el chico pudiera pedirle.

Harry observó como Derin sonreía. ¿Desde cuándo sonreía delante de alguien que no fuera él y los demás dioses?

-No es eso –contestó el chico aún sonriendo-. Tienes que enseñarme la daga que tu madre te dejó Verónica.

-Supuse que me lo pedirías; está en mi habitación –se encogió de hombros con simpleza. Harry y Derin la miraron-. ¿Qué? No sabía que fuera un objeto mágico o algo así, sólo que era una tradición y…

-Como sea, vamos a buscarla –dijo el chico extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá. Ella aceptó-. Remus y Giliath tardarán un rato en venir –comentó casualmente al dios guerrero que se limitó a asentir en silencio. Harry frunció el ceño. Odiaba que Derin estuviera enfadado con él-. Nos vemos en el comedor para la cena –añadió.

-Ainur –el dios lo llamó antes de que atravesara la puerta-. Entrenamiento, mañana por la mañana, me gustaría hacer algo de ejercicio en serio –añadió.

Harry sonrió y miró a Verónica después de asentir y salir del cuarto.

-Tú has tenido algo que ver con eso ¿verdad?

-¿Con qué? –preguntó la chica.

-Derin; estaba enfadado con…

-No, no lo estaba –recalcó la chica-. Estaba dolido y temeroso, pero no estaba enfadado.

-¿Temeroso? –inquirió el chico incrédulo -¿Por qué habría de…

-Si piensas que te lo voy a decir es que aún no me conoces, Harry –le contestó ella divertida-. Lo que me lleva a la siguiente cuestión… -Harry la miró mientras caminaban por el pasillo-… ¿cuál es el sabor de helado que más te gusta?

-A ver, repasemos… -empezó a decir el chico -. Has sido atacada por un espía naryn, te hemos contado que Erebor, Derin y Giliath son dioses, te hemos hablado de la existencia de Ahsvaldry, que soy el descendiente de una diosa y que necesitamos la daga oscura que tu madre te dejó y tú te preocupas por saber cuál es el sabor de helado que más me gusta, ¿es así?

-Sí –corroboró ella.

-Espera, vamos por aquí –Harry descubrió un tapiz y se metió dentro tomando la mano de ella para guiarla-. Es un atajo –respondió a la pregunta silenciosa que Verónica le había formulado-. ¿Crees que es lógico?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó ella irónica-. A veces me canso de ser lógica… -se limitó a contestar.

Harry sonrió divertido.

-Chocolate –dijo el chico aún riendo.

-El mío también –contestó ella-. Te toca preguntar –añadió sonriendo.

Definitivamente adoraba a esa chica.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entró en silencio en sus habitaciones, rezando a los magos y brujas que conocía porque su ahijado no hubiera cometido la estupidez de salir de allí y más aún sabiendo que seguramente todo Slytherin sabía que se encontraba en esas habitaciones, cosa que había podido demostrar dado que se había topado con varios chicos y chicas de esa casa en ese pasillo que solía estar siempre desierto. Suspiró aliviado cuando descubrió que la puerta seguía cerrada mágicamente.

Draco estaba sentado en la butaca junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera con una extraña mirada mientras sostenía en su regazo una carta.

-¿Comiste algo? –preguntó el profesor a modo de saludo.

Draco negó con la cabeza sin mirarle.

-No tenía apetito. ¿Qué tal las clases?

-Revueltas; el pasillo está lleno de Slytherins –añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

-Te estoy trayendo muchas complicaciones ¿cierto? –el profesor ignoró esa pregunta y Draco sonrió a medias; conocía a su padrino lo bastante para saber que un silencio significaba mucho-. He leído la carta –dijo con tono casual.

-Mmm –murmuró Snape mientras se desprendía de la capa negra que le caracterizaba. Suspiró -. Lippo –llamó con voz serena.

Un elfo doméstico, bastante mejor vestido que los de su casa podía decir Draco, apareció ante los dos humanos con una sonrisa; hizo una reverencia al profesor Snape y en silencio esperó que él dijera algo.

-¿Podrías traernos algo de comida para mí y el señor Malfoy, por favor? –pidió-. No bajaremos a comer.- El elfo asintió, hizo otra reverencia y chasqueando los dedos desapareció de nuevo-. No habla –le dijo a Draco sabiendo cuál iba a ser su pregunta-. No desde que… tuvo un pequeño accidente con su lengua…

-¿Ese elfo no estaba en mi casa? –preguntó entonces Draco intentando recordar.

-Lo estuvo… -Snape entrecerró los ojos-… pero sólo tenías un par de años, no entiendo como puedes acordarte de él… -Draco se encogió de hombros.

-A lo mejor tiene que ver con que me bebiera aquella poción para la memoria cuando tenía dos años –argumentó de forma indiferente pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh, sí, ya recuerdo… Tu padre se puso furioso… -añadió.

Una bandeja de plata con servicio para dos personas apareció sobre la mesa baja que había frente a la chimenea; a los pocos segundos, otra bandeja con cuatro fuentes diferentes; una de crema de verduras, otra con pescado asado, otra con estofado de carne con salsa de tomate y cebolla y una última con diferentes pastelillos como postre apareció al lado; una tercera bandeja llevando copas y zumo de calaba además de una botella de vino apareció.

-Ahora que mi padre me desconoce, ¿tú eres mi tutor legal como mi padrino? –Severus asintió mientras arrimaba con su varita dos sillas a la mesa-. Y supongo que no podré volver a las habitaciones de Slytherin, ¿verdad?

-A menos que quieras terminar muerto no –contestó Severus indicándole que se sentara en la mesa.

Se sentó pesadamente mientras jugaba con el tenedor golpeando de forma intermitente el plato aún vacío. Quería preguntar tantas cosas… su madre le decía en la carta que él se las respondería, que él sabía todo lo que él podría querer saber. Suspiró un segundo antes de girarse hacia Severus que lo miraba como el que sabe que quiere preguntarle algo.

-¿Es cierto que puedo preguntarte…

-Sí, sé demasiadas cosas… Quizá deberías haber preguntado antes… Si me hubieras contado tus pesadillas yo mismo te hubiese explicado todo… -añadió elevando una ceja de forma recalcadora. Draco no dijo nada; estiró la mano para tomar el zumo de calabaza pero la mano de Severus fue más rápida.

-Creo que con lo que voy a contarte necesitarás algo más que zumo de calabaza – Snape explicó a su ahijado mientras retiraba el zumo de calabaza.

Draco sonrió pero no dijo nada. Esperó en silencio a que el profesor se sirviera antes de hacerlo él.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo y que forma parte de mí? –preguntó finalmente Draco.

Severus dio un trago a su copa de vino.

-Hijo de Lucius y Narcisa tenías que ser… ¿no podías empezar por una pregunta más sencilla? –Draco lo miró sin saber si era un reproche o simplemente la constatación de un hecho. Severus le sonrió a medias-. Está bien, empecemos por el principio…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La sala común estaba vacía, no era extraño, seguramente los chicos aún estaban en el gran comedor terminando su comida lo que le recordó a Harry que Verónica no había comido nada en todo el día y la chica no se había quejado; por alguna extraña razón, no le gustó eso.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Verónica subiendo las escaleras.

Harry sonrió divertido, sabía a qué se refería, pero quería jugar un poco.

-¿Cómo hago qué? –preguntó siguiéndola.

-Eso –señaló a los pies del chico. Harry siguió su dedo índice y se miró los pies para luego alzar la vista y mirarla a ella con una ceja enarcada de forma ligera-. ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero Harry! –le reclamó intentando sonar seria pero fracasando estrepitosamente porque la sonrisa en sus labios la delataba-. ¡Los chicos no podéis subir a nuestros cuartos!

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que soy el supervisador de los prefectos o algo así… -se encogió de hombros-… supongo que se me permite acceder al cuarto de las chicas.

-Ya… -ella empezó a subir de nuevo-… Y yo supongo que si no te lo permitieran encontrarías el modo de hacerlo ¿no?

-Jamás haría algo semejante… -protestó con fingida ofensa el chico moreno. Verónica rió suavemente.

-Pasa, hemos llegado.

Nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica, bueno, de Ginny en La Madriguera, y un par de veces en la habitación que compartían Hermione y Ginny en Grimmauld Place; pero no en un cuarto de Hogwarts. Se veía bien, eh… distinto al de los chicos. Cinco camas con doseles, baño, baúles y algunos tocadores que seguramente las chicas habían puesto; ordenada, eso sí, aunque bueno, después de compartir cuarto con Neville, Seamus, Dean y Ron, todo podría parecerle perfectamente ordenado.

-Y bien, ¿me lo vas a contar? –preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Eres un dios Harry… -sonrió-… supongo que ahora todo tiene más sentido…

-¿Qué tiene más sentido?

-El hecho de que tengas tanta magia, que busques tantos problemas y que…

-Yo no busco problemas, los problemas me buscan a mí –le recordó Harry a la chica que se limitó a sonreírle-. Y me gustaría que cuando estás conmigo olvidarás que soy un semi dios, ¿podría ser?

Verónica arrugó la frente.

-En Ahsvaldry soy el descendiente de Lahntra, el elegido destinado a terminar con Elea, aquí, soy Harry Potter, el elegido que tiene que terminar con Voldemort, el niño de la cicatriz que sobrevivió perdiendo a sus padres… -sonrió a medias.

-Y a veces simplemente quieres ser Harry… -contestó ella terminando la oración por él. El chico asintió y ella sonrió; le comprendía mejor de lo que él imaginaba -Toma –miró la manzana que Verónica le ofrecía y luego miró a la chica-. Siempre tengo algo de fruta por si tengo hambre a media noche –mintió-. No has comido ¿verdad? –Harry negó -. Bien, tómala –le repitió.

-Gracias –Aunque Verónica fue rápida cerrando el baúl pudo ver que había más que un par de manzanas, más bien una docena y frunciendo el ceño supuso que no era la primera vez que no comía en el comedor, por eso no se había quejado.

Verónica se giró hacia la cama y levantó la almohada; nada más hacerlo, pese a no ver nada, notó un aura oscura muy fuerte que provenía de allí. La chica tomó su varita y pronunció un leve conjuro de visibilidad, haciendo que un pañuelo azul de seda apareciera ante ellos.

Verónica tomó el pañuelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama instando a Harry a que se sentara a su lado. Lo hizo. Y ella desenvolvió el pañuelo dejando a la vista la pequeña daga de hoja negra. En cuanto la vio Harry tuvo la tentación de tomarla entre sus manos.

-Mamá nunca me dijo que fuera un objeto mágico… -rió suavemente-… creí que sólo eran leyendas…

Colocó la daga sobre la colcha, marcando una barrera invisible entre los dos y los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia el arma de forma inmediata. No había notado esa aura oscura cuando Verónica la había tenido entre sus manos, pero ahora era diferente. Tenía la tentación de alargar la mano y tomar la empuñadura para clavarse la daga en el corazón. ¿Acaso era así como actuaba la daga? La miró y sintió un leve tirón que lo atraía hacia ella. ¿Acaso la daga dominaba la voluntad del descendiente de Lahntra?

Tenía cierto sentido… Si el poder oscuro de la daga era capaz de dominar la voluntad de quien portaba la lágrima de Lahntra, ¿qué no podría hacer en manos de aquel que quisiera matar al descendiente de Lahntra?

El deseo de que aquella hoja atravesara su piel y su cuerpo se hacía constante y poderoso con cada segundo que pasaba mirándola.

-Verónica… -ella lo miró y por primera vez fue consciente del gesto de frustración que había en el rostro del chico.

-Harry… ¿estás bien? Estás un poco… -el chico se levantó de la cama -… pálido.

-Guárdala… -le pidió a la chica que lo miraba sin saber qué quería decir con aquello. Harry se alejó de la cama aún más-. Guarda la maldita daga –le ordenó esta vez.

La chica no dudó en hacerlo; envolvió el puñal con el pañuelo de seda azul y la colocó bajo la almohada mientras miraba a Harry respirar entrecortadamente.

-Tenemos un problema –le dijo desplomándose en la cama de la chica-. Esa es la daga oscura.-Verónica frunció el ceño y Harry suspiró. Conocía esa mirada lo suficientemente bien para saber que esa no era la única respuesta que ella quería escuchar. Resopló; no le iba a decir que Voldemort quería esa daga, pero sí podía decirle qué era esa daga.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, Harry y Verónica hablaron sobre Ahsvaldry, sobre la daga, la lágrima de Lahntra y el colgante de Elea. La chica escuchó pacientemente todo lo que él le contó, haciendo ocasionales interrupciones y preguntas que Harry contestaba con toda la tranquilidad que podía.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esta daga…

-No sabía cómo funcionaba hasta que la he visto –comentó Harry pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenado-. No actúa por voluntad propia, sino que maneja a quien tiene la lágrima para que éste quiera suicidarse con esa daga –dijo señalando el arma que descansaba oculta bajo la almohada-, el poder oscuro de la daga unido a la maldad de quien la toma, es lo que obliga a esa persona a no detenerse hasta que mata al descendiente de Lahntra.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo… ¿por qué yo no…

-Porque tú no tienes ningún tipo de poder oscuro –Verónica frunció el ceño mientras decidía si aquello era bueno o malo-. Durante siglos enteros la daga ha ido pasando de mano en mano en aquellas personas que tienen un noble corazón y un poder interno capaz de combatir el lado oscuro que todos tenemos. Por eso cuando la daga la tienes tú…

-No sientes la tentación de tomarla…. –él asintió-… Es como si… ¿creara un escudo? –sugirió ella.

-Sí –Harry sonrió a medias-. Es algo así.

-¿Y ahora qué…

-No lo sé, esta situación me supera… -el chico suspiró-. Será mejor que hablemos con Erebor y los demás –se levantó de la cama-. Coge la daga, mientras esté contigo no habrá ningún problema.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamás el rostro de Severus Snape había estado más serio que en aquellos momentos. Mirando a Albus Dumbledore se preguntó si ese era el hombre por el que una vez sintió respeto y admiración y con cierto pesar, se contestó a sí mismo de manera afirmativa. Había cambiado, de eso no había ninguna duda; seguía manteniendo el mismo poder que siempre y no había duda de que seguía manteniendo el respeto que se había ganado durante todos los años que llevaba al frente de Hogwarts, pero en algún momento del camino había perdido el rumbo certero y se había desviado hacia algún lugar del que aún no había descubierto la meta.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –preguntó el profesor de pociones queriendo que en cualquier momento el hombre le dijera que simplemente bromeaba.

-No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, Severus; te opones a que Draco Malfoy regresa a sus habitaciones y yo no puedo permitirle que se quede contigo si no me das una razón sustentable.

-Es mi ahijado –reclamó Severus-. Esa debería ser razón más que suficiente.

-También lo fue durante los últimos cinco años y no veo que lo hayas reclamado en ningún otro momento –sentenció Dumbledore-. Aunque... ya te he dicho que podríamos hacer una excepción.

Los ojos del hombre mayor brillaron con intensidad y Snape se dio cuenta de lo manipulador que estaba viendo a Albus en aquellos momentos.

-Dejarás que Draco se quede conmigo si accedo a entrar en la mente de Potter, ¿es eso?

-Lo haría yo mismo, pero Harry y los nuevos profesores me rehuyen… incluso creo que el señor Longbotton y Remus están bajo algún tipo de hechizo; intenté meterme en sus mentes pero no lo conseguí… -se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que les habrán dado algún tipo de poción.

-Me preguntó por qué -dijo Snape con su característico tono sarcástico. Albus no contestó-. Aunque pudiera hacerlo, que no digo que pueda –empezó a decir el profesor de pociones-, no lo haría. No sé cuándo decidiste comportarte como un Slytherin, Albus, ni tampoco me interesa mucho saberlo, la verdad; creo que te estás equivocando totalmente con lo que pretendes hacer y con lo que has hecho hasta ahora con Potter; lo siento, pero no voy a participar en algo así.

-En ese caso, Severus, me veré en la obligación de pedirte que el señor Malfoy regrese a sus habitaciones esta misma noche.

Los ojos del profesor de pociones brillaron.

-No si puedo evitarlo, Albus y no te quepa ninguna duda que haré lo imposible para proteger a Draco… Aunque ese debería ser tu trabajo, ¿no crees? Buenas tardes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jamás pensé que tu madre… -empezó a decir Remus.

A ninguno de los presentes se les había escapado el detalle de que Remus y Giliath permanecían sentados muy juntos; una de las manos de la diosa reposaba sobre la rodilla del hombre y el brazo derecho de él rodeaba de forma instintiva y protectora los hombros de ella; Harry tuvo que contener una carcajada ante semejante acto; si Remus pensaba que Giliath necesitaba algún tipo de protección, estaba muy equivocado y el muchacho se moría de ganas porque ella le demostrara cuanta protección necesitaba durante una batalla.

-¿Puedo verla otra vez? –preguntó Erebor.

Verónica que permanecía sentada junto a Harry en uno de los otros sofás asintió y sacó el puñal mientras notaba como Harry a su lado, sentado en el reposabrazos, se tensaba de inmediato.

-No creo que sea buena idea –murmuró mientras miraba codicioso el puñal. Verónica lo cubrió de inmediato y colocó sus manos encima. El chico sacudió la cabeza-. Perdón, no quería…

-Es normal, Ainur –le contestó Derin-. Después de todo, tu lado oscuro es lo que te empuja a desear esa daga.

-¿Cómo? –preguntaron a la vez Remus, Verónica y Harry.

Giliath sonrió.

-Sólo estás tentado a utilizar la daga si hay algún rastro de magia negra y oscura en tu corazón –le contestó la diosa a su pregunta común-. Creí que lo sabías.

-No, no lo sabía –dijo mirando a Erebor que se limitó a encogerse de hombros ante la fría mirada de Harry.

-Se me olvidaría decírtelo.

-De acuerdo, ¿y por qué Harry…? –preguntó Remus. Cambió la pregunta-. Quiero decir, él no es un mago oscuro y nunca ha utilizado la magia negra…

-No –le contradijo el chico-. Sí que la he utilizado –miró a los dioses-. En Ahsvaldry, ¿verdad?

-Te obligamos a utilizar tanto tu poder natural como la magia negra que tienes dentro. Teníamos que encontrar el equilibrio que necesitabas para que la magia de Lahntra te aceptara.

-Y en aquellos momentos mis deseos de suicidarme no ayudaron mucho… –confirmó el chico con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Intentos de suici… -empezó a decir Verónica con el ceño fruncido.

-Te dije que todo el mundo tenía secretos –se limitó a contestarle Harry con una sonrisa que no consiguió que ella alejara el gesto enfadado de su rostro.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Remus sinceramente.

-Mi conexión con Voldemort –dijo el chico alborotándose el pelo y levantando levemente el flequillo de modo que la cicatriz quedó descubierta unos segundos-. Él me pasó parte de su magia y sus habilidades, como la capacidad de hablar pársel –le explicó al licántropo-; y no hay nadie con magia más oscura que la de Voldemort…

-En el mundo mortal –se apresuró a corregirlo Derin.

-Sí, bueno en el mundo mortal –concedió Harry.

-Debes mantenerte alejado de la daga oscura Harry –sentenció Giliath con gesto preocupado-. Si el poder oscuro de ella entra en contacto con la magia negra que hay en ti…

-Lo sé… lo sé… sería un caos… -afirmó el chico con aire resuelto.

"_-Sólo espero que no me estés diciendo que tengo que mantenerme alejado de ella._

_-Nunca podría pretender algo semejante, Ainur –incluso en su cabeza la voz de Giliath resultaba divertida._

_Siendo consciente de que la estaba mirando enarcando una ceja le contestó con la misma moneda:_

_-Podría decir lo mismo de ti Giliath. Remus es un buen hombre._

_-Sí lo es"_

-Mientras la daga esté con la señorita Ollivers –dijo Erebor sonriendo encantadoramente y haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia Verónica-, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Tengo una pregunta –declaró Verónica.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Harry pasando de forma inconsciente y brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella.

-La daga cambió el otro día –anunció tranquila-. ¿Eso es normal?

-¿La daga cambió? –ella asintió-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Verónica? –inquirió Giliath.

-No lo sé… Cuando no puedo dormir me quedó mirándola, recordando el momento en que mi madre me la dio y bueno… -desechó el resto de la historia con un ademán de la mano-. El otro día, estaba pensando en si Harry estaría bien, el día en que no estuviste aquí –Harry asintió-, y toqué la hoja de la daga y cambió a un color blanco justo donde la había tocado.

-¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez? –preguntó Derin.

La chica asintió y miró de soslayo a Harry que con un suspiro exasperado se levantó de donde estaba, siendo consciente de donde tenía su brazo y sintiendo frío cuando apartó su brazo de los hombros de la chica que pareció temblar también ante la falta de contacto.

-Odio esto… -murmuró Harry alejándose de Verónica lo suficiente para no querer coger la daga ni tampoco perderse aquello.

Verónica apartó el pañuelo de una manera desenvuelta; la hoja negra quedó descubierta ante los ojos de todos y la chica tocó la hoja oscura de la daga mientras pensaba en Harry. Un leve resplandor acarició el lugar donde los dedos índice y corazón de ella reposaban y el color blanco substituyó al negro de la hoja.

-¡Guarda eso ahora mismo! –gritó Harry mientras sus ojos estaban puestos en la daga. Verónica se estremeció cuando uno de los espejos de la habitación estalló en mil pedazos ante la magia descontrolada de Harry y obedeció, apartando su mano de la daga y cubriéndola de nuevo en el pañuelo, dejándola oculta entre los pliegues de su capa. Harry suspiró-. Lo siento –se disculpó – _reparo_- el espejo recuperó su forma normal.

-No tienes la culpa –le contestó Giliath despreocupadamente. Luego miró a Verónica-. Jamás había visto algo así; se supone que tú no tienes ningún poder sobre la daga… sólo…

-¿Sólo qué? –preguntó Remus.

-Sólo eres la guardiana… -dijo Erebor terminando la frase de Giliath.

Remus miró a Harry pidiendo ayuda y el chico suspiró.

-La daga oscura reconocerá el poder de Lahntra y sólo cuando ella reclame su poder la daga se convertirá en la espada blanca que una vez fue… -recitó Harry-. Se supone que la daga debería reaccionar ante mí y no del modo en que lo hace, sinceramente –añadió con su ya habitual humor cínico.

Giliath miró a Verónica unos segundos y suspiró.

-No a menos que la otra parte de la profecía sea cierta… -dijo Derin interviniendo en la conversación y leyendo los pensamientos de Giliath y Erebor sin necesidad de meterse en sus mentes.

-¿Qué otra parte? –preguntó Remus.

-Y una vez más, el bien prevalecerá sobre la oscuridad… -empezó a decir Erebor.

-Y la espada blanca renacerá cuando el poder de Lahntra la reclame… -continuó Giliath.

-… en su descendiente o en un corazón puro que de su vida por proteger al descendiente… -añadió Derin mirando a Verónica.

-… y la daga oscura morirá para que la luz de la verdad resplandezca… -finalizó Harry.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? –preguntó Verónica temerosa de que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Que sólo tú puedes invocar el poder de la espada blanca cuando llegue el momento –contestó Harry sentándose de nuevo a su lado para darle apoyo y que ella no se sintiera sola.

Dos golpes secos en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación de la sala. Harry parpadeó un par de segundos mirando hacia la puerta.

-Es Snape –anunció. Verónica no le preguntó cómo sabía que era él, empezaba a pensar que ese chico era capaz de todo.

Erebor abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto al profesor de pociones para que pasara dentro.

-Buenas noches.

Por unos minutos, las miradas entre Remus y Severus fueron interceptadas por todo el mundo; recelo y desconfianza por parte del licántropo, culpabilidad y remordimiento por parte del profesor de pociones.

-Señorita Ollivers, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó el maestro en su habitual tono seco.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? –preguntó de vuelta Harry sin dejar que Verónica contestase.

-Necesitaría hablar en privado contigo Potter y con los profesores –contestó el maestro mirando a Verónica y Remus de forma alternativa.

Harry lo miró unos segundos y sonrió.

-No se preocupe, puede hablar delante de ellos –Snape abrió la boca para contestar pero Harry fue más rápido otra vez-. De todas formas se lo contaremos después, así que usted elige, profesor –le indicó mientras señalaba una de las butacas libres.

-¿Cuál es su relación en estos momentos con el director Dumbledore, Potter? –preguntó el profesor de pociones.

-Estamos en un punto muerto; él no se mete conmigo y yo no hago estallar Hogwarts con él dentro –dijo muy serio.

-Ainur… -reprendió suavemente Erebor aunque claramente divertido.

-¿Qué? Él preguntó –se defendió el chico moreno guiñándole un ojo a Verónica y haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Giliath.

-Draco ha sido condenado por los Slytherins –anunció Snape con cierta resignación en la voz-. No cuenta con el apoyo de ningún miembro de Slytherin, al menos no oficialmente…

-Zabinni y Parkinson –dijo Harry. El profesor asintió.

-… y no cuenta con la protección del apellido Malfoy –añadió.

-Si entra en las mazmorras estará en peligro –sentenció Derin que comprendía bien la mente de aquel profesor huraño.

-Ha estado en mis habitaciones conmigo durante estos dos días –anunció el profesor-. Albus me ha pedido que vuelva a Slytherin.

-No podemos permitir eso –dijo la diosa-. Y no sólo porque Draco es una pieza importante –añadió al ver la mirada del profesor-; sigue siendo un niño y no voy a permitir que nadie mate a nadie mientras yo pueda evitarlo - Remus sonrió; le gustaba el sentido de la protección que Giliath tenía.

-Albus debería ver con sus propios ojos que Lucius ha desconocido a su hijo –dijo Snape seguro de sus palabras-. Sería el único modo de que aceptara que Draco se quedase en mis habitaciones conmigo.

-¿Has hablado con tu ahijado de todo esto? –preguntó Erebor.

-Draco está al corriente de quién es –miró suspicazmente a Verónica mientras contestaba al profesor.

-Hablaré con Dumbledore –dijo Harry con pesadez. Remus lo miró-. No, no pienso matarle de momento; pero no podemos dejar –hizo una pausa y sonrió-, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, no podemos dejar que le pase nada a Malfoy. Después de todo –miró a Snape-, ha venido a pedirme eso ¿verdad?

Verónica lo miró sin comprender.

-Dado que Harry salvó a Draco y vio como Lucius maldecía a su hijo puede testificar que corre peligro junto a los Slytherin –le comentó Derin a Verónica. La chica asintió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el rincón más oscuro de la habitación, iluminado por la tenue luz que la chimenea le concedía y acariciando el cuerpo serpentino de Nagini que estaba enroscada sobre sí misma en el regazo de su amo, Voldemort sonreía de manera escabrosa, recordando la conversación que había tenido con el aliado que tenía en el reino de los dioses.

_(flashback)_

_-Necesito que la saques de allí –ordenó Voldemort con voz fría-. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer ni a quien tengas que… eliminar del camino –añadió después de pensar unos minutos en la palabra adecuada que buscaba-. Quiero que esa quimera quede libre y tú te vas a encargar de ello._

_-Lo intenté, pero las cosas en Ahsvaldry están muy revueltas, Señor…_

_-¡No me importa! –gritó Voldemort acallando las protestas del dios vestido de azul mientras lo miraba fríamente-¡Quiero la daga oscura y el colgante de Elea y ella puede decirme donde están las dos cosas! –lo miró suspicazmente-. ¿O me has mentido?_

_-Os aseguro que no lo he hecho, Señor –dijo con voz firme el dios-. Me lo dijo personalmente, sabe quién es el portador del colgante de Elea y está decidida a ocuparse de la guardiana de la daga._

_-En ese caso, libérala –ordenó como si fuera algo sencillo._

_-Haré lo que pued…_

_-¡No! –gritó Voldemort poniéndose en pie en su asiento y caminando lentamente hacia él, disfrutando del temor que le infundía- ¡No lo intentarás, lo harás! –le gritó nuevamente. Sonrió con suspicacia dejando entrever los dientes-. Si no quieres que tu amado Príncipe sepa que tiene un traidor entre los suyos…_

_-No puede hacer eso –aseguró el visitante-. No tiene ni el poder ni el conocimiento para alcanzar Ahsvaldry; por eso me necesita… -contestó aunque no demasiado firme._

_-¿En serio? En ese caso, espero que sepas por qué estás vivo –añadió._

_El dios tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Había entablado una relación con ese hombre si es que se le podía llamar de alguna forma mediante la magia oscura que practicaba; durante siglos había investigado a Elea, su colgante, su desaparición y a su descendiente, Salazar Slytherin, y todo ello le había conducido a lo que tenía delante, Lord Voldemort. Le había prometido ayudarle a conseguir el colgante de Elea y de ese modo el poder de la diosa y las puertas abiertas a Ahsvaldry y al poder que ello conllevaba, así como tener a las criaturas oscuras y a los naryns bajo sus órdenes; a cambio de que su vida fuera salvada y le permitieran acabar con la vida del Príncipe Stell con sus propias manos._

_-Ahora, lárgate; no quiero saber nada más de ti hasta que no hayas liberado a esa quimera –anunció firmemente Voldemort girando sobre sus talones y sentándose de nuevo en su butacón negro. El dios permaneció unos segundos titubeantes -¡Márchate!_

_Y el dios, obedeció en el silencio de la casa habitada por Lord Voldemort._

_(fin flashback)_

-Espero que lo haga pronto, pequeña… -siseó el hombre acariciando el lomo de la serpiente-… Y por el bien de Malfoy, espero que él también cumpla con su cometido… Si no, dejaré que tengas un pequeño festín.

Nagini siseó con un tinte divertido y agradecido en su voz, aunque claro, sólo Voldemort logró entenderla.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche había sido rara, definitivamente. Ron se tumbó en la cama abierta después de ponerse el pijama y no pudo evitar pensar en las cosas tan extrañas que había observado durante la cena en el gran comedor.

Desde el año anterior, el chico había aprendido a ser muy observador, algo que ya era, dado su pasión por los juegos de estrategia como el ajedrez en el que era todo un genio y donde ni siquiera Hermione había podido superarle. Con la orden directa del director de vigilar a Harry, Ron había aprendido a leer en los gestos, en las palabras de doble sentido, en las frases sueltas e incluso en los silencios; y aquella noche, mientras intentaba escuchar a Hermione hablar sobre la poción que Snape les había dejado de deberes, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el profesor y ver, con extrañeza que su mirada se centraba en la mesa de los Slytherins, como si quisiera descubrir algo que los demás fuesen a ignorar; eso, unido al hecho de que Malfoy no estaba en la mesa y que además el profesor estaba rehusando todo intento del director por entablar una conversación tanto verbal como con la mirada, le había llevado a pensar que había ocurrido algo.

Luego estaba Harry que no había dejado en toda la cena de mirar hacia Gryffindor, controlando a Ollivers y dedicándole de vez en cuando sonrisas que ella le correspondía; y se había sentido herido.

Esas sonrisas de confianza y de amistad… él las había recibido antes que nadie y no le había dado la importancia necesaria cuando Dumbledore le había pedido que espiara a su mejor amigo; sin embargo, ahora que no las recibía y que era otra persona quién lo hacía, sentía el fuego crecer dentro de él.

Había terminado dejando el postre a medias, ignorando la llamada de Hermione y dirigiéndose a su habitación a paso apresurado.

Miró hacia la cama que Harry debería de estar ocupando y sintió una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta que no volvería a estar allí y que además, ello era por su culpa.

Neville entró en el cuarto de los chicos dos horas después con una gran sonrisa que a Ron se le antojó demasiado… ¿embobada?

-¿Estás bien, Neville?

-¡Ron! –el chico se sobresaltó –Creí que estabas dormido, ¿te desperté?

-No, descuida, no podía dormir… ¿por qué sonríes de esa forma?

-Tu hermana me ha dicho que sí.

Ron parpadeó y se levantó de la cama, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Neville que parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que no debería haber hecho.

-Te ha dicho sí ¿a qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Al baile –contestó Neville-. Le he pedido que sea mi pareja y ha aceptado.

-¿Qué baile? –preguntó confundido Ron.

-¿Cómo que qué bail… -entonces abrió los ojos y miró a Ron -. Oh, cierto, cuando lo anunciaron tú ya no estabas en el comedor.

-Neville, ¿qué baile?

-Dumbledore ha anunciado que habrá un baile para Halloween –le comunicó el chico-. Y te sugiero que si quieres ir con Hermione te des prisa, habían varios chicos queriendo pedirle que fuera su pareja.

-Genial… encima esto… -dijo Ron dejándose caer sobre la cama con gesto teatral.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había revisado los horarios dos veces y se había asegurado de que no había habido ningún cambio en el último momento como casi siempre ocurría entre las rondas de los prefectos. Estaba cómodamente recostado contra las escaleras del vestíbulo; los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pierna flexionada en un perfecto ángulo contra la pared; la capa le cubría los pantalones negros y la casaca roja que había decidido ponerse, no para presumir, sino porque sabía el impacto que con aquella ropa causaba.

Hacía media hora que Filch había pasado por allí mientras seguía a su gata que parecía haber encontrado o rastreado el olor de estudiantes fuera de sus camas, ya que el hombre iba con los ojos bien abiertos y apenas sí le había mirado para asegurarse de que era él antes de seguir a la señora Norris y perderse en la oscuridad con ella; iban en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw y Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al recordar la cantidad de veces que Filch y su gata lo podían haber pillado y no lo habían hecho.

Escuchó los leves pasos de dos personas que se acercaban hacia donde él estaba. Hannah Abbot y Hermione Granger; ambas prefectas, estaban a punto de pasar por donde estaba él esperando a una de las dos chicas. Sonrió. Aquello iba a ser divertido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Erebor y Giliath se hubiesen dado cuenta de que mientras hablaban con el jefe de la casa Slytherin, él y Derin habían tenido una conversación en otro plano.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Interrumpo? –preguntó el dios en la cabeza de Harry._

_-No, para nada ¿es que no te interesa lo que nos están contando Snape? –preguntó a su vez el adolescente._

_-Pensé que te gustaría saber algo que ha ocurrido mientras estábamos en Ahsvaldry –le dijo Derin sin bromear._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Había bastado una mirada hacia Verónica, leve y precisa para que Harry se diera cuenta de por donde iba la cosa._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_-Entré en su mente cuando despertó… -confesó el dios-… lo hice sin darme cuenta, lo prometo y sólo me quedé en la superficie._

_-Lo sé, confío en ti –aseguró Harry._

_-¿En serio? –bromeó Derin._

_-¿Qué has visto en su mente?_

_-¿Te lo muestro?_

_Lo siguiente que Harry había recibido en su cabeza había sido una frase: "Sólo está contigo porque no quiere estar solo… en cuando arreglemos nuestras diferencias te ignorará como siempre lo ha hecho… ¿había hablado contigo anteriormente?" Y con cada palabra, con cada frase, una pequeña herida en el corazón de Verónica aunque ni una sola vez Harry notó que estuviese dudando de él._

_-Granger… -había susurrado Harry en voz baja, muy baja._

_-¿Quieres qué…_

_-Este asunto sólo es mío ¿entendido? _

_Derin no contestó. Aquello era una afirmación"_

_(fin flashback)_

-Entonces hemos descontado diez puntos a Slytherin, cinco a Hufflelpuff y cinco a Ravenclaw ¿cierto? –preguntó la voz de Hannah.

-Y quince a Gryffindor –añadió Hermione decidida a no dejar pasar nada a nadie ni siquiera a los de su casa-, me gustaría saber de dónde venía Neville a esas horas.

Harry sonrió. Pociones con Erebor, seguro. Tendría que hablar con Neville sobre la capa invisible, quizá le hiciera falta.

-Y a mí me gustaría saber si puedo hablar un momento con la prefecta de Gryffindor –miró a Hanahh-, a solas.

La rubia no se había asustado al escuchar su voz desde la oscuridad de las escaleras ni al sentir su mirada sobre ella. Hannah era una de las pocas personas del castillo que aún seguían pensando en Harry como aquel niño de gafas que se subió temblando al banquito en espera de que el Sombrero Seleccionador le indicara a donde pertenecía; con sus gafas y su cicatriz, y con la gran responsabilidad y la desgracia de un apellido conocido para todos excepto para él mismo.

Pero Hermione sí tembló. Ella conocía a Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo y conocía aquella mirada en sus ojos verdes tan descubiertos sin sus gafas.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero tendremos que dejarlo para mañana, tenemos que ir a hacer el informe de…

-Puedo encargarme de eso yo sola, Hermione –intervino Hannah dulcemente.

-Gracias, Hannah –agradeció Harry sin apartar la mirada de Hermione-. Seguro que a Granger no le importa, ¿verdad?

Disfrutó viendo como la chica apretaba los puños contra sus caderas; la conocía muy bien y sabía que nunca se arriesgaría a dar un espectáculo en público.

-Por supuesto, gracias Hannah.

-Buenas noches Harry, buenas noches, Hermione.

-Buenas noches Hannah –agradeció Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione simplemente le sonrió y cabeceó en señal de despedida.

El silencio se apoderó del castillo, de aquel pasillo y de los dos ocupantes que allí había en aquellos momentos. Harry estaba disfrutando de verdad viendo a Hermione mirarle sin saber qué iba a decir o qué iba a hacer; le resultaba irónico que precisamente ella, que había estado a su lado en tantas situaciones, le tuviera miedo, aunque claro, después de la pequeña demostración que había hecho en el comedor con respecto a lo de Feamor, algo de intimidación sí estaba seguro que le causaba.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio-. Tú dirás, ¿qué querías…

-¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos, Granger? –preguntó.

Granger. Otra vez esa forma de llamarla. Granger… Sonaba tan distinta en sus lbios de lo que sonaba en los de los demás que le parecía increíble que él pudiera decir su apellido con tanto formalismo y distanciamiento.

-Desde los once años –contestó ella sin saber dónde quería ir a parar.

-¿Y aún no has entendido que no dejo que nadie haga daño a los que quiero? –le preguntó él serio y firme-¿Aún no has aprendido eso? Neville, Ginny, Sirius, Cedric, a ti… -añadió refiriéndose al episodio del Torneo de los Tres magos durante el cual estuvo a punto de morir ahogado por querer salvarla a ella también mientras estaban sumergidos en el agua del lago negro-… Creí que después de tu traición con respecto a la Orden estaba más que claro que no iba a perdonarte nada –añadió.

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-Lo sabes muy bien –contestó él sin alterarse-. Y no estoy hablando de Feamor, aunque por cierto, te recomiendo que no vayas al bosque tú sola, podría resultar peligroso…

Hermione tragó saliva con cierta dificultad.

-Sé lo que le dijiste a Verónica –Hermione abrió los ojos y de repente palideció, como si por primera vez fuera consciente de lo que había hecho-. Sé que quisiste hacerle daño y que lo lograste.

-No sé qué te habrá dicho esa mocosa pero yo no…

-Ella no me ha dicho nada –replicó Harry-. No se ha quejado, no me ha comentado nada y si no hubiera sido por Derin, estoy seguro que nunca habría sabido qué le dijiste.

-¿El profesor Derin? –Hermione entrecerró sus ojos buscando una respuesta lo suficientemente buena para que Harry la creyera a ella-. Ese hombre me odia… me amenazó ¿lo sabías?

-Sí –contestó Harry tranquilo dejándola asombrada-. Y también sé que te amenazó para que no hicieras ninguna estupidez como la que hiciste con Feamor –añadió-¿Qué? –le preguntó-¿Pensabas que no lo sabía? A diferencia de ti y de Weasley, ellos confían en mí hasta el punto de no ocultarme nada.

-Te estás equivocando Harry… Tú no eres así, no sé que te han hecho pero tú no eres…

-¿Cómo soy, Hermione? –preguntó él interrumpiéndola y pronunciando su nombre con más que evidente desdén-. Dímelo, ¡vamos! Presumes de conocerme bien, dime como soy. Me conoces tan bien que me criticaste por no dejar que Malfoy muriera… ¡vaya!

-Yo no…

-Sí, sí lo hiciste –le recalcó él-. Armaste una batalla campal en la sala de Gryffindor, me criticaste, quisiste arrebatarme los recuerdos de mi padre y quisiste que Remus, la única persona que me queda de mis padres, me traicionara y cuando no lo conseguiste, optaste por hacerlo tú misma utilizando a Feamor para ganarte el favor de Dumbledore quien por cierto, cada día creo que está más loco…

-¡No hables así de Dumbledore! –le replicó Hermione-. ¡Sabes todo lo que ha hecho por ti!

-¡Y tú también deberías saberlo! –le contestó él-¡Tú sabes lo que pasé en casa de los Dursley, tú sabes lo que ocurría cada verano, me veías marchar hacia Privet Drive y me veías cuando lograba salir de allí en la madriguera! –le espetó el chico, su calma olvidada-¡Me traicionaste! Y además te sentiste orgullosa de hacerlo porque te habían aceptado en la Orden del Fénix, ¡maldita sea, Hermione, me vendiste, ¡Así que no vengas ahora diciéndome que me conoces porque tú no sabes nada de mí!

-¡Pues cuéntamelo! –le gritó ella.

Harry sonrió y dejó escapar una risita que a Hermione le pareció macabra y siniestra.

-¿Para qué se lo vayas a contar a Dumbledore? –le preguntó-.¿De verdad crees que estoy tan loco para volver a confiar en ti?

-¡Pero sí lo estás para confiar en Ollivers! –le espetó. La mirada de Harry se endureció, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta.

-Deja a Verónica fuera de esto.

-Ella no estaba a tu lado cuando tuvimos que buscar la piedra filosofal, ni tampoco cuando te internaste en la cámara secreta, ni salvó a Sirius contigo, y tampoco estuvo a tu lado en cuarto, cuando estuviste en la enfermería; tampoco estuvo a tu lado cuando Sirius murió y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a los mortífagos en el Ministerio.

-¡Y tampoco me traicionó! –le gritó él-. ¡Ni me juzgó por ser el Elegido, ni por mi mirada o mi actitud, ¡ella eligió confiar en mí y fui yo quién me acerqué a ella no al revés, ¡Así que no la hagas sentirse culpable de ser como es ni la menosprecies porque te aseguro que lo que ocurrió en el Gran Comedor sólo fue un grano de arena en comparación con lo que podría pasar!

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-¡Sí, lo estoy haciendo! Y la diferencia entre Derin y yo es que yo sí lo cumpliré si veo que alguien a quien quiero se siente herido o amenazado de cualquiera de las formas.

-Estás cambiando una amistad de años… ¿por ella? –preguntó Hermione.

-Tú elegiste cambiarla… -le contestó Harry con cierto pesar-… Y por tu propio bien, te sugiero que no vuelvas a acercarte a Verónica a no ser que sea para salvarla de algún mortífago ¿entendido? O mejor aún –añadió-, no te acerques a ella, simplemente. No me gustaría tener que hacerte daño de verdad…

Se giró, estaba cansado de discutir con Hermione; estaba cansado de todo.

-¿Lo harías? –se escuchó la voz de Hermione detrás de él.

La respuesta de Harry, fría e impersonal no tardó en llegar a sus oídos produciéndole la sensación de que no mentía.

-Sí, lo haría. No a la Hermione que conocí hace años, pero sí a la Hermione manipuladora que ha perdido mi confianza con sus palabras y actos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews ok? **

**Un besito para todos, os dejo con el avance del próximo capítulo, sed buenos; nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Él no tiene la culpa de que las chicas te inviten

-No, pero seguro que piensa que así estaré ocupado en otras cosas y me descuidaré

-No has desayunado nada

-¿Ahora me espías?

-No, me preocupo por ti"

"_-Las quimeras no existen Harry, quizá te equivocaste_

_-Los pegasos negros tampoco_

_-Desde que usted intenta hacer lo que no debe, profesor _

_-¿Desde cuándo lees la Historia de Hogwarts, Harry?"_

"-No cambiaría nada aún si pudiera hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque todo lo que me ha ocurrido me ha convertido en la persona que soy ahora"

"-¿El motivo por el que odio a Potter…

-Sí, es el colgante de Elea"

"-¡Harry, si sigues haciendo semejante ruido te echo de ya sabes donde!

-Harry no está haciendo ruido, profesor, no debería de retarlo de esa manera si…

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por insinuar que las teorías de un profesor son absurdas."

"-Blaise, ¿podrías librarme de tu novia? Empiezo a sentirme acosado

-Déjalo respirar Pansy

-Todo bien

-¿Por qué te desconoció tu padre?

-No quise enfrentarme a aquella bestia

-Potter…

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué puedes contarme?

-¿Qué sabes de Ahsvaldry?"


	28. ¿Cambiarías tu pasado?

**Bueno chicos, otra semana más que pasa y otro capítulo más que os dejo.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews a: (esperad, que tengo la chuleta por aquí… ejem, ejem)**

**Clawy, HeiDi-Lu, rochy true, Alteia, Elias, battousai-clou, carolagd, Kaito Sishiro, jim, Serenita Kou, Utena-Puchiko-Nyu, bronwyn bm, pedro, Adoro a Harry, Terry Moon**

**Aps, un aviso especial, a parte de que los personajes de Harry Potter y todo eso son de J.K.Rowling y no míos, evidentemente, salvo los que yo he creado y… bueno, no importa, a lo que iba; esta semana te he echado de menos D. Alatriste, ¿dónde te has medito que no me has dejado review? Espero que estés bien y que esta semana sí me dejes algún mensaje de los tuyos, ok? Venga, va, incluso te dejo que te quejes por que el capítulo es corto :p**

**Bueno, un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!**

**Disfrutad de la lectura!**

CAPITULO 27. ¿Cambiarías tu pasado?

"_No le sorprendía que le obedecieran sin rechistar. Si bien, según le había dicho Erebor y Stell en más de una ocasión, tenía dotes innatas para el liderazgo, el hecho de llevar la insignia de los Lobos Grises sobre el uniforme y ser capitán junto a Derin cuando durante siglos nadie había sido capaz de ganarse semejante puesto además del respeto de Derin, era más que suficiente para que en una batalla las decisiones de Harry fueran tomadas al pie de la letra y sin dudarlas ni un segundo._

_Tan pronto la alarma había sonado en el castillo de Ahsvaldry, el escuadrón se había puesto en marcha interrumpiendo las actividades que los soldados estaban realizando en aquellos momentos. _

_Las clases y el tiempo que Harry había pasado estudiando el reino de Ahsvaldry y su geografía y todas las horas dedicadas a las clases de estrategia y combate que Derin le había mostrado, habían sido suficientes para convertir a Harry en un gran estratega. Tan solo hubo de mirar una vez el mapa y asegurar la localización del grupo naryn para saber qué iba a hacer y cómo iba a detenerlos, adelantándose a los movimientos de los seguidores de Elea._

_Se habían dividido en dos grupos; Derin lideraba a veinte soldados del escuadrón de los lobos por el lado norte mientras que Harry se había ofrecido a ocuparse del ataque sorpresa; habían descubierto un ejército de naryns recorriendo uno de los valles y a juzgar por los carros que llevaban lleno de niños y mujeres, parecía que aquella noche, Elea recibiría una gran cantidad de sangre derramada en señal de ofrenda y sumisión hacia ella. La táctica consistía en que Harry interceptara al grupo de naryns y lo obligara a retroceder hasta una zona del valle, rodeada de rocas y con un desfiladero como única salida; para cuando debieran lograr hacerlo, Derin y su grupo ya deberían de haber logrado llegar al otro extremo del desfiladero, encerrando así al grupo de naryns por ambos lados y dejándolos sin posibilidad de escapar._

_Su grupo avanzaba despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible; los naryns tenían un sentido del oído y la vista muy desarrollados y Harry no quería correr ningún tipo de riesgo, pese a que había cubierto a todos los soldados bajo un escudo de invisibilidad infalible._

_Notó el leve quemazón conocido en el hombro derecho donde el tatuaje de los Lobos Grises le anunciaba que algo iba mal y que su compañero de batalla estaba en problemas. No espero nada, no esperó a nadie; Erebor le había enseñado a ser paciente y Giliath había conseguido arrancar de él esa impulsividad, pero Harry siempre había dicho que cuando uno de ellos lo llamara por estar en problemas, acudiría de inmediato. _

_Olvidando su plan inicial, dio la señal de parada y todos obedecieron en silencio, temerosos de que hubieran sido descubiertos por los naryns._

_-Desmontad e invocad a vuestros elementos –indicó el chico-. Los que no puedan invocarlos serán transportados por los demás, ¿entendido? El capitán Derin está pidiendo ayuda por alguna razón._

_-¿Y los naryns, señor? –preguntó uno de los soldados._

_-Cuando uno de los suyos está en peligro, soldado, abandonamos los planes y a los enemigos para ayudarles, ¿está claro? –preguntó Harry-. Ahora, invocad a vuestros elementos._

_Antes de convocar a su propio poder elemental, varios remolinos de fuego, agua, viento y tierra rodearon a los soldados y sólo cuando Harry estuvo completamente seguro de que los soldados y sus monturas habían desaparecido completamente, desmontó de su montura, un remolino de aire lo engulló con su caballo, obedeciendo a los deseos del joven capitán mortal._

_Ni bien hubo vuelto a estar sobre la tierra cuando sus instintos actuaron por sí mismos haciendo que espantase a su caballo y se agachase tumbándose en el suelo al tiempo que lanzaba un ataque mágico hacia la derecha; una bola de energía eléctrica pasó por donde segundos antes había estado su cabeza y su propia esfera de magia explotó frente a un grupo de cuatro naryns que planeaban, según lo visto, atacarlo. _

_-¡Ainur!_

_La voz de Derin le llegó clara y alta. La espada de Harry refulgó con la luz del sol cuando la desenvainó; observando reacciones semejantes en los shygards que habían allí. La figura de Derin apareció a su lado y de forma inconsciente, casi necesaria, ambos capitanes se encontraron espalda contra espalda observando al círculo de naryns que parecía aumentar por momentos._

_El aura de magia negra se notaba a cientos de kilómetros alrededor; los rayos violetas y negros atravesaban el cielo buscando una víctima y varis espectros habían sido convocados por los naryns y estaban intentando ser repelidos en aquellos momentos por varios shygards mientras que otros intentaban salvar la vida de las mujeres y niños que llevaban en carros y que gritaban asustados._

_-¿Qué diablos ha pasado? –preguntó lanzando un rayo violeta hacia uno de los lados._

_-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó a su vez el dios utilizando su magia para hacer rebotar una esfera violeta._

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Salvarte la vida! ¡Cuidado! –ambos se agacharon a tiempo de que dos rayos rojizos se estrellasen donde antes habían estado sus cuellos; antes de levantarse lanzaron una onda expansiva que terminó con los diez primeros naryns que ocupaban las filas, pero estas bajas fueron substituidas rápidamente por otros diez naryns._

_-Nos atacaron; aparecieron de la nada –contestó Derin-. ¿Escuchaste mi llamada?_

_-Sí, la escuché, por eso vine enseguida –le replicó el chico lanzando varios hechizos a diestra y siniestra mientras se protegía con un escudo-. ¿Se te ocurre algo para salir de aquí?_

_Los naryns observaron que los ataques mágicos no daban resultados, así que sacaron sus hachas y se dirigieron hacia los dos capitanes. No muy lejos de ellos, el resto del escuadrón peleaba por su vida._

_-Luz del alma –sugirió Derin encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Estás loco? ¡Esquiva a tu derecha! –el dios obedeció de inmediato, esquivando una estocada firme y que habría acabado en su pierna derecha mientras que Harry golpeó con su espada a uno de los naryns en el estómago haciendo que éste cayese de rodillas delante de él y lo mirar con sus ojos negros antes de que el chico le cortara el cuello con la daga que siempre llevaba atada al cinto-.¡No podemos utilizar eso!_

_-¡Bloquea! –gritó a su vez Derin. Harry obedeció girando sobre sí mismo hacia la derecha y bloqueando un hacha con su poder mientras utilizaba la espada para atacar. _

_Ambas hojas afiladas echaron chispas; una daga se clavó en el cuello del naryn y Harry se giró hacia uno de los soldados haciéndole un gesto de agradecimiento; el soldado le sonrió en respuesta y asintió antes de girar y seguir con su propio naryn._

_-¿Se te ocurre otra solución? ¡Cuidado a tu izquierda, Ainur!_

_Una espada atravesó el aire dándole un corte profundo en el brazo derecho de Harry haciendo que el chico soltase su espada._

_-¡Maldita sea! –bramó el muchacho pasando su mano izquierda por encima de la herida y logrando que se cerrase de inmediato. Tomó su espada -¡Derin, cúbreme, necesito energía!_

_Derin asintió y lanzó un escudo protector sobre el chico. Al parecer, varios de los shygards comprendieron lo que el mortal pretendía hacer porque aparecieron a su lado y formaron un círculo para protegerlo mientras que él reunía la energía necesaria._

_Ninguno de ellos había visto nunca un ataque como el que querían hacer, pero habían oído hablar de él. Durante los últimos siete días, los dos capitanes se habían alejado del resto de shygards para practicarlo; se trataba de crear una bola de energía pura a raíz de la propia magia y la magia de todos los elementos que había alrededor. _

_Nunca antes se había practicado, e incluso él mismo jamás había logrado conseguir hacerla; sobre todo porque se necesitaba un gran autocontrol para lograr controlar toda esa magia dentro del cuerpo y no estallar en el proceso y Derin siempre había insistido en hacerla él durante los entrenamientos._

_Pero Derin ahora no podía hacerla. Estaba demasiado cansado, él estaba más fresco y tenía más magia, además de contar con el poder que el medallón de su cuello le confería._

_Se concentró. Notó su propia energía crecer dentro de él y recorrer cada poro de su piel y la sangre de cada vena; notó como el fuego, el aire, el agua y la tierra le ofrecían su magia y le instaban a aceptarla. Notó el aura de Derin rodeándolo y la magia de los shygards desperdigándose para llegar junto a él y acudir en su llamada._

_Derin observó a Harry y cuando sus ojos verdes se abrieron y vio el fuego y la tormenta brillando en ellos, lanzó un grito._

_-¡Shygards de Ahsvaldry, al suelo!_

_Casi un segundo después, la voz de Harry se escuchó fría, solemne y clara pese a que sólo fue un murmullo._

_-Luz del alma, envuélvelos._

_Una esfera blanca, brillante y más cegadora que la luz del sol, salió de las manos del joven capitán mortal y subió hasta su cabeza donde explotó formando una onda expansiva que arrasó con todos los naryns que estaban allí. No esperó a ver el resultado de su onda. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el mismo lugar donde había estado de pie y si no hubiese sido porque los brazos de Derin lo habían sujetado, estaba seguro de que hubiera caído._

_-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Derin preocupado._

_-Cansado –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de cerrar los ojos y caer agotado."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry entró en el Gran Comedor con paso rápido, decidido y sin mirar a nadie en concreto, con los ojos fijos en su mesa y evitando las miradas de los demás, aunque echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa de las serpientes para darse cuenta que Malfoy no estaba allí y otra hojeada a la mesa de los leones fue suficiente para ver que Verónica tampoco se encontraba en el desayuno.

Iba a pararse a preguntarle a Neville si sabía dónde podía estar la chica cuando notó un par de miradas sobre él, Parvati y Lavender, ¿es que nunca dejarían de coquetear con todo chico que se pusiera por delante? Cambió de idea rápidamente y se sentó en la mesa donde Erebor se limpió la boca entre ocasionales risas. Harry le miró.

-No resulta gracioso ¿sabes? De hecho es bastante molesto –añadió al sentirse objeto del sector femenino del colegio.

-¿No? –preguntó Erebor-. ¿En serio? –se dirigió a Derin-. ¿Tú no lo encuentras divertido, Derin? –preguntó.

Harry les sonrió a los dos; era imposible enfadarse con ellos.

-Dejadlo ya, ¿de acuerdo? –Harry se sirvió un poco de zumo de naranja y tomó un bollo de chocolate-. ¿Dónde está Giliath?

-Con Remus –se limitó a contestar Erebor como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Gracias por se tan específico –le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Clase de oclumancia –añadió Derin.

Harry iba a contestar algo cuando un continúo batir de alas inundó el comedor y con el ruido, cientos de lechuzas se internaron a través de las altas ventanas. Harry miró extrañado hacia los animales, era demasiado temprano para el correo. El echo de ver como casi todas las chicas alzaban la vista hacia el techo le hizo tener un mal presentimiento.

-Erebor –el dio le miró-, ¿podrías conjurar un cesto donde las lechuzas dejaran sus cartas, por favor?

-¿Hoy te has levantado arrogante? –preguntó bromeando el dios pero haciendo lo que Harry le había pedido.

-Esto es horrible… -empezó a decir el chico justo cuando la primera carta escrita en un pergamino ¿rosado? Cayó en el cesto-… Genial… simplemente genial… -miró a Dumbledore por encima de la mesa y el brillo divertido de los ojos del anciano le hizo creer que aquello no lo había planeado él, simplemente había pasado.

-Y todo por culpa de ese maldito baile… -murmuró mientras veía las docenas de cartas caer en el cesto ante la mirada divertida de los dos dioses-. Ni una palabra –advirtió.

Erebor dejó escapar una carcajada y Derin se limitó a sonreír mientras daba un mordisco a su fruta preferida, la manzana.

_(flashback)_

_-Apenas has probado bocado –le dijo Giliath mirando el plato lleno de Harry-. Es puré de patatas con salchichas y pescado asado con salsa de limón, ¿no tienes hambre?_

_Harry sonrió ante la preocupación que la diosa siempre mostraba frente la nutrición de Harry, y no era para menos; cuando lo había visto por primera vez en Ahsvaldry, el cuerpo esquelético del chico y la poca masa muscular que tenía además de la deshidratación y la inanición la habían preocupado en gran medida y no estaba dispuesta a que Harry volviera a su antiguo aspecto, eso era algo que estaba de mas siquiera comentarlo o pensarlo._

_-Estoy bien, Giliath… No tengo hambre, eso es todo._

_-Y supongo que el hecho de que estés mirando hacia la mesa donde está sentada cierta señorita no tiene nada que ver, ¿cierto? –intervino Remus con una sonrisa pícara._

_-Remus, ¿también te metías en la vida de mis padres? –preguntó con cierto tono burlón Harry._

_El licántropo sonrió aún más abiertamente._

_-Por supuesto, ¿cómo crees si no que tu padre consiguió que Lily se fijase en él? –Harry suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara y Erebor rió provocando que en la mesa de Slytherin, los más cercanos se giraran para mirarlo._

_-Ignóralos –le aconsejó Harry-. No saben lo que es reír o divertirse o cualquier cosa que se parezca a eso –dijo muy seguro de sus palabras._

_Pero Harry sabía que Remus tenía razón; estaba pendiente de la mesa de los Gryffindor; pendiente de ella, últimamente siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Verónica apenas había tocado su plato y eso que apenas había puesto comida en él; se dedicaba a desmigajar el pan y a llevarse a la boca trocitos muy muy pequeños de carne desmenuzada que tragaba con gran cantidad de agua y zumo. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la actitud de la chica._

_-Alumnos, presten atención, por favor –se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall._

_El director se levantó de su asiento._

_-¿Y ahora qué? –inquirió Harry entre dientes haciendo que Erebor sonriera._

_-Tengo el placer de comunicarles que en la próxima semana se realizará un baile para festejar la fiesta de magos y brujas, Halloween; podrán asistir los cursos desde cuarto hacia arriba y todo aquel de tercero a quien alguien invite, pero tengo que comunicar que los alumnos de tercero que asistan al baile deberán regresar a sus dormitorios a las doce de la noche –varios murmullos se escucharon, algunos de desaprobación, algunos de emoción y varias palmaditas de alegría que Harry estaba seguro que provenían de Parvati y Lavender-. Ahora, pueden seguir cenando, chicos –añadió sentándose de nuevo._

_-Genial… -murmuró Harry intentando hundirse en su asiento al notar la mirada de varias chicas en él._

_-Contestarás todas las cartas –le dijo Giliath sin dejar que el chico dijera nada._

_Erebor rió abiertamente de nuevo mientras le palmeaba la espalda al chico._

_-Eso te ocurre por ser tan atractivo –añadió la diosa y luego se giró hacia Remus-. Y espero que tú me invites a ir contigo._

_Esta vez fue Derin quien sonrió._

_-No sabes donde te has metido, Lupin –le advirtió ganándose una mirada de falso reproche por parte de la mujer._

_Pero Remus sonrió y tomó la mano de la diosa entre las suyas para llevársela a los labios y darle un beso en el dorso de la mano sin quitar los ojos de los de ella._

_-Será un auténtico placer asistir contigo al baile si me permites ser tu acompañante._

_Pese a sentirse agobiado por las miradas que estaba recibiendo, Harry no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír; le gustaba el brillo de felicidad que ahora veía en los ojos de dos de las personas que más quería._

_(fin flashback)_

-Él no tiene la culpa de que las chicas te inviten –lo sacó de sus cavilaciones Erebor claramente divertido ante la gran montaña de caras que no paraba de crecer.

-No, pero seguro que piensa que así estaré ocupado en otras cosas y me descuidaré –le respondió Harry sin quitar la vista de la mesa de Gryffindor-. Tengo que irme –se bebió el café de un trago y miró el enorme cesto-. ¿Me lo lleváis después a la habitación? Gracias –añadió antes de que ninguno de los dos dioses contestara.

-¿Y ahora qué…

Pero Erebor le interrumpió y le señaló la mesa de los leones donde una chica se acababa de levantar.

-Comprendo –se limitó a decir Derin.

-¿Dónde vas? –Harry se puso detrás de ella y le susurró al oído esa pregunta. Verónica se sobresaltó-. Perdona, no quería asustarte –se disculpó divertido.

-Pues lo has hecho –le contestó-. Voy a clases, ¿dónde quieres que vaya, Harry?

-No has desayunado nada –ella iba a contestar algo cuando él continuó hablando-, has llegado hace dos minutos, te has sentado, has bebido zumo de naranja y te has vuelto a levantar, así que ni se te ocurra mentirme.

-¿Ahora me espías? –preguntó ella burlona.

-No, me preocupo por ti –le contestó el chico-. Anoche tampoco te vi cenar demasiado.

-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza Harry, a veces no tengo apetito, eso es todo –se detuvo para mirarlo y se pasó una mano por el cabello suelto echándolo hacia atrás de forma suave-. Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte de mí.

Harry le sonrió.

-Creo que llevas mucho tiempo preocupándote por los demás –le contestó él.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella recibiendo un asentimiento- ¿Y qué más crees?

-Que ya es hora de que alguien se preocupe por ti –le contestó el chico. Verónica no respondió y él sonrió-. Ya sé la respuesta –ella lo miró - Si pudieras cambiar algo de tu vida, ¿qué sería? –le preguntó él divertido.

-Oh, esa respuesta ¿y bien?

-Llegaremos tarde –le dijo él caminando y atravesando el pasillo.

-¿No me lo vas a decir?

-Esta tarde, en el laboratorio –le contestó él-, así que vete pensando la respuesta tuya y un par de preguntas más –le guiñó un ojo y en un acto reflejo, la besó en la mejilla-. Nos vemos luego.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore estaba en una de las cientos de salas y habitaciones misteriosas que aparecían en Hogwarts de vez en cuando y que luego desaparecían sin dejar rastro; le gustaba la sensación de descubrir nuevas estancias y nuevos lugares y estaba convencido de que Hogwarts jamás dejaría de sorprenderle.

Había intentado convenceer a Severus para que intentara entrar en la mente de Harry ya que por algún motivo que aún desconocía, Harry y Severus parecían haber entablado un tipo de relación que hasta que no la había visto con sus propios ojos, hubiera dicho que era imposible; y es que mantenían una relación de cordialidad mutua.

Era consciente de que en aquellos momentos, no contaba con el apoyo que Severus siempre le había demostrado; era consciente de que se había equivocado en muchas cosas respecto a Harry y también sabía que no era ninguna excusa el decirse a sí mismo que el chico nunca debería haber sabido nada de todo lo que sabía en aquellos momentos.

¿Dónde se había equivocado, ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de sus acciones?

Era consciente de que había cambiado; de que todo lo que una vez había prometido, no lo había cumplido; les prometió a James y Lily que Harry siempre estaría a salvo y no lo había podido hacer; prometió a Harry que todo se solucionaría y nada más lejos de la verdad, todo había empeorado; promesas rotas y sin cumplir que sabía que jamás las llevaría a cabo.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Ya era tarde para arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho y sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que al menos lo que había planeado desde un principio, se produjera: la victoria de Harry Potter sobre Lord Voldemort en una batalla que el mundo aún ni siquiera había visto empezar.

No, ya no podía arrepentirse, ya no le era permitido arrepentirse… los ojos de Harry habían sido muy claros y concisos, una advertencia implícita, una amenaza expresada en silencio, y la promesa de un niño a quién una vez abandonó de que no volvería a confiar en él nunca más ni siquiera aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

La conversación que había mantenido aquella noche, después de que anunciara el baile de Halloween, con Severus y Harry en su despacho, se lo había dejado bien claro.

_(flashback)_

_-Lucius Malfoy intentó matar a su hijo, director –aseguró Harry-. Estoy dispuesto a dejarle entrar en mi mente para que vea ese recuerdo._

_-Ahora que lo mencionas Harry… ¿qué fue de aquel ser extraño al que viste queriendo atentar contra la vida del señor Malfoy? –preguntó el director._

_Snape gruñó desde el rincón donde estaba de pie, en silencio, siniestro, como siempre y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de que por primera vez, quizá, profesor de pociones y él mismo estaban de acuerdo en que Dumbledore nunca cambiaría._

_-Está en un lugar seguro y lejos de aquí, profesor –le comunicó con tranquilidad-. Puede preguntarle al profesor Derin, él estaba conmigo._

_-¿Y podrías decirme…_

_-Una quimera, director; ya se lo conté ¿recuerda?_

_-Las quimeras no existen Harry, quizá te equivocaste… -añadió._

_-Los pegasos negros tampoco –gruñó Snape mirando al director. Harry se contuvo de reír, no era el momento de hacerlo._

_-De todos modos, me gustaría saber si…_

_-Con todos los respetos profesor, no he venido para hablar de un animal que según usted no existe pero que estuvo a punto de matarme a mí y a otro estudiante de este colegio que usted tanto insiste en proteger -. Según el reglamento del colegio, si en algún momento un estudiante se ve en peligro en su casa y sus padres no hacen nada, el alumno en cuestión puede pasar a las habitaciones del profesor que lo pida –recitó el chico con voz cansada._

_-¿Desde cuándo lees la Historia de Hogwarts, Harry?_

_-Desde que usted intenta hacer lo que no debe, profesor –le contestó._

_-Draco se quedará en mis habitaciones –insistió el profesor de pociones._

_-Y comerá en mi mesa –anunció Harry dejando sorprendidos a Snape y Dumbledore-. ¿Qué? –miró al profesor -.¿Acaso cree que los Slytherin dudarían en echar veneno en su comida para satisfacer a Lucius Malfoy? –añadió con sarcasmo levantándose-. Dígaselo –le comunicó a Snape antes de salir del despacho del director._

_-Tenías que decírselo ¿verdad? –preguntó acusadoramente Albus mirando a su pupilo._

_-No me dejaste otra opción, Albus; hay muchas cosas que desconoces._

_-Podrías conocerlas si tú me las contaras –le pidió el anciano mirándolo por encima de sus gafas._

_-Juré no hacerlo y no voy a romper mi juramento. Buenas noches, Albus –se despidió de él con una ligera inclinación de cabeza._

_(fin flashback)_

Había muchas cosas que desconocía… era cierto… Había escuchado que Verónica Ollivers era quien había calmado al pegaso negro de Harry y no pudo evitar pensar que quizá esa chica pudiera decirle y contarle algo, quizá incluso podría servir para espiar a Harry, dado que parecía ser la única persona a quién se acercaba.

Después de todo, se había equivocado tantas veces, que una vez más no importaba ¿verdad?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verónica entró en el laboratorio con su sonrisa, dejó las cosas al pie de la puerta como siempre, se quitó la túnica para poder trabajar mejor y se acercó hasta Harry que estaba verificando una redoma de poción antisueño. Pero Harry no le hizo caso. Sonrió a modo de saludo y siguió verificando las diferentes pociones y etiquetándolas decidiendo cual estaba bien hecha y cual no.

Viendo que el chico parecía que no iba a hablar, Verónica se acercó hasta él y empzó a valorar la otra redoma de pociones que deberían de tener un color azul pálido y parecía más bien un azul eléctrico; frunció el ceño enseguida; seguramente la poción había estado en el fuego tres minutos más de lo que debería haber estado. Suspiró pero aún así se dispuso a analizarla.

-Blaise se ha equivocado en una –comentó con aire distraído el chico.

-Ajá –contestó Verónica mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre la mesa para coger el envase de la poción y mirarlo a contraluz.

-No –dijo entonces Harry. Verónica le miró sin entender qué quería decir el chico; él le sonrió-. No cambiaría nada aún si pudiera hacerlo.

-Pensaba que ya no te acordabas de la pregunta –contestó ella.

-Nunca me olvido de nada –le contestó él-, aunque sí sé fingir que me olvido de las cosas –añadió divertido.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó ella.

-Pensé que sí –contestó él-. Hace mucho tiempo… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener esta cicatriz, por no perder a Sirius, a mis padres, por no tener que vivir con los Dursley –comentó él-. Hace años mi respuesta hubiera sido que sí, que hubiera cambiado algo, que hubiera cambiado todo.

-¿Y ahora no? –preguntó ella dejando las pociones y girándose para mirarle.

-No, ahora no.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Verónica.

-Porque todo lo que me ha ocurrido, todo lo que me ha pasado, todo mi pasado, me ha convertido en la persona que soy ahora, dejándome en este punto de mi vida, siendo como soy y siendo quién soy –sonrió divertido-. Quizá si no hubiese sido así, nunca habría conocido a Giliath, Derin, Erebor… a ti… -añadió sin peder la sonrisa.

-¿A mí? Pues no te habrías perdido de gran cosa –contestó Verónica girándose de nuevo para continuar analizando las pociones.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué siempre te infravaloras de este modo?

-No me infravaloro… a esta poción le falta raíz de ajenzal… -murmuró mientras tomaba la raíz y el cuchillo y empezaba a trocear-…sólo soy realista –añadió la chica.

Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que dejara de decir tonterías, estuvo tentado a quitarle el cuchillo de las manos y mirarla y decirle que ella era una persona muy especial por mucho que ella misma insistiese en que no lo era.

En lugar de hacer o decir algo de lo que estaba pensando, le preguntó:

-¿Y tú? –ella se giró un segundo antes de seguir cortando raíz – Si pudieras cambiar algo de ti, ¿Qué sería?

-Es una pregunta con una respuesta bastante obvia ¿no te parece Harry?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta la obviedad –le contestó el chico.

-Mi físico Harry, si pudiera cambiar algo de mí, cambiaría mi físico –dijo demasiado rápido como si quisiera que esa respuesta no fuera escuchada por él.

-¿Tu físico? –preguntó el chico -¿Qué le ocurre a tu físico?

-¿Bromeas? –ella dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y se giró hacia Harry-. Harry, Malfoy tenía razón aquella vez, es más fácil saltarme que rodearme –bromeó-. No es que me importe demasiado, después de todo, siempre he sido así, pero a veces me gustaría ser como las demás chicas… -añadió con un leve suspiro.

-¿Superficiales, sin sentido común y presumidas? –aventuró Harry divertido.

Ella le miró pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No –contestó aún sonriendo-, delgadas, bonitas y atractivas.

Harry no contestó. Verónica se dio la vuelta para continuar cortando raíces, al menos en apariencia, porque en realidad se había girado para no soportar la mirada verde de Harry sobre ella, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos. Su mano tembló ligeramente cuando escuchó a Harry contestar en medio del silencio:

-Pues yo te prefiero a ti.

Un ligero corte en el dedo índice y Verónica soltó el cuchillo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Maldito cuchillo… -se llevó el dedo a la boca para limpiar el corte y el hilo de sangre. Se giró hacia Harry-. Sí, no ha sido nada.

-Déjame ver.

Tomó la mano de ella antes de que Verónica pudiera apartarse y entonces ocurrió otra vez. Ese escalofrío, esa sensación de protección hacia la chica, ese sentimiento desconocido y que tantos dolores de cabeza le estaba causando.

Ella se sonrojó. No debía enamorarse de Harry; no podía enamorase de Harry… aunque creía que ya lo estaba. Retiró la mano antes de que el chico se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Yo… será mejor que vaya a ver a Madame Pomfray. Nos vemos luego Harry.

Y antes de que el chico contestara, Verónica ya había desaparecido cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? –murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

Luego tuvo que sonreír. Tenía que admitir que Verónica estaba preciosa cuando se sonrojaba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terminó de contarle a su ahijado la conversación con el director, esperando la explosión que no llegó. Draco permanecía sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, el gesto altivo, el ceño fruncido y la mirada arrogante clavada en el fuego como si las llamas pudieran disiparle todas las dudas que pudiera tener.

-Draco, ¿me has oído?

-Siempre me pregunté por qué mamá te escogió como padrino –contestó el chico-. Solía preguntarle y ella siempre me sonreía y me contestaba "porque cuando llegue el momento, él sabrá lo que tiene que hacer" –Severus no contestó nada-. Nunca supe qué quería decir con eso; siempre pensé que era una forma de hacerme callar para que no preguntar más… -añadió con una sonrisa melancólica.

Severus Snape lo miró; tan adulto, tan Malfoy, si había algo que pudiera describir al chico que tenía delante era precisamente eso; su apellido; la elegancia y la aristocracia, el saber estar, la mirada arrogante, la actitud condescendiente… sus gestos, su forma de hablar, su forma de caminar, todo le recordaba a Lucius, salvo por aquel brillo que había en sus ojos a través de los que podía ver el alma de Narcisa.

-¿Será así siempre? –preguntó el chico. Snape le miró-. Dormir en tus habitaciones, evitar a los de mi casa, comer en la mesa de Potter… ¿será así siempre? –volvió a preguntar - ¿Tenerle miedo a lo que mi padre me pueda hacer?

-Nunca admitas que tienes miedo Draco –le aconsejó Snape-; puedes tenerlo siempre que los demás no lo sepan –añadió con una media sonrisa que Draco agradeció.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Será así hasta que entregues el colgante voluntariamente –le dijo el profesor-, al menos eso fue lo que tu madre me dijo.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

Severus se encogió de hombros. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber –Snape le miró asintiendo-. ¿El motivo por el que odio a Potter…

-Sí, es el colgante de Elea lo que te hace odiarlo de forma tan intensa –Draco iba a decir algo pero Snape se adelantó-. No quiero decir que no lo odies, o que te disguste estar con él, eso es perfectamente válido, pero el colgante de Elea potencia ese odio hacia todas las personas que están en tu vida.

-Pero con él se intensifica más ¿por qué? –frunció el ceño. Severus no contestó-. Ya veo, no me lo puedes decir, ¿no?

-No sé que decirte Draco; hay cosas que yo no entiendo ni sé tampoco –le contestó el hombre-. Sólo sé que quizá Potter tenga las respuestas que tú necesitas.

-¿Pretendes que hable con Potter?

-A veces, puedes perder mucho más que el orgullo únicamente por no hablar a tiempo con quien deberías hacerlo –le contestó Snape.

-No estamos hablando de mí, ¿verdad? –Severus le miró pero no dijo nada-. Hablaré con Potter –le prometió al profesor sin necesidad de que éste se lo pidiera-; pero no prometo nada acerca de cómo salgamos de esa conversación.

Severus le sonrió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La daga me ofrece su poder, por eso me siento tentado a tomarla, a correr el riesgo, a sentir la vibración del poder en mis manos y saber que puedo elegir qué hacer. Es Verónica quien hace que no me sienta atraído hacia la daga; ella es como un escudo… el poder de la daga recae en ella y me atrae hacia ella. Quizá sea eso lo que me atrae… Quizá no estoy enamorado, sólo hechizado… ¿cómo saber si me gusta y me estoy enamorando o si sólo es producto del embrujo y el poder que la daga oscura crea?"

Llevaba toda la clase de Derin pensando en eso, una y otra vez los mismos sentimientos, los mismos pensamientos, los mismos deseos y empezaba a enfadarse por no poder encontrar una respuesta válida para sus preguntas. Tamborileaba con la mano sobre su pierna una vieja canción de Ahsvaldry que hablaba de sus ríos limpios, de sus lagos de aguas cristalinas, de sus valles verdes y frondosos bosques, de sus costumbres y de sus gentes.

-¡Harry!

El chico parpadeó y miró a Derin que le había llamado. Para cualquier otro que lo hubiera mirado sólo habría visto el rostro severo de Derin; pero Harry vio el brillo divertido en sus ojos y supo que más tarde debería contarle en qué estaba pensando.

-Perdón, ¿qué ocurre?

-Preguntaba si esta –señaló a Dean que estaba en el centro de la clase siendo observado por los demás alumnos-, es la postura correcta para sujetar la espada cuando estás en fase de defensa.

-No, no lo es –contestó Harry automáticamente-. El ángulo del brazo debería de ser de cinco grados más, el pie izquierdo debería estar atrasado teniendo en cuenta que Dean es diestro; además tiene los hombros caídos, un simple ataque y no podría responderlo ni defenderlo y acabaría muerto con la espada de su enemigo en la garganta.

-Bien. Diez puntos para ti, Harry –compensó Derin-. Ve al fondo de la sala y practica un rato ¿quieres?

Harry sonrió; sabía que Derin lo hacía únicamente porque lo había visto tenso; seguramente había sentido el ritmo de la canción de Ahsvaldry y habría notado su aura un poco intranquila. Asintió; necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio, necesitaba descargar la tensión de sus músculos, liberar la energía. Los demás ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando Harry obedeció en silencio mientras se quitaba la túnica y se quedaba con los pantalones blancos que Derin les obligaba a llevar para sus clases ya que eran de una tela más ligera y les facilitaba los movimientos.

Era una costumbre ver a Harry practicar solo, ya fuera el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con las armas; pasaba más tiempo de la clase ayudando a los demás que siguiendo las instrucciones de Derin, aunque no parecía que al profesor le molestase mucho incluso más de una vez, era el propio profesor quién le pedía que hiciese de segundo profesor.

Intentó concentrarse y empezó una serie de movimientos que había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo en Ahsvaldry; era un ejercicio complicado si no se sabía cómo realizarlo; consistía en concentrar toda la energía en un solo golpe y recuperarla y volver a descargarla en el siguiente golpe; hubiera sido fácil de no ser por la cantidad de movimientos complejos que manos, brazos y piernas debían llevar a cabo en menos de un minuto.

Movimientos ágiles y silenciosos. La mayoría de los alumnos habían dejado de prestar atención a las explicaciones de Derin para observar como se movía en las colchonetas, desplazándose de un lado a otro, moviendo el cuerpo y las manos en una danza rítmica fuerte y potente, determinante, marcando cada músculo, recalcando cada gesto, cada golpe que el aire recibía y todo en total silencio.

-¡Harry, si sigues haciendo semejante ruido te echo de ya sabes donde! –le retó Derin refiriéndose a los Lobos Grises.

Harry le sonrió de lado y asintió.

-Perdona, estoy un poco cargado –le contestó.

-Lo sé, pero procura no hacer ruido, ya sabes lo que me molesta –Hermione levantó la mano-. ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

-Harry no está haciendo ruido, profesor, no debería de retarlo de esa manera si…

-Harry sí está haciendo ruido –le contradijo el profesor -; y le agradecería que de ahora en adelante si quiere utilizar alguna táctica o idea para acercarse al señor Potter, no lo haga durante mis clases con excusas baratas.

Hermione se sonrojó pero no contestó; a su lado, Ron enrojeció desde las puntas de las orejas pero se contuvo.

-Para todo aquel que no lo sepa –empezó a explicar el profesor-. Cada vez que alguien utiliza la magia, hace ruido, un ruido que no se escucha, al menos casi nunca, pero que está presente, ¿cómo creen si no que cada vez que un menor de edad realiza magia en verano, los del ministerio se enteran?

-Porque las varitas están registradas –dijo Hermione.

Derin sonrió. Parecía que desde su última conversación, la señorita Granger estaba decidida a no concederle tregua alguna, bien, Harry sabía tan bien como Derin que él tampoco se la concedería.

-Falso. Es porque hacéis un enorme estruendo –aseguró-. Vuestra magia aún no está controlada y por eso hacéis tanto ruido.

-Potter no está utilizando la magia ahora, ¿cómo sabe que está haciendo ruido? Yo no he oído nada.

La clase se giró hacia Zabinni, no porque hubiera hablado si no por el modo que lo había hecho, sin aquel tono despectivo en su voz al hablar de Harry Potter, ni aquel desdén en sus palabras al hablarle a un profesor que no fuera Snape.

-Harry está utilizando la magia aunque no lo crean; concentra su magia en cada golpe que da –explicó-; generalmente Harry nunca hace ruido, salvo cuando está muy cansado o muy estresado, en esos momentos, como ahora, su magia quiere explotar y cree que el momento adecuado es cuando él da el golpe –sonrió-. Aunque vosotros no lo escuchéis, yo sí lo hago; llevo mucho tiempo con esto.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Eso es una tontería… Para empezar… dar clases sin libros… es absurdo… -dijo Hermione entre dientes. Harry supo que aquello había sido un error sin tener que mirar a Derin.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por insinuar que las teorías de un profesor son absurdas.

Todos miraron a Harry creyendo que éste diría algo para defender a Hermione pero Harry no dijo nada y ese fue el aliciente que los demás necesitaban para corroborar el rumor que durante tantas semanas se había extendido por Hogwarts: el trío dorado ya no existía.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viernes por la tarde; laboratorio de pociones y Draco seguía sin aparecer. Blaise y Pansy miraban hacia la puerta cada dos por tres, eso explicaba el desorden en la mesa de trabajo, los envases rotos en el suelo y los ingredientes dispersos por las mesas mientras los calderos estaban en diferentes fases de cocción.

-Esto es absurdo –protestó la chica cuando por décima vez Blaise tuvo que avisarla de que estaba apunto de añadir sangre de unicornio en lugar de sangre de duende a la poción.

Blaise la miró.

-Si no ha aparecido por clases en toda la semana no creo que vaya a venir aquí –añadió la chica al ver la cara de su novio.

-Vendrá, no te preocupes; si no ha venido a clases es porque estaba en peligro, ya lo sabes, pero aquí estamos los tres solos, no tiene por qué…

-¿Y si piensa que nosotros también estamos en su contra? –la chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos -. ¿Y si cree que tú le avisaste para ganarte su confianza pero que en realidad estás…

Blaise respiró profundamente y con la paciencia que llevaba controlando toda la semana dejó las hojas de lelinya sobre la mesa procurando mantenerlas alejadas del fuego verde del caldero tres se giró hacia ella tomándola por los hombros.

-En primer lugar, él confía en mí del mismo modo que yo confío en él; Draco sabe que nunca me uniría a ellos, no después de lo que le hicieron a él… Y en segundo lugar y antes de que digas nada, déjame decirte que no creo que Draco crea que tú estás en su contra cuando fueron los mortífagos quienes mataron a tu padre, cielo –añadió al ver que ella iba a replicar algo.

-Blaise tiene razón –Draco acababa de entrar en la habitación y antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera o hiciera nada se giró y selló la puerta con un movimiento de varita-. Sólo es por precauc…

Antes de terminar la frase, una contenta Pansy se había tirado a sus brazos rodeándole el cuello con las manos mientras le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y repetía constantemente que se alegraba de poder hablar de nuevo con él.

-Blaise, ¿podrías librarme de tu novia? Empiezo a sentirme acosado –bromeó con seriedad.

-Déjalo respirar Pansy –aconsejó Blaise mientras separaba a su novia del rubio-, me toca a mí –añadió sonriendo con picardía antes de abrazar con fuerza a Draco-. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó el chico en un susurro.

-Todo bien –afirmó Draco separándose de él-. Bueno, ¿qué se cuenta por Slytherin?

Pansy y Blaise se miraron.

-No creo que te interese saber eso, Draco –le contestó la chica-. ¿Dónde te estás quedando a dormir?

-Con Severus –contestó el chico con tranquilidad-. ¿Qué es lo que se habla en Slytherin? Vamos chicos –apremió al ver que se volvían a mirar-, he vivido allí el tiempo suficiente para saber cómo se juega en las mazmorras, ¿recordáis?

-Tu nombre ha sido borrado de la pared –dijo Blaise. Pansy le dedicó una mirada mordaz-. ¿Qué? Merece saber la verdad y a lo que se enfrentará cuando vaya por los pasillos.

-Así que han borrado mi nombre… ¿por cual? –quiso saber Draco sentándose en una silla que había en la estancia.

-Nott –contestó Blaise-. Se ha declarado nuevo príncipe de Slytherin –se encogió de hombros.

-Me asombra que no te ofrecieran el puesto a ti –comentó con sarcasmo Draco.

-Lo hicieron, pero dijo que no podría compartir su nombre con el sitio donde había estado el de un traidor –contestó Pansy por Blaise.

-Buena salida –felicitó Draco.

-¿Verdad que sí? Aprendí del mejor a salir de esos apuros –le concedió Zabinni con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Y tú estás bien? –preguntó el rubio al chico.

Blaise sonrió a medias.

-Sólo me hicieron un par de heridas, nada que Pansy no pudiera curar –sonrió atrayendo a su novia a su lado.

-¿Sólo un par de heridas? –miró a Blaise abriendo los ojos y luego se giró hacia Draco-. Tres costillas rotas, además de aplicarle tres cuciatus –explicó la chica-. Menos mal que sabía cómo curarle, si no hubiéramos tenido que dar muchas explicaciones a Madame Pomfray.

-Olvidaos de la enfermera; acudid a Severus –contestó Draco entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a Blaise-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No te preocupes –le indicó el moreno-. ¿Tú estás bien?

Draco resopló.

-Defíneme bien –bromeó el rubio. Pansy frunció el ceño-. Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que estoy sí, estoy bien… sólo… he descubierto recientes cosas… pero estoy bien.

-¿Qué has descubierto? –preguntó Blaise.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo decíroslo chicos, aún no… Yo aún estoy asimilando la información que he recibido.

Blaise asintió y apretó ligeramente la mano de su novia al notar que Pansy había fruncido el ceño.

-Cuando la asimiles y quieras hablar de ello…-se ofreció Blaise.

-Lo sé, gracias –se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa-. Bueno, ¿qué piensan hacerme?

Pansy lo miró.

-Dado que parece que el profesor Snape te protege incluso cuando estás por los pasillos, no pueden hacer nada más que ignorarte –se limitó a contestar la chica encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo cual debería alegrarte.

Draco sonrió con cierta ironía en el rostro. Blaise empezó a rebuscar algo entre los bolsillos de la túnica y los pantalones atrayendo la atención del rubio que lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –le preguntó.

-Lo encontré en la habitación… lo olvidaste allí, supongo que con las prisas… -Draco frunció el ceño, no recordaba haber echado en falta nada. Blaise sacó la mano y le entregó un anillo con el sello familiar de los Malfoy. El rubio sonrió y lo tomó-. Pensé que quizá… bueno sé que ahora mismo el nombre de tu familia no te…

-Gracias Blaise.

El sello de la familia Malfoy. Tantas veces había utilizado el poder que su apellido le ofrecía que nunca se había parado a pensar que era todo lo que tenía. Y ahora, no tenía nada…

-Draco… -Pansy se retorcía las manos de forma nerviosa-. ¿Tú… por qué…

-Suéltalo ya, Pansy –le apremió el rubio.

-¿Por qué te desconoció tu padre?

-No quise enfrentarme a aquella bestia –dijo el chico sinceramente.

-¿La de Hogsmeade? –asintió-. Vaya…

-¿Sabéis algo de Voldemort? –preguntó el rubio. Pansy se estremeció y su novio sonrió abrazándola por la cintura-. Deberías dejar de tenerle miedo a su nombre ¿sabes? No es como si fuera a entrar por la puerta simplemente por decir Voldemort.

Pansy ahogó un grito y Blaise la puso detrás de él en un gesto instintivo cuando la puerta se abrió; Draco se giró con la varita en alto.

-Potter… -susurró mirándolo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó con una ceja enarcada. Blaise iba a contestar pero el chico negó con la cabeza-. No hace falta que disimuléis, sé que vosotros dos –miró a Parkinson y Zabinni-, no sois como el resto de Slytherin. Snape me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

Draco enarcó una ceja, ¿cómo lo hacía siempre su padrino para adelantarse a lo que él quería hacer? Potter lo miró curioso.

-Si no tienes nada que decirme ni ninguna pregunta que hacerme, me largo porque estoy bastante liado, ¿sabes?

-Espera Potter –dijo Draco a regañadientes sabiendo que él era el único que podía explicarle lagunas cosas. Se giró hacia los dos Slytherins - ¿Podéis dejarnos solos?

-Sólo si me prometes que no le matarás –dijo dudoso Zabinni.

-Créeme, Blaise, no creo que pudiera hacerlo –le cortó Draco antes de que el chico siguiera bromeando.

Blaise conocía aquel tono perfectamente; Draco no admitía réplica alguna.

-Ya hablaremos –le dijo el chico abrazándolo levemente.

-Ten cuidado, Draco, ya sabes como somos las serpientes… -le aconsejó Pansy besándolo en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, sigilosas, silenciosas, frías y venenosas –contestó el rubio-. Estaré bien.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala cuando quedaron solos. Únicamente el ruido que Harry hacía al tocar los botes con ingredientes y las pesas y los cuchillos que había en el lugar mientras inspeccionaba que todo estuviese en su sitio rompía la tensión de aquella habitación.

-De acuerdo Potter, esto no es fácil para mí ni agradable para ti –Harry lo miró enarcando una ceja-. He hablado con Severus, pero él no ha podido contestarme a todo lo que hubiese querido preguntarle.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –cuestionó el chico recordando las palabras de Giliath; debía contarle lo que podía, pero la daga oscura quedaba fuera del alcance de Draco, no necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Qué puedes contarme? –preguntó de vuelta el rubio sentándose en la silla que había ocupado antes.

Harry sonrió y se sentó de manera informal sobre una de las mesas, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho y mirándolo sonriendo.

-¿Qué sabes de Ahsvaldry?

Draco parpadeó y el moreno suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello; iba a ser una tarde muy larga y lo peor de todo era que había prometido intentar no matarle, aunque bueno, no había dicho nada de ser sarcástico, ¿cierto?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, y hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy.**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado; ya sabéis, criticas y demás, en reviews :D**

**Un besito a todos, disfrutad de la vida y sed buenos, os dejo con el avance del próximo capítulo :p**

En el próximo capítulo…

"-Está bien, Potter

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto te divierte, ¿verdad, Potter?

-Oh, sí, Malfoy. No sabes hasta qué punto."

"-Harry no está acostumbrado a este tipo de atención

-¿No? Yo creía que ya estabas acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, Potter.

"-No vuelvas a mencionar a mi familia nunca más porque te estarás metiendo en

problemas

-Ella vale mucho más que tú.

-¿Incluso poseyendo lo que poseo?

-Incluso sin poseer lo que tú posees, estúpido"

"-¡Ollivers es mi asunto!

-Quiero que la lleves a las mazmorras de Okkorton hasta que decida hacer un juramento de bruja de que te entregará la daga"

"-Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo… Sólo quiero preguntarte por qué.

-Por primera vez, era feliz… o al menos eso creía

-Eras lo que siempre habías querido

-No eras tú.

-No, no lo era…

-Yo quería pedirte que vinieras al baile conmigo

-¿Tú quieres que vaya al baile contigo?

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…"


	29. Conversación junto al lago

**Hola a todos! Perdonar el retraso de dos días más de lo habitual para subirlo, pero tuve problemas con la conexión a internet :p Gracias a:**

**D. Alatriste, jim, HeiDi-Lu, Alteia, browyn bm, Kaito Seishiro, carolagd, Elias, Utena-Puchiko-Nyu, Clawy, M-cha, pedro, Terry moon**

**Por vuestros maravillosos comentarios y por seguir dejándome reviews como siempre hacéis. Bueno, como comentario general, os diré que dentro de un par de capítulos, contando este, seguramente la pareja Harry – Verónica por fin se aclare y se decida si ocurre algo entre ellos o no. Y además, diré, que dentro de algunos capítulos más empezará a haber momentos de acción en los que puede ocurrir cualquier cosa :p**

**Aps, sí, se me olvidaba, otra cosa; tengo un fic llamado "Pide un deseo" de la época de los merodeadores en el cual, he inventado un personaje llamado Ann que resulta que va a ser la pareja de Sirius; en fin, Ann es como Verónica, digamos, bajita, gordita y con poca autoestima; alguien me preguntó si el hecho de que hiciera personajes así es reflejo de la realidad y mi respuesta es que sí. Soy alta y delgada, pero no siempre fui así; estoy cansada de que en los fics todas las chicas sean perfectas; la vida no es perfecta y las personas tampoco son todas diosas de Venus, si sabéis a lo que me refiero; el hecho es que baso mis personajes en personas que conozco de verdad e intento que a parte del mundo de magia y fantasía, los personajes sean reales y sean un reflejo de la realidad. Bueno, ya sabéis, si tenéis ganas de salir en mis fics en alguna escena decidme como sois y un poco vuestra personalidad y haré lo que pueda jajajajaja :p**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo, espero sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 28. Conversación junto al lago

"_Harry levantó la vista del libro que tenía delante y miró al dios que parecía concentrado en observar el jardín desde detrás de la enorme cristalera del pabellón situado en el jardín interior de palacio. Al adolescente le había parecido perfecto pasar la tarde de primavera en aquel lugar en vez de encerrarse en la biblioteca o en el despacho de Stell para seguir con sus lecciones sobre la historia de Ahsvaldry y le resultaba irónico el hecho de que dichas lecciones le gustaran y le resultaran interesantes cuando las clases de Historia de la Magia impartidas por el profesor Beens en Hogwarts le parecían soporíferas._

_Hacía un par de minutos que había leído algo en el libro y ahora eso le estaba rondando por la cabeza una y otra vez. Alzó la vista de nuevo para encontrarse con Stell mirándolo con una sonrisa comprensiva. El chico sacudió su cabeza y volvió a prestar atención al libro. Tres minutos después, volvía a levantarla en dirección al príncipe de los dioses._

_-¿Ocurre algo, Ainur? –preguntó el dios, solícito._

_La risa traviesa que bailaba en sus labios le indicaba a Harry que él sabía perfectamente qué era lo que le ocurría en aquellos momentos._

_-En realidad sí –confesó. Había aprendido que era imposible ocultarle nada a Stell, no porque el dios leyera sus pensamientos, no era eso; pero una simple mirada del príncipe y una sonrisa hacía que confiaras en él del mismo modo que él llegaba a querer confiar en uno mismo-. Acabo de leer algo…_

_-¿Algo sobre Lahntra? –preguntó Stell. Harry asintió-. Lo sé. Yo te di el libro, ¿recuerdas?_

_-¿Y es cierto? –Stell asintió-. Entonces no lo entiendo –frunció el ceño claramente confuso con todo aquello._

_-¿Qué no entiendes, Ainur?_

_-Si Lahntra era capaz de predecir el futuro, ¿cómo es que no sabía que su hermana Elea iba a traicionarla?_

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo sabía? –le sonrió Stell de vuelta. _

_Harry frunció aún más el ceño en una mueca de no entender nada y el dios sonrió, reprimiendo interiormente la carcajada que valía la pena por ver la cara de incomprensión de su descendiente._

_El dios se sentó junto a Harry en la mesa redonda y cerró el libro que el chico tenía delante y que llevaba una hora y media leyendo y estudiando, después de marcar correctamente la página. El chico lo miró._

_-Harry… ¿sabías que Lily tenía sueños premonitorios?_

_-No… bueno, espera… Sirius me dijo una vez que mi madre estaba bastante nerviosa los días previos a que Voldemort intentase matarme… -añadió con un hilo de voz -. Dijo que era como si presintiera que algo iba a ocurrir… -sonrió sin querer hacerlo-. Y que mamá decía que había soñado con que algo malo me ocurría… nos ocurría… -corrigió._

_Stell asintió en silencio._

_-Heredó esa cualidad de Lahntra, Ainur –le dijo el dios-. Lily tenía los mismos sueños premonitorios y confusos que Lahntra había llegado a tener. Tu madre pudo protegerte colocándote la lágrima de Lahntra alrededor de tu cuello de forma voluntaria porque tuvo esos sueños._

_-¿Quieres decir que Lahntra sabía que su hermana iba a matarla?_

_-Lahntra me lo contó dos días antes… pero no me dio muchos datos… Sólo me dijo que iba a abandonarme pronto y que cuando eso ocurriera, que protegiera a nuestra hija con su magia y sus lágrimas –sonrió-. No la entendí en aquellos momentos, pero cuando vi el colgante que la lágrima de ella había formado, supe a qué se refería…_

_-¿Por qué no hizo nada para…_

_-Porque no podía hacer nada Ainur –contestó él-. Si Elea no hubiese terminado con la vida de ella, hubiese matado a Leina… y eso era algo que Lahntra no se hubiese podido perdonar nunca._

_-Un sacrifico de amor… -comentó Harry abriendo los ojos-. Mi madre hizo lo mismo que ella… -susurró Harry lo bastante fuerte para que el oído del dios lo captara-. ¿Por qué me estás…_

_-Porque quiero que entiendas algo, Harry. Todos tenemos un destino que cumplir, un camino que seguir y que está marcado desde antes de nuestro nacimiento… pero somos nosotros quienes elegimos si queremos tomar ese camino marcado o si queremos tomar el camino que nosotros mismos nos marcamos –le contestó el dios._

_Harry no le contestó. Stell le sonrió y le devolvió el libro. El chico entendió la indirecta y se dispuso a leer de nuevo._

_-Abuelo –lo llamó. Stell lo miró-. ¿Qué opción tomó mi madre? –preguntó._

_Stell sonrió._

_-Eso, pequeño, es algo que quizá es mejor que te conteste ella, ¿no te parece? –le guiñó un ojo y Harry sonrió._

_Sí. Tenía razón. Se lo preguntaría la próxima vez que la viera"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ni Harry ni Malfoy prestaron atención a los rumores que se propagaron por todo el comedor cuando una sexta silla apareció en la mesa de los tres profesores que Potter y Lupin compartían con ellos; ni tampoco prestaron mucha atención a los rumores que surgían a medida que veían como Draco Malfoy avanzaba hacia dicha mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada alta y decidida.

-Potter –saludó el rubio con una inclinación de cabeza llegando a la altura del joven mago.

-Malfoy –contestó él-. Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.

-¿Y perderme la cara de todos? –arqueó una ceja-. Debes de estar loco para pensar algo así.

Harry sonrió y le ofreció la silla que estaba entre él y Giliath. Ante la mirada de todo el Gran Comedor, Draco rodeó la mesa después de hacer una leve inclinación en señal de saludo a Derin, Erebor y Remus y se sentó en la silla después de haberle pedido permiso a la única mujer de la mesa.

-Es un placer tenerte esta noche con nosotros, Draco –contestó Giliath a modo de respuesta mientras el chico se sentaba.

-El placer es mío por poder compartir la mesa con una dama tan hermosa como usted, profesora Giliath.

Harry no se sorprendió. Los modales de Draco eran exquisitos, era algo de lo que el chico siempre había alardeado y que siempre había demostrado. Miró a su alrededor; los Gryffindors y Slytherin parecían ser los más sorprendidos ante el hecho de que Malfoy estuviera compartiendo mesa por propia voluntad con Potter… si ellos supieran toda la verdad…

-Erebor, ¿te importaría crear un escudo alrededor de Malfoy? –preguntó Harry sirviéndose un poco de ensalada y pasándole la fuente a Derin-. No me gustaría tener que explicarle a Snape por qué su alumno favorito ha recibido una maldición.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Sé protegerme sólo, Potter –le contestó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras, pero deberías saber que Nott y Stevens están pensando en estos momentos que un maleficio o quizá un imperio te sentarían muy bien –se sirvió un poco de vino después de servirle a Draco con aire descuidado-. Claro que tú eliges. Remus, ¿me pasas la merluza con salsa de setas, por favor?

Draco analizó los rostros de Nott y Stevens y frunció el ceño. Nadie pasa tiempo en las mazmorras sin aprender a leer en los ojos y el rostro de los demás sus intenciones; y él había pasado mucho tiempo observando a todos sus enemigos y compañeros, porque a parte de Blaise y Pansy, no podía decir que tuviera amigos.

Ambos hablaban en voz baja y miraban de vez en cuando hacia él, Nott hacía varias señas sobre el mantel ante las que Stevens asentía con aquella sonrisa ladeada que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Notó los ojos de Potter sobre él y con toda la dignidad que un Malfoy podía tener en aquellos momentos asintió.

-Está bien, Potter –gruñó.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Harry divertido.

-Harry… -le reprendió con suavidad Remus mientras Erebor alzaba una mano en dirección a Draco.

-De acuerdo, no volveré a hacerlo –prometió el chico. Draco supo por el brillo malicioso en sus ojos que mentía; no lo podía culpar por ello.

-Esto te divierte, ¿verdad, Potter?

-Oh, sí, Malfoy –tragó un trozo de pescado y le sonrió-. No sabes hasta qué punto.

Draco le sonrió a medias. Quizá después de todo, Potter no era tan malo como había creído y si lo que su padrino le había dicho era cierto, quizá el odio que sentía hacia él no tenía ningún fundamento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erebor miró a la clase que tenía delante; sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin; no había sido necesario leer la mente de nadie para saber por qué Draco presentaba aquel estado tan lastimosamente horrible en su siempre perfección. El cabello desarreglado, los ojos enrojecidos y ligeras sombras bajo los ojos y párpados hinchados dejaban entrever que había estado despierto hasta tarde; lo comprendía perfectamente, después de todo, había tenido que asimilar mucha información en poco tiempo, quizá demasiada; había perdido el prestigio en su casa, había sido rechazado por su padre y estaba obligado a permanecer cerca de Harry, quien había sido su mayor enemigo durante años, durante las comidas y cenas.

Además estaba el hecho de que parecía haber un complot contra el joven Malfoy entre los de su casa; lo ignoraban a no ser que fuera para incitarle a un duelo o para citarle para una pelea al estilo muggle; no le sorprendía que Severus Snape apareciese siempre en el lugar en el que chico estaba, después de todo, que Harry le hubiese entregado a Severus una copia del conocido Mapa del Merodeador, estaba seguro que le ayudaba mucho.

_(flashback)_

_-Sigo sin entender por qué lo vas a hacer –aseguró Derin mientras veía como Harry pasaba su mano por encima del viejo pergamino mientras en este se dibujaban los pasillos y pasadizos ocultos de Hogwarts._

_-Porque si cada vez que Malfoy tuviera problemas apareciese yo, resultaría un poco extraño, sin embargo, que aparezca el jefe de su casa, profesor de pociones y padrino, resultará un poco menos sospechoso, ¿no te parece?_

_-¿Por qué quieres ayudarle?_

_Harry levantó la vista del pergamino mientras miraba a Erebor que le preguntaba desde el extremo de la habitación donde estaba ocupado practicando con el arco, su arma favorita._

_-Porque por muy idiota que haya sido, todo el mundo necesita ayuda de vez en cuando –se limitó a contestar Harry-. Y ahora mismo, Malfoy no tiene a nadie que pueda ayudarle._

_-¿Zabinni, Parkinson? –aventuró Derin sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que le daría el joven muchacho._

_-No pueden demostrar nada delante de los demás a no ser que quieran arriesgarse a ser también condenados –contestó Harry retomando su trabajo._

_-¿No será que le ayudas porque ahora sabes que su comportamiento hostil tiene mucho que ver con que sea el depositario del colgante de Elea? –aventuró el dios guerrero._

_Harry sonrió pero no contestó a la pregunta. Derin también sonrió._

_-Parece que Derin no necesita entrar en tu mente para saber qué piensas, Ainur –bromeó Erebor lanzando la flecha que acabó en el centro de la diana móvil._

_-Tú tampoco lo necesitas –aseguró distraídamente Harry mientras seguía con lo suyo._

_Los tres sabían que eso era cierto._

_(fin flashback)_

-Vamos, chicos, es un simple hechizo de localización, no me digáis que no podéis hacerlo… -les instó con un poco de burla.

Tenía a toda la clase de pie en el aula, los pupitres habían sido retirados hacia los lados de la habitación y todos estaba con los ojos vendados además de haberles puesto él mismo un hechizo para que no pudieran ver nada.

-Estuvimos practicando esto la semana pasada, deberíais ser capaces de sentir el aura de alguien… vamos, moveos… -apremió dando un par de palmadas al aire.

-Ni siquiera sabemos a quien tenemos que buscar, profesor –se quejó Nott mirando hacia la pared creyendo que en aquella dirección estaba Erebor.

-Vuestra aura se compatibilizará con otra aura… sólo tenéis que dejarla sentir… Relajaos, no penséis en nada... sólo sentid la magia, sentid el aura de los que os rodean.

Tal y como les había explicado Erebor aquel era un ejercicio muy útil; en DCLAO no sólo se trataba de conocer hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos de defensa y ataque, si no también se trataba de poder proteger a quien lo necesitara, y se trataba de poder distinguir el aura de un compañero por encima del ruido o de la oscuridad, por eso les había vendado los ojos.

-Vamos… tened en cuenta que aquel que sea vuestro compañero, lo será en clase hasta que finalice el curso, ¿entendido?

"_-Genial… -la voz de Harry resonó en su cabeza-… ¿no podías haber buscado otra excusa para que Malfoy y yo estemos juntos en clase?_

_-Vamos Ainur, sabemos que el único que puede protegerle lo suficiente eres tú, así que deja de remolonear y toma a Draco que me parece que anda un poco perdido..."_

Harry sonrió. Erebor tenía razón; como siempre. Draco estaba en medio de un mar de Gryffindors aunque no lo sabían ni los leones ni el propio Malfoy.

Suspiró y se apartó de la pared donde había estado apoyado esperando a que alguien intentase encontrarle y no había sido ninguna sorpresa el ver que su aura compatibilizaba mucho con la de Malfoy, después de todo, el colgante de Elea y la lágrima de Lahntra siempre intentaban buscarse, por lo que le pareció completamente normal.

No le costó ningún tipo de trabajo sortear a los chicos que caminaban a ciegas, con las manos extendidas hacia delante temerosos de chocar con alguien o algo. Se acercó hasta Malfoy y lo tocó en el hombro. En aquel momento, el hechizo de Erebor se desvaneció y las cintas que ataban sus ojos cayeron.

-Potter… ¿por qué no me sorprende?

-Quizá por que en los últimos días has escuchado demasiadas cosas sorprendentes –le contestó burlón Harry.

Draco no contestó.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El cielo de Okkorton estaba encapotado, cubierto de nubes grises y truenos y rayos que rugían en el cielo negro y lo atravesaban dividiéndolo en pedazos que amenazaban con caer sobre las cabezas de los pocos que se atrevían a mirar hacia arriba.

Sombras oscuras se movían en el silencio, aprovechando la frialdad y los lugares lúgubres; sombras que destilaban el mal y el miedo y sembraban la duda y el rencor que una vez habían sentido.

Todos ellos estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas o lo que quedaba de ellas por servir a su señora Elea, si es que el estado en el que se encontraban podía llamarse vida; seres que en un momento hubieron sido hermosos y los más bellos de la tierra, se habían convertido en simples espectros a las órdenes de los naryns; espectros que habían pisado la tierra de Okkorton como sirvientes de Elea y que habían muerto a manos de los shygards de Ahsvaldry.

Sombras que se ocultaban en la humedad bajo las rocas, en las sombras de los árboles, en el frío del viento y que se movían con la agilidad de un guepardo y la fuerza de un rinoceronte, arrasando todo lo que encontraban a su paso sin ningún remordimiento, pues la conciencia no formaba parte de algo que no era humano.

Y en la montaña más alta de Okkorton, como siempre, cerca del lugar donde Elea se refugió de la ira de Axenon y donde su corazón empezó a volverse oscuro y siniestro, el altar de los sacrificios estaba lleno de sangre; una piedra plana y grande con el color opacado por la sangre reseca que durante siglos se había derramado, sangre de víctimas inocentes, sangre que le devolverían la eternidad a Elea.

Un círculo de naryns mantenía aprisionados a doce hombres, siete mujeres y una docena de niños, todos temblorosos, todos conscientes de que aquella será la última noche que pasarían con vida, todos sabiendo que su sangre sería derramada para el beneplácito de los seguidores de Elea y para la búsqueda del descendiente de Elea, que, según las tradiciones de los naryns, escucharía el llamado de la sangre y acudiría a su lugar, a Okkorton, a sentarse junto a Elea cuando ésta despertara, y juntos dominarían el mundo y ellos, los fieles, serían recompensados.

La quinta luna se asomaba temblorosa entre las nubes negras, nueva, naciente, llena de vida en un cielo lleno de muerte. Una nueva víctima fue arrastrada hasta el pilar central del lugar y su cuerpo fue expuesto a la luz de la nueva luna que brilló con más fuerza que nunca, la primera luna oscura.

Y los gritos y llantos de mujeres y niños y la frustración de los hombres del lugar pronto inundaron los recovecos de la cueva en la que se encontraban; y las risas y carcajadas de los naryns acompañaron sus lágrimas.

Sujetado por los naryns, por muñecas y tobillos, el hombre se retorció en un vano intento de librarse de aquellas bestias que le arrebatarían la sangre de inmediato, que acabarían con su vida sin darle la oportunidad de luchar siquiera por salvarla.

Un tercer naryn se colocó a la derecha del cuerpo tumbado, y alzó ambos brazos cubiertos de pelaje negro que en algún momento fueron brazos suaves; y una daga resplandeció sobre el estómago del hombre y la quinta luna brilló con más fuerza sobre él, clamando por la sangre aún no vertida.

Sonriendo de forma macabra el naryn enterró la daga hasta la empuñadura en el estómago, dándole un golpe certero y un giro rápido, cortando la carne expuesta y abriendo el corte de forma que las entrañas del hombre quedaron expuestas. Y el grito fue desgarrador, y los niños se cubrieron los oídos con las manos, sabiendo que ellos también serían sacrificados en breve; y el corazón dejó de latir, y la sangre se derramó por la piedra goteando hasta el suelo, dejando un reguero de muerte donde antes había habido vida.

Y el naryn recogió las entrañas y las arrojó al fuego, dentro de un caldero; aquella sangre y restos humanos serían ofrecidos a la diosa Elea con el nacimiento de la sexta luna; y el poder de la diosa crecería hasta limites insospechados.

Los naryns detuvieron por unos segundos el ritual que estaban llevando a cabo para admirar la luna que había nacido aquella noche.

Harry volvió a suspirar cuando siete lechuzas más entraron por las ventanas directas hacia él, soltándole varias cartas y pergaminos; no tenía que leerlas para saber que en todas ponía lo mismo; era una petición para el baile. Tentado de quemarlas y de gritar a los cuatro vientos que dejaran de atosigarle de ese modo, las guardó bajo la mirada de Giliath que sonrió.

-Harry no está acostumbrado a este tipo de atención –dijo en voz alta la diosa como si Draco le hubiera pedido algún tipo de explicación.

Buscó con su mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor a Verónica pero no la encontró; frunció el ceño y Draco aprovechó ese gesto para burlarse un rato de él.

-¿No? Yo creía que ya estabas acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, Potter.

Harry le ignoró deliberadamente mientras pensaba dónde podría estar la chica.

-Claro, ¿cómo va a estar acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención un huérfano? –Remus miró a Draco, se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso-. Quizá por eso siempre buscas ser el centro de atención, porque de pequeño no pudiste serlo –añadió el rubio –Harry no le contestó tampoco esta vez-. ¿Qué, ¿ni siquiera te vas a sentir aludido? Quizá si el asesino de tu padrino estuviera aquí… Por cierto, -comentó sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había en la mesa en aquellos momentos-, nunca supe que ocurrió allí realmente… en el Ministerio, quiero decir; quizá ahora que compartimos la mesa, tú podrías…

Harry soltó los cubiertos sobre el plato de forma suave y pese a eso, hizo bastante ruido.

-Malfoy te lo voy a decir una sola vez, ¿de acuerdo? No vuelvas a mencionar a mi familia nunca más porque te estarás metiendo en más problemas de los que crees y si te parece que aquel día la quimera pudo matarte, yo no seré tan considerado como lo fue ella –Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras sopesaba cuánta verdad tenían las palabras del chico-; a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia tener que soportar a alguien que ha estado insultándome durante los últimos años de mi vida, pero si tengo que hacer un frente común contigo para hacer lo que tengo que hacer, no tengo ningún inconveniente siempre y cuando te ahorres esa actitud conmigo.

Siguió con la mirada fija en la mesa de los leones y Draco también desvió su vista hacia allí sin encontrar nada raro, salvo quizá que la presencia de Ollivers era más que evidente.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿ahora te interesa Ollivers? Vaya… yo creí que te gustaban las chicas a las que se les distinguía la cintura del pecho y las caderas –comentó con tono mordaz.

-Una más Malfoy –le dijo el chico tranquilo-. Dame una sola palabra más para tener la excusa perfecta para lanzarte una maldición ahora mismo; incluso podría decir que tu padre no hizo nada –Malfoy tragó saliva ante aquella afirmación-. Sólo dame una excusa para hacerlo, idiota… No vuelvas a insultar a Verónica de ese modo, ¿me has oído? Ella vale mucho más que tú.

-¿Incluso poseyendo lo que poseo? –preguntó Draco burlón.

-Incluso sin poseer lo que tú posees, estúpido –le contestó Harry. Se levantó de la mesa con una elegancia que Draco jamás había visto en él quizá porque nunca le había prestado demasiada atención-, y te recomendaría que no tomaras zumo de calabaza, Nott parece muy pendiente de cuando lo hagas –añadió sin mirar a nadie en concreto-, claro que como siempre estoy buscando atención quizá no quieras hacerme caso; ahora con vuestro permiso…

Se alejó de la mesa; dejando a un parado Draco Malfoy mirando su vaso de zumo con aire crítico. Erebor se relajó cuando el chico se marchó y miró a Derin que negó con la cabeza.

-Está alterado, pero estará bien –comentó el dios guerrero-. Por cierto, señor Malfoy, Harry tenía razón con el zumo, yo no lo probaría.

-Cierto –corroboró Lupin-, y con esta ya son tres veces las que Harry te ha salvado la vida… Quizá deberías reconsiderar quién quiere ser el centro de atención, Malfoy –añadió el hombre lobo ganándose una mirada de reproche de Giliath-. ¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente mirando a la diosa. La mujer no contestó.

-Ah, te recomendaría que no volvieras a dirigirte a Verónica de esa forma, Draco –le dijo Giliath-. Podrías sorprenderte de lo que Harry puede hacer cuando se hace daño a alguien que aprecia, incluso aunque sólo sea con palabras –añadió.

Draco se limitó a apartar su zumo de calabaza observando el rostro contrariado de Nott mientras maldecía por lo bajo y luego centró su atención en Harry que caminaba directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, concretamente donde estaba sentado Longbotton.

-Perdón –se disculpó el chico interrumpiendo la conversación que Neville mantenía con Ginny y Dean-, Neville, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

-Claro Harry –se levantó de la mesa y se apartó hasta donde estaba el chico que intentaba mantener la calma, aunque después de las palabras de Malfoy estaba un poco alterado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has visto a Verónica? –el chico lo miró y Harry resopló-. Ollivers, ¿has visto a Ollivers?

-En la sala común –contestó Neville; se veía un poco pálida y le dije que viniese a comer algo, pero dijo que no tenía hambre.

-¿Sabes si aún sigue allí? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, supongo que sí –le contestó.

-Gracias Neville.

Eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, de donde, sin saberlo, saldría de bastante malhumor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verónica acarició la daga dejando una estela blanca por la hoja a medida que pasaban sus dedos; era lógico; estaba pensando en Harry, por eso la daga cambiaba de color.

¿Por qué no lo entendía? No entendía que ella no estaba haciendo nada malo… Sólo serían un par de semanas… nada más… sólo un par de semanas… después volvería a comer, no pasaba nada, no era como si fuera a caer de nuevo en la anorexia, ¿verdad?

_(flashback)_

_Acababa de vomitar; no porque estuviera enferma o porque algo le hubiera sentado mal, había vomitado por propia voluntad, sintiéndose culpable por hacerlo y sin poder evitar querer hacerlo; no recordaba que se sintiera así después de hacerlo._

_La noche anterior había escuchado a las chicas hablar sobre el baile, sus preparativos y sus expectativas; todas querían ir con Harry; Verónica había tomado nota mental de contárselo al chico al escuchar aquello, pero no estaba preparada para oír lo que habían dicho de ella; según las que supuestamente habían sido sus amigas y compañeras, nadie le pediría nunca a Verónica que fuese su pareja porque nadie querría ir nunca con alguien que debiera ocupar dos sillas en lugar de una._

_Por supuesto que Verónica sabía que aquello sólo era una exageración, una bravuconada; las había escuchado hablar en susurros criticándola por mantener una relación agradable con Harry, lo que ellas querrían tener y el chico no había dado ni siquiera muestras de estar interesado. _

_Pero había dolido. Las palabras habían dolido más de lo que su cabeza podía aguantar. Dos semanas. Solo serían dos semanas, ella era responsable, era inteligente, no volvería a caer en esa enfermedad, ella controlaba su cuerpo, su cuerpo no la controlaba a ella; sólo serían dos semanas de poca comida y nada más; con algo de suerte, alguien se fijaría en ella y le pediría que fuese su pareja de baile. Era todo lo que quería, ser una chica más, por una noche, una sola noche… no ser la aislada, la introvertida, la empollona, quería ser una chica… sólo eso… ¿era mucho pedir?_

_Salió del cuarto de baño aún sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz le hizo alzar la cabeza._

_-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?_

_-¡Harry! –se sobresaltó-. Me has asustado… ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Buscarte, ¿y tú qué hacías ahí?-Verónica lo miró enarcando una ceja y el chico se cruzó de brazos-. Te he escuchado vomitar._

_-Sí… tengo el estómago mal… he debido comer algo que me ha sentado mal –mintió ella sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto-. ¿Para qué me buscabas?_

_-Has debido comer algo que te ha sentado mal… -repitió el chico antes de sonreír de forma sarcástica-. Teniendo en cuenta que hace varios días que no comes algo decente, esa mentira no me la puedo creer, Verónica._

_-¿Me has estado vigilando? –preguntó la chica sin poder creer lo que Harry le acababa de decir._

_-No, te he estado observando… llevo un par de días viéndote cansada y pálida… estaba preocupado… ahora entiendo por qué estabas así –añadió dándole una mirada rápida al baño._

_-¿Qué quieres…_

_-¿Desde cuando te provocas el vómito?- directo, sencillo y rápido; tal y como Derin le había enseñado que tenía que ser en las batallas que quería ganar._

_-No creo que eso sea tu asunto Harry –le contestó ella-. Deja de preocuparte por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Me sé cuidar sola._

_Harry no contestó. Se centró en el aura de Verónica; alterada, cansada. Sonrió a medias y asintió de forma sarcástica, ladeando la cabeza un poco._

_-Pues esa –señaló el baño-, es una curiosa manera de demostrar que te sabes cuidar sola. ¿Sabes que estás jugando con algo muy peligroso? –preguntó._

_-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo Harry –le contestó ella. Harry frunció el ceño y ella lo miró -¿Estás enfadado?_

_-Claro que estoy enfadado, ¿se puede saber por qué diablos estás haciendo esto? No comes, vomitas… ¿qué es lo que quieres conseguir? –le preguntó-. ¿Matarte de hambre?_

_-No sabes lo que hago y dejo de hacer Harry, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme… Así que no lo hagas._

_Harry no le contestó; se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta del cuarto._

_-Estupendo, ahora vete sin contestar –Harry que se había dirigido a la puerta se detuvo y la miró-. Al menos podrías decirme por qué te has enfadado ¿no? –inquirió molesta._

_-Cuando quieras darte cuenta de la estupidez que estás cometiendo, ven a hablar conmigo, si es que no estás ocupada vomitando –añadió con sarcasmo más que evidente-. Y si me he enfadado es porque me preocupo por ti… aunque tú no quieras…_

_(fin flashback)_

No entendía por qué Harry se había enfadado con ella; ella era responsable, siempre lo había sido, siempre había sido demasiado adulta para su edad, demasiado responsable para su edad… ella sabía lo que hacía, ¿cierto?

"_Porque me preocupo por ti… aunque tú no quieras…" _

-¿Qué significan esas palabras Harry Potter? –preguntó al silencio de la habitación.

Suspiró. Estaba realmente cansada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró con desconfianza al hombre encapuchado que tenía al lado. Su porte regia era destacable y reconocible para Malfoy como un hombre de la alta aristocracia; y sin embargo, no lo reconocía. Rasgos finos, delicados, piel blanca, cabello oscuro y rostro severo.

Se preguntó quién sería y qué querría de su señor; Lucius Malfoy era un hombre muy celoso de su posición y muy posesivo del lugar que había alcanzado entre las filas de Lord Voldemort; tanto Bellatrix como él formaban parte de su círculo interno y pocos eran los que se atrevían a enfrentarse con algunos de los dos, más por temor a lo que Lord Voldemort pudiera hacerles que por ser ellos quienes empuñaran unas varitas.

Le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde había llegado y no estaba dispuesto a ceder su puesto a nadie, ni a dejarse avasallar por nadie; y mucho menos por alguien a quien desconocía. Jamás lo había visto, jamás había tratado con él; lo único que sabía de ese extraño era que su Señor quería hablar con los dos.

Como siempre, la primera en traspasar la puerta oculta en la penumbra de la esquina, sería Nagini, arrastrando su sinuoso cuerpo sobre el suelo frío; sacando su lengua de vez en cuando y susurrando palabras que únicamente eran entendidas por Lord Voldemort. Lucius permaneció en silencio, callado, atento a los movimientos de la serpiente.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de la serpiente, y pese a que no le gustara y le produjera hasta cierto punto temor y repulsión, estaba acostumbrado a los susurros indescriptibles de la serpiente, al modo en que lo rodeaba para olerlo y reconocer si mentía y la manera en que siseaba contra su oído, buscando su propio pensamiento.

Pero aquel desconocido no estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello y Lucius Malfoy se descubrió a si mismo preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de aquel hombre cuando la serpiente hiciera su aparición.

No tuvo que esperar mucho más; apenas había pensado en ello cuando Nagini se presentó. Miró de reojo al desconocido y le sorprendió desagradablemente que ni siquiera se moviera del lugar o mostrara algún signo de miedo o repulsión por el animal; le sorprendió que siguiese estando en su lugar, en silencio, como si Nagini no hubiese entrado aún en la sala.

-Si estáis aquí los dos es porque quiero hablar con los dos –sentenció una voz fría.

Lucius agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia su Señor y se sintió abochornado cuando su compañero desconocido se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Lucius, tengo entendedido que se realizará un baile –dijo con sarcasmo- para Halloween en Hogwarts.

-Así es, mi Señor –contestó el aludido.

-Atacarás Hogsmeade esa misma noche; Dumbledore no podrá evitar ir a Hogsmeade a salvar a los mestizos –añadió con una mueca de asco-. Tendrá que bajar las barreras de Hogwarts para salir de allí; ese momento lo aprovecharás tú –indicó a su acompañante y Lucius se sintió decepcionado de no conocer siquiera el nombre-, para atacar el castillo y tomarás a la guardiana de la daga oscura, Verónica Ollivers.

-¡Ollivers es mi asunto! –dijo rápidamente Lucius al verse desbancado.

Supo cuando Nagini lo miró que había cometido la estupidez de gritar al señor oscuro y peor aún hablar sin su permiso.

Voldemort clavó su mirada en Malfoy y sonrió. Si Lucius quería jugar, iba a jugar.

-De acuerdo, tú la recoges y la llevas a un lugar seguro, después, -miró al otro hombre-, me da igual lo que hagas y como lo hagas, pero quiero que la lleves a las mazmorras de Okkorton hasta que decida hacer un juramento de bruja de que te entregará la daga –rebuscó entre sus ropas y le tiró un frasco que el desconocido tomó al vuelo y que sirvió para que Malfoy se fijara en su piel blanca-. Ese veneno te ayudará a matar a los que vigilan la celda de nuestra amiga –añadió con sarcasmo-. Ahora vete. Y tú, Lucius –lo miró intensamente -Nunca vuelvas a hablar sin mi permiso y no discutas mis decisiones –susurró el mago oscuro sin alzar la voz.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera ver nada cuando el hombre pasó por su lado y se dirigió a la puerta oscura de la esquina, la varita de Voldemort ya se había alzado y una maldición imperdonable lo hacía retorcerse en el suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Nagini que siseaba y el amago de sonrisa que atravesaba el rostro de Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_¿Por qué diablos estoy enfadado con ella? Bueno, no lo estoy… sí, sí lo estoy. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? No lo entiendo ¿Tan poco se considera que vale que juega con su salud y su vida de ese modo? ¿Y por qué diablos tiene que importarme a mí tanto lo que haga? _

Caminó hacia el bosque oscuro; era de día, y aunque hubiera sido de noche, no le hubiera importado; en aquellos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien le dijera nada. Estaba enfadado y no entendía por qué lo estaba. Necesitaba la compañía de alguien que no hiciera preguntas y que, en caso de necesitarlo, respondiera a sus golpes y ataques con la misma intensidad que él los quería lanzar en aquel mismo momento; sólo había un ser que pudiera hacer aquello por él en aquellos instantes; Feamor.

"_¿Por qué diablos te va a importar Harry? Porque te gusta esa chica; porque quieres que te guste y porque necesitas que ella esté bien para que tú estés bien, si no fuera así ¿por qué te importa tanto?"_

Se adentró en la espesura, pasando de largo por el claro y trazando un camino sinuoso entre los arbustos y árboles que lo rodeaban y no le dejaban ver más allá de sus narices; no importaba. Podría simplemente convocar a su elemento y un remolino lo transportaría hasta donde estuviera Feamor, o podría llamar a su pegaso y éste acudiría a su llamada de inmediato, pero necesitaba caminar; quería caminar para desahogar un poco los nervios y el enfado que en aquellos momentos tenía dentro de él.

Entonces lo sintió, cerca de él, observándolo, mirándolo, atento a alguna señal por su parte que indicara que necesitaba ayuda; sonrió. Feamor se comportaba mejor que muchas personas. Dirigió su mirada hacia los árboles donde se ocultaba el magnífico animal y clavó sus ojos verdes en los negro de él. Feamor se acercó despacio, elegante, altivo, como siempre. Harry le palmeó el lomo y le acarició la cabeza peinando sus crines con los dedos y el animal relinchó contento.

-Ya estoy mejor… creo que sólo necesitaba pensar un rato… -le dijo al animal sabiendo que éste lo comprendería-… es una buena chica ¿verdad? Te gusta ¿eh? Tengo que hablar con ella… tengo que saber por qué lo hace. Como siempre dice Stell, no puedes ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado… pero sus ojos… ella sí quiere ser ayudada… sólo necesita una mano tendida, una sonrisa y algunas palabras… tengo que hablar con ella, aunque me grite, pero tengo que hablar con ella ¿tú que crees?

Feamor relinchó y pateó el suelo con sus patas delanteras, alentando a Harry con aquel gesto a que lo hiciera. El chico sonrió.

-Pronto será luna nueva… -comentó en voz alta-… la pasaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo, pequeño?

Feamor desplegó las alas y Harry sonrió, el enfado ya olvidado, los nervios aún presentes. Tenía que hablar con ella y tenía que hacerlo ya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La vio a lo lejos, sentada sobre una roca, las piernas cruzadas, el cabello suelto y la túnica arremolinándose a su cuerpo según el viento encaprichado. Tenía que aclarar aquello y tenía que aclararlo en aquel preciso momento; respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella despacio, con pasos sigilosos y estudiados, sin querer asustarla y sin querer que ella creyera que buscaba una continuación de la discusión que antes habían dejado a medias porque él se había ido.

Cuando se acercó un poco más pudo observar que tenía varias revistas a su lado y que en aquellos momentos estaba ojeando una de ellas; una expresión de tristeza y miedo aparecía en los ojos de la chica en aquellos momentos mientras miraba las fotografías de las chicas que aparecían en la revista y Harry quiso saber el motivo de aquella mirada.

-Hola… -le susurró despacio.

-Harry… hola… -contestó ella-… si has venido para decirme que…

-Sólo quiero hablar ¿de acuerdo? –él levantó las manos en señal de defensa-. No quiero discutir contigo Verónica…

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo… en realidad, quería disculparme… por mi actitud de antes –añadió. Harry asintió.

-Sólo quiero preguntarte por qué.

Verónica no le contestó de forma inmediata. Sin sus gafas sus ojos se veían más brillantes que nunca, marrones sí, pero con un toque de color miel cerca de la pupila; no se había dado cuenta antes de ese color. Harry se sentó a su lado sin que ella le dijera nada; silencio; se sentía tan bien cuando ella estaba cerca que el silencio no podía atormentarlo.

Durante años había vivido en silencio; incluso recordaba el primer silencio de su vida… aquella noche, el grito de una mujer, un rayo verde y después el silencio lo había cubierto. En casa de los Dursley había aprendido a mantenerse callado, luego, cuando tenía sus pesadillas con Voldemort, el silencio lo había acompañado en cada noche mientras intentaba dormir sin que ninguno de esos sueños inundara su descanso; más tarde, el silencio que había causado la muerte de Sirius y la revelación de la profecía que lo habían obligado a mantenerse callado… El silencio lo había atormentado desde siempre…

Pero cuando estaba con Verónica era diferente. El silencio seguía estando presente, pero no era molesto ni tedioso, si no más bien, calmado, necesario, reposado… como si el silencio formara parte de ella… como si ella tuviese el poder de controlarlo.

-Cuando era pequeña… -empezó a decir la chica-… las niñas que iban conmigo al colegio muggle, a primaria –aclaró ella-, se reían de mí muy a menudo –afirmó-; solían señalarme y hacerme burla… acudían a mí únicamente cuando necesitaban ayuda para algo o cuando tenían que reírse de alguien y no tenían de quién hacerlo… Esos días, llegaba a casa llorando y diciéndole a mi madre, rogándole a mi madre que me lanzara un conjuro o me hiciera una poción para perder peso.

-No existe tal poción –dijo Harry.

-Lo sé, eso mismo me decía mi madre… luego me acurrucaba a su lado y me susurraba que todo cambiaría cuando llegase a la adolescencia… que todo sería diferente… que tenía algo que las demás niñas no tenían y era el deseo de dar cariño sin esperar recibir nada a cambio.

-Porque nunca te habían dado nada y estabas acostumbrada a eso… -murmuró Harry más para sí mismo que para ella. Verónica le escuchó y asintió.

-Cuando tenía diez años, tenía la esperanza de que quizá si mi cuerpo cambiaba para bien y adelgazaba, quizá el de ella y el de todas las demás que se habían reído de mí durante tanto tiempo y que tanto daño me habían hecho, cambiarían para engordar –reconoció con una sonrisa triste.

Se detuvo unos segundos y tomó una de las revistas pasando algunas hojas. Muggle. Era una revista muggle. Se detuvo en una de sus hojas y señaló una chica que posaba con un rostro alegre y una gran sonrisa mientras mostraba en sus manos lo que parecía ser algún tipo de colonia o perfume.

-Caroline Thompson –le señaló Verónica-. Iba conmigo al colegio… Siempre fue guapísima… nunca cambió… Ninguna de ellas cambió… Yo tampoco lo hice… -añadió-. Un día, decidí dejar de comer, así por las buenas… No me mires así –le dijo ella viendo el modo en que Harry la miraba-, no creas que me siento orgullosa de ello… Fue una de las peores etapas de mi vida, aunque en aquel momento yo no me di cuenta.

-¿Cuándo…

-En mi segundo año, tú estabas en cuarto; dejé el curso a medias… tuve suerte de que Dumbledore me dejó hacer los examenes a parte y por eso conseguí pasar de curso.

-Lo siento, no lo recuerdo.

-No importa, es normal; creo que ese año tú estabas un poco liado con el Torneo de los Tres Magos –le contestó ella con una sonrisa que Harry correspondió.

-Mis padres no lo sabían, no lo supieron hasta que regresé a casa y me quité la ropa… llevaba cuatro jerseys, tres pantalones y dos túnicas para que no se notara mi pérdida de peso; me dejaba siempre el pelo suelto y caído hacia los lados para que ocultaran el modo en que mi cara había adelgazado…

-Anorexia –se limitó a decir el chico.

-Sí, anorexia; perdí treinta y cinco kilos y medio en dos meses. Dejé de comer, podía pasar el día con una manzana y un par de litros de agua; por las noches casi no dormía porque hacía ejercicio, mis notas bajaron por primera vez y me sentía incapaz de hacer algo que requiriera hacer un esfuerzo físico. Pero por primera vez, era feliz… o al menos eso creía –añadió con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Feliz? –preguntó él.

-Por primera vez, no era la chica de quién todos se reían, sino la chica a quien miraban, por primera vez podía ponerme faldas sin miedo a parecer una mesa camilla, y podía ponerme tejanos con camisetas de tirantes sin mirarme cien veces al espejo para asegurarme que me quedaba bien –le contestó ella-. Por primera vez, Caroline me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños y por primera vez, un chico me miró como algo más que una amiga…

-Eras lo que siempre habías querido ser –ella asintió-. Pero todo lado bueno, tiene un lado malo ¿verdad?

-Siempre estaba de mal humor, no quería hacer nada y a la mínima que me decían, saltaba con gritos y enfados… quería estar sola, siempre sola… no aceptaba a nadie a mi lado, pero yo me seguía mirando al espejo y me veía gorda. Era como estar en una espiral en la que sólo podía dar vueltas sin llegar a ninguna parte… Me sentía culpable por no comer y comía y después me sentía culpable por comer y vomitaba…

-¿Cómo lo superaste?

-La daga –Harry la miró-. Un día desperté normal, como siempre y vi que mi madre me había dejado una fotografía sobre la mesita de noche; la fotografía mostraba la primera vez que tomé la daga oscura entre mis manos. Frente a mi cama tenía un espejo, sobre un tocador –desechó el resto de la descripción con un gesto de la mano-; y una nota de mi madre.

-¿Qué decía?

-"La chica de la fotografía es mi hija, mírate al espejo, ¿quién eres?" –recitó Verónica sin mirar a Harry-. No me reconocí… -sonrió-… me miré al espejo y no reconocí el reflejo que me devolvió; estaba delgada sí, pero estaba cansada, nerviosa, alterada, irritada…

-No eras tú.

-No, no lo era… -sonrió a medias-. Si vas a preguntarme cómo me recuperé, la verdad es que no te lo podría decir… sólo sé que me cansé de mirarme al espejo y no reconocerme, de enfadarme, de gritar, de sentirme sola, de estar cansada…

-Entonces ¿por qué estabas vomitando antes? –preguntó el chico con preocupación tomándola la cara y girándola, obligando a Verónica a que le mirara.

-El baile… escuché una conversación entre las chicas de mi cuarto y… -hizo un gesto con la mano-… bueno… supongo que volví a ver y recordar las risas de Caroline y… pero lo tengo controlado, en serio… sólo iban a ser un par de semanas, hasta que perdiera un par de kilos, nada más, luego…

-Luego volverías a entrar en la espiral –le dijo él-. Y todo por una tontería porque yo quería pedirte que vinieras al baile conmigo –dijo casi sin pensar Harry.

Verónica lo miró y en aquel momento el chico fue consciente de lo que había dicho y del modo en que lo había dicho.

-¿Tú quieres que vaya al baile contigo? –preguntó ella para asegurarse de que lo que había oído era lo que él había dicho.

-Claro; y antes de que digas nada… eres dulce, simpática, y aunque te empeñes en no verlo, eres preciosa… -le sonrió con lo que a Verónica le pareció una calidez innata-. No se me ocurre otra persona con quien quisiera ir al baile…

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó ella de nuevo-. ¿No será por lástima, verdad? –frunció el ceño-. Porque si es por eso, déjame decirte que…

-Verónica –le cogió la cara con ambas manos, colocándolas sobre sus mejillas y acercándose a ella; por suerte para Verónica, Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en los ojos de la chica para notar el rubor impertinente que había aparecido en las mejillas de ella-, quiero ir al baile contigo, ¿me concederás el honor de ser tu pareja?

Verónica sintió que aquel momento no podía ser más perfecto; quizá tenía los ojos rojizos de intentar no llorar como hacía cada vez que recordaba aquella fase de su vida, quizá estaba llena de arena y polvo por haber estado sobre aquella roca y quizá estuviese temblando por la cercanía de Harry y por la intensidad con la que el chico la estaba mirando, imposibilitándole que ella rechazara o rehuyera su mirada; pero nada de aquello le importó porque aquel momento, era perfecto.

-Creo… -empezó a decir el chico-… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti… -le susurró.

Verónica no contestó pero tuvo la impresión de que su momento perfecto se había arruinado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno, que tal? Lo sé, lo sé… a mí tampoco me ha convencido mucho, muchos de los que me leen me dijeron que hacía mucho que no se sabía de la enfermedad de Verónica, bueno, aquí tenéis un poco qué le ocurre a la chica y por qué lo sigue haciendo… más o menos…**

**Harry ha dejado una declaración en el aire, cual será la respuesta?**

**Ya sabéis, dudas, sugerencias, críticas y demás, en los reviews… mmm este capítulo he recibido menos de los normales, así que si no los aumentáis… os quedais sin saber qué ocurre con Harry, Verónica, Derin, Angark, la diosa y os perderéis las escenas de acción de dentro de pocos capítulos :D**

**Y no, no es chantaje, es… un intercambio; mis capítulos a cambio de vuestros reviews ok?**

**Sed buenos, disfrutad de la semana y recordad que el mundo harrypotteriano le pertenece a J.K.Rowling, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos, os dejo con el avance del próximo capítulo. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Aviso para D. Alatriste: me alegro que no te haya pasado nada, espero tu comentario como siempre ok? Cuidate :D**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-No puedo esconderme siempre. Quiero saber qué tendría que hacer si deseo entregarlo libremente

-Acompáñame"

"-O mantiene a su ahijado controlado o me aseguraré que regrese a Slytherin

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Criticar a mis padres, insultarme, insultar a la gente que me rodea…

-¿Desde cuándo le preocupa que yo esté bien?"

"-¿Qué relación mantenía con Snape?

-Que tú tampoco has oído el apellido de la Cathy, igual que tampoco nosotros lo hicimos.

-En nuestro quinto año, el cuarto para ella, Snape le dio un ultimátum: o él o nosotros.

-¿Le dio a elegir? No puedo creer que hiciera algo así…

-Supongo que de algún modo quería que ella lo perdonara"

"-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Está esperando que él la escriba

-¿Desde cuándo un Slytherin ayuda a una Gryffindor a hacer una poción?

-¿Desde cuándo una Gryffindor ayudaría a una Slytherin?

-Tienes un humor muy Slytherin

"-¿Por qué querrías entregarlo?

-¿Y de qué me sirve ahora mi apellido, Potter?

-Intentará obtenerlo por todos los medios… Y ahora ya no cuentas con la protección que el apellido Malfoy puede darte.

-Voldemort descubrirá quién ha sido el poseedor del colgante"


	30. La identidad de Catherine

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, como la semana pasada tardé un par de días más de lo normal en subir el capítulo, esta semana adelanto dos días, no os quejaréis, ¿verdad?**

**A ver, agradezco mucho a todo el mundo que me ha dejado sus reviews, y siento de verdad no poder responderos personalmente a todos y cada uno de vosotros, pero es falta de tiempo, no de voluntad. Así que un besito para todos :p**

**Bueno, los que quería saber quién era Cathy y qué relación tenía con Snape que levanten la mano… aquí se aclaran muchas cosas, ya sabéis, si quereis saberlas, sólo tenéis que pasar un rato agradable leyendo el capítulo.**

**Sé que el capítulo pasado fue aburrido y pasaron pocas cosas interesantes, espero que este os guste más, pero no esperéis aún la respuesta de Verónica, eso será en el próximo capítulo ok?**

**Un besito para todos, nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 29. La identidad de Catherine.

"_Admiraba aquella espada. La había visto cientos de veces en acción, tanto en los combates de entrenamiento como en las batallas reales que había presenciado. Sus movimientos eran ágiles, casi mágicos, parecía comprender a la perfección los movimientos de su dueño y se anticipaba a ellos con una gracia innata y nunca vista en ninguna otra arma. _

_Quizá era debido a la magia elemental que Derin empleaba cuando la utilizaba, rasgando el aire y cortando las gargantas, atravesando los corazones y las corazas de aquellos que se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino; quizá era simplemente a los símbolos y runas antiguas grabadas sobre la hoja a fuego, quizá simplemente era ella sola y el poder que aquella gema verde en el centro de la empuñadura plateada le confería a la espada._

_Era extraña, diferente al resto de armas que había en aquella sala; un aura verde la rodeaba, como un escudo que la protegía de todo aquel ajeno al capitán de los lobos grises que quisiera tomarla. El último soldado que había intentado cogerla, había terminado con las manos abrasadas y no fue hasta que Derin irradió su magia sobre él, que sus manos no se curaron._

_Al menos aquello era lo que decían, claro que Harry nunca había echo demasiado caso a los comentarios, rumores e historias que corrían alrededor de los objetos o las personas; no hasta que lo comprobara por sí mismo._

_No pudo resistir la tentación de alargar la mano para tocar aquella espada que parecía invitarle a hacerlo, como si de alguna forma, de algún modo, lo incitara y lo atrajera para que el chico hiciera lo que el arma deseaba._

_Titubeó cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el halo de luz verde que la rodeaba. Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad y alargó más su mano, temiéndose lo peor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y su mano rozó la empuñadura de la espada. Nada ocurrió. No sentía calor, ni frío, ni ninguna otra maldición que pudiera haber conectado con su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que en efecto, sus dedos estaban cerrados alrededor del mango de la espada._

_Se preguntó si todo lo que había oído era mentira y, en caso de ser cierto todos los rumores sobre aquella espada que Derin nunca soltaba, se preguntó si había sido la magia del colgante que llevaba lo que le había permitido acceder a tocarla._

_-No, no ha sido la magia de Lahntra._

_Se sobresaltó al escuchar la fría y dura voz de Derin y apartó su mano de la espada que volvió a irradiar su luz verde._

_-¿Cómo…_

_-No lo sé –contestó el dios-. Nadie hasta ahora había podido tocar mi espada sin sufrir algún daño –se encogió de hombros-. Quizá ella te lo ha permitido._

_-¿Ella me lo ha permitido? –Harry buscó con su mano la lágrima de Lahntra y el dios lo miró mientras negaba con la cabeza-. ¿Qué?_

_-No ella –señaló el colgante y luego a la espada-. Si no ella –recalcó._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Las armas, contra lo que la gente opine y piense, es quien elige a su dueño; son capaces de detectar el alma y el aura de las personas y atraen a sus elegidos para que las empuñen._

_-Atracción… eso es lo que he sentido con tu espada…_

_-Sí, suele ser muy caprichosa y muy selecta –añadió con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba el arma con sus manos-. Pero esta es mi espada –le dijo a Harry mirándolo fríamente-. Espero que no tengas intención de volver a tocarla sin mi permiso, Ainur –le dijo._

_Lo miró fijamente como si quisiera recalcar la advertencia que acababa de hacer y antes de que Harry dijera o hiciera nada, dio media vuelta con la espada ya envainada, hacia las sombras de donde había salido._

_-¿Por qué me odias tanto? –preguntó el chico. Derin se detuvo-. Siempre eres frío con todo el mundo, pero ¿por qué me odias?_

_-¿Cómo sabes que te odio?_

_-Tus ojos –el dios no le miró-. Tus gestos, tus palabras, tu voz… todo me indica que me odias… Yo no pedí ser nadie, yo no pedí ser Ainur –añadió._

_Derin se giró hacia él._

_-No te odio por ser Ainur –le contradijo Derin-; te respeto por ser Ainur, te odio por que no quieres serlo –y se volvió a girar, dejando a un Harry pensativo en aquella enorme sala, rodeado de armas, espadas, escudos, arcos, lanzas y dagas"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en muchos siglos, Giliath se sentía plenamente feliz; no importaba cuantas veces dijera que estaba bien y que no necesitaba a nadie a su lado para ser feliz; había volcado todo su cariño y amor en la persona de Harry; pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que necesitaba algo más, alguien más.

Alguien que la hiciera sentir especial, en una nube, en un sueño eterno…

En Ahsvaldry, Ainur siempre hablaba de él como el último merodeador; alguien sensato, capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera, una persona fuerte y valiente que seguía caminando en el mundo con la cabeza bien alta pese a ser un licántropo y saber que la mayoría de gente no lo aceptaba cuando se enteraban de su verdadera condición.

Nunca se cansaba de contar lo buen profesor que era, lo buen amigo de sus padres que había sido, lo buena persona que siempre demostraba ser y lo injusta que era la vida para él, el rechazo del mundo al que se veía sometido aún sin quererlo.

Para ser sinceros, en un principio Giliath había creído que exageraba, que todo lo que Harry contaba de él no podía ser tan bonito ni tan blanco como lo contaba; todo el mundo tenía un lado oscuro que mostrar, como la Luna… uno nunca veía el lado oscuro de las personas. Fue entonces cuando Harry le sonrió y encogiéndose de hombros le había contestado "su peor lado oscuro es que es un hombre lobo, no tiene nada que ocultar"

La primera vez que había visto a Remus J. Lupin lo había entendido; la primera vez que había fijado sus ojos en los dorados de él había visto la sombra del lobo en sus pupilas, la maldición del hombre lobo y el dolor que ésta causaba en el hombre, la primera vez que había visto el modo en que aquel hombre sonreía a Harry, la hablaba y le acariciaba con dulzura, casi inconscientemente, protegiéndolo de todo lo que no lo había podido proteger durante sus primeras años porque no se lo habían permitido, se había dado cuenta de que todo lo que Ainur le había contado era poco para lo que en realidad aquel hombre era.

Había aguantado los comentarios mordaces de Erebor y Harry, preguntándose muchas veces por qué el chico tenía que haber adquirido aquel humor irónico y cínico, sarcástico de su guardián; y del mismo modo había mantenido las miradas divertidas que Derin le dirigía cada vez que Remus se movía de forma inconsciente hacia ella.

Recordaba perfectamente la última conversación que había tenido con Erebor sobre aquel tema y sonrió tontamente al darse cuenta de que una vez más, Erebor había tenido razón y se alegraba de que hubiera sido así.

_(flashback)_

_-Te quiere._

_Fácil y sencillo, directo, como siempre era Erebor cuando se trataba analizar los sentimientos de los demás._

_Giliath dejó caer el libro que estaba leyendo sobre su regazo y lo miró de forma interrogante, alzando una ceja elegantemente. El dios sonrió desde su rincón donde elaboraba un poco más de poción para Neville Longbotton._

_-Remus, te quiere –Giliath no contestó-. Y tú también le quieres, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?_

_-No me quiere, no puede querer a alguien como yo… no sabe dónde se está metiendo… -le contestó la diosa-. Se siente atraído por mí, pero ese es el imán de los dioses Erebor, lo sabes perfectamente; he visto como te miran algunas alumnas._

_Erebor se encogió de hombros._

_-Si así te sientes mejor, de acuerdo –le concedió Erebor-. Pero sabes que no es cierto; Remus Lupin te quiere Giliath; quizá no sepa donde se está metiendo, quizá sí lo sepa, pero si no le das la oportunidad, nunca lo sabrás._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Remus sabe lo mucho que le importas a Harry y no dará un paso en falso que pueda garantizarle algún tipo de enemistad con él… _

_-Lo sé._

_-Así que depende de ti y de la decisión que tú tomes._

_-También lo sé –le dijo la diosa de nuevo._

_-Y también le quieres –Giliath no contestó; suspiró profundamente y Erebor sonrió a medias-. Él te puede hacer feliz Giliath._

_La diosa sonrió._

_-¿Y si te equivocas? –le preguntó-. ¿Y si me equivoco?_

_-Vamos, Giliath –le sonrió con confianza y burla-. Los dioses nunca nos equivocamos… ¿no es eso lo que piensa todo el mundo?_

_-Pero tú sabes que no es así –le replicó la diosa._

_-Si no intentas ser feliz, nunca sabrás si puedes llegar a serlo –le contestó Erebor._

_Giliath no le contestó de inmediato. Se quedó unos minutos sopesando las palabras de Erebor, meditando y mirando al dios mientras éste trabajaba en su poción._

_-Erebor…_

_-¿Mmmm? –preguntó él mientras vigilaba la cocción de la poción._

_-¿Sabes que odio cuando tienes razón?_

_-Lo sé, forma parte de mi encanto natural –le contestó él divertido-. Le quieres ¿verdad?_

_-Más que a mi alma… -contestó ella-. Pero él no está preparado… sigue aferrado a su pasado…_

_-Tú también lo estuviste._

_-Pero me liberé de él –repuso la diosa._

_Erebor la miró desde la simpatía y la picardía._

_-Entonces, ayúdale a que se libere de él –le contestó de forma sencilla._

_(fin flashback)_

Giró la esquina y las voces de varios alumnos llegaron a sus oídos. Por el modo de hablar y la entonación arrogante reconoció enseguida a Nott y Malfoy; apuró el paso dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban los chicos mientras insultaba mentalmente al profesor Snape por no estar con Draco Malfoy en aquellos momentos.

Llegó en el momento adecuado; Nott y varios Slytherins tenían a Malfoy acorralado contra la pared, entre dos estatuas del segundo pasillo; por supuesto que la arrogancia de Malfoy no tenía precio y el chico se mostraba altivo, como siempre le había explicado Harry que era. Suspiró; tenía que poner fin a aquello. Carraspeó mientras elevaba su aura de poder, consciente de que ellos no lo notarían pero eso haría que se viera más fuerte y poderosa.

-¿No creen que son un poco grandecitos para estar jugando por los pasillos? –preguntó la diosa mirándolos con una ceja enarcada-. Señor Malfoy acompáñeme por favor.

Nott soltó a desgana la túnica de Draco, sujeta hasta aquel momento por una de sus corpulentas manos y el rubio le sonrió de forma socarrona mientras pasaba por medio del semicírculo que se había formado a su alrededor, siguiendo a la profesora Giliath y girando en la esquina que ella había girado.

Su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente al encontrarse con los ojos claros de la diosa fijos en él, taladrándole con la mirada, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, como si quisiera descubrir algo que él quisiera ocultar.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo? No deberías de…

-No puedo esconderme siempre –le dijo Draco-. Además, iba buscandoos –añadió.

La diosa parpadeó y lo miró recelosa.

-¿Para qué?

-Quiero saber qué tendría que hacer si deseo entregarlo libremente –dijo Draco.

Aquello sí que fue una auténtica sorpresa para Giliath; el colgante de Elea daba poder, intimidaba a los demás, asustaba e imponía; quizá por eso Malfoy se había ganado la fama que lo había rodeado durante tantos años. Nadie en su sano juicio querría desprenderse de aquel colgante, ese era uno de los motivos por los que se asignaba un guardián para su depositario; para intentar convencerle de que era lo mejor que podía hacer; ningún guardián había cumplido nunca con su cometido.

-Acompáñame –le ordenó-, las paredes de este castillo tienen oídos.

Draco obedeció en silencio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quizá había llegado el momento de abrir la carta y leer su contenido; volver a sentir las palabras de Cathy a su alrededor, volver a creer que ella estaba viva, a su lado, que en cierta manera siempre lo estaría, que en cierto modo nunca se había ido.

Pocas veces se podía ver a Severus Snape tan ensimismado como lo estaba aquella tarde, en el laboratorio de pociones, elaborando varias dosis de veritaserum para Lord Voldemort; parecía concentrado pero si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver como sus manos actuaban mecánicamente, buscando los ingredientes como si ya supiese de antemano donde iban a estar, donde estaban, mientras que su cabeza vagaba por otros lares.

Harry Potter se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto abrió la puerta con la intención de ir a verificar algunas de las pociones que había dejado pendientes.

Lo vio de perfil, sereno, calmado, tranquilo, la túnica negra y la capa del mismo color, como siempre, el cabello oscuro, los ojos negros, todo él irradiaba oscuridad y en el fondo, Harry había leído su alma y no era tan malvado como quería hacer creer; bueno, era evidente que nunca tendría una relación de amistad con ese profesor y que su relación sería siempre estrictamente la necesaria; pero aún así, había algo aquella tarde que le hizo acercarse a él mientras el profesor miraba de reojo la carta cerrada que había sobre la mesa.

-Si no la abre, no sabrá que pone –le dijo sobresaltando al profesor-. Vaya, no quería asustarle, profesor.

-Potter, siempre merodeando por donde no debe –comentó el hombre con un deje de ironía en su voz pero sin ningún ánimo de ofender a Harry.

-Le estaba buscando –Snape le miró-. O mantiene a su ahijado controlado o me aseguraré que regrese a Slytherin –le dijo sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Criticar a mis padres, insultarme, insultar a la gente que me rodea… -desechó un largo etcétera con la mano-; ya sabe, lo que siempre ha hecho Malfoy y usted nunca le ha prohibido.

-Nunca le había escuchado quejarse de ello, Potter. Hablaré con él.

-Nunca me hubiera escuchado –le contestó Harry medio divertido-. No ponga eso –le dijo. Snape le miró-. Si mezcla el ajenjo con los ojos de tritón convertirá esa poción en un simple ungüento para enlazar cosas.

Severus suspiró.

-Tiene razón, Potter…

-¿Desde cuando me da la razón? –le preguntó Harry-. Profesor… sé que quizá le parezca extraño lo que le voy a decir a continuación, de echo, si alguien me hubiera dicho que algún día le diría esto, me hubiera reído de él o de ella en sus narices, pero en fin… -se pasó una mano por el pelo sin darse cuenta y Severus resopló-… ¿está bien, profesor Snape?

-¿Desde cuándo le preocupa que yo esté bien? –preguntó el hombre mirándolo fríamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

-Tan simple como su padre, ¿verdad Potter?

La mirada de Harry se endureció de repente.

-Si no quiere hablar, por mí está bien profesor; tan sólo lo noté un poco despistado y quería saber qué le ocurría… hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe y que quizá yo sí podría responderle, pero si va a poner a mis padres de por medio, será mejor que me vaya antes de que diga o haga algo que acarree serias consecuencias.

Severus lo miró marcharse, sin decir nada,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre?

Fue la pregunta que le hizo Derin cuando entró por la puerta y se dejó caer en el sofá de forma informal, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en nada. Remus levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo ante la pregunta del dios guerrero y se fijó en el rostro ceñudo que tenía Harry en aquellos momentos.

-¿Te han dado calabazas? –le preguntó el licántropo con una dulce sonrisa que no presagiaba burla en absoluto, sino más bien una muestra de cariño hacia él.

-No estoy seguro… -se limitó a contestar el chico. Remus alzó una ceja y Derin lo miró sonriente esperando una explicación más larga.

-¿Le has pedido que vaya al baile contigo y te ha dicho que no? –aventuró el dios.

-No, Verónica ha aceptado ir al baile conmigo… -comentó con las mejillas sonrojadas ligeramente.

-Vaya, felicidades –le dijo el hombre lobo sin perder la sonrisa-. Es una chica muy especial.

-Sí, lo es –contestó Harry sin evitar sonreír. Miró a Derin.

-Si no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿qué es? Porque supongo que no me irás a decir que te preocupa que las demás chicas se pasen los días que quedan hasta el baile lanzándole maldiciones a Verónica ¿verdad?

Harry entrecerró los ojos como si lo estuviera meditando y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, no creo que fueran capaces de tanto –Remus asintió-, además, le he puesto un hechizo de protección –se encogió de hombros y el hombre escupió el sorbo de té que había tomado al escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

Derin se limitó a sonreír. Él ya se esperaba algo semejante.

-Se ha ido… -ambos adultos enarcaron una ceja-. Verónica; ha aceptado venir al baile conmigo, pero cuando le he dicho que creía que me estaba enamorando de ella, se ha ido sin más… -arrugó la frente-. ¿He hecho algo malo? –preguntó el chico.

Derin contuvo las ganas de reír aunque Remus no fue tan gentil y soltó una carcajada.

-Perdona Harry, es que me has recordado a tu padre… ¿Sabías que tu madre hizo lo mismo? –le preguntó. Harry negó-. No te preocupes, sólo habla con ella y todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, de acuerdo –afirmó el chico- Y no quiero ningún comentario al respecto –advirtió. Derin le sonrió divertido a medias antes de seguir puliendo la daga que llevaba siempre en la cintura.

- Remus, hay algo que quiero preguntarte y no, no tiene nada que ver con Verónica, eso es asunto mío único ¿entendido? –advirtió con una mirada divertida hacia ambos adultos- ¿la novia de Sirius… Cathy? –el hombre asintió-. ¿Qué relación mantenía con Snape?

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –preguntó Remus intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Curiosidad supongo –le dijo él sencillamente-. He visto a Snape hace momento y tenía una carta a su lado, cerrada dirigida a él y firmada "con cariño, Cathy". Teniendo en cuenta que era la novia de Sirius…

-Te ha parecido extraño… -terminó Remus por él-. Así que aún no la ha abierto… -sonrió con melancolía-. No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aún siga sin perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que ocurrió…

Derin interpretó el silencio de Harry de forma correcta, como siempre, no era necesario hablar para entenderse; asintió y se dirigió a la puerta con un escueto "tengo algo que hacer" desapareció de la sala.

-No es muy comunicativo ¿verdad? –bromeó Remus. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No, no lo es, pero cuando habla sabe lo que dice –añadió en defensa de Derin-. ¿Vas a contestarme o te vas a limitar a darle vueltas a la pregunta una y otra vez? –quiso saber el chico.

-Antes contéstame tú a algo –Harry lo miró-. ¿Por qué crees que Severus odiaba a Sirius?

-Bueno, no lo sé, pero creo que el que mi padrino le condujera hasta el sauce boxeador sabiendo que un hombre lobo estaba allí puede tener algo que ver. Y luego odió a mi padre porque le salvó la vida.

Remus sonrió.

-Dos respuestas, dos equivocaciones… -Harry le miró-. La relación entre Severus y Sirius nunca fue buena, desde el primer día se odiaron… Sirius siempre fue muy bromista –Harry sonrió cuando el hombre lobo rodó los ojos exasperado-, y Severus nunca lo fue –añadió-. Pero ese sólo fue el inicio de sus peleas… Nada serio, apenas algunas bromas y hechizos de niños de primer año.

-No todos los niños de prime año tienen un curso tranquilo –contestó Harry ligeramente divertido recordando lo ocurrido con la piedra filosofal.

-Ni tampoco todos tienen la cualidad de atraer a los problemas, Harry –le replicó mordaz Remus.

-¿Qué pasó entonces para que de simples bromas pasaran al odio? –el chico cambió de tema; si Remus lo notó, no dijo nada al respecto.

-Cathy –se encogió de hombros-. Eso fue lo que pasó. Cuando estábamos en segundo, Cathy ingresó en el colegio.-. ¿Te conté que ella estaba en Slytherin? –Harry asintió-. Bueno, todos nos dimos cuenta de que Cathy era muy bonita cuando la vimos por primera vez durante la selección de casas, tanto que empezamos a hablar entre nosotros y ninguno escuchamos el apellido por el que la llamaron; sólo nos quedamos con su nombre: Catherine… Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado cuando el sombrero la seleccionó para Slytherin –sonrió-, aunque tardó bastante rato, la verdad… era como si…

-… como si ella lo estuviera convenciendo para que la mandara a Slytherin –terminó Harry por él-. Es lo mismo que me ocurrió a mí –añadió.

-Sí, eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Cathy. Aquella misma noche se llevó la primera broma por ser parte del a casa de las serpientes, por cortesía de tu padre y Sirius –Harry carraspeó y el hombre lobo lo miró-. Bueno, quizá yo también ayudara un poquito ¿qué quieres que te diga? Se necesitaban tres varitas para encantar la mesa de Slytherin para que la comida desapareciera por completo.

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Cathy se enfadó?

-No. Recuerdo que estaba sentada al lado de Snape –dijo el adulto-. Snape se puso furioso y si no nos lanzó una maldición en aquel momento fue porque incluso el director parecía divertido ante aquella sorpresa inicial de curso… Pero Cathy no parecía molesta en absoluto. Es más, Snape se enfadó con ella porque a ella le pareció divertido y mirando a nuestra mesa nos sonrió –Harry frunció el ceño-. Sí, sabía que había sido cosa nuestra, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que siempre éramos nosotros los que estábamos detrás de todo lo que le ocurría a Slytherin –se encogió de hombros.

-Snape –afirmó el chico.

-Sí, él conocía a Cathy y le había estado contando todo lo que había pasado durante su primer curso.

-Bueno, si se conocían quizá a Snape le gustaba Cathy y como ella y Sirius… ¿Qué? –se interrumpió al ver que Remus estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse- ¿Mi idea te parece tan descabellada? –preguntó.

-No, tu idea estaría muy bien si, de echo, eso mismo fue lo que pensamos nosotros la primera vez que Severus Snape nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos alejados de Cathy. Pero al igual que tú, nos equivocamos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tú tampoco has oído el apellido de la Cathy, igual que tampoco nosotros lo hicimos. Catherine; Catherine Snape –le dijo Remus aún divertido.

-¿Era su hermana? –preguntó el chico claramente impresionado-. ¿Snape tenía una hermana?

-Sí, la tenía… Cathy. Por eso nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos alejados de ella. Pero claro… Sirius siempre tenía que hacer lo contrario que se le decía; y decirle que se mantuviera alejado de Cathy fue una clara invitación a que la persiguiera –añadió con un tono entre lo divertido y la resignación que a Harry le hizo mucha gracia.

-A Snape no debió hacerle mucha gracia que le pusierais en evidencia delante de su hermana pequeña.

-No, no le hizo ninguna gracia. Y mucha menos gracia le hizo el ver que Cathy iba cada vez más con nosotros; lo achacó en un principio al hecho de que no conocía a nadie en Slytherin… Pero ando se dio cuenta de que su hermana empezaba a sentir algo más que admiración amistad por Sirius…

-Snape debió ponerse furioso –terminó Harry por él.

-Sí, así fue. Hasta el punto que en nuestro quinto año, el cuarto para ella, Snape le dio un ultimátum: o él o nosotros.

-¿Le dio a elegir? No puedo creer que hiciera algo así…

-Debes entenderle Harry. Cathy era la única persona que podía estar cerca de Severus y conseguir que éste pareciera humano; no importaba el momento ni el lugar, fuera donde fuera, si Cathy estaba cerca de él, Snape cambiaba completamente. La quería, la quería mucho Harry.

-Y Cathy eligió a Sirius.

Remus asintió con cierta tristeza, como cada vez que recordaba aquella historia.

-Quizá si se lo hubiese dicho un par de años antes… pero en aquel curso, Cathy ya estaba enamorada de Sirius y Sirius de ella.

-Y Snape se sintió amenazado –Remus asintió.

-Y rechazado… Sirius pasó a ser lo más importante para ella y James se convirtió en el hermano protector que debería haber sido Severus.

-Por eso odiaba a mi padre-el hombre asintió.

-Cathy lo pasó muy mal; Snape ni siquiera la miraba cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos…

-¿Y cuándo ella murió?

-Snape asistió al funeral, la carta que has visto, debe ser la que Sirius le entregó ese mismo día… -añadió más para sí que para Harry-. Snape nunca se perdonó el haberle obligado a elegir; al hacerlo, perdió a la única persona que quería y la única persona que podría haberlo disuadido de no involucrarse con los mortífagos.

-Eso explica muchas cosas… -comentó Harry.

-Hay una cosa que quiero que entiendas Harry –le dijo Remus-. Severus Snape no es una mala persona, las circunstancias lo han hecho ser quién es ahora; se refugió en los mortífagos para huir de la soledad.

-Fue por ella… -dijo Harry. Remus asintió sabiendo las palabras que iba a decir Harry a continuación-. Cuando los mortífagos atacaron el ministerio y ella murió… poco después se hizo espía para la Orden…

-Supongo que de algún modo quería que ella lo perdonara.

-Antes debería perdonarse a sí mismo… -murmuró Harry.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un buen rato; permanecieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos; y sin saberlo, los dos pensando en la misma persona; Harry en el profesor que conocía y Remus en el alumno que había conocido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No entiendo por qué tiene que estar San Potter en esta conversación –repitió entre dientes Draco mientras seguí a los tres dioses hacia sus habitaciones donde mantendrían una pequeña charla.

-Quizá porque él te salvó la vida y su destino es volver a salvártela –le contestó Erebor sin poder evitar demostrar la irritación que ese chico le producía.

Entendía perfectamente que su actitud fuera así por ser el portador del colgante de Elea, pero él no iba a aguantar los comentarios de nadie contra Harry, ni siquiera los de Draco Malfoy.

-Claro, Potter siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención –añadió sarcástico Malfoy mirando de reojo al dios guerrero que caminaba detrás de él al escuchar que el dios hacía un ruido desaprobatorio chascando la lengua.

-Draco, compórtate –le ordenó Severus que caminaba a su lado.

Para sorpresa de los tres dioses el chico le hizo caso, a regañadientes, protestando, con el ceño fruncido y torciendo la boca como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al que se le niega un dulce, pero le hizo caso.

-¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó Erebor.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Cuestión de práctica. Estoy seguro de que el profesor Derin también sería capaz de hacerle callar.

Giliath rió con suavidad.

-Oh, sí. –se detuvieron ante la puerta y Erebor la abrió invitando a Giliath a entrar; antes de hacerlo, la diosa se giró hacia Severus-. El único problema es que si Derin lo hace callar, será para siempre.

Draco tragó con cierta dificultad ante la amenaza implícita. Casi podría jurar que había sentido el filo de la espada que Derin siempre llevaba consigo muy cerca de él; demasiado cerca para su gusto, a decir verdad.

-¿Qué ocurre? –la voz de Harry lo despertó de sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos que hablar –contestó Giliath simplemente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oculto entre las sombras el dios apretó la botella contra su cuerpo, entre sus manos, como si aquello pudiera darle la respuesta que necesitaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le debía lealtad a Ahsvaldry, pero codiciaba el poder. El poder. Eso era lo que siempre había anhelado, por lo que siempre había trabajado. Eso era lo que la diosa le había prometido entre sueños si le prometía fidelidad a su oscura presencia y traicionaba a quien había sido el príncipe de Ahsvaldry durante milenios.

Le había costado mucho tiempo y trabajo encontrar al descendiente de Elea; había creado un portal oculto en algún rincón de Ahsvaldry del que nadie conocía su paradero para poder ir al mundo mortal con la intención de arrodillarse delante de aquel que era digno de poseer todo el poder que una vez había tenido la misma Elea. Había tenido que llevar una doble vida, fingiendo lealtad hacia quien no quería, manejando los hilos de la política interna de Ahsvaldry y Okkorton, estudiando el comportamiento de dioses y naryns para obtener el conocimiento necesario y el poder que ello conllevaba.

Juró sobre las dos lunas que por aquel momento regía la superficie del cielo que encontraría al descendiente de Elea y ayudarlo a destruir la lágrima de Lahntra y todo lo que el linaje de la diosa muerta podría haber creado. Y lo había encontrado. Sumido en la oscuridad, rodeado de un grupo de mortales que se hacían llamar mortífagos entre los suyos, rodeado siempre de oscuridad, maldad y penumbra, del mismo modo que Elea estaba viviendo en la oscuridad de su sueño infernal.

Tom Marvolo Riddle había sido una vez su nombre, Lord Voldemort era como se hacía llamar por los mortales. Voldemort jamás habría logrado capturar a la reina de las quimeras si él no hubiese abierto un portal para la bestia; pero había tenido que llegar ese muchacho de ojos verdes y sus guardianes y protectores para volver a enviar a la quimera a Ahsvaldry y desbaratar todo el plan que ellos dos habían forjado y tenían ya en su mente. Ahora Voldemort le había vuelto a dar la oportunidad de liberar a la quimera y llevarla al mundo mortal de nuevo.

Utilizó su propia magia para crear un escudo protector que le permitiese protegerse del gas y el aire que iba a liberar de la poción. Se agachó en silencio en el rincón en el que se encontraba y asomó su cabeza cubierta por el extremo, observando tres de los guardias que custodiaban a la bestia encerrada.

Los conocía. A los tres. Los tres tenían hijos, esposas, familias y casas; pero los tres eran soldados antes que personas y los tres debían enfrentar el riesgo que habían corrido al presentarse para ser soldados de Ahsvaldry.

No lo pensó más porque sabía que si se detenía a pensar aunque fuera un segundo, sólo un segundo más, probablemente no haría lo que había ido a hacer.

Colocó la pequeña botella en el suelo, el cristal transparente haciendo un leve ruido al chocar contra la piedra del suelo, produciendo un efecto de eco a sus oídos mientras rogaba internamente porque ninguno de los tres soldados lo hubiese escuchado. Se alejó de la botella, tres metros. Más que suficiente. Un gesto de su mano y el corcho que tapaba la boquilla del envase se elevó sin dificultad y fue a parar a su mano, como si un imán lo estuviese atrayendo.

Lo que parecía una nube de vapor blanca y dorada con vetas negras y oscuras, se elevó sobre sus cabezas, acercándose al techo y escondiéndose en las grietas y en la oscuridad que el lugar le ofrecía. Una nube que se fue evaporando y perdió su color de forma paulatina y gradual; una nube que se disipó en el aire confundiéndose con el oxígeno que respiraban y ocultándose de la vista de todos como si no existiera, como si no estuviese allí.

Voldemort no le había dicho los efectos que aquella poción tendría sobre los guardias; le había dicho que morirían, sí, lo había hecho, pero no le había explicado el modo en que el gas se adheriría en sus ropas, en su piel, en cada poro, en cada molécula de su cuerpo; no le había explicado que sus ojos se abrirían y que sus gritos serían acallados seguramente por algún efecto de aquel brebaje; no le había advertido que los guardias boquearían como peces fuera del agua buscando oxígeno, buscando e intentando respirar aún sabiendo que ya todo estaba perdido; no le había dicho como se llevarían las manos al cuello en un gesto inútil de intentar avisar a los demás de que se estaban ahogando porque los demás estaban como él… No, no le había dicho nada de todo aquello y sinceramente, él no estaba preparado.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable y sabiéndose el autor de aquellas tres muertes, sabiendo que iba a causar muchas más si seguía adelante. Un golpe seco contra el suelo; un muerto. Escuchó una espada caer y golpear el suelo tintineando hasta que ya no rebotó más, y seguidamente, un peso muerto cayó provocando un ruido cortante; dos muertos. Unos golpes de puños cerrados contra las paredes en un tosco intento de llamar la atención de alguien sin saber que él estaba tan cerca. Abrió los ojos. Y los ojos de aquel soldado se encontraron con los suyos.

Lo había reconocido; lo sabía; sabía que lo había reconocido; pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya no podía cambiar nada ni retroceder en el tiempo. Simplemente lo había hecho.

El tercer soldado cayó al suelo aún con su mirada grisácea clavada en los ojos del encapuchado.

En silencio, sintiendo el peso de la culpa a su lado, sobre él, rodeándole, como una losa que sabía permanecería allí hasta que Elea quisiera prescindir de él, se acercó hasta el tercer cadáver que aún estaba caliente y tomó con cierto nerviosismo la llave dorada que guardaba en su cinturón, la llave que abriría la puerta de la celda de la quimera.

Como si supiera que iban hacia ella, la bestia alzó su cabeza y su cuerpo, preparándose para un ataque o para ser atacada pese a que la habían tratado bien durante el tiempo que llevaba encerrada. Los ojos de su cabeza central se clavaron en él, fijos, y una mueca de sonrisa victoriosa atravesó su rostro.

El dios abrió la celda y utilizando su magia, abrió un agujero en la pared a sus espaldas. La bestia lo miró y el hombre se estremeció mientras pensaba en lo irónico que había resultado todo; él las había convocado para que estuvieran a su servicio y ahora era ella quién le mandaba a él y quién estaba por encima de su poder y sus decisiones.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo intentó. Escuchó el batir de alas y la presencia oscura de la quimera que se alejaba de allí. Derrumbado, destruido y confuso se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo de la celda, la cabeza caída, la capucha cubriendo su rostro y sus hombros temblando ligeramente.

-¿Qué he hecho… -se preguntó por primera vez-… ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Sólo el silencio fue su respuesta.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el profesor Snape le gritó a un alumno de tercero si no sabía diferencia entre la sangre de unicornio y la sangre de basilisco; estaba acostumbrada a esos gritos, le molestaban eso sí, pero como sabía que no iban con ella, prefería ignorarlos, o al menos lo intentaba, aunque era un poco molesto a veces, la verdad. Doce alumnos metidos en una clase a la fuerza, obligados a estar toda la tarde con el que era seguramente el profesor más odiado por los alumnos; y no era un castigo, no, era un privilegio y una segunda oportunidad que el director les había brindado; después de todo, había tenido que convencer a Severus para que aceptase dar esas clases de refuerzo para evitar que medio colegio suspendiera, aunque seguramente eso no le habría importado al profesor.

Verónica le había pedido permiso al profesor Snape para utilizar esa clase durante el tiempo que él estaba allí para elaborar una nueva poción en la que llevaba algún tiempo practicando; le había asegurado que era una simple poción para mitigar los dolores de cabeza e intentaba que no quedara ese sabor tan amargo que hacía que los alumnos decidiesen antes cortarse la cabeza como Nick casi decapitado, que preferir ir a ver a Madame Pomfray. El profesor había aceptado gustoso añadiendo que al menos si ella estaba, podría mantener una conversación decente sobre pociones con alguien más que Zabinni.

Verónica echó un vistazo a la sala. Doce chicos; dos de Slytherins, cuatro de Gryffindor con los que apenas había hablado pero que los conocía muy bien, cuatro más de Hufflelpuff y dos de Ravenclaw, dos chicas a las que conocía por ir a su mismo curso también estaban allí; raro; generalmente los Ravenclaw no tenían problemas en ninguna asignatura, ni siquiera en pociones, pero las conocía lo suficiente para saber que no tenían ningún problema con las asignaturas salvo que no les gustaba estudiar y eso, el profesor Snape era algo que no permitiría ni siquiera al mismísimo príncipe de Slytherin; todos ellos de cuarto para abajo. Exceptuando a Zabinni que había ido como ayuda y apoyo al profesor aunque Verónica estaba segura que era para hablar de Draco y de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Slytherin.

-Hoy está alterado ¿eh? –preguntó una voz masculina a su lado.

Sonrió a medias mientras Blaise Zabinni cortaba las raíces que necesitaba para elaborar aquella poción sin que se lo pidiera.

-¿No lo está siempre? –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo está? –preguntó la chica sin dar nombres.

-Bien… -contestó el chico-. ¿Cuántas raíces necesitas?

-Doscientos cincuenta y siete gramos –contestó ella-. ¿Seguro que está bien?

-Eso es lo que me contesta cuando le pregunto.

-Es decir que está mal –repuso ella. Blaise no pudo evitar sonreír.

-A veces me preguntó qué puedo hacer por ella y me siento impotente porque sé que no puedo hacer nada… quiero decir, no es como si pudiera devolverle a su padre ¿verdad? –cortó algunas raíces más y las pesó con cuidado.

-No, no puedes hacerlo –corroboró ella-, pero puedes estar a su lado. Supongo que ya habrá pasado la fase de mal humor ¿verdad?

-Sí, ahora se pasa todo el día mirando por la ventana esperando algo… y cuando le pregunto qué espera se encoge de hombros…

-Negación –él la miró-. Estará bien en un par de semanas, tranquilo, aún no se ha vuelto loca –añadió quitándole hierro al asunto-. ¿Me pasas un poco de ralladura de uña de dragón marino?

-Claro ¿Cuánto necesitas? –el chico tanteó por encima de los tarros hasta encontrar el azul y lo abrió-. ¿Negación?

-Siete gramos –pidió ella. Blaise lo pesó y se lo pasó-. Gracias. Ella necesita entender algo, Zabinni y es que ocurra lo que ocurra y pase el tiempo que pase, su padre no va a volver. Aún no lo acepta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Verónica dio dos vueltas más al caldero que tenía delante con aquella poción azul electrizante y miró al chico.

-Está esperando que él la escriba –contestó-. Y lo hará hasta que se de cuenta que no volverá. Después vendrá la fase de depresión, luego la resignación y por fin la liberación… -sonrió con tristeza-… aunque nunca se recuperará al cien por ciento de lo que ha ocurrido.

-Vaya… han pasado dos minutos –le avisó mirando como la poción empezaba a burbujear demasiado peligrosamente para su gusto

-Lo sé, necesita tres minutos y medio antes de añadir el pico de colibrí y los pelos de centauro –contestó ella.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso? –el chico retomó el tema.

-Experiencia propia –el chico la miró-. Prefiero no hablar de ello.-Blaise elevó las manos hacia arriba en señal de defensa dándole a entender que daba el tema por zanjado.

Verónica se giró hacia la poción y añadió lo que necesitaba antes de volver a dar cuatro vueltas en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

-Dile que si quiere hablar con alguien…

-¿Desde cuándo una Gryffindor ayudaría a una Slytherin? –preguntó él curioso enarcando una ceja.

En su voz no se notaba ironía, sólo diversión. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo un Slytherin ayuda a una Gryffindor a hacer una poción? –preguntó ella de vuelta.

-Vale, cambiemos de tema –ella sonrió satisfecha; si la vio, Blaise no comentó nada-. Se rumorea que Harry Potter es tu pareja para el baile – Verónica notó como sus mejillas enrojecían mientras asentía-. Así que no es un rumor… -comentó divertido.

-¿Cómo…

-Las hadas suelen ser bastante cotillas –le contestó él como si fuera un gran secreto. Verónica entendió; las hadas del lago debían haber escuchado su conversación con Harry.

-¿Sorprendido o es que simplemente alguien como yo no puede ir al baile con el gran Harry Potter? –preguntó con burla ella.

Blaise le sonrió.

-Tienes un humor muy Slytherin –le contestó como respuesta.

-¿Gracias? –preguntó ella no muy segura, más que afirmar.

-Y no tienes que sorprenderte tanto ni ponerte a la defensiva, después de todo estás hablando con alguien que está en Slytherin… -bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor-… y está ayudando a un prófugo de las mazmorras –añadió con un tono que advertía que le divertía toda aquella cuestión.

Verónica suspiró.

-Supongo que tú irás con…

No terminó la frase. Un bote que contenía un líquido rojizo cayó directamente sobre su regazo. Miró a su alrededor; las dos chicas de Ravenclaw la miraban fingiendo sorpresa y arrepentimiento.

-Uh, lo siento, pero lo lógico es que una chica tan gorda ocupe más espacio que los demás… -comentó una de ellas.

Zabinni hizo levitar su propia capa que estaba en una de las perchas y la atrajo hacia él, colocándosela encima a la chica al reconocer la poción como poción de invisibilidad. Verónica se lo agradeció en silencio.

-Lander, ¿Crees que le queda bien este color? –preguntó Blaise. Las dos chicas se miraron sin saber qué responder -. Lo digo porque quizá su vestido de baile al que acudirá con Potter sea de este color, ¿tú que opinas al respecto, Ollivers? –preguntó con coquetería.

Verónica se sonrojó sin saber qué contestar ni por qué el chico la estaba apoyando delante de aquellas dos chicas.

-Porque yo creo que sea del color que sea tu vestido, estarás preciosa pero sería mejor que te fueras a cambiar de ropa antes que… ya sabes… -le sonrió pícaro y Verónica entrecerró los ojos.

-Se lo diré a tu chica. ¿Puedes esperar cuatro minutos más y después meter la poción en una botella por favor? –preguntó.

-Por supuesto –contestó antes de que ella se fuera después de dedicarle una mirada furiosa a las dos chicas. Blaise suspiró atrayendo la atención de las Ravenclaws.

-¿Y tú que haces ayudando a una Gryffindor? Se supone que os odiais –le reclamó una de las chicas.

Blaise enarcó una ceja y adoptó la pose fría que había visto en Draco cientos de veces antes de contestarle en apenas un susurro.

-También se supone que las Ravenclaws sois inteligentes… dime… ¿crees que ha sido inteligente molestar a la chica que va a ir con Potter al baile y con la que parece tener una muy buena amistad?

Las dos chicas se miraron comprendiendo el error que habían cometido.

-Yo de vosotras iría con cuidado… ahora dejadme trabajar –pidió y se giró hacia la poción de Verónica que seguía cociendo en el caldero.

Sonrió cuando ellas no le vieron. Cada vez tenía más claro que Verónica tenía cierto humor Slytherin que le sentaba muy bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué querrías entregarlo? –preguntó Derin directo como siempre -. El colgante te da poder, potencia tu lado oscuro, hace que la gente te mire y te tenga miedo… y por lo que he podido observar, te gusta esa clase de vida.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar las palabras del dios. Era cierto. Siempre había sido educado en un mundo donde él tenía el mando, donde lo que él deseaba lo obtenía y donde nadie cuestionaba sus órdenes o sus peticiones nunca; había sido educado y criado como un Malfoy; y ese apellido daba poder e inspiraba temor en aquellos que lo escuchaban. ¿Por qué quería entregar el colgante que se suponía estaba dentro de él y formaba parte de su ser? No se lo había planteado. Y ahora aquel dios, le estaba haciendo una pregunta a la que no tenía respuesta.

-Ninguna profecía ni ningún colgante va a guiar mi destino –sentenció Draco Malfoy mirando fijamente al dios-. Un Malfoy decide su propio destino.

-¿Sabes a lo que te estás exponiendo, Draco? –preguntó Severus Snape mirándolo fríamente.

-No, por eso quería hablarlo con ellos –señaló con la cabeza a Giliath, Erebor y Derin-, antes de decirte que quería hacerlo.

- Perderás una parte importante de lo que ahora es tu personalidad Malfoy– le dijo Harry mirándolo-. La fuerza, el poder, el temor, la oscuridad, la maldad, la crueldad… todo lo que te caracteriza desaparecerá en gran medida cuando expulses el colgante de tu alma. Cuando el colgante haya salido de tu cuerpo no serás la misma persona que eres ahora; perderás todo lo que caracteriza tu apellido –añadió.

-¿Y de qué me sirve ahora mi apellido, Potter? –preguntó el príncipe de Slytherin con cierta rudeza-. No me importa dejar de ser la persona que soy… he perdido a mi madre y quizá para siempre por llevar lo que sea que llevo dentro de mi cuerpo; mi padre me ha dado la espalda y todo lo que un día me abrió los brazos ahora me rechaza –lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica cargada de ironía y una mirada de rabia y dolor que Giliath interpretó muy bien-. Quizá si me libro de esto, pueda recuperar lo único que me ha importado alguna vez.

-Tu madre –sentenció Giliath. Draco asintió.

-Se necesitará hacer un ritual –dijo Erebor que había permanecido callado-. Tu guardián debe estar presente –Snape asintió gravemente colocando una mano sobre el hombro derecho del rubio de Slytherin, en una muestra de afecto que pocas veces demostraba en público y que últimamente Harry estaba muy acostumbrado a ver-, también tenemos que estar presentes nosotros tres y Harry.

-¿Por qué tiene que estar Potter presente? –preguntó Draco no con reproche, sólo con cansancio.

-Porque necesitarás que su magia impida que el colgante de Elea quiera destruirte a ti a y a tu guardián en cuanto intentes sacarlo de tu cuerpo –le dijo seco y tajante Derin-. Si te importa tu vida o la de él –señaló al profesor de pociones-, tienes que permitir que él esté presente.

Draco farfulló un "está bien" bastante inteligible que hizo que Harry se plantease y tuviese la tentación de hacerle sufrir un poquito; una mirada de Giliath fue suficiente para que el chico supiera que la diosa conocía sus pensamientos; Harry se limitó a sonreírle inocentemente y Erebor a su lado, cruzado de brazos, imitó al muchacho, para la exasperación de Giliath, demasiado bien.

-Hay otra cosa que tienes que tener en cuenta Draco –le dijo Giliath. El rubio y el profesor de pociones le prestaron atención-, en el momento en el que te desprendas del colgante de Elea, el descendiente y heredero de Elea notará su presencia y podrá seguir su rastro.

-Voldemort descubrirá quién ha sido el poseedor del colgante –afirmó más que preguntó Snape. Giliath asintió en silencio-. Intentará obtenerlo por todos los medios… Y ahora ya no cuentas con la protección que el apellido Malfoy puede darte.

Draco asintió gravemente, comprendiendo lo que le estaban diciendo y sabiendo que Voldemort lo convertiría en su objetivo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó por hoy; que os ha parecido?**

**Bien, mal, aburrido, bueno, malo… en fin, vosotros sois los lectores, vosotros opináis y aunque no seáis conscientes de ello, vuestras opiniones influyen mucho en mi historia. Así que ya sabéis, seguid escribiendo y dejando reviews :D**

**Os dejo con el avance del proximo capitulo vale?**

**Sed buenos, que paséis una buena semana y no hagáis nada que yo no haría.**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Señorita Ollivers, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

-¿Quería algo profesor, o sólo le gusta asustar a los alumnos en pasillos oscuros?

-Dígame, ¿sabía que ese pegaso era de Harry?

¿Dónde estaba Harry cuando se le necesitaba?"

"-Si Elea consigue encontrarte, tendrás que enfrentarte a ella

-¿Enfrentarse al poder de una diosa? ¿Quién estaría tan loco para hacer algo así?

-Yo no tengo otra opción más que esa, profesor

-¿Dónde vas?

-A rescatar a alguien de Dumbledore"

"-Feamor no es peligroso

-Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre con quién hablo y con quién ando, le sugiero que me la haga a mí, señor

-Por supuesto, ya nos veremos, señorita Ollivers

-No si yo puedo evitarlo…"

"-Que me prometas que no te enfadarás

-¿Por qué habría de enfadarme?

-Creo que intentó utilizar la legeremancia conmigo

-Tampoco me gusta que me dejen en plena declaración…

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que…

-Sí, te estoy diciendo que no me da miedo enamorarme, sino que me da miedo haberme enamorado de ti…

¿Quieres salir conmigo como mi pareja?

-Tomaré eso como un sí"

**Por Lahntra! Qué tarde es!**

**Tengo que irme si quiero llegar al gimnasio a tiempo!**

**Un besito a todos, nos vemos, en el proximo capitulo pondré los nombres de quien me deje review, de este capítulo y del anterior, así que ya sabéis :D**

**Nos leemos!**


	31. ¿Eso es un sí?

**Hola a todo el mundo, que tal?**

**Bueno, una semana más que cumplo con mi correspondiente capítulo que espero sea del agrado de todos.**

**Antes de continuar hablando y soltándoos toda la parrafada que suelo soltar y escribir y antes de agradecer a todos y pasar lista de aquellos que me han dejado review, me gustaría dar un aviso.**

**Hace un par de días, una amiga mía buscó el nombre "nikachan123" en internet y por casualidad le surgió una página donde alguien llamado Slayersephirot, si no recuerdo mal, anunciada en el foro de la página de Harry Argentino, que alguien estaba plagiando este fic. No he podido ponerme en contacto con Slayersephirot y no he sido capaz de encontrar dicho fic en ninguna parte, por eso quiero pedir que si alguien ha leído algo similar a este fic o alguien cree que estoy siendo plagiada, por favor, que me lo comunique enseguida para poder hacer lo que tenga que hacer en caso de considerar que es cierto el plagio. Es muy importante que no dejemos que nadie se apodere de lo que han escrito los demás, por eso pido vuestra ayuda en este asunto, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, dicho esto, quiero agradecer a los incondicionales**

**Bronwyn bm, Kaito Seishiro, Alteia, Elias, Utena-puchiko-nyu, fabiana, HeiDi-Lu, Clawy, pedro, carolagd, D.Alatriste, Anaelisa y Terry Moon por leerme siempre y dejarme review en casi todos los capítulos o en todos como es el caso de algunos (vosotros sabéis quiénes sois) Y también agradecer a D.L.A., giosseppe y Lizbeth, sus comentarios y reviews, porque aunque no siempre dejen reviews, sé que me leen ¿verdad?**

**Un besito para todos, y ya os aviso que el capítulo de hoy es más corto…tenía un mal día… ¿qué pasa? Yo también puedo tener días malos ¿no? Y eso, pues claro, se refleja… os prometo compensar en el próximo capítulo.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura, nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 30. ¿Eso es un sí?

"_Pues él no le encontraba nada de especial a aquel trozo de hierba que tenía en las manos en aquel momento. Miró de reojo a Erebor y no se sorprendió cuando encontró al dios observando detenidamente el talle de una flor rojiza y casi escaseando los pétalos rugosos y duros que la flor producía._

_-Tiempo… -susurró Erebor mirando a Harry-. ¿Qué has aprendido de esa hierba?_

_Harry miró a Erebor y se encogió de hombros._

_-Que es una hierba –empezó a decir-, negra._

_Erebor lo miró impaciente y enarcando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ¿Era posible que hubiera alguien tan poco observador como Harry Potter?_

_-¿Y…_

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? –el dios lo miró enarcando esta vez ambas cejas. Harry conocía esa mirada demasiado bien para no saber que estaba hablando de forma impertinente-. Vamos, Erebor… No tengo ni idea de lo que quieres que vea._

_El dios suspiró y estiró una mano hacia él invitándolo a acercarse._

_-Ven aquí –Harry lo miró-. Vamos, ven aquí, Ainur, quiero mostrarte algo._

_Harry obedeció y se acercó al rincón del bosque que Erebor le indicaba._

_-Mira esta planta –le dijo el dios-. Dime que ves._

_-Una planta roja –dijo Harry sin demasiado entusiasmo-. Ya te dije que no era bueno en estas cosas –añadió al ver la exasperación en el rostro de Erebor._

_-¿Sabes qué veo yo? –Harry negó-. Es una planta de invierno, se nota por el tacto de sus pétalos rojos, además, huele a frío… -le acercó la planta al chico. Era cierto-. Los colores dicen mucho de las plantas, Harry, rojo… rojo sangre… podemos utilizarla para pociones recuperadoras –analizó fríamente-, y tal vez como componenete para crear un bálsamo o un ungüento para las heridas abiertas, ¿no crees?_

_-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –preguntó Harry-. Quiero decir, sólo la has…_

_-La he estado mirando tres minutos, el mismo tiempo que tú has tenido esa planta en sus manos –le señaló la planta negra que Harry había dejado-. No te esfuerzas –le reprendió el dios con suavidad._

_-No, claro, perdona, es que eso de que un mago oscuro ande detrás de mí, tener que cumplir con dos profecías, enterarme de que desciendo de los dioses y que debo enfrentarme a una diosa y a lo que ello conlleva me tiene un poco despistado –dijo el chico con sarcasmo evidente._

_-No me hables en ese tono, Ainur –le dijo Erebor firmemente-. Siento mucho que tengas ese destino, pero yo no tengo la culpa._

_Harry se sintió culpable. Erebor tenía razón. Cerró los ojos dejando que el aire llenase sus pulmones._

_-Perdona Erebor… hoy no estoy muy bien…_

_-¿Nervioso? –preguntó el dios. Harry asintió-. Giliath me contó que esta tarde te llevará a ver a Lily. ¿has hablado con Stell de esto? –el chico asintió-. Bien, el Príncipe es bueno en estas cosas._

_-¿Tú conociste a mi madre?_

_-Un poco, pero si vas a preguntarme que si le di clases alguna vez, no, no lo hice –le contestó el dios antes de que Harry pudiese decirle nada-. Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza Harry, pero esto es importante, es muy importante… A veces, en plena batalla, no puedes preparar una poción, conocer las hierbas y plantas que hay a tu alrededor, te puede servir no sólo para salvar tu vida, sino para salvar la vida de alguien…_

_-Es demasiado complicado Erebor… no podré…_

_-Harry… sólo piensa, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa en lo que te he dicho de esta flor y ahora piensa en la planta que has tenido en tus manos… ¿A qué olía, ¿Cómo era, ¿a qué se asocia su color?_

_-A invierno –contestó Harry-, olía igual que esta flor… -señaló._

_-¿Y eso qué te dice?_

_-Que es una planta que puede combinarse con esta flor o puede menguar el poder curativo que pueda llegar a tener cualquier otra planta de verano._

_-Bien, ¿y qué me puedes decir de su color?_

_-Negro… -el chico frunció el ceño-… oscuridad, muerte…_

_-De acuerdo, ahora piensa un poco más, ¿cómo se podrían relacionar las dos plantas?_

_-Se pueden combinar porque ambas son de invierno, la una refuerza a la otra y potencia sus habilidades curativas –contestó el chico. El dios asintió satisfecho-. Una mezcla de ambas hierbas puede potenciar y alargar la vida de alguien que tenga una herida abierta… la planta roja le restaura la sangre y la negra que debería causar la muerte, colocada sobre la roja, potencia el poder curativo de la flor…_

_-… salvando la vida de alguien… -terminó el dios por él. Asintió-. A veces, las respuestas no son sencillas, Harry, pero siempre están ahí; sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor y tomarlas de lo que te ofrecen._

_El muchacho asintió._

_-Vamos, en el centro del bosque hay unas plantas muy curiosas que me gustaría enseñarte… quizá ahora que estás más despierto consiga algo de tu atención._

_Harry le sonrió burlón pero no contestó. Le gustaba la compañía de Erebor y al parecer, al dios también le gustaba la suya"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspiró. Era increíble la rivalidad que había entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, hasta los cuadros estaban con esa guerra entre casas, guerra que, en opinión de Verónica, Dumbledore potenciaba con los puntos que se daban y se quitaban durante todo el curso para ver quien se quedaba con la copa de las casas. Y es que cuando había querido entrar en la torre de Gryffindor, la señora gorda la había mirado mal por llevar una capa de Slytherin puesta sobre su ropa manchada de poción invisible que empezaba a hacer efecto bastante rápido, demasiado para el gusto de Verónica. Por suerte, el cuadro se había tenido que apartar cuando ella dijo la contraseña, eso sí, sin dejar de murmurar cosas como "dónde iremos a parar, capas de serpientes en Gryffindor" o "¿a quién se la habrá quitado?"

Se había cambiado de ropa y había llamado a uno de los elfos domésticos para pedirle que lavara y devolviera la capa a Blaise Zabinni de Slytherin. Al salir de la torre la señora gorda la miró de reojo pero se contuvo de decir nada al ver que la chica la miraba fijamente. Finalmente la mujer del cuadro se giró hacia el caballero que dormía placidamente bajo un árbol en el cuadro de al lado y le dijo "los chicos de hoy en día ya no tienen respeto por nada ni por nadie".

Verónica resopló pero no dijo nada. Bajó las escaleras y se perdió por uno de los pasillos del castillo en el que apenas había luz y los cuadros estaban oscuros y eran sombras en lugar de fantasmas los que vagaban por allí entre susurros y murmullos. No era un buen lugar para pasear, desde luego, pero era el camino más directo para ir a las habitaciones de Harry

-Señorita Ollivers, ¿podría hablar con usted un momento?

La chica se llevó una mano al pecho para asegurarse que su corazón seguía latiendo después de que la voz del director Dumbledore la sobresaltase.

-Profesor Dumbledore… -dijo recuperando su respiración-, me ha asustado.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó con su habitual tono agradable. Verónica consiguió asentir mientras su mano derecha soltaba un poco el agarre sobre la varita que había agarrado de forma inconsciente, casi por impulso.

-¿Quería algo profesor, o sólo le gusta asustar a los alumnos en pasillos oscuros? –le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

El hombre le sonrió de vuelta y se mesó la barba pensativo, como si tuviera que meditar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-¿A dónde iba por este pasillo? –preguntó.

-Estaba buscando a Harry, señor –contestó ella-, tenía que consultarle algunas cosas.

-Sí, ya me dijo el profesor Snape que ambos le están ayudando en la elaboración de pociones, ¿verdad?

-En realidad señor, lo que nosotros hacemos es ayudarle con los ingredientes, nada más –mintió ella sin saber si debía decir que verificaba pociones o no.

Albus sonrió por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Tenía ganas de hablar con usted, señorita Ollivers desde hace unos días.

-¿Conmigo, señor? –preguntó ella-. ¿Respecto a qué?

-Bueno, me han dicho que fue usted quién calmó a un pegaso negro durante una clase… ¿me equivoco?

Verónica se puso tensa. No le gustaba el matiz que la conversación estaba teniendo. Siempre había visto en Dumbledor a una persona poderosa, capaz de conseguir lo que quisiera y cuando lo quisiera, preocupado por todo lo que le rodeaba y con los pies en la tierra, un buen mago, sí, excelente, incluso, pero no estaba segura de que la figura que representaba al mago fuera la misma que representara al hombre.

-Se me dan bien los animales –contestó ella sin inmutarse.

-Ya veo… -el hombre se bajó las gafas de media luna y la miró a los ojos directamente con una media sonrisa-. Dígame, ¿sabía que ese pegaso era de Harry?

Verónica retrocedió un paso involuntariamente; algo le había golpeado en la cabeza, bueno, no en la cabeza, sino dentro de la cabeza; era difícil de explicar, era como un leve martilleo… como si alguien estuviera haciendo un agujero en su cabeza para querer ver qué había en ella. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta; había leído sobre ello aunque nunca lo había experimentado y sabía que el hombre que tenía delante era un experto en aquella materia, legeremancia.

Intentó concentrarse en aquel martilleo e intentó elevar una pared con su mente mientras mantenía una sonrisa inocente; no creía que fuese muy buena idea que el director conociera todo lo que sabía sobre la daga, Harry y Ahsvaldry.

¿Dónde estaba Harry cuando se le necesitaba?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué querría matarme si ya no poseo el colgante? –preguntó.

Erebor miró a Giliath y la diosa asintió. Tenía derecho a saberlo.

-Si Voldemort hubiera tenido ese colgante desde un principio, hubiera conseguido sus propósitos desde hace mucho tiempo, Malfoy –fue Harry quién le contestó-. Con él no sólo hubiera podido matar a mis padres como hizo, sino que podría haber encontrado la daga oscura y podría haberme matado a mí también ¿lo entiendes? Voldemort te verá como el culpable de que yo haya arruinado todos sus planes de alzarse con el poder del mundo muggle, mágico e inmortal y querrá descargar en ti toda la furia que no pudo descargar en el pasado contra sus antecesores.

-No le tengo miedo a Voldemort –aseguró Draco.

Derin sonrió a medias.

-¿Y a una diosa que sería capaz de hundir sus manos limpias y suaves en tu pecho para arrancarte el corazón y que aún así te permitiría seguir vivo con su magia para obligarte a comerte tu propio corazón? –le preguntó frío-. ¿A eso tampoco le tienes miedo?

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Severus.

-Elea lo reconocerá como el reflejo y la sombra del naryn que quiso traicionarla desobedeciéndola y que en lugar de ocultar su colgante y con él, su poder, quiso apoderarse de su magia; lo mirará y lo reconocerá como el traidor, no como un mago, no como un niño, no como un mortal –dijo sin apartar sus ojos grises de los plateados de Draco.

-Si Elea consigue encontrarte, tendrás que enfrentarte a ella –sentenció Giliath sin un asomo de burla o broma en sus labios, sólo comprensión y ternura, casi lástima.

-¿Enfrentarse al poder de una diosa? –preguntó Snape alzando la voz de forma fría e indiferente- ¿Quién estaría tan loco para hacer algo así? –añadió antes de que Draco dijera nada.

Derin esbozó una sonrisa cuando Harry alzó su mano al aire, retando con la mirada verde al profesor de pociones de que volviera a repetir lo que había dicho. Severus le miró.

-Yo no tengo otra opción más que esa, profesor –le contestó el chico-. Y le aseguro que no estoy loco.

Erebor miró el aplomo del muchacho. Ellos sabían por qué Harry tenía que enfrentarse a Elea, no era sólo por la profecía o porque la sangre que corría por sus venas formaba parte de la que una vez había sido derramada del cuerpo de Lahntra y ahora clamaba venganza, era algo más; si no derrotaba a Elea, las almas de Lily y James nunca podrían estar juntas. Harry le había prometido a su madre que lograría reunirla de nuevo con James Potter y Harry Potter nunca rompía sus promesas.

-Y tú también estarás en peligro, Snape –le dijo Derin-. Al ser el guardián de Malfoy, el colgante pasará a tus manos, tendrás que mantenerlo bajo tu tutela, asegurándote de que no llegue a las manos indebidas.

-Comprendo…. ¿hay algún modo de que el Lord descubra que yo soy el guardián de Malfoy?

-El colgante de Elea lo atraerá para reclamar su atención… el rastro lo llevará directamente a las manos de quien lo tenga –le indicó Giliath.

Severus asintió.

-Los dos estaréis en peligro –le aseguró Harry a Draco mirándolo fijamente-. Tienes que pensar si vale la pena hacerlo.

-¡Harry! Necesitamos que lo haga –le dijo Derin asombrado.

-Lo sé –se limitó a contestar el chico-, pero también sé lo que significa que Voldemort quiera asesinarte a toda costa y sé lo que significa perder a tu madre y sé lo que significa poner en peligro a la única persona que se ha preocupado por ti simplemente porque quería hacerlo –a Giliath no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba hablando de Sirius y de la muerte del mismo-. Por eso te digo que tienes que pensar si vale la pena hacerlo, Malfoy.

El aura de Verónica sufrió un leve temblor. Lo percibió claro. El hechizo que le había puesto para saber cuando estaba en peligro funcionaba perfectamente; sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo y se concentró para saber donde estaba la chica. Su sonrisa se borró en cuanto descubrió el aura que estaba junto a Verónica; ni siquiera tenía que concentrarse para notarla; esa fuerza sólo la podía irradiar una persona dentro de Hogwarts.

-Si me disculpáis, tengo que salir un momento –aseguró.

-¿Dónde vas? –intervino Derin sus pasos.

-A rescatar a alguien de Dumbledore –se limitó a decir el chico tranquilamente. Demasiado tranquilo para Derin que había visto el brillo de fuerza en los ojos del chico.

--------------------------------------**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de inclinarse hacia delante y hundir la cabeza en la fuente del manantial; agua fresca, pura, dulce… no recordaba ya lo que era el sabor de algo así; el agua que subía de los infiernos de la tierra de Okkortton traía el sabor de la desesperanza y el olor a azufre y sales que le dejaban la garganta seca y con cierto regusto áspero que le hacía recordar a cada segundo quién era y a quién servía, a quién debía servir hasta su muerte.

El silencio de la sala era sepulcral; ese era uno de los motivos por los que había tenido que salir de allí y atravesar el angosto pasillo oscuro y lúgubre que comunicaba la sala de la diosa con el lugar en el que se encontraba él.

No dejaba de ser irónico que una diosa condenada, esperase dormida a despertar para recuperar su poder en una iglesia; oculta y opuesta a todo lo que los dioses de Ahsvaldry propugnaban, sí, pero una iglesia después de todo.

Había oído leyendas, leyendas que su propio padre le contaba cuando era niño, leyendas que él algún día debería contar a su propio hijo cuando el dolor del cuerpo le avisara de que se acercaban sus últimos suspiros y que era su primogénito quien debía ocupar su lugar junto al cuerpo durmiente de la diosa. Leyendas que hablaban de naryns que habían erigido aquel edificio y lo habían pintado y decorado con gestos y visiones repugnantes, en una continua burla hacia las creencias del amor y el perdón y la bondad que los shyggards y el reino de Ahsvaldry propagaban.

Leyendas que hablaban de los misterios y de la magia oscura que había en aquel lugar considerado una vez sacro y santo y que en aquellos momentos sólo proyectaba las sombras de los naryns que habían muerto y habían enterrado sus almas entre aquellas paredes, a la espera del despertar de su diosa, siempre vigilantes, siempre atentos.

Poca gente iba a aquel lugar, y los pocos incautos que se perdían o iban a parar allí de algún modo, terminaban siendo víctimas del ritual que los naryns llevaban a cabo para tomar la sangre y entregar vida y sangre al poder de Elea.

Era el silencio, el silencio sepulcral lo que lo había obligado a abandonar la cripta luminosa en la que se encontraba el ataud de cristal de la diosa para salir a la antesala. Demasiado tiempo conversando consigo mismo, demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar, solo, con la durmiente diosa como única compañía y el único consuelo de esperar la muerte.

Estaba siendo una noche tranquila, en Okkorton siempre parecía que fuera de noche, incluso cuando era de día las nubes oscuras se encargaban de oscurecerlo todo y el clima áspero y húmedo evocaban nieblas y neblinas que cubrían siempre la superficie terrestre. Por eso se había permitido el abandonar su lugar, sólo por eso; hacía tres días completos que ningún naryn pasaba por allí; no desde la última ofrenda de corazones y sangre que le habían hecho a Elea.

Por eso el guardián se sobresaltó sin poder remediarlo cuando de la nada, vio a través de las brumas de la puerta una silueta alada que se movía con gran rapidez hacia el santuario en el que él se encontraba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma irreal, su boca balbuceó palabras incomprensibles para el intelecto humano e incluso tuvo la sensación de las sombras se retraían a los rincones para no ser descubiertas por aquel animal que planeaba correctamente utilizando las corrientes de aire. Utilizando esas mismas corrientes llegó pronto al umbral del edificio donde aterrizó posando sus patas y clavando sus garras en lo más profundo de la tierra estéril.

Había escuchado hablar de ellas pero jamás había visto una; y quizá fuera porque la oscuridad a sus espaldas presagiaba muerte y proclamaba miedo, quizá fuera porque la niebla recortaba su figura enorme y grotesca o quizá fuera porque aquel trueno y aquel rayo iluminaron el lugar en el momento en que sus ojos se centraron en él; fuera por lo que fuera, el guardián de la diosa Elea trastabilló en un intento de apartarse de aquella bestia y cayó al suelo, quedando sentado sobre sus posaderas, con los ojos aún clavados en aquella quimera.

La bestia lo miró sin decir nada, sin hacer nada; el hombre juraría más tarde que una de las cabezas le había sonreído a modo de disculpa por haber perturbado su tranquilidad; la quimera entró en el recinto y atravesó la estancia en la que el hombre aún permanecía sentado en silencio, balbuceando y temblando de miedo. A cada paso agigantado que el animal daba las paredes del edifico temblaban amenazando en silencio con caer y sepultar todo lo que había allí.

Silencio. Sólo los pasos de la quimera alejándose en la oscuridad del pasillo hacia la cámara donde descansaba el cuerpo durmiente de la diosa.

Y por segunda vez, mientras miraba la gran figura desaparecer entre las sombras, le pareció que una de las cabezas giraba y le sonreía, esta vez, de forma muy diferente a la primera. Y por segunda vez en aquella noche, el hombre tembló.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dolor en su cabeza era cada vez más fuerte. Dumbledore parecía haber fruncido el ceño pero seguía mirándola de forma insistente con aquella sonrisa que tantas veces la chica había observado en silencio y que ahora entendía por qué la tenía; aplicaba legeremancia sobre los alumnos, por eso siempre sabía quién había hecho qué o quién estaba pensando en hacer qué.

-Así que Harry te contó que tenía un pegaso negro en el bosque y te llevó a verlo… -repitió el hombre-… por eso lo pudiste calmar aquel día… -suspiró-. No debió hacerlo, un animal así es muy peligroso.

-Feamor no es peligroso –le contestó ella-… irradia una fuerza y una luz propia… No tiene nada que ver con la imagen de animal frío y despiadado que los libros se empeñan en hacernos creer –lo defendió Verónica.

-Aún así… debiste habérmelo dicho, ¿no te parece?

-No veo por qué; el pegaso no es mío –le contestó ella intentando sonar indiferente y dulce.

-Ya veo… Dime… ¿has pasado mucho tiempo con Harry últimamente? –le preguntó el anciano de nuevo. Verónica lo miró-. Bueno… estas paredes parecen de papel y cuando yo era joven los rumores se colaban con las hendiduras de las piedras… aún siguen haciéndolo…

-¿Qué es lo que ha escuchado, director Dumbledore? –preguntó ella solícita.

-Se rumorea que le has quitado el puesto a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley y que han pasado de ser un trío a ser un dueto… -la miró de nuevo y el martilleo empezó de nuevo otra vez.

-Si tiene alguna pregunta sobre con quién hablo y con quién ando, le sugiero que me la haga a mí, señor –la voz de Harry sonaba fría y distante, gélida, como si estuviera reteniendo su propia voz para no gritar en medio de aquel pasillo oscuro.

-Harry… -la voz de Verónica fue un suspiro de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para el hombre adulto que había allí.

-Sólo estábamos conversando, Harry –dijo a modo de saludo Dumbledore que se había dado cuenta en el tono frío e impersonal de la voz del chico.

-¿Sobre Feamor? –Harry enarcó una ceja y se colocó junto a Verónica a quién sonrió con ternura-. Feamor es mi pegaso, señor; si tiene alguna pregunta sobre él debería hacérsela a su dueño, ¿no le parece?

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Dado que la señorita Ollivers fue capaz de calmar a su pegaso, pensé que ella podría decirme cómo se encontraba el animal, nada más.

-Verónica puede calmarlo porque Feamor lee el alma de las personas, señor –le indicó Harry-. Y ahora si me permite, venía a buscar a Verónica para ayudarla con un trabajo de historia de la magia.

-Por supuesto, ya nos veremos, señorita Ollivers –dijo el anciano llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y echando a andar.

-No si yo puedo evitarlo… -murmuró Harry lo bastante alto para que Dumbledore le escuchara.

Pudo notar los ojos entrecerrados de Verónica pese a que el pasillo estaba casi a oscuras. Movió su mano un par de veces y dos esferas blancas salieron de ella y giraron un par de veces sobre él como si le estuviesen saludando; Harry sonrió. Incluso en la oscuridad ella sabía cuando él sonreía… ¿hasta ese grado llegaba la complicidad entre ambos o sólo era producto de su imaginación?

Las esferas se expandieron sobre ellos creando un campo de luz tenue, suficiente para que los ojos de Harry buscasen los de ella con rapidez; ojos verdes que brillaban con fuerza.

-Vamos, tienes que contarme qué ha pasado –sin decir nada más Harry tomó de la mano a Verónica y empezó a caminar por pasillos, subiendo y bajando las escaleras.

Ella no le prestó atención a por donde caminaba; se sentía demasiado bien con su mano aferrada a la de él como para fijarse en esas tonterías; se sentía segura, bien, llena de vida y de fuerza… No entendía por qué Harry le hacía sentir todo aquello… bueno, sí lo sabía… sabía que se había enamorado de él, ya no era un "creo" o un "quizá" ni siquiera un "seguramente", ahora era un "me he enamorado". Sabía que lo iba a pasar francamente mal y sonrió mientras era llevada por el chico de un lado a otro del castillo en silencio, sin decir nada, después de todo, uno nunca puede elegir de quién se enamora.

Verónica le miró de soslayo; uno no tenía por qué ser un genio para saber que el chico que caminaba a su lado estaba enfadado, muy enfadado si se tenía en cuenta su frente arrugada y la manera en que tenía los puños cerrados alrededor de las caderas. Murmuraba palabras que Verónica ni siquiera sabía que existían o que no pensaba que alguien pudiera tener el valor de decirlas, al menos, no delante de alguien.

Y aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento para darse cuenta de ello y fijar toda su atención allí, no podía apartar la mirada de su mano que seguía oculta firmemente y con suavidad por la mano de Harry mientras este seguía caminando a pasos rápidos y apurados. Un escalofrío y una ola de calor recorría la mano de la chica provocándole espasmos de una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie, en todo su ser. Tenías ganas de gritar, de reír, de saltar, de respirar, de llorar y lo quería hacer todo a la vez. Se preguntó en silencio si él se había dado cuenta de que aún la seguía teniendo cogida de la mano y aunque hubiese deseado seguir así durante un buen rato más, era consciente de que se estaría aprovechando de la ofuscación de Harry si no le hacía ver que seguían tomados de la mano.

Ella incluso podría afirmar que el chico no se percató cuando Blaise Zabinni y Pansi Parkinson se cruzaron con ellos en el pasillo y el chico enarcó una ceja después de mirar las manos de ambos y antes de dedicarle una mirada divertida y burlona a Verónica quien la correspondió rodando los ojos y con un resoplido.

-Necesito mi capa –le dijo Blaise divertido.

Verónica no le contestó, seguía a Harry a través del pasillo.

-Harry… -lo llamó suavemente.

El chico no le prestó atención. De acuerdo, estaba muy enfadado. Verónica carraspeó levemente.

-Harry –volvió a insistir un poco más firme.

Pero el chico tampoco le prestó atención en esa ocasión.

-¡Harry! –el chico se detuvo en seco y la miró. Verónica le sonrió algo avergonzada.-Perdona, no quería gritarte, pero si sigues apretando así mi mano me quedaré sin ella ¿lo sabías? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo y una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento –el chico apartó su mano rápidamente-. No me di cuenta y…

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-He dicho que no aprietes tanto… no que me sueltes… -añadió a media voz bajando la mirada hacia el suelo que en aquellos momentos parecía ser lo más interesante del mundo para ella.

Harry le sonrió y volvió a tomar su mano, esta vez con más suavidad que la anterior. Verónica aún podía notar la fuerza a través de sus músculos, y podía observar como sus hombros y sus brazos estaban cargados, y como la vena de su cuello palpitaba ligeramente como muestra y señal de que su enfado seguía allí; pero esta vez su mano, estaba siendo tratada con suavidad y aquello le agradó.

Harry abrió la puerta de un aula vacía y entró en ella aún con Verónica agarrada a su mano.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó girándose para mirarla.

Verónica se fijó en sus ojos. Verdes; pero eran distinto, en el centro del iris, donde debería estar la pupila negra, se distinguía un foco blanco electrizante, atrayente que la obligaba a no separar su vista de allí. Harry parpadeó y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, el fulgor blanco había desaparecido.

-Sí… ¿cómo…

-He seguido tu aura –se limitó a decir él antes de que ella le preguntara por el color de sus ojos-. ¿Qué ha pasado? –ella lo miró extrañada-. Tu aura se ha tambaleado, estaba inquieta…

-Creo que… -Harry la miró. Allí estaba otra vez. Blanco, blanco como la nieve, era un punto, solo eso, pero era suficiente para atraer la atención de ella-. ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a tus ojos?

Harry resopló.

-Forma parte de la descendencia de los dioses –le dijo el chico-. Cuando mi magia quiere salir fuera tengo que controlar mi poder para evitar que cause un caos –le sonrió a medias-. A veces cuando alguien me desborda me ocurre, pero no te asustes, lo puedo controlar.

Ella le sonrió.

-No me asusto –le prometió con una sonrisa-. Sé que nunca me harías daño.

-No es lo que piensa la mayoría de la gente de este castillo últimamente –contestó él. Verónica se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

-Nunca me ha importado la gente, sólo aquellos a los que quiero –le contestó la chica.

-Deja mis ojos –él volvió a parpadear al ver que ella seguía mirándolos fijamente-. Odio el poder de atracción que provoca. Bueno…¿Vas a contestarme?

-Ah… bueno… prométeme que no te enfadarás –le pidió ella. Harry la miró receloso.

-¿Qué?

-Que me prometas que no te enfadarás –le repitió ella jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

-¿Por qué habría de enfadarme? –preguntó el chico.

-Harry…

-Verónica, no voy a prometer algo que no sé si voy a poder cumplir, así que primero contéstame y dime que ha ocurrido y yo te diré si me enfado o no.

Ella respiró.

-Creo que intentó utilizar la legeremancia conmigo –dijo de carrerilla y cerrando los ojos.

Lo notó. Pese a tener los ojos cerrados pudo notar como la magia de Harry aumentaba a su alrededor. Nunca había notado algo así, ni siquiera en el director Dumbledore. Había leído que sólo los magos más poderosos podían dejar que su aura flotase alrededor de ellos permitiendo que los demás pudiesen verla y sentirla sin tener ningún conocimiento previo de magia; pero nunca había encontrado a nadie con esa capacidad mágica.

Intrigada, abrió los ojos y supo que nunca podría ver algo más fuerte y poderoso que lo que tenía en aquellos momentos delante.

Un aura dorada y blanca rodeaba a Harry que levitaba a tres centímetros del suelo como si un remolino de aire lo estuviera impulsando hacia arriba. Su cabello negro flotaba ligeramente en el aire elevando su flequillo rebelde y dejando entrever la cicatriz de vez de vez en cuando; sus puños estaba fuertemente cerrados alrededor de las caderas. Pero fueron sus ojos. Fueron sus ojos los que llamaron la atención de la chica; los ojos verdes de Harry habían desaparecido y una orbe de color blanca se veía donde antes había verde. Electrizante, magnético, atrayente. Sus ojos miraban hacia la puerta, fijamente, y parecía que el chico había olvidado que ella estaba allí.

-Ya sabía yo que no tenía que habérselo dicho… -murmuró Verónica para sí misma. Suspiró.

-¿Harry? –preguntó con suavidad-. ¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió y cerró los ojos intentando controlar la magia y el poder que querían salir y enfrentar al viejo director. ¿Cómo se atrevía a utilizar legeremancia con ella? Era una alumna por todos los magos y brujas… Se suponía que él debe proteger a los alumnos, no utilizar su magia con ellos.

No supo por qué lo hacía, y si alguien le hubiese preguntado, seguramente hubiera contestado que simplemente era intuición. Verónica acercó sus manos a los puños cerrados de él y con cierto titubeo rodeó las manos de Harry con las suyas, quedándose frente a él, mirándole a los ojos, ahora blancos, que seguían fijos en la puerta como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir por ella, como si la magia de Harry pudiese controlarlo a él.

Harry sintió la calidez que emanaba de las manos de Verónica, pero había algo más. No era sólo calidez, era dulzura, cariño, preocupación… era sentir mariposas en el estómago y una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda; era el querer abrazarla y tener miedo de cómo reaccionaría ella, era todo eso junto y era mucho más.

-Respira hondo… -le susurró ella respirando también.

Harry la siguió un par de veces hasta que pudo hacerlo solo. Respirar. Notar como los pulmones se llenaban de aire, notar como los de ella también se hinchaban. Inspirar. Vaciar el aire de los pulmones exhalándolo, intentando encontrar un ritmo y un control que en aquellos momentos estaba perdiendo; ver como ella los vaciaba también cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo los labios, como si con aquel gesto pudiese controlar lo que Harry no sabía si podría. Respirar. Intentar consumir todo el aire posible mientras intentaba no explotar; saber que ella estaba haciéndolo también. Inspirar. Notar como las manos de ella relajadas y suaves se mantenían sobre las suyas que empezaban a aflojarse.

Se mantuvo frente a él respirando con tranquilidad, controlando su pulso y su corazón, escuchando el latir del corazón de Harry, notando como volvía a la normalidad. Sus ojos blancos empezaron a recuperar su color verde habitual; sus pies bajaron para tocar el suelo, el viento dejó tranquilo y en desorden su ya desordenado cabello y su flequillo volvió a cubrir la cicatriz del chico. Los brazos se destensaron y los puños cerrados con fuerza se aflojaron dejando que las manos encontrase el camino para tomar las de ella en silencio, simplemente en silencio, sin necesidad de hacer o decir nada.

Harry suspiró y respiró por última vez antes de mirarla fijamente. Creía que ella le reprocharía lo que había pasado, que le soltaría las manos, que le diría que le daba miedo que pudiese llegar a perder el control de aquella forma. Creía que la había perdido incluso antes de tenerla. Una vez más, se equivocó con aquella chica. Verónica sólo le miró y con una sonrisa le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Estás mejor? -Harry asintió en silencio-. Bien… Por mucho que deteste que intenten meterse en mi cabeza, no quiero que vayas a Azkaban por matar al director de Hogwarts –bromeó ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta.

-La próxima vez que le veas dile que te debe la vida –ella lo miró confusa-. Cuando pierdo el control, sólo Derin puede ayudarme a recuperarlo… Nadie había podido hacerlo nunca… hasta ahora –le sonrió-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando me pongo nerviosa porque me falta el oxígeno y empiezo a perder el control sobre mi cuerpo, respiro profundamente hasta que me doy cuenta de que puedo hacerlo… es sólo cuestión de control –le explicó ella.

-¿Cuándo te falta el oxígeno? –le preguntó él. Verónica asintió.

-Soy asmática –le indicó.

-No lo sabía, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho tú que te podía pasar esto? –le preguntó de vuelta.

Harry le sonrió.

-Es algo de mí que no me gusta… -le confesó el chico.

Verónica le dio un ligero apretón en las manos.

-A mí tampoco me gusta… -le contestó ella.

-Tampoco me gusta que me dejen en plena declaración… -añadió él con tono divertido pero que no admitía réplica.

-Harry, yo no….

El chico colocó una de sus manos sobre la boca de ella impidiéndole hablar y la miró a los ojos.

-Primero déjame hablar ¿de acuerdo? –ella lo miró recelosa-. ¿De acuerdo? –repitió él la pregunta con un tinte divertido en la voz. Verónica masculló algo debajo de su mano; el aliento de ella chocó contra la piel de su mano y él sonrió quitándosela -¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho: ¿te importaría dejarme respirar o es que quieres intentar resucitarme con tus poderes de dios? –repitió ella ligeramente enfadada-. Casi me ahogas…

-Perdona… no era mi intención; pero sé que si empiezas a hablar me convencerás para que yo no diga nada y no estoy dispuesto a callarme ni un segundo más –le contestó el chico-. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo Verónica, sólo te estoy diciendo que me gusta estar contigo, me gusta tu compañía, me gusta poder ser simplemente Harry cuando estoy contigo y me gustas tú. me estoy enamorando de ti por no decir que ya lo estoy y aunque sé que parece que soy un egoísta por enamorarme de ti y pedirte que me correspondas cuando posiblemente dentro de poco tiempo puedo morir por una batalla que está escrita desde antes de mi nacimiento, no puedo evitar quererte –ella abrió la boca-. Piensa bien lo que vas a decir antes de hablar ¿quieres?

-No puedo gustarte… no puedes quererme… -dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry. Verónica le miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo pero él no entendía qué quería decir.

-Mi padre dice que nadie me puede querer porque estoy gorda –dijo la chica.

Harry arrugó la frente y la chica supo que aquel comentario no le había gustado nada.

-Siento decírtelo, pero tu padre es idiota –le comunicó Harry con una sonrisa-. Y tú también lo eres si te crees lo que tu padre te dice, y sé que no lo eres, así que dime a qué le tienes miedo –le pidió. Una luz se encendió en su cabeza; una conversación pasada, una respuesta a una pregunta; sonrió-. Te da miedo enamorarte…

-Harry tú… -se alejó de él un par de metros mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello a medio recoger-. No lo entiendes…

-Pues explícamelo.

-Nunca he tenido nada… nunca he aspirado a nada… me han gustado dos o tres chicos pero siempre he sabido que no podía hacer nada para que ellos me quisieran a mí; me he pasado noches enteras llorando preguntándome qué es lo que tengo de malo para ser siempre la amiga perfecta pero nada más… Sufrí mucho… he sufrido tanto que decidí construirme un muro y encerrarme dentro de él para evitar que nadie se acercara a mí lo suficiente para evitar enamorarme…

-¿Y qué ha pasado? –preguntó él sin acercarse a ella.

-Que llegaste tú… -contestó Verónica son una media sonrisa-… eso pasó… Llegaste con tu sonrisa, con tus palabras, con tu mirada y antes de que me diera cuenta… hiciste un agujero enorme en mi muro Harry… Y eso me asusta terriblemente porque no quiero volver a pasarme las horas llorando en mi cama, sola y sin nadie a quien recurrir…

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que… -empezó a decir el chico.

-Sí, te estoy diciendo que no me da miedo enamorarme, sino que me da miedo haberme enamorado de ti… -una sonrisa. Una sonrisa medio nostálgica, medio nerviosa. Eso fue suficiente.

Harry no la dejó que dijera nada más; no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Antes de que Verónica supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, Ainur, el elegido de Ahsvaldry, la estaba besando.

Fue un beso dulce, cálido y tierno. Los labios de Harry se movían con cierta maestría sobre los de ella pese a su inexperiencia; como si supiera de antemano lo que tenía que hacer, lo que tenía que sentir… Y aunque al principio el temblor en los de Verónica eran más que evidentes, Harry colocó una mano en la cintura de la chica y la guió hasta su espalda donde empezó a darle un suave masaje en forma de círculos haciendo que ella se relajase y olvidase todo lo que fuera que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos.

El chico jugueteó con el labio inferior de ella mordiéndolo ligeramente y se sorprendió gratamente cuando notó que ella sonreía dentro del beso; y cuando el chico en un instinto puramente humano pidió en silencio que le dejara profundizar el beso, ella se lo permitió, abriendo ligeramente su boca y dejando que su lengua buscara la de él, enzarzándose en una batalla donde ambos eran ganadores.

Las manos de ella se entrelazaron en la nuca, rodeando el cuello de Harry que se estremeció al sentir las uñas de Verónica jugar con esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo y Verónica sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de lo que podía llegar a hacerle sentir a ese chico perfecto que tenía delante.

Harry se separó de ella un segundo para cambiar de posición antes de volver a besarla, esta vez más dulce, menos pasional, menos profundo; simplemente necesitaba sentirse a su lado, necesitaba transmitirle a ella todo lo que en aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo con un simple beso; tranquilidad, cariño, ternura, dulzura, pasión, amor… una nube de sensaciones a cuál más poderosa que la anterior pero con la misma cualidad y era que quería experimentar todo aquello con ella.

Un beso, otro, y otro más antes de que el chico se separara de ella definitivamente más por necesidad de respirar que por voluntad. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente; ella por la falta de experiencia y de aire, él por el deseo controlado de haber podido besarla de una vez.

Harry dejó que su mano descendiera hasta la cadera de ella y colocó la otra en la otra cadera sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, con aquella sonrisa tonta que no sabía ni siquiera que pudiera existir en su rostro; Verónica desentrelazó sus manos y las bajó suavemente hasta los hombros y desde allí hasta un poco más abajo, hasta el pecho del chico, donde las dejó mientras sus dedos acariciaban la ropa del chico.

-Hola… -le susurró él a medias.

-Hola… -consciente de la cercanía y de lo que había ocurrido, Verónica se sonrojo suavemente y Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba más bonita que nunca.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él dulcemente antes de besarla en la frente.

-Mejor que nunca… -le contestó ella-… Esto… -Harry la miró interrogante y ella carraspeó-… Esto ¿ha ocurrido de verdad?

Harry soltó una risita suave.

-Si te refieres a que me he declarado y nos hemos besado, sí, ha ocurrido –le concedió.

-Vaya… -Harry miró a la chica.

-¿Qué? –quiso saber el chico.

-Nada, sólo que… ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? –le preguntó temerosa.

Harry sonrió e inclinando un poco su cabeza volvió a besarla con suavidad una vez.

-¿Tú qué quieres que ocurra? –le preguntó él. Verónica no contestó y el chico sonrió; comprendía el miedo de ella y sabía perfectamente lo que la chica había querido decir con su pregunta-. ¿Quieres salir conmigo como mi pareja? –le pidió el chico.

Ella no se lo pensó y a modo de respuesta, se puso de puntillas y utilizándolo a él como soporte se elevó hasta su rostro y lo besó dulcemente.

-Tomaré eso como un sí –dijo el chico cuando ella se retiró aún con las mejillas rosadas.

-¿Estamos saliendo? –preguntó ella.

-Sí –le contestó el chico sonriente.

-Vale, entonces ahora puedo decirte algo… -Harry la miró-… odio que me llames Ica.

El chico rió suavemente, una risa ronca y profunda que hizo que Verónica riera con él antes de que él la besara con suavidad una vez más.

Se apartó de Verónica.

-De acuerdo, encontraré otra forma de llamarte –aseguró aún divertido. De repente frunció el ceño -¿Nos hemos cruzado con Zabinni?

-Sí –contestó ella divertida.

-¿Te ha pedido su capa? –ella asintió-. ¿por qué tienes la capa de Zabinni?

Verónica rió suavemente y soltó una de las manos de él para tirar de la otra hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Si crees que voy a decírtelo, estás equivocado… anda, vamos –le apremió saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A ver al profesor Derin –le contestó ella. Harry enarcó una ceja divertido-. Quiero asegurarme que ya estás bien antes de decirte por qué tengo la capa de Zabinni.

Harry no pudo evitar reír.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La decisión ya había sido tomada. Ambos lo sabían; no hacía falta decirse nada. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Draco Malfoy distinguió el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios de su padrino, una mueca, una sombra de lo que hacía mucho tiempo que su padrino no hacía por propia voluntad y con sinceridad. Caminó a su lado durante pocos minutos, en silencio, observando de reojo el rostro del severo profesor vestido de negro que hacía ondear su túnica a su paso, del mismo modo que lo hacía él y Draco se descubrió pensando si aquella costumbre la había adquirido de ver a su padre hacerlo o si, era lo más probable, que la hubiera adquirido de ver a su padrino.

-¿Por qué sonríes? –le preguntó.

-Cuando el Lord se entere de que ha tenido al depositario del colgante en sus manos y que su mano derecha Lucius Malfoy –dijo pronunciando el nombre con cierto desdén y rodando los ojos-, lo ha condenado y rechazado, tu padre tendrá una entretenida charla con él.

Ahora comprendía la sonrisa de su padrino y, muy a su pesar, lo que en otros días le hubiese producido escalofríos sólo de pensarlo, en aquella ocasión, le hicieron sonreír.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No entendía qué había ocurrido. Verónica Ollivers siempre había sido una alumna aventajada, incluso se atrevería a decir que era más inteligente de lo que nunca sería Hermione Granger. Era despierta, tenaz y constante y varias veces había pensado en pasarla de curso después de hacerle hacer los exámenes pertinentes para ello, por supuesto, exámenes que, estaba convencido de que sería capaz de pasarlos sin ningún tipo de problema.

Pero Albus Dumbledore era incapaz de entender y comprender cómo lo había hecho para bloquear su mente; estaba convencido de que no había sido de forma voluntaria, sino más bien se había tratado de un acto reflejo. Había notado una fuerza bastante poderosa alrededor de la chica, como si un escudo la protegiera, y había notado que era la magia de Harry lo que la protegía; pero no había sido aquello lo que le había impedido entrar en la mente de ella; había encontrado una barrera muy fuerte y poderosa, casi tan poderosa como la que había notado cuando lo había intentado con Harry a principios del curso en Grimmauld Place, pero sin llegar a aquellos niveles de protección y seguridad.

Miró hacia la mesa donde Harry comía tranquilamente sonriendo, como si todos los problemas que una vez hubo tenido se hubiesen disuelto completamente. Era realmente increíble el cambio que el chico había sufrido; había pasado de tímido e ingenuo a impersonal e indiferente con todos salvo con aquellos que habían tenido la suerte de conformar su círculo.

Mientras lo miraba, una mirada verde se cruzó en su camino; Harry se había sentido observado y había decidido enviarle una clara advertencia para que, en caso de que lo hubiese estado pensando hacer, no se atreviera a entrar en su mente. A modo de respuesta, Dumbledore alzó su copa en su dirección tal y como había hecho aquella primera noche hacía cinco años cuando Harry fue seleccionado para la mesa de los leones, tal y como sus padres lo habían sido anteriormente a él. Pero esta vez, Harry no asintió en señal de gratitud, ni lo miró con respeto; una mirada de desdén llena de ira contenida y una sonrisa amarga fue todo lo que recibió del joven muchacho; incluso él sabía que se merecía aquello.

-¿Estás bien, Albus? –preguntó solícita Minerva a su lado.

-Sí, sólo pensaba en algo… -le contestó el hombre sonriendo-. Dime algo, Minerva, ¿qué opinas de la señorita Ollivers?

-Que estamos desaprovechando su inteligencia manteniéndola en el curso en el que está ahora –aseguró la mujer frunciendo el ceño-. Esa chica es más inteligente que la misma Hermione Granger.

-Eso pensaba yo también…-una idea empezó a surgir en su cabeza. ¿Puedes convocar una reunión de profesores para esta noche después de la cena, por favor?

-Claro Albus.

Quizá si le diera un poco de confianza a la chica, ella haría lo que él le pidiera. No perdía nada por intentarlo y tenía mucho que ganar si lo hacía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, ahí tenéis la respuesta de Verónica, ¿creiais que no iba a juntarlos? Si no llego a hacerlo me hubiera topado con más de una maldición :p**

**Bueno, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y que me dejéis reviews en compensación por haber escrito el capítulo; ya sabéis, sugerencias, críticas, preguntas… sé que últimamente no contesto reviews, pero si alguien tiene alguna pregunta importante, os prometo intentar contestarla de acuerdo? Como el caso de HeiDi-Lu que me ha preguntado si tengo msn, sí lo tengo; mi dirección de corre aparece en mi profile, así que ya sabes dónde dirigirte ¿vale? Estaré esperándote para hablar :D**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ok? Un besito para todos y disfrutad de la semana, ya sabéis, nada de drogas, sexo y alcohol (… vale, y entonces cómo vais a disfrutar? Eso sí, nada de drogas! Y alcohol sólo si no vas a conducir y sabes que no te van a dejar solo!; de lo otro… en fin… todo lo que queráis :p)**

**Un besito para todos, portaos bien, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-No estarás haciendo el tonto con esa nueva poción que quieres inventar ¿verdad?

-No estoy haciendo el tonto con ninguna poción

-Bien, mejor así; me gusta tal y como eres, así tengo mucho más de ti para besar y abrazar"

"-Yo sí sé hacer un patronus corpóreo

-¡Ollivers, no vamos a estar esperándote todo el día!

-Ella se queda conmigo Granger

-¿Ha sido idea de Erebor?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Creo que me consientes demasiado

-Hazme caso, cierra los ojos, no voy a comerte…

-Qué pena…

-Tú sólo debes pensar en tu madre, yo me ocuparé de bloquear lo malo

-Te pareces mucho a ella…

-Es sólo que no sabía que los animales podían reconocer a los humanos…

-Inténtalo una vez más, Verónica

-Un tigre blanco…"

"-¿A qué viene esta reunión, Albus?

-Se supone que debería saberlo

-Se trata de Verónica Ollivers, cuarto curso, Gryffindor. Pido que la subamos un curso

_-Quiero saber qué opinan los demás profesores al respecto ¿Queréis ayudarme?_

_-Ainur, yo me encargo de las mujeres de la mesa _

_-Esto te resulta divertido ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, mucho"_


	32. Nota autora

**Nota autora.**

Hola a todo el mundo, que tal?

A ver, aviso que esto no es un capítulo, como bien podreis haber deducido del título "Nota de la autora". Y para qué os escribo esta nota? Muy fácil. Quiero pediros disculpas a todos los que estáis leyendo el fic. El motivo? Sé que los últimos capítulos que he colgado han sido cortos, aburridos, sin nada interesante y más de complementación que de otra cosa.

Ahora os preguntaréis, si lo sabe, entonces, ¿por qué los ha escrito? Sencilla respuesta: porque necesitaban ser escritos. Tenía que juntar a la pareja Harry – Verónica para que el fic tuviera algo de sentido, después de todo, el poder más grane que Harry ha tenido siempre y tiene es el amor, y era completamente necesario que esta pareja se formara. Supongo que al hacerlo, me he desviado un poco de la idea original del fic que era de acción y no de amor, como llegan siéndolo los últimos capítulos y sinceramente, creo que ha sido por este motivo por lo que algunos de vosotros ha dejado de escribir reviews.

Pero creedme, necesitaba escribir esos capítulos. Está también el hecho de que he pasado una mala temporada, no como escritora, sino como persona, una temporada que ha hecho que mi estado de ánimo bastante bajo, por cierto, se viese reflejado en el fic y supongo que eso también ha ocasionado todo esto.

Así que os pido disculpas a todos los que estáis leyendo esto y que os habéis aburrido últimamente con los capítulos o los habéis encontrado sosos y sin sentido. Pero seguid leyendo, ¿de acuerdo? Os prometo que en menos de cinco capítulos empezará la acción; habrá discusiones con Hermione, Ron se dará cuenta de algunas cosas, Voldemort aparecerá y nada será igual en Hogwarts nunca más. Pero para que eso ocurra, tenéis que seguir leyendo, ¿de acuerdo? En todos los fics que he leído, siempre hay capítulos y partes que son aburridas y que aunque yo no les encuentre sentido, cuando pasan algunos capítulos veo que sí tenían sentido; así que os pido que confiéis en mí y sigáis leyendo la historia, porque creo que merece la pena, de no ser así, ni siquiera la continuaría escribiendo.

De nuevo, mil perdones a todos los lectores que se han sentido defraudados por los últimos capítulos y espero que volváis a leerlos, quizá ahora, con una nueva perspectiva, veáis las cosas diferentes, es lo que yo hago :p

Un besito para todos, disfrutad siempre de la lectura y aprovechad vuestra imaginación. Nos leemos pronto!


	33. Patronus: un tigre blanco

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, espero que hayais pasado una buena semana, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros reviews a:**

**Ginebra, browyn bm, carolagd, Cissy Black Potter, Adoro a Harry, Clawy, pedro, jovas, lala potter, Utena-puchiko-nyu, Lizbeth, Elias, colibr, lucumbus, Santi, gisaku, sandy0329, Kathy, Dolly-chan, Alteia, Arwenej, issy, blackspirit, Damegazero, pedro, HeiDi-Lu, Daniel, lorena, giosseppe, , Elías, rochy true, MJ Potter, Herm, CaTuSiaNa, osma padfez, anfitrite, Iserith, Kain Radamthys, Anaelisa, selene**

**Sin vuestras palabras y las horas que pasais leyéndome, este fic no existiría, así que miles de gracias a todos :D**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste y ya sabéis, dejad reviews, ok?**

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo, un besito.**

CAPITULO 31. Patronus: un tigre blanco.

_Había aprendido a despertarse pronto, con las primeras luces del alba ya solía estar levantado y entrenando; costumbre que había terminando adquiriendo de Derin después de que durante tres semanas lo despertara cada día a las cuatro de la mañana con la falsa alarma de un ataque naryn. Ya no le hacía falta; a las cuatro y media ya estaba entrenando golpes y posiciones de ataque y defensa en el templete del bosque, junto al precipicio. Aquella mañana no era la excepción._

_Y como cada mañana, a las siete, un dios al que se le notaba en el rostro los surcos que la edad dejaba a su paso, se dedicaba a contemplarlo en silencio durante diez minutos; observando como Harry movía la espada, el modo en que se movía y la facilidad con la que el chico esquivaba golpes invisibles. Después de observarlo se acercaba a él y le corregía sus fallos, y los que en un principio eran muchos, terminaron siendo nada._

_Nunca le había preguntado su nombre, jamás se había interesado en quién era aquel hombre; pero aquella mañana el dios no se acercó a él después de estar observándolo; se limitó a asentir y se giró de espaldas a él, con los pies muy cerca del precipicio y las manos enlazadas en la espalda, los ojos cerrados contemplando en su propia cabeza las imágenes que había visto cientos y millones de veces desde aquel lugar._

_Harry dejó la espada con la que estaba practicando aquel día recostada contra una de las columnas del templete; recogió la casaca del uniforme y se la colocó sobre el torso descubierto mientras avanzaba hacia aquella figura que parecía formar parte del paisaje propio._

_Antes de abrir la boca para hablar, aún de espaldas a él, el anciano dios le habló:_

_-Ya no tengo nada que enseñarte, joven Ainur –dijo el hombre con un deje divertido. Harry parpadeó pero no dijo nada-. ¿No era eso lo que me ibas a preguntar?_

_-En realidad no –el dios le miró y Harry se fijó por primera vez en el color dorado de sus ojos; dorado… parecían los de Remus Lupin-. Sólo quería preguntarle por qué me ha estado ayudando durante estos días._

_El dios esbozó una sonrisa triste y melancólica que a Harry le recordó vagamente a Stell cuando sonreía hablando de los tiempos en los que Lily estaba en Ahsvaldry y de pronto, la duda y la idea de que ese dios hubiese conocido a su madre, le asaltó la mente._

_-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? –se encogió de hombros el dios-. Todo aquel que necesita ayuda merece recibirla… Eres ágil pero necesitabas unos consejos –le sonrió de forma dulce y sus ojos brillaron cuando repararon en la mirada verde de Harry-. No has venido para atormentarme ¿verdad?_

_Harry sintió ternura por aquel hombre que cada vez que decía algo parecía estar más cerca del mundo inmortal que del mundo de los dioses._

_-No, no he venido para eso… -le aseguró Harry-… Sólo… -suspiró-… sólo quiero cumplir con mi destino…_

_El dios le miró y asintió firmemente._

_-Tienes su fuerza y su poder… lograrás cumplir tu destino, Ainur… -le susurró-. Ahora tengo que irme… vienen a buscarte… ¿le dirás que me perdone?_

_Harry asintió confuso sin saber a quién se refería. Silencioso como siempre el hombre se alejó de él, con paso lento, la mirada perdida en el horizonte, los pasos seguros y firmes, como sólo quien ha combatido y conoce la dureza del combate puede caminar, las manos enlazadas en la espalda, los hombros altivos en un gesto y un porte regio que recordaba al soldado que una vez había sido y que seguramente siempre sería._

_El aura de Giliath se posó a su lado; Harry no le prestó atención hasta que ella le habló, sumido como estaba en mirar a aquel dios._

_-¿Has estado hablando con Lunak? –preguntó Giliath extrañada._

_-Lunak… ese es su nombre… -fue un murmullo y Harry asintió-. Sí, ¿no debía hacerlo? –preguntó el chico de vuelta_

_-No, no es eso, Ainur. Lunak no ha hablado con nadie por voluntad propia desde hace veinte años mortales… -le contestó la diosa con una sonrisa-… eso quiere decir que se ha perdonado a sí mismo –miró como la sombra de Lunak se desvanecía entre las sombras de los árboles y sonrió mirando a Harry-, y eso se debe a que le has dejado ver quién eres._

_-No te entiendo… ¿qué quieres decir con que se ha perdonado a sí mismo?_

_-Lunak fue uno de los guardianes hace mucho tiempo Harry… uno de los guardianes de los descendientes de Lahntra._

_-Creí que todos los guardianes y protectores habían muerto y que estaban en el lugar donde está el lama de mi madre._

_-Y así es –Harry la miró confundido-. Lunak es el único guardián que ha seguido vivo después de que su protegida muriera… _

_-¿No te ha dicho quién era su protegida? –Harry negó._

"_Tienes su fuerza y su poder… lograrás cumplir tu destino, Ainur"_

_-Me dijo… pero creí que se refería a la diosa Lahntra… -Giliath lo miró asintiendo-; se refería a mi madre ¿verdad? Él fue guardián y protector de mi madre…_

_-Nunca se perdonó no haber estado a su lado cuando ocurrió todo Harry… se aisló del mundo de los dioses y sólo Stell sabe siempre donde está… _

_-¿Por qué no estuvo con ella? Quiero decir, creí que los guardianes…_

_-Tu madre no le permitió ir con ella –Harry la miró-. Sabes que tu madre tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ocurrir algo… -él asintió-… ya había perdido a Niurk durante una pelea aquí, en Ahsvaldry, pocos días antes de que ella regresara al mundo mortal… cuando empezó a tener aquellas visiones, aquellos sueños, aquellos presentimientos, utilizó por primera vez su estatus como descendiente de Lahntra y le ordenó a Lunak que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, se quedara en Ahsvaldry. _

_-Y Lunak tuvo que obedecerla por el juramento que la unía a ella… -resolvió el chico-. Por eso no la pudo proteger, porque le había ordenado que se quedara aquí…_

_-Tu madre le salvó la vida a su guardián, Ainur. Sabía que esa noche iba a morir y no lo llamó ni abolió su orden… dejó que Lunak viviese._

_-Y Lunak nunca se lo ha perdonado… por eso me ha pedido que le diga a mamá que le perdone._

_Giliath asintió y sonrió a medias._

_-Lunak aún no se ha dado cuenta de que tu madre nunca le culpó por ello… Creo que por eso se ha acercado a ti… -le sonrió-. Era uno de los mejores guardianes que Ahsvaldry jamás ha visto, Harry. Sigue siempre sus consejos y benefíciate de ello…_

_Harry asintió en silencio y se dejó guiar por las manos de Giliath hacia el templete de nuevo; mientras en su cabeza, una pregunta se repetía una y otra vez… ¿sería él capaz de hacer por Erebor y Giliath, lo que su madre había hecho por Lunak? Aún no tenía respuesta._

_-Aún es pronto, Ainur… pronto encontrarás una respuesta… -le aseguró la diosa._

_Harry no tuvo que preguntarle cómo sabía lo que pensaba… no hacía falta"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verónica sonrió. Aquella sería una clase muy especial, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Por algún motivo, el profesor Erebor había pedido al director Dumbledore que permitiera a los alumnos de cuarto permanecer en su clase junto a los de sexto curso para poder mostrarle a ambos como debía hacerse un patronus corpóreo; dado que los chicos de cuarto aún no habían aprendido a hacerlo y la mayoría de los de sexto aún tenían que perfeccionarlos bastante, Erebor había creído que sería buena idea juntar a los dos cursos. La única pega que le había encontrado a aquella idea era que los cursos seguían fijos, eso quería decir que tendrían que estar los dos cursos de cuarto y sexto de Gryffindor con los dos cursos de cuarto y sexto de Slytherin; ante eso, el director se había mostrado inflexible y aunque Erebor se había dado cuenta de que su inflexibilidad era para que él cambiase de idea, el profesor no había puesto ninguna pega.

Alguien se acercó por detrás de su pupitre y dejó un dulce beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo. No le hizo falta nada para saber que era Harry; Harry siempre olía a aquella extraña mezcla entre pino y agua que resultaba refrescante.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Harry-. No te vi en el desayuno.

-Biblioteca –se limitó a contestar Verónica encogiéndose de hombros. Harry la miró entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué?

-No estarás haciendo el tonto con esa nueva poción que quieres inventar ¿verdad? –ella no le contestó; él no le dio tiempo a hacerlo-. Porque puede ser muy peligroso, no solo hacer lo que quieres hacer, si no además hacerlo cómo lo quieres hacer… si la poción no está bien elaborada podrías tener graves problemas.

-No estoy haciendo el tonto con ninguna poción –contestó ella arrugando la frente en señal de enfado-. No soy una niña pequeña de la que tengas que estar pendiente todo el día, ¿sabes?

Harry sonrió y sin previo aviso le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Bien, mejor así; me gusta tal y como eres –Verónica le miró escéptica-, así tengo mucho más de ti para besar y abrazar –añadió el chico sonriendo.- ¿Nerviosa? –preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque te has sentado en la última fila y no creo que sea algo que hagas normalmente –dijo él enarcando una ceja. Verónica se sonrojó indicando que él tenía razón.

-¿Y tú no tendrías que sentarte con Malfoy? –preguntó mientras señalaba con la cabeza al rubio que se había sentado delante con Zabinni que simulaba que estar junto al rubio era un engorro.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que por hoy podrá estar sin mí, pero tienes razón –ella lo miró recelosa-, tengo que estar cerca de él, así que vamos delante –dijo tomándola de la mano e instándola a levantarse.

Los Gryffidors y Slytherin que ya estaban en la clase los miraron preguntándose si los rumores de que ambos iban a ir juntos al baile era sólo un rumor o había algo de verdad en él; dado el grado de complicidad que parecía existir entre los dos leones, la opción segunda parecía ser la más razonable; eso sin contar con el hecho de que Harry Potter parecía muy relajado al lado de esa chica, nada que ver con la actitud que tomaba cuando estaba junto a cualquier otra persona.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Verónica.

-Aquí –afirmó el chico sentándose y tirando de ella para que se sentara a su lado en primera fila-. Creo que esta clase resultará bastante interesante… -comentó mientras echaba una ojeada a su alrededor localizando rápidamente a los chicos y chicas de cuarto que miraban a Verónica de reojo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó la chica recelosa.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pupitre y se giró para mirar a Verónica con una sonrisa traviese y un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Porque podré ver como se comportan contigo los demás –comentó con cierto tono de protección que hizo que Verónica sonriese pese a que no quería hacerlo.

-Indiferentes –contestó ella.

Harry iba a replicar algo cuando Erebor entró en la clase con su habitual sonrisa que hizo que casi todas las chicas lo miraran con adoración; Harry sonrió divertido mientras se decía a sí mismo que quizá ser un dios y tener toda esa atención sobre ti no era tan divertido como él había pensado en un primer momento en Ahsvaldry.

-Bien, sentaos, he hecho traer pupitres para todos, así que no creo que haya ningún tipo de problema –comentó Erebor señalando los sitios vacíos -. ¿Por qué no me extraña en absoluto? –preguntó más para sí mismo al ver como la gente se agrupaba por casas y cursos-. ¿Podéis mezclaros un poco, por favor? –pidió el profesor. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos-. No os pido que os mzcléis por casas, sólo por cursos –pidió Erebor de nuevo. Esta vez los chicos obedecieron-. Bien, así está mejor –asintió satisfecho.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó un chico de cuarto de Gryffindor después de alzar la mano levemente.

-Sabéis lo que son los dementores y sabéis que es un patronus, pero estoy seguro de que muy pocos de vosotros sabéis invocar uno lo suficientemente poderoso para protegeros en caso de que sea necesario ¿me equivoco?

Los chicos asintieron levemente demostrándole al profesor que estaba en lo cierto. Hermione Granger elevó su mano mientras se sentaba recta en su silla.

-¿Sí, señorita Granger? –concedió Erebor la palabra.

-Yo sí sé hacer un patronus corpóreo –informó con orgullo sonriendo cuando dos niñas de Slytherin sentada delante de ella se giraron para mirarla con una pizca de envidia en sus pequeños ojos-. Y Ron también, así como algunos de mis compañeros –añadió cuando Parvati carraspeó un par de asientos más atrás de donde se encontraban Harry y Verónica.

-¿Y me podría decir quién…-Harry alzó la mano antes de que Erebor terminara de hablar. El profesor sonrió-. Siempre tienes que estar en medio ¿verdad? –preguntó con una media sonrisa que hizo patenten la complicidad que existía entre los dos.

Harry le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Voldemort –ignoró los gritos de sorpresa, los escalofríos y las miradas de advertencia que le dirigieron la mayoría de los presentes- quería matarme, mi profesor era un incompetente y yo no iba a permitir que me cazara tan fácilmente; por idea de Granger creamos un grupo de defensa al cual estuve dando clases y entre ellas, la realización de un patronus –explicó el chico.

-Comprendo –dijo Erebor mirándolo-. En ese caso no creo que te importe ayudarme –miró al resto de la clase-. ¿Quiénes podéis crear un patronus corpóreo? – Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, Zabinni, Draco y Pansy fueron los que elevaron sus manos-. De acuerdo, formaremos dos grupos. Como estoy seguro de que juntar a Slytherin con Gryffindor sería un desastre… -murmuró sin sarcasmo, sólo con evidencia que hizo que la mayoría de los alumnos sonriesen-, Blaise, Draco y Pansy os ocuparéis de los de vuestras casas; Neville, Parvati y Granger de los pequeños de la vuestra y Weasley y Lavender ayudaréis a los de vuestro curso a perfeccionarlo ¿de acuerdo? Harry tú…

-Lo sé, lo sé –convino Harry mirando de reojo a Verónica. Erebor asintió.

-Yo iré supervisando vuestro trabajo y os haré recomendaciones, ¿de acuerdo? –un asentimiento general se vio en la sala-, muy bien, pues adelante; cuando dominéis la teoría y la práctica lo haremos un poco más real –sus ojos advirtieron a Harry que Erebor era capaz de traer a un dementor de verdad para hacer la clase más amena y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? –preguntó Verónica levantándose-. No querrá traer a un dementor de verdad a clase ¿no? –añadió en tono burlón. Pero Harry no le contestó con palabras, se limitó a mirarla enarcando una ceja-. Bromeas… no puede hacer eso…

-Sí puede –contestó Harry-. Aunque tranquila, no creo que lo vaya a hacer hoy –le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Ollivers, no vamos a estar esperándote todo el día! –gritó Hermione desde el extremo de la clase donde se había ido con algunos de los pequeños mientras que Neville y Parvati habían hecho lo propio con otros.

Harry arrugó la frente.

-Ella se queda conmigo Granger –informó Harry; noticia que pilló por sorpresa a Verónica que miró a ambos chicos sin saber qué hacer-.El profesor Erebor me lo ha pedido antes –explicó sin ser necesario pero mirando a la chica de forma significativa.

A Harry no le quedó más remedio que callarse y volver a lo suyo. Harry se giró hacia Verónica y la guió hasta una esquina de la clase, apartada del resto de alumnos que habían empezado a agitar sus varitas mientras pronunciaban el encantamiento oportuno bajo la atenta mirada de sus profesores particulares.

-¿Ha sido idea de Erebor? –preguntó recelosa la chica. Harry le sonrió.

-¿Tú que crees? –le preguntó de forma divertida.

-Creo que me consientes demasiado –contestó ella sonriendo.

-Ya te lo dije una vez; creo que es hora de que alguien se preocupe por ti –dijo Harry como toda explicación dándole un suave apretón en la mano que mantenía sujeta-. De acuerdo, empecemos. Estoy seguro de que has leído todo lo que se tiene que saber sobre el patronus, dementores y fuerzas positivas –dijo el chico mirándola. Verónica asintió-. Entonces empezaremos por lo principal. Necesitas un recuerdo feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-El patronus es una fuerza positiva, lo suficientemente poderosa para que los dementores no puedan bloquearla; para conseguir hacer eso, necesitas pensar en algo realmente poderoso y feliz para que tu patronus sea fuerte, ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí… -contestó ella con una ligera sombra de preocupación en los ojos que no pasó desapercibida para Harry pero que no dijo nada.

-Bien… quiero que pienses en un recuerdo feliz… dime cual es… -pidió el chico para asegurarse de que sería lo bastante poderoso.

-¿Y si te digo que no tengo ninguno? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa amarga. Harry arrugó la frente-. Quiero decir, claro que tengo recuerdos felices pero todos están asociados con algo que me entristece y entonces no puedo separarlos…

-Ya veo… ¿por ejemplo?

-Mi madre –contestó Verónica sin dudarlo ni un segundo-. Mi madre es el recuerdo más feliz que tengo hasta el momento… pero cada vez que pienso en ella, me doy cuenta de que no está y que nunca va a volver a estar… entonces es cuando…

-… Es cuando pierdes la fuerza del pensamiento positivo… -dijo Harry por ella. Verónica asintió en silencio-. De acuerdo, probaremos algo nuevo. Cierra los ojos –ella lo miró desconfiada pero con una sonrisa inocente-. Hazme caso, cierra los ojos, no voy a comerte…

-Qué pena… -murmuró ella cerrando los ojos.

Por suerte para Harry lo hizo a tiempo; él había escuchado el comentario de ella y se había sonrojado ligeramente.

"_-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Erebor en su cabeza._

_-Nada, ¿por qué?_

_-Parece que te hayas tragado algo hirviendo –bromeó Erebor._

_-No ha sido nada, un simple comentario inocente… -contestó algo cortado Harry-. ¿Quieres dejar de meterte en mi cabeza cada vez que te da la real gana, por favor o sería demasiado pedir?_

_-Sólo me preocupo, te prometo que en cuanto empieces a pensar cosas personales con Verónica, pediré permiso antes de entrar –contestó burlón Erebor haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos. _

_-¿Y tú cómo sabes…_

_-Sólo hay que mirarla a los ojos –le contestó el dios-. Espero que planees decírselo pronto a Giliath y Derin, sabes lo protectora que…_

_-Sí, sí, lo sé…_

_-Bueno, y ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_-Bloquearle los malos recuerdos hasta que pueda centrarse por sí sola en los felices –le contestó Harry. _

_-Mmm –fue la escueta respuesta de Erebor._

_-¿No crees que deba hacerlo? –preguntó Harry interpretando el silencio de Erebor como una afirmación._

_-Creo que si simplemente le la besas, no tendrás que bloquear nada para que tenga un recuerdo feliz –le contestó Erebor con su habitual sentido del humor pero completamente en serio._

_-Y yo creo que deberías intervenir antes de que a Granger se le acabe la paciencia con ese niño… no creo que enseñar sea lo suyo –contestó Harry viendo divertido como el niño en cuestión miraba con miedo a Hermione mientras esta le explicaba casi gritando que era muy fácil obtener un recuerdo feliz._

_-Esta vez te has salvado… -bromeó Erebor-… Pero volveré a insistir._

_-No lo dudo –le contestó Harry como toda respuesta"_

-Voy a bloquear tu mente unos segundos Verónica –le dijo el chico mientras sujetaba las manos de ella notando como la chica se estremecía un momento- ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó interpretando aquello como una señal de aquello. Ella negó y él sonrió -. Bien; voy a bloquear los recuerdos negativos que tienes de tu madre ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Pero sólo será unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que tú notes la presencia del pensamiento positivo cuando piensas en ella y tu magia pueda ser capaz de retener ese momento ¿entiendes?

-Quieres que retenga el pensamiento feliz cuando tú bloquees los negativos –contestó ella con simpleza-. De acuerdo.

-Para eso tengo que entrar en tu mente… -Verónica no le contestó inmediatamente. Harry había empezado a abrir la boca para explicarle que era necesario que lo hiciera y que no era su intención inmiscuirse en su intimidad cuando ella de nuevo habló.

-Está bien… ¿sólo los recuerdos de mi madre?

-Sólo los recuerdos que tengan que ver con tu madre, te lo prometo –le contestó el chico.

La miró esperando un gesto afirmativo o negativo por parte de ella; sabiendo que aquello era algo demasiado personal como para que nadie lo viese; él mejor que nadie sabía lo que se sentía cuando alguien invadía tu mente buscando en tus recuerdos más desagradables y dolorosos, haciéndote recordar cada detalle, cada gesto, cada palabra… Erebor y Giliath le habían ayudado a deshacerse de los viejos fantasmas que ocupaban su mente y ahora sólo los recuerdos hermosos que compartió durante su primer año de vida junto a sus padres ocupaban su mente, así como todos los de Sirius… las tres personas que más le habían importado y que la habían abandonado muy a su pesar.

Como única respuesta, Verónica cerró los ojos y apretó suavemente las manos de Harry que aún estaban alrededor de las suyas propias. El muchacho sonrió y convocó su poder para entrar en la mente de la chica.

-Tú sólo debes pensar en tu madre, yo me ocuparé de bloquear lo malo –le explicó Harry con voz calmada y suave-. ¿Preparada? –ella asintió-. Muy bien… un, dos, tres… _legeremens_…

Miles de imágenes pasaron por la mente de ambos; Harry viendo lo que ella veía y ocupándose de bloquear los recuerdos negativos que aquella mujer le producía; al chico le resultaba increíble comprobar todos los sentimientos que la muerte de la madre de Verónica le había provocado a la chica: soledad, tristeza, miedo, incomprensión, rabia, furia, dolor… eran tantos y tan mezclados que se juntaban en una enorme nube de dolor y llanto que rodeaba al resto de recuerdos felices que la mujer podría haber vivido con su hija.

Verónica se centró en su madre; notaba la presencia de Harry dentro de su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentirse protegida cuando notó como el chico intentaba controlar y bloquear las sensaciones negativas que la rodeaban, centrándose en aquella especie de nube grisácea que se había formado alrededor de otros recuerdos. A través de la nube de humo casi podía ver el cabello largo y sedoso de su madre, los ojos castaños, la sonrisa fresca y dulce en aquellos labios rosados.

Imágenes de su madre que se iban esclareciendo a medida que la nube desaparecía de su cabeza; imágenes diferentes; tan pronto veía a su madre en la cocina preparando un delicioso pastel de fresa y crema como la veía sentada en la mecedora, junto a la ventana, leyendo un libro con una pequeña Verónica sobre sus rodillas; casi podía respirar el aroma a rosas que su madre siempre ofrecía y casi podía notar las caricias que la mujer le prodigaba… En el sofá, junto al piano, en el jardín trabajando con las flores silvestres, recogiendo la ropa, jugando a ser princesas, y haciendo magia… vio como su madre tomaba su varita y la movía en un leve semicírculo con una parábola haciendo que las mariposas que adornaban las paredes de su cuarto cobrase vida y se moviesen alrededor de las dos, batiendo sus alas de colores y haciéndolas reír con su presencia… Recuerdos… simples recuerdos que había olvidado y que no quería recordar porque cuando lo hacía se entristecía al pensar en ella… Recuerdos que formaban parte de su pasado y que, ella sabía, condicionaban su futuro.

La voz de Harry le llegó lejana pero al mismo tiempo cerca. Sintió un leve apretón en sus manos cuando el chico le habló.

-Retén ese sentimiento, cielo… voy a liberar los sentimientos que he ido bloqueando y después quiero que abras los ojos ¿de acuerdo?

Pese a que no sabía si le había contestado o si siquiera había afirmado con la cabeza, Verónica se dio cuenta de que la nube gris se empezaba a formar de nuevo alrededor de sus recuerdos. Con pesar y tristeza, echó un último vistazo a la sonrisa de su madre, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los orbes verdes de Harry que la miraban con cierta preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo… -contestó ella sacudiendo la cabeza-… No pensé que fuera a ser tan… real…

-Es por eso que el patronus adquiere tanto poder y fuerza contra un dementor –le dijo Harry a modo de explicación-, por eso es importante concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz. ¿Segura que estás bien? –preguntó de nuevo frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba con preocupación.

Ella le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Sí, lo estoy, no es necesario que seas tan sobre protector –él le sonrió-… Es sólo que no recordaba a mi madre tan bonita… -sonrió al recordar la imagen de la mujer en la mecedora y casi quiso temblar al recordar el primer beso que su madre le había dado mientras le daba la bienvenida al mundo.

-Te pareces mucho a ella… -comentó distraído Harry mirándola fijamente y haciendo que Verónica se sonrojara-. Bueno, ¿has encontrado tu recuerdo feliz?

Verónica asintió.

-Pero preferiría guardármelo para mí –añadió.

Harry asintió comprensivo.

-Si tú crees que es poderoso, lo es –le sonrió Harry intentando concentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer-. Conoces como invocarlo, sólo tienes que hacerlo ¿estás lista?

Ella asintió levemente al tiempo que Erebor los llamaba a todos.

Harry podía preciar en el rostro de los chicos diferentes reacciones; desde los más frustrados por no haber conseguido dominar el movimiento de varita y que seguían agitándola, hasta los que pronunciaban el encantamiento una y otra vez como si así el patronus les fuera a salir sólo con pensarlo. Para su diversión y la de Verónica, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley parecían un poco frustrados.

A continuación Erebor dividió la clase en diez grupos de cuatro personas cada uno y por grupos fueron pasando al final del aula donde invocaban sus patronus. Para nadie supuso una sorpresa ver que la mayoría de los de cuarto no lo conseguían; o bien no tenían la suficiente fuerza o bien únicamente conseguían que de sus varitas saliesen chispas de colores que miraban frustrados y enfadados mientras los mayores los alentaba o los criticaban y se reían, todo era cuestión de la casa a la que pertenecían.

-Los siguientes… Granger, Malfoy, Zabinni, Salister –llamó mirando el pergamino que tenía en su mano.

Hermione fue la primera en extender su varita y dejar que una reluciente nutria blanca saliese de la punta de ella y corretease hasta el extremo de la clase, mirándolo todo con ojos vivarachos y radiantes. Salister, una chica de Slytherin de sexto logró convocar una nube efímera y casi gaseosa que vislumbraba el futuro de lo que sería un enorme perro, y aunque no resultó ser corpóreo, a su lado, Blaise Zabinni, la felicitó por haber logrado ese avance.

A pocos les sorprendió el hecho de que Malfoy tuviera una serpiente como patronus corpóreo; serpiente que se permitió el lujo de ir hacia donde estaba Harry e inclinar la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento, gesto que el muchacho repitió para que la serpiente se alejara de él. Verónica lo miró.

-¿Qué? –preguntó un poco incómodo el chico-. No me digas que no conoces mi aventura con el basilisco –bromeó.

-Es sólo que no sabía que los animales podían reconocer a los humanos…

-Sí, sí que pueden hacerlo; generalmente –empezó a decir mientras veía la forma que adoptaba el patronus de Blaise- suelen reconocer a quién lo crea, es decir, a su protegido, pero si en un radio de cien metros hay alguien con la suficiente fuerza mágica para imponerles respeto, los patronus se lo muestran.

-Entiendo.

La figura de Blaise se transformó en un oso pardo que se puso a cuatro patas y recorrió la distancia, chocando contra la pared de piedra del final y retrocediendo hasta donde Zabinni lo esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios; sabía que su patronus era altivo y poderoso y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Figuras de animales se pasaron aquellos tres cuartos de hora paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación; algunos no eran más que sombras y reflejos de lo que serían, otros, en cambio, sorprendían con sus escudos animados y algunos incluso se atrevían a dejarlos un rato correteando en lugar de desvanecerlos rápidamente como hizo Neville, sonrojado cuando todos hubieron exclamado sorpresa ante el león dorado que salió de su varita.

Verónica aferraba su varita como si la vida le fuera en ello, no era para menos; por lo que Harry podía ver, muchas eran las miradas que le dirigían a la chica, algunas de envidia, otras de rencor, otras simplemente de indiferencia. Casi sin darse cuenta, le había tomado la mano izquierda a Verónica y la chica lo miró interrogante en una expresión muda.

-No hay ningún dementor por aquí cerca –le susurró el chico con una media sonrisa-. Si lo hubiera, yo lo sabría –le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió-. Sólo recuerda ese recuerdo feliz, haz que viva de nuevo… haz que tenga poder… es todo lo que necesitas, nada más… -le aseguró.

-Harry, ¿quieres intentarlo? –preguntó burlón Erebor con un brillo malicioso en los ojos que hizo que el chico sonriera.

Harry se colocó en el sitio, alzó su varita, y casi en un susurro murmuró las palabras.

-Expecto patronum…

Apenas fue un susurro, pero lo bastante fuerte y poderoso para que un hilo plateado surgiera de su varita y cobrara la forma de un ciervo de fuerte cornamenta y ágiles patas que trotó alrededor de la clase un par de veces, presumiendo orgulloso de sí mismo y de su dueño. En un gesto que pocas veces nadie había visto hacer al ciervo de Harry Potter, éste, se detuvo unos segundos delante de Erebor e inclino la cabeza saludándolo. Harry sonrió pero no comentó nada, y tampoco comentó nada cuando el animal fantasioso se detuvo frente a Verónica y se agachó estirando las dos patas delanteras, en una reverencia que todo el mundo observó desde la incredulidad. Harry miró de soslayo a Hermione y Ron; ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero tampoco tenían la sonrisa que vislumbró en el rostro de Neville.

-Muy bien chicos, esto es todo por hoy –anunció Erebor el final de la clase mientras Harry le acariciaba el lomo a su ciervo que desapareció-, los que no lo habéis conseguido, no os preocupéis, pero seguid intentándolo, los que lo habéis logrado, cinco puntos para cada uno.

-Ollivers aún no lo ha probado –dijo Hermione por encima del alboroto que el final de la clase había provocado.

Inmediatamente todos los ojos excepto los de Harry y, para sorpresa de éste, también los de Ron, se posaron sobre Verónica. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione Granger; con actitudes distintas, sí, pero ambos lo hicieron.

-Cierto, Verónica, adelante –invitó el profesor Erebor con un gesto galante puramente teatral.

Verónica respiró profundamente y se situó en el lugar que Erebor le indicaba. Alzó su varita y pronunció las palabras, consciente de que no lo iba a conseguir hacer, no ante tanta gente, no bajo tanta presión.

-Expecto patronum –claro, alto y conciso.

Varias chispas salieron de su varita durante un par de minutos. Pero nada más ocurrió. Ningún animal se presentó ante ella, ningún animal surgió de su magia para protegerla.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha de que no lo hubiera conseguido. Ron, a su lado, la miró de reojo; empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de Hermione, y por mucho que la chica y el director dijeran, él empezaba a darse cuenta de algunas cosas que hasta el momento habían permanecido en las sombras para él.

Verónica bajó los hombros derrotada, sabiéndose el centro de atención. Pero Erebor no se dio por vencido con ella y, del mismo modo que había alentado a los demás, lo hizo con ella.

-Inténtalo una vez más, Verónica –le pidió-. Concéntrate en la sensación, en los sentimientos, en el olor de tu recuerdo…

La chica miró a Harry como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso y el muchacho asintió de forma imperceptible.

Verónica alzó de nuevo su varita y pensó en su recuerdo feliz. Su madre, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su olor… el modo en que la acariciaba, el modo en que la abrazaba, la manera que tenía de llamarla, la manera que tenía de hacerla sentirse especial, amada, querida y protegida… Sentimientos que había olvidado por completo hasta que Harry Potter entró en su vida aquel mismo año.

-Expecto… -Harry… la imagen de Harry y sus ojos verdes se fundieron con la imagen y el recuerdo de su madre. Sobriedad, inteligencia, dulzura, fuerza, energía, atractivo, belleza, protección, seguridad, calma, pasión. En su cabeza, un cúmulo de ideas y sentimientos se abrieron a través de la nube gris que ella misma había formado en su mente. La sonrisa de su madre y la de Harry brillaron con fuerza inusual y su mano aferró con fuerza la varita mientras pronunciaba el final del encantamiento-… patronum.

Chispas. De nuevo vagas chispas que surgieron de su varita. Granger la observaba satisfecha, con aquella pose de altivez y orgullo de quien puede hacer algo que los demás no son capaces de hacer. Pero Harry no contestó a la mirada de ella, ni tampoco a la sonrisa autosuficiente que Draco Malfoy se encargó de dedicarle especialmente para él.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en la varita de Verónica; esas chispas eran persistentes, blancas, rojizas y doradas. Verónica iba a bajar su varita cuando un hilo plateado empezó a surgir de la punta.

Los alumnos de sexto, incluidas las serpientes, no encontraron palabras para describir el animal tan magnífico que salió para proteger a la chica. Los alumnos de cuarto, miraban a Verónica y al animal de forma alternativa, como si no se creyeran que ella podía tener a tan espléndido ejemplar a su lado. Ron, observó como los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraban y sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta que quizá, la chica de la que había estado enamorado durante tanto tiempo, no fuera lo que él pensaba.

Erebor miró a Harry quién estaba sonriendo al ver el animal que había aparecido. Un enorme y elegante tigre blanco cuyo lomo llegaba a la altura de las caderas de la chica y enroscaba su cola blanca alrededor de la pierna de ella. Pero no era su cuerpo ágil y atlético ni sus patas traseras firmes y fuertes, ni siquiera era su cabeza blanca lo que llamaba la atención; eran sus ojos; vivos, brillantes, poderosos; en ningún otro patronus se había podido distinguir el color de los ojos, pero sí en este; ojos verdes; desafiantes, fríos, seguros, cálidos.

El animal miró a su alrededor en busca de peligro y se giró hacia Verónica al notar que no había nada; en un gesto instintivo que sorprendió incluso al mismo Harry, Verónica se arrodilló a medias frente al animal y clavó sus ojos en él con una media sonrisa.

-Un tigre blanco… -murmuró Erebor mirando a Harry quien se encogió de hombros con simpleza-. Me gustaría saber qué pensamiento es el que ha provocado que aparezca un tigre blanco igual a Dur…

Harry sonrió a medias.

"_-Hazme caso, cierra los ojos, no voy a comerte…_

_-Qué pena…"_

Erebor carraspeó a su lado llamando la atención del chico que se había quedado mirando como Verónica inclinaba la cabeza ante el tigre que se había postrado a sus pies y le acariciaba la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento.

-Gracias… puedes irte… -le susurró.

El tigre blanco se desvaneció después de cruzar la mirada con Harry una fracción de segundo.

El respeto y la admiración estaba presente incluso en los chicos de Slytherin, Verónica, sin embargo, no le dio importancia al asunto, o fingió no dársela; Harry vio como se dirigía al pupitre y empezaba a recoger sus cosas con aquella mirada de nerviosismo y timidez que tan bien la caracterizaba.

-A mí también –corroboró Harry divertido. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Verónica un segundo, sólo un segundo; tiempo más que suficiente para que él supiera que formaba parte de ese pensamiento alegre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La profesora McGonagall era una de las que lo estaban mirando de forma insistente, sabiendo que no debía preguntar qué hacía Harry Potter en una reunión de profesores, pues el mismo Albus le había dicho que él asistiría a dicha reunión y pese a que no había argumentado un motivo válido para dicha actuación, la profesora de transformaciones sabía que se debía a lo acontecido a principios de curso en Grimmauld Place, pese a que ella no estaba aquel día.

Para sorpresa de algunos, cuando Severus Snape llegó envuelto en su capa negra y con su mirada fría paseándola por todos los miembros de la mesa, no hubo ningún gesto ni comentario hostil hacia Harry sobre su presencia en aquel lugar; aquello hizo que los profesores se diesen cuenta de que la relación entre ambos había cambiado, si no a llegar a ser amigos, al menos se toleraban mutuamente, tal y como pudieron apreciar cuando el profesor de pociones se sentó frente a Harry e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, saludo que, para sorpresa de todos de nuevo, el chico de ojos verdes, sentado entre los profesores Derin y Giliath, correspondió.

-Gracias por haber venido, sé que no es una hora muy normal para hacer una reunión –comentó Albus mirando a todos-. Hay té caliente y también café por si a alguien le apetece –añadió haciendo un gesto con su varita después del cual, las teteras y cafeteras que estaban sobre la mesa empezaron a exhalar un olorante humo que invitaba a tomarlo.

La profesora Sprout hizo caso y se sirvió una taza de té después de servirle un poco a Snape que, pese a no haberlo pedido, asintió a la profesora a modo de agradecimiento. Erebor se inclinó hacia la cafetera y le sirvió un poco a Giliath antes de servir a Derin, Harry y a él mismo y pasar el café hacia la derecha, donde un diminuto profesor Flitwitch la tomó.

-¿A qué viene esta reunión, Albus? –se interesó la profesora de Adivinación.

-Se supone que debería saberlo… -murmuró Snape con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Harry sonrió vaticinando una pelea entre ambos profesores donde la lógica aplastante de Snape seguramente terminaría sobreponiéndose a las ilógicas creencias de Trawlenay. Pero antes de que nada pasara, Albus habló.

-Severus, por favor… -le pidió. El profesor de pociones no dijo nada, se limitó a cruzar los brazos y a fruncir el ceño como un niño al que se le niega un dulce-. Bien, estamos aquí para discutir algo sobre una alumna.

Los grititos de exclamación de la profesora Sprout, Sinistra y el profesor de encantamientos no se hicieron de esperar demasiado, incluso Hagrid rodó sus enormes ojos cuando el pensamiento de que algo le hubiera pasado de nuevo a algún alumno, aunque estaban claramente aliviados de que no se tratara de Harry, quién soltó una risita leve irónica que Dumbledora respondió con una mirada.

-Lo siento, por favor, continúe –le pidió con sarcasmo.

-No os preocupéis, no ha ocurrido nada malo por el momento –sonrió desde detrás de sus gafas de media luna-. Se trata de Verónica Ollivers, cuarto curso, Gryffindor.

-Una alumna ejemplar –dijo inmediatamente el profesor de encantamientos.

-La mejor de su promoción –siguió McGonagall con su gesto sereno.

-Lo sé –anunció Dumbledore haciendo que todos se callasen.

Harry tenía que admitir que admiraba el modo en que el hombre conseguía tener a todo el mundo a sus pies, bastaba un solo gesto o una sola palabra por parte de Dumbledore para que todos los presentes en una habitación se giraran para mirarle y obedecerle; en silencio, el chico se preguntó cuántos de los presentes seguirían con ese mismo comportamiento si supiesen todo lo que había hecho Dumbledore.

-Pido que la subamos de curso –anunció el director con los ojos brillantes-. A sexto, para ser más precisos –añadió antes de que algún profesor dijera nada-, después de todo, sé que tiene los conocimientos necesarios y la única diferencia es que entró más tarde al colegio, pero en realidad y técnicamente debería estar en quinto, así que si la subimos un curso… -se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia a aquello.

A su lado, Giliath miró a Erebor y Derin permaneció impasible ante aquella información salvo quizá, por la mirada de soslayo que le dedicó a Harry para observar su reacción. Harry se puso en alerta y miró a Dumbledore a los ojos, queriendo saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente y por qué de repente el director tenía prisa por hacer avanzar a Verónica como mínimo un curso cuando antes no lo había tomado siquiera en consideración.

"_-Erebor –llamó al dios sentado junto a Giliath-. ¿Crees que puedes hacer una cosa por mí?_

_-Claro, ¿qué quieres? –resonó la voz del dios en su cabeza._

_-Quiero saber por qué –contestó simplemente el chico._

_-No tengo inconveniente, pero ¿por qué no lo haces tú? –preguntó Erebor._

_-Porque Dumbledore conoce su magia perfectamente y sabrá que está tramando algo en cuanto empiece a concentrarse para entrar en su mente –contestó por el chico la voz de Derin._

_-Es algo más que eso, quiero saber qué opinan los demás profesores al respecto –repuso Harry con una media sonrisa-. ¿Queréis ayudarme?_

_-¿Necesitas preguntarlo? –quiso saber Derin con voz burlona._

_-Claro Ainur, yo me encargo de las mujeres de la mesa –anunció divertida Giliath._

_-Esto te resulta divertido ¿verdad? –preguntó Erebor a la diosa._

_-Sí, mucho –contestó ella-. ¿Empezamos?"_

Una hora y media después, la decisión había sido tomada; desde el día siguiente, Verónica pasaría no a quinto curso como correspondería a su edad, si no a sexto curso, la novedad de la reunión había sido que el profesor Snape no sólo no se había opuesto a esa decisión, sino que además había sido el primero en apoyarla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incluso en las penumbras del bosque oscuro, los ojos de Feamor brillaban con fuerza e intensidad al mirar a Harry. Verdes contra negros; ambos igual de brillantes, ambos igual de fuertes, ambos igual de poderosos.

Desplegó sus alas y lo miró impasible. Sabía lo que estaba pensando Feamor, del mismo modo en que el pegaso negro sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente del muchacho en aquellos momentos. Harry necesitaba descargar adrenalina con alguien y Feamor era su mejor baza. Convocó un escudo a su alrededor y notó como los elementos se ponían de su parte; sabía que era peligroso; pronto sería luna nueva y el espíritu de Feamor estaba algo más inquieto de lo normal; no le importaba; era él o Dumbledore y no era que le importara demasiado enfrentarse a Dumbledore, pero no quería problemas, aún no era el momento de tenerlos.

El animal miró a Harry a los ojos esperando una señal, una advertencia, un aviso, cualquier cosa; pero Harry aún ni siquiera había empezado a calentar; los rasguños que las olas de vibración provocadas por las alas de Feamor le había provocado en los brazos desnudos sólo había sido el aperitivo de lo que se le avecinaba encima; el caballo relinchó, sabiendo que Harry utilizaría todo su poder; él también se preparó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabía donde encontrarla; no era ningún secreto que estaría en la biblioteca, y no se equivocó. Pese a que el toque de queda hacía un par de horas que se había dado, Verónica seguía en la biblioteca, sentada en la última silla del final, en la última mesa, oculta a medias entre las estanterías y con un buen montón de libros esparcidos por la mesa.

Por supuesto que podía esperar a que ella misma le informara de lo que ya sabía; la profesora McGonagall se encargaría personalmente de anunciárselo de forma oficial nada más amaneciera; pero él quería ser el primero en decírselo, no sólo por la importancia de la noticia, si no también porque quería prevenirla acerca de Dumbledore. Se había ocupado de cerrar las heridas que Feamor le había causado; ese último ataque de viento había estado realmente bien, lástima que Feamor hubiese olvidado por unos segundos que el viento era el elemento de Harry y que éste no le hubiese afectado tanto debido precisamente a eso.

Entró en silencio en la biblioteca; estaba a oscuras a excepción de la esquina donde estaba la chica, concentrada leyendo mientras una vela flotaba sobre su cabeza iluminándola de forma necesaria. Harry la observó un segundo, dudando por primera vez desde que había decidido ir a buscarla, si debía perturbar el momento de tranquilidad que ella debía de estar teniendo en aquel momento.

Había visto a Hermione cientos de veces en la biblioteca, devorando libros de forma incesante, memorizando fechas, nombres, datos, ingredientes, casi memorizando donde estaba cada libro y en que sección se podía encontrar. Y en todo el tiempo que había visto a Hermione en la biblioteca, nunca la había visto como la estaba viendo a ella en aquellos momentos. Libre. Simplemente libre, tranquila, sosegada, feliz… como si todo su mundo se pudiera ver envuelto en las páginas de los libros que la rodeaban; como si allí pudiera ser realmente feliz.

Sus ojos brillaban a la escasa luz de la vela que proyectaba su sombra en la pared del fondo e iluminaba rasgos de su rostro; sus pupilas se movían con avidez sobre las letras, los brazos perfectamente cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante; con cada nueva palabra, su boca se torcía en un gesto adorable de sonrisa eterna y sus ojos brillaban ante el nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, movió un mano en un gesto estudiado y mecánico y una esfera de luz blanca apareció en la palma de su mano, a la cual guió hacia la chica. Se quedó allí quieto, en la sombras, a medio camino entre la puerta y la chica, esperando que ella alzase la vista al ver la esfera y mirase hacia él, como si de aquel modo ella fuera a darle permiso para que se quedara junto a ella; los ojos de Verónica se cruzaron con los suyos y ella le sonrió; aquella era la respuesta que Harry estaba esperando

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco permanecía despierto en la habitación que Severus le había asignado; estaba intranquilo, nervioso y asustado; él jamás se había asustado nunca antes. Había pasado días enteros encerrado en su cuarto completamente a oscuras, escuchando ruidos y sintiendo la presencia de irreales dementores que su padre se había encargado de atraer para que lo mantuvieran aterrorizado en las noches, para, según Lucius, que su hijo aprendiera a defenderse y a defender lo que es suyo. Lo que una vez Draco había visto lógico, ahora lo veía incomprensible e irreal. Sólo tenía cinco años. Y no tenía muchos más cuando Lucius le obligó a permanecer en el jardín durante dos días completos antes de permitirle entrar en casa únicamente porque el niño se había equivocado al hacer una poción. Se revolvió incómodo en la cama estirando un brazo para alcanzar la varita que había en la mesita.

-Lumos… -pronunció consiguiendo un poco de luz verde de su varita; no quería despertar a su padrino.

No dormía bien; las pesadillas continuaban y cada vez eran más persistentes, más dolorosas y más sangrientas; unos ojos verdes se metían cada noche en sus sueños y una voz dulce y melodiosa, como la de una serpiente venenosa, repetían las mismas palabras "dámelo a mí" Ojos verdes. Le resultaba irónico y extraño como esos ojos verdes podían ser tan distintos a los de Harry Potter. Los de Potter eran tranquilos, sosegados y cálidos, los ojos que estaban en sus sueños eran fríos, impersonales e indescifrables; lo único que sabía de esos ojos era que le transmitían oscuridad y sed de sangre; había visto esa misma mirada muchas veces en cada uno de los mortífagos que conformaban el círculo de amistades de su padre y reconocía aquella mirada ávida de sangre y muerte, deseosa de dolor, complaciente con el dolor de los demás.

Pero había algo más; ahora que conocía toda su historia, las cosas encajaban mejor; esos ojos, esa voz, siempre le habían acompañado en su infancia, siempre habían estado presente en sus sueños, como una sombra que lo acechaba en la oscuridad esperando que cometiera el más leve fallo, el más mínimo error para echársele encima; quizá por eso Draco nunca se había podido permitir el cometer un fallo, al menos, en aparentar siempre ser perfecto.

-¿Draco?-La puerta se abrió después de un par de toques y de que el chico diera su permiso; era algo que admiraba en Severus; siempre respetaba su intimidad pese a que no tenía por qué hacerlo dado que estaba en sus habitaciones-. ¿Qué haces despierto? –le preguntó - ¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó preocupado.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-No, pero ya estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes –le contestó el muchacho pasándose una mano por el cabello

-Puedo darte alguna poción para dormir sin sueños –sugirió el hombre. Draco detuvo el movimiento del mago adulto cuando intentó salir de nuevo de la habitación.

-No creo que una poción para dormir sin sueños pueda competir contra el poder de una diosa, padrino –le dijo con cierto tono surrealista e irreal que consiguió arrancar una sonrisa al hombre.

-Cuando eras pequeño, tampoco querías tomártela –le aseguró el profesor sentándose en la cama junto a él.

-No lo recuerdo… -aventuró Draco-… ¿cómo era de pequeño?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó Severus entrecerrando los ojos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo quiero saber… según lo que me habéis dicho, el colgante hace que potencie mi lado oscuro y eso ha condicionado mi forma de ser –Severus asintió-, cuando entregue el colgante, volveré a ser igual que cuando era niño –el hombre volvió a asentir-, sólo quiero saber en qué cambiará mi vida…

Severus lo miró unos segundos; siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, confiado, altivo…. Y ahora estaba asustado, no era más que un adolescente asustado; sonrió.

-Te gustaba jugar con mis instrumentos de pociones –le contestó Severus-, solías esconderte bajo mi mesa cuando yo trabajaba y en el momento en que me despistaba, el caldero explotaba porque habías añadido algún ingrediente que no tocaba –sonrió al recordar al pequeño Draco de cuatro años con la cara roja por una de las pociones-. Eras travieso, eras un niño feliz, Draco…

-¿Quería a mis padres?

-Adorabas a tu madre e idolatrabas a tu padre –le contestó él-. Solías preguntarme por qué Lucius criticaba todo lo que no fuera sangre limpia, todo lo que no fuera mágico… y nunca hallé respuesta para eso. Simplemente era Lucius…

-¿Y por qué no recuerdo nada de todo aquello? Mis conocimientos sobre mi pasado únicamente empiezan con dolor y sufrimiento, con sueños horribles y pesadillas…

-Supongo que eso forma parte del colgante de Elea –se encogió de hombros y Draco sonrió a medias-. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-¿Por qué no te casaste tú con ella? –preguntó el chico de vuelta. Severus lo miró y el chico le sonrió-. He visto como mirabas a mamá, he visto como ella te miraba a ti… ¿por qué no te casaste tú con ella? Todo hubiese sido muy distinto… -dijo en voz alta el chico.

-No se dio la oportunidad, Draco… -le contestó Severus-… no debes pensar en el pasado, sino en el presente y en el futuro…

-¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó el chico rubio después de unos segundos de pensar en silencio.

Severus le sonrió como sólo lo hacía con él; nada de frialdad, nada de rencor, nada de ironía; simplemente era una sonrisa tranquila y sosegada que inspiraba tranquilidad.

-Tu madre es una mujer fuerte Draco, estará bien –le aseguró.

-No volveré a verla ¿verdad?

-No lo sé Draco… sinceramente no lo sé.

Draco supo enseguida que su padrino no le estaba mintiendo y que aquello era algo que ni siquiera él sabía con certeza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sigo sin entender cómo lo hice… -susurró a media voz la chica. Harry sonrió y le besó el pelo tomándose su tiempo para contestar.

Silencio, calma, pausa… era como si por primera vez en su vida Harry Potter pudiera permitirse el lujo de parar unos minutos y simplemente disfrutar de ser un adolescente, olvidarse de lo que tenía que hacer, de lo que se suponía que debía hacer y ser simplemente un adolescente sentado en la biblioteca con la espalda contra la pared y su novia sentada delante de él con la espalda recostada en el pecho de él, con las manos entrelazadas en el estómago de ella.

-Te sentiste amenazada y cerraste tu mente de forma instantánea… -le contestó él a media voz también, temerosos ambos de que el silencio que los rodeaba se acabase por culpa de que hablaran demasiado alto.

-Si vas a decirme que es normal, ahórratelo –le informó ella-, sé que no es normal poder cerrar la mente ante una magia como la del director Dumbledore… -pese a que su tono había sonado jovial y despreocupado, la chica notó como los brazos de Harry se aferraban a ella, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento; Verónica se preocupó -. ¿Harry? –llamó - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Si la profecía es cierta… tú tienes el poder de convocar la espada blanca para protegerme cuando yo esté en peligro… No sólo eres la guardiana de la daga oscura, también eres la guardiana de la espada blanca… -le contestó Harry-… Y el hecho de que hayas logrado cerrar la mente frente a Dumbledore confirma esas sospechas… La daga intenta atraer tu atención intensificando tu magia –añadió el chico.

Ella no contestó inmediatamente; quería decirle que todo estaba bien; que nada iba a salir mal; decirle que se sentía segura a su lado y que sabía que con él cerca todo se arreglaría… quería decirle tantas cosas y no podía… Quizá fuera por la cercanía en la que estaban, o quizá era por el modo en que los dedos de él trazaban lineas y dibujos imaginarios sobre su propia mano, o quizá era el ritmo de su respiración contra su oído o el latir de su corazón que sentía bajo su propia espalda… o quizá era simplemente que estaba enamorada de él… Fuera lo que fuera, no pudo decirle nada de todo aquello porque todo aquello sonaba a despedida, sonaba a miedo… y aquel era un presagio que no estaba dispuesta a que se cumpliera.

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? –preguntó ella de repente.

-¿Qué?

-No es normal que tú estés en la biblioteca a estas horas Harry, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme?

-¿Cómo sabes que no he venido simplemente porque me apetecía venir? –le preguntó él acomodándose para que ella quedara de lado sentada sobre sus piernas y de ese modo poder mirarla.

-Por tus ojos –le contestó Verónica inclinándose y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla-. Te lo dije una vez, tus ojos nunca mienten…

-Odio que me conozcas tan bien –le contestó él sonriendo. Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-Tú puedes entrar en mi mente, yo puedo leer tus ojos –le dijo en un susurro divertido que Harry contestó con una sonrisa-. Dime para qué me buscabas –le pidió la chica.

-Primero bésame –le pidió él a cambio. Verónica se sonrojó y él la encontró adorable-. ¿Sabes que te ver realmente bonita cuando te sonrojas de ese modo? –preguntó el chico alzando una de sus manos y acariciándole la mejilla suavemente antes de bajar su mano hasta el mentón de ella y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

-Deja de burlarte de mí.

Harry le sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-No lo hago –le susurró él-. Me gusta como te ves cuando te sonrojas… -añadió susurrando cerca de su oído. Verónica se estremeció y él sonrió.

Dulce y tímida Verónica subió sus manos hasta el pecho de él y se acercó en silencio, suavemente, despacio, como si temiera que él fuese a desvanecerse y no fuese más que el producto de un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca. Pero no desapareció; Harry terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus rostros cuando estaban a escasos centímetros y al final fue él quien la besó a ella; aunque a ninguno de los dos le importó.

-Mañana la profesora McGonagall te indicará que te pasan de curso –anunció Harry cuando se hubieron separado.

-¿Qué? –aquello no fue un susurro y el chico sonrió.

-Pasas a sexto curso, estaremos juntos en clases –ella arrugó la frente y lo miró receloso-. ¿No te agrada la idea?

-Depende de si has tenido algo que ver con todo esto o no; no me malinterpretes, ¿de acuerdo? Es sólo que he notado que eres muy protector –arrugó la frente- demasiado y estoy segura de que serías capaz de hacer esto para no perderme de vista –le contestó ella. Harry sonrió entendiendo lo que ella quería decir y negó con suavidad-. ¿Entonces?

-Dumbledore –se limitó a decir Harry tensándose de repente.

-¿Dumbledore? –preguntó ella- ¿Por qué…

-Porque quiere ganarse tu confianza para que me espíes –contestó Harry. Ella le miró-. Erebor, Derin, Giliath y yo hicimos una pequeña excursión a la mente de los profesores.

-¿Hicisteis qué? –preguntó ella debatiéndose entre lo divertido de la situación y lo correcto e incorrecto de la misma.

-Se preguntó el motivo de la reunión y Dumbledore te mencionó; me puse alerta y mi sentido de protección hizo el resto –añadió encogiéndose de hombros. Harry notó el cambio en la mirada de su ahora novia y frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Sólo… Nada, olvídalo… -dijo ella levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

Harry la conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba pensando en algo y que no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta que lo soltase, así que con una sonrisa y agradeciendo en silencio a Giliath las clases que le había dado para interpretar las palabras y gestos de las personas de forma correcta, se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se dirigió hacia la silla que la chica acababa de ocupar; apartó el libro que había sobre la mesa y se sentó en ella, abriendo las piernas y sorprendiéndose al ver como ella, con naturalidad, colocaba sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas de éste sin ningún asomo de timidez por aquella postura; siempre le sorprendía como podía ser tan tímida e ingenua para unas cosas y como hacía otras, como aquella, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar él.

-Sólo estaba pensando… -le contestó ella, a juzgar por la mirada de Harry, Verónica se dio cuenta de que aquella respuesta no era suficiente para lo que él quería saber-. ¿Y si el director Dumbledore sólo ha sugerido que me pasen de curso para poder ganarse mi confianza pretendiendo que te espíe para él? –preguntó la chica.

Harry se sorprendió; aquello era precisamente lo que él había pensado y aquel era el motivo por el que le había pedido a los dioses que le ayudasen a saber qué pensaban los demás profesores; dependiendo de lo que opinara el resto del profesorado, movería los hilos hacia un lado u otro.

-Ni siquiera te plantees eso –le pidió Harry resuelto-, Snape dio su aprobación para tenerte en su curso de sexto –añadió como si eso lo explicara todo.

Verónica parpadeó.

-¿El profesor Snape me aceptó en su curso? –preguntó incrédula.

-No sólo eso –le contestó Harry-; sus pensamientos exactos fueron "ya era hora de que se diera cuenta del potencial que esa niña está desperdiciando en cuarto".

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, yo me ocupé de leer los pensamientos de Snape –le guiñó un ojo-. Así que ni siquiera te plantees el hecho de estar capacitada para estar en sexto; lo estás, eres inteligente Verónica, mucho más de lo que muchos de séptimo lo serán nunca, así que ni siquiera pienses que no puedes estar en este curso ¿de acuerdo? –dio un salto ágil y se quedó de pie frente a ella, acuclillándose frente a ella y mirándola divertido-. ¿De acuerdo? –volvió a preguntar.

Ella asintió sonriendo a medias.

-De acuerdo… -murmuró antes de que Harry la besara suavemente consiguiendo que ella diera un pequeño ronroneo de satisfacción que al chico le gustó tanto como le impresionó ya que parecía que lo había hecho sin darse cuenta de ello.

-Es tarde… -murmuró él-… te acompañaré a la torre; si Filch te encuentra tendrás problemas… -la besó de nuevo.

-Vale… -fue todo lo que ella pudo contestar antes de que él la besara de nuevo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué? –el gritó de Hermione Granger podría haberse escuchado sin ningún tipo de problema hasta los límites de Hogsmeade.

Verónica no respondió; simplemente siguió mirando su libro de pociones avanzadas mientras se llevaba una tostada con mermelada de fresa a la boca y le daba un bocado pequeño, lo justo para engañar al hambre.

Hermione le quitó el libro de las manos y lo cerró fuertemente antes de dejarlo en la mesa al lado de ella de forma que Verónica no lo pudiera recoger. La chica suspiró y mirando de reojo a la mesa de los profesores se alegró de que Harry aún no hubiese bajado a desayunar.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Granger? –preguntó Verónica.

-Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que te pasara un horario de sexto curso porque parece ser que a partir de ahora tomarás clases con nosotros –le dijo con ironía y desdén la castaña mirándola- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

Verónica la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Pregúntaselo a los profesores y al director Dumbledore –le contestó Verónica simplemente.

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer, voy a ir a hablar con el director y a explicarle que una niña de catorce años no puede estar en sexto curso. Estamos en un nivel muy avanzado para ti.

No lo iba a hacer; no iba a entrar a discutir con Hermione Granger; no iba a hacerlo por mucho que la chica se estuviera comportando de forma estúpida. Verónica rodó los ojos cuando vio la cabellera rojiza de Ron Weasley aparecer por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Hermione se giró para ver que era lo que ella estaba viendo y sonrió satisfecha cuando vio a Ron, sabiendo que el chico la apoyaría.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a la castaña-. Creí que habíamos quedado para venir a desayunar juntos. Buenos días, Ollivers.

-Buenos días, Weasley –contestó Verónica-. Granger está ocupada preguntándome si le he hecho un lavado de cerebro a los profesores para que me admitan en sexto curso, supongo que por eso no te ha esperado para desayunar.

Ron miró a Hermione y suspiró.

-Sinceramente, Hermione, no creo que Ollivers haya sido capaz de poner a todo el profesorado a su favor, así que dale su horario y vamos a clase, tenemos que pasar por el despacho del director antes de que empiecen las clases, ¿recuerdas? –dijo al tiempo que tomaba dos manzanas del frutero, y envolvía cuatro tostadas en una servilleta para comérselas con cara de resignación. Verónica fue testigo de cómo el chico tomó a Hermione de la mano y la sacó literalmente del comedor. Parpadeó sin entender qué había pasado allí.

-Mi hermano comete muchos errores, pero a veces hace algo bueno –escuchó una voz risueña cerca de ella.

-Supongo… -contestó Verónica aún perpleja-. Perdona, pero ¿qué acaba de pasar aquí? –le preguntó a Ginevra Weasley.

Pocas veces había hablado con Ginny; la conocía más que nada porque era una de las cazadoras del equipo de quiddich y porque siempre estaba con Neville Longbotton, además, quizá Ginny era una de las pocas personas a quien Harry no miraba con aquel rencor perpetuo que parecía que nunca se iba a terminar.

-Nada –se encogió de hombros-. Pero creo que Ron está dándose cuenta de lo que ha hecho y de lo que ha ocurrido –comentó la chica con aquella sonrisa sincera que contagió a Verónica-, dile a Harry que seguramente Ron intente disculparse pronto. Tengo clase y llego tarde, nos vemos.

No importaba lo mucho que estuviese acostumbrada a que le hablasen de la energía que la chica parecía tener siempre, Verónica siempre se quedaba sorprendida con la fuerza que transmitía cada gesto de la pequeña de los Weasley, aunque, tal y como supuso Verónica con una media sonrisa, crecer siendo la única chica y además la pequeña de siete hermanos, debía de causar que aprendieras a defenderte, sobre todo teniendo a los gemelos Fred y George como hermanos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar; tan pronto Verónica Ollivers se acercó a la puerta de la clase de pociones de sexto, los chicos la miraron preguntándose qué diablos hacía una chica de cuarto en aquel lugar a aquellas horas, algunos de ellos, incluso se atrevieron a hacer apuestas sobre lo que el profesor Snape le haría a la chica en cuestión si la veía allí.

Pero la chica ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que la criticasen y la mirasen de reojo, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el lógico, como para inquietarse por aquello; aún así, tuvo la precaución de murmurar un hechizo de protección mientras se apuntaba a sí misma con la varita y con cierto disimulo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –le preguntó una voz conocida apareciendo a su lado.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta la mirada que me ha lanzado Granger esta mañana, he pensado que lo más sensato era protegerme –le contestó Verónica con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No deberías de preocuparte por esas cosas –le recomendó Harry con una sonrisa-. Hay un hechizo sobre ti que impedirá cualquier intento de ataque mágico o físico –añadió al ver el modo interrogativo en que ella le miraba.

-¿Insinúas que no puedo defenderme sola? –preguntó Verónica a quien la idea de que ese fuese el concepto que Harry tenía de ella no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Sé que puedes defenderte sola, míralo de este modo; yo puedo defenderme solo y Derin, Giliath y Erebor siempre están a mi lado…

Verónica resopló.

-De acuerdo… pero la próxima vez que hagas algo así me gustaría que me lo dijeras antes, ¿sabes? –Harry asintió-. Eres imposible… -añadió ella con una risita suave que indicaba que no estaba enfadada.

Harry le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en los labios despacio, despertando más comentarios a su alrededor, lo que hizo que ella se sintiera incómoda y se separara. Harry frunció el ceño.

-No hagas eso –le dijo a la chica que había bajado la cabeza hacia el suelo. Verónica le miró-. Pienso besarte muchas más veces sin importarme quién esté delante, ¿entendido? –le acarició la barbilla y ella le sonrió a medias.

-Es que aún no me acostumbro –le contestó la chica.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima a ella.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte –de repente frunció el ceño-, por cierto, no te he visto en el desayuno.

-Desayuné pronto –le contestó ella. Harry la miró desconfiado-. Es cierto, Weasley estaba allí.

-¿Weasley? –preguntó Harry receloso.

-Ginny –se apresuró a aclararle la chica-. Y además me dio un mensaje para ti –Harry la miró enarcando una ceja-. Me dijo que te preparases porque seguramente su hermano estaba a punto de pedirte perdón.

Harry asintió pero no hizo ningún comentario. No le dio tiempo a hacerlo antes de que Parvati se plantara delante de ellos dos con aquella sonrisa pícara que tan mal presagio causaba siempre en el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Es verdad? –les preguntó. Ambos se miraron-. Que estáis juntos, ¿es verdad que estáis saliendo juntos? –les preguntó de nuevo.

Verónica se sonrojó y Harry sonrió para sí mismo al ver la reacción de la chica que tenía al lado.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-Bueno, se rumorea que estáis juntos porque los dos sois partidrios de Quién-tú-ya-sabes –les contestó la chica sin perder la sonrisa, aunque temblando ligeramente al pronunciar la presencia de Voldemort, cosa que hizo que Verónica y Harry rodasen los ojos.

Harry miró alrededor; era cierto que la mayoría de los alumnos que estaban allí parados y los que pasaban para ir a sus respectivas casas parecían tener un especial interés en ellos dos, en lo que hacían y decían y no se equivocaba mucho si creía que casi todos ellos estaban mirando en aquellos momentos el modo en que él tenía un brazo pasado por encima de los hombros de la chica con naturalidad. Pero fueron sus ojos; aquellos ojos vivos e inteligentes que tan bien conocía y que tantas veces habían sido los primeros en ver al despertar de una pesadilla los que más le miraban. Harry ladeó la sonrisa y miró a Parvati fijamente.

-¿Acaso te importa? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja-; dile a Granger que si tanto le interesa que lo pregunte ella misma –le dijo el chico haciendo que Parvati se sonrojara; Harry chasqueó la lengua separándose de la pared donde había estado apoyado mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura de Verónica para guiarla-. Vamos, la clase está a punto de empezar –le indicó con suavidad.

Tanto Harry como Verónica sabían cual sería el comentario general en cuanto terminaran aquella clase; no sería el hecho de que los hubieran visto besándose cosa que significaba que estaban saliendo juntos, ni tampoco comentarían el modo en que Harry Potter se había sentado en medio de Verónica y de Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, y mucho menos se referirían al hecho de que esa chica de cuarto hubiera pasado a sexto de repente; no, sin duda, el comentario general y que se correría como la pólvora sería el comportamiento de Severus Snape cuando entró al aula.

Y es que contra toda predicción, el profesor había mirado a Verónica con una ceja enarcada pero no había hecho ningún comentario más que una frase "estoy seguro de que aprenderá todo lo que pueda, señorita Ollivers". Después de eso y antes que la clase asimilara aquel nuevo comportamiento algo más civilizado de su profesor al que estaban acostumbrados, Snape indicó la poción que debían hacer, dejó los ingredientes en las mesas y escribió el modo de hacerlo correctamente en el pizarrón, todo con un simple movimiento de varita. No dijo nada más en toda la clase.

-Creía que esta poción estaba prohibida –le murmuró Verónica a Harry mientras cortaba las raíces de sándalo y el chico trituraba la piedra de boldon utilizando un cuchillo encantado para ese fin. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-A veces nos pone a prueba pensando que no seremos capaces de hacer algo así –le dijo el chico como toda respuesta-. Otras veces simplemente nos borra la memoria cuando salimos de clase –Verónica lo miró-, no te preocupes, a nosotros no nos la borrará –le aseguró él.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque estoy leyéndole la mente ahora mismo –contestó Harry. Ella sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con lo suyo-. ¿Qué? –le preguntó con una leve risita.

-Nada, es sólo que a veces olvido lo que eres capaz de hacer…

-¿Y eso te asusta? –le preguntó el chico.

-No –contestó ella muy segura de sí misma-. Sé que nunca harías nada que me hiciera daño.

-Bien –le sonrió él-, me alegro que pienses eso –miró a ambos lados y sin importarle que algún alumno pudiera verles, sólo procurando que Snape no les viese y en aquellos momentos parecía demasiado ocupado en el caldero de Ron, Harry la besó en la frente.

-Además, si me haces algo sé que Feamor te lo hará pagar –señaló ella con una sonrisa divertida que iluminó su rostro.

Harry suspiró.

-Sí, seguro que tienes razón; eres la única que puede acercarse tanto a él sin que yo esté delante…

Verónica rió suavemente mientras terminaba de cortar. Un leve chasquido con la lengua la hizo mirar hacia Harry que había dejado el cuchillo sobre la mesa y estaba resoplando en aquellos momentos.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

El chico asintió cabeceando mientras se apartaba el cabello de la frente; estaba bien, sólo le había cogido desprevenido. El tatuaje que llevaba en el tobillo izquierdo le pinchó en la piel y el chico de ojos verdes ahogó un grito más por la sorpresa que por otra cosa. Stell nunca se comunicaba con él, generalmente, el Príncipe de Ahsvaldry avisaba a alguno de sus guardianes y éste avisaba a Harry de que algo ocurría.

-¿Estás bien Harry? –le preguntó Verónica de nuevo, dejando de lado el caldero humeante con la poción casi lista. El chico la miró y negó con la cabeza suavemente-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que irme –le dijo empezando a recoger sus cosas-, estaré bien, Derin y Erebor vienen conmigo, ve después de clases a mi habitación, ¿llevas la daga encima? –ella asintió; desde que Harry le había dicho que únicamente cuando la daga oscura estaba con ella él no estaba tentado de utilizar la magia negra que lo atraía, Verónica la llevaba siempre con ella-, bien, no te separes de Remus, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor Potter? –le preguntó la voz de Snape mirándolo fijamente.

Harry casi rompió a reír cuando vio el brillo de preocupación en los ojos del profesor, cualquiera que le hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que Snape se preocupara de él de alguna forma, seguramente lo había mandado al psiquiátrico sin dudarlo.

-Perdone profesor, pero tengo que irme ahora mismo, urgente –dijo poniéndose de pie ante el estupor general que había causado que le hablara de aquel modo al profesor de pociones.

El silencio se hizo presente en el aula de pociones, todos esperando una respuesta por parte del profesor; Harry resopló cubriéndose la cicatriz con el cabello al notar que tanto Hermione como Ron miraban hacía la cicatriz de la frente, antes de dirigirles a ambos una mirada fría e indiferente.

-Puede irse señor Potter –afirmó el profesor Snape.

-Gracias profesor –contestó con sarcasmo Harry. Se giró hacia Verónica-. Haz lo que te he dicho –le susurró antes de besarla y salir de la clase como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Dentro del aula, las miradas se clavaron en Verónica que siguió cortando los ingredientes, consciente de que la estaban mirando. La voz del profesor acalló los comentarios y las miradas.

-¿Se puede saber a qué esperan? Las pociones no se harán solas. Zabinni, trabaje con Ollivers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, se acabó lo que se daba por hoy…**

**Sé que lo he cortado de forma abrupta, pero tenéis que comprenderme, dentro de dos semanas empiezo los exámenes de la universidad y estoy un poco saturada a final de este semestre, las asignaturas no han sido fáciles, así que… en fin…**

**A lo que iba, espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis, dejad vuestro mensaje después de oír la señal…. (ups, no, eso es de un contestador, ¿verdad?) **

**Bueno, en todo caso, dejad vuestro review.**

**Un besito a todos, disfrutad de la semana y sed buenos, ok?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Cuando haces esto te odio

-¿Cuándo hago el qué?

-Cuando consigues dejarme sin palabras"

"-También la has intentado avisar ¿no?

-He pensado que como a mí me ha ignorado, deberías llamarla tú

-Remus me matará…"

"-Los pegasos negros son muy orgullosos, no suelen inclinarse ante nadie salvo ante su dueño.

-Pero… él también es un niño Remus"

¡-¿Qué hace esto aquí? La planta con la que se hace esta poción sólo existe en el mundo mortal.

-Voldemort está detrás de esto

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Ainur?

-Nadie puede entrar en Ahsvaldry

-Alguien de aquí está ayudando a Voldemort

-Es el único retrato de ella, la primera guardiana… ¿era esto lo que buscabas?

-Es ella… es igual que Verónica…

-No es sólo la guardiana de la daga oscura Harry… su espíritu y su magia pura es lo único que se interpone entre tú y el poder que la daga puede ofrecerte para tentarte…

-A Verónica, tú sabías que ella es la guardiana de la daga, y tú sabías que estamos destinados a estar juntos y tú sabías que…

-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-La perfección está en los ojos a través de los que se mira Harry

-Me pidió que te recordara que aunque no le veas, siempre estará a tu lado…"

"-¿Dónde está Potter?

-No está en el castillo

-Tengo que hablar con él, es urgente"

"-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero supongo que querrás saber qué hace aquí ¿no?

-Harry, la carta, Blaise, urgente, ataque, tienes que hacer algo.

-Harry James Potter, te acabas de portar como un idiota

-Avisaré a la Orden

-Yo no estoy celoso"


	34. Sueño Oscuro

**Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, que tal estáis? Si sois estudiantes universitarios de España, supongo que estáis ahora con los examenes ¿verdad? Bueno, si os sirve de consuelo, yo también estoy con ellos. Y si sois estudiantes que tenéis que hacer el examen de ingreso para la universidad… mmm… un consejo; relajaos y leed las preguntas dos veces, siempre ayuda. Y si simplemente sois estudiantes… pues… eh…. Estudiad que se acerca el final del curso :p Y si no estudiáis pues bueno, mmm… trabajad, el trabajo es salud (ya claro… si el trabajo fuera bueno todos los millonarios trabajarían en lugar de vivir del cuento)**

**En fin, que me desvío… Muchas gracias a:**

**Battousai-clau, linkillo, anfitrite, gisaku, lala-potter, bronwyn-bm, pedro, rochy true, Kain Radamthys, Arwenej, Iserith, carolagd, osma pafdez, Anaelisa, Elias**

**Por vuestros reviews y opiniones.**

**Espero que este capítulo os guste.**

**Aps, y no olvideis que los personajes salvo los míos, son de J.K. Rowling… Es que hacía bastante que no lo ponía :D. Nos leemos abajo.**

CAPITULO 32. Sueño Oscuro

"_Giliath lo miró preocupada; pese a que no había dicho nada ni había hecho nada por impedirle que cometiera esa pequeña locura, podía ver en los ojos de la diosa la preocupación que le suponía que él quisiera hacer aquello. Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora._

_-Estaré bien –le prometió._

_-Ainur… ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Quizá sea…_

_-No es peligroso, Giliath –le contestó el chico antes de que ella terminara la frase._

_-No, no lo es, pero quizá resulte algo difícil para ti._

_-Sé lo que hago Giliath; he hablado con mi madre, ahora lo justo es que hable con mi padre._

_-Pero te resultará más difícil llegar a su plano; en el lugar donde está su alma, no hay ningún vínculo con Lahntra, el poder de la diosa no te servirá para estar consciente demasiado tiempo y cuando regreses a tu cuerpo quizá no estés recuperado y no…_

_Harry colocó una mano sobre la de la diosa y sonrió para sí al notar cómo ella estaba temblando ligeramente. _

_-Estaré bien Giliath; además, cuando regrese a mi cuerpo, tú estarás aquí, por eso te he pedido que me acompañaras, no para que me recuerdes todos los motivos por los que no debería hacer esto, si no para que me recuerdes por qué debo hacerlo… -le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-. Además, sé que si ocurre algo, tú me protegerás._

_-Eso sin dudarlo –le contestó la diosa con una media sonrisa._

_-¿Empezamos? –preguntó el chico tumbándose cómodamente en el sofá blanco que ocupaba parte de la estancia en la que se encontraban._

_Las manos de Giliath se movieron con agilidad sobre la cabeza del chico, liberándolo pronto de los pensamientos superfluos que podían estar ocupando su mente en aquellos momentos; era un simple bloqueo temporal para ayudarlo a acceder más fácilmente al plano de las almas mortales, lugar donde el chico quería ir a ver a su padre y a su padrino. _

_-Hazme un favor Ainur… -susurró la diosa. Harry emitió un leve ronroneo, señal de que la había escuchado-; dile que aguante un poco más… -le susurró. Harry gruñó a modo de respuesta y la diosa sonrió sabiendo que su mensaje llegaría donde tenía que llegar."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Has mejorado mucho –le felicitó Giliath mientras le acercaba un vaso con un líquido anaranjado que Remus tomó con cierto recelo-, tiene un sabor bueno, Erebor la hizo –le aseguró la diosa instándolo a que se lo bebiera.

El licántropo lo hizo y tuvo que darle la razón a la diosa; aquella poción no sabía tan mal como las que había tomado en la enfermería del colegido siendo niño después de cada luna llena y de su transformación.

-Pero aún sigues entrando en mi cabeza –gruñó Remus evidentemente enojado.

Giliath sonrió apacible sentándose en el apoya brazos del sillón en el que cual el hombre se había dejado caer después de su clase diaria de oclumancia; pasó una mano por el cuello del hombre y lo besó en la rente mientras su otra mano buscaba la de él, encontrándola descansando sobre su pecho.

-Claro que sigo entrando en tu cabeza, soy una diosa, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo a modo de broma. Remus le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

-¿Crees que lo conseguiré pronto?

Ella asintió y en un arranque juvenil e infantil que no supo de donde había salido pero que únicamente estaba con ella cuando Remus estaba cerna, la diosa se dejó resbalar desde donde estaba semi sentada hasta las rodillas de él, aprovechando para rodear el cuello del hombre con ambos brazos.

Remus la miró unos segundos en silencio para sonreírle.

-Eres preciosa… -le susurró antes de besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Forma parte de la descendencia de los dioses…

Remus negó.

-No, no es eso; eres tú; es tu alma, es tu aura… puedo sentir tu magia rodeándote, magia dulce, poderosa, amable… eres tú… tú eres preciosa…

Ella le sonrió.

-Cuando haces esto te odio –le dijo ella con una sonrisa que indicaba que no le odiaba para nada. Él sonrió.

-¿Cuándo hago el qué? –le preguntó.

-Cuando consigues dejarme sin palabras –le contestó ella.

-Entonces ahora me vas a odiar mucho… -alcanzó a decirle él antes de inclinarse hacia ella y besarla en los labios.

Giliath tuvo que reconocer que él tenía razón; odiaba que la dejaran sin palabras y en aquellos momentos, no podía hablar, tan sólo podía sentir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derin miró hacia la puerta cortando la explicación de cómo coger un arco de forma que la flecha hiciera un arco perfecto; la clase entera lo miró eseperando que hiciera algún gesto, cuando un Ravenclaw de séptimo iba a hablarle después de la insistencia de sus compañeros de clase, la puerta de madera sonó un par de veces y Harry Potter entró en el aula.

Pese a ser un año más pequeño que los que estaban en aquella sala, Harry notó como lo miraban; unos con cierto respeto pero en su mayoría era temor y miedo, no tenía necesidad de entrar en sus mentes para saber lo que estaban pensando, podía leerlo en sus ojos.

Ignorando las miradas que le dirigían, Harry se acercó a Derin y se lo llevó lejos de los chicos para hablar con él.

-Stell me ha llamado –le susurró en voz baja.

Derin lo miró fijamente con preocupación; no era buena señal. El Príncipe siempre lo llamaba a él primero y él era quien avisaba a Harry o Erebor, o Giliath, pero nunca llamaba a Harry si no era por algo extremadamente necesario y peligroso; el contacto entre ambos, al ser de la misma descendencia, vibraba con la más baja frecuencia y era capaz de hacer temblar todo el reino de Ahsvaldry, en realidad, ese era uno de los motivos por los que los descendientes de Lahntra siempre necesitaban de un guardián.

-¿Lo saben Erebor y Giliath? –Harry negó con la cabeza y el dios lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué? Estaba en clase de pociones, acabo de salir de allí y no creo que Stell me haya llamado porque me echa de menos, así que no me mires de esa forma ahora, ¿quieres?

Derin le sonrió conciliador.

-Vamos.

-¿Y tu clase? –preguntó Harry haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia los chicos que los estaban mirando. Derin resopló y miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados-. Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, si les digo algo son capaces de correr el rumor que Voldemort está atacando el castillo –esta vez el dios guerrero sonrió a medias antes de girarse hacia la clase.

-Se ha acabado la clase –dijo simplemente antes de abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo ante la atónita mirada de los alumnos.

Harry sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza siguiendo los pasos del dios, murmurando para sí mismo que Derin nunca cambiaría. Cuando uno de los alumnos le preguntó a Harry, no sin algo de miedo, qué era lo que ocurría, Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mantenerse callado mientras salía de allí.

-¿Un portal? –preguntó Harry cuando se puso a la altura del dios. Derin asintió en silencio aunque a regañadientes. Nunca se acostumbraría a los portales de fuego de Harry y nunca entendería cómo podía gustarle tanto crear portales de fuego cuando su elemento natural era el aire.

-He avisado a Erebor –le comunicó el dios-. ¿Llamamos también a Giliath?

Harry extendió su aura por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta localizar la magia de la diosa y se ruborizó ligeramente al encontrarla bastante alterada junto al aura inconfundible de Remus; carraspeó y miró a Derin que parecía mantener la compostura aunque el brillo pícaro en sus ojos era demasiado delator.

-También la has intentado avisar ¿no? –adivinó el muchacho. Derin asintió satisfecho.

-He pensado que como a mí me ha ignorado, deberías llamarla tú –le contestó el dios con una media sonrisa.

-Remus me matará… -se resignó el muchacho ante la divertida sonrisa que bailaba en el rostro de su compañero de batalla.

"_-Giliath, te necesito ahora –la llamó._

_-¿Ainur? –preguntó la diosa dentro de su cabeza -¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Lamento interrumpir tus… em… tu descanso… -dijo el chico intentando sonar delicado y con tacto-; te necesito en Ahsvaldry ahora, Erebor ya está de camino y Derin y yo vamos a crear un portal._

_-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó la diosa preocupada. Harry no sabía qué contestarle-. ¿Ainur? –insisitó Giliath._

_-Stell me ha llamado. Personalmente –añadió._

_-Creo un portal y estoy allí enseguida"_

-Voy a matarte por obligarme a hacer esto –le dijo mirando a Derin.

-Tú me obligas a viajar en un portal, yo te obligo a avisar a Giliath –se encogió de hombros Derin con simpleza-. Vamos, veamos qué quiere Stell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pegaso permanecía quieto, de pie, mirándola fijamente, reconociéndola y casi examinándola con a mirada más como si quisiera asegurarse que estaba bien en lugar de asegurarse que era ella.

-Hey, pequeño… -susurró ella para no asustarlo.

Su voz hizo que el caballo relinchara levemente antes de patear el suelo con las patas delanteras y su cabeza se inclinara hacia delante en señal de reconocimiento y mutuo respeto. Verónica sonrió y se giró hacia el hombre lobo que permanecía cerca de ella.

-Vaya…

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó ella acercándose al caballo y sacando una manzana de su bolsillo que partió en dos pedazos generosos. Colocó uno de ellos sobre su mano abierta y la acercó a la boca del animal que lo recogió con los labios aterciopelados haciéndole leves cosquillas a la chica-. ¿Qué? –preguntó ante la exclamación del hombre lobo.

-Los pegasos negros son muy orgullosos, no suelen inclinarse ante nadie salvo ante su dueño.

Verónica se encogió de hombros y le tendió al animal el otro trozo de manzana que Feamor engulló rápidamente, dándole a entender al ex profesor que no tenía ni idea de por qué Feamor se comportaba de aquella manera con ella.

-¿Sabes? Ha sido una buena idea… -acarició el lomo del animal mientras éste se dejaba hacer tranquilo y dócil-…Feamor me relaja… -sonrió-. En cierto modo me recuerda a Harry… Dulce y tranquilo… pacífico… -dejó que sus dejos jugaran con las crines de Feamor quien no pareció disgustado con el gesto-… pero indomable cuando protege a los que quiere o a los que están en peligro…

Remus sonrió.

_(flashback)_

_A pesar de que ya no ejercía como profesor, Remus Lupin sintió una gran satisfacción cuando Verónica Ollivers le pidió que verificara si su ensayo sobre los licántropos que el profesor Erebor les había pedido estaba completo o le faltaba algún dato importante. Mientras él lo repasaba sorprendiéndose a cada palabra de la redacción impoluta y casi perfecta de aquella chica, Verónica no podía estarse quieta y no hacía más que sentarse, levantarse, hojear los libros que habían por allí encima, volverse a sentar, mirar el fuego, volver a levantarse y pasearse por toda la estancia, todo ello girando la cabeza hacia la puerta cada tres o cuatro minutos lo que le ganaba en un principio una sonrisa comprensiva del hombre pero que se había transformado en algunos resoplidos de resignación y nerviosismo._

_-No porque mires más hacia la puerta van a venir antes –le aconsejó Remus con cierta diversión._

_Verónica le sonrió a medias._

_-Lo sé es sólo que… -se sentó de nuevo, esta vez, cerca de donde él estaba y apoyó su barbilla entre las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa-… Harry estaba preocupado de verdad y me asusta creer que…_

_-¿Sabes qué haremos? –el hombre lobo se levantó dejando el pergamino de ella sobre la mesa-. Vamos a ir a dar un paseo al bosque, a ver a Feamor, ¿qué te parece?_

_-No sé si… pronto será luna nueva –dijo ella que se había memorizado casi por completo el calendario lunar._

_-Aún falta una semana –le quitó importancia el hombre-. Feamor estará nervioso porque no nota el aura de Harry cerca de aquí, pero nada más, además, por lo que tengo entendido –la miró con diversión-, puedes controlarlo._

_Ella se encogió de hombros antes de levantarse y tomar su capa para salir de la habitación siguiendo al hombre; Harry le había dicho que no se separase de él y ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo._

_(fin flashback)_

-Te dije que te sentaría bien –argumentó el hombre. Ella asintió-. Harry es más fuerte de lo que pensamos, Verónica, sea lo que sea por lo que ha tenido que irse, estará bien, no debes preocuparte.

Verónica negó suavemente.

-Sé que es fuerte, sé que todos esperáis que él salve el mundo, que nos libre de Voldemort y de la pesadilla que él supone para magos y muggles pero… él también es un niño Remus –le miró sonriendo a medias, con cierta nostalgia-, nunca se le ha dado la oportunidad de tener una vida normal y cada vez que parece que la va a tener, algo pasa y esa felicidad a medias se ve truncada… No es justo… ¿Por qué no le pueden dejar ser simplemente Harry?

Remus sonrió a medias; aquellas palabras le recordaron sin querer a lo que dijo James el día que se declaró a Lily en medio del Comedor "Deja de llamarme Potter, te quiero, y soy James, sólo quiero ser James para ti".

Remus sonrió de nuevo; recordaba aquel momento de su vida como si hubiera pasado hacía dos semanas, no más de diecisiete años.

-Volvamos dentro… Es casi la hora de cenar y si Harry se entera que te he alejado del Gran Comedor, quien tendrá que enfrentarse a él seré yo –bromeó.

Verónica rodó los ojos pero asintió con firmeza.

-Adiós, pequeño… -dijo acercándose hasta la cabeza del animal y rodeando el cuello del mismo en un abrazo que el animal respondió cabeceando con docilidad-. Harry volverá pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Y los dos estaremos aquí para saber qué ha ocurrido.

Remus sonrió. Sí. Definitivamente Verónica era tan especial como lo había sido su madre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La lechuza negra propiedad de su madre picoteó a Nott que quiso tomar la carta que llevaba; Blaise se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado con Pansy esperando a que fuera la hora de ir a cenar y con una media sonrisa, se disculpó con Theodore diciéndole que era un ave muy arisca, lo que no le dijo era que _Fire_ sólo se dejaba acariciar y permitía que la acariciaran aquellos que tenían el corazón libre de oscuridad.

Pansy se acercó hasta Blaise cuando empezó a leer la carta en silencio en un rincón de la sala común de las serpientes y estiró su brazo de forma que la lechuza se posó sobre su mano. La chica observó como su novio leía la carta y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Blaise? –le preguntó la chica.

-Es de mi madre… -susurró él.

Era demasiado peligroso hablar de aquello, pero resultaría igual de peligroso salir de la sala común para hablar de ellos, sabiendo que en aquellos momentos, con la condena de Draco en las mazmorras, todo el mundo sospechaba de todo el mundo.

-vuelve con mamá –ordenó a la lechuza.

Guardó la carta entre su túnica y la capa mientras el ave alzaba el vuelo y desaparecía por la misma ventana por la que había entrado; Blaise tomó a Pansy de la cintura y la arrinconó en uno de los rincones de la sala común, cerca de la chimenea, donde el lugar era más oscuro que en el resto de la sala; cualquiera que los viera, sólo pensaría que se estaban besando, como hacían las veinticuatro horas del día, nada raro, nada sospechoso.

Blaise inclinó su cabeza hacia el oído de Pansy y le susurró unas palabras que hicieron que ella abriera los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-Tienes que contárselo a Potter –dijo la chica.

Blaise asintió. Él había pensado lo mismo.

-Voy a ir al Comedor, espera dos minutos y luego ven a buscarme. Si te preguntan, Snape me había mandado a llamar, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió.

-Ten cuidado, si te ven hablando con Potter…

-Lo sé –la besó con suavidad-. No pasará nada. Te quiero.

-Te quiero… -le susurró ella cuando él ya se estaba separando.

Nott miró a Blaise que salía de la sala común con su habitual porte elegante y miró a Pansy enarcando una ceja mientras la chica se colocaba bien su túnica y se retocaba el cabello; cuando le preguntó que a dónde iba Zabinni, ella se encogió de hombros y con toda la frialdad que la había caracterizado durante los años que había pasado junto a Draco, le contestó un seco "a ver a Snape, no sabía que teníamos que darte explicaciones de a donde vamos y de dónde venimos", una respuesta que dejó a Nott receloso, pero incapaz de reprocharle nada.

Dos minutos después ella también salía de la sala común. Esta vez, Nott no le dijo nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No reconoció el rostro de Stell cuando salió del portal de viento que lo había transportado hasta allí. No reconoció en aquel rostro cansado el mismo rostro alegre que había dejado no hacía mucho tiempo; sabía que el tiempo pasaba más deprisa en Ahsvaldry que en el mundo mortal, pero a los demás no se les notaba tanto… sólo era Stell. Aún conservaba su porte elegante y aquel brillo en sus ojos que le hacían lo especial que era, desde luego, pero había perdido la tersidad de la piel y pequeñas arrugas cubrían su rostro donde antes no había nada.

A su lado, Angark se erguía en toda su altura, mirándolo a través de sus ojos fríos, sosteniendo a su lado el báculo que lo representaba como mano derecha del Príncipe de Ahsvaldry. Erebor ya había llegado y estaba junto al Príncipe y Giliath que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas Harry no quiso saber por qué aunque se imaginaba que cierto licántropo tenía algo que ver con su estado alterado. Derin masculló algo a su derecha acerca de portales y remolinos a lo que Harry no prestó demasiada atención.

El chico se dirigió hacia Stell ante quien se cuadró haciendo el saludo de los Lobos Grises antes de hacer una reverencia formal que el Príncipe cortó con un gesto antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Lamento haberte asustado llamándote, Ainur –le dijo el hombre-. Pero necesitaba que vinieras enseguida.

-Me preocupaste, abuelo –le dijo con una media sonrisa el chico-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Voy a ver a los shyggards –le comunicó a Harry el dios guerrero.

-En realidad, Derin, ¿podrías quedarte con nosotros un poco más? El escuadrón esperará a que regreses de donde tenemos que venir, por favor.

Derin asintió.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry miró con cierta preocupación a Derin que parecía permanecer impasible ante la escena que estaban viendo; tres soldados de Ahsvaldry, tres shygards permanecían inertes y con expresiones de terror en sus rostros, sobre el frío suelo de las mazmorras en las que ellos estaban en aquellos momentos. La puerta de la única celda estaba abierta, las llaves aún estaban puestas en la cerradura mágica, y en la pared de la celda un enorme agujero les anunciaba que la quimera había salido por allí.

Pero Harry conocía bien a Derin y sabía que esa manera de apretar los puños alrededor de las caderas era por algo más que simple indiferencia. Lo comprendía, él también conocía a aquellos tres hombres que ahora estaban allí muertos, tendidos a sus pies, como la única señal de lo que había ocurrido y el silencio que había sobre ello.

-Erebor… -la suave voz de Giliath interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry y se giró para ver como el dios se dirigía hacia donde estaba la mujer que sostenía una botella pequeña, transparente de cristal, entre sus largos dedos.

Harry se dirigió hacia ellos y pasó, voluntariamente cerca de donde estaba Derin, deteniéndose un segundo a su lado, sin mirarle.

-¿Estás bien?

Derin no le contestó; cerró los ojos una vez antes de mirarle. Si bien el chico nunca había entendido como era posible que, en las historias que Remus le había contado de Sirius y su padre, ambos podían compenetrarse con una sola mirada, ahora sí lo entendía porque Derin y él tenían aquella capacidad de entenderse con una sola mirada.

Caminó hasta Erebor que fruncía el ceño en aquellos momentos y se giró hacia Harry cuando el chico llegó a su lado, tendiéndole la botella vacía.

Harry observó el bote y vio que en el fondo de la botella, aún permanecía un poco del líquido oscuro, apenas una gota, seguramente, pero suficiente para reconocer aquel color y aquel olor e identificarlo como lo que era.

-Sueño oscuro… -murmuró Harry mirando a Erebor que asintió corroborando lo que el chico decía-… ¿qué hace esto aquí? La planta con la que se hace esta poción sólo existe en el mundo mortal.

-Cierto, nadie podría sospechar que los pétalos de una rosa negra combinados con ciertos ingredientes pudiera fabricar la poción perfecta de la muerte… -añadió Erebor aún mirando la botella-. ¿Crees que…

Harry asintió.

-Voldemort está detrás de esto –sentenció el muchacho-. Envió una vez la quimera contra mí y ahora ha conseguido sacarla de aquí para volver a hacerlo. Habrá que tener cuidado con Malfoy, no le puede pasar nada.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Ainur? –preguntó Giliath observando que el chico parecía nervioso por algo.

-Nadie puede entrar en Ahsvaldry –dijo Harry. Erebor asintió comprendido qué quería decir el muchacho.

-Alguien de aquí está ayudando a Voldemort –Harry asintió.

-Eso es una tontería –dijo Angark que permanecía cerca de ellos y había escuchado la pequeña conversación entre los tres.

-Olvidaba que tu especialidad es espiar entre las sombras, Angark –lo saludó con cierta descortesía Harry.

Erebor miró a Harry reprendiéndole con suavidad por semejante frase, aunque el chico también vislumbro cierto brillo de reconocimiento por haberse atrevido a decir algo semejante.

-Y yo casi había conseguido olvidar tus modales –le contestó Angark mirándolo de forma despectiva-. Es una lástima que de vez en cuando regreses para recordármelo.

Giliath colocó una mano conciliadora en el hombro de Harry haciendo que el chico no dijese lo que estaba pensando en aquellos momentos, aunque era más que evidente más que nada por la mirada que el muchacho le dirigió al dios en aquellos momentos.

-No fue Ainur quién intentó engañar a un crío para que entrara en la Sala del Tiempo, Angark, y te recuerdo que es el descendiente de Lahntra, así que harías bien en tenerle un poco más de respeto –dijo la voz fría de Derin desde detrás de Harry.

Angark miró al dios guerrero pero no le dijo nada. Sabía que enfrentarse a Derin era enfrentarse no sólo a él y a Ainur, Erebor y Giliath, sino también a todo el escuadrón de Lobos Grises y a los shyggards, y pese a que Angark sabía que era poderoso, también conocía, como toda persona poderosa, sus limitaciones y hasta donde llegaba su poder.

En lugar de decir nada o hacer nada, Angark sonrió de forma altiva a los presentes y con una burlona reverencia formal hacia Harry, se alejó de las mazmorras con aquel porte y elegancia innata que lo caracterizaban.

-No me gusta –dijo Harry mirando hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido Angark . Y tampoco me gusta que mi abuelo lo tenga en tan alta consideración –añadió.

-Diré que lo vigilen –fue la única respuesta de Derin.

-No lo harán, Angark puede ser un idiota y alguien que no es digno de confianza, pero sigue siendo la mano derecha del Príncipe de Ahsvaldry –dijo Giliath muy seria.

-A Eirin nunca le cayó muy bien… -comentó Harry de forma despreocupada haciendo que Erebor sonriera.

-Iré a verles en un rato –señaló Derin girándose para volver junto a los cuerpos inertes. Harry le retuvo por un brazo-. Estoy bien Ainur.

-No lo estás, pero sé que no me lo vas a reconocer, así que cuando quieras hablar, avísame –se limitó a decir Harry.

Erebor y Giliath no hicieron ningún comentario y siguieron sin hacerlo cuando Derin se alejó de ellos en silencio dejando a Harry preocupado mirando por donde se había ido.

-Rastrearé la zona de magia –comunicó Giliath-, quizá encuentre algo.

-Harry, ¿quieres venir conmigo, por favor? –él asintió -. Quiero enseñarte algo –le dijo el Príncipe colocando su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

El chico de ojos verdes miró a Erebor.

-Vigila a Derin sin que se de cuenta –le pidió-. NO creo que esté tan bien como quiere aparentar… -le susurró antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y dirigirse hacia la salida donde su abuelo le esperaba-. Ah, sí, te importaría…

-Yo me encargo de ellos –dijo el dios asintiendo mirando en dirección a los tres cuerpos que yacían inertes en el suelo con expresión de terror en sus rostros.

-Yo lo haré –replicó Derin.

Erebor iba a protestar, pero una mano de Giliath sobre la suya propia hizo que se diese la vuelta para mirarla; los ojos de la diosa estaban opacos, confusos y alertas; hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y Erebor lo entendió. Aquellos eran hombres de Derin y él se sentía responsable de ellos.

-Iremos a avisar a sus familias –susurró Giliath.

Erebor asintió mientras veía como Derin empezaba a alzar el primer cuerpo con sus propias manos y se lo echaba al hombro para poder sacarlo de aquel lugar que se había transformado en su tumba. El dios guerrero ni siquiera pensó en utilizar su magia para hacer aquello.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Has descubierto quién ha sido? –preguntó Harry con la voz ligeramente neutral.

Stell sonrió a medias, comprendiendo perfectamente la ira y la rabia que en aquellos momentos dominaba el cuerpo de Harry, no sólo era detectable en sus gestos seguros y fuertes al caminar, rígidos movimientos, también en su magia, estaba alterada, poderosa y lo envolvía como si fuera un escudo protector a punto de lanzarse hacia cualquiera.

Stell negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras lo conducía hacia una de las habitaciones del castillo de Ahsvaldry.

-No, Angark está en ello –Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No –contestó rápidamente el chico, pero Stell lo siguió mirando-. Sabes que no me gusta Angark, nunca me ha gustado. Y que precisamente sea alguien de Ahsvaldry quién está ayudando a Voldemort tampoco me hace mucha gracia, la verdad –confesó Harry.

-Lo sé –se limitó a decir el dios-, pero pondría mi vida en sus manos, Ainur.

Harry asintió; él también sabía aquello. Ese era uno de los motivos por el que nunca había dicho nada en contra de Angark y por lo que había mantenido en secreto el intento de Angark por meterlo en la Sala de los Tiempos engañándolo, aún sabiendo lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser aquella habitación para alguien que no supiera lo que estaba buscando. No, no le gustaba Angark. Nunca le había producido buenas vibraciones y eso había sido mucho antes de que Erebor le enseñara a leer en los ojos de las personas su propia alma.

-Sólo prométeme que no confiarás en él tanto como lo haces siempre –le pidió Harry mientras caminaba a su lado a través de los pasillos y corredores del palacio.

-Eres tan desconfiado como tu madre –sonrió Stell a medias-. Angark es un buen consejero, siempre lo ha sido.

-Es demasiado ambicioso, abuelo –le reprochó Harry chasqueando la lengua en un claro gesto de desagrado hacia aquel hombre-, no me gusta y no puedes culparme por ello, sabes que pocas veces me equivoco cuando juzgo a una persona –añadió el chico.

-Si te quedas más tranquilo –dijo Stell deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas-, te prometo que todo lo que le diga a él, se lo contaré también a alguien más ¿de acuerdo?

Harry emitió un leve gruñido.

-¿Harry? –insistió el Príncipe de los dioses. Harry asintió a regañadientes y Stell sonrió-. Bien, hemos llegado.

La puerta sellada. Harry entrecerró los ojos y miró a su abuelo que parecía divertido por la reacción de confusión y sorpresa que se debía reflejar en el rostro del joven. Aquella puerta siempre había estado cerrada incluso para él durante todo el tiempo que había estado en Ahsvaldry, y aunque en un principio había pensado que podía tratarse de una sala semejante a la de la Sala de los Tiempos, después de unos meses de preguntas se había dado cuenta que en realidad nadie había entrado en aquella habitación salvo Stell y, seguramente y para consternación del chico, Angark.

Stell colocó su mano sobre la cerradura haciendo que un leve chasquido se escuchara, como si del otro lado alguien hubiese corrido el cerrojo para permitirles la entrada; Harry sonrió, aquella era la magia de Stell y el que la habitación estuviese protegida con su magia le hacía empezar a entender qué había detrás de aquella puerta.

No se equivocó.

Cuando ambos entraron en la sala Harry desvió sus ojos de inmediato hacia el único cuadro que parecía tener luz propia. Al fondo de la sala, un cuadro que era la mitad de lo que el retrato de la señora gorda ocupaba en la torre de Gryffindor, lo invitaba a verlo, a acercarse, a observarlo y a estudiarlo.

Stell le dio un ligero empujón al chico, juguetón, que sonriendo se acercó al cuadro que hizo recordar a Harry al cuadro famoso de Leonardo daVinci, pintor muggle, ya que, del mismo modo que _La Gioconda_ parecía mirar a todo el mundo, aquella mujer que ahora él estaba mirando parecía mirarlo a él.

Y aunque ya lo sabía, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado y con aquella extraña sensación de magia pura que flotaba a su alrededor cuando Verónica estaba cerca de él; y es que los ojos de aquella figura femenina que parecían mirarlo directamente, le transmitían el cariño y la ternura que Verónica le ofrecía. Si alguna vez hubiera podido dudar acerca de quién era Verónica, después de ver aquella imagen no había vuelta atrás; Verónica era la guardiana de la daga.

-Es el único retrato de ella, la primera guardiana… ¿era esto lo que buscabas?

La voz de Stell lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones y Harry asintió despacio.

-Es ella… es igual que Verónica…

Stell sonrió a medias.

-No es sólo la guardiana de la daga oscura Harry… su espíritu y su magia pura es lo único que se interpone entre tú y el poder que la daga puede ofrecerte para tentarte…

-Lo sé, abuelo –le dijo el chico sin quitar la mirada del cuado recordando cómo cuando la daga se separaba de la chica parecía llamarle a él.

Stell sonrió.

-Estaré en las mazmorras, veré si alguien vio o escuchó algo… -Harry asintió a medias, sin escuchar del todo las palabras del Príncipe de Ahsvaldry o quizá sin querer escucharlas; en aquellos momentos, sólo pensaba en aquel cuadro.

Escuchó la puerta que se cerraba y el ligero clic que lo dejaba encerrado dentro, no se preocupó, él tenía poder suficiente para salir de allí; el castillo reconocía su magia por ser el descendiente de Lahntra. Una sonrisa surcó su rostro y relajándose, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared, sobre su cabeza, el cuado de aquella mujer.

-Pido permiso a Lahntra para que me permita viajar al pasado, para que pueda hablar con ella, para que pueda ver su rostro… -murmuró a media voz-… pido el permiso por el poder de Lahntra, como descendiente de Lahntra que soy… diosa, escucha mi súplica, escucha mi petición.

Un leve destello salió de la lágrima de Lahntra y el chico sonrió mientras notaba como todo su mundo empezaba a borrarse frente a sus ojos y sentía como su alma dejaba su cuerpo temporalmente.

Una mano suave y dulce le dio la bienvenida y él le sonrió. Lily Evans seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Harry nunca se cansaría de mirarla, estaba seguro que podrían pasar años y años viéndola y jamás se cansaría de hacerlo y de descubrir algo nuevo en ella… Quizá eso era lo que más iba a echar en falta… su madre permanecería joven eternamente… y él no podía ver nunca aparecer arrugas en su frente y sus mejillas, y aquellos surcos de la edad dorada alrededor de sus ojos… Para él, Lily Evans siempre sería una mujer adulta pero no madura, delgada, esbelta, con el cabello espeso y rojo como el fuego y los ojos verdes más increíbles que él jamás había visto en ningún otro sitio salvo en su propio rostro cuando se miraba a un espejo… Lily siempre sería igual de hermosa no importaba lo que pasara y aunque para muchas mujeres conservar la perfección eterna que Lily tenía en sus manos era algo muy importante, Harry había aprendido a conocer a su madre lo suficiente para saber que ella preferiría haber envejecido junto a James en el mundo mortal que permanecer ajena al paso del tiempo por el resto de su eternidad.

Como cada vez que se veían, se miraron, él para intentar recordar cada una de las moléculas que formaban el rostro de ella; ella para contemplar el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su bebé del que le habían privado ver su crecimiento. Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa era suficiente para los dos para dar por terminado el reconocimiento mutuo y silencioso al que se sometían ambos.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella lo llevaba hacia los jardines donde se sentaron, como siempre; siempre les costaba iniciar una conversación, quizá por eso ambos se quedaban callados, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía que les habían privado desde siempre, Lily recordando a su bebé y Harry sintiendo el calor de una madre que nunca había tenido.

-Tú lo sabías ¿verdad mamá? –preguntó el chico rompiendo el silencio.

Lily Potter sonrió mientras se colocaba bien el vestido blanco que llevaba. Aún le resultaba extraño escuchar a su hijo llamarla "mamá", igual de extraño que se le hacía a él llamarla de aquella manera, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo en vida para poder aprender a llamarse de aquella forma.

-¿A qué te refieres, cariño?

-A Verónica, tú sabías que ella es la guardiana de la daga, y tú sabías que estamos destinados a estar juntos y tú sabías que…

-Harry, estás suponiendo muchas cosas ¿no te parece? –le preguntó ella con dulzura-. Sí, sabía que Verónica era la guardiana y sabía que vuestros caminos se iban a cruzar, pero no sabía que ibas a enamorarte de ella –añadió con una sonrisa dulce mientras acariciaba el rebelde cabello de su hijo.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y Lily sonrió, a veces olvidaba lo joven que era y la difícil carga que llevaba en sus hombros.

-¿Cómo sabes que…

-Por tus ojos –Él la miró preguntándole en silencio y ella le sonrió-. La primera vez que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de tu padre me miré al espejo y vi ese mismo brillo en mis ojos –le señaló las orbes verdes de él haciéndole sonreír-. Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él… -Harry la miró-. La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí –le contestó Harry sin dudarlo-. Ella… ella es muy especial mamá –le comunicó a la pelirroja que asintió-. Es como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos… como si ambos compartiéramos un mundo aparte, un mundo…

-Un mundo hecho sólo para vosotros ¿verdad? –Harry asintió frente a las palabras de Lily.

-Y sé que quizá no es la persona más perfecta del mundo ni la más inteligente ni la más bonita ni la más creativa… pero es perfecta para mí –dijo Harry aún notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y la sangre caliente se agolpaba en su cara-… Es perfecta tal y como es, mamá…

-La perfección está en los ojos a través de los que se mira Harry –le sonrió la mujer-. Te mereces ser feliz, pequeño… -le besó en la frente.

Harry sonrió. Era feliz y eso era lo que le asustaba; siempre que parecía que todo iba bien, algo se estropeaba.

-Tengo algo para ti –le dijo entonces Harry sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa dorada y abriéndola-. Papá me lo dio la última vez que fui a verle.

-¿James? –preguntó Lily. Harry asintió-. ¿Cómo está?

Desde la primera vez que habían hablado, habían acordado una regla simple y sencilla, no preguntar por el otro nunca, porque recordar que no podían estar juntos les causaba a ambos más dolor del que podían soportar. Pero pese a que habían sido James y Lily los que habían puesto aquella sencilla norma, habían sido también ellos dos quienes la habían roto, claro que Harry nunca se lo decía a ninguno de los dos.

-Te echa de menos… igual que tú a él… -dijo el chico-. Me pidió que te diera esto y te recordara algo –Lily le miró mientras él sacaba el objeto de la bolsa.

Un anillo. Un anillo de oro blanco con una esmeralda engarzada en el centro de un pequeño pedestal era lo que aquella bolsita contenía. Harry vio con alegría como los ojos de su madre se humedecían al contemplar el anillo y pese a que no preguntó mientras se lo colocaba en el dedo anular a su madre, supo que aquel anillo tenía algún significado especial, pues la alegría que su madre sentía en aquellos momentos era plenamente palpable por él.

-Me pidió que te recordara que aunque no le veas, siempre estará a tu lado… porque ni siquiera la eternidad es lo bastante poderosa para separaros.

Y la primera lágrima de Lily cayó sobre su vestido dejando una pequeña mancha de humedad que se secó rápidamente. Lily alargó la mano para contemplar con cariño el anillo y cuando los rayos de sol lo bañaron, éste brilló con más fuerza e intensidad; luego, la mujer, lo acercó a su boca y lo besó con suavidad y dulzura haciendo que Harry pensara que ella imaginaba que era James quien la besaba.

-Conseguiré hacerlo mamá –le prometió Harry secándole las lágrimas que habían surcado sus mejillas. Ella asintió dejando de llorar y sonriendo-. Te prometí que conseguiría que papá y tú estuvierais juntos la eternidad y lo voy a hacer –le prometió de nuevo.

-Sé que lo harás, cielo. Eres un Potter y como tu padre siempre decía…

-… un Potter nunca rompe una promesa –terminó él la frase-. Te quiero mamá.

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeño…

Harry se tumbó recostando su cabeza en el regazo de su madre. Silencio. De nuevo el silencio reinó entre ellos pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle. Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, nadie lo sabría decir, ¿acaso había tiempo en la eternidad?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le había preguntado a todo el mundo, pero nadie sabía donde estaban las habitaciones de los profesores y de Harry Potter; maldiciendo porque fueran tan precavidos y paranoicos, aunque tenía que reconocer que era de gran utilidad la seguridad que se habían auto impuesto, Blaise atravesó los pasillos directo al Gran Comedor, si se daba prisa los encontraría cenando.

Se había equivocado sólo en parte; entró en el Gran Comedor con tranquilidad

En la mesa, Verónica había accedido a acompañar a Remus y se había sentado con él ignorando deliberadamente las miradas que le dirigían; la chica había agradecido que Draco optara esa noche por cenar en sus habitaciones con el profesor Snape, con los nervios que tenía encima por no saber nada de Harry desde que había desaparecido de clase de pociones, estaba segura que hubiera hecho falta sólo un par de comentarios sobre su peso de los que Malfoy siempre sacaba a relucir de su estúpida cabeza para que ella terminara perdiendo el control y se derrumbase allí mismo en lágrimas.

Odiaba aquella faceta suya, era… sensible, muy sensible… Su madre solía decirle que aquello era bueno porque tenía la capacidad de ponerse en la piel de los demás intentando saber qué pensaban, qué sentían… pero ella siempre lo había odiado. Era incapaz de enfadarse con alguien aún teniendo ella la razón porque después se sentía culpable, era incapaz de odiar a nadie y era incapaz de crear conflictos, mostrándose siempre neutral. Y lo odiaba, odiaba ser de aquel modo, odiaba que los demás la vieran como un blanco fácil para sus burlas y sus risas, para que la señalaran y para que se rieran de ella… lo odiaba… y lo que más odiaba era que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo porque simplemente, ella era así.

Su madre solía decirle que aquello le confería una dulzura única, algo que poca gente tenía y podía presumir de tener…. Confiar en que todo el mundo es bueno hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, creer que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, pensar que la gente no va con malicia… Eran características de Verónica tanto como su cabello castaño o sus ojos marrones. Ella lo sabía y también odiaba aquello.

-Estarán bien –le aseguró Remus interpretando su silencio como preocupación.

Verónica estaba a punto de decirle que no estaba preocupada por Harry porque sabía que ninguno de los tres dioses permitiría que le ocurriera nada a Harry cuando alzando su cabeza vio a Blaise Zabinni en la entrada del Comedor, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Remus mirando a Verónica.

La chica se limitó a hacerle una señal para que mirara hacia la puerta abierta, donde, haciendo gala de la discreción y la oscuridad que rodeaba a todo lo que tuviera que ver con los Slytherin, Blaise Zabinni los miraba de forma insistente como si quisiera decirles algo.

-Voy a ver qué quiere –dijo la chica limpiándose con la servilleta.

-Espera –dijo el hombre limpiándose también-, te acompaño –ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó- ¿Harry te dijo que si me pasaba algo te haría responsable directo o algo así? –bromeó.

Remus sonrió.

-No, pero si sales tú sola la gente te mirará, si salimos los dos será más normal porque pensarán que hemos ido a buscar a Harry, ¿no crees? –le dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Buen intento, pero todos saben –empezó a andar ella delante del hombre lobo-, que Zabinni es también ayudante del profesor Snape, así que a nadie le extrañaría que tuviéramos que hablar.

-¿Dónde está Potter? –preguntó Blaise.

-No está en el castillo –le contestó Remus cordialmente pero tajante-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tengo que hablar con él, es urgente –dijo el chico decidiendo que podía confiar en aquel hombre.

-¿Qué pasa Blaise?

El chico miró a ambos lados. Sabía que no podía hablar mucho tiempo con ella, los Slytherin no se caracterizaban por sus buenas relaciones con los leones y los licántropos, y mucho menos si ambos eran amigos de Harry Potter. Blaise suspiró y sacando la carta de los pliegues de su túnica se la pasó a Verónica que, en un gesto que a Blaise le pareció discreto y prudente, la guardó en su propia túnica mientras que Remus lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, preguntándose seguramente qué era aquello. Blaise sonrió.

-No es ningún hechizo, profesor –le dijo con cierta sorna. Remus sonrió y Verónica rodó los ojos; los Slytherin tampoco podían cambiar su arrogancia y desdén, acababa de quedar demostrado-. Cuando venga Potter dásela, es urgente que la lea, es de mi madre, tiene que leerla antes del baile –miró a ambos-, es muy urgente, Ollivers, dásela en cuando Potter aparezca, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… -aceptó la chica. Blaise asintió complacido.

-Ah, por cierto, tu poción ya está lista –le indicó Zabinni-, está guardada en el segundo armario de la derecha del laboratorio con tu nombre puesto en una etiqueta –le avisó.

Verónica sonrió mirando de reojo a Remus quién había fruncido el ceño.

-Gracias Blaise, nosotros nos ocuparemos –le aseguró la chica.

El chico asintió y se giró dándoles la espalda para irse por el pasillo oscuro por el que había llegado. Dio un par de pasos y se volvió a girar mirando los rostros de las dos personas que estaban allí; titubeando, como si quisiera decirles algo y no se atreviera a hacerlo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Verónica.

-Decidle a Potter que no deje que le hagan nada a Draco, por favor –pidió medio avergonzado-. Draco no es Lucius Malfoy.

Verónica asintió con una media sonrisa.

-Harry no dejará que le ocurra nada –le aseguró Remus que desvió su mirada de la chica para mirar al joven que esperaba una respuesta-. Gracias, señor Zabinni. Vamos a las habitaciones –sugirió Remus-. Esperaremos a Harry allí y mientras, veremos si podemos averiguar qué pone en esa carta.

Verónica Ollivers no podía estar más de acuerdo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era muy entrada la noche cuando en medio del pasillo oscuro una brecha se abrió partiendo el tiempo y el espacio, una brecha que se ensanchó a los lados creando un óvalo perfecto que cubría desde el suelo hasta el techo de piedra fría.

Harry fue el primero en salir de allí sonriendo mientras escuchaba como Derin a sus espaldas protestaba por haber tenido que utilizar un portal en lugar de permitirle viajar con sus elementos; pero Harry lo había decidido y no habían logrado hacerle cambiar de opinión, claro que ninguno de los tres dioses hubiesen podido hacerlo después de que el chico les dijera aún medio sonrojado que quería regresar al castillo cuanto antes para saber si Verónica estaba bien.

Pese a las prisas por saber esa información, Erebor le había convencido para que primero pasaran por sus habitaciones para poder hablar de lo que había ocurrido en Ahsvaldry. Harry había asentido en silencio pero había extendido su magia rápidamente a su alrededor para buscar el aura de Verónica y asegurarse de que estaba bien, comprobando de paso, también la de Draco que parecía estar perfectamente en las mazmorras de Snape. Se detuvo y Giliath lo imitó mirándolo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la diosa.

-Verónica está en nuestras habitaciones –dijo el chico y sin esperar a que ninguno dijera nada, abrió la puerta de las habitaciones de un revuelo después de pasar su mano por la cerradura del pomo, consiguiendo que ésta se abriera mágicamente.

Derin, Erebor y Giliath entraron después de él y sonrieron, incluso Derin tuvo que admitir que era una escena encantadora, aunque lo negaría todo cuando alguien intentase recordárselo. Remus permanecía en una de las butacas con las piernas cruzadas y un libro caído sobre su regazo; sus ojos cerrados ocultaban el color dorado que obtenían cuando el fuego chisporroteaba muy cerca de él como en aquella ocasión. A su lado, en el sofá de tres plazas, Verónica permanecía tumbada acostada sobre su lado izquierdo, el brazo izquierdo estaba bajo el cojín rojizo que utilizaba como almohada y el brazo derecho estaba recogido contra su pecho donde aferraba con fuerza una manta azulada que seguramente Remus había utilizado para cubrirla.

Harry olvidó por un momento la preocupación de no saber por qué la chica estaba durmiendo allí y casi olvidando que los tres dioses le estaban mirando, o más bien, los dos dioses porque Giliath se había acercado hasta Remus y se había sentado en el suelo, cerca de él para contemplar como dormía en el más absoluto de los silencios; se acercó hasta Verónica y se sentó en el hueco que había en el sofá, a al altura del estómago de ella.

Estiró la mano para apartar un par de mechones que parecían haberse escapado del rodete simple que llevaba aquel día recogido con diferentes horquillas de colores que brillaban entre sus mechones y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta al comprobar lo bonita que se veía en aquel estado de somnolencia, como si nada pudiera hacerla daño, como si todo estuviera bien, como si nunca hubiera ningún problema que necesitara ser arreglado.

Derin carraspeó y ambos vigilantes se giraron ceñudos hacia el dios guerrero recriminándole con la mirada que hubiera estado a punto de despertar a los dos que aún tenían los ojos cerrados.

-A mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero supongo que querrás saber qué hace aquí ¿no? –apuntó Erebor con lógica mientras se sentaba en una tercera butaca mientras que Derin prefería permanecer de pie cerca de la puerta.

A regañadientes, Harry acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Verónica, casi con miedo a que si la tocaba, ella fuera a desvanecerse como un sueño. Se vio sonriendo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, y es que aquella sería una escena perfectamente romántica si no fuera por la presencia de tres dioses y Remus que parecían estar vigilándolo a cada gesto. El chico refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y escuchando la risita leve de Erebor decidió que lo mejor era despertar a Verónica cuanto antes más por su propia salud mental que por querer hacerlo y es que verla dormir de forma tan dulce lo estaba volviendo loco.

La besó en la frente despacio, de forma dulce y simple y ella arrugó la nariz y la frente haciéndole sonreír. Desde detrás de él pudo escuchar un leve comentario de Remus aludiendo a que era igual que su madre para despertarse; Harry anotó mentalmente que tenía que preguntarle a Remus cómo era que él sabía algo así y volvió a probar suerte, esta vez besando la frente, la mejilla y la nariz de la chica mientras acariciaba con suavidad el cuello bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, un punto que había descubierto que era muy sensible en Verónica, consiguen esta vez un poco de la atención de la chica. Verónica parpadeó ligeramente y sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver que delante de ella los ojos de Harry la miraban sonrientes.

-Harry… -murmuró.

-Hola preciosa… -susurró él besándola ligeramente en los labios-… ¿se puede saber qué haces durmiendo aquí?

Ella pareció pensar un poco la respuesta porque después de parpadear ligeramente abrió los ojos de repente como si tomara conciencia de donde estaba y del motivo del que estuviera allí y se sentó en el sofá de golpe como si un resorte hubiera saltado bajo los muelle.

-Harry, la carta, Blaise, urgente, ataque, tienes que hacer algo.

-Espera espera un segundo –dijo Harry que no había entendido ni una sola palabra de la atropellada verborrea que había pronunciado Verónica-. Respira –ella obedeció-. Y ahora explícamelo despacio ¿quieres? No he tenido un día muy agradable allí…

Verónica le contó lo que le había dicho Blaise durante la cena y luego le entregó la carta que permanecía bajo la almohada que ella había estado utilizando, como si hubiera temido que alguien se la pudiese arrebatar de allí de alguna forma.

-Es de su madre –dijo la chica-. Tenemos que hacer algo Harry.

El chico tomó la carta entre sus manos y la leyó rápidamente, notando la fuerza de la magia que había sobre el pergamino y comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto a cada palabra que leía.

"_Poco me importa lo que diga tu padre al respecto, pero no voy a dejar que mi único hijo muera por las creencias de alguien que vive obsesionado únicamente para matar a Harry Potter. El día del baile en Hogwarts, habrá un ataque en Hogsmeade, no vayas al pueblo, Blaise; los mortífagos del círculo del Señor Oscuro estarán allí y también aquel monstruo que envió hace tiempo y que casi acaba con la vida de Draco. _

_Negaré haber escrito esta misiva si en un futuro alguien me lo pregunta; pero obedéceme, esa noche, enciérrate en una mazmorra en Hogwarts con aquellos a quienes quieras salvar porque esa noche nadie se parará a preguntar el apellido de tu familia. Han encontrado a la persona que buscaban, ya saben quién es y nuestro Señor no esperará más tiempo para obtener el arma que derrotará a Harry Potter. _

_Ten cuidado, cariño; te quiero"_

-Tenemos un problema –dijo Harry entregándoles la nota a los tres dioses.

-¿Cómo conseguisteis abrirla? –preguntó Erebor mirando la carta y a Remus y Verónica-. Está sellada con fuerte magia, en teoría ninguno salvo su destinatario podría abrirla.

-La abrió ella –contestó Remus mirando a Verónica con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. Yo no pude hacerlo…

-¿La abriste tú? –Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿No sabes que estas cartas son peligrosas? Podría haber sido una trampa o peor aún, podría haber sido que Zabinni no fuera Zabinni sino alguien con poción multijugos y que esta carta…

-Teníamos que hacerlo Harry, Blaise dijo que era urgente –ignoró el gesto de enfado de Harry al mencionar el nombre de Blaise y siguió hablando-, teníamos que saber qué tanto urgente era por si no volvíais pronto –se defendió-, para poder avisar a alguien.

-¿A Dumbledore? –preguntó con sarcasmo Harry.

Los ojos de Verónica lo miraron fijamente con un brillo de desafío.

-No, estaba pensando más bien en el profesor Snape, no suelo ir a buscar a alguien que intenta meterse en mi cabeza –le contestó Verónica ligeramente enfadada por lo que Harry había sugerido-. Deberías saber que no suelo confiar en la gente que traiciona a los que quiero y ahora si me disculpáis es un poco tarde, me voy a dormir –miró a todos los presentes-. Buenas noches.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera contestar salvo Remus que inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, Verónica salió por la puerta del cuarto sin dedicarle una mirada a Harry.

-Harry James Potter, te acabas de portar como un idiota –le recriminó Giliath con gesto severo.

-Yo no quería…

-No, pero te pusiste celoso y dijiste lo que no tenías que haber dicho –le interrumpió Erebor.

-Yo no me puse celoso.

-Claro que sí –le replicó la diosa-. Justo cuando ella pronunció el nombre de Blaise –Harry frunció el ceño-, ¿Lo ves? De nuevo lo has hecho, cualquier lo habría notado.

-Yo creo que la gota que ha colmado el vaso ha sido que mencionaras lo de Dumbledore –apuntó Derin con el rostro serio mirando a Harry.

-¿Y qué diablos queréis que haga?

-¡Ve a buscarla! –dijeron cuatro voces al mismo tiempo.

Harry los miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Lo que una relación debería saber siempre si quiere sobrevivir –empezó a decir Remus mirándolo con cariño-, es que las dos personas nunca deben irse a dormir estando enfadadas.

Harry se alborotó el cabello y suspiró. Tenían razón.

-Pero la carta…

-Nos ocuparemos de ella –aseguró Erebor.

-Avisaré a la Orden –comunicó Remus-. Ahora vete a buscarla.

Harry asintió.

-Y si vuelve a mencionar el nombre de Blaise asegurate de que se entera que te pone celoso –le recomendó Giliath.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Yo no estoy celoso –recalcó. Los dioses y Remus lo miraron con cara de "no me lo creo pero si te quedas más tranquilo, te digo que sí" y Harry resopló exasperado-. Odio cuando hacéis eso… -murmuró antes de salir por la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba deprisa. ¡Dumbledore! ¿Cómo había podido pensar siquiera que iba a ir a avisar a Dumbledore? Harry podía ser encantador pero a veces podía resultar ser un verdadero idiota. Había estado preocupada todo el día, desde que había desaparecido de la clase de pociones y lo cierto era que sus palabras no habían resultado muy alentadoras y tranquilizadoras precisamente. Y en cuanto llega le falta tiempo para ponerse celoso sólo porque ha dicho el nombre de Blaise y acusarla de ir a contárselo todo a Dumbledore ¡Precisamente a Dumbledore!

Giró una esquina con la sensación de que alguien la observaba y antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, una mano salió desde detrás de un gran tapiz que tenía bordada una escena de Merlín y Morgana y la atrapó atrayéndola hacia el hueco que había detrás del tapiz y en el que parecía que su atacante se había escondido. Una mano grande y suave se posó en su cintura y otra le cubrió la boca. Verónica iba a empezar a gritar aún sabiendo que sería algo inútil cuando en medio de la oscuridad, dos ojos verdes la miraron con una mezcla de diversión y culpabilidad, de arrepentimiento.

-¡Me has asustado! –le recriminó la chica dándole ligeros toques en el pecho aún sabiendo que no le iba a hacer daño con aquello.

-Perdona, pero era la única forma de que me hicieras caso y hablaras conmigo, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-¡Me has asustado! –volvió a repetir ella.

Harry sonrió esta vez y extendiendo una mano hizo que una pequeña esfera plateada saliera de ella y subiera hasta por encima de sus cabezas iluminando el estrecho hueco en el que estaban metidos; ella con la espalda apoyada en la pared, él frente a ella y con sus manos a ambos lados de la figura de Verónica con las palmas abiertas apoyadas en la pared como si quisiera cortarle cualquier intención de huir de allí que la chica pudiera tener.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? –le preguntó la chica.

-Seguí tu aura –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Este castillo está lleno de pasadizos –añadió con una sonrisa pícara que ella no correspondió con nada más que con el ceño fruncido levemente-. Lo siento… -se disculpó Harry.

Verónica sabía que no se refería al susto que le había dado, sino a lo que había ocurrido hacía pocos minutos en las habitaciones de él.

-Deberías aprender a conocerme mejor ¿sabes? –le reprochó ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Lo sé… y también debería saber que nunca confiarías en quien no confía en mí y en ti… y eso también es algo que siento –se disculpó de nuevo el chico-. Es sólo que… me preocupé, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Te preocupaste?

-En Ahsvaldry no tuve unas noticias precisamente agradables y después te encuentro dormida y lo primero que me dices cuando te despiertas es "Blaise" –dijo el chico en un susurro-. Reaccioné mal… lo siento… Pero a veces simplemente me comporto como un adolescente –añadió con una media sonrisa inclinándose hacia delante para rozar los labios de ella con los suyos propios.

-No puedes discutir conmigo cada vez que te pongas celoso –le dijo ella separándose de él después de besarlo. Harry frunció el ceño.

-No estaba celoso –Verónica le miró enarcando una ceja-. Bueno, no del todo… quizá sólo un poco… Nunca he tenido nada bonito ni importante que fuera mío y ahora tengo miedo de perderte a ti… -le dijo con una media sonrisa agradeciendo haber perdido la timidez y aprendido a controlar sus emociones para no sonrojarse.

-Y no puedes raptarme cada vez que me enfade contigo –añadió ella cortando las intenciones claras de Harry por volver a besarla.

Harry sonrió.

-De acuerdo, pero aún puedo envolverte en un remolino, hacerte levitar hasta donde esté yo, enviar a Feamor a buscarte… -empezó a enumerar el chico.

-Harry –lo cortó ella pasando sus manos por detrás del cuello de él y haciendo que la mirara-. Simplemente habla conmigo ¿de acuerdo? –sugirió.

Harry asintió.

-También podría hacer eso –consintió con cara condescendiente haciéndola sonreír-. Ahora ¿puedo besarte ya?

Verónica asintió despacio y antes de que hubiera acabado de hacerlo, los labios de Harry ya se habían apoderado de los suyos en un acto de necesidad mutua.

Se quedaron varios minutos allí solos, encerrados en aquel estrecho hueco con la única luz de la esfera plateada sobre su cabeza que les daba la luz necesaria para poder mirarse y sonreírse entre gestos cómplices.

Harry no podía apartar su mente de la carta y de lo que aquello podía significar. El arma para acabar con él era la daga oscura y la poseedora de la daga era Verónica… No iba a permitir que nada le ocurriera a la chica, no iba a permitir que le hicieran nada a Verónica.

Verónica no había dicho nada pero había entendido las palabras de la carta perfectamente… ella poseía el arma que podía acabar con Harry… y quería hablarle de ello y preguntarle y saber qué estaba ocurriendo, qué iba a ocurrir… Pero se estaba tan bien abrazando a Harry y sintiendo como el calor del chico la rodeaba y la protegía que, la verdad, era que en aquellos momentos no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera él y lo bien que se estaba a su lado, envuelta en sus brazos. Sonrió cuando notó los labios de Harry sobre su cuello aprovechando que el chico tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella mientras la abrazaba con infinita ternura.

No, definitivamente su cabeza no estaba en aquellos momentos para pensar en lo que podría ocurrir, sólo en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ala, pues se acabó. Estoy cansada, me duele la cabeza de estudiar, el ascensor del bloque en el que vivo se ha estropeado y voy a tener que aguantar quince días de golpes, taladro, gritos y demás sin contar que vivo en un quinto piso y tengo que subir y bajar las escaleras tres veces al día.**

**Necesito dormir un poco, así que si mi disculpáis… sed buenos, leed mucho, escribid, disfrutad de la vida de forma sana, os dejo con el siguiente avance, bla, bla, bla y todo eso.**

**Un besito, dejad reviews! Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"**-Pero no pertenecen a la orden **

**-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? **

**-Si es una trampa habrá que ir a verla **

**-¿Acaso piensas que es un error? **

**-Esta vez no pienso caer; estaré preparado"**

"**-¿Estás listo Ainur?**

**-Nivel seis **

**-No vas a poder controlarlo Harry **

**-Yo controlo mi magia, no mi magia a mí**

**-¿A qué esperas Harry? **

**-¡Lo has conseguido, Harry! **

**-¿Qué te preocupa? **

**-No quiero que te separes de ella **

**-Cuenta conmigo"**

"**-¿Crees que me importa que tengas más poder que yo?**

**-¿Qué es lo que me tendría que importar? **

**-No creo que soporte mucho más ver a mi guardiana y a mi ex profesor de Defensa en esta actitud"**

"**-¿Qué pasa? **

**-No pasa nada Harry **

**-¿Me lo vas a contar? **

**-¿Me has estado espiando?**

**-Sólo es una poción**

**-Te quiero, ¿lo sabías?**

**-Sí**

**-Que yo también te quiero"**


	35. Nivel seis

**Hola! Muy bien, enhorabuena a todos los que habéis hecho el examen de selectividad y ya no tenéis que tocas más libros y enhorabuena a los que estéis acabando las clase de colegios, institutos y demás, y a los que estáis como yo con los exámenes de la universidad acechando a la espera de aprobar o suspender, ¡ánimo, ya queda menos!**

**Bueno, después de esta ida de cabeza (normal porque estoy de latín, literatura, poesía, monografías y oscilogramas hasta las narices), agradezco sus reviews a:**

**Carolagd, lala-potter, Anfitrite, anita1989, Clawy, bronwyn bm, Adoro a Harry, Elias, Anaelisa, linkillo, pedro.**

**Sin ellos no podría tener ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Así que un besito para todos. Aps y aviso! Han sido once personas! Si llegan a ser menos de diez no actualizo, así que ya sabéis! (no me dejais otra alternativa más que recurrir la chantaje, cosa que odio, así que no volvais a obligarme a chantajearos!)**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, nos leemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 33. Nivel seis

"_Era un día claro pese a ser invierno; un manto de nieve cubría los campos que habían sido verdes y las hojas frescas de los árboles habían caído, dejándolos desnudos y con pequeñas capitas blancas que cubrían sus ahora solitarias ramas. El sol brillaba en el cielo junto a las lunas y se reflejaba en el blanco de la nieve que quemaba a la vista de quien se atrevía a estar mirándola demasiado tiempo._

_Estaba sentado solo en la biblioteca privada de Stell que el dios le permitía utilizar para leer y saber más cosas acerca de Ahsvaldry, de los dioses, sus costumbres, su religión y su cultura… Aquel día había ido buscando algo que hablara de la daga oscura, y de la profecía que lo ligaba al destino del mundo mortal e inmortal. _

_Sus manos habían paseado por encima de los libros rozándolos, acariciando el lomo y la cubierta que escondían secretos y letras, y se habían detenido en un libro ajado y polvoriento de cubiertas rojizas que en su inicio debían de haber sido de un hermoso color vino; en letras negras rezaban las siguientes palabras "El inicio del fin"_

_Harry había tomado el libro y se había sentado cómodamente en una de las butacas blancas de la habitación, acomodándose allí con el libro en el regazo durante horas. Había leído cada página del libro, saboreado la escritura solemne y elegante, visualizando las escenas y las imágenes… Había leído la historia de Lahntra y Elea y como ésta había traicionado a su hermana por codicia, por celos, por avaricia… había leído como había utilizado la Espada Blanca de Lahntra para matarla y como el arma se había convertido en la daga negra. _

_Había sentido en su propio corazón y alma cada golpe que Elea le había dado a Lahntra, cada palabra que le había dicho, caga estocada, cada hechizo que le había lanzado… lo había vivido como si se lo hubiese hecho a él. _

_Cuando hubo terminado de leer, la lágrima colgada en su cuello parecía temblar ligeramente, como si el alma de Lahntra y todas sus descendientes hubiesen sentido lo que él había leído y estuviesen llorando por el alma perdida de Elea y la muerte de Lahntra._

_Silencio. Se quedó en silencio en la biblioteca, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón aún encogido ante lo que había leído. No entendía cómo alguien podía dañar a su propia hermana, cómo alguien podía traicionarla de aquella manera y mucho menos entendía como alguien podía haber matado a su hermana._

_No pudo evitar pensar en su madre y en su tía Petunia. Si bien era cierto que Petunia no había matado a Lily, su tía había matado la memoria y el recuerdo que le quedaba de su hermana. _

_Unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron despertar. Stell estaba en la habitación con su habitual sonrisa franca y sincera y sus ojos vivos llenos de curiosidad y bondad. _

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó-. Llevo quince minutos aquí y no te habías dado cuenta de mi presencia… -añadió._

_-Sí, estoy bien, sólo… -alzó el libro para que Stell lo viera-… estaba leyendo un poco…_

_Stell entró en la biblioteca y se acercó hasta la butaca contigua a la de Harry, sentándose con gracia innata y tomando el libro del chico para mirarlo. Una sonrisa melancólica atravesó su rostro y las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon acariciando las cubiertas y resiguiendo las letras negras que ocupaban la portada._

_-¿La has leído? –Harry asintió-. ¿Sabes? Ese libro provoca diferentes reacciones en la gente que lo lee; uno puede leerlo y sentir indiferencia, otro puede sentir ternura, y otro puede sentir odio… Tiene la capacidad de ser diferente para cada persona… _

_-Miedo y confusión –se limitó a contestar Harry._

_Stell asintió con una sonrisa, como si ya esperar aquella contestación._

_-Es lo mismo que sintió tu madre cuando lo leyó –le aclaró el dios-. Supongo que tú también has pensado en la hermana de tu madre, ¿verdad? –Harry asintió-. Lily… la primera vez que leyó el libro tuvo miedo porque los mismos sentimientos de odios y envidia que Elea sentía hacia su hermana, eran los que tu tía sentía hacia tu madre… No entendía como alguien podía matar a su propia hermana ni siquiera por celos o por codicia porque Lily hubiera dado su vida por su hermana…_

_-Has dicho la primera vez que lo leyó… ¿qué pasó la segunda vez? –preguntó Harry._

_-La segunda vez que Lily tomó este libro, sintió lástima y pena por Lahntra, la tercera vez, compasión por el alma que Elea había perdido voluntariamente, la cuarta tu madre vio el miedo en las palabras de Elea y se dio cuenta que no era de Lahntra de quien tenía que sentir lástima, sino de Elea porque había sido incapaz de encontrar en ella el amor suficiente para amar y querer a su hermana…_

_-Sirius me dijo una vez que mamá siempre se portaba bien con tía Petunia, no importaba los desplantes que ella le hiciera, mamá siempre… -Stell asintió-… era porque comprendía como se sentía mi tía, ¿verdad? Después de leer esto, podía ponerse en la piel de mi tía y saber lo que era ser como ella…_

_Stell le sonrió como única respuesta y Harry también lo hizo._

_-Tu madre era una persona muy especial, Ainur…_

_-Lo sé… -le contestó él-… por eso voy a hacer lo posible para que sea feliz toda la eternidad…_

_Stell asintió en silencio. Él también quería que Lahntra fuera feliz toda la eternidad"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no había apartado los ojos de Albus Dumbledore ni un solo segundo desde que se había sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, junto a Remus Lupin que lo miraba de vez en cuando y no podía evitar sonreír al ver la desfachatez que Harry podía tener a veces, actitud que le recordaba más a Sirius que a James, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo.

-¿Estás seguro de que esa información es correcta? –preguntó Minerva mirando al chico-. Nuestros espías no nos han dicho nada.

-Eso es porque aún no les ha dado tiempo de que ellos lo hagan –interrumpió Giliath mirándolos a todos desde la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –preguntó Molly frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a los tres dioses que permanecían en la puerta.

-Vienen conmigo –contestó Harry desde su asiento sin apartar la imada de Dumbledore pese a que todos sabían que le estaba hablando a la mujer rolliza.

-Pero no pertenecen a la orden –protestó Hermione.

-¿Necesitas que te recuerde por qué pudiste entrar tú a la Orden, Granger? –preguntó Harry sin esperar respuesta-. Giliath tiene razón, Snape aún no ha sido llamado por Voldemort por lo que aún no puede poneros al día con sus nuevas órdenes.

El profesor oscuro se removió en su asiento cuando le miraron, pero con su característica frialdad asintió en silencio, dando a entender que el chico tenía razón.

-Es una madre la que ha avisado a su hijo –dijo de nuevo Giliath-, ninguna madre quiere poner en peligro a su único hijo… -añadió mirando a Molly desafiándola con la mirada a que rebatiese aquello conociendo perfectamente la pasión que la mujer sentía por todos sus hijos.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? –preguntó entonces Arthur.

-Si es una trampa habrá que ir a verla –sugirió Harry.

-Anularemos el baile –propuso Minerva.

-No –contestó Harry, todos los ojos puestos en él-. Si hacen eso, los chicos sospecharán, ¿creen que después de decirles lo del baile se quedarán en el castillo? –sonrió-. Si piensan eso es que no han aprendido nada de los chicos en todos estos años…

-Tiene razón –dijo Hermione pese a que no le gustaba admitir que Harry estuviese en lo cierto-, si se anula el baile, buscarían la diversión en Hogsmeade.

-El baile sigue en pie –sentenció Albus mirando a los presentes-. Algunos de los profesores y de nosotros iremos a Hogsmeade para evitar que los mortífagos lo ataquen, de todos modos deberíamos de desalojar el pueblo al menos durante ese día completo y el día siguiente –varios de los presentes asintieron.

-¿Podría dejar de hacer eso? –preguntó Moody ligeramente fastidiado mirando a Erebor que parecía divertido.

-Erebor… -le reprendió Harry suavemente pese a que también estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué? No debería de espiar a los demás, es de mala educación –sentenció Erebor mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Moody.

-¿Y ese es motivo para que le hagas creer que provienes de la luna? –preguntó Giliath que también estaba sonriendo-. Estamos tratando un tema serio, Erebor.

-De acuerdo, lo siento –se disculpó mirando principalmente a Moody-, pero yo de usted tampoco haría eso –añadió al darse cuenta de lo que el auror experimentado pretendía hacer-. Derin no es tan pacífico como yo –añadió en un tono confidencial.

-¿Pretende dejar el castillo desprotegido? –preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja en dirección al director de Hogwarts que asintió despacio-. Está cometiendo un gran error.

-El ataque es en Hogsmeade, en esa nota no pone nada de Hogwarts, yo creo que el director tiene razón –empezó a decir Hermione-, protegeremos el pueblo, además, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro, no podrían entrar ni aunque quisieran hacerlo.

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Si eso es lo que crees y te hará dormir mejor por la noche… -se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros-. Vámonos, nosotros ya hemos dicho lo que teníamos que decir –añadió el chico.

-¿Acaso piensas que es un error? –preguntó entonces Minerva.

-Si algo he aprendido durante todos estos años peleando con Voldemort –dijo a propósito disfrutando de ver como casi todos los presentes se estremecían ante el nombre del mago oscuro-, es que nunca hace algo sin tener algo oculto… Esta vez no pienso caer; estaré preparado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silencio. Remus miraba abiertamente y sin ningún tipo de miedo lo que había frente a él; tanto Harry como Giliath le habían dicho que si se quedaba en aquel lugar de la habitación no le ocurriría nada ya que habían puesto un escudo sobre él. No fue hasta que Harry lanzó un avada kedavra hacía el escudo que lo rechazó, que Remus no estuvo completamente seguro de que estaría bien en aquel rincón, aunque después de ver lo que una simple esfera de energía podía hacer salida de las manos de Harry, pensó que ni siquiera detrás de aquel escudo estuviera lo suficientemente protegido.

_(flashback)_

_Remus miró a su alrededor; no conocía aquella aula, de echo, no sabía que existiera un aula semejante a aquella en Hogwarts hasta que Harry le había dicho aquella mañana con una sonrisa que iban a entrenar en serio. Habían ido a la torre norte, cerca del aula de adivinación pero en lugar de subir las gigantescas escaleras, Harry había golpeado con su mano desnuda dos veces los ladrillos de la pared de abajo haciendo que una grieta, parecida a la que comunicaba el Callejón diagón con el Caldero Chorreante, surgiese invitándolos a entrar._

_Remus había mirado a Harry sorprendido y el adolescente se había limitado a sonreírle y a encogerse de hombros._

_-Los merodeadores no descubrieron todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Remus –le aseguró el chico antes de entrar en aquel muro._

_Antes de entrar, la mano de Giliath lo sostuvo firmemente obligándolo a mirarla y antes de poder preguntarle qué pasaba, la diosa había colocado sus labios sobre los de él iniciando un beso dulce y tímido al principio que se fue transformando en un beso atrevido y profundo._

_Remus miró a la mujer confundido cuando ésta se apartó por la necesidad de respirar y le miró a los ojos._

_-¿Y esto? –preguntó Remus. Giliath le miró divertida-. No es que me esté quejando ni nada de eso, pero…_

_-Veas lo que veas ahí dentro, yo sigo siendo la misma Remus… No lo olvides… -le contestó ella besándole ligeramente de nuevo en los labios antes de entrar por la abertura._

_Remus suspiró. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahí dentro?_

_(fin flashback)_

La habitación era blanca, paredes, suelos y techo blancos, sin dejar que los ojos supiesen donde empezaba uno y terminaba otro y de hecho, si Remus sabía que estaba en un rincón era porque sus manos tocaban detrás de él la esquina de la habitación, grande y espaciosa que, pese a no tener ninguna ventana, corría una ligera brisa que refrescaba el ambiente.

-¿Estás listo Ainur? –preguntó Erebor con tono serio mientras se quitaba la túnica de color verdoso que llevaba aquel día.

Harry resopló y se colocó en lo que parecía ser el centro de la habitación; se había quitado la túnica, el jersey y la camisa estaban olvidados junto a la corbata en algún lugar de la habitación donde Remus supuso que estaba la puerta; junto a ellos, los zapatos y calcetines del chico.

-Nivel seis –pidió Harry.

Remus no sabía qué significaba aquello, pero bastó que mirara las miradas que los dioses se intercambiaban para saber que no podía ser nada bueno.

-Harry, ¿estás seguro? Nunca has intentado ir más allá del cuatro y con eso ya nos cuesta controlarte cuando… -empezó a decir Giliath con tono amable pero firme.

Remus nunca había visto a Harry mirar a nadie con tanta determinación como la que estaba viendo en los ojos del chico en aquellos momentos. Lily. Le recordaba a Lily, a sus ojos, el modo en que miraba a Dumbledore durante una de las primeras reuniones de la orden cuando Albus se había ofrecido a ser el padrino y guardián secreto de Harry. Ojos fríos, decisivos, firmes.

-Quiero un nivel seis –aseguró el chico.

-No vas a poder controlarlo Harry –insistió Erebor.

-Yo controlo mi magia, no mi magia a mí, tú me lo enseñaste Erebor –dijo calmadamente Harry-. Quiero un nivel seis.

-Derin… -susurró Giliath.

Pero el dios guerrero no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Harry directamente. Se conocían lo suficiente para hablarse sin palabras. Derin no contestó a Giliath, en lugar de eso, dejó salir a flote su propia magia haciendo que lo rodeara, como si de una llama de fuego se tratara, una llama que era posible manejar al antojo del dios. Remus miró como la magia de Derin empezaba a rodearle y a aumentar de poder, casi podía jurar que era palpable, cosa que le hubiera parecido ilógica porque no podía ser cierta, de no ser porque en aquellos momentos casi podía notar la energía de Harry rodeándole a él, invitándolo a tranquilizarse y no pudo evitar relacionar la magia y el aura de Harry con la esencia de James… tan tranquilizadora, tan noble, tan… diferente… el lobo de su interior había captado la esencia de Cornamenta y ese mismo olor palpable que en las noches de luna llena lo acompañaba, estaba en aquellos momentos rodeándole.

Podía notar la fuerza de Derin a su alrededor, amenazante y acosadora, dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento por proteger no solo a su dueño, sino también a Harry.

-Nivel seis –afirmó Derin apretando las manos fuertemente cerradas alrededor de sus caderas provocando un leve temblor en el suelo.

Erebor asintió en silencio y pronto Remus pudo notar pronto un aura diferente que envolvía toda la habitación incluyéndole a él y el escudo tras el que se encontraba. Un aura protectora, alentadora y carismática, caliente… miró a Erebor y comprendió por qué de repente empezaba a hacer tanto calor en la habitación; una llama, literalmente, lo envolvía mezclándose los colores amarillo y rojo, naranja y blanco, en una especie de danza que lo rodeaba sin llegar a quemarle. Los ojos de Erebor, siempre calmados y risueños habían adoptado un color anaranjado brillante, casi como del mismo color del fuego que lo rodeaba.

Entonces ocurrió. Miró a Giliath un segundo, sólo un segundo justo en el momento en que ella le miraba a él y con una sonrisa melancólica a juicio del licántropo, la diosa elevó sus manos hacia el techo invocando su propio poder y haciendo que un aura azulada y blanca estallase a su alrededor, casi como una burbuja de cristal que la rodeaba. Una presencia dulce y cálida le hizo sonreír cuando le rozó la mejilla y los labios de forma tranquila y sosegada. Los ojos de la diosa habían pasado a tener un color azul claro, casi blanco y sus manos parecían acuosas.

Y cuando los tres dioses rodearon a Harry extendiendo sus poderes hacia él, Remus pudo darse cuenta de que habían dejado de ser ellos para ser por primera vez ante sus ojos, los verdaderos dioses; poderosos, atrayentes, aterradores.

Harry ni siquiera se inmutó ante las tres presencias que lo rodearon de inmediato. Sus manos se dirigieron a las dagas que guardaba bajo la túnica y en un movimiento ágil las sacó de allí, empuñándolas con una ligereza y facilidad que asombró a Remus.

El primer ataque no lo vio venir y sólo cuando Harry se movió hacia la izquierda trazando un arco perfecto en el aire a modo de escudo con la daga de la mano derecha se dio cuenta de que la bola de energía de color negra había sido lanzada por Derin y había explotado a menos de dos milímetros de donde Harry se había apartado segundos antes.

Negra. Oscuridad. El color de Voldemort, la presencia del mal. Incluso con el calor que desprendía el aura de Erebor, la habitación se había enfriado de repente; la calidez de Giliath seguía estando presente a su alrededor, pero era como si un gran bloque de hielo, como un muro gigantesco, se extendiera a través del aire hacia todas partes y hacia ningún lado.

-¡Hazlo bien! –le gritó Harry a Derin que se limitó a sonreír.

Una ráfaga de burbujas de agua subieron hacia el techo y con un simple movimiento de la diosa estallaron formando una densa niebla que hizo que Remus no pudiese ver más allá de un palmo. Pero no era necesario ver nada para saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Podía sentir el aura de Harry revelarse, la energía de Derin fluir y la presencia de Erebor calculando cada centímetro de lo que hacía.

Una serie de flechas de fuego fueron lanzadas en todas las direcciones; Remus fue consciente de ellos porque una de ellas se estrelló directamente ante él, rebotando en el escudo que lo protegía.

Notó como Derin intensificaba su fuerza y se asombró de lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser. Él que había luchado junto a la Orden y junto al mismo Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos hasta el momento, estaba dándose cuenta de que había gente más poderosa de Albus y estaba convencido de que Harry era uno de ellos.

Como si el chico hubiera leído sus pensamientos, sonrió a medias dentro de la niebla, reconociendo las auras que lo rodeaban; a la derecha estaba Erebor, alzando sus llamas e intensificándolas y controlándolas; Harry gruñó a medias.

-¡He dicho que quiero un nivel seis Erebor! –gritó antes de soltar una esfera azul hacía el dios y a juzgar por el ruido que escuchó, la esfera le había dado de lleno.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Harry se dedicó a esquivar, sortear, lanzar y evitar esferas de energía que se estrellaban contra él con la intención de hacerle daño; el chico sabía lo mucho que les costaba a los tres dioses lanzar aquellas esferas, pero también sabía que ellos comprendían que debían hacerlo. Cuando una de las esferas rojas de Erebor estalló cerca de su tobillo produciendo que una de sus llamas internas lo atrapase durante un par de segundos, el chico supo que lo estaban haciendo en serio, tal y como él se lo había pedido.

Harry controló la respiración y la magia que quería rodearlo para protegerle. Cerró los ojos para centrar a sus siempre guardianes y protectores, ahora convertidos en enemigos temporales. A su izquierda Derin mantenía la compostura, estaba acumulando el poder necesario para lanzar un ataque directo, Harry lo sabía; blandió su daga en la mano derecha y la envainó antes de sacar su espada; ligera y armónica, casi como si formara parte de su propio cuerpo. Conocía a Derin y sabía que el dios no utilizaría la magia si no era completamente necesario.

Delante de él, la figura elegante y aristocrática de Giliath se alzaba con gracia innata; sus cabellos se habían transformado en una larga cascada azul que se elevaba a centímetros del suelo; sus ojos habían adquirido el poder suficiente y sus manos acuosas tenían aquel tacto a la vista de acuosidad característica del agua.

Remus también la sintió. La niebla empezaba a desaparecer y la fuerza cálida de Giliath se había hecho presente por encima de la de Derin o Erebor; era como si la niebla se hubiera condensado alrededor de ella, haciendo que su aura fuera más fuerte y visible que la de los dos dioses que no parecían en absoluto contrariados por aquel hecho.

Era una magia distinta, algo que nunca había sentido. Al instante notó el aura de Harry rodeando la de Giliath, envolviéndola, casi como si quisiera contenerla pero no hiciera mucho esfuerzo por conseguirlo. La niebla se disipó y lo que vio delante de él le paró el corazón y los pensamientos.

Harry sonrió a medias. No era sólo un entrenamiento, era algo más, todos los sabían; Harry tenía mucha magia dentro de él; magia en su estado más puro, magia que no había sido alterada; toda la magia que guardaba dentro de él como herencia de Lahntra y todas sus descendientes. De vez en cuando, el c hico tenía que liberarla o la magia acabaría por estallar dentro de él. En Ahsvaldry le habían enseñado a dominarla, a mantenerla dentro de su cuerpo, pero a veces, cuando algo escapaba a su control, esa magia se rebelaba en un intento de salir a protegerlo… eso era justamente lo que había ocurrido en el comedor con Dumbledore y realmente había sido una suerte que sus guardianes estuviesen con él, de otro modo, estaba más que seguro que Albus Dumbledore ya hubiera pasado a formar parte de la colección de cuadros de directores pasados que estaban colgados en el despacho del director.

Quizá no había sido buena idea dejar que Remus presenciara aquel entrenamiento. Casi podía sentir la mirada del licántropo sobre él cada vez que saltaba, giraba, se defendía o atacaba; la había sentido durante el tiempo que llevaban allí y había sentido también la presencia del lobo queriendo protegerle. En parte el escudo que había creado para protegerle había sido también por aquello; Harry conocía perfectamente al lobo que Remus llevaba dentro de él y sabía que podría controlar al hombre para protegerle y eso no era lo que él quería, al menos, no en aquellos momentos. Los ojos de Remus mostraban sorpresa y él no le culpaba por ello.

Remus miró la imagen que tenía delante.

Una diosa. Una diosa en toda su plenitud; el cabello azulado, la larga túnica blanca ondeando bajo sus pies, la fuerza y la luz que irradiaba la figura de Giliath, sus ojos dorados clavados en Harry y aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia que nunca esperó encontrar ene l rostro de la mujer de quién se había enamorado. Frente a ella, Harry parecía haber crecido de repente, su complexión era más fuerte y robusta que cuando habían entrado en la sala; Remus se frotó los ojos como si aquello fuera suficiente para apartar la aparente visión irreal que tenía frente a él, pero no consiguió nada. Harry seguía allí delante de Giliath, las manos alzadas a la altura de su pecho y dirigidas a Giliath, desnudas ¿dónde había guardado la espada? Y sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban blancos; eran blancos y sólo una débil línea negra servía para distinguir el iris de la cuenca de los ojos.

Los dioses no habían perdido su lugar pese a todos los movimientos que habían hecho; la túnica de Erebor siempre en perfecto estado se hallaba cortada en algunos lugares y estaba raída por los bordes; Deris respiraba con dificultad intentando retomar el aire que había perdido durante el entrenamiento pero su mano derecha no soltaba la espada con la que, a juzgar por el aspecto de Harry, había logrado darle un par de veces.

Pero pese a su imagen, los tres seguían donde habían empezado; la niebla no les había impedido saber dónde habían empezado todo y donde iban a terminarlo.

Pero no era aquello lo que le había llamado la atención a Remus. Sino el modo en que Harry se encontraba.

Unas largas cadenas de agua surgían de las manos de Giliath, apresándolo por los brazos y muñecas; varias esferas de fuego se habían unido y se habían encadenado alrededor del cuello de Harry, lo suficientemente cerca para advertirle del peligro pero sin llegar a quemarle, o al menos, aquello era lo que Remus esperaba; Derin por su parte se entretenía haciendo levitar a su antojo pequeñas agujas doradas y plateadas que brillaban a la luz que el propio Harry irradiaba, y que daban continuas vueltas alrededor del muchacho adolescente intentando atravesar continuamente su escudo y su aura.

-Harry… -susurró Remus.

-¡Tú pediste un nivel seis! –oyó que Erebor le gritaba al chico mientras las cadenas de agua y fuego se ceñían aún más sobre su piel.

-¿A qué esperas Harry? –preguntó con tono burlón Derin haciendo que sus agujas adquiriesen más fuerza e intentasen de nuevo penetrar en el escudo de Harry.

Para sorpresa de Remus y de los mismos dioses, Harry no contestó, ni se rebeló ni intentó defenderse de los ataques que le estaban dirigiendo. Simplemente cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa en el rostro concentrándose en sí mismo y en el calor que el colgante sobre su pecho desnudo le provocaba en aquellos instantes.

"_Yo controlo mi magia, no la magia a mí…"_

Notaba la tirantez del agua en sus músculos, el fuego quemándole el cuello y las agujas de Derin pinchando con fuerza sobre su escudo, no era doloroso, pero sí molestoso, y mucho a decir verdad.

Amplió el campo de su magia, ocupando con su aura todo lo que podía; visualizó la imagen de Giliath y su magia rodeó las cadenas de agua; el viento se agolpó a su lado creando un escudo para cada una de las diminutas agujas y el colgante que llevaba al cuello vibró ante la orden del chico de protegerse. Notaba las tres presencias de los dioses alrededor de él, ejerciendo fuerza y presión sobre su cuerpo, instándolo a agotarse, a rendirse, a dar por finalizado aquel entrenamiento. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía permitírselo. Nunca había podido permitirse el ser una persona normal, ¿por qué habría de permitirse en aquellos momentos parar cuando quería hacerlo?

Llamó a su poder. Como siempre que lo hacía, notó como la magia fluía por sus venas, hasta cada rincón de su piel; el suave viento que lo envolvía y formaba parte de él le refrescó la cara y el pecho desnudo haciendo que el chico tuviera renovadas fuerzas. Y luego vino la explosión. Fue como si de repente un cubo de agua helada se estrellase contra él; una bocanada de aire fresco y limpio que inundó sus pulmones y le obligó a concentrar todo su poder en su propia respiración para evitar que la magia explotara dentro de su cuerpo.

Remus vio como despacio, el aura de Harry se iba extendiendo hacia los lados con una fuerza inusitada y poco acostumbrada a verse. Vio los rostros de Derin y Giliath y pese a que no podía ver de Erebor más que la espalda, estaba seguro que los músculos del dios también estaban contraídos intentando mantener su terreno sin perder poder frente al adolescente que poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo.

Entonces Harry abrió los ojos; blancos; igual que los de Giliath, pero con la particularidad de que pequeños rayos verdes atravesaban de vez en cuando su iris en un reflejo de la magia que tenía dentro de él en aquellos momentos.

-¡Yo controlo mi magia, no mi magia a mí! –gritó el chico.

Una luz azul le rodeó por completo haciendo estallar todo lo que encontraba a su paso; las cadenas de Giliath se vieron reducidas a simple agua que terminó en el suelo convertidas en un débil charco; el fuego que se cernía sobre su cuello se desintegró literalmente frente a la luz azul y las diferentes agujas que amenazaban con atravesar su escudo y clavarse en su piel y cuerpo se desvanecieron en el aire como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

Tan de repente como la luz había explotado, cesó. Harry cayó de rodillas en el suelo; sudoroso, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo realizado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus cuando el escudo a su alrededor desapareció dirigiéndose hacia el chico.

Pero antes de llegar a él, unos brazos rodearon a Harry y sin ninguna dificultad lo levantaron en el aire abrazándolo con fuerza antes de volver a dejarlo en el suelo.

-¡Lo has conseguido, Harry! –se oyó la voz de Erebor mientras seguía abrazándolo después de dejarlo en el suelo-. Has logrado controlar el nivel seis Harry.

-Sí… ahora sólo me faltan seis más –añadió el chico con tono bromista y divertido haciendo que Erebor frunciera el ceño-. Tranquilo, no pienso intentarlo hoy –le comentó Harry.

Derin le miró simplemente, escrutándolo, intentando averiguar en silencio si estaba bien o no. Harry notó su mirada y asintió en silencio, aún notaba la magia fluyendo por sus venas. Remus, quién se había sentido un poco apartado de todo aquello y que no llegaba a entender que tan importante era que hubiera alcanzado aquel nivel de magia, buscó con la mirada a Giliath quien asintió incómoda con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Remus ¿estás bien?

El hombre lobo miró al chico que se había acercado a él con aquella sonrisa tan Potter y asintió.

-¿Se puede saber…

-¿En resumen? –preguntó Harry-. Es que estoy algo cansado… -Remus asintió indicándole que un resumen le valdría-. Verás, hay diez niveles de magia pura en cada dios, pero debido a que yo poseo el poder de Lahntra y por contraposición, parte de la oscuridad de Elea por todo eso de ser hermanas, tengo doce niveles.

-La diferencia entre niveles casi no se distingue si comparas el nivel uno con el dos pero en cambio, al comparar el dos con el siete, ves una gran diferencia de poder –tomó el relevo Erebor al ver que Harry estaba tan cansado que casi no podía hablar-. Podríamos compararlo con los siete cursos de Hogwarts –añadió a modo explicativo.

-Entiendo…

-Harry debería de llegar al nivel doce antes de tener que enfrentarse a Elea –dijo entonces Giliath con suavidad-. Sólo así tendrá posibilidades de luchar contra ella.

-¿Y qué nivel…

Derin sonrió satisfecho mientras Erebor y Giliath miraban con orgullo a Harry.

-Nosotros hemos utilizado un nivel seis apoyándonos en la magia de Ahsvaldry; de ese modo podemos llegar hasta ¿un ocho? –preguntó Erebor mirando a Derin que asintió-. Sí, hasta un nivel ocho.

-¿Pero Harry…

-Harry ha logrado en un año llegar a un nivel seis, cosa que nadie consigue, a decir verdad, a excepción de unas docenas de dioses, creo que ninguno ha podido superar la barrera que divide el nivel cinco del seis –añadió Giliath.

-Y hay que añadir que ha pasado directamente del cuatro al seis –proclamó Derin que también parecía lucir con gran orgullo la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en aquel momento.

-No echemos las campanas al vuelo todavía… no creo que tenga mucho tiempo más para llegar al doce y vosotros no podréis ayudarme a partir del ocho –añadió el chico que parecía recuperar su estado normal de respiración-. Ni siquiera podréis estar presentes cuando empiece a partir del ocho –añadió.

-Lo sabemos, Feamor no nos querría a tu lado ni por casualidad –comentó Erebor claramente divertido por la protección que el pegaso ejercía sobre su dueño.

-Derin, ¿Podemos hablar un segundo? –Derin asintió.

-Nosotros vamos yendo hacia abajo, tenemos clases que impartir y cosas que hacer –dijo el hombre lobo abriendo la puerta y dejando a Giliath pasar delante de él mientras ella decía algo semejante a "me alegro que la caballerosidad aún no haya muerto"

-¿Qué te preocupa? –se limitó a preguntar el dios. -¿Verónica? –Harry asintió.

-No quiero que te separes de ella –le dijo el chico seriamente

-Estás convencido de que el ataque de Hogsmeade sólo es una distracción, ¿verdad? –Harry asintió.

-Y yo no estaré aquí porque iré a Hogsmeade –le explicó al dios-, ¿la vigilarás por mí? –preguntó.

-Cuenta conmigo –le contestó Derin-. No le pasará nada mientras pueda evitarlo.

Harry asintió satisfecho y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona.

-¿A qué edad llegaste tú al nivel seis? –le preguntó.

Derin se limitó a lanzarle una débil esfera de energía que rozó la mejilla del chico causándole cosquillas.

-No me tientes, Ainur. No me tientes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tarde. Llegaba tarde como siempre; el profesor Erebor había sido muy claro a ese respecto; le ayudaría en pociones siempre que respetase el horario que le había impuesto y aunque a nadie le hacía gracia levantarse al alba para ir a una clase, la cara de estupefacción que ponía Snape cada vez que hacía una poción bien en clase y cada vez que a regañadientes tenía que darles puntos a Gryffindor porque contestaba bien a sus preguntas, valía la pena.

Bajó las escaleras de forma rápida no sin antes echar un vistazo a la cama vacía de Harry, Dumbledore la podía había sacado de allí ¿no? Era como un continuo recordatorio de que Harry ya no estaba en la misma habitación que ellos y aquello, hasta cierto punto, le parecía algo cruel para los que sí estaban allí y seguían acordándose de las noches de diversión y risas antes de que aquel curso hubiera dado su comienzo.

Abajo, en la sala común se escuchó el ruido de algo que se caía; un libro quizá, o tal vez alguien que había tropezado con la mesa, a él le había pasado más de una vez. Sonrió dispuesto a bromear sobre su propia torpeza con quien fuera que estuviera despierto a aquella hora en la torre y terminó de bajar los últimos escalones.

Sentada junto a la ventana, la figura de Verónica Ollivers se recortaba con las primeras luces del día. No se extrañaba; sabía que la chica se levantaba siempre temprano y pese a los rumores que dijeran sus compañeras de habitación, él estaba seguro de que no era para practicar magia negra. Iba a ir a saludarla cuando vio que la chica sacaba una pequeña botellita de cristal rosado con lo que parecía agua en su interior, aunque claro, Neville pensó que si fuera agua no la estaría tomando a escondidas y sola, en un lugar y momento en el que nadie podría verla. La chica se bebió la redoma de una vez sin poner las típicas caras y gestos de asco y repugnancia que la mayoría de los alumnos del castillo había puesto en la enfermería bajo la atenta mirada de la enfermera cada vez que tenían que tomar algo con sabor desagradable; después, Verónica volvió a guardar el bote vacío en el interior de su bolsillo mientras se palmeaba el estómago con una mano y sonreía de forma resignada.

Desde su posición, Neville observó como la chica tomaba sus libros y salía de la sala común antes que él dijera o hiciera algo para delatar su posición al pie de las escaleras. Frunció el ceño y aunque sonara a algo estúpido e infantil, se prometió a sí mismo que eso debería saberlo Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erebor se había disculpado con ellos alegando que tenía que ir a ver Neville Longbotton para una de sus clases extras de pociones; mientras se iba murmurando algo a cerca de la posibilidad de que la clase de ese día explotara o al menos estuviera a punto de hacerlo, Remus y Giliath se miraron en silencio.

-Eso de ahí dentro…

-Mi nivel de magia está muy deteriorado, por eso nunca me dejan emplearla a fondo… -le dijo Giliath antes de que Remus dijera nada-… por eso casi nunca la utilizo, pero cuando lo hago… -sonrió a modo de disculpa-… ocurre eso…

-Entiendo… -susurró Remus pensativo.

-¿Te… -empezó a preguntar la diosa tanteando el terreno sin atreverse a preguntar lo que quería. Remus la miró dedicándole toda su atención-… te importa?

Remus frunció el ceño sin entender lo que la diosa quería preguntarle realmente, pero aquel fruncimiento, Giliath lo interpretó como una afirmación a su pregunta.

-Supongo que es normal… ese es uno de los motivos por los que dioses y mortales nunca han podido establecerse en una vida juntos, el hecho de que nuestro poderes sean…

-Espera, espera un segundo Giliath –le pidió él-. ¿Crees que me importa que tengas más poder que yo? –preguntó entre divertido y contrariado. Giliath no contestó pero tampoco fue necesario, simplemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas él encontró la respuesta a su pregunta-. No sé si sentirme ofendido porque pensaras eso de mí o si sentirme aliviado de que fuera eso lo que querías preguntarme… -confesó el mago.

-Entonces ¿no te importa?

Remus la miró y por primera vez desde que la había conocido, vio una luz de inocencia alrededor de la mujer que parecía cosa imposible, pero se había sonrojado levemente.

-¿Qué es lo que me tendría que importar? –preguntó él rodeando la cintura de la diosa con sus brazos-. Tú sigues siendo tú… -la besó suavemente y sonrió al separarse de ella-… pese a lo que haya visto ahí dentro… -añadió antes de besarla de nuevo.

-¡Por favor, iros a una habitación! –dijo divertido Harry saliendo de la pared seguido de Derin-. No creo que soporte mucho más ver a mi guardiana y a mi ex profesor de Defensa en esta actitud…

Con gesto divertido y fingiendo sentirse ofendido, Harry deshizo la unión entre ambos adultos y pasó por el medio de ambos; cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final del pasillo se giró y les guiñó un ojo a ambos. En realidad, no podía estar más feliz por ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un baile. Un baile de Halloween. Nunca se había celebrado algo así en Hogwarts, a excepción del baile que se realizó hacía tres años, pero sólo fue porque el Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebraba en Hogwarts. Se sirvió un poco más de vino. No tenía ninguna intención de acudir al baile, cualquiera, incluido él mismo, se cortaría la cabeza y después se arrojaría voluntariamente a la boca del calamar gigante del lago antes que la presencia oscura de Severus Snape inundase la alegría de la fiesta.

Pasaría la noche solo en sus habitaciones; Draco lo había logrado convencer de que se reuniría con Parkinson y Zabinni en una de las aulas vacías del castillo y que allí estarían bien un rato; sólo querían hablar un rato; en un principio había pensado en negarse; no quería que Draco deambulara por los pasillos sabiendo el peligro que corría; pero, por paradójico que resultara, había sido Potter quién le había dicho que estaría bien; al parecer, los profesores Derin y él mismo habían hechizado un escudo invisible para Draco que lo envolvía y lo protegía de toda aura que tuviera el deseo de hacerle daño.

Le resultaba irónico, casi cómico que fuera precisamente Harry Potter quien se tomara tantas molestias en proteger a Draco. Él mejor que nadie sabía de todas las trastadas, humillaciones, insultos, peleas y menciones a los padres de Harry que el rubio había hecho, y a pesar de todo, Harry le protegía.

Pensó que quizá era por el colgante de Elea, que quizá ese fuera el único motivo que Harry tenía para querer proteger a Draco, pero estaba seguro que había algo más que aquello, estaba convencido de que aunque Draco no fuera el depositario del colgante de Elea, Harry Potter lo seguiría protegiendo, del mismo modo que protegía siempre a todos los que podía, aun sin que éstos se lo pidieran.

Sin querer hacerlo, Severus volvió a recordar que quizá aquella muestra de humildad y de intentar proteger siempre a todo el mundo pertenecía más a ser un Potter que a ser un Gryffindor, después de todo, a él también le había salvado un Potter aquella noche de luna llena.

Tomó la capa negra del respaldo de su silla y sus ojos negros se giraron involuntariamente hacia el cajón de su escritorio, como si pudiera ver a través de la madera la carta de Catherine. Suspiró. Consciente de que cada vez que Voldemort le llamaba podía no regresar, quizá aquella era la última oportunidad que tenía de leer aquella carta… porque por duro que le resultara el pensarlo, sabía perfectamente que cada vez que el Lord Oscuro lo llamaba, podía ser la última vez que saliera de Hogwarts… quizá por ese motivo, cuando lo hacía, nunca pensaba en regresar vivo. Para algunos aquello sonaba a pesimismo y derrotismo, pero para él tenía otro significado, ser consciente y enfrentar las consecuencias del camino que él mismo había elegido.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio con un suspiro y allí la encontró. La carta dentro de aquel sobre amarillento y arrugado debido a la cantidad de veces que lo había estrujado en sus manos con la intención de romperlo en mil pedazos y sin llegar a hacerlo nunca por temor a perder lo único que le quedaba de su hermana.

La marca tenebrosa volvió a arderle, era el segundo aviso; se encogió mentalmente de hombros mientras se sentaba en su butacaza para abrir la carta, de todas formas, siempre podía decir que estaba en una reunión con Albus y que no lo dejaba marchar.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando controlar el temblor de sus propias manos mientras abría el sobre y desdoblaba el pergamino que se guardaba en su interior.

Delicada, alargada y cursiva, así había sido la letra de Catherin desde que había aprendido a escribir y así continuaba siéndolo, con aquella manía de cruzar las "t" justo encima de la letra y con aquella peculiar forma de hacer una redonda en lugar de un punto sobre la "i". Sonrió. Sus dedos desgastados por el tiempo pasaron por encima de aquellas letras y palabras aún sin leerlas… Casi como si pudiera sentir la voz de ella a su lado, como si pudiera notar el modo en que ella le abrazaba y le besaba dulcemente en la mejilla cada noche antes de ir a dormir, el modo en que le sonreía, en que fruncía el ceño, el modo en que solía mirarle, mezcla de admiración y cariño, un cariño que era el único que el hombre de ahora había sentido siendo niño.

La marca en su brazo volvió a arder, recordándole que debía asistir a la llamada de aquel que él había llamado Señor con convicción una vez y a quién ahora llamaba Lord sólo por las apariencias.

Sus ojos negros empezaron a recorrer la carta que tenía entre sus manos, sin saber que se iba a arrepentir de no haberla leído antes.

"_Severus:_

_No sé si algún día recibirás esta carta, ni tampoco sé si algún día llegarás a leerla, ¿el motivo? Os conozco a ambos lo suficiente para saber que Sirius tendrá sus reparos en entregarte este último sobre que contiene mis últimas palabras dedicadas a ti… y sé que tú no querrás abrirla sencillamente por no recordar el dolor del pasado._

_Hace más de de cinco años que no nos hablamos… fue tu decisión… me diste a elegir entre ellos y tú y no deberías haberlo hecho… Me hiciste daño Severus, tú, mi hermano, la persona más importante en mi vida, la única persona por quién lo hubiera entregado todo y por quién hubiera dado mi vida… me pusiste entre la espada y la pared y lamento decir que perdiste… _

_Puse en una balanza tu cariño y la forma tan dulce en que me tratabas siendo niña… ¿recuerdas cuando me enseñabas a distinguir las diferentes pociones? Y cuando jugábamos en el jardín de casa, cuando me acostabas por la noche y protegías mi puerta con hechizos para que nada me ocurriera, para que nadie me hiciera daño… Durante años fuiste mi caballero de armadura valiente y poderoso… Pero crecí… Crecí a tu lado, crecí a tu sombra, crecía con tus palabras y tus miradas… pero crecí y me convertí en una persona diferente a ti. _

_Al otro de la balanza puse a los que eran mis amigos… nunca entendí por qué no podías llevarte bien con ellos, ¿qué te habían hecho? Remus es encantador… siempre tiene una palabra amiga para quien lo necesita, James… bueno, ¿acaso hay alguna palabra para describir a James que no sea su simple nombre? Lily siempre estuvo ahí, aún lo sigue estando, es la hermana mayor que nunca tuve y que siempre deseé, incluso Peter con su aire tímido y esa mirada de recelo y desconfianza que a veces me produce ciertas malas vibraciones, incluso él, es mi amigo y luego está Sirius… Quizá él es quien más peso tiene en esa balanza porque no solo es mi amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero… es la persona a quien quiero y a quien decidí entregar mi corazón por libre voluntad pese a que tú te opusieras._

_Me diste a elegir… y la balanza cayó por su propio peso… Ellos nunca me dijeron que te olvidara ¿lo sabías? Lily solía sentarse conmigo en las noches de invierno en Hogwarts y me hablaba de lo bueno que eras en pociones y de todo lo bueno que estabas haciendo en tus clases. James solía preguntarme antes de gastarte bromas demasiado pesadas por miedo a que yo me enfadara. Y Sirius… Sirius solía acompañarme cada noche un rato al territorio de las mazmorras y allí, envueltos en la capa de James, nos quedábamos en las puertas únicamente porque yo así me sentía más cerca de ti… y aunque sólo fuera un rato… me sentía bien porque cuando ingresaba en la sala común de Slytherin, cuando sabía que tú ya no estabas allí, su presencia aún era notoria._

_Tú me hiciste elegir, Severus, no quise hacerlo y tú lo hiciste por mí. Te alejaste de mi lado, de mi vida, de todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo… Incluso dejaste de jugar a quiddich porque te recordaba a las tardes de verano en las que tú me enseñabas a jugar ¿verdad que sí?_

_No sé si volveremos a vernos, no sé si llegará esta carta a tus manos… sólo sé que pese a los errores que ambos hayamos cometido, pese a nuestro distanciamiento, pese a nuestro orgullo que nos ha separado durante años… te sigo queriendo. Sigo soñando con tu sonrisa, aquella que sólo me dedicabas a mí, y sigo soñando con tus ojos, tan negros como la noche pero con un brillo que sólo yo podía ver._

_Perdóname, Severus… si alguna vez hice algo que te dañara, te pido perdón… Sé que la oscuridad se acerca y que nos está acechando… Y aunque él no me dice nada, sé que en más de una ocasión se ha enfrentado a ti y a tu Señor Oscuro, aquel que se hace llamar Voldemort y por quien me has cambiado; si bien antes me protegías a mí, ahora darías tu vida por ese monstruo…No quiero irme de este mundo sabiendo que me odias, que no formo parte de tu vida, que ni siquiera quieres recordar mi nombre ni mi rostro…_

_Si me perdonas, envíame una lechuza… la estaré esperando, porque ¿sabes qué? Te conozco mejor que tú mismo y sé que nunca me odiarías porque yo tampoco puedo odiarte a ti._

_Me gustaría pedirte un favor… si estás leyendo esta carta es porque algo me ha ocurrido… Perdona a los chicos, perdona a Sirius… él me quiere tanto como tú, no más ni menos, me quiere del mismo modo en que tú me quisiste… Perdónale… y deja que forme parte de tu vida, deja que él te cuente mi pasado cuando tú no quisiste saber nada de mí…Sé que os podéis llevar bien, porque aunque te parezca extraño, vi en Sirius la fuerza y la valentía que tú me mostrabas cuando era niña… Os parecéis más de lo que tú crees, Severus; fuiste el chico más importante de mi vida y yo no me hubiera enamorado de Sirius si él no tuviera las mismas cualidades que tú tenías._

_Se despide tu hermana pequeña con un beso; Catherine Snape… Cathy"_

Snape sonrió a medias. Quizá era la primera sonrisa verdadera y auténtica en muchos años. Cathy no le odiaba… nunca le había odiado, nunca le había reprochado nada, nunca le había olvidado… Sintió como si le hubieran quitado una carga muy pesada de los hombros y no pudo sentirse más que aliviado y relajado.

Cathy, su Cathy no le odiaba…

La marca volvió a arder en su brazo y esta vez Severus Snape sí sabía que tenía que irse ya si no quería provocar la ira del Señor Oscuro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabía que estaba ahí dentro, no sólo porque podía percibir su aura claramente, sino también porque sabía que estaba ahí dentro; la biblioteca, su refugio; se sentó en la ventana del claustro formada por el espacio de dos columnas, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, esperaría a que saliera para preguntarle.

Se había encontrado con Neville y en pardas palabras, el chico le había contado lo que había visto en la sala común, después de darle las gracias, había ido al sitio donde sabía seguro que la iba a encontrar, la biblioteca.

Diez minutos después de esperar, la figura de Verónica revisando un libro al parecer bastante interesante, se hizo presente en la puerta de la biblioteca mientras salía.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó de repente.

-¡Harry! –Verónica abrió los ojos y el chico tuvo que admitir que había sido todo un logro que no se le cayera el libro que tenía en las manos-. Me has asustado ¿te has propuesto matarme de un susto o algo así? –preguntó con evidente sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte pero tú también me asustas a mí. ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Pues he venido a…

-No, no me refiero a eso –Verónica se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba seria.

Verónica no contestó.

-¿Qué pasa? –insistió el chico.

-No pasa nada Harry –aseguró la chica.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? –preguntó él frunciendo el ceño sin cambiar de postura.

-No hay nada que contar.

-¿No? –preguntó él- ¿Y esa poción que te has tomado esta mañana qué hace exactamente? –preguntó él-.¿Qué había en esa botellita que guardas en tu túnica?

Verónica miró a Harry.

-¿Me has estado espiando?

-No necesito espiarte –le contestó él-. Sólo te vio alguien, eso es todo.

-Genial… no sabía que en Gryffindor fueran tan chismosos.

-No lo son –aseguró el chico-. Son buenos amigos y este en particular se ha preocupado al verte tomar algo que no deberías tomar –contestó Harry adoptando una expresión más dulce en el rostro y extendiendo una mano hacia ella-. Ven aquí.

Verónica tomó la mano del chico y se acercó hasta él, colocándose de pie en medio de las piernas de Harry que las había abierto para dejarle espacio a ella; aunque si la chica se acercó fue más porque sabía que de todas formas no iba a poder escapar de él que por otra cosa.

-¿Y bien? –insistió de nuevo el chico-. ¿Me lo vas a decir o voy a tener que examinar esa botella? –preguntó.

-Sólo es una poción… en período de prueba… -dijo finalmente Verónica evitando la mirada de Harry.

-¿Y tú has decidido ser el conejito de indias? –ella asintió lentamente-. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta inventar pociones?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es como cocinar… me encanta cocinar y me gusta hacer pociones –añadió mirando por primera vez a los ojos del chico.

-Ya… ¿y esta poción en concreto… -preguntó él rodeando la cintura de ella con sus brazos y obligándolo a acercarse más a él.

-Pierdes peso –Harry la miró enarcando una ceja-. No es peligroso, sólo hace que se te quite el apetito y que queme las grasas acumuladas, no es nada serio, ni adictivo y no es peligroso –volvió a repetir ella.

-Espera, espera –la cortó Harry-. Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Harry, no eres tú quien tiene que soportar todas esas miradas todos los días… -le contestó ella algo sonrojada-… odio que me miren de la forma en que lo hacen.

Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que él también sabía lo que era soportar comentarios a sus espaldas, miradas llenas de envidia y de miedo, de rencor, de odio e incluso de indiferencia y burla. Pero al ver los ojos de Verónica se dio cuenta de que no era ese el enfoque que necesitaba para que ella comprendiera lo que quería hacerle entender.

-Nunca, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca cambies por nadie –le dijo el chico-. Si quieres perder peso, hazlo porque tú quieres no porque los demás murmuren, hablen o te miren… no son ellos los que viven con tu cuerpo… eres tú quien te tienes que sentir bien con él. Dime, ¿tú quieres perder peso?

Verónica sonrió a medias.

-No, no quiero… me gusta como soy, me gusta mirarme al espejo y reconocerme… si adelgazara… creo que tendría la sensación de no ser yo misma…

-¿Entonces?

Ella suspiró.

-Pero es que…

-No, no, no… deja a un lado las miradas…

-Pero…

-Ni miradas, ni comentarios, ni sonrisas, nada… -añadió Harry moviendo la cabeza de forma autoritaria pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Verónica se vio obligada a sonreír a medias.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que no volveré a tomar esa poción… -Harry la miró insistentemente-. Siento haberte preocupado… -añadió inclinándose para besarle a modo de compensación o acompañamiento a su disculpa.

-Me alegro que no tomes más esa poción –le confió él.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó la chica recelosa.

-Porque me gusta que haya más de ti para poder besarte –le contestó él levantándose y mirándola con la cabeza inclinada-. Te quiero, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí –dijo ella sonriendo de forma pícara.

-¿Y qué más sabes?

Verónica rodeó su cuello con las manos.

-Que yo también te quiero… -le susurró.

Y mientras Harry la besaba, Verónica tomó la decisión de no volver a tomar aquella poción.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vale, pues esto es todo lo que hay por hoy, estoy un poco espesa y no sé si el capítulo habrá quedado bien o no, ya sabéis, vuestros comentarios en forma de reviews serán bien recibidos.**

**Sed buenos y estudiad mucho los que tengáis que hacerlo. Un besito para todos y disfrutad de la semana y del buen tiempo que ya llega. Nos leemos pronto!**

**Os dejo con el avance.**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Sólo quiero hablar con él

-Por qué ahora?

-¿Por qué no?

-La culpa ha sido tuya

-¡¿Por qué va a ser mía!

-Porque estaba pensando en ti…

-Harry, alguien quiere verte

-¿Quién?

-Es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo que a un amigo

-¿Y a un hermano?"

"-Siempre directo ¿no?

-Nunca he tenido demasiado tiempo

-Lo siento

-¿Envidia?

-Yo… supongo que nunca lo vi desde ese punto…

-Lamento haberte fallado Harry"

"-Pues no entiendo por qué no me puedes decir cómo es el vestido de Verónica.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Ojalá esté equivocado…

-El Lord se sentía inspirado hoy;

-¿Crees que se van a parar a preguntar los apellidos?

-Los enviaré al bosque

-No quiero dejar a Verónica sola…

-No estará sola

-Cuando acabe el baile quiero entregar el colgante de Elea

-Ese gesto de valentía podría haberte costado ir a Gryffindor."

"-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

-Si algo ocurre esta noche, el bosque Oscuro es el lugar más seguro, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Sabes que significa Melian en el idioma de Ahsvaldry?"

"-… por eso renuncio a seguir formando parte de la Orden del Fénix. Me he cansado. Lo lamento Hermione, pero creo que estás haciendo las cosas de forma equivocada…"


	36. Melian Una renuncia

Rocha true, HeiDi-Lu, osma padfez, battousair-clau, Natalia, Monkyna, Alteia, Noemi Potter, Amny-saga ex Ignis, pedro, lala potter, karla gilmore, Dany, Niña Lila, katia, bronwyn bm, Iserith, y un saludo especial para….D. Alatriste ! Has vuelto ! Creía que te habías perdido jejeje, tranquilo, te entiendo perfectamente, yo también he estado con los examenes, a decir verdad, aún lo estoy… en fin…

Ppues muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendome y por darme vuestros ánimos. Un besito, espero que os guste el capítulo, nos vemos abajo!

CAPITULO 34. Melian. Una renuncia.

_Harry se sacudió el polvo del trasero y se levantó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de advertencia dirigida a Derin únicamente por si al dios guerrero se le ocurría reírse o burlarse de él por haberse vuelto a caer. _

_Llevaban tres horas intentándolo. Tres horas sin ningún resultado del que estar satisfecho. Derin se lo había llevado hasta un claro del bosque en el que días atrás Harry había estado con Giliath intentando encontrar su punto de concentración interno para conseguir equilibrar su energía y su magia. Le había resultado tremendamente fácil considerando que la diosa no había dejado de lanzarle ocasionalmente esferas y rayos de energía oscura que él tenía que desviar o bloquear sin moverse del sitio y sin perder la concentración. Con Giliath había estado una hora, con Derin llevaba más de tres y estaba seguro que pasaría otras tres horas._

_Pero Derin no se rió. Resopló y rodó los ojos antes de hablarle._

_-Se supone que tienes que quedarte encima del animal, Ainur –le dijo con cierta sorna. _

_Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos._

_-No entiendo por qué necesito aprender a montar a caballo –replicó Harry-. Puedo utilizar mi elemento._

_-¿Sabes controlarlo? Porque si es así, permíteme que me disculpe, pero no tenía ninguna información al respecto –contestó Derin fingiendo sorpresa._

_Harry lo miró receloso._

_-Sabes que aún no lo controlo –le replicó-. Pero sigo sin entender por qué…_

_-Los naryns no pueden acercarse a los caballos –le explicó Derin con infinita paciencia._

_-No me lo digas como si ya lo hubieras hecho cien veces –le reclamó el chico-. Es la primera vez que oigo algo así, ¿por qué no?_

_-Los animales pueden ver el alma de las personas, y huyen de aquellas que están corruptas, tienen malas intenciones o en el caso de los naryns…_

_-No tienen –finalizó Harry._

_-El saber montar a caballo puede darnos cierta ventaja cuando estamos en combate con los naryns, Ainur. Sólo es cuestión de práctica y de saber enseñarle al caballo que no le harás daño._

_Derin se acercó hasta su propio animal y le acarició la frente y el lomo mientras le susurraba palabras al oído y clavaba sus ojos en los negros del semental. Después se dirigió a un lado del caballo y agarrando firme y suavemente las crines del animal con ambas manos dio un salto y se quedó a horcajadas sobre el lomo del caballo que ni siquiera se inmutó. Harry le miró desde el suelo y pudo percibir el brillo de burla en los ojos del dios._

_-¿Ves? No es tan difícil –añadió Derin para acabar de hacer enojar a Harry._

_-¿Quieres ver que tan fácil es? –Harry silbó fuerte. Dos toques, rápidos, fuertes, claros. _

_Antes de que Derin imaginase lo que el chico iba a hacer o quería hacer, una columna de luz negra apareció ante ellos trayendo a Feamor al claro y dejando al pegaso negro en el centro, junto a Harry, mirando de forma posesiva al caballo que Harry intentaba montar y de forma recelosa al dios guerrero._

_-Hola pequeño… -le susurró Harry a su pegaso-… ¿le enseñamos lo que podemos hacer? –preguntó al animal con una leve sonrisa en los labios._

_Una fracción de segundo, eso fue todo el tiempo que Harry necesitó para saltar de forma ágil sobre el pegaso al tiempo que Feamor abría sus alas y las movía un par de veces para elevarse con Harry sobre su lomo._

_Derin no se extrañó. Sabía la compenetración que había entre pegaso y jinete y en especial entre Feamor y Harry que parecían ser capaces de leerse la mente mutuamente. Fue cuando vio la sombra de Feamor en el cielo, a unos metros de tierra, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry nunca aprendería a montar a caballo sencillamente porque no lo necesitaba aprender; Feamor lo guiaría y lo protegería hasta la muerte y estaba convencido de que cuando el muchacho necesitara utilizar un caballo normal, sabría manejarlo perfectamente. _

_Quiso enfadarse por hacerle perder el tiempo con clases que no necesitaba, pero no pudo; la risa cristalina de Harry le llegó desde el aire y no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlo a él. Por suerte, él sabía qué decir para convencer a harry de que debía seguir con aquella clase._

_-Presumido… -bromeó Derin cuando Harry bajó de nuevo y los cascos de Feamor repicaron en la tierra._

_-No necesito aprender a montar a caballo Derin siempre que tenga a Feamor a mi lado –añadió el chico palmeando el lomo del animal con auténtico placer._

_-¿Confías en mí? –le preguntó de repente Derin._

_-Sin dudarlo –le contestó Harry._

_-Entonces, ¿para qué aprendes a defenderte si sabes que voy a estar contigo en las batallas?_

_Harry chasqueó la lengua mientras palmeaba el lomo de Feamor._

_-Vete… nos veremos luego… -le indicó al animal que no había plegado sus alas y que se alejó de ellos volando rápidamente-. Bueno… ¿por dónde íbamos? –preguntó con cierta resignación que a Derin le pareció divertida._

_-Yo estaba sobre la yegua y tú en el suelo –le recordó Derin._

_Harry no contestó, se limitó a apartarse el cabello de los ojos para poder mirar a Derin._

_-No me rindo fácilmente –le dijo al dios guerrero._

_-Si lo hicieras, ni siquiera me molestaría en hablarte._

_Respeto. Mutuo respeto, en eso se basaba la relación entre ambos. Y Harry se sentía bien por poder estar junto a alguien como Derin"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Remus iba caminando deprisa hacia la habitación; el baile sería aquella noche y tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de que la suposición de Harry se cumpliera. Voldemort había estado demasiado tranquilo los últimos días y no creía que fuera a desaprovechar la oportunidad de atacar Hogwarts y qué día mejor que la noche en que hacía quince años atacó a james y Lily.

Loa Orden del Fénix no iba a seguir las instrucciones de Harry; protegerían Hogsmeade y a los pocos habitantes que habían insistido en quedarse allí pese a que la mayoría de ellos se habían ido por recomendación del propio Dumbledore; sólo los comerciantes más veteranos habían insistido en quedarse, pues, según decían ellos, sólo tenían su negocio y si el negocio iba a caer, ellos lo harían defendiéndolo.

Por suerte para los alumnos de Hogwarts, él había conseguido convencer a algunos miembros inactivos de la orden; vampiros, hombres lobo y criaturas que habían sido dadas de lado por la sociedad mágica habían aceptado su propuesta y esa misma noche, los terrenos de Hogwarts serían los mejores protegidos. Sabía que Erebor con su diplomancia había logrado convencer a los centauros de que aquella era una lucha para todos y él mismo, alegando la amistad de James y Hagrid, había conseguido que el semi gigante hablara con Aragog.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos y en la forma en que podrían organizar la defensa de Hogwarts en caso de, espera que no fuera necesario, el castillo fuera atacado tal y como había dicho Harry. Su oído de hombre lobo lo hizo ponerse sobre aviso al escuchar unos pasos vacilantes a unos metros por delante de él.

Un chico alto y de hombros anchos, paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, con las manos gesticulando en el aire y moviendo los labios pronunciando palabras en silencio. Fue el cabello rojo lo que le hizo darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿Ron? –preguntó. El pelirrojo se giró sobresaltado. Estaba claro que no esperaba que nadie lo llamara en medio de aquel pasillo-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Las normas dicen que este pasillo está prohibido para los estudiantes.

Ronald Weasley sonrió entre avergonzado por haber sido descubierto y divertido por las palabras de su ex profesor.

-Bueno, romper reglas nunca ha sido un problema para mí –dijo con una sonrisa que contagió al licántropo-. Estaba buscando a Harry.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó de forma seca y cortante.

Ron sonrió.

-No quiero hacer nada malo, Remus, te lo aseguro. Sólo… -suspiró-… sólo quiero hablar con él y disculparme por mi actitud en los últimos meses, en realidad –añadió con una media sonrisa-, desde el año pasado.

-¿Por qué ahora? –preguntó Remus.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no? Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas…

Remus lo miró unos minutos de forma desconfiada y por unos momentos deseó saber el arte de la legeremancia para saber qué estaba tramando el menor de los varones de los Weasley.

-Espera aquí, le diré que quieres verle.

-Remus –lo llamó el pelirrojo. El adulto lo miró-, también a ti te debo una disculpa… Lo siento, de verdad…

Remus asintió en silencio pero el pelirrojo pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en los labios del hombre lobo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Es que eres idiota! –le reclamó Verónica en aquellos momentos cuando Remus entraba en la estancia.

En un lado apartado, los tres dioses parecían concentrados en su propia conversación, aunque los dos adolescentes parecían ser conscientes de que estaban pendientes de lo que decían y hacían ellos dos. Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, para ser más precisos estaba sentado en el reposa brazos de un sillón y Remus tuvo la certeza de que Giliath le había reprendido por ello; Verónica estaba a un lado de él, con las manos de un color verde y la mirada clavada en una fea herida que atravesaba el hombro del chico, bastante perceptible a la vista dado que el chico estaba sin camisa y, recordando lo mojigato que era Harry, en realidad al licántropo le chocó bastante que estuviera semi desnudo en una habitación con gente.

Aquella escena le recordaba a la primera vez que vio a Lily curándole a James aquel golpe en el ojo que se había dado cayéndose de la escoba por hacer una tontería con la escoba; un giro en medio del aire y un descenso en picado para tomar una rosa que seguramente pretendía dársela después a Lily, pero que había acabado en él sobre la verde hierba del campo de quiddich y con el palo de la escoba dándole en pleno ojo; cualquier otro se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, pero James no; él se había limitado a levantarse, sonreír, subirse a la escoba de nuevo y después de situarse frente a Lily tenderle la rosa magullada y casi deshojada, pero rosa, después de todo.

-Yo también te quiero –le contestó con cierta ironía el chico pese a que no borró su sonrisa; al menos hasta que la chica empezó a pasar por encima de su hombro aquella pringosa crema de color verde pasto que hizo que la herida le picase horrores -¡Auch! –se quejó el chico.

La verdad era que podría haberse curado él mismo aquella herida, un pequeño toque de la magia de la lágrima de Lahntra y la herida se hubiera cerrado sin ningún tipo de problema, ¿por qué no lo había hecho entonces? Porque le gustaba sentir que alguien se preocupaba por él del modo en que lo había hecho la chica cuando había ido a buscarlo y se lo había encontrado sin camisa a punto de curarse la herida que se había hecho durante el entrenamiento matutino con Derin.

-No te quejes –le dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Si estás herido es por tu culpa…

-Sabes que entreno con Derin todas las mañanas… además, la culpa de que esa daga me haya rozado el hombro y me haya provocado esto –dijo señalando la herida que ella estaba cubriendo para que se cerrase y cicatrizase-, ha sido tuya.

-¡Mía! –exclamó Verónica dejando de aplicar la crema verde y mirándolo fijamente-. ¡¿Por qué va a ser mía!

Harry le sonrió con cierta picardía que Verónica había aprendido a ver con recelo porque indicaba que iba a soltar alguno de sus comentarios ácidos que seguramente lograrían hacer que se sonrojara furiosamente y, alargando el brazo sano, rodeó la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia él y disfrutando del sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de la chica, la hizo inclinarse levemente para susurrarle en el oído, consciente del buen sentido del oído que tenían todos los habitantes de aquella habitación.

-Porque estaba pensando en ti… -la miró un segundo-… con menos ropa de la que llevas ahora mismo.

Verónica parpadeó.

-No acabas de decir lo que creo que has dicho –intentó asegurar la chica.

Harry le sonrió felizmente.

-¿necesitas que te lo repita, cielo?

Una leve risa se escuchó por parte de Erebor; y antes de que la chica se sintiera más avergonzada, Remus decidió intervenir.

-Harry, alguien quiere verte –el chico le prestó atención-. Está fuera.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Harry.

Remus estudió el rostro del chico antes de encogerse mentalmente de hombros, después de todo, lo iba a saber tarde o temprano.

-Ron –le comunicó.

Erebor enarcó una ceja, Giliath entrecerró los ojos, Derin gruñó algo inteligible y frunció el ceño y los ojos de Harry brillaron con fuerza.

-Supongo que le has dicho que no quiere verle –le indicó Derin.

-Supones mal –le contradijo Remus que había aprendido que Derin no era tan malo como quería hacer ver y que en realidad, sólo había que tratarlo como a Severus para que todo fuera bien.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó suavemente Erebor.

Incluso Giliath le dedicó una mirada peligrosamente significativa que Remus comprendió perfectamente; pero el hombre lobo estaba decidido a hacer lo que había dicho que haría.

-Ese chico se equivocó –dijo Remus mirando a los tres dioses-, comprendo vuestra protección hacia Harry y yo mismo sería el primero que le hubiera dicho que no lo quería ni siquiera en este pasillo, pero estaba arrepentido de verdad –dijo mirando a Harry al decir lo último-… ¿Qué pierdes con escucharle?

Harry miró a Verónica como si ella tuviera la respuesta al dilema que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de él mismo; por un lado quería hablar con Ron, por otro lado sabía que no iba a ser una conversación agradable.

-¿Qué puedes perder? –preguntó Verónica con suavidad-. Le estás dando una oportunidad al profesor Snape y también a Malfoy, ¿por qué no a Weasley?

-Es más fácil perdonar a un enemigo que a un amigo –dijo Harry.

Verónica le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Y a un hermano? –le preguntó con una media sonrisa. Harry le sonrió.

-Hablaré con él –dijo suavemente Harry sin mirar a nadie en concreto mientras se abrochaba la casaca negra que Verónica le había colocado sobre los hombros sabiendo la respuesta de Harry de antemano-. Estaré bien –aseguró a los tres dioses-, necesito hacerlo.

-Ainur… -empezó a decir Giliath con semblante preocupado.

Harry les sonrió. Comprendía perfectamente la actitud de los dioses, habían sido ellos quienes habían estado con él durante meses en Ahsvaldry, no sólo enseñándole a protegerse y a atacar, a calcular fríamente las bajas y los ataques, a controlar su magia y los elementos, a sonreír de nuevo a y a aprender a confiar en las personas; y habían sido ellos quienes habían estado junto a él cuando había llorado hasta la saciedad recordando y pensando que quizá toda su vida hasta aquel momento había sido una mentira.

-Estaré bien –volvió a decirles. Besó a Verónica en la frente y salió de la sala con la dignidad que había adquirido en los últimos tiempos.

La chica se giró hacia los tres profesores con una tímida sonrisa.

-Si Harry que es el perjudicado de todo esto, está dispuesto a escucharle, ¿por qué no lo hacéis vosotros también? –pidió Verónica con aquella sonrisa inocentemente encantadora de la que no era consciente que tenía.

Los dioses se miraron entre sí, quizá tenía razón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirin detuvo su espada en medio de aquellos ejercicios. Tatsui la miró con una ceja enarcada preguntándole en silencio por qué se había detenido en mitad de un ejercicio y por toda respuesta, la shygard negó con la cabeza.

-Me tomo cinco minutos de descanso –anunció la guerrera guardando su espada con gran agilidad.

Tatsui no dijo nada, sólo asintió antes de volver la vista hacia los dos chicos que tenía delante de él con espadas y que esperaban sus instrucciones para saber qué debían hacer a continuación.

Eirin abandonó el patio de armas del palacio donde los Lobos Grises entrenaban aquella mañana y salió por la puerta lateral que conducía directamente a los jardines del Príncipe; había visto una extraña silueta moverse acompasada y de forma nerviosa a través de las ventanas del atrio, una túnica blanca y encapuchada que parecía girar a cada dos pasos para comprobar que nadie le seguía y por algún motivo, a Eirin aquello no le pareció demasiado normal.

Pocas personas eran las que estaban autorizadas a acceder a los jardines privados del Príncipe, así que las posibilidades de quién podía ser esa figura, se iban reduciendo poco a poco mientras que en la cabeza de la diosa diferentes rostros se iban sucediendo uno tras otro.

-Niebla… -murmuró levemente.

Una neblina casi transparente la envolvió, creando un escudo que la protegía de los ojos que estaban fuera de su escudo. Aunque al principio le había costado controlar aquel hechizo de desilusión, ahora se alegraba de haberlo logrado, ya que era bastante eficaz para observar sin ser observado. Atravesó el atrio, siguiendo el rastro de aquella túnica que ondeaba cada vez que girada una esquina o desaparecía detrás de unas escaleras sin perder el tiempo; había algo más a parte de su nerviosismo que le llamaba la atención. Nadie en Ahsvaldry ocultaba su rostro por puro placer, y el que esa figura lo hiciera no le causaba buenas vibraciones. Quizá Derin tuviera razón y se estaba convirtiendo un una paranoica, pero quería asegurarse, después de todo, había sido su paranoia lo que les había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones y en varias batallas.

Subió las estrechas escaleras de piedra que habían en la torre norte, al final del jardín del Príncipe, un lugar que creía que nadie utilizaba pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Escuchaba los pasos que le precedían, rápidos, ágiles y huecos; frunció el ceño; un tercer pie golpeaba el suelo; un bastón. De pronto los pasos cesaron, el golpe de una puerta que se abría y se cerraba, luego el silencio.

Eirin respiró profundamente; sabía que debía de avisar a alguien, a Tatsui quizá, todo aquello le causa un mal presentimiento y pocas veces se equivocaba; pero por otra parte, ¿qué iba a decir? Suspiró, lo mejor seria ir a ver quién era ese encapuchado.

Acabó de subir los pocos escalones que quedaban y sacó su daga antes de abrir la puerta. Dentro, el silencio la acogió, no había nada ni nadie, sólo una túnica blanca tirada en medio de la sala circular llena de polvo y de trastos inútiles que habían ido siendo relegados a aquel lugar. La diosa se agachó para recoger la túnica; el olor a lavanda y pomelo le llegó inmediatamente. Eirin abrió los ojos. Sólo una persona olía a lavanda y pomelo en el palacio de Ahsvaldry. Tenía que decírselo de inmediato a Tatsui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tal y como le había indicado el ex profesor de defensa, el menor de los varones Weasley le estaba esperando en el pasillo; el continúo movimiento de un lado a otro, el restregarse las manos y pasarse la mano de vez en cuando por el cabello, y la mirada confusa y perdida le indicaban a Harry que estaba nervioso; incluso sus orejas se habían coloreado de un furioso rojo que parecía querer competir contra el color de su cabello; el moreno tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al resultarse esa visión tan conocida.

-Remus dice que quieres hablar conmigo –fue el saludo de Harry.

-Así es –le contestó Ron mirándolo fijamente-. Tienes buen aspecto –Harry le sonrió a medias-. No te lo había dicho aún ¿verdad?

-No, no lo habías hecho –le dijo Harry.

-Pues lo tienes, ya casi somos de la misma altura –bromeó el pelirrojo recordando que aquello era algo de lo que siempre solían bromear ya que debido a la alimentación que Harry había recibido siendo niño parecía imposible que algún día creciera lo que debía de crecer.

-No creo que me hayas venido a buscar sólo para decirme que tengo buen aspecto, ¿verdad? –preguntó mordaz Harry.

-Siempre directo ¿no? –preguntó a su vez Ron.

-Nunca he tenido demasiado tiempo –le contestó Harry-, prefiero ir a lo directo que dar vueltas sobre un mismo tema y no sacar nada en claro –añadió.

Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Lo siento –dijo sin más preámbulos. Harry enarcó una ceja-. Siento mucho haberte engañado durante todo el curso anterior, y haber confiado en Dumbledore y haberle estado dando información sobre ti… Y siento no haberte dicho que éramos parte de la Orden y que te estaban vigilando y sobre todo siento mucho mi estúpido comportamiento.

-Parece que sientes muchas cosas –dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Me he equivocado en muchas cosas –le contestó el pelirrojo-… Yo… espero que aceptes mis disculpas.

Harry le sonrió a medias.

-Puedo aceptar tus disculpas y perdonarte Ron, pero supongo que te das cuenta que no puedo volver a tratarte como lo hacía antes.

-Lo sé, sólo necesitaba pedirte perdón y necesito que me perdones… -se sinceró el pelirrojo.

-Con una condición –expresó el chico moreno.

-¿Cuál?

-Sólo quiero saber por qué –se limitó a decirle Harry.

Ron sonrió y se dejó caer en la pared que estaba detrás de él, encogiéndose de hombros, en actitud derrotista y abatida.

-No lo sé –le contestó Ron-. Podría decirte que me dejé influenciar por Hermione –ante el nombre de la chica, Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y se sorprendió cuando Ron también torció su gesto-; me gusta ¿sabes?

-Lo sabía desde tercero –le contestó el moreno. Ron le miró-. Vamos, ¿crees que no me di cuenta del modo en que te cogió la mano cuando conocimos a nuestro hipogrifo favorito? –Ron sonrió claramente sonrojado-. ¿O el modo en que la abrazaste cuando creímos que lo habían decapitado?

-También podría decirte que Dumbledore me engañó, no sería difícil que me creyeras si te dijera eso dada la relación que tiene contigo últimamente –añadió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Pero… -le instó Harry a que continuase hablando.

-Pero si te dijera cualquiera de esas cosas, te estaría mintiendo, y creo que ya te he mentido suficiente para las dos próximas décadas –contestó ron sonriendo de forma culpable.

-Entonces no lo hagas, sólo di la verdad –le replicó Harry.

-Envidia, celos, ambición… -se encogió de hombros desechando un largo etcétera de sinónimos que le parecían completamente prescindibles.

-¿Envidia? –preguntó Harry.

-Siempre quise ser el centro de atención, fuera donde fuera, siempre era el hermano del prefecto Weasley, o el hermano del rebelde Bill, o el hermano de los gemelos… luego… pasé a ser el amigo de Harry Potter –le explicó con cierta nostalgia.

-¿De qué tenías envidia, Ron? –preguntó utilizando su nombre con la calidez que no utilizaba desde hacía tiempo-. Tú tenías una familia que te quería, unos padres que te adoran, yo no conocí a los míos, unos hermanos que harían cualquier cosa por ti, yo jamás los tuve –le sonrió con cierta tristeza-. Creciste con apoyo y cariño, amor, y pese a que tu familia no tuvo nunca exceso de dinero, nunca te faltó nada… ¿De qué tenías envidia Ron? Hasta los once años estuve viviendo en un pequeño cuarto bajo las escaleras, me obligaban a trabajar día y noche sin quejarme porque si me quejaba me quedaba sin la poca ración de comida que me daban; me ocultaron quién era, me castigaron por ser mago, me quitaron el derecho de saber de mis padres… Me negaron un abrazo y un beso en mi cumpleaños y mientras tú compartías Navidades con tu familia, envuelto en regalos y papeles de colores, yo nunca tuve regalos hasta que llegué a Hogwarts… ¿No crees que debería haber sido yo quién te tuviera envidia a ti?

Ron había enrojecido. Las palabras de Harry habían sonado sinceras y era reales, eso era lo peor de todo, que él sabía que eran reales.

-Yo… supongo que nunca lo vi desde ese punto… -confesó algo avergonzado.

-Fuiste la primera persona que conocí del mundo mágico –sonrió-, a parte de Hagrid, por supuesto. Supongo que por eso me acerqué tanto a ti… Creí ver en tus ojos la lealtad y el valor de la justicia que tus padres te inculcaron… Yo… sólo quería tener un amigo… y resultaste ser un hermano –le dijo Harry sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño con sus palabras. Pero había sido Ron quién le había ido a buscar para hablar, y él necesitaba sacarse ciertas cosas de dentro.

-Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo lo haría Harry, de verdad.

-Te creo –le dijo el chico sonriendo-. Y es por eso por lo que te perdono, si es eso lo que necesitas de mí, pero nuestro trato nunca será igual… La confianza es un hilo muy fino que tarda mucho en labrarse y que se destruye con mucha facilidad… y lamentablemente, ese hilo entre tú y yo, se ha roto y no sé si se podrá reconstruir.

-Lo entiendo… sólo quiero que sepas que me voy a mantener al margen de lo que quieran hacer Hermione y Dumbledore –Harry asintió-. Ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca la hay cuando el tiempo pasa –le dijo sencillamente-. Pero me alegro que te dieras cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo.

El chico hizo una mueca con los labios chasqueando la lengua en el proceso.

-Lamento haberte fallado Harry –le dijo sinceramente-, no sólo como amigo, si no también como hermano… te consideraba como tal, lo sabías ¿verdad? –sonrió a medias mirando el cabello rebelde del chico-, un pelirrojo teñido de negro, pero te consideraba un hermano.

-Por eso me dolió tu traición Ron –le contestó Harry de forma directa.

-Bueno… -se incorporó-… supongo que nos veremos… por ahí… -Harry asintió.

Con la sensación de seguir sintiéndose vacío, Ron empezó a caminar por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros agachados en señal de abatimiento. Harry se mordió el labio inferior titubeando.

-¡Ron! –lo llamó haciendo que se girase para mirarle-. Hiciste que durante mucho tiempo yo también te considerara así… ¿quién sabe? Quizá algún día puedas volver a lograrlo –le indicó con una media sonrisa sincera.

Ron sonrió. Había visto en los ojos de Harry el brillo esperanzador de una oportunidad, aún podía recuperar a su amigo y por mucho que insistiera Dumbledore y Hermione, esta vez, no pensaba fallar a Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué no, Giliath? –preguntó por enésima vez Harry.

-Porque ella me pidió que fuera una sorpresa –le contestó la diosa mientras se aseguraba de que la pequeña daga quedase oculta en los pliegues de su túnica amarillenta-. Y no voy a romper una promesa –añadió.

Harry cruzó los brazos en actitud de niño ofendido mientras farfullaba algo entre dientes bajo la divertida mirada de Erebor y Remus que estaban terminando de colocarse la capa, la mirada reprobante de Derin que estaba ocultando sus armas con un hechizo de camuflaje e invisibilidad y la mirada de Giliath, que pese a que intentaba fingir que lo ignoraba, Harry sabía que no era así.

-Pues no entiendo por qué no me puedes decir cómo es el vestido de Verónica.

Remus sonrió. En momentos como aquel, en los que Harry parecía un adolescente más en lugar de un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, era cuando más disfrutaba del chico y más añoraba a James, Lily y Sirius. Al no obtener respuesta, Harry resopló mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá; cerrando los ojos con gesto cansado y luego miró con seriedad a Remus.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Todo listo –informó Remus-. Diecisiete licántropos, quince vampiros, Firenze ha convencido a algunos centauros y Aragog y sus hijos protegerán el bosque y a todo el que se oculte en él y sea miembro del colegio, ¿cómo…

-Lancé un hechizo sobre todos los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts –se adelantó Erebor a la pregunta de Remus. El hombre asintió.

-Ojalá esté equivocado… -murmuró Harry.

-A todos nos gustaría eso, pero sabemos que no lo estás –le aseguró Giliath sentándose en el apoya brazos a su lado y pasando un brazo por los hombros del chico.

Un par de toques breves y rápidos atrajeron la atención de los presentes. Erebor miró a Harry que hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

-Son Snape y Malfoy –informó después de haber reconocido sus auras a través de la puerta.

-Ignorarán tu reunión –fue el saludo del profesor de pociones nada más entrar en la sala y dejarse caer en el sillón-, y esta noche atacarán Hogsmeade y también Hogwarts –dijo de mala gana el profesor aferrándose el antebrazo izquierdo mientras contenía una mueca de desagrado y dolor.

-¿Padrino? –inquirió Draco a su lado.

-Estoy bien Draco –le intentó tranquilizar el mago con lo que pareció un amago de sonrisa.

Pero Erebor no le creyó y a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Harry, él tampoco. El dios se acercó hasta el maestro de pociones y en un movimiento ágil, levantó la manga de la túnica negra de Severus Snape, rebelando además de la ya conocida marca tenebrosa tatuada, una serie de señales que parecían serpientes zigzagueando de un lado a otro cruzando sobre una serie de pequeñas heridas rojizas, marcadas a fuego y que empezaban a tornarse de un peligroso color negruzco. Incluso Draco, acostumbrado a ver aquel tipo de escenas y heridas, tuvo que contener las ganas de no vomitar ante la visión de la carne quemada de su padrino alrededor de la marca tenebrosa.

-El Lord se sentía inspirado hoy; volvió a rehacer su marca en algunos de nosotros –dijo a modo de explicación ante la muda expresión de Erebor.

-Quizá aún podamos anular el baile… -empezó a decir Remus mientras Erebor tomaba una botella con un líquido azul y se la tendía al profesor de pociones que la tomó sintiendo un gran alivio en su brazo repentino.

-Ya hemos hablado de ello. No se va a anular nada –dijo tajante Harry-. No podríamos hacerlo sin dar explicaciones, explicaciones que no quiero dar –Remus asintió-. ¿Qué necesitas? –le preguntó a Erebor que estaba examinando las cicatrices que cruzaban la marca tenebrosa.

-Sangre de vampiro, extracto de sándalo y licor de hadas –dijo el hombre.

-Segundo estante, cuarto estante y primer estante empezando por abajo, junto a la librería –le dijo Harry a Remus que ya se había puesto a buscar lo que Erebor había dicho.

-Si se lo decimos a Dumbledore… -empezó a decir Malfoy.

-No –dijo tajante Harry-. Ya lo hicimos y no nos creyó.

-Pero ahora tenemos pruebas –insistió Malfoy mirando como los ojos de su padrino se cerraban frente al licor que acababa de tomar combinado con la poción que se había tomado-. ¿Sabe lo que hace? –le preguntó a Erebor.

-Tanto como tú sabes de etiqueta –le espetó Erebor con gesto divertido en lugar de ofendido.

-Está en buenas manos –le tranquilizó Giliath-. No te preocupes.

-Vamos Malfoy, tenemos algo que hacer… -dijo Harry levantándose después de ver la mirada de Erebor que le indicaba que lo sacara de allí-… Supongo que querrás avisar a alguien de lo que puede ocurrir esta noche ¿cierto?

Draco asintió.

-Blaise y Pansy –dijo sin importarle que su lista fuera tan corta. Harry no se sorprendió.

-Perfecto, también hablarás con Luna Lovegood, ¿la conoces? –Draco asintió-. Bien, búscales y diles que vayan al bosque cuando la cosa se ponga mal ¿de acuerdo?

-Blaise y Pansy son hijos de mortífagos, no creo que…

-¿Crees que se van a parar a preguntar los apellidos? –preguntó sarcástico Derin-. Tú mejor que nadie tendrías que saber que un apellido a veces no vale nada.

-Derin, suficiente –le indicó Giliath con una mirada de advertencia.

Pero Draco no pareció ofenderse con aquello.

-Los enviaré al bosque –confirmó el chico rubio. El reloj de arena marcó la hora y el sonido de las campanas anunciaron que era el momento del baile-. ¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora? –Harry sonrió-. Ahora hay un baile al que asistir; no te preocupes –añadió al ver que Draco miraba como Erebor cubría a Severus con una manta suave después de tumbarlo cómodamente en el sofá-. Aquí estará protegido. Necesita dormir.

-¿Y si el ataque…

-No encontrarán estas habitaciones, te lo aseguro –dijo Harry.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Derin.. El chico le miró-. Titubeas y siento tu aura nerviosa.

-No quiero dejar a Verónica sola…

-No estará sola –aseguró Derin-. Me quedaré con ella y la protegeré con mi vida, Ainur –le aseguró el dios guerrero llevándose una mano a la espada ya invisible que colgaba del cinto de su casaca.

-Lo sé –torció la sonrisa-, y eso es lo que me preocupa –aseguró -. Es hora de que esto empiece –dijo. Se inclinó ante Giliath de forma elegante, y luego se giró hacia los tres varones haciendo un gesto con la cabeza; una vez le hubieron contestado del mismo modo, Harry salió de la estancia con Malfoy pegado a él.

Draco retuvo a Harry por el brazo mientras caminaba detrás de él por el pasillo. Los ojos verdes del chico lo miraron con curiosidad. Plata contra verde; oscuridad contra luz, soberbia ante humildad.

-Cuando acabe el baile quiero entregar el colgante de Elea –le informó Draco-, prepara lo que sea que tengáis que preparar.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Cuando el Lord caiga, la marca desaparecerá ¿verdad? –Harry asintió, dando por sentado que se estaba refiriendo a la marca tenebrosa del antebrazo de su padrino. El rubio exhaló aire-. Severus es lo más parecido a un padre que tengo, es la única familia que me queda y la única persona además de mi madre que alguna vez se ha preocupado por mí; no quiero verle de esa manera –aseguró.

Harry sonrió.

-Ni siquiera sabes a lo que te enfrentarás después; puede que te mires y no te reconozcas y puede que ni siquiera…

-Pero siempre estarás tú para seguir manteniendo una pequeña pelea verbal, ¿verdad Potter? –le cortó Draco dándole a entender que no iba a cambiar de idea.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso por supuesto Malfoy –el rubio asintió y empezó a andar-. Y por cierto –añadió Harry situándose a su lado de nuevo-, ese gesto de valentía podría haberte costado ir a Gryffindor.

Malfoy sonrió de lado pero no contestó. Después de todo, en aquellos momentos tampoco le parecía tan mala idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como cada vez que se celebraba un evento de aquella índole, las salas comunes de las casas de Hogwarts parecían haberse convertido en centro de reunión del sector masculino del colegio mientras que las chicas había desaparecido de los pasillos, terrenos, biblioteca y aulas. Le resultaba divertido y cómico el modo en que los chicos de Gryffindor que no mucho antes le habían apoyado y vitoreado, festejando cada snith atrapada, cada partido ganado, cada victoria sobre Voldemort, estuvieran en aquellos momentos mirándolo como si fuera un compatriota del enemigo.

Estaba de pie, recostado contra el sofá rojo junto a la chimenea, los brazos cruzados y la mirada verde recorriendo cada rincón de la sala en un gesto instintivo y necesario que había aprendido a aceptar como algo innato en él.

Era consciente de las miradas que los demás le dedicaban, por supuesto, además, tenía que admitir que el haber elegido el uniforme de capitán de los shyards para aparecer en público, provocaba que las miradas fuesen mucho más indiscretas tal y como había podido comprobar con algunas de las chicas que ya habían bajado de sus habitaciones para ser recogidas por sus parejas y que le habían mirado con sonrisitas pícaras y ojos chispeantes de celos y envidia por saber con quién iría Harry Potter, como si el chico fuera a cambiar de idea en el último momento y alguna de ellas fuera la afortunada que lo acompañaría al baile.

El traje que vestía estaba confeccionado con una tela especial que se ajustaba a los movimientos de Harry; muy útil para el chico que nunca sabía cuando iba a tener que dejar de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo. Los pantalones negros se ajustaban perfectamente a los músculos de sus piernas; la camisa blanca resplandecía en contraste con los pantalones; de medio cuello y con botones laterales que iban desde el cuello hasta el hombro y bajaban por el lado derecho hasta el final de la camisa, perdido dentro de los pantalones sujetos con un cinturón negro también. Un leve color rojizo en el borde del cuello y los puños de las mangas así como alrededor de la línea trazaba por los botones daban un color a la camisa. Una casaca de mangas largas de color negro abierta y abrochada a al altura del estómago con un par de botones le conferían un aire adulto y el cabello desordenado le daban ese aspecto rebelde que a tantas chicas atraía; además aquella noche, sus ojos parecían resplandecer más que nunca.

-Hola Harry –saludó Neville bajando las escaleras de forma despreocupada con su túnica verde botella-. ¿Esperas a alguien o me he olvidado de tomar la poción? –preguntó el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Harry sonrió ante su despistado amigo.

-No, nada de eso, pero ahora que lo dices, mañana te toca otra vez, ¿aún te queda? –Neville negó.

-Ayer me tomé la última redoma que me diste –le contestó-. He pensado que podrías enseñarme a hacerla, ahora que no soy tan torpe con las pociones –sugirió-, así te ahorrarías el tener que…

-No dudo que hayas mejorado en pociones Neville, yo mismo lo he visto –Neville se sonrojó ante el comentario de halago-, pero esta es una poción muy complicada incluso para mí… y es bastante peligrosa si te equivocas en una medida o un solo ingrediente… -negó con la cabeza-, me gustaría no tener que arriesgarme.

-Está bien, no pasa nada –comentó el chico.

-Mañana mismo tendrás otra redoma de siete tomas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, entonces –retomó la conversación de antes-, ¿estás esperando a alguien?

-Sí, a mi pareja de baile –comentó Harry mirando hacia las escaleras y viendo como una pelirroja bajaba con el rostro sonriendo-. Y creo que ahí está la tuya ¿no?

Neville se giró y sonrió embobado cuando vio a Ginny con aquella túnica rojiza que hacía juego con su cabello que llevaba recogido en una sencilla coleta alta.

-Estás guapísima… -le dijo Neville sonrojado cuando la chica llegó hasta ellos.

-Gracias, tú también te ves bien –la chica sonrió y miró a Harry-. Buenas noches, Harry.

Harry hizo una leve reverencia formal y le guiñó un ojo mientras le tomaba una mano y le besaba el dorso de la misma sin siquiera apartar los ojos de los de ella.

-Estás preciosa esta noche, Ginevra, tu pareja es muy afortunado –añadió.

-Sí, sí que lo soy –dijo Neville ofreciéndole su brazo a la pelirroja-. ¿Vamos?

-Un momento chicos –los detuvo Harry. Ambos le miraron-. Puede que lo que os diga os suene raro pero tenéis que hacerme caso y…

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? –preguntó Neville dándole a entender que confiaba en lo que les dijera.

-Si algo ocurre esta noche, el bosque Oscuro es el lugar más seguro, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿El bosque? –preguntó Ginny - ¿Qué quieres dec…

Nevilla apretó la mano de Ginny suavemente haciendo que la chica se callara. Se giró hacia Harry.

-El bosque Oscuro es el lugar más seguro pese a Aragog y los centauros… -volvió a decir el moreno. Neville asintió comprendiendo-. Disfrutad del baile chicos –se despidió Harry.

-Lo haremos –aseguró Neville.

-Hasta luego Harry –se despidió la chica del moreno.

Harry sonrió a modo de despedida.

El reloj de la sala común anunció que eran las nueve de la noche y Harry se dispuso a esperar media hora más de rigor, sabiendo que todas las chicas tardaban un tiempo prudencial antes de bajar, lo había comprobado en Ahsvaldry cada vez que él y Giliath quedaban para entrenar, y había llegado a la conclusión de que suna diosa lo hacía, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer una chica normal?

Pero se equivocó, como cada vez que intentaba englobar a Verónica en el grupo de "chicas normales"; notó la presencia de ella en el mismo instante en que la figura de la chica se dibujó en la parte más alta de las escaleras.

Contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta al verla bajar con una elegancia innata y una sonrisa en el rostro que irradiaba felicidad. Y entonces supo que no quería estar cerca de ella por el poder de atracción de la daga, como había podido pensar con anterioridad, sino simplemente porque la quería.

Llevaba una túnica blanca de tirantes finos y escote recto, ceñida al pecho mediante un fruncido en blanco que bordeaba justo por debajo del pecho de la chica; a partir de ahí, el vestido caía de forma suelta debido a la seda natural de la que estaba hecha la túnica hasta la altura de las rodillas, provocando que el vestido se moviera a su antojo a medida que bajaba las escaleras; unos zapatos blancos de medio tacón hacían juego con la túnica y un broche negro en medio del fruncido en el pecho le daba el toque de contraste necesario. Además la chica se había dejado el cabello largo suelto y éste jugaba armoniosamente con la fina tela del vestido de la espalda; se había recogido un par de mechones sobre la nuca y los había rizado, dejándose un tirabuzón que caía suavemente sobre la sien derecha y, dado la longitud del cabello de Verónica, éste llegaba graciosamente hasta la curva del pecho de la chica.

Harry caminó hacia la escalera, consciente de que alguno de los chicos que aún seguían allí se habían quedado mirando a Verónica mientras se preguntaban los unos a los otros si esa era Verónica Ollivers. El muchacho hizo una reverencia formal antes de extender su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a terminar los últimos escalones y sonrió cuando Verónica estuvo a su lado por fin; sin más maquillaje que un poco de sombra dorada y un poco de brillo en los labios, ella le sonrió.

-Estás maravillosa –le dijo el chico besando dulcemente los nudillos de la mano de la chica.

-Gracias… -contestó sonrojándose ligeramente al no estar acostumbrada a esos comentarios-. Tú también estás muy bien –añadió haciendo que Harry sonriese ligeramente. Los ojos verdes de Harry captaron el colgante que llevaba la chica en el cuello; una fina cadena de plata con unas letras entrelazadas en las que se leía claramente "Melian"-. Mamá solía llamarme así; me regaló este colgante cuando tenía ocho años –explicó.

Harry le sonrió.

-¿Sabes que significa Melian en el idioma de Ahsvaldry?-Ella negó y Harry se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle-. "Don de amor"…-Ambos sintieron como ella se estremecía y ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo-. ¿Vamos, bella dama?

-Será un placer, caballero –contestó ella siguiéndole el juego.

Si siempre le había parecido una chica bonita, en aquellos momentos le pareció una chica hermosa, capaz de opacar incluso la belleza de Giliath y sin tener nada que envidiar a todas las chicas que habían pasado por delante de él en los últimos cuarenta minutos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ron, Hermione –empezó a decir el director-. Os agradecería mucho que mantuvieseis a Harry vigilado durante el baile.

-Por supuesto profes… -empezó a decir Hermione.

-No –dijo Ron tajante -. No lo voy a hacer –aseguró Ron.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione.

-Me has oído –aseguro el chico-. No voy a seguir espiándole, nunca debí de haberlo hecho; y nunca debí de haber desconfiado de él.

-¿Todo esto es porque hablaste con él? –preguntó Hermione. Se giró hacia el director -. Estuvo hablando con él para pedirle disculpas y Harry no lo perdonó completamente pero tampoco le cerró las puertas –explicó al anciano que estaba sentado a la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué te dijo Harry, Ron? –preguntó Dumbledore.

El pelirrojo sonrió a medias.

-Nada que le pueda servir a usted y a su orden, señor –aseguró el chico-. Pero no voy a seguir espiándolo –volvió a asegurar-. No para que usted intente aprovecharse de él; no voy a traicionarlo otra vez-. Y antes de que digas nada Hermione, no, no me ha lanzado ningún hechizo –la castaña se sonrojó levemente, demostrado que claramente era eso lo que había empezado a pensar.

-Antes estabas dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿por qué ahora no? –preguntó Dumbledore.

-Porque ahora me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, señor –contestó escuetamente Ron.

-Comprendo… -suspiró-… Supongo que sabrás que si no nos ayudas, no puedes permanecer en…

-¿la Orden? –acabó la frase Ron por él-. Sí, lo sé señor y por eso… -empezó a rebuscar entre su túnica algo-… juraría que estaba por aquí…-una expresión de triunfo y alivio apareció en su rostro cuando sacó un pergamino-… por eso renuncio a seguir formando parte de la Orden del Fénix hasta que su líder sea destituido, señor –le dijo extendiendo le pergamino.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! –exclamó Hermione.

-Sí puedo hacerlo Hermione. Me he cansado –dijo mirándola-. Me he cansado de tener que mirar a Harry a escondidas, me he cansado de pasarme oras en vela recordando cuando volábamos juntos, cuando nos escabullíamos por los pasillos de noche y cuando nos quedábamos hasta tarde criticando a algún profesor –dijo-. Me he cansado de todo eso Hermione… Y nada me obliga a permanecer aquí, ¿verdad señor? –preguntó mirando al director.

-Por supuesto que no, señor Weasley –concedió el director con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-En ese caso… -Ron se levantó y estiró su túnica-… si me disculpa, tengo una chica a la que ir a recoger, me espera un baile –aseguró el pelirrojo. Miró a Hermione que parecía respirar agitadamente por la nariz-. Lo lamento Hermione, pero creo que estás haciendo las cosas de forma equivocada… Quizá esto te recuerde por qué tengo que dejar de hacer esto –dejó en el regazo de la chica un pequeño camafeo abierto-… iba a ser tu regalo de Navidad, pero conociendo tu orgullo sé que seguramente dejarás de dirigirme la palabra… En verdad lo siento.

Hermione no dijo nada cuando Ron abandonó el despacho del director, ni tampoco dijo nada cuando observó la fotografía que había dentro del camafeo, una fotografía donde ella, Ron y Harry miraban a la cámara y sonreían felices, una de las primeras fotografías que se tomaron los tres juntos cuando tenían once años; y pese a que no dijo nada, sintió que acababa de perder algo muy importante.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, comprended que aún estoy con examenes y que tengo que utilizar mis neuronas al máximo para aprobarlos :p**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado y que sigais dejándome vuestros reviews ok?**

**Os dejo el próximo avance…**

**Sed buenos, un besito a todos, que tengáis una buena semana y sed felices, porque las sonrisas y el buen humor se contagian :D**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-No te va a pasar nada

-Me estás ocultando algo ¿verdad?

-Vamos, tenemos que avisar a los demás.

-Tengo que irme…

-Lo sé… Ten cuidado Harry…

-¡Ainur!

-Lo sé, lo sé… tened cuidado y no hagáis tonterías"

"-Los tenderos están en nuestra tienda

-Sacadlos de allí y llevadlos a Hogwarts

-McNair

-Oh, perdona, se me olvidó mencionar que si intentas moverte sin mi consentimiento, la esfera actúa sola

-¿Desde cuándo dominas la magia negra, Potter?

-¿Acaso te importa, McNair?

-¿Ha dejado el colegio solo?

-¿Duda de su existencia?

-No creo que sea el momento de bromear Harry; si esas criaturas existen de verdad, tú no vas a poder…

-¿Y usted sí?"

"-No son sólo dementores

-Queremos a la muchacha

-Y a Malfoy también

-Esto será divertido…"

"-¡Maldita bestia!

-¡¿También queréis morir!

-¡Estoy bien Erebor!

-Antes que guardián eres amigo y hermano

-Hogwarts"

"-¡No, esa maldición no!

-¡Derin!

-¡Corred!

-¡VERÓNICA!

-Invoco el poder de Lahntra para salvar la vida de este dios…"


	37. ¡Vuelve a latir!

**Hola a todo el mundo! Qué tal la semana?**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a:**

**Karla Gilmore, bronwyn bm, Niña Lila, pedro, carolagd, Kathy, lala-potter, Natalia, mikelodeon, Clawy, Arwenej, Maní-Saga ex Ignis, caspianundecimo,Heidi-Lu, D. Alatristre, Alteia, Elias, Anaelisa, Terry Moon, katia.a**

**Y sed felices! Espero que os guste el capítulo… un besito para todos, nos leemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 35. ¡Vuelve a latir!

"_Cualquier que hubiera estado aquel día en el templete del acantilado hubiera visto una simple reunión de Ainur, sus guardianes y Derin, el comandante de los shygards. Y nadie hubiera preguntado nada porque todo el mundo sabía la relación tan estrecha que siempre mantenían los cuatro. Era cierto que entre los guardianes y su protegido se establecía una relación de confianza y respeto mutuo, llegando incluso a veces a la amistad, pero la relación que había entre Erebor, Giliath y Ainur, rozaba aquellos límites para convertirse en algo casi fraternal._

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó Erebor._

_Harry se permitió esbozar una sonrisa bastante Slytherin por cierto, y algo socarrona cuando contestó a la pregunta de Erebor._

_-Los cuatro –se limitó a decir._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con los cuatro? –preguntó Giliath frunciendo el ceño, imaginándose qué quería decir su protegido._

_-Es el número que va entre el tres y el cinco, Giliath –ofreció Erebor claramente divertido y consiguiendo que Harry esbozara una sonrisa que fue disuelta inmediatamente cuando Giliath lo miró._

_-No es gracioso, Erebor –le regañó la diosa._

_-Siento predilección por el aire, si os sirve de algo –añadió Harry que parecía haber quedado olvidado fuera de la conversación-. Pero domino los otros tres._

_Derin sonrió; él ya había esperado algo así._

_-El fuego… -empezó a decir el chico estirando su mano hacia una de las columnas del templete y haciendo que una cadena de finos eslabones de fuego surgieran directamente de su mano y rodease la columna blanca-; la tierra –añadió cerrando su mano y colocándola hacia la otra columna haciendo que varias raíces y hojas trepasen por toda la columna como si se tratase de una enredadera -, y el agua –un torrente de agua en forma de cascada envolvió con suavidad la tercera columna; un gesto por parte de Harry y el agua se convirtió en hielo, dándole una tumba eterna a la blanca columna._

_-Esto es… -empezó a decir Erebor._

_-… peligroso… -terminó Giliath la frase._

_Harry frunció el ceño y Derin se dio cuenta del gesto de confusión y amargura que había aparecido en el rostro del adolescente; comprendía los pensamientos de Harry mejor que los suyos propios._

_-No estamos diciendo que tú seas peligroso Harry –le tranquilizó el dios guerrero-. Pero la última persona que dominaba los cuatro elementos, fue la misma diosa Lahntra._

_-Si soy su descendiente y el Elegido para terminar con la vida de Elea –dijo Harry-, no debería de ser tan extraño que pueda dominar los cuatro elementos, ¿no?_

_Giliath movió la cabeza suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado._

_-No lo entiendes Ainur. Controlamos el elemento a través de nuestra magia, por eso sólo poseemos un elemento, porque es el único compatible con nosotros, el único del que nos podemos alimentar y el único que podemos ofrecer._

_-Controlar un elemento ya es difícil –añadió Erebor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido-, a veces llegas a creer que el elemento te domina a ti y no al contrario; tienes que poseer la suficiente fuerza mágica y física para mantener tu elemento controlado._

_-¿Qué pasaría si no pudieras controlarlo? –preguntó Harry._

_-En mi caso… podría hacer arder cualquier cosa, incluso los cimientos más fuertes –dijo Erebor sin estar demasiado orgulloso de ello._

_-Tu elemento puede legar a consumirte si no sabes y aprendes a dominarlo Harry –intervino Derin-. Es difícil controlar uno, más aún controlar cuatro. Es peligroso para tu magia y tu estado físico._

_-¿Estáis hablando de los niveles? –preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido._

_-Sabes como va; a mayor poder, más nivel necesitas –el chico asintió._

_-Eso sin contar que necesitas los doce niveles para enfrentarte a Elea; ella controla el fuego y el agua._

_Si todos esperaban que Harry se sintiera asustado e intimidado por lo que le acababan de decir, se equivocaron. Sí, podía ser que se hubiese asustado al darse cuenta del poder que tendría que aprender a controlar, pero eso no le iba a impedir ser la persona que había aprendido a ser en Ahsvaldry. Sonrió._

_-Pero vosotros me ayudaréis a conseguirlo, ¿verdad? –no necesitaba ninguna respuesta, todos lo sabían-. Además, ¿sabéis que es lo mejor? –preguntó sonriendo Harry._

_Derin sonrió de lado, sabía lo que Harry iba a hacer. Erebor lo miró de forma suspicaz y Giliath entrecerró los ojos._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó la diosa finalmente._

_Harry se levantó, movió su mano y una pequeña corriente de aire formó un remolino a su alrededor, elevándolo un par de metros por encima de las cabezas de los tres dioses, hasta que llegó al techo del templete; desde allí arriba, les sonrió y les saludó con un gesto de cabeza._

_-Que puedo volver a sentirme libre…_

_Los tres dioses sonrieron. Nunca habían visto aquella mirada en los ojos de su protegido y firmemente se prometieron a si mismos, no permitir que esa sonrisa se borrara nunca."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche estaba clara y después de ser el centro de atención en el gran comedor, Verónica agradecía un poco de silencio e intimidad. Por eso había salido al pequeño patio interior aunque empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber sacado una capa, el aire era fresco y la piel de los hombros se le empezaba a erizar. Respiró profundamente.

Le había costado bastante que Harry se relajara un poco; había sido testigo de cómo desde que había entrado al gran comedor con él del brazo, Harry había buscado con la mirada a los tres dioses y los había encontrado aún sin sentarse, Remus sostenía el brazo de la profesora Giliath a vista de todos; Erebor y Derin se mantenían cerca de ellos, permitiéndoles una pequeña distancia de privacidad mientras que ellos dos comentaban en susurros y de vez en cuando miraban a su alrededor observándolo todo. Verónica había notado como Harry les había hecho un gesto con la cabeza y desde aquel momento, pese a que la había guiado con tranquilidad hacia la mesa en la que se sentarían junto a los tres profesores y Remus, la mirada de Harry había estado recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, buscando posibles puntos débiles de fácil destrucción y al mismo tiempo, queriendo asegurarse de que las personas que quería proteger estuviesen bien.

Ella misma había visto como Neville y Ginny estaban sentados en una mesa y hablaban ligeramente bajo la atenta mirada de Weasley que se había sentado junto a ellos sin pareja, aunque no le parecía importar demasiado. En el otro extremo del lugar, Draco mantenía una conversación en voz baja con Zabinni y Parkinson, que de vez en cuando miraban a los lados para asegurarse que ningún Slytherin les veía hablar con el rubio mientras iban asintiendo a lo que el chico les decía.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en una de las mesas de los Ravenclaw, miraba hacia la mesa de los profesores donde la subdirectora, el profesor de pociones y la profesora de herbología brillaban por su ausencia, pero el director estaba allí, sonriente, como si nada fuera a pasar, como si todo estuviera bien.

Habían cenado en un ambiente bastante tenso pese a que intentaban no aparentarlo, pero la tensión del momento era casi palpable. Durante la cena había sido consciente de las continúas miradas que se dedicaban Harry y el director y de las rápidas miradas que los dioses echaban a su alrededor, controlando las puertas laterales, las frontales y las ventanas del Gran Comedor. Derin, de vez en cuando, la miraba antes de regresar a su plato o retomar una conversación absurda con Erebor.

Cuando Draco Malfoy se había llevado a Harry con la excusa de que tenía que decirle algo, ella se había disculpado con los profesores diciendo que necesitaba un poco de aire, y pese a que Derin había insistido en acompañarla, ella había declinado su oferta.

La calidez de un cuerpo detrás del suyo le hizo dar un respingo.

-No deberías estar aquí sola –le reprendió Harry.

-Y tú no deberías darme esos sustos –le replicó ella. El cuerpo de Harry estaba tenso-. ¿Estás bien?

-Preocupado. He hablado con Malfoy –Verónica giró la cabeza para mirarle-. La mayoría de los Slytherin han recibido la orden de quedarse en las mazmorras esta noche.

-Eso da mayor credibilidad a un ataque a Hogwarts –él asintió. Verónica se estremeció-. Me asusta… -confesó ella.

-No te va a pasar nada –le aseguró Harry-. Derin se quedará contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Me estás ocultando algo ¿verdad? Derin iría contigo a Hogsmeade si no fuera porque os preocupa que me ocurra algo, y sólo puede preocuparos que me ocurra algo si el ataque a Hogwarts está relacionado conmigo –sonrió triunfal.

Harry la besó en la cabeza.

-Siempre he dicho que eres muy lista, aunque me gustaría que no lo fueras tanto… -añadió.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?-Pero Harry no le contestó de forma inmediata.. Abrazado al cuerpo de Verónica, la chica no se había fijado en que sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo-. ¿Harry? –lo llamó.

-Este no es el mejor momento –le contestó Harry. Miró al cielo; sus ojos se agrandaron y Verónica no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia donde él la tenía puesta.

A través de los terrenos, sobre el pedazo de cielo que gobernaba Hogsmeade, la marca de los mortífagos había aparecido. La chica se giró hacia Harry.

-Vamos, tenemos que avisar a los demás.

Ajenos a lo que ocurría, los estudiantes seguían bailando y riendo. Una mirada por parte de Harry a Draco fue suficiente para que éste comprendiera; despacio y poco a poco, algunos estudiantes se fueron retirando del gran comedor; Neville, Luna, Blaise y Parkinson, Adams, Ron y Ginny fueron los primeros.

Harry se acercó hacia Dumbledore; la mano firme atrapando la de Verónica, sus ojos fijos en los ojos del director, sus pasos seguros y su cabeza en alto; nada quedaba ya del tímido muchacho que siempre se había mostrado, y todo aquel que lo viera, se podría dar cuenta de ello.

-Hay problemas en Hogsmeade –le dijo al anciano director cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él para hablar sin que los demás le escucharan-. Quédese aquí y guíe a todos hacia el bosque, allí estarán a salvo –aseguró el chico.

-Calma, Harry, ¿qué quieres decir con que hay problemas en Hogsmeade? Varios miembros de la orden ya han sido enviados hacia allí y en cuanto a los alumnos… creo que estarán más seguros en el castillo que en el bosque Oscuro, ¿no te parece?

Harry le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

-No le he preguntado su opinión; los chicos no le conocen como yo y por eso le respetan como yo le respetaba –le dijo mirándolo fijamente-, le seguirán si le dice que tienen que ir al bosque; debe quedarse aquí, Hogwarts va a ser atacado.

-Hogwarts no va a ser atacado –insistió Dumbledore-. Sé que piensas que…

-Usted no sabe lo que pienso. Si quiere proteger este castillo y a sus alumnos, le recomiendo que se quede con ellos. En Hogsmeade, no hará nada más que molestar –aseguró.

Antes de que el director le contestase, Harry giró sobre sus talones aún llevando a Verónica de la mano.

-Idiota… al menos espero que me haga caso por una maldita vez en su vida. _¡Derin!_ –gritó Harry en su mente. Antes de que Verónica pudiera saber qué estaba ocurriendo, el dios guerrero apareció raudo ante Harry y Verónica; la chica miró a Harry confundida como si él pudiese resolverle todas las dudas que tenía en aquellos momentos y pudiese hacer que el miedo se disipase-. No te separes de él –le indicó a la chica-. Hazle caso en todo lo que te diga, incluso si te pide que te tires desde la torre de astronomía –añadió con una media sonrisa que no fue para nada tranquilizadora.

-Harry…

-Prométemelo Verónica… -le pidió-. Por favor…

-Te lo prometo, ¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó ella.

-Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade; no te preocupes, con Derin estarás a salvo –le dijo. Miró al dios que esperaba instrucciones-. Cuídala con tu vida Derin –le pidió.

-Lo haré hasta que vengas tú mismo –le contestó el dios con una media sonrisa que Harry correspondió-. Tened cuidado.

-Tú también; sigo creyendo que sólo es una distracción –se giró hacia ella-. Siento que la noche haya terminado así… -le susurró a medias. Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-No importa… sabíamos que iba a terminar así…

-Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de irme –le anunció muy serio Harry. Verónica frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quie…

No pudo terminar su pregunta. Los labios de Harry estaban sobre los suyos, besándola con dedicación y ternura, una ternura infinita que nunca antes había sentido. Las manos de Harry se movieron sobre su ancha cintura rodeándola con una mano mientras que la otra buscaba a tientas la mano de ella y una vez encontrada, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella en un movimiento íntimo y personal. No supo cuantos segundos duró aquel beso, ni cuanto tiempo Harry estuvo besándola ni acariciándola sobre el vestido blanco; sólo supo que se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien.

-Tengo que irme… -susurró Harry cuando se apartó de ella unos milímetros para respirar. Verónica asintió.

-Lo sé… Ten cuidado Harry… -le pidió.

El chico sonrió y le dio un beso más, esta vez algo fugaz y quizá demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambos.

-Lo tendré Melian… -le guiñó un ojo antes de separarse de ella y salir del Gran Comedor.

Verónica miró a su alrededor cuando la sombra de Harry desapareció por la puerta. Derin estaba a su lado, pero dándole la espalda, era más que obvio que el dios se había girado cuando Harry había optado por besarla antes de irse, y se sintió aliviada en cierta manera de que el dios les hubiera concedido aquel pequeño espacio privado.

-Estará bien –le aseguró Derin cuando vio al chico salir del gran comedor seguido por Giliath y Erebor y poco después al director-. Ainur va a matarlo… -murmuró entre dientes.

-Eso espero –comentó Verónica con una sonrisa nerviosa que no había escuchado el último comentario del dios guerrero.

-Vamos, volvamos a las habitaciones, Severus debe de estar a punto de despertarse y creo que…

-¿Puedo ir con vosotros? –preguntó una voz.

Draco Malfoy los miraba. Derin lo miró evaluando la propuesta del chico, pero fue Verónica quien asintió en silencio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El frío de la noche era oscuro, como si en el aire se pudiera sentir la presencia de la magia negra que amenazaba con vencer aquella noche. Los rayos y maldiciones ya atravesaban el aire cuando ellos tres aparecieron en Hogsmeade a través de sus elementos; Harry reconoció a varios miembros de la Orden intentando contener a los mortífagos, pero les superaban en número y en destreza y agilidad. Era normal; la Orden del Fénix no aceptaba nuevos miembros, Voldemort en cambio, reclutaba varios jóvenes cada año; la agilidad de un chico de veinte años no podía ser comparada con la de un adulto de cuarenta años. Chicos que eran entrenados para matar, asesinar a sangre fría, torturar y destruir; chicos que eran entrenados bajo la presión de morir o matar, chicos que utilizaban las maldiciones imperdonables como si estuvieran haciendo prácticas en Hogwarts de simples hechizos de desarme o de absurdos hechizos que hacían que tu oponente se echara a reír sin ningún motivo aparente, bajo una cascada de cosquillas. La Orden tenía escrúpulos, la Orden sabía que sólo eran niños, la Orden no mataba, sólo desarmaba, hacía perder el conocimiento o los ataba, pero no mataban a nadie. Voldemort lo sabía y durante años se había valido de aquello.

-¿Ainur? –preguntó Erebor.

-Desapareced –ordenó Harry-. Echad un vistazo, quiero saber a qué me enfrento antes de hacerlo, ¿podréis hacerlo sin tener problemas?

-¡Ainur! –le reprochó Giliath falsamente ofendida-. Por supuesto que podemos hacerlo… -Harry sonrió-. Si tienes algún problema…

-Lo sé, lo sé… tened cuidado y no hagáis tonterías –añadió mirando a Erebor y Giliath.

Ambos dioses sonrieron de forma encantadoramente dulce, demasiado para ser sincera, antes de envolverse en una columna de humo. Harry negó con la cabeza. Esperaba de verdad que no los viesen, no quería que empezaran a sospechar que él también estaba allí.

Echó un rápido vistazo desde el lugar en el que estaba; el estrecho y oscuro callejón le asegura una visibilidad fiable y bastante lograda y al mismo tiempo lo mantenía fuera de los ojos enemigos. Las tiendas y comercios parecían estar abandonados y el chico se alegró por ello, definitivamente ver como las ventas estallaban, las puertas volaban y los techos y terrazas se incendiaban no debía ser muy grato.

Unos cincuenta, quizá sesenta, no estaba seguro, sus auras se confundían y se mezclaban las unas con las otras. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta cuando vio a Moody lidiando con uno de los vasallos de Voldemort; estaba claro que no importaba la edad que tuviera, Moody siempre iba a ser Moody, y al juzgar por los movimientos del mortífago que empezaban a ser pesados y lentos de reflejos, empezaba a tener problemas para vencer al auror.

Notaba la magia de Erebor y Giliath fluyendo con tranquilidad; no parecían alterados y Harry no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo; era cierto que eran guardianes y que habían sido entrenados como tal; era cierto que pondría su vida en sus manos si se lo pidiesen porque confiaba en ellos como en los padres que nunca había conocido en vida y que estaba aprendiendo a conocer en muerte, pero estaba preocupado por ellos; Derin era el guerrero; Derin era el que sabía pelear en una batalla, era quién dominaba el arco y las espadas, los hechizos de defensa y ataque, era él quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre combate muggle y mágico. Giliath y Erebor dominaban la magia, de eso no había ninguna duda; y definitivamente si tuviese que atacar mágicamente a alguien, llevaría a Giliath y Erebor con él sin ninguna duda, pero ninguno de los dos guardianes estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo en una batalla. Aquel era trabajo de Derin y suyo.

Escuchó una explosión a unos metros de donde estaba él; el aura de Gilliath parecía haber incrementado; el resplandor azul que su escudo protector siempre desprendía cuando atacaba a alguien con magia, brilló detrás de unas viejas casas del pueblo y por si aquello no hubiera sido suficiente señal, los comentarios que escuchó a continuación fueron más que reveladores.

-¡Detenedla!

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?

-¡Era la profesora de Historia!

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

Harry sonrió, agradecido de que se hubiera equivocado. Giliath sabía defenderse perfectamente; y aunque pareciera que era una tontería, aquello le quitó un gran peso de encima.

-¡Harry! –el chico se giró.

Los gemelos Weasley con quiénes no había hablado desde el inicio del curso, avanzaban hacia él protegiéndose mutuamente y mirando al lado contrario de su hermano para protegerle.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –preguntó Harry aún contrariado por encontrarlos allí.

-Nuestro negocio… -empezó a decir Fred.

-… está aquí, ¿creías que lo íbamos a dejar en manos de mortífagos? –terminó George la oración de su hermano-. No creo que tuvieran demasiados clientes –añadió con un deje de ironía acompañado de una mueca de desagrado.

-Además queríamos decirte que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, la Orden y Dumbledore se han vuelto locos –sentenció Fred.

-Y con ello incluimos a nuestra familia, Ron y Hermione –dijo George-. ¡Creer que te habías pasado al lado de Voldemort sólo porque puedes hacer magia negra! –añadió escandalizado George. Ambos hermanos se miraron.

-¡Eso es absurdo! –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cuidado!

En un gesto instintivo, Harry estiró su mano hacia el rayo rojo que atacaba por la espalda a ambos pelirrojos; un escudo brillante absorbió la maldición. Los ojos de Harry buscaron en la oscuridad y consiguieron ver el último destello de la maldición de una varita. Extendió su mano derecha y una esfera blanca salió disparada hacia su enemigo; un grito agudo, un resplandor y Harry comprendió que acababa de matar a uno de los aliados de Voldemort.

-Vaya, eso ha sido…

-… impresionante –terminó Fred.

-Gracias por salvarnos la vida –dijo George con una sonrisa.

-Sí, estos mortífagos… siempre atacan por la espalda, por eso nosotros –pasó un brazo por los hombros de su hermano-. Siempre vamos juntos.

Harry movió la cabeza; empezaba a recordar por qué los ámelos le daban dolor de cabeza en algunas ocasiones.

-De acuerdo, ¿podéis poneros serios por una vez en la vida? –preguntó impaciente-. No creo que este sea el mejor momento para mantener una conversación –añadió mientras estiraba su mano izquierda hacia un lado sin mirar, golpeando con una esfera de fuego a un mortífago que murió abrasado en segundos.

-¿Serios? –George se sujetó el pecho con una mano como si hubiera dicho algo que le hubiera ofendido realmente-. Nosotros siempre somos serios.

-Cierto. Cuidado –dirigió su varita hacia el tejado bajo el cual estaban resguardados apagando el fuego que amenazaba con caer sobre ellos-. Al menos siempre que no estamos bromeando.

-Chicos, estoy hablando en serio –les cortó Harry. Se agachó e hizo que los gemelos le imitasen agarrándolos por las túnicas. Un tercer rayo verde cruzó por el lugar donde segundos antes estaban las cabezas de los gemelos-. ¡Ya me he cansado! –dijo el chico sacando sus pequeñas dagas y tirándolas hacia la oscuridad; dos leves siseos y un grito ahogado le hicieron comprender que había dado en el blanco de un tercer mortífago.

-Los tenderos están en nuestra tienda –comunicó George. Harry le miró con una ceja enarcada y el chico se encogió de hombros-. No querían abandonar sus tiendas, así que les dijimos que en la nuestra estarían seguros, es la más segura; Bill y Charlie se aseguraron de ello.

-Explícame eso –pidió Harry mientras echaba una ojeada y veía como los mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden seguían con una batalla aunque parecía que ninguno de los dos bandos estaba luchando en serio.

-Es un hechizo de camuflaje; de ilusión, los que miren la tienda sólo verán una vieja casa abandonada, un simple golpe de nuestra varita y se transforma en una nueva tienda –le dijo Fred-. Creímos que allí estarían seguros.

-No lo creo –les dijo Harry-. Supongo que tenéis puerta trasera o un túnel –dijo mirándolos de forma que dejaba evidente que no era algo que creyera, si no que sabía a ciencia cierta.

-Claro que sí, ¿qué clase de personas crees que somos? –preguntaron ambos gemelos.

-Sacadlos de allí y llevadlos a Hogwarts –dijo el chico moreno-. No quiero protestas, no quiero que os quedéis aquí ¿de acuerdo? Llevadlos al bosque Oscuro, allí estaréis bien –les pidió a ambos chicos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que… -empezó a protestar Fred.

-Pero si es el pequeño Potter… -Una voz dura y fría, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar-. ¿Acaso te estás escondiendo porque temes que te hagamos algo? No te preocupes, esta vez no eres tú.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-McNair –lo saludó el chico mirándolo fijamente a través de la oscuridad. Los gemelos se miraron; ellos no veían nada más que oscuridad y sombra, y en cambio, Harry parecía estar sabiendo exactamente donde se encontraba el mortífago sin ningún problema. Claro que ellos dos desconocían que el aura de McNair era de un color rojo vivo tan intenso y tan claramente definido, que Harry lo podía localizar sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Iros –les dijo a los dos pelirrojos-. Haced lo que os he dicho y quedaos allí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que los voy a dejar escapar? –preguntó la voz de McNair lanzando un par de maldiciones que hubiesen alcanzado a los dos gemelos de no ser porque Harry creó un escudo con su mano.

-Que no les buscas a ellos, sino comprobar si lo que Bellatrix te dijo es cierto –le contestó el chico de forma arrogante. Silencio. George y Fred se miraron-. Marchaos –volvió a decirles a los chicos. Esta vez, ninguna maldición intentó detenerlos.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la voz hosca de McNair- ¿Lo es?

Harry sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, consciente de que la luz de las maldiciones y del fuego que habían creado en la calle principal a sus espaldas, le daba a McNair la ventaja de saber dónde estaba.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comprobarlo? –le incitó sabiendo lo orgulloso que podían llegar a ser los vasallos del Lord Oscuro.

McNair no necesitó nada más. Demasiado previsible. Sus movimientos eran pesados y torpes, al menos para Harry, que sabía qué hacía en cada momento; justo cuando la varita de McNair iba a rozar su cuello, Harry se apartó hacia un lado al tiempo que le golpeaba en la nuca levemente con la mano, sólo un pequeño aviso.

-¿Cómo puedes…

-… ver en la oscuridad? –preguntó Harry sonriente. Iba a jugar un poco -¿Es que vuestro señor oscuro no os ha enseñado a hacerlo? Es algo muy fácil y muy útil, la verdad –sonrió divertido-. ¿Quién te ha hecho ese corte en la mejilla?

McNair se puso rojo de la furia y Harry sonrió. Nada era más predecible que un mortífago enfadado; era algo que había aprendido. El siguiente movimiento de McNair fue una maldición directa al rostro de Harry, mala elección; un escudo blanco lo protegió.

Harry estiró una mano y una espera azulada salió de su palma abierta, colocándose sobre el pecho de McNair, agarrándose a la ropa como si fuera una lapa.

-Etnaleda… -susurró Harry.

Obedeciendo a su voz, la pequeña esfera empezó a emitir un leve destello azulado a la vez que unas pequeñas descargas se encargaban de transmitir al cuerpo de McNair, electricidad.

-Etneted… -volvió a susurrar Harry. McNair intentaba recuperar la respiración normal después de las pequeñas descargas que había recibido su cuerpo-. Supongo que se sienten como tres cruciatus juntos ¿verdad? –preguntó sin demasiado interés-. La verdad es que nunca he llegado a utilizarlo en todo su esplendor –sonrió-. ¿Alguna vez has resistido cincuenta cruciatus juntos? –preguntó de forma casual.

McNair le miró pero no dijo nada, pese a que la perspectiva de volver a sentir aquello contra los nervios de su cuerpo le aterraba.

-Supongo que lo que Bella te dijo fue esto, ¿verdad? –abrió la mano para mostrar una esfera negra que cambiaba a su dominio y placer-. Es curioso. ¿Sabes que con eso que tienes en el pecho –señaló con la mirada verde la esfera azul-, puedo hacer que te quedes quieto?

McNair intentó moverse, pero eso sólo le produjo otra corriente de electricidad que le arrancó, esta vez sí, un gemido involuntario y a juzgar por el sudor que caía por su frente, no precisamente era de placer. Harry sonrió con falsa disculpa.

-Oh, perdona, se me olvidó mencionar que si intentas moverte sin mi consentimiento, la esfera actúa sola –le dijo aún moviendo la esfera negra en su mano. McNair le miró con odio, pero no dijo nada-. Bien, ahora, veamos, ¿en qué estábamos?

Una explosión provocó el grito de varias personas; el resplandor de llamas y pequeñas esferas anaranjadas hizo que Harry sonriera. Al parecer Erebor también se había visto obligado a entrar en juego.

-¿Sabes qué ocurre cuando una esfera oscura entra en contacto con la electricidad? –preguntó de forma sugerente y amenazante Harry estirando su mano hacia el pecho del hombre-. Estaré encantado de ilustrarte.

-¿Desde cuándo dominas la magia negra, Potter? –preguntó McNair intentando que su voz sonase neutral pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

-¿Acaso te importa, McNair? –preguntó el chico amenazando con la esfera negra el corazón del hombre-. ¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

McNair sonrió socarrón.

-¿Qué te hace pensar…

-Vamos, MacNair, no he aprendido sólo a manejar la magia negra –la esfera oscura creció haciendo presión en el pecho del hombre de negro-. También he aprendido a observar; sólo estáis utilizando hechizos de paralización, de confusión, atacáis árboles y provocáis más daños en los objetos que en las personas, ese no es vuestro estilo, sólo es una distracción y quiero saber qué es lo que buscáis, ahora –añadió apretando un poco más.

McNair tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Bellatrix tenía razón. Ella le había dicho que Potter había cambiado, que sus ojos habían camiado, que ya no era el niño inocente que todos habían visto cientos de veces, que algo dentro de él había cambiado, no sólo su poder y magia había aumentado, era algo más, algo más personal. No le había mentido. Los ojos verdes de Potter brillaban con la misma fuerza que los de Lilian Evans la noche en que acompañó a su señor a casa de los Potter; la misma decisión, la misma fuerza, la misma seguridad y energía, nada de temor, nada de miedo… sólo un deseo de venganza y de protección hacia alguien.

-Nuestro Señor está buscando… -empezó a decir McNair consciente de que no tenía escapatoria.

-_¡Desmaius!_ –gritó una voz a espaldas de McNair.

Un rayo azulado atravesó el aire impactando directamente en la espalda del mortífago que cayó a los pies de Harry.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Harry y al cuerpo de McNair tirado en el suelo.

Si el director esperaba un agradecimiento, se equivocó. Frustrado; estaba a punto de saber qué iban a hacer y Albus había vuelto a intervenir.

-¿Ha dejado el colegio solo? –preguntó escéptico e irritado-¡Le dije que no lo hiciera!

-El colegio no corre ningún peligro –le indicó el anciano director mirando el cuerpo desmayado del mortífago que estaba a los pies de Harry-. Y al parecer tú sí –añadió con aquella sonrisa que a Harry tanto desquiciaba.

-No necesitaba su ayuda –aseguró el adolescente que no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua al director.

-Pues yo diría que…

Harry resopló cansado, hastiado e indignado; dirigió una mano con la palma abierta hacia el suelo donde el mortífago aún seguía desmayado y ante la mirada del director, sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad antes de emitir una leve luz cristalizada que rodeó el cuerpo del hombre caído hasta helarlo por completo.

-No necesito su ayuda, ya no –dijo Harry alto y claro para que al hombre no le cupiera la menor duda al respecto.

-¡Harry! –interrumpieron Erebor y Giliath salidos de la nada-. Deberías ir a ver la parte sur –le indicó la diosa con los ojos entrecerrados reparando en la presencia de Dumbledore -¿Qué hace aquí?

-No hacerme caso, por supuesto –contestó Harry con fingida sorpresa-. No creerías de verdad que iba a quedarse en el colegio protegiendo a sus alumnos ¿cierto? Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido esa explosión de antes? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo mirando a la diosa.

-Te dije que lo notaría –susurró Erebor con una sonrisa.

-¿Pensabas que no lo iba a notar? –miró a Giliath.

-Colmaron mi paciencia, eso es todo –contestó la diosa mientras alisaba unas imaginarias arrugas en su túnica. Harry la miró escéptico-. ¿Qué? ¡Derribaron un par de árboles sólo por el placer de hacerlo! –añadió como si aquello fuera toda la explicación que Harry necesitaba. El chico rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué está… -empezó a decir Dumbledore.

-Tres –dijo Erebor interrumpiendo al hombre.

-¿Tres? –Harry frunció el ceño-. Va a ser más difícil de lo que creíamos… -susurró a medias. Se giró hacia Dumbledore-. Quizá sea mejor que esté aquí… al menos podrá comprobar con sus propios ojos que las quimeras sí existen –añadió con falsa dulzura.

-¿Duda de su existencia? –Harry asintió y Erebor soltó una risita sarcástica-… Magos… dadles una varita y creerán que lo saben todo… -Harry carraspeó-. Tú no cuentas, eres más que un mago –añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano para desechar cualquier otro comentario que estuviera a punto de hacer Harry.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Giliath. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Aquí no podemos controlarlas, tenemos que enviarlas a Ahsvaldry –dijo. Erebor asintió-. ¿Crees que puedas crear un portal tú solo? –le preguntó mirando al guardián.

-Puedo hacerlo –aseguró Erebor.

-Bien, porque necesito que tú las enfríes el tiempo suficiente para que pueda rematarlas –dijo mirando a Giliath.

-¿Estás seguro de qué podrás hacerlo? –preguntó Erebor.

Harry se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Me ofendes… -dijo sonriendo.

-No creo que sea el momento de bromear Harry; si esas criaturas existen de verdad, tú no vas a poder…

Pero Harry no dijo nada; se limitó a mirarle.

-¿Y usted sí? –preguntó con tono burlón-. Ocúpese de que los de la Orden se mantengan fuera de esto –le avisó-. Haría bien en llevárselos a todos al castillo, estoy seguro de que van a ir a atacarlo, pero como sé que no lo hará –añadió al ver que el hombre abría la boca para replicar-, manténgalos a salvo, ¿quiere?

Albus iba a decir algo pero se calló; la magia de Harry aumentó en aquel momento; casi podía sentirla a su alrededor, incluso podía ver su aura, blanca y dorada, con aquel tinte rosado que tantas veces había visto en Lily cuando era una adolescente. Harry Potter estaba demostrando ser mucho más poderoso de lo que él jamás hubiese sospechado; quizá incluso más poderoso de lo que el mismo Godric Gryffindor lo había sido alguna vez. Suspiró. Empezaba a tenerle a Harry el mismo respeto y miedo que había tenido una vez a un joven llamado Tom Riddle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaban deprisa. A Verónica no se le había pasado por alto el echo de que el profesor Derin iba muy callado, demasiado callado. No había intentado replicar ninguno de los comentarios mordaces que Malfoy había estado lanzando al aire, miraba a todos lados como si quisiera asegurarse de algo, y desde hacía cosa de unos tres pasillos atrás, había notado la presencia del dios a su lado, protegiéndola y rodeándole, pese a que Derin permanecía delante de ella, guiando el camino.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando la voz aristocrática y tan conocida de Malfoy se volvió a escuchar, rompiendo el silencio de la noche y el ruidito de los pasos al golpear las frías piedras.

-Espero que Potter sepa lo que se hace, si a Blaise o Pansy les ocurre algo estando en el bosque…

-Harry sabe lo que hace –le interrumpió Verónica.

-Entonces ¿por qué vamos nosotros a vuestras habitaciones? –preguntó el Slytherin que no parecía tenerlas todas consigo.

-Obvio, Malfoy –le dijo ella sin irritarse, cosa que sacaba de sus casillas al rubio que quería verla enfadada-, no todos los alumnos caben en las habitaciones de Harry –le señaló con una sonrisa mordaz-. Además, no querrás dejar al profesor Snape solo ¿verdad? –miró la posición de la luna al pasar por uno de los corredores, a través de la ventana-, debe quedar poco para que despierte.

Snape. Por unos segundos, Draco se había olvidado de su padrino. Un nudo le sobrecogió la garganta cuando recordó la imagen de su padrino, un hombre adulto, severo, rígido y firme, fuerte y orgulloso; abatido, dolorido, cansado y agotado.

-Estará bien –dijo Verónica que había notado que el chico se había callado. Tocó con una mano el hombro de él. ¿Cuándo se había colocado a su lado?

-Potter siempre sale… -pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Snape –dijo ella-. Estará bien –le aseguró.

-Verónica –interrumpió Derin la conversación. Ella le miró-. ¿Recuerdas cómo utilizarla? –le preguntó dándole una daga corta –la chica asintió-, perfecto, sólo no lo hagas de no ser imprescindible; mantente detrás de mí.

-¿Qué quieres…

No había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando lo volvió a sentir. Frío. Un frío gélido y helado que se colaba a través de la fina tela del vestido y se filtraba por cada poro de su piel. Durante la conversación con el joven Slytherin no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero ahora que prestaba más atención, podía sentir la presión del frío casi queriendo congelarle cada parte del cuerpo; incluso cuando respiraba, una nube de vaho escapaba por sus labios entreabiertos.

-¿Qué…

-Dementores –se limitó a decir Draco retrasándose a propósito para que la chica quedara en medio del profesor y de él, en un acto tan inconsciente como mecánico-. ¿Podrás volver a realizar aquel patronus? –preguntó. Ella asintió-. Bien, es lo único que los mantiene alejados.

-No son sólo dementores –informó Derin con una sonrisa amarga-. ¿Has aprendido algo de clase? –le preguntó mirando a Draco.

-Espada –se encogió de hombros. Era cierto; había terminado gustándole aquella arma de hoja afilada y empuñadura rústica que parecía haberse hecho para su mano.

-Dejad las varitas –les dijo el profesor-, estáis protegidos contra los dementores, pero vigilad con ellos –advirtió mientras le lanzaba una espada a Draco.

-¿De dónde… -empezó a preguntar el rubio.

Pero no hubo tiempo para más; un segundo después, en aquel pasillo del cuarto piso, en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, quince encapuchados de máscaras blancas surgieron de las sombras, tapices y puertas ocultas; Verónica los encaró de frente, la pared a sus espaldas, a sus lados, Draco mirando hacia la izquierda y Derin a la derecha, a una distancia de dos metros el uno del otro.

-Queremos a la muchacha –dijo una de las voces.

-Y a Malfoy también –añadió otra voz con cierto tono desdeñoso.

"Zabinni" –fue el pensamiento de Draco.

Sólo tenía que escucharlos hablar para saber quién era quién; había pasado mucho tiempo con esas personas, asistido a sus reuniones y hablado con ellos, e incluso bromeado, jugado con sus hijos y escuchado sus consejos para ser el perfecto vasallo. Los reconocería en cualquier lugar.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no podrá ser –aseguró Derin mientras empezaba a blandir su espada.

Jamás pondría en duda la capacidad de Derin para dar clases. Draco Malfoy se lo había prometido a sí mismo después de ver como en menos de diez minutos, siete de los mortífagos habían caído heridos y golpeados al suelo por el mango de las dagas de Derin. Aunque él seguía prefiriendo la varita; era un excelente duelista y Verónica tenía que admitirlo. Con simples hechizos de desarme, aturdimiento y alguna que otra maldición, había logrado eliminar a un grupo de cuatro mortífagos.

Pero no pudo seguir viendo como Malfoy apuntaba con su varita a un quinto atacante ni como Derin golpeaba con el puño de su espada y un par de golpes a otro mortífago; delante de ella, una varita se situó cerca de su cuello, demasiado cerca.

-Acompáñanos, ahora –ordenó la voz de una mujer.

Verónica no perdió la calma. Derin se lo había enseñado en muchas ocasiones; respirar y concentrarse en el ataque de tu oponente; podía escuchar los chasquidos que producían los hechizos enfrentados entre Malfoy y su mortífago y el ruido de Derin al golpear con el filo de la espada a su oponente mientras sus pasos se movía de forma rápida y segura, esquivando los hechizos que el mortífago insistía en dirigirle; pero no podía distraerse, lo sabía.

En un arco perfecto y en un solo movimiento, tomó la daga con su mano derecha en perfecta posición, adelantó su pie izquierdo y atrasó el derecho para una mayor estabilidad; hizo un arco en el aire perfecto y consiguió cortar la varita de la mortífaga en dos, haciendo que un leve ruido se escuchara cuando una de las mitades golpeó el suelo.

-¡Agáchate, Ollivers! –se escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

Verónica obedeció; un rayo violeta golpeó a Bellatrix directamente en el pecho haciéndola trastabillar, caer y golpearse en la cabeza con el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Derin también había terminado con su oponente y ahora miraba a Verónica para asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien; ella asintió y el dios se giró hacia el único encapuchado que quedaba de pie.

-Esto será divertido… -añadió una tercera voz. Draco se estremeció al reconocerla. Lucius.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó Erebor creando un escudo-¡Creí que les habías dicho que se mantuvieran alejados!

Harry sacó su espada y de forma ágil la empezó a mover entre sus dedos creando una especie de ventilar delante de él, de forma que cuando la bola de fuego que la quimera le había lanzado se dirigía a él, ésta se estrelló contra el remolino de aire provocado que el chico creaba con su espada.

-¡Y lo hice! –gritó para que Erebor le escuchara por encima del rugir de las quimeras.

Echó un vistazo hacia la izquierda, donde Dumbledore había ignorado su orden por completo y se dedicaba en aquellos momentos a desarmar y atacar a tres mortífagos que parecían demasiado idiotas o demasiado inexpertos para no saber que nadie quería enfrentarse a Dumbledore. Harry tenía que admitir que se defendía bastante bien y que bien podía ser cierto que era el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, después de todo, el que fuera un manipulador no le restaba importancia a su magia y su poder.

-¡Cuidado Ainur! –gritó la voz de Giliath.

Harry se movió pero no con la rapidez y agilidad necesaria para evitarlo, y la onda expansiva de una de las quimeras lo alcanzó, derribándolo y haciendo que se cayese sobre el frío suelo de la calle.

-¡Maldita bestia! –masculló Harry levantándose de un salto y moviendo el brazo con el que había parado su caída-. ¡Estoy bien! –aseguró mirando a los dioses que lo miraban con preocupación.

Había caído a unos metros de donde estaban Erebor y Giliath, que pese a tener controladas a sus quimeras, parecían tener ciertas dificultades; no le extrañaba; no podían pelear con ellas y al mismo tiempo abrir un portal para llevarlas a Ahsvaldry; y pese a que no eran más que simples vasallos de la quimera primera, a la cual, maldita suerte la suya, se estaba enfrentando él de nuevo. Algunos de los mortífagos se habían dado cuenta de la desventaja ante la cual se encontraba Harry y algunos de ellos fueron lo bastante estúpidos para creer que podrían vencerle y entregarlo en bandeja de oro a su Señor Oscuro. Ninguno de ellos contaba con que Harry los hubiera visto y adivinado sus intenciones.

-¡Hielo abrasador! – Decenas de diminutas esferas azuladas salieron disparadas de sus manos y fueron a parar a los ojos de la quimera que rugió ante el ataque directo de su oponente. Harry cruzó una mano sobre su rostro- ¡Protego! –el muro invisible impidió que las maldiciones rojas y violetas le alcanzaran-¡Estoy cansado de esto! –gritó.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento y la ceguera de su oponente, Harry sacó sus tres dagas y en un movimiento ágil y preciso, las tres armas pequeñas se clavaron en los mortífagos; la primera en el cuello, la segunda en el corazón y la tercera perforó un pulmón.

-¡¿También queréis morir! –preguntó a los tres mortífagos que parecían haber perdido la confianza en ellos. La quimera se removió incómoda y Harry supo que no tenía mucho tiempo-¡Lazo del diablo! –pequeñas raíces de la planta empezaron a agrietar las empedradas calles de Hogsmeade, justo donde los pies de los mortífagos parecían haberse quedado clavados; la planta que él había conocido durante su primer año empezó a trepar por las piernas de los mortífagos. Harry, se alejó de ellos saltando de forma ágil y esquivando las maldiciones que aún intentaban alcanzarle-. Idiotas… -murmuró el chico.

-¿Ainur?

-¡Estoy bien Erebor! –aseguró Harry retomando su lugar frente a la quimera-. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Miró a su derecha; Giliath parecía estar lo suficientemente concentrada abriendo un portal; cerca de ella, dentro de una jaula de hielo que dejaba escapar pequeñas nubes de vapor a medida que se deshacía y que el viento de la noche chocaba contra ella, una quimera permanecía encerrada, debilitada seguramente por el agua y hielo que la rodeaba. Erebor parecía tenerlo más complicado que Giliath, después de todo, el agua no era su elemento, y Derin le había dicho que las quimeras sólo resultaban afectadas al frío, así que Erebor tenía que pelear contra ella sin utilizar el fuego que era su mejor aliado. Chasqueó la lengua; no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¡Frío del Antártico, ayúdame!

Un pequeño remolino empezó a surgir de sus propias manos; sentía el frío intacto y puro de la noche contenido entre sus manos; a medida que separaba sus palmas, el remolino iba creciendo a su antojo. Cuando Harry consideró que era lo suficientemente grande, lo dejó escapar, dirigiéndolo con su propio elemento y su aura hacia la quimera que era su oponente; una columna de frío la envolvió y Harry supo que tenía unos minutos para ayudar a Erebor.

-¡Ainur! –Harry reaccionó frente al grito de Giliath que parecía haber visto como Erebor había caído hacía atrás con una ola expansiva de las alas de la quimera y estaba a punto de volver a ser atacado.

Harry hizo aparecer un escudo de hielo y frío frente a Erebor antes de que una ola de electricidad lo tocara. Erebor no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Creí que yo era tu guardián –le dijo socarrón y de forma burlesca.

-Antes que guardián eres amigo y hermano –le dijo el chico-. Ayuda a Giliath a enviar esa quimera Ahsvaldry, yo me ocupo de esta mientras la mía está distraída.

-¿Estás seguro de que…

-¡Ve! –ordenó esta vez Harry.

El adolescente miró a la quimera que tenía delante. La imagen de Verónica estaba en la cabeza de la quimera. La imagen de Verónica sonriendo dulcemente, como si aquel fuera el único objetivo de la bestia. Los ojos de Harry llamearon como un fuego reavivado ante aquel descubrimiento; la tan conocida corriente de energía que le atravesaba cuando su poder aumentaba, recorrió su cuerpo y su mente en el momento en que la mente de la quimera conectó con la suya. Durante una fracción de segundo, la sensación fue extraña, pero después, un sentimiento de familiaridad le alcanzó, como si la puerta de su yo más profundo hubiera sido abierta para descubrirlo. Sus ojos verdes se tornaron de un verde más pálido, casi blanco, y llamearon al tiempo que algo enorme y mágico estallaba dentro de su conciencia mientras se concentraba.

La quimera estalló en una cortina de fuego verde azulado. Una luz cegadora llegó a rodear a los presentes, inundando todo a su paso al tiempo que un rugido de aguas precipitándose al vacío hacía temblar las casas y tiendas de alrededor. Erebor y Giliath se cubrieron los ojos pero no giraron la cabeza; sabían que en cualquier momento aquello podía atraer consecuencias graves para Harry.

El adolescente notó como el aire lo rodeaba y sonrió; siempre fiel… tal y como Derin le había dicho en una ocasión; su elemento siempre le sería fiel. Estiró sus manos hacia la quimera que quedaba y se concentró en la magia que fluía por su cuerpo, sintiendo el nuevo poder que emanaba de él, alcanzado debido a su nuevo nivel y que aún no había puesto en práctica nunca; su magia se fundió con su aura y el viento remolinó a su alrededor, dándole la confianza que el chico necesitaba; desde donde estaban, mortífagos y auror cesaron sus luchas particulares para observar como se condensaba un rayo de energía tempestuoso y la quimera lanzó un aullido aterrador en el instante mismo en que una bola de hielo condensado estallaba en su rostro. Las lenguas de hielo lamieron el cuerpo de la quimera, imposibilitándola. Consciente de que no podrían enviar esa quimera a Ahsvaldry, Harry tomó una decisión. Aumentó su poder dos grados más, sintiendo como sus ojos cambiaban de color y como el poder estallaba con rabia en su interior; el hielo que había rodeado a la quimera se volvió fuego; fuego blanco; fuego que se ciñó al cuerpo de la bestia, a sus ojos, su piel, su pelaje y a sus garras que se desintegraron al instante, con el ruido del aire al ser consumido; el grito que la quimera lanzó desgarró el alma de Albus Dumbledore y de Harry Potter; un aullido agudo, horrísono, que no cesó hasta que la carne y los huesos de la quimera se vieron reducidos a un simple cúmulo de cenizas que se perdieron en el aire de la noche.

Harry controlaba su poder y su cuerpo, si alguna vez alguien lo había dudado, aquella noche había quedado demostrado que no era así; el viento acarició suavemente el rostro del muchacho que lejos de parecer cansado o agotado, mostraba la sonrisa satisfecha de quién se sabe que ha hecho un buen trabajo; una mezcla de culpabilidad y frustración por haber tenido que destruir a esa quimera se podía ver en sus ojos, de nuevo verdes, que pocas personas podían comprender.

Un leve rugido se escuchó a sus espaldas; tanto él como Giliath se giraron para enfrentar a la tercera quimera; la reina de las quimeras. La Única, la primera. Estaban a punto de prepararse para una nueva lucha cuando la bestia miró a los ojos de Harry y lo que pareció una desagradable mueca que parecía querer ser una sonrisa, atravesó el rostro de la bestia. Sus alas se desplegaron y se alejó en medio de la noche.

-¿Dónde diablos…

Pero Harry no les escuchaba. Había sido capaz de leer en los ojos de aquella bestia el camino que iba a tomar.

-Hogwarts –se limitó a decir. Un remolino de aire lo engulló. Erebor y Giliath le imitaron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había utilizado la magia con Malfoy. Había tenido que hacerlo. Era bueno, y parecía que le iba la vida en obtener lo que quería; pero él había prometido proteger a Verónica con su vida y era lo que estaba haciendo, era lo que había hecho.

Después de más de media hora esquivando hechizos, protegiéndose a sí mismo y a Verónica y Draco, atacando y golpeando a cualquier mortífago que parecía que volvía en sí, había lanzad un certero hechizo electrificante a Malfoy y el mortífago había caído al suelo, la máscara, desprendida de su rostro aristocrático.

-Id al bosque –ordenó el dios mirando a los dos chicos y dándole la espalda a Malfoy.

Mala opción. Si había algo que Draco había aprendido era que nunca se le puede dar la espalda a un Malfoy y mucho menos si es un mortífago. Casi a cámara lenta, observó como la mano de su padre se movía despacio y tomando la varita, apuntaba al profesor Derin.

-¡Sectumsempra! –se escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco abrió los ojos. Derin se giró.

-¡No, esa maldición no!

Verónica viró su rostro hacia el profesor ante el grito aterrador de Malfoy, a tiempo para ver como un rayo negro rebotaba contra el pecho del dios, abriéndole una herida que atravesaba su abdomen en una línea vertical de la cual empezó a emanar sangre.

-¡Derin! –gritó Verónica.

Pero el dios no había caído; sujetándose la herida con una mano y blandiendo la espada con la otra; sin apartar los ojos del encapuchado que tenía delante y que empezaba a levantarse, habló con voz clara.

-¡Corred! –les gritó el dios. La chica balbuceó haciendo un ademán de avanzar hacia él-. ¡Id al bosque! –les ordenó.

Cuando la chica quiso reaccionar, Draco ya la había tomado de la mano y la obligaba a correr a su paso, a través de los atajos que todo Slytherin debía conocer. Cuándo habían salido del castillo, la chica no sabría decirlo, cómo lo habían hecho, tampoco. Pero la falta de oxígeno hizo que se soltara de la mano de Malfoy para intentar recuperar un poco de aire. El bosque estaba a unos setecientos metros y a juzgar por las luces doradas, rojas, azules y verdes que se veían a través de la espesura negra, parecía que los mortífagos también habían empezado a atacar aquella zona.

Draco la apremió.

-¿Qué diablos… -escuchó como el pecho de Verónica sonaba y vió como intentaba respirar profundamente-… asmática… -dijo el chico.

Verónica le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Vamos… tenemos que llegar… -ella empezó a correr de nuevo.

Recordaba la última vez que había corrido tanto y tan deprisa sin llevar su inhalador encima. La falta de oxígeno y el calor en su cuerpo habían hecho que se desmayara. Lo recordaba porque al caer se había golpeado con una piedra en el cuello, a escasos centímetros de la nuca; el médico le había dicho que había tenido suerte, unos centímetros más a la derecha y no lo habría contado. Por aquel entonces, Verónica había pensado que con un poco de suerte no lo habría contado.

Y como ocurrió aquella vez, distinguió una silueta borrosa cerca de ella; la voz de Draco sonaba lejana; el bosque desapareció de su vista, sus ojos se cerraron y esperó que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo; no ocurrió eso; aún con los ojos cerrados sintió como algo la aferraba de la cintura y poco después, el viento en su cara. No le importó. Estaba demasiado cansada para responder a nada.

Pero Draco sí había sido consciente de ello, había visto aquella bestia dirigirse hacia Verónica con rapidez y agilidad, había visto como desplegaba sus alas y alargaba sus garras para sujetarla y agarrarla justo cuando parecía que ella iba a caer desmayada al suelo.

Y aunque no supo qué le obligaba a ello, no pudo evitar saltar y sujetarse a la serpenteante cola de la bestia y sujetarte son uñas y dientes al animal. El cuerpo flácido de Verónica colgaba de una de las garras de la quimera, su túnica flotando al viento desgarrador y helado de la noche, un grito resonó en sus oídos y cuando se giró para ver quién era, sólo pudo distinguir el castillo de Hogwarts como una miniatura, como esas diminutas casas muggles de juguete. No necesitó ver quién había gritado; reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio; mientras se alejaban a la intemperie, el grito de Potter resonaba en su cabeza. Una sola palabra. Un solo nombre. Demasiados sentimientos.

-¡VERÓNICA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡VERÓNICA!

El grito de Harry se perdió en la noche mientras aquella oscura criatura batía sus alas con fuerza alejándose en medio de la espesa bruma negra que había cubierto el bosque, el castillo, el lago y sus terrenos, con cierto pesar y cierta sensación sombría.

-Harry, Derin está herido –lo llamó Giliath.

El chico reaccionó ante aquellas palabras y se giró hacia la diosa para seguirla. Ya se ocuparía de Verónica luego; ella iba a estar bien, estaría bien, tenía que estar bien. El pasillo se encontraba aglomerado de gente; ante la presencia de Giliath y Harry, un estrecho pasillo se abrió entre la multitud para permitirle llegar hasta donde Derin estaba, tendido en el suelo, una herida en su pecho descubierto y un gran charco de sangre a sus espaldas que se había formado con el río rojo que resbalaba por su costado derecho hasta la fría piedra. Erebor permanecía a su lado intentando que la sangre se detuviera.

-Erebor, déjame a mí –le pidió el chico. Erebor obedeció y se hizo a un lado, dejándole a Harry el espacio suficiente para arrodillarse junto al cuerpo tendido de Derin.

Harry colocó sus manos sobre la herida abierta de Derin; los ojos grises del dios guerrero perdían fuerza y brillo y su rostro cada vez se veía más cansado y pálido. Harry emitió un leve chasquido con la lengua y colocó una de sus manos alrededor de la lágrima de Lahntra.

-Mantenlos alejados de él –le indicó a Erebor.

El dios asintió y empezó a despejar el pasillo de los alumnos y profesores que empezaban a sentir cierta curiosidad por lo que Harry Potter podría estar haciendo.

-Invoco el poder de Lahntra para salvar la vida de este dios… -varios susurros se escucharon a su alrededor-… invoco el poder de Lahntra para que vuelva a respirar…

Era consciente de lo que estaba pidiendo. Ni siquiera la Lágrima de Lahntra podía hacer regresar a los muertos a la vida, y sólo funcionaba en el caso de que la petición fuera noble y desinteresada y estuviera dirigida a salvar la vida de un guardián; Harry, sabía perfectamente que Derin no lo era.

"_-No podemos cumplir tu petición, Ainur, descendiente de Lahntra…"_

Aquella voz dulce resonó en su cabeza siendo portadora de malas noticias.

Notó como el corazón de Derin empezaba a ir más despacio, más lento y desacompasado. No iba a permitirlo, no iba a dejarlo morir, Derin no podía morir.

La voz de Dumbledore se escuchó cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto del chico.

-Lo estamos perdiendo Harry… deberías…

-¡No lo estamos perdiendo! –le gritó Harry-¡No pienso perder a nadie más! –clavó sus ojos en las orbes azules de Dumbledore-. No voy a perder a nadie más… -volvió a repetir.

Colocó ambas manos de nuevo sobre la herida y emitió un leve movimiento creando un halo de luz que envolvió el pecho de Derin.

-No está en condiciones de darle parte de su energía… -le susurró Giliath a Erebor quien asintió.

-Pero no podemos dejarle morir –comentó el dios con una sonrisa que la diosa interpretó correctamente antes de asentir con suavidad.

Ambos extendieron sus manos hacia los lados e invocaron a su propio poder para proteger a Harry; mientras él diera su energía para restaurar la perdida por Derin, ellos se encargarían de darle la suya a Harry. El adolescente notó la presencia de ambas auras entrando dentro de él y sonrió dedicándoles una mirada de agradecimiento.

Pasaron minutos que a Harry se le antojaron horas. No sólo estaba preocupado por el estado de salud de Draco y Remus, también la desaparición de Verónica lo tenía con los nervios a flor de piel y el hecho de tener que estar salvándole la vida a Derin en aquellos momentos, no lo tranquilizaba demasiado.

Sintió el frío de las manos invisibles de la muerte que intentaban arrastrar el alma de Derin a través del muro que separaba ambos mundos, el terrestre y el celestial; sintió como todo se helaba a su alrededor y como el cuerpo del dios empezaba a sufrir los primeros grados de descenso y por un minuto, sólo por un minuto, creyó que le perdía, que le iba a perder para siempre.

Pero entonces, algo ocurrió; el colgante que había permanecido ajeno a todo aquello desde que había negado la petición de Harry empezó a brillar y palpitar contra su pecho, llenándolo de una magia repentina que hizo que el adolescente aumentara su propia energía intentando por todos los medios no soltar el cuerpo del dios casi inerte. Ni siquiera Harry fue consciente de lo que ocurría, demasiado pendiente en alcanzar con su magia la magia de Derin para impedir que éste se marchara, pero los que sí los vieron, comentarían después que una extraña cadena de plata y oro deslumbrando en un hilo de luz blanca y rosada, unió los colgantes que llevaban los profesores Erebor y Giliath con el que Harry llevaba en su propio cuello y, como al formarse una cadena de tres eslabones, aún más fuerte que la primera, ésta se enrolló alrededor de las caderas y pecho del profesor Derin, haciendo que su cuerpo brillara con una fuerza inusual, provocando una ola de calor y paz a los que estaban alrededor de Harry Potter y los tres profesores.

Harry tembló cuando la magia de Lahntra lo abandonó; demasiado poderoso para intentar retenerlo; sabía que había sobrepasado su límite y ni siquiera se preguntó cómo lo había logrado o cómo la lágrima había decidido aceptar su petición de ayudar a Derin, lo único que sabía era que todavía no había acabado.

Habían conseguido que no traspasara el fino muro que separaba la vida de la muerte, había conseguido atraerlo de nuevo, pero la herida seguía abierta; y una herida como aquella estaba destinada a ser la causante de su muerte. Resopló. Estaba cansado, aún sentía los músculos agarrotados de la anterior batalla y no se había recuperado de la energía que había utilizado para lograr derribar a aquella quimera de nuevo, él sólo.

-Si Fawkes no fuera un bebé… -empezó a escuchar la voz de Ron cerca de él.

Harry abrió los ojos. Fawkes. Eso era; quizá Fawkes no podía hacer nada, pero él sí podía. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, odiaba tener que rebelar aquello pero no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más, por mucho que pareciera que esa idea agradaría al viejo director.

Una milésima de segundo; eso fue lo que tardón en que una columna de viento y agua lo envolviese con cuidado, proyectando una luz blanca tan intensa que los que estaban cerca de él, tuvieron que protegerse los ojos. Cuando la luz cesó y los mirones pudieron volver a ver qué ocurría, se sorprendieron y varios gritos de impresión se dejaron escuchar en el lugar; porque donde antes estaba el chico moreno, ahora había un precioso fénix de plumaje blanco y de intensos ojos verdes que extendió sus alas como si estuviera dispuesto a ser observado por cualquier que estuviera allí. Ron observó el animal con gran estupor; un fénix… un fénix blanco… el color más puro de todos; sonrió; ahora comprendía todo lo equivocado que había estado al creer que Harry podría pasarse algún día a la magia negra, después de todo, el corazón de Harry, siempre sería blanco. Erebor sonrió.

-Ya que tiene que hacerlo, lo hace bien –le susurró a Giliath.

La diosa le correspondió la sonrisa antes de ver como el majestuoso animal batía sus alas a escasos centímetros de la herida de Derin, y como de sus ojos verdes, un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el corte que seguía poniendo en peligro la vida de Derin.

Ante la vista de todos, incluso la de un anonadado Dumbledore que no acababa de comprender qué estaba pasando allí ni desde cuando Harry podía transformarse en fénix, lo cual lo convertía en un poderoso animago, la herida empezó a cicatrizar apenas la primera lágrima cayó sobre la herida suavemente, casi como si el mismo fénix quisiera que cayera con suavidad.

Aún no había caído la segundo, cuando una nueva columna de agua y viento envolvió al fénix dejando de nuevo en lugar del animal, a Harry Potter, quién sin decir nada a nadie, ni prestar atención a los comentarios que hacían a su alrededor, demasiado acostumbrado a ser por desgracia, el centro de atención, se agachó de nuevo junto a Derin asegurándose que la herida estaba cerrando bien; sonrió mientras miraba de nuevo agradecido a sus dos guardianes.

Ambos lo entendieron. El corazón de Derin latía más fuerte que nunca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, que tal el capítulo? En fin, espero que los que estáis ya de vacaciones paseis un buen verano y los que no estéis de vacaciones, paséis una buena semana; espero ver vuestros nombres en los reviews y como siempre digo: disfrutad de la vida sin meteros en problemas y aprovechad el tiempo, como decía mi profesora de literatura: "Carpe Diem"**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ok? Os dejo un adelanto.**

**Un besito, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-No sabía que en Gryffindor las chicas hablase así

-Ni yo que los Slytherin tuviesen complejo de héroes

-¿Qué se supone que tienes? Tú eres la guardiana de la daga"

"-No te preocupes por mí.

-Quiero preocuparme por ti

-Uno de los vuestros murió defendiendo a unos niños de los pequeños

-¿Quién?

-Atienda a los heridos Madame Pomfray. Las preguntas luego.

-¡Maldita sea, se lo dije!

-No había pruebas para…

-¡Yo le di la prueba!

-¡No puedes seguir dirigiendo las vidas de las personas como si fueran marionetas!

-Si les ha pasado algo a Verónica o a Malfoy, le aseguro que lo que ha visto esta noche en Hogsmeade no será nada comparado con lo que verá de primera mano."

"-¡Es la mano derecha del Príncipe!

-¿Y quién mejor que él para poder moverse sin que le cuestionen?

-Es una locura, Eirin

-Renunciaré a mis privilegios de shygard y de Lobo Gris si me equivoco

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"-¿Crees que ellos saben quién eres?

-Si mi padre lo hubiera sabido estoy seguro de que no estaría aquí en estos momentos

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿Y por qué no? No suelo juzgar a las personas por los errores que cometen.

-Él siempre tiene suerte ¿verdad?

-Yo tengo suerte…

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Esperar"

"-Deberíamos hacer un hechizo de rastreo

-¿Y hacia donde quieres que… -

-¡No lo sé!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me va a creer?

-Dile a mi abuelo que el destino de Ahsvaldry depende que nos crea a nosotros"

"-Podría intentarlo yo

-Más de la mitad de Hogwarts estaría deseando hacer lo que tú vas a hacer ahora

-¿Qué?

-Causarme una herida para que me desangre

-Que esta sangre sirva para mostrarte el camino hasta donde estoy"

"-Sangre…

-¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré cuando la encontremos

-Esto va a ser divertido

-¿Dónde está mi novia?

-Odio que hagas eso sin avisarme

-¿Por qué no discutís eso después?

-Me he cansado de jugar

-No les matéis, quiero llevarlos a Azkaban"


	38. La sangre llama a la sangre

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Bueno, una semana más que se va y un nuevo capítulo que llega. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y bla, bla, bla… Perdonad que hoy sea tan breve, pero llevo toda la semana levantándome a las cinco de la mañana para ir a trabajar, llego a casa a la una del mediodía, como, me voy a gimnasio y luego cuido de mi sobrina hasta las diez de la noche, además con el calor que hace es imposible dormir, así que disculpadme pero estoy agotada :D**

**Agradezco a:**

**Alteia, carolagd, Niña Lila, Natalia, Iserith, PaoVi, pedro, Elias, katia, Linus Black, HeiDi-Lu, Brain Cada vuestros comentarios, muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestras palabras de cariño que de verdad, me animan a continuar escribiendo y a seguir esta historia. Un besito, os dejo el capítulo con todo mi cariño, espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo!**

**Un aviso especial para Brain Cada**: no entiendo el brasileño, pero si he interpretado bien, me has pedido permiso para traducir mi fic y publicarlo en un sitio brasileño; ante todo, me siento muy halagada de que consideres mi fic tan bueno para querer traducirlo y por supuesto, siempre que indiques que el fic es mío, no tengo ningún problema en que lo traduzcas y lo publiques; así que mi respuesta es sí, sí puedes hacerlo :D Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus palabras y tu mensaje, un beso, cuídate.

CAPITULO 36. La sangre llama a la sangre

"_Harry maldijo por décima vez en la última media hora la idea de Giliath. Se había tropezado dos veces, dado con la esquina de la mesa otras tres, golpeado con la puerta una vez y de no ser por la mano amable de Erebor diciéndole que ese no era el camino, se hubiera dado de bruces contra el sofá de la sala._

_-¿Tengo que ir con los ojos vendados? –preguntó el chico-. Me parece increíble que no os fiéis de que vaya a mantener los ojos cerrados._

_La voz de Giliath se escuchó a su derecha cuando habló._

_-Harías trampas, así evitamos tentaciones –bromeó la diosa._

_-Y sí, -añadió Erebor desde algún punto de la habitación-, es imprescindible que vayas con los ojos vendados, es la única forma de que concentres tu magia para encontrar nuestras auras._

_Harry resopló por lo bajo pero no dijo nada. Sabía que cualquier intento por escaparse de aquella práctica acabaría en una discusión que seguramente, los dos dioses ganarían, así que ¿para qué molestarse en decir nada?_

_-Extiende tu magia… -escuchó la voz dulce de Giliath. Siempre calmada, siempre serena… le costaba trabajo aceptar que su elemento fuera el agua, tan volátil, tan incierta-…deja que sea tu magia quien vea donde tú no llegas, Ainur…_

"_Donde yo no veo…" –repitió para sí mismo Harry._

_-Concéntrate… -le instó Erebor firme y con seguridad en su voz-… localiza nuestra aura…Te ayudaremos extendiéndola hacia ti…_

_Harry obedeció. _

_Intentó concentrarse tal y como le habían recomendado antes de vendarle los ojos en las personalidades de sus dos guardianes. La teoría de las auras era muy sencilla; cada persona, cada planta y cada animal, reúne una serie de características, una serie de aromas y pensamientos, sentimientos y virtudes y defectos; la mezcla de todas esas cosas es la esencia de cada ser vivo y esa esencia, se refleja en el aura de una persona. Por supuesto que puedes ver auras en todas partes, pero no son más que sombras de diferentes colores que reflejan la personalidad de alguien, pero no indican de quién se trata. Cuanto más conoces a la persona, más fácil es encontrar su aura._

_Harry intentó concentrarse. Empezaría por Erebor. Paciente, sereno, bromista, fuerte… impestuoso como sólo el fuego sabe serlo… respiró profundamente y extendió su magia por la habitación buscando la de Erebor. Y aunque tímida y difusa al principio, pronto la encontró; un aura fuerte y poderosa de un color anaranjado suave que parecía brillar con intensidad. _

_Sonrió para sí mismo; notaba la impaciencia en el aura de Erebor, era increíble como podían verse los sentimientos y las emociones en las auras casi sin quererlo._

_Se centró en Giliath entonces; dulce, activa y poderosa, revuelta, como el agua, como su elemento, de un dulce color rosado y un divertido sentimiento de nerviosismo._

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó la diosa impaciente._

_-¿Qué queréis que os diga? –Harry elevó sus hombros mientras sonreía-. No os localizo._

_-¡Ainur! –dijeron los dos dioses al mismo tiempo._

_Harry sonrió y abriendo su mano envió una pequeña ráfaga de viento amistosa hacia ambos dioses; el chico escuchó un leve suspiro de alivio por parte de sus guardianes._

_-Tenéis un bonito color de aura –se limitó a decir el chico._

_Erebor y Giliath sonrieron"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos con la sensación de haberse dado un golpe, parpadeó varias veces y lo primero que vio fue la figura de Draco Malfoy apoyado contra una puerta de frío acero como si estuviera intentando abrirla desde dentro; tres escalones separaban la puerta del desnivel inferior en el que ella se encontraba. El lugar era pequeño, frío, oscuro y lúgubre; un olor a almizcle y moho se mezclaba en el aire haciendo que Verónica tuviese alguna que otra dificultad para respirar correctamente. Carraspeó un poco haciendo que Draco se girase para mirarla y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué diablos…

-No sabía que en Gryffindor las chicas hablase así –dijo Draco aún empujando la puerta.

-Ni yo que los Slytherin tuviesen complejo de héroes –le replicó ella de forma mordaz.

Draco resopló haciendo que el cabello que cubría sus ojos se elevase unos milímetros, lo suficiente para volver a su sitio; se encogió y de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta después de contestarle:

-Demasiado tiempo peleando con Potter –se limitó a decir. Si no se hubiese vuelto, hubiera visto a Verónica sonreír a medias.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No estoy seguro… cuando descubrieron que yo también iba incluido en el lote me dejaron inconsciente –aseguró el chico y frustrado dio una patada a la puerta. Resopló y se giró hacia la chica caminando hacia ella-. Y no creo que vayan a dejarnos marchar.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos? –preguntó la chica masajeándose la pierna derecha a la altura del muslo; le dolía.

-En una mazmorra, diría yo, más que nada por las paredes y el suelo de piedra, la puerta cerrada y sin ventanas excepto eso –señaló hacia la parte superior de la pared donde Verónica había estado recostada, una pequeña ventana estrecha estaba abierta para dejar entrar el aire, pero poco más.

La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados a punto de decir algo cuando la pequeña apertura que había en la puerta se abrió y un pergamino escrito con tinta se coló a través de la hendidura, cayendo a los pies de Draco que dio un respingo cuando cerraron la pequeña compuerta

-Son mortífagos –dijo el chico tomando el pergamino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-He visto parte de la marca tenebrosa cuando han dejado entrar esto –dijo sacudiendo el pergamino. Sonrió de manera fría e irónica-. Vaya, no pierden el tiempo… -dijo.

-¿Qué…

-No sé qué les has hecho, pero tienes el honor de estar en el punto de mira de Voldemort –dijo el chico agitando el pergamino después de leerlo-. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, he leído muchas misivas dirigidas a mi padre con esta letra, sé que es la del Señor Oscuro.

Verónica estiró la mano y tomó el pergamino que el rubio le estaba tendiendo en aquellos momentos, respiró y empezó a leer la pulcra y rigurosa caligrafía que se iba dibujando en el pergamino; en cualquier otro momento, la frase que había aparecido en la primera línea, seguramente cuando Malfoy había tocado el pergamino, la hubiese hecho reír.

"Luego me encargaré de ti, joven Malfoy, quiero hablar con ella" –Verónica miró a Draco-. ¿Y tú qué le has hecho? –preguntó con sorna. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros y Verónica volvió a la lectura de la letra cuidada y trabajada que iba apareciendo a medida que iba leyendo-. "Sé quién eres, sé qué guardas y lo quiero. Quiero tu promesa de bruja que me entregarás la daga oscura; de otro modo, morirás. Tienes hasta media noche para decidirlo" –Verónica observó el pergamino y miró a Draco-. Vaya, conciso y claro, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué se supone que tienes? –preguntó Draco con evidente curiosidad.

-¿Qué te ha contado Harry sobre Ahsvaldry? –preguntó ella. Draco frunció el ceño y ella sonrió-. Sé que eres el portador del colgante de Elea, Malfoy, así que dime qué te ha contado.

Draco, a regañadientes le habló de lo que sabía; la naturaleza de Derin, Erebor y Giliath, de la presencia de la lágrima de Lahntra, del colgante de Elea y de cierta guardiana de la daga oscura, la única arma que podía acabar con la vida de Potter. Al decir lo último, los ojos grises del chico se abrieron de forma desmesurada mirándola.

-Eres tú.-no era una pregunta y Verónica asintió, sabiéndolo-. Tú eres la guardiana de la daga.

Verónica sonrió y asintió.

-Y no pienso entregársela –añadió la chica.

Draco la miró fijamente.

-Sabes que eso va en serio, ¿verdad? –preguntó señalando el pergamino que ella había dejado abandonado en un rincón.

-Lo sé –contestó la chica.

-¿Y por qué sonríes? –preguntó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque por muy asustada que esté y muchas ganas de gritar, patalear y llorar que tenga, sé que Harry nos encontrará –aseguró la chica.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Por lo que sabemos podríamos estar a kilómetros de donde está Potter, ¿cómo va a…

Pero Verónica no le contestó de forma inmediata. Se limitó a dejarse resbalar por la pared de nuevo y cuando estuvo sentada en el suelo, sonrió.

-Porque es Harry.

Draco la miró mientras cerraba los ojos. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, sabía que si había alguna forma de salir de allí era porque Potter apareciera. Y por primera vez en su vida, rezó para que apareciese pronto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se había molestado en cambiarse las ropas sucias y en el caso de la casaca que lo cubría, rota en algunas zonas donde se habían rasgado al golpearse contra el suelo y las paredes de las casas. No se había molestado en limpiar el sudor de su rostro, o la sangre reseca de sus manos que había pertenecido a la herida de Derin; su cabello despeinado como siempre aún mantenía motas de polvo, pero no estaba cansado. No podía estar cansado hasta que no encontrara a Verónica.

Miró a su alrededor; el Gran Comedor parecía haberse convertido en una enfermería gigante; la enfermera Pomfray que tantas veces le había atendido a él y le había curado sus heridas y sus huesos, estaba demostrando tener el coraje y la fuerza suficiente para empezar a organizar a las personas, aunque claro, después de haber sufrido un ataque de mortífagos en el bosque, verse ayudados por los centauros que siempre habían repudiado a los humanos y salvados por acromántulas y un pegaso negro, los chicos y chicas no parecían muy dispuestos a escuchar a nadie más que a sus propios gemidos y lamentos.

Lo primero que había hecho Harry al entrar en el recinto había sido buscar con la mirada a Remus; el hombre parecía estar cansado y abatido, un corte cruzaba su mejilla y parecía haber recibido una maldición por el modo en que se movía, de forma pesada y nada ágil, pero parecía estar bien; Giliath se había acercado a él inmediatamente y Harry la había seguido.

-¿Estás bien? –dijeron al mismo tiempo Remus y Harry. Ambos sonrieron.

-Un par de heridas, nada nuevo –dijo el ex profesor- ¿Y tú?

-Perfecto –le contestó el chico-. Nada que un poco de poder de Ahsvaldry no pudiera solucionar –Remus le sonrió-. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-No te preocupes por mí.

-Quiero preocuparme por ti –le contestó Harry-. Eres lo más parecido a un padre que tengo –le sonrió-. Giliath, ¿puedes…

Pero no había hecho falta que dijera nada; Giliath ya se había puesto a curarle la herida a Remus mientras farfullaba frases contra el que hubiera atacado a Remus y sinceramente Harry preferiría no ser ese mortífago cuando la diosa se encontrara cara a cara con él.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Erebor cuando un hombre de ojos dorados se le acercó.

-Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido –explicó el licántropo-. Pero no podíamos retenerlos a todos; nos ocupamos de los más pequeños, los mayores sabían defenderse bastante bien –sonrió-, sobre todo aquellos dos –señaló con la cabeza a Pansy y Blaise que parecían estar esperando a que alguien mirara el tobillo de la chica, parecía hinchado, demasiado-, y aquel pelirrojo –añadió mirando hacia Ron que estaba ocupado mirando la herida que Ginny tenía en el brazo pese a que la pelirroja hacía exagerados aspavientos con los brazos señalando que estaba perfectamente. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Alguna baja? –preguntó Derin que aún intentaba recuperar su fuerza a través de su magia interna y seguía apoyado en el brazo de Erebor pese a que insistía en que no era necesario pero Harry insistía en que sí lo era.

La cara del licántropo hizo una mueca desagradable.

-Tres vampiros –dijo aunque no parecía sentirlo demasiado. Y así era, por todos era conocido que la relación entre vampiros y licántropos nunca había sido demasiado buena, a pequeña escala, era la misma relación que mantenían Gryffindor y Slytherin, salvando las barreras-, y dos de los nuestros… -añadió.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry sinceramente pues sabía perfectamente que la camada y la manda en los licántropos era algo muy importante. Los ojos del hombre se turbaron y asintieron ligeramente. Harry frunció el ceño-. ¿Hay algo más?

-Uno de los vuestros murió defendiendo a unos niños de los pequeños –dijo el hombre.

Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta que iban a darle a raíz de su pregunta.

-¿Quién?

-El gigante que mantenía controladas a las acromántulas.

-Hagrid… -dijo el chico con un deje de tristeza-…¿dónde…

-En el bosque, intentamos acercarnos a él, pero un pegaso negro nos lo impidió.

-Feamor sabe que querrías… -empezó a decir Erebor. Pero Harry asintió cortando la respuesta del dios. Se giró hacia el licántropo-. Gracias por vuestra ayuda, si estáis heridos nos ocuparemos de vosotros –se ofreció el dios.

El licántropo sonrió.

-No es necesario –miró a su alrededor-, creo que tenéis otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparos ahora.

-Si alguna vez necesitáis… -empezó a decir el chico.

El licántropo asintió. A una señal suya, varios de los presentes empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor, y todos y cada uno de ellos, se despidieron de Remus antes de irse.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Erebor no dirigiéndose a nadie en concreto.

-Esto es un caos… -dijo la enfermera pasando junto a él y Erebor que miraban a su alrededor.

Harry la sujetó del brazo de forma gentil cuando la enfermera pasaba por su lado.

-¿Qué necesita? –le dijo simplemente.

Poppy le miró y vio en los ojos de Harry al hombre determinado que una vez fue James Potter; hasta aquel momento no había sido plenamente consciente de lo mucho que se parecía Harry a sus padres. Le sonrió.

-Pues para empezar que se tranquilicen y que se organicen, yo no puedo hacerlo sola todo y además Albus aún no ha…

-Yo me encargo –le aseguró Derin a la enfermera-. Tendrá esta sala organizada enseguida.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera preguntarle qué iba a hacer, el dios guerrero caminó hacia la mesa alta de los profesores y con un ágil salto, se subió encima y carraspeó ligeramente, nadie le hizo caso; Harry negó con la cabeza y Derin frunció el ceño; dio un silbido agudo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

-Ahora que tengo vuestra atención; los heridos a la derecha, poneos en grupos según vuestro nivel de herida, los que hayáis sido alcanzados por maldiciones o hechizos en el centro y los que estéis bien, moved el trasero y ayudad a los que no lo estén –algunos empezaron a hacer lo que el dios había dicho, pero eran pocos; Derin frunció el ceño mientras elevaba su aura para que fuera visible-. ¡Si tengo que volver a repetíroslo, os juro que os arrepentiréis de que Harry me haya salvado la vida!

Erebor esbozó una leve risita, el adolescente en cambio, no hizo nada. La masa de gente empezó a moverse. La enfermera asintió agradecida en dirección a Derin y luego se giró hacia Harry.

-Tú también deberías… -empezó a decir estirando la mano para mirar la herida que tenía en la ceja.

-¿Esto? –Harry pasó su mano por la herida abierta y a su paso, la brecha se cerraba y la sangre desaparecía-. No es lo que más me preocupa ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo…-empezó a decir la enfermera al ver lo que Harry había hecho.

-Atienda a los heridos Madame Pomfray –le indicó Erebor con una sonrisa que instaba a cualquiera a hacer lo que él decía-. Las preguntas luego.

Pronto se organizaron; Erebor, Giliath, Remus y Snape ayudaban a la enfermera a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a los alumnos; Derin aún estaba demasiado débil y cansado para mantenerse de pie por lo que Harry le había ordenado que se quedara quieto y lo había sentado en una butaca que había conjurado para él. Pero pese a que el chico de ojos verdes actuaba con normalidad, Derin sabía que no estaba bien; él tampoco lo estaba.

Le había jurado lealtad a Harry, le había prometido que Verónica estaría bien con él y le había fallado; no sólo había desaparecido la chica, sino también el portador del colgante de Elea con ella y no tenían ni idea de dónde se habían marchado. Y aunque Harry le hubiese dicho que todo estaba bien y que no ocurría nada, en lo más profundo de su ser, Derin sentía que había hecho lo que nunca debería haber ocurrido; le había fallado a Ainur; algo que nunca iba a perdonarse.

La cabeza de Harry tampoco estaba mucho mejor que la de Derin; por supuesto que no le culpaba; había visto su herida, le había salvado la vida, sabía que Derin había protegido a Verónica hasta el final; era el echo de que ella no estuviera, el echo de pensar que le iba a pasar algo o que Voldemort había averiguado que ella poseía la daga oscura, el echo de pensar que no la encontraría, lo que le estaba volviendo loco.

-Potter –se giró para toparse con la mirada de Blaise-. ¿Draco?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Desaparecido, igual que Verónica… -murmuró Harry.

-Encuéntralo –le pidió el chico. Harry enarcó una ceja-. Es lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo.

Harry asintió en silencio. Blaise no le dijo nada más. Varios murmullos se escucharon en el comedor y los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia la puerta; había notado la presencia de Albus Dumbledore y por lo que Derin podía ver desde donde estaba, Harry no estaba de muy buen humor.

-¿Esto es lo que quería? –preguntó Harry caminando al encuentro del director que venía seguido por varios miembros de la orden-. ¿Esto es lo que quería que ocurriera? –le preguntó extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados como si quisiera asegurarse de que Dumbledore veía lo que quedaba del Gran Comedor.

-Esto no es lo que… -empezó a decir Albus.

-Por todos los magos… -balbuceó Minerva detrás del director mirando a los lados como sus alumnos estaban heridos.

-¡Maldita sea, se lo dije! –gritó Harry. Los rostros de profesores y alumnos se giraron hacia el chico y el director de Hogwarts-¡Le dije que atacarían el colegio, le dije que debían defenderlo!

-No había pruebas para…

-¡Yo le di la prueba! –gritó el chico-.¡Le aseguré que así sería, y ahora por su culpa, medio colegio está con heridas graves, personas como Hagrid han muerto y Verónica Ollivers y Draco Malfoy han desaparecido! –gritó encolerizado-.¡Y aún debe dar gracias porque licántropos, vampiros, centauros y acromántulas los han mantenido a salvo en el bosque, al menos lo han intentado!

-Aún no sabemos si…

-¡Al diablo contigo Albus! –una fuerte explosión hizo estallar los cristales del Gran Comedor, reduciéndolos a nada -¡No puedes seguir dirigiendo las vidas de las personas como si fueran marionetas! ¡Pusiste en peligro a todo el colegio, a tus alumnos! –el chico se giró y tomó de la mano a la primera niña que encontró en su campo de visión, una pequeña Gryffindor de once años que estaba atemorizada y que tenía un feo corte en la mejilla derecha; su túnica, estaba demás manchada de sangre reseca y Harry rogó a los dioses porque no fuera sangre de un amigo o un conocido para ella -¡Once años, Albus! ¡Sólo tiene once años! –la devolvió con suavidad a su sitio después de acariciar su mejilla y hacer que la herida desapareciera-¡No debería de haber visto nada de esto nunca y mucho menos con once años!

Dumbledore no contestó.

-Si les ha pasado algo a Verónica o a Malfoy, le aseguro que lo que ha visto esta noche en Hogsmeade no será nada comparado con lo que verá de primera mano. ¡Derin, Erebor, Giliath! –llamó a los tres dioses que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para situarse a su lado-¡Nos vamos de cacería! –anunció. Se giró de nuevo hacia Dumbledore-. Y más le vale que todo siga bajo las instrucciones que he dado a Remus y a madame Pomfray cuando regrese con Malfoy y Verónica, porque en caso contrario, deseará que esa quimera acabara conmigo en Hogsmeade esta noche –añadió con tono amenazante.

Después de buscar con la mirada a Remus y que éste le hiciera una señal de asentimiento diciéndole en silencio que estaría bien, buscó los ojos azules de Ron; encontró al pelirrojo junto a Blaise Zabinni, sosteniendo entre los dos a una dolorida Pansy que parecía que no podía caminar. Ron asintió y Harry lo imitó. Un remolino de viento lo envolvió; una luz cegadora cubrió la estancia, cuando la luz se desvaneció, no había rastro de Potter ni de los tres dioses. Albus Dumbledore miró a su alrededor; se había vuelto a equivocar, otra vez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás segura de que…

Los ojos de Eirin se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras miraba a Tatsui.

-¿Insinúas que estoy ciega o que mi percepción se ha estropeado? –le preguntó la chica mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho de forma repititiva-. Porque fue Derin quién me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre rastreo y decir que no sé lo que digo es como decir que él no sabe lo que hace y además…

-No es eso lo que quiero decir, Eirin –le contestó Tatsui-. Pero ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?

-Te estoy diciendo que Angark está tramando algo.

-¡Es la mano derecha del Príncipe! –dijo Tatsui frustrado por que ella siguiera insistiendo en lo mismo después de media hora.

-¿Y quién mejor que él para poder moverse sin que le cuestionen? –le replicó la diosa elevando su tono un poco más.

-Es una locura, Eirin –insistió Tatsui.

La diosa tomó una decisión. Tatsui lo podía ver en sus ojos; terca y obstinada, así era como conocían a Eirin en todo Ahsvaldry y sobretodo en el patio de armas; lo había demostrado más de una vez, desde que le dijeron que no sería capaz de ser una shygard y mucho menos un Lobo Gris y ella había demostrado que todos se equivocaban y que podía ser quien quisiera ser.

-Renunciaré a mis privilegios de shygard y de Lobo Gris si me equivoco –le dijo muy seria.

Tatsui jadeó de la impresión. Con aquella oración, Eirin se comprometía a demostrar que lo que decía era cierto; en caso de no serlo, no sólo sería relevada de sus obligaciones como shygard, sino que sería expulsada de los Lobos Grises.

-Voy a hacer que no he escuchado eso –dijo Tatsui dándose la vuelta.

-¡Entonces se lo diré a todo el mundo hasta que alguien lo escuche! –le gritó Eirin.

Tatsui se detuvo en su lugar.

-¿Estás segura, verdad? –ella asintió pese a que Tatsui seguía de espaldas-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Contárselo a la única persona que siempre ha desconfiado de Angark –le contestó la chica.

-Ainur… -susurró Tatsui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Lo vas a hacer? –le preguntó el chico-. Te están pidiendo tu promesa de bruja, ¿lo harás?

-¿Crees que ellos saben quién eres? –preguntó la chica sin contestar la pregunta de Draco.

Draco la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-El portador del…

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Si mi padre lo hubiera sabido estoy seguro de que no estaría aquí en estos momentos, sino a dos metros bajo tierra –aseguró el chico.

Al negar con la cabeza, el cabello de Draco se deslizó por su frente dejando a Verónica verle una herida en la frente de la que brotaba sangre.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –preguntó el chico al ver que Verónica se estaba acercando a él de manera rápida y silenciosa.

-Estate quieto –le ordenó ella. Draco no replicó mientras ella le apartaba el cabello y le miraba la herida; antes de que el chico dijera o hiciera nada, Verónica tomó el bajo de su vestido blanco, de la capa más interior, y rasgó un trozo de tela lo suficientemente adecuada para intentar detener la pequeña hemorragia.

La tela suave mezcla de raso y seda, causó un refrescante impacto en la herida abierta de Malfoy que a pesar de que gruñó por lo bajo, se contuvo de decir o hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó Draco.

Verónica sonrió.

-Bueno, te agarraste a mí cuando esa bestia me secuestró –dijo la chica con una media sonrisa-. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecértelo.

-No me refiero sólo a esto –replicó Draco con el ceño fruncido-. Me refiero a todo.

Verónica dejó de secar la sangre con la improvisada venda y le miró fijamente. Draco resopló.

-Sé que le preguntaste a Blaise por mí cuando estuve en la enfermería, y también sé que fuiste tú quien le facilitó la poción a la enfermera para que me restableciera por completo –Verónica asintió retomando su tarea-. No lo entiendo.

Verónica le sonrió.

-Y no espero que lo hagas –le contestó ella.

-Siempre te he insultado; te he criticado, me he burlado de ti, te he humillado y me reído de ti, entonces ¿por qué lo haces?

-¿Y por qué no? Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad Malfoy –le miró-. Incluso tú. No suelo juzgar a las personas por los errores que cometen.

-Eres rara –dijo el Slytherin con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé –ella le sonrió de vuelta-. Quizá por eso esté enamorada de San Potter –dijo con una divertida mirada.

Draco le sonrió.

-Él siempre tiene suerte ¿verdad? –Verónica negó.

-Yo tengo suerte… Él… él sólo tiene un camino marcado, enemigos, familia que no volverá, familia que le ha perdido, remordimientos, soledad y miedo… -le miró.

-También te tiene a ti –le contestó Draco.

-Sí, también me tiene a mí –dijo ella con convencimiento.

-No puedo dar mi promesa de bruja, Malfoy –aseguró ella-. No voy a entregarles la daga y no voy a perder mi magia –añadió.

-Si no lo haces…-empezó a decir él.

-Si no lo hago, ¿crees en serio que importará mucho? Voldemort me matará igualmente –le dijo ella-. La daga regresaría a mí y eso no le interesa a Voldemort - Draco no contestó. Él sabía que iban a acabar muertos-. Y ahora, dejemos ese tema y ayúdame, ¿quieres? –se giró dándole la espalda al chico. Ante la mirada de Draco, ella se subió el vestido un poco, lo justo para dejar la parte trasera de su muslo al descubierto.

-¿Qué estás… -pero se calló cuando vio los arañazos que tenía en la pierna-… cómo te has hecho esto?

Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que fue esa bestia… ¿está muy mal? –preguntó girando la cabeza para intentar verlo aunque sabía que era imposible.

-Quédate quieta –le ordenó él poniendo una mano en la espalda de la chica para obligarla a permanecer tal y como estaba. Verónica sintió como rasgaba parte de una tela y se preguntó qué había hecho.

La manga de la camisa blanca de Draco que hasta el momento había permanecido en perfectas condiciones y totalmente limpia, acabó haciendo de venda improvisada alrededor del muslo de ella, la otra manga la siguió para hacer un improvisado vendaje.

-Listo.

Ella se bajó el vestido.

-Podías haberme dicho que necesitabas un poco de tela –le dijo medio divertida al ver la perfecta camisa de seda de Malfoy sin mangas.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que Potter me mate por dejar que tu vestido sea más corto de lo que ya es? No, gracias.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó ella sentándose en el suelo frío.

Draco suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta de hierro que cerraba la celda en la que estaban.

-Esperar –dijo el chico. Verónica asintió.

Draco sonrió. Cualquiera otra chica en su situación estaría llorando, gritando, pataleando o vete tú a saber qué; pero ella no; Verónica Ollivers le había curado la herida de la cabeza, le había hecho sonreír, y estaba esperando pacientemente sentada en el suelo, consciente de que derrochar energía gritando no le iba a servir de mucho por no decir de nada; sonrió a medias; Potter tenía suerte; esa chica era excepcional, empezaba a entender por qué le caía bien a Blaise; y un punto más a favor de ella, era la única persona que le había hecho sentirse como una persona de verdad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parecía mentira que los terrenos de Hogwarts permanecieran como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado; Harry estaba seguro de que sólo tenían que adentrarse un poco en el bosque pare ver los destrozos que los mortífagos habían causado. Pero no estaba preparado para hacerlo, no estaba preparado para ver el cuerpo de Hagrid tirado sin vida en medio del bosque. Un arranque de ira profunda lo invadió por segundos y apretó sus manos cerradas contra las caderas en un intento por controlarse.

La noche permanecía fresca y el cielo se había nublado como si compartieran el humor de Harry, sombrío, triste y angustioso. Notaba la presencia de Derin, Erebor y Giliath cerca de él.

-Deberíamos hacer un hechizo de rastreo –sugirió la diosa. Erebor negó con la cabeza.

-No funcionaría; hay demasiados lugares en los que Verónica ha estado, estaríamos horas buscándole y no creo que tengamos ese tiempo –se contuvo de añadir "por no decir que a Harry le daría un colapso si no la encontramos pronto".

-No podemos quedarnos pensando, hay que moverse –apremió Derin.

-¿Y hacia donde quieres que… -empezó a decir Giliath.

-¡No lo sé, pero cuanto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí, más en peligro estarán Malfoy y Verónica! –le espetó Derin ligeramente enfadado.

Erebor y Giliath no dijeron nada; sabían lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del shygard y era lo que, seguramente, hubiera pasado por sus cabezas de haber estado en la situación de Derin. Culpabilidad.

-Discutir no nos sirve de nada –dijo tranquilamente Harry mirando a los tres dioses fijamente-. No podemos utilizar un hechizo de rastreo, tardaríamos demasiado y tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada –añadió.

-¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó entonces Erebor.

Cuando Harry iba a contestarle que no sabía lo que hacer, un remolino de fuego empezó a crearse ante ellos; el adolescente miró a Erebor que se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que él no tenía nada que ver con aquello.

Harry elevó su escudo de defensa, sólo por si acaso; extendió su magia palpando el fuego recién creado y se relajó visiblemente, igual que los guardianes cuando reconocieron la presencia que empezaba a aparecer.

-¿Eirin? –preguntó parpadeando al ver aparecer a la diosa en aquel remolino de fuego-. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –preguntó de nuevo cuando se aseguró que aquellos ojos vivos y brillantes sólo podían ser de Eirin.

-Tenemos que hablar –fue lo único que la diosa dijo mirando a Harry.

-No es un buen momento para…

-Angark –dijo Eirin.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y en un gesto frustrado, levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo, donde empezaba a llover, ¿acaso podía pasar algo más?

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Erebor mirando a Eirin después de que la diosa les contara cómo el dios había desaparecido en aquella torre en desuso.

Eirin iba a contestarle de malos modos que por supuesto que estaba segura porque de otro modo no lo estaría diciendo cuando Derin se le adelantó.

-Si Eirin asegura que era Angark es porque lo era –intercedió el dios guerrero. Harry, a su lado, asintió.

-¿Pudiste rastrear dónde…

-Aquí –le contestó la diosa antes de que Harry acabara la pregunta.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. Se giró hacia Erebor y Giliath-. Esto no me gusta; no creo que sea casualidad que Verónica y Angark desaparezcan al mismo tiempo.

-Pero Angark no tiene ningún tipo de poder en el mundo mortal –le dijo Giliath-. Renunció a él después de que tu madre decidiera volver aquí y abandonarnos en Ahsvaldry –anotó la diosa.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa –aseguró Harry. Erebor le miró-. Voldemort odia a los muggles porque su padre muggle abandonó a su madre cuando supo que era una bruja…

-Angark odió a las brujas cuando Lily lo rechazó… -dijo pensativo Erebor. Harry asintió.

-Regresa a Ahsvaldry Eirin –le pidió Harry. La chica abrió la boca para protestar pero la mirada verde del adolescente era firme-. Ya nos has ayudado bastante; regresa a Ahsvaldry y cuéntale esto a Stell sin que Angark se entere, por supuesto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me va a creer? –preguntó ella-. Tatsui casi me declara oficialmente demente cuando se lo comenté.

Erebor sonrió.

-Dile a mi abuelo que el destino de Ahsvaldry depende que me nos crea a nosotros o a Angark; te creerá.

-Tened cuidado –pidió mirando a Derin, por quien sentía una gran admiración y respeto.

Un nuevo remolino hizo que la chica desapareciera de la vista de ellos. Filiar, Erebor y Derin se giraron hacia Harry esperando instrucciones, pero el chicoi parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Tengo que encontrarla –dijo frustrado Harry-. Pero ¿dónde empiezo a buscar?

Ninguno le culpó por ello.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás segura de que es necesario? –preguntó Draco receloso, sin tenerlas todas consigo, teniendo en cuenta que ella misma había admitido no saber lo que estaba haciendo y si iba a funcionar o no.

-No Malfoy, no lo estoy; sólo sé que el colgante de Elea atrae a la lágrima de Lahntra, la sangre de Harry está conectada a la tuya de alguna manera y es la única posibilidad que tenemos de que Harry nos sienta -dijo la chica resoplando y haciendo que el tirabuzón del pelo flotase unos segundos antes de volver a su posición inicial haciendo que sintiera frustrada. Draco sonrió-. Pero es la única opción en la que puedo pensar ahora mismo y que creo que nos puede servir.

Se llevó el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y trenzó el resto del cabello suelto para que no le molestara; luego, le dio la espalda a Draco Malfoy y suspiró, consciente de lo que venía a continuación. Tomó la piedra afilada que había encontrado en uno de los rincones de la pared y la miró. Pequeña, negra y sucia por culpa del carbón y la negrura del lugar; fría y húmeda, con aquel ligero olor salado que las rocas tenían la capacidad de adquirir cuando pasaban años y años junto al mar. Respiró y acompasó su corazón para que se tranquilizara. La leve luz de la mazmorra enfocó los ojos de Draco que parecían más grises que nunca, más fríos que nunca y que, sin embargo, contenían toda una lista de deseos y esperanzas por salir de allí. El chico estiró su brazo hacia ella.

Lo miró y vió como él suspiraba profundamente. La chica tomó la muñeca de Draco y la sostuvo con firmeza, acomodando el brazo de él en su regazo; sosteniendo la piedra a escasos milímetros de su antebrazo derecho.

-Podría intentarlo yo –dijo el chico interrumpiendo a Verónica. Ella le sonrió.

-Ambos sabemos que no te pusieron en Slytherin por tu valor precisamente –el chico sonrió de forma amarga-, te va a doler Draco, pero estoy segura de que va a funcionar.

Quizá fue la mirada convencida de Verónica o quizá la amargura de pensar que tendría que enfrentarse a su padre y al Señor Oscuro, e incluso quizá fuera la sonrisa segura y confiada que la chica mostraba. Asintió.

-Más de la mitad de Hogwarts estaría deseando hacer lo que tú vas a hacer ahora –le dijo el chico.

-¿Qué?

-Causarme una herida para que me desangre –le contestó él. Verónica sonrió. Si el chico aún no perdía su sentido del humor, la cosa no podía estar tan mal.

-Bien, vamos allá…

La piedra resplandeció cuando la punta afilada rozó la tibia piel del brazo del chico, como si ésta tuviera vida y supiera lo que iba a ocurrir y lo que iba a hacer. Draco cerró los ojos, y ella notó como el brazo del chico se tensaba; la chica respiró y, haciendo acopio de la fuerza de voluntad y el valor que se suponía debía tener para ser una Gryffindor, pinchó la punta de la piedra sobre su piel. Draco contuvo el grito que la herida le incitaba a realizar; sabía que aquello no era nada, que aún ni siquiera había hecho un pequeño punto rojo, respiró profundamente y en el momento en que ella vio como Draco tomaba aire, sabiendo que era la única forma de que Harry los encontrara, insistió en clavar la piedra en la piel.

Un ligero cosquilleo se apoderó de aquella zona en el momento en que el primer hilo de sangre empezó a brotar. Verónica respiró de nuevo y en un movimiento rápido y ágil, trazó una línea vertical a lo lardo del antebrazo. Un pequeño reguero de sangre se escurrió hasta el suelo; con él, la fuerza y la tensión de Draco disminuyeron y ella relajó el agarre de la muñeca de Malfoy, fuertemente sujeta en aquellos momentos; la piedra con sangre en uno de sus lados, cayó al suelo.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó la chica.

-Estoy bien –le contestó él cubriéndose la herida con un trozo de camisa-. Termina de hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Verónica asintió y tomando la misma piedra, se pinchó en el dedo, dejando que una sola gota de sangre se mezclara en el pequeño charco de la sangre de Malfoy en el suelo de la mazmorra.

-Que esta sangre sirva para mostrarte el camino hasta donde estoy. Harold James Potter, búscame… -murmuró colocando sus manos abiertas sobre el charco.

Un leve resplandor dorado convocó un pequeño círculo alrededor de sus manos, como si de un escudo se tratara. La chica sonrió y se dejó caer sentada junto a Draco. Estaba feliz; por unos segundos, le había parecido notar en ella la calidez de la magia de Harry; estaba segura de que él los iba a encontrar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miró a su alrededor; sólo rocas, árboles frondosos y oscuridad; era todo lo que aquel lugar ofrecía; un bosque oscuro perdido y alejado de la mano de dios, inmerso y oculto en aquella isla cerca de las costas de Inglaterra. Pero estaba tan seguro que estaba allí…

-¿Harry?-preguntó Erebor.

-Lo sé, está aquí, parece una idiotez, pero sé que está aquí cerca… -añadió.

Erebor no dijo nada; sólo asintió.

-Haremos un leve rastreo de magia –le dijo al chico. Harry asintió a medias sin hacer demasiado caso de las palabras de Erebor.

Notaba la presencia de la magia negra de Elea, y eso sólo podía provocarlo la sangre derramada de su portador; además, la livianez y calidez de la magia de Verónica y su aura también flotaba en el aire; Harry deseó más que nunca estar a su lado.

"_-¿Ainur? –preguntó la voz de Derin en su cabeza-. ¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Depende; si es para disculparte por lo de Verónica, ni siquiera te molestes Derin –le contestó Harry._

_-Debí hacer algo para… -empezó el dios guerrero._

_-Te he traído de la muerte Derin, he visto hasta donde has llegado para protegerla._

_-No ha sido suficiente…-la voz del dios guerrero sonaba apesadumbrada y confusa. _

_-No ha sido tu culpa, Derin, deja de culparte ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Debería…_

_-No podías hacer nada más de lo que has hecho, Derin. Así que deja de culparte y ayúdame a buscarla, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, eres tú._

_Casi le pareció escurra la leve risa de Derin, tan difícil de conseguir, dentro de su cabeza. Después, la presencia de Derin desapareció de su mente"_

Estaba cerca, tenía que estar cerca, la sentía.

-Tan cerca y tan lejos… -murmuró el chico.

_(flashback)_

_No tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer, de dónde tenía que ir, de dónde podía buscarla; lo único que sabía con certeza, una certeza exacta, era que necesitaba encontrarla; necesitaba saber que estaba segura, sana, salva, que no le había ocurrido nada irremediable. Necesitaba abrazarla, mirarla a los ojos y asegurarse que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien._

_-Ni se te ocurra –la voz de Erebor lo había sobresaltado ligeramente-. No puedes hacer lo que estás pensando hacer._

_-¿Y qué según tú estoy pensando hacer? –le preguntó Harry de forma brusca, demasiado, para ser sinceros. Erebor enarcó una ceja-. Perdona, estoy algo…_

_-Lo sé, pero eso no nos ayudará a encontrarlos y que abras tu mente para buscar la de Voldemort, tampoco solucionará nada, Ainur, así que olvídalo._

_-Es la única manera de… -entonces se interrumpió._

_Un pinchazo; un leve pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo; como si una avispa hubiera clavado su aguijón en él; se lo frotó suavemente intentando que el cosquilleo conocido remitiera. Pero ocurrió lo contrario; un dolor agudo y extraño se coló en su cuerpo haciéndole emitir un leve y ahogado grito._

_-Estoy bien –aseguró a Erebor cuando el dios lo miró preocupado-. Debe de haber sido un animal o algo…_

_No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió algo más. Un cosquilleo como cuando un líquido espeso cae por tu piel, se sentía igual que aquella vez en la Madriguera, los gemelos habían vertido claras de huevo desde la ventana y había ido a caer sobre su brazo… del mismo modo en que parecía caer en aquellos momentos, lentamente por la viscosidad y de forma pegajosa y pringosa. _

_Estaba a punto de pensar a qué se debía aquella sensación cuando lo vio claro. Lo vio tan claro como si estuviera viendo un cartel luminoso delante de sus narices, a menos de dos metros de distancia. Escuchó un leve sollozo, sintió el miedo y el frío, el dolor intenso y las ganas de salir de aquel lugar; un olor a tierra mojada y a hierba seca llegó hasta su olfato; el sabor de algo agrio, como esa fruta rojiza que crecía en algunos lugares de algunos bosques inundó su garganta; sus ojos parpadearon cuando creyó ver la oscuridad y su oído le llevó a escuchar le leve gorjeo de un fénix._

_Agua, plantas, oscuridad, hierba seca y un fénix. Un fénix…_

_Y entonces, como si una luz se hubiera abierto en su cabeza mostrándole las imágenes que sus ojos no habían sido capaces de ver, recordó la tarde en que Fawkes y él volaron juntos; y la extraña isla solitaria y silenciosa con aquel risco junto al acantilado, en la que habían estado. Agua, frutos agrios, oscuridad, y el gorjeo de Fawkes en el aire._

_-Sé donde está –se limitó a decir antes de invocar a su propio elemento-. Seguid mi magia._

_Ni Derin, ni Erebor ni Giliath pudieron disuadirle de que dijera nada más; cuando se giraron hacia él, el remolino de viento ya lo había engullido; lo último que habían visto, habían sido los ojos verdes de Harry brillar con fuerza._

_(fin flashback)_

Una ráfaga de viento acarició su rostro y Harry sonrió ante la preocupación de su elemento; una hoja de árbol cayó y rozó su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que Harry llevara su mano derecha de forma inconsciente hasta allí, retrocediendo al recuerdo que había tenido en Hogwarts antes de aparecer en aquella isla. Algo pegajoso, adherente y cosquilleante que tuviera que ver con su brazo…

-Sangre… -murmuró Harry.

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó Giliath cerca de él.

-Sangre –repitió el chico ligeramente animado-. Estaba tan claro… Verónica me ha guiado hasta aquí… ella sabía…

-Harry, si no terminas una frase completa, no podemos entenderte –le dijo la diosa con el ceño fruncido.

Pero el chico no le contestó; en lugar de ello, se limitó a estirar su brazo izquierdo mientras que invocaba un pequeño pedazo de hielo firme y astillado. Ante la mirada de los dioses, clavó el hielo en su brazo haciendo que de él brotara sangre.

-¡Ainur! –dijo Giliath.

-Deja que caiga –se limitó a decir Harry ante la mirada de los dioses mientras sus propios ojos estaban clavados en el líquido rojo que brotaba de la herida y caía hacia la hierba seca-. La sangre que una vez unió a las dos hermanas es la que convoca a los dos rivales… -añadió repitiendo un pasaje que había leído en alguno de los libros de Ahsvaldry-… la sangre llama a la sangre…

Derin fue el primero en observar lo que Harry quería decirles; la tierra estaba inclinada hacia el sur, y sin embargo, a medida que la sangre caía, se desviaba hacia el este, marcando un fino camino rojo.

-Sigamos por allí –sentenció Derin. Miró a Harry mientras éste se cerraba la herida-. ¿Estás bien?

Harry asintió.

-Lo estaré cuando la encontremos –aseguró. Derin sonrió-. No te separes de mí –le indicó al dios.

-Nunca –le dijo el dios mientras empezaba a seguir al chico.

Harry podría haberles explicado el risco que había visto con anterioridad en la isla; podía haberles hablado de su oscuro color negro, casi imposible en unas rocas, podía haberles dicho que era alto y robusto, como si formara parte o alguna vez hubiera formado parte de un grupo de riscos y acantilados; podría haberles dicho que estaba junto al acantilado y que sobre el risco, en la base que parecía estar suspendida sobre el mar, un torreón de piedra gris y negra se alzaba majestuoso, casi como si alguna vez hubiera sido construido para tocar el cielo. Podría haberle dicho todo aquello, pero lo que no podría haberles descrito ni aunque hubiese querido hacerlo era el sentimiento de oscuridad que se cernía alrededor de aquel lugar. En cierto modo, a Derin le recordó a Okkorton, lleno de oscuridad y de rencor.

-Parece una fortaleza… -se sorprendió Erebor con el ceño fruncido mientras veía a seres oscuros sobrevolar el torreón dando vueltas alrededor de él, serpenteando.

-No lo parece –le contradijo Giliath-. Lo es. ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí, Harry?

El adolescente miró hacia el suelo; la sangre que había caído de su brazo y que habían ido siguiendo, se había detenido y no avanzaba más hacia ningún lado como venía haciendo desde que había tocado el suelo. Harry asintió.

-Es aquí –afirmó-. Y está lleno de mortífagos –señaló mirando hacia el frente viendo como la puerta estaba rodeada por un grupo de unos siete mortífagos-. Es extraño –añadió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué es extraño?

Pero Derin, notando como Harry tanteaba el lugar con su aura, hizo lo mismo, llegando a la misma conclusión que el muchacho.

-Dentro sólo hay cuatro o cinco auras como mucho; es como si quisieran facilitarnos el paso…

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Erebor.

-¿Y bien? –Harry se giró hacia Erebor enarcando una ceja como si aquella pregunta hubiera sido una tontería-. Está muy claro; entramos, cogemos a Verónica y a Malfoy y regresamos a Hogwarts; aún no he terminado de hablar con mi querido director –dijo con burla al añadir lo último.

-¿Así de fácil? –preguntó Giliath con un brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que lo encontraba divertido.

-Así de fácil –aseguró Harry empezando a caminar-. ¿Venís o no?

Derin se encogió de hombros y empezó a seguir a Harry mientras elevaba un escudo a su alrededor del mismo modo en que el chico lo había hecho. Erebor sonrió, hizo una reverencia a Giliath y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a caminar por el camino lleno de rocas.

-Esto va a ser divertido –aseguró Erebor.

La diosa sonrió.

-Ya lo creo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hace frío –dijo la chica. Draco la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿En serio? Si no me lo llegas a decir, no me hubiese dado cuenta –le dijo sarcástico.

Verónica pasó por alto aquel comentario.

-Hace más frío del que debería hacer –dijo la chica.

Draco lo meditó unos momentos. Era verdad; desde hacía un par de horas más o menos, porque no podía estar seguro del tiempo que llevaban allí, parecía que las temperaturas habían descendido de forma bastante abrupta y ahora mismo hacía más frío; él estaba acostumbrado; el frío de las mazmorras de Slytherin en Hogwarts era más que evidente, incluso el chico podía afirmar que estar en aquel lugar era estar en un clima cálido en comparación con las mazmorras de Slytherin, pero parecía que Verónica, con la fina capa del vestido que llevaba, los hombros desnudos y acostumbrada al calor de Gryffindor, lo notaba mucho más que él. Además, había algo más en el aire. Sonrió a medias al descubrir de qué se trataba.

-Dementores –dijo el chico.

-¿Qué?

-Hace más frío porque hay dementores vigilando esa puerta –dijo señalando la única puerta del lugar como si pudiera haber alguna duda.

-Genial, si no nos matan los mortífagos, será Voldemort y si no, los dementores, simplemente genial –dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Los dementores no nos matarán –aseguró Draco con su típica sonrisa Slytherin-, en todo caso, nos darán el Beso.

-Perfecto –sonrió ella de vuelta-; eso ha hecho que me sienta mejor –añadió sarcásticamente.

-Tú preguntaste –dijo Draco haciendo que ella sonriera ante la respuesta que muchas veces había oído de boca de Harry.

-¿Cómo va la piedra?

-Se mueve… apunta hacia la pared de la derecha –dijo el chico.

Verónica sonrió de nuevo mientras miraba la pidra negra.

-Cuando apunte hacia la puerta… -susurró ella cansada-… avísame cuando apunte hacia la puerta.

Draco asintió en silencio. El conjuro de sangre que había pronunciado la había agotado; era un hechizo muy difícil de realizar y ni siquiera a los de séptimo grado se lo habían enseñado. No se trataba sólo de un poco de sangre, era algo más; estaba llamando a la sangre de otra persona, utilizando magia, aura y sangre para hacerlo; el hechizo era peligroso y Draco había preferido no preguntar de dónde lo había sacado. Esperaba que Ollivers tuviera razón y que Potter los pudiera encontrar, porque si no, ambos estarían muertos y a juzgar por la palidez que estaba tomando el rostro de Ollivers, ella iría primero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Dónde está mi novia? –preguntó Harry con voz calmada mirando a los siete mortífagos que custodiaban la puerta del risco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que…

Un rayo azul impactó contra el pecho del mortífago que se había atrevido a hablar derribándolo inmediatamente frente a la atenta mirada del resto de mortífagos que seguían cubiertos con sus túnicas negras y sus máscaras blancas. Harry sonrió; no estaba muerto, sólo atontado y seguramente cuando despertara se sentiría bastante mareado y confundido; bien, al menos no lo había matado como había sugerido antes de salir de Howarts. Se volvió hacia los demás mortífagos con una sonrisa calmada.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿dónde está mi novia?

Como toda respuesta, un rayo verde atravesó el aire para ir a estrellarse contra el escudo que Derin había convocado delante de Harry.

-Odio que hagas eso sin avisarme –le dijo el chico mirando al dios-. Puedo conjurar mis propios escudos.

-No cuando acabas de perder sangre –replicó Giliath que parecía estar de acuerdo con la decisión de Derin.

-¿Por qué no discutís eso después? –sugirió Erebor amablemente mientras abría la palma de su mano y dejaba ver una pequeña cantidad de esferas rojizas y llameantes-. No creo que Malfoy haya podido cerrar su herida con tanta tranquilidad como tú –añadió mirando a Harry.

El chico hizo una mueca y estiró su mano haciendo que una esfera blanca brillara en ella. Apuntó a otro de los mortífagos y la soltó haciendo que una niebla densa cubriera el rostro del mortífago en cuestión. Éste se empezó a hacer gestos y a emitir sonoros y ahogados gritos de asfixia.

Uno de los mortífagos alzó su varita para contrarrestar el hechizo o lo que fuera que estuviera torturando al mortífago que estaba ya arrodillado en el suelo.

-Yo que tú no haría eso –dijo Erebor.

-_Finite incantat…_

Erebor alzó su mano y la varita empezó a arder en la mano del mortífago, que tuvo que soltarla dejando el contrahechizo a medias.

-Yo le avisé –dijo Erebor atrayendo la varita hacia su mano y rompiéndola en dos-. Vaya… se ha roto… -dijo con falso arrepentimiento.

-Tendrías que ser más cuidadoso –le reprendió Giliath.

-Me he cansado de jugar –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño-. Voy a entrar a buscar a Verónica, ¿os ocupáis de ellos? –preguntó.

Los mortífagos se miraron y sonrieron. ¿Cómo diablos pretendía pasar?

-Espera, voy contigo –dijo Derin sonriendo. Estiró sus manos y ante la mirada de los mortífagos, un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra donde estaban; dos muros se alzaron de las mismas entrañas y cubrieron las miradas de los mortífagos que quedaron rezagados a ambos lados de los muros, dejando un pasillo para él y Harry.

-No les matéis, quiero llevarlos a Azkaban –dijo el adolescente.

Lo último que escuchó Harry antes de entrar por la puerta fue la voz de Giliath.

-Así no se trata a una dama… Agua de cristal, sumérgeme… -Harry sonrió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco observó la piedra en el suelo que en aquellos momentos señalaba con la hoja ensangrentada hacia el noroeste; si Verónica estaba en lo cierto, Potter estaba en aquella dirección. Miró a la chica de soslayo; estaba pálida y la herida del brazo que se había hecho a sí misma no parecía remitir ni dejar de sangrar.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a través de la puerta, al otro lado; varios gritos aterradores, los mismos gritos que había oído durante años en las numerosas torturas que había sido obligado a presenciar; las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban temblaron ligeramente y la daga, se elevó a varios centímetros del suelo, en posición vertical y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma hasta que el brillo que su hoja ensangrentada daba, cesó; entonces, cayó como un peso muerto de nuevo sobre el suelo y esta vez, la hoja apuntaba a la puerta sin ningún margen de error.

Un suave rugir hizo que el chico se girara; una columna de luz verde apareció en el lugar donde él estaba junto a Verónica. Aún antes de que Potter entrara en el lugar, Draco vio como Verónica sonreía con los ojos cerrados; era como si notara su presencia.

-Estalla…

Y justo cuando los ojos verdes de Harry se cruzaron con los de Verónica, la columna de luz se desvaneció y con ella, Draco y Verónica también lo hicieron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, que tal? Mmm, sé que algunos querréis matarme por el final… ahora que la encuentra, vuelven a desaparecer… supongo que tendréis que esperar hasta la próxima semana para saber qué ocurre :p**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis mensajes como siempre hacéis, y los que no lo hacéis… mmm…. Si no tengo doce reviews como mínimo, no actualizo, así que ya sabéis! O dejais mensajes u os quedáis sin historia jejejeje (le estoy pillando el tranquillo a esto de amenazar ;p )**

**Espero que tengáis una buena semana, sed buenos y sed felices, un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-¿Y qué hacen en Ahsvaldry?

_-Quería hablar contigo Harry._

_-Pues es una lástima porque yo no quiero hablar contigo, Albus _

_-Yo nunca… nunca he querido lastimar a nadie Harry…_

_-Que Merlín y Morgana sean más piadosos con usted de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a serlo Dumbledore… _

-No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio, Ainur

-No voy a descansar Giliath"

"-¿Y ahora dónde estamos?

-No lo sé, pero no creo que estemos cerca de Hogwarts

-Sí… vi sus ojos… verdes… ¿sabes que para los muggles el verde es el color de la esperanza?

-¡No!

-Okkorton…

-Genial…"

"-¿Un favor? A ver si lo entiendo, ¿el mejor amigo de Potter y Black quiere pedirme un favor a mí?

-Estoy preocupado por Verónica Ollivers

-¿Qué estás ocultando, Lupin?

-Puede que sea hijo de Lucius pero definitivamente tiene tu entereza"

-Si la hubiésemos dejado en Hogwarts, sin la protección de la guardiana, habrías intentado conseguirla

-¿Pretendías que retuviera a Ainur en Hogwarts mientras él tenía la sospecha de que Verónica estaba aquí?

-Nadie tiene tanto poder de persuasión para hacer algo así

-Estaré bien en cuanto Verónica esté a mi lado.

-Ha desaparecido

-No quiero que los Lobos se enteren de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Ainur?

-¿Pensabas dejarnos aquí?

-Pues está claro que en esa situación no puede ir a Okkorton

-¿Serás tú quién se lo digas?

-No voy a dejarte solo

-No buscamos a Harry, Señor, sino a Ainur

-No podía decirles que no ¿verdad?"

"-No sabía que tuviera que darte explicaciones, Lucius…

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero a tu hijo ante mi presencia en la mayor brevedad de tiempo posible.

-¿Qué Draco es quién?

-Y aún podrías hacerlo si no lo hubieras apartado de tu lado, de mi lado"

"-Bueno, eso no nos puede alentar mucho a salir de aquí con vida, ¿verdad?

-Creía que confiabas en Potter

-Estoy asustada…

-Y haces bien en estarlo.

-¿Para que se lo entregues a Voldemort?

-No voy a renunciar a la daga

-Y yo no voy a entregar el colgante de Elea a nadie que no sea mi guardián

-Es una lástima… tendré que obtenerlo por las malas…"

"-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Eres inteligente Hermione, piénsalo, ¿de verdad crees que lo estamos haciendo por su bien?

-¿Y vas a perderme a mí?

-Hace ya mucho que te perdí, Hermione…

-Bien, pero no voy a darte otra oportunidad, Ronald.

-¿Cuándo me la has dado, Hermione?"


	39. Sin perder la esperanza

**Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que los que estáis de vacaciones estéis teniendo unas buenas vacaciones y unos días de descanso afortunados:D**

**Bueno, agradezco sus comentarios a:**

**TheBadGirl, pauly, Aranel-Riddle, carolagd, Rasta, Rocha true, Elias, HeiDi-Lu, battousai-clau, nagaina, El pocho, Natalia, dany, pedro, blackmoonlady, valne**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y mi "chantaje sigue en pie", a parte de eso, todos estáis invitados a leer mis otras historias siempre que gustéis.**

**Un besito para todos, os espero abajo, que disfrutéis de la lectura…**

CAPITULO 37. Sin perder la esperanza

"_Un pequeño pueblo de casitas pintorescas de diferentes colores y tejados rojos, negros y grises que daban un color diferente allá donde se mirase. El cielo era de un claro azul sorprendente y no había nubes que enturbiaran la calidez del sol que bañaba los campos y jardines de las pequeñas casas con aquella luz dorada y agradable que emitía un ligero calor y cosquilleo allí donde te tocaba._

_Harry se miró los pies; estaba descalzo pese a no recordar haberse quitado los zapatos; las briznas de hierba le hacían cosquillas en las plantas de los pies desnudos y el frescor del rocío le refrescaba dulcemente. Miró a su alrededor; estaba en un jardín trasero zanjado por una valla blanca de medio metro de largo a lo largo de la cual, estaban plantados tulipanes amarillos, rosados y blancos, rosas amarillas y rojas y pequeñas lilas que destacaban aquí y allá dándole suaves pinceladas de color. Se respiraba un aroma dulzón seguramente debido a las flores y Harry cerró los ojos para absorber mejor todo aquello._

_Sus ojos se dirigieron luego hacia la casa que estaba a sus espaldas; una casa blanca de dos plantas, bonita, grande y luminosa que le hacía recordar deseos hermosos y tener sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas que parecían formar parte de él desde siempre; era como si esa casa fuera parte de él mismo pese a que no la recordara, y pese a que no supiera a ciencia cierta de donde había salido._

_La puerta blanca trasera se abrió y un hombre vestido con tejanos y camiseta de mangas cortas de color azul salió, mirándolo fijamente, mientras se restregaba las manos con un trapo blanco, como si se las estuviera secando. _

_Harry tragó saliva con cierta dificultad; era como mirarse en un espejo. El mismo cabello negro y rebelde, los hombros anchos que él empezaba a demostrar tener, el físico delgado y fibroso, las gafas que escondían los ojos, los labios finos y delgados, y aquella expresión de eterna sonrisa. Sólo el color de los ojos era diferente; los suyos eran verdes, los del hombre que estaba frente a él eran de un bonito color avellana. Harry fue consciente por primera vez de que todas las veces que le habían dicho que se parecía a su padre, era cierto._

_-Bienvenido a casa, hijo –dijo James Potter sonriéndole y bajando los dos escalones que separaban el jardín trasero de la casa-. Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a venir a verme._

_Pero Harry no acertó a decir nada. Sólo lo miraba y parpadeaba, como si quisiera asegurarse que no era un sueño, que él era real, que estaba viéndolo del mismo modo en que podía ver a su madre. Había esperado mucho tiempo para poder decirle tantas cosas, para agradecerle que le salvara la vida, para hablar sobre el mapa del merodeador, de la capa invisible, de la orden del Fénix, de Voldemort, de los Dursley… tantas cosas que decirle y en aquellos momento las palabras no le salían más arriba de su garganta donde parecía tener un nudo que no iba a deshacerse._

_El olor a manzana y madreselva lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo y Harry se sintió seguro y amado; una sensación que no recordaba pero que sabía que había estado presente siempre en su vida; sin poder evitarlo y también sin querer evitarlo, Harry se deshizo en lágrimas envuelto en el abrazo de su padre, que lejos de decirle nada, sonrió por encima de su hombro al descubrir que él mismo también estaba llorando._

_Cuánto tiempo pasó con su padre no lo supo con seguridad; el tiempo en aquella realidad no existía; hablaron de todo y de nada, de las bromas de los merodeadores, de las trifulcas que mantenían con los Slytherin, de cómo había empezado la relación entre los chicos y entre Lily y James. De todo y de nada. Harry se sorprendió al descubrir en él, rasgos que su padre mostraba, como el fruncir el ceño cada vez que se nombraba el apellido Malfoy, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, la sonrisa sarcástica que aparecía en su rostro de vez en cuando y el modo en que tenían de juguetear con una snitch._

_-Papá –James le miró-, ¿por qué estás en esta casa? –le preguntó._

_James Potter sonrió._

_-Porque esta era nuestra casa Harry –le dijo el hombre-. Tu madre y yo la compramos para nosotros tres, bueno, nosotros cuatro, Sirius pasaba más tiempo en nuestra casa que en la suya, al final le hicimos un cuarto para él –añadió con una media sonrisa que contagió a Harry-. Cuando mueres, tu cuerpo se queda en la edad y en el sitio en el que fuiste más feliz durante tu vida. Y nunca fui más feliz que cuando estaba casado con tu madre y vivíamos en esta casa, y tú estabas con nosotros… _

_-Pero mamá no está…_

_-Pero algún día volverá conmigo, aquí –aseguró el mayor de los Potter-, algún día estaremos juntos en esta casa, en su jardín de rosas y lilas y tulipanes… En la misma casa que construimos en el Valle de Godric… _

_-Viviré en ella, papá –le prometió a James-. Seré feliz dónde vosotros queríais que lo fuera –le aseguró._

_James Potter le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello._

_-Sé feliz donde quieras serlo, cariño; siempre estaré aquí cuando quieres venir a verme. _

_-Vendré a veros a los dos –aseguró Harry-; conseguiré que tú y mamá volváis a estar juntos._

_-Un Potter nunca rompe una promesa, Harry, recuérdalo siempre; no prometas nada que no vayas a cumplir –le dijo el hombre adulto sabiendo lo peligroso que era lo que Harry pretendía hacer._

_Harry le sonrió._

_-Te prometo que tú y mamá volveréis a estar juntos y pasaréis el resto de la eternidad juntos, como siempre debió ser –reafirmó el chico._

_-Es hora de que te vayas. _

_Harry asintió._

_-Volveré a verte –aseguró el chico._

_-Mas te vale que lo hagas, Sirius se pondrá furioso cuando le diga que has venido y él no estaba –bromeó el mayor de los Potter rodando los ojos._

_-Te quiero papá –Harry le abrazó._

_-Y yo a ti, hijo, y yo a ti…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de lo ocurrido con Derin, los comentarios no dejaron nada a las sombras; todo el colegio había visto de lo que era capaz Harry; y los pocos que no le temían, empezaban a hacerlo, salvo aquellos que ya habían demostrado en bastantes ocasiones que le confiarían a Harry sus propias vidas. Sabía que iba a ocurrir aquello, pero aún así, le molestaba que casi todos los alumnos lo mirasen como si fuera una especie de… de… de alienígena o algo parecido. Dio un sorbo a su copa de vino mientras Remus comía silencioso a su lado.

Silencio. Parecía que aquello se había convertido en la máxima del colegio. Silencio; rumores, susurros, murmullos, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo claramente, a hablar alto y claro y lo único que mantenía a Harry con algo de su habitual humor era el hecho de que era consciente que algunos de los alumnos de los cursos más avanzados habían empezado a mirar mal al director Dumbledore.

Se limpió la boca con la servilleta e hizo un ademán de levantarse. No debería de estar allí sentado.

-Termina de comerte el asado Harry –le advirtió Remus. Harry le miró enarcando una ceja-. Necesitas comer, has hecho un buen trabajo pero necesitas alimentarte para seguir manteniendo el ritmo de magia que estás gastando y que vas a necesitar gastar si quieres encontrar a Verónica y a Draco; así que siéntate, cómete el asado y después iremos a ver qué han descubierto Erebor y Derin.

Harry iba a protestar cuando una mirada de Giliath a su otro lado le hizo darse cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera, ninguno de los dos adultos le iba a dejar salir del Gran Comedor hasta que no viesen el plato del adolescente completamente limpio y vacío.

No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer, bueno, sí lo sabía; Remus y Giliath le habían mirado de aquella forma apelando al chantaje emocional y pese a que había asegurado que estaba en perfectas condiciones, un último ruego por parte de Derin le había hecho darse cuenta de que debía verse muy mal para que el dios guerrero le pidiera que fuera a comer.

"_Derin" _–llamó el chico internamente al dios.

No hubo respuesta. Harry frunció el ceño mientras notaba como Giliath le miraba.

"_¿Derin?"_-volvió a preguntar. Tampoco obtuvo contestación por parte del dios. Intento llamar a Erebor pero tampoco le contestó-. ¿Se puede saber dónde están? –preguntó Harry mirando a Giliath.

-En Ahsvaldry –dijo la diosa aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto.

Harry respiró profundamente intentando controlar la magia y la explosión que estaba seguro que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¿Y qué hacen en Ahsvaldry? –preguntó con demasiada tranquilidad. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Giliath, Dumbledore apareció en el Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a la mesa alta donde ya lo aguardaba la profesora McGonagall -. Genial… ahora sí que me retiro y no –dijo mirando a los dos adultos-, no voy a esperar a terminar de comer esto mientras Erebor y Derin están allí haciendo a saber qué.

-Siéntate Harry –dijo Giliath con voz imperativa. Harry la miró enarcando una ceja y la diosa suspiró, consciente de que con aquel tono no iba a conseguir nada-. Por favor… siéntate y deja que te lo cuente… -pero el adolescente no lo hizo, se limitó a mirarla esperando que la diosa le diera una explicación-. Fueron a buscar a Angark. Si Angark detecta tu magia no habría forma de localizarle, en cambio, si sólo nota la presencia de Derin y Erebor, no creerá que…

-Sí, claro, ahora resulta que Angark es idiota ¿verdad? –dijo el chico.

Era consciente de que los ojos de Dumbledore lo estaban mirando con una mezcla de miedo y compasión; Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa; miedo y compasión… dos cosas que había recibido demasiado últimamente y que ya no le afectaba en absoluto. Giró su vista hacia el director que parecía tener todas las intenciones de dirigirse a él, en su cabeza, las breves palabras que había tenido con Albus hacía unas horas, cuando había regresado de buscar a Verónica

_(flashback)_

_Estaba claro que Feamor notaba que su dueño esta furioso; el animal había tenido que protegerse detrás de sus poderosas alas un par de veces para asegurarse que las esferas de energía que el chico le estaba lanzando no le lastimasen. _

_Desoyendo los consejos de los dioses de que debía descansar un poco y recuperar la sangre que había perdido, Harry había dirigido sus pasos hacia el bosque, donde había llamado a Feamor porque necesitaba cansarse, agotarse y extenuarse hasta el punto de no recordar qué había pasado, de no recordar que si hubiese llegado unos segundos antes, sólo unos segundos, podría haber rescatado a Verónica y a Malfoy de aquel lugar._

_Feamor extendió sus alas y lanzó una ola expansiva de magia negra hacia Harry que lejos de esquivarla, se quedó parado, quieto, esperándola llegar, queriendo castigarse a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido de no haber logrado conseguir ayudar a Verónica. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a vencer a Voldemort y a Elea si ni siquiera era capaz de proteger a su novia?_

_Notó como la magia de Feamor le atravesaba por completo, rasgándole cada parte de la piel y congelándole el alma; cuando el ataque cesó, se dejó caer arrodillado en el suelo, bajo la mirada del pegaso, intensa, negra, oscura, viva. Desde el suelo, Harry percibió su presencia, su aura se hizo notable y una nueva fuerza de odio hacia aquella persona le hizo ponerse en pie antes de que lo viese en el suelo desolado por su reciente fracaso._

_-No se acerque si no quiere morir –advirtió el adolescente sin siquiera girarse._

_Dumbledore avanzó un paso más hacia él y una esfera blanca apareció frente al anciano estallando en una pequeña ráfaga de aire controlado._

_-No voy a repetirlo –aseguró el chico._

_Dumbledore no avanzó más._

_-Quería hablar contigo Harry._

_-Pues es una lástima porque yo no quiero hablar contigo, Albus –dijo con sorna acentuando el nombre del mago mayor._

_-Sé que me culpas y no…_

_Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a escucharle. Ya no. Le había dado muchas oportunidades, demasiadas según le había dicho Erebor y Derin; demasiadas para seguir haciéndolo. Se giró. Dumbledore sintió miedo ante los ojos verdes del chico que tenía delante y al que ya no reconocía porque nunca había querido conocerlo._

_-¿Usted no, qué? –preguntó- ¿No tiene la culpa? Si es eso lo que va a decirme, ahórreselo, porque nada de lo que diga va a causar ningún efecto en mí. ¿Sabe? Mi madre lo sabía –Dumbledore parpadeó-. ¿Creía que no me iba a enterar? Otra cosa más que me quiso ocultar… _

_-No entiendo a qué te refieres, Harry._

_-Mi madre… la bruja que lo colocó en un pedestal y que confió en usted durante años hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo… ¿la recuerda?_

_-Cada día de mi vida me acuerdo de tus padres Harry… Igual que lo hago de todos aquellos que dieron su vida de forma justa o injusta para proteger la causa y defender al mundo de Voldemort._

_-Cuando le dijo a mi madre que usted podía ser mi guardián secreto y mi padrino, ella se negó, ¿no sabe por qué lo hizo, ¿no quiere saberlo? –preguntó con sarcasmo._

_-Yo no…_

_-Mi madre supo que sólo me quería como arma, Dumbledore. No necesito el poder de Lahntra ni de nadie para saberlo; le bastó con mirar sus ojos cuando usted me estaba mirando a mí… Deseo, codicia… ¿qué era lo que pretendía?-preguntó tanteando el terreno-. No, ya no me importa saberlo –añadió al ver como el mago abría la boca-. Ya no me importa nada que venga de usted y de su patética Orden._

_-Yo nunca… nunca he querido lastimar a nadie Harry…_

_-¿No ha querido hacerlo? Pues menos mal… si llega a querer hacerlo, ¿qué hubiera provocado? –el chico se acercó hasta Dumbledore con los ojos encendidos y brillantes-. ¿Quiere saber qué daño ha causado? –le preguntó -. ¿Quiere saber hasta qué punto me ha hecho daño, Dumbledore, ¿quiere saber lo que un niño ha tenido que soportar durante diecisiete años?_

_El director no contestó y Harry sonrió a medias._

_-No voy a ser yo quién se lo diga… no para aliviar su conciencia, no para hacerle sentir mejor… usted ha provocado todo esto, mi desconfianza en la orden y en el gran Albus Dumbledore sólo es el reflejo de lo que usted ha provocado… Y no voy a ser yo quién le alivie del sentimiento de culpa que debe estar en estos momentos regocijándose en su alma… -negó suavemente-. Que Merlín y Morgana sean más piadosos con usted de lo que yo estoy dispuesto a serlo Dumbledore… Feamor… -el pegaso trotó ligeramente hasta él y Harry lo montó con una agilidad sorprendente._

_Subido sobre el semental negro, Dumbledore lo vio fuerte, poderoso, incapaz de ser detenido por nada ni por nadie… y lo peor de todo fue que lo vio como el chico que él había perdido y el hombre al que había inducido a odiarle. Y cuando las alas del animal se desplegaron para elevarse en el cielo, Dumbledore supo que el mundo mágico nunca volvería a contar con Harry Potter a menos que él quisiera._

_(fin flashback)_

-Giliath, te quiero, te quiero como una hermana, como una amiga y como una confidente, si no te quisiera no me alegraría cada vez que veo como eres de feliz con Remus –le dijo el chico-, pero no puedes competir con el amor que le tengo a Verónica y si Derin y Erebor están en Ahsvaldry es porque piensan que ella está allí ¿verdad? –la mirada de la diosa fue más que suficiente para el adolescente-. Y no voy a quedarme aquí ni un segundo más.

-No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio, Ainur –le replicó Giliath levantándose de forma brusca, inusual en ella y atrayendo la atención de los alumnos-. Necesitas descansar al menos un par de horas y luego…

-No voy a descansar Giliath –le aseguró él con la voz peligrosamente calmada-. No voy a descansar hasta que Verónica no esté de nuevo aquí, ¿entiendes?

-No le vas a servir de mucho si tú también… -empezó a decir la diosa. Remus negó suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mano.

-No vas a convencerlo; he visto esa mirada muchas veces en los ojos de Lily cuando estaba determinado a hacer algo –le dijo a la diosa cuando Giliath le miró.

-La cuestión es si vienes o no conmigo –le interrumpió Harry.

Ella se removió en su asiento.

-Derin me matará si sabe que no te he podido retener aquí para que descanses un poco… -le dijo la mujer.

-Derin sabrá que no has tenido más remedio. Remus, cualquier cosa…

-…busco a Snape y me mantengo alejado de Dumbledore, lo sé Harry, lo sé –dijo el licántropo con una sonrisa-. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió mientras bajaba de la mesa y se encaminaba a la puerta; antes de llegar a ella, un remolino de aire lo envolvió y lo engulló ante la mirada de los estudiantes que aún comentaban su hermosa transformación en fénix. Giliath suspiró.

-Ya le han visto, ¿crees que iba a perder tiempo al modo tradicional? –preguntó con sarcasmo Remus. Ella sonrió dulcemente y se levantó, inclinándose un segundo para besarlo dulcemente en los labios, apenas un roce, evidentemente por la presencia de curiosos-. Ten cuidado…

-Lo tendré… -le aseguró ella-… Volveremos los cuatro… -añadió antes de seguir los pasos de Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y ahora dónde estamos?

En cualquier otro momento Draco hubiera reído alegremente de la forma infantil y caprichosa en que la chica hubo pronunciado aquella pregunta casi sin ser consciente de ello, pero sabía que no estaba en la mejor posición para reírse ni decir nada.

-No lo sé, pero no creo que estemos cerca de Hogwarts –dijo el chico que seguía mirando por aquella pequeña ventana.

Verónica se levantó de la cama donde estaba tumbada y suspiró caminando hacia el rubio mientras pensaba que al menos era mucho más cómodo que la pequeña celda de piedra, fría y húmeda en la que habían estado. Era una habitación lo suficientemente grande para los dos, dos camas, una pequeña mesita con una jarra de agua, una ventana por la que Draco miraba, las paredes de piedra rojiza y el suelo de un extraño color que parecía azufre con vetas violetas; la única entrada era la única salida, una puerta de roble con tres bisagras de hierro macizo negro en un extremo y que parecía irrompible.

Draco se apartó hacia un lado cuando ella se acercó y la instó a que mirara por la ventana; aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para ver lo que Draco estaba viendo debido a la diferencia de altura, sus ojos confirmaron lo que Malfoy le había dicho: definitivamente no podían estar cerca de Hogwarts.

Oscuridad, soledad, negrura y espesor. Aquello era lo que definía el tétrico y desolado paraje que podía ver. Tierra negra que parecía ceniza se agolpaba contra las rocas y arbustos y árboles que no parecían haber estado vivos nunca; un viendo para nada tranquilizador removía los pequeños granos de arena mientras que las nubes ocultaban el cielo; el brillo de siete esferas en el firmamento también permanecía oculto aunque se divisaba el borde de las mismas con un aspecto difuminado y aterrador.

-Era él, ¿verdad? –preguntó la chica.

Draco asintió en silencio y ella sonrió.

-Sí… vi sus ojos… verdes… ¿sabes que para los muggles el verde es el color de la esperanza?

Malfoy no le contestó. El ruido de fuertes pisadas en el exterior les hizo mirar con más detenimiento. Verónica se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar la expresión de absoluto terror mientras que Draco hacía una mueca de desagrado ante lo que estaba viendo. Tres…. monstruos, como más tarde los calificaría el príncipe de las serpientes, guiaban una cadena de mujeres y niños encadenados entre ellos con las manos y los pies unidos por idénticas cadenas de acero que se ceñían alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos además de en su cuello; iban vestidos con harapos y lo que parecía haber sido en algún momento vestidos; y pese a la tristeza que se veía en sus ojos claros, como si supieran perfectamente qué les iba a ocurrir, qué estaba a punto de pasarles, mantenían la mirada al frente, decidida y enérgica, sin un ápice de miedo ni la voluntad de demostrar el terror que seguramente sentían en sus corazones en aquellos momentos.

Uno de los naryns se detuvo alzando su hacha de grandes dimensiones hacia el cielo; Draco frunció el ceño; se habían detenido junto a una piedra plana oscura; otro de los monstruos se dirigió al lado izquierdo de la piedra y colocando sus manos alrededor de un montículo de troncos y piedras y rescoldos, conjuró un pequeño fuego que brilló por su color en el lugar oscuro y monocromático.

-¿Qué diablos… -empezó a decir Verónica.

Pero Draco seguía demasiado pendiente de lo que estaban haciendo como para hacer caso a la exclamación entre indignada y asqueada que la chica acababa de hacer.

Uno de los naryns había soltado a la persona que encabezaba al grupo; una mujer que no debía de tener más que un par de años más que ellos, una chica, en realidad que caminó despacio y apesadumbrada guiada por el brazo que el monstruo mantenía en su delgado codo hasta que la hizo tumbarse en la piedra fría.

Y sin decir nada, sin siquiera inmutarse, el hacha del naryn bajó a gran velocidad hacia el pecho de la chica.

-¡No! –gritó Malfoy tomando la cabeza de Verónica y obligándole a que la enterrara en su pecho para evitar que la chica viera aquella repulsiva escena.

Pero el temblor de ella en sus brazos y el modo en que Verónica aferraba la parte de atrás de la camisa de él, cerrando con fuerza sus puños mientras intentaba ocultar un leve sollozo, le indicó que había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ver como la sangre salía despedida del cuerpo de la joven chica y salpicaba el arma y a quién la había dirigido, deteniendo la vida de aquella persona par siempre.

Sin mediar palabra la condujo hasta una de las camas y se sentó allí, con la espalda contra la pared pero sin alejar a Verónica de él.

-Okkorton… -murmuró la chica entonces.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco confundido por lo que acababan de presenciar allí fuera.

-Estamos en Okkorton, tierra de Elea…

Malfoy hizo una mueca.

-Genial… simplemente genial…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El profesor de pociones dio un sorbo a su taza de té mientras que Remus dejaba la suya sobre el platito de porcelana que acompañaba al servicio antes de dejarlo todo sobre la mesita que separaba a ambos adultos.

Remus estaba tranquilo, relajado, al menos todo lo tranquilo y relajado que podía estar teniendo a un Severus Snape de entrecejo fruncido y labios apretados en un rictus de enfado continuo mientras pensaba en qué era lo que le había impulsado a ir a ver a Snape a aquellas horas de la noche; no había sido que Giliath y Harry se hubiesen marchado, ni tampoco había sido la breve mirada de soslayo que el director Dumbledore le había dirigido, no, por supuesto que no; sabía lo que era, sabía que tenía que hablar con alguien de aquello porque la espera le estaba volviendo loco y no saber si lo que pensaba era cierto lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura, la misma locura que lo atacó hacía años atrás, cuando pensó que Sirius había sido el culpable de la muerte de James, Lily y Peter.

Pero el profesor de pociones no era paciente, nunca lo había sido en sus años de estudiante y definitivamente el paso de los años no le había solucionado ese pequeño problema.

-¿Y bien, Lupin? –le preguntó-. ¿Vas a decirme qué quieres o voy a tener que utilizar legeremancia contigo?

Remus le sonrió a medias.

-Te sorprenderá saber que no creo que puedas traspasar mis barreras con tanta facilidad, Severus –le dijo tomando nota mental de que el rostro de sorpresa del profesor de pociones era digno de ser recordado-. Necesito un favor.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

-¿Un favor? A ver si lo entiendo, ¿el mejor amigo de Potter y Black quiere pedirme un favor a mí? –volvió a preguntar.

Remus torció la boca con una sonrisa a medias.

-No sería la primera vez que lo haces, después de todo, eres tú quien prepara la poción matalobos.

-Sólo porque Dumbledore me lo pidió –se defendió Severus que preferiría sufrir una maldición antes que admitir que Lupin era el más civilizado de los merodeadores que había conocido antaño.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Remus sabiendo que la relación entre Albus y Severus se había roto completamente desde el incidente de Draco y los Slytherin.

-No creo que hayas venido a hablar de la poción, Lupin, así que si no te importa…

-Necesito hablar con alguien de confianza y tú eres el único que en estos momentos ocupa ese puesto, esa es mi petición, te pido que me escuches –Severus asintió en silencio y Remus lo interpretó como una aceptación-. Estoy preocupado por Verónica Ollivers –dijo el hombre dejando exhalar un suspiro.

Severus enarcó una ceja.

-Y yo estoy preocupado por Draco, ¿y acaso me ves yendo a tus habitaciones a molestarte? Además, ¿no se supone que deberías estar preocupado por Potter y la profesora Giliath? –añadió.

Remus sonrió de forma cansada.

-También lo estoy por ellos –admitió Remus-. Pero Verónica…

El profesor de pociones le miró receloso; había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Lupin observándolo; su mirada se suavizaba y se tranquilizaba cuando Ollivers estaba cerca de él, era como si se sintiera mejor al comprobar que ella estaba bien.

-¿Qué estás ocultando, Lupin? –preguntó entonces Severus.

-Yo no…

-No, claro, tienes la misma mirada que cuando ocultabas lo que fuera que hubiesen hecho Black y Potter en nuestros años de estudiantes… -Remus sonrió- . ¿Qué?

-No creía que te fijaras tanto.

-Mi hermana iba con vosotros, ¿de verdad creías que no iba a fijarme en lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer? Y en lugar de hablar de cosas del pasado que no tienen sentido, ¿quieres hacer el favor de decirme de una vez porqué…

-Es mi ahijada –dijo Remus.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Snape cortando su anterior pregunta.

-Ollivers. Es mi ahijada –aclaró Remus.

-Y supongo que no lo sabe –el licántropo negó con la cabeza-. ¿Por algún motivo en especial o sólo porque te pareció apropiado ocultárselo? –preguntó con sorna.

-Deja de ser tan sarcástico, Severus –le pidió Remus-. Su padre no lo sabe y no creo que le hiciera ninguna gracia saberlo.

Snape alzó una ceja y Remus suspiró preguntándose a sí mismo cuantas veces había visto aquel mismo gesto en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy siendo adolescentes, mismo gesto que había heredado Draco Malfoy aunque estaba casi seguro que el chico lo había heredado más de Snape que de Lucius.

-¿Y qué es exactamente…

-Perderla sin que sepa quién soy –le contestó Remus antes de que el profesor de pociones terminara su pregunta.

-Potter es la mitad de testarudo que su padre, un cuarto de orgulloso de lo que era Black y con la tenacidad completa que tenía Lily, no deberías preocuparte por Ollivers, sino por el pobre que la haya secuestrado –dijo Snape sin una pizca de sarcasmo en sus palabras, lo cual era prácticamente algo imposible de creer-. Ollivers estará bien, además, Draco puede ser un niño mimado pero nunca dejará que le pase nada malo si puede evitarlo, va dentro de la caballerosidad Malfoy… lo único bueno que Lucius le enseñó…

-Quizá parezca algo estúpido y sin sentido, pero… me alegro que Draco esté con ella –Snape torció su boca en una corta sonrisa que evidenciaba que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, pero no contestó-. Bien, será mejor que me retire, mañana será otro día…-se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras agradecía educadamente el té que el profesor de pociones le había servido; titubeó un poco y se detuvo sonriendo-. Draco estará bien, Severus –le dijo Remus suavemente abriendo la puerta y mirándolo-. Puede que sea hijo de Lucius pero definitivamente tiene tu entereza; él estará bien; Harry se encargará de traerlo pronto.

Severus Snape asintió en silencio, como siempre, llevándose una mano al mentón y entrecerrando los ojos como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba preocupado por algo. Remus no le dijo nada más.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tuvo la sensación de que Derin y Erebor iban a fulminarlo en cualquier momento con las miradas por estar allí; no le importó; había aprendido con ellos, sabía como manejarlos y si no, siempre podía recurrir a su estatus como Ainur y protegido. Pero había algo más. Mientras se acercaba a donde estaban reunidos con Eirin y Stell, la cara de Erebor reflejó cierta preocupación que no pasó por alto para Harry.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciend…. –empezó a preguntar Derin.

-Tenéis la daga oscura ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Derin asintió firmemente-. ¿Por qué la habéis traído?

-Si la hubiésemos dejado en Hogwarts, sin la protección de la guardiana, habrías intentado conseguirla –le dijo Erebor.

-¿Y bien?

-Okkorton –contestó el guardián-. La daga señala a Okkorton.

-Además, por muy peligroso que sea que la daga regrese a Ahsvaldry y Okkorton es la única posibilidad de saber si la guardiana de la daga oscura está aquí –añadió Derin.

-Por supuesto que está aquí –replicó Harry-. Noté la fuerza y la energía de Angark en aquel maldito risco cuando estaba a punto de recuperarla; ella está aquí.

Erebor y Giliath se miraron preocupados. Harry había hablado de forma brusca, nada que ver con la habitual sonrisa en sus labios o el tono divertido en su voz y sus palabras.

-Por eso no queríamos que viniera –le dijo Erebor mirando de forma significativa a Giliath.

-¿Pretendías que retuviera a Ainur en Hogwarts mientras él tenía la sospecha de que Verónica estaba aquí? –preguntó la diosa cruzándose de brazos, divertida ante la propuesta del dios -. No tengo tanto poder de persuasión para lograr hacer algo así –le indicó con una media sonrisa divertida.

-Nadie tiene tanto poder de persuasión para hacer algo así –aceptó Stell sonriendo a su nieto.

Harry desvió su mirada de los dos dioses que tenía delante y se inclinó con cierto respeto ante la figura de Stell después de lanzar una mirada de agradecimiento a Eirin que pese a permanecer allí no había dicho ni una sola palabra, consciente de que no tenía nada que decir en aquel tema a tratar.

-Me alegro de verte, abuelo –dijo con una sonrisa triste-, aunque no me agrada que haya sido en estas circunstancias.

-Eirin me informó de… -frunció el ceño al ver como el rostro de Harry se contraía levemente-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -contestó el chico mintiendo-. Estaré bien en cuanto Verónica esté a mi lado. ¿Sabes algo de Angark?

-Ha desaparecido –le informó Eirin-. No está en Ahsvaldry, ni siquiera la magia del Príncipe lo ha encontrado.

-Eso sólo puede significar que está en Okkorton –sentenció Giliath cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Ainur? –preguntó la diosa viendo como el chico volvía a fruncir el ceño.

-Sí, no os preocupéis –volvió a mentir Harry sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que le ocurría-. Lo siento abuelo, pero no voy a quedarme aquí, voy a buscar a Verónica y si Angark se cruza en mi camino…

-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé –le contestó el Príncipe colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo para indicarle que estaba de acuerdo con lo que él creyera necesario.

Incapaz de quedarse más tiempo cerca de la daga oscura sin tener la tentación de utilizar su magia negra para atraerla, Harry sonrió cansadamente a su abuelo.

-Invocaré a Feamor y también prepararé un itinerario –dijo mirando a Derin que asintió-. No quiero que los Lobos se enteren de esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Ainur… -empezó a protestar Eirin.

-No, esto es un asunto entre Angark, Voldemort y yo… ¿entendido? –Eirin asintió-. Bien, nos vemos en las cuadras en una hora –indicó a los tres dioses-. ¿Vendréis conmigo? –preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Ainur?

-¿Pensabas dejarnos aquí?

Harry sonrió y asintió antes de caminar despacio hacia las caballerizas donde invocaría la presencia de Feamor; el único al que creía capaz de calmar sus ansías por tomar la daga oscura.

-No está bien –susurró Giliath al oído de Erebor.

-Ya lo sé que no está bien –le replicó el dios con el ceño fruncido-. Y no me gusta nada que nos mienta.

-Es la daga –les contestó Stell sin que ellos preguntasen nada-. La daga oscura altera sus reacciones… Ahora mismo debe de estar luchando consigo mismo por no lanzar un hechizo para apoderarse de ella.

-Pues está claro que en esa situación no puede ir a Okkorton –dijo Erebor.

-¿Serás tú quién se lo digas? –preguntó Derin con fingida curiosidad ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Stell y una mirada irónica de parte del dios aludido.

-Yo la guardaré –se ofreció el Príncipe-. Cuánto más lejos esté la daga de Ainur será mejor, conmigo estará bien.

Derin asintió y Erebor le pasó al Príncipe un paño de seda que Stell guardó de inmediato en su túnica.

-Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer –les apremió Derin a los dos guardianes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry palmeó la frente de Feamor mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de no encontrar a Verónica.

-Lo siento –la voz de Derin le hizo volver en sí para mirar al dios sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo-. Debí protegerla mejor, no debí…

-Creía que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes, Derin. No te culpo.

-Pero no pude…

Harry suspiró. Sólo había una forma de hacer entrar en razón a Derin.

-No me sirves de nada lamentándote, Derin; ahora necesito tener al guerrero, al dios y al teniendo de los Lobos a mi lado, a mi amigo, a mi maestro de armas y a uno de mis confidentes; si no puedes hacerlo, será mejor que te quedes en Ahsvaldry.

-No voy a dejarte solo –aseguró el dios con una media sonrisa habiendo descubierto lo que el adolescente pretendía.

-Bien, porque no creo que pudiera con esto solo –contestó Harry-. Ve a revisar tu montura, creo que _Andrómeda _está inquieta –le dijo señalando con la cabeza el caballo que Derin iba a montar.

-¿Cómo puedes…. –Harry enarcó una ceja mientras que Feamor relinchaba-… déjalo, seguro que esta bestia negra tiene algo que ver con que sepas cómo está _Sombra_, ¿cierto?

Harry se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros mientras que el dios se dirigía hacia su propia montura.

-Tenemos compañía –dijo Erebor cerrando las cinchas de su caballo.

Harry asintió. Los había sentido desde hacía un buen rato y estaba seguro de que sus guardianes también lo habían hecho; las auras de los Lobos Grises eran notables y estaba claro que los shyggards estaban haciendo todo lo posible porque sus auras fueran detectadas. Feamor relinchó y pateó el suelo extendiendo sus alas. La yegua de Giliath no se inmutó ante la reacción del pegaso, permaneció tranquila y sosegada con la figura de su dueña sobre su montura, elegante, altiva y poderosa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó la voz de Derin en las puertas de los establos-. Harry no…

-No buscamos a Harry, Señor, sino a Ainur –sonó la voz firme y decidida de Tatsui.

Harry miró a Erebos que se encogió de hombros mientras acariciaba con suavidad el suave lomo de su animal grisáceo intentando tranquilizarlo; era un animal joven que aún no conocía a Feamor y que se había asustado cuando el pegaso negro había hecho el amago de atacar de ser preciso.

-No está aquí en calidad de Ainur sino… -empezó a decir el dios guerrero.

-Déjalos, Derin –le indicó Harry colocando una mano sobre el hombro del dios y encarándose a la cincuentena de dioses y diosas que permanecían cerrando filas detrás de Tatsui, firmes, rectos, con las manos cerradas alrededor de las caderas y vestidos con el uniforme de los Lobos Grises.

Derin asintió; tenía que admitir que había sentido orgullo al ver a los Lobos Grises presentándose de aquel modo ante ellos, todos en silencio, todos siguiendo a Tatsui, la manada de lobos siguiendo a un líder; reprimió una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Tatsui también quería seguir al Lobo Protector de la manada, a Ainur.

Ante la presencia de Harry ataviado con su uniforme de guerra, ninguno de los presentes pudo reprimir una sonrisa y una mirada de orgullo en sus ojos. Aquel que había aparecido en Ahsvaldry siendo un niño asustadizo, temeroso y tímido se había convertido en alguien fuerte, poderoso, digno de ganarse la confianza de todos, siempre dispuesto a morir por cualquiera de ellos; se había convertido en el guerrero que tenían delante en aquellos momentos.

Tatsui fue el primero en arrodillase frente al joven adolescente; dos segundos después, el resto de Lobos le imitaron, inclinando la cabeza frente a Harry mientras que Derin se retiraba sabiendo lo que aquello significaba, ignorando totalmente la mirada que Harry le dirigía pidiéndole que se quedara a su lado.

-No nos dirigimos a Harry Potter, sino a Ainur de Ahsvaldry, descendiente de Lahntra. Estamos al servicio de su mando para lo que él ordene. Los Lobos Grises de Ahsvaldry ponen su vida en sus manos, con la esperanza de que la luz de la claridad le guíe para todos nosotros.

Harry suspiró. Otro juramento de lealtad, genial… Precisamente lo que no necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Él sólo quería ir a Okkorton, rescatar a Verónica y a Draco, acabar con Angark, saber qué pretendía con Voldemort y regresar. Nada más. Una pequeña… Suspiró cuando Feamor lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un relincho. No, nunca sería una pequeña misión. Sabía que necesitaba a los Lobos, o al menos lo intuía.

-Partimos en quince minutos, no esperaremos a los que no estén listos.

-Lo has hecho bien –le aseguró Derin cuando el chico dio la vuelta y todos empezaron a moverse para apresurarse a preparar las monturas y las armas.

Harry le sonrió cansado.

-No podía decirles que no ¿verdad? –preguntó.

La mirada de Derin fue suficiente respuesta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había presenciado las suficientes reuniones con su Señor para darse cuenta de cuándo estaba de buen humor o de cuando era mejor no respirar siquiera cerca de él. Acomodado en su butaca de color burdeos, con la túnica arrastrando en el suelo y la capa pulcramente colocada a un lado de su cuerpo cubriéndole la mitad del mismo, una mano en el regazo acariciando la resbalosa piel de Nagini acurrucada en sus piernas y la otra mano sobre el reposa brazos con el codo doblado y el dedo índice sujetando su mentón; altivo, dispuesto a todo por conseguir lo que quiere. Sólo una palabra, un nombre le vino a Lucius Malfoy al verlo en aquella actitud: Julio César.

-¿Me ha llamado, mi Señor? –preguntó el mortífago avanzando e inclinándose frente a él.

-Me acaban de comunicar unas noticias bastante agradables después del desagradable incidente del risco –dijo fulminándolo con la mirada puesto que había sido Malfoy quién había sugerido aquel lugar para encerrar a Verónica Ollivers-. Quiero ver a tu hijo en breve –anunció.

-¿Draco? –preguntó Malfoy-¿Qué puede hacer…?

-No sabía que tuviera que darte explicaciones, Lucius… -siseó las palabras Voldemort.

Lucius titubeó antes de hablar.

-Y no tiene que hacerlo, Señor, perdone; pero Draco ya no está bajo mi tutela mi Lord –Voldemort asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que era algo que ya sabía-, y me cuesta admitirlo pero no sé quién se está haciendo cargo de él aunque supongo que Dumbledore tiene mucho que ver con ello –dijo Lucius con una mueca de desagrado al mencionar el nombre de Dumbledore y sin saber lo equivocado que estaba.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero quiero a tu hijo ante mi presencia en la mayor brevedad de tiempo posible.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Draco con todo esto? –preguntó.

Un amago de sonrisa atravesó el rostro cubierto del encapuchado. El rosto de Voldemort se contrajo por la furia del momento mientras miraba a Malfoy. Un leve siseo hizo que Nagini abandonara su posición en el rincón de la habitación y reptara hacia Malfoy, irguiéndose frente a él en todo su esplendor y siseando frente a su rostro, haciendo la comprobación de que no mentía; la lengua bípeda de Nagini susurró a escasos milímetros de su boca. Luego, bajó del mismo modo sinuoso que había utilizado para subir y se volvió a acurrucar en su rincón después de sisear algo frente al Señor Oscuro.

-Parece que tú tampoco sabías nada… -dijo aún receloso-… Tu hijo es el portador del colgante de Elea.

-¿Qué Draco es quién? –preguntó Lucius tan furioso como incrédulo-. ¡Eso es imposible! –gritó airado -¡Soy su padre, debería de haberlo sabido!

El encapuchado hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y una leve risita salió de su boca.

-No tienes por qué saberlo; sólo las madres de los portadores pueden prever que el hijo que llevan en sus entrañas son los elegidos para guardra el colgante de Elea.

-Narcissa me lo hubiera… -los ojos de Voldemort se clavaron en él; los ojos de Lucius se abrieron de forma desmesurada-… por eso se marchó… por eso ella no…

-Te lo ocultó –afirmó el encapuchado.

-Si lo hubiera sabido… -Voldemort le hizo un gesto para que se callara y miró al encapuchado-. La próxima vez no quiero errores; quiero esa daga, quiero ese colgante y quiero a ambos críos muertos, ¿entendido?

Un gesto afirmativo antes de desaparecer por la puerta fue todo lo que Malfoy alcanzó a ver antes de que Voldemort se girara hacia él con la mirada fija en sus propios ojos.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Voldemort instándolo a continuar-. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si lo hubieras sabido, Lucius?

Quizá fue el modo de hablarle, o la manera en que los ojos inyectados en sangre de Voldemort le miraron, o la manera en que su mano derecha se desvió unos centímetros hacia la varita o la forma en que Nagini parecía complacida desde su rincón como si ella pudiera saber cosas que nadie más sabía, como si su mente estuviera conectada de algún modo a la del Señor Oscuro.

-Le hubiera entregado a Draco sin pensarlo, mi Lord –aseguró Malfoy intentando no aparentar el miedo que en aquellos momentos sentía dentro de él, un miedo capaz de congelarle la sangre y aturdirle los sentidos.

-Y aún podrías hacerlo si no lo hubieras apartado de tu lado, de mi lado –añadió con tono condescendiente.

Lucius conocía aquel tono lo suficiente para saber qué iba a venir a continuación; él mismo lo había utilizado decenas de veces sobre Draco, sobre Narcisa, sobre los mortífagos jóvenes que eran dejados a su cargo. Él mismo sabía lo que venía a continuación. Respiró profundamente para poder controlar el dolor que sabía seguro su cuerpo iba a sufrir a continuación,

-Infernus dolorem… -murmuró el mago mayor.

Nagini miró con satisfacción como aquel cuerpo se retorcía en el suelo; si su amo se encontraba de humor, tal vez y sólo tal vez, le dejase participar en aquel castigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erebor apareció envuelto en una cortina de fuego y casi de inmediato dio un giro con su muñeca en el aire creando un escudo que se extendía a cien metros a la redonda, espacio suficiente para que los soldados y sus monturas apareciesen sin problemas ni que representaran ningún tipo de peligro apara que los naryns pudieran interceptar la gran cantidad de magia concentrada que sin ninguna duda eran capaces de transmitir.

Como siempre en una batalla Harry inspeccionó a los soldados que estaban allí, asegurándose que todos había llegado bien, consciente de lo peligroso que podía ser trasplanar a Okkorton y consciente del peligro que los podía acechar en cualquier momento. Derin, a su lado, lo imitó y Erebor tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver que los dos hacían los mismos gestos para reconocer al escuadrón, recordándose a sí mismo y mentalmente que no era el mejor momento para reír.

-Este aire me asfixia –dijo la diosa estirando el cuello de su túnica para que el aire pasara un poco-. Está viciado, lleno de humo, de dolor, rabia y miedo…

Pero Harry no le hizo caso, ni siquiera Derin hizo ninguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos; aquello fue lo que hizo que los dos guardianes de Ainur se pusieran en guardia, el modo en que los dos cabecillas de la expedición improvisada miraban a su alrededor.

-Están cerca –dijo Derin. Harry asintió-. ¿Crees que nos habrán notado?

-No lo creo, de se así, ya nos hubiera atacado, además he reforzado tu escudo –Derin le miró.

-¿Sin que me diera cuenta?

El chico sonrió entre avergonzado y divertido, como un niño que hubiese sido pillado en alguna travesura y fuera consciente de que iba a ser reprendido por sus padres.

-Lo he hecho varias veces… -dijo a media voz. Derin enarcó una ceja en un gesto que a Harry se le antojó completamente Malfoy-… cada vez que venimos a Okkorton –terminó por confesar el chico.

-Esperan instrucciones –se escuchó la voz de Erebor indicándoles que no estaban solos y que no era el mejor momento para discutir aquello por mucho que la mirada de Derin indicara todo lo contrario.

-¿Dos grupos? –preguntó Harry. Derin asintió-. Bien, iré hacia la construcción detrás de la colina, es el único lugar que se me ocurre donde pueden estar retenidos.

-Llévate a Tatsui –le indicó Derin con voz seria. Harry iba a protestar-. Es uno de los mejores en defensa –y antes de que el adolescente pudiera decir nada, Derin ya se había girado para dar las instrucciones a Tatsui que asintió tomando a un grupo de soldados y yendo junto a Harry, empezando a trotar suavemente hacia el montículo del Este-. Tened cuidado –les pidió Derin al ver que Giliath y Erebor se unían al grupo de Harry.

-Tú también –le contestó el adolescente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los gritos cesaron, el rugido de los monstruos, el sonido del hacha cruzando el cielo y golpeando contra algo blando, el ruido de la sangre al derramarse, los gritos ahogados y los sollozos también se detuvieron… y el silencio volvió a hacerles hablar, en susurros, por miedo a romper el silencio que recién se había creado.

-¿Estás bien? –le susurró Malfoy.

-Era un sacrificio, ¿verdad? –preguntó la voz de Verónica insegura y deseando que Malfoy le dijera lo contrario.

-Sí, lo era –contestó el rubio con cierta aflicción en la voz-. No puedo creer que hayan sido capaces de… ¡Por Merlín, sólo eran niños y mujeres y ni siquiera eso! –exclamó levantándose de la cama y yendo de nuevo hacia la ventana donde ya no había rastro de nadie ni de nada- ¡esa chica tenía nuestra edad!

-Bueno, eso no nos puede alentar mucho a salir de aquí con vida, ¿verdad? –preguntó Verónica de forma irónica.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.

-Creía que confiabas en Potter –le dijo el chico.

-Y confío en él, pero también me puede el desanimo… Estoy asustada… -confesó ella abrazándose a sí misma.

-Y haces bien en estarlo.

La voz grave, áspera y dura les hizo girarse hacia la puerta, abierta totalmente. En un gesto puramente instintivo y que después él negaría completamente cuando le preguntaran si era cierto que lo había hecho, Malfoy se colocó delante de Verónica para enfrentar a la figura de la persona que acababa de aparecer.

Una figura alta, delgada, cubierta por una túnica de color crema y una capucha que colgaba de sus hombros; el rostro seco y austero, grandes ojos dorados y una sonrisa burlona en la cara; cabello largo y rubio a la altura de media espalda y suelto, confería una actitud segura y dura.

-¿Quién…

Pero Draco no pudo preguntar nada más. El hombre había alzado una e sus manos en dirección a Draco y la había abierto como si estuviera cogiendo algo en el vacío; apretándolo despacio y con suavidad. Verónica vio como Draco se llevaba las manos al cuello en un gesto primitivo que indicaba que no podía respirar; el hombre apretó más su mano en el aire y Draco notó como la respiración se congelaba sin poder salir por su garganta; entonces la chica lo vio claro.

-Esos no son modales, joven Malfoy –le dijo con burla el hombre apartando su mano de golpe hacia la pared y haciendo que Draco saliera disparado contra la misma hasta que su espalda chocó con las fría piedra-. Mi nombre es Angark –dijo con aburrimiento-. De acuerdo, vamos a hacer esto rápido, sé quienes sois, quiero la daga oscura y el colgante de Elea.

-No sé a qué te refieres –dijo Draco aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Angark sonrió.

-Sólo aquellos que están ligados mágicamente a Okkorton de algún modo pueden acceder a venir aquí, además, el colgante de Elea que llevas en tu interior ha hecho que la Señora de la Oscuridad se agite –añadió como si nada-. Eso sólo confirma que eres el portador del colgante de Elea y que, por supuesto, me lo vas a entregar.

-¿Para que se lo entregues a Voldemort? –preguntó de forma arrogante el chico.

-Te pareces a tu padre, estúpido… demasiado… deberíais aprender a cerrar la boca cuando tenéis que hacerlo –aconsejó Angark visiblemente molesto por las palabras del chico-. Ofrecedme la daga oscura y el colgante de Elea y volveréis a vuestro preciado castillo –añadió rodando los ojos con más que evidente sarcasmo.

-No voy a renunciar a la daga –aseguró Verónica con una sonrisa amarga-. Es mi deber cuidar de ella y proteger al descendiente de Lahntra.

-Y yo no voy a entregar el colgante de Elea a nadie que no sea mi guardián –aseguró Draco.

Angark hizo una mueca de fingido malestar mientras alzaba una de sus manos atrapando de nuevo el aire.

-Es una lástima… tendré que obtenerlo por las malas… -murmuró.

Verónica se estremeció cuando Draco empezó a convulsionarse en medio de la habitación como si alguien lo estuviera sometiendo a diez cruciatus juntos. En aquel preciso momento odiaba su empatía por el dolor de los demás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cuándo había pasado que no se había dado cuenta, ¿Cuándo Hermione había cambiado y había pasado a ser alguien tan fría y calculadora, ¿En qué momento, por qué, cómo? Demasiadas preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas. Miró el lago que se extendía delante; ¿cuántas veces había estado allí con Harry y Hermione? Demasiadas, tantas que era incapaz de recordarlas todas.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

Silenciosa, cauta y peligrosamente altiva, como siempre, Hermione Granger, quien ocupaba sus pensamientos, apareció a su lado sentándose en la roca.

-No –dijo Ron negando suavemente.

-¿No? –preguntó ella-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

-Precisamente eso, Hermione. No voy a escuchar, no voy a rectificar lo que dije, no voy a seguir con nada de esto por mucho que me digas y no voy a hacer nada más contra Harry y lamento decirte que si sigues empeñada en hacerlo… será mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

-Pero… -empezó a decir-… Sólo lo hacemos por su…

-¿Por su bien? –preguntó sarcástico el chico-. Eres inteligente Hermione, piénsalo, ¿de verdad crees que lo estamos haciendo por su bien? Nunca había visto en los ojos de Harry la decepción y la tristeza cuando estaba con nosotros… Sabes tan bien como yo lo que él sentía, que todos buscaban estar a su lado por su fama y por conseguir todo lo que quisieran.

-Nosotros nunca…

-No, nosotros nunca lo hicimos, por eso él estaba bien a nuestro lado; por eso recuperamos juntos la piedra filosofal, por eso salvó a mi hermana del basilisco, y por eso estuvimos con él cuando Sirius volvió… -le contestó Ron de forma suave y tranquila, algo bastante extraño teniendo en cuenta que estaba hablando el impulsivo Gryffindor-… pero lo estropeamos todo Hermione… Y no quiero seguir haciéndolo… Ya perdí a un hermano en el Ministerio –añadió al pensar en Percey-, y no quiero perder a otro hermano aunque éste no sea pelirrojo.

-¿Y vas a perderme a mí? –preguntó ella con los ojos fijos en los de Ron y la cabeza alta.

Ron sonrió más para sí mismo que para ella. Perderla a ella. ¿Cómo podía perder algo que nunca había tenido? Había estado enamorado de ella, sí, ese era uno de los temas que Harry y él siempre frecuentaban; pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle nada, una mirada, una caricia, tomarla de la mano, una sonrisa, algún comentario… siempre habían sido evidencias claras y directas pero nunca se había atrevido a decirle claramente que la quería y que estaba enamorada de ella, de su cabello rizado, de sus ojos vivos, de su sonrisa infantil y del modo en que conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas siempre… La había querido mucho, pero la Hermione que tenía delante, no era aquella de la que se había enamorado…

-Hace ya mucho que te perdí, Hermione… lo siento, pero estoy fuera…

Ella frunció el ceño y se levantó de la roca donde había estado sentada, junto a él, dejándole al pelirrojo la sensación de que un vacío acababa de apoderarse de él, ocupando el lugar en el que ella había estado antes.

-Bien, pero no voy a darte otra oportunidad, Ronald.

Ron suspiró mientras la veía alejarse, sus pasos decididos, su coleta alborotada, la capa remoloneando detrás de sus pasos.

-¿Cuándo me la has dado, Hermione? –preguntó al aire.

Nadie salvo el silencio le contestó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vale, sé que en el capítulo no ha pasado mucho y que todos estáis impacientes porque Harry encuentre ya a Verónica de una vez, pero el capítulo era necesario, me gusta llamarlos capítulos de transición; no ocurre nada importante pero son necesarios para el trascurso de la historia, así que teniendo en cuenta esto, me gustaría que me diérais vuestra opinión como siempre.**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y espero vuestros reviews, de acuerdo?**

**Sed felices y sed buenos, no hagáis nada de lo que yo no haría :D**

**Un besito para todos, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"_-Conozco estos terrenos mejor que nadie _

_-Lo sé, pero no impide que me preocupe por ti, ¿no te parece? _

_-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?_

_-¡A cubierto! _

-¡Ainur, cuidado!

-Derin, Erebor, Giliath, conmigo"

"-¡La daga será tuya, pero déjale en paz!

-¡No lo hagas!

-Pero nunca renunciaré a ser un mago"

"-Es el sonido de la muerte…

-Nunca me ha gustado este silencio…

-Tendrás que explicarnos esto

-Y mejor será que tengas una muy buena excusa.

-El poder no lo es todo, no para los mortales.

-¿Qué puede haber más importante que el poder, Ainur?

-¿Qué me das a cambio?

-Poder, el trono de Ahsvaldry

-Incluso matarme, ¿qué me dices?

-Acepto"

"-Eric Ollivers ha venido buscando a su hija

-Cree que Verónica es mi hija

-La amé, sí… pero la aparté de mi lado

-En parte es la hija que nunca pude tener con ella y que siempre deseé tener…"

"-¿Aún no os habéis dado cuenta?

-Comprobad el aura mágica de Harry

-Nos encantará saber por qué Harry tiene un nivel nueve cuando sólo ha llegado hasta el seis con nosotros

-Me he cansado de jugar Angark. Es hora de terminar con esto.

-Espera a que todo esto acabe, voy a tener una conversación con Harry

-No si la tengo yo antes

-Luz del alma, haz tu trabajo…"

"-¿Cómo lo hace?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo le adora?

-Todos están aquí por él, para él… ninguno de ellos dudaría en cubrir a Harry y protegerlo Harry sólo es Harry

-Ella lo sabía

-Lo sé, no soy un asesino

-Es una chica lista ¿verdad?

-¡Potter!

-Te quiero…"


	40. Grito, invocación y una espada blanca

**Una semana más y un capítulo más, muchas gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews esta semana:**

**El pocho, carolagd, Anfitrite, Bloody Angel, D. Alatriste (cuanto tiempo! Espero que este capítulo te guste y ya estoy planeando algo contra Hermione, así que no desesperes, aunque no sé si se liarán a palos o será algo más psicológico… mmmm), Aranel-Riddle, blackmoonlady, Nagaina, Niña Lila, Elias, Terry Moon, Laia Bourne Black, JuLiA-GrInT, nagaina-black**

**Recordaros que como siempre, los personajes que reconozcais son de J.K. Rowling pero que los demás son míos, ok?**

**Y ahora sí, a leer, espero que os guste el capítulo, nos leemos abajo…**

CAPITULO 38. Grito, invocación, espada blanca.

"_Les echaba de menos. Había visto a su madre y a su padre en infinitud de ocasiones, pero siempre había sido por separado; a veces le gustaría poder controlar el tiempo, poder dar la vuelta al tiempo presente y viajar al pasado para ver como se comportaban sus padres entre ellos. Por supuesto que le habían hablado de su inicial relación tormentosa, y por supuesto que él mejor que nadie conocía el amor y el cariño que se habían acabado confesando y profesando hasta el día de su muerte, todo eso lo sabía de memoria, casi como formara parte de su vida. Pero necesitaba algo más; necesitaba saber algo más de ellos. Todo lo que conocía era a través de lo que los demás le habían dicho, de lo que los demás le habían contado acerca de ellos, pero sólo eran retazos de toda una vida que él no había podido ver y que le habían impedido escucharla de los propios labios de sus padres._

_Erebor le había sugerido que se lo preguntase a sus padres directamente y Harry no le había contestado directamente; se había limitado a entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño. No haría eso; a sus padres les dolía el no poder estar juntos; el no poder mirarse a los ojos, el no poder recordar al mismo tiempo travesuras, historias, escapadas y miradas cómplices y sonrisas llenas de mensajes que sólo ellos dos conocían. Harry no iba a hacer que sus padres se sintieran mal, no les iba a pedir aquello al menos hasta que él no se ocupara personalmente de hacer que volvieran a estar juntos y esta vez, para toda la eternidad._

_Desde eso había pasado ya media hora y él seguía en el templete, en silencio, sintiendo el aire jugar con su cabello como si el viento pudiera sentir la nostalgia y el sentimiento de frustración que atravesaba la mente de él en aquellos momentos; y lo cierto era que si así fuera no le extrañaría, después de todo, el aire era su elemento y él podía comunicarse con su alma._

_Una esfera de cristal azulado empezó a flotar a su alrededor deteniéndose frente a sus ojos. Harry frunció el ceño y envió una ligera ráfaga de brisa para apartarla; la esfera trastabilló un poco en el aire, pero se recompuso y volvió a quedar frente a sus ojos._

_-¿Qué diablos…_

_**-Te dije que no se lo tenías que decir de esa forma**._

_Harry parpadeó. Aquella voz… Su madre._

_**-Oh, vamos, Lily, tenía que decírselo.**_

_-¿Papá?_

**_-¿Y era necesario que lo hicieras en medio del campo de quiddich cuando una bluddger se dirigía hacia ti? –preguntó la voz de Lily._**

_**-Era el mejor momento –replicó la voz de James Potter**_

_Harry parpadeó. Una visible niebla empezó a verse dentro de la esfera azulada y poco a poco, una deformada imagen de una pelirroja de ojos verdes empezó a verse a trasluz, con aquel brillo de la escarcha tan característico en las esferas de hielo de Giliath._

_**-¡Eres idiota!**_

_Harry casi se atragantó al reconocer en aquella chica de dieciséis años a su madre; parecía tan frágil y dulce que le costaba entender cómo había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort… luego se fijó en sus ojos; determinación, y sonrió; el coraje de su madre y su fuerza residía en ella, no es su aspecto._

_**-Lo sé, pero por eso me quieres ¿verdad? –titubeó levemente la voz masculina. **_

_Harry contuvo una sonrisa cuando vio como Lily Evans se cruzaba de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño y una mirada desesperada y llena de temor aparecía en el nuevo rostro que había en la esfera; era como mirarse a sí mismo. _

**_-Porque me sigues queriendo aunque haya hecho el idiota ¿verdad? –volvió a insistir James. Lily tampoco contestó esta vez._**

_Harry vio brillar los ojos de su madre; sabía que estaba bromeando, pero al parecer, su padre aún no lo había comprendido._

_**-Oh, vamos, Lily, no volveré a hacerlo, la próxima vez que le diga a Sirius que estoy saliendo con alguien procuraré que no sea en medio de un campo de quiddich.**_

_Harry abrió los ojos._

_**-¡¿La próxima vez que salgas con alguien! –preguntó Lily alzando la voz.**_

_**-Mejor aún, te prometo que no volveré a jugar al quiddich –insistió James sin hacer caso de la interrupción de la pelirroja-. Pero dime que me sigues queriendo y que no he metido la pata con esto… -pidió el chico de nuevo.**_

_Harry sonrió levemente. ¿Cuántas veces habrían tenido discusiones semejantes? Remus le había dicho que tenía el mismo don que su padre para meterse en problemas y en más de una ocasión, había escuchado a la profesora McGonagall en Grimmauld Place resignarse por no haber obtenido los genes sensatos y responsables de Lily Evans. Pero Harry se veía como era; una mezcla de ambos… nunca había creído estar tan unido a ellos como se sentía en aquellos momentos._

_**-Está bien –la voz de Lily lo distrajo de nuevo-. Te quiero James… pero no vuelvas a hacer algo semejante –añadió enfadada cuando el chico sonrió desde la cama donde estaba acostado.**_

_**-Te lo prometo –sentenció James Potter.**_

_**-No me prometas algo que no vas a cumplir James –le pidió Lily con cierta resignación en la voz.**_

_Harry sonrió._

_**-Entonces, ¿para qué me dices que no lo haga? –preguntó james confuso.**_

_Harry ahogó una carcajada._

_**-¡Ay, James! –dijo ella sonriendo e inclinándose hacia el rostro del chico-. Que tontito eres a veces… -añadió a escasos centímetros de su rostro.**_

_Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Lily besó a James dulcemente. Eran recuerdos como ese los que él quería tener y no tenía. La esfera fue apagándose con las voces aún de James y Lily susurrándose cuánto se querían. _

_Harry sonrió._

_-Gracias… -le dijo a Giliath sabiendo que la diosa estaba detrás de él._

_-Supuse que te gustaría –él asintió-. Hablé con Erebor y bueno… Este es uno de los recuerdos de tu madre._

_Harry la miró._

_-¿Cómo un pensadero? –preguntó el chico._

_Giliath asintió._

_-Antes de que tu madre se marchara de Ahsvaldry, le pedí que me dejara algo suyo; ella y yo nos habíamos hecho amigas ¿sabes? –Harry asintió; lo sabía por la boca de su madre y por la misma Giliath-. Ella me concedió uno de sus recuerdos para que siempre que quisiera pudiera verla._

_-¿Por qué este?_

_Giliath sonrió._

_-Le pedí uno que fuera importante para ella y cuando me entregó este yo también le hice esa pregunta, te contestaré lo que ella me contestó a mí –carraspeó ligeramente-. "Porque en ese preciso momento fue cuando me di cuenta que no podría vivir sin James"_

_Harry sonrió._

_-¿Hay… -carraspeó levemente y Giliath sonrió intentando aparentar que no se había dado cuenta del nerviosismo repentino que había abordado al chico-… hay más esferas como estas?_

_-Podría buscarlas –aceptó la diosa con una sonrisa dulce-. Estoy segura que todos los que conocieron a Lily quisieron tener algún recuerdo de su vida mortal –añadió con un guiño._

_-¿Todo el mundo…_

_-Tu madre era especial, Ainur –le contestó la diosa-. Y tú has heredado gran parte de tu carácter de ella… Lamento que no hayas podido conocerla en vida –Harry sonrió levemente-. ¿Qué?_

_-Nada –dijo el chico. La diosa le miró-. Sólo recordaba algo que Sirius me dijo una vez, en mi tercer año, cuando nos conocidos… dijo que era injusto que él hubiese tenido tanto tiempo junto a mis padres y que a mí me los hubiesen arrebatado…_

_Giliath sonrió y le pasó una mano por los cabellos rebeldes._

_-Te dejaré solo con la esfera… más tarde te buscaré para decirte si tengo más._

_Harry asintió despacio. Quizá sí pudiera recuperar el pasado de sus padres que nunca conoció. Al menos, una parte de él."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Eirin, al suelo! –gritó Harry.

La joven diosa obedeció sin preguntar, sin rechistar, sin alegar nada o siquiera intentar volverse para replicar que podía defenderse sola; tiró su cuerpo al suelo y el uniforme quedó lleno de polvo, ceniza y de la sangre vertida que regaba el suelo donde estaban. Un rayo violeta atravesó el cielo por encima de su cuerpo y un escudo rosado la envolvió con calidez haciéndola sonreír al notar la magia de Ainur a su alrededor.

Una pequeña daga pasó volando por encima de su cabeza, clavándose en el naryn que la había atacado y que había estado a punto de terminar con su vida. Con la agilidad que la caracterizaba, la diosa se puso de pie de nuevo lanzando una onda expansiva hacia la derecha y provocando que uno de los naryns se desintegrase; notó la mirada preocupada de Ainur sobre ella y se giró mientras asentía con la cabeza indicándole que estaba perfectamente; los ojos de Harry se cerraron un segundo indicándole que la había entendido.

En un acto reflejo la espada de Harry centelleó en el aire y chocó con la armadura de un naryn que resistió el golpe hasta que otra espada refulgente que hizo que Harry sonriera al reconocerla en el acto, se unió a la suya en el golpe que derribó al naryn. Estirando su mano hacia el guardián de Elea, una esfera plateada salió de la mano de Derin y destruyó al naryn.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Derin jadeando. El chico asintió en silencio mirando a su alrededor como los naryns atacaban sin tregua a los soldados-. Esto es extraño, es como si alguien los dirigiera… Nunca han sido organizados…

Harry asintió mientras se giraba para quedar espalda contra espalda con Derin, la forma más eficaz de protegerse mutuamente y de atacar a los naryns que empezaban a acorralarlos.

_(flashback)_

_El ambiente estaba tenso, pero ni Harry ni Derin podrían haberse sentido más orgullosos de los Lobos Grises de lo que se sentían en aquellos momentos. Pese a sus insistencias, ni Giliath ni Erebor se habían ido con el otro grupo dirigidos por Derin, habían permanecido a su lado, firmes, seguros y atentos a cualquier movimiento. Harry sonrió._

_-No es necesario que levantes un escudo de protección, Giliath –le aseguró el chico-. Conozco estos terrenos mejor que nadie –añadió._

_-Lo sé, pero no impide que me preocupe por ti, ¿no te parece? –preguntó la diosa de forma serena mientras palmeaba la cabeza de su caballo._

_-No es por mí por quien deberías preocuparte –aseguró Harry._

_-Ella estará bien Harry –le aseguró Erebor-. La vamos a encontrar, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Feamor relinchó y se detuvo. Harry miró hacia donde su pegaso miraba; una construcción que apenas se podía mantener en pie se alzaba en el valle, detrás de la colina que acababan de atravesar, altos muros derrocados, de piedra y ladrillo de adobe marcaban el lugar como si fuesen guardianes del tiempo que debieran permanecer allí quietos, impávidos y sin posibilidad de huir. Un viejo caserón con balconadas grandes y destartaladas, algunas ya inexistentes, otras a punto de desaparecer._

_Feamor relinchó y pateó el suelo. Él también lo notaba; demasiado silencio, demasiada quietud… Okkorton solía estar lleno de gritos, de miedo y de llantos, no del silencio del que estaban siendo presentes en aquellos momentos. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Harry se puso alerta y Giliath a su lado lo notó._

_-¿Ocurre algo?_

_-No estoy seguro –buscó con su mirada a su otro guardián-. Erebor –llamó-, ¿puedes hacer un rastreo? _

_-Claro –el dios entrecerró sus ojos y convocó su magia; con la sutileza que lo caracterizaba. Una mueca en el rostro del dios indicó a Harry que algo no andaba bien-. ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-No puedo hacerlo si no quitar el escudo, Ainur, es demasiado fuerte –explicó el dios orgulloso porque el chico hubiera alcanzado aquel nivel de protección. Harry asintió con una media sonrisa y deshizo el escudo con sólo eliminarlo de su cabeza-. Ahora sí puedo hacer un…_

_No tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración; una flecha rojiza atravesó el espacio entre el bosque que se escondía al otro extremo del valle hasta alcanzar a Erebor que tuvo el tiempo justo de convocar un escudo raudo y débil, pero lo suficientemente poderoso para conseguir detener aquel ataque._

_-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?_

_Una nueva ráfaga de flechas de fuego empezó a lloverles nada más Giliath hubo terminado su pregunta; en un gesto instintivo el escudo que Erebor había alzado se extendió cubriendo también a Giliath aunque tal y como demostró la diosa al alzar su mano y permitir que un escudo azulado la cubriese, no necesitaba su ayuda, pese a todo, le sonrió con gratitud._

_-¡A cubierto! –gritó Harry escudándose a él mismo y desmontando de Feamor. Se acercó a la oreja del animal y le susurró unas palabras-. Guíalos al bosque, estad seguros… _

_Los soldados bajaron de sus monturas rápidamente, conscientes de que estaban siendo atacados. Giliath y Erebor también lo hicieron; tan pronto pusieron los pies en el suelo, Feamor empezó a galopar rápidamente hacia un punto en concreto, consiguiendo que todos los caballos y yeguas lo siguieran._

_-¡Reuniros en el centro, no quiero bajas! –gritó de nuevo Harry -¡Tatsui, el lado izquierdo! –gritó. El aludido asintió y tomando sus armas y convocando su poder mágico se dirigió hacia aquel lugar en particular._

_Las flechas se detuvieron y Eirin miró a todos los lados._

_-¿Ya ha pasado? –preguntó sorprendida._

_Harry negó mientras blandía con suavidad su propia espada cerca de su cadera mientras miraba un punto fijo oculto tras los árboles._

_-Se están organizando –dijo-. ¡Tened cuidado y estad alertas!_

_Una veintena de escudos se hicieron presentes en su campo de magia; sonrió satisfecho._

"_-Derin" –llamó Harry a través de su cabeza al dios guerrero -. Problemas, ahora"_

"_-Enseguida vamos –contestó la voz de Derin en su mente, sin siquiera preguntar nada"_

_(fin flashback)_

Media hora después de que hubiesen vuelto a ser atacados, Derin apareció con los shyggards y rápidamente después de asegurarse que ninguno estaba herido, se había acercado a Harry sin necesidad de decir o explicar nada.

Los habían acorralados y Harry se maldijo internamente por aquello; debería de haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal, tanto silencio no podía ser un buen presagio, pero él nunca había sido bueno con las estrategias, aquel siempre había sido el trabajo de Remus y en su defecto, el trabajo de Ron; nunca el suyo.

Se giró a tiempo de esquivar una maldición de uno de los naryns, pero se quedó clavado cuando ésta rebotó en Derin rozándole el hombro y haciéndole un feo corte.

-¡Derin! –gritó el chico.

-¡Ainur, cuidado! –el cuerpo de Erebor lo aplastó literalmente sobre el suelo en el momento en que una esfera plateada pasaba por encima-. ¿Quieres acabar muerto?

-Perdona, no me di cuenta de… ¡cuidado! –esta vez fue Harry quién sujetó los hombros de Erebor aún sobre él y rodó hacia un lado llenándose de tierra, polvo y cenizas cuando un rayo rojo impactó sobre la árida tierra.

-¿Estáis de excursión? –preguntó mordazmente Giliath que estaba cerca de ellos y los miraba sin quitar los ojos de los naryns-. Siguen avanzando, no podremos llegar hasta Verónica si siguen así.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry a Derin que se había acercado para ayudarles a levantarse-. Déjame ver.

El dios le extendió el brazo y Harry frunció el ceño pero suspiró con alivio, no era nada serio; pasó una de sus manos sobre la herida del dios y ésta se cerró.

Una esfera de energía azul se unió a otra blanca y a otro amarilla que se dirigió a donde estaban ellos; Derin y Harry se miraron un segundo antes de agacharse, a tiempo para que las esferas chocasen entre ellas y destruyeran una docena de naryns.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de esto –aseguró la voz de Tatsui rodeando a los dos-. Id a buscarla –les indicó mientras desenvainaba su espada y a su lado Eirin manejaba satisfecha sus dos largas dagas en espera que algún infortunado naryn se atreviese a abalanzarse sobre ellos o fuera demasiado estúpido como para creer que podría hacerlo.

-Tatsui… -murmuró Harry.

-No estamos bromeando, Ainur; nosotros nos encargamos de esto, tú ve a recuperar lo que hemos venido a buscar –aseguró el cabo de los Lobos sin siquiera mirar al chico pero consciente de que Harry sabía que estaba sonriendo.

-Derin, Erebor, Giliath, conmigo –pidió Harry dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado.

-¡Ainur! –el gritó de Eirin le llegó refrescante, alegre, como siempre y el chico no tuvo más remedio que sonreír; esa chica siempre lo hacía sonreír-. Tened cuidado.

Harry se limitó a asentir en silencio mientras se adentraba en le construcción en ruinas. Verónica estaba allí, lo presentía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que le pasó algo similar había sido cuando tenía cinco años. Aquel coche había atropellado al pobre perro dándole un golpe que lo había inducido a dar varias vueltas en el aire antes de aterrizar de forma brusca a escasos metros de donde se encontraba ella jugando en el jardín de casa. Fue la primera vez que lo había notado. Dolor, sufrimiento, ganas de llorar. Y lo había hecho. Su madre había sido rápida y había corriendo al escuchar su llanto, creyendo que podía haberle pasado algo. Cuando la mujer le había preguntado qué ocurría, ella sólo se había llevado la mano al pecho y había dicho "duele, duele mucho"

No había otra cosa que le hiciera sentirse tan mal como saber que alguien estaba sufriendo; el dolor ajeno, eso era lo que no podía soportar, lo que nunca iba a soportar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de aquel modo, pero… el modo en que Malfoy se retorcía en el suelo después de varias horas, los cortes que tenía en brazos y piernas, las heridas de su rostro y la sangre que escurría por su pecho descubierto producto de una herida recién hecha en el torso del chico le había recordado todo aquello. Dolor, sufrimiento, miedo… Cada grito de Malfoy era como si lo gritara ella y cada mueca que él hacía para no gritar ella la imitaba, cada corte ella lo sentía como si se lo estuvieran haciendo ella y los diversos hechizos que habían atrapado el cuerpo del chico también la habían rodeado a ella.

-¡Lo haré! –gritó entonces ella-¡Te daré mi palabra de bruja! –gritó -¡La daga será tuya, pero déjale en paz!

Angark detuvo el corte afilado que empezaba a rasgar la mejilla de Malfoy y la miró, sonriente, sin un ápice de la ira y la rabia que habían estado presentes en su rostro desde que todo aquello había empezado.

-¡No lo hagas! –le gritó Draco.

Verónica lo miró. Pese a los cortes, maldiciones, hechizos y torturas que había sufrido delante de ella, pese a tener la ropa destrozada, el pecho y el rostro amoratado de los golpes sufridos y pese a tener el cabello desordenado y sucio, sus ojos seguían manteniendo la compostura y la arrogancia de los Malfoy.

-Malfoy…

-No lo hagas Ollivers, nunca renuncies a lo que eres…

-¿Y lo vas a decir tú? –dijo Angark burlonamente-… Precisamente tú que estás renunciando a ser un Malfoy…

Draco sonrió de medio lado pese a la tirantez que sintió en el labio cuando lo hizo debido al corte que tenía en él.

-Pero nunca renunciaré a ser un mago.

Angark iba a replicar algo cuando una explosión fuerte le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta, hacia el pasillo. Cerró los ojos un segundo para concentrarse. Reconocería aquella magia en cualquier lugar de la vida y de la muerte. Se giró hacia Verónica que estaba en aquellos momentos ayudando a Malfoy a ponerse en pie.

-Parece que Ainur ha descubierto dónde estáis –aseguró con una sonrisa amargada-. Es una lástima que cuando os encuentre sólo se tope con vuestros cuerpos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se detuvo cuando entraron en la pequeña fortaleza; era extraño. Dentro de aquellas paredes no se oían los gritos ni el furor de la batalla; el sonido de las maldiciones al sesgar el cielo eran sustituidos por el ruido dulce de las gotas de agua al caer contra el suelo de piedra y el ruido de las espadas, escudos y demás armas quedaban amortiguados por el crepitar del fuego que las antorchas, rústicamente colocadas una junto a la otra a lo largo del pasillo, emitían a su paso.

Giliath miró a su alrededor.

-Nunca me ha gustado este silencio… -aseguró la diosa en un susurro como si no quisiera que el sonido de su voz fuese escuchado.

-Es el sonido de la muerte… -corroboró Erebor-. Deja que vayamos nosotros primero Ainur –pidió el dios guardián.

Harry negó con la cabeza. La había sentido. Tan pronto había puesto el pie dentro de aquel lugar era cierto que el ruido de la batalla había quedado fuera junto con Tatsui, Eirin y el resto de Lobos Grises que habían acudido a su llamada sin siquiera tener que pedirlo dos veces, pero también era cierto que la había notado.

Mezclada con el aire que irradiaba magia oscura, el olor a sangre y a azufre que caracterizaba los riscos y rincones de Okkorton y que parecían haberse colado a través de las piedras y por los más pequeños resquicios, había notado tres auras diferentes; sólo tres; la presencia del colgante de Elea era más que palpable y con ella, el aura de Malfoy debilitada pero aún latente; el aura de Verónica permanecía intacta, dulce, agradable y cálida, con aquella extraña sensación de no haberla perdido de vista ni un solo segundo; pero no era aquello lo que había notado; había sido la fuerza de Angark; la oscuridad que reinaba en el corazón del dios se hacía más patente en aquel territorio; ganas de poder, de ambición, de oscuridad y de maldad; un aura negra, obscura y malvada que había hecho que Harry sintiese su sangre helada y notase como la lágrima de Lahntra sobre su pecho palpitaba en un intento de ofrecerle una protección que las antiguas descendientes de Lahntra creían que él necesitaría.

-Voy yo –dijo seguro de sí mismo Harry.

Erebor y Giliath se miraron preocupados, pero fue Derin quién habló.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo, Harry, no queremos que…

-Sólo están ellos tres –informó Harry-, comprobadlo si queréis –le indicó sintiendo la magia de Erebor y Derin extenderse buscando otras auras en aquel sitio lóbrego-. No quiero que os metáis en medio, esto es algo entre Angark y yo, ¿entendido?

-No podemos prometerte eso Harry –aseguró la diosa esperando que el chico cambiara de opinión.

-En ese caso no me dejáis nada más que dos opciones: os dejo aquí y avanzo yo solo o bien ejerzo sobre vosotros mi poder como Ainur, vosotros elegís.

No esperó a que dijeran nada o a que tomaran una decisión; Harry empezó a caminar a través del estrecho pasillo y sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando sintió los pasos de Giliath y Erebor detrás de él, Derin cerrando la marcha mientras anotaba mentalmente que debía decirles que eran demasiado predecible.

"_Ainur"_

"_¿Qué quieres Derin? Si vas a decirme que…_

La risa franca del dios guerrero, aquella que pocas personas habían tenido el privilegio de escuchar, resonó en la cabeza de Harry junto a la conversación mental que en aquellos momentos estaba teniendo con él.

"_No es eso. Quería avisarte sobre Angark"_

"_¿Qué ocurre con él?_

"_Tiene un nivel ocho"_

Harry no contestó. Sólo sonrió y notó que sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente.

"_¿Harry?_

"_No importa, no os metáis" _

"_Bien, pero si creo que corres peligro lo haré aunque después tenga que renunciar a mi posición"_

"_No te preocupes, no tendrás que llegar a tanto… -sonrió dentro de su mente-… Sé lo mucho que te gusta hacer sufrir a los cachorros de cada nuevo ingreso"_

Derin sonrió. Confiaba en aquel chico y algo le indicaba que la revelación del nivel de magia de Angark no le había causado suficiente impresión; frunció el ceño preguntándose qué diablos estaría tramando aquel muchacho.

No hablaron, no dijeron nada y no se miraron durante los minutos que caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del lugar siguiendo a Harry; dos a la izquierda, uno a la derecha y luego de frente hasta llegar a unas escaleras que bajaban; los pasos de Harry resonaban en el vacío lugar, dando una seguridad que pocas veces nadie había sido capaz de demostrar. Cuando sus pies dejaron de bajar peldaños, una pared de piedra les cortaba la salida hacia ningún lugar. Harry sonrió; magia de nivel siete.

-¿Qué significa… -empezó a decir Erebor.

Pero Harry no contestó. Se giró hacia ellos con rostro firme y solemne.

-Quiero vuestra promesa.

Giliath y Erebor se miraron; Derin asintió un segundo antes de que los dos guardianes lo hicieran.

Harry asintió y se giró hacia la pared mientras extendía sus dos manos hacia el muro; el colgante de su cuello brilló bajo su casaca y desprendió un dulce viento helado que lo reconfortó. Ante los ojos de los dioses, una puerta de acero que parecía impenetrable desde cualquier ángulo que se preciara apareció de la nada donde antes había habido sólo piedra y pared.

Erebor enarcó una ceja.

-Tendrás que explicarnos esto –dijo Giliath-. Y mejor será que tengas una muy buena excusa.

Por toda respuesta, Harry se encogió de hombros antes de estirar su mano hacia la cerradura de la puerta y girar su muñeca.

-Estalla…

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en el recinto y Harry sonrió. Cuando la puerta se redujo a escombros, unos ojos de color avellana lo miraron; no vio el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy arrodillado en el suelo ni tampoco vio la sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro de Angark, sólo los ojos de ella, los ojos de Verónica.

-Vaya… has encontrado este lugar rápido, Ainur –dijo con un deje de ironía.

-Ocupaos de Verónica y Draco –ordenó a los dioses. Derin iba a decir algo pero el chico lo calló con una mirada-. Lo habéis prometido.

Angark ni siquiera se movió cuando Giliath empezó a utilizar su magia en la pared del fondo para salir por allí; ni tampoco cuando Derin y Erebor se movieron hacia sus dos prisioneros; sus ojos estaban demasiado ocupados observando a Harry con frialdad, la misma frialdad con la que lo había recibido en Ahsvaldry y con la que lo había tratado durante tanto tiempo.

-Sabía que Stell no debería de haber confiado en ti nunca –dijo Harry-. Nunca confíes en alguien que no te muestra su alma a través de sus ojos, eso fue lo que mi madre me dijo y no la entendí hasta que me di cuenta de que se refería a ti, ¿verdad?

Angark sonrió modestamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando ocultaba algo, como lo había visto sonreír durante días y semanas durante su entrenamiento en Ahsvaldry.

-Tu madre siempre fue estúpida… podríamos haberlo tenido todo… le ofrecí el reino y el trono de Ahsvaldry y no quiso oír hablar de ello –contestó Angark.

-Si le propusiste eso a mi madre es que no la conoces –le replicó Harry-.. El poder no lo es todo, no para los mortales.

-¿Qué puede haber más importante que el poder, Ainur?

Harry sonrió a medias; A un lado Giliath terminó de derrocar el muro con una tromba de agua.

-Sacadlos de aquí –ordenó. Angark estiró su mano hacia el hueco recién creado impidiendo el paso por allí y Harry volvió a sonreír; sabía jugar al juego de la provocación, Derin le había enseñado bien y él sabía que Angark era alguien muy fácil de provocar-. Esto es entre tú y yo, siempre ha sido entre tú y yo, Angark –dijo Harry viendo como Erebor tomaba a Draco y se lo cargaba al hombro mientras que Derin cogía en brazos a Verónica-. Déjales.

-¿Bromeas? Necesito la daga oscura y necesito el colgante de Elea, ¿puedes dármelo tú? -¿Qué me das a cambio? –preguntó el chico.

-Poder, el trono de Ahsvaldry –le aseguró el dios entrecerrando sus ojos.

Harry sonrió. Sabía lo que Angark estaba haciendo perfectamente. Ganar tiempo. Había notado la ráfaga de magia oscura a su alrededor, había sido algo leve, pero con una gran importancia; Angark trataba de calcular y hallar el aura mágica del chico. Pero él ya se había encargado de aquello.

-Vuelves a equivocarte Angark –dijo el chico-. Le ofreciste el poder a mi madre y lo rechazó… ¿por qué habría de aceptarlo yo?

-Pensaba que eras más listo que ella –pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse provocar tan fácilmente.

-Hagamos una cosa, si gano yo, los dejas marchar, si pierdo… -se encogió de hombros-… puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

-¿Incluso matarte? –preguntó Angark con los ojos risueños ante la perspectiva de ser él quien acabara con Ainur.

-No… -musitó Giliath.

-Incluso matarme, ¿qué me dices?

Tanteó de nuevo el aura del chico. Tres. Nivel tres. Angark sonrió. ¿De verdad Ainur quería ganarle con un nivel tres mágico? No sabía si era estúpido o demasiado seguro, pero ya fuera por un motivo u otro, aquello sería su perdición y el fin de sus días.

-Acepto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De haber sido oro momento u otra ocasión, cualquier que hubiera visto a Severus Snape, estricto profesor de pociones de Hogwarts rodeando el cuerpo de Remus Lupin, conocido ex merodeador, y ayudándolo a caminar hacia las habitaciones de quien una vez había sido profesor de defensa en el castillo, hubiera creído ver visiones, que le hubiesen lanzado un hechizo ilusorio o que alguien estaba haciendo de las suyas habiendo tomado poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por los dos adultos.

Pero no. Los que habían visto lo acontecido en los últimos días y semanas, desde que Harry Potter, Malfoy y Ollivers desaparecieran de allí con los tres profesores nuevos de aquel mismo año, veían completamente normal aquella situación de camadería y ayuda; ya en aquellos momentos eran pocos los que desconocían la verdadera naturaleza de Remus Lupin y todos eran conscientes de que la noche anterior había sido luna llena.

Aunque lo que sí les llamaba la atención eran los murmullos y susurros de maldiciones que el profesor Snape iba profiriendo a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos ignorando deliberadamente a los alumnos que los miraban y se dedicaban a cuchichear entre ellos sin saber qué diablos estaba pasando allí.

Severus esperó a que Remus abriera la puerta al sentir el contacto de su mano, luego lo metió en la habitación y lo sentó con cuidado en el sofá mullido frente a la chimenea; agradeciendo el gran surtido de pociones que el profesor Erebor tenía allí empezó a buscar con sus dedos largos las adecuadas no sólo para tratar el dolor propio de después de la luna llena, sino también para tratar los cortes, morados y golpes que evidentemente no se habían provocados solos en el cuerpo de Lupin.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos, ninguno de los dos habló; ambos conscientes de que había pasado algo más que una transformación; Snape se dedicó a untar mejunjes y pomadas, hacerle beber pociones y a asegurarse de que no había nada roto salvo la costilla que ya se había encargado de arreglarle con una de sus últimas pociones más fuertes para la recuperación de huesos que él mismo había creado y fabricado. Remus se limitó a

-¿Me lo vas a contar Lupin o voy a tener que romperte de nuevo una costilla para que me digas qué te ha pasado?

-Eric Ollivers ha venido buscando a su hija, me ha encontrado a mí, le he dicho que Verónica no estaba en el castillo y bueno… -hizo un ademán desechando más comentarios-… viejas cosas del pasado surgieron a la luz. Acabo de pasar una transformación, no estoy en forma que digamos –añadió a regañadientes dado que no le gustaba sentirse débil después de haber sido un hombre lobo.

-¿Y se puede saber quién ha avisado al señor Ollivers de…

-Pregúntale a tus Slytherin, no creo que nadie más haya sido capaz de avisarle –añadió con cinismo Remus-. El resto de casas comparte simpatía por Harry.

Snape le miró enarcando una ceja.

-Pues durante este año no lo han demostrado demasiado –le hizo ver el profesor de pociones-. Ahora, ¿me vas a contar qué pequeñas cosas del pasado surgieron a la luz? Ese hombre debía estar furioso para golpearte hasta hacer que te rompieras una costilla.

Remus sonrió a medias mientras notaba como sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor.

-Cree que Verónica es mi hija –dijo con simpleza-. Por eso nunca nos hemos llevado bien y por eso me impidió ir al funeral de su esposa… Debiste conocerla, era igual que…

-Sí, la recuerdo, una chica muy dulce… en cuento vi a Ollivers supe quién era su madre –Remus asintió en silencio-. ¿Y es verdad? –preguntó Severus. Remus arqueó una ceja preguntándole en silencio a qué se refería-. ¿La amabas?

-La amé, sí… pero la aparté de mi lado… No quería…

Severus le hizo un gesto con la mano, conocía bien a aquel hombre; durante años habían compartido clases y lugares, miradas y gestos, unos de tolerancia, la mayoría de desprecio y de envidia insana; sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Estuve en Hogwarts cuando te dedicabas a no salir con nadie Lupin –le recordó-, sé que tu faceta Gryffindor te hace impensable el hecho de querer atar a alguien a quien quieres a tu licantropía.

-Fue más que eso Severus –dijo con su voz calmada-. Ella siempre me dijo que quería hijos… hijos…

-La licantropía es un gen que se hereda genéticamente –intervino Snape-. Por eso la dejaste…

Remus asintió.

-Se lo conté; ella supo la verdad, le hablé sobre mis transformaciones, sobre las heridas, las ganas incontrolables de matar, como el lobo se apoderaba de mí en aquellas noches… y ella me seguía queriendo…

-Pero tú no podías quedarte en su vida a cambio de que ella renunciara a lo que quería, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. La dejé, pero seguimos siendo los mejores amigos, ella lo entendió, aunque no me lo dijo, estoy seguro de que siempre supo la verdad de nuestra ruptura.

-Y ¿luego?

-Luego pasaron los años y un día cuando abrí la puerta de casa me la encontré con una niña en brazos, sonreía, nunca la había visto tan feliz… me dio a la niña y me dijo "es tu ahijada, Verónica" –suspiró-. Luego no supe nada más de ella; supe que su marido se la llevó lejos del mundo mágico, no quería que su esposa tuviera nada que ver con "dementes que blanden palitos de madera" –añadió con una risa contenida-. Si hubiera sabido que su esposa era la guardiana de la daga oscura de Ahsvaldry, quizá todo hubiera sido diferente…

Severus asintió pero no dijo nada.

-En parte es la hija que nunca pude tener con ella y que siempre deseé tener… No entiendo como su padre ha podido hacerle tanto daño con sus comentarios durante tanto tiempo… Jamás entenderé como alguien puede hacer tanto daño a quien es de su propia sangre…

Severus no contestó porque él tampoco tenía respuesta para aquello. Había visto a su ahijado sufrir durante años a manos de Lucius, también a Narcisa… y nunca había entendido cómo Lucius podía hacer algo así a quien se suponía que quería y amaba.

-Será mejor que te acuestes un rato –le dijo el profesor ayudándole a tumbarse en el sofá-. Te he dado una poción fuerte que te hará dormir, mañana estarás completamente recuperado.

Remus asintió en silencio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le estaba costando demasiado. Erebor y Derin miraban con ojo crítico el modo en que Ainur saltaba de un lado a otro atacando, esquivando, dirigiendo ataques mágicos y golpeando con la espada cuando era preciso, era como si conociera los movimientos de Angark antes de que éste los fuera a lanzar.

-No lo entiendo… -susurró Erebor junto a Derin-… parece que no…

-Y no se está empleando a fondo –corroboró Derin-. Es como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento a Angark y supiera qué va a hacer en cada momento.

-¿Aún no os habéis dado cuenta? –preguntó Giliath llegando junto a ellos mientras veía divertida como Harry esquivaba la espada de Angark con agilidad y una gracia innata siempre presente.

-¿Y los chicos? –preguntó Erebor.

-Verónica está vigilando a Malfoy, está herido de gravedad –informó la diosa.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso? –preguntó Derin sin apartar la vista del ataque que en aquel momento estaba lanzando Harry.

-Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo junto a él no os deis cuenta… sobre todo tú Derin, has luchado junto a Harry más veces de las que puedo contar con los dedos de las manos –añadió divertida al ver como los dos dioses fruncían el ceño-. Comprobad el aura mágica de Harry –les dio la pista Giliath. Derin la miró-. Hacedlo, vamos.

Harry esquivó la espada de Angark con bastante facilidad; al girar hacia la derecha vio los ojos de verónica mirándole, preocupación, miedo y ganas de estar con él; el chico sonrió y se giró de nuevo encarando al dios con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras utilizaba su propia espada. Notó el aura de Derin y Erebor rodeándole y les miró para asegurarse de que no planeaban meterse en aquello; se relajó al sentir que sólo lo estaban sondeando, queriendo comprobar su magia.

-¡Le está engañando! –gritó entonces Erebor.

Derin sonrió con cierta tranquilidad.

-Le está haciendo creer que tiene un nivel tres… -susurró el dios-… ¿de dónde habrá sacado esa idea? Está esperando que Angark se confíe demasiado…

-Pero eso no explica cómo puede… -los ojos de Erebor se abrieron mientras Giliath lo miraba risueña y con una ceja enarcada.

-Veo que te has dado cuenta… -comentó la diosa casi con aire casual

-¿Qué… qué ocurre? –se atrevió a preguntar Veónica.

-Creo que eso es algo que Harry tiene que explicarnos a todos –dijo la diosa sonriente volviendo junto a ella-. Nos encantará saber por qué Harry tiene un nivel nueve cuando sólo ha llegado hasta el seis con nosotros.

Angark sonrió.

-¿Pretendes luchar con un nivel tres cuando yo tengo un ocho?

Harry detuvo su ataque para mirarlo con fingida seriedad.

-¿Nivel ocho? –preguntó- ¿de verdad? Vaya… no me había dado cuenta… -añadió con sarcasmo más que evidente.

-Y ahora que lo sabes… ¿Qué harás? –preguntó Angark invocando parte de su poder a su alrededor.

-Me he cansado de jugar Angark –le dijo al dios mientras adoptaba posición de lucha perfecta-. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Harry dejó la espada a un lado; no iba a ensuciarla con la sangre del traidor de Ahsvaldry; con magia había raptado a Verónica y a Malfoy y con magia había intentado obtener el poder… con magia sería castigado.

-No vas a poder hacerlo, Ainur –escupió las palabras con desdén y rencor-. Mi nivel es superior al tuyo… no vas a poder hacer nada ¡Oscura lealtad, cúbrele! –gritó entonces mientras movía sus manos en el aire al tiempo que una esfera negra aparecía en las manos del dios.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Angark al ver que Harry ni siquiera se había movido al ver la esfera; y ésta cada vez se acercaba más y más al rostro de Harry. Verónica se movió incómoda y Giliath a su lado le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

-Tranquila… él está bien –le aseguró la diosa.

La chica ahogó un grito de miedo y terror cuando vio la esfera lanzada por Angark partirse en mil pedazos con la absoluta certeza de haber golpeado a Harry completamente; pero una vez más, la serenidad y tranquilidad de Giliath colocándole una mano gentil en el hombro, hizo que no dijera nada y que observara un poco más todo aquello.

-No es posible… -murmuró Angark cuando la luz y niebla que su esfera había provocado empezó a desvanecerse.

Verónica prestó atención; a través de la niebla y la cortina de humo y luz oscura, una llama blanca se abría paso, serena, tranquila y segura. Los ojos verdes de Harry centellearon a través de la bruma y cuando una de sus manos quedó estirada hacia el frente, la polvorosa quedó sumida en el olvido.

-No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacer eso –dijo Erebor claramente orgulloso.

-Deja de mirar a Harry y atiende a Malfoy –le sugirió Derin sin apartar los ojos de Harry-. Al menos hasta que Ainur consiga dejar a Angark fuera de todo esto –añadió con una sonrisa que anticipaba la victoria del chico.

-Tú no puedes… ¡era de nivel siete! –argumentó el dios enfurecido mirando a los ojos verdes de Harry que parecía estar muy tranquilo y más fresco que nunca, como si la última media hora de combate no hubiera significado nada para él.

-Hay algo que deberías de saber Angark –le dijo sonriendo con superioridad mientras invocaba su propio poder-… He estado entrenando solo… ni siquiera Derin sabía de estos entrenamientos… Y dado que sólo alguien como Feamor podía aguantarme he tenido que ponerse a su nivel –añadió encogiéndose de hombros notando el aire a su alrededor arremolinándose en torno a él como siempre que lo necesitaba. Algunas de las pequeñas piedras que estaban alrededor de Harry se elevaron con el viento y los pequeños remolinos que giraban en torno a su figura.

Giliath frunció el ceño y miró a Derin y a juzgar por la expresión severa que tenía el dios, estaba convencida de a que a él tampoco le había hecho ninguna gracia aquello.

-Espera a que todo esto acabe, voy a tener una conversación con Harry –aseguró el dios cruzándose de brazos.

-No si la tengo yo antes –replicó la diosa que parecía igual de molesta que el dios.

-Y estoy cansado, quiero volver a Hogwarts, quiero asegurarme de que la daga oscura y el colgante de Elea están en buenas manos y quiero abrazar y besar a mi novia, así que no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo –enarcó una ceja y Erebor chasqueó la lengua.

-Está siendo demasiado prepotente –aseguró el dios.

Derin negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia a aquello.

-Déjale, todos hemos querido hablarle así a Angark alguna vez, así que deja que sea él quien lo haga por nosotros –Erebor no contestó pero sonrió dándole la razón en silencio al dios guerrero.

-Lo siento Angark, pero tengo que hacerlo –las manos de Harry que habían permanecido unidas, empezaron a separarse, dejando ver en el hueco que formaban las palmadas ahuecadas una esfera plateada, brillante, pura y magnética, atrayente-. Luz del alma, haz tu trabajo… -susurró levemente.

Y la esfera salió de las manos de Harry, y avanzó rauda hacia Angark; y justo antes de que lo rozara, el chico elevó una de sus manos nuevamente y una flecha de fuego se dirigió hacia el escudo que Angark había elevado a su alrededor y durante unos segundos antes de que el escudo despareciera y la esfera alcanzara a Angark, Harry se permitió el sonreírle de forma satisfactoria al tiempo que cambiaba su aura y la aumentaba hasta mostrarte a Angark su verdadera naturaleza, la magia de un nivel diez que había adquirido gracias a Feamor.

Luego, la luz plateada envolvió a Angark y en un gesto instintivo, Derin protegió a Verónica de aquella luz cegadora y brillante, cerrando sus propios ojos, porque, pese a que sabía que Harry nunca haría nada para lastimarlos, la energía pura combinada con la magia, a veces podía resultar más peligrosa de lo que nadie pudiera creer.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Angark yacía en el suelo, boca arriba, los ojos cerrados y las manos cerradas firmemente sobre la empuñadura de su espada, Harry, a su lado controlaba que seguía vivo. Aquella pelea había terminado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sobrevivirás –aseguró Erebor dándole una palmada a Draco en el hombro sano. El rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar hacia donde Harry Potter terminaba de dar unas instrucciones a los soldados que habían aparecido al escuchar la explosión del lugar-. Harry se encargará de curarte eso, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

-No –aseguró Draco sin apartar los ojos de Potter.

Vio como un soldado alto y fornido, con la túnica rajada en algunas zonas, la espada goteando sangre y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro se cuadraba ante el chico en una actitud de respeto que pocas veces él había visto. Nunca, en realidad; solía ver como su padre se estremecía cuando tenía que ir al llamado del Señor Oscuro, pero era eso, estremecimiento, temor, miedo a la ira que podía provocar en su Amo, pero nunca había visto el brillo del respeto en sus ojos cuando hablaba de Lord Voldemort, el brillo que en aquellos momentos estaba viendo en los ojos de aquel soldado y también en los de los que estaban cerca de Potter. Aquello era respeto y admiración, no miedo ni terror por algo… por alguien.

Erebor sonrió; se había percatado de la forma en que Draco miraba a los soldados y a Harry y carraspeó para llamar la atención del chico que dirigió su mirada hacia él.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el dios con cierto tono paternal que Draco nunca había oído dirigiéndose a él salvo en la voz de Snape.

-Todo lo bien que puede estar alguien que se ha dado cuenta de que ha sido un idiota toda su vida –contestó Draco con una sonrisa afectada.

-Lo superarás –aseguró de nuevo el dios-. No dejes que lo que te han inculcado desde niño determine el hombre que quieres ser –aconsejó.

-¿Cómo lo hace? –preguntó Draco mientras veía como Harry se sonrojaba ante el abrazo que una de las soldados le profería-. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le adora? Parece que siempre sabe qué decir o qué hacer para caer a todo el mundo, para que todos le acepten y le respeten y le tengan en alta estima… aunque no lo haga a propósito siempre lo logra…

Erebor estudió las palabras de Draco un segundo y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Me regaló una manzana –dijo simplemente. El chico lo miró parpadeando un par de veces-. Cuando nos conocimos, antes de que él supiera nada de Ahsvaldry o de Elea o de quién era… antes de que yo fuera elegido como uno de sus guardianes, él me regaló una manzana.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Draco confuso.

-No me extraña –sonrió el dios con cierta condescendencia-. Deja que te lo explique. Pan fresco, fruta y agua. Esa fue la primera comida de Harry en Ahsvaldry, estaba tan cansado, desnutrido y mal alimentado que en aquellos momento, cualquier otra cosa le hubiera sentado mal al estómago; le pusieron un cuenco lleno de uvas, naranjas, cerezas, melocotones y manzanas rojas y créeme si te digo que nunca vi a nadie dar cuenta de la comida con la rapidez con que Harry la hizo desaparecer… Se notaba que llevaba varios días sin comer bien –Draco asintió. Había escuchado en muchas ocasiones la vida que Potter llevaba en el mundo muggle, de echo, solía ser conversación de bromas en las mazmorras, pero Draco nunca llegó a creer esas verdaderas historias, después de todo, él era Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, ¿quién le iba a tratar mal?-. Cuando entré en el comedor, yo acababa de regresar de un reconocimiento en el que nos habíamos topado con varios naryns…

-¿Los que han sacrificado a… -Erebor asintió.

-El caso es que yo estaba cansado, hastiado, sucio, polvoriento, con la ropa llena de sangre reseca y la espada aún desenvainada y a punto de atacar. Cualquier hubiera pensado que era un loco desquiciado… pero él no lo hizo. No me juzgó por mi ropa o por mi apariencia… sólo escuchó que mi estómago rugió reclamando algo de comida. Antes de darme cuenta o de poder pedir algo de comer en las cocinas, una mano pequeña, morena y con las uñas rotas y partidas, manos llenas de ampollas por el trabajo duro, presentó ante mis ojos una manzana roja, sabrosa y crujiente, de un sabor dulce como la miel y tan refrescante que creí haber bebido de un manantial… Era la última manzana que le quedaba a él y en lugar de comérsela, me la dio a mí. Cuando le pregunté que porqué me la había dado sin conocerme, e incluso le dije que podía ser alguien que quisiera acabar con su vida, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a decirme "la necesitas más que yo, estoy acostumbrado a no comer y quizá si comes luego ya no quieras matarme" –sonrió-. Cuando llegó el momento de la elección de guardianes, supe que yo tenía que ser su guardián…

Draco volvió a mirar a Harry que se había acercado hasta Verónica y en aquel momento estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mientras que Giliath le curaba la herida de la pierna a la chica y él le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Harry nunca ha querido atención ni la ha reclamado; ha crecido sin conocer a sus padres, a la sombra de los que han querido hacerle daño y acechado siempre por la mano invisible de Voldemort que sólo busca su muerte para ocupar un lugar en el trono de Elea… es precisamente por su naturaleza sencilla y generosa que todos le respetan… -miró a los soldados-. Míralos; todos están aquí por él, para él… si hubiera un ataque ahora mismo, ninguno de ellos dudaría en cubrir a Harry y protegerlo con su propia vida porque él lo ha hecho en muchas ocasiones por ellos…-sonrió mientras veía como Draco tenía la vista puesta en Verónica y en la caricia que Harry le estaba haciendo a la chica en aquel momento-… Harry sólo es Harry… y al igual que su madre, es capaz de ver las virtudes de los demás incluso antes de que los demás las vean en sí mismos…

Era increíble como con aquella simple caricia, Verónica había vuelto a sonreír de verdad; era increíble que alguien pudiera mirar a otra persona con el amor y el cariño con que Potter miraba a Verónica en aquellos momentos.

-Ella lo sabía –dijo el rubio. Erebor miró hacia Harry y Verónica-. Siempre supo que él vendría a buscarnos, que él sabría qué hacer para encontrarnos…

-A veces, el amor que sientes hacia alguien, te hace ver luz donde los demás ven oscuridad y a veces –sonrió a medias-, contagian a los ciegos de su visión –añadió sabiendo que Draco Malfoy finalmente había sabido que Harry los encontraría.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó la voz de Potter caminando hacia ellos.

Erebor asintió.

-Voy a revisar a los caballos, a ver si Feamor me hace caso… ¿le puedes decir que…

-Ya se lo he pedido, atenderá a tu llamada si la haces con respeto –Erebor enarcó una ceja y el chico sonrió-. Sabes que es muy orgulloso y aún no te perdona que te dirigieras a él como "ese caballo alado".

-Sí, sí, como sea… -se despidió Erebor-. Ocúpate de Malfoy, tiene varios cortes en los brazos, los golpes están casi curados.

Harry asintió en silencio y en silencio se arrodilló a su lado para empezar a revisar las heridas del chico, ignorando la mirada escrutadora que Draco estaba dirigiéndole.

-Gracias –dijo Harry entonces. Draco le miró interrogante-. Por no dejarla sola –añadió.

-Es ella la que no me ha dejado solo a mí –le contestó Draco divertido. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de Angark donde su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo acompasado y habitual-. No le has matado –le hizo notar Draco mientras veía como una luz blanca cubría su brazo derecho al tiempo que Potter pasaba su mano por allí.

-Lo sé, no soy un asesino –contestó Harry frunciendo el ceño-. No al menos a sangre fría –añadió con una sonrisa irónica-. Esto ha tenido que dolerte –dijo fijándose en el corte que tenía en el brazo producto de su estancia en la celda del risco.

-Fue idea de tu novia –se encogió de hombros él-. Dolió pero funcionó, supiste encontrarnos.

-Es una chica lista ¿verdad?

-No mucho si quiere estar contigo Potter –añadió con una sonrisa cínica.

-Menos mal, creía que habías perdido tu humor irónico, Malfoy –contestó Harry-. ¿Aún quieres entregar el colgante de Elea?

-¿Bromeas? Más que nunca, no soy un cobarde pero no estoy en Gryffidor por ser valiente, con que atenten una vez contra mi vida es suficiente, gracias –comentó sarcástico Draco con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato cuando vio una sombra alzarse detrás de Harry. Angark estaba de pie, tranquilo, sus ojos inyectados en un extraño color dorado que nunca había visto en nadie

-¡Potter! –gritó Draco mirando por encima del hombro del moreno.

Tuvo el tiempo preciso para girarse y esquivar la espada una vez, dos, tres veces, movió su mano para tomar su arma pero no la encontró allí; la había soltado cuando todo había terminado y no la había recogido; sabía que no recorrería los cincuenta metros que había hasta llegar a su empuñadura así que se limitó a pedir a Lahntra que lo protegiese mientras invocaba uno de sus escudos fuertes alrededor para asegurarse de que saldría bien de aquello. Esquivó de nuevo la hoja de Angark, una vez, dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces, siempre con saltos ágiles, sin mirar atrás, sin ver por donde caminaba. Luego trastabilló con un soco y cayó al suelo. Y lo vio; los ojos de Angark estaban de un color violeta que sólo una magia poderosa podría provocar… y supo que Elea y el poder de la diosa lo estaban controlando para lograr terminar con lo que ella no había podido acabar hacía tantos años. Y entonces sintió lástima y pena por Angark porque por mucho que él creyera, por mucho que él quisiera creerlo, sólo había sido un títere en los planes de Elea y de Voldemort, una víctima más… no un culpable.

Y cuando el cuerpo de Angark se detuvo a un metro de él con la espada alzada sobre su cabeza, los ojos inyectados en sangre negra y la magia naryn controlándolo a su antojo, algo ocurrió. Un grito, una invocación y una luz amarilla y dorada.

Una hoja de espada blanca y afilada atravesó el cuerpo de Angark que abrió la boca intentando respirar y los ojos sin poder creerse que alguien le hubiera atacado de aquel modo. Harry lo observó desde el suelo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de aquella imagen; Angark con los brazos en alto sosteniendo la gran espada grisácea con la que pretendía acabar con su vida y aquella hoja blanca que emitía luz y poder y que había conseguido lo que ninguna otra espada había logrado, atravesar la armadura hecha de sangre de quimera que Elea le había regalado a Angark.

Harry se apartó como pudo del camino de aquel hombre que tenía los ojos desorbitados y que anunciaba que había muerto; en cuanto el chico hubo salido de allí, la espada que mantenía con vida y de pie a Angark, desapareció de su cuerpo ya inerte y éste, se tambaleó unos segundos hasta que cayó derrotado, primero de rodillas y luego hacia delante, enterrando su rostro en el suelo, no soltó la espada.

Si aquella imagen Harry sabía que nunca se la iba a quitar de la cabeza, lo que vio detrás del cuerpo de Angark tampoco podría quitárselo nunca. Verónica. Ella era quien había utilizado aquella espada, ella era quien le había salvado la vida matando a Angark.

Pero había algo diferente; seguía vistiendo aquella túnica violeta que Giliath le había colocado sobre los hombros para cubrirla del frío de Okkorton, y seguía cubriendo sus pies con los mismos zapatos del baile y el colgante con la inscripción "Melian" seguía sujeto a su cuello; y sí, su cabello seguía siendo castaño claro, con aquel brillo que tanto atraía a Harry y lo llevaba suelto y caía como una cascada hasta por debajo de la cintura, tapándole el trasero; pero había algo más; un aura de poder la rodeaba; sus ojos, de color avellana, estaban oscuros, negros y pequeños destellos dorados se veían en sus orbes; en su mano derecha, la espada blanca que una vez había pertenecido a Lahntra centelleaba con vida propia, atenta a cualquier gesto que ella hiciera.

Fue entonces cuando Harry Potter, Ainur, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría; no era sólo Verónica quién le estaba protegiendo; delante de él, tenía a la guardiana de la daga oscura, de la Espada Blanca.

Antes de preguntar qué había ocurrido, Verónica dejó resbalar la Espada de sus manos y cuando ésta cayó al suelo, una pequeña daga oscura yacía en suelo en su lugar.

-Te quiero… -susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

La agilidad de Harry fue lo único que impidió que en lugar de caer en el suelo, ella cayera desmayada rodeada por una luz débil y tenue. Erebor se ocupó del resto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y ya veis que no soy tan mala… Harry ya ha encontrado a Draco y Verónica :D**

**Espero vuestro comentarios y reviews, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Un besito, sed felices y portaos bien, que tengáis una buena semana!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"_-Ella de verdad te ama; te ama tanto que está dispuesta a morir para salvarte a ti…_

_-No me tranquiliza en absoluto, abuelo._

_-Lo sé _

_-No voy a dejarla aquí, abuelo _

_-Lo siento abuelo, pero tengo que volver, aunque sea la guardiana, ella no pertenece a este mundo…"_

"-Mis heridas se han cerrado, claro que un par de heridas más no se notan; tengo tantas cicatrices que ya no viene de…

-Supongo que murió en el mejor lugar en que podía morir.

-Hogwarts… siempre lo consideró su hogar.

-Verónica no va a tomar nada que no haya preparado yo o el profesor Snape. Después de todo, los Potter protegemos siempre a los que queremos

-No, ¿sabe qué? Mejor déjelo, yo mismo me encargaré de decírselo a Granger

-¿Dónde vas?

-A buscar a Granger

-No va a matarla, ¿verdad?"

"-No me quedó más remedio; Dumbledore me lo ordenó, y sabiendo la estima que le tengo a Draco hubiese sido sospechoso que me negara a hacerlo ¿no te parece?

-Voy a aceptar a Draco de nuevo, ¿te parece bien?

-Me parecería estupendo Lucius…

-Ya veo… ¿le dirás a Draco que deseo hablar con él?

-Por supuesto Lucius, pero es él quien debe decidir si quiere verte o no"

"-Os quería a ambos, Granger, a ti y al único amigo que había tenido en mi vida…

¿dónde está mi Hermione?

-Hubiese deseado no crecer si hubiera llegado a saber que el precio era perderte… perder a la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido y que jamás llegaré a tener…

-No vuelvas a intentar hacerle nada a Verónica;

-No puedo volver a confiar en ti. ¿De verdad quieres que consiga que todo rastro de mi existencia desaparezca en ti?

-No puedes hacer eso, no te atreverías a hacerlo

-Vamos… ¿crees que no sé que deseas demostrar que eres mejor que nadie incluyéndome a mí?

-Es que soy mejor que tú. Siempre lo he sido.

-En ese caso, te cedo mi lugar, Granger, el lugar que el destino ha elegido para mí y quédatelo para ti

-¿Aún quieres ser yo, Granger? Porque si lo eres, si lo quieres ser, ese es el pasado que te espera… y el futuro posiblemente sea la muerte…

-Que mi pasado sea tu condena, Granger…"

"-¿Todo bien?

-Sabe lo del colgante

-No, no está nada bien. Lucius sabe algo

-¿Qué tiene esa cicatriz tan importante para que no quieras

-¡No quiero que desaparezca, ¿vale!

-Pusiste tu vida en peligro por buscarme y por protegerme, si tú puedes dar tu vida por mí, ¿por qué no puedo yo dar la mía por ti?

-Lo maté ¿verdad?

-¿No lo ves? Tú ya me has salvado…"

"-Forma parte de ti… y yo te quiero a ti…

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-Siempre he dicho que tus ojos no pueden mentirme…

-¿Tanto se nota?

-¿Qué te da miedo?

-Llegar a ser el tipo de persona que no siente empatía hacia los demás

-Jamás podrás ser el tipo de persona que no se preocupa por los demás porque simplemente esa persona no serías tú…"


	41. Rechazando el poder

**Hola a todo el mundo; lo sé, llevo dos días de retraso con el capítulo y pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero aunque no os lo creais, en verano es cuando menos tiempo tengo. Además ahora me ha surgido otro problemilla y es que estoy buscando piso y trabajo para compaginarlo con los estudios para el próximo año porque quiero independizarme, así que comprended que no tengo todo el tiempo que me gustaría tener para escribir, ok?**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Monkyna, carolagd, HeiDi-Lu, nagaina-black, JuLiA-GrInT, bronwyn bm, battousai-clau, Alicia-Malfoy, Laia Bourne Black, Clawy, Shadim, Elias, el pocho, katia, Francois (bienvenido al fic :p) Terry Moon, Sara E.M.T, y por supuesto a D. Alatriste que cada vez que creo que ha desaparecido vuelve a aparecer por aquí (cosa que agradezco profundamente :p)**

**Quiero aprovechar para dar un aviso: hay un nuevo fic publicado por Laia que se titula "La huérfana de Hufflelpuff"; es una historia paralela a esta totalmente escrita por Laia y en la que yo no intervengo para nada salvo para darle mi permiso para utilizar a mis personajes; así que pasaos por allí y dejadle un review ok? Hacedlo por mí :D**

**Y ahora, sin más preámbulos y después de recordaros que los personajes salvo los míos, son de Rowling, adelante, disfrutad de la lectura, a qué esperáis?**

CAPITULO 39. Rechazando el poder

"_-Te juro que no lo sé –repitió cansado Harry._

_Llevaban dos horas con el mismo tema de conversación: ¿cuál es el sentimiento más poderoso?_

_La venganza, el miedo, el terror, la ira… poco a poco Derin había ido destripando y desechando cada una de las respuestas que Harry le había dado y cada vez que el adolescente se quejaba por aquella estúpida conversación, la mirada dura y fría de Derin le hacía darse cuenta de que quizá no era tan estúpida como él pensaba._

_-No puedes decirme que no lo sabes –le reclamó casi divertido Derin-. Tus padres lo demostraron… Hay un sentimiento más fuerte que el odio o el miedo, el rencor, la ira y la venganza._

_Entonces Harry lo comprendió. Por venganza, Sirius había estado vivo en Azkaban, queriendo salir de allí para vengarse de quién había matado a su mejor amigo, pero había sido el amor de Harry y el sentirse querido y aceptado lo que había llevado al mago mayor a no convertirse realmente en un asesino. Y había sido el amor lo que había unido a Remus y a Giliath, y el amor que sentían sus padres por él era lo que lo había protegido cuando era un bebé; y si no era amor lo que sus padres seguían sintiendo en la eternidad, entonces no sabía qué era aquello. Y había sido amor lo que había encontrado en Ahsvaldry, en Stell, en Giliath, Erebor y Derin y era amor lo que Remus sentía por él._

_Amor. Una palabra. Tan simple y tan llana como aquella y que implicaba tantas connotaciones. Amor. Cuatro letras llenas de sentido. Diferentes tipos de amor, por supuesto; amor hacia un hijo, amor hacia un hermano, amor hacia un amigo, amor hacia un ahijado, amor protector, amor solemne, amor natural, amor simple, amor dulce… Pero siempre el mismo sentimiento: desear que la otra persona estuviese bien, segura, a salvo, protegida… siempre el mismo objetivo._

_-Amor… -susurró el chico._

_Derin asintió en silencio._

_-Sé que no te gusta ese viejo loco que tienes en el mundo mortal –Harry asintió sabiendo que se refería a Dumbledore-, pero tiene razón en una cosa Ainur. El amor es el sentimiento más poderoso que hay en el mundo terrenal e inmortal… No lo olvides nunca."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry suspiró mientras se felicitaba mentalmente por haber escapado ileso del rapapolvo que los tres dioses no habían siquiera intentando disimular. En resumen le habían llamado irresponsable, idiota y testarudo y se habían enfadado con él por haber estado entrenando a solas con Feamor y sin decirle nada a ellos; y aunque el rapapolvo había terminado cuando Erebor le había abrazado y le había felicitado diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él, el chico se había dado cuenta de que los tres dioses sí estaban preocupados por él y se había disculpado alegando que no volvería a hacer algo similar ante lo cual Giliath había exclamado "por supuesto que no, no pienso volver a quitarte el ojo de encima, Harold James Potter".

El silencio de la enfermería de Hogwarts era algo que nunca había soportado, el blanco de las paredes, suelos, mantas y sábanas, el olor a medicinas y a pociones, el suave taconeo de la enfermera paseando por allí asegurándose de que sus pacientes estaban bien… Verónica respiró más fuerte de lo normal y Harry la tomó de la mano transmitiéndole parte de su seguridad y bienestar hasta que ella recuperó la respiración normal.

Ni siquiera podía entender qué había pasado y la explicación de Stell y de sus guardianes tampoco lo habían dejado mucho más tranquilo.

_(flashback)_

_-La daga estaba contigo –insistió Harry dando vueltas por la habitación del trono-. ¿Cómo pudo ir a parar a manos de Verónica?_

_Aquella pregunta era la que el chico le había hecho al Príncipe de Ahsvaldry desde que habían regresado de Okkorton y tan pronto se hubo asegurado de que Verónica dormía únicamente por el cansancio de haber obtenido el control de la Espada Blanca._

_-No lo sé, Ainur –le contestó el Príncipe._

_-¿Cómo no lo puedes saber? –preguntó él-. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Se han desatado sus poderes de guardiana, cada vez que esté en peligro con sólo pensarlo podrá aparecer a mi lado con la Espada Blanca –lanzó un grito de frustración aterradora ante aquel pensamiento-. ¡¿Y si estoy en medio de un reconocimiento? O si estoy en Okkorton o peor aún, ¿qué pasa si estoy peleando contra Voldemort?_

_-Yo no envié la daga oscura, Harry –le dijo el Príncipe dividido entre si reírse o enfadarse por la actitud de Harry._

_-Lo sé –dijo Harry pasándose una mano por el pelo-, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor, abuelo._

_-Sólo puedo encontrar una respuesta a tu pregunta, Harry –el chico le miró-. Ella de verdad te ama; te ama tanto que está dispuesta a morir para salvarte a ti… sólo ante un amor verdadero la daga oscura se pudo transformar en la Espada y acudir a su llamada silenciosa._

_-No me tranquiliza en absoluto, abuelo._

_-Lo sé – Stell hizo un alto en sus palabras para meditar lo que iba a decir a continuación, había aprendido que Harry podía llegar a ser bastante impulsivo cuando se trataba de proteger a los que quería y no había que ser muy inteligente ni siquiera un dios para darse cuenta de cuánto quería a esa chica-. Tiene que aprender a controlar esa magia… no puede aparecer a tu lado cada vez que sienta que estás en peligro…_

_-No va a quedarse aquí –aseguró él._

_-Es el único sitio donde podría…_

_-No voy a dejarla aquí, abuelo –los ojos del chico resplandecieron con fuerza y la mirada del Príncipe se clavó en la suya-. No va a quedarse aquí –dijo muy firme Harry-. No la voy a perder ni siquiera dejándola contigo, abuelo._

_-Perdona, no quería interrumpir –se disculpó Erebor viendo los ojos de ambos mirándose fijamente. Los orbes verdes de Harry le miraron, rompiendo el contacto con los ojos intensos de Stell._

_-No importa, ¿ocurre algo?_

_-Verónica está despertando y pregunta por ti –informó el dios guardián._

_-Enseguida voy. ¿Malfoy? –preguntó._

_-Está con Derin, por alguna razón parece que se están empezando a entender –añadió divertido._

_-Hazme un favor, dile que revise los caballos, en cuanto me asegure que ella está bien volveremos a Hogwarts._

_Erebor frunció ligeramente el ceño._

_-¿Estás seguro? Quizá ella podría recuperarse antes si…_

_-Volvemos al mundo mortal, Erebor –dijo el chico firmemente pero sin enfadarse ya que entendía la preocupación de su guardián-. Aquí corre peligro y Malfoy tampoco está muy resguardado que digamos…_

_Erebor asintió y después de inclinarse con respeto ante el Príncipe, salió de la sala en silencio como había entrado._

_-Lo siento abuelo, pero tengo que volver, aunque sea la guardiana, ella no pertenece a este mundo… -Stell asintió aún con cierta tristeza en los ojos-… quizá algún día… cuando todo se acabe… _

_-Lo comprendo Ainur, lo comprendo… Ve a verla, seguro que tienes muchas ganas –el chico le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y después de una reverencia simple frente a su abuelo se dirigió a la puerta -¡Ainur! –se giró para mirarle-. Cuando quieras regresar, este siempre será tu lugar._

_-Es el único hogar que conozco, abuelo –le contestó él con una sonrisa dulce._

_(fin flashback)_

Por supuesto se había asegurado que Verónica reposara tranquilamente en una de las tres habitaciones separadas del resto de la enfermería de las que Hogwarts disponía y no se había separado de ella ni un solo instante.

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro a Harry y el chico sonrió a medias mientras miraba el rostro de Verónica que dormitaba profundamente.

-Estará bien –le aseguró el hombre lobo.

Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé, está bien; sólo está agotada; perdió mucha magia en Okkorton… -susurró Harry apartando algunos mechones del rostro de Verónica-. Pero está bien; su aura está tranquila.

Remus se sorprendió ante las palabras de Harry, serenas, tranquilas y confiadas; por unos minutos había olvidado que Harry sabía mucho más de lo que demostraba y que era capaz de sentir a las personas y su estado anímico y físico por su aura. A veces, olvidaba que Harry no era un niño.

-Pero gracias por el intento –añadió el chico guiñándole un ojo a Remus que sonrió.

Era como tener una copia de James a los diecisiete años.

-¿Tú cómo estás? –le preguntó Harry.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, aquí el tiempo pasa más deprisa que en Ahsvaldry ¿no? Mis heridas se han cerrado, claro que un par de heridas más no se notan; tengo tantas cicatrices que ya no viene de…

-No me refería a las heridas físicas Remus, si no a las otras.

Ambos sabían de qué estaba hablando Harry.

-Lo enterramos en un claro del bosque, al otro lado del lago; sabes que él amaba el bosque y todas las criaturas que hay allí... Cuando nos despedimos de él… fue como si el bosque entero llorara… -Harry sonrió-. Apreciábamos a Hagrid más de lo que puedas imaginar… -el chico le sonrió-… del mismo modo que lo apreciabas tú, ¿verdad?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Fue el primer contacto con el mundo mágico que tuve a parte de mi cicatriz –dijo con una sonrisa amarga-; él me trajo mi carta, él me llevó hasta la estación de tren, él me compró a Hedwig y me regaló una tarta –sonrió a medias-. Supongo que murió en el mejor lugar en que podía morir.

-Hogwarts… siempre lo consideró su hogar.

-Lo sé.

-Señor Potter –la voz chillona de Madame Pomfray atrajo la atención de los dos varones que permanecían en el cuarto aislado de la enfermería-. Le dije que se fuera, que le avisaría cuando la señorita Ollivers despertara –dijo colocando una bandeja con diferentes pociones sobre la mesa auxiliar.

-Y yo le dije que no me iba a ir de la enfermería sin mi novia; usted no me deja sacarla hasta que despierte, así que me quedo con ella –sentenció Harry con una sonrisa ancha que hizo que Remus sonriera también. La mujer tomó una poción de un color violáceo y la dejó sobre la mesita-. Ni hablar –dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo dices jovencito?

Harry señaló con la cabeza el frasquito que Madame Pomfray había dejado sobre la mesita y negó suavemente.

-No va a tomar eso –aseguró.

-Sólo es una poción para recuperar parte de la magia que ha perdido en Merlín sabe donde, dado que no quiere informarnos de eso… –se extrañó la mujer.

-No va a tomar eso –volvió a repetir Harry, la sonrisa olvidada-. No desconfío de sus aptitudes para la medicina, madame, me ha curado muchas veces durante mis años en Hogwarts, pero Verónica no va a tomar nada que no haya preparado yo o el profesor Snape y eso no lo hemos hecho ninguno de los dos, ¿verdad?

La mujer se mordió el labio inferior bajo la escrutadora mirada del adolescente.

-¿Qué quieres… -empezó a preguntar Remus.

-Granger está haciendo pociones para ayudar a Madame Pomfray –dijo el chico sin inmutarse y sin apartar los ojos de la mujer-, ¿cierto?

-Es verdad, pero no veo por qué no…

-Verónica no va a tomar nada que no haya preparado yo, así que si quiere darle esa poción, le sugiero que me traiga los ingredientes y yo mismo la elaboraré.

-No hará falta –la voz de Erebor entrando en la pequeña habitación inundó el lugar-. Harry, preparé esto nada más llegar, pensé que tanto tú como Verónica ibais a necesitarla –le dijo tendiéndole una pequeña redoma que el chico aceptó sonriendo.

-Gracias Erebor, ¿podrías comprobar esa poción? –le pidió señalando la poción violácea-, no recuerdo que la regeneradora de magia tuviera que tener ese color y esa viscosidad –dijo.

Madame Pomfray estaba a punto de defender a una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts con el ceño fruncido cuando Erebor dio su veredicto.

-Contiene ajenjo y polvo de escama de sirena –sentenció el dios-. ¿A quién se le ocurre mezclar esto con una poción de sangre y magia? –preguntó de forma divertida y enarcando una ceja.

-Granger –se limitó a decir Harry-, aunque estoy seguro que ha sido alguien de más arriba –añadió señalando con la mano libre hacia el techo, con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba directamente. Erebor asintió; Remus también le comprendió sin necesidad de más indicaciones-. Madame, ¿podría devolverle esta poción a Granger y decirle que no se moleste pero que Verónica no necesita sus pociones para debilitarle la mente y mantenerla controlada? –pidió Harry con gran dulzura en su voz-. Después de todo, los Potter protegemos siempre a los que queremos –añadió.

-Por supuesto, señor Potter… y me encargaré personalmente de…

-No, ¿sabe qué? Mejor déjelo, yo mismo me encargaré de decírselo a Granger –Erebor no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

La enfermera farfulló algo contra la genética de los Potter antes de girar sus pasos para ir hacia la puerta y salir de allí cuando la voz de Harry la llamó.

-¿Y Malfoy? –preguntó Harry.

La mujer se giró para mirarle.

-En la habitación del profesor Snape, ese hombre no me ha dejado acercarme a él –dijo la mujer-. Como si fuera a raptarlo o algo así –y diciendo otra serie de comentarios nada agradables contra el profesor siniestro de pociones, se retiró de la habitación.

Harry sonrió.

-Erebor, ¿podrías ir a mirar como está Malfoy? –preguntó. El dios asintió.

-Claro, avísame si necesitas algo más –avanzó un par de pasos, luego pareció recordar algo y se giró hacia Remus-. Giliath te está buscando y no parecía feliz, ¿qué le has hecho? –preguntó.

Remus se encogió de hombros y buscó la mirada de Harry, pero esta vez, el hijo de su mejor amigo también lo miraba con seriedad; el licántropo suspiró; sabía que Harry quería a Giliath como a una madre y no iba a permitir que nada la hiciera daño, y tampoco él.

-No quise que me curara esto –señaló una herida en su cuello.

-Pues en mi opinión no deberías dejar que se enfade contigo, puede llegar a ser realmente agotadora.

"_-Ainur._

_-¿Derin? –preguntó el chico ala voz de su cabeza-. ¿Dónde te has metido?_

_-Paseando –dijo con sarcasmo-¿Tú que crees? Eliminando los restos de magia negra que aún hay en el castillo –informó._

_-¿Algo que tenga que saber? –preguntó el chico._

_-No, todo está en orden. He puesto un escudo alrededor del castillo y los terrenos, en caso de que alguien venga, Erebor, Giliath y nosotros sentiremos sus presencias._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Harry reprimió una sonrisa al imaginarse al dios guerrero frunciendo el ceño dentro de su cabeza._

_-Perfectamente. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Tengo que salir de la enfermería, ¿podrías quedarte con Verónica?_

_-Estaré allí en dos segundos._

_-Bien. Gracias"_

-Derin viene de camino, te aconsejo que busques a Giliath lo antes posible, no es bueno verla enfadada.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A buscar a Granger –dijo quitándole importancia al asunto. Se inclinó sobre Verónica y la besó en la frente con dulzura mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse y notaba la presencia de Derin en la habitación-. Quédate tranquila…

Remus contempló como el chico salía del cuarto mientras que Derin se quedaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta, como si estuviera haciendo guardia o algo así.

-No va a matarla, ¿verdad? –dijo divertido Remus. Derin no le contestó y el licántropo suspiró profundamente mientras negaba con la cabeza-… Nunca recuerdo que no debo preguntar aquello que no quiero saber…

Derin sonrió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort permanecía de pie mirando a través de los cristales de su mansión; había notado como la energía de Angark se agotaba poco a poco a la vez que una magia nunca antes vista y poderosa explotaba con fuerza y decisión. Su fiel serpiente reptó hasta él y se irguió sobre su cuerpo siseando algo.

-Ahora no podré hacerlo… él ha muerto… estúpido arrogante… -le contestó Voldemort a Nagini.

Un nuevo siseó por parte de la serpiente hizo que el hombre abriese los ojos y sonriese a medida que entendía lo que Nagini le iba diciendo. Quien una vez se hubo llamado Tom Riddle sonrió de forma venenosa… Quizá sí podía obtener el control de los naryns incluso sin poder poner los pies en Okkorton.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odiaba la ostentosidad de los Malfoy. Siempre la había detestado pero nunca le había dado importancia; las alfombras exquisitas, los cuadros de renombrados pintores mágicos, los muebles tallados a mano, las cortinas de seda importada de la China especialmente para ellos… todos y cada uno de los elementos que conferían aquellas cuatro paredes destilaba ostentación, lujos y soledad… una apariencia que engañaba a todos los que pisaban la mansión Malfoy salvo a él, que conocía los secretos de aquella familia y lo que allí había ocurrido durante años y generaciones enteras.

Dio un largo sorbo al té de canela y limón que Kisspor le había llevado al salón acompañado de un platito con pastas y su mirada se paseó discretamente como siempre, alrededor de la estancia, fijándose en los tomos negros de la vitrina superior del mueble robusto, conocedor que allí era donde Lucius guardaba sus más oscuras maldiciones y los efectos que éstas podían causar.

-Siento haberte echo esperar, Severus –dijo con tono altivo Lucius Malfoy ingresando en la habitación con una sonrisa condescendiente que indicaba claramente que no lo lamentaba en absoluto-. Tenía que atender unos asuntos…

-No importa Lucius –contestó Snape levantándose y saludándole con un apretón de manos. Lucius sonrió a medias y separándose de él le indicó que tomara asiento donde había estado hasta hacía unos segundos y tomando él asiento frente al hombre moreno-. Y bien, ¿para qué querías verme con tanta urgencia? He tenido que hacer creer a Dumbledore que tenía una emergencia familiar.

Lucius arqueó una ceja y a Snape se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta del extraordinario parecido que había entre aquel hombre y Draco, su ahijado, que en aquellos momentos debía estar tumbado en su cama siendo vigilado por el profesor Erebor en lugar de por él que era quién debía de estar allí.

-No sabía que te importara tanto tener que mentir a ese viejo loco –dijo Lucius mientras se servía una copa de brandy.

Severus reaccionó rápidamente; había jugado a aquel juego demasiadas veces para no saber interpretar las palabras y los gestos de forma adecuada.

-No es él quien me importa, ya lo sabes, es mi ahijado… está en la enfermería –Lucius le miró y Snape sonrió para sí mismo-… ha sufrido un leve desmayo, pero estará bien en un par de días.

-Hablando de Draco… -Severus bebió despacio, sabiendo las palabras de Lucius de antemano-. Creo que me precipité al apartarlo del apellido de la familia… supongo que lo has acogido como su tutor legal, dado que eres su padrino…

-No me quedó más remedio; Dumbledore me lo ordenó, y sabiendo la estima que le tengo a Draco hubiese sido sospechoso que me negara a hacerlo ¿no te parece?

-Entiendo… -sonrió felinamente-… Voy a aceptar a Draco de nuevo, ¿te parece bien?

Severus sonrió para sí, conocía a Lucius; si estaba haciendo aquello era porque Voldemort se lo había ordenado y si lo había hecho era porque el Señor Oscuro sabía quién era Draco.

-Me parecería estupendo Lucius…

-Entonces sólo tenemos que…

-… pero no podrá ser –interrumpió Snape la oración de Lucius que lo miró de malas maneras-. Al ser Draco menor de edad y tú desconocerlo, tuve que firmar un contrato de previa adopción –Lucius frunció el ceño-, y como bien sabes, ese contrato estipula no solo que lo acojo como mi ahijado o mi representado, sino como mi hijo y heredero –disfrutó terriblemente viendo la confusión y la ira en los ojos grises de Malfoy-. Y sabes bien que ese contrato es válido hasta la muerte del tutor legal, es decir, yo y por suerte o desgracia, no tengo intención de morirme aún…

-Dumbledore podría…

-… ¿alegar que lo hice bajo su orden? –Lucius asintió y Snape se felicitó a sí mismo por haber sabido que el rubio haría aquella propuesta-. También lo pensé, pero para ello tendría que renegar de Draco frente a Dumbledore, y él sabe el aprecio que le tengo a tu hijo, Lucius, como te he dicho antes, sería un poco raro que renegara de él precisamente cuando su padre lo vuelve a reclamar, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron con cierta intensidad.

-Ya veo… ¿le dirás a Draco que deseo hablar con él?

-Por supuesto Lucius, pero es él quien debe decidir si quiere verte o no –dijo levantándose mientras miraba el reloj colgado en la pared de la habitación-. Se hace tarde, tengo que irme.

-No me gustaría que estuvieras en mi contra, Severus –dijo Lucius moviendo suavemente su copa de brandy y observando los destellos del líquido según era revuelto.

-Ni a mí me agradaría estarlo, Lucius –hizo una cortés reverencia-. Si me disculpas, tengo asuntos que atender…

Y con un suave "plof" se desvaneció en el aire.

-Maldito Snape… le enseñé demasiado bien a jugar a esto… -dijo Lucius arrojando la copa contra la chimenea encendida-… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se detuvo unos segundos al verla recostada contra la barandilla del puente, mirando el lago en el que el colacuerno húngaro había desaparecido durante la prueba del torneo de los tres magos después de que él también casi desapareciera. Parecía la misma Hermione de siempre; bonita a su manera, inteligente, agradable y respetuosa; pero Harry sabía perfectamente que no era la misma chica de siempre… no era la Hermione a la que habían ayudado en el baño de las chicas a librarse de aquel horrible Troll, ni tampoco era la chica que había estado días tejiendo y dejando olvidadas prendas de ropa para liberar al os elfos domésticos del castillo en función de la P..E.D.D.O, ni quien había criticado hasta la saciedad el sistema del ajedrez mágico… no era la chica que lo había ayudado a recuperar la piedra filosofal ni era la misma chica con la que había utilizado un giratiempo para salvar a Sirius… no era la misma Hermione que rebasó normas y prejuicios para ir con él al Ministerio de Magia en cuarto, ni la que celebró con él las últimas vacaciones de Sirius… No, no lo era, y Harry estaba consciente de ello. Aquella Hermione había desaparecido de su vida y estaba seguro de que, para bien o para mal, nunca iba a volver.

Con el silencio que lo caracterizaba, se recostó al otro lado de la columna y se inclinó hacia delante de forma que ella pudiera verle el rostro.

-Nunca te conté el dilema que tuvieron los profesores durante la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, ¿verdad?

-¡Harry! –se llevó una mano al pecho-. Me has asustado.

-Os quería a ambos, Granger, a ti y al único amigo que había tenido en mi vida… por eso no sabían a quien de los dos poner en el fondo del lago… porque os quería a los dos más que a nada… -sonrió-. Claro que el dilema fue resuelto cuando Krum hizo su aparición en tu vida.

-¿Qué quieres…

-Podría haber sido Sirius o Remus o incluso Dumbledore… pero erais vosotros dos… ¿Dónde está la Hermione a la que quise salvar? –la miró fijamente-. No la manipuladora, la envidiosa y la chica que tengo delante de mí tomando nota mental de toda esta conversación para ir a contárselo a Dumbledore en cuanto me de la vuelta, ¿dónde está mi Hermione?

-Creció y se dio cuenta de que estás en peligro… -dijo ella firmemente.

Harry soltó una carcajada irónica.

-Sería mejor no crecer, entonces… Hubiese deseado no crecer si hubiera llegado a saber que el precio era perderte… perder a la mejor amiga que jamás he tenido y que jamás llegaré a tener…

-Harry…

-Aléjate de ella –Harry la miró desafiante, altivo y tajante-. No vuelvas a intentar hacerle nada a Verónica; sabes cómo soy Hermione, y sabes que protegeré a los que quiero con uñas y dientes… no quiero hacerte daño… no por quien eres, sino por quién una vez fuiste.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella no va a hacerte…

-Lo sé y punto. –sonrió-. Hay muchas cosas que desconoces…

-Pues cuéntamelas –sugirió ella.

Harry negó lentamente.

-No puedo volver a confiar en ti.

-¿No puedes… -esta vez fue ella quién rió y se separó de la baranda del puente paseando de una punta a otra del pasillo mientras se colocaba el cabello nerviosamente y en repetidas ocasiones detrás de las orejas-. No puedes confiar en mí pero sí confiar en unos extraños ¿es eso?

-Unos extraños… en estos momentos sí estoy viendo a una extraña frente a mí –contestó Harry sin bromear.

-¿Cómo puedes…

-Y tú ¿cómo te atreves a intentar que Verónica se tragase esa poción? –los ojos de la chica se abrieron de forma desmesurada-. ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Si me conocieras lo suficiente sabrías que estaría protegiéndola… del mismo modo en que una vez te protegí a ti también.

-De eso ya hace mucho –le contestó Hermione con evidente enfado-. Y eres tú quién parece que olvidó eso…

-No he venido a buscarte para juzgarte o para que me juzgues, sólo he venido a decirte que te alejes de los que aprecio.

-¿O si no, qué? –preguntó ella con una valentía innata y que no sentía en aquellos momentos para nada.

-Me veré obligado a hacer algo –dijo él invocando su poder y haciendo que una pequeña esfera plateada surgiera de la nada y se posara sobre su mano, elevándose a escasos centímetros de la misma-… esta esfera puede hacer que lo olvides todo… será como si tú y yo y Weasley no nos hubiéramos conocido nunca; no existirá la piedra filosofal, ni Sirius, ni el Ministerio de magia ni la Orden… nada… sólo serás Hermione Granger, la bruja que quiso ser amiga de Harry Potter y de Ron Weasley y no lo consiguió… ¿de verdad quieres eso? –le preguntó con una sonrisa cínica-. ¿De verdad quieres que consiga que todo rastro de mi existencia desaparezca en ti?

-No puedes hacer eso, no te atreverías a hacerlo –dijo ella con más seguridad de la que en verdad sentía.

-Puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero hacerlo…

De algún lugar que ni siquiera ella misma supo, el valor la inundó y en un segundo había sacado su varita, apuntando a Harry al pecho. Lejos de enfadarse o asustarse, el chico movió la cabeza con cierta resignación mientras sonreía con desdén y presunción. La esfera de plata brilló con más intensidad.

-No me obligues a hacerlo, Granger –le pidió casi con un tono de súplica.

Hermione le miró. Desafiante, altivo y dispuesto a todo. Pocas veces había visto a Harry comportarse de aquel modo ante alguien, quizá ante Malfoy, Snape e incluso esa era la expresión cuando hablaba sobre Voldemort, pero cada vez que eso había ocurrido, ella estaba detrás de Harry, nunca se había puesto al otro lado… ahora entendía las miradas de aquellos que eran amenazados por Harry. Era como si los ojos del muchacho cobrasen vida propia y fuesen capaces de amenazar incluso sin palabras.

La esfera de plata seguía bailando en la mano del chico; la varita empuñada por Hermione tembló ligeramente. Sabía que por mucho conocimiento que tuviera y por muy buena que fuera con los hechizos, no tenía nada que ganar frente a Harry. Él siempre sería mucho mejor que ella.

-No puedo creer que me hayas amenazado… -dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras bajaba su varita.

Harry no bajó la esfera.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que al final te hayas atrevido a hacer lo que llevabas tanto tiempo deseando –ella frunció el ceño-. Vamos… ¿crees que no sé que deseas demostrar que eres mejor que nadie incluyéndome a mí?

-Es que soy mejor que tú –le replicó Hermione-. Siempre lo he sido. ¿Por qué crees que Dumbledore me pidió que ingresara en la Orden y a ti no te lo dijo? Porque él sabe que soy mejor que tú, Harry; siempre lo he sido, siempre he estado a tu lado, sin mí y sin la ayuda de Ron, nunca habrías podido hacer nada para recuperar la piedra filosofal burlando a Fluffy, ni para liberar a Sirius; incluso él lo dijo –sonrió sarcástica-. Dijo que era la bruja más excepcional para mi edad y eso incluía ser mejor que tú, el gran Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico.

Sirius. La mención de aquel nombre hizo que Harry perdiera el control. Un rápido cambio y la esfera se transformó en una de color azulado oscuro que doblaba el tamaño de la anterior. Con paso amenazante, avanzó hacia ella a medida que la miraba fijamente y la esfera crecía despacio.

-¿Sí? En ese caso, te cedo mi lugar, Granger –se inclinó en una burlesca reverencia-. Vamos, adelante, tómalo, toma el lugar que el destino ha elegido para mí y quédatelo para ti y haz con él lo que te de la gana –le dijo enfadado pero sin gritarle-. Quiero ver como te enfrentas a Voldemort con un año de vida y sales inmune a ello, quiero ver como te niegan lo que eres y como te manipulan aquellos en los que confías, quiero ver como resuelves las críticas de los que te envidian y como huyes de los que quieren adorarte sin darse cuenta que te pueden adorar porque tus padres están muertos. –Hermione titubeó cuando Harry se acercó aún más a ella ofreciéndole la esfera en manos-. Vamos, acepta mi lugar, acepta ser yo. Me encantará descansar y dedicarme sólo a estudiar y a estar con mi novia, me encantará saber qué se siente siendo un mago normal, y no el niño que vivió, quiero saber qué se puede sentir sin el acecho de la sombra de Voldemort detrás de ti y sin el miedo a pensar que puedes morir en cualquier momento –Harry se detuvo a dos pasos de Hermione que había quedado atrapada entre la pared de la barandilla y el cuerpo del chico que tenía delante de él; Harry ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando algo-. ¿Sabes? Mejor te lo muestro, no vaya a ser que luego te arrepientas de haber aceptado mi lugar…

Y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar o decir nada, la esfera había sido lanzada por Harry y la había tocado, haciendo que su piel la absorbiese. Lo que pasó a continuación la dejó helada y fría.

_Notó una magia extraña a la suya internándose en su piel; la sentía en cada poro, concentrándose en su piel, carne, huesos y sangre; la sentía recorrer su cuerpo a su antojo y declarando suyo aquel nuevo territorio; pero no era aquello lo que le llamó la atención, sino lo que sintió cuando aquella extraña magia empezó a recorrerla; tranquilidad, paz, armonía, dulzura… Todo eso era lo que Harry le transmitía cuando estaba cerca de ella… y entonces comprendió que era la magia de Harry la que se había adentrado en su cuerpo, pero no entendió el motivo hasta que empezó a ver en su cabeza imágenes, algunas nítidas, otras difusas y difíciles de entender, y ligada a esas imágenes, sentimientos que nunca creyó que nadie pudiera soportar._

_Calidez, seguridad, cariño. Una mezcla de sensaciones buenas inundaron su alma mientras veía la imagen de un bebé en brazos de alguien. Luego un grito, silencio, otro grito y una voz oscura; el presentimiento de la maldad, de la incertidumbre y de la oscuridad, un grito y luego, la luz verde la cegó por completo y la soledad y el miedo se apoderaron de ella y por mucho que quiso gritar y llorar del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo el bebé de la imagen, ni un solo grito salió de su garganta y ni una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Soledad, miedo, desesperación._

_Un niño de siete años corría por una casa, tenía miedo, se sentía solo, abandonado e incomprendido; nada de la felicidad y la seguridad que ella había sentido a sus siete años… era como si aquello no tuviera cabida en la vida de aquel niño de ojos verdes y gafas que huía de una mano grande y fuerte; y el miedo y terror que el niño sintió cuando la mano lo atrapó por el cuello de la camisa sólo era comparable a la soledad y la sensación de abandono que sintió cuando lo obligaron a salir al jardín en pleno agosto con todo el sol de la tarde para que arrancara las malas hierbas que estaban estropeando el jardín pequeño. Miedo, soledad, ira, rabia… deseo de estar lejos de allí, deseo de estar con sus padres aunque fuera muerto… _

_Luego dio paso a la ilusión y a la felicidad, algo que era tan intenso que parecía que iba a explotar dentro de ella, se encontró preguntándose a sí misma cómo no iba a ser algo intenso si parecía que era la primera vez que sentía la felicidad en su estado más puro. Inocencia, alegría, felicidad e ilusión… sensaciones que iban ligadas a la imagen de un niño recibiendo una carta, ligadas a un rostro amable detrás de una barba negra y a unos ojos azules detrás de unas gafas de media luna que guiñaban un ojo y brindaba a la salud del niño. Hogar. Era la palabra que pasaba por su cabeza… Había encontrado un hogar, gente que le quería, gente que conocía a sus padres, gentes que decía iban a ser sus amigos… la primera vez que tenía amigos… felicidad, ilusión._

_El rostro sereno y ajado de Sirius apareció entonces delante de ella, una imagen tan clara y nítida que Hermione tuvo la sensación de que si estiraba el brazo podría llegar a tocarlo. La ira y la rabia la invadió y supo con certeza que aquel había sido el sentimiento de Harry al pensar que Sirius Black había sido el auténtico asesino de sus padres. Y luego la alegría, el sentimiento de haber encontrado a una familia, a alguien que le quisiera por ser Harry, sólo Harry… no el niño que vivió, no el Elegido, no Harry Potter, sólo Harry… El pensamiento de alejarse de los Dursley por fin, el pensamiento de decir adiós a los malos tratos, a la soledad y al miedo de ser quién era… el pensamiento de vivir con Sirius y ser, por primera vez en su vida, feliz._

_Y cuando todo parecía ir a mejor, cuando todo parecía que se podía arreglar, cuando parecía que tenía a alguien con quien reír, con quien llorar, en quien confiar y a quien abrazar cuando se sintiera solo, alguien que le hablara de sus padres y de todo lo que se había perdido con ellos, ocurrió de nuevo. La sombra de Voldemort acechándole, la sombra de las tinieblas, la oscuridad y la maldad irrumpía de nuevo en su vida y el miedo de perder a la persona a quien podía considerar como un segundo padre se hizo presente en la memoria y en la cabeza de Hermione. Y luego llegó lo que ella no había visto._

_La imagen de Sirius cayendo al otro lado del velo, el sentimiento de impotencia, culpabilidad y soledad que inundó el corazón de Harry también lo hicieron en Hermione. Soledad… otra vez solo… y la sensación de que no debía querer a nadie porque todos a los que quería terminaban muriendo y pasándolo realmente mal… la sensación de que su destino era estar solo siempre y que no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso._

_El deseo de morir él también, el deseo de mandarlo todo a paseo y tirar todo por la borda, sin importarle la magia, las personas, nada… absolutamente nada… la imagen de un Harry queriendo desangrarse, la imagen de la soledad y el miedo en los ojos de un adolescente completamente perdido… el pensamiento y la imagen de haberles visto a ella y a Ron en la Orden; el pensamientos y la imagen de ver a Dumbledore y comprender que sólo le habían utilizado, que todo lo que le niño de once años había sentido, que la primera vez que había sabido lo que era la felicidad fuera mentira… El cambio de sus pensamientos, el juramento solemne de que nadie volvería a hacerle daño, el juramento de que nada volvería a ser como antes y que nunca volvería a confiar en los que había llegado a confiar._

_Ira. Soledad. Rabia. Miedo a volverse a quedar solo. Apartado, ignorado, traicionado y dolido y sin una palabra que pudiera ayudarle a ver que no era así como se sentía. La última imagen que se formó delante de ella fueron unos ojos verdes, de un color tan intenso como el campo en primavera y lleno de rabia y dolor, sufrimiento, miedo e incomprensión. Los ojos de Harry hablaban solos…_

_Y luego, todo desapareció; no había ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni dolor, ni rabia, ni sufrimiento, ni amor, ni ternura, ni maldad, ni confianza, ni soledad… no había nada… vacío… sólo un inmenso vacío… un alma despojada de todos los sentimientos que el ser humano podía tolerar… sólo el vacío. Y un pequeño brillo en la oscuridad, una nueva sensación de cariño y de amor… y una oleada de luz y de esperanza que traía un solo nombre con ella… Verónica…_

Fue como si una sacudida la electrizara; notó como la magia de Harry la abandonaba con la misma rapidez y seguridad con la que la había inundado; todas las sensaciones, todos los recuerdos, todas las imágenes se agolparon de nuevo en su cabeza y cuando el último rastro de la magia de Harry desaparecía de ella, la primera lágrima empezó a correr por su mejilla.

No se dio cuenta de qué había pasado ni como había terminado allí, sólo que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, sentada sobre sus talones, con el alma encerrada en una jaula de oro invisible e incapaz de gritar pese a que era lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos. La sombra de los zapatos de Harry apareció en su campo de visión y luego vio como el chico se acuclillaba frente a ella, pero a una distancia prudencial, sin querer tocarla, sin querer acercársele y consolarla como hubiera hecho tiempo atrás…

-¿Aún quieres ser yo, Granger? –le preguntó -. ¿Aún quieres ser mejor que yo? Porque si lo eres, si lo quieres ser, ese es el pasado que te espera… y el futuro posiblemente sea la muerte…

Hermione no contestó. Siguió en el suelo, arrodillada y sentada sobre sus talones, las manos cubriéndose la boca como si fuera la única forma posible de que el grito desgarrador de dolor que su alma sentía en aquellos momentos, no saliese a la superficie; sus ojos pequeños y envueltos en lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas. En otro tiempo, Harry se habría abrazado a ella, la había tomado por los hombros y la habría consolado, mesado el cabello y besada la frente… Pero aquel tiempo, estaba muy lejos… Harry se incorporó sin hacer caso del tenue sollozo que escuchaba y empezó a alejarse de ella hacia la enfermería.

-Que mi pasado sea tu condena, Granger… No vuelvas a acercarte a los que quiero.

Un pequeño camafeo que Hermione había guardado en su túnica cayó sobre su regazo. La foto de tres pequeños que sonreían divertidos inconscientes de su futuro, el presente de ella en aquellos momentos. Y Hermione Granger se sintió más sola que nunca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Voy a hacerlo –dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Snape cuando Harry entró en las habitaciones del profesor de pociones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó el chico de ojos verdes mientras notaba la mirada preocupada de Snape sobre él-. ¿Y Erebor?

-Pasó por aquí hace un rato, me dejó unas pociones y dijo que tenía que ir a buscar a la profesora Giliath –se encogió de hombros Draco-. Y ya que estás aquí, Potter, hazme un favor y dile a mi padrino que estoy perfectamente y que puedo levantarme de la cama.

Harry sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo haría pero eso significaría que Verónica también podría levantarse y no estoy dispuesto a que lo haga –Draco frunció el ceño-. Y antes de que vuelvas a quejarte te diré que es una suerte que no estés dormido como ella; el poder de Okkorton y Ahsvaldry es demasiado fuerte para que vuestro organismo y parte mortal lo pueda soportar.

-¿Y por qué Draco sigue despierto en vez de dormido como Ollivers? –se interesó el profesor que parecía entretenido mirando las pociones que Erebor había dejado en la habitación para su ahijado y dispuesto a examinarlas antes de dárselas a Draco.

-Porque Verónica utilizó su poder para invocar la Espada Blanca por protegerme –dijo Harry con un deje en la voz que indicaba que no le gustaba que la chica hubiese echo aquello-. Utilizar la magia en Okkorton puede resultar muy cansado –añadió eludiendo voluntariamente que también podría haber resultado mortal.

-Bueno, en todo caso mi padre estará furioso… ha podido matarme dos veces y no lo ha conseguido… -dijo Draco con cierta ironía. Snape carraspeó ligeramente.

-Hablando de eso… hoy he hablado con tu padre –le dijo a Draco.

El rostro del rubio permaneció impasible, como si no hubiera escuchado nada o como si lo que Severus le hubiera dicho fuera que estaba lloviendo o que esa noche tomarían venado asado.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Harry en lugar de Malfoy.

-No, no está nada bien. Lucius sabe algo, está decidido a tomar la patria potestad sobre ti –Draco le miró con los ojos abiertos-, por suerte pude ingeniármelas para alegar que Dumbledore sospecharía si de repente renuncio a ti.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Sabe lo del colgante –miró a Draco-. ¿Aún estás dispuesto a entregarlo?

-Más que nunca.

-¿Y tú lo aceptarías?

-Si eso ayuda a Draco, sí –aseguró el profesor de pociones.

-Bien. En cuanto te tomes esas pociones y descanses un par de horas vendré acompañado de Giliath y Erebor, entonces dejarás de ser como eres ahora.

-Será difícil acostumbrarse –bromeó Draco.

Harry no contestó pero sí le pareció vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su profesor, aunque, tan rápido como había aparecido, se esfumó, por lo que Harry no hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No se sorprendió cuando entró en el cuarto de Verónica y se encontró con Remus sentado en una silla y a Giliath a su lado, sentada sobre sus talones utilizando su magia para curar las cicatrices que aún tenía de la batalla. No pudo evitar sonreír, al menos alguien le había hecho caso.

-¿Algún cambio? –preguntó el chico cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

-No, sigue dormida –informó Giliath sin apartar la mirada de la herida de Remus-. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme curar también esa herida?

Pero Remus frunció el ceño y negó mientras se bajaba la manga de la camisa para dejar oculta una cicatriz que cruzaba su brazo desde la base de la muñeca hasta el codo por la cara interna, desde donde se desviaba hacia el hombro; Harry pudo observar que era una cicatriz antigua porque el color blanquecino ya había surgido alejando la rojez y las imperfecciones de la cicatriz.

-¿Otra vez peleando? –preguntó el chico sentándose en la cama de Verónica y tomando una de las manos de ella entre las suyas para intentar transmitirle un poco de su magia para que se recuperara antes.

-Insiste en que no le cure esa herida –dijo ella enfadada.

-Has curado las de la batalla, todas las que me hice durante todas las transformaciones de mi vida y además las que me hicieron desde que entré a trabajar para la Orden, ¿no te basta? –preguntó con tono cansado como si quisiera armarse de paciencia para evitar una discusión.

-¿Qué tiene esa cicatriz tan importante para que no quieras… -empezó a decir Giliath frunciendo el ceño y levantándose para hablar alto.

-¡No quiero que desaparezca, ¿vale! –gritó como respuesta Remus.

Los ojos de Giliath echaron chispas y Harry suspiró. Aquella no había sido la mejor respuesta de Remus; Giliath nunca aceptaba una respuesta sin sentido y aquella, definitivamente, era una respuesta sin sentido, del tipo "no quiero porque no quiero" que los niños pequeños llevaban utilizando desde el principio de los tiempos.

-Si vais a discutir, salid de aquí, la estáis alterando –gruñó Harry clavándole a ambos una mirada de seria advertencia.

Remus no le replicó; se puso de pie, musitó un "lo siento" y luego desapareció por la puerta. Giliath iba a seguirle cuando la voz de Harry la detuvo.

-Él también tiene secretos Giliath; igual que Remus no puede acceder a Ahsvaldry, tú no puedes acceder a su pasado, deja que sea él quién te lo cuente.

-¿Tú ya lo sabes? –preguntó la diosa sabiendo que era una tontería preguntarle aquello ante la sonrisa de satisfacción que había puesto el chico en su cara.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Te necesitaré de aquí a dos horas en las habitaciones de Snape, llama también a Erebor.

La diosa se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-No sabía que podías ponerte de tan mal humor… -susurró la dulce voz de Verónica.

-Melian… -susurró él inclinándose y besándola en la frente mientras ella terminaba de despertarse y parpadeaba ligeramente-… ¿estás bien?

-Hay mucha luz aquí… ¿podrías…-antes de terminar su pregunta, Harry había corrido las cortinas de la ventana con un gesto de su mano al tiempo que dos esferas azuladas iluminaban la estancia-. Gracias.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó él. Verónica asintió-. Bien, porque tengo que echarte la bronca y no me gustaría que alegaras que estás mal para que no lo haga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Antes de decirme nada, deja que hable yo primero –el chico asintió acomodándose mejor en la cama al ver que ella se incorporaba y se recostaba contra el cabezal de la misma-. Sé que no debería haber hecho lo que hice; sea lo que sea que hice… sólo recuerdo que en una fracción de segundo te vi muerto a los pies de…

-Angark –la ayudó él.

-… a los pies de Angark; y fue una sensación tan intensa y tan real para mí que tuve ganas de gritar, llorar, correr y matar… todo al mismo tiempo. Sentí que te había perdido, que no volvería a verte sonreír, maldecir o discutir, sentí que no iba a volver a ver tus ojos, ni a sentirme protegida entre tus brazos… Vi tus ojos antes de que angark nos llevara donde nos llevó… -él asintió-… Encontraste el rastro de la sangre de Malfoy por el hechizo que invoqué –Harry volvió a asentir-. Pusiste tu vida en peligro por buscarme y por protegerme, si tú puedes dar tu vida por mí, ¿por qué no puedo yo dar la mía por ti? –Harry no le contestó-. Y luego la visión de tu muerte desapareció y sólo quedaste tú y él y entonces deseé con todas mis fuerzas, con cada célula de mi cuerpo y cada molécula de mi energía y mi magia protegerte, salvarte, dar incluso mi vida si tú salías ileso de allí… Luego recuerdo una espada en mi mano y después… tus ojos mirándome…

-Verónica…

-Lo maté ¿verdad? –el chico no contestó-. ¿Lo hice? –Harry tampoco le contestó-. Claro que lo hice… si no lo hubiera hecho, tú estarías muerto…

Y entonces Harry sonrió. Sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia ella y atrapar los labios de la chica bajo los suyos; sonrió antes de saborear el melocotón de los labios de ella y de sonreír dentro del beso al notar como ella le correspondía al beso bajo un leve temblor. La mano que la tenía cogida entrelazó sus dedos con los de Verónica en un gesto íntimo y particular mientras que la otra se apoyó en el colchón buscando una posición que no les incomodara a ninguno y que les permitiera seguir besándose un poco más. Notó la mano de ella aferrarlo de la camisa y empujarlo hacia ella para incentivarlo a que la besara, cosa que él no necesitaba, y sintió como por primera vez en su relación, era ella quién pedía permiso en silencio para entrar en la boca de él, permiso que él concedió gustoso, abriendo sus labios para que la lengua de ella entrara en su boca y buscase su propia lengua para besarse, reconocerse y sentir que formaba parte de la otra persona.

Cuando Verónica fue consciente de donde estaban y que cualquiera podría entrar, fue haciendo el beso más suave y menos apasionado; Harry entendió lo que ella quería y fue rompiendo el contacto de forma paulatina y a desgana, queriendo saborear los labios de ella durante mucho más tiempo, quizá, durante toda la eternidad.

Y tuvo que sonreír al verla a ella sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrosadas por la falta de aire y su mano aún aferrada a su camisa como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Su mano acarició la sonrosada mejilla de ella y acomodó uno de los mechones lisos detrás de la oreja mientras Verónica abría los ojos, recordando aún el sabor del beso.

-¿Sabes? Iba a reñirte por lo que habías hecho… pero ahora… ahora no puedo hacerlo… Tuve miedo de que hubieras echo demasiado en Okkorton para salvarme y que ahora no pudiera salvarte yo a ti…

Ella sonrió.

-¿No lo ves? –él negó contrariado-. Tú ya me has salvado…

Y aunque sabía que no estaban en el mejor lugar, aunque sabía que no debería de hacerlo, Harry no pudo evitar volver a besarla. Verónica no se negó a ello.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimirse la carcajada que estaba deseando hacer estallar al verlo de aquella forma.

Con los zapatos y los calcetines quitados, tumbado en la cama, justo en el centro, ambas almohadas bajo su nuca, un brazo descansando sobre su estómago y el otro estirado junto al cuerpo y los ojos dorados por el reflejo de la luz mirando al techo daba toda la sensación de ser un adolescente con una de sus rabietas. Suspiró y con toda la paciencia que pudo, se sentó a su lado en la cama sin hablar, sin decir nada, sólo dejando que su respiración fuera suficiente para que él quisiera hablar con ella.

Era la misma táctica que utilizaba con Ainur cuando había pasado en Ahsvaldry por algunos de sus peores momentos… y al parecer, también funcionaba con Remus.

-No quiero que esa cicatriz desaparezca nunca –le dijo el hombre sin mirarla pero sabiendo dónde estaba perfectamente debido a su gran sentido del oído.

-¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar la diosa.

Remus suspiró respirando profundamente y Giliath le miró, sabiendo que fuera lo que fuera lo que el hombre que tenía a su lado iba a decirle, era algo importante para él, de otro modo no le costaría tanto decirlo.

-Cuando desperté de mi primera transformación a los trece años aquí en Hogwarts, en la habitación de la casa de los gritos, tenía esta cicatriz, era una herida abierta pero alguien había intentado curarla –sonrió a medias-… había alcohol muggle, vendas y algún tipo de poción que identifiqué como la pasta verdosa que cubría mi brazo y que impedía que saliese sangre de la herida… No supe qué había pasado…

Giliath abrió los ojos mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama pero se abstuvo de decir nada.

-Luego, como después de cada transformación, me desmayé… el dolor que sufro durante la transformación a licántropo…

-Lo sé –dijo Giliath dándole a entender que no necesitaba más explicación.

-Cuando desperté en la enfermería empecé como siempre a pensar en alguna excusa que darle a los chicos y entonces Sirius estornudó –sonrió a medias mientras lo recordaba-; los tres estaban metidos debajo de la capa invisible de James y cuando Sirius estornudó no tuvieron más remedio que mostrarse –se encogió de hombros.

_(flashback)_

_-Eres idiota Canuto –sentenció Peter mientras salía de debajo de la capa. Una mirada de Sirius fue más que suficiente para que el pequeño de los cuatro supiera que debía callarse._

_-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó James mirando ceñudo a Remus-. ¿Acaso crees que por no ser licántropos íbamos a apartarte de los merodeadores?_

_-Encontraremos la forma de que no pases más transformaciones solo. Por cierto, ¿está bien tu herida? –Remus parpadeó-. Intentamos tomar poción con solución de murtlap y sangre de vampiro para cerrártela –arrugó la frente-, pero no pudimos hacerlo…_

_-Te quedará cicatriz –dijo Peter._

_Remus negó con la cabeza, demasiado feliz para decir nada._

_-Es perfecta –dijo Remus sonriendo._

_-Pero te quedará marca –apuntó Sirius pensativo-. Quizá si Poppy te pone esa pomada que utiliza con…_

_-Sirius, es perfecta –repitió el chico desde la cama._

_Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo pero James que había interpretado la mirada de Remus perfectamente, colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del moreno animago mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sirius miró confundido a Remus pero sólo pudo encontrar una sonrisa._

_Antes de darse cuenta, Remus Lupin estaba sonriendo con sus tres amigos echados sobre la cama mientras le repetían hasta la saciedad que había sido un idiota por creer que lo iban a apartar de ellos por su pequeño problema peludo, como lo llamó James._

_(fin flashback)_

-Yo no…

-Lo sé… Y sé que sólo quieres ayudarme Giliath, pero esta cicatriz es lo que queda de aquel pasado… cuando sólo éramos unos niños revoltosos y seguros de nosotros mismos, seguros de los demás. James, Sirius… incluso Peter… ellos me curaron, ellos me ayudaron y no me dieron la espalda cuando descubrieron qué era, que soy… Es lo único que me queda de ellos y de aquellos cuatro revoltosos que hacían temblar los cimientos de Hogwarts… ¿entiendes por qué no quiero que desaparezca? Puedo olvidar mi pasado y despedirme de él, pero quiero tener algo a lo que aferrarme.

Giliath no contestó y cuando lo hizo después de dos minutos de silencio, lo hizo con gestos; se tumbó en la cama, junto a él, girada y sosteniendo su cabeza con el brazo doblado, su otra mano se colocó sobre la cicatriz y la yema de sus dedos índice y corazón trazaron el camino de la cicatriz que permanecía en el brazo del hombre lobo.

-Forma parte de ti… y yo te quiero a ti… -le dijo finalmente.

Remus se giró hacia ella y le sonrió. Los ojos de Giliath brillaron con cierta dulzura y encanto que jamás había visto en ella y cuando ella se acercó a su rostro y sus labios le besaron con suavidad, Remus supo que no podría querer nunca a nadie tanto como quería a la diosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta? –preguntó ella.

Harry sonrió desde su cómoda posición. Había terminado tumbándose en la cama, con la espalda contra el cabezal, una pierna extendida sobre las sábanas y la otra flexionada y con la rodilla apuntando al techo mientras que Verónica se había acurrucado en su pecho como si temiera volver a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-¿Tanto se nota? –preguntó el chico acariciando el cabello de ella.

Verónica se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras sonreía y entonces él sonrió también.

-¿Mis ojos? –se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

-Siempre he dicho que tus ojos no pueden mentirme… -susurró ella a medias cuando Harry inclinó la cabeza para besarla despacio-... ¿Con quién te has peleado esta vez?

Harry fingió ofenderse.

-No me peleo con la gente –replicó. Ella enarcó una ceja.

-De acuerdo, si te hace bien pensar eso… -concedió ella de forma juguetona antes de que el chico volviera a besarla para que se le quitara esa idea de la cabeza.

-Granger… -dijo entonces Harry. Verónica asintió comprensiva-. Me la encontré antes y digamos que no fui demasiado agradable con ella –musitó pensativo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Básicamente? –ella asintió-. Hice que viviera mi pasado y las emociones… en cada de los Dursley, cuando Sirius murió, cuando me traicionaron… -desechó el resto de la oración con un ademán de las manos y ella asintió diciéndole en silencio que entendía a lo que se refería-. Es empatía; hice que sintiera empatía hacia mis emociones y sentimientos…

-¿Y cuál fue el resultado?

-La dejé llorando en medio del puente –dijo él bastante molesto consigo mismo por haber hecho semejante cosa-… Estaba destrozada. ¿Sabes que es lo más curioso?

-¿Qué?

-Una parte de mí deseaba abrazarla y consolarla… como antes, ¿entiendes? –Verónica afirmó con la cabeza-. Pero otra parte de mí… no estaba arrepentida en absoluto… Y me da miedo, la verdad.

-¿Qué te da miedo? –preguntó ella.

-Llegar a ser el tipo de persona que no siente empatía hacia los demás; tengo miedo de convertirme en alguien a quien no le importe ver a los demás llorar o a quién no le importe que los que están a su lado sufran.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar eso, Harry –le dijo ella incorporándose y mirándole fijamente-. Nunca podrás ser ese tipo de personas.

-La dejé allí sola, Melian…

-Y ahora te arrepientes de ello. Si fueras a convertirte en la persona que dices, nunca te sentirías culpable por algo así. Eres Harry –le dijo con suavidad-, te preocupaste por mí cuando creí que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba, perdonaste a quien te traicionó…te causaste una herida para encontrarme –sonrió cuando él lo hizo-, y fuiste hasta Okkorton para salvarme y no sólo a mí, sino también a quien se supone que es tu enemigo –añadió-. Jamás podrás ser el tipo de persona que no se preocupa por los demás porque simplemente esa persona no serías tú…

-Te quiero –le dijo simplemente él.

Verónica sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero –contestó sinceramente antes de que él la besara -. ¿Dónde vas? –preguntó al ver que se levantaba de la cama de forma ágil y se colocaba los zapatos de nuevo.

-A ver a Malfoy –contestó el chico-. Vamos a llevar a cabo la extracción del colgante de Elea de su cuerpo.

-¿Y por qué me parece que eso es peligroso? –preguntó ella preocupada.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a su lado.

-Porque lo es –ella rodó los ojos-. Pero todo está bien, no estaré solo, Giliath y Erebor nunca dejarán que me ocurra nada.

-¿Y Derin? –preguntó ella.

-Se quedará contigo; sólo pueden estar los guardianes y Derin no lo es –informó el chico-. Espero que no te moleste su compañía –añadió sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar ella ante la presencia de quien se suponía que la iba a cuidar y que había dejado que una quimera se la llevase.

-No he hablado con él desde que…

-Lo sé, y también sé que él no será el primero en hablarte… Se siente demasiado culpable por lo que pasó Verónica.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego sonrió.

-Entonces tendré que hablar con él para que no se sienta culpable. Él no tuvo la culpa –añadió.

Harry la besó rápidamente en los labios.

-Es por eso que te quiero –ella sonrió.

-Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? –Harry asintió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy y por esta semana :D**

**Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y ya sabeis; opiniones, críticas, sugerencias y demás al buzón de los reviews que espero con impaciencia leer cada semana :D**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y sed felices, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-No sabía que espiaba a sus alumnos, Dumbledore –

-No se puede confiar en quien te quiere traicionar

-¡No me hable como si fuera un crío!"

"-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Te he estado rehuyendo, casi del mismo modo en que tú has rehuido a Erebor y Giliath cuando te han preguntado si estabas bien

-Empiezo a entender de donde ha sacado Harry su humor…

-El Príncipe y Ainur siempre dicen que las cosas pasan por algún motivo

-¿Qué derecho tenía yo a terminar con la vida de alguien?

-Hagamos un trato, tú no te sientes culpable por lo que ocurrió la noche del baile y yo hablaré de cómo me siento con Harry, ¿de acuerdo?"

"-Malfoy, es la hora

-Estoy listo"

"-¡No voy a dejar que salgas con Sanders!

-.¡No necesito tu permiso Ronald, eres mi hermano, no mi padre!

-No se meta donde no le llaman, profesor

-No me gustas

-Tú tampoco me agradas a mí"

"-No te preocupes, no te puedes mover, es un hechizo para evitar que te hagas daño…

-No morirás

-Tiene que soportar el dolor… la magia de los dioses de Ahsvaldry es lo único que puede limpiar el cuerpo de Malfoy

-¡Draco!

-¡Estese quieto!

-¿Y si no lo aguanta?

-Lo aguantará Es Malfoy

-¡Hágalo!

-¡Maldita sea, hágalo o morirá de verdad!

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!

-¡Entre ahora mismo con él!

-¡Lahntra acude a nuestra llamada!

-¿Renuncias al poder de Elea? ¿aceptas el colgante de Elea en nombre de tu protegido?

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como un adolescente normal"

"-¿Todo bien? ¿Y el colgante de Elea?

-No quería dejarte solo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Remus?

-¿Lo sabe Verónica?

-Voldemort

-¿Qué opinas?

-Un mensaje

-¿La orden?

-Si Voldemort quiere a la portadora de la daga, antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mí."

"-En dos horas hay una reunión en su despacho, convoque a la orden. Me he cansado de esconderme de Voldemort, voy a ir a por él.

-¿Te convertirás en un asesino?"

"-Quizá no tengas un hijo Remus, pero tienes una ahijada que tiene el corazón roto por la tristeza… Ella puede ser la hija que siempre quisiste tener.

-Nunca podré reemplazar a su padre

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas."


	42. Entregando el mal

**Solo quiero avisaros que quizá me vaya de vacaciones y que si lo hago, no creo que pueda publicar ningún capítulo más hasta que no regresa a finales de agosto, así que disculpas de antemano (aunque lo de las vacaciones aún no está seguro). Quiero aprovechar para recordaros que los personajes que reconozcáis como no-míos son de Rowling, y dar las gracias por sus comentarios y reviews a:**

**HeiDi-Lu, Clawy, Laia Bourne Black, carolagd, JuLiA-GrInT, katia, Elias, Pastorets Rock, Shadim, Pablo, Pauly, wein, Terry Moon, Flor 89**

**Respuestas a algunas cosas que habéis preguntado en los reviews. Melian es Verónica; es como la madre de Verónica la llamaba cuando era pequeña; Harry, la noche del baile, ve que ella tiene un colgante con el nombre Melian, por eso la llama así a veces. No creo que salga el entrenamiento de Verónica porque si no el fic sería interminable, entendedlo. Otra cosa: Ginny. Sé que sale poco en el capítulo y lo cierto es que no entiendo por qué pero la pelirroja no me gusta demasiado… y estoy segura de que si la meto mucho en el fic acabaría siendo la mala malísima o acabaría matándola… así que simplemente no la meto, perdonadme los fans de Ginny, pero no me pueden gustar todos los personajes, ¿no? Quizá más adelante haga algún fic con Ginny, pero de momento, sé que está ahí, que existe, pero saldrá poco.**

**Algunso me habéis comentado que presentís el final del fic… bueno… así es… Como ya habeis visto, las cosas se están terminando de desarrolla y sólo falta el final… supongo que aún quedan unos siete u ocho capítulos, tengo escrito el capítulo final pero me faltan los de en medio, así que seguid leyendo y los que aún no habéis dejado reviews hacedlo, que creo que esto se acabará pronto :p Bueno, un besito y leed, nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 40. Entregando el mal.

"_¿Qué había detrás de aquella puerta? Era una pregunta que se había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Giliath le había advertido que no entrara hasta no estar preparado, pero cómo saber cuándo se estaba preparado para algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era, era un misterio para el chico._

_Percibió el aura de Erebor en el otro extremo del pasillo, pero ni siquiera se inmutó; permaneció de pie, con la espalda recostada en la pared y una pierna doblada hacia atrás apoyando el pie en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; el cabello rebelde cayendo sobre la frente y ocultando la cicatriz mortal y los ojos fijos en la puerta que tenía delante como si de aquella forma pudiera saber qué había allí dentro. Sintió cuando Erebor se acomodaba a su lado en una postura similar a la suya pero no hizo ningún comentario, al menos, hasta que el guardián habló._

_-Tu pasado, presente y futuro –dijo el dios. Harry le miró-. Eso es lo que puedes encontrar en esa sala, Ainur._

_-¿Cómo sabes lo que me estaba… -Erebor arqueó las cejas y Harry sonri´o a medias-. Había olvidado que eres mi guardián…_

_-No lo sé por ser tu guardián, Harry, sino porque yo también me hice la misma pregunta hace un par de siglos… ¿debo entrar y ver lo que hay o debo permanecer aquí quieto y parado, queriendo formar mi propio futuro sin una idea preconcebida de cómo será éste?_

_-¿Mi madre…_

_-Cuando entras ahí, puedes elegir qué quieres saber, qué quieres ver… tu madre podría haber visto que iba a morir y así haberse salvado, podría haber mirado quién iba a ser su compañero y esposo, podría haber encontrado la respuesta a miles de preguntas que se hacía…pero sólo hizo una pregunta, sólo quiso saber una cosa._

_-¿Qué fue? –quiso saber Harry._

_-Si algún día sería madre –sonrió-. El orgullo y la felicidad que tenía cuando salió de esa sala, se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. No preguntó si era el Elegido, niño, niña; si sería madre soltera, o si sería fruto de una violación o de una relación consentida… sólo quiso saber si algún día sería madre… -Harry sonrió-. Supongo que todos tenemos que decidir qué preguntar._

_-¿Qué preguntaste tú?_

_Erebor le sonrió._

_-Quise saber si algún día Elea dejará de existir y seremos libres del miedo a su regreso y a su despertar._

_-¿Y cuál fue la respuesta?_

_Erebor ladeó la cabeza para mirarle y sonrió de forma enigmática. _

_-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –le preguntó._

_Harry le miró por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba junto a él. Los ojos de Erebor brillaban de forma enigmática y sincera, y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro de forma juguetona y sencilla, sin nada que ocultar, sin nada por lo que mentir._

_-No, creo que no –contestó el chico._

_Erebor asintió._

_-Es una decisión correcta y sensata –le contestó el dios-. Tengo que irme; ¿irás a la cena?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a mirar hacia la puerta y Erebor entendió. Él aún no había decidido si entrar o no y de haberlo hecho, aún no sabía qué iba a querer saber. _

_Pero cuando Erebor se hubo alejado de él, Harry entendió que la mirada y la sonrisa del dios significaba alguna cosa que escapaba de su conocimiento y que iba más allá de lo que él podía saber. Por una milésima de segundo, sólo por ese tiempo, había creído escuchar la respuesta de Erebor en su cabeza: "tú fuiste la respuesta"._

_Sacudió su cabeza sin saber si había sido real o sólo un producto de su imaginación, deseosa de querer saber aquello. Aquella noche, Harry no bajó a cenar y nadie le fue a molestar"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry caminaba deprisa y con paso seguro, extendiendo su aura a su alrededor y con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aquello podía intimidar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Le gustaba sentirse poderoso en un lugar donde se había sentido traicionado. El aura de Dumbledore se hizo notable a sus espaldas y el chico se detuvo.

-No sabía que espiaba a sus alumnos, Dumbledore –dijo girándose y enfrentándose a la oscuridad del pasillo que tenía frente a él.

-No tendría que hacerlo si confiaras en mí; ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa? Este pasillo sólo conduce a las habitaciones del profesor Snape y no recuerdo que te llevarás lo suficientemente bien con é para que vayas a hacerle una visita de cortesía –dijo la voz pausada de Dumbledore.

-No se puede confiar en quien te quiere traicionar –dijo el chico con una sonrisa ácida-, y lo que yo haga, deje de hacer quiera hacer con el profesor Snape no es su problema, sino mío.

-Lo que pasa a mis alumnos es asunto mío –dijo el hombre mayor.

-Pero los dos sabemos que ya no soy su alumno ¿verdad? Quizá necesita que le recuerde mis notas de los EXTASIS, profesor –añadió con tono de sugerencia que evidenciaba burla y regocijeo.

-Me veo en la obligación de recordarte que este es mi colegio, Harry –dijo en tono amenazador Dumbledore.

Harry casi se echó a reír cuando el director dijo aquellas palabras, pero se contuvo y únicamente se conformó con lanzarle una mirada divertida y una sonrisa desdeñosa y superficial, la misma que tantas veces había visto utilizar a Malfoy y a Snape.

-Y yo me veo en la obligación de recordarle que no tengo por qué estar aquí y que puedo irme cuando quiera sin necesitar su aprobación y que en cambio usted sí necesita que los padres de sus alumnos crean que yo estoy aquí y que los chicos están más seguros por mi presencia, señor –añadió con tono burlón la última palabra.

-No creo que los padres siguiesen pensando eso si descubren que puedes utilizar la magia negra y que guardas un pegaso negro en nuestros terrenos –alegó el director mirándolo con insistencia por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

No lo sintió. Albus Dumbledore ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear o de alzar sus defensas cuando la mente de Harry conectó con la suya con extrema brusquedad, fruto del enfado que tenía en aquel momento. Notaba la magia de Harry creciendo dentro de su cabeza, explorando a su antojo todos los rincones y aunque intentó elevar sus barreras mentales, fue imposible, pues la fuerza del muchacho que tenía delante le superaba con creces. Y sólo cuando el chico se quedó conforme, notó el alivio de la presión quitada en su cerebro y su mente. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse qué había visto el chico, sus ojos verdes le miraron fijamente y Dumbledore supo que aún no había estallado.

-Por eso ella no confiaba en usted… -murmuró.

-¿A qué te refieres? No sé qué habrás visto, pero las imágenes a veces pueden… -intentó defenderse el hombre.

-Descubrió algo y quiso utilizarlo contra mi madre, pero de alguna forma ella se enteró ¿verdad? Desde aquel momento la confianza que mi madre tenía en usted y en la Orden desapareció por completo y por eso ella se rehusó a que usted, el gran mago Dumbledore –añadió con cierto desdén-, fuera mi guardián secreto.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo el anciano.

-Sí es cierto y lo sabe perfectamente. Descubrió que mi madre tenía más poder que el de una bruja normal y quiso saber de dónde procedía, ¿verdad? –los ojos del director se oscurecieron pero no dijo nada para rebatir aquella acusación-. Siempre quise saber por qué Pettigrew traicionó a mis padres, ¿acaso tuvo usted algo que ver con ello? –preguntó sarcástico y enfadado-. ¿Acaso indujo a Pettigrew a que pensara que mi madre tenía más poder porque estaba pensando en destruir a Tom Riddle?-Dumbledore no contestó con palabras, pero su mirada fue lo bastante elocuente para que Harry exhalara una carcajada cargada de ironía y de incredulidad-. No puede ser cierto… eso era lo que pensaba… pensaba que mi madre… por eso también lo pensó de mí ¿cierto? Cree que quiero convertirme en el próximo Señor Oscuro…

-No es una idea tan descabellada, Harry, el poder tiene la peculiaridad de…

-¡No me hable como si fuera un crío! –le espetó Harry-. Hace mucho que dejé de serlo y su estúpido juego de las adivinanzas fue uno de los motivos. He matado para defender mi vida y he visto como otros morían para protegerme así que no me trate como un niño cuando siempre me ha visto como un arma y lo que es peor, como una amenaza. Sé qué es el poder –dijo extendiendo una mano y creando una esfera plateada-, sé qué es la magia negra y el poder que ésta tiene… atrayente… -giró su muñeca y se concentró en que la esfera cambiase a un color violeta oscuro, casi negro-… intrigante y misterioso… -sus ojos se clavaron en los de Dumbledore que parecía demasiado asustado mirando la bola negra como para darse cuenta de la sonrisa cínica y sarcástica del muchacho de oro que una vez había sido Harry para él-… Pero jamás podría dejarme seducir por el poder que destruyó a mis padres –un nuevo giro y la esfera se transformó en luz blanca, pura, nítida y natural, brillante e impactante-. He tenido la oportunidad de quedarme con el poder, de obtener todo el poder que quisiera y aún más allá del mundo mágico y muggle… y lo he rechazado, así que no me venga a sermonear sobre lo que es el poder y lo que puede querer darme la magia negra para atraerme, ya he pasado por eso y sigo aquí, dispuesto a derrotar a Voldemort.

Dumbledore no le contestó. Harry sonrió a medias mientras se giraba.

-Y ahora si me disculpa –dijo con sarcasmo evidenciando que no le importaba en absoluto lo que el hombre quisiera o pudiera decir-, tengo algo que hacer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry no está aquí.

Derin parpadeó cuando la chica lo recibió con aquella frase sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro de pociones que estaba leyendo en la cama.

-¿Qué? No busco a Harry.

-Oh, es que como me estás rehuyendo desde la noche del baile, pensé que no venías a hablar conmigo –dijo ella con la sonrisa más inocente que pudo encontrar mientras le miraba divertida y sarcástica al mismo tiempo.

Derin le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Te he estado rehuyendo, casi del mismo modo en que tú has rehuido a Erebor y Giliath cuando te han preguntado si estabas bien –atacó el dios guerrero.

-Empiezo a entender de donde ha sacado Harry su humor… -se limitó a decir ella fingiendo estar enfadada pero sabiendo que su sonrisa la delataba.

Derin se sentó en la silla que había junto a la cama, inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y apoyó sus antebrazos en las rodillas antes de levantar la vista hacia ella que tuvo que reprimir una carcajada mientras pensaba que también había descubierto de donde había adoptado Harry la costumbre de sentarse inclinado hacia delante y con los brazos en las rodillas.

Verónica leyó en sus ojos la culpabilidad y el sentimiento de responsabilidad que rondaba en la cabeza del dios. Le sonrió antes de que él hablara.

-No te guardo rencor, es más, no sé por qué debería de guardártelo; si no fuera por ti, probablemente hubiera muerto.

Derin no le contestó y ella suspiró.

-Diste tu vida por mí, Derin, nadie había hecho algo así por mí nunca… y es algo que siempre te agradeceré.

-No fue suficiente. Si hubiese estado más atento, tú y Malfoy no…

Una de las manos de ella se posaron sobre la de él, extendida sobre la cama y aferrada con fuerza a la sábana en un intento de controlar su ira de algún modo. La suavidad de la piel de Verónica confundió al dios y casi pudo sentir la descarga de energía pura y limpia que llegó a través de las yemas de los dedos de la chica.

-Has protegido a Harry en muchas ocasiones Derin, y si no hubiese sido por ti, estoy segura de que Malfoy hubiese muerto a manos de su padre en aquel pasillo. No te culpes por lo que no pudiste detener.

-Soy un soldado, un guerrero, es mi deber detener lo que parece imposible –le contestó el dios.

-Y lo hiciste… -le dijo ella sonriéndole-… evitaste que Malfoy muriese… eso hizo que Draco Malfoy me siguiese y que acabase siendo raptado como yo… Y sin la sangre de Malfoy, Harry nunca me hubiera encontrado y ahora mismo no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación, ¿lo entiendes?

Derin sonrió.

-El Príncipe y Ainur siempre dicen que las cosas pasan por algún motivo –dijo.

-Y así es. Aunque a veces no lo entendamos, todo pasa por algún motivo…

Derin le sonrió débilmente mientras buscaba los ojos de ella.

-Entonces supongo que tú también entenderás que mataste a Angark porque debías hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Los labios de Verónica se crisparon en una mueca de culpabilidad y sus ojos se nublaron. Angark…. Ella lo había matado; no recordaba cómo lo había hecho, pero sabía que había sido su mano quién empuñaba la espada que lo atravesó.

-La primera vez que maté a alguien tenía unos diez años mortales –dijo Derin consiguiendo atraer la atención de la chica quién no mostró ningún signo de haberse enterado de aquello-. Fue horrible –sonrió a medias-, pero tuve que hacerlo, era él o era yo… y decidí que no iba a morir tan pronto. Grité de dolor cuando mi daga atravesó el corazón de aquel hombre, rasgando su camisa y dejando que la sangre saliese de su cuerpo a borbotones… le apuñalé una y otra vez y otra más… quería asegurarme de que estaba muerto, de que no iba a levantarse para matarme… Y cuando todo terminó… me quise morir con él y ser una víctima en lugar de un verdugo…

-Ni siquiera lo recuerdo… -musitó ella entonces-. Sólo… sólo quise protegerle, sólo quise que no le ocurriera nada a Harry… Y entonces noté la calidez que rodeaba mi mano y me moví por impulsos… luego… sentí alivio, como si supiera que todo había terminado… No recuerdo nada… pero sé que maté a alguien…

-Tenías que hacerlo Verónica.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella levantando la cabeza que había agachado y mostrando una lágrima solitaria que rodaba por su mejilla-. ¿Qué derecho tenía yo a terminar con la vida de alguien? No soy juez ni verdugo para determinar cuando alguien debe morir…

Derin se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama con suavidad.

-Voy a contarte algo, y luego si quieres sentirte culpable, puedes hacerlo, ero eso no cambiará el hecho de que mataste para proteger a alguien, ¿de acuerdo? –la chica asintió en silencio, sabía que era inútil rebatir al dios que tenía delante-. Ainur tiene una profecía que lo une a Voldemort en el mundo mortal, y la única diferencia que hay entre Voldemort y Harry es un sentimiento… el amor…

-¿El amor? –preguntó ella.

-El amor –aseguró el dios-. Por amor sus padres murieron para protegerle y por amor debe ser capaz de matar a Voldermort, por amor a todos los que le rodean y siguen vivos y presentes en su vida –indicó el dios-. Giliath lo ama como una hermana podría hacerlo; Erebor como un amigo y yo… yo lo amo como podría haber amado a uno de mis hermanos… Nosotros tres juramos protegerle y ayudarle con nuestro amor a llegar hasta Voldemort porque sólo el amor puede protegerle.

-¿Y yo qué…

-Tú lo amas como pocas veces se ve en el mundo mortal y en el inmortal; lo amas como Eridith amó una vez a Axenon, hasta el punto de darle descendencia; lo amas como Lily amó a James, un amor puro y limpio –Verónica dejó de sollozar pero no dijo nada-. James Potter dio su vida por proteger a Lily y a su hijo… y tú estás dispuesta a dar la tuya para protegerle a él. Por eso la daga oscura rebeló su poder y se convirtió en la Espada Blanca que una vez perteneció a Lahntra… estás destinada a ser una de las personas que protejan a Harry con su amor… Por eso tuviste que matar a Angark; no por miedo, ni por angustia, sino por amor… por amor a Harry, por amor a Ainur…

Verónica sonrió a medias.

-Hagamos un trato, tú no te sientes culpable por lo que ocurrió la noche del baile y yo hablaré de cómo me siento con Harry, ¿de acuerdo? –sugirió la chica elevando su mano y poniéndola frente al dios que la miró antes de estrecharla.

-De acuerdo –dijo el dios-. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar de revisar los pisos inferiores del castillo; las mazmorras aún no las he visitado y puede que encuentre rastro de magia negra por allí –dijo Derin mientras se levantaba dándole a entender a ella que la conversación se había terminado.

-Gracias por todo Derin –le dijo ella.

El dios le sonrió; sabía que no sólo hablaba de aquella conversación sino también de todo lo que el dios había hecho siempre para proteger y ayudar a Harry. A modo de respuesta, inclinó su cabeza sonriendo ampliamente antes de salir del cuarto.

-Espero que todo vaya bien… -musitó ella mirando a través de la ventana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entró en las habitaciones del profesor Snape, el silencio era lo único que hacía ruido en el lugar. Tal y como le había dicho antes de irse, los muebles de la sala estaban apartados hacia las paredes y en el centro de la estancia sólo se veía el vacío suelo de piedra una vez se hubo retirado la moqueta que cubría aquella parte de la habitación.

No se sorprendió cuando sus ojos localizaron a Severus Snape mirando a través de los cristales de la ventana y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando los negros ojos de Snape se clavaron en los suyos a través del reflejo del cristal.

-Está en el cuarto –indicó mirando hacia las escaleras de caracol que subían hacia un segundo piso en el lugar-. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

-No, yo iré –le dijo el chico-. ¿Puede esperar a que vengan Giliath y Erebor? –pidió aunque era más una orden que una pregunta.

El mago mayor asintió en silencio y volvió a concentrarse en el espacio que había tras los muros de aquella habitación. Harry sabía que necesitaba estar solo y sin decir nada más, subió las escaleras con paso ágil y descuidado, sin darse cuenta de que el profesor había sonreído al verle subir así ya que había recordado que de aquella misma forma era como Cathy subía las escaleras del vestíbulo; de forma despreocupada, destilando sutileza y elegancia sin darse cuenta y atrayendo la atención y las miradas de los que pasaban por allí.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, no obtuvo contestación, pese a ello, entró al cuarto que el maestro de pociones tenía reservado como laboratorio privado.

El cuarto era lúgubre y oscuro, no le sorprendió; después de haber aprendido pociones y los diferentes ingredientes que las conformaban, Harry se había dado cuenta de que la oscuridad era un factor importante en la creación de pociones y en la supervivencia de la mayoría de sus ingredientes. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con emblemas y escudos grabados y tejidos en tapices de colores oscuros en los que predominaba el verde y el plateado, cosa que tampoco le sorprendió; y los escasos metros de paredes que no tenían adornos estaban repletas de estanterías y armarios pequeños lacrados en negro y plata; las estanterías llenas a rebosar de libros y los armarios ordenados pulcramente dejando a la vista diferentes botes, botellitas, botecitos, tarros y botellas correctamente etiquetados y a la vista de todos. Los únicos muebles de la habitación además de los armarios eran grandes mesas de roble macizo colocadas a lo largo de todas las paredes sobre las cuales habían libros abiertos, pergaminos enrollados, plumas y tintas ordenadas, calderos limpios, otros con algo en su interior y lo que parecían diferentes botellas rellenas de pociones experimentales porque en sus etiquetas se podía leer perfectamente cosas tales como "experimento I" o "fase experimental III".

Y en el rincón más extremo de la puerta, un gran espejo negro de pie reflejaba a la persona que tenía delante; alto, elegante, aristocrático. Sólo Malfoy podía tener aquel aspecto. Lo miró unos minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para saber qué estaba haciendo su enemigo allí dentro mirándose en un espejo y sin necesidad siquiera de entrar en su mente. Se estaba despidiendo. Él mismo el había dicho que cuando entregara el colgante de Elea, su personalidad sería distinta; el odio intensificado que el colgante que estaba en su sangre le hacía sentir hacia todo lo que él despreciaba desaparecería y quizá no volviera a ser el mismo Malfoy que había sido siempre. Por supuesto seguiría siendo frío, testarudo, arrogante y orgulloso, pero no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más. Se estaba despidiendo de lo que había sido durante dieciséis años, se estaba despidiendo de las torturas, de la maldad, del rencor y del odio que habían crecido en él porque era lo que le habían inculcado y a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Quiso salir de allí, sentía que aquel momento pertenecía únicamente a Malfoy y que el estar allí era corromper aquellos segundos de despedida que evidentemente, el rubio necesitaba; pero no pudo hacerlo; las auras de Giliath y Erebor se hicieron presentes en el otro extremo de la sala del profesor, junto a Snape y Harry supo que había llegado el momento.

-Malfoy, es la hora –dijo como saludo cuando las orbes plateadas de él se fijaron en las suyas.

El rubio asintió y después de echar un último vistazo al espejo que le devolvía su imagen y reflejo suspiró mientras se giraba hacia Potter.

-Estoy listo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy tomó un sorbo más de su brandy; detestaba a los muggles pero tenía que admitir que algo bueno sí sabían hacer: el alcohol. Mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea crepitando recordaba las palabras y la conversación con Severus Snape. Nunca le había gustado Snape; demasiado retorcido, demasiado excéntrico, sonrió a medias, demasiado Slytherin, igual que él.

Snape siempre había sabido qué decir, qué hacer y cómo actuar; era una de las pocas personas que conocía con una mente tan retorcida como la suya propia; a través de los años había aprendido a leer entre líneas lo que el hombre se callaba, tergiversando las palabras y gestos, miradas y acciones.

Apretó la copa de brandy entre los dedos de la mano. Narcisa. Nunca debió confiar en ella; cuando la miraba sabía que había algo que le ocultaba, algo que se le escapaba… algo que nunca supo interpretar y que terminó achacando al sexo femenino; cuando Narcisa nombró a Severus padrino de Draco, él tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo algo. ¿Pero cómo desconfiar de la mujer que había amado durante tanto tiempo? La perfección, elegancia, aristocracia y belleza eran sinónimos de Narcisa Black; ¿cómo iba a desconfiar de ella?

Y le había engañado. Por su culpa, por su maldita culpa su señor oscuro había perdido la oportunidad de tener consigo más poder. Recordó una conversación que habían tenido meses antes de que ella desapareciera de la mansión.

_(flashback)_

_-No quiero que Severus esté tan pendiente de Draco –dijo el hombre rubio colocando el libro de maldiciones que había estado hojeando por placer en la repisa de la chimenea-. Casi parece que Draco sea su hijo en lugar del mío._

_-No digas tonterías Lucius –le quitó importancia la mujer con un ademán de la mano-. Severus es su padrino, es normal que se preocupe por él. Es un buen amigo._

_-Demasiado buen amigo –contestó Lucius mirando a su esposa de forma peligrosa._

_Narcisa levantó la vista del bordado que tenía entre manos para evaluar a su esposo; por suerte, sabía cómo dominarlo a su antojo y como decir lo correcto en las situaciones apropiadas._

_-Severus es tan amiga mía como Bellatrix lo es tuya –soltó una risita sarcástica-, cosa bastante curiosa teniendo en cuenta que Bella es mi hermana y no la tuya._

_Los ojos de Lucius se mostraron fríos cuando miró a su esposa, pero no la rebatió. No podía hacerlo._

_-Eso es precisamente lo que no me gusta –indicó el hombre. Narcisa se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar indiferencia._

_-Entonces no mires, querido._

_Fue rápido y silencioso como una serpiente, como siempre lo había sido, como estaba acostumbrado y orgullo de ser; tomó por la muñeca a su esposa y la obligó a ponerse de pie para encararla; el bordado olvidado en el suelo enmoquetado._

_-Dame una sola razón, Cisa, una sola razón para hacerlo y ni siquiera dudaré en apuntar con mi varita a tu corazón. _

_-Asegúrate de tener pruebas para hacerlo Lucius, o Draco desaparecerá de tu vida para siempre –le amenazó ella con una sonrisa-. Y no creo que eso le hiciera mucha gracia a nuestro amo._

_(fin flashback)_

Lucius la había soltado y se había ido de la habitación, dejando a su esposa con aquella sonrisa misteriosa en los labios masajeándose la muñeca adolorida. Siempre había pensado que aquel comentario había sido dicho sólo porque Voldemort deseaba tener a Draco entre sus filas, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ella prácticamente le había dado la pista de lo que Draco era.

La copa se rompió y aunque su mano empezó a sangrar por los cristales estallados, mezclándose sangre y líquido, los ojos de Malfoy siguieron fijos en un punto de la chimenea, demasiado furioso para mirar a otro lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Eres un idiota!

Derin alzó una ceja al escuchar aquellas palabras en el pasillo donde estaba. Y más se sorprendió cuando vio que no se trataba de ningún Slytherin, que sería lo normal teniendo en cuenta que aquel pasillo conducía al terrenos de las serpientes de Hogwarts, sino que dos cabelleras pelirrojas parecían tener una gran discusión y bastante acalorada a juzgar por las mejillas de la chica totalmente rojas y porque el otro chico tenías las orejas coloradas.

-¿Yo soy idiota? –preguntó Ronald Weasley-. Tú eres la que está saliendo con esa serpiente, ¿y yo soy el idiota?

-¡Sí! –le gritó ella-. ¡Su nombre es Rob Sanders, no serpiente y es uno de los pocos chicos de Slytherin que merece la pena!

-¡Ningún Slytherin merece la pena!

-¡Y algunos Gryffindors tampoco! –le espetó ella. Derin sonrió a medias. Tenía que admitir que la pequeña de los Weasley tenía coraje y agallas.

-¡No voy a dejar que salgas con Sanders!

-¿Sí? ¡Pues adivina qué! –gritó ella de vuelta-.¡No necesito tu permiso Ronald, eres mi hermano, no mi padre!

Acto seguido, Ginebra Weasley obsequió a su hermano con una sonora bofetada antes de irse del pasillo con la cabeza en alto y la barbilla levantada, con pasos seguros y desafiantes, dejando a un estupefacto pelirrojo en el lugar.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó frustrado el chico.

-Si sigues así la vas a perder –dijo la voz de Derin caminando hacia él.

Ron enrojeció al saber que el profesor Derin había presenciado la discusión con su hermana pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso le miró fijamente notando como el hombre también lo hacía.

-No se meta donde no le llaman, profesor –dijo Ron de forma orgullosa. Derin sonrió.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos dirá nada si dejas de hablarme como profesor durante unos minutos, Weasley –le propuso el dios guerrero-. Sólo te daba un consejo; si sigues presionándola tanto la vas a perder, no sólo como hermana, sino también como amiga.

Ron quiso volver a decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, quiso decirle que su deber de hermano mayor era proteger a su hermanita pequeña, quiso decirle que Sanders no le convenía a Ginny y por eso la protegía… pero no dijo nada de aquello. Sus ojos se fijaron en los del dios y sólo unas palabras salieron de su boca, algo que llevaba tiempo queriéndole decir.

-No me gustas –dijo llanamente Ron.

-Tú tampoco me agradas a mí –contestó el profesor con una sonrisa afectada-. Harry sufrió mucho por tu culpa y no estoy dispuesto a tener que volver a sostenerlo porque alguien que se decía ser su amigo se comporte de forma egoísta con él.

-Yo era su amigo –se defendió el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo lo eras de tu hermana? –preguntó Derin-. No voy a inmiscuirme en tus asuntos con Harry; si él decide darte otra oportunidad lo respetaré porque confío en él, pero que te quede bien claro que nunca confiaré en ti.

-Perfecto porque yo tampoco lo haré en ti –dijo Ron antes de marcharse por donde había desaparecido su hermana.

Derin suspiró cuando se hubo quedado solo. Un aura fuerte y poderosa llegó hasta él y de forma involuntaria extendió su propia magia para unirse superficialmente al lobo gris que habitaba dentro de Harry; quizá no podía estar con ellos en el ritual, pero él siempre iba a estar con Ainur, siempre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silencio del lugar era atronador. Draco Malfoy permanecía en el círculo creado por velas rojas y negras que Giliath había dispuesto y Erebor se había asegurado de encender y mantener encendidas durante los minutos e incluso horas que fuera necesario.

A la derecha del rubio, fuera del círculo, el profesor de pociones esperaba las instrucciones del joven mago que parecía saber perfectamente lo que se debía hacer; detrás de Malfoy, el aura de Erebor empezaba a ser visible y a la izquierda del mismo, Giliath invocó su propio poder para crear un escudo que subió como una columna de agua transparente alrededor del círculo hasta que llegó al techo. Harry miró a los ojos de Malfoy, situado frente a él y en una muda pregunta obtuvo una respuesta silenciosa del muchacho, apenas un asentimiento ligero con la cabeza, pero más que suficiente para lo que él necesitaba.

-Bien, vamos allá… Profesor –Snape le miró-, deje salir su magia.

El aludido asintió y dejó escapar la magia negra que había dentro de él, rodeando el escudo de Giliath y casi deseando entrar dentro para unirse al poder oscuro que había dentro de Draco. Un giro de sus manos y un halo de luz dorada atravesó el escudo creado por Giliath y penetró dentro del cuerpo de Draco que se quedó paralizado en el mismo instante en que aquello ocurrió. Harry le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, no te puedes mover, es un hechizo para evitar que te hagas daño… Parpadea una vez si lo has entendido –Draco lo hizo y Harry sonrió de nuevo-. Bien, ahora quiero que liberes la magia negra, Malfoy. Toda la magia negra –añadió.

Malfoy abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo en lo que a Harry se le antojó una protesta por no poder gritarlo.

-No morirás –le dijo Harry-, aunque te quedes sin la magia negra no te va a ocurrir nada, estás rodeado por el aura oscura de Snape, sólo se necesita unos minutos para que tu cuerpo admita que puede estar sin magia negra –Draco volvió a parpadear-. Bien, sigamos…-le dirigió una mirada a Giliath y la diosa asintió.

-Guardián de agua perteneciente al linaje divino de Ahsvaldry, debo lealtad a Lahntra y a su descendiente Ainur, invoco mi poder para obtener el colgante de Elea, libera a este cuerpo de su tormento…

Una luz azulada apareció dentro de la columna transparente y rodeó a Draco en toda su silueta haciendo que el profesor de pociones y Draco se pusieran tensos. El hechizo de Harry dejó de hacer efecto y un grito desgarrador rompió la calma del lugar. Severus Snape hizo amago de tender la mano hacia su ahijado, pero la voz fuerte de Harry lo detuvo.

-¡No! –el hombre le miró-. Tiene que soportar el dolor… la magia de los dioses de Ahsvaldry es lo único que puede limpiar el cuerpo de Malfoy y llamar al colgante de Elea para que éste salga de él… si interrumpimos el ritual… Mejor será que no lo interrumpamos –dijo con una sonrisa cínica-. Él tiene que soportar el dolor –añadió mirándolo-. Erebor, tu turno.

-Invoco al fuego en nombre del guardián de piros de Ahsvaldry; invoco mi poder como guardián de Ainur descendiente de Lahntra para obtener el colgante de Elea… fuego imperia, libera a este cuerpo de su tormento…

El fuego penetró en la columna de agua transparente haciendo que Draco gritase aún más si eso era posible. Harry sabía lo que estaba pasando el chico en aquellos momentos; era como si estuviese dentro de una hoguera y su carne y piel, huesos y músculos estuvieran siendo quemados por algo poderoso, incapaz de moverte, incapaz de huir, sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera soportar el dolor.

-¡Draco! –gritó el profesor de pociones.

-¡Estese quieto! –ordenó de nuevo Harry sintiendo como el viento le rodeaba-. No puede hacer nada por él más que hacer lo que le he dicho…

Giliath y Erebor se miraron preocupados. El dolor de Malfoy parecía ser superior al que ellos habían creído que sería en un primer momento; podían ver los músculos del joven mago crispados por el dolor, el grito desgarrador que salía de su garganta de forma profunda y grotesca, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en un vano intento de alejarse del dolor, las manos fuertemente cerradas en dos puños clavándose las uñas y consiguiendo que algunas gotas de sangre empezasen a resbalar, las piernas abiertas y firmemente colocadas sobre el suelo, tan fuertemente sobre la superficie que daba la impresión de que Draco Malfoy había sido clavado en el suelo.

-Harry, no sé si… -empezó a decir Giliath.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Giliath –le dijo Harry mirándola con severidad sin bajar sus manos-. Si lo interrumpimos ahora, el poder de Elea se desbordará.

-¿Y si no lo aguanta? –preguntó la diosa.

-Lo aguantará –aseguró Harry fijando sus ojos en los de Malfoy-. Es Malfoy, aguantará aunque sólo sea por su estúpido orgullo. Un destello en los ojos de Malfoy le indicó que estaba en lo cierto. No titubeó en la siguiente orden-. Profesor, su turno.

-No puedo hacerlo… -dijo el hombre. Harry lo miró-. Mi aura oscura lo inundará y expulsará la suya del cuerpo, completamente… puedo matarlo si no resiste mi magia.

-¡Hágalo! –exclamó Harry mirando atentamente la columna donde se debatían en aquellos momentos las auras de fuego y agua por alimentarse de la energía de Malfoy. Snape titubeó al escuchar a su ahijado gritar -¡Maldita sea, hágalo o morirá de verdad! –le gritó el muchacho-.¡ Morirá igual que murió Cathy!

Harry sabía que aquellas palabras habían sido crueles pero también sabía que era lo único que podría haber hecho reaccionar al hombre.

-Que mi magia sirva para liberar la tuya, que tu cuerpo acepte mi poder, que tu poder sea mío –dijo rápidamente el hombre sin quitar los ojos de encima de Malfoy.

La energía oscura de Snape abandonó su cuerpo, serpenteando en el espacio y atravesando el escudo hasta envolver a Draco; en el momento en que el rubio abrió la boca para gritar de nuevo, la magia de Snape se coló dentro del cuerpo de Draco; el dolor se volvió insoportable para el chico que cayó de rodillas ante los ojos de todos, pese a eso, ninguno de los dioses se movió, Harry no les habría dejado hacerlo.

Una nube de vapor oscura, de un violeta oscuro, casi negro surgió de los poros de la piel de Draco; Harry frunció el ceño esperando pacientemente a que la magia negra del chico desapareciese de su cuerpo completamente; y cuando la primera señal de la magia de Snape volvió a surgir a través del cuerpo de Draco, Harry empezó su invocación.

-Invoco el poder de Lahntra… -murmuró Harry elevando sus manos-… invoco el poder de mis antepasados y ancestros, dioses y mortales para libar a esta alma del poder y el hechizo de Elea, hermana de Lahntra, elegida de los infiernos y la oscuridad, diosa de los naryns y la maldad… libera a este cuerpo de la oscuridad y guíalo hacia la luz de Lahntra… invoco el colgante de Elea...

Y como cada vez que Harry invocaba su poder e imploraba el de Lahntra, una luz cegadora de un brillante color dorado y blanco inundó el lugar de su petición; cayendo sobre Malfoy y haciéndolo invisible a la vista de todos los que estaban allí.

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!

Snape, incluso Giliath retrocedieron un par de pasos al escuchar el grito de Malfoy. Jamás habían oído nada similar, pese a todos los naryns y soldados que habían muerto frente a ella y que se había visto obligada a matar, pese a todas las torturas que había presenciado en el círculo de Voldemort, ninguno de los dos había escuchado nunca un grito tan violento y doloroso como el que acababa de proferir Draco Malfoy. Harry cerró sus ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos, la luz brillante estaba desapareciendo y un único pensamiento corría por la cabeza de Harry, y es que aquel grito se había asemejado al que escuchaba en sus pesadillas, al grito que siempre llevaba en su memoria y que siempre estaba presente en su vida, el grito que lanzó su madre cuando murió protegiéndole, como si la vida de Malfoy y hasta su propia alma estuviese desgarrándolo por dentro.

-¡Draco! –el grito de Snape hizo que mirara al rubio.

El cuerpo de Malfoy empezaba a convulsionarse de forma violenta y grotesca, casi parecía un títere en manos de un titiritero que pretendía burlarse de alguien o de algo. Vio los ojos de Snape, el deseo de correr junto a Malfoy.

-Ni se le ocurra –le advirtió Harry-, o me veré obligado a colocarle un hechizo de paralización.

-¡Erebor! –Harry se giró hacía la diosa -¡No! –gritó Giliath.

Demasiado tarde; el dios se había movido con rapidez y estaba sujetando el cuerpo de Draco mientras éste se convulsionaba y se retorcía. Harry frunció el ceño. Era peligroso. Demasiado peligroso estar en el círculo de fuego con Malfoy; el colgante podía pasar al cuerpo de Erebor en aquellos momentos por la influencia de la magia que Erebor estaba destilando y nadie se daría cuenta; el peligro era que el cuerpo de Erebor nunca admitiría el colgante de Elea y podría morir en aquel momento.

-Entre –le dijo a Severus sin mirarlo. Pero Snape parecía demasiado perdido para obedecer e incluso para escuchar a Harry decir nada.

Sus ojos se habían quedados clavados en el círculo de fuego que rodeaba a su ahijado y en el sudor que corría por el rostro, cuello y torso de Draco mientras el chico intentaba no caer y sostenerse a sí mismo, siendo inconsciente de que ya hubiera caído de no ser por los brazos de Erebor que le sujetaban con firmeza. Harry maldijo en voz baja y bajando una de sus manos una milésima de segundo le envió al profesor de pociones una ráfaga de aire violento y abrasador que hizo reaccionar al hombre, haciendo que se girara y lo mirar con estupefacción, sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos.

-¡Entre ahora mismo con él! –le gritó esta vez Harry volviendo a la tarea de controlar el poder que surgía paulatinamente del cuerpo de Malfoy- ¡Erebor sal de ahí antes de que te saque yo con una esfera de luz! –gritó enfadado.

Tan pronto una de las manos de Snape tocó el cuerpo de Draco, una corriente eléctrica hizo que Erebor soltase a Draco y el dios salió despedido fuera del círculo; únicamente gracias a su capacidad de recuperación y la barrera de agua que Giliath puso detrás de él, Erebor no se estrelló contra la pared.

-Por Lahntra… -murmuró Giliath mirando dentro del círculo de fuego que se había creado.

Harry y Erebor también miraron. Dos auras distintas pero complementarias, parecidas en color y densidad se movían a ritmo frenético dentro del círculo rodeando a los dos integrantes del mismo. Snape se había arrodillado sosteniendo el cuerpo de Draco que sufría las últimas convulsiones mientras sus labios se movían sin dejar de mirar al chico que tenía en su regazo, seguramente rezando lo poco que sabía. Harry sonrió al notar la cercanía de Derin a su alrededor, era más que obvio que el dios guerrero no le iba a dejar solo, aunque no pudiera estar en aquel momento junto a él, sabía que Derin quería decirle que siempre iba a contar con él.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Harry.

Giliath y Erebor extendieron sus manos al techo, como lo hacía Harry y recitaron las palabras al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lahntra acude a nuestra llamada!

Una luz oscura, una luz plateada, un grito aterrador, y luego una explosión silenciosa que barrió toda la sala. Harry respiró profundamente intentando controlar su propia respiración; estaba agitado y aún notaba en su interior los espasmos del poder que había tenido en sus manos y que había controlado; no sólo había sido el suyo propio, también el de Erebor, Giliath y las dos auras negras de Draco y Snape además del poder oscuro que había irradiado el cuerpo de Malfoy en representación de Elea.

-¿Ainur? –preguntó Erebor sutilmente.

-Estoy bien –dijo el chico rápidamente-. Deshaz el círculo –pidió aún respirando agitadamente.

Un movimiento de su mano y el fuego desapareció. En el centro, las velas seguían ardiendo, pero el fuego abrasador había desaparecido; el viento flotó en el aire refrescando el rostro de Harry que lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Dentro del círculo ahora apagado, Snape y Malfoy permanecían quietos, esperando, anhelantes, que alguien les dijera lo que acababa de ocurrir allí.

El cabello rubio seguía siendo lacio y brillante, pero sus ojos había perdido la frialdad del acero y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal; sus músculos demasiado relajados y su mirada confusa observó a Severus que aún mantenía su cabeza en su regazo.

Giliath abrió la boca mientras daba un paso hacia delante pero Erebor la tomó del brazo y miró hacia arriba, sobre las cabezas de Snape y Malfoy cuando la diosa quiso avanzar. Harry siguió la mirada de Erebor y entendió lo que ocurría. Un colgante con forma de un pequeño cuerno flotaba sobre ellos, rodeado de una extraña luz roja que irradiaba fuerza, poder, silencio y muerte.

-¿Renuncias al poder de Elea? –preguntó el chico-. Draco Malfoy, contéstame… -añadió rogando porque el chico pudiera decir algo.

-Sí… -musitó el rubio. El colgante pareció parpadear un par de segundos y la luz rojiza se volvió más tenue y borrosa.

-Severus Sanpe, guardián del portador del colgante de Elea, ¿aceptas el colgante de Elea en nombre de tu protegido?

-Lo acepto –afirmó Snape.

Una luz rojiza descendió desde el techo y se posó sobre Snape rodeándolo; el colgante de Elea flotó suavemente descendiendo hasta colocarse alrededor del cuello de Snape donde se abrochó mágicamente amoldándose al cuello del hombre como si siempre hubiera estado allí, como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido.

-Ahora sí… -dijo Harry.

Giliath corrió hacia las dos figuras y se arrodilló a su lado para asegurarse de que estaban los dos bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el profesor cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba parpadeando.

-Inseguro, avergonzado, furioso con el mundo, deprimido y temeroso… -murmuró el chico haciendo un ademán para levantarse y siendo impedido por las dos fuertes manos de su padrino que lo obligaron a permanecer tumbado.

Erebor, aún tambaleándose, le acercó una redoma de poción verdosa que Snape miró con gesto enfadado pero que aprobó con una mrada antes de dársela al príncipe de Slytherin, quién se la bebió sin preguntar ni cuestionar nada, mientras tragaba el líquido y sentía como descendía por la garganta, escuchó el comentario de Potter.

-Como un adolescente normal… -tuvo que admitir que el comentario había tenido gracia y seguramente hubiera sonreído si no estuviera ocupado pensando cómo diablos podía una poción revitalizante tener tan buen sabor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió de nuevo, sólo en su habitación mientras agitaba el pequeño botecito con la poción de sangre frente a sus ojos enrojecidos. Sangre Malfoy ligada a Elea… Perfecta para lo que tenía que hacer. Quizá no había conseguido obtener el colgante de Elea, y quizá Potter aún siguiera vivo y la daga oscura no fuera suya… pero aquellas gotas de sangre podían darle parte del poder que necesitaba; no el suficiente para llegar a Okkorton, pero sí el necesario para crear un portal y traer a los guerreros al mundo mortal.

Cogió su propia varita y la clavó en su brazo, ahogando un gemido de dolor; dejó que la sangre resbalase hasta el suelo donde Nagini se apresuró a tomarla y beberla gustosamente, en señal de sumisión y respeto hacia su amo; Voldemort la ignoró y vertió el contenido de la redoma sobre la herida abierta; y del mismo modo que había ocurrido hacía dos años en el cementerio cuando la sangre de Potter se mezcló con la suya, una pequeña luz rojiza envolvió la herida, sólo fue unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para verla y olvidarla.

Sintió la piel arder y la sangre hervir mientras cerraba la herida con magia negra; notó como su magia aumentaba y como su poder se fortalecía a cada segundo que su corazón bombeaba la nueva sangre. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal y sintió la misma emoción que la primera vez que fue capaz de realizar una imperdonable, la misma satisfacción que la primera vez que torturó y mató a un muggle.

Y cuando todo cesó, rió. Rió como nunca lo había hecho, estridente, ruidoso, ensordecedor, una carcajada cargada de maldad y crueldad, que avecinaba problemas para aquel que la escuchara.

Incluso Nagini, a sus pies, se sintió por primera vez en su vida, cohibida ante la presencia de su amo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Todo bien?

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente y tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse cuando el dios guerrero alzó una ceja y una mueca de burla y risa apareció en su cara.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no debí asustarme y bla, bla, bla, mantener siempre la atención y bla, bla, bla. Pero aún intento recuperarme de la energía que he perdido ahí dentro, ¿sabes? –añadió en un falso tono de ofensa pero sin perder la sonrisa-. Todo bien, Derin –se apresuró a añadir al ver el destello de preocupación en el rostro y los ojos de Derin.

-¿Y el colgante de Elea?

-En manos del guardián –contestó Harry-. Te noté ahí dentro –comentó de forma casual el chico.

-No quería dejarte solo –se limitó a contestar el dios. Harry sonrió, eso había sonado a "estaba preocupado" - ¿Y Malfoy?

-Se recuperará, creo que todos ganaremos con el cambio, incluido él mismo –sonrió a medias-. Gracias por preocuparte Derin –añadió con una sonrisa sincera.

Sabía lo reacio que era el dios a mostrar sus sentimientos pero también sabía que una sonrisa de Derin, un gesto o una mirada podía significar mucho más de lo que nadie podía creer o ver.

-¡Harry! –la voz de Remus llamándolo mientras corría hizo que ambos miraran hacia el extremo del pasillo.

Un acalorado hombre lobo llegó junto a ellos corriendo y respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Remus? –preguntó el chico tocándole el brazo -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Gracias a Merlín que te encuentro Harry, tienes que venir conmigo ahora –dijo el hombre con el rostro serio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico -¿Verónica…

Remus negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No es ella, al menos no directamente –Harry frunció el ceño y Derin arqueó una ceja-. Dobby ha ido a buscarme al no encontrarte a ti, los elfos han encontrado un cadáver cerca del bosque –Harry lo miró insistiéndole en silencio a que dijera lo que sabía-. Es el padre de Verónica.

Derin pudo notar como la crispación empezaba a agarrotar los músculos de Harry que no dijo nada, sólo ose quedó mirando al hombre que tenía delante.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el chico-. ¿Seguro que es él?

-Tiene el rostro desfigurado pero reconocería a ese hombre en cualquier lugar; tiene una cruz egipcia tatuada en la base del cuello, es él.

-¿Lo sabe Verónica?

-No, he creído que era mejor que se lo dijeras tú –se disculpó el hombre.

Harry sonrió a medias.

-No sé si sentirme halagado por pensar en mí para eso –confesó el chico-. ¿Sabes qué ha pasado?

-Voldemort –Harry frunció el ceño-. En el pecho tiene la marca tenebrosa grabada a fuego… -frunció el ceño.

-¿Algo más?

-En la espalda tenía un tatuaje hecho con sangre negra… una especie de pirámide con el sol en el vértice… ¿sabes qué puede significar?

El chico asintió.

-Erebor y Giliath están en las habitaciones de Sanpe, ¿quieres ir a decírselo y pedirles que se encarguen de todo? No quiero curiosos por allí y diles que no se preocupen, Feamor no dejará que nadie se acerque al cadáver hasta que ellos lleguen. No quiero que Dumbledore se entere de esto.

Remus miró al chico.

-¿Estás bien? –Harry asintió-. Me había parecido que tuso ojos se volvían de un color verde más claro con destellos blancos… curioso ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien, ve a decírselo por favor –le pidió con una sonrisa que parecía ser tranquilizadora aunque para Derin no lo fue en absoluto.

Tan pronto como Remus se hubo marchado girando por el pasillo a la izquierda, Harry se giró hacia Derin sabiendo que el dios tenía sus propias conjeturas.

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿Estás bien?

-Alterado, pero nada que no pueda controlar –dijo el chico con gran aplomo.

-No puedes asegurar que vas a controlar un nivel nueve de magia de cuatro elementos además de la magia de Lahntra, Ainur.

-Puedo con ello. Ahora, ¿me vas a contestar?

Derin farfulló algo en voz baja que Harry estuvo seguro serían maldiciones y cosas por el estilo dirigidas hacia su propia persona pero que prefirió y eligió evitar discutir.

-Un mensaje –dijo por fin el dios.

-Eso es lo que yo creo… -concordó el chico-… Voldemort quiere la daga y no parará hasta conseguirla; el padre de Verónica sólo es un aviso de que la próxima vez será ella y no habrá fallos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó el dios al ver la mirada decidida de Harry.

-Primero voy a hablar con Verónica, tiene que saberlo. Reúnete con Erebor y Giliath en el bosque, tenemos una reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore con la orden dentro de dos horas.

-¿La orden?

Harry asintió.

-No voy a perder el tiempo con mortífagos si tengo que enfrentarme también a naryns. Y ésta también es su guerra.

-¿Estás diciendo que…

-Que ya me he cansado. Si Voldemort quiere a la portadora de la daga, antes tendrá que pasar por encima de mí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba decidido a hacerlo. Ya lo había alargado demasiado. Voldemort. Ese era su objetivo, Voldemort y después Elea, pero antes de enfrentarse a la diosa, se enfrentaría con el asesino de sus padres y al causante indirecto de la muerte de su padrino. Voldemort.

Sonrió a medias. Cualquiera podría pensar que se iba a convertir en un asesino por querer buscar al mago oscuro de forma tan abrupta, pero nadie conocía los pensamientos del chico; durante sus últimos dos años de vida, Voldemort se había convertido casi en una obsesión para él, algo que estaba ligado a su pasado de niño, a su infancia no realizada y algo que iba a estar ligado a su futuro siempre.

El pensamiento de convertirse en asesino lo atemorizaba y, aunque le costase admitirlo, el hecho de pensar en sí mismo como una víctima más, hacía que se sintiera más atemorizado aún si cabía. Tenía un poder que muchos hubiesen deseado, era consciente de su genética y del poder que Lahntra le confería no sólo ante Elea, sino ante cualquiera que se enfrentara a él; conocía sus límites y sabía que, pese a que Voldemort era poderoso, en aquellos momentos, con el poder, la magia y la energía que él tenía, podía vencer al asesino de sus padres. Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que pensaba en su encuentro, olvidaba todo eso y simplemente se convertía en un niño indefenso, como aquel que lo debilitó la primera vez, como aquel que perdió a sus padres, como aquel que quedó marcado para siempre con aquella cicatriz en la frente.

Lo encontró presidiendo la mesa del Gran Comedor, como siempre; fue consciente de que todos le miraban a su paso y no le importó; era hora de ser Ainur y no Harry Potter; consciente de ello, elevó su aura a un estado palpable haciendo que varios gritos y exclamaciones se escucharan en el lugar. Recostó ambas manos con las palmas abiertas sobre la mesa y miró a los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

-En dos horas hay una reunión en su despacho, convoque a la orden. Me he cansado de esconderme de Voldemort, voy a ir a por él.

Nada más, no esperó contestación, no esperó una respuesta, tal y como había venido se empezó a alejar, pasando esta vez, por el lado de la mesa de los leones donde le dirigió una mirada discreta a Ron que asintió de forma imperceptible. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco; sabía que Dumbledore iba a decir algo, pues bien, si iba a hacerlo que lo hiciera delante de todo el alumnado, no le importaba.

Y entonces lo hizo; Dumbledore jugó una carta que tenía escondida desde hacía tiempo atrás; y alzando su voz para que esta resonara entre las paredes de piedra y consciente del resultado que daría esto, hizo su pregunta.

-¿Te convertirás en un asesino?

Harry detuvo sus pasos pero ni siquiera se volvió para contestarle.

-Soy culpable de todas las muertes que he podido evitar y que no lo he hecho dejando el camino libre a Voldemort, si matar a quién ha hecho tanto daño es ser un asesino, lo seré, lo que tengo claro es que no voy a ser una víctima de nadie nunca más – luego recordó algo que el director le había dicho una vez y lo utilizó a su favor - ¿Sabe? Usted tenía razón en algo: lo único que me diferencia de Voldemort es el amor y la capacidad de amar… -dijo con cierta tristeza e ironía el chico-. Me pregunto qué diferencia hay entre usted que manipula a quien quiere para obtener lo que desea y Voldemort, que obtiene lo que desea manipulando a los demás… -Dumbledore no le contestó-. Y ahora, si me permite, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

No le había engañado, no le había mentido; era cierto; era el amor que sentía por Verónica y el miedo que había sentido al creer que podría perderla lo que le había dado el último empujón para tomar la decisión que en aquellos momentos rondaba por su cabeza: destruir a Voldemort para siempre.

Abandonó el comedor sabiendo que los murmullos que se escuchaban a sus espaldas eran por él. Tampoco eso le importó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sonrió mientras miraba a la mujer que dormitaba a su lado; estaba despierta, lo sabía, podía notar su respiración acompasada y lenta, tranquila y relajada como siempre. Estaba acurrucada en él y a él no le molestaba en absoluto, es más, le agradaba y le resultaba incluso agradable. Sonrió.

_(flashback)_

_Remus miró con desaprobación a la diosa que seguía recostada en el mullido sillón. Tal y como le había pedido Harry, había informado a Snape, Erebor y Giliath de la reunión que había acordado en dos horas y cuando Giliath había asentido y se había dispuesto a salir de la habitación, un repentino mareo había hecho que perdiese el equilibrio, agarrándose a Erebor que era quien tenía al lado._

_-Debiste haberle dicho a Harry que no estabas en condiciones –le reprochó el mago una vez más mientras le acercaba una poción dorada que la diosa le había pedido._

_-Gracias –contestó ella tomándola y bebiéndola como si fuera agua, demasiado acostumbrada al sabor amargo de la poción-. Y no podía decirle nada a Harry; necesitaba a sus dos guardianes para controlar el poder del colgante de Elea. El ritual no puede interrumpirse y mucho menos dejar al invocador sin una de las energías principales de apoyo._

_-Podrías haber muerto… -dijo él acercándole otra poción diferente que ella bebió sin rechistar._

_-Antes yo que Ainur –dijo ella con el semblante serio y la mirada decidida. Remus la miró asustado por la seriedad de su voz y la seguridad con la que lo había dicho y ella sonrió a medias mientras le tenía una mano para que él se sentara a su lado, cosa que el licántropo hizo-. Tienes que entender algo Remus; Harry es más importante que yo, juré a Lahntra y por Lahntra protegerlo siempre y ese juramento incluye dar mi vida por la suya y si alguna vez tengo que decidir entre él o yo, ni siquiera titubearé cuando haga mi elección._

_-¿Aunque eso signifique dejarme a mí?_

_Giliath sonrió con infinita ternura y asintió lentamente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del hombre._

_-Tú harías lo mismo –añadió la diosa buscando los ojos dorados que el hombre había rehuido._

_Su mano se movió ligeramente cuando Remus rió en silencio antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla._

_-Tienes razón y eso es lo que más me molesta porque no puedo decirte que yo no lo haría… Lo daría todo por Harry, incluso mi vida… -ella asintió en silencio-. Pero no quiero que tú lo hagas… no podría perderte, Giliath._

_-No vas a perderme nunca Remus, te lo prometo –le contestó la diosa sonriendo._

_Y entonces ocurrió. No supo cuando se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, ni tampoco se dio cuenta cuando las manos de ellas se entrelazaron tras su nuca y las suyas la cogieron en volandas; fue inconsciente el modo de depositarla en la suave cama y la manera de acomodarse a su lado que tuvo y que hizo sonreír a la diosa con infinita ternura._

_Pero sí supo en aquellos momentos, que ocurriera lo que ocurriera, siempre iba a recordar la sonrisa de Giliath y el brillo de su mirada y el modo en que le acarició a mejilla y se apartó un mechón de cabello que cubría uno de sus ojos…_

_Y sí supo qué era lo que pensaba en aquel momento: si alguno de los dos veía a Harry en peligro, alguno de los dos moriría, y no estaba dispuesto a morir sin haber amado a aquella mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra._

_(fin flashback)_

-Un hijo… -musitó el hombre lobo-… siempre quise tener uno –sonrió-. Cuando Harry nació y James eligió a Sirius para que fuera el padrino, no me molestó en absoluto; eran tiempos difíciles para Canuto y sabía que tener a aquel bebé en brazos era todo lo que Sirius necesitaba para seguir adelante. Lily me prometió que el siguiente hijo que tuvieran sería mi ahijado… Solían bromear diciendo que Sirius no pasaría más tiempo con Harry que yo porque según James: "Alguien tiene que cuidar de Canuto mientras él cuida de Harry"…

-Los licántropos no pueden… -empezó a decir la diosa entendiendo el dolor de su pareja.

-Tener un hijo para nosotros es traerlos a un mundo lleno de dolor donde tres días al mes sufrirán como nunca han sufrido… y ningún padre quiere eso para su hijo.

Giliath sonrió con cierta tristeza y melancolía y cubriéndose con la sábana blanca se incorporó en la cama mientras él la miraba intrigado.

-Quizá no tengas un hijo Remus, pero tienes una ahijada que tiene el corazón roto por la tristeza… Ella puede ser la hija que siempre quisiste tener.

-Nunca podré reemplazar a su padre –contestó Remus.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó despacio, suave y lentamente.

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El despacho estaba igual que siempre. Albus Dumbledore tomó asiento cuando la mano de Fudge le indicó una silla de terciopelo rojo que estaba en el otro lado de la mesa de escritorio donde se amontonaban algunos pergaminos pulcramente ordenados.

-¿Y bien, Albus? –preguntó el hombrecillo-. ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

Albus sonrió ignorando el sarcasmo evidente en el tono de Fudge. Por todo el mundo mágico era sabido que ellos dos nunca iban a llevarse bien; ninguno de los dos aceptaba el modo que tenía el otro de tratar a las personas, de tratar la magia y de pensar, pero ambos hacían un esfuerzo para aparentar, al menos, que había una cierta cordialidad entre los dos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo oficial, Cornelius –dijo el hombre-. Creo que voy a necesitar el servicio de tus aurors muy pronto.

Los ojos del Ministro de magia se abrieron pero no dijo nada. Dumbledore suspiró y esperó pacientemente a que Fudge diera su consentimiento, cosa que hizo sin pensarlo demasiado, algo que Albus ya había previsto; después de todo, Fudge siempre había deseado que Albus le pidiera un favor de ese calibre, de ese modo, Albus Dumbledore estaría en deuda con él durante una buena temporada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy!**

**Que tal? Bueno, ya sabeis lo que tenéis que hacer ¿no? Dejad reviews, comentarios y opiniones, de acuerdo?**

**Un besito para todos y os dejo con el adelanto del próximo capítulo, sed buenos, y recordad: no hagáis nada que yo no haría :p**

**Un besito, nos leemos pronto!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Hoy veréis el poder que la magia negra puede daros, que yo puedo daros; y hoy seréis testigos de que es posible lograr aquello que siempre he buscado y que vosotros siempre habéis anhelado

-Mortífagos, caballeros de la muerte, señores de la oscuridad, contemplad a los nuevos miembros de mi ejército"

"-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy el que te retiene en la enfermería? Tienes que descansar

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Han encontrado un cadáver en los terrenos, cerca del bosque…

-Es mi padre, ¿verdad?

-No estás sola, nunca vas a estar…"

"-Tenemos que hablar

-¿De verdad estás arrepentido? Tengo que saber si estás a mi lado o si estás en contra.

-¿Qué necesitas?"

"-Porque no tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie si no quiero que me juzguen

-No, no parece tener fiebre"

"-No tienes la culpa

-Lo sé, pero, quiero decir, era mi padre ¿no?

-No lo conociste, no puedes sentir nada por él

-¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? ¿Eres qué?

-Tu padrino"

"-No quiero alarmar a Ainur todavía. No estoy para juegos Erebor, abre un portal de fuego ahora mismo

-¿Tan grave es?

-Nunca había recibido una señal tan claramente peligrosa"

"-En esta habitación aparece lo que deseas,

-Ahsvaldry. Porque quiero que conozcas parte del lugar donde he sido feliz

-Es precioso…

-No más que tú

-No voy a esperar más; voy a enfrentarme a Voldemort.

-Lo sé

-Tengo que terminar con todo esto de una vez…

-Soy consciente de que cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelvas…

-Voy a volver, Melian. Te prometo que voy a volver…

-¿Sabes que estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas?

-No hemos terminado este asunto

-Ni siquiera lo hemos empezado

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Mala influencia de mi novio"

"-¿Dónde está Ainur?

-No he dejado que se enterase del aviso

-Ainur tendría que haberse presentado aquí con sus guardianes

-¡Soy su abuelo y su Príncipe, me debe lealtad!

-Y yo su amigo y no voy a permitir que pase un mal rato sin asegurarme antes de que sea completamente necesario.

-Elea ha roto el sello

-¿Pretendes que los shyggards vayan al mundo mortal? Los dioses no podemos…

-Los shyggards deben ir al mundo mortal."


	43. Un rincón de ensueño

**Hola, soy una amiga de nikachan y me ha pedido que suba este capítulo ya que ella está de vacaciones, ¡jo, que envidía! Bueno, déjemosla, que se lo merece, es una chica muy especial y ya casi no hay personas como ella. En fin, gracias en su nombre a todos los que la seguís, supongo que ella os lo agradecerá en el proximo capitulo, un beso.**

CAPÍTULO 41. Un rincón de ensueño

"_-Tienes que hacerlo._

_Harry resopló desde debajo del cojín que estaba utilizando para amortiguar el sonido de la voz que le estaba atormentando desde hacía tres cuartos de hora; voz a la que en aquellos momentos se le había sumado una divertida risa pícara._

_-¿Tú también? –preguntó mirando hacia la puerta desde debajo de la almohada._

_James Potter se encogió de hombros recargado contra el marco de la puerta del comedor._

_-¿Qué puedo decir? –preguntó en voz alta Sirius sonriente-. Me adora._

_-Más bien me cansa –corrigió James desde su lugar en la casa-. Es una buena táctica, así consiguió que Cathy saliera con él._

_-¿Estás utilizando una táctica que utilizaste para salir con una chica, para que gaste una gran broma pesada a Snape? –los ojitos de Sirius brillaron con diversión-. No voy a hacerlo Sirius… puede que vosotros estéis aquí, pero yo tengo que lidiar con Snape todos los días –añadió._

_-Pero ahora no se meterá contigo –le recordó Sirius-. Vamos Harry, tienes que hacerlo –dijo como si fuera un gran sacrilegio no hacerlo._

_-No, no tengo que hacerlo –repitió Harry sentándose en el sofá y quitándose el cojín de la cara-, no tengo que hacer nada que no quiera hacer y sinceramente Sirius, no me apetece pasarme todo un año castigado y en la punta de mira de Snape sólo para llevar a cabo un plan para gastarle a Snape una broma que tú no pudiste gastarle por falta de tiempo._

_James sonrió._

_-No insistas Sirius –ambos se giraron hacia el hombre de gafas-. Harry ha heredado el sentido común de Lily… -suspiró._

_-Papá…_

_-Voy a hacer algo arriba, ahora vengo –se disculpó James antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerle._

_Harry y Sirius se miraron. Cada vez que james pensaba en Lily adoptaba aquel estado de languidez eterno del que parecía que no iba a salir nunca._

_-Lo siento Harry, no quería…_

_-Da igual Sirius, no tienes la culpa –le sonrió el chico-. Pero supongo que papá tiene razón… he heredado demasiado de mi madre –sonrió-. Y de la influencia de Remus._

_Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-Tienes razón, ese licántropo puede conseguir lo que quiera sin proponérselo, ¿verdad?_

_Harry no contestó._

_-Ve con él –le pidió al adulto mientras se ponía de pie-. Yo tengo que regresar, Giliath me está llamando._

_-¿No quieres ir tú a…_

_Harry negó suavemente._

_-Si voy yo sólo le recordaré más a mamá y no quiero ver como se hace el fuerte sin estarlo –Sirius sonrió-. Eres su mejor amigo, sé que estará bien contigo._

_-Has madurado mucho; estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeño –le dijo abrazándolo._

_-Sólo dile que lo voy a conseguir Sirius. Un Potter nunca rompe su promesa."_

--------------

Lucius miró a alrededor. A pesar de tener todos las máscaras blancas puestas que ocultaban los rostros de los presentes, él podría haber dicho quién era quién sólo con mirar su figura, con ver como movían la varita o con fijarse en el modo que tenían de apoyar su peso en una pierna o desviar la mirada continuamente hacia cualquier punto en concreto. McNair, Avery, Crabbe, Zabinni, Bella, Rodolphus… había combatido con ellos durante muchos años y cada vez que terminaban una batalla y hacían el recuento de los caídos, los que sobrevivían se sonreían con falsa modestia cuando en realidad todos pensaban lo mismo: terminar con ellos con un simple golpe de varita para poder ascender a los ojos de su Señor Oscuro.

El rostro impasible y la figura dura y elegante de Snape no se veía en ninguna parte; lo hubiera notado aunque hubiera estado a metros de él y es que, después de Lord Voldemort, Snape era al único mortífago al que Nagini se acercaba por propia voluntad sin intención de asustar, morder, matar o envenenar, seguramente porque era Snape quien le suministraba poción revitalizadora y que acentuaba sus rasgos venenosos a la serpiente.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera preguntar a alguno de los presentes sobre el paradero de Snape, la figura altiva de Voldemort se hizo presente en el lugar, arrastrando la túnica con elegancia y naturalidad mientras estudiaba a sus leales vasallos a través de sus ojos utilizando la legeremancia.

En lugar de sentarse en su silla alta como hacía siempre que convocaba una reunión, Voldemort se paró delante de todos, justo frente a su silla y paseó una vez más su mirada. Cuando habló, su voz fue alta y sonora, atronadora, con un ligero matiz en ella que nunca antes había estado y que nadie supo describir o focalizar.

-Hoy –empezó su discurso- es un nuevo día para el poder oscuro y la sangre pura –anunció-. Hoy veréis el poder que la magia negra puede daros, que yo puedo daros; y hoy seréis testigos de que es posible lograr aquello que siempre he buscado y que vosotros siempre habéis anhelado: hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a los despreciables muggles y terminar finalmente con lo que empecé hace dieciséis años: acabar con la estirpe de los Potter definitivamente.

Y con su última palabra hizo un gesto con su varita hacia una de las paredes del lugar. Una apertura negra, primero tan estrecha como el fruto de una nuez, se dejó ver rodeada de una extraña luz violácea que atrajo la atención de los presentes que se estrechaban unos a otros y se empujaban para ser los privilegiados que pudiesen ver aquel fenómeno más de cerca.

El estrecho agujero fue cobrando forma y se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, apartando de él la pared como si de un gran agujero negro se tratase y tuviese como objetivo devorar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Lucius Malfoy comprendió mejor que nadie lo que estaba ocurriendo; lo había visto en dos ocasiones, siempre con aquel encapuchado cerca, un portal que comunicaba dos extremos, dos lugares unidos por un hilo creado por la magia, negra en aquel caso.

-Mortífagos, caballeros de la muerte, señores de la oscuridad, contemplad a los nuevos miembros de mi ejército –habló la voz de nuevo de Voldemort.

Incluso después de haber estado cerca de una quimera y haber presenciado todo lo que había presenciado en su vida y haber torturado, mutilado y asesinado a miles de personas, Lucius Malfoy retrocedió un paso cuando los ojos azules del naryn lo miraron. Sólo una emoción se veía reflejada en aquellos ojos: muerte y destrucción.

La risa de Voldemort fue atronadora.

--------------

Sonrió cuando entró en la habitación y la encontró sentada cerca de la ventana, con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho mientras leía un libro que él conocía bastante bien, casi de memoria.

-Creía haberte dicho que tenías que descansar –le reprochó el chico cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Verónica sonrió.

-Ya he tenido bastante descanso –rodó los ojos-. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar que me vaya de aquí? Odio tanto blanco junto –añadió frunciendo la nariz en lo que Harry se le antojó un gesto infantil encantador.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy el que te retiene en la enfermería? –preguntó enarcando una ceja mientras tomaba la silla del cuarto y la colocaba al revés, sentándose a horcajadas y con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo-. ¿Y ese libro?

-Me lo trajo Derin –Harry alzó una de sus cejas-. Le dije que quería saber más sobre Ahsvaldry y me dijo que aquí encontraría respuestas. ¡Pero no me cambies de tema! –añadió al darse cuenta de que Harry se estaba desviando para no contestarle.

-No te cambio de tema…. –le sonrió él dulcemente-. Dime, ¿has encontrado lo que…

-¡Harry! –protestó ella fingiendo enojo pero sin poder evitar sonreír al hacerlo.

El chico se inclinó hacia delante el tiempo breve y justo para rozarle los labios.

-Tienes que descansar –le dijo el chico.

-Eres tú el que ha estado despierto más de tres días buscándome, deberías descansar tú.

-Tienes razón –allí estaba otra vez, la sonrisa condescendiente.

Verónica se había dado cuenta de que Harry tenía diferentes sonrisas, y aquella era la sonrisa que utilizaba para darle la razón a alguien sólo porque tenía una mala noticia de dar a continuación y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué crees que… Mis ojos –se contestó a sí mismo antes de terminar incluso la pregunta.

-Exacto, tus ojos. Y tu sonrisa –añadió después de pensarlo dos segundos-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Remus ha… -suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello ya desordenado, gesto que sólo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, cosa que sucedía muy pocas veces-. No hay una forma suave de decirlo, Melian…

Una de las manos de ella rodeó la de Harry.

-Entonces, sólo dilo –le recomendó la chica.

-Han encontrado un cadáver en los terrenos, cerca del bosque… -dijo el chico casi en un susurro. La mano de ella se aferró con más fuerza, pero no dijo nada; Harry suspiró y continuó hablando mientras buscaba los ojos de ella-… Voldemort ha grabado en su pecho la marca tenebrosa y…

-Es mi padre, ¿verdad?

Harry no contestó y ella, que había bajado su mirada, la volvió a levantar para atrapar los orbes verdes que tanto le gustaban.

-Verónica yo no… -suspiró-. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, princesa… lo siento mucho…

Pero la chica negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba el cabello que había caído delante de su rostro, mientras notaba como un peso cubría su alma, como si una losa de cien kilos se hubiera puesto de repente sobre su corazón.

-Ya… ya da igual Harry… no tienes la culpa… yo sólo… -sonrió y emitió una pequeña risita forzada-. Ahora… ahora estoy sola de verdad. Quiero decir, cuando mi madre murió, al menos le tenía a él, no era un gran consuelo –admitió sonriendo forzadamente-, pero sabía que tenía un hogar donde regresar, por mucho que sufriera allí… Ahora… ahora estoy sola, completamente sola…

-No es verdad –le dio Harry-. No estás sola, nunca vas a estar… -un levo golpe en la puerta hizo que se interrumpiera cuando ésta se abría para dejar paso al rostro serio y pecoso de Ronald Weasley.

-Me dijeron que estabas… -el chico se dio cuenta que en el rostro alegre siempre de Verónica, había algo que no encajaba y que sus ojos mostraban una tristeza infinita a pesar de que no había derramado ninguna lágrima y no parecía dispuesta a hacerlo-. Perdón, ¿interrumpo?

Harry iba a asentir levemente cuando la mano de Verónica que tenía entre las suyas se escabulló haciendo que el chico la mirara.

-No, para nada… Estoy deseando irme de la enfermería –se disculpó ella con una sonrisa algo torpe pero franca y sincera.

-¿Estás segura de que…

-Lo estoy –afirmó la chica inclinándose levemente hacia el moreno y besándolo en los labios con suavidad-. De verdad… Sólo necesito pensar…

-Ve a mi habitación, no creo que nadie vaya a molestarte allí –añadió con una sonrisa malvada y cínica que hizo reír a Verónica con suavidad como siempre-. Si necesitas algo…

-Lo sé, sólo tengo que pensar en ti –sonrió ella dejándose atrapar por las manos de Harry que parecían haberse apoderado de su cintura y se mostraban bastante reacias a soltarla.

-Te quiero… -le susurró el chico.

-Yo también te quiero… -contestó ella antes de que Harry la besara de nuevo, ambos ignorando que cierto pelirrojo estaba contemplando las baldosas del suelo que parecían ser muy interesantes, por pudor hacia la escena que estaban protagonizando los dos. Un ligero carraspeo por parte de Ron hizo que ambos se separasen y se mirasen suavemente; ella rió divertida-. Te veo después.

-Ten cuidado –fue todo lo que él contestó dejándola marchar y sonriéndole mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Ron. Harry le miró enarcando una ceja-. Perdona, no quería meterme, sólo es que...

-Déjalo, está bien, estará bien –rectificó él mismo su oración-. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-¿De verdad estás arrepentido? –preguntó sin rodeos el chico moreno. Ron parpadeó-. No tengo tiempo para perder, Weasley; voy a ir a buscar a Voldemort y en dos horas tengo una reunión con la orden, necesito saber si estás a mi lado o si estás en contra.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no voy a…

-Porque por mucho que me pese, te conozco y cuando dices algo, lo mantienes hasta el final –Ron asintió-. Además, puedo lanzarte un hechizo desmemorizante sin que te des cuenta en una milésima de segundo –añadió medio divertido.

Ron sonrió y Harry también lo hizo cuando el pelirrojo le dio su respuesta:

-¿Qué necesitas?

---------------------------------

Draco estaba sentado en una de las butacas negras de la sala de Snape. Al otro lado de la mesita baja, frente a él, en el mismo sillón estaban sentados Blaise y Pansy, la chica sobre las piernas de Blaise que la tenía abrazada por la cintura mientras ella estaba recostada contra el pecho de su novio. En cualquier momento Draco les hubiera dicho que dejaran de hacer babosadas delante de él o que se fueran a un cuarto si querían intimar de aquella forma, pero por alguna razón, Draco estaba tranquilo, relajado e incluso parecía feliz porque ellos dos estuvieran de aquel modo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó finalmente Pansy después de mirar a su novio que se había limitado a encogerse de hombros.

-Perfectamente –les dijo el chico-. Algo turbado y adolorido, pero bien.

-Si estás bien, ¿se puede saber por qué no nos estás gritando que dejemos de tocarnos? –preguntó esta vez Blaise mientras besaba a su novia en el cuello.

-Porque no tengo derecho a juzgar a nadie si no quiero que me juzguen –Pansy y Blaise se miraron y después Pansy se deshizo de los brazos de su novio y se acercó a Draco para poner una mano en su frente-. ¿Qué haces?

-No, no parece tener fiebre –dijo la chica ignorando la pregunta del rubio y dirigiéndose a su novio.

-Por supuesto que no tengo fiebre –se quejó Draco falsamente enfadado-. Si os contara lo que ha pasado no me creeríais nunca –añadió sonriendo divertido, así que sólo os diré que he cambiado mucho en poco tiempo y que por raro que parezca, ya no tengo la necesidad de destruir todo aquello que yo no tengo.

-¿Qué quieres… -empezó a preguntar Pansy.

-¿Cómo el amor? –interrumpió el moreno. Draco sonrió mientras asentía.

-Como el amor –afirmó Draco.

La chica sonrió y sentándose junto a él lo abrazó, sin esperar por supuesto que el rubio le devolviese el abrazo; Draco nunca lo hacía, Draco nunca abrazaba a nadie, Draco nunca mostraba sus sentimientos ante nadie, e incluso ante ellos se mostraba distante la mayoría de las veces y fingía que no tenía sentimientos casi siempre, por eso cuando ella le estaba diciendo lo orgullosa que se sentía de él y lo feliz que estaba porque estuviera bien, se sintió sorprendida cuando notó los brazos de Draco rodeándole con cierta vacilación debido a la inexperiencia y a la falta de costumbre, pero rodeándola y abrazándola después de todo.

Blaise sonrió desde su posición y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco. Había algo en ellos diferente; aún estaba el brillo de rencor, de frialdad y de aristocrático orgullo que lo caracterizaba, pero también había algo que jamás habría creído que los ojos de Draco pudieran llegar a tener; comprensión, ternura, y amor. Cerró los ojos y asintió levemente cuando Draco le sonrió.

Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien. Tenía que estarlo.

-------------------------

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con voz suave como si tuviera miedo de asustarla con su simple presencia.

Contrariamente a lo que el hombre pudiera pensar, ella no estaba llorando, ni siquiera parecía triste por la pérdida de su padre; como si no acabara de creer que él había muerto o como si aún no fuera consciente de que se había quedado sola en el mundo, tal y como Harry se quedó una vez siendo un bebé de un año de edad.

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo ella mientras se echaba a un lado de la cama dejando espacio para que él se tumbara, cosa que el licántropo hizo sin pensárselo demasiado-. Supongo que te resultará extraño que no esté llorando o gritando o que no esté proclamando a los cuatro vientos lo enfadada que estoy con el mundo ¿no? –dijo con un deje de sarcasmo y broma al mismo tiempo.

REmus no contestó, se limitó a sonreírle.

-Supongo que eso lo tengo que interpretar como un sí –dijo ella divertida-. Es extraño… sé que tendría que llorar, que tendría que querer llorar, pero no lo siento… no siento en absoluto su muerte… es como si me hubieran liberado de un gran peso y de una gran carga que ha estado reteniéndome durante años… Y me siento fatal por sentirme así…

-No tienes la culpa –le dijo el hombre reaccionando a las palabras de ella-. Él fue quién no supo ganarse tu cariño; te culpó de la muerte de tu madre y ha estado infravalorándote demasiado durante tus años… no es extraño que no lamentes su muerte a pesar de que fuera tu padre.

-Lo sé, pero, quiero decir, era mi padre ¿no? Se supone que debería sentir algo, no lo sé… miedo por quedarme sola, dolor por su pérdida, rabia por haberme abandonado… ¡algo! –dijo enfadada consigo misma-. Y la verdad es que no siento absolutamente nada…

-No lo conociste, no puedes sentir nada por él –le dijo Remus con voz simple.

Verónica lo miró a medias y enarcó una ceja.

-¿No lo conocía? Era mi padre Remus, ¿cómo no voy a conocerle?

El hombre sonrió a medias y se recostó mejor en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la misma.

-¿Cuál era su color favorito? –preguntó el hombre.

-¿Cómo?

-Su color –repitió Remus-. ¿Puedes decírmelo? Su color, su colonia, algún objeto que guardara con gran aprecio, dónde iba cuando se sentía solo, qué hacía cuando quería llorar, cuántas veces se enamoró, cuántas veces lloró, de qué sabor es el helado que siempre tomaba de niño… -enumeró el hombre sin perder la sonrisa-. Si no puedes decirme todo eso de una persona, no puedes decir que la conoces, Verónica… No conocías a tu padre, por eso no puedes extrañarlo, no puedes sentir nada por él.

Verónica sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el hombre.

-A ti te gusta el color rojo –dijo la chica entonces-, no utilizas colonia porque utilizas una poción que haces tú mismo con olor a hierbabuena, nunca te separas del anillo que mi madre te dio en segundo curso y que llevas siempre colgado en una cadena –añadió mirando la cadena en cuestión haciendo que el hombre sonriese afectadamente-, cuando querías estar solo optabas por ir a la casa de los gritos pero cuando tus amigos lo descubrieron encontraste otro lugar, una cueva que hay en el bosque prohibido; cuando querías llorar, lo hacías, oculto tras alguno de los tapices que formaban pasadizos ocultos, sólo te enamoraste una vez en Hogwarts y lloraste con cada transformación, tu sabor para el helado y cualquier otra cosa es el chocolate…

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Cuando era pequeña, mi madre me hablaba de ti –sonrió exageradamente-, y mucho, como puedes ver… Te conozco mejor de lo que podría haber llegado a conocer a mi padre, Remus. Cuando le pregunté por qué sabía tantas cosas de ti me contestó "cuando encuentres a alguien a quien quieras con toda tu alma y quieras saberlo todo de esa persona, encontrarás la respuesta, cielo".

-¿Harry? –preguntó Remus entonces. Verónica asintió-. Sé que no soy tu padre Verónica, y no pretendo serlo, sólo quiero que sepas que si quieres hablar con alguien que si necesitas algo o que si….

-¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? –preguntó la chica. El hombre la miró-. Sé que mi madre y tú erais buenos amigos, pero ¿por qué…

-Bueno, ¿por qué no iba a ayudarte? después de todo, soy tu padrino –dijo como quién no quería la cosa, de forma casual.

Verónica se sentó bruscamente en la cama.

-¿Eres qué?

Remus sonrió.

-Tu padrino, Verónica. Tu madre lo decidió así… tu padre nunca dejó que me acercara a ti… supongo que tenía miedo de que tu madre siguiese enamorada de mí.

-Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti –lo interrumpió ella.

-Lo sé, yo también lo estuve de ella –admitió el hombre.

Verónica no preguntó más; quería preguntar tantas cosas a la vez que supo que si empezaba a indagar no pararía nunca; y no era aquello lo que quería, no era lo que necesitaba. Sin mediar palabra, se abrazó al hombre y aunque al principio estaba recelosa recordando todas las veces que había abrazado a su padre y éste la había apartado de su lado, se sintió cómoda y segura cuando los brazos del hombre le rodearon la espalda. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, que nunca lo iba a estar mientras Remus y Harry estuviesen con ella.

-No sé si mostrarme feliz o celoso –dijo la voz divertida de Harry desde la puerta-. Supongo que ya se lo has dicho –inquirió mirando al hombre que asintió-. Bien, en ese caso, te robo a mi novia, tengo que enseñarle algo –tendió la mano hacia la chica que la aceptó gustosa y se levantó de la cama-. Te veo en la reunión, Remus –dijo a modo de despedida mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar primero a la chica colocando de forma instintiva su mano libre en la cadera de ésta.

-Quita tu mano de ahí –protestó Remus con una sonrisa desde la cama sabiendo que si Harry había heredado parte de la genética desvergonzada de su padre, ese comentario ni siquiera sería tomado en cuenta.

Lo único que escuchó con gran satisfacción fueron las risas divertidas de Harry y Verónica desde el otro lado de la puerta; Remus suspiró.

---------------

El dios avanzó por el pasillo concurrido sin importarle que le vieran con el ceño fruncido. La espada colgaba de su cinto y en su espalda, el arco sobresalía por encima de su hombro derecho junto al carcaj lleno de flechas. Los pasos firmes y seguros sonaban con un pegadizo ritmo que hacía que los que estaban por allí lo miraran pasar sin siquiera atreverse a decirle o siquiera a ponerse delante de él.

Ni siquiera le había importado cómo lo habían mirado los alumnos a los que estaba dando clases cuando los había dejado saliendo del aula precipitadamente y sin dar ninguna explicación; el dolor que había empezado a sentir en el hombro a través de la llamada de alerta de los Lobos Grises y que había creído posible ignorar se había intensificado hasta tal punto que ya no podía haberlo aguantado más.

Derin no lo pensó cuando abrió la puerta del quinto pasillo, el dolor contraído en su rostro y la mirada fija en algún punto para controlarlo. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en una llamada y aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Los ojos de Erebor se encontraron con los suyos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó simplemente Erebor cuando lo vio llegar de forma tan precipitada. Se fijó en la mano de Derin cubriendo su hombro izquierdo-. ¿El Príncipe?

Derin asintió.

-No quiero alarmar a Ainur todavía, por eso estoy intentando que la señal de los shygards que nos comunica no le llegue a él. Necesito un portal para llegar a Ahsvaldry pero si utilizo mi poder, Ainur se daría cuenta.

-Pues siento comunicarte que Giliath no está así que tendrás que…

-No estoy para juegos Erebor, abre un portal de fuego ahora mismo –dijo Derin reprimiendo un grito de dolor cuando el emblema de los lobos grises volvió a arder contra su piel.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Nunca había recibido una señal tan claramente peligrosa –contestó el dios.

Erebor no dijo nada, se limitó a concentrar su poder y un portal se abrió ante los ojos de los dos dioses a una velocidad demasiado rápida a la que estaban acostumbrados. Derin miró a Erebor y el dios se encogió de hombros.

-Harry hechizó las habitaciones alegando que Remus o Verónica quizá tuvieran la necesidad de salir corriendo de aquí.

Derin no hizo ningún comentario.

-Avísame cuando llegues –le indicó al dios. Derin asintió.

-Avisa a Giliath –le pidió el dios-. Creo que no estará feliz si se entera la última –contestó Derin con ironía mientras atravesaba el portal.

-Ten cuidado –advirtió Erebor.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Derin alcanzó a escuchar antes de salir del portal y pisar el suelo firme de Ahsvaldry. Nada más aparecer, Tatsui y Eirin se inclinaron ante él seguidos por un centenar de shyggards y lobos grises, reconociéndolo como capitán y teniente de los Lobos.

Pero Derin no les hizo caso apenas, miró de forma distraída con ligeros asentimientos de cabeza mientras sus ojos buscaban a alguien que pudiera informar de lo que estaba ocurriendo; Eirin fue la primera en llegar a su lado.

-¿Y el Príncipe? –preguntó el dios mientras notaba como al estar allí el ardor de su emblema estaba dejando de arder de forma progresiva y visiblemente.

-En el castillo. No has traído a Harry –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Necesitaba descansar un poco –afirmó el dios-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-El Príncipe nos ha convocado –contestó la diosa. Ante la muda pregunta de Derin, ella asintió levemente-. Con el rango de Príncipe de Ahsvaldry, no de Stell –añadió.

El dios farfulló algo entre dientes.

-Formación en tres minutos –indicó mirando a Eirin y Tatsui-. Y estad atentos.

---------------------

Harry la guió hasta el tercer piso, y tomándola de la mano pasó tres veces por el pasillo después de decirle a ella que mantuviera su mente despejada y que no pensara en nada. Una puerta apareció ante los ojos de los dos chicos; Verónica había escuchado hablar de aquel cuarto pero nunca lo había visitado y, a decir verdad, nunca había tenido intención de visitarlo. Harry la abrió cediéndole el paso a ella.

Verónica no supo que decir cuando se encontró con una frondosa vegetación delante de ella. Un extenso lugar lleno de árboles, matorrales, pequeñas flores y mariposas doradas que se detenían en cada flor se extendía ante sus ojos. Pero lo hermoso del lugar era el silencio y la tranquilidad que allí reinaba, era el sitio indicado para, como ella decía, poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos sin interferir en los de los demás. Harry, que aún no le había soltado la mano, le dio un leve tirón para que le prestara atención y ella se giró aún sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?

-Harry… esto es… ¿qué es…

-En esta habitación aparece lo que deseas, basta que pienses en lo que quieres que aparezca mientras pasas tres veces por delante de la puerta y –extendió sus brazos-… lo tienes…

-Es precioso… -susurró ella temerosa de que el simple sonido de su voz pudiera romper el encanto-. ¿Qué…

-Ahsvaldry –dijo Harry. Verónica le miró.

-No recuerdo haber visto todo esto.

-Porque no estuviste en Ahsvaldry, sino en Okkorton –sonrió a medias-, es como si quisieras comparar Slytherin con Gryffindor –ella rió divertida.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó ella mientras acariciaba con sutileza una de las flores diminutas que colgaban de un árbol como si fuera un sauce llorón.

Notó el peso de Harry detrás de ella, el modo en que el chico la rodeaba con sus manos y la forma en que su mentón descansó sobre su hombro izquierdo, cosa que la incitó a ladear su cuello hacia el otro lado para hacerle más accesible a su novio el camino hacia su cuello.

-Porque quiero que conozcas parte del lugar donde he sido feliz, no Okkorton, no Privet Drive ni Grimmauld Place, ni Hogwarts –añadió-, sino donde he sido feliz sabiendo quién era, siendo quien tenía que ser y sin renunciar a ser lo que los demás creían que debía ser… Y cómo aún no puedes ir allí, he pensado que podía traértelo… -sonrió-… o al menos un pedacito de Ahsvaldry.

-Es precioso… -concedió ella, viendo como sus palabras afectaban al chico haciendo que sus ojos brillaran ligeramente.

-No más que tú –contestó el chico inclinándose para besarla en la comisura de los labios.

Verónica se giró un poco, lo suficiente para dejar que él la besara suavemente en los labios una vez, saboreando el sabor de sus labios y dejándose mordisquear el labio inferior con parsimonia y tranquilidad; las manos de él la hicieron girar para dejarla de cara a él, sin soltar sus labios y ella sonrió cuando una de sus manos la acarició en la cintura, haciéndole cosquillas inocentes y dulces. Se separó un poco de él aún riendo y Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Cosquillas –se limitó a decir ella encogiéndose de hombros. Harry sonrió y volvió a besarla, colocando sus manos en las caderas de ella esta vez y haciendo que la chica se sintiera en una nube de algodón de la que no quería descender.

Harry sonrió y decidió que faltaba algo en aquel lugar paradisíaco. Soltó una de las manos que aferraban con suavidad la cadera de ella y la dirigió hacia uno de los rincones del cuarto, haciendo un mudo hechizo que hizo brotar una cascada colgante e hizo aparecer un pequeño lago.

Verónica se soltó de su abrazo al escuchar el estruendo del agua caer; dulce, refrescante, incitador y se giró hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba el ruido. La cascada era como una cortina de agua que colgaba del techo directamente y caía en el estanque cerrado por plantas acuáticas y una pared de rocas. Sin pensarlo, sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, tardó pocos minutos en descalzarse y sentarse en una de las rocas mientras metía los pies en el agua, sintiendo el tibio líquido correr por entre sus dedos y refrescándose. Complacida echó los brazos hacia atrás y se apoyó en ellos, arqueando la espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Una traviesa mano que reconoció como la de Harry se posó de nuevo en su cintura y ella abrió los ojos. A su lado, sentado en otra roca, Harry mantenía un pie dentro del agua y el otro fuera; ella sonrió.

-Me encanta el agua…

-Lo sé.

Verónica arrugó el ceño.

-No recuerdo habértelo dicho nunca –Harry sonrió culpable.

-Legeremancia, ¿recuerdas?

Ella quiso enfadarse con él, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sólo acertó a sonreír y a mover la cabeza con un gesto de resignación que hizo sonreír a Harry. Pasaron el tiempo en silencio, Harry consciente de que debía ir a una reunión y consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación; Verónica sabiendo que algo atormentaba la cabeza de su novio y sin encontrar las palabras para pedirle que se lo contara.

-¿Por qué todo esto me suena a despedida? –preguntó ella abrazando los brazos de él que le rodeaban la cintura.

Harry tardó un rato en responder, consciente de lo que tenía y quería decirle y sin encontrar una forma de suavizar las cosas de lo que debía decir; se encogió de hombros mentalmente porque después de todo, lo dijera como lo dijera, el mensaje iba a seguir siendo el mismo.

-No voy a esperar más; voy a enfrentarme a Voldemort.

-Lo sé –se limitó a decirle ella.

-Y aunque sé que es…. –parpadeó levemente al escuchar la respuesta de ella y el discurso que había preparado para cuando ella le llamara loco o demente o algo parecido, se quedó atorado en su garganta-. ¿Lo sabes?

-Era algo más que evidente, Harry. Es tu destino, tenías que enfrentarte a él y no quiero sonar presuntuosa ni nada por el estilo, pero el que Voldemort haya intentando atentar contra mi vida, creo que te ha impulsado a no esperar más tiempo ¿no?

El chico sólo sonrió y estrechó su cierre sobre la cintura de ella.

-Tengo que terminar con todo esto de una vez… Voldemort, Elea, mis padres… -sonrió con cierta amargura-… yo sólo quería ser un niño normal.

Verónica soltó una de sus manos y la llevó hacia atrás, tanteando a ciegas en el aire hasta que encontró la mejilla de él con ayuda de Harry que se movió ligeramente hacia ella como si un imán lo atrajera hasta la mano extendida de Verónica.

-Tú nunca fuiste un niño normal Harry, pero puedes convertirte en un hombre normal.

-Para eso primero tendré que seguir vivo –bromeó él. La mano de ella se detuvo y dejó de acariciar con suavidad su mejilla y Harry supo que ese era el tipo de comentario que había con Derin, no con ella-; perdona, no quería decir…

-Sí, sí querías decirlo –se removió incómoda hasta lograr que él la soltara y le sonrió con cierta condescendencia-. Y soy consciente de que cabe la posibilidad de que no vuelvas…

Harry se movió con rapidez y vestido como estaba, entró en el agua, quedándose de pie, mojado y serio en el hueco que formaban las piernas abiertas de ella. Tomó el rostro de Verónica entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

-Voy a volver, Melian –ella sonrió ante el apelativo-. Te prometo que voy a volver… y si no vuelvo vivo, volveré en espíritu –sonrió-, pero volveré. No voy a dejarte nunca, no podría dejarte nunca.

-Mi madre también me prometió que nunca iba a dejarme –contestó ella sonriendo de forma irónica mientras sentía ganas de llorar y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no hacerlo.

-Y nunca lo ha hecho –le contestó el chico-. Cada vez que te ríes, cuando te apartas el cabello del rostro, cuando hablas, cuando piensas en ella… cada segundo de tu vida está lleno de ella, Verónica. Nunca te va a dejar y yo tampoco lo voy a hacer.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te estás despidiendo de mí? –preguntó ella sonriente mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima.

Harry apartó la lágrima con el pulgar de la mano y la besó en la frente mientras le susurraba un dulce "cierra los ojos" que ella obedeció sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

La sensación de agua en sus pies desapareció, la piedra dura sobre la que estaba sentada se volvió una superficie blanda y el sonido de los pájaros y el aroma de las flores, árboles y plantas abandonó su campo de olfato de forma paulatina y poco a poco.

Un aroma a cereza y esencia de rosa le llegó embriagándola y rodeándola y se extrañó, pero no dijo ni hizo nada que indicase que abriría los ojos. Las manos de Harry seguían aferradas a las suyas y eso la tranquilizaba.

-Ahora sígueme… -susurró el chico de forma ronca en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

A tientas, a ciegas, notó como Harry se levantaba y la guiaba a ella para hacer lo mismo. Era una sensación extraña. Sus pies descalzos aún pisaban sobre algo suave, una moqueta quizá. Sus manos estiradas hacia delante, guiadas por Harry que parecía caminar de espaldas a ella y la oscuridad, sólo la oscuridad. Cuando era pequeña había jugado a aquello con su madre; confianza, nunca había podido jugar con su padre.

Entonces, una luz pálida llegó a sus ojos cerrados y en la oscuridad de sus párpados bajados, sintió como la silueta de una persona se formaba frente a ella. Se detuvo y Harry lo hizo, la silueta también.

-¿Harry? –preguntó ella-. ¿Estás blanco?

El chico soltó una carcajada risueña.

-Es mi aura –contestó-. La tuya es naranja, si te sirve de algo.

Verónica arrugó el ceño y la nariz se le frunció automáticamente.

-No me gusta como me sienta el naranja –esta vez la carcajada de Harry fue más alta y escandalosa.

-Pues a mí me encanta –replicó el chico-. Y ahora, antes de que abras los ojos, sólo quiero decirte que no era mi intención que apareciese lo que ha aparecido; sólo quería un lugar donde poder está cómodo y tranquilo contigo, sólo para hablar y abrazarte y besarte –añadió con picardía-, pero no tengo ninguna otra intención, ¿de acuerdo?

Verónica asintió mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que había aparecido para que su novio se estuviese disculpando con ella de aquella forma.

-Bien, abre los ojos –pidió el chico.

Y cuando lo hizo Verónica sonrió, comprendiendo el motivo de las explicaciones de su novio, y es que una gran cama había aparecido en la habitación. Los ojos verdes de Harry buscaron los de ella, en búsqueda de algún gesto o brillo que demostrase que estaba enfadada o decepcionada o furiosa o cualquier cosa. No se sintió decepcionado cuando sólo encontró diversión, cariño y comprensión en los ojos de la chica.

---------------------

El guardián alzó la vista del tapiz que estaba observando en aquel momento. Un leve temblor sacudió el lugar en el que se encontraba y una grieta empezó a abrirse camino hacia la entrada del recinto sagrado donde reposaba el cuerpo dormido de Elea. Se sorprendió y la lanza que llevaba en la mano cayó al suelo resonando en el vacío del lugar cuando entró en él.

El manto que cubría la urna de cristal estaba tirado a un lado, como si el temblor lo hubiera sacudido y movido de su sitio completamente; las baldosas que rodeaban el altar estaban cubiertas de sangre y agua; las columnas que rodeaban el ataúd transparente estaban desencajadas y amenazaban con hundirse en las entrañas de la tierra.

Pero era la columna de luz violácea que rodeaba el ataúd lo que hizo que al guardián se le escapase de las manos la lanza y el escudo; y fue esa misma luz la que hizo que se arrodillara ante la señora del mal cuando fue consciente de que el sello de su despertar había sido sesgado.

Y cuando la diosa movió las manos hacia su pecho provocando que la urna de cristal estallara en mil pedazos, el guardián de Elea supo que su final había llegado.

Con una sonrisa se despidió en silencio del mundo, del sol, de la noche y de Ahsvaldry y Okkorton, pues había muerto haciendo lo que más deseaba: ver a Elea despertar completamente.

--------------------------

Sintió como el pecho de él subía y bajaba de forma descompasada y abrió un ojo para mirarle mientras se alzaba un poco desde la posición en la que estaba. Tal y como sospechaba, Harry se estaba riendo suavemente, o al menos eso parecía aunque en realidad el chico parecía tener un ataque de risa incontrolable.

-¿De qué te ríes ahora? –preguntó ella.

-Si hubiera sabido que diciéndote que iba a buscar a Voldemort hubiéramos terminado como hemos terminado, hubiera ido a buscar a Voldemort cuando me empecé a enamorar de ti –contestó él risueño sin una pizca de la vergüenza que lo caracterizaba en su pasado.

-No es que hayamos terminado haciendo nada más que besarnos –replicó ella sonrojada al recordar el modo y la intensidad de los besos que habían compartido.

_(flashback)_

_-¿Enfadada? –preguntó Harry mirándola a los ojos y observando la reacción de ella._

_Verónica se giró hacia el chico y le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-Siempre que no sea que tengamos una sesión de sexo lo que tienes en mente ahora mismo, todo bien –le dijo ella._

_No se dio cuenta del brillo de diversión y picardía que había aparecido en los ojos del chico y cuando él habló, tampoco notó el tono de diversión mientras rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus brazos._

_-¿Y si eso fuera precisamente lo que tengo en mente? –preguntó él juguetón._

_Casi se atragantó al contener la carcajada al ver como las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban furiosamente y sus ojos se abrían de forma desmesurada mientras su cabeza empezaba a buscar una excusa que no pareciese excusa y que él no se tomase como un rechazo._

_-Sólo tengo quince años Harry –le dijo ella con cierta timidez que al chico le pareció encantadora-. No estoy preparada para… -él enarcó una ceja-. Bueno, sé que te quiero y todo eso pero aún no estoy lista para… Bueno, ya me entiendes –el chico negó con la cabeza y ella perdió la poca paciencia que podría tener en un momento como aquel-. ¡No te rías de mí! –le reprendió dándole un golpe en el brazo y alejándose de él un par de metros._

_Espacio que él atravesó con una zancada mientras la tomaba de las manos._

_-Perdona, no quería reírme de ti, Verónica, y mucho menos con este tema… -una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla-… pero es que estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas –ella se ruborizó aún más si es que eso era posible-. No quiero acostarme contigo –le dijo él._

_Verónica frunció el ceño._

_-¿No quieres? –él negó suavemente-. ¿Por qué no quieres?_

_Y esta vez Harry sí que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, que le costó un dolor de costillas, para no soltar la carcajada._

_-Ven aquí –le dijo guiándola hasta la cama y sentándose en el borde de la misma con una pierna doblada, haciendo que ella le imitase-. No quiero acostarme contigo ahora –añadió-, estoy a punto de enfrentarme a Voldemort y no quiero unirme más a ti para que no sufras si ocurre algo._

_-No va a ocurrirte nada._

_-Segundo –continuó Harry como si la chica no le hubiese interrumpido-, no quiero acostarme contigo ahora porque dentro de dos horas tengo una reunión y detestaría tener que dejar algo a medias –ella se sonrojó sabiendo lo que aquellas palabras implicaban-, y tercero, no quiero acostarme contigo ahora porque quiero hacerte el amor durante horas enteras, en algún lugar hermoso y en el que tú estés bien y te sientas segura… No quiero perder la virginidad y hacer que tú la pierdas en una habitación de Hogwarts cuando en dos horas tengo que reunirme con gente a la que preferiría no ver nunca más en mi vida y sin saber dónde voy a estar la semana que viene, ¿entiendes?_

_-Yo creí que…_

_-Sé lo que creíste –él se echó más hacia dentro de la cama, quedándose sentado en el medio y arrastró a la chica hasta donde estaba él-, y te equivocaste. Me pareces la chica más hermosa y preciosa de todo el mundo mortal… y te deseo más que a nada en el mundo._

_Ella le sonrió. Después de aquella declaración sólo pudo sonreírle. Quería decirle cosas, tantas cosas, demasiadas cosas… y sin embargo, ninguna de ellas salió de sus labios. Y siguió sonriendo cuando Harry se inclinó sobre ella para besarla y ella aceptó el beso correspondiéndolo con gusto._

_Una de las manos de él se movió con rapidez hacia su espalda y la otra sobre su hombro, inclinándola hacia detrás; ella se dejó hacer, con la seguridad de quien está en brazos de la persona que ama y que sabe que nunca le pasará nada y que todo estará bien mientras él esté allí._

_Calor. Hormonas. Desenfreno. Deseo. Cariño. Besos. Ternura. Caricias. Miradas…Y manos inexpertas que encontraron el camino y los lugares en el cuerpo del otro para poder perderse durante minutos, incluso horas._

_(fin flashback)_

Harry ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Sabes que estás preciosa cuando te sonrojas? –dijo más para él mismo que para ella-. Creo que haré comentarios para que te sonrojes –terminó de decir con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Idiota… -le reprendió ella golpeándole suavemente en el pecho intentando sonar ofendida y enfadada pero no consiguiéndolo por estar sonriendo y riendo suavemente.

Harry tomó al vuelo la mano de ella que iba a intentar repetir el golpe y despacio y suavemente, se llevó la mano de la chica a los labios, besándola con gentileza y dulzura.

Era como un imán, o eso pensó Verónica cuando los ojos de Harry se fijaron en ellas otra vez, de nuevo atrapándola en un torbellino de sensaciones indescriptibles que la hacían sentirse plenamente feliz.

-Harry… -susurró ella cerrando los ojos sabiendo que era el único modo de que no quedara atrapada en la mirada de él.

-¿mmm? –fue la respuesta de él.

-Tienes una reunión en dos minutos… -le recordó la chica.

Un bufido resopló cerca de su oído y Verónica sonrió.

-No hemos terminado este asunto –fue la respuesta de él mientras se empezaba a mover y buscaba sus zapatos.

-Ni siquiera lo hemos empezado –contestó ella tumbándose de golpe en la cama.

Harry la miró con una ceja arqueada y ella se sonrojó furiosamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El chico se tumbó a su lado y se apoyó en su propio brazo para mirarla.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Mala influencia de mi novio –contestó ella aún sonrojada antes de que el chico se inclinara para besarla dulcemente.

Decidiendo que alguno de los dos tenía que tomar el control, Verónica le obligó a salir de la habitación antes de prometerle que iría a la habitación de los dioses de inmediato, aunque si por ella hubiera sido, hubiera estado besándole durante horas, días y noches enteras.

-----------------------------

-¿Dónde está Ainur? –preguntó el Príncipe como fórmula de saludo cuando Derin entró en la sala del trono.

-No he dejado que se enterase del aviso –contestó Derin mirando al Príncipe sabiendo que aquella respuesta no le agradaría en absoluto a Stell.

No se equivocó.

Tan pronto hubo terminado de decir aquello, el rostro de Stell, inclinado hacia unos papeles que tenía sobre la larga mesa en la que estaba ocupado, se alzó para mirarlo con dureza.

-¿No has dejado qué? –preguntó el Príncipe.

-No dejé que la señal de shygard le llegase –contestó de nuevo Derin sin mostrar un ápice de vergüenza en reconocer que había hecho algo semejante.

-He convocado a todos los shyggards y él forma parte de ellos –replicó enojado Stell.

-Con todos los respetos, Príncipe, ambos sabemos que Ainur nunca será como el resto de shyggards.

-Ainur tendría que haberse presentado aquí con sus guardianes –dijo el dios de nuevo-. Al no hacerlo está desobedeciendo una orden directa y está ignorando sus deberes.

-Harry nunca ha ignorado sus deberes ni como persona mortal ni como inmortal. Pero necesita un descanso y no pienso avisarle hasta no estar seguro de que se le necesita en Ahsvaldry, señor.

-¡Soy su abuelo y su Príncipe, me debe lealtad!

Cuando las manos abiertas golpearon la mesa haciendo que varios mapas y pergaminos se moviesen en su sitio, Derin ni siquiera cambió de posición ni apartó la mirada de Stell.

-Y yo su amigo aunque no sea su guardián –señaló el dios mirando fijamente y casi con insubordinación al Príncipe-. Y no voy a permitir que pase un mal rato sin asegurarme antes de que sea completamente necesario.

Stell mantuvo la mirada del dios durante unos minutos. Dos o tres como mucho, pero eso era mucho tiempo en Ahsvaldry. Los ojos de Derin brillaban con fuerza, indicando claramente que no iba a dejar a Harry solo, los ojos de Stell comprendían la importancia de que Ainur estuviera allí. Suspiró. Conocía a Derin desde hacía muchos años y sabía lo terco y testarudo que podía llegar a ser; movió la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en la silla tras la mesa. Derin se relajó visiblemente.

-Elea ha roto el sello –indicó el Príncipe.

Derin frunció el ceño. Aquello era grave, muy grave; empezaba a entender la insistencia de Stell por la presencia de Harry en todo aquel asunto.

-Eso significa que alguien ha conseguido ponerse en contacto con Elea, ¿cómo es posible?

-Sólo su descendiente puede hacerlo; hemos encontrado sangre de Malfoy en el cuerpo de Angark, si el chico estaba herido y Voldemort consiguió la sangre de Draco Malfoy, sólo necesitó invocar a Elea para que ella lo reconociese y le diese parte de su poder –dijo Stell con voz cansada-. Y si eso ha ocurrido el siguiente paso es abrir un portal para comunicar Okkorton con el mundo mortal… -suspiró resignado-. Quería que Harry lo supiera… Los lobos tenéis que cerrar el portal, Derin, no podemos permitir que los naryns…

-No –se negó en rotundo Derin. Stell le miró-. No vamos a cerrar el portal.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Si Voldemort está planeando atacar el mundo mortal Harry necesitará la ayuda de los lobos allí, no haremos nada aún cerrando el portal desde este lado; abrirían otro sin ningún problema –sentenció Derin masajeándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

-¿Pretendes que los shyggards vayan al mundo mortal? Los dioses no podemos…

-Juraron proteger a Ainur y lo que es más importante, a Harry –le replicó Derin cortándole su discurso-. Los shyggards deben ir al mundo mortal.

Stell cerró los ojos.

-Cuando Lahntra murió, siempre supe que este momento llegaría, el enfrentamiento entre su descendiente y Elea… Pero siempre imaginé que sería aquí, en Ahsvaldry y Okkorton, sin inmiscuir a los mortales en los problemas de los dioses.

-¿No se da cuenta, Alteza, de que los mortales ya están metidos en esto?

Stell no contestó inmediatamente. Derin comprendía el miedo de Stell. Pese a que los dioses vivían muchos más años, Stell ya era mayor, su magia estaba bajo límites normales y su aura no resistiría un viaje al mundo mortal a través los portales, mucho menos una guerra en la Tierra.

-Juro proteger a Harry en el mundo mortal –dijo Derin de forma solemne-, para cubrir el lugar que tú no podrás ocupar en la batalla final.

Stell sonrió a medias. Derin siempre había sido listo, y siempre se había alegrado de que Harry y él se hubiesen hecho amigos a su manera, pero amigos después de todo, el dios protegería con uñas y dientes a Harry hasta la última gota de su sangre. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a Derin, su respuesta estaba clara, aún así, Derin no se movió hasta que no recibió la orden.

-Proteged a Harry donde tengáis que hacerlo. Que los dioses guíen vuestros caminos…

-Que Lahntra proteja siempre el tuyo –contestó Derin con la misma formalidad.

Segundos después, el rudo de armas, caballos, gritos y órdenes resonaba en el patio de armas. Los shyggards protegerían a Harry hasta la muerte; nunca lo había dudado.

-Que Lahntra te proteja, pequeño… que Lahntra te proteja…

--------------------

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nikachan ya os dirá algo más en el proximo capitulo, que lo paseis bien. Ha sido un placer hablar con vosotros, chao.**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Dejadlo en paz, lo necesitamos

-Yo no he dicho nada, Ainur

-No necesito que digáis nada para saber qué estáis pensando

-¿En Ahsvaldry?

-¿Qué me he perdido?

-¿Quiere que hagamos el recuento desde que entró a Hogwarts, señor Weasley?"

"-Me he enterado de lo de tu padre, lo siento.

-Me alegro ver que estés mejor, Parkinson

-¿Por qué eres así con nosotros?

-¿Y de qué me serviría odiaros?

-Que eras diferente"

"-Voy a buscar a Voldemort

-¡Te has vuelto loco!

-No hay ninguna explicación; voy a buscar a Voldemort, no va a morir nadie más si puedo impedirlo , no he reunido a la Orden para pedirles permiso ni tampoco quiero su aprobación. Voy a encargarme de Voldemort antes de que adquiera más poder del que ya tiene.

-Un par de años

-Dos días

-¿Acaso sabes donde está Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién?

-Estará donde todo comenzó

-La Orden y los aurors del Ministerios sólo podrán atacar en la zona de mortífagos, ¿está claro?

-Nos estás tratando como si fuéramos magos inexpertos, Potter –protestó una voz al fondo de la sala.

-Son magos inexpertos teniendo en cuenta a lo que se tendrían que enfrentar

-¿Qué haremos Albus?

-No puedo permitir que el mundo conozca a otro Tom Riddle."

"-Bonito recibimiento

-Casi tan bonito como que desaparecieras camino de Ahsvaldry sin decirme nada

-¿Tan mal fue la reunión?

-Peor. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore trama algo pero aún no sé qué es.

-Verónica tiene que recibir un entrenamiento Harry Y tiene que tenerlo en Ahsvaldry

-Stell convocó a los shyggards

-¿Qué quería mi abuelo?

-Alguien ha abierto un portal y varios naryns están pasando al mundo mortal.

-Voldemort"

"_-Erebor estará en Hogwarts por si ocurre algo y tiene que avisarnos Y cuidaré de Verónica como si fuera mi hermana _

_-El tiempo pasa más rápido en Ahsvaldry _

_-Dos meses… _

_-Pero sólo serán dos días aquí, Remus _

-No estás en tu mejor magia, ¿verdad Lupin?

-Tengo un mal día

-Pero Weasley las ha diseñado en torno al Valle de Godric, ¿cómo puede Potter estar tan seguro de que Voldemort estará allí?

-Porque quiere terminar con lo que empezó y todo empezó allí

-Se me olvidó preguntarle a Ainur si puedo lanzarles una maldición divina a los chicos

-Aunque a mí también me gustaría hacerlo a veces, no creo que fuera lo más apropiado"

"-Odio los torbellinos de agua

-Sentirás un pinchazo ahora Ahora estarás bien… tu cuerpo se tenía que acostumbrar al ambiente de aquí.

-Este lugar es precioso…

-Bueno, por lo menos no ha dicho que si esto era el cielo

-¿Qué queríais? Tal y como estaba era lo mejor que podía pensar…

-¿Y bien? ¿Estás preparada?"


	44. Decisiones

**Hola a todo el mundo! He vuelto! Después de tomarme mis merecidas vacaciones (porque juro que las necesitaba) que mi dulce y encantador novio me preparó (incluir sonrisa de enamorada de cuentos de hadas) durante las cuales descansé, dormí y me preparé para el nuevo año escolar que espero será el último curso en la facultad antes de recibir mi título de Filología Hispánica, he regresado con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, teniendo ya claro que faltan cinco o seis capítulos para que la historia termine.**

**Lo sé, lo sé, a mí me da una lástima terrible terminarlo y mientras voy escribiéndolo me quedo bloqueada porque como no tengo ganas de que se termine el fin no quiero terminarlo, me entendéis, verdad?**

**Pero bueno, espero que hasta que ese momento llegue, pueda contar con los reviews de:**

**The angel of the dreams, carolagd, Pablo, JuLiA-GrInT, flor89, Nemrak, pedro, Chii Tomoyo, katia, Laia Bourne Black, Anfitrite, Yhena, Ann Magus, HeiDi-Lu, Gemita2000, Adoro a Harry, Pastorets Rock, Terry Moon, D. Alatriste, Eyne-Leanne PotterEvans, Rusty125, Miyuki, Tiky mim.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, un besito a todos, nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 42. Decisiones.

"_Las esferas de cristal que Giliath había creado por décima vez volvieron a estallar. Harry jadeaba por el esfuerzo de controlar su magia; y con el cabello húmedo por el sudor y los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, se dejó caer en la hierba del bosque mientras musitaba un leve "lo siento" sincero a la diosa._

_-Tienes que esforzarte más Ainur… no podemos dejar que tu magia se descontrole cuando tengas un arranque de enfado o alguna de tus emociones sea demasiado poderosa._

_Harry asintió mientras dejaba que su cabeza colgara hacia atrás recostada contra el tronco de un árbol. Lo sabía. Giliath le había repetido aquellas palabras hasta la saciedad pero no podía hacerlo… Cada vez que intentaba controlar la magia frente a las palabras de Giliath y a las imágenes que la diosa se encargaba de proyectar directamente en su cabeza como si fuera una película de su propia vida, sentía que la sangre le hervía y tenía la necesidad de utilizar su magia para hacer algo, y entonces la magia tomaba control de su cuerpo y él dejaba de tener control sobre ella._

_-Es difícil –aseguró el chico tomando una buena bocanada de aire fresco y sintiendo como los pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire puro._

_-Claro que es difícil, si fuera fácil no tendría sentido que intentaras hacerlo –contestó ella como si Harry hubiera dicho una de las cosas más tontas del momento._

_-Eso ya lo sé… -dijo él cabizbajo._

_Giliath lo miró; había algo que le preocupaba, podía notarlo a su alrededor dando vueltas, acechándolo como una sombra a la espera de que cometiera algún error para poder decirlo. La diosa sonrió comprensiva y recogiendo la túnica perla que llevaba aquel día se sentó junto a él, dejando que el cabello largo y perfecto recogido en una coleta alta adornada con flores silvestres en la base, descansara sobre su hombro._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó con suavidad. Harry la miró-. Y antes de que niegues que te ocurre algo déjame decirte que eres pésimo mintiendo –añadió divertida-. Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿me lo quieres contar? _

_-¿Y si no puedo hacerlo? –preguntó él expresando en voz alta lo que temía-. Voldemort, Elea, el mundo mágico, el mundo muggle, Ahsvaldry, la eternidad de mis padres… ¿qué ocurrirá si fracaso y no puedo hacer nada de lo que se supone que debo hacer?-preguntó-. ¿Qué ocurrirá si no tengo el suficiente poder para hacerlo? Sólo soy un niño… ni siquiera soy un adulto… ¿cómo se supone que voy a enfrentarme a una diosa?_

_-Deja de pensar en lo que no eres y empieza a pensar en lo que eres –le aconsejó Giliath-. Eres Harold James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, descendiente de la diosa Lahntra y con derecho al trono de Ahsvaldry por tu sangre; eres Ainur, el Elegido para librar a Ahsvaldry de la presencia de Elea y el único con el poder suficiente para llevar a cabo su misión… _

_-¿Todo eso soy? –preguntó él bromeando mientras notaba como se sonrojaba furiosamente por las palabras solemnes de la diosa que estaba a su lado._

_-Eso y mucho más… Eres un león Harry, eres un amigo, un confidente y un excelente mago; honrado, respetuoso, valiente y cariñoso; eres persona, mago y dios al mismo tiempo… Eres Harry Potter, y eso, eso no debes olvidarlo nunca… porque para bien o para mal, la simple mención de tu nombre causa miedo en los círculos de la oscuridad y respeto y admiración en el bando de la luz y del bien –le acarició la cabeza de forma juguetona-. Deja de pensar en ti mismo como el niño que eres y empieza a pensar en la persona que puedes llegar a ser._

_-Además, no estás solo._

_Giliath rodó los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Erebor al otro lado del claro en el que se encontraban._

_-¿Interrumpo? –preguntó el dios sereno sonriendo divertido._

_-La verdad es que sí –replicó la diosa pero sin un atisbo de estar enfadada con él-. Pero ya que estás aquí… adelante…_

_-Nunca vas a estar solo Ainur. Es cierto que sólo tú tienes el poder de destruir a Elea, pero nadie ha dicho que tengas que llegar solo hasta ella._

_Harry asintió en silencio. Demasiadas palabras para procesarlas todas juntas y en tan poco tiempo; se levantó de donde estaba sentado, dio un par de vueltas por el claro siendo consciente de las miradas de los dos guardianes sobre él y entonces se detuvo; se echó el cabello algo largo hacia atrás dejando que sus ojos verdes refulgieran bajo la luz del sol; extendió una mano y una pequeña llama de fuego apareció en la palma de su mano._

_-Vamos desde el principio otra vez, Giliath por favor –le pidió-. Yo controlo mi magia, no mi magia a mí._

_La diosa sintió mientras giraba una de sus manos para crear diferentes esferas de cristal en las que se veían imágenes de su vida en el mundo mortal y de todo lo que había sufrido._

_Erebor sonrió. Giliath sonrió. Ambos dioses rodearon el cuerpo de Harry y el chico sonrió mientras intentaba controlar la magia que empezaba a luchar por descontrolarse; no estaba solo, no volvería a estar solo nunca"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pese a que Harry le había asegurado que no iba a pasarle nada, el pelirrojo sintió encogerse cuando los ojos escrutadores de Giliath y Erebor se posaron sobre él, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo camino al despacho de Dumbledore. Erebor enarcó una ceja y lo miró fijamente como si quisiera interrogarlo hasta el cansancio o hasta que Voldemort atacara… lo que ocurriese antes primero; Giliath mantenía su posición de diosa y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, consciente del aspecto poderoso que aquella postura causaba en los que la veían. Ni siquiera el rostro siempre afable de Remus, situado a la derecha de Giliath sirvió para que el menor de los Weasley se sintiera protegido. Harry resopló mientras que Ron tragaba con dificultad.

-Dejadlo en paz, lo necesitamos –indicó a los dos dioses.

-Yo no he dicho nada, Ainur –contestó Erebor con falsa ofensa sin apartar los ojos del chico.

-Y que Lahntra me lleve con ella si yo he dicho algo –añadió Giliath.

-No necesito que digáis nada para saber qué estáis pensando –les recordó Harry pese a saber que era innecesario recordárselo. Arrugó el ceño-. ¿Dónde está Derin?

Erebor y Giliath se miraron unos segundos antes de que el dios contestara por ambos.

-En Ahsvaldry –contestó con naturalidad.

Harry enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué hacía Derin en Ahsvaldry sabiendo que iba a haber una reunión importante en Hogwarts? Allí había algo que no encajaba del todo.

-¿En Ahsvaldry? –preguntó el adolescente.

-Quería hablar con Stell de no se qué –apuntó Giliath queriendo parecer desinformada.

-¿Y no me avisó? –preguntó el chico escéptico.

-No sabemos nada al respecto –dijo Erebor con rapidez, demasiado rápido quizá para la perspicacia de Harry que lo miró enarcando una ceja y con una clara mirada de advertencia de que no le creía ni una sola palabra.

-Gryffindors… que suerte la mía…

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de Draco que provenía del pasillo. Alzó la cabeza y allí estaba, altivo como siempre, caminando con elegancia y dejando que su suave capa de seda rozase el suelo al mismo compás que la de Snape que caminaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados, en aquella posición que siempre había visto en él y que nunca había comprendido hasta que no se había dado cuenta de que era porque de aquel modo tenía la varita fuertemente agarrada y siempre oculta a la vista de los demás.

-Deja de quejarte Malfoy –le dijo Harry con cierto tono burlón que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo que miró a su antiguo compañero de cuarto como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas-. Un Gryffindor es el que te ha salvada más de una vez y tú quisiste salvar a una Gryffindor, así que no hay caso para que te quejes, te hemos descubierto.

Erebor y Giliath sonrieron ligeramente. La diosa sabía que algo como aquello iba a pasar; desde el momento en que el colgante de Elea había desaparecido del cuerpo de Malfoy, la pose arrogante y manipuladora de Draco Malfoy había desaparecido; su aura siempre oscura parecía haber adoptado un color neutro que estaba segura que a Harry no se le había pasado por alto y el que Malfoy utilizara aquellas expresiones y pusiera aquellas muecas sólo eran pura fachada, nada que ver con el Draco en el que podía llegar a convertirse.

-Y a veces me arrepiento de ellos, Potter –contestó Malfoy.

Harry sólo sonrió.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó Ron.

Snape alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva y lo miró fríamente.

-¿Quiere que hagamos el recuento desde que entró a Hogwarts, señor Weasley? –el pelirrojo se sonrojó furiosamente por el comentario del profesor pero no dijo nada, después de todo, no quería tener problemas con Snape.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos moviendo, la reunión está a punto de empezar –sugirió Remus calmando los ánimos.

Harry se encogió de hombros y empezó a andar con Draco y Sanpe cerca de él; el profesor porque tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, y aunque sabía que se debía al colgante de Elea que ahora estaba en su poder, eso no le quitaba para que se sintiera estúpido haciéndolo; Malfoy simplemente porque sabía que Potter no permitiría que le pasara nada, por muy idiota que eso pudiese sonar.

-Yo me alegro de que el profesor Derin no esté… -murmuró por lo bajo Ron-… con los profesores Giliath y Erebor, Snape y el hurón, tengo más que suficiente…

Remus, a su lado le palmeó el hombro en actitud conciliadora sin poder reprimir una suave risa.

-No tenemos la contraseña –apuntó Malfoy desde delante.

Harry se encogió de hombros y colocando su mano abierta sobre la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore, una luz dorada salió de su palma y la estatua de piedra empezó a moverse. Snape le miró y el chico se encogió de hombros.

-Adelante, ya podéis subir –se limitó a decir el adolescente mientras empezaban a pasar hacia las escaleras. Una de sus manos agarró el brazo de Erebor cuando éste fue a pasar y el dios le miró-. Ya hablaré con vosotros dos sobre Derin y Ahsvaldry cuando salgamos de la reunión –les dijo claramente.

-Por supuesto Ainur –contestó la diosa con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Evidentemente –respondió Erebor empezando a subir ofreciéndole el paso primero a Giliath con caballerosidad.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras los veía subir lentamente y despacio, y sonrió cuando notó que ambos aumentaban su aura para que fuera visible; se encogió de hombros mentalmente, si ellos dos querían hacerlo, ¿quién era él para no seguirles la corriente? Una invocación a su poder fue más que suficiente para que su aura creciese también.

El ulular de Fawkes descendiendo por las escaleras le atrajo la atención, pero no dijo nada cuando el ave se posó sobre su hombro, limitándose a acariciar el bello y sedoso plumaje del animal.

-Es la hora de la fiesta… -susurró el chico. Fawkes extendió sus alas. Él también quería llamar la atención.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verónica se retorció un mechón de cabello sin darse cuenta, de forma inconsciente; estaba en el pasillo de la primera planta del castillo, entre el aula de pociones y el Gran Comedor con un libro entre las manos, aunque por primera vez en su vida no parecía querer leerlo, sino simplemente tenerlo como apoyo y es que era curioso como un libro podía hacerla sentir bien, segura y protegida, como si en cualquier momento pudiera meterse entre las páginas del libro en un mundo nuevo, diferente y seguro en el que nadie ni nada podría hacerla daño.

Sabía que si Harry se enteraba de que estaba fuera de las habitaciones se enfadaría y bastante, la verdad, pero no había podido quedarse allí quieta, encerada entre cuatro paredes esperando que el su novio o cualquiera de los otros inquilinos de la habitación que parecían haber desaparecido de golpe, llegasen para contarle lo que había ocurrido en la reunión.

No estaba segura de todo aquello; conocía la testarudez de Harry y había aprendido que cuando se le metía una cosa entre ceja y ceja era prácticamente imposible hacerle desistir de esa idea. Casi tuvo la tentación de reírse al imaginar la actitud que Harry tendría en la reunión, pero la tentación se desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido cuando recordó las palabras del chico "voy a buscar a Voldemort". No iba a esperar a que nada más ocurriera, no iba a esperar a que Voldemort atacara Hogwarts, barrios muggles ni nada similar; iba a ir a buscarlo para enfrentarse a él y Verónica tenía la sensación de que era como ir de cabeza al matadero.

-Me he enterado de lo de tu padre, lo siento.

Verónica miró hacia atrás, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni estaban de pie junto a ella.

-Gracias –contestó la chica-. ¿Quién os ha…

-Draco –dijo Blaise sentándose junto a Verónica y sentando a Pansy en su regazo a lo que la chica no se opuso.

-¿Y quién ha…

-Suponemos que el profesor Snape –contestó esta vez Pansy encogiéndose de hombros-, aunque Draco no nos lo ha querido confirmar.

-Nunca lo hace cuando se trata de Snape, por eso suponemos que él ha tenido algo que ver –añadió Blaise divertido rodando los ojos-. Cree que no sabemos como es y lo conocemos mejor que sus padres.

Pansy soltó una risita nerviosa y Verónica sonrió también.

-Me alegro ver que estés mejor, Parkinson –dijo la chica sinceramente.

Pansy asintió en silencio mientras para Verónica no pasaba inadvertido la forma en que buscó la mano de Blaise a ciegas y el modo en que el chico apretó su abrazo y su cierre sobre la cintura de la chica.

-He tenido mucho apoyo –afirmó Pansy echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando a su novio-. Y creo que tú le aconsejaste, así que gracias.

-Sí, gracias –corroboró Blaise.

-No tenéis que dármelas.

-¿Por qué eres así con nosotros? –Verónica arrugó el ceño sin saber a qué se refería Pansy con aquella pregunta-. Ya sabes, somos Slytherins, se supone que tendrías que odiarnos, además, después de los insultos que te hemos dedicado durante todos estos años…

Verónica sonrió a medias.

-¿Y de qué me serviría odiaros? –preguntó la chica-. Si os hubiese odiado más no habríais terminado vuestros insultos, ¿no? Y tampoco me hubiese servido para dormir por las noches sin llorar o sin preguntarme por qué pasaba esto –una mueca de culpabilidad se dibujó en el rostro de los dos Slytherins-. Odiaros no me habría sacado de nada y seguramente me hubiera sentido mucho peor haciéndolo –concluyó la chica.

-Draco tenía razón –dijo a media voz Pansy.

-¿Malfoy? –Pansy asintió-. ¿Qué dijo?

-Que eras diferente –le contestó Blaise-. Que te preocupaste por él como no lo había hecho nada más a parte de nosotros dos y el profesor Snape, que pese a lo que siempre te había hecho, no le dejaste solo y que si no hubiese sido por tu constante esperanza de que Potter iría a salvaros, seguramente él se habría entregado a Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién.

Verónica rodó los ojos.

-Voldemort –ambos sintieron un escalofrío-. Por todos los magos y brujas, sólo es un nombre. Voldemort. No es tan difícil.

-Hemos crecido aprendiendo a temer ese nombre incluso a su simple mención –dijo Pansy justificándose.

-Yo también –contestó Verónica-. Pero también me enseñaron que temerle a un nombre sólo intensifica el temor a ese nombre; sólo es un mago como lo puede ser Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape, Harry o tú –le replicó la chica.

-Ah, no, a mí no me puedes meter en el mismo saco que a Potter y al profesor Snape –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Blaise.

Verónica rió bajito y de forma suave.

-Ojalá pudiera saber qué está ocurriendo en la dichosa reunión –dijo entonces.

Pansy y Blaise se miraron, a ellos dos también les hubiera gustado saberlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El bullicio del despacho de Dumbledore, convenientemente agrandado para acoger a la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, se calló abruptamente cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso al profesor Snape seguido de Draco Malfoy. Antes de que Ojoloco o Molly Weasley pudieran intervenir diciendo que el muchacho no pertenecía a la Orden y que por lo tanto no tenía derecho a estar allí, la mano de Snape colocada sobre el hombro de su ahijado y las miradas frías de Erebor y Giliath, hicieron que nadie se atreviese a decir nada, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Harry entró el último; sus ojos se fijaron en que Remus había ocupado una silla libre junto a la ventana, frente a ellos, Snape ocupaba el asiento entre Dumbledore y Draco, como si temiese que el anciano pudiera hacerle algo a Malfoy. Ron, ignorando las caras de sorpresa e incredulidad de sus padres y de Hermione, se había sentado junto a Fred que, como si entendiese lo difícil que aquello era para su hermano menor, le había pasado un brazo por los hombros en una actitud reconfortante.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver que el único asiento libre y disponible era el que estaba a la derecha del director; en la cabeza de la mesa; dirigió una mirada a Erebor que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

"_-Sólo es una silla, Ainur"_

Harry rodó los ojos, estaba seguro que de que tono jocoso y burlón de Erebor no había sido imaginación suya.

Aún con Fawkes en su hombro, Harry rodeó la mesa, fijando sus ojos en los que una vez había creído eran sus amigos, aquellos que debían cuidar de él y que habían fracasado en pos de unas creencias basadas en la ignorancia. Erebor y Giliath se situaron detrás de él, a sus lados, Erebor a la izquierda, su aura fogosa desplegada, Giliath a la derecha, su serena calma transmitiéndosela a través de la mano sobre su hombro. Harry dirigió una mirada a Snape, sentado delante de él y apartando la silla sin moverla, utilizando sólo su magia, se sentó elegantemente cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y sus dos brazos sobre el pecho en una actitud desafiante que hizo sonreír a Erebor y fruncir el ceño a Giliath; odiaba que se comportara de aquella forma aunque si por ella hubiera sido, más de la mitad de los presentes habrían salido por la puerta con la cabeza arrancada.

-Voy a buscar a Voldemort –anunció serenamente Harry cerrando los ojos y esperando la explosión.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! –gritó Hermione.

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes y los clavó en la chica.

-No, la última vez que lo comprobé seguía cuerdo, gracias Granger.

-Señorita Granger, estoy seguro de que Harry tiene una muy buena explicación para esto, ¿cierto, señor Potter? –intervino la voz de Dumbledore antes de que Hermione dijera lago más que pudiera sentir después de decirlo.

-No hay ninguna explicación; voy a buscar a Voldemort, no va a morir nadie más si puedo impedirlo –contestó Harry con desinterés como si estuviera diciendo que iba a dar un paseo por los terrenos.

-Es una locura –dijo Tonks.

-No podemos permitir que haga algo así –añadió Molly sin dejar de mirar de reojo al menor de sus hijos.

Harry bufó molesto. ¿No podía permitir que hiciera algo así? Pero sí podían permitir que un niño recibiera golpes, humillaciones e insultos, y por supuesto podían permitir que todo el mundo mágico pusiera sus esperanzas en él y evidentemente podían permitirse el utilizar el nombre de Harry Potter para hacer todo lo que quisieran y por supuesto que podían permitir el manipularlo durante años y el querer guiarlo a su antojo y voluntad. Pero no podían permitir que el niño fuera hombre y no podían permitir que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer salvo a excepción, claro está, de que a ellos les interesara u obtuvieran un beneficio al respecto.

"_-Cálmate"_

El chico asintió ante el consejo de Giliath. Los comentarios habían empezado en la sala; algunos criticaban la actitud de Harry, otros se preguntaban por qué el único profesor que parecía poder hacer algo, estaba callado y en silencio más preocupado de que Dumbledore no se acercara a Malfoy que en otra cosa, y otros comentaban que Potter se había vuelto loco.

Harry invocó su poder y una ráfaga de aire helado inundó el lugar, creando un remolino de viento que se fue a reposar en la mano abierta que tenía sobre su regazo, atrayendo la atención de los presentes cuando Fawkes ululó.

-Y ahora que tengo su atención, dejen que les diga algo; no he reunido a la Orden para pedirles permiso ni tampoco quiero su aprobación. Voy a encargarme de Voldemort antes de que adquiera más poder del que ya tiene.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú el poder que tiene, Harry? –preguntó Arthur ante la insistente forma en que su mujer le estaba clavando el codo en las costillas.

-Eso, señor Weasley, no puedo decírselo –dijo cordialmente el chico pero con un deje de advertencia que no pasó inadvertido para nadie-. Sólo puedo decirles que hay que terminar con esto antes de que adquiera más poder.

"_-Y antes de que inunde el mundo mortal de naryns_

_-Eso no ha tenido gracia Erebor._

_-Callaos los dos por favor. Me duele la cabeza"_

Dumbledore suspiró resignado.

-De acuerdo, iniciaremos una estrategia y en poco tiempo podremos…

-¿Cuánto es poco tiempo para ti, Albus? –preguntó Remus de forma mordaz mientras veía como Snape miraba al director del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo él.

A Harry no le sorprendió; al contrario, se lo esperaba. Después de todo, ellos dos habían estado en más reuniones de las que podría siquiera imaginar y era más que evidente que ambos adultos conocían el modo de proceder del viejo director que miró al hombre lobo sin aquel brillo de diversión que siempre lo caracterizaba en sus ojos.

-Un par de años –Harry sonrió de medio lado-, tres como mucho…

-Dos días –dijo el adolescente poniéndose en pie. Todos le miraron-. Ron planificará la estrategia de ataque para la Orden y los aurors que estoy seguro va a mandar llamar –dijo lo último con la resignación de quien se sabe sin escapatoria-. Tendremos ayuda extra pero de eso me encargo yo y los profesores Derin, Giliath y Erebor –y por si alguien tuviera alguna duda señaló a los dos profesores que seguían detrás de él.

-¿Acaso sabes donde está Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién? –preguntó burlón Ojoloco.

La mirada que Harry le dedicó le recordó a James cuando se proponía algo y tenía a toda la orden en contra; aquel chico había sacado la mirada de su padre, el color de ojos de su madre y la terquedad de ambos.

-Estará donde todo comenzó –se limitó a decir el chico.

-Dos días… es imposible Harry, si al menos fuera una semana… -empezó a decir Minerva.

-Dos días –recalcó el chico-. O desapareceré del mundo mágico y créanme que no me encontrarán ni aunque miren debajo de cada piedra de la maldita tierra –masculló Harry levantándose y dirigiendo una mirada al director que indicaba claramente que no estaba bromeando-. Y ahora si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer –caminó lento y seguro hacia la salida, indicando a Malfoy y Snape que era la hora de irse; Remus también se puso de pie y Ronald Weasley le siguió bajo la incrédula mirada de Hermione y la atenta mirada de su madre -. Otra cosa más, Dumbledore –dijo Harry parándose en seco.

-¿Qué Harry?

-La Orden y los aurors del Ministerios sólo podrán atacar en la zona de mortífagos, ¿está claro? –sus ojos verdes brillaron con fuerza-. Nadie más va a morir por esta causa y no voy a dejar que luchen contra lo que no conocen.

-Nos estás tratando como si fuéramos magos inexpertos, Potter –protestó una voz al fondo de la sala.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y con un simple movimiento una esfera dorada apareció en la palma de su mano y voló en dirección a aquel hombre en cuestión de segundos, tan rápido que sólo pudieron ver la estela dorada que dejó a su paso al atravesar el espacio flotando. La esfera se abrió estallando y formando un aro de la medida del cuello del hombre, rodeándolo por completo.

-¡Quema! –gritó el hombre intentando arrancárselo y consiguiendo únicamente que las manos se le quemasen.

Erebor chasqueó la lengua y convocó al fuego para impedir que aquel hombre muriera preso del fuego puro que Harry había creado.

-Son magos inexpertos teniendo en cuenta a lo que se tendrían que enfrentar –contestó el chico-. Señores, buenas tardes.

La comitiva encabezada por Harry abandonó la estancia tan callada y silenciosa como habían entrado en un principio.

Dumbledore apoyó su brazo en el reposa brazos del sillón y suspiró cansadamente mientras masajeaba el punte de la nariz con dos dedos, dándole un pequeño masaje circular.

-¿Qué haremos Albus? –preguntó Arthur Weasley.

-Sinceramente a mí ese chico no me gusta ni un pelo –intervino Moody-. No sé donde ha estado ni quienes son esos dos que siempre van con él, pero su actitud me recuerda mucho a un muchacho que estuvo aquí y tú sabes bien a quién me refiero, Albus.

El director asintió.

-Me he ocupado de ello –contestó el director-. No puedo permitir que el mundo conozca a otro Tom Riddle.

Minerva observó a Dumbledore. Viejo, cansado, hastiado y resignado. Culpable y temeroso. Después de tantos años a su lado, sólo le bastó que el hombre la mirara unos segundos para entender que había tomado una decisión y que no iba a compartir con nadie, ni siquiera ella; lo único que podía saber era que, fuera lo que fuera, Albus Dumbledore había decidido de nuevo el futuro de Harry Potter, del mismo modo en que lo había decidido aquella noche hacía quince años cuando había dejado a aquel bebé en el portal de los Dursley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo andaba mal. Derin abrió la puerta de las habitaciones y se detuvo en el acto; algo estaba diferente; miró alrededor y entonces lo notó; la energía de Harry estaba extendida hacia él rodeando las paredes de la sala. Arqueando una ceja y preguntándose qué era lo que estaba tramando el chico, Derin desenvainó una de sus dagas del cinto y dio un paso hacia delante. Tan pronto como la magia de Harry notó la presencia de Derin, cuatro esferas de fuego se fueron a estrellar contra el dios y le hubieran dado de lleno si no hubiese sido por la agilidad que tuvo el dios para esquivar los ataques mágicos de Harry.

-Lástima, debí poner más esferas –dijo el adolescente.

Derin, que había terminado acuclillado en el suelo con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada hacia atrás en lo que parecía una posición incómoda, lo miró y casi sintió un escalofrío cuando vio los ojos verdes y fríos de Harry. La palabra clave era "casi". Sabía que Harry nunca le haría daño del mismo modo en que Ainur sabía que él nunca le haría daño.

-Bonito recibimiento –se quejó Derin.

-Casi tan bonito como que desaparecieras camino de Ahsvaldry sin decirme nada –contestó Harry cruzado de brazos sin hacer el menor movimiento que indicase que iba a ayudarle a levantarse.

-Ainur

-¿Mmm?

-¿Quieres quitarme el hechizo de paralización? Sabes que en ese terreno tu magia es más fuerte que la mía –añadió con cierta irritación.

Harry sonrió de medio lado pero hizo un gesto con su muñeca moviendo la mano de forma condescendiente haciendo que el hechizo desapareciese.

-Gracias –comentó sarcástico Derin levantándose.

-Te lo mereces. ¿Se puede saber por qué has ido a Ahsvaldry y por qué no me has dicho nada?

Derin enarcó una ceja mientras se guardaba su daga de nuevo. Conocía aquel tono en Harry y no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Tan mal fue la reunión? –preguntó el dios.

-Peor. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore trama algo pero aún no sé qué es.

-Lamento no haber estado ahí, pero tenía que ir a… -miró a los lados-. ¿Dónde están Erebor y Giliath?

-Con Remus –Derin le miró-. A buscar a Verónica –Derin lo miró con más insistencia y Harry resopló-. No me gusta que esté desaparecida más de dos horas ¿de acuerdo?

-Tan protector como tu madre… -susurró el dios lo suficientemente alto para que el chico lo escuchara; Harry sonrió encantado con aquella comparación. El rostro del dios se volvió siniestro y preocupado-. Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verónica tiene que recibir un entrenamiento Harry –el chico iba a protestar cuando Derin insistió de nuevo-. Y tiene que tenerlo en Ahsvaldry. Puede ser muy peligroso para ti y para ella aparecer cuando crea que estás en peligro y más aún convocar el poder de la Espada Blanca.

-No voy a dejar que vaya sola a Ahsvaldry –dijo el chico completamente convencido.

-Eso me lleva a la otra parte del problema –dijo el dios francamente preocupado-. Stell convocó a los shyggards, por eso no estaba aquí para la reunión.

-¿Y por qué no noté su llamada?-preguntó el chico.

-Porque lo impedí –repuso el dios sin mostrar signo alguno de sentirse culpable por ello-. Y si esperas que me disculpe por ello, puedes sentarte, Ainur.

-Si te disculparas por ello no serías el Derin que conozco –repuso Harry aunque estaba visiblemente molesto por aquello-. ¿Qué quería mi abuelo?

-Alguien ha abierto un portal y varios naryns están pasando al mundo mortal.

-Voldemort –no era una pregunta. Derin asintió-. Ahora no tengo tiempo… -murmuró más para sí mismo que para el dios-… el ataque a Voldemort será en dos días… no puedo preparar a Verónica y no pienso dejar que nadie la prepare sin estar yo cerca –añadió antes de que Derin dijera nada.

-¡Sé cuidarme sola! –protestó la chica abriendo la puerta y mirando a su novio ignorando la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de los tres dioses y de su padrino.

-Te dije que te quedaras aquí –contestó el chico sin alzar la voz. Giliath sonrió, Harry parecía divertido con el enfado de Verónica.

-¿Esperando a que vinieras para decirme que te vas a largar a buscar a Voldemort y que es posible que no vuelvas?

-Estaba preocupado, por eso les pedí que te fueran a buscar –contestó él.

-Sólo fui a dar un paseo –se disculpó Verónica al notar la mirada realmente preocupada de su novio.

-Tienes suerte de que pueda rastrear tu aura, Melian –le dijo él acercándose y rodeándole la cintura con una mano-. De otro modo hubieras sido testigo de cómo Hogwarts volaba y se ponía boca abajo para poder encontrarte.

-Exagerado –se limitó a contestarle ella rodando los ojos-. No tenías que enviarlos a buscarme, ¿sabes? Sé cuidar de mí misma –añadió ella recordando que en un principio había entrado enfadada.

-Lo sé –la besó con suavidad en la frente-. Tengo que hablar contigo de algo –su visa se posó en Giliath y Erebor mientras suspiraba-. ¿Has tenido profesores particulares alguna vez?

Ella le miró y enarcó una ceja; Derin sonrió a medias y Harry miró a la chica como si en cualquier momento fuera a pedirle perdón por algo pese a que sabía que no había por lo que pedir perdón.

-Será divertido… -murmuró Derin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus parecía concentrado en su plato de verduras rebozadas y la carne de pavo asada con jugo de limón, pero en realidad estaba pendiente de otras cosas. A su lado, Severus que seguía manteniendo discretas miradas con su ahijado y la mesa de Slytherin como si quisiera hacerles entender que no iba a dejar solo a Draco ni un segundo, lo miraba debatiéndose si debía decirle lo tonto que se veía jugando con su comida como si fuera un quinceañero enamorado o si debía permanecer en silencio. Y es que el hombre lobo estaba ocupado recordando que hacía casi dos días que Harry, Giliath y Verónica habían desaparecido con Derin hacia Ahsvaldry.

_(flashback)_

_-Sigue sin gustarme la idea –dijo Remus mirando a Giliath mientras la diosa se aseguraba de dejar bien protegida la habitación._

_-Es el único camino Remus; Harry necesita a Derin para entrenar y está claro que no va a dejar a Verónica precisamente cuando ella necesita aprender algunas cosas –el licántropo frunció el ceño._

_Desde que Harry les había comunicado que durante esos dos días en los que, había dejado instrucciones a Ron y Remus para que preparan el ataque, él y Verónica estarían en Ahsvalry, el hombre lobo había sentido inseguridad, miedo y una extraña sensación de abandono. No quería separarse de Harry; le había costado mucho verle como Harry y no como el hijo de James y Lily y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar de su vida; eso por no hablar de Verónica. No tenía intención de dejarla escapar cuando precisamente acababa de decirle que era su ahijada._

_-Erebor estará en Hogwarts por si ocurre algo y tiene que avisarnos –añadió la diosa-. Y cuidaré de Verónica como si fuera mi hermana –dijo comprendiendo la preocupación del hombre-, ella no te va a olvidar, Remus._

_-El tiempo pasa más rápido en Ahsvaldry –argumentó el hombre._

_-Así es._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo…_

_-Dos meses –le contestó la diosa antes de que él terminase de hablar._

_-Dos meses… -repitió el hombre lobo._

_-Pero sólo serán dos días aquí, Remus –le recordó la diosa sin poder evitar sonreír ante la preocupación que mostraba Remus por aquello._

_-¿Verónica estará bien? –preguntó el licántropo._

_-Perfectamente, de eso me encargaré yo –se giraron hacia la puerta donde Harry los miraba con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Está todo listo? –preguntó a Giliath._

_-Sí, todo listo –contestó ella-. ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?_

_Harry torció el gesto._

_-No sé cuándo voy a enfrentarme con Elea, sólo sé que necesito tener un nivel doce y que sólo estoy en el diez –dijo con amargura dejando reflejado perfectamente que odiaba aquello-. No pudo aumentar dos niveles en dos días, en Ahsvaldry tendré más tiempo. ¿Estarás bien? –preguntó mirando a Remus._

_-Se supone que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, Harry –contestó el hombre sonriendo-. Estaré bien, aunque estaré mejor cuando regreses, así que supongo que cuanto antes os marchéis…_

_-…antes regresaremos –contestó el chico acercándose a él y envolviendo al hombre en un afable abrazo que fue correspondido-. Cuidaré de ella… -prometió en un susurro al oído del hombre._

_-Lo sé –contestó Remus separándose de él._

_-Bien, iré a buscar a Verónica –le dijo a Giliath-, Derin ya se ha marchado, me ocuparé de mi novia, ¿te veo en Ahsvaldry?_

_-Claro._

_El chico se despidió agitando la mano mientras salía de la habitación, sabiendo que tan pronto como saliese por la puerta, Giliath y Remus se despedirían a su modo; arrugó la frente ante aquel pensamiento; por supuesto que quería a los dos, pero imaginarlos besándose, acariciándose o quizá manteniendo relaciones sex…. No, mejor no pensar en ello._

_Sonrió. Serían dos meses agotadores._

_(fin flashback)_

Cuando Draco rió sonoramente al ver al licántropo verter salsa de naranja sobre las verduras en lugar de sobre la carne, rodó los ojos y dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, procedió a limpiarse antes de darle un discreto pisotón a Draco para que dejara de reír por la cara de Lupin.

-Me encantaría probar las verduras de esa forma, aunque siempre he pensado que la naranja no iba bien con la zanahoria –llamó la atención el profesor de pociones.

Remus parpadeó y su vista pareció fijarse entonces en el plato que tenía delante.

-Vaya… perdón –se disculpó con la mesa-… estaba pensando en otras cosas –sacó su varita y apuntó el plato con ella-… _evanesco_ –las verduras desaparecieron y el plato también.

Draco ahogó una risa ante la mirada de su padrino; Severus miró a Remus con una ceja enarcada.

-No estás en tu mejor magia, ¿verdad Lupin?

Remus se permitió el sonreír a medias, avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir y tomó su plato con carne decidiendo olvidar las verduras.

-Tengo un mal día –concedió el licántropo-. ¿Cómo van tus investigaciones? –preguntó.

Severus reprimió las ganas de decirle algo inapropiado y a cambio, suspiró profundamente.

-Aunque me cuesta trabajo admitirlo, Weasley está haciendo un buen trabajo –Remus enarcó una ceja esta vez y Snape suspiró-. H revisado las estrategias que ha planeado… Y me sorprende que con esa mente calculadora no haya estado en Slytherin –añadió dejando perplejo al hombre lobo y a Draco-. Y no me mires así –recomendó a su ahijado-, tú las has visto, sabes hasta qué punto son buenas.

Draco asintió en silencio después de beber de su copa para tragar el trozo de rosbeef que había en su plato y poder hablar.

-Pero Weasley las ha diseñado en torno al Valle de Godric, ¿cómo puede Potter estar tan seguro de que Voldemort estará allí?

Remus sonrió y sin saber qué contestar le dio la única respuesta que conocía, la que Giliath y Harry le habían dado a él.

-Porque quiere terminar con lo que empezó y todo empezó allí, la muerte de James y Lily y la protección antigua sobre Harry.

-El Lord es muy orgulloso y ambicioso –añadió Snape-; está obsesionado con Potter y con terminar lo que empezó… todo comenzó en el Valle de Godric, es lógico que termine allí del mismo modo como empezó.

Draco asintió e iba a preguntar si sabían algo de los profesores y de Harry y Verónica cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de forma estrepitosa causando que algunos de los alumnos se quedasen con el bocado a medio camino entre el plato y la boca. Erebor no prestó atención a nadie, se dirigió a la mesa, se sentó en una silla con brusquedad pero con esa gracia innata que tanto admiraba Draco y se sirvió un poco de comida sin siquiera utilizar las manos. Para Remus no pasó desapercibida el aura del profesor y dios que parecía bastante molesta y el ex profesor de defensa hubiese jurado que era Erebor quién la mantenía alta sabiendo el respeto que eso podía ocasionar en los que le miraban. Sonrió. Respeto y miedo.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el hombre lobo con tacto y suavidad ya que ni Snape ni Draco parecían dispuestos a tener el valor de hacer una pregunta semejante al profesor.

-Se me olvidó preguntarle a Ainur si puedo lanzarles una maldición divina a los chicos –dijo como si aquello fuera a resolver las dudas que su mal humor había atraído la atención de los presentes.

Remus enarcó una ceja.

-Aunque a mí también me gustaría hacerlo a veces, no creo que fuera lo más apropiado –dijo Severus mirándolo de forma fija.

En vez de contestar, Erebor se limito a gruñir por lo bajo mientras bebía de su copa otro sorbo más de vino y lanzaba mirabas asesinas hacia ciertos chicos de las cuatro casas. Remus se sorprendió; Erebor era el más calmado de los dioses, tenía que haber ocurrido algo bastante grave para que hubiese perdido los nervios de aquella manera.

-¿Profesor? –se aventuró a decir Draco ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte del tranquilo Erebor.

-He tenido que calmar a un grupo de serpientes, tejones, águilas y leones que parecían muy persuasivos en su intento por difamar a Harry, así que no estoy de humor –contestó el hombre.

Severus sonrió discretamente pero Erebor lo vio y en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera olvidado, pero aquel día no era uno de esos momentos.

-¿Qué?

-Que el deseo de Albus se ha hecho realidad –dijo con sarcasmo. Remus sonrió y Erebor enarcó una ceja-. Las cuatro casas se han unido por algo en común.

Erebor no dijo nada. Se limitó a suspirar y a rogar por que Harry regresara pronto; parecía que el carácter de Severus se volvía menos ácido cuando Ainur estaba cerca.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo lo que parecía ser suelo firme, Verónica lo agradeció en silencio, no era que Harry no hubiera sido suave y la hubiera mantenido apretada contra él todo el tiempo, pero el sentir como un remolino de viento la succionaba literalmente y como luego le daba vueltas y más vueltas, no era una sensación muy agradable. De forma instintiva se llevó las manos a la cabeza para masajeársela; unos segundos después, las manos de Harry quitaban las suyas masajeándole las sienes él mismo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry suavemente sabiendo por experiencia que el primer viaje con los elementos podía trastornar a cualquiera.

Verónica asintió.

-Odio los torbellinos de agua –argumentó Derin cuando apareció sujeto del brazo de Giliath que le sonrió con condescendencia-. Recuérdame que no vuelva a viajar con ella –le pidió a Harry.

Giliath miró al dios con falsa ofensa.

-De acuerdo Derin –contestó él sin apartar las manos de Verónica-. Sentirás un pinchazo ahora –le avisó a la chica que frunció la frente cuando una corriente eléctrica pasó a través de los músculos de su cara-. Ahora estarás bien… tu cuerpo se tenía que acostumbrar al ambiente de aquí.

-¿Es que no es igual que… -preguntó abriendo los ojos-. No, definitivamente no es igual…

Verónica miró a su alrededor. Si le había sorprendido la belleza que había encontrado en la habitación de los menesteres cuando Harry había conservado un rincón de Ahsvaldry para que ella pudiera verlo, la belleza real de Ahsvaldry la conmocionó completamente. Mirara donde mirara veía verde, plantas, árboles, se respiraba tranquilidad, paz y armonía; como si la maldad nunca existiera, como si nunca hubiera existido allí.

-Este lugar es precioso… -susurró ella.

Giliath sonrió satisfecha.

-Bueno, por lo menos no ha dicho que si esto era el cielo –dijo risueña mientras miraba a Harry de forma directa.

El chico se sonrojó unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

-¿Qué queríais? Tal y como estaba era lo mejor que podía pensar… -se defendió el chico.

Giliath retomó su acostumbrado papel de hermana mayor y lo abrazó suavemente mientras lo besaba en la frente, beso que fue aceptado por Harry mientras Verónica observaba la dulzura con la que ellos dos se trataban.

-Y no me equivoqué mucho –añadió el chico-, hay ángeles –miró coquetamente a la diosa que rió suavemente.

Derin carraspeó mientras rodaba los ojos ante la divertida mirada de Verónica.

-Bueno, es hora de entrenar –le dijo a Harry.

Giliath y Verónica entendieron inmediatamente que aquella era su forma de despedirse de ellos.

-Hay instrucciones que dar a los shyggards, y a los Lobos y tienes que hablar con Stell y tenemos que perfeccionar tu nivel. ¿Feamor? –preguntó el dios.

-Feamor estará en los establos privados –contestó Harry-. Nos vemos en la cena, ¿de acuerdo, preciosa? –Verónica asintió antes de que el chico se inclinase sobre ella y la besara con dulzura, sin importarle, al parecer, que dos adultos estuviesen presenciando la escena-. Haz caso a Giliath, te dejo en buenas manos.

-Tranquilo, prometo no ponerla en tu contra –aseguró la diosa sonriendo burlonamente.

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido mientras se alejaba siguiendo a Derin que había empezado a caminar hacia el castillo que se veía a través del espeso follaje del lugar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la diosa rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo-. ¿Estás preparada?- Verónica resopló a modo de respuesta y Giliath sonrió-. Perfecto, eso mismo dijo Harry su primer día.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos días habían pasado desde que se habían marchado, dos meses para ellos. Era el momento en que Dumbledore iba a enterarse de su regreso e iba a enterarse de que estaban dispuestos a seguir con lo que había planeado Harry.

-¿De verdad es necesario todo esto? –preguntó la chica mirando como Harry iba vestido y como la habían vestido a ella.

Harry llevaba con orgullo el uniforme de los Lobos Grises que había visto tantas veces en Ahsvaldry. Tenía que admitir que el blanco le sentaba realmente bien; los pantalones blancos y la casaca roja sobre la camisa de lino blanca se ajustaban a los músculos del chico perfectamente, marcando lo que tenía que marcar y cayendo holgada donde tenía que hacerlo; los botones dorados a un lado de la casaca daban brillo al uniforme que llevaba grabado en el pecho la cabeza de un lobo, sobre el corazón; botas negras escondidas bajo el pantalón pero que ella había visto en infinidad de ocasiones terminaban el uniforme. Y luego estaban las armas; Harry llevada las dos dagas en el cinto y una tercera en la pierna, bajo el pantalón, sujeta por una cinta; la espada la llevaba colgando en la pierna izquierda y la llevaba con elegancia y naturalidad, casi parecía que hubiese nacido con ella; el arco sobresalía por uno de sus hombros. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que aquel aspecto con el cabello negro más desordenado que nunca y los ojos verdes brillando nunca le había parecido tan sexy como en aquel momento.

Derin vestía igual que Harry y la chica tenía que aceptar que decir que Derin se veía mal con el uniforme sería una mentira de las más grandes de la historia de su vida y del mundo; y es que el profesor se veía realmente bien vestido con el uniforme negro y blanco. Arrugó la frente cuando recordó que Derin le había explicado que su color era negro y no rojo porque era mucho más veterano que Harry y aunque ella había insistido en que le dijera la edad que tenía, el dios no había cedido ni flaqueado. El profesor se había atado el cabello largo en la sien utilizando algún tipo de hierba resistente, y el resto de cabello caía sobre la espalda, resaltando en la casaca negra. Llevaba al igual que Harry la espada, pero en el lado derecho, en la mano izquierda sujetaba una hermosa lanza estilizada y elegante, corta, que sabía bien que podía aumentar de tamaño y cambiar a voluntad de su portador; además, dos empuñaduras idénticas forjadas en oro blanco sobresalían por ambos hombros, colgadas a sus espaldas enfundadas en dos vainas blancas que se cruzaban en el pecho del profesor.

El aura tranquila de Giliath que había estado con ella durante todo el entrenamiento, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza en la invisibilidad y ella se giró para mirar a la diosa que tenía un aspecto increíble. No sólo presentaba belleza y dulzura, también la fuerza, el carácter y la seguridad que ella algún día soñaba con tener. Giliath llevaba una túnica blanca que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, las mangas de la túnica se ceñían a sus gráciles brazos y caía sobre su pecho y cintura como si fuera una segunda piel; luego caía suelta hasta el suelo, dejando oculto unas sandalias negras, como negra era la diadema que adornada su ensortijado cabello rojizo, tallada de forma fina y elegante le confería a la diosa un porte aristocrático pese a que no lo necesitaba; una fina cadena rojiza que cruzaba su cintura estrecha y en la cual llevaba colgada una pequeña daga, completaba su atuendo, dejando ver así una armonía entre Harry, Derin y ella, siendo la que lucía los tres colores que predominaban en los dos hombres: negro, blanco y rojo.

-Claro que es necesario –contestó Giliath por Harry-. Ya deberías estar acostumbrada, ¿me vas a decir ahora que no estás cómoda con esa túnica?

Verónica rodó los ojos mientras examinaba su atuendo.

Roja. Una túnica roja de corte parecido al del vestido que había llevado durante el baile; de finos tirantes y escote recto ceñido al pecho y ajustado allí por una cinta negra fruncida, cayendo desde el pecho hacia abajo en diferentes capas de seda que flotaban con suavidad con cada gesto y paso que ella daba; la túnica le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, dejando ver claramente el tatuaje que había adoptado en Ahsvaldry, una daga plateada que iba rotando sobre sí misma a cámara lenta; sus pies calzados con sandalias blancas, el mismo blanco que adornaba en sus muñecas las muñequeras que llevaba donde las empuñaduras de dos pequeñas dagas eran perceptibles al ojo humano, dejando la hoja de las armas ocultas y a petición, y obligación de Giliath, sobre su cabello, brillante y suelto, una tiara blanca, pequeña, brillante y cautivadora reclamaba la atención.

-Estaría mucho más cómoda con unos pantalones blancos y una casaca roja –replicó la chica con tono mordaz cruzándose de brazos recordando el vestuario que había utilizado casi siempre en Ahsvaldry para su entrenamiento.

Derin tuvo que reprimir sonreír; no estaría bien visto hacerlo, pero recordaba perfectamente el aspecto cómico que Verónica había tenido aquel día en que se cayó al lago entrenando y Harry tuvo que prestarle uno de sus uniformes hasta que el de ella se hubo secado; los pantalones, pese a llevarlos recogidos y doblados, le arrastraban y sólo dejaban ver las puntas de sus dedos de los pies, además de que se le caía de la cintura y los tenía que llevar sujetos con una mano; la casaca se le resbalaba por uno de los hombros pese a que siempre estaba poniéndolo en su lugar, y además, tal y como Tatsui había concordado con él, si se hubiera puesto sólo la camisa, le hubiera tapado por lo menos hasta las rodillas.

Detrás de ella, Giliath sonrió al escuchar su comentario, pero cuando Harry se metió en su cabeza advirtiéndole que mejor que no se riera en alto, la diosa supo que tenía razón. Harry tomó la mano de ella obligándola a descruzar sus brazos y la chica le miró.

-¿Nerviosa? –preguntó el chico apretando la mano en la que sujetaba la de ella.

-Un poco –contestó la chica-. No me gusta ser el centro de atención, ya lo sabes.

-Creí que Giliath había ayudado a tu autoestima –dijo el chico divertido-, es más, creí que Tatsui había ayudado a tu autoestima –añadió esta vez receloso.

Verónica rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Eso no implica que yo tenga que ser diferente a como siempre he sido, cielo –le contestó ella-. Además –añadió-, nadie levanta mi autoestima mejor que tú.

Harry sonrió a medias.

-¿Siempre consigues arreglar las cosas? –preguntó el chico.

Verónica le sonrió con infinita dulzura e inocencia mientras se encogía de hombros.

-He pasado mucho tiempo con Erebor –contestó del mismo modo.

Harry no pudo evitar reír con suavidad. Sabía que su novia tenía razón.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y los alumnos y profesores se giraron para ver al grupo que acababa de entrar. Los ojos de Snape, Remus, Malfoy y Ron se dirigieron de forma inmediata hacia ellos. Dumbledore suspiró; había esperado que Harry se olvidase de aquel asunto, que se le hubiese pasado la fecha, el día o que hubiese habido cualquier fallo en el destino para que no pudiera estar allí en aquellos momentos; se había equivocado; parecía ser que el destino volvía a estar de parte de Harry. El director se levantó y casi como si hubiera emitido una orden silenciosa, varios de los profesores le siguieron, así como Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley acompañado de Hermione Granger, para salir de la estancia tan silenciosamente como se habían levantado. Harry fue el último en abandonar el lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto es todo por hoy. Os dejaré con el avance del próximo capítulo; cuidaros, que tengais una buena semana y sed buenos, de cuerdo?**

**Ah, sí! Y no os olvideis de dejarme reviews para decirme qué os ha parecido el capítulo :D**

**Un besito, nos leemos!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Aún no entiendo cómo estás tan seguro Harry

-Todo terminará donde empezó ¿Qué tal los licántropos?

-Tengo a cinco clanes conmigo, dos más dudan y los vampiros nos han dado su apoyo si actuamos de noche.

-¿Dónde vais?

-No me gusta que…

-Llevo mi daga Harry

-¿Me lo ha parecido a mí, o el hurón estaba siendo amable con Ollivers?"

"_-¿Qué estamos haciendo? _

_-Odio tener que ver todo esto y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo… _

_-Estoy intentando decirte que hubieras sido un padre estupendo, James_

_-Deja de sentirte culpable por no haber estado con él y siéntete orgulloso de haber estado un año, porque está claro que le influiste lo suficiente durante ese año para ser la persona que es, para ser el hombre en el que se ha convertido y en el adulto en que se convertirá._

_-Hubiese sido un buen padre, ¿verdad?_

_-Lo fuiste James"_

"-¿Cómo estás? has hecho un buen trabajo

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer

-Si regresamos vivos de esto, ¿volveremos a ser amigos?

-¡Ron! Procura regresar vivo"

"-¿Ese es el plan de Harry? Lo estás apoyando para que muera, Remus. El hijo de James y Lily, y lo estás enviando a morir…

-Lo estoy apoyando para que haga lo que desee hacer y lo que tenga que hacer…Y lo apoyaré siempre aunque para eso tenga que recoger su cuerpo si muere.

-Te abrí las puertas de Hogwarts, Remus… ¿así me lo agradeces? ¿Qué te ha pasado, Remus?

-Deberías repetir esa pregunta mientras te miras en un espejo"

"-Entonces, ¿por qué confías en mí?

-¿Crees que si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerme algo, lo lograrías? Sé que Harry no me habría dejado venir contigo si no me hubiera protegido él mismo…

-Potter me va a matar

-Bienvenida a la sala secreta de Slytherin"

"-¿Habéis pensado que quizá se trate de una trampa?

-Si eso es lo que quiere, es lo que tendrá"

"_-No desconfíes del amor Harry… El amor es la arma más poderosa de Lahntra, si desconfías de él… será tu perdición._

_-Tus antecesoras te estarán cuidando Harry…_

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Siempre _

_-No le des la espalda nunca Harry _

_-A eso me refiero. Si vas a buscar a Voldemort sólo para mantener tu promesa hecha y asegurarnos a tu madre y a mí estar juntos en la eternidad, no lo haga_

_-No voy a romper mi promesa, papá, necesito saber que crees en mí y que crees que puedo lograrlo._

_-Confío en ti, Harry… sé que puedes hacerlo…"_

"-El colgante de Elea

-¿Y no sería eso algo positivo? Si Elea acude a la llamada de Voldemort, tendrá un cuerpo mortal.

-Más poderoso de lo que ahora es

-Pero mortal

Y todo lo que es mortal…

-… puede morir

-Erebor, Giliath, os quiero a mi lado en todo momento hasta encontrar a Voldemort, ¿de acuerdo?"

"-¿Qué ocurre? Zabinni?

-Hablamos con la gente

-prefiero morir peleando que esperar en Hogwarts a que vengan a matarme"

"-¿Y por qué has querido venir aquí antes?

-Porque si ocurre algo… quería que este fuera el último lugar que mis ojos vieran

-Vamos… es la hora…"


	45. Preparango la guerra Es la hora

**Hola a todo el mundo! Que tal la semana? Buena, mala, regular? Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo y que os ayude a distraeros un rato… Vamos a pasar lista de los que me han dejado mensajes y reviews y que agradezco de todo corazón, allá vamos. Gracias a:**

**Laia Bourne Black, Kathy, SerenitaKou, Adoro a Harry, nagaina-black, katia, pedro, HeiDi-Lu, flor89, The angel of the dreams SleepyGirlDark1, Terry Moon, JuLiA-GrInT, Chii Tomoyo**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agado, un besito y nos vemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 43. Preparando la guerra. Es la hora

"_Reprimió la carcajada cuando vio como intentaba golpear el tronco de árbol que Derin había alzado delante de ella. Había conseguido formar una pequeña esfera rosada, pero ésta se desintegraba en cuanto se alejaba de ella un par de metros. Harry no pudo reprimir la carcajada la quinta vez que le ocurrió eso mismo porque en esa ocasión la esfera pareció tener vida propia y se volvió contra Verónica. Por suerte, pese a que ella tenía reflejos y se había agachado a tiempo, Giliath había desintegrado la esfera de la chica con un simple movimiento mecánico de su mano._

_-No deberías reírte de ella –apuntó Derin apareciendo a su lado._

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

_-Tú te reías de mí –le contestó el chico simplemente._

_Derin alzó una ceja._

_-Pero tú no eras mi pareja, Ainur –le contestó Derin sin sonreír, dándole a entender a Harry que estaba hablando completamente en serio-, y yo estaba plenamente seguro que estarías a salvo aún cuando yo estuviera en peligro._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_En lugar de contestar, Derin tomó su daga y la sacó del cinto, haciendo que formar un arco preciso en el cielo y acabara cerca de la garganta de Harry. Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntarle nada, a su lado se materializó la figura de Verónica empuñando la Espada Blanca._

_-Quiero decir esto –dijo Derin soltando a Harry y apartando la espada de su cuello-. Sé que siempre estarás a mi lado en las batallas, pero también sé que si estoy a cien kilómetros de ti, incluso si estás en el mundo mortal y yo en Okkorton, no vas a aparecerte en milésimas de segundo –envainó la espada-, cosa que ella sí puede hacer y aún no aprende a controlar –añadió con algo de reprobación mirando a la chica._

_Verónica frunció el ceño._

_-¿Queréis dejar de hacer eso? –preguntó enfadada-. Tengo mucho que entrenar, mucho que hacer y mucho que aprender –dijo bastante alterada. Y no era para menos, en las dos semanas que llevaba en Ahsvaldry siguiendo un entrenamiento a base de control y magia bajo las instrucciones de Giliath, había aparecido junto a Harry más de cincuenta veces, sesenta y tres para ser más exactos-; cosas que no voy a poder hacer si seguís jugando a "vamos a ver si Verónica aparece"._

_-Cálmate Melian –le pidió Harry-. Derin sólo intentaba demostrarme algo, enseñarme algo –añadió al ver la ceja de Derin alzada._

_-Pues la próxima vez que quiera enseñarte algo –dijo la chica mirándolo de forma irónica-, que te haga un dibujo –añadió mientras se daba la vuelta para volver donde estaba Giliath mientras maldecía en voz baja el que no pudiera aparecerse con elementos._

_-¿Ves en los líos en los que me metes? –preguntó Harry enfadado con el dios._

_Derin se encogió de hombros._

_-Esto es tu culpa Ainur –Harry se cruzó de brazos._

_-Explícame eso._

_Derin se encogió de hombros._

_-Si no te hubieras reído de ella, nada de esto hubiera pasado._

_Harry abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo pero pareció cambiar de opinión ya que se limitó a mirar al dios con cierto rencor falso en la mirada._

_-¿Sabes que tienes una curiosa forma de hacerme entender que no le haga daño? –preguntó a su vez el chico-. Vamos, tenemos que seguir entrenando –añadió antes de que el dios contestara._

_Pero Derin le siguió, sin ninguna intención de protestar, contestar o replicar lo que el chico acababa de decir, y es que tenía razón. Del mismo modo en que Giliath protegía a Harry, él se había propuesto sin saberlo, proteger a Verónica, incluso de las risas de Ainur; aunque claro, eso era algo que nunca iba a admitir"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras hablaba con Ron y Snape no podía evitar dirigir miradas a Verónica que parecía mantener una conversación civilizada con Draco Malfoy; aquello le causaba cierta risa que procuraba esconder, si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que un Malfoy estaría en una habitación con Gryffindors manteniendo una conversación con alguien a quien ha insultado durante años y peor aún, con alguien a quien odiaba y con quien se había batido en duelo más de cien veces, lo hubiera tachado de loco inmediatamente.

Pero alguien más estaba mirando a su novia, y es que pese a que Remus estaba enfrascado con Giliath en una conversación mientras estaban cogidos de las manos sin parecer estar dispuestos a soltarse, al menos por parte del hombre lobo, el adulto también miraba a Verónica como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien, perfectamente y que no le había pasado nada.

Por supuesto que no le había pasado nada. Y eso era exactamente lo que le había contestado a Remus cuando el hombre lobo lo había apartado de la comitiva al salir del Comedor y le había echo aquella pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que Harry comprendiera lo que quería decir la frase "proteger a los suyos como si fueran su manada de cachorros".

Al menos, nada malo. Su cuerpo había crecido un par de centímetros y quizá había perdido un par de kilos, pero seguía teniendo la misma figura rolliza de siempre; su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro y su actitud tímida había cambiado para ser irresistiblemente inocente y tímida. Nada más. No le había pasado nada. Aunque cuando Remus escuchó las palabras "irresistiblemente inocente" pronunciadas como las había dicho Harry, tuvo un ligero tick nervioso en el párpado que hizo que el adolescente riera suavemente.

-Aún no entiendo cómo estás tan seguro Harry –dijo en aquel momento el pelirrojo mientras le mostraba los planos donde había organizado el plan de ataque-. Lo he basado todo en el Valle de Godric, si resulta que la batalla no sucede allí…

-Será allí –dijo Harry olvidando a Verónica unos segundos al verla sonreír y asentir a algo que había dicho Draco-. Todo terminará donde empezó; es demasiado orgulloso y apostaría mi escoba a que nos estará esperando con un batallón de naryns y mortífagos detrás de él, dispuestos a morir por una mirada de desprecio.

Derin que había estado hablando con Erebor puso una mano sobre su hombro al notar que el chico podía alterarse. Harry le miró.

-Tú también tienes un batallón detrás de ti, dispuestos a morir por protegerte, no estarás solo Ainur –le prometió. Harry asintió.

-La verdad es que tu estrategia es buena, muy buena Weasl….Ron –terminó diciendo y observando complacido como los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban al ser llamado de nuevo por su nombre-. Siempre dije que eras el mejor estratega de Hogwarts –añadió mirando a Snape que se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo haciendo reír a los dos Gyrffindors-. ¡Remus! –lo llamó. Elaludido lo miró-. ¿Qué tal los licántropos? –preguntó.

-Tengo a cinco clanes conmigo, dos más dudan y los vampiros nos han dado su apoyo si actuamos de noche.

Harry torció el gesto.

-Atacaremos por la tarde, de ese modo cuando oscurezca podrán ayudarnos –decidió Derin por Harry al escuchar el comentario de Remus y saber por qué Harry había puesto aquella cara. El adolescente asintió.

Verónica y Draco se levantaron.

-¿Dónde vais?-preguntó Erebor con una ceja alzada en dirección a Malfoy quién rodó los ojos por la desconfianza que los profesores seguían mostrándole aunque no les culpaba por ello.

-Tenemos que hacer un par de cosas –se limitó a contestar ella acercándose a Harry y besándolo en los labios con rapidez y dulzura-. Enseguida volvemos.

-No me gusta que…

-Llevo mi daga Harry –dijo ella por toda explicación antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, puerta que le abrió Draco Malfoy con una reverencia bastante caballerosa.

Ron enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me lo ha parecido a mí, o el hurón estaba siendo amable con Ollivers?

Snape le miró y gruñó por lo bajo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que mi ahijado tiene más clase que cien Gryffindors juntos, señor Weasley y la caballerosidad es algo que va unido a la clase –añadió con cierto sarcasmo.

-¿Pretende decir que…

-Basta –dijo Harry-. Los dos –añadió al ver que Ron iba a protestar y que Snape estaba más que dispuesto a contraatacar-. Lo último que necesito ahora es que peleemos entre nosotros.

-¿Ainur?

El chico se giró hacia la diosa y asintió.

-Está protegida, además, creo haber notado la magia de Derin rodeándola –añadió mirando al dios guerrero. Giliath sonrió pero no dijo nada; si Derin estaba protegiendo a Verónica, estaba segura de que la chica estaría bien.

-De acuerdo –Harry hizo un movimiento de manos y los muebles de la estancia desaparecieron dejando sólo una mesa redonda y sillas para todos los presentes además de dos más para Malfoy y Verónica-. Tenemos mucho que hablar, por favor… -indicó con las manos las sillas para que todos tomasen asientos.

Contrario a lo que había creído, Snape se sentó a su lado, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos negros. Severus Snape estaba dispuesto a ayudarle de verdad, sin odio, sin rencores, sin temores, sin ironía… Y entonces entendió las palabras que su madre le había dicho en una de sus primeras conversaciones: _"A veces las personas que tenemos cerca son las que nos hacen daño… y las que creemos tener lejos son las que nos protegen"_

-¿Ron? –el pelirrojo le miró-. ¿Quieres explicarlo?

Asintió ruborizado mientras repartía papiros y pergaminos con el plan de ataque detallado a todos y cada uno, consciente de que todos los ojos le miraban y orgulloso de que Harry, aunque aún no hubiese dicho que le perdonaba abiertamente por todas las idioteces y estupideces que había dicho y cometido, contase con él para algo como aquello.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca en la vida había pensado que podría llegar a sentirse como se sentía en aquellos momentos. Los ojos de Harry y los de Ron, parecían haber brillado desafiantes, con luz propia, orgullosos de tomar las decisiones que estaban tomando, confiados en que era lo que tenían que hacer, seguros de sí mismos. Después de que ellos hubieran salido de la reunión, ésta se prolongó por dos horas más, dos horas en las que el tema principal había sido el mismo de siempre desde hacía dos años: Harry Potter.

Lejos había quedado el Harry de once años que había montado por primera vez en escoba sólo para ayudar a Neville y que había asombrado a todos con su habilidad en los aires; lejos había quedado el Harry sobre la cabeza del troll sólo para ayudarla y salvarla; llos paseos a media noche, las excursiones a la biblioteca y las cocinas, las incursiones al bosque prohibido, las peleas, las risas, las lágrimas y los halagos… todo había quedado atrás, y aunque no hacía tanto tiempo, a ella le parecían siglos entre lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nunca se paró a pensar en el daño que podía hacerle a Harry; las palabras de Dumbledore "será por su bien" resonaban en su cabeza; pero no había sido aquello lo que la había incitado a traicionar en cierto modo a su mejor amigo, había sido todo y nada en concreto… Ella era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts y sin embargo, siempre era Harry quién resolvía los problemas, no importaba que ella los hubiera salvado del lazo del diablo ni que hubiera evitado que aquella bludger loca se estrellase contra su cabeza ni que hubiera estado con él cuando utilizaron el giratiempo en aquel curso en que conocieron y salvaron juntos a Sirius… Nada de aquello importaba… Harry, siempre era Harry, siempre sería Harry…

Cuando lo conoció, apenas le dio importancia, después de todo, ella era nacida de muggles y no conocía el nombre de Harry Potter y la historia que se ocultaba detrás de él; con el tiempo había aprendido a ver a Harry y no a ver su apellido… pero después, no sabía bien en qué momento había ocurrido, que había sentido que Harry siempre sería el protagonista y creía que era injusto. Y pese a que se había sentido culpable sabiendo el pasado y la vida que Harry llevaba, no había sido suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que Harry nunca buscaba la atención de las cosas ni de las personas.

Harry la salvó del troll, Harry peleó con Malfoy, Harry habló parsel, Harry era perseguido por Voldemort, Harry recibió una capa invisible, Harry heredó el mapa del merodeador, Harry participó en el torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry liberó a Sirius, Harry y los dementores, Harry volaba estupendamente, Harry y sus peleas con Snape, Harry y sus castigos con Umbridge, Harry y sus visitas a la enfermería, al despacho de McGonagall y al despacho del director… Harry… Harry… Harry… Siempre Harry. Siempre él… ¿Y Ron, ¿Y ella? Siempre habían estado a su lado y ni una sola vez les prestaron atención, siempre era a Harry a quién se debía proteger, siempre era Harry al que debían de ayudar…

Lo admitía. La gloria. La había deseado. La deseaba. Deseaba reconocimiento, admiración y halagos; deseaba que la miraban con respeto por sus conocimientos, que la vieran como algo más que la amiga de Harry Potter… Y Dumbledore lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido; había sabido leer dentro de ella y de Ron y había sido capaz de sacar a flote esos celos infantiles reprimidos que se habían convertido en envidia en la adolescencia… Y había llegado lejos, muy lejos, demasiado quizá para retroceder. Harry se lo había dejado claro con aquellas visiones crueles en el puente; y aunque no lo había dicho con palabras, éstas estaban más que claras: "aléjate de mi vida".

Y le había hecho daño, pero sabía que se las había merecido. La frialdad de sus palabras, la indiferencia en su voz, el frío de sus ojos… todo se lo había merecido y ni siquiera sabía si había tenido sentido sacrificar lo que había perdido para conseguir algo que ni siquiera sabía si lo tenía.

-Todo saldrá bien, señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió, notando el calor de la mano de Dumbledore sobre su hombro. Pero de repente, el calor que el hombre le había estado dando durante dos años parecía hielo, frío y gélido… distante… indiferente…De repente, todo lo que había ocurrido parecía no tener sentido y su corazón se debatía en silencio con su mente racional sin saber qué decisión tomar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sirius vio a su amigo sentado en el porche trasero de la casa. Frente a él, una jofaina con agua a la que James no quitaba el ojo de encima. Con una media sonrisa y sabiendo de antemano lo que seguramente podría estar viendo su amigo en aquellos momentos. Suspiró y respiró hondo antes de poner su mejor sonrisa para avanzar hasta él trotando ligeramente como siempre hacía._

_-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –preguntó dándole un golpe en la espalda que hizo que las gafas se cayesen un poco._

_Lejos de enfadarse y acostumbrado a aquel comportamiento de su amigo, James suspiró, negó con la cabeza y le indicó que se sentara._

_-¿No estabas con Cathy? –preguntó subiéndose las gafas._

_-Sí, pero dijo que quería ir a casa de sus padres –hizo un gesto con los ojos-, creo que ni con toda la eternidad van a aceptarme –añadió sentándose junto a su amigo que había sonreído ante aquel comentario-. ¿Qué estás viendo?_

_La sonrisa de James desapareció y una tristeza apareció en su rostro mientras ladeaba la cabeza y le indicaba así a Sirius que mirara él._

_El animago obedeció y sonrió al darse cuenta de que había tenido razón una vez más. En la imagen del agua, el rostro de Harry mientras tomaba decisiones con rapidez y seguridad, se veía claramente reflejado._

_En aquel momento, Derin y él estaban hablando sobre algunas de las espadas y a juzgar por el rostro de la chica que estaba junto a ellos, parecía que hablaban sobre una espada para ella._

_-Odio tener que ver todo esto y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo… -dijo James cerrando los ojos unos segundos._

_Sirius pasó su mano por el agua borrando la imagen._

_-Entonces no lo veas –le dijo._

_James miró el agua, su reflejo era todo lo que veía allí en aquellos momentos._

_-Nunca he podido ayudarlo Sirius… he tenido que ver durante años como se enfrentaba a peligros y siempre me he prometido hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle… pero nunca he podido hacer nada… -sonrió a medias-… es más poderoso de lo que jamás creí que pudiera llegar a ser… Creo que incluso estando vivo con él no podría ayudarle._

_Sirius comprendió. No estaba deprimido por no estar con Harry en aquellos momentos, se sentía culpable por no haber estado con él. Terriblemente culpable._

_-En primero me salvaste de aquel centauro, ¿verdad? –preguntó el animago. James le miró confuso._

_-Sí, te dije que era peligroso meterse en una manada de centauros disfrazado de acomántula –contestó el de gafas sin poder evitar una sonrisa al recordar aquel día._

_-Mmmm ¿y no fuiste tú quien quiso que nos convirtiéramos en animagos para poder estar con nuestro Lunático?_

_-Sabes que sí, Sirius –contestó James._

_-Ya… oh, sí, y recuerda la cantidad de veces que protegiste a Peter delante de los Slytherins, antes de saber que era una rata traidora –añadió con cierto tono agrio que pocas veces se le escuchaba utilizar._

_-Sé que quieres llegar a algún lado pero no logro descifrar donde, Canuto._

_-Espera, se paciente –le aconsejó Sirius-. Oh, y debes recordar la de veces que ayudaste a Lily y la protegiste… ¿sabes? Una vez me dijo que estaba segura que serías capaz de protegerla de todo y de todos salvo de ti mismo –añadió con una media sonrisa que hizo sonreír a James._

_-Sirius…_

_-Y me salvaste cuando Cathy murió, recuérdalo. Si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda incondicional y por el apoyo que me prestaste y porque me elegiste para ser el padrino de Harry…_

_-Te dije hace mucho que no me dieras las gracias por eso Canuto, y ahora, ¿vas a decirme de una buena vez lo que estás queriendo decirme?_

_Sirius sonrió._

_-Estoy intentando decirte que hubieras sido un padre estupendo, James. Estoy intentando decir que Harry hubiera estado orgulloso de que, de haber seguido vivo, estuvieras a su lado aunque sólo fuera para decirle lo que no debía hacer, para regañarle en la adolescencia o para negarle los caprichos que pudiera haber tenido; estoy diciendo que durante el año que pasé con Harry, jamás oí a nadie hablar con tanto orgullo de su padre como Harry lo hizo…-sonrió-… y eso que sólo te tuvo durante un año._

_-¿Qué…_

_-Deja de sentirte culpable por no haber estado con él y siéntete orgulloso de haber estado un año, porque está claro que le influiste lo suficiente durante ese año para ser la persona que es, para ser el hombre en el que se ha convertido y en el adulto en que se convertirá._

_James sonrió a medias y con un gesto de su mano hizo que el agua volviera a reflejar a Harry, esta vez, abrazando suavemente a Verónica por la cintura mientras ella reía suavemente y le daba ligeros golpes en el pecho con un dedo._

_James Potter sonrió al ver a su hijo sonreír. Quizá no había vivido con Harry todo lo que le hubiera gustado, quizá no había podido enseñarle a montar en escoba, a hacer sencillos encantamientos o a tramar travesuras… Pero lo que sí era cierto era que se parecían, que los ojos de Harry eran los de Lily y que el amor que se veía en ellos cuando miraba a aquella chica era el mismo que se había visto en los suyos cuando miraba a Lily._

_-Hubiese sido un buen padre, ¿verdad? –preguntó James._

_Sirius sonrió y le palmeó el hombro._

_-Lo fuiste James._

_-Quizá Harry pueda llegar a ser el padre que no pude ser porque el tiempo me lo prohibió._

_-Lo será Cornamenta y nosotros podremos seguir viéndolo desde aquí._

_James Potter sonrió"._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron estaba revisando aún los pergaminos extendidos sobre la mesa pese a que los reunidos ya se habían dispersado. Verónica y Draco aún no habían vuelto de donde fuese que habían ido y pese a que Harry aparentaba estar tranquilo, Derin y Erebor sabían perfectamente que hasta que la chica no volviese a estar allí, delante de él, el adolescente no se quedaría satisfecho, por lo que habían salido del cuarto. Remus había ido a entregarle el plan de ataque a Dumbledore, siendo designado después de que ninguno de los presentes quisiera ser voluntario de ir al despacho del director de Hogwarts; Giliath y Snape habían acudido a las mazmorras, el profesor para revisar su surtido de pociones y ver cuales podían ser útiles; ella para ver qué otras pociones podrían serle de utilidad. Harry se sentó en la silla junto al pelirrojo y sonrió cansado cuando el pecoso lo miró y le sonrió de forma cómplice.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Ron.

-Cansado, angustiado, nervioso, seguro, preocupado, extasiado y expectante –contestó Harry-, y no precisamente en ese orden –añadió arrancando una sonrisa de Ron. Miró los planos-. Sé que te lo he dicho antes, pero has hecho un buen trabajo.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer –contestó con sencillez-. Quiero decir, después de todo lo que tú hiciste por mí y de cómo actúe… bueno… era lo mínimo…

-Pero no tenías que haberlo hecho.

-Pero quise hacerlo –replicó Ron. Suspiró-. Mira Harry, nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, tú lo sabes –el moreno rodó los ojos, dándole la razón al pelirrojo-, pero yo… -respiró-, no quería… -lo volvió a intentar mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente-… tienes que entender que no…. –Harry le miraba debatiéndose entre leer la mente de Ron para hacerle más fácil la tarea o no decirle nada y dejarle seguir haciendo el ridículo como lo estaba haciendo. Ron se desesperó y se levantó de la silla-. ¡Maldita sea! Es muy difícil decirlo…

Harry se levantó para decirle algo pero en lugar de eso, cambió de opinión cuando Ron tomó sus cosas de la mesa y salió precipitadamente hacia la puerta, deteniéndose a su lado sólo pare decirle una última cosa.

-Si regresamos vivos de esto, ¿volveremos a ser amigos?- Harry no contestó, Ron interpretó su silencio a su manera, como siempre lo había hecho, como estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo-. Entiendo… no te culpo, tranquilo…

Lo vio avanzar hacia la puerta, detenerse, estirar el brazo y tomar el picaporte; todo en gestos lentos, demasiados lentos para alguien que estuviera en su mismo plano y entonces Harry tuvo la sensación que siempre tenía cuando sabía que tenía que impedir algo; era como si alguien le estuviera diciendo que tenía que impedirlo; y antes de pensar con claridad, su voz habló sola.

-¡Ron! –lo llamó. El pelirrojo se giró y él sonrió-. Procura regresar vivo.

El pelirrojo asintió antes de salir de la habitación. Era una promesa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ese es el plan de Harry? –preguntó Dumbledore-. Supongo que Ronald habrá tenido que ver en esa estrategia, ¿no?

-Así es –contestó Remus sonriendo al ver que el hombre lo miraba con insistencia-. No lo intentes Albus, he tenido una buena maestra en Oclumancia.

Los ojos del director brillaron con diversión al verse descubierto pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Francamente debe de ser muy buena si ha conseguido que logres cerrar tu mente pese a tu pasado –concluyó el director después de volver a intentar atrapar la mente del hombre y toparse con elevados muros infranqueables.

-Gracias, se lo diré, estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy orgullosa –dijo-. Bien, prepara a la orden, iniciaremos el ataque esta tarde antes de que anochezca. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer…

-Lo estás apoyando para que muera, Remus –le dijo el director haciendo que sus palabras detuviesen al hombre lobo-. El hijo de James y Lily, y lo estás enviando a morir…

-Lo estoy apoyando para que haga lo que desee hacer y lo que tenga que hacer –replicó Remus-, lo estoy apoyando para que cumpla con un destino que tú mismo le confesaste Albus, para que sea fiel a sus sentimientos, emociones y creencia; lo estoy apoyando para que sea capaz de tomar sus decisiones en lugar de manipularlo para que haga lo que yo deseo –se giró para encararle y por unos segundos Albus se asustó; sus ojos dorados contenían un peligroso brillo de advertencia, como si el lobo de su interior intentar rebelarse contra él-. Y lo apoyaré siempre aunque para eso tenga que recoger su cuerpo si muere.

-¿Qué dirían Lily y James si…

-¡No hables de ellos, Dumbledore! –le gritó Remus-. ¡Cathy, Sirius, James, Lily… no tienes derecho a hablar de ellos después de todo lo que hiciste!

-Te abrí las puertas de Hogwarts, Remus… ¿así me lo agradeces?

Y entonces Remus rió con suavidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Agradecértelo? Te lo agradecí en su momento Albus, y te sigo agradeciendo lo que hiciste por mí en un pasado pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no soy ese niño asustado que creía que todos huirían de él por ser un licántropo… Y fueron James, Lily y Sirius y Cathy e incluso Peter los que me hicieron ver que podía tener una vida normal pese a ser un hombre lobo… No voy a dejar que gires y tergiverses las palabras según tu conveniencia Albus, ya no.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Remus?

Remus le miró y sonrió de forma sarcástica.

-¿A mí? –preguntó-. No te confundas, Albus, deberías repetir esa pregunta mientras te miras en un espejo. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo una guerra que preparar para ganar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?

-Sí Longbotton ha hecho su parte del trabajo sí –dijo Draco dejando bien claro por su tono que no estaba de acuerdo con que Neville hubiera sido el encargado de dar la voz de aviso entre los alumnos de cursos superiores.

-Supongo que eso es lo que tendría que decir yo ahora de los Slytherins si no fuera porque estoy con uno ahora mismo, ¿no?

-Déjame adivinar, no te gustan los Slytherins, ¿cierto? –preguntó él mientras se detenía frente a un cuadro con una serpiente y lo apartaba a un lado dejando descubierta una puerta que abrió y por la que entró mientras ella le seguía.

-En realidad no me gustan los que me han estado criticando durante años Malfoy –contestó con cierta acidez que no pasó desapercibida para el chico.

Malfoy se detuvo y la miró.

-Entonces, ¿por qué confías en mí?

Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-¿Crees que si tuvieras la oportunidad de hacerme algo, lo lograrías? –le preguntó burlonamente. Draco la miró enarcando una ceja y ella resopló alejándose tres metros-. Intenta lanzarme un hechizo… no sé… lánzame un _expelliarmus_ –sugirió.

-¿Estás loca? –preguntó él

-Estoy con uno de mis mayores enemigos y también enemigo de mi novio, por cierto, en un lugar que no conozco, solos y casi a oscuras a excepción de estas pequeñas antorchas –señaló las paredes como si fuera obvio la escasa luz del lugar-, así que sí, supongo que estoy loca, ahora hazlo o lo haré yo misma –amenazó ella llevándose la mano a la altura del corazón-, y te aseguro que no soy demasiado buena particularmente con ese hechizo.

Draco suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación.

-Si Potter se entera de esto me matará… -dijo el rubio viendo la decisión en los ojos de ella mientras alzaba su varita-. A la de tres… -ella asintió-… Uno… -sólo pensaba en la espada de Harry junto a su cuello-… dos…-aunque las dagas del profesor Derin también brillaban cerca, junto con los ojos de la profesora de historia y las manos de Erebor que parecían querer ahorcar a alguien-… y tres… _expelliarmus_.

El rayo salió directamente hacia el pecho de ella, la tocó, Draco abrió los ojos y se preparó para salir corriendo a buscarla tres metros más atrás por lo menos, donde iría a parar la chica, el rayo rebotó contra el cuerpo de la chica y antes de saber qué ocurría, el rubio tuvo el tiempo justo para tirarse al suelo y dejar que la maldición pasara por donde segundos antes había estado su cuello.

-¿Lo ves? Sé que Harry no me habría dejado venir contigo si no me hubiera protegido él mismo… -dijo la chica quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Potter me va a matar –aseguró Draco.

-Yo no pienso decírselo, así que si no se lo dices tú… -se encogió de hombros dejando el final de la oración en el aire.

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

-Creía que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto –giró sobre sí misma después de seguir a Draco a través del estrecho túnel-. Y ahora, ¿dónde vamos?

El rubio sonrió mientras le cedía el paso como podía para que viera una puerta que abrió suavemente cuando su varita rozó la madera.

-Bienvenida a la sala secreta de Slytherin –le dijo el chico.

Los ojos de Verónica se abrieron por la sorpresa, también los de Draco. Aquello era mucho más de lo que ninguno de los dos hubiera pensado nunca.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort dejó que sus mortífagos se fuesen a prepararse, había enviado a los naryns a unas habitaciones y les había dejado salir a matar muggles y animales por igual para alimentarse de su sangre y de su carne. Sólo uno de sus vasallos seguía allí de pie, mirándolo, con expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Lucius Malfoy. El único que no había hablado durante la reunión, el único que no había dicho nada en contra de la información que él mismo había logrado transmitirles gracias a su conexión con Potter; la Orden del Fénix sabían que tenía una de sus guaridas en el Valle de Godric y esa misma tarde, en unas horas, atacarían y ellos estarían allí para devolverles el golpe.

-¿Mi lord? –Voldemort no le prestó atención-. ¿Habéis pensado que quizá se trate de una trampa?

Los ojos de Voldemort brillaron peligrosamente con un tono rojizo que asustó a Malfoy del mismo modo en que lo había hecho aquella noche en el cementerio cuando su cuerpo resurgió de nuevo.

-¿Me tomas por estúpido? –bramó Voldemort- ¡Por supuesto que es una trampa! No he podido entrar en su mente ni una sola vez y precisamente ahora me deja entrar y no sólo eso, sino que además me permite ver retazos de ese lugar… allí empezó todo… -añadió con tono melancólico, como si recordar fuera algo que le costara mucho trabajo hacer.

-¿E iremos de lleno a su trampa, mi señor? –preguntó Malfoy.

Voldemort ni siquiera le miró. Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella, el sol empezaba a desgastarse, las primeras nubes negras se veían en el horizonte; sería una noche larga y fría, y al final de la noche, con el principio del amanecer, sólo uno de los dos viviría para ser alabado, el otro moriría para ser humillado.

-Si eso es lo que quiere, es lo que tendrá –dijo siseando mientras Malfoy lo miraba.

Lucius asintió y, aunque no había nada que indicara que Voldemort lo estaba mirando, el rubio hizo una reverencia formal para despedirse de su Amo. Había mucho que preparar y mucha gente que matar, aunque cuando salió de la habitación, sólo un nombre cruzaba por su mente: Draco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_-No desconfíes del amor Harry… El amor es la arma más poderosa de Lahntra, si desconfías de él… será tu perdición._

_-Lo sé mamá… -suspiró-. ¿Crees que estoy listo o que estoy siendo un idiota? –preguntó finalmente._

_Vio como Lily sonreía con dulzura mientras lo miraba y la forma suave en que se acercó hasta él para colocar sus manos en las mejillas del chico que se había acostumbrado a sentirse cerca de su madre con el paso de los días, aunque fuera de aquella forma inmaterial._

_-No importa lo que yo crea, Harry... lo que de verdad importa es lo que tú crees, lo que tú sientes… -le dijo la mujer-. Podría haber visto el final de la batalla y aún así no te diría el resultado… Porque todo el mundo puede cambiar su destino…_

_-Tú no pudiste –le reprochó el chico entonces._

_Lily negó con suavidad._

_-Mi futuro era morir junto a mi esposo y mi hijo –Harry la miró-… pero lo cambié en el momento en que te protegí con el colgante de Lahntra, cariño –le contestó-. Tú te salvaste, tú sobreviviste, ¿no lo ves?_

_Harry no contestó._

_-¿Has vista el final de la batalla? –preguntó con una media sonrisa aún sabiendo que su madre no iba a contestarle-. Iré a ver a papá… ¿quieres que le diga… -ella negó y el chico entendió que aún le dolía tener que depender de él para hablar con su padre._

_-Tus antecesoras te estarán cuidando Harry… -no lo olvides, cielo._

_-¿Y tú?_

_Lily asintió._

_-Siempre –le contestó."_

Suspiró abriendo los ojos. Hablar con su madre siempre le hacía bien; era como hablar con Giliath, rodeada de un aura limpia y noble, tranquilizadora, dulce… Después de comprobar que el ataque que había sufrido Verónica sólo había sido un incidente y que la chica se encontraba bien en algún lugar del castillo, había decidido hablar con sus padres; había pensado preguntarles alguna estrategia, si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, si se estaba volviendo loco o si podían indicarle algo y darle algún consejo o alguna ayuda… pero no había hecho nada de aquello… Sólo se había despedido de ellos, no con palabras, por supuesto, pero era lo que había hecho, después de todo, era consciente de que si moría no podría hablar con ellos del modo en que lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento. Sonrió al recordar que durante la conversación con su padre, Sirius le había dado un consejo, el único en realidad que había recibido de los adultos.

_(flashback)_

_-No le des la espalda nunca Harry –le advirtió su padrino-. Nunca, ¿me has oído?_

_-No tenía ninguna intención de dársela –le contestó el chico. Sirius lo miró fijamente y Harry rodó los ojos-. Sí, Sirius, te he oído._

_Como si aquello fuera suficiente confirmación, el animago asintió de forma solemne retirando sus manos de los hombros de su ahijado._

_-No lo hagas –le pidió James. Harry le miró-. Si ves que vas a perder el combate, no sigas luchando Harry… nada me dolería más que verte aquí arriba…_

_-No voy a romper mi promesa, papá –le aseguró el chico._

_-A eso me refiero. Si vas a buscar a Voldemort sólo para mantener tu promesa hecha y asegurarnos a tu madre y a mí estar juntos en la eternidad, no lo hagas –volvió a pedirle._

_Harry le miró. Hablaba en serio. Ocultos tras sus gafas, sus ojos marrones hablaban con seriedad y determinación, estaba hablando en serio y pocas veces le había visto hablar de aquel modo. El adolescente sonrió a medias, la misma sonrisa que James había utilizado en su adolescencia hasta la saciedad para infundir valor a los que le miraban y darles a entender que todo estaría bien._

_-No voy a romper mi promesa, papá –repitió el chico-. Y no lo voy a hacer sólo por eso –añadió al ver que el hombre abría la boca-. ¿No lo ves? Es por todo… tengo que terminar con Voldemort, tengo que terminar con Elea, tengo que terminar con la guerra entre el mundo mágico y el muggle… amigos, conocidos, desconocidos, magos y muggles, dioses… ha muerto demasiada gente papá, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que siga muriendo gente; pero para eso –James le miró atentamente-, necesito saber que confías en mí, necesito saber que crees en mí y que crees que puedo lograrlo._

_James le miró unos segundos._

_-¿Tanto significa lo que yo crea, Harry? –preguntó James-. Has vivido tomando tus propias decisiones cuando te han dejado hacerlo y siguiendo tus propias reglas, normas y directrices, ¿de verdad necesitas que lo diga?_

_-El que lo digas significa todo, papá –vio como el adulto abría los ojos asombrado y sonrió con cierta timidez-. Que no me hayas podido criar no significa que no te haya pedido consejo nunca… y ahora que puedo hacerlo, no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad._

_James sonrió y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo para luego atraerlo hacia sí mismo y envolverlo en un abrazo; un abrazo de un padre a un hijo, uno de los pocos abrazos que había podido darle; y aprovechando aquella unión que significaba tanto para los dos, le susurró al oído no lo que Harry quería escuchar, sino lo que creía de verdad._

_-Confío en ti, Harry… sé que puedes hacerlo…_

_No dijeron nada más, se separaron, ambos rogando porque las ganas de llorar en aquel momento no fuesen más fuertes que la voluntad de no querer derrumbarse delante del otro; una sonrisa forzada, un gesto de despedida y la figura de Harry empezó a desvanecerse de aquel lugar dejando solos a James y Sirius de nuevo._

_-Estará bien… -contestó Sirius sabiendo lo que estaba pensando James en aquellos momentos-… Tiene que estarlo…_

_James asintió y para sorpresa de Sirius, sonreía cuando se giró para mirarle y contestarle a aquello._

_-Sé que estará bien; un Potter nunca rompe su promesa… por mucha influencia Black que tenga –añadió con un deje de broma"._

_(fin flashback)_

Harry suspiró mientras se levantaba. Era hora de empezar a prepararlo todo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort sonrió. El valle estaba desierto. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo habían sabido, pero en aquel lugar mágico, no había nadie. A lo lejos, en el número ciento cinco del Valle, una casa se alzaba erguida hacia el firmamento, desafiante, desafiándolo. La misma casa que él había destruido hacía dieciséis años y que parecía volver a estar intacta. Sonrió a medias mirando a su alrededor y señaló la colina que protegía el valle. Aquel sería el lugar.

-Es un buen día para morir… -siseó jugando con su varita mientras veía como los naryns y los mortífagos avanzaban hacia el lugar que él había ordenado-… y un mejor día para matar.

Y es que dentro de él, el poder de Elea empezaba a despertarse y las ansías de venganza, de sangre y de muerte rondaba por sus venas, instándolo a terminar con el descendiente de Lahntra, no sólo con Harry Potter. Y es que dentro de él, desde algún lugar lejano, el espíritu de Elea empezaba a tomar forma y a darle su poder a su descendiente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se aseguró de que el uniforme de Verónica estaba en su sitio y de paso aprovechó para lanzar algunos hechizos y convocar uno de los escudos protectores más fuertes para evitar que a su novia le ocurriese algo; por supuesto que la chica podría haber protestado, pero después de haber discutido con él durante una hora sobre si iba a ir o no a la batalla, aquello era lo máximo que había logrado con él.

"Cabezota" –pensó ella frunciendo el ceño. Harry la miró preocupado y ella sonrió-, "pero un cabezota encantador"

-¿Está bien? –le preguntó el chico.

Verónica asintió mientras hacía algunos gestos para comprobar que todo estaba donde tenía que estar.

Pese a que los adultos no dijeron nada, estaba claro que encontraban aquella escena por lo menos divertida; Remus y Giliath junto con Snape revisaban las pociones que se habían traído, y de los tres, sentados en uno de los sofás con las pociones sobre los regazos y frente a ellos en la mesita baja de café, el único que parecía no prestarles atención era Severus Snape, aunque Harry y Malfoy podrían haber jurado que lo habían visto girar sus ojos hacia la pareja en más de una ocasión aunque se había abstenido de hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

Erebor, sentado en medio de Ronald y Draco sonreía divertido mientras dejaba que un hechizo de fuego limpiara las espadas que iba a llevar durante la batalla; Derin, apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea apagada, mantenía los brazos cruzados pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la adolescente a quién le había tomado mucho cariño.

-En todo caso, si necesitamos más, siempre puedo prepararlas… no hace falta mucho, sólo ser un experto en…

Aquella nota de Snape hizo que Harry desviase su atención de la chica hacia el profesor.

-No, tú debes quedarte aquí –le dijo el chico ignorando que había tuteado al profesor en lugar de tratarlo de "usted" como siempre había hecho y como se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Draco y Snape le miraron entrecerrando los ojos y con su mirada más fría que en otros tiempos quizá le hubiesen asustado, pero no era aquel el momento.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Remus antes de que Snape dijera algo más brusco.

-El colgante de Elea –apuntó Harry hacia el cuerno que colgaba del cuello de Snape-. Voldemort ha conseguido parte del poder de Elea a través de la sangre de Malfoy –el aludido gruñó por lo bajo-, y en ningún momento estoy diciendo que haya sido culpa tuya, pero si la sangre que ahora comparten Voldemort y Malfoy reaccionan ante la presencia del colgante, es posible que sea la misma diosa Elea quien rompa el sello y acuda a la invocación de Voldemort.

-¿Y no sería eso algo positivo? –preguntó Ron interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

-¿Eres idiota? –preguntó de vuelta Malfoy.

-No, espera, Weasley tiene algo de razón… -intervino Erebor antes de que el pelirrojo defendiese su argumento, ganándose una mirada airada por parte de Derin y una de explicación por parte de Harry-. Es decir, si Elea acude a la llamada de Voldemort, tendrá un cuerpo mortal.

-Más poderoso de lo que ahora es –intercedió Verónica abrazando de forma inconsciente a Harry y sintiéndose segura cuando él la rodeó con su brazo.

-Pero mortal –recalcó Erebor-. Y todo lo que es mortal…

-… puede morir –finalizó Giliath la oración del dios-. Si Elea está dentro de Voldemort cuando Harry acabe con él, es posible que también termine con Elea.

-Suponiendo que pueda hacerlo –dijo Remus preocupado-. Sigo creyendo que os apoyáis demasiado en un niño de dieciséis años –negó con la cabeza y siguió negando aun cuando Giliath colocó una mano alrededor de la suya.

-No es cuestión de si puedo o no, sino de que debo hacerlo –contestó Harry. Suspiró y miró a Ron-. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Me he acordado de la casa de los gritos en tercero y de Scabbers –Harry lo miró enarcando una ceja, el resto de la gente que no tenía ni idea de a lo que se estaba refiriendo el pelirrojo lo miraron esperando una explicación-. Sirius quiso matar a Scabbers, si lo hacía, también mataría a Pettigrew –los músculos de Lupin se tensaron ante la simple mención del nombre del traidor de los Potter-, así que supuse que si matas a Voldemort, destruyes todo lo que tenga dentro, incluyendo a otra persona o esencia o lo que sea…-añadió dubitativo.

-Empiezo a entender por qué Minerva siempre presumía de que eras el único que había conseguido pasar su ajedrez –apuntó el profesor de pociones en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que fuera escuchado por los presentes-. Parece que sí iré después de todo, Potter –dijo el profesor.

Harry suspiró pero asintió a modo de respuesta.

-Ron te ocupas de la parte estratégica –Ron sonrió y Derin abrió la boca pero Harry fue más rápido-, sólo de la Orden. Derin, el escuadrón de lobos es tuyo –el dios asintió satisfecho-. Remus, necesitaremos de nuevo la ayuda de licántropos, ¿crees que podrías…

-Ya está hecho Harry, estarán ocultos, pero listos para cuando dé la señal, igual que los vampiros, creía que ya te lo había dicho –contestó el hombre.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá, no lo recuerdo… tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… -añadió mientras se masajeaba la zona de las sienes. Notó la presencia de Verónica a su lado y abrió los ojos que había cerrado fuertemente para intentar calmar el dolor que tenía su cabeza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó suavemente la chica.

-Tengo que estarlo –contestó él. Ella le miró reprobatoriamente y rodó sus ojos-. Lo estoy, Melian, no te preocupes… -sin importarle los presentes, la besó suavemente en los labios inclinándose sobre ella, beso que fue correspondido con gusto. El suave carraspeo de Derin hizo que se separasen-. Erebor, Giliath, os quiero a mi lado en todo momento hasta encontrar a Voldemort, ¿de acuerdo?

Un suave golpe en la puerta hizo que Harry detuviera su conversación. Verónica y Draco se miraron al unísono y asintieron, gesto que pasó imperceptible para todos menos para los ojos sagaces de Derin que se preguntaba qué estaban planeando los dos adolescentes.

-Yo abro –dijo Giliath arrugando el ceño caminando hacia la puerta-. Harry, deberías venir un momento.

Harry resopló.

-¿No puedes encargarte tú? Quiero terminar de asegurarme que nada puede hacer daño a…

-¡Sé cuidarme sola! –protestó Verónica entonces.

-Pero a mí me gusta cuidarte –le contestó el chico con una sonrisa.

-Harry… -volvió a llamar Giliath aunque no parecía enfadada, sino más bien extrañada de un modo alegre. Harry resopló y caminó hacia ella.

-¿Qué ocurr…

No pudo continuar su pregunta. Frente a la puerta abierta, una veintena de chicos vestidos con los uniformes de las cuatro casas estaban allí; algunos sonrientes, otros nerviosos, otros preocupados… pero estaban allí. Y frente a ellos, de forma desafiante, la sonrisa de Blaise Zabinni que parecía ser de algún modo, el líder de la comitiva tan extraña que se había formado frente a su dormitorio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

Nadie contestó; el chico reconoció a Neville, Ginny, Diggori y Parkinson entre los presentes, aunque otros rostros como Thomson o Larsen también estaban presentes. Caras conocidas que había visto al o largo de seis años, con los que había discutido, volado y participado en clase… otros desconocidos que parecían maduros y mayores, sin duda, los de séptimo curso a quienes apenas conocía más que por el nombre y el uniforme que llevaban.

-¿Zabinni? –preguntó de nuevo mirando al chico en cuestión que no había soltado la mano de su novia en ningún momento.

-¿Qué necesitas qué hagamos, Potter? –preguntó Zabinni como toda respuesta.

No. No podía ser lo que estaba imaginando, no podía estar pasando aquello. No podía ser cierto; no podían hablar en serio. Suspiró y miró a Giliath que se limitó a encogerse de hombros dándole a entender que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El chico se giró hacia dentro de la habitación, aún manteniendo la puerta abierta.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que es esto? –preguntó.

Draco miró al chico pero no dijo nada; Verónica sonrió levemente… empezaba a pensar que hubiera sido una buena idea.

-Hablamos con la gente –dijo la chica.

-¿Hablamos? –preguntó Harry mirando a Malfoy y sabiendo de antemano por donde iba la cosa. El echo de que el rubio asintiera y se encogiera ante su mirada verde centelleante hizo que Harry supiera que había sido de eso de lo que habían estado hablando los dos-… Ya veo…

-Personalmente –intervino Neville atrayendo la atención de los presentes y de Harry que se giró de nuevo hacia ellos-, prefiero morir peleando que esperar en Hogwarts a que vengan a matarme –se encogió de hombros con sencillez-. Así que digas lo que digas pienso ir.

Harry resopló y pasó su vista por la veintena de chicos y chicas que habían frente a la puerta; en un rápido movimiento, casi de forma inconsciente, extendió su magia y rodeó la mente de todos y cada uno de los presentes captando diferentes pensamientos como "Es lo que debo hacer" o "soy nacido de muggle, es mi guerra" y también "es Potter, no podemos perder ¿no?". Pero por más que buscó, no halló en ninguno de ellos ni la más mínima duda, ni el menor asomo de vacilación ni titubeo.

-Erebor, Derin, Ron –llamó. Los tres le miraron, pero sólo el pelirrojo se acercó-. Dadles armas, uniformes adecuados para la batalla, todos con protección –añadió sabiendo que los dioses comprenderían a qué se refería con aquello-, y luego asegúrate de que entienden el plan de ataque –le pidió a Ron.

La batalla iba a comenzar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era como si un fantasma hubiera pasado por allí y les hubiera dicho a los habitantes del Valle que se marcharan. Cuando Harry apareció en la plaza que gobernaba el Valle de Godric rodeado de su elemento y envuelto en la calidez del abrazo de Verónica que había insistido en no separarse de él hasta que fuera completamente necesario, cosa que a él no le había molestado demasiado por lo que no le había rebatido aquella decisión demasiado, había percibido inmediatamente que el silencio y la soledad reinaban en aquel punto, como si el espectro de la muerte hubiera puesto sobre aviso a todos para alertarlos de lo que iba a pasar en breves minutos, para avisarles de que había ido con su guadaña para buscar sus almas, las almas de todos aquellos que se quedasen y muriesen en la cruel batalla que iba a poner en una balanza la luz y la oscuridad.

-Está todo…. –empezó a decir la chica.

-Vacío… -terminó él sintiendo como sus palabras se movían en el vacío del sonido-. Lo sé, pelearemos sobre la colina –dijo mirando la pequeña colina que se alzaba majestuosa detrás del valle-. Allí fue donde se vio por última vez a Godric Gryffindor –añadió como si aquello tuviera algún sentido para ella-. La magia aún está presente allí…

-¿Y por qué has querido venir aquí antes?

Harry sonrió a medias y miró a su alrededor. Las casitas encaladas de blanco y rodeadas por vallas que guardaban pequeños jardines llenos de colorido; las ventanas siempre abiertas estaban cerradas y las cortinas y persianas echadas; las puertas parecían estar trabadas con hechizos mágicos y la luz y alegría que siempre parecía tener el Valle, había desaparecido.

-Porque si ocurre algo… quería que este fuera el último lugar que mis ojos vieran –contestó el chico sin perder la sonrisa-. Mis padres creyeron que aquí estaban seguros… quisieron criarme aquí y formar una familia… y nunca pudieron hacerlo…

Y Verónica no contestó porque no podía hacerlo, porque no quería hacerlo. Un frío se apoderó de ambos y al mismo tiempo miraron hacia la colina donde un pequeño ejército vestido de rojo y blanco se preparaban para la guerra.

-Vamos… es la hora… -dijo el chico tendiéndole una mano a ella.

Verónica asintió y la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces mientras le miraba porque si algo ocurría allí arriba, si alguno de los dos moría, si alguno de los dos no veía llegar el siguiente sol y la siguiente luna… la imagen de la persona que más quería sería lo último que sus ojos vieran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo por esta semana. Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y espero también ver vuestros reviews por aquí, de acuerdo?**

**Os dejo con el adelanto del próximo capítulo, deseando que os quedeis intrigados para que volvais a leerme :p**

**Un besito para todos!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Quédate con Derin…

-Te quiero…

-Harry, es el momento

-Confío en ti

Y lo sintió. Y supo que Potter presentaría batalla."

"Y le conocía, le conocía casi o incluso más de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo… no estaba en la naturaleza de Harry matar a nadie… ni siquiera a Voldemort aunque su propia vida estuviera en peligro."

"La única mujer del trío Siempre había sido con ellos…"

"Y en Ahsvaldry, Stell miró al cielo y únicamente hizo un ruego.

-Protégele, Lahntra…"

"Había tenido esa conversación con Giliath, antes de salir de Howgarts y la conclusión había sido que aquel era el destino de Harry, no el de James.

_-Pero al final tendrá que enfrentarse con él solo _

_-no estará solo, Remus… _

_-Sigue sin ser justo _

_-Nadie dijo que fuera a serlo _

-Lily… James… Canuto… todo estará bien"

"Daba gracias porque ni James ni Lily estuvieran vivos porque de ser así, ellos mismos se encargarían de hacerle pagar todo lo que le había hecho a Harry, de eso estaba seguro"

"Erebor se había hecho la firme promesa silenciosa de cuidarle; protegerían a Ainur hasta la muerte si era necesario"

"-Es difícil saber que vas a enfrentarte contra aquellos que defendiste una vez…

-Y también están nuestros padres

-Dejó de serlo hace mucho Blaise, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Lo estaré si estás a mi lado

-No es un juego, Pans

-Sé que no es un juego Draco, pero si voy a morir… me alegro de que sea en este lado del campo"

"Y allí estaba. De pie. Solo. Resguardado por sus guardianes y dispuesto a enfrentarse con el Señor Tenebroso y sin un ápice de miedo. Quizá no era tan arrogante como Black ni tan egocéntrico como James Potter… pero sin duda alguna, tenía el valor que sus padres habían tenido y todo un batallón detrás de él protegiéndole"

"_-Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Cuidarás de ella?_

_-Lo haré"_

"-¿Ainur?

-¿Harry?

-Ha llegado

-Y con ello… ha sellado su muerte…"


	46. Reacciones en el campo de batalla

**Hola a todo el mundo una semana más. Espero que hayais estado bien y que todos los que empezamos las clases pronto, así como los que lo han hecho, no os deprimais, que las vacaciones de Navidad están a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**Laia Bourne Black, Clawy, blackmoonlady, HeiDi-Lu, SerenitaKou, Flor89, The angel of the dreams, pedro, JuLiA-GrInT, Chii Tomoyo, ayleen, Pastorets Rock**

**Aps, si, se me olvidaba: dos cositas. **

**La primera. Tenéis razón. Puse en el anterior capítulo a un personaje que debería estar muerto (me encojo de hombros), supongo que me colé y me equivoqué, pero no pasa nada del otro mundo, ¿verdad que no me vais a mandar un avada por semejante error tan pequeñito? (carita de niña buena)**

**La segunda. Me han preguntado si no pienso hacer una continuación de La lágrima cuando la termine… la verdad es que no creo que lo haga. Cuando termino un fic lo doy por conluido, soy de las que opinan que segundas partes no son buenas y si el fic ha salido bien, ¿para qué estropearlo tocándolo o creando una segunda parte?**

**En fin… no va a haber continuación, así que venga, a leer, que esto se acaba ya pronto.**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

CAPITULO 44. Reacciones en el campo de batalla.

"_-¿Estás seguro de esto?-preguntó la chica._

_Harry rodó los ojos antes de asentir. Verónica desvió sus ojos hacia el acantilado a su lado y tuvo la sensación de que podría caer en cualquier momento y pasarse años enteros cayendo sin poder hacer nada más que gritar, aunque como bien le había dicho Harry en lo que pretendía ser un tono bromista, moriría de la impresión a los dos minutos, comentario que no le había hecho mucha gracia para ser sinceros._

_-¿Te sentirías más segura si llamara a Feamor?_

_-La verdad es que sí –dijo la chica sin bromear en absoluto._

_-Y esa es, señores y señoras, la confianza que tiene en su novio –dijo teatralmente el chico rodeando la cintura de Verónica con suavidad._

_-Confío en ti, Harry, pero no me hace gracia estar flotando en el aire sobre un acantilado que sólo de verlo me mareo –le contestó ella rodando los ojos._

_Y es que Harry, aprovechando que Giliath le había dado un poco de tiempo libre a Verónica en su entrenamiento para controlar el poder de la Espada Blanca, la había llevado a volar, literalmente, y llevaba diez minutos intentando convencerla de que volar en un torbellino de viento no era algo tan terrible como ella creía. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente mientras invocaba su poder en silencio y aferraba la cintura de ella diciéndose a sí mismo que valía la pena que le mataran por ver la cara de Verónica cuando viera Ahsvaldry desde las alturas._

_La besó. Suavemente. Dulcemente. Con cariño. Con ternura. Con tranquilidad… Como si tuvieran todo el tiempo de la eternidad y en parte era cierto… podrían besarse durante días en Ahsvaldry y en el mundo mortal sólo pasarían horas… Era perfecto. Era increíblemente perfecto como sus labios sabían encontrar el camino a los labios de ella, como se amoldaban a la boca de Verónica como si simplemente hubieran nacido para estar juntos; el sabor a manzana del brillo labial que ella llevaba, el olor a vainilla que emanaba de su cabello recogido en dos trenzas despeinadas… y la suavidad de su piel… todo era perfecto._

_-Si crees que besándome vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión, déjame decirte que no besas tan bien –le dijo la chica cuando se separaron. Harry enarcó una ceja-… Y no me pongas esa cara porque si algo no…_

_-Cariño… -la interrumpió Harry entonces._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó ella mirándolo-. Y deja de poner esa cara, no me gusta que te rías de mí._

_-Estamos levitando –dijo él._

_-¿¿Qué?_

_El grito de la chica debió escucharse hasta el palacio, o eso fue lo que pensó Harry cuando la voz de Derin en su cabeza le preguntó si estaba bien._

_Con risa contenida, comprobó como ella miraba a su alrededor, cerrando sus manos de forma instintiva alrededor de su cuello y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. _

_-¿Y bien? –preguntó él-¿Quieres matarme?_

_Claro que quería matarlo; la había engañado, estaban flotando sobre un remolino de viento a unos mil metros de altura de la tierra, con el acantilado debajo de ellos y sin nada en lo que poder apoyarse o agarrarse en caso de que fuera completamente necesario._

_-¿Estás…_

_-Espera un segundo, agárrate fuerte –le dijo mientras aumentaba su poder y su aura para hacer que la chica se sintiera protegida. _

_Harry la elevó aún más arriba, sintiendo como ella en cualquier momento iba a gritarle o a pegarle, lo primero que se le ocurriera, aunque se decantaba más por la primera opción porque a juzgar por el modo en que se había aferrado a la parte de la camisa de Harry que ocultaba su nuca, Verónica no parecía tener ninguna intención de soltarse._

_-Ya puedes mirar… -susurró cálidamente Harry en su oído haciendo que ella abriese los ojos-… espera, confía en mí… no te dejaré caer…_

_Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, él la había girado, obligándola a quedar de espaldas a él y con la vista hacia delante, admirando lo mismo que admiraba él… Ahsvaldry._

_Un lugar inmenso, lleno de verde, agua y luz, grandes bosques frondosos y enormes lagos de agua cristalina que eran creados por riachuelos que se veían como delgadas líneas azules desde donde estaban ellos; el palacio de Ahsvaldry se alzaba como una casita de muñecas de las que Verónica siempre quiso de pequeña y siempre le fue negada… Sólo había paz, tranquilidad y reposo en aquel lugar… sólo había quietud… y el silencio era interrumpido por el canto de los pájaros, el ulular de los fénix y el susurro del viento. Aquel lugar era perfecto…_

_Cuando sus pies hubieron tocado el suelo de nuevo, aún abrazados, Verónica miró a Harry y le sonrió._

_-Ahora lo entiendo… -dijo la chica._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Dijiste que Ahsvaldry era el lugar donde te habías sentido feliz… y ahora lo entiendo… -el chico sonrió-. Aquí eres lo que quieres ser… eres Harry…_

_-También soy Ainur –comentó él pero ella negó sin perder la sonrisa._

_-Eres Harry… -sin completo aviso lo abrazó. Sentía que debía hacerlo, era algo superior a sus fuerzas, como si algo dentro de ella le dijera que podía ser uno de los últimos abrazos que le diera al chico-. Estemos donde estemos… -le susurró ella-… para mí siempre serás Harry…_

_Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, las orbes verdes de Harry se humedecieron ligeramente porque había entendido el significado de las palabras de Verónica sin ningún tipo de problema, sabiendo lo que aquella declaración conllevaba. No tener que elegir un lugar donde vivir"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi hubiera reído divertido al ver la escena de no ser por lo serio de la situación. Tres grupos marcados se hallaban sobre la colina cuando Harry apareció en un remolino de viento sujetando a Verónica firmemente. A nadie le pasó por alto el gesto que tuvo el chico de mirarla para preguntarle si estaba bien, consciente de que aún no estaba habituada a los elementos, antes de girarse hacia ellos; pero a nadie la importó… los adultos sabían que Potter haría lo que quisiera, los que le conocían como Derin o Erebor o incluso Snape sabían que Harry estaba preocupado por la chica y por lo que suponía que ella estuviese allí, y los shyggards que permanecían a un lado de ellos, ataviados con sus uniformes rojos y blancos y portando sus armas con orgullo y decisión, pulcramente alineados en perfecto orden habían conocido a la chica en Ahsvaldry y habían visto como los ojos de Ainur se iluminaban cuando ella estaba cerca.

Consciente de que Harry tenía que dar las instrucciones, se mantuvo al margen, pero sin soltar su mano, cuando algunos de los presentes se arremolinaron alrededor del adolescente, sintiendo el miedo a cada segundo que pasaba crecer en su interior. Apenas escuchó como Harry le decía secamente a Dumbledore y Ojoloco que se limitaran a los mortífagos, amenazándolos con que si se ocupaban de algo más que de los caballeros de la muerte de Voldemort, él mismo los sacaría de allí con un hechizo que no sería agradable precisamente.

-¿Y si…

-No tenéis que preocuparos por nada –cortó Harry a Ojoloco sin ganas de tener una discusión allí-. Sólo de los mortífagos, estaréis cubiertos por… -suspiró mientras pensaba en cómo explicar la presencia de los shyggards allí cuando se suponía que no debía hablar con nadie sobre la existencia de Ahsvaldry-… estaréis cubiertos –resolvió ganándose una mirada desconfiada del hombre que pensó muchas cosas pero no se atrevió a decir ninguna de ellas en voz alta.

Verónica tampoco prestó atención cuando Dumbledore y Ron asentían, conscientes ambos de que quien en realidad organizaba las defensas y el ataque entre la Orden y los alumnos eran el joven pelirrojo que, por primera vez, parecía ser consciente de lo que aquello implicaba y había dejado a un lado el miedo y la inseguridad para enfrentarse a lo que tenía que hacer con responsabilidad y sin ningún tipo de duda.

Ni tampoco estuvo atenta a la conversación entre los dioses y Harry, y por supuesto se perdió el modo en que Malfoy y Snape lo miraban, sin un deje de superioridad y sin la arrogancia que durante años los habían convertido en enemigo no declarados verbalmente del adolescente moreno. Su mente estaba en otro lugar… en cualquier otro lugar menos allí… Ni siquiera cuando su padrino Remus la miró preguntándole si estaba bien fue capaz de articular palabra alguna y únicamente regreso a la realidad de lo que la rodeaba y de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir cuando la mano de Harry tocó suavemente su mejilla, haciendo que ésta le ardiera por unos segundos, como un gesto de advertencia.

-Quédate con Derin… -le pidió Harry en un susurro que no admitía réplica-… Si ocurre algo y no puedes controlar el poder de la Espada… él es el único que puede bloquearte, ¿lo entiendes? –ella asintió pero no satisfecho con ello Harry alzó el rostro de la chica y examinó sus ojos para leer en ellos que ella sí había entendido-. Te quiero… -añadió juntando su frente con la de ella y dejándola reposar allí unos segundos.

-Te quiero… -contestó ella del mismo modo sintiendo como parte de la energía de Harry le era transferida-… no hagas eso… -le pidió la chica-… no me des parte de tu magia como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí…

-Harry, es el momento –la voz de Erebor les llegó clara a los dos, sabiendo que tenían que separarse, pero sintiéndose reacios a hacerlo. Erebor odiaba insistir-. Ainur… -apeló esta vez a su nombre divino.

Apenas se hubieron separado, Derin tomó con gentileza el brazo de Verónica, quitándole así toda posibilidad de que se arrepintieran de haberse soltado y volvieran a abrazarse. Cuando Derin giró la cabeza de la chica para que lo mirara, los ojos grises de Derin la atraparon.

-Estará bien –le prometió Derin-. No dejaré que nada le pase, ni a él ni a ti… ¿de acuerdo? Tienes que confiar en mí.

Verónica asintió.

-Confío en ti –Derin asintió a modo de respuesta y la guió hacia el grupo de shyggards que esperaban instrucciones; ella resistiéndose a girar la cabeza para toparse con la verde miraba que sentía en su nuca, consciente de que si se giraba, sería imposible separarla de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort acarició a Nagini frente a los ojos de sus hombres, de los cuales, algunos aún no habían entendido cómo podía un hombre estar agraciado con una serpiente venenosa y peligrosa como lo era Nagini. Pero Voldemort podía hacerlo sin ningún tipo de problema ni miramientos… a sus ojos la serpiente era el animal más bello y estilizado que habitaba sobre la faz de la tierra… sin escrúpulos se tragaba a su víctima de un solo bocado después de envenenarla, disfrutando de la agonía de la presa, sabiendo que la persona o animal sabía que iba a morir y regocijándose en el dolor y la angustia que aquello provocaba; un animal silencioso, perfecto para espiar, desconfiado incluso de los de su propia especie, resbaladizo e imposible de atrapar a no ser que él quisiera ser atrapado. El animal perfecto.

El Señor Oscuro era plenamente consciente del temor y miedo que sus nuevos poderes causaban sobre sus vasallos, no importaba; después de todo, el miedo era la base de su reinado y mandato, un mandato que empezaría tan pronto eliminase a Harry Potter de una vez por todas, tanto en el mundo mortal como en el mundo divino. Durante años había perseguido aquel sueño y durante años, una vez tras otra, el único que se había interpuesto en su camino era aquel mocoso de grandes poderes y una magia interna superior a la de muchos magos, incluyendo al mismo Dumbledore, el único mago que había conseguido plantarle cara en más de una ocasión y que había salido vivo de ello.

Sus ojos rojizos, deseosos de sangre y de venganza, de muerte y destrucción recorrieron la colina que tenía frente a él; sus hombres pesraban detrás de él, los naryns delante, serían la primera línea, matando a los que quisieran llegar hasta él. Incluso Potter tendría que pasar sobre los naryns convocados para llegar a él, pero lo haría; oh, sí… estaba plenamente convencido de que Potter tendría tanta suerte, tanta maldita suerte, que conseguiría llegar hasta él, y eso era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Podía sentir el furor de la batalla en sus hombres, armadas con sus varitas, ataviados con sus túnicas y capas negras y sus máscaras blancas que ocultaban sus rostros, consciente de quién era cada uno, de quién era cada una e incluso consciente de quién sobreviviría a la batalla y de quién moriría.

Y entonces lo notó. La magia de Potter estaba presente, no sólo la de Potter, no sólo la de Evans, sino la magia de Lahntra, el poder de Lahntra, la fuerza de los dioses irradiando del cuerpo menudo de un adolescente de dieciséis años. Y sintió el poder de Harry, el mismo poder que había sentido aquella noche en el cementerio cuando su sangre se mezcló con la del muchacho, el mismo poder que había sentido la noche de su regreso y un año después, la noche en que Black murió en el departamento de Misterio y él consiguió rechazar no sólo su _imperius_ sino también su posesión. Había estado en el cuerpo de Harry durante unos breves momentos, tiempo más que suficiente para notar la fuerza y la magia, el aura pura del chico; y había sido esa misma magia pura interna y el amor que sentía hacia sus padres muertos lo que le habían obligado a salir del cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Potter… En silencio se preguntó qué ocurriría con toda la gente que creía en ese niño como el Salvador del Mundo Mágico… qué ocurriría con ellos cuando al terminar la batalla, Dumbledore tuviera que informar de su muerte a manos de él, el único mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos desde el mismo Salazar Slytherin. Qué ocurriría cuando se dieran cuenta de que se habían equivocado, de que todas sus esperanzas depositadas durante años en un niño, morían con él… qué ocurriría cuando se dieran cuenta de que todo estaba perdido y que él había ganado, como tenía que ser, como siempre había tenido que ser.

Y lo sintió. Sintió una mirada verde en algún lugar clavándose en él; rodeando los mortífagos y naryns que lo envolvían, esquivando miradas, arbustos y rocas, mirándole directamente a pesar de los obstáculos que se interponían entre ambos. Y supo que Potter presentaría batalla. Dentro de él, el poder de Elea, su antecesora, su antepasada divina se manifestó; el estómago le ardió súbitamente y un calor helado inundó su cuerpo, quemándole cada poro de la piel y haciendo que su sangre hirviera. Su herencia divina reaccionó ante la presencia de Potter como siempre lo hacía, como siempre lo había hecho. Y la idea de matar a Potter fue lo único que ocupó su mente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De pie frente a ella no era difícil saber que estaba pensando el muchacho, y ni siquiera era necesario utilizar la mente para leer lo que por la del chico estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Quizá temía por Verónica, por Remus e incluso por los profesores y adultos que conformaban el cuadro de la Orden del Fénix y que parecían no entender la mayor parte de las cosas que ocurrían; incluso estaba segura que temía por Dumbledore que en aquellos momentos se encontraba intentando acceder a la mente de algún shygard sin darse cuenta de lo peligroso que aquello podría resultar.

Porque Harry era así, porque Ainur era así… Estaba en su naturaleza preocuparse por todos y por todo… lo había entendido casi al conocerlo, cuando él se había acercado a ella al verla triste aquella tarde, casi sin conocerla aún, y se había ofrecido a escuchar sus problemas encogiéndose de hombros y diciendo simplemente que "quizá no puedo ayudarte a resolverlos, pero seguro que decirlos en voz alta te hará ver que no son tan terribles como tú puedes creer".

Había gritado, llorado y explotado; le había visto despotricar contra Hogwarts, la Orden, Dumbledore, Weasley y Granger, contra los muggles, los magros, las brujas y todo aquello que había aparecido en su vida; le había visto explotar enfadándose con su madre por morir, por su padre por no poder protegerles, con Sirius por ser tan estúpido como para caer detrás del velo… pero también le había visto recordar su pasado, recordar quién era, quién había sido y lo que había vivido en su corta edad.

Y le conocía, le conocía casi o incluso más de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo… sabía que pese a que despotricara y pese a que dijera lo contrario, estaba preocupado por todos los que estaban sobre aquella colina, incluyendo a sus enemigos… no estaba en la naturaleza de Harry matar a nadie… ni siquiera a Voldemort aunque su propia vida estuviera en peligro.

Era precisamente eso lo que le impulsaba a estar allí…el sentido de la protección hacia los demás. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta. Sí, seguramente temía por la vida de todos los que se encontraban detrás de él en aquellos momentos, como estaba ella misma… pero también estaba segura de algo, y era que Harry Potter no tenía miedo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione miró a su alrededor; pese a estar reunida con la Orden del Fénix no se sentía segura… Sabía que bien podría estar rodeada por ellos y por el mismo Dumbledore a quien consideraba el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, pero aún así nunca se sentiría segura si ellos no estaban a su lado. Porque había sido con ellos con quien se había sentido segura aquella noche en los baños cuando el troll la atacó y había sido con ellos cuando se sintió protegida en aquel gran ajedrez mágico y había sido estando con ellos en el campeonato de quiddich de tercero que había sentido que estaba a salvo de los mortífagos y había sido estando con ellos que no le había tenido miedo al Ministerio de magia aquella noche.

Siempre había sido con ellos… Siempre… Ser la única mujer del trío de amigos había tenido sus desventajas como no poder hablar sobre problemas femeninos que a ellos dos seguramente no les había importado hablar pero que ella se sentía incómoda haciéndolo, pero también había tenido sus recompensas y ventajas… siempre la habían protegido, a veces demasiado como era el caso de Ron, siempre posesivo y celoso hasta de una sombra… pero siempre la habían cuidado, siempre habían estado con ella…

Miró hacia donde Harry estaba. Junto a los profesores Erebor y Giliath que parecían extrañamente calmados, como si estuvieran esperando aquella batalla desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si ellos ya supieran que aquello iba a ocurrir. Apenas habían sido unas palabras las que había visto mantener a Harry con Ron, pero había sido la extraña sonrisa de después y la mirada cómplice y preocupada lo que le había hecho darse cuenta de que al menos ellos dos, podían recuperar la confianza y la amistad que los había unido durante tantos años. Y se había sentido sola y alejada de ellos, triste y rota por dentro. En aquel momento, ni siquiera la presencia de Dumbledore a su lado y su palabras de "es lo correcto" o "todo estará bien" habían podido consolarla.

Ella les necesitaba. A ambos. La testarudez y los celos de Ron. La comprensión y la gentileza de Harry. Les necesitaba a los dos… no a la Orden, no a Dumbledore… sólo a ellos. El bullicio de los nervios empezaron a florecer en aquellos que estaban cerca de ella, Tonks le sugirió que sacara su varita y estuviera preparada. Hermione no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, sabiendo que la única forma de disculparse con ellos e intentar volver a ser como todo era antes era sobreviviendo a aquella batalla. Y dentro del campo de batalla, los sentimientos quedaban a un lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se relamió la sangre que había quedado en sus labios y sonrió con suficiencia y altivez cuando vio el cadáver de su guardián a sus pies, muerto, desmembrado y con el cuello roto. Ese era su destino. Esa era su obligación; el guardián l aprotegía, por supuesto, velaba para que nadie hiciera nada mientras ella no podía defenderse, evidentemente, pero su papel principal era ser el primer alimento de la diosa cuando despertara y eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

Y lo notó. Notó la fuerza de su descendiente pidiéndole ayuda, notó la magia de Lahntra acechando como siempre, aura blanca, pura… Sonrió con desdén; el descendiente de Lahntra era poderoso, pero también lo era el suyo. La oscuridad y la sangre cubrían el corazón de su descendiente, la sed de venganza, la ira… no había lugar para la compasión o el amor… conceptos que su hermana Lahntra siempre había predicado. Se concentró en él; la magia negra que llegaba desde algún lugar del mundo mortal, no tenía duda… magia fuerte, oscura y negra, sin un atisbo de pureza ni de nada parecido… sólo maldad y venganza… Perfecto… Sería perfecto…Si había alguien capaz de destruir al descendiente de Lahntra era su propio descendiente.

Estiró sus manos hacia el techo de la bóveda que la cubría, notó como la magia de todo lo que la rodeaba la envolvía, sintió el poder recorriendo sus venas, su cuerpo, cada fibra de su ser y convocó el poder más oscuro que nadie jamás habría podido imaginar. La oscuridad se cernió sobre Okkorton y Ahsvaldry, las nubes se tiñeron de negro y lágrimas de ceniza empezaron a cubrir los suaves pasos y mantos verdes de Ahsvaldry y la tierra infértil y árida de Okkorton. Y un rayo cayó del cielo con las primeras palabras de Elea, y el estruendo fue tanto que los animales se cobijaron bajo las tierras y los dioses se ocultaron en sus casas; y el rayo impactó en Elea, atravesando el techo del lugar, dejando un gran agujero y piedras y escombros que cayeron sobre la diosa que ni siquiera se inmutó. Y la luz del rayo, oscura y de un color violeta la rodeó por completo, atravesando su escudo natural y haciendo que ella sintiese la rabia, la ira y la sed de venganza y de muerte que había anhelado y esperado durante siglos.

Y en Ahsvaldry, Stell miró al cielo y únicamente hizo un ruego.

-Protégele, Lahntra…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy se aseguró de tener sus varitas aferradas, varitas en plural; todo mortífago que se preciara tenía al menos una varita ilegal que siempre iba camuflada, en su caso, dentro del bastón de roble que siempre llevaba con él. Su mirada fija en el frente, como si a tanta distancia pudiera ser capaz de encontrar a su hijo y lanzarle una maldición imperdonable. Tanteó en un gesto careciente de nerviosismo el interior de la túnica negra que llevaba y bajo la máscara blanca sonrió al notar que aún estaba allí el anillo de Narcisa.

_(flashback)_

_Cuando apareció frente a la pequeña casa cerca de los Pirineos, en Europa, sonrió. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Aquella casa pertenecía a la familia Black desde incontables generaciones; una pequeña casa que pasaba desapercibida y donde Narcisa se había ocultado con Draco en más de una ocasión siendo un bebé cuando los mortífagos tenían necesidad de ocultarse._

_Casi se sintió estúpido al no haber pensado en aquella casa como posible escondite, aunque la palabra clave era "casi"; después de todo, un Malfoy nunca se sentía estúpido, eso era algo que estaba muy por debajo de su nivel._

_Narcisa siempre hablaba de aquel lugar como el sitio donde había pasado los mejores veranos de su vida siendo una niña, cuando su hermana Bella aún estaba a su lado y ella era una niña que no sabía nada de compromisos, matrimonio ni nada por el estilo; había jurado cientos de veces haber corrido en camisón por el jardín que tenía el lugar, sintiendo el fresco rocío de la mañana mojar sus pies desnudos y otras tantas veces juraba haberse tumbado sobre la hierba a observar las estrellas, momento en que Bella aprovechaba siempre para señalar todas y cada una de las constelaciones que se veían en el cielo alegando que saber todo aquello formaba parte de la familia Black._

_Lucius siempre se había sentido admirado del modo en que Narcisa tenía de hablar de aquel lugar… sus ojos azules brillaban ante la mención de la casa y pese a que siempre había insistido en que debían de hacer unas cortas vacaciones a aquel lugar, él siempre se había rehusado alegando que eso era parte del pasado y que en el presente, como señora Malfoy no debía de ir a ningún sitio en el que no fuera debidamente atendida. Deliberadamente había ignorado la mirada de tristeza de su esposa cada vez que se tocaba aquel tema._

_Una de las veces en que su esposa había afirmado ir a París en compañía de un pequeño Draco de siete años, aquel brillo de la exaltación de quien esconde un secreto había aparecido en los ojos de Narcisa. Y aunque no había dicho nada y había mantenido una conversación superficial con ella al regresar de su viaje en el cual la mujer le había comentado los pormenores de París en aquella época del año, ambos sabían que Lucius se había enterado que había estado en la casa. _

_Al día siguiente, había ido él mismo y había incendiado la casa. Sólo había dejado sus cimientos y viéndola ahora, era evidente que alguien había utilizado magia para restaurarla; sonrió; el color negro de los cimientos nunca desaparecería, era algo de lo que se había encargado personalmente. Sonrió. La chimenea estaba encendida._

_(fin flashback)_

Lo que había ocurrido después había sido predecible… demasiado. Narcisa ni siquiera había intentado defenderse… sólo había sonreído y le había dicho "al menos ahora sé que él está a salvo… de ti… de él… y de ella"

Ni siquiera lo había pensado cuando apuntó a su cabeza con la varita pronunciando un _Avada kedavra_ con voz sonora y fuerte… jurando que segundos antes de que el rayo verde de la maldición asesina impactara contra el cuerpo de Narcisa, ésta había sonreído con dulzura.

Había tomado la mano de la mujer inerte y sin pensarlo, había cortado uno de sus dedos para poder tomar el anillo que Narcisa siempre llevaba. Sería el regalo perfecto para darle a Draco antes de matarlo definitivamente. Iba a destruir a Draco… y sabía que Narcisa era su punto débil, punto que no iba a desaprovechar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus lo miró desde el montículo donde estaba oculto junto a otros licántropos, esperando el momento adecuado para dar la señal de salida, su señal. Sabía que no era James, pero no podía evitar pensar que quizá era James quien tendría que estar en aquella situación; un hombre, y no un niño.

Había tenido esa conversación con Giliath, antes de salir de Howgarts y la conclusión había sido que aquel era el destino de Harry, no el de James.

_(flashback)_

_-No puedes impedirlo, está escrito en el destino desde hace mucho tiempo –repitió por tercera vez la diosa._

_-¿También estaba en el destino que o me convirtiera en un maldito hombre lobo? –preguntó el hombre sarcástico y enfadado-. La muerte de Sirius, la traición de Peter, la muerte de James y Lily… ¿todo estaba malditamente escrito en el destino?_

_Arrojó con furia uno de los botes de cristal que tenía en la mano y éste estalló contra el suelo después de hacerle un corte en la palma de la mano. Giliath le observó. El brillo de sus ojos dorados denotaba que el lobo estaba tomando control del cuerpo; era lógico, después de todo, estaban hablando de Harry, un cachorro de la camada a ojos del lobo, alguien a quien había que proteger y cuidar. No dijo nada, se acercó despacio hasta Remus y tomando su mano con suavidad, pasó la yema de sus dedos por encima de la herida, cerrándola en su camino. Cuando la herida estuvo cicatrizada completamente, sus ojos se reunieron con los de Remus que, pese a que aún brillaban, parecían haber perdido la fuerza inicial y la falta de control._

_-Lo siento… -se disculpó el hombre._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-Esto no es nada comparado con lo que hizo Derin cuando se enteró de según qué cosas que conferían a Harry –rodó los ojos sonriendo levemente al recordar como medio bosque había quedado enterrado bajo una montaña de lodo._

_-Es sólo que…_

_-Lo sé –dijo la diosa._

_-No quiero decir que no…_

_-Lo sé –repitió Giliath._

_-Y además Verónica…_

_-También lo sé –dijo de nuevo la diosa._

_Por supuesto que lo sabía. Sabía que tan sólo estaba preocupado por Harry y encontraba injusto la profecía que tenía que cumplir, y sabía que ello no quería decir que no estuviera seguro de él; Remus confiaba en Harry para aquello, sabía que podía hacerlo y no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Voldemort fuera quien ganara aquella batalla y por supuesto que sabía que también le preocupaba Verónica. _

_-no estará solo, Remus… -le dijo ella-… nunca estará solo._

_-Pero al final tendrá que enfrentarse con él solo –replicó el hombre lobo._

_-Sí, pero hasta entonces, yo me despegaré de su lado._

_-Eso no me consuela mucho –añadió mordaz el licántropo sabiendo que eso significaba que Giliath no dudaría en dar su vida por la de Harry. Los ojos de la diosa le miraron con cierta reprobación pero no dijo nada-. Lo siento –se disculpó._

_Ella sonrió._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó-. ¿Qué es lo que sientes? Jamás pidas disculpas por querer a alguien hasta el punto de enfadarte por creer que se está poniendo en peligro Remus… es algo que me enseñó Ainur._

_-Sigue sin ser justo –repitió Remus._

_-Nadie dijo que fuera a serlo –contestó Giliath-. Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos ya._

_-Prométemelo –le pidió Remus antes de que una corriente de agua los engullera._

_-Te lo prometo, Remus… volveremos los dos…_

_(fin flashback)_

Pero no. La profecía hablaba de Harry, no de James. Y era Harry quien debía enfrentarse a Voldemort y era Harry quien debía vencer. Y él estaría a su lado en nombre de los merodeadores y de Lily, velando por él y dando su vida por el único miembro heredero de los merodeadores.

-Lily… James… Canuto… todo estará bien –prometió en un susurro acariciando con su mano parte de aquella cicatriz que le recordaba a sus amigos-… Cuidaré de él.

Casi hubiera jurado en aquel momento que una brisa cálida y envolvente lo arropó y que un dulce beso fue depositado en su mejilla, del mismo modo en que Lily solía besarlo a veces. Sonrió. Los nervios de la batalla empezaban a hacer que estuviera paranoico.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore desistió. Era imposible acceder a la mente de aquellos hombres y mujeres que permanecían con Ollivers y el profesor Derin a un lado de donde se encontraban ellos. Y no le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto. Había perdido el control… Sobre Harry, sobre Ronald, y tenía el presentimiento de que estaba perdiendo el de Hermione Granger… incluso Fawkes rehusaba a estar con él como si su fénix supiera algo que él desconocía.

Todo lo que había hecho había sido por salvar al mundo mágico. Era algo que se había repetido a sí mismo hasta la saciedad, durante los últimos veinte años… cuando supo de aquella profecía. Y si bien en un principio creyó que hablaba de Frank y Alice Longbotton, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado y que también había una pareja de quien podía hablar con total tranquilidad: los Potter. Y es que aunque por aquel entonces James y Lily aún no sabían que estaban enamorados, él sí lo sabía; él sí lo había visto. Suspiró mientras miraba a Harry. Jamás había visto un amor como el que Lily y James se profesaban aún entre sus insultos, peleas y gritos cotidianos que se habían convertido en algo diario a ver en los pasillos de Hogwarts, en las aulas, en el Gran Comedor o en los terrenos…

Y cuando aquella noche los Potter murieron, una idea se formó en su mente: Harry era la clave para destruir a Voldemort, en cuanto vio la cicatriz que lo marcaba como a un igual lo tuvo claro: Harry era el niño de quién hablaba la profecía.

Pero para que lo que él quería surtiera efecto tenía que alejar a Harry del mundo mágico, tenía que crecer en un lugar donde nadie le conociera, donde nadie pudiera contarle nada… y aunque Minerva le había dejado ver muchas veces la necesidad de que el niño se criara con ellos, el tema había quedado zanjado cuando Albus había dicho que era necesario un hechizo de sangre para impedir que Voldemort pudiera acercarse al niño, la protección que sólo la sangre de su tía podía darle.

Luego llegó a Hogwarts, desvalido, temeroso, inocente y sin saber nada de sus padres o del mundo que empezaba a conocer, había sido fácil ganarse la confianza de Harry… dejarle ver el espejo de los deseos, hablarle de Voldemort, dejar la espada de Gryffindor, ayudarle a rescatar a Sirius… Sirius… Había sido tan fácil controlar a Harry hasta aquel momento. Pero cuando Sirius entró en la vida de Harry de nuevo, fue como un huracán de viento fresco; con él llegaron recuerdos, historias, sonrisas, bromas y el amor de alguien ajeno a él, alguien en quien Harry quiso y pudo confiar. Sirius tenía que desaparecer… y aquella noche en el Ministerio fue perfecta, al menos para él.

Con la muerte de Sirius todo empezó a salir de control. La depresión de Harry le hizo temer por su vida y la tristeza en sus ojos denotaba que la fuerza del amor que lo había resguardado siempre podía terminar. Y luego había desaparecido durante el verano y nadie había sabido nada de él.

Poco después, antes de empezar, apareció de la nada, con los tres extraños, exigiendo y demostrando que no era el niño que todos creían poder dominar, sino un hombre que quería dominar.

El mismo hombre que tenía delante, a unos metros y que no le iba a escuchar, el mismo que había determinado ir a buscar a Voldemort y empezar la batalla final, el mismo que había planeado una ofensiva, y el mismo que parecía determinado a no morir aquel día.

Durante años se había repetido a sí mismo que todo lo había hecho por Harry, que todo lo había hecho por salvar al mundo mágico… pero desde que todo aquello había empezado, Albus se había empezado a preguntar si lo había hecho por el mundo mágico y por Harry o por él mismo, después de todo, él era quien siempre había ayudado al niño y cuando todo terminara, también él se llevaría parte de la admiración pública.

Daba gracias porque ni James ni Lily estuvieran vivos porque de ser así, ellos mismos se encargarían de hacerle pagar todo lo que le había hecho a Harry, de eso estaba seguro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo miró en silencio, rodeándolo con su magia y su aura, en un gesto tan habitual que sonrió al recordar que la primera vez que lo había hecho, Ainur había desplegado un escudo por reflejo y el dios había terminado a veinte metros de él, rechazado por la magia de Lahntra que protegía a Harry de todos los que él creía peligrosos o extraños. Y no era de extrañar que lo hiciera, cuando aquello había ocurrido, Harry no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera, y Erebor estaba seguro de ello, en sí mismo.

Se había sorprendido gratamente la primera vez que había notado el aura de Harry rodeándolo, invitándole a protegerle y a rodearle a él… era un aura cálida y extraña, algo que nunca había sentido… seguramente por la magia mortal de su padre que influía en la vena inmortal de Lilian… Pero era un aura cálida, protectora, valiente y atrevida, aventurera… casi como él… Tímida al principio, tanteando el cuerpo a rodear para asegurarse que no sería rechazado… Igual que hacía Harry… como un cachorro temeroso de hacer o decir algo por miedo a que le rechacen o le critiquen por ello.

Le costaba trabajo creer que el hombre que estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda fuera el mismo niño que había llegado a Ahsvaldry asustado, temeroso y desconfiado. Pero lo era, y él había sido testigo del cambio que había dado el chico, no solo en su crecimiento mágico y físico, sino también en su crecimiento particular. Había dejado de lado el odio, el resentimiento y la culpabilidad impuesta por él mismo a lo largo de todos los años que había creído que todo aquel que se acercara a él moriría en poco tiempo; había aprendido a controlar su mundo y todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Aún le sorprendía el modo en que Harry había aceptado ser quien era y lo que ello conllevaba, seguro como estaba de que él no habría podido aceptarla nunca por lo que ellos implicaba. Pero Harry lo había hecho y estaba orgulloso de él como estaba seguro que su padre lo estaría.

Había sentido ira hacia los que le habían criado; era más que evidente que el sentido de la culpa y la baja autoestima era producto de sus años de infancia; había sentido impotencia por los que le habían engañado y traicionado… pero el sentimiento no había sido nada comparado con la furia y la rabia que lo habían embargado en el momento en que Harry les abrió la mente a él y a Giliath, dejándoles ver todos sus recuerdos. Desde aquel momento, Erebor se había hecho la firme promesa silenciosa de cuidarle, pasara lo que pasara, incluyendo aquella batalla.

No como Ainur, no como Harry Potter, sino como el niño que le había ofrecido su manzana aquel día en Ahsvaldry y como el hombre que le había enseñado a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, sobre todo el mundo mortal.

Y cuando miró a Giliath supo que por la mente de la diosa estaban pasando las mismas palabras e intenciones que por la suya: protegerían a Ainur hasta la muerte si era necesario.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco resopló, exhalando el aire contenido en sus pulmones como si hacer aquello le costara horrores. La mano amiga de Blaise sobre su hombro derecho le hizo sonreír sin siquiera girarse.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

-Es difícil saber que vas a enfrentarte contra aquellos que defendiste una vez… -contestó Draco sin prestarle atención a su pregunta-… con más de uno de ellos hemos estado entrenando en el campo de quiddich compartiendo la cena y las habitaciones…

-Y también están nuestros padres –añadió el chico.

-Mi padre… -los ojos del rubio centellearon-… Si ocurre algo, Blaise, déjamelo a mí –le pidió.

-¿Podrás? –Draco le miró-. Es tu padre.

-Dejó de serlo hace mucho Blaise, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Blaise no dijo nada, se limitó a señalar con la mirada a los shyggards que permanecían a un lado.

-¿Quiénes crees que son?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Amigos –se limitó a contestar el rubio-. Y créeme, les necesitaremos –añadió.

Un largo silencio se hizo entre los dos.

-¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Blaise.

Esta vez, Draco apartó sus ojos del campo abierto que se extendía entre ellos y sonrió de lado a su amigo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello echándolo hacia atrás.

-Lo estaré si estás a mi lado –le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia delante.

Blaise no dudó ni un segundo en aceptarla y estrecharla fuertemente antes de rodear al rubio en un abrazo que fue correspondido.

-Siempre, Draco.

-Siempre, Blaise.

-Muy bonito –interrumpió Pansy acercándose a ellos con las manos en las caderas una de las cuales sujetaba la varita con fuerza y elegancia como toda una Slytherin-, y a mí que me coma un thestral, ¿no? –ironizó.

Blaise movió la cabeza mientras la chica se aferraba al brazo del rubio y Draco simplemente sonrió.

-Jamás dejaríamos que te comiese un thestral, Pansy –le dijo el rubio sinceramente.

-¿De verdad?

-Cierto –añadió Blaise-, en todo caso te dejaríamos con algún basilisco… es más propio de nuestra casa –comentó con aire casual como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo también te quiero –contestó ella nada enfadada por el comentario de su novio-. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a Draco intentando ignorar el abrazo de Blaise que se había acercado y la tenía sujeta desde detrás de la cintura.

-Todo lo bien que pudo estar, ¿tú? –preguntó de vuelta.

-¿Bromeas? Vieron como mataron a mi padre y ninguno hizo nada… -dijo con el brillo de los Slytherins que clamaban venganza-, estoy en perfectas condiciones –añadió mirando al frente.

-No es un juego, Pansy –le dijo el chico-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? No es uno de nuestros juegos de niños… podemos mor…

Pansy colocó una mano sobre la boca del rubio.

-No lo digas –le dijo la chica-. Sé que no es un juego Draco, sé que siempre se ha esperado que estuviéramos en aquel lado y no en este –sonrió-, Longbotton me ha dado unas hierbas para comerlas en caso de que un hechizo fuerte esté a punto de darme, eso me dará unos segundos de tiempo para poder esquivarlo y es difícil aceptar algo de quien ha sido tu objetivo de humillación número uno durante tanto tiempo –Zabinni y Draco sonrieron-, pero si voy a morir… me alegro de que sea en este lado del campo y me alegro de que vosotros estéis conmigo –añadió.

Draco miró un segundo a Blaise, tiempo suficiente para que el chico asintiera de forma imperceptible; el rubio sonrió y se inclinó sobre el rostro de Pansy, besándola suavemente en los labios. Pansy le miró cuando él se separó y Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Si voy a morir quiero que seas la última chica que bese… eres una amiga, Pansy –se limitó a decir.

La chica sonrió de vuelta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape miró la escena. Potter. Era curioso como había odiado a Potter desde el primer día de clases. Le había bastado con ver su rostro y sus ojos para saber quién era; sólo eso, ni siquiera había visto su cicatriz escondida detrás del cabello alborotado mientras esperaba su turno para que el sombrero lo seleccionara; eso había sido después. Sólo había tenido que ver sus ojos para saber que Lily Evans había sido su madre.

Lo había odiado. Lo había odiado del mismo modo que había odiado a los merodeadores en sus años de estudiante. Les había odiado en un principio por ser como eran, por ser alegres, bromistas, por tener problemas y pese a ello ser felices… no había que ser un genio para saber quiénes eran… Lupin con su problema de luna llena, Black siendo la oveja negra de la familia, Potter siendo un niño engreído y mimado y Pettigrew, cobarde y temeroso siempre ocultándose a los ojos de los demás detrás de las faldas de los otros tres. Les había odiado a los cuatro; por ser como eran, por ser quienes eran, por conseguir siempre lo que se proponían, por no rendirse nunca, por apoyarse mutuamente y sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas les había odiado por tenerse los unos a los otros, por tener amigos. Y luego porque le quitaron a Cathy.

Y había prometido que sería respetuoso con la muerte de Potter y Evans, pero que su hijo pagaría todo lo que él había tenido que soportar siendo estudiante y lo había cumplido. Ni una sola palabra en contra de los Potter se había pronunciado estando él delante, pero a cambio, todo su enojo y su odio había recaído sobre el muchacho.

Y cuando aquel día de verano todo había salido a la luz, cuando Potter había desaparecido y reaparecido mostrándose tan diferente, tan distinto… lo había entendido. Lo había entendido todo… Albus no había querido decirle nada sobre aquello, consciente de que hablarlo sólo le metería en problemas. Siempre había sabido que el director era un experto manipulando a la gente pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría al extremo de utilizar a un bebé para salirse con la suya… No le dejó hacer la poción de sangre alegando que sería más ventajoso para el chico vivir con sus parientes y lo cierto era que él tampoco había puesto mucha objeción, después de todo, lo que menos le apetecía era ser el niñero del hijo de James Potter.

Pero lo había entendido…El chico tenía razones para odiar a Albus, el chico tenía razones para odiar al mundo entero, tenía derecho a odiar a quienes le habían quitado a sus padres, a quienes le condenaron a una infancia horrible que él mismo se había visto en la obligación de recordarle durante sus clases de oclumancia, tenía derecho a odiar la vida, la magia y la muerte, tenía derecho a crecer odiando a todos y todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Él lo había hecho. Él había crecido odiándolo todo, absolutamente todo, y en ese todo se incluí a James Potter y sus amigos.

Potter también podría haber hecho como él, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiarles a todos… pero no lo había hecho… había preferido odiarse a sí mismo, creer que él era la razón de tanta muerte y sufrimiento… Había preferido callar y soportar en silencio lo que le atormentaba, creyendo que todo aquel que se acercaba a él terminaba muerto…

Y allí estaba. De pie. Solo. Resguardado por sus guardianes y dispuesto a enfrentarse con el Señor Tenebroso y sin un ápice de miedo.

Sonrió a medias intentando que nadie le viese. Quizá no era tan arrogante como Black ni tan egocéntrico como James Potter… pero sin duda alguna, tenía el valor que sus padres habían tenido y todo un batallón detrás de él protegiéndole. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que el odio que sentía por el chico había cambiado y se había convertido en admiración, aunque claro, eso era algo que el chico no tendría que saber nunca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy, que tal?**

**Sé que no ha pasado gran cosa, soy consciente de ello, pero necesitaba escribir las reacciones que estaban teniendo dentro del campo de batalla, los minutos antes de que todo empezara… Espero haberlo transmitido bien. Y en compensación porque sé que no ha pasado gran cosa, si os portais bien y me dejais reviews, prometo actualizar el miércoles o jueves que viene… Y por si no os decidís, os dejo un adelanto de lo que ocurrirá de acuerdo? Ya sabeis está en vuestras manos si lo subo el miércoles o si esperáis hasta el sábado ok?**

**Un besito, sed felices, nos leemos!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"_-Ainur –lo llamó._

_-¿Sí? –preguntó el chico en su mente sin apartar su vista de donde la mantenía fija._

_-Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Estás preocupado? –preguntó con cierta burla el chico-. ¿Quién lo diría?_

_Supo que Derin había esbozado una sonrisa sin siquiera mirarle._

_-Si sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas?_

_Esta vez fue Harry quién sonrió._

_-¿Cuidarás de ella?_

_-Lo haré –prometió Derin. Silencio entre los dos-. Estaré a tu lado cuando la batalla termine y resultes vencedor, que los dioses guíen tu camino…_

_-… y que la manada te guíe a la luz –añadió el chico-. Derin –lo llamó-. Ten cuidado._

_-¿Preocupado?-preguntó el dios mordaz-. ¿Quién lo diría?"_

La mirada de Verónica se posó en la suya y sonrió a medias.

-Estará bien –le prometió a la chica.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme –contestó Verónica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Derin se acercó hasta ella y se aseguró de que la chica tuviera un buen hechizo protector; no le sorprendió cuando notó la magia de Harry, Giliath y Erebor a su alrededor; con un gesto de la mano hizo que su aura se sumara a la de los otros dioses, y esbozando una sonrisa llena de confianza le dio una daga.

-Si estás en problemas, sólo lánzala al aire –le dijo. Verónica le miró enarcando una ceja-. Sólo hazlo.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien… Prepárate, está a punto de empezar.

-------

-¿Ainur? –preguntó Erebor llamando su atención.

Pero Harry no le escuchó y si lo hizo no dio muestras de haberlo hecho.

El guardián se giró hacia Giliath en busca de una explicación, pero la diosa se limitó a encogerse de hombros, dándole a entender que ella tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

-¿Harry? –lo intentó de nuevo el dios.

Pero Harry tampoco contestó; la lágrima de Lahntra helaba contra su piel. Frío. Peligro. Sólo reaccionaba de aquel modo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Okkorton para notar la presencia de Elea a su alrededor. Helaba. Helaba tanto que le quemaba la piel; concentró su poder de fuego en sí mismo, intentando controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo para habituarla a la sensación de frío que en aquel momento lo cubría. Pronto la calidez lo envolvió, pero el colgante seguía helando y sabía el motivo.

-Ha llegado –se limitó a decir Harry.

Giliath y Erebor se miraron, ambos conscientes de lo que aquello significaba. No se refería a Voldemort, hacía ya un buen rato que los tres habían notado la presencia del mago cerca de allí, y por si aquello hubiera sido poco, el hecho de que Harry hubiera estado mirando fijamente hacia un lugar determinado al otro lado de la colina, tras las rocas y árboles que formaban el frondoso bosque, había sido más que significativo; sólo podía mirar a Voldemort con aquella irreal tempestuosidad e ira. No. No se refería a Voldemort, sino a otra presencia, algo que sólo él podía detectar, algo que habían estado esperando.

Elea estaba en el cuerpo de Voldemort.

-Y con ello… ha sellado su muerte… -añadió el chico siguiendo la línea de pensamientos de ambos dioses.

Y el primer ataque sucedió. Y el primer naryn lanzó una esfera de magia; y antes de que esta hiriese a nadie, Tatsui elevó un escudo protector de color verdoso que hizo que la esfera negra se desintegrase. Y luego un grito de guerra, una voz de alarma, pasos corriendo, rostros gritando, varitas alzadas, armas preparadas. Y Harry fue consciente plenamente de que aquello era el principio del fin.

-Adelante –susurró mientras sacaba sus propias dagas y daba el primer paso.

Sin tener que decir nada, los shyggards rodearon a Harry, Tatsui junto a Eirin dominaban el grupo, Derin junto a Verónica. Y como un solo hombre avanzaron, ninguno de ellos titubeó.

-----------

"-¡Tatsui, al suelo!

_-¿Cómo va todo por ahí? _

_-¿Necesitas que vaya?"_

"-¿No se supone que deberías estar liderando la estrategia?

-Decidí venir a salvarte el culo cuando te vi aquí, ¿te ayudo?

-¿Hasta el final?

-Ese es el lema de las serpientes

-Creía que era "arruínale la vida a un Gryffindor y serás feliz"

-Esa también"

"-Has cambiado

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Supongo que no. Espero no enfrentarme a ti, Draco."

"-¿Por qué me has ayudado?

-Porque en algún momento fuiste amiga de Harry…"

"-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me salvaste la vida una vez Harry. Mi deuda queda saldada ahora"

"-Es un placer volver a verte, hijo"

"-¡Maldita sea, Derin, deja que lo haga!

-Tendré que bloquear mis estados anímicos…"

"-Tu hermana está bien

-¿Y se puede saber qué hace allí?

-No puedes ir a buscarla"

"-Hacía mucho que no nos encontrábamos, cachorro…

-No soy tu cachorro. Pienso por mí mismo, Greyback

-Tengo mi propia manada

-Vaya… yo creía que tu manada estaba muerta

-No era a mí a quien iba a pasarle…

-¿Y qué te hubiera pasado a ti después de matarle?

-Porque le prometí hace mucho a Ainur que no iba a dejar que te pasara nada, Remus"

"-Es una lástima que estéis aquí conmigo cuando Malfoy debe estar en apuros…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lucius Malfoy no dejará que su hijo se burle de él…"

"-¡Melian!

-Sé que estás preocupada , pero morir no le servirá de nada a Ainur

-Si está en peligro, me lo dirás ¿verdad?

-Lo haré"

"-Es una suerte que tu madre haya muerto finalmente

-Estás mintiendo…

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Sabes? Ella nunca te amó… jamás podría haber querido a alguien como tú

-¡Cállate!

-No merece que te conviertas en un asesino, Draco…

-No soy como él…"

"Y cuando Voldemort y Harry Potter encontraron sus miradas, olvidaron el resto de lo que había a su alrededor y con pasos seguros se acercaron el uno al otro, sabiendo, ambos, que aquella sería la última vez que se verían."


	47. No soy como tú La batalla empieza

**Hola, hola!**

**Que tal estáis?**

**Bueno, a ver, varias cositas… para empezar… sé que ya no contesto a los reviews como antes, pero es que no tengo tiempo, en serio… acabo de empezar mi último año en la universidad, y entre las clases, el trabajo a media jornada, el gimnasio, las clases de la autoescuela y los diez minutos diarios que consigo sacar para estar con mi novio, me queda el tiempo justo para dormir y a veces ni eso!**

**Pero sabeis que si teneis alguna pregunta importante, os la contesto, así que no os quejeis :p**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a los que me habeis dejado reviews que sois:**

**Laia Bourne Black, lizbeth, blackmoonlady, noria, SerenitaKou, Clawy, The angel of the dreams, Flor89, anita1989, ayleen, Terry Moon, Sammychan, Cradle of Filth, Chii Tomoyo, katia, Adoro a Harry, Ailuj.**

**Y ahora os dejo con el capítulo de acuerdo?**

**Nos leemos abajo, disfrutad de la lectura!**

CAPITULO 45. No soy como tú. La batalla empieza

"_-Me odia… -dijo la chica._

_Giliath le sonrió con indulgencia mientras abría uno de los armarios de la habitación y buscaba una casaca de color plata que dejó junto a los pantalones cortos del mismo color sobre el tocador antes de girarse hacia la chica que se había dejado caer en la cama._

_-No te odia –le replicó la diosa sentándose a su lado en el lecho mullido-. Sólo no entiende por qué Ainur insiste en que no te quedes aquí._

_-Pero es el Príncipe –replicó la chica-. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad se le puede hablar así al Príncipe de Ahsvaldry?_

_Giliath tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa sabiendo a qué se refería la chica perfectamente._

_Harry y Stell habían tenido una pequeña discusión frente a Verónica, Erebor, Derin y ella misma acerca de si la chica debía estar o no en Ahsvaldry y si debía quedarse allí. En pocas palabras Harry le había gritado a Stell que Verónica no se quedaría en Ahsvaldry hasta que él no pudiera hacerlo y él no iba a poder hacerlo hasta que terminase con Voldemort y para eso tenía que impedir que la chica siguiese a su corazón en lugar de a s u cabeza._

_Stell había dado otro par de gritos de más, que no habían acobardado a Harry, recordándoles a todos el temperamento explosivo que el muchacho tenía la primera vez que lo habían visto. Y antes de que la chica pudiera decir o hacer nada, Harry la había tomado de la mano y se la había llevado del salón del trono en vuelta en sus brazos y en compañía de un remolino de fuego._

_-No le estaba hablando al Príncipe, sino a su abuelo –explicó la diosa sin darle demasiad importancia._

_-Genial… -musitó la chica-. Además de odiarme el príncipe de Ahsvaldry, también me odia el abuelo de Harry… Sencillamente genial…_

_-No es tan malo como lo has visto –aseguró Giliath sin perder la cálida sonrisa-. Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer, verás como esta noche todo tiene una nueva perspectiva para ti._

_De repente la cha se sentó en la cama y Giliath la miró mientras una expresión muda de terror aparecía en su rostro; la diosa sonrió para sí, sabiendo ya lo que ella iba a decirle._

_-¿Y si no lo consigo? –preguntó aterrada-. ¿Y si no consigo controlarlo y por mi culpa Harry muere?_

_-Lo controlarás –le aseguró la diosa-. Y en caso de no hacerlo, no pasará nada y en caso de que pase algo –añadió al ver que la chica estaba dispuesta a decir algo más-, no será tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Pero…_

_-Déjate de peros, Verónica, en Ahsvaldry no existe la duda ni las condiciones ni los temores… tienes que descubrir quién eres aquí… -le colocó la mano en la cabeza-… para saber quién eres aquí –y la otra en el corazón-. Ambas sabemos que tu corazón está con Ainur, por eso aparecerás donde presientes que hay peligro para él… pero tienes que controlarlo con la cabeza, y estoy segura de que vas a conseguirlo._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? –preguntó la chica._

_Giliath sonrió de forma misteriosa mientras le alcanzaba la ropa para que se vistiera._

_-Porque de no poder hacerlo, Harry ni siquiera te hubiera traído aquí."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún momento se habían separado. Quizá había sido cuando Giliath había arremetido contra el grupo de mortífagos que intentaban atravesar las líneas de defensa que habían colocado sobre los alumnos de Hogwarts, o quizá había sido cuando Erebor se había lanzado al ataque en busca del trofeo de algún naryn; no lo tenía claro; pero extendiendo su magia a su alrededor, Harry podía percibir que todos estaban perfectamente y que no corrían peligro.

Cuando el rayo de color rojo estaba a punto de golpearle, el chico giró hacia la derecha, se agachó y extendiendo su mano envió un rayo del mismo color en la misma dirección de donde había venido golpeando a un mortífago cubierto por máscara blanca. A su alrededor todo el mundo estaba herido de algún modo u otro.

Cerca de él, Tatsui estaba teniendo un pequeño intercambio de duelo de espadas con uno de los naryns y había descuidado la norma básica de todo shyggard: no te confíes demasiado. En aquel momento, el naryn estaba preparando una esfera de energía maligna que Harry estaba seguro no sería sólo para mostrársela a Tatsui.

-¡Tatsui, al suelo! –gritó.

No esperó que el shygard le hiciera caso, después de todo, sabía que lo haría, estiró su mano y lanzó una esfera blanca que impacto contra la espalda del naryn haciendo que éste cayese sobre Tatsui, aún tumbado en el suelo. Harry vio como el guerrero apartaba el cuerpo inerte del naryn con un gesto de desagrado en su rostro y se ponía en pie; tuvo el tiempo justo de asentir indicándole que había visto su gesto de agradecimiento antes de girar sobre sí mismo y clavar su espada en un naryn que se dirigía hacia él con no demasiadas buenas intenciones, girando la muñeca para enterrar el arma y acabar con la vida del naryn que se desplomó a sus pies sin poder hacer nada más que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

Buscó con la mirada a los que le rodeaban; cerca de él distinguió a Eirin que parecía estar perfectamente mientras avasallaba a naryns y mortífagos por igual, sin importarle utilizar las dagas, el arco o la magia; tenía el rostro manchado y las ropas tenían rastros de sangre reseca que a parecer y gracias a Lahntra, no parecía ser de ella, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una trenza que caía hasta media espalda; como si fuera ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo con su dueña.

"_¿Derin?_

_-¿Ainur? –la voz del dios resonó en su cabeza-. ¿Algún problema?_

_-¿Cómo va todo por ahí? –preguntó el chico._

_Derin sonrió._

_-Melian está perfectamente, de echo… -hizo una pausa-… acaba de aplicar un muy buen hechizo petrificador sobre un naryn. Sabe defenderse sola._

_Harry sonrió._

_-¿Y tú?_

_-Algunos rasguños, pero nada serio. ¿Erebor y Giliath?_

_-Los perdí de vista hace unos minutos… creo… -Derin se contuvo para reír; Harry siempre perdía la noción del tiempo y de lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando el furor de la batalla se apoderaba de él-. Tu magia está baja, ¿estás bien?_

_Derin farfulló algo sobre hechizos internos y Harry arrugó la frente._

_-¿Necesitas que vaya?_

_-Yo lo haré –la tercera voz de Erebor se unió en su cabeza-. Deja de hacer eso, Ainur –le reprendió el dios._

_-¿El qué? –preguntó Harry._

_-Preocuparte por nosotros, es al revés, ¿recuerdas? Somos tus guardianes –dijo Erebor mientras Harry notaba como empleaba parte de su magia curativa y en pocos segundos la energía de Derin volvía a estar restablecida._

_-Técnicamente Derin no lo es –argumentó el adolescente-. ¿Estás tú bien?_

_-Perfectamente, hacía mucho que no utilizaba la magia para esto, pero me podré acostumbrar._

_-¿Y Giliath? –Erebor frunció el ceño._

_-Está a punto de oscurecer –informó el dios-, estará con Remus y los vampiros –añadió._

_-Cuando oscurezca, tened cuidado –pidió el chico._

_-¿Por quién nos tomas? –preguntó Derin._

_-Hablo en serio"_

No recibió respuesta de ninguno de los dioses, pero con el silencio se dio por satisfecho mientras giraba para ver si veía a alguien más que necesita su ayuda; muy a su pesar Dumbledore parecía defenderse bastante bien, quizá porque la mayoría de los mortífagos no se atrevían a ir a por él y enfrentarse contra Albus, pero el hombre estaba bastante relajado mostrando una expresión de confusión en su rostro que hizo que Harry sonriera mientras lanzaba un par de esferas azules hacia dos mortífagos que estaban detrás de él creyendo que lo iban a pillar por sorpresa; seguramente había intentado saber quiénes eran los shyggards.

Y entonces lo vio, mirándolo desde detrás de unos árboles, sus pequeños ojos azules mirándole con insistencia mientras miraba a los lados nerviosamente; las manos aferrando la varita con fuerza, el cabello descolocado, la túnica negra sucia y la máscara blanca olvidada en algún lugar rebelaban unas facciones algo grotescas. A Harry se le encogió el corazón. Pettigrew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una fracción de segundo; acababa de hechizar a uno de los mortífagos que si no se equivocaba, era Thompson, un chico con quien nunca había llegado a congeniar del todo… quizá el que se pasara medio curso intentando coquetearle a Pansy tenía algo que ver, cuando escuchó el grito que lo puso sobre aviso para girarse y ver el rayo rojizo dirigiéndose hacia él a demasiada rapidez; suspiró internamente, no tenía tiempo para escapar, seguramente el _imperio_ le dominaría; se preparó para aceptar el impacto e intentar rechazarlo cuando una mole humana pelirroja se le echó encima tumbándolo en el suelo, la maldición pasando a escasos milímetros.

El pelirrojo se levantó y le tendió una mano. Blaise lo reconoció de inmediato. Weasley.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar liderando la estrategia? –preguntó el moreno desde el suelo. Ron sonrió.

-Decidí venir a salvarte el culo cuando te vi aquí, ¿te ayudo? –preguntó sin apartar su mano.

-Gracias, Weasley –aceptó la mano que el pelirrojo le tendía-, pero te acabas de meter en la boca del lobo –añadió mirando como cuatro mortífagos adultos los rodeaban sin ningún tipo de miramiento, sonriendo cruelmente mientras jugueteaban con sus varitas en un aviso de lo que les esperaba.

El pelirrojo resopló; aún le temblaba la mano del último hechizo que le había rozado; la pierna derecha la tenía herida y la cabeza le daba vueltas; el último _cruccio_ que había recibido le había desestabilizado por completo; aún así, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre que no haya arañas… -dijo sin ningún tipo de rencor.

El moreno sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras se posicionaba, notando como Weasley se giraba dándole la espalda y juntando sus hombros con los suyos propios en un intento de protegerse mutuamente.

-¿Hasta el final? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a uno de los mortífagos que tenía delante.

-Ese es el lema de las serpientes –comentó distraidamente Blaise mientras se daba cuenta de que no conocía a ninguno de los mortífagos que tenía enfrente, mejor, de ese modo no se sentiría responsable de matar a nadie.

-Creía que era "arruínale la vida a un Gryffindor y serás feliz" –respondió Ron apretando su varita y agradeciendo a los magos no tener que enfrentarse a aquello con su rota varita de segundo año.

-Esa también –alegó Blaise sonriendo-, está entre "Potter es un idiota" y "llega siempre al final"

Ron sonrió.

-No creo que a Harry le haga gracia vuestro primero lema.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando terminemos con esto se lo preguntamos, ¿te parece?

Los mortífagos avanzaron hacia ellos.

-En ese caso, tendremos que salir con vida –dijo Ron como si fuera algo evidente.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso tenías otros planes?

Ron sonrió. No, no tenía ningún otro plan. Sin pensarlo demasiado arrojó el primer hechizo, confiando por primera vez en que el Slytherin que estaba detrás de él lo protegiese como él lo estaba cubriendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía un rato que había perdido de vista a Severus y Blaise que junto con Pansy habían estado juntos cuando todo aquello había empezado. Si dijera que no estaba nervioso, mentiría, lo estaba y bastante, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. No era para menos. Acababa de levantarse del suelo después de recibir un golpe de algún mortífago, algo demasiado personal; después de todo, ningún mortífagos utilizaría los puños pudiendo utilizar la varita. Se restregó la mano sobre el estómago mientras sacudía su cabeza respirando profundamente mientras votaba mentalmente que el culpable debía de haber sido Nott o Slather… nunca le gustó ese chico.

Delante de él dos figuras enormes se interpusieron en su camino y pese a estar ocultos tras las máscaras, Draco los situó perfectamente; cómo no hacerlo cuando se trataba de las dos personas que habían estado siempre a su sombra…

-Crabbe, Goyle… esperaba no veros aquí… -dijo con una voz que denotaba clara tristeza por tener que enfrentarse incluso a ellos.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Vamos Crabbe –contestó Draco con una media sonrisa-. Después de tantos años, ¿aún me preguntas cómo puedo reconoceros? –chasqueó la lengua-. ¿Vais a matarme? –arqueó una ceja.

Incluso detrás de las frías máscaras pudo percibir como ambos muchachos sonreían e incluso juraría que Goyle había dejado escapar alguna risa sarcástica.

-No. Sabes que nunca lo haríamos… aunque seas un traidor –Draco asintió, entendiendo perfectamente-. Queríamos avisarte, tu padre te está buscando, ten cuidado, él no tendrá los mismos remilgos que nosotros.

Goyle se giró para marcharse, pero Crabbe se quedó unos segundos quieto, hablando únicamente cuando Draco, en un gesto inconsciente que llevaba haciendo años, elevó una ceja instándolo a hablar.

-Has cambiado –dijo sencillamente el chico.

Draco sonrió. Le resultaba extraño que Crabbe se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

-¿Acaso eso importa?

-Supongo que no. Espero no enfrentarme a ti, Draco.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa, ya lo sabes –le cogió del brazo Goyle haciendo que empezase a andar.

El rubio asintió pese a que ya no le veía. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba de aquellos dos. Viendo como se alejaban no fue consciente de la figura embutida en negro que esperaba detrás de los árboles y que salió cuando se hubo quedado solo. El primer hechizo le desarmó y cuando se quiso girar era tarde, los espasmos del primer _crucio_ ya lo estaban asolando.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le habían servido de nada los hechizos teóricos y las maldiciones que había memorizado durante toda su vida; estaba bloqueada, completamente bloqueada, sabía que tenía que hacer algo, que tenía que defenderse, pero ningún hechizo salía de su garganta; era como si se hubiese secado, como si aquel fuera su final.

Recibió otro impacto más, notando como el morado se extendía desde el hombro hacia el pecho y hacia el estómago, sintiendo como a su paso, los órganos vitales internos se contraían; sonrió muy a su pesar, al menos moriría con algo más ingenioso que un _Avada kedavra_.

-¡Impedimenta, ¡protego! –gritó una voz conocida a sus espaldas-. Espada de la luz, alúmbrame… -susurró entonces.

El naryn desapareció frente a los ojos de Hermione que vio como una luz blanca cegadora arrasaba con las dos bestias que habían estado golpeándola con magia durante treinta minutos que a ella le habían parecido toda una eternidad.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada Verónica –Deja que te ayude, conozco un hechizo bueno para eso… -tomó la daga oscura y rasgó el brazo de Hermione dejando que la sangre saliese.

La castaña no pudo reprimir su sorpresa al ver caer la sangre negra.

-No te preocupes, en cuento empiece a salir roja todo estará bien –Hermione tuvo que reconocer que cuando la sangre empezó a brotar roja y Verónica utilizó un sencillo _reversus sagnus_ para cerrar la herida, se encontraba mucho mejor.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?

Verónica se encogió de hombros.

-Porque en algún momento fuiste amiga de Harry… sólo he querido ayudar a esa parte tuya.

-¡Melian! –se escuchó la voz de Derin cerca.

Las chicas se giraron.

Los ojos del dios se clavaron en Verónica inspeccionándola; había notado el cambio de magia en la daga oscura y sabía que era porque la chica había invocado el poder de la Espada Blanca. Verónica le hizo un gesto para indicarle que estaba bien pero el dios no pareció contentarse con aquello porque se quedó en el mismo lugar esperando que la chica fuera a su lado como llevaba haciendo durante toda la batalla.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo simplemente.

-Gracias…-susurró Hermione contrariada en un susurro apenas inaudible. Verónica sonrió; la había escuchado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Para su sorpresa, Colagusano sonrió, de forma nerviosa, por supuesto, pero una sonrisa después de todo. Harry miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Remus no estuviera cerca de allí, seguro de que no lograría convencerlo una segunda vez de no matar al traidor de sus padres y el encarcelamiento de Sirius aún siendo inocente; gesto estúpido por otra parte porque notaba perfectamente su magia ligada a la de Giliath en algún lugar de la batalla bastante alejados de aquel punto.

-Voldemort guarda una daga en su varita, cuando te enfrentes a él ten cuidado, ambos sabemos que si te corta el cuello estarás muerto.

-¿Una daga? Es imposible, la varita no funcionaría si… -los ojos de Pettigrew lo miraron cuando Harry comprendió-… no necesita varita…

-Tan listo como tu padre –comentó por descuido Peter haciendo que los ojos verdes brillasen con rencor al mirarle-. Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, nos vemos Potter.

-¡Espera! –Colagusano se detuvo antes de desaparecerse de allí y volver al lado de los mortífagos-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry.

Los ojos azules de Pettigrew brillaron con diversión contenida, como si hubiera recordado algo de su pasado importante para él, importante para lo que había hecho y relevante para lo que acababa de hacer.

-Me salvaste la vida una vez Harry… -le contestó el hombrecillo encogiéndose de hombros-… tuviste la oportunidad de matarme tú mismo y no lo hiciste, pudiste dejar que Remus y Sirius me matasen y no lo permitiste… Puede que me equivocara en mi camino, puede que me convirtiera en un mortífago y que hiciera cosas de la que ahora mismo no me sienta orgulloso… cosas que tendré que soportar en mi conciencia hasta que muera… -Harry supo enseguida que se refería a la traición a sus padres, a la traición a sí mismo-… pero ante todo soy un mago Harry. Eso fue lo más importante que tu padre, Sirius y Remus me enseñaron con el tiempo… Soy mago y al igual que saldé mi deuda con Dumbledore, tengo una deuda de honor contigo por salvarme la vida. Mi deuda queda saldada ahora.

Harry se limitó a asentir y con un limpio y sencillo "gracias", volvió a la batalla, consciente de que el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort estaba cada vez más cerca.

Lo que Peter Pettigrew no fue capaz de decirle a Harry era que había visto en él a su padre y a Lily. La misma figura de James, los ojos de Lily… y que cuando había visto a aquel mortífago a punto de hacer una atrocidad contra él, había sentido el impulso de hacer lo que no pudo hacer aquella noche de halloween… salvar a quienes habían sido sus amigos, salvarle a él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy apartó la varita que Draco había dejado caer en el verde pasto cuando había caído retorciéndose del dolor; lo suficiente para que él no pudiera alcanzarla. Había entrenado a su hijo para que se convirtiera en el mejor de los mortífagos, sabía lo que podía hacer con una varita en sus manos y hasta donde era capaz de llegar con los hechizos y decididamente no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo hiciera.

-Es un placer volver a verte, hijo –dijo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa arrogante mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Draco que permanecía arrodillado recuperándose del _crucio_.

-Lamento…no poder dec…cir lo mismo… -articuló Draco mientras sostenía su estómago con un brazo, sintiendo los últimos espasmos de la maldición.

-Sí, nunca fuiste demasiado afectivo –convino el hombre apuntándole de nuevo – _Cruccio_ –repitió la operación al ver que Draco estaba recuperándose, siendo consciente de que su hijo podía superarle en fuerza y magia si se lo proponía.

Draco sintió de nuevo el dolor recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo; era como si al no tener ya el poder del colgante de Elea, el dolor se intensificara y fuera aún más fuerte de lo que en un principio había creído. Gritaba y sentía como sus gritos se fundían con los de la batalla que lo rodeaba mientras su cabeza recordaba todas las veces que había gritado del mismo modo cuando su padre le aplicaba el _cruciatus_ instruyéndole y diciéndole que como buen mortífago y Malfoy debía ser capaz de aguantarlo. Nunca lo había conseguido y tenía la ligera idea de que tampoco lo lograría en aquella ocasión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giliath se escudó tras una cortina de agua ante la mirada de los naryns y antes de que éstos pudieran reaccionar y enviar otro ataque, la diosa ya les había enviado un torrente de agua que los engulló literalmente arrastrándolos al fondo de la tierra. Remus se giró hacia la mujer.

-Recuérdame que no te haga enfadar nunca hasta ese extremo –señaló.

Giliath sonrió pero su sonrisa se quebró cuando notó la alteración de Harry. El licántropo la miró.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Harry está alterado… -contestó.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Deberíamos…

La diosa negó suavemente. Sabía quién iba a acudir en ayuda del chico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry la miró con una ceja enarcada mientras la chica se limitaba a sonreír, sabiendo que acababa de meterse en un pequeño problema. El adolescente estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo era que había aparecido a su lado con la Espada Blanca invocada cuando su vista captó dos naryns detrás de Verónica lo que hizo que dejara olvidado su discurso de "no quiero que te pase nada" que Verónica había prácticamente memorizado desde su estadía en Ahsvaldry.

-¡Agáchate! –le gritó mientras invocaba su poder de fuego y estiraba los brazos hacia delante. .- ¡Derin! –gritó Harry enfadado.

La chica tuvo el tiempo justo para agacharse antes de que las llamas pasaran sobre su cabeza arrasando a los naryns de los cuales sólo quedaron sus armas tiradas en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada más, una corriente de aire la había envuelto y apartado de aquel lugar que se vio atestado de naryns y mortífagos por igual, rodeando a Harry y Derin que nada más materializarse a su lado en un remolino de tierra, había mirado a Harry asegurándose de que estaba bien.

Derin y Harry permanecían en el centro, espalda contra espalda, ambos con las miradas clavadas en sus oponentes, rodeados de seis o siete naryns y mortífagos; ambos con las espadas en sus manos derechas, Derin con una daga en la izquierda y Harry con la mano cerrada, signo de que estaba preparado para utilizar su poder mágico en cualquier momento. La chica vio con asombro y orgullo la agilidad de ambos al moverse para protegerse mutuamente mientras atacaban con espadas, se movían al mismo paso y bastaba que uno se agachara para que el otro le cubriese, casi sin tener que hablar, ambos concentrados en lo que tenían delante, signo inequívoco de la cantidad de batallas en las que habían participado juntos.

Ninguno de los dos tenía escrúpulos y los dos se movían de forma armoniosa y acompasada, sintiendo los movimientos del otro detrás de uno; espalda contra espalda, Verónica pudo fijarse en que ambos juntos formaban un círculo infernal, amenazante, mortuorio y lejos de sentir miedo, volvió a sentir orgullo y seguridad. Pero nada de eso le sirvió para apaciguar la intranquilidad que sintió su pecho cuando una esfera negra pasó demasiado cerca de la cabeza de Harry, logrando que él chico trastabillara unos segundos antes de que Derin lo ayudara a permanecer en equilibrio sin dejar, ninguno de los dos, de atacar y defenderse.

Derin perdió toda elegancia conocida y blandía su espada a diestra y siniestra, abandonando la daga y utilizando arcos dorados que lanzaba como puñales y que desaparecían en cuanto entraban en contacto con el cuerpo de los nayrns que parecían que iban más a por él que a por Harry. Una esfera violeta dio en la muñeca de Derin que se vio obligado a soltar la daga mientras maldecía por ser tan estúpido y dejarse atacar de aquel modo; haciendo que su cuerpo cayese unos minutos hacia delante, obligando a Harry a retroceder un poco, lo justo para que él estuviera a su lado agazapado, con algunas rocas detrás.

-¡Maldita sea, Derin, deja que lo haga! –gritó Harry creando un círculo invisible con su espada sobre sus cabezas que desprendió una luz armoniosa y girándose seguro hacia Derin.

La chica ahogó un grito al ver que se abalanzaban sobre ellos y respiró aliviada cuando vio que las armas de los naryns rebotaban contra el escudo mientras Harry curaba la herida de Derin, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por hacer remitir de la sangre del dios el veneno de la magia naryn. Dio un paso vacilante pero la corriente de aire que la mantenía protegida también evitaba que saliera de allí y aún más, supo la chica, al ver que Harry la miraba y negaba con la cabeza, dándole así a entender que no se moviera de donde estaba. Derin se había puesto de pie otra vez y parecía enfadado, realmente enfadado.

Verónica le vio cerrar los ojos mientras que Harry invocaba a su poder, su elemento, el viento los rodeó a ambos y un pequeño temblor sacudió la tierra donde estaban; inmediatamente se vio subida hacia arriba, elevándose por encima de los naryns y mortífagos y cuando miró hacia delante, vio que Harry y Derin también estaban levitando, ambos concentrados.

Un temblor fuerte se escuchó bajo ella y cuando miró donde antes había estado, vio como una grieta se abría en el suelo, bajo los pies de los mortífagos y naryns que intentaron correr todo lo posible, pero sin poder hacer nada, ya que pequeñas corrientes de aire los arrastraban hacia la hendidura cada vez más ancha que, satisfecha cuando los cuerpos de naryns y mortífagos cayeron en sus fauces, se cerró como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que ella sentía como volvía a descender, abrió los ojos cuando la mano de Harry rozó su mejilla y aceptó la mano del chico que tiró de ella para ponerla en pie antes de revisarla y mirarla con una ceja enarcada que significaba mucho más de lo que nadie podría haber supuesto. Verónica le sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y que comprendía lo que había ocurrido, lo que había tenido que hacer, él le sonrió de vuelta, pero su mirada era reprobatoria hasta cierto punto.

-Lo siento… -susurró-… Te noté alterado y no pude controlarlo…

Harry suspiró y sólo pudo dar las gracias porque aquella zona estaba apartada del resto de la batalla.

-Tendré que bloquear mis estados anímicos… -dijo él entonces sin que esa idea le gustara lo más mínimo

"_Lo siento, Ainur, me distraje con un par de naryns y brujos… aunque aún no entiendo por qué protegí a Weasley…_

_-¿Está bien?_

_-Él y Zabinni tenían un pequeño problema con unos mortífagos, todo controlado"_

-Te dije que no le perdieras la vista de encima –le dijo el chico a Derin preocupado pero sin llegar a estar enfadado.

"_-¿Y el resto?_

_-Erebor está perfectamente y Giliath está junto a Remus. No creo que ninguno esté herido._

_-Lo sé, noté sus auras, están perfectamente, aunque hasta hace poco tú no lo estabas…_

_Derin farfulló algo pero Harry no quiso entenderlo. Cuando Derin empezaba a despotricar, no quedaba títere con cabeza"_

-Se desvaneció –gruñó Derin-. Es más escurridiza que tú cuando no querías practicar –añadió antes de que el chico dijera nada.

"_-Y la encontré junto a Granger –Harry enarcó una ceja-. La estaba ayudando… si yo hubiera sido ella hubiera aprovechado para ponerme del lado de los mortífagos…_

_El adolescente le miró._

_-Era broma, ¿vale?... sinceramente, creo que has perdido tu humor…"_

Harry meneó la cabeza divertido, sabiendo que era completamente irreal que estuvieran manteniendo aquella conversación en medio de una batalla campal como la que se estaba produciendo.

-Vigílala –le pidió.

"_-Voy a bloquear mis estados anímicos –le informó._

_Derin arrugó la frente._

_-No me gusta. Si te pasa algo no vamos a poder saber…_

_-Si me pasa algo y necesito ayuda, desbloquearé el hechizo, ¿de acuerdo? –Derin seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la idea y Harry suspiró. A veces podía llegar a ser muy protector y testarudo-. Derin, entiendo tu preocupación, pero estoy preocupado por ella… Si hubiese aparecido en medio de una batalla, ella quizá…_

_Derin asintió imperceptiblemente para la chica._

_-No me lo perdonaría nunca Derin… _

_-Mantén la magia de los shyggards abierta –ordenó más que pidió Derin. Harry le miró-. Ella no te notará Harry –añadió al ver que el chico dudaba._

-Sigo estando aquí, no habléis de mí como si no estuviera –dijo entonces Verónica reclamando la atención de los dos que parecían tener una conversación propia a parte de la que ella estaba escuchando.

"_-Es única, ¿verdad? –dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes con una sonrisa._

_-Por suerte –añadió Derin claramente bromeando-. ¿Lo harás?_

_Harry asintió y el alivio apareció en el rostro del dios"_

-Odio viajar por tierra… -protestó la chica cuando sintió el característico brazo suave de Derin rodeándole la cintura.

Sonriendo, Harry se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Estaré bien… -le prometió el chico.

Verónica asintió, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sólo espero que mi hermana esté bien… -dijo Ron con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

No le había gustado dejarla sola, pero tenía que hacerlo; él se ocupaba de la estrategia y no podía estar pendiente de nadie; Neville le había asegurado que él cuidaría de ella y el brillo en los ojos del chico le había hecho darse cuenta de que así sería.

-¡Blaise!

El aludido se giró mientras sostenía a un malherido Weasley que se sujetaba el hombro donde había recibido un impacto fuerte. Sonrió y casi dejó ir al pelirrojo cuando los brazos de Pansy le rodearon el cuello, anudando las manos tras su nuca y besándolo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Blaise sonrió cuando escuchó la queja por parte del pelirrojo.

-Estamos en medio de una batalla, ¿os importaría hace eso luego?

Blaise y Pansy se separaron y la chica reparó en los siete mortífagos que habían a su alrededor, todos muertos. Miró a su novio para pedirle una explicación, explicación que no llegó ya que fue Ron quién habló.

-El profesor Derin estuvo por aquí –se limitó a decir a la chica-. ¿Cómo está por ahí delante la cosa?

Blaise enarcó una ceja al mismo tiempo que Pansy mientras pensaban que los Gryffindors eran muy malos para mentir.

-Eres pésimo disimulando, Weasley –dijo con cierta sonrisa sarcástica Blaise aún sosteniéndole con una mano en la cintura y la otra agarrando el brazo que Ron había colocado sobre sus hombros para sujetarse.

-Tu hermana está bien –dijo la chica como si leyera los pensamientos del Gryffindor-, Longbotton está con ella por aquel sector de allí –añadió señalando la parte central de la colina donde se estaba llevando a cabo la parte más dura de la batalla.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hace allí? –preguntó Ron incorporándose y arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al notar el pinchazo que le dio el hombro al hacer semejante gesto-. ¡Maldita sea! –se agitó por el dolor.

Pansy enarcó una ceja y se acercó a él con la varita en alto y pronunciando un hechizo silencioso, haciendo que una luz rojiza y difuminada saliese de la punta de la varita y rodease el hombro del chico consiguiendo un alivio instantáneo para Ron. Cuando el pelirrojo la miró ella se encogió de hombros.

-Un hechizo de curación siempre es bueno. Y tu hermana está allí porque no creo que le guste quedarse en la retaguardia como le recomendaste hacer, Weasley –añadió enarcando una ceja dándole a entender al pelirrojo que la pequeña de los Weasley tenía un carácter muy explosivo.

-Iré a…

-No puedes ir a buscarla –le cortó Blaise sabiendo lo que iba a decir el chico a continuación.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Ron-. Es mi hermana.

-Y depende de las decisiones que tomes en la batalla, igual que las doscientas personas que están aquí –añadió la chica. Blaise la miró.

-¿Doscientas personas? –inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Bueno… puede que haya exagerado un poco… -admitió Pansy sacando la lengua de forma infantil.

-Vaya, ¿por qué no me extraña encontraros ayudando a un maldito Gryffindor?

Blaise se tensó ante la voz que emergió del lado izquierdo del pelirrojo; en un gesto instintivo colocó a Pansy detrás de él y sacó su varita de forma amenazante. El intruso sólo sonrió, consciente de quienes eran y de que podría salir de allí sin problemas, después de todo, Zabinni era el menos Slytherin de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus tenía problemas. Su varita había quedado olvidada en algún lugar de la hierba y su mente estaba demasiado nublada por la furia creciente ante el monstruo que tenía delante para recordar siquiera que bastaba un simple _accio_ para recuperar su arma de mago. Greyback. Era su adversario. Desde el momento en que sus ojos dorados lo habían visto había sabido que el lobo estaba allí por él, para enfrentarse a él y terminar lo que había empezado hacía años en aquel pequeño pueblo.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Sólo sus ojos parecían buscar mutuamente en el cuerpo del otro el lobo encerrado, como si de algún modo, éstos pudieran comunicarse, como si de algún modo, pudiesen reconocerse. Por un lado los ojos veían en Remus a un cachorro perdido; por el otro lado, los ojos veían a un monstruo sin alma ni compasión.

La tensión era palpable y se podía comparar con la batalla que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor, como si ellos dos fueran ajenos a todo aquello.

-Hacía mucho que no nos encontrábamos, cachorro… -dijo Greyback con voz ronca y hosca que denotaba su falta de uso.

Remus hizo una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba a Greyback no por lo que le había hecho si no por lo que seguía haciendo… no le importaba morder y matar a sus víctimas siempre que con ello saciara su apetito. Greyback era todo lo que él no quería llegar a ser, alguien que se regodeaba en su maldición y se aprovechaba de ella, alguien que se sentía orgulloso de poder hacer daño a los demás y que se sentía orgulloso del lobo que llevaba dentro.

-No soy tu cachorro. Pienso por mí mismo, Greyback –se limitó a decir Remus.

Su oponente chasqueó la lengua.

-Y yo que quería celebrar una reunión familiar…-dijo con cinismo y sarcasmo-… La manada te ha estado buscando durante mucho tiempo…

-Tengo mi propia manada –dijo el hombre.

Greyback enarcó ambas cejas.

-¿En serio? Vaya… yo creía que tu manada estaba muerta –dijo-… ¿me equivoco? Y si no lo está, lo estará dentro de poco… al menos lo poco que quede de ella…

Remus no esperó más. Había intentando controlarse, había intentado controlarlo pero no había sido capaz. El lobo había escuchado como amenazaban a su camada, como se burlaba de la muerte de James, Sirius y Lily quienes formaban parte de su círculo, de su familia, de su camada… y el lobo había actuado sin que Remus, por primera vez en su vida, intentara pararle.

En un gesto felino y ágil que no denotaba sus años, Remus se abalanzó sobre Greyback derribándolo al suelo y consiguiendo colocarse sobre el cuerpo. Antes de escuchar una palabra, sus manos se dirigieron al cuello de aquel que estaba bajo suyo y sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza y decisión, estaba decidido a matarlo con sus propias manos si era necesario.

Greyback era fuere pero Remus tenía la fuerza que la ira y la rabia le concedían. No iban a amenazar a Harry, no iban a amenazar a Verónica… Eran dos cachorros, eran lo único que les quedaba… no iba a permitir que nada les pasara. Apretó su cierre un poco más sintiendo como las manos de Greyback se crispaban sobre la tierra intentando apartarlo; pero él se había acomodado impidiendo que pudiera dar patadas o mover los brazos. La falta de aire en sus pulmones pronto haría efecto y entonces moriría lenta y angustiosamente como todos aquellos que habían sido sus víctimas.

Sentía los músculos del hombre lobo tensándose bajo su cuerpo, escuchaba los gemidos ahogados de Greyback intentando respirar y nada servía… el monstruo seguía mirándole con una sonrisa incluso cuando estaba muriendo entre sus manos. Remus apretó su agarre sobre el cuello. Deseaba matarlo, deseaba acabar con su vida, deseaba que no volviera a hacer daño a nadie más.

-¡Remus!

Alguien le llamó desde la lejanía pero él no abandonó su intención de ahogarle. Una ráfaga de viento lo alejó del hombre lobo el tiempo suficiente para que una capa de hielo cubriese a Greyback. Se giró enfurecido para saber quién le había quitado el placer de matar a aquel monstruo y se topó con los ojos preocupados de Giliath y con su melena rojiza moviéndose al compás de la brisa de la noche.

-Todo está bien… -le susurró la diosa arrodillándose a su lado y acariciándole la mejilla-… Todo está bien…

Con la voz de ella, el lobo que habitaba en su interior, se calmó de forma paulatina. Observó la figura helada de Greyback a escasos metros de donde se encontraba él, sus ojos aún abiertos por la falta de oxígeno, su rostro contorsionado en una clara muestra de agobio y miedo… miedo que él había provocado. Giliath le acarició el rostro con suavidad y Remus se preguntó cómo podía hacer aquello cuando había estado a punto de verle matar a un hombre.

-¿Por qué…

-Porque le prometí hace mucho a Ainur que no iba a dejar que te pasara nada, Remus –le dijo la diosa con suavidad.

-No era a mí a quien iba a pasarle… -los dedos de Giliath sobre su boca hicieron que se callara.

-¿Y qué te hubiera pasado a ti después de matarle? –preguntó la diosa. Remus abrió los ojos. Había estado tan ciego pensando en vengarse y en acabar de una vez con aquel maldito monstruo que había convertido su vida en un infierno, que había olvidado las consecuencias que aquello hubiese acarreado y no se estaba refiriendo ni preocupando por la posible pena de muerte que caería sobre él ni por la larga sentencia en Azkaban que seguramente tendría que pasar… Remus comprendió que tendría que vivir con el peso de haber matado a alguien con sus propias manos durante el resto de su vida… Y estaba seguro de que no podría volver a mirar a Harry a la cara. La diosa lo miró -suavemente, con dulzura, como sólo ella podría hacerlo-. Vamos… esto no ha acabado aún…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron y Pansy se mantenían al margen de la pelea al estilo muggle que estaba teniendo lugar entre Blaise y Avery; después de todo, el moreno había dejado bien claro con un "ni se os ocurra meteros en esto" que aquello era un asunto personal. Pansy había ahogado un grito cada vez que Avery le daba un golpe, puñetazo, patada o muestras de hostilidad a Blaise y Ron había gruñido dándole su apoyo al Slytherin cada vez que le daba un golpe demostrando que las técnicas de lucha muggle que había aprendido en las clases del profesor Derin estaban resultando ser de lo más gratificante.

Con una afortunada patada giratoria que le había costado horas de entrenamiento perfeccionar, Blaise empujó a Avery a varios metros de donde estaba él; un salto rápido y unos movimientos certeros fueron suficientes para inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, su mano en un puño aferrando la camisa por el cuello, la otra apuntando con su varita a la garganta del chico que estaba bajo él.

-Vamos, hazlo… -incitó Avery-… hazlo Zabinni… estás deseando hacerlo…

La varita de Blaise se clavó un poco más en su cuello y estuvo tentado a hacerlo. Una mano fuerte sobre su hombro hizo que respirara y pensara las cosas dos veces.

-No merece la pena –le dijo Ron-. Eres un Slytherin Zabinni, pero no eres un asesino –añadió.

Blaise relajó su rostro y bajó la varita.

-Me das asco… -pronunció lentamente contra el oído de su prisionero mientras soltaba su camisa consiguiendo que Avery se diera un fuerte golpe en el cuello que le hizo gemir de dolor.

-Es una lástima que estéis aquí conmigo cuando Malfoy debe estar en apuros… -dijo casualmente Avery al ver como Pansy y Blaise se cercioraban el uno y el otro que ambos estaban bien.

Los ojos de Blaise y Pansy lo miraron desorbitados y llenos de miedo y odio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó la chica.

-¿No es evidente? –preguntó con sarcasmo Avery mientras se palpaba el lugar donde había recibido el último golpe de Zabinni-. Lucius Malfoy no dejará que su hijo se burle de él…

-Draco… -susurró Pansy mirando a Blaise.

Ambos sabían que si Lucius Malfoy encontraba a Draco, éste estaría en problemas; quizá era más ágil y más inteligente que su padre con la varita, pero Lucius era un mortífago experto y ambos sabían que no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de matar a quien se pusiera en medio y ambos sabían que Draco había estado en medio de su camino desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-A estas alturas, ya se habrá ocupado de él… -dijo con una sonrisa Avery mientras escupía sangre en el suelo, cerca de los pies de Blaise-… si vais aún podréis llegar a verle mor…

-_¡Desmaius! _–gritó entonces Pansy apuntando con su varita al chico que tenían delante.

Avery cayó hacia delante, cerrando los ojos, como si hubiera esperado una reacción así desde hacía algún tiempo. Blaise miró a la chica que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Por su culpa me castigaron en segundo, se la debía –añadió. Blaise sonrió-. Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Draco.

-Pero Weasley…

-Estaré bien –les dijo el chico separándose de Blaise-. Id a por Malfoy y aseguraos que está bien –indicó-. Nos veremos en el centro de la colina cuando la luna esté sobre nosotros.

Pansy asintió y se llevó a Blaise de allí antes de que a su novio le diera por iniciar un discurso sobre por qué no iba a dejar a quien le había ayudado allí. Si Weasley era la mitad de testarudo de lo que estaba convencida que era, estaría bien solo para reunirse con ellos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Melian!

La chica se giró a tiempo al escuchar el grito de Derin y casi sin pensarlo alzó una barrera sobre sí misma mientras invocaba el poder de la Espada Blanca que rasgó el aire para cruzarse con un naryn que murió en el acto.

-¿Estás bien? –ella asintió mientras Derin la miraba-. No deberías distraerte, esto no es una clase ni un entrenamiento –le advirtió girando sobre sí mismo y agachándose para enviar una esfera roja a ras de suelo que envolvió los tobillos de un mortífago haciendo que este cayese de bruces.

-¿Crees que no lo se? –preguntó ella mientras le daba la espalda y dejando su espada tomaba sus dos dagas.

-Sé que estás preocupada –dijo por toda respuesta Derin-. Pero morir no le servirá de nada a Ainur –aseguró mientras estiraba su brazo musculoso con la espada larga para acabar con la vida de un mortífago clavándole la espada en el abdomen.

-Si está en peligro, me lo dirás ¿verdad?

Derin no contestó; lanzó un par de esferas al tiempo que invocaba su poder sobre la tierra para que ésta causara un pequeño terremoto a varios metros de allí, justo donde Erebor estaba junto a Tatsui rodeados de naryns, consiguiendo un poco de tiempo extra para los dos dioses que se apresuraron a tomar ventaja sobre sus acechadores.

-¿Derin? –preguntó ella tomándole de la manga de la casaca.

-Lo haré pero para ello deberás seguir viva –le contestó el dios.

Verónica asintió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Me odias Draco? –el chico no contestó, demasiado concentrado en respirar correctamente para controlar el dolor de su cuerpo-. Supongo que sí… no te culpo, de echo yo también odié a mi padre… y creo que mi padre odió al suyo… _crucio_ –dijo sin interrumpir su discurso sobre los antecedentes familiares para torturar un poco más a su hijo-… supongo que es algo genético de los Malfoy…

-No te odio… -consiguió decir Draco-. Me das lástima… -añadió sonriendo victorioso.

Lástima. Ese era un sentimiento que junto al perdón y al amor, eran prohibidos en casa de los Malfoy y en la persona de Lucius Malfoy. Era uno de los sentimientos capaz de hacer enfadar a Lucius y Draco lo sabía bien. Como también sabía que cuando se enfadaba perdía la concentración… unos minutos… sólo necesitaba unos minutos para relajar el cuerpo… si le aplicaba otro cruciatus tan pronto, después de siete seguido, sabía que su cuerpo no lo iba a resistir.

-Es una suerte que tu madre haya muerto finalmente –dijo Lucius victorioso sabiendo que aquello haría reaccionar al chico.

-Estás mintiendo… -susurró más que habló Draco mirando a su padre-… Estás mintiendo…

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –preguntó el hombre adulto-. No tengo ninguna necesidad de mentirte, Draco… Espera, tengo pruebas…

Llevó su mano a la túnica negra y tomó un anillo de oro y brillantes que lanzó a los pies de Draco, arrodillado en el suelo, con los pantalones cubiertos de barro y de briznas de hierba que se adherían a él.

-¿Lo reconoces? –había burla en su voz y Draco sintió como se congelaba todo dentro de él cuando se dio cuenta de que sí reconocía el anillo en cuestión -. Tendrás que disculparme… aún está un poco manchado… -chasqueó la lengua-, es una lástima… la sangre es muy difícil de quitar…

Lo había visto cientos de veces en el dedo corazón de su madre; no importaba si iba a reuniones con mortífagos, si hacía cenas en casa o si salía a cenar fuera; siempre lo llevaba con ella… nunca se lo quitaba… y siempre que le preguntaba decía lo mismo: "porque es lo único que me queda de lo que una vez fui… una Black". El sello de los Black que jamás se hubiese quitado, anillo manchado con sangre.

-Admito que me costó trabajo encontrarla… -dijo él-… más de lo que me hubiera gustado, en realidad –añadió con un tono de dejadez que irritó a Draco-, pero ya me estaba esperando… Fue fácil… un simple hechizo… tu madre nunca fue buena con hechizos de defensa… es una lástima…

Escuchaba a su padre, pero las palabras le llegaban distorsionadas, lejanas, como si no estuviesen en la misma realidad… Su mente sólo pensaba en su madre… Su voz… su risa… sus ojos… el modo que tenía de abrazarle por las noches y de leerle siendo niño, la manera que le contaba viejas leyendas que ahora sabía eran ciertas… su porte elegante, sus ademanes clásicos y aristocráticos y su mirada sin frialdad sólo dedicada a él… Todo se había ido… todo se había perdido para siempre…

-¿De qué te ha servido ponerte del lado de Potter? –preguntó su padre mientras movía distraídamente su varita aunque frente a Draco era más que evidente que tenía un claro objetivo-. ¿De qué te ha servido… hijo? –dijo pronunciando la última palabra con lentitud, saboreándola.

-No me llames así… -dijo Draco mientras apretaba en su mano el anillo de Narcisa con el sello de los Black-. Nunca lo he sido –se levantó del suelo apretando los puños-. Nunca has estado a mi lado, nunca me has preguntado qué quería hacer, qué quería ser, quién quería ser… Nunca has apoyado mis decisiones ni me has ayudado con mis dudas y problemas y cada vez que caía, estabas lejos de mí… Nunca he sido tu hijo, sólo una artimaña para tu estúpido amo.

La mirada de Lucius se congeló.

-No te atrevas a llamarlo así –una bofetada certera tumbó a Draco en el suelo.

¿Cuántas le había dado su padre durante su vida? Cuando no conseguía realizar un hechizo, cuando se sentaba in apropiadamente en el sofá, cuando sorbía la sopa como cualquier niño de tres años… Demasiadas para contarlas, pero esa le había dolido más que nunca porque sabía que, a diferencia de otras veces, su madre no acudiría a él para ayudarle… su madre no acudiría nunca más.

-¿Sabes? –dijo con cierto asco el chico sabiendo que iba a morir igualmente y decidiendo que si iba a hacerlo lo haría con orgullo y dignidad-. Ella nunca te amó… nunca te quiso… -Lucius le miró con los ojos plateados brillando por la ira contenida mientras apretaba la varita fuertemente-… jamás podría haber querido a alguien como tú –añadió.

-¡Cállate! –gritó el mayor apuntándole -¡Ese ha sido tu último pensamiento, cruccio!

Lo sintió. Sintió como mil cuchillos desgarraban su piel y sus huellos, como cientos de hierros candentes rodeaban su cuerpo y quemaban cada parte y centímetro de su piel, sintió como su garganta se ahogaba por sus gritos a punto de desgarrarse por no poder gritar más y cuando pensó que todo iba a terminar, cuando notó como su cuerpo se iba rindiendo poco a poco ante la muerte, escuchó una fuerte voz que gritó "impedimenta" y todo se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien? –Draco aceptó la mano que le tendía Blaise y se puso de pie aún sintiendo los espasmos del crucio en su cuerpo; sacudió la cabeza para aclararse un poco y los ojos negros y preocupados de Blaise se enfocaron sobre los suyos-. ¿Draco?

-Sobreviviré… gracias… -añadió.

Una varita negra apareció en su campo de visión y cuando miró la mano que la sostenía como si fuera una bandeja, no se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la mano pequeña de Pansy que lo miraba con una sonrisa triste.

-No merece que te conviertas en un asesino, Draco… -le dijo la chica-… Pero es tu elección… -añadió cuando el chico cogió la varita que había perdido hacía unos minutos.

Pansy y Blaise vieron como Draco apuntaba directamente al corazón de Lucius Malfoy, tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Estuvo tentado… sería tan fácil… nadie sabría nunca que había sido él, Blaise y Pansy jamás testificarían contra él… una varita era muy fácil de perder en una batalla y cualquier mago podría haberla usado… apuntó a su padre clavando

-Vamos… -lo alentó Lucius-… hazlo… te estuve educando para esto… hijo mío… -añadió sonriendo burlescamente.

Draco aferró su varita con más fuerza, consiguiendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos; quería hacerlo; no quería nada más en aquel momento que pronunciar las palabras que matarían al asesino de su madre, sin importarle que fuera su progenitor. De verdad que quería hacerlo; el ruido de la batalla había quedado olvidado en sus oídos… Sólo existían él y Lucius Malfoy, nada más, nadie más…

Pansy y Blaise le miraron; ambos sabiendo a lo que se estaba enfrentando Draco, a sus demonios personales. Y entonces lo hizo; Draco malfoy movió sus labios pronunciando un hechizo mientras apuntaba a Lucius con un gesto de desprecio. Blaise no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de Draco; Pansy derramó una lágrima en silencio que se apresuró a retirar de su mejilla sin querer que nadie la viera.

Y cuando las cuerdas ataron a Lucius y éste desapareció en vuelto en un hechizo localizador para que fuera a parar al Ministerio de Magia sin posibilidad de escape, Draco se giró hacia sus amigos que no dudaron en sonreírle en el caso del chico, y en abrazarle en el caso de Pansy.

-No soy como él… -se limitó a decir el chico mirando a sus amigos-. Vamos, tenemos una batalla que ganar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sintió como su pecho quemaba; había sentido aquello en algunas ocasiones, cuando el poder de Lahntra se concentraba en él hasta el punto de que casi creía poder hablar con la diosa. Y como siempre, cerró los ojos para saber qué quería ella… para saber qué debía hacer, consciente de que nada le ocurriría porque Lahntra no dejaría que nada ocurriese. Y como ocurría cuando trasplanaba al mundo espiritual a reunirse con su madre o su padre, sintió el aura de Lahntra rodeándole y protegiéndole, instándole a contemplar un pasaje de una vida lejana que él nunca antes había visto.

"_-No corras tanto –le regañó dulcemente una chica de unos doce o trece años mientras reía-. No podré alcanzarte…_

_-Vamos, no seas aburrida –contestó otra niña prácticamente idéntica a la primera salvo por sus ojos de un color más claros que los verdes de la primera-… Si no nos damos prisa, nos lo perderemos._

_-Hemos visto a las sirenas todos los días –dijo la otra siguiendo los pasos de la primera a través de las rocas-. No creo que por un día…_

_-Elea… por favor… sabes que me gusta mirarlas –casi imploró la niña._

_La otra rió suavemente cuando vio el rostro de la pequeña, y Harry comprendió que era imposible decirle que no con aquella carita de ángel que poseía._

_-Eres imposible… -dijo-… sabes que tus chantajes no servirán de mucho ¿verdad?_

_-Con que funcionen para esta vez… -le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y sonrió-. ¿Vamos?_

_Suspiró._

_-De acuerdo Lahntra, pero mañana le explicarás tú a padre por qué hemos llegado tarde a la cena._

_La niña asintió y la otra suspiró mientras la seguía, consciente, como pudo comprobar Harry al poder leer sus mentes, que sería ella quien daría una explicación… como siempre"_

Otra escena, un par de años más tarde, aún unas niñas discutiendo. Las mismas de antes, Lahntra y Elea, las dos hermanas destinadas a enfrentarse aunque aún no lo supieran.

"_-Siempre has sido la favorita de padre ¿verdad? –sus ojos verdes oscuros brillaban-. Siempre pendiente de ti, tan obediente, tan señorita, tan… perfecta… -añadió a falta de otra palabra._

_-¿Bromeas? –la otra jadeó de sorpresa ante aquella declaración-. Yo daría cualquier cosa por que él me mirara como te mira a ti. Tú eres la fuerte, la orgullosa, la altiva… tú eres quien tiene las características para gobernar, Elea… A mí me quiere, pero a ti te adora..._

_-Siempre tan buena, ¿verdad hermana? No necesito tu compasión ni tu perdón… no necesito tu bondad ni tu mirada de lástima… no necesito tu amor…_

_-Elea…_

_-Cásate, cásate y sé feliz porque haré lo imposible para que no lo seas_

_-¿Qué te pasó, Elea? –preguntó-. ¿Qué te ocurrió para que cambiaras tanto?_

_-Abrí los ojos, sólo eso… Adiós, hermana…_

_-Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, Elea"_

"_-No serás feliz si puedo evitarlo._

_-¿Por qué, Elea?_

_-No permitiré que sigas siendo feliz cuando yo no he podido serlo… Yo también quiero ser feliz…_

_El resplandor de una espada sesgando el aire y la sangre vertiéndose a su alrededor, una daga oscura cayendo sobre el frío suelo y un pensamiento que Lahntra envió a su hermana antes de morir, mientras una única lágrima caía al suelo._

_-Te perdono…_

_-Te odio –fue lo único que Elea alcanzó a contestar antes de salir huyendo de allí-. Siempre te odiaré"_

Harry despertó de su trance cuando sintió una fuerte magia golpear su escudo; clavó sus ojos en el naryn que había sido lo bastante idiota y estúpido para intentar atacarlo de aquella forma y con tan sólo un movimiento de su mano una esfera de color oscuro se alzó sobre la bestia, alargándose como si fuera una luz en proyección y engulléndolo, dejando sólo de él su armadura ensangrentada.

Notó la magia de Lahntra dentro de él; los sentimientos que la diosa había compartido con quien había sido una vez una hermana comprensiva y dulce; sintió calor, suavidad y cariño… y sintió como su amor era rechazado. Sonrió a su pesar sin extrañarle que Voldemort fuera el descendiente de Lahntra, después de todo, él también había sufrido el rechazo de su padre, la pérdida de su madre…

Un rayo atravesó el cielo acompañado del trueno a pocos segundos de distancia; las gotas de agua empezaron a caer para descontento de los dos batallones, ninguno conforme con el nuevo clima que había anunciado la noche. La oscuridad dificultaba la visión y la lluvia que amenazaba con caer de forma estrepitosa no ayudaba en ello. Lo vio, parado, quieto, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y Harry supo que él también había presenciado las escenas de Lahntra y Elea.

Y cuando Voldemort y Harry Potter encontraron sus miradas, olvidaron el resto de lo que había a su alrededor y con pasos seguros se acercaron el uno al otro, sabiendo, ambos, que aquella sería la última vez que se verían.

Y en Okkorton y Ahsvaldry, la luna ascendió rebelando todo lo místico que aquella noche iba a ocurrir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola a todo el mundo! Que tal?**

**Bueno, pues lo prometido es deuda! Os prometí que si tenía reviews suficientes actualizaría el miércoles o jueves, ¿verdad? Pues parece que el mini chantaje funcionó jejejeje :p**

**Así que aquí os dejo un capítulo para los que queríais ya ver un poquito de acción, ok? Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones, de acuerdo?**

**Un besito, os dejo con el avance para que no desespereis… jejejeje**

**Nos leemos pronto! Sed buenos!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

"-Potter…

-Voldemort…

-Elea… ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente poderoso para vencerme?

-Maldito niño insolente…

_-No, me equivoqué una vez _

_-¿Se puede saber en qué se equivocó la perfecta diosa? _

_-Creí que podría hacerte ver que siempre hay cosas hermosas por las que luchar… que siempre había algo más que poder y gloria… y me equivoqué._

_-Elea es y siempre será tu hermana… no es justo que tengas que enfrentarte a ella…_

_-Es mi destino Ainur._

_-No, no lo es, es el mío_

-Dime, Potter, ¿quién morirá esta vez?"

"-No me importa Ainur, me importa Harry… "

"_-¿Cuántos "avadas kedavra" puedo detener antes de que mis órganos se resientan?_

_-Dos veces, tres como mucho… _

_-¿En una batalla?_

_-En toda tu vida"_

"-¡Ainur!

-Dime, Potter, ¿quién morirá esta vez? ¿A quién quieres que sacrifique en tu nombre? ¿Quién será el próximo, Harry?

_-Si, sí podrás, Harry. Porque eres tú… Eres el hijo que engendramos tu madre y yo, posees la sangre de Lahntra, la magia de tu madre, y mi testarudez _

_-Puedes hacerlo Harry, pero tienes que creer que puedes…_

_-¿Y si no lo creo?_

_-Nosotros lo creeremos por ti, pequeño… _

-¡Harry, cuidado!

-¡Verónica, no!"

"-Ha creado un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para que nada de lo que ocurra ahí dentro nos afecte a nosotros

-Pero si nada puede salir…

-Tampoco puede entrar…"

"-Es el turno de Nagini

-¡Nooooo!

-Parece que ahora tú también estás solo… Tom

-No más que tú

-Nunca estaré solo, Tom…

-Don de amor… libérale…"

"Y cuando sintió el aura de Giliath mezclada con la de Erebor y Derin sonrió. Y no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente cuando notó el olor de manzana que Verónica siempre desprendía, en un constante recuerdo de que ella estaba allí.

_Ayúdame_

_Gracias_

_Hermano_

_Amigo_

_Serpiente_

_Hermana_

_Severus_

_Princesa de Slytherin_

_shygard_

_Hermione, te perdono_

_superviviente_

_Inténtalo_

_Perdóname"_

"-Avada kedavra… "


	48. Avada Kedavra El fin de una lucha

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Antes que nada, agradezco sus comentarios y reviews a la siguiente lista de lectores: ejem, ejem…**

**SerenitaKou, katia, blackmoonlady, The angel of the dreams, nagaina-black, noiraaa, Laia Bourne Black, Ailuj, Pedro I, Clawy, Cradle of Filth, Duciell, Chii Tomoyo, Flor89, Adoro a Harry, Tere Black.**

**Y bueno, como estoy segura de que la mayoría de vosotros estais deseando que deje de escribir tonterías únicamente para llenar el espacio sin decir nada, que es justamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora jejejejeje, os dejo ya para que leais el desenlace de la batalla, esperando que sea de vuestro agrado, aunque a mí personalmente no me ha gustado mucho, lo he reescrito tres veces y he terminado por dejarlo así porque si no iba a estar reescribiéndolo hasta el día del juicio final jejejeje.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura! Nos vemos abajo!**

Capítulo 46. Avada Kedavra. El fin de una lucha.

"_-Cuando eras pequeño, solías pasarte las horas muertas con Canuto ahí –señaló un punto en el jardín trasero de la casa-. A veces cuando llovía, Sirius se encargaba de envolveros a los dos en un escudo impermeable, pero por nada del mundo entrabais en casa –sonrió-. Cuando tu madre se daba cuenta de aquello, movía su varita y el escudo dejaba de ser útil para Sirius y tú te reías divertido cuando él se quedaba mojado y aún así no entraba en casa, para consternación de Lily…_

_Harry sonrió. Había aprendido a conocer a su padre no por lo que decía sino por lo que no decía; leía en sus silencios, en sus pausas, en sus gestos, en sus miradas, en el modo de revolverse el cabello, en la forma de mirar al horizonte, pensativo._

_-Apenas recordaba nada de todo eso… -mencionó Harry._

_James lo miró sin que se le pasara por alto el verbo en estado pasado y arqueó una ceja en su dirección._

_-Cuando dejé que Giliath y Erebor entraran en mi mente… vi algunas cosas… recuerdos de cuando era un bebé…_

_-¿Qué recuerdos?_

_Harry sonrió._

_-La primera vez que me subiste a tu escoba y mamá te estuvo regañando por llevar a un bebé de cuatro meses a más de cinco metros de altura._

_James rió divertido al recordar aquello._

_-Canuto siempre dice que fue por eso por lo que eres tan bueno volando._

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

_-Y supongo que el que me llevara de noche sobre su moto sin que mamá se enterase y tú tampoco, no tiene nada que ver ¿no? –preguntó con cierto sarcasmo haciendo que James riera._

_-¿También recuerdas eso? –preguntó asombrado._

_Harry movió la cabeza mientras se sentaba en los escalones del porche, su padre junto a él._

_-Más que recuerdos… son sensaciones… -James le miró-. Tengo esos recuerdos porque vi las escenas como si fueran una película –le explicó-… pero antes de eso… guardaba emociones, sentimientos… olores, voces… -su rostro se volvió sombrío por unos segundos._

_-Recuerdas aquella noche… -adivinó James._

_Harry asintió en silencio._

_-Recuerdo la lluvia azotando las contraventanas, y tu voz gritándole a mamá que huyera conmigo; recuerdo un beso cálido cuando me dejaste en brazos de mamá y luego recuerdo como latía el corazón de ella deprisa mientras corría… y escuché su grito… sus ruegos… y el calor de sus brazos… y luego la luz verde…_

_-Harry…_

_-Es lo que más recuerdo…su voz…_

_-Lo lamento… -susurró James. Harry le miró-. No pude protegeros ni a ti ni a tu madre…_

_-Papá, moriste intentando que ella se salvara –le corrigió el muchacho-. Eso para mí es protegernos._

_-Me he perdido muchas cosas, ¿verdad?_

_Harry sonrió._

_-Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí para enseñarme a usar mi varita, para que me enseñaras a afeitarme, a montar en bicicleta, a nadar y a jugar quiddich –sonrió-, pero ahora sé que tengo toda una eternidad para estar contigo –añadió divertido._

_James sonrió._

_-Nunca pierdes el humor, ¿verdad?_

_Harry se encogió de hombros._

_-He aprendido demasiado pronto que hay que disfrutar de lo que tienes antes de que te lo quiten –dijo quitándole importancia._

_-Me siento orgulloso de ti Harry._

_El chico no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Había esperado por años escuchar aquellas palabras y creía que no las oiría nunca, consciente de que sus padres habían desaparecido de su vida y no podrían decírselas nunca. Sonrió y escondió su rostro contra el hombro de su padre cuando éste le abrazó. Ambos conscientes de que necesitaban estar así para compensar los años perdidos. Ambos conscientes de que no importaba la eternidad, porque todo lo que habían perdido no podrían recuperarlo nunca"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Potter… -siseó Voldemort.

-Voldemort… -concedió el chico.

Ninguna palabra más surgió de los labios de ninguno de los dos. Ni una mirada, ni una palabra de incitación, absolutamente nada. Ambos se observaron como lo habían hecho dos años atrás en el Cementerio. Midiendo sus fuerzas en silencio, preguntándose a sí mismos si conseguirían hacer lo que querían hacer, en el caso de Voldemort, lo que debía hacer, en el caso de Harry.

Tuvo que admitir que el entrenamiento a base de matar y sobrevivir a los naryns había servido para que en aquellos momentos la repulsión y asco que sentía por el aspecto de Voldemort, no fuera tangible ni visible en su rostro. Y a pesar de su aspecto, se mantenía erguido, altivo y orgulloso de ser quién era pese a que Harry sólo podía ver en él al asesino de sus padres y de tanta gente inocente que había acudido durante años enteros a su mente cuando cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir. A los pies de Voldemort, alzada medio cuerpo y con la cabeza a la altura de las caderas de su amo y señor, los ojos de Nagini le miraban con un brillo amenazador y a la vez conocido, como si entre la serpiente y él hubiera una complicidad directa.

-Veo que aún conservas a tu serpiente –dijo a media voz el chico sin alterarse.

-No es Nagini lo único que conservo y tengo en estos momentos, Potter –su voz sonó suave y amenazante como cada vez que hablaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza resbaladiza de su mascota que entrecerró los ojos con satisfacción cuando sitió el tacto de su mano huesuda en la cabeza.

Fue un segundo, sólo un segundo, pero los ojos rojizos de Voldemort adquirieron un tono verdoso que le recordaron a los suyos propios. Y entonces lo supo… estuvo convencido de lo que había sospechado… Elea estaba dentro de su descendiente, dentro de Voldemort.

Harry calmó a la lágrima de Lahntra que parecía querer abrasar su piel del modo en que estaba quemándole. No podía culparle; el colgante de Elea permanecía en manos de Snape, pero él también podía sentir la rabia, la ira y la maldad de Elea dentro de Voldemort, como si la diosa oscura se hubiese unido en parte a su descendiente para lograr terminar lo que había empezado hacía tantos siglos.

Pero del mismo modo en que Harry había estado observando a Voldemort, éste también lo había estado haciendo y se había encontrado con la agradable sorpresa de que bajo la tempestuosa mirada y el cuerpo definido y bien formado que había llegado a conseguir, bajo el cabello desordenado y el rostro manchado de barro por la batalla y la lucha, Potter, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre… un sentimental que estaba dispuesto a todo por los que quería… y eso incluía cierta vulnerabilidad que él desposeía.

Sintió el poder de su predecesora dentro de él mismo; notó como la magia de Elea lo abarcaba todo, incluida su mente, como si de algún modo, todo lo que estuviera pensando, viendo, escuchando o diciendo formara parte de la realidad de Elea, una realidad que ya no le pertenecía a él. Y cuando sus labios se movieron, fue consciente plenamente, de que no era su voz la que hablaba ni tampoco sus pensamientos los que transmitía.

-Cuánto tiempo… -susurró la voz.

Harry lo miró. Esa voz… hostil y rasposa, quebrada y al mismo tiempo fría y calculadora le recordó que no era Voldemort únicamente quien estaba delante de él.

-Elea… -susurró.

-Veo que tu fuerza ha aumentado… -una sonrisa en el rostro de Voldemort apareció-. ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente poderoso para vencerme?

-No lo creo… -la sonrisa de Voldemort se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido cuando el chico añadió sus últimas palabras a la oración-… lo soy.

-Maldito niño insolente…

Harry no contestó, no pudo contestar. Sintió como la magia de Lahntra ocupaba su lugar dentro de su cuerpo; era algo que nunca había experimentado pese a que Stell y Giliath le habían hablado de ello. Del mismo modo que Elea podía hablar y sentir y pensar a través de Voldemort, Lahntra podía hacerlo a través de él salvo con una diferencia: Harry poseía la lágrima de Lahntra y esa pequeña ventaja le confería el don de poder escuchar a ambas diosas mientras hablaban. El aura de Lahntra era fuerte y poderosa, dulce, carismática y aplastantemente humana… Se sintió protegido y abrigado cuando notó que la magia de Lahntra ocupaba su mente por completo y casi se pudo ver a sí mismo echándose hacia atrás y reprimiendo toda su energía y poder para que Lahntra pudiera utilizar su cuerpo. Dentro de sí mismo, cerró los ojos, centrándose en la conversación que había entre las dos diosas, en otro tiempo hermanas y en aquel momento, rivales.

"_-Hacía mucho que no hablábamos…_

_Sintió a Lahntra sonreír con tristeza dentro de él._

_-Creo que nosotras nunca hemos hablado –contestó la diosa._

_-Es cierto… siempre tienes razón, ¿verdad, hermana?_

_El modo de dirigirse a ella hizo que el pecho de Harry sintiera una punzada de lástima y de dolor, los sentimientos que Lahntra estaba teniendo en aquel momento al escucha a su hermana hablar de aquel modo._

_-No, me equivoqué una vez –contestó la diosa._

_-¿Se puede saber en qué se equivocó la perfecta diosa? –apuntó con sarcasmo evidente Elea._

_-Creí que podría hacerte ver que siempre hay cosas hermosas por las que luchar… que siempre había algo más que poder y gloria… y me equivoqué._

_Hubo un silencio incómodo. Harry podía sentir los latidos de Lahntra dentro de él, como si fueran los suyos propios… el dolor, la comprensión, la dulzura y el cariño que seguía sintiendo hacia Lahntra hizo que tomara una decisión. Se concentró en su poder y rodeó la lágrima que colgaba de su cuello con una mano mientras buscaba en su propia mente la voz de Lahntra._

_-Ainur, pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó la diosa sin mostrarse asombrada porque él pudiese haber llegado hasta ella._

_-No quiero que te enfrentes a ella –dijo el chico. La diosa no contestó-. Es tu hermana, pese a lo que hizo, pese a lo que hace y lo que hará, Elea es y siempre será tu hermana… no es justo que tengas que enfrentarte a ella…_

_-Es mi destino Ainur._

_-No, no lo es, es el mío –contestó Harry-. Yo tengo que acabar con la diosa de la oscuridad y con Voldemort, su descendiente, no tú…_

_-Pero necesitas mi magia para ello._

_-Pues préstamela –replicó el chico con una media sonrisa-… pero no te enfrentes a ella… los dos sabemos que no podrías soportarlo…_

_Sintió como Lahntra cortaba su conexión con él y de inmediato reanudaba las palabras con Elea._

_-¿Confías en tu descendiente? –preguntó Lahntra._

_-Por supuesto, es todo lo que yo hubiera sido de ser mortal… frío, poderoso, con ganas de vencer siempre y sin importar lo que debe hacer o a quién debe herir para lograr lo que desea._

_-Yo confío en el mío… es poderoso, comprensivo y gentil… un poco impulsivo… -sonrió y Harry también lo hizo-… ¿crees que podemos dejarles solos?-Elea no contestó de inmediato y cuando lo hizo, Lahntra la escuchó con claridad sabiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación._

_-¿Y nos quedamos con ellos?-Lahntra asintió-. Si uno de los dos muere, una de nosotras también lo hará._

_-Así es –sentenció Lahntra._

_-Que así sea; nos veremos en el infierno, hermana…"_

Harry comprendió que la conversación había terminado y que las dos diosas habían llegado a un acuerdo; no interferirían en las decisiones de ellos dos, no lucharían entre sí, pero una de las dos moriría cuando uno de ellos lo hiciera. No pudo evitar sonreír a medias… además de proteger a Verónica, salvar el mundo mágico, destruir a Voldemort y Elea tenía que encargarse de que Lahntra siguiera bien… donde fuera que estuviera…

La voz de Voldemort, que parecía ajeno a lo que había ocurrido, llegó a sus oídos con claridad.

-Dime, Potter, ¿quién morirá esta vez? –preguntó -. ¿A quién quieres que sacrifique en tu nombre?

Maldita pregunta. Su madre, su padre, Sirius, Cedric, niños, mujeres, hombres, inocentes… cientos de imágenes que había visto en sus pesadillas durante años se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Imágenes que había creído olvidar pero que sólo había apartado de su mente… rostros ensangrentados, muertes, torturas, sacrificios… todo hecho únicamente para hacer daño… ¿cuánta gente más iba a morir por su culpa?

Fue una suerte que instintivamente sujetase la lágrima de Lahntra con una de sus manos, de otro modo, el hechizo que Voldemort no dudó en utilizar contra él podría haber resultado, sin ningún problema, el último hechizo que Harry Potter hubiese recibido.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derin se llevó la mano a la nuca de forma inconsciente sin darse cuenta que estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Verónica que jadeó al ver al dios hacer aquel gesto; sólo podía significar una cosa. Cuando Derin notó la mirada de la chica sobre él, la miró y asintió levemente. Ella se encargó de desprender parte de su magia que destruyó al naryn contra el que estaba combatiendo antes de dirigirse hacia el dios y mirarlo de forma apremiante.

-No me importa lo que dijera Harry, ni lo que digas tú –le indicó-. No voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras él está en peligro Derin… ¿Dónde está?

-Si Ainur…

-¿No lo entiendes? –preguntó ella-. No me importa Ainur, me importa Harry… -añadió casi en un susurro. Derin no contestó y la mirada de ella se endureció-. Bien, en ese caso, Feamor me llevará hasta él.

Cerró los ojos invocando al pegaso de Harry cuando una mano se cerró sobre su brazo, los ojos grises de Derin la miraban a escasa distancia.

-Demonios… ¿no podías ser más pacífica?

-Entonces no sería yo –le replicó ella con una sonrisa divertida antes de desaparecer en una columna de luz azulada.

-¡Reversus tempus! –un rayo violeta se dirigió hacia Harry que saltó con agilidad esquivándolo y apuntó con su propia varita a Voldemort.

-¡Ardentus fogus! –exclamó haciendo que una llamarada viva de color amarillo y rojizo saliera hacia el cuerpo de Voldemort.

-¡Impedimenta! –se protegió el mago oscuro-¡Cruccio!

-¡Protego! –gritó Harry-¡Viento de la luz!

Un remolino de aire salió directamente de su mano pese a que a ojos de los que estaban allí parecía haber surgido de su varita, como un halo de aire, una ráfaga fría que impactó contra el pecho de Voldemort con la fuerza de un huracán, consiguiendo que el mago tenebroso trastabillara un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de crear un escudo fuerte para protegerse del reciente temporal.

En un acto ágil propio de los reflejos de un dios, Voldemort jugó su carta y lanzó una daga invisible a través del espacio, daga que rozó el hombro de Harry, quién tuvo el tiempo justo para apartarse sin que aquello tuviera más consecuencia que un leve malestar. Voldemort decidió jugar con Harry a lo que sabía siempre iba a ganar… apeló a la conciencia del joven que tenía delante de él y que a él le faltaba.

-¿Qué se siente Potter? –preguntó Voldemort-. ¿Qué se siente cuando matas a alguien?

Harry le miró sin contestar.

-Vamos… has matado a más de mis caballeros de la muerte tú solo que toda la maldita Orden que dice protegerte –el chico tampoco contestó-. Aunque supongo que una cosa es matar a tu enemigo y otra es matar a alguien en quién los demás confían, ¿no? –Harry le miró, clavando sus ojos verdes y poniéndose casi por instinto, en alerta sin saber qué iba a decir a continuación el mago-… Aunque… no sé… después de todo, nunca llegaste a confiar en Angark ¿verdad?

Un segundo. Sólo fue un segundo de titubeo, nada más que un segundo, e incluso, Harry podría haberse dado cuenta, de que era mucho menos que eso, pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para que Voldemort aprovechase la situación y lanzase la maldición asesina al chico que sin tiempo para protegerse, recibió el impacto en el pecho, notando como la magia de Lahntra le protegía pero sintiendo los efectos secundarios de la maldición imperdonable y asesina que repercutían en su cuerpo, por dentro, afectando a sus órganos vitales. Casi sin darse cuenta, recordó la conversación con Erbor…

_(flashback)_

_-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?_

_Pero el dios no parecía estar bromeando en absoluto._

_-Hablas en serio… -dijo casi incrédulo Harry._

_-¿Por qué habría de bromear?_

_-Bueno… -Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto nervioso, algo que hizo sonreír a Erebor que poco a poco había aprendido a descifrar los gestos del niño que tenía delante de él-… Si lo he entendido bien, me estás diciendo que puedo lograr detener la maldición asesina sólo con mi magia interna, y ¿quieres que no me sorprenda?_

_-Esa maldición es magia Harry; hecha de magia y enviada con magia… es lógico que sea la magia lo que pueda detenerla, ¿no te parece? –Harry arrugó la frente pensando que si lo pensaba de aquel modo, parecía tener lógica… al menos un poquito-. Pero es peligroso que lo hagas –añadió al ver la mirada del adolescente y comprender lo que estaba pasando por su mente._

_-Acabas de decir que se puede detener la maldición…_

_-Lo sé… pero… -suspiró-. Hay un refrán mortal "de tanto llevar agua de la fuente, el cántaro se rompió", ¿lo conoces? –el chico asintió-, bien, pues imagínate que tú eres el cántaro._

_-Oh… -dijo el chico._

_-Exacto, "oh"… Es un hechizo muy poderoso y cuando te alcanza, tu cuerpo tiene dos opciones, rendirte a la magia negra con la que está hecha o rebelarte y protegerte, en cuyo caso, es tu magia interna quien interviene._

_-Entiendo._

_-No, no lo entiendes –le dijo el dios queriendo que aquello fuera algo que quedase completamente claro-. Aunque tu magia logre detener la maldición lo suficiente para que ésta no te mate dañando tu cuerpo externo por decirlo de alguna manera, no puedes lograr que no hiera tu cuerpo interno._

_-No lo entiendo –arrugó la frente el chico._

_-De acuerdo… Camina diez pasos a la derecha –el chico le miró arqueando una ceja-. Sólo hazlo, Ainur… así… bien, quieto –obedeció-, ahora camina veinte pasos a la izquierda… -Harry iba a obedecer cuando la voz de Erebor volvió a sonar-, sin moverte de ahí._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Camina veinte pasos a la izquierda sin moverte de donde estás –repitió Erebor claramente divertido por la forma en que él fruncía el ceño pero sabiendo que no podía demostrar su diversión._

_-No puedo hacer eso –protestó Harry._

_-¿Por qué? –insistió Erebor._

_-Porque es imposible._

_-¿Y por qué es imposible, Harry?_

_-Porque no puedo estar en dos sitios al mismo… -los ojos del muchacho se abrieron al comprender-… si la magia protege mi cuerpo, no puede proteger mi cuerpo interno…_

_-Corazón, hígado, pulmones… -un largo etcétera murió en los labios del guardián-. Tu cuerpo puede reaccionar para protegerse de la maldición asesina e impedir que mueras pese a que te toque, pero tus órganos quedaran dañados; entiendes ahora por qué es peligroso, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Cuántos "avadas kedavra" puedo detener antes de que mis órganos se resientan?_

_-Ainur…_

_-No digo que vaya a hacerlo, Erebor –añadió el chico rápidamente-, pero si alguna vez tengo que hacerlo, quiero saber a qué me atengo…_

_El dios suspiró._

_-Dos veces, tres como mucho… _

_-¿En una batalla?_

_-En toda tu vida –indicó el dios._

_Harry asintió en silencio._

_-Pero no significa que…_

_-Lo sé…-se calló unos segundos-. ¿crees que puedes enseñarme a utilizar mi magia para detener la maldición?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Entonces adelante, no tengo demasiado tiempo…_

_(fin flashback)_

Después de aquello había tenido que sufrir una maldición imperdonable recibida de manos de Derin; era necesario para saber qué se sentía y para saber si podía combatirla. Y en aquellos precisos momentos era justo lo que estaba sintiendo… Como su corazón parecía querer pararse por segundos y como le costaba respirar porque a sus pulmones parecía faltarles el aire. Lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, sólo que con más dolor que la vez anterior. En un gesto, se llevó la mano al corazón sintiendo como este ardía y casi sonrió de forma conciliadora cuando notó la magia y la presencia de Lahntra rodeándola, protegiéndole.

Voldemort no dudó en atacarle; haciendo gala de sus nuevos poderes, estiró ambas manos hacia Harry dirigiendo rayos de fuego y hielo que atravesaban el espacio y golpeaban de forma insistente a Harry, quien sabiendo que su cuerpo no estaba recuperado, sólo podía intentar evitar los golpes de la magia pese a que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo la mayor parte de ellos.

-¡Ainur!

El grito de Erebor le llegó en la lejanía, cuando Voldemort detuvo su ataque para contemplar al jadeante Harry, al borde de sus fuerzas mientras intentaba que su magia interna se recuperase lo suficiente para poder curar las heridas externas que su cuerpo presentaba en aquellos momentos, incluyendo la cicatriz que cubría su frente y que se había abierto por la proximidad con Voldemort y Elea y en aquellos momentos goteaba sangre que resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

Le bastó mirarle para saber que Erebor lo había entendido; había sufrido un segundo ataque de la maldición asesina y eso significaba que uno más y su cuerpo no lo resistiría.

Un nuevo golpe lo desequilibró y un simple _expelliarmus_ con la fuerza de cien hechizos juntos hizo que diera un par de volteretas en el aire antes de aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo dolorido y con Voldemort mirándole con autosuficiencia y arrogancia.

-Dime, Potter, ¿quién morirá esta vez? –preguntó -. ¿A quién quieres que sacrifique en tu nombre?

Maldita pregunta. Su madre, su padre, Sirius, Cedric, niños, mujeres, hombres, inocentes… cientos de imágenes que había visto en sus pesadillas durante años se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Imágenes que había creído olvidar pero que sólo había apartado de su mente… rostros ensangrentados, muertes, torturas, sacrificios… todo hecho únicamente para hacer daño… ¿cuánta gente más iba a morir por su culpa?

-¿Quién será el próximo, Harry?

Pero Harry ya no le escuchaba, había dejado de hacerlo… Su varita seguía aferrada a su mano, pero era incapaz de utilizarla. Miedo. Tenía miedo de hacer algo que no pudiera remediar. Había jurado, dicho y amenazado con que mataría a Voldemort sin tener remordimiento de conciencia, pero no era capaz de hacerlo. Veía en Voldemort lo mismo que veía cuando se miraba en el espejo; alguien que había crecido sin el amor y el cariño de unos padres, sabiendo que debería de cuidarse solo desde el primer día; alguien que había estado solo y que, por cosas del destino, había tomado una mala elección en el camino… Él también podría haberla tomado si hubiese aceptado ir a Slytherin cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo meditó largamente. Él también podría haber sido un Tom Riddle. Matar a Voldemort sería como apuntarse a sí mismo… y hacer que todos los que en aquellos momentos estaban arremolinados a su alrededor, olvidando la batalla y a sus contrincantes, saliesen heridos de alguna manera.

-¿Este es el gran Harry Potter? –se burló Voldemort-. ¿Este es el descendiente de Lahntra, Elegido de Ahsvaldry para gobernar el mundo mortal y el divino? –le dio una patada lo suficientemente fuerte para enviarlo dos metros atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo, encogiéndose por el dolor de estómago.

Su mano se abrió y su varita cayó al suelo, incapaz de retenerla, incapaz de querer retenerla…

Una suave calidez lo envolvió y un dulce aroma a menta y a lilas llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma… sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, como lo hacía cada vez que ella estaba a su lado.

"_-Harry… vamos, cariño… no debes tener miedo…_

_-Hazlo Harry… libera tu poder…_

_-Si lo hago… podría destruirles a todos mamá, no puedo hacerlo…_

_Lily asintió en silencio._

_-Y si no lo haces, él les destruirá._

_-Hazle caso a tu madre, Harry._

_-Papá… -susurró el chico-… no quiero que les pase nada a ellos, no podré…_

_-Si, sí podrás, Harry. Porque eres tú… Eres el hijo que engendramos tu madre y yo, posees la sangre de Lahntra, la magia de tu madre, y mi testarudez –añadió con cierta sonrisa que hizo sonreír al chico-… Puedes hacerlo Harry, pero tienes que creer que puedes…_

_-¿Y si no lo creo?_

_Una suave mano se posó en su mejilla, aislados del resto del mundo; el olor de su madre era algo que siempre reconocería._

_-Nosotros lo creeremos por ti, pequeño… -le susurró Lily sonriendo-… Hazlo… te queremos…"_

Estaba cortando la conexión con sus padres cuando escuchó el grito de Verónica al tiempo que una esfera negra entraba en su campo de visión, dándole tiempo para agacharse y romper la magia negra con su propia esfera blanca que salió disparada de su mano simplemente con pensarlo.

-Estás solo, Harry… completamente solo… la estúpida de tu madre, el idiota de tu padre, el arrogante de tu padrino… tus amigos, conocidos, desconocidos… todos te dejan… todos te dejan solo… -Harry no contestó-… todos los que están a tu lado mueren, Harry… ¿quién será el próximo?

-¡Harry, cuidado!

Se giró para ver como la chica corría hacia él con la Espada a cuestas pero que parecía liviana en sus manos; de reojo vio como Voldemort se movía hacia la derecha una milésima de grado, lo suficiente para girarse hacia la izquierda con suavidad y lentamente. Y supo que había elegido a una nueva víctima.

-¡Verónica, no!

Fue un momento, ni siquiera lo pensó, ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que había hecho; la varita había caído de sus manos y había quedado semienterrada en el pasto lleno de lodo y hierba en el momento en que sus manos se alzaron para invocar su poder y crear una cúpula transparente que cubría a Voldemort y a sí mismo, aislándolos de los que estaban cerca de ellos dos. Vio como Verónica se había quedado parada sin saber ni poder reaccionar; el rayo verde dirigiéndose a ella y suspiró cuando el escudo lo absorbió provocando unas pequeñas corrientes eléctricas de color verdoso que se difuminaron por el escudo envolvente.

Derin y Erebor se materializaron junto a Verónica y ambos la cubrieron en caso de que fuera necesario, pero no hizo falta, el escudo de Harry era fuerte y poderoso, ambos lo sabían.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó entonces Giliath enviando una tromba de agua hacia el escudo que la absorbió sin muchos miramientos-. ¡Ha creado un escudo de nivel trece! –gritó enfadada mientras intentaba fulminar a Harry a través del escudo.

-¿Qué… -empezó a preguntar Verónica mirando a Erebor-… ¿qué significa eso?

Derin masculló algo acerca de querer proteger siempre a los demás y estiró una de sus manos hacia el escudo, queriendo derrocarlo y sin conseguir nada más que una pequeña corriente eléctrica.

-¿Derin? –preguntó ella al ver que Erebor no le escuchaba.

-Ha creado un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para que nada de lo que ocurra ahí dentro nos afecte a nosotros –le informó Giliath con el semblante serio-. Hechizos, maldiciones, magia… todo quedará dentro, nada saldrá hasta que el escudo se rompa…

-Pero si nada puede salir… -empezó a decir Verónica.

-Tampoco puede entrar… -finalizó Erebor por ella-. Ni siquiera nosotros…

-Harry… -susurró Verónica.

Pero Harry no existía en aquellos momentos. Una figura alta, imperiosa y musculosa se alzaba en el lugar; tenía el rostro cubierto de heridas y el cuerpo dolorido y magullado, la túnica manchada de sangre, barro y mojada; el cabello revuelto alrededor de los hombros, flotando y sus ojos… sus verdes ojos brillantes habían dado paso a los ojos blancos del dios, del descendiente de Lahntra, de Ainur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por un instante, cuando la cúpula se había creado, todos los que estaban en aquella colina habían sido iguales. No importaba si eran mortífagos, licántropos, vampiros, magos, dioses, shyggards, aurors o criaturas del infierno… todos habían sentido en el mismo segundo el despliegue de magia y poder que había surgido del cuerpo de Harry y todos habían detenido sus peleas y batallas personales para mirar en la dirección en que provenía la luz y el poder del muchacho. Algunos de ellos, se dirigieron hacia allí, sin saber con qué se iban a encontrar y con la seguridad de que ninguno de sus contrincantes se atrevería a intervenir en su marcha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No lo dudó. El poder de Ainur era mucho más fuerte que el de Harry; Derin lo notaba al lado de Verónica, mirando a Harry, rogando casi sin darse cuenta por que el chico aguantara hasta el final del combate y casi sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada. La chica a su lado se aferró a su antebrazo clavándole las uñas con fuerza sin apartar los ojos de la escena que había delante de ella; y Derin no se quejó. Sin duda alguna había sido la presencia de Verónica la que había provocado que el poder de Ainur saliese a la superficie, creer y ver que ella estaba en peligro había provocado que Harry aumentase su poder, seguramente de forma inconsciente, pero lo había hecho y se había encerrado en un burbuja muy fuerte imposible de atravesar con nada…

Cerca de ellos, Erebor estiró su mano y una suave capa verde y ocre cubrió la cúpula que resguardaba a los dos combatientes por quienes todos los presentes estaban allí y la voz de Harry, hasta el momento muda y apagada, se escuchó.

-Es el turno de Nagini –presagió Harry antes de lanzar un hechizo sobre la serpiente que hizo que su cuerpo explotase literalmente dejando su cuerpo hecho pedazos.

-¡Nooooo! –gritó Voldemort mientras veía como Nagini caía sin vida ante los pies de Harry Potter. Sus ojos se tornaron fríos como el hielo y un peligroso color negro apareció en ellos con el iris de color rojo y alargado, como los ojos de un felino o los de una serpiente -¡Sectumsempra! –gritó apuntando a Harry con su varita.

-¡Protego! –un escudo brillante cubrió a Harry haciendo rebotar el hechizo de Voldemort que se perdió en el cielo oscuro. En momentos como aquel cuando la lluvia empezaba a caer con fuerza, se alegraba de que Erebor y Giliath lo hubiesen convencido para apelar a la magia y deshacerse de las gafas-. Parece que ahora tú también estás solo… Tom –añadió con cierto tono burlón al llamarlo por su nombre muggle.

-No más que tú –dijo Voldemort invocando el poder de Elea dentro de su cuerpo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un nuevo hechizo, una nueva maldición asesina golpeó el cuerpo de Harry que aún no estaba recuperado y pese a que se giró hacia la izquierda para evitarlo, no contó con que Voldemort dirigiera la maldición para que fuera donde estaba él.

Derin se contrajo y Erebor también mientras Giliath ahogaba una exclamación. Tres. Tres maldiciones asesinas y Harry seguía vivo. A su alrededor se escucharon exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad pero nadie podía saber que aquello estaba matando a Harry.

Verónica le miró. Algo dentro de ella hizo que se tensara, algo hizo que supiera lo que iba a pasar, lo que iba a ocurrir, lo que debía hacer. La voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza _"protégele, debes protegerle… aún a costa de tu vida… estás ligada a la daga oscura para siempre…ella te protegerá… tú debes protegerle… ayúdale como mejor creas que has de hacerlo…te quiero…"_

Verónica no lo pensó; la única forma de ayudar a Harry era invocar a su poder para salvarlo, para protegerlo aunque eso implicara desprenderse de su arma y de su propia vida… Al final lo había entendido… Ella era la Espada Blanca… el amor que sentía por Harry y el deseo de protegerle era lo que transformaba la daga oscura en la Espada Blanca… la daga adquiría el alma de ella para proteger al descendiente de Lahntra… Si Harry moría y la espada se rompía, ella también moriría… No lo dudó; prefería entregar su alma en manos de Harry antes siquiera de imaginar vivir toda una vida sin él.

-¡Harry!

Se giró a tiempo para recibir en su mano la Espada Blanca. No la daga oscura llena de maldad y rencor y odio que le atormentaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser para que se quitara la vida, sino la Espada Blanca, llena de la luz de la Guardiana, llena de la pureza de la magia simple y rebosante del misterio del amor.

Voldemort lo miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras que Harry sonrió a medias mientras le mostraba la Espada que acababa de recibir sintiendo de inmediato como Derin lanzaba un hechizo de protección sobre Verónica casi al mismo tiempo que Giliath y Erebor, comprendiendo los tres que sin la Espada Blanca, la chica estaba completamente desarmada.

-Nunca estaré solo, Tom…

-¿Acaso crees que con eso podrás matarme, Potter? –bramó Voldemort enfurecido mientras notaba la sangre de Elea hervir bajo su piel.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? –preguntó el chico con voz segura y fuerte. El mago le miró y él sonrió a medias-. La Espada sólo puede acabar con la vida de Elea… y ahora que está dentro de ti, ella es mortal…

Los ojos de Harry se centraron en los de Voldemort y el mago oscuro sintió un poder que jamás había logrado entender ni comprender… el mismo poder que le puso nervioso aquella noche de Halloween hacía dieciséis años… el mismo poder del cual se había burlado durante años… el único poder capaz de superar el odio.

Harry sonrió. La lágrima de Lahntra, quemó sobre su pecho cuando su mano acarició la hoja de la Espada y la otra se aferró a la empuñadura con sutileza. Sentía el poder de Lahntra dentro de él, tan adentro que casi podía creer que estaba a su lado…No era sólo eso… Era el poder de la justicia, de la verdad, de la complicidad, de la lealtad, de la valentía, del honor, de la fuera, de la sabiduría… miles de imágenes atravesaron su mente… sus padres, su padrino, sus amigos, sus guardianes, rostros conocidos que habían muerto ante él noche tras noche en sus pesadillas, rostros conocidos que habían perecido sin poder hacer nada, víctimas de Voldemort… risas de niños, llantos de mujeres, ruegos y plegarias, gritos, miedo, dolor, silencio y muerte… Todo mezclándose en su cabeza, todo dándole fuerzas…

Y cuando sintió el aura de Giliath mezclada con la de Erebor y Derin sonrió. Y no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente cuando notó el olor de manzana que Verónica siempre desprendía, en un constante recuerdo de que ella estaba allí. Verónica… había sido consciente de que el amor de Verónica había conseguido atravesar el escudo imperturbable que ni siquiera Erebor, Giliath o Derin habían podido romper… y entonces supo perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer…

Sonrió a su enemigo, sonrió a su rival, sonrió al ejecutor de la muerte de sus padres, sonrió a quién había causado tanto daño y a quien tanto miedo le había tenido durante tiempo y alzando la Espada Blanca con la mano derecha, cerró su puño izquierdo sobre el colgante en su cuello; colocó sus pies firmemente sobre la tierra e invocó a su poder y a los cuatro elementos para que le ayudaran en el hechizo que estaba a punto de pronunciar y que jamás antes había sido escuchado por nadie…

-Don de amor… libérale…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo escuchó en su cabeza, una petición, una palabra, sólo una… y no dudó en ningún momento que fuera él ni dudó que era necesario hacerlo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Verónica alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro y dejó caer su cuello hacia atrás, invocando a su magia interna, la que estaba con ella desde que nació.

Apenas unos segundos después sintió como parte de su magia, esencia y aura la abandonaba; no tuvo que abrir los ojos para ver hacia dónde se dirigía… Sabía perfectamente que su magia encontraría la de Harry.

"_Ayúdame"_

Esperaba poder hacerlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La voz le llegó como en un sueño. Alta y clara… nítida al mismo tiempo… Supo quién era enseguida, después de todo, había discutido y peleado con él durante años enteros. ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Era él quién tendría que decírselo, no Potter… Vio a Verónica echar la cabeza hacia atrás, y su aura salir de su cuerpo en busca de Potter y lo comprendió… _Gracias_… Gracias por cuidarla en Okkorton, gracias por entregar el colgante de Elea… Gracias por estar aquí.

Se concentró en su magia y sin dar explicaciones la envió con Potter mientras una sonrisa afectada cruzaba su rostro. Más le valía a Potter salir con vida de aquello porque por primera vez en muchos años, él también tenía algo que agradecer… su liberación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hermano"_ Sonrió. Sí. Lo era. Siempre lo había sido; desde que había llegado a Ahsavaldry lo había aceptado como su hermano menor… no había tenido otra opción cuando sus ojos verdes se habían cruzado con los suyos. Había sabido de inmediato cómo era Harry, quién era Harry y había jurado protegerlo.

Hermano… una bonita palabra infravalorada… más allá de la amistad, de la camadería, la complicidad o la lealtad… Hermano… una sola palabra que decía muchas cosas. Sonrió y elevó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza en dirección al cielo; una luz rojiza le alumbró y Erebor lanzó la esfera de fuego hacia Harry, con todo el cariño y el amor que le tenía a aquel muchacho que si bien no era de sangre, lo era de pensamiento… su hermano.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sabía qué tenía que hacer, nunca lo había hecho y ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era lo que se esperaba de él. Pero cerró los ojos con fuerza hasta que los párpados le dolieron; la primera vez que vio a Harry en el andén, la primera vez que supo quién era, su primera aventura, su primer partido junto a Harry, su primera escapada a media noche… todo cobraba forma en su mente… Sonrió al notar que aunque su cerebro no sabía qué hacer, su magia parecía saberlo perfectamente porque sintió como parte de ella se reunía alrededor de Harry, intentando arrastrar el escudo para llegar junto al adolescente que había entrado en su cabeza con una sola palabra… una palabra que le había llegado al corazón… _"amigo"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había sido dicho con desprecio ni con rencor, no había habido ira ni enfado o enojo, ni siquiera como ofensa… Había sido dicha con suavidad, con cierta diversión, con cierto talante travieso que pocas veces había visto en Potter aunque claro, él nunca se lo había permitido…

Era curioso como podías cambiar de opinión respecto a alguien en tan solo unos días. "_Serpiente"_, así lo había llamado en su cabeza y Blaise tuvo que sonreír casi sin darse cuenta al imaginarse a Potter llamarlo de aquella forma sin que el veneno saliese de su boca.

Sin reparos, sin esperar nada a cambio excepto que aquello diera resultado, dejó que parte de su magia se perdiera en el aire, en busca de la magia de Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una lágrima. Una única lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. No había podido adentrarse en el escudo, no podía estar a su lado como había prometido y había querido desde un principio. Le dolía verlo sufrir y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo… sentía en su alma cada impacto de hechizos y magia que el cuerpo de Harry sufría.

Pero no era eso por lo que lloraba. Era por el modo en que la voz de Ainur había sonado en su mente… Dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva… como siempre sonaba… sonrió… "_Hermana", _una hermosa palabra que endulzaba sus oídos. Una corriente de agua se unió a la esfera de fuego de Erebor y juntas, como siempre junto a Harry, empezaron a resquebrajar el casco para llegar junto al adolescente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Siempre tan sentimental…" Snape pensó aquellas palabras cuando escuchó la voz de Potter en su cabeza; sin siquiera plantearse como lo hacía, sin siquiera preguntarse si todo el mundo podría hacerlo… Suspiró profundamente dejando a ojos de todos, un rostro imperturbable aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchó pronunciar su nombre del mismo modo en que Lilian Evans y Cathy lo hacían… con suavidad, con dulzura y sin prejuzgarle… Envió su magia al adolescente mientras su voz seguía en su cabeza.

"_Severus"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se había sonrojado al escuchar a Potter hablar en su cabeza. No podía negar que siempre se había sentido atraída por Potter, no sólo por su aspecto, sino por lo que era, un mago poderoso y por quién era, el único que se había atrevido a sobrevivir a Voldemort, pero escudarle dentro de su cabeza mientras la llamaba "_princesa de Slytherin_", utilizando el sobrenombre que se había ganado durante años al permanecer siempre junto al Príncipe de Slytherin, Draco, era algo que jamás hubiese imaginado. Sonrió; tampoco hubiese imaginado que estaría allí en aquellos momentos…

Miró a Blaise cerca de ella y le tomó de la mano notando como él estaba liberando parte de su magia, sin dudarlo, ella también lo hizo; hacía demasiado tiempo que aquello duraba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La primera vez que luchó contra él ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la espada sin que la hoja lo inclinara hacia delante; era torpe con las posiciones y no tenía equilibrio para las posturas, le costaba dominar su impulsividad y su carácter… y aún así, pese a que tenía todo lo que él siempre odiaba en sus hombres, supo que sería el mejor de ellos, no porque fuera Ainur, no porque fuera el descendiente de Lahntra sino por sus ojos… Había determinación, pasión y ganas de aprender y ser el mejor; se pasaba noches practicando la magia a escondidas, siempre con él o Erebor o Giliath vigilándole desde las sombras, ocultándose para que él no se diera cuenta de que sabían de su entrenamiento secreto. La última vez que lo había visto entrenando en Ahsvaldry, a oscuras y oculto, se había quedado mudo de la impresión.

"_(flashback)_

_Harry cerró los ojos, las piernas separadas, las manos cerradas en fuertes puños alrededor de sus caderas, el cabello siendo sacudido por el viento que se había creado a su alrededor y los ojos verdes cerrados con fuerza mientras invocaba su poder._

_Podía sentirlo, podía notarlo… Su aura, su magia, su poder… todo su cuerpo vibrando ante la presencia del viento, agua, tierra y fuego que recorrían cada centímetro de él. Durante siglos se había enfrentado a naryns, dioses, guerreros y demonios y nunca, ni una sola vez había sentido en ninguno de ellos el poder que en aquellos momentos emanaba de Harry._

_Un aura blanca lo rodeó. Puro y místico. El viento jugueteó a su alrededor y sus pies se elevaron unos centímetros del suelo; sus ojos verdes centelleando clavados en la imponente figura del pegaso negro que se había alzado frente a él. Los nudillos se crisparon y los músculos de sus brazos, abdomen, espalda y hombros parecieron intensificarse a medida que invocaba su poder; sobre su pecho desnudo, el colgante de Lahntra brilló con fuerza cuando los ojos de Harry pasaron a tener un enigmático color blanco marfil, alargados, semejantes a los de un gato o una serpiente._

_En un movimiento ágil y rápido envió a Feamor una descarga eléctrica que envolvió al animal como si estuviera en una jaula. El pegaso golpeó el suelo, se alzó y estiró sus alas mientras profería un relincho atronador; los ojos del animal cambiaron a un blanco intenso y cuando sus alas se extendieron aún más allá de lo que hubiera sido normal y éstas rozaron la celda de la que era prisionero, algo ocurrió. La descarga cambió su rumbo y se puso a contracorriente, dejando que fuera Feamor quien dirigiera la electricidad hacia Harry que no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y terminó siendo víctima de lo que él había provocado._

_Su cuerpo se sacudió rápidamente con varios espasmos que hicieron que Derin se pusiera alerta por si tenía que intervenir para eliminar a Feamor. Pero no hizo falta. La corriente se cortó y el cuerpo del adolescente cayó al suelo desplomándose. _

_Feamor se acercó hasta Harry antes de que Derin pudiera siquiera salir de su escondite; rozó el rostro del muchacho tendido en el suelo y el dios respiró aliviado al ver como Ainur sonreía a medias y abría los ojos, verdes de nuevo._

_-Estoy bien, Feamor… -le aseguró sin poner resistencia cuando el animal empezó a frotarle el rostro instándolo a que se levantara, cosa que él obedeció-… ¿Empezamos de nuevo? Y no me mires así… -añadió palmeando el morro del semental-… Tengo que llegar al nivel quince –Derin abrió los ojos-… Quiero ir sobre seguro Feamor… y sólo puedes ayudarme tú… ¿lo harás? _

_Por toda respuesta, el animal cabeceó mientras pateaba el suelo antes de girarse con su majestuosidad y alejarse de Harry para ocupar su antigua posición. Derin suspiró mientras se alejaba de ellos saltando de rama en rama; Ainur no necesitaba ser vigilado; Feamor no dejaría nunca que le pasara algo"_

_(fin flashback)_

Había escuchado la voz de Harry llamándolo _shygard_ y había sonreído mientras enviaba una esfera con su magia contenida hacia el escudo, notando como éste cedía un poco, sólo un poco más que antes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La entregó sin reservas, sin preguntar, sin meditar, por primera vez estaba haciendo algo que quería hacer, algo que sentía que su corazón le pedía a gritos, algo que sabía que debía hacer en lugar de razonar las consecuencias o los beneficios de aquello. Había estado mucho tiempo esperando aquellas palabras y casi se había vuelto loca con su último encuentro con él. No entendía por qué lo hacía, no entendía por qué de repente volvía a llamarla para que estuviera a su lado como siempre lo había hecho, como siempre debería haber sido… pero no iba a preguntarlo, no quería preguntarlo. Iba a aceptarlo porque era lo que deseaba.

"_Hermione, te perdono…"_

Sintió que gran parte de su magia la abandonaba, no le importó, no le importaría aunque tuviera que entregar toda su magia para ayudarle, para resarcir todo el daño que había hecho; se concentró… eso es lo que haría…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿A qué? Una mirada a sus recuerdos le hizo ver lo que Harry quería que viese… "_superviviente_" era lo que le había dicho y empezaba a entenderlo… Sobrevivió a la mordedura del licántropo aquella noche, sobrevivió a la maldición de la luna llena cada mes, sobrevivió al reproche, las miradas airadas y los gestos de desprecio, sobrevivió a la tristeza de la muerte de James y Lily y a la supuesta traición de Sirius… sobrevivió cuando los demás no pudieran hacerlo, cuando los demás dijeron que él tampoco podría hacerlo…

Pero él siempre había sobrevivido, siempre había sido un superviviente en las batallas, la Primera Guerra había pasado por su vida dejándole marcas y huellas del tiempo, pero él seguía vivo, seguía con ilusión y esperanza por que aquello se terminase pronto, seguía determinado a vivir.

Sonrió y con un gesto de su varita, envió parte de su magia a Harry, sintiendo la necesidad del lobo que vivía en él por proteger a un cachorro de su camada. Era un superviviente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era torpe con la magia. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Las transformaciones le resultaban complicadas, los encantamientos inútiles, defensa era un continúo suplicio ya que no podía recordar hacer un hechizo de protección sin liar algo y las clases de vuelo siempre le habían resultado casi imposibles de lograr; las únicas asignaturas que soportaba eran Herbología, seguramente por el cariño que su abuela le repetía constantemente que su madre tenía hacia las plantas y pociones, y ésta última sólo porque el profesor Erebor le había ayudado a perder su miedo a los calderos que en sus manos, tendían a explosionarse bastante a menudo.

Pero era un Gryffindor. Y si había algo que un Gryffindor poseía era el valor de hacer las cosas o como le había dicho Harry, intentarlas… Siempre. Sonrió a medias mientras pensaba en lo mucho que tenía que agradecer a Harry y casi pudo palpar su magia cuando ésta se alejó para ayudarle.

"_Inténtalo…"_, sonrió. A veces con intentarlo y querer hacerlo, las cosas salían bien… sólo a veces…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derramó un par de lágrimas al escuchar la voz de Harry en su cabeza. _"perdóname"_, perdonarle… ¿qué tenía ella que perdonarle? Absolutamente nada… Era cierto que ella siempre había estado enamorada de él y que Harry nunca la había mirado como nada más que "la hermana pequeña de su amigo", pero ella nunca lo había culpado de eso y nunca había pedido que él le pidiese perdón. ¿Perdón? No había nada que pudiera perdonarle… Harry siempre había estado a su lado para defenderla, para protegerla, para ayudarla, escucharla, sonreírle y hacerle reír… Siempre… No tenía nada que perdonarle…

Sabiendo que por muchos años que pasaran y por muchos chicos con los que saliese, él siempre iba a ocupar un rincón muy especial en su corazón, Ginny Weasley dejó ir su magia hacia el escudo mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un manto de luz cubrió el lugar. El escudo que hasta el momento había cubierto a los dos magos se resquebrajó en mil pedazos cuando la magia empezó a presionarlo. Voldemort miró a su alrededor, confundido, confuso… jamás había notado tantos sentimientos contradictorios y un mismo fin. Invocó a Elea, lo intentó; la amenazó, la invocó, la alabó, le ofreció su vida y su alma… y nada sirvió. Elea le había abandonado a su suerte, comprendiendo que el descendiente de Lahntra superaba al suyo no solo en magia y poder, sino también en algo que ella nunca logró comprender de su hermana… humanidad.

Y cuando el escudo se derrumbó, los que estaban cerca de él, se echaron hacia atrás, otros simplemente cerraron sus ojos unos por miedo a que algo les cayera encima, otros por no quedarse ciegos ante aquella luz mezcla de colores y de sentimientos, distintas auras, distintos cuerpos. Harry ni siquiera se inmutó.

El manto de luz arrasó el lugar y cuando Verónica abrió los ojos una vez que Derin le hubo permitido hacerlo, contempló el desolado espacio en el que su novio se encontraba. El lugar donde Voldemort había permanecido hasta aquel momento se cubrió de una densa niebla oscura, era como si su alma estuviera intentando huir del destino que Harry Potter, su enemigo por naturaleza, el enemigo que él mismo había elegido al marcarlo, estaba a punto de recordarle con su simple presencia; un rugido arrasó en la nada; varios aurors y mortífagos habían dejado de luchar entre ellos y se dedicaban a mirar con cierto temor y respeto hacia el círculo de color rojo que aún rodeaba a Harry y la columna de niebla oscura.

Y entonces ocurrió. Como si desde el principio de los tiempos tuviera que haber sido de aquel modo, la varita olvidada de Harry se revolvió sobre el suelo de barro y piedras, primero despacio, como si estuviera tanteando el terreno y sopesando lo que tenía o quería hacer, después con más confianza, cobrando por sí misma, vida propia. Y como si alguien la estuviera dirigiendo hacia él, la varita se dirigió a la mano de Harry, que la sostuvo en la palma con una sonrisa nostálgica y dulce, pues sólo él había notado la presencia de sus padres alrededor de su varita.

Clavó sus ojos verdes en la neblina que había enfrente de él, distinguiendo la figura borrosa de Voldemort que intentaba esconderse tras la protección de Elea y no titubeó cuando tuvo que dar el último golpe:

-Avada kedavra… -casi un suspiro, un susurro lejano… algo ajeno a él.

El grito de Voldemort fue desgarrador cuando el rayo verde impactó directamente sobre su corazón, matándolo al instante con la misma maldición que él mismo había utilizado para matar a muggles. A Derin no dejó de parecerle irónico… después de todo, Voldemort siempre había sido un mestizo… y había muerto del modo en que él siempre proclamaba que los mestizos debían morir.

Y como si el cielo y la tierra y el cosmos se hubiera puesto de acuerdo, el cielo se despejó mientras la lluvia cesaba de caer, y una estrella brilló con más fuerza que ninguna otra sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, este es el final del capítulo… Tengo que comentaros una cosita… No os voy a poner el avance del próximo capítulo porque el próximo será el último! Lo sé, lo sé, a mí también me da pena… En fin… El viernes que viene será mi cumpleaños y subiré el último capítulo de este fic en una especie de auto regalo :p**

**Así que si os ha gustado este capitulo o si nunca habeis dejado un review, este es el momento de hacerlo porque os lo agradeceré como siempre en el proximo capítulo, de acuerdo?**

**Espero que paseis una estupenda semana y que seais felices!**

**Sed buenos, portaos bien y disfrutad sin hacer daño a nadie. Nos leemos pronto, un besito para todos!**


	49. Epílogo Una nueva vida para todos

**Por última vez os saludo con mi hola, hola! Que durante tantos capítulos he utilizado para saludaros. No quería acabar la historia, no queria hacerlo pero tenía que hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que todo lo que empieza debe terminar, y el mejor ejemplo de ello es que todo aquel que nace, llega un día en que muere.**

**Se me presentó un dilema a la hora de terminar este fic… hice un capítulo y luego un epílogo pero el epílogo era demasiado corto y no me gustaba… luego el capítulo también quedaba corto y tampoco me gustaba, así que decidí poner ambos en uno, esperando que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Me han llegado mensajes vuestros pidiéndome una continuación o una segunda parte de esta historia y siento desilusionaros cuando os digo que no habrá continuación de La lágrima de Lahntra, al menos, no por el momento. Soy de las que opina que las segundas partes no son casi nunca buenas y me dolería mucho escribir algo que no fuera de vuestro agrado ni tampoco del mío… Este es el final de mi historia, de esta historia. Seguiré escribiendo porque es algo que adoro hacer, es algo que me llena y hace que me sienta viva… por eso seguiré creando historias, algunas largas, otras cortas, algunas buenas, otras mejores y otras peores. Pero seguiré haciéndolo, así que podreis seguir leyéndome los que queráis hacerlo.**

**No sé qué más decir salvo una cosa: Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído y me habéis animado con vuestros mensajes. Muchas gracias por vuestras palabras, felicitaciones y halagos que han hecho que cada vez que me ponía a escribir diera lo mejor de mí. A los que siempre me habéis seguido, es a quien debo el éxito que este fic ha ocasionado, éxito que en ningún momento pensé que pudiera llegar a tener.**

**Y ahora, por última vez en este fic, os dejo para que lo leais, deseando que sea de vuestro agrado y como siempre… nos vemos al final del capítulo… Disfrutad de la lectura.**

EPILOGO. Una nueva vida para todos

"_Era un día perfecto. Sonrió. Casi todos los días eran perfectos en Ahsvaldry, el sol siempre brillaba, el agua del lago siempre era fresca y limpia, la brisa siempre soplaba suavemente y la paz se respiraba en el ambiente. Casi con descuido jugueteó con el anillo que tenía en su dedo anular, el mismo anillo que le había prometido a su padre que entregaría a su madre._

_-¿Puedo sentarme?_

_Harry asintió con aire ausente mientras sentía la calidez de Giliath protegerle. Sonrió._

_-No es necesario que me protejas Giliath, estoy bien –añadió aumentando su aura y envolviéndose a sí mismo-. ¿Ves? Perfectamente._

_La diosa sonrió._

_-Perdona, Harry pero te noté un poco triste y bueno… pasaba por aquí y pensé…_

_El chico negó con la cabeza._

_-No necesitas disculparte, Giliath… es que aún no me acostumbro a que los demás quieran protegerme –la diosa sonrió-. ¿Has tenido un buen día?_

_-Sí –contestó ella escuetamente mientras sujetaba en su mano la cadena que colgaba de su cuello._

_-Es bonita –dijo Harry fijándose en el colgante en forma de hada._

_-Me la regaló mi prometido hace mucho tiempo… antes de morir… _

_-Entiendo -Harry no dijo nada más. Sabía de la historia de Giliath y lo mucho que a la diosa le dolía hablar de su prometido fallecido-. ¿Es bonito?_

_Giliath le miró._

_-Enamorarse, ¿es bonito?_

_La diosa le sonrió._

_-¿Nunca te has enamorado? –Harry negó suavemente._

_-Nunca creí que pudiera hacerlo –contestó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser sarcástica-. Siempre pensé que cada día que vivía era un día prestado… -Giliath le miró-… nunca quise enamorarme porque siempre pensé que…_

_-Que no tendrías tiempo para vivirlo –Harry asintió-. Lo sabrás –el chico la miró-. Tendrás tiempo de enamorarte y pasar por todas las etapas… el nerviosismo, la primera cita, las mariposas en el estómago, el coqueteo, el flirteo, el enamoramiento… _

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

_Giliath le acarició el cabello en un gesto dulce e íntimo que lejos de molestar a Harry o asustarle hizo que se sintiera protegido y cuidado._

_-Sólo lo sé y a veces es lo mejor que puedes hacer –el chico le miró sin entender-. Creer en los demás… ellos creerán en ti"_

Se despertó. Aquella conversación con Giliath… hacía mucho tiempo que la había tenido… Ahora la comprendía. Él estaba destinado a amar y ser amado… Y lo era.

Todo estaba bien. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última batalla y aún costaba asimilar que todo estaba bien; aún se despertaba por las noches con la sensación de que Voldemort iba a aparecer en cualquier momento para arruinar la felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos, pero entonces sólo tenía que girarse para ver a Verónica a su lado y todo volvía a estar bien, todo volvía a estar en su sitio. La sensación irreal de paz que había sentido aquella noche al derrotar a Voldemort esta vez era real y cierta… y estaba seguro de que nadie más intentaría hacer nada en su contra, por la cuenta que le tenía a todos…

_(flashback)_

_Escuchó pacientemente los gritos de Giliath, las palabras mal sonantes de Erebor y las miradas reprobadoras de Derin mientras se apoyaba en la roca que tenía detrás de él y respiraba profundamente más para calmar el dolor hasta que una gran cabellera castaña nubló su vista justo antes de sentir los brazos de Verónica cerrarse alrededor de su cintura mientras ella enterraba el rostro en su pecho. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras veía aliviado como aquella escena parecía haber apartado las ganas homicidas de los tres dioses que lo habían apartado de allí mientras se organizaban y calculaban los resultados del desastre ocurrido._

_Todo había terminado. Era curioso. Todo había terminado de verdad. Voldemort no estaba, había muerto, por fin y con él, Elea también había desaparecido. Ante la caída de su amo y señor, los mortífagos se habían rendido, comprendiendo que no tenían nada que hacer, algunos habían intentado escapar, sobre todo los alumnos de Slytherin que habían participado en la batalla y que parecían haberse asustado al comprender que sus sueños de grandeza y todas las promesas de fama y gloria que sus familias le habían prometido, se esfumaban en el aire como si nunca hubieran sido dichas. Los aurors y profesores de Hogwarts, así como los miembros de la Orden se encargaron de que todos y cada uno de los caballeros de la muerte entregasen sus varitas antes de atarlos con cuerdas a sus espaldas para ser enviados al Ministerio de magia, donde algunos aurors habían marchado junto a Remus, Severus, Draco y Ron para ocuparse del traslado de todos y cada uno de ellos a las mazmorras de Azkaban._

_Los naryns lo habían sentido, del mismo modo en que Harry lo había hecho. Habían notado el momento en que Elea había desaparecido, el momento en que la diosa de la oscuridad y los infiernos había muerto dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort; había sido sólo una fracción de segundo el tiempo que se habían mantenido quietos y callados, como si creyesen que era un sueño, como si creyesen que Elea fuera a aparecer dentro de ellos._

_Pero durante ese breve espacio de tiempo, los shyggards se habían ocupado de lanzarles hechizos de petrificación, inmovilidad o cualquier otra cosa que permitiera que no pudiesen moverse y en aquellos momentos aún estaban trasladándolos a través de portales, convenientemente apartados de los magos, hacia Ahsvaldry._

_Poco antes de desaparecer hacia el Ministerio de magia, Remus se había ocupado de los licántropos y los vampiros, y cuando se había marchado había dejado a una Hermione bastante segura de sí misma, organizando la desparición y traslación de cuerpos inertes hacia algún lugar._

_Todo había terminado. Dieciséis años y todo había terminado… Quiso gritar, quiso sonreír, reír, girar sobre sí mismo con los brazos abiertos y clamar a los cuatro vientos que todo estaba bien, que todo tenía que salir bien. Pero sentía como su cuerpo ardía por dentro._

_-¿Estás bien? –la voz de Verónica lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones._

_Harry acarició el cabello de la chica mientras respiraba su aroma, preguntándose cómo lo hacía para que aún después de lo que había pasado, siguiese oliendo a manzana._

_-Estoy bien –le aseguró él. Verónica hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, empezó a sollozar con suavidad-. Shhh… -la arrulló Harry-… Tranquila… está bien… todo está bien…_

_-Dioses, Harry… -murmuró ella-… pensé… creí que tú… yo…_

_Harry miró por encima del hombro de Verónica y con un movimiento de cabeza rápido indicó a los tres dioses que los dejaran unos segundos a solas, cosa que los tres obedecieron de inmediato._

_-Estoy bien Melian… todo se ha terminado…_

_-Me asusté… -confesó ella-… Me asusté tanto que no…_

_Harry logró separarla de su cuerpo a regañadientes y suspiró mientras le secaba las lágrimas que cubrían las mejillas de Verónica._

_-Yo también estaba asustado –contestó el chico-. Creí que no te iba a volver a ver... y que no iba a poder volver a hacer esto…_

_Y antes de que Verónica pudiese reaccionar, Harry había tomado el rostro de ella con ambas manos y se había inclinado con suavidad y dulzura para atrapar los labios de ella, salados por el gusto de las lágrimas, pero dulces y suaves como siempre, jugosos y rosados. Se entretuvo jugueteando con el labio inferior de Verónica, lamiéndolo y succionándolo lentamente, separándose de ella cuando Verónica intentaba profundizar el beso y sonriendo cuando volvía a besarla con tranquilidad… Tranquilidad… tiempo… eso era algo que ahora tenía por toda la eternidad y no estaba dispuesto a separarse de esa mujer nunca más… Y cuando sintió los labios de Verónica entreabrirse bajo los suyos, no dudó un segundo en introducir su lengua en la boca de ella y jugar con la propia lengua de la chica, sonriendo cuando ella ahogó un gemido y cuando notó las manos de Verónica alrededor de su cintura subir por su espalda y aferrarse allí, fuertemente, como si temiese que él fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Un beso apasionado, dulce, y hermoso que significaba todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que no habían dicho antes._

_Cuando una de las manos de ella se separó de su espalda y acarició la mejilla de él, Harry ya estaba rompiendo el beso por falta de aire más que por otra cosa y cuando el chico sintió algo caliente resbalar por su cara, tomó la mano de Verónica y miró de forma reprobatoria la herida que cubría el antebrazo de la chica._

_-Estás herida… -comentó sintiendo que su corazón y su hígado parecían a punto de explotar._

_-Estoy bien, sólo necesito…_

_-Ve a que te curen esa herida –le ordenó más que le pidió Harry._

_-No voy a dejarte solo –anunció Verónica resuelta._

_Harry sonrió; un nuevo pinchazo en su corazón hizo que suspirara ante la preocupada mirada de Verónica; le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla; alzó su cabeza para indicarle a Derin que fuese con él._

_-No planeo irme a ningún sitio –le aseguró el muchacho-. Ve con Derin, cuando te haya curado esa herida, seguiré esperándote aquí –le prometió._

_Una rápida mirada por parte de Harry hizo que el dios se desvaneciera con Verónica antes de que ésta pudiera reclamar nada; en aquel preciso momento en que se quedó sólo, Harry sintió como las piernas le fallabas y tuvo que agacharse, jadeante hacia el suelo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y rogaba porque su magia interna fuera lo bastante rápida para avisar a los dioses. Necesitaba ayuda de sus guardianes y la necesita enseguida._

_Cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente y varias explosiones cercanas a él hizo que levantara la cabeza y sonriera amargamente._

_-Ya se estaban tardando… -comentó al ve a ocho aurors vestidos limpiamente, indicador claro que no habían participado en la batalla, de pie, frente a él y con sus varitas preparadas para lanzar cualquier tipo de ataque._

_-¿Puedo… puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros? –preguntó el chico sintiendo como con cada palabra se desgarraba algo dentro de él._

_Harry observó como varios de los aurors más jóvenes empujaban hacia delante a quien parecía ser el mayor y por tanto, dirigente del grupo, que se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar mirando a Harry y pidiéndole perdón con la mirada._

_-Harold James Potter, por orden del Ministerio de Magia, queda arrestado inmediatamente y será puesto en manos de las autoridades pertinentes. Le ruego que nos acompañe sin oponer resistencia… _

_-No pienso ir con ustedes a ningún lado y no creo que quieran obligarme a hacerlo –dijo convencido Harry mientras pedía a Derin que fuese inmediatamente._

_-¿Quién nos lo va a impedir? –preguntó uno de los aurors con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a Harry le pareció idéntica a la de Malfoy en sus peores tiempos-. Estás agotado y sin energías después de matarle a él –señaló con su cabeza el montón de cenizas al que había quedado reducido Voldemort._

_Harry sonrió a medias y se alzó de hombros desde el suelo, donde permanecía con una rodilla flexionada y con un brazo aferrado al suelo, tambaleándose, con ganas de vomitar y con la cabeza a punto de estallarle. Estaba cansado y su respiración hacía evidente aquel cansancio; pero no iba a dejar que aquellos aurors hicieran lo que él sabía que querían hacer; no había derrotado a Voldemort para dejarse morir a manos de magos con las cabezas llenas de estúpidas ideas infundadas por Fudge; no lo iba a permitir. Su misión aún no había terminado, aún no había acabado._

_-No necesito tener energías para escaparme de vosotros –aseguró Harry con una sonrisa-. Acabo de derrotar a Voldemort –sonrió-, ¿pensáis acabar conmigo cuando ni siquiera sois capaces de pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, ¿de verdad créeis que podéis hacer algo contra mí?_

_Uno de los aurors más veteranos al que Harry conocía de haber visto en el ministerio en repetidas ocasiones, avanzó un paso por delante de la media docena que lo empezaban a rodear._

_-Tenemos que hacerlo Potter, tenemos órdenes de arriba._

_Harry esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Fudge no es más que un idiota. Me convirtió en héroe para tener a la comunidad mágica tranquila y con la esperanza de que pronto se arreglarían las cosas y ahora que he demostrado tener el poder suficiente teme que me obsesione y me convierta en el nuevo Señor Oscuro ¿verdad? –el auror no contestó, pero desvió su mirada. Harry sonrió y se levantó respirando con cierta dificultad, consciente de que el último hechizo de Voldemort, el que le había alcanzado en el pecho empezaba a destrozarle por dentro y a congelar sus músculos. Harry extendió sus brazos-. Vamos, ¿a qué esperáis? Si tan seguros estáis de lo que hacéis, adelante…_

_Ninguno hizo nada, ninguno dijo nada._

_-Habéis venido a matar al niño indefenso de dieciséis años que debería estar agotado y casi muerto, sólo tenéis que rematarlo –paseó su mirada verde por todos los presentes sin detenerse en ninguno en concreto-. ¿A qué esperáis para hacerlo? –sonrió-. Os lo pondré fácil, cerraré los ojos –dijo cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo-, así podréis lanzarme la maldición asesina sin tener miedo a tener que soportar en vuestras conciencias el peso de ver mis ojos antes de morir ¿quién será el afortunado que mate a Harry Potter y se gane unas palmaditas por parte de Fudge y del ministerio?_

_Y entonces ocurrió. Un rayo verde atravesó el círculo en el que Harry se encontraba; ninguno de los aurors quiso saber quién había sido, sólo se quedaron en silencio mirando como el rayo atravesaba el espacio acercándose a la figura de Harry Potter, aquel que los había salvado del terror del Señor Oscuro y aquel al que tenían que matar. Pero algo ocurrió._

_Un escudo blanco, transparente, con pequeñas betas de un azul eléctrico, rodeó al chico y absorbió la maldición cuando ésta impactó contra la pared invisible. Harry sonrió desde dentro de su escudo. Estaba lo suficientemente débil para no poder protegerse, pero sabía que estaría protegido siempre. Casi cuando terminó aquel pensamiento y notó la energía de Erebor, Derin y Giliath rodeándole, cuatro columnas de luz empezaron a aparecer a su alrededor._

_Una cascada de agua cayó a su lado derecho y la figura de la diosa Giliath se mostró con todo su esplendor; a su izquierda, el rugir del fuego abrasó las briznas de hierba cuando Erebor surgió desde detrás de la columna anaranjada; frente a él, una corriente de aire y raíces dejaron al descubierto los ojos grises de Derin y la postura amenazante, dispuesto a proteger a Harry de cualquier cosa o persona. Y justo detrás de él, guardando sus espaldas y procurando que estuviera siempre bien, la columna de luz negra dejó paso a Feamor, haciendo que los presentes contuvieran el aliento y retuvieran un grito de sorpresa y miedo al ver la mirada fija del animal sobre ellos._

"_Son profesores de Hogwarts", "¿se puede saber de dónde han salido?", "¿qué ha sido esa luz?", "¿cómo han hecho ese escudo? Ha absorbido la maldición asesina"… Eran los únicos comentarios que parecían saber decir los aurors ante las intimidantes presencias que acababan de aparecer._

_-¿Ainur? –preguntó la voz de la diosa a su lado- ¿Estás…_

_-Sobreviviré –le aseguró el chico-. Pero creo que tengo un pequeño problema con los órganos internos y los músculos –añadió con una expresión que parecía contener una mueca de dolor._

_Feamor avanzó un par de pasos para situarse justo detrás del adolescente en el momento en que Harry podría haberse derrumbado hacia atrás. Al notar el pelaje suave de su pegaso negro contra su espalda le hizo sonreír y sin girarse, estiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás, palmeando la cabeza del animal._

_Erebor se situó a su lado y antes de que el chico dijera nada, sacó una pequeña redoma del bolsillo interior de su casaca y se la colocó en los labios al chico que la tomó sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, más por falta de fuerzas que por otra cosa._

_-Se recuperará… -dijo simplemente Erebor mirando a los dos dioses-. Es un antídoto muy fuerte… hecho con su propia sangre…_

_Giliath entendió y asintió en silencio._

_-¿Se puede saber qué queríais hacer? –indagó con voz fría Derin sacando sus dagas y jugueteando con ellas moviéndolas entre sus dedos._

_-Obedecemos órdenes, el ministerio de magia ha decidido que Harry Potter es un peligro para la comunidad mágica y que deberá ser arrestado inmediatamente para ponerlo en manos de las autoridades pertinentes –recitó de memoria uno de los aurors más jóvenes, el que había dado las mismas indicaciones cuando habían aparecido ante Harry para llevárselo._

_Derin ladeó su cabeza clavando los ojos en el joven auror como si estuviera pensando. Sin apartar la vista de los aurors preguntó a Harry:_

_-¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?_

_-Para nada –bufó Harry divertido mientras sentía como se recuperaba y daba gracias infinitas a Lahntra por protegerlo con su magia, sabiendo que si no hubiese sido así, el segundo avada lo hubiera dejado sin vida._

_-Ya lo han oído –sentenció Giliath-. Será mejor que se marchen, caballeros –añadió con tono sarcástico e irónico-, sus órdenes no sirven de mucho aquí._

_-Tenemos órdenes de entregar a Harold James Potter a…_

_-Por el amor de Lahntra… -Erebor hizo que una de sus esferas de fuego pasara peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza del joven auror que interrumpió su ya consabido discursito-. Ya le hemos oído la primera vez –añadió con tono de disculpa cuando Harry le miró._

_-Nosotros también tenemos órdenes. Proteger a Harold James Potter con nuestra vida –dijo Derin incrementando su aura para conseguir que ésta fuera visible-. Y no creo que quieran disuadirnos de hacer lo contrario…_

_A ambos lados, las auras de Giliath y Erebor aumentaron también y la mirada amenazadora de Feamor, con sus alas desplegadas cubriendo los flancos de los dos dioses e irguiéndose de forma protectora tras Harry, hicieron que algunos de los aurors retrocedieran un par de pasos de forma inconsciente._

_-Vámonos –dijo el auror más anciano._

_-Pero Botther, no podemos…_

_El hombre le dirigió una mirada helada a su compañero._

_-Tengo cincuenta y dos años y no voy a arriesgarme a morir en una batalla que sé que perderé –le dijo el hombre mirando a Harry pero dirigiéndose a su compañero-. Sabéis tan bien como yo que cuestionamos muchas veces las órdenes del ministerio y en este caso, yo las cuestiono; no creo que encerrar o incluso matar a quien ha salvado al mundo mágico y posiblemente también al muggle sea la mejor decisión. No voy a cargar con eso y no voy a permitir que ninguno de vosotros cargue con eso. Nos vamos._

_Harry asintió, agradecido, al ver como los aurors empezaban a desvanecerse en el aire con la misma prontitud con la que habían llegado._

_-Las órdenes vienen de arriba, Potter –dijo el auror antes de desaparecer, con una significativa mirada-, más arriba que Fudge._

_Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron con rencor y las palabras de Peter tuvieron sentido en aquel momento…"Soy mago y al igual que saldé mi deuda con Dumbledore, tengo una deuda de honor contigo por salvarme la vida". Un nombre circulando por su cabeza. Albus Dumbledore. A su lado, Derin desapareció en un remolino de tierra y fuego. Harry miró a Erebor y a Giliath preocupado. _

_-Esto no es bueno –dijo la diosa._

_-No, no lo es –corroboró Erebor-. Tenemos que ir ¿verdad?_

_-Supongo que sí –se encogió de hombros Harry-. Si alguien va a matar a Dumbledore prefiero ser yo._

_Giliath y Erebor se miraron y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento que expresaron al mismo tiempo en voz alta._

_-No si yo llego antes._

_(fin flashback)_

La chica se movió ligeramente en sueños y Harry sonrió mientras la volvía a cubrir con las sábanas y mantas, era noviembre y el frío ya se hacía presente en aquella parte de Londres.

Londres. Seguían allí. Habría podido decidir quedarse en Ahsvaldry, Stell se lo había pedido alegando y apelando a su condición como protector de Ahsvaldry, el mundo de los dioses y como descendiente de Lahntra y por tanto, descendiente al trono. Harry sabía que de haberlo querido hacer, Verónica no hubiera puesto ningún impedimento para ello. Se lo había dicho una vez… "te seguiré donde vayas"… pero el muchacho había tomado una decisión. Quizá se habían salvado de Voldemort, pero aún quedaban muchas personas en el mundo mortal que deseaban hacerle daño… Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Dumbledore…

_(flashback)_

_Harry y Erebor se sumaron enseguida a Remus que intentaba, sin demasiado éxito, que las manos de Derin dejasen de estrangular literalmente, a un Albus aprisionado contra la pared y sin posibilidad de escape._

_Minerva McGonagall también se encontraba en el despacho de Albus y su rostro parecía contrariado por no saber qué ocurría; a su lado, Draco y Snape se mantenían quietos, esperando una indicación._

_-No merece la pena –le dijo en aquellos momentos Giliath-. Derin, vamos, no…_

_-¡Es un idiota! –gritó Derin-¡Harry acaba de salvarles su patética vida y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es querer matarlo! –su aura aumentó._

_Harry notó la presencia de Feamor cerca y supo que Verónica era la que acababa de entrar en el despacho corriendo y casi sin aliento; su herida aún abierta._

_-¡No merece seguir viviendo, no tiene derecho a seguir viviendo cuando pretendía que Harry no lo hiciera! –gritó Derin apretando sus manos un poco más y aumentado su aura de forma que Erebor, Harry y Remus se vieron disparados a los lados._

_-¡Harry! –Verónica lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y Erebor le miró rápidamente._

_-Estoy bien –aseguró-. Pon un hechizo sobre todos –pidió al dios-, no sé si voy a poder convencerle de que lo deje…_

_Avanzó unos pasos, alejándose del lado de Verónica y de Erebor y sobrepasando a Giliath y Snape que lo miraban sin saber si debían intervenir o no._

_Su mano alcanzó el brazo de Derin, que sujetaba aún con fuerza el cuello de Dumbledore, quien intentaba respirar entrecortadamente lo justo y suficiente para seguir viviendo. El dios guerrero se giró hacia Harry cuando la mano de él tocó su piel; y con una simple mirada se entendieron. No merecía la pena, no valía la pena. Nada de aquello valía la pena que Derin matase a alguien, no quería que él se convirtiera en un asesino a sangre fría… no lo iba a permitir y si para impedirlo debía utilizar su rango de Ainur, lo haría…Derin bajó su brazo, aflojando su agarre y Harry se lo agradeció en silencio. Los ojos verdes del muchacho se centraron en los de Dumbledore, ocultos tras aquellas gafas._

_-Se lo dijo usted, ¿verdad? –dijo el chico-. Usted le pidió a Pettigrew que se infiltrara en los mortífagos y usted le indicó que traicionara a mis padres, a Sirius… a todo lo que usted le había proporcionado._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo, Harry? –preguntó Giliath peligrosamente tranquila._

_Harry sonrió sin apartar la mirada del director de Hogwarts y contestó a la diosa con aparente calma pese a que por dentro su sangre se estaba revelando bastante caliente y temperamental._

_-Peter fue el traidor… pero no el culpable de todo lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad, Dumbledore?_

_-No sabes lo que dices, muchacho… yo quería a James y Lily… nunca hubiera…_

_-¡Cállese! –ordenó el chico con la mirada descontrolada-. ¡Quería saber quién era mi madre! –gritó-. ¡Siempre quiso saberlo pero ella aún no lo sabía ¿verdad? Sólo era una niña de once años cuando usted notó su fuerte poder, el poder de Lahntra que corría por su sangre!_

_-¿De qué estás hablando Harry? –preguntó Erebor._

_El adolescente se giró para mirar a su guardián y el dios no se inmutó cuando los ojos del chico se mostraron de un color blanco marfil, anunciando que su magia se estaba desbordando en su cuerpo; algo completamente natural dado los últimos acontecimientos._

_-Peter era indeciso, tímido y poco agraciado –dijo el chico mirando de nuevo al director-. Nuestro director aquí presente –dijo con evidente sarcasmo-, manipuló los acontecimientos para que fuera amigo de los merodeadores y formara parte de ellos y a cambio le pidió una deuda. Pettigrew consiguió amigos, fama y protección, lo que siempre había deseado y a cambio sólo estaba en deuda con su querido director, después de todo, ¿cómo dudar de dar su palabra de mago a alguien que se estaba portando tan bien con él?_

_-Harry no es lo que…_

_-¡Silencio! –ordenó el chico de nuevo-. Cuando vio que mi madre aún no sabía nada de quien era o de lo que era, dejó que el tiempo pasara y ¿qué pasó luego, Dumbledore? –preguntó-. ¡Vamos, quiero escucharlo, quiero saber qué ocurrió para que le pidiese a Peter que se infiltrara en los mortífagos y delatase a mis padres para saldar su deuda de mago!_

_La mano de Verónica apareció sobre el brazo de Harry y rápidamente, el chico se calmó. Era un bálsamo y ambos lo sabían porque era un sentimiento mutuo. No importaba si se encontraba deprimido, triste, agobiado, irritado o cansado… sólo con pensar en ella, sonreía y sentía que todo estaba bien._

_-Cálmate Harry –le pidió la chica con una sonrisa besando su mano libre-. Por favor… _

_Los ojos del chico siguieron de un color blanco, pero el viento parecía calmarse dentro de la habitación pese a que aún persistía con suavidad, a ras del suelo._

_-¿Albus? –preguntó la profesora mirándole con extrañeza._

_Ante la extrañada y preocupante mirada de Minerva McGonagall, Albus carraspeó levemente antes de suspirar; la subdirectora le miró; le conocía desde hacía amucho tiempo, le conocía lo suficiente y lo bastante para saber que iba a decir algo que podía cambiar el concepto que la gente tenía de Albus, incluida ella._

_-Necesitaba saber qué o quién era Lily –dijo Dumbledore de forma cansada-. Necesitaba saber qué magia tan poderosa se ocultaba en ella para que yo fuera incapaz de leerle la mente… necesitaba saberlo… porque pensé que era la única forma de acabar con Tom… Le ofrecí a Peter lo que sabía que deseaba… amigos… a cambio de su promesa de mago de darme lo que yo le pidiera._

_-Por supuesto, ¿cómo iba a desconfiar alguien de su director? –apuntó con sarcasmo Derin mientras intentaba controlar su aura que parecía, junto a la de los dioses, descontrolada._

_-Pero Peter no supo decirme nada… creo que ni siquiera Lily sabía lo que era o quién era… -añadió._

_-Lily no supo nada hasta los dieciséis años –corroboró Remus-. Y nunca nos contó nada… ni siquiera a James… -añadió sonriendo al recordar que por primera vez en su vida James no había insistido en saber algo porque sabía que sólo le concernía a ella._

_-Y cuando escuchó la profecía cambió de opinión, ¿verdad? –inquirió Erebor jugueteando tranquilamente con dos esferas de fuego entre sus dedos que parecían divertidas._

_-Cuando supe que era Harry quién tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort, cuando supe que era la única esperanza del mundo mágico…_

_-Supo que tenía que sacar de en medio a todos los que rodeaban a Harry y le mostraban amor y cariño… -dijo Remus-… incluidos sus padres… Sirius y yo mismo…-Albus no respondió-. ¿Qué pasó la noche en que… James y Lily murieron? –preguntó Remus._

_Albus le miró y sonrió a medias, de forma cansada._

_-Peter apareció en el colegio, estaba cansado, asustado y lloraba. Arrojó su máscara blanca a mis pies y me dijo "ya no le debo nada, mi deuda está saldada". Entonces supe que lo había hecho… había traicionado a James y Lily e incriminado a Sirius… -miró a Remus-… tú no te encontrabas en Londres Remus… _

_-De haber estado aquí, yo hubiera estado con Sirius, lo sabía ¿verdad? –asintió en silencio-… También me hubiera incriminado a mí…_

_-¿Perdí a mis padres porque usted quiso manipular la vida de ellos, la mía y la suya propia? –preguntó Harry en un tono que no dejaba opción a la vacilación o al engaño._

_-Harry yo no…_

_-¿Perdí a mis padres porque usted quiso jugar a ser Dios? –volvió a preguntar más alto mirándole-. ¿Crecí creyendo que era un monstruo porque usted lo quiso, ¿crecí creyendo que por mi culpa mis padres habían muerto? –finalizó con un grito que dejó en silencio la sala._

_-No fui yo quien lanzó la maldición mortal a tus padres, Harry…_

_-¡Pero usted se los entregó a Voldemort en bandeja! –explotó Harry haciendo que el suelo temblara ligeramente-. ¡Igual que me ha entregado esta noche a los aurors! –Minerva miró a Albus._

_-¿A eso te referías cuando dijiste que lo tenías todo bajo control? –le preguntó al anciano queriendo que éste lo negara; negación que nunca llegó-. ¡Albus!_

_Harry miró la mano que aún reposaba sobre su brazo y reparó en la herida que había; subió sus ojos por el antebrazo de la chica y vio la marca profunda de una hoja afilada en su piel… La miró a los ojos._

_-Sigues herida… -murmuró tomando la mano de ella y besándola suavemente._

_-Estoy bien… -le aseguró Verónica._

_-No es cierto. Derin, Erebor, Giliath, que no salga de esta habitación –indicó -. Vamos tengo que curarte eso…_

_Verónica no se opuso; había algo en sus ojos que hacía que supiera que no debía oponerse, que era lo que él necesitaba, cuidarla, curarla, protegerla… no había podido proteger a sus padres, no había podido proteger a ninguno de los que habían caído en la batalla… quería proteger a alguien y ella había sido la elegida… era una necesidad._

_-Está bien… -susurró mientras notaba como él la sostenía con firmeza de la mano, deteniéndose para mirar a Albus-. -No se engañe –le dijo Harry sin alzar la voz aunque sus ojos permanecían de un blanco inmaculado-… Nunca lo hizo por el mundo mágico… quería el poder, deseaba que se inclinaran ante aquel que había ayudado al salvador del mundo mágico, ante usted… -sonrió a medias antes de darse la vuelta hacia la puerta-… ¿Quién se va a inclinar ahora ante un traidor y un manipulador, Dumbledore?_

_El silencio era acusador; los ojos de los tres dioses parecían llamas de lo que llegaban a brillar; Giliath mostraba una faceta gélida impropia en ella pero que a todos pareció normal; Derin no tenía ninguna intención de manipular su aura para que los presentes no se sintieran intimidados, ¡que se atemorizaran, Erebor mostraba su lado más severo, cruzado de brazos y con el fuego en sus ojos. Pero eran los ojos de desilusión e incomprensión de Minerva los que más le estaban haciendo daño._

_-¡No podía permitir que otro Lord Voldemort surgiera! –se defendió Albus._

_-¡Harry nunca será como Tom, Albus! –le gritó de vuelta la profesora sin importarle los presentes._

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, Minerva? –preguntó el hombre._

_-Porque Harry –empezó a hablar Giliath-, fue concebido con amor, por el amor que unía a James Potter y Lilian Evans… no fue concebido con engaños como lo fue Tom Riddle –sentenció-. Esa es la diferencia entre los dos… el amor…_

_-Iré a revisar a los alumnos… -dijo Minerva mirando a Albus-… quiero ver si puedo ayudar en algo…_

_-Espere –pidió Remus-, le acompaño. ¿Estás bien?_

_La frialdad de Giliath desapareció unos segundos para asentir al hombre y dejar que éste la besara con suavidad y ternura._

_-Te quiero… -le susurró él junto a su oído antes de besarla de nuevo en la sien._

_-Yo también te quiero… -aseguró la diosa._

_(fin flashback)_

Uno de los brazos de Verónica le rodeó la cintura y él sonrió. El mismo brazo que había curado, el mismo brazo que tantas noches lo había rodeado para dormir y que tantas veces había acariciado para hacerla sonreír; y es que había descubierto durante su primera pelea de verdad con ella que aquel brazo era muy sensible a sus caricias… quizá porque estaba curado con su magia… Sonrió. Ella nunca le había abandonado.

_(flashback)_

_Harry acarició el brazo de Verónica con suavidad y calidez, temeroso de hacerle daño, temeroso de mirarla y ver algo en ella que no querría ver. No podría soportar ver en los ojos de la chica lástima, rencor, miedo o decepción… Podría soportarlo de todo el mundo, pero no en ella, no en sus ojos._

_-¿Harry? –preguntó ella con voz temblorosa._

_-Yo… -carraspeó-… no te quedará marca, princesa –le sonrió sin apartar su mirada de la herida mientras la curaba con su magia._

_Para la chica no pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Harry intentaba no tocarla más que lo justo y lo suficiente, como si tuviera miedo de herirla… un pensamiento golpeó su cabeza. Herirla… eso era lo que le ocurría a Harry. Tenía miedo de herirla…_

_-Ya está… -dijo el chico._

_-Perfecto, no me gustaría tener una cicatriz en el brazo cuando vaya a tu casa a vivir –dijo ella con naturalidad mientras se levantaba de la cama de Harry donde había estado sentada y se dedicaba a mirar las estanterías repletas de libros._

_-¿Mi casa?_

_-Sí, bueno… -ella fingió cierta indiferencia-… mis padres han muerto y mi padrino vive contigo… supuse que era lógico que o viviera también con él, pero si te molesta, podemos mudarnos._

_-¿Mudaros?_

_-Claro… estoy segura de que encontraremos un piso pequeño y bonito para Remus y para mí y además con una habitación de huéspedes para ti también –arrugó la frente-. Aunque no sé que hacer con Erebor, Derin y Giliath, ¿tú sabes si se quedarán aquí o volverán a Ahsvaldry?_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Claro, supongo que tú también querrás volver, o al menos tendrás que volver para hablar con tu abuelo –sonrió-, además, Giliath ya me contó que te es más fácil llegar a tus padres desde Ahsvaldry._

_-Por todos los dioses… -suspiró Harry aliviado. Verónica le miró con una dulce sonrisa mientras él se dejaba caer en la cama sintiéndose idota._

_-¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios-. Quizá la próxima vez que hablemos de esto podrías hacer algo más que repetir lo que yo digo, ¿no?_

_-¿La próxima… -ella le miró y sonrió a medias-… ¿no vas a dejarme?_

_Verónica le miró y se obligó a sí misma a no reírse de la cara de circunstancias que reflejaba la angustia de Harry en aquellos momentos._

_-Por supuesto que no voy a dejarte, ¿por qué habría de dejarte?_

_Se arrodilló delante de Harry y antes de que él pudiera apartarlas, Verónica tomó sus manos entre las suyas._

_-Te quiero Harold James Potter –dijo de forma solemne-. Jamás te dejaría por muchos Voldemorts y Eleas que tuvieras que matar en tu vida… jamás te abandonaré…_

_Y entonces ocurrió. Como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido el detonante necesario, Harry Potter se echó a llorar como hacía años que no lo hacía; como pensaba que nunca más podría hacerlo._

_Verónica sonrió de forma dulce y levantándose del suelo se sentó en el regazo de Harry que se aferró a ella con fuerza, entregándose al cuello de la chica donde lloró durante horas mientras ella le reconfortaba con palabras dulces y cariñosas. Lloró por las vidas perdidas, lloró por sus padres, por Sirius, por los que habían muerto en la reciente batalla, lloró por la vida que nunca había tenido y por la que debería de tener, lloró por Ahsvaldry, Elea, Lahntra y Stell, lloró por todo lo que siempre le había abrumado y preocupado y por todas las noches de pesadillas que había pasado en secreto, por todas las traiciones sufridas, por todas las malas miradas, comentarios y envidias que había tenido que soportar durante años. _

_Y cuando dejó de llorar, el rostro de Verónica seguía allí, sonriéndole, llorando con él pero sujetándole firmemente demostrándole en silencio que no lo iba a dejar nunca. Suspiró. Nunca estaría solo._

_(fin flashback)_

El suave llanto del bebé que dormitaba en el otro extremo de la habitación hizo que Harry se levantara de la cama con cuidado; Verónica había estado agotada durante las últimas tres semanas entre los examenes de la facultad de medimagia, los entrenamientos a los que se sometía tres veces a la semana con Giliath que lejos de haber marchado a Ahsvaldry se había quedado junto a Remus en una casa comprada en el Valle de Godric, cerca de ellos y el cuidado de la pequeña Lena, estaba realmente agotada.

La niña le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes cuando su padre se acercó y le acarició la punta de la nariz.

-¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó en un susurro obteniendo un gorjeo por parte de la pequeña-… Vamos cielo… no despiertes a mamá… está muy cansada…

Con un movimiento de su mano Harry lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de viento amistosa que envolvió a la pequeña y la hizo sonreír con tranquilidad. Era curioso que fuera el viento lo que más tranquilizaba a su pequeña, aunque claro, recordando dónde había sido concebida Lena… era algo normal…

_(flashback)_

_-Hay algo que no entiendo…_

_Stell levantó la mirada del tablero de ajedrez que le separaba de Harry en aquellos momentos._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó el Príncipe de Ahsvaldry._

_-La profecía… parte de la profecía… -corrigió-… hablaba del sacrificio de la guardiana de la daga por mí… pero Verónica no…_

_Stell sonrió._

_-En realidad hablaba de la voluntad de la guardiana por protegerte –corrigió Stell-, es un error muy común –añadió quitándole importancia-, habla de que la guardiana esté dispuesta a sacrificarse por proteger a Ainur, nunca dijo literalmente que se sacrificara._

_-¿Dispuesta? –preguntó Harry. Stell asintió mirándolo con un brillo pícaro antes de mover una pieza del tablero-. La Espada… logró que la Espada Blanca llegara a mis manos quedando ella desprotegida… ese era su sacrificio…_

_-Jaque mate… -musitó Stell-. Vaya… lo has logrado, Ainur…_

_Harry miró el tablero y se sorprendió bastante al ver que el rey blanco de Stell estaba muerto. Pero el chico levantó la mirada rápidamente cuando escuchó la risa de Verónica en el patio de fuera de la sala donde se encontraba con su abuelo._

_-Yo… -se levantó-… tengo que… _

_Stell, al igual que Derin que permanecía en la puerta de la sala como soldado incondicional del Príncipe de Ahsvaldry y como su mano derecha, sonrió divertido al ver que la cabeza del muchacho se quedaba bloqueada cuando tenía que pensar en una excusa para ir con Verónica._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Feamor, tengo que ir a ver a Feamor._

_-Estará bien; ya sabes que a estas horas estará pastando, ¿otra partida?_

_Harry titubeó; si su abuelo colocaba las piezas, estaría perdido._

_-Pero lleva unos días brusco y me gustaría comprobar que…_

_-Estará bien –repitió Stell aguantando sus ganas de reír._

_-Si hiere a algún shygard no será su culpa –añadió el chico._

_-Si un shygard no es capaz de detenerle, será porque no es un buen shygard y habrá merecido lo que le pase –dijo Derin desde la puerta ganándose una de las miradas de "no me ayudes" de Harry._

_La risa de Verónica sonó más clara que antes._

_-Y dime, ¿Giliath se encuentra bien? –preguntó el Príncipe._

_Harry se sentó sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria._

_-Sí… ella y Remus han… -un dulce "me encantan estas flores…" lo distrajo un segundo hasta que Stell carraspeó-… han comprado una casa cerca de la mía, les ofrecí quedarse conmigo pero dijeron algo respecto a intimidad –se encogió de hombros mirando por el balcón y su sonrisa apareció cuando vio el perfil de Verónica que parecía divertida con Erebor._

_Derin soltó una carcajada al ver la mirada de Harry y cuando el chico se giró hacia Stell, éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros dando a entender que no ocurría nada. Pero cuando en menos de tres minutos Harry había movido sus piezas deliberadamente para que éstas fueran presas fáciles de peones, torres, caballos y reina de Stell, el Príncipe sonrió._

_-Harry… -lo llamó._

_-¿Mmmm? –el chico seguía pendiente de la voz de Verónica._

_-Ve con ella._

_No necesitó nada más; Derin sonrió y envió un mensaje a Erebor a través de su mente; cuando Harry llegó al jardín, Verónica estaba sola._

_El viento parecía más dulce en el templete del acantilado._

_No era la primera vez que estaban juntos, dos días después de que todo hubiese terminado y las cosas estuviesen en orden, Harry había tenido una pesadilla y Verónica se había colado en su habitación casi sin recordar que ella dormía en ropa interior… la pasión de los dos adolescentes y la dulzura y el cariño que se profesaban habían sido suficiente para que ambos supieran que aquella noche no dormirían solos y que nunca más lo harían si dependía de ellos._

_Pero sí era la primera vez que la magia de Harry los envolvía mientras hacían el amor, alejándolos de todos los males, de todas las miradas, de todo el ruido que pudiese interferir en sus gemidos y jadeos de placer y amor. Y aunque en un principio ella se había mostrado reacia a las caricias de Harry por encontrarse en un lugar público, Harry había sido insistente y paciente, encantador y dulce y finalmente había conseguido llegar hasta su intimidad… y una vez conseguido aquello, ambos sabían que nada podría detenerlos hasta que explotasen llegando al clímax._

_Y cuando el elemento de Harry los cubrió alejándolos de todo, ambos se miraron a los ojos y supieron que algo diferente había ocurrido… dos meses después, Verónica supo qué había sido… estaban embarazados_

_(fin flashback)_

-Duérmete, preciosa… -le susurró Harry cubriéndola con la pequeña mantita asegurándose de que la lágrima de Lahntra estaba alrededor del cuello de su hija.

La niña, obedeció en silencio y el orgulloso padre sonrió.

Aire fresco, eso era lo que necesitaba para pensar. Atravesó la habitación y salió al pequeño balcón que ésta tenía. El Valle de Godric estaba sumido en el silencio y Harry no pudo evitar ampliar su campo de magia para cubrir la casa de Giliath y Remus, para retirarla después, asegurándose que ambos estaban bien y a salvo. Sobre la colina, la enorme escultura seguía allí, como un recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido y aunque no podía verla bien, sabía perfectamente lo que representaba.

Un árbol. Un enorme roble de dureza imponente que tenía a sus pies un león que parecía dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento; sobre los lomos del león, una águila con las alas abiertas ofrecía orgullo; entre las ramas del árbol se veía una serpiente enroscada y un poco más allá, un tejón. El símbolo de las cuatro casas unidas de Hogwarts que habían luchado juntas para un objetivo. Y si uno se fijaba bien podía observar como los cuatro animales miraban en la misma dirección: el lugar donde aquella noche, Voldemort había muerto.

Nadie sabía de donde había salido esa escultura; una noche no estaba y al día siguiente cuando el valle de Godric se levantó, estaba allí. Nadie preguntó nunca y la escultura pasó a formar parte del Valle de Godric.

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y Harry sonrió recordando lo que le habían dicho sus padres la noche en que todo terminó… "cuando mires las estrellas, estaremos viéndote… te queremos…" Y pese a que había hablado con ellos cientos de veces más después de aquello, aquellas palabras seguían siempre en su cabeza.

_(flashback)_

_El jardín de la casa parecía más verde que nunca, las rosas y lilas lucían con todo su esplendor e incluso el blanco de las paredes parecía más brillante que nunca, era como si la luz hubiese vuelto a aquel lugar y Harry comprendió y supo el motivo de aquello cuando alzó la vista y vio a su padre en la puerta de la casa y a su lado, Lily sonrió con felicidad antes de estirar los brazos hacia él en una señal de bienvenida que hizo que Harry no lo pensara cuando se lanzó a los brazos de su madre que lo abrazó fuertemente, como siempre, mientras le susurraba palabras cariñosas y de gratitud junto al oído. Y cuando los brazos de James los rodearon a ambos, la felicidad fue completa._

_Pasaron horas enteras juntos, riendo, disfrutando... Harry les habló de la batalla y pese a que ambos la había visto, los dos sintieron un gran respeto y orgullo por su hijo por lo que había hecho y porque pese a haber estado asustado, no se había rendido nunca._

_Luego, antes de que Harry se marchara, su padre le dio las gracias._

_-Por cumplir tu promesa… por reunirme de nuevo con tu madre… -acarició la mano de Lily con suavidad y en respuesta, la mujer tomó la mano de su marido y se la llevó a los labios para besarla suavemente-… Por todo, hijo…_

_-Un Potter siempre cumple sus promesas –le dijo Harry sonriendo-. Y os prometí que haría lo posible para que estuvierais juntos… Hay algo… -sus padres le miraron-… Cuando todo terminó… una estrella…_

_-Éramos nosotros –le interrumpió James ligeramente divertido ante el sonrojo de Lily-. Cuando acabaste con Elea… nos fundimos… y digamos que en esos momentos… hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y…_

_-¡James! –le reprochó Lily al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su hijo. James rió alegremente mientras besaba a su esposa._

_-¿Qué? No me irá a decir ahora que él nunca ha besado a su novia, ¿no? –preguntó el hombre haciendo que Harry se sonrojase ligeramente pero consiguiera tener la fuerza de voluntad para enarcar una ceja de forma desafiante._

_Lily ignoró a su marido y sentándose en el suelo frente a Harry le acarició una de las rodillas llamando la atención del chico que la miró, viéndose reflejado en los ojos verdes de su madre._

_-Siempre Harry… siempre que mires las estrellas, nosotros estaremos viéndote… te queremos y nunca te vamos a dejar solo…_

_Una mano en el hombro de Lily había hecho que ésta sonriese y cerrase los ojos ladeando su cabeza, colocando su mejilla contra la mano suave y fuerte de su marido._

_Y Harry se había disculpado con ellos diciendo que tenía que regresar y ellos lo habían entendido. Y los había dejado solos, en silencio, porque era consciente de que aquel momento, sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos_

_(fin flashback)_

-Yo también os quiero… -susurró el chico.

-¿Harry?

El chico se giró en el balcón para ver como Verónica avanzaba hacia él con los ojos medio cerrados por el sueño y frotándose los brazos que parecían estar fríos; le sonrió viéndola encantadora y hermosa vestida con el fino camisón rosado que utilizaba y estiró sus brazos para atraparla y abrazarla, dándole un poco de calor a lo que ella emitió un suave gorjeo de placer.

-Me dio frío… -dijo ella por explicación.

-Perdona, no debí dejar el balcón abierto –la besó en la frente-. ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió.

-¿Qué hacías aquí fuera? –preguntó la chica.

Harry sonrió a medias.

-Pensaba… -se limitó a decir notando como ella se hundía más en su abrazo, aprovechando él para apoyar su mentón en la cabeza de ella, un gesto al que ambos se habían acostumbrado rápidamente.

-¿En qué? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-En la mejor forma para pedirte que te cases conmigo –contestó Harry sin reírse ni siquiera un poco.

Verónica se separó de él un poco, sólo un poco, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. A menudo bromeaban sobre eso, pero en aquella ocasión, Harry no parecía bromear, no parecía hablar en broma, todo lo contrario. Con un gesto de su mano, una esfera de viento apareció frente a sus ojos y en el centro de la esfera, un hermoso anillo dorado con una piedra de jade brillante engarzada en el aro, brillaba. Tan pronto Verónica tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la esfera, esta se disolvió y el anillo cayó directamente en sus manos.

-¿Qué…

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Verónica miró el anillo y a Harry que parecía intimidado y nervioso ante sus ojos por la respuesta que ella fuera a darle. Era curioso como el salvador del mundo mágico, el salvador del mundo mortal y el protector de Ahsvaldry, descendiente de Lahntra, tenía el labio inferior ligeramente tembloroso mientras sus ojos nerviosos la miraban. Sonrió y poniéndose de puntillas para salvar la diferencia de altura, lo besó suavemente.

-¿Esto es un sí? –preguntó Harry contra los labios de ella.

-Cállate Potter y bésame… -le susurró ella de vuelta.

Harry obedeció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar de la zona costera de España, el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras el horizonte. El viejo permanecía sentado en uno de los bancos del puerto, observando, siempre observando tras sus gafas de media luna y sus vivaces ojos azules que parecían tener el poder de querer meterse en la mente de todos los que se paraban a darle los buenos días. En sus manos arrugadas, sostenía un caramelo de limón que abrió y se llevó a la boca con manos temblorosas. Sonrió. Le gustaba el mar, le gustaba la calidez del sol en su rostro y la brisa fresca sobre su piel.

-¿Abuelo?-se giró. La joven de casi veintidós años le sonrió como cada día cuando iba a buscarle. Le devolvió la sonrisa-. Vamos abuelo, es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir –le dijo ayudándole a levantarse.

-¿Me llevarás a casa, cariño?

Ella sonrió.

-Sí, abuelo, vamos a casa.

En su cuello un pequeño camafeo mostraba la fotografía de dos niños y una niña que reían alegres a la cámara, un camafeo que siempre le recordaba quién había sido y quién sería siempre. Hermione Jane Granger, la única bruja que había renunciado a su magia y no había sido sometida a un _obliviate_… la única bruja que conviviría entre muggles hasta el día de su muerte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, este es final del camino, chicos.**

**Gracias a vosotros, que habeis leído todas y cada una de mis palabras, y un agradecimiento especial a todos los que os habéis molestado en dejar un review en el capítulo anterior, y aunque aún estoy dispuesta a seguir recibiendo reviews cuando termineis este capítulo, esta vez será la última que ponga la lista de agradecimiento a los que ya lo habéis hecho.**

**Flor89, RBLS, lewin, noiraaa, Clawy, blackspirit, Elemento, Laia Bourne Black, alohopoter, Cradle of Filth, sanarita31, Nallely Mellizet Silva, SerenitaKou, Yhena, M-cha, The angel of the dreams, D.L.A., Erifile, Pedro I, katia, Sandy0329, Anfitrite, caspianundecimo, Rochy true, Santisj, delgen, leuke, Kaz, Andry Black, CaTuSiaNa, Ann Magus, Heero yuy, anita1989, lizbeth, nagaina-black, LokillaPotter90, Victor Zarzo, alvaro, ATH, benjasast, cote245 (muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, pocas veces tengo el placer de leer cosas tan bonitas en referencia a mí, creeme si te digo que me alegro enormemente de que mi historia te haya gustado hasta el punto de escribir un review que me ha hecho sentir especial, gracias por leerme, espero volver a verte por mis historias pronto), mightymouse, verónica potter 412, blackmoonlady, MayeEvans, Elias, Jimmyreturns, dar-wisard, Lord Black, Kathy, Natitaa, Dolly-chan, ayleen, JuLiA-GrInT, carolagd, Harry Potter, no! Broma, Aranel-Riddle**

**Un beso para todos, seguid leyendo, escribiendo y disfrutando porque no es necesario nada más para ser feliz si es lo que te gusta hacer.**

**Nos leemos pronto, chicos, un beso. Y para los que querais hablar conmigo, mi mail viene en mi profile, pero os lo dejo aquí: cenicienta021 (ahora poned el arroba) Hotmail punto com. Espero veros. Un besito y sed felices!**

**Es hora de poner el FIN**


End file.
